One Piece: Jou's Adventures
by JayH120
Summary: Kusari Jou has gotta dream (I'm sure everyone does) join him as he heads to the Grand Line searching for the All Scope and travels with the Straw Hat's in their adventures and battles his own opponents along the way. And could he perhaps find something special with a certain Cat-Burglar. (Current Arc: Alabasta Arc )
1. Kusari Jou

**I'm sure people didn't know that I actually had a One Piece story up that took place in the Alabasta Arc but I got rid of it because I didn't really how it was going so I'm gonna try to introduce my OC a different way. He goes by the name of Kusari Jou and you obviously noticed he's gonna be on the Straw Hat crew. Also if you've noticed this will be an OC/Nami story. No, it's not gonna be one of those stupid "I love you automatically" thing. It's gonna be one that develops throughout the story. I've already planned OC enemies he's going to face during story arc's except this arc since I'm gonna start with the Syrup Village Arc. Well then let's see how this goes.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.1**

* * *

 _[Flashback] [10 years ago]_

 _A boy by the age of 9 sat next to woman heavily bandaged in a hospital bed. The young boy had a tanned skin tone, brown-eyed and had straight brown hair that hangs over his forehead with it is a little long. And on his head is a blue beanie that looks loose on his head. The woman in the bed had brown hair similar to the boy but her skin tone was a hair color. The boy had tears in his eyes holding the woman's hand._

 _"Why?!" The boy exclaimed tears running down his face. "Why did it have to be like this?!" The woman smiles weakly at the young boy._

 _"Because they took my little squirt." She said with a short giggle since she's in pain from her wounds. "I wasn't gonna let them do that." The boy looks down at the floor from where he's standing next to the bed._

 _"Hey..." The woman said lifting a hand to bring the boy's chin eyes to her similar brown eyes. "Listen here, squirt I...I don't feel like I have enough time left but I wanna let you know something."_

 _"What...?" The boy asked in a choked tone._

 _"I didn't train you to fight with chains for no reason. I wanted that training to be a way for you to become stronger. " She said. "And I want you to follow your dream and go find that scope in the legend I told you about."_

 _"But you said it could just be a myth?" The boy said._

 _"That doesn't mean anything." The woman said. "If you believe it exists than when you get older go and find it as a promise to me."_

 _The boy felt tears coming out of his eyes again._

 _"Another thing..." She said looking at the boy in the eyes. "You know my red chain. It yours now. I want you to have it if you do go out and find that scope use it to protect yourself and if you meet people out there that become your friends you can protect them too. Just like how I always did you for you, Jou."_

 _The boy wipes tears from his eyes. "I love you, mom."_

 _"I love you too, squirt."_

[Present Day] [Ten years later]

Jou now at the age of 19 and is currently getting ready to depart Bouy village( **AN:** You could say it kinda looks like Loguetown but a small less fancy version) in East Blue, he considers it home since it's where he and his mom stayed. Jou wears a dark blue cardigan open with him putting his sleeves up to his elbow's, a dark grey t-shirt, a pair of black fingerless gloves, some grey jeans and some black combat boots and his finishing touches consist of two chains. One is a red color that goes on his left wrist and one is just a regular steel one on the other. The last thing that he puts on his a blue beanie that his mother made for him.

In 10 years he has gotten taller. He now stands at 5'10 and due to the training he's done, he's gotten pretty muscular. His hair is now short with it being a little long in the back and some of it hangs over his forehead. He puts a brown strap with a pouch hanging off his left side with a telescope in it. Another gift from his mother. He grabs his shoulder-strapped backpack that is a dark/light blue design and has some other dark grey t-shirts and some tools so he can tinker with his telescope and another thing is the picture of him and his mother.

Jou walks out the house he grew up in after his mother died. He was adopted by the mayor of the village and his wife. Their names are Anthony and Ama.

Anthony was a man with dark brown hair, fair skin, and a full beard. Ama was a fair-skinned woman with light brown hair. Both looked like they were in their thirties. When he got out he was greeted by them.

"Finally heading out, eh?" Anthony said.

"Yep, I'm finally gonna go and find it," Jou said. "And thank you for everything, like taking me into your house and raising me."

"It was the least we can do for your mother since we promised her we would," Anthony said putting a handout. "You've grown into a fine young man, Jou. I'm sure Becky would think so too."

Jou put's a hand behind his head and shakes Anthony's hand. "Heh, yeah. Thank you." Jou then looks at Ama and walks up to her and hugs her.

"It seemed like only yesterday you were that little 9-year-old boy we took into our home," Ama said, hugging Jou back.

"I'm hardly little anymore," Jou said, letting go of the hug. "But thank you."

Oh, if you are going out to sea do you think you might stop in Loguetown?" Ama said. "Because "you know who" is stationed there."

"That's right, she is stationed in Loguetown." Jou nodded. "Why not, I'll tell her hi for the both of you."

"Thank you, Jou," Ama said, smiling kindly. "And I'm sure she would be happy to see you again."

"I'm sure, I would be happy to see her too," Jou said walking waving off. "This isn't goodbye so I'll see you two again."

As Jou waved off his two adopted parents he went to where his mother was buried. The tombstone read: _Here lies Kusari Becky, loving mother._

"Hey, mom," Jou said. "I'm finally gonna go and find it. It...would be nice if you were here though. So I'm off. Love you."

Jou then puts some flowers on the grave and walked off toward the rowboat he was gonna be using for his adventure. As he began sailing off he looked out and smiled toward out to sea.

"Alright, All Scope here I come."

* * *

Jou on his small boat has been sailing for a little over a while now. He decided he'd just put his hat over his eyes and take a nap.

[Meanwhile]

Luffy, Zoro, and Nami on their boats are currently sailing towards wherever they were headed.

"We need to plan things more!" Nami exclaimed to the two.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Are we going to the "Grand Line" like this?" Nami questioned.

"Oh, that's right uncle Cabbage gave us plenty of fruits," Luffy commented. "We don't have any meat on this ship!"

"I am not talking about food supplies!" Nami complained.

"And we don't have booze to drink either! How boring!" Zoro whined.

"Let's not worry about the problem of food and drink first!" Nami said. "The place we're going the "Grand Line" is the most dangerous place in the world!" Nami explained. "Every Pirate in the world wishes to get the treasure there, so we need to get a better ship first! We're also short on crew members and this ship doesn't have any equipment. No matter what you think, we can't possibly be safe!"

"Oh, what do we do then?" Luffy asked.

"We have to prepare first, and plan for the journey's ahead," Nami added. "There's a village due north. We should go there first! The first thing to do when we get there is to look for a better ship!"

"AND EAT SOME MEAT!" Luffy yelled throwing his hands in the air. He then looks over and see's something in the distance that looks like a boat that's sailing on it's lonesome.

"Hey! I see a boat over there!" Luffy exclaimed pointing out towards the boat.

"So what? It's probably abandoned and probably drifting off by itself." Nami stated.

"Or it could have a dead body in it," Zoro remarked.

"Or it could have food!" Luffy added and began reeling his arm back. The straw-hatted boy stretches his arm and grabbed hold of the boat.

[With Jou]

Jou wakes up and moves his hat off his eyes.

 _"What the hell is going on? Am I being attacked?"_ Jou thought as he unleashed his red chain off his wrist. As he felt his boat stop from being pulled he heard voices.

"So what does it have on it?" Asked a gruff sounding voice.

"I don't know? That's what I'm gonna see." Said a childish sounding voice. It was at that moment Jou decided to make his move. As he got up he was greeted by three individuals. One was a green-haired guy with three sword's strapped to his side, the other was a boy with a straw hat and the last one was a red-headed girl.

As Jou got up quickly he ended up startling the three. The green-haired guy began to reach for a sword but Jou whipped his chain around the guy's wrist stopping him from grabbing his sword. The Straw-hat boy reeled back an arm.

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"** The boy threw a stretchy arm toward Jou with his hand in a fist. As the boy's fist flew toward Jou, he catches it just in time but he didn't think on how much force the attack was gonna have on him as Jou found himself falling off his own boat.

 _"Devil Fruit?"_ Jou thought as he was falling off his boat.

"WHOAAAAAAH!" Jou yelled falling into the water. The three of Luffy, Zoro and Nami were a little speechless out of what just happened.

"Who was that?" Luffy asked.

"No clue," Zoro said, rubbing his wrist.

"We'll have to ask him some questions when he resurfaces," Nami added.

* * *

Jou now sitting on Luffy and Zoro's boat, squeezing the water out of his beanie.

"Sorry about that. We thought there was food on your boat." Luffy said to Jou.

"No worries it's fine, I should apologize too," Jou said. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to surprise you guy's."

"It's alright," Zoro said now sitting with his hands behind his head. "You got a name, pal?"

"Oh, that's right how rude of me," Jou said standing up. "The names Jou, Kusari Jou."

"Nice to meet you, Jou," Luffy said. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy puts out a hand for Jou to shake and he accepts it.

"I'm Zoro," Zoro said, which Jou looked at him surprised.

"Wait? you mean "the Zoro"?" Jou said eyes wide at him. "As in 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro?"

"It's just a name that people called me in East Blue." Zoro stated." I never called myself that."

"And that's Nami. She's our navigator." Luffy pointed toward Nami. Nami looked at Jou.

"What're you doing out here in the middle of the sea?" Nami asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Geez, straight to the point, eh?" Jou said, putting a hand behind his head. "Well, you see I'm kinda on a journey."

"Oh really!? A journey for what?" Luffy asked and then looked down at the chains on Jou's wrist. "Do you fight with those?"

"One question at a time please." Jou sighed. "Yes I do fight with these, they're my weapons of choice, everybody's got their own way of defending themselves." Jou states. "Now, you asked me what I'm on a journey for? Jou puts a hand behind his head again. "Well, you're probably gonna laugh at me or think I'm a deranged lunatic that believes in myths."

"Why would I laugh at something you believe in?" Luffy questioned tilting his head, Jou became somewhat surprised when Luffy said that. Sometimes people would laugh at him if even brought up his dream. Jou let out a deep sigh.

"Well, I'm on my to the "Grand Line"..." As Jou said that, Zoro just looked up at him, Nami raised an eyebrow and Luffy just kept his straight face.

"You're going there by yourself!?" Nami exclaimed. "The Grand Line" is a very dangerous place! Going there alone is suicide!"

"Oh I know, I've only heard stories about how dangerous it is there," Jou said. "You see, the reason I'm going is to find a thing called the "All Scope"."

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"It's a telescope that can see all around the world," Jou said with a thoughtful smile on his face. "I made a promise with my Mo-" Jou paused to refrain from saying anything else.

"Hm? Made a promise to who?" Luffy asked. Jou lets out another sigh.

"You know what, forget I said anything about it," Jou said, closing his eyes and putting his head down. "You guys all probably think I'm crazy and stupid to be chasing down a myth." Jou sighed.

"No," Luffy said plainly.

"What?" Jou said bringing his head up looking at Luffy.

"You worry too much about what people think instead of what you think," Luffy said. "Don't worry about that, just believe in what you believe. You believe that "scope" exists? Great! People can say what they want, it doesn't matter." Luffy smiled at Jou. Nami leaned over her ship to talk to Zoro.

"Did he just say something smart?" Nami whispered to him.

"I don't even think he realizes that he said," Zoro answered her. Jou stands up and just laughed hysterically, Luffy just stares at him still smiling. Jou stopped laughing and looked at Luffy.

"You know what, Luffy?" Jou said. "You're alright." Luffy smiled widely which Jou smiled back. It was at that moment and time that Jou's stomach grumbled which made him go red in the face from embarrassment.

"Sounds like your hungry," Zoro said. Jou then realizes something very important.

"Oh no!" Jou yelled.

"What? What's the matter with you?" Nami asked. Jou began pounding the little ship's deck.

"I'm such an idiot! I forgot to pack food! I packed everything else that I needed before I left my home island but I forgot something very important!" Jou continued pounding the deck in frustration. Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the young man.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You're funny Jou!"

"Here, take this," Nami said with an apple in her hand and tossed it. Jou looked up and caught it. He looked at the apple with an unamused face.

"Oh, thank you," Jou said. "This isn't gonna fill me up but I suppose it's better than nothing." Jou then took a bite out of the red apple. As Jou ate Luffy watched him. The straw-hatted boy couldn't help but smile and decided to ask Jou a question.

"Hey..." Luffy said to him.

"Hm? What?" Jou said before taking another bite of his apple looking at Luffy who grows an impossibly big grin on his face.

"Join my crew?"

* * *

 **And there you have it. If you've made it this far thanks for taking the time for reading this. I hope this was somewhat enjoyable. If you have any questions or concerns or have suggestions leave a review. If you've read this chapter again you can see that made some changes by taking out a bunch of characters and switched dialogue around which was necessary for the story. See ya later.**


	2. Meeting a Liar

**Here I am. Back to another chapter. And thank you to people for the story following this story it lets me know that I'm doing somewhat of a good job with this. Hopefully, along the way, I can get more to follow this story. Also, I will be answering reviews of course which I've seen with a lot of other stories on this site.**

 **Martyn(Guest): I just did that for shits and giggles. I may or not do those again because they could become boring after a while but maybe another will come in the future.**

 **Vergil Leonidas: I was trying to give a little teeny little bit of background but I can understand what you're getting at. Oh and I actually edited part one and took out a lot of those characters. Forgive me if meeting the crew was rushed but I'm glad you liked it somewhat. Thanks for the review.**

 **Pokemonking0924: I was going to see if I can use that to develop their relationship a little. And yes, that's exactly what his position is going to be.**

 **anquan16(Guest): Will do. Thank you.**

 **I should let people know that I changed part one a little. I took a bunch of characters except two. And those two are Anthony and Ama. They are no longer going to act as Jou's father and step-mother. They are now going to act as his adopted parents.**

 **Okay, let's get down to business because this chapter we're going to meeting a certain long nose.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.2**

* * *

Jou immediately did a spit take with his apple with pieces of it hitting Zoro in the face with the swordsman having an irritated expression wiping it off. Jou regained his composure and wiped his mouth and cleared his throat and looked at Luffy.

"Come again...?" Jou asked, surprised at Luffy.

"I said join my crew," Luffy stated.

"Your crew? What kind of crew are you?" Jou asked, the straw-hatted boy.

"We're a pirate crew," Luffy said, smiling.

"A pirate crew, huh?" Jou said, looking at Luffy and then looking at Zoro and Nami and back at Luffy. "Hate to break to you but 3 people isn't enough for a pirate crew."

"Well, that's why I'm gonna recruit more," Luffy stated. "And with you, that makes four."

"Why do you even want me to join anyway?" Jou asked.

"Because you're going to the Grandline and also we're going to the Grandline!" Luffy said.

"You guys are going to the Grandline?" Jou asked. "Why're you going there?"

"I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy said, smiling.

"Oh, now I see," Jou said, as he crossed his arms and nodded. "You wanna go and find that "One Piece", huh?"

"That's right and I'm not just recruiting you because you've got a dream like I do," Luffy said. "I'm also asking because you seem like a nice person."

Jou just rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Alright, I'm not joining yet but you're gonna have to prove me and give me a reason to join you, if you do that I'll tag along," Jou said, crossing his arms nodding.

"Hurray! Your joining!" Luffy yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hey! I never said yes to join your crew yet!" Jou says, his stomach began grumbling yet again. "But how about we talk about this after we find an island to hopefully get something to eat," Jou said, clutching his stomach.

"Well, you're in luck," Nami said. "We're going up to an Island just due north that has a village on it."

"Okay, well, let's go," Jou said.

"Hurray! Meat!" Luffy exclaimed. Jou sweat-dropped at the boy's antics.

* * *

The four dock their ships at the Island Nami mentioned.

"Wow, there's really an island here!" Luffy exclaimed.

"So what did you expect?" Nami said. "We followed the map, so it won't be wrong!"

"So there's a village here, right?" Jou asked, dropping his backpack out of the boat that Luffy and Zoro were in and jumped out of it.

"Uh huh," Nami said. "It looks like there's a small village."

From the side, Zoro began stretching and yawning once he got off the boat. "It's been a while since I've been on land." He said, stretching his arm up in the air.

"So the village is further down that way?" Luffy asked.

"It's only a small village," Nami stated.

"So there could be meat in that village, right?" Luffy said, getting in Nami's face with her backing away.

"Can you not think about eating meat all the time?" Nami told him.

"Whether this is a big or small village, I don't really care," Jou says. "Just as long there's a restaurant or something."

Zoro once again yawned loudly until he hears a noise up on a cliff.

"Careful!" Zoro said, thumbing up a sword. "Someone's here."

Luffy began looking around. "Where, where? Where? Where?" Luffy took turns looking either left or right. Jou narrowed his eyes.

"Hmm? Now that I think about it, it does feel like we're being watched." Jou added.

"Watch out!" Zoro yelled as a bunch small pellet looking objects hit at Luffy's feet as the boy with the straw hat dodged the projectiles. Jou grabbed Nami from behind, grabbing her shoulder's and pulled her back in case she doesn't get hit or anything.

The rounds that attacked Luffy suddenly stopped. Jou looked at Nami who looked back at him and realizes he pulled her pretty close to him, she was basically pressed up against him which led to the two becoming a little flustered.

"Sorry." Jou apologized, letting her go.

"No, i-it's fine," Nami said. "Thank you."

"Sure thing," Jou said. After that a bunch of pirate flag's jump up from the bushes up top the cliff.

"Wow! This is AWESOME!" Luffy exclaimed looking at all the flags.

"This isn't the time to be in awe," Nami told Luffy. Up top, the cliff laughing was a young boy with black curly/long hair and an impossibly long nose standing proudly with his arms crossed.

"I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village, Usopp!" The long nose said. "Everyone praises me and addresses me as Captain Usopp! If your thinking of attacking this village, you should save your strength. Otherwise, my 80 million men will crush you like a little bug!"

"Incredible!" Luffy yelled in amazement. Jou sweat-dropped.

 _"Is he for real falling for that?"_ Jou thought with an unamused expression.

"It's a lie." Nami states with a smile.

"She saw through it," Usopp said, grabbing either side of his head in shock.

"See, he said I saw through it," Nami added.

"What? He was lying?!" Luffy said.

"80 million men might be an exaggeration, but I have many strong and powerful companions!" Usopp said, placing a hand under his chin.

"All three of them?" Nami said. From behind the bushes, three little kids popped out.

 **"AHHHH! SHE FOUND OUT!"** The three kids drop their flags and took off running.

"Hey, you guys! Don't run away!" Usopp yelled at them. Nami picked up one of Usopp's pellet's that is a small round ball.

"A pirate using a slingshot, huh?... I've never heard of such a thing." Nami said looking at the round ball and blowing the sand off it. Luffy laughed in amusement at Usopp.

"You're an interesting fellow!" Luffy told him still laughing. Usopp just makes an angry expression.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm a man with great pride." Usopp aimed another ball in his slingshot at Luffy who just has a plain expression on his face. "Because of my great pride, everyone calls me...Usopp, the proud!" Usopp said. "My skill with the slingshot is better than a pistol."

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Luffy said with his head down with a smile, Usopp became surprised at his words. "Guns aren't for threats they're for actions."

Zoro smiled at Luffy and then looked up at Usopp and thumbed up his sword. "I can assure we're real pirates, consider your next move very carefully," Zoro said. Jou walked up to stand next to Zoro and Luffy.

"If you think you can take us, go ahead and take the shot...if you got the "balls" to do it that is," Jou said, smirking and holding up one of Usopp's pellet's and unleashing his red chain and slinging it over his shoulder. Usopp began sweating as he was aiming his slingshot. After a while of everyone standing in their same spot with Usopp still aiming he just ended up letting go of his slingshot's sling with his pellet falling to the ground. Usopp fell to his knees.

"Real pirates definitely have a lot more punch behind they're words because they can actually back 'em up!" Usopp said, whimpering with tears. "That's so cool." The both of Luffy and Zoro began laughing with Jou along with them.

"I stole that," Luffy said, smiling. "I stole those words from 'Red-Haired' Shanks. A pirate I know." Jou couldn't help look at Luffy surprised.

" _How does this kid know a well-known and powerful pirate like 'Red-Haired' Shanks?"_ Jou thought, raising an eyebrow.

"What?!" Usopp sounded just as surprised as Jou. "You know 'Red-Haired' Shanks!? You really are a real pirate! Wait you gotta be lying! Do you really know him?" Usopp said.

"Yep. I know your Dad too. His names Yasopp, right?" This made Usopp smile and lean over the edge of the cliff and tumble off it, landing on his face and then on his back. He then leaned back up staring at Luffy.

"You're right. My old man's name is Yasopp." Usopp said. "But how...? How in the world do you know him?"

* * *

Usopp takes the four to a small restaurant in his village. Zoro was having some booze with his food, Luffy was biting into a piece of meat while Nami and Jou ate their food in a more peaceful manner. Jou was just happy to have a meal since he forgot to get something to eat at his home village.

"This is good, huh?" Usopp said to the four.

"You wouldn't how hungry I was before we got here. I am so glad we met you when we did." Jou said. "Thanks a lot."

"Yeah, no problem." Said Usopp.

"So I met your Dad when I was just a little kid," Luffy said to Usopp, his mouth filled with meat.

"Hold on, does my old man really know Shanks?" Usopp asked.

"When I met your Dad he was part of Shanks' crew so they're probably pretty good friends," Luffy said.

"I can't believe it!" Usopp exclaimed. "My old man is sailing the high seas with famous pirates!"

"I haven't heard from him in a while but I bet he's still with them," Luffy said, grabbing an apple. "He was a heck of a sharpshooter, I'd keep him on my crew. He used to go on and on and on about his son. I think I've heard enough about you to make my ears bleed. Let me tell you he's a great pirate."

Luffy continued talking with Usopp. Jou looks over at Zoro chugging down his booze.

"Geez, don't choke yourself with your own drink," Jou said with a frown on his face. Zoro just ignored him and kept drinking.

"I sure am proud of my old man," Usopp said. "He left into a pirates life on the endless sea and chose a life of real adventure."

"Maybe you can help us?" Nami said to Usopp. "Do you know someone who can provide us with a decent ship or even anyone who knows how to sail for that matter."

"It's a pretty small village." Usopp sighed. "But I just don't think we'll be able to help you."

"What about that huge mansion?" Zoro's question made Usopp shudder. "The one on top of that hill over there."

"Hey, do you know them, Usopp?" Nami asked. "With all that money surely they can help us get our boat."

"Are you people insane?" Jou asked, sighing. "You can't just go waltzing on someone's property and saying "Hey there, can you give us a ship?"

"You stay away from there!" Usopp said sternly to the four people he had just met. He looked up at the window with a smile. "I just remembered something that I really got to do! Everybody knows me at this place, so stay and eat as much as you want! Well uh, gotta go!" Usopp bolted off toward the door.

"Why was he in such a hurry to get outta here?" Nami wondered.

"Beats me," Jou said, taking a drink out his mug. Some time passed after that as three little kids open the door to the small restaurant holding small wooden swords.

 **"The Usopp Pirates have arrived!"** The three young boys yelled in unison.

"Who're these kids?" Nami wondered looking at them. One of the kids ran over to the 4 at the table.

"Fess up you filthy pirates?!" The kid yelled. "What have you done with our beloved captain, tell us now?!"

 **Yeah!"** The two others yelled running to stand next to the one before them. Luffy finished his drink with a content sigh and patted his bloated stomach.

"That meat sure was good," Luffy said.

"These pirates are cannibals?!" The kid with glasses said. Nami just giggles at the kids.

"If you're looking for your captain?" Zoro said with a sick grin toward the children. "We ate him."

"Sadly, this is all that's left of him," Jou said grinning, holding up a chicken bone. The three boys looked at Nami and began screaming.

" **CANNIBAAAAAAL!"**

What're you punks looking at me for?!" Nami exclaimed, shark-teethed. Luffy, Zoro, and Jou began laughing.

* * *

After that whole ordeal was sorted up after telling the kids they weren't cannibals the kids led them to where Usopp could be since Luffy wanted to know. They made their way to a mansion.

"Woah! This place is huge!" Luffy said, placing a hand on his straw hat.

"I know, they didn't have houses this big back in my village," Jou added.

"And if our captain ran off at this hour than this is the place he's gonna be." The kid with glasses said by the name of Onion.

"What in the world does Usopp come here for?" Luffy asked.

"He comes to lie." Said Carrot.

"To lie?! That's terrible!" Nami said, putting her hands on her hips.

"He's not a bad guy, he's great!" Pepper said. "Isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's awesome." Onion said.

"How is a liar awesome?" Zoro asked.

"Well, Kaya." Said Pepper.

"A girl, huh?" Jou said.

"The girl who lives there has been in a terrible depression that's kept her weak and in bed since her parents got sick and then died a year ago," Pepper said. "She's very rich but all that money couldn't help her recover her sadness. So our captain tell's her special made up stories to make her laugh and cheer her up."

Captain Usopp is the best at telling lies." Carrot said.

"Wow, that really is pretty nice of him," Luffy said.

"He must be a pretty awesome guy, huh?" Jou said.

 **"Yeah!"** The three kids said.

"The best thing about him is his mischievous side." Said Carrot. "He's always up to something."

"I like him because he's not afraid to be silly," Pepper said.

"And I like the Captain's crazy lies." Onion said.

"So when he tells her those stories, he makes her feel better?" Nami asked.

"Yep, lot's better!" Carrot said.

"Great!" Luffy said, throwing a fist in the air. "I think we should ask her for a ship after all!"

"We're not the ones who make her feel better," Zoro said. "Usopp is."

"And like I said earlier..." Jou said. "You can't just go walking onto someone's property and asking for something and plus..." Jou then pointed to the two guards at the front of the gate door.

"Getting in is impossible, those guards at the gate don't let anyone through." Onion said. Everyone began looking around because a certain Straw-hatted boy is missing.

"I'll go ask her!" Luffy yelled, climbing the gate. Everyone became alerted when they saw Luffy at the fence.

"He's serious, isn't he?!" Jou exclaimed.

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy holding onto the fence began stretching his arms back falling on his way to the ground still holding on. Onion, Carrot, and Pepper began freaking out.

"His arms are all stretchy!?" Onion yelled.

"He's some kind of monster!?" Carrot yelled.

 **"Pardon the intrusion..."** Immediately, Nami and Zoro and even Jou along with Onion, Carrot and Pepper go to stop Luffy. But it's too late as everybody found themselves being flung into the air by Luffy. **"ROCKET!"** Luffy and everybody along with him began flying off into the air. Everyone screaming for dear life except Luffy who's cheering. Everyone fell to the ground in a different way.

"That went well," Luffy said.

"Yeah really well!" Nami yelled with shark teeth. Under Nami laying flat on his face is Jou. Nami is actually seated on Jou's back.

"My back..." Jou muffled with his face in the ground.

"Jou, are you alright?" Nami asked, still seated on him. Jou leaned his head up.

"Get off!" Jou yelled. You're crushing me!"

"Hey! I have you know I am not heavy!" Nami yelled, crossing her arms over her chest with an irritated huff.

"I never said you were! Now could you please...?" Jou begged. Nami finally got up off Jou's back with him getting up and dusting himself off. Zoro get's back up along with Onion, Pepper, and Carrot who landed in the bushes.

"My goodness, are you okay?" Asked a blonde-haired girl leaning out a window.

"Don't mind them, Kaya," Usopp said, raising his arms. "This happens to me all time, that's just the price of being a famous adventurer! They're just new recruits that heard of me and came to join the Usopp pirates!"

"Nope. Not me, I came here to see you." Luffy said, standing back up. "I wanted to ask you a favor?"

"A favor? From me?" Kaya asked.

"I was wondering if there was any way you can help us get a boat?" Luffy asked.

"You there! What do you think you're doing!" Yelled a voice. It was a man with black slicked-back hair and wearing a black suit and he was wearing a pair of round glasses.

"Klahadore..." Kaya said.

"Get out," Klahadore said, pushing up his round glasses with his hand. "I'll have you know that this is criminal trespassing."

"Hey, guys? Who's he?" Luffy wondered aloud looking at Klahadore.

* * *

 **And that gonna end this chapter off. And we're already here in the Syrup Village Arc. The reason for doing this was when the fighting starts I'll get to show you guys what Jou can do with those chains of his. Maybe next chapter I'll get to show you. So I hope to you guys next time. LATER.**


	3. Captain Kuro's plan

**Hey, I'm here with another chapter of this story. I'm really enjoying the feedback I'm getting from people. If you guys have ideas for me to make this story more enjoyable for you. I can arrange that. I've decided we're gonna keep the review answers at the end of the chapter so we can get to the story right away. Alright, Let's do this thing.**

 **I should probably start doing this.**

 **I do not own One Piece. All the rights to it go to the great god known as Oda.**

 **I just own Jou and some other OC's that will appear later in his story.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga: Klahadore Pt.3**

* * *

"Uh, actually Klahadore..." Kaya said, trying to fix the problem with her caretaker. "These people are..."

"Not now, Kaya," Klahadore said, once again pushing up his glasses. "You can tell me all about this riffraff after they've left." He said stepping forward. "Now get out! All of you! Leave now unless you have some business with me!"

"Alright!" Luffy said, smiling. "Do you think you can help us get a ship?"

"Certainly not!" Klahadore said. Luffy groans, putting his head down with Zoro putting a hand on his captain's shoulder.

"See, I told you," Jou said, looking at Luffy and crossing his arms.

"Usopp!" Klahadore said looking up at the tree.

"Crap!" Usopp said, trying to keep quiet while hanging from the tree.

"You have quite the reputation," Klahadore said as Usopp climbs up on the branch. "You're very well-known in the village."

"Heh, sure am," Usopp said, with a nervous laugh.

"I hear you've been on many adventures," Klahadore said. "Quite impressive for someone so young as you."

"Usually people who admire me so much call me captain," Usopp says, standing on the branch and leaning on the tree. "So it's Captain Usopp to you!"

"Captain huh?" Klahadore said, pushing up his glasses. "Your father also had something of a reputation."

"What?" Usopp questioned.

Klahadore, please just stop!" Kaya exclaims, leaning out the window.

"You'll be nothing more than the son of a filthy pirate!" Klahadore said, glaring up at Usopp.

 _"Who gives this guy the right to talk crap about his father like that."_ Jou thought, arms still crossed.

"Who knows what kind of trouble you're up to now!" Klahadore exclaimed. "All I ask is that you and your kind leave this respectable young lady alone!"

"A filthy pirate!?" Usopp said, glaring daggers at Klahadore.

"You and she are two completely different worlds and you know it!" Klahadore said. "Is it money your after? How much do you want?"

"CEASE THIS AT ONCE KLAHADORE!" Kaya yelled. "APOLOGIZE TO HIM!"

"Hey, calm down Kaya," Usopp said to her.

"I don't believe there is any reason for this savage young man, my lady," Klahadore adds, pushing up his glasses again. "My goal isn't to slander. I am merely stating the truth. I sympathize with your situation. You must hate your great idiot of a father for abandoning his family and his village because of his mindless lust for treasure."

"Don't you dare insult my father ever again!" Usopp said, with anger filled in his eyes. He jumps down from the branch.

"Usopp!" Kaya yelled. Usopp puts a hook on the branch and repels down with a rope. He lands on the ground with his grappling hook shooting back into his bag. Usopp was now gritting his teeth and shaking at Klahadore.

"Why have you gotten so worked up, Usopp?" Klahadore questioned, pushing his glasses again. "It's times like these when you should do what you do best and lie. Tell me about how your father is really a traveling salesman or about how you aren't really related by blood..."

That was it for Usopp as he dashed up to Klahadore.

"ENOUGH!" Usopp yelled as he rammed his fist into Klahadore's face knocking the caretaker down. Kaya, Onion, Pepper, and Carrot gasp while the Luffy, Zoro, Nami and Jou just stare.

 **"CAPTAIN!"** Shouted the three Usopp Pirates. Klahadore leans himself up.

"Case in point," Klahadore said. "He resorts to violence, I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree does it?"

"SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled Klahadore looked like he was backing down. "My father followed his heart and chose a life of risk and adventure! I am proud to say that my old man is a brave warrior of the sea! You're right, I have been known to exaggerate from time to time but I will never lie about who my father is! I refuse to be ashamed of my heritage! I am the son of a pirate!"

"Captain..." Said Carrot. Klahadore begins to laugh hysterically.

"Pirates are brave warriors of the sea are they?" Klahadore said, still laughing. "That's quite a twisted way of putting things. You don't seem to understand that you're living proof of his savage blood. You run around sprouting lies and use violence when you don't get your way. To top it off you cozy up to the lady of the house to steal her fortune."

"You're wrong! I only..." Usopp said.

"YOU'RE FATHER IS FILTHY NO GOOD PIRATE!" Klahadore said. "TREACHERY IS IN YOUR BLOOD! OF COURSE, YOU WOULD HAVE SUCH AN EVIL SCHEME!"

Usopp grabs Klahadore by the shirt, reeling back his fist. "You won't let up will you!?"

"Stop it, Usopp! Please!" Kaya yelled. "No more violence, I can't take it! Klahadore isn't a bad person! He just trying to do what he thinks is best for me and sometimes too far!"

Usopp calms down and releases his grip with Klahadore slapping away his hand.

"Leave this place," Klahadore said. "YOU ARE NEVER TO COME HERE AGAIN!"

"Yeah, I get it," Usopp said. "You don't have to tell me twice buddy." Usopp walks away with his hands in his pockets. "This is the last you'll ever see of me," Usopp said as he left.

"Usopp..." Kaya said, sadly. Onion, Pepper, and Carrot run up to Klahadore, with the three looking angry.

"Hey, you butler jerk!" Said Carrot. "Our captain is not that kind of guy!"

 **"Stupid jerkface!"** Yelled Pepper and Onion.

"JERKFACE!" Luffy yelled, shortly after the two boys. Zoro punched Luffy in the head.

"Shut up, you don't have a bone to pick with him," Zoro said.

Zoro along with Jou grabbed Luffy.

"Hey, calm down!" Jou yelled, struggling with Zoro to hold Luffy. "The guy did nothing to you!" Jou may have thought that but he still thought the butler was being a jackass for talking crap about Usopp's dad.

Klahadore stares down Onion, Peppe, and Carrot with the three boys getting scared. The three of them ran behind Nami frightened.

"YOU WILL ALL LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" Klahadore shouted.

* * *

Sometime after that Jou went off to see if he can find Usopp and talk to him. By strange luck, he spots Usopp on the same hill they met him at. Jou began walking up to him. Usopp didn't even notice until Jou cleared his throat. Usopp looked over his shoulder and saw Jou.

"Hey there," Jou said, waving. "You probably don't want me to, but do you mind if I sit?"

Usopp looking somewhat glum looks forward. "No. I just want to be alone." He said.

"Oh, okay," Jou said. "Sorry to have bothered," Jou said, walking away.

"Wait..." Usopp said. Jou looks back at him.

"Come over here and sit down if you want," Usopp said, sighing. Jou walked over and takes a seat next to him sitting Indian-style.

"You're probably just thinking about what happened just now, huh?" Jou asked. Usopp sighed out loud.

"Yeah," Usopp said, still looking glum.

"Don't listen to what that butler guy said about your father," Jou said. "Hey, you're lucky you actually know about your father, I never even knew mine." Usopp looked surprised at Jou. He probably couldn't imagine what's it like never knowing who your father is.

"You don't even know who your Dad is?" Usopp asked him.

"Nope," Jou stated. "I never asked my mom. The question never came to mind, he could be alive somewhere or at the very least could be dead. But enough about me, that was a quite the punch you landed on that butler guy. He might feel that morning?" Jou said, with a short chuckle.

"That was nothing," Usopp said. "Besides he wasn't ready for it and I lost my temper and now Kaya probably doesn't wanna see me again."

"Now that's not true," Jou said as Usopp looked at him surprised. "She looked pretty sad at the fact that you were leaving," Jou smirks and begins nudging Usopp. "You never know but she could have a thing for you."

Usopp couldn't but get a blush on his cheeks. "No, i...i...it's not like that," Usopp stated.

"It isn't, huh?" Jou said, crossing his arms and tilting his head. "I could've sworn there was something between you two lovebirds," Jou said, chucking a little.

"Can you just drop it please," Usopp says with a darker blush on his face.

"Calm down," Jou said, smiling. "Just teasing." Usopp decides to smile a little despite him being a little down after what happened. Jou looks at him.

"Like I said, don't worry about what that jackass butler said," Jou says. "Shortly before stopping here. Someone told me that I worry too much about what I think and just believe in what I believe and that people can say what they want, it doesn't matter."

"Who told you that?" Usopp asked. Jou was about to reply until a certain straw-hatted boy falls down hanging from the tree surprising both Jou and Usopp.

"Oh, hey Luffy," Jou said, with a smile. Usopp became a little started at Luffy's sudden appearance.

"Hey, Jou," Luffy said. Luffy falls down from the tree on his back but then gets back up now sitting down. What happened earlier was still fresh in Usopp's mind.

"I can't believe that butler," Usopp said. "Insulting my old man like that."

"Yeah, I hate that guy too," Luffy says. "No matter what anyone said Yasopp was a great pirate."

"Yeah, really!" Usopp said with a smile. "I always looked up to my old man for living every day of his life on the line! Out in the open ocean! He made a brave choice and I admire him for that! And then that stupid snotty butler stomped all over my pride. He's gonna pay for this."

"Are you ever gonna see that girl again?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, I'll consider it if that butler apologizes for the things he said," Usopp said.

"That butler right there?" Luffy said, pointing. True enough there was Klahadore walking with some weird-looking guy.

"Yeah, that's the one if he-" Usopp said.

 **SMASH!**

Usopp leaned over and smashed Luffy's face into the ground. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING DOWN HERE!?" Usopp yelled.

"What's the big idea?" Luffy said, muffled into the ground. Jou also took this time to over as well

"Let's quiet down," Jou commanded. "I wanna hear what they're saying."

Klahadore quits walking and turns to the weird-looking guy.

"Hey, Jango," Klahadore said. "I specifically ordered you to keep yourself inconspicuous. That doesn't mean sleeping on the road."

"Relax, man," Jango said, doing a pose. "I perfected the skills of the chameleon, I blend in."

"There's someone else with him and man is he weird," Luffy said.

"I've never seen him before, who is he?" Usopp said.

"No idea," Jou said. "But the way they're talking they seem to know each other."

"So have all the necessary preparations been made?" Klahadore asked, pushing up his glasses.

"But of course," Jango stated. "We can start anytime "On the rich girl murder plan"."

"Murder?" Usopp said, with a worried expression. Jou also had a shocked expression while Luffy just kept his usual blank face.

"Don't call it murder Jango." Klahadore corrected. "I don't like the sound of it."

"Oh, right "accident". Jango said. "It's an accident that you planned."

"What're those guys talking about?" Luffy asked, clueless.

"Just be quiet," Usopp said. "Maybe if we listen in a little closer we can find out."

"Bad idea," Jou adds. "They'll probably spot us if we got closer, so quiet down so we can listen."

"We can't simply kill her," Klahadore said to Jango. "It is critical to our plan that miss Kaya perishes in an unfortunate accident. So don't screw that up."

"So basically..." Jango said, taking a seat." The men and I storm the village and manage to accidentally kill the little rich girl then you get her inheritance then we all get paid, right!"

"You, moron!" Klahadore yelled. "Your ignorance is astounding! We're not related so how can I inherit anything from her!"

"You'll work very hard too," Jango said.

"No, Jango I won't," Klahadore said. "Now listen to me, this is the most important part: Before you kill her, you'll use your hypnosis to make Kaya write her will and it will say "I leave my entire fortune to my butler, Klahadore"."

Usopp grit's his teeth in worry.

"Jackass," Jou muttered under his breath.

"Then and only then I will have undisputed control of her enormous fortune," Klahadore says, with a sick smile. "And no one will suspect a thing. I have spent three long years gaining the trust of everyone around me so that it would be unsurprising for her to leave the entirety of her inheritance to me."

"Three years as a butler for this, huh?" Jango questioned. "You sure had us scared back then, Captain Kuro. Three years ago you suddenly said you were giving up life as a pirate. In no time at all, you set up someone to be your double and then the world see's Captain Kuro get executed. Only now do I understand that was just the beginning of this plan. You are 'The man of 1,000 plans'."

"Never call me that again," Kuro said. "I abandoned that name years ago, I now wish to attain my wealth without attracting the attention of the Government. In other words, I'm a pacifist."

"Some pacifist you are!" Jango laughed. "Murdering an entire family doesn't exactly qualify as peaceful."

"Hold on?" Kuro said. "I haven't murdered an entire family. The father's death wasn't planned."

"Whatever you say it makes no difference," Jango said. "If it's all the same to you, hurry up and give the word. The crew is getting bored, we've been waiting in the waters near here for over a week and the men are growing more anxious by the minute."

 _"This is horrible."_ Usopp thought, shaking. _"This is really horrible."_

"What're they talking about?" Luffy said. "Is it bad guy stuff."

"You weren't listening to any of that were you, Luffy?" Jou asked Luffy, sweat-dropping.

"Those guys are just bad, they're evil," Usopp said.

"Who the hell knew Captain Kuro was still alive?" Jou said. "The guy is smart but he's also a natural killer. I read the news the marines caught him and executed him."

"Yeah, that was 3 years ago," Usopp said. "But Captain Kuro is alive and posing as Klahadore the butler and he's had his diabolical sights set on Kaya's fortune for the last 3 years. First, they'll attack the village and then they'll kill Kaya!" Usopp grabbed his own his head. "This is bad! This is really bad!"

"I agree with you, Jou," Jou said. "He was just using her for his own selfish gain. To be honest I hate jackasses like him."

Luffy abruptly stood up.

"Hey get down," Usopp whispered. "They'll see you."

"Yeah, Luffy, hold on..." Jou said.

HEY BAD GUYS!" Luffy yelled. "YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM THAT GIRL!"

 _"Damn it,"_ Jou thought. _"Too late now."_

"Who're you?" Jango asked.

"You idiot they spotted you!" Usopp said, pulling on Luffy. "C'mon, hurry up and hide before they decide you need a long slow death."

"Well now," Kuro said, now looking up at the three on the cliff. "If it isn't Usopp the mischievous town liar."

"Oh no!" Usopp shouts. "I've been spotted too."

"Did you...hear anything?" Kuro asked, glaring up.

"Nope! Nothing at all! Not a peep! Nothing at all! We just got here! We didn't hear anything about anything!" Usopp said, waving his hands in front of him.

"We heard it all." Luffy states."

"Shut up!" Usopp said, slapping Luffy's chest. Jou then stands up. No use in hiding now.

"We did hear everything," Jou said. "Crazy how Kuro of 1,000 plans is still alive. I'd be interested in hearing the story of how that is."

"Shut up!" Usopp said to Jou.

Kuro just laughs a little and motions Jango to handle the three.

"Well, if you say so," Jango said, walking forward. "Pay attention, boys! And watch this ring closely!" Jango holds up a string holding up a ring. By the count of Jango, you will be in a deep sleep! Are you ready? 1...2..."

"Run for cover he's gonna kill us!" Usopp ducked to the ground. But Jou and Luffy just kept standing on the edge of the cliff.

"JANGO!" As Jango finished he ended falling asleep.

"Jango you idiot!" Kuro exclaimed. "I see you're still falling asleep on the job!"

Jou falls over on his back in a deep sleep. Luffy fell asleep standing up but then begins falling forward off the cliff.

"Hey, be careful!" Usopp shouted to Luffy "You're gonna fall!"

Luffy fell off the cliff.

"What about the other one who fell asleep, he still alive so should I kill him along with the other one up there," Jango suggested

"There's no need," Kuro said. "Everything he can say would still sound like lies. Jango, tomorrow at daybreak the men are to attack the village. Ruff up the villagers some and tear up there homes a little for good measure and above all...make sure Miss Kaya's death looks accidental."

"Tomorrow!?" Usopp said, shaking.

"Just accept it, Usopp," Kuro said. "There is nothing you can say or do to warn the villagers of this impending tragedy."

With that Usopp just ran away screaming, leaving the sleeping Luffy and Jou.

* * *

 **Okay, that ends this chapter for now. Now let's get to these reviews.**

 **Jou: Yeah, let's do that!**

 **Why the hell are you here aren't you supposed to be asleep.**

 **Jou: That's just in the story. Plus, it doesn't hurt to interact with the readers, right?**

 **Fine, you can stay. Just don't break anything.**

 **Jou: Psh, I don't break anything, jackass.**

 **Anyway, on to the reviews...**

 **Pokemonking0924: Yeah, the apple spit take was a funny idea thanks for that. Those were just fun things I put in that I thought would be kinda funny. Huh? Putting attachments on his chains, huh? Jou, do you anything to add?**

 **Jou: I don't about putting hooks, blades or even wrecking ball. My mom trained me so she didn't teach me to use my chains with other attachments so I don't really know about that.**

 **Still, not a bad idea. *Laughs* That moment for Usopp and Kaya would be perfect.**

 **Anquan 16 (Guest): Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Jou: Thanks a lot.**

 **Hawkeye: I'm glad you enjoyed that part. Oh yes, there will be more moments between them. Speaking of which...hey Jou, what do you think of Nami?**

 **Jou: I mean, I hardly know her but she seems nice enough.**

 **What? You don't find her attractive or anything.**

 **Jou: Attractive? Sure, she's pretty cute. But once again I hardly know her so I can't really say if I'm attracted to her.**

 **Sarahgri99: Thanks a lot! I hope you do!**

 **Jou: I love you too!**

 **Talking about the story, dumbass. Not you!**

 **Jou: So, people can learn to love me. Because I'm special.**

 **Who told you that your mom?**

 **Jou: Yep!**

 **Riiiiight. Anyway, thanks again to people who have read this far and I hope to see you again and hopefully more people to read this and Jou finally telling Luffy about joining his crew. See ya!**

 **Jou: Bye!**


	4. Against the Black Cat Pirates

**Hello, I'm back. I took some time to actually work on my RWBY fanfic called RWBY Solo of Beacon. If you are fan of RWBY than you should check it out and give it a shot.**

 **But enough about that let's get back into this.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own One Piece.**

 **One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

 **I just own Jou and some other OC's I have.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.4**

* * *

"Oh, look who's here." Said Zoro looking down at Jou, who's still sleeping.

"Well he's here." Carrot said. "But the captain isn't here, he always comes here to be alone."

"I don't think that straw-hat guy is here?" Said Pepper. Nami walked over to Jou's sleeping body and kicks him lightly.

"Hey, c'mon wake up." Nami said, lightly kicking Jou. Jou opens his eyes slightly looking at her still looking a little sleepy. Amazingly as Jou opened his eyes he began seeing a friend of his from his past.

"Rana?" Jou said, blurry-eyed.

"Who?" Nami asked, raising her eyebrows and placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh no one." Jou said, sitting up. "It's just that for a split second you looked like...you know what never mind." Jou then stands up and brushes himself off.

"What're you doing sleeping right here?" Zoro asked.

"Well, the last thing I remember was that hypnotist..." Jou began.

"Hypnotist?"Zoro interrupted.

"Yeah, he's the one that made me fall asleep." Jou said. "Oh yeah, where's Luffy? I didn't see what happened to him because I past out."

"That's what we were gonna ask you?" Nami asked.

"Have you seen our captain?" Pepper asked Jou.

"Don't know." Jou answered, shrugging. "I fell asleep so I don't what happened. I'm sure he ran off so he's probably fine so don't worry about him." Jou assured the kid. Nami walks toward the cliff and looks over it.

"The rocks sure are loose here." Nami examined.

"Nami, be careful!" Zoro told her.

"Right." Nami said, she then looked over and noticed something at the bottom. "Look! Down there!" The figure down there was Luffy.

"Luffy!" Zoro said, looking over the cliff.

"He fell from all the way down there!?" Jou said, surprised.

"It is the straw-hat guy!?" Said Pepper.

"And his butt." Said Carrot. The 6 go down to where Luffy fell down from.

"Luffy!" Nami gasped. "What did you do!? How did this happen!?"

"He fell." Carrot said.

"Uh, he's not dead is he...?" Jou said, sweat-dropping.

"So that's why our captain looks so upset." Onion said. But coming from Luffy who everybody believes is dead there could a sound of snoring being heard.

"Lazy bum." Zoro said, taking a sheathed sword and walking toward Luffy and pokes his butt. Nami and the kids become startled as Luffy just picks his head out from the dirt with a yawn.

"Good morning guys!" Luffy said, grinning.

"You're alive!" Jou said. "But how? A fall like should've killed you!?"

"I'm a rubberman." Luffy said. "So I'm okay. A fall like that won't hurt me."

"Oh okay." Jou said. "So I guess that's just one of the perks to having a Devil Fruit." But in all that Jou realized something. "Damn it, you guys gotta listen to this."

"Well, what is it?" Nami asked.

"Pirates are gonna attack this village tomorrow at daybreak." Jou said. Onion, Pepper and Carrot open their eyes wide in shock. "Not only that, they're gonna kill that Kaya girl." The young kids became even more in shock.

 **"What! Pirates are gonna attack the village and their gonna kill Kaya!?"** The three yelled, startled.

"Yep, that's what they said." Luffy said, placing his prized straw hat on his head. "No question about it."

"Speaking of which..." Zoro said." What made you think it was a good time for a nap."

"That's the thing." Luffy smiled. "I don't remember going to sleep or getting down here at all."

"Luffy, don't you remember?" Jou asked. "You don't remember that hypnotist guy?"

"Huh, hypnotist?" Luffy said, tilting his head.

"You mean you don't-" Jou sighed. "Never mind."

 **"Alright, let's pack our treasure and run like the wind!"** Onion, Pepper and Carrot said. The three boys then ran off quickly.

"Oh no." Luffy realized something.

"What's up?" Zoro asked.

"We need to stock up before the meat shop guy leaves!" Luffy panicked. Zoro hits Luffy over the head with his sheathed sword knocking Luffy over.

"So, does he always think about his stomach before anything else?" Jou asked Nami.

"You have no idea." Nami sighed.

* * *

The three Usopp pirates met back with Luffy, Zoro, Jou and Nami and by some chance they see Usopp.

 **"Captain!"** The kids yelled to him. Usopp see's them and smiles and hides his bullet wounded arm but then becomes surprised seeing Luffy and ran over quickly.

"Wait!? You're alive again?" Usopp said.

"Alive?" Luffy said. "Yeah and I had a pretty good nap."

"He was sleeping the whole time." Pepper said.

"Captain, we heard all about those pirates and they're evil plan." Carrot said.

"We better hurry in time to get to the village so that we can warn people to get away." Onion said.

"Warn the people?" Usopp said. He began thinking about everything that happened to him earlier to him warning people about the pirates and also him trying to warn Kaya but her not believing him. Usopp then began to laugh hysterically with the Usopp pirates looking at him surprised.

"Well, obviously I'm lying as usual!" Usopp laughed. "I'd thought I'd get him back and say that he was a pirate!" Usopp and the Usopp pirates began laughing together. But the the three kids abruptly stopped laughing and began walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Usopp asked them.

"Honestly, you've really disappointed me." Carrot said.

"Yeah." Pepper agreed.

"Even though that butler guy is a jerk I thought you were better than lying to hurt someone and I admired you for being such a kind-hearted person." Onion said.

"And to think we respected you all this entire time." Pepper said. Usopp was surprised by the kids' sudden change of heart which just left him speechless. The kids all began walking away back to their homes.

* * *

Sometime later Luffy and the rest along with Usopp went to the cliff near the ocean.

"Here." Nami said. "We need to dress your wound."

"No it's fine." Usopp said.

"Quit trying to act tough and let her do it." Jou said. "You could get an infection."

Nami gets a little cotton ball and put a little bit of alcohol on it and began slowly rubbing it along Usopp's wound. Usopp makes little yelps as the cotton ball makes contact with his wound. He's lucky the bullet Merry fired at him only grazed his arm. Nami gets some bandages and began wrapping Usopp's arm.

"There." Nami said as she finished. "All done."

"So, how come you lied to them?" Luffy asked.

"Because all I do is lie." Usopp said. "There's no way anybody was gonna believe what I had to say. Why should they?"

"Because what you were telling them was the honest truth." Zoro said.

"They are coming and they are gonna level this whole town." Nami said.

"Yeah but what am I supposed to do?" Usopp said. "They'll think I'm lying if I try to warn them. Everyone in the village thinks that tomorrow is just gonna be another normal day." Usopp puts his head down but brings it back up. "They think I'm lying and that's all they need to think! I'm gonna stop those pirates at the beach tomorrow myself! This is all my fault for being such a liar! I don't care anymore if they drive me away with brooms or shoot me in the arm. This is my village, it's my home and I love everyone in it! I have to protect them." Usopp said, tearfully.

"Your a hell of a good guy sending your cronies away and going into battle alone." Zoro said.

"You maybe called a liar but your actually very honest. I respect that." Jou said, smiling.

"Just so you know I have dibs on all the pirate treasure, you got it?" Nami said.

"So you want a little help or what?" Luffy asked.

"You guys?" Usopp said, still crying. "You're gonna help fight all these pirates? I don't get it."

"Well you said there's a whole bunch of bad guys, right?" Luffy said.

"And you look scared out of your mind." Zoro adds.

"For your information I have nerves of steel I'm perfectly okay with tones of bad guys!" Usopp said. "After all your looking at the legendary Captain Usopp, 'Brave Warrior of the Sea'!" Usopp said, legs shaking.

"So what your saying is that your leg's are shaking with excitement?" Jou asked.

"Okay fine, I'm scared!" Usopp admited. "Why shouldn't I be they're Captain Kuro's men these guys mean business! I don't need pity! If you guys are sticking around to pity me then just leave I don't need you laughing at me!"

"Calm down." Jou said. "None of us are laughing at you."

"We're helping you because you are honorable." Zoro said.

"You really think we'd risk our lives out of pity?" Luffy said.

"So don't worry, your not alone." Jou said. "We got your back."

Usopp opens his eyes wide in surprise with tears.

"You guys." Usopp said, crying.

"But before we start anything." Jou said. "Hey, Luffy?"

"Yeah." Luffy said, looking in Jou's direction.

"Is it not too late for me to join your crew?" Jou said, placing a hand behind his head.

"Nope." Luffy smiled, fully. "Your welcome to join my crew. I knew you'd join eventually."

"Alright, then consider me apart of your crew." Jou smiled.

"Your gonna join up right now even during what we're gonna go through?" Nami asked.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Jou asked.

"Not at all, welcome." Zoro smiled. Nami also smiles

"Let's help Usopp and his village." Jou said, he looked at Usopp. "Got any way you wanna do this?"

"I...I have an idea." Usopp said. "Follow me." The now four pirates followed after Usopp.

* * *

"Okay." Said Usopp walking up as the other four followed him. "At daybreak the pirates will be landing at this shore to begin they're attack but the only way they'll be able to get to the village is to go up this slope. The rest of the shoreline is sheer cliff so they have to come through here. If we can fight them while they are funneled into that narrow pass then there numbers won't mean anything and the village will be protected."

"Alright, sounds pretty easy." Luffy said.

"Talking about is but victory is depends on our strength." Usopp said. "What is it you guys can do?"

"I cut." Said Zoro.

"I stretch." Said Luffy

"I slash." Jou said, holding his red chain.

"I steal." Said Nami.

"I hide." Usopp said. The four gang up on him.

 **"Well this time you gotta fight!"** The four yelled at Usopp with Luffy putting him in a headlock.

"Just making a funny." Usopp said. "C'mon calm down." After that Usopp grabbed barrels of oil and began pouring them down the slope.

"Yep I'm genius." Usopp smiled. "There's no way they'd be able to make it up this slope now. All this oil we put here should keep them occupied while we go to work on 'em. They're gonna be busy slipping and sliding around like a bunch of idiots and we show up and beat the crap outta them."

"Wow so that's your plan, huh?" Nami said.

"That's right, I'm gonna defend the village no matter what it takes." Usopp said.

Let's just hope none of us slip on that oil and end up down there with them." Nami said. "Because that would be like sliding into a meat grinder."

"Usopp, I gotta hand it to you, you're pretty good at fighting dirty." Luffy said.

"Of course I am." Usopp said, crossing his arms. "There isn't anyone alive who can best me with a slingshot or beat me at the art of fighting dirty!" The four pirates smile at Usopp's confidence.

"It's almost daybreak." Zoro said. "They're coming."

"Right." Jou said, placing a hand on his hip. "Should be here any minute now." Still after the 5 were waiting the pirates still haven't shown up.

"Where are they?" Luffy asked, disappointed. "I thought we were gonna fight. The suns up, what's the deal?"

"Maybe they overslept." Zoro said.

"No." Usopp said. "They're gonna show up alright. Lot's of them."

Nami began looking around and began walking and putting her hands to her ears.

"You alright?" Jou asked.

"Maybe I'm hearing things but it sounds like battle cries from somewhere?" Nami said, still listening. "Yeah, I definitely hear them."

"No it can't be!" Usopp said.

"What can't be?" Zoro asked.

"There's a shore just like this to the north!" Usopp said.

"We're at the wrong shore!?" Luffy said.

"Well this is where they had there secret meeting so I just assumed okay!" Usopp said.

"We need to hurry before they make it to the village." Luffy suggested. "Where is it?"

"You have to head directly north from here if you run you can make it there in three minutes." Usopp said. "The terrain there is almost exactly the same and all we need to do is stop them at the slope."

"Don't you worry." Luffy said. "We're gonna stop 'em!"

"Oh no!" Nami screamed. "If those filthy pirates are at the north shore than they've already seen our boats! They'll take our treasure!""

"Those jackasses better touch my backpack!" Jou said. "I've got personal things in there!"

"I'll be there in twenty seconds!" Luffy said and then ran off to the north shore.

"Oh man, my brilliant oil strategy was all for nothing!" Usopp said and then ran off after Luffy.

"My precious treasure..." Nami said in worry.

 _"I'm guessing she's got a thing for treasure I guess?"_ Jou thought and then walked off.

"Hey!" Zoro said to Nami. "What're you doing? Let's get outta here."

"Yeah." Nami said, but as she began walking she was actually standing on some of the oil that Usopp put out and began slipping but she ends up grabbing Zoro's leg who began falling with her.

"Help I'm gonna fall!" She said, holding onto Zoro's leg.

"Let go you moron!" Zoro, said who was also going down the oil slowly.

"Damn it!" Jou said. Jou reaches his hand out. "Hey Zoro, grab hold! C'mon!" But before Zoro can grab Jou's hand, Nami climbs up Zoro's back but that also led to her bumping into Jou and Zoro sliding down the oil.

"I made it." Nami said. However, she then realized she was straddling Jou's waist. She then looks down at him with him looking at her. She then looks behind herself. Jou can't help himself but feel something soft in his right hand. He decides to squeeze it but then realized that the thing he was touching was actually Nami's rear end.

"Kyaah!" Nami shrieked as she then...

 **Slap!**

Slapped Jou very hard leaving a mark on his cheek.

"Ow geez!" Jou yelled, holding his cheek.

"You pervert!" Nami yelled, standing back up with a blush on her cheeks. "What hell do you think your doing grabbing a girl like that!?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it." Jou said, sitting up. "Besides you jumped on to me."

"Whatever." Nami said. "C'mon let's go they're gonna get my treasure!"

"Right." Jou sighed. "But wait what about him!?" Jou said pointing at Zoro.

"He'll figure it out but who cares my treasure in danger!" Nami said running off.

"Hey, wait!" Zoro said.

"I'm sorry, Zoro." Jou said, clasping his hands together and bowing. "If we ever stop at an island with a pub or something I'll buy you drink to make up for this." Jou said and then ran off after Nami.

"That woman's gonna pay!" Zoro said.

Jou ran along side Nami to the north shore. He thought he should apologize.

"Hey listen about earlier..." Jou said. "I really didn't mean to put my hand there you just surprised me when you jumped on me and well...I'm just trying to say sorry."

"It's fine." Nami said as they kept running. "But I don't let a guy 'cop-a-fell' on me like that without paying."

"Paying?" Jou questioned.

"When this over your gonna owe me 15,000 berri's." Nami said.

"15,000!?" Jou said. "I don't have that kind of money!"

"Then your just gonna have to give me whatever you got in your pockets and your backpack after this." Nami smirked.

"Fine." Jou sighed.

"Great!" Nami said. "Now let's hurry they can't get to my treasure!"

 _"She want's me to give her 15,000 berri's for accidently 'copping-a-feel' on her?"_ Jou thought. _"This chick is bad news, isn't she?"_

"Those mongrels are in big trouble if they so much as look at my treasure!" Nami said.

"Well, let's hurry up then!" Jou said, running beside Nami. The two make it to the north shore and see Usopp and hear him say he's gonna give away 5,000,000 berri's to Jango and the Black Cat Pirates. Nami upon hearing this pulls out her staff. As Jou saw her pull it out he became surprised.

 _"Where the hell did she pull out that from?"_ Jou thought. Nami then bashes Usopp upside the head with her staff. Jou then appears shortly after next to Nami.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO GIVE MY HARD-EARNED TREASURE AWAY!" Nami yelled as Usopp went flying halfway down the ledge.

"MY HEAAAAAAAAAD!" Usopp yelled.

"Who the hell they!?" A pirate yelled seeing Nami and Jou.

"That treasure boat is mine and I'm not gonna let you have a single berri!" Nami said. "Do you hear me? In fact you better clear out because I'm coming down there to get it back!"

"That really hurt!" Usopp said, holding his head.

"There sure are a lot of pirates down there." Jou said. "They really better not have touched my backpack."

"Who said you can give them my treasure! You got what you deserve!" Nami said to Usopp.

"I didn't give them the treasure." Usopp said. "I just said I would give it to them!"

"That's the same thing." Nami said, placing her staff on her shoulder. "And I just saved your life."

"How do you save someone by smacking them on the head with a staff." Jou said, but then realized. "Oh right, if she didn't hit you then you would've got hypnotized by that ring of his like how I did."

"Hypnotized?" Usopp said.

"That weirdo's a hypnotist." Nami said.

"Hypnotists?" Usopp said.

"I'm guessing Luffy's not here?" Jou said, looking around.

"He's a fast runner." Nami said. "I thought he'd be here way ahead of you."

"I don't know." Usopp said. "He either got lost or he chickened out at the last minute."

"The only thing that can keep him from a fight is getting lost." Nami said. "Right when we need him too."

"I'll go ahead and take command here and I think it's about time you two go and kick there butt's." Usopp said.

"What? Me? What about you?" Nami said.

"I can't take on a boat load of vicious pirates by myself that's just suicide!" Usopp said.

"Hey..." Jou said.

"What like I'm gonna do any fighting beneath this calm exterior lies a coward." Usopp said, legs shaking.

"Well I'm so scared I'm about to cry!" Nami said.

"Your eyes are completely dry." Usopp said. "You'll have to do better than that liars can smell their own."

"Hey listen guys..." Jou said, trying to get Nami and Usopp's attention. The Black Cat pirates just kept watching the two argue.

"We don't have time for this nonsense." Jango said. "Alright men let's get to work crush them and move to the village!"

"You guys done!" Jou said, taking both his chains off his wrists and ran in toward the pirates.

"Here they come!" Nami said.

As Jou ran in to the pirates. A pirate goes to slash him with a sword which he ducked under and landed a chain-slash to guys face with his red chain, another goes to slash him with another sword but he jumps back and counter attacks by double-chain slashing his chest. A third goes to attack Jou with an axe, Jou jumped backwards and backflipped and then jump toward the guy and chain-slashes the guy with his steel chain.

 _"Wow, he wasn't kidding."_ Nami thought. _"He really can fight with those chains of his but still he can't take out all those guys alone."_

"Hey!" Usopp yelled at Jou who is still trying his best to hold off the pirates and taking some more down while he's at it. "You can't take them on by yourself! Oh wait I know..." Usopp began reaching into his bag. "I have some caltrops."

"Those are just what the doctor ordrered!" Nami said, smiling. "Let me have some!"

Jou whips his chain around a pirates leg tripping him and then swinging him into his buddies.

"These jackasses just keep coming!" Jou said.

"Hey...!" Usopp said to Jou. "You might wanna get out of the way." Jou notices the caltrops in Usopp's and Nami's hands and smirks.

"Got it!" Jou said after chain-slashing a guy to his face and then runs out of the way. "Okay, go for it!"

"You're gonna love this!" Nami said."

"Caltrop..." Usopp said.

 **"...HELL!"** Both Nami and Usopp throw the caltrops toward the pirates. The caltrops hit the pirates. They all began yelling in pain.

"Yes we got 'em!" Nami smiled.

"That was great." Jou said. "Well done you guys."

"Check it out! Here comes the Led-Star!" Usopp said, pulling back his slingshot. Usopp fired his Led-Star and hit's a guy in his forehead knocking him down.

"Good shot." Jou smiled at Usopp.

"Way to go you're quite the warrior after all." Nami said, patting Usopp on the back. "You guys look like you got this handled so I'll just take a break."

"But you haven't done anything yet!" Usopp yelled, shark-toothed. Nami begins to run off but she stops.

"What is it?" Usopp said.

"There are caltrops behind us." Nami said, looking sad. Unfortunately, there were a lot of caltrops behind the three.

"Idiot!" Usopp yelled. "You dropped those things behind us too!" Unknown to Usopp there is one of the pirates going to attack him with a large hammer of some kind. The pirate hit's Usopp right in the head.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" The pirate yelled hitting Usopp. Usopp falls to ground. "Don't tell me you were really gonna stop us down there!"

Jou jumps up and chain-slashes the guy to his face knocking him down to the ground defeated.

"Jackass." Jou growled, slinging his chain over his shoulder. "Usopp, are you okay?" Usopp begins getting back up. "C'mon don't push yourself." Jou said.

The pirates just kept looking on at the three.

"That guy with the chains is strong." A pirate noted. "He was able to take down enough of us with just those chains."

"That doesn't matter!" Another pirate yelled. "We'll just push through that chain guy and the other two! So c'mon Captain Kuro doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

"Damn it." Jou said, he then see's Usopp trying to back up. "Usopp your hurt just stay down."

But Usopp doesn't listen as he begins getting back up and looking toward the pirates.

I will never..." Usopp said. "Let you set foot in that village. All I did was lie like I always do. Today will be like every other day in that sleepy little town because you and your cronies will never set foot in it!"

"Shut up!" A pirate said raising at sword and bringing down on Usopp but Nami runs up and hits the guy with her staff.

"Stupid girl!" A large pirate yelled with his sword raised. Nami blocked the sword but the guy was larger than her so he ended up knocking her back to the grass.

"Nami!" Jou yelled as a few pirates attacked him but he ended up taking them down easily with his chains.

"We wasted enough time!" Jango yelled. "Quit bothering with them and move to the village or have you forgotten that this is Captain Kuro's operation and he doesn't look favorably on his well-laid plans being ruined by idiots! He'll kill us all! You have to understand that you cretins!"

"He's right!" A pirate said.

"Yeah, let's get to the village!" Another said. All the pirates began running up the slope. Jou takes down pirates as they got up the slope but some just end up running past him.

 _"Please don't kill them."_ Usopp thought as he saw the faces of Kaya, Onion, Pepper and Carrot smiling.

 _"There's too many!"_ Jou thought. _"There's no way I can take them all down by myself!"_

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and all the pirates were all flying backwards to the ground. The pirates were all surprised at the people that took them down.

"About time." Nami said. The two that took the pirates out were Luffy and Zoro finally arriving.

"Finally." Jou smirked. "And here I thought I was gonna have to take out all those guys by myself."

"Is that the best those pirates can dish out?" Zoro said, now wearing his bandana.

"Yeah, I was hoping for a challenge." Luffy said.

"And you!" Zoro looked at Nami. "After leaving me down there you're lucky I'm not kicking your butt too!"

"Usopp, you big bone head!" Luffy yelled. "You never told me which direction was north!"

"Who're these guys?" Jango said.

 **And so the real fight begins...**

* * *

 **And would you look at that things are starting to interesting wouldn't you say so. You guys also got a little taste of Jou's fighting style. It is called "Dual-Chain Style". However that was just basic Dual-Chain Style. You know just chain-slashing guys to their faces and whatnot. Plus, those guys were just grunts so of course Jou was taking them down easily. But next time Jou will face his opponent that I decided to have him fight next chapter. I was going to have him fight the Nyaban brothers with Zoro but I decided to let Zoro have his own fight and let Jou face his own opponent. So that will be next time.**

 **Review time!**

 **Chance Green G King: Thank you and yes I have decided to make an enemy for Jou in this arc because there isn't really anybody else. I was gonna have him face off against the Nyaban brothers with Zoro but I've decided to have him fight against his own opponent. Thanks and I hope you are actually enjoying the story.**

 **mxgoround: I'm happy that you like that idea. That would be a funny flaw for Jou, him forgetting things that would be pretty funny like his running joke. Funny how Jou's name reminds you of your pet mouse lol. I chose the name Jou because it's close to my name and it can be a boys name too and if your also talking about his family name that he has. Kusari means chain in japanese it just seemed fitting that he fights with chains.**

 **Guest: Thanks I'm glad you think so. From what I've seen there's not a whole lot of Nami x OC pairing stories. Oh and I plan to continue this.**

 **The Storm Master 567: To be honest he does look like Delsin Rowe a little. Like with the beanie and the chain since Delsin's melee weapon is a chain but that wasn't the intention. I just made Jou the way I wanted him to look. Thanks, I hope I can surprise you.**

 **Blizzarzord: Thanks. C'mon you know Usopp likes Kaya and she likes him too. I know it you know it and everyone know's it. You'll be able to see what kind of moves Jou's got with his chains next chapter.**

 **Speaking of Jou. You've been quiet. You okay?**

 **Jou:...**

 **Is it because you accidently copped-a-feel on Nami's rear end.**

 **Jou: That's exactly it. It was an accident and she slapped me!**

 **Well of course she was gonna do that. So c'mon how'd it feel huh?**

 **Jou:*blushes* Shut up, jackass!**

 **Theboblinator: Thank you. I did this so I can introduce Jou a different way. The other story felt a little rushed to me like no one knew jack about him. So I'm doing this one now plus I get to establish the relationship of Jou and Nami. And Jou may change certain moments that happen well not all the time but who knows what he might change.**

 **Oh, alright! Jou get outta here!**

 **Jou: Why?**

 **Just go. Oh and put these ear plugs in your ears and scram.**

 **Jou: *sighs* Alright.**

 **You were saying? Oh right! I do have a time planned already when they get together but it would still be a little while. I'm just gonna say it. I hope this doesn't spoil it for people but I wanted them to get together during the Post Enies Lobby Arc and using the time before to develop their relationship. So your saying they should get together before the Apis arc or after the Arlong Park Arc. I've actually been thinking about what you said in your review. It wouldn't be a bad idea if they got together early and I could actually still develop their relationship even if they already are together already and I can still make it work. And that would be the cutest thing ever. Jou and Nami acting like parents to Apis. I'm still thinking about it because getting them together early isn't a bad idea. But I hope people won't think it's rushed if I decide that.**

 **But it still wouldn't hurt if they did earlier than I want them too. And thank you for your suggestion!**

 **Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this and I'll see you guys next time. SEE YA! XD**


	5. Battles on the slope

**Hello. I hope you guys are enjoying your day or night so far. Whichever time your reading this. But anyway let's go shall we.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own One Piece.**

 **It is owned by the story-telling mastermind known as Oda.**

 **I only own Jou and some other OC's that may appear.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.5**

* * *

Jango looked down at all his fallen men taken down and knocked back down the slope by Luffy and Zoro.

"Well, it's about time." Nami said.

"Yeah." Jou said. "And here I thought I was gonna have to take care of this myself." Jou said slinging his red chain over his shoulder.

"Wow!" Usopp said. "That was great! You guys are really that strong?" Luffy nod's to Usopp.

"Could you guys have been slower!" Nami said. "What took you so long?"

"Your the one that pushed me down that oil slick so you could get out!" Zoro said to Nami.

"It was an accident I slipped you fell." Nami said. "At least both of us made it out there, that's better than both of us being stuck at the bottom."

"It should of just been you!" Zoro said. "And you...!" Zoro said looking at Jou. "You also just left me there and ran off with her!"

"Now hold on...!" Jou said, putting his hands in front him. "Relax, besides I told you I'd buy you a drink to make it up to you." Jou said. "Though I may have to put a rain check on that because now I owe Nami money for a certain reason."

"And why is that?" Zoro asked. Jou just puts his head down with a blush across his face which makes Zoro raise an eyebrow.

"I don't think you really wanna know." Jou said.

"Oh yeah Jou..." Nami said. "Don't think I've forgotten that you copped-a-feel on me."

"You did what?" Zoro asked Jou.

"I told you that was an accident." Jou said. "Besides I told you I'd pay you back somehow."

"Yep, your gonna give me 20,000 berri's after this." Nami said.

"What!?" Jou yelled. "But I thought it was 15,000? Which I don't have by the way."

"You can just pay me later." Nami said.

Meanwhile Luffy was giving Usopp his own two sense.

""Run straight north" he's says." Luffy said. "That's just great I mean how am I supposed to know the way north even is out here, huh?!"

"Shut up!" Usopp said. "Your the one who ran away so sure of yourself ready to take on anyone!"

"I just got so excited I started running, you know?" Luffy said.

"The sun rises high in the sky now..." Jango said. "And that means Captain Kuro grows very impatient." The thought of Kuro makes Jango shiver. "Men don't just lie there! You can't tell me your going to let them win! They're just a couple of idiots!"

The pirates began picking themselves up off the ground.

"The fact is we don't have time to lollygag around here any longer!" Jango said, pulling out his hypno ring. "If our enemy is strong then we must become stronger than them." He began moving his ring. "Now stare deeply into this ring now, I will count one, two, Jango and after that you will all begin to grow stronger, your wounds will heal and you can grow stronger still!"

"So what is he doing?" Luffy said. "It looks weird."

"It looks like hypnosis." Nami said. "He's trying to convince them they're stronger than they are, like that'll work."

Luffy kept looking at Jango's ring.

"1...2...JANGO!" Jango yelled. All of the pirates began yelling to the sky like as if they were stronger.

"No way!" Nami said. One pirate destroys a part of a cliff with his bare hand by punching it.

"That one guy completely destroyed the cliff!" Zoro said, surprised. "Now that's what I call power!"

"No kidding." Jou said. "I didn't think hypnosis can make people do that!?"

"I always thought hypnotizing people was a bunch of crap!" Nami said.

"That was just one of them!" Usopp said. "Imagine what the whole crew can do!?"

"Now go and strike down all who stand in your way!" Jango yelled, posing. All the pirates began charging the four on top of the cliff.

"Hey you guys you might wanna go find cover!" Jou said to Nami and Ussop. "We'll handle it!"

"Jou's right." Zoro said. "Luffy, Jou and I will take it from here! Alright then. What now?"

"We see if we can take out as many as we can." Jou said. Zoro and Jou both look at Luffy who looks angry or something.

"Uh Luffy...?" Zoro asked him.

"Is everything alright...?" Jou asked. Luffy then began screaming like a wild animal throwing his arms in the air.

"Don't tell me you let that freak hypnotize you too!?" Zoro yelled, sharktoothed.

"Great this is just what we need!?" Jou yelled, also sharktoothed. Luffy charged down toward the pirates screaming.

"He really is a simple-minded idiot." Nami said, who was carrying Usopp who was still hurt from earlier. Luffy kept charging down to the pirates.

 **GUM-GUM...GATLING!"** Luffy yelled, throwing punches at the pirates and making it look like he has multiple arms hitting the pirates in their faces and whatnot. Luffy knocks down all the pirates to the ground defeating all of them.

"Damn you, Captain Kuro..." Jango whispered to himself. "You made one hell of a miscalculation. These are not your average village idiots."

The pirates getting back up look at Luffy. Luffy then runs forward with the pirates running away from him in fright. The pirates and Luffy ran down the slope. All the pirates face-planted into the ground but Luffy kept running and ran past Jango toward the Black-Cat pirates ship.

"Where's he going?" Zoro said.

"I think he's going to their ship?" Jou said, tilting his head.

Luffy ran his way toward the pirate ship and grabbed the front of it still screaming.

"What is he doing?" A pirate wondered, aloud.

Luffy kept pulling on the front of the ship with him breaking it apart with all his strength.

"That's right!" Nami cheered. "Tear it down!" Jou and Zoro just stared mouths gaped just staring at Luffy. Luffy broke off the front part of the ship. He then looks at the pirates.

"He's gonna crush us with it!" A pirate yelled. "Everybody run! Captain do something!"

With that Jango snapped out of his trance.

 _"I suppose watching him isn't doing anything!?"_ Jango thought. Luffy began stomping over with him holding the front of the ship.

"One two Jango! You will fall asleep!" Jango yelled, with his ring swinging. 1...2...JANGO!" With that Luffy just falls asleep with the front of the ship falling on him along with the pirates getting hit by it. After all that commotion Luffy fell asleep.

"Look like those guys are probably down for the count, don't you guys think?" Nami said to Zoro and Jou.

"I guess." Zoro said.

"If you say so." Jou said.

"Maybe." Usopp said, being carried by Nami. "But Luffy is still trapped underneath that cat!"

"Relax he's fine." Zoro said. "You should really worry about your own injuries by the looks of it."

Jango began getting back up.

"Damn that little brat." Jango said. "Now our whole plan's shot to hell! What am I gonna do with this mess! Captain Kuro see's this, he'll kill us!"

"Jango!"

Jango looks behind him and sure enough sitting on top of the Black Cat pirates' ship is a man who has a pale skin tone and looks quite muscular, his black hair is slicked-back and he has a eye patch over his left eye with the eye patch having the Black Cat Pirate jolly roger on it, the eye-patched eye has a visible scar, his right eye is a grey color.

What he is wearing is a black zip-up vest closed half-way, a pair of light-grey pants and black boots and on his right shoulder is a shoulder plate. On his back is a bisento with the staff being a dark brown color and the blade part looks very shiny.

"Huh, oh Jiro!" Jango said. "I almost forgot you were on the ship! But what about..."

"Oh right..." Jiro said. "The other two." Jiro puts a hand to his mouth and yelled. "Hey you two get out here!" Jiro walks his way over to Jango.

"I forgot we had you onboard along with our trump card." Jango said to Jiro. "Come forth! Nyaban Brothers!"

Two more figures drop down from the ship who look rather strange looking. They were Sham and Buchi known as the Nyaban Brothers.

"Yes captain, did you call for us?" Sham asked.

"Well, did you...?" Buchi asked.

"Sham." Sham introduced himself.

And Buchi." Buchi then introduced himself.

 **"Together we are the Nyaban Brothers."** They both said. **"At your service."**

The four of Zoro, Jou, Nami and Usopp just looked at the three new faces that appeared.

"Now, Jiro, Buchi, Sham..." Jango said. "We absolutely must get up this hill but as you can blatantly see our path is blocked. If you would be as so kind as to remove this obstacle immediately!"

"I think I'll get started right now!" Jiro said, charging and taking out his bisento off his back.

"That guy is coming up here!" Jou said to Zoro. "You mind if I take him on?"

"Go for it." Zoro said.

Jou runs in charging toward Jiro with his chains fluttering behind him. Jiro stops running and twirls around his Bisento.

 **"Bisento: Wind-Slash!"** Jiro does a horizontal slash with his weapon with it making a wind slash in the air. Jou just in time get's down on his knees and slides under the attack just in time before it can hit him.

Jou quickly get's back up and jumps up toward Jiro and goes for an attack with his chains.

 **"Dual-Chain Slash!"** Jou does a downward chain-slash toward Jiro. However, Jiro was able to jump back from Jou's attack with him skidding back.

"I'm impressed you were able to dodge that." Jiro said to Jou. "If you didn't do it in time you would have been cleaved right in half."

"Heh, like I would be dumb enough to run in to it." Jou said. "I'm not like any other guy you fought so let's make this fun, shall we?"

"Let's just see what you've got." Jiro said. Jou and Jiro charge each other for their fight. Meanwhile Sham and Buchi stayed back with Jango.

"Buchi, Sham!" Jango said. "Go get the one up there while Jiro handles that one!"

Both Buchi and Sham look up at Zoro. But just one look at him makes the two brothers become frightened of him.

"No way..." Sham whimpered. "We couldn't do that! He looks too strong! Right, Buchi?"

"Oh yeah he's strong." Buchi said. "Way stronger than us!"

"Besides we just guard the ship!" Sham said. "Not fight people!"

"We're really not the guys you wanna send into battle." Buchi said.

"So, they're a couple of pansies." Usopp said. "I guess they're not the trump card after all."

"Sham, just do it already." Jango said.

"Why?" Sham whimpered. "Please not me!"

"AND HURRY!" Jango yelled.

"Okay, I'll go." Sham said. "Just stop yelling."

"The guy is crying like a baby." Nami said. "What're they doing down there? Of all people why force that guy into a fight?"

Sham began running toward Zoro with tears in his eyes.

Aaaaaah! I'll tear you up with these claws wait and see!" Sham yelled. "I'm a vicious killing machine and I'm coming for you!"

"You come any closer and I'll cut you in half!" Zoro yelled. "I'm not joking I'll do it!"

"Not likely." Sham said and charged Zoro with his claws with Zoro blocking it just in time.

 _"Bastard!"_ Zoro thought.

"Too bad." Sham said. "It seems you fell for my little roose. I'm impressed you blocked me considering what a brilliant performance I gave. Don't let the teeny bit of skill you have caused you to underestimate Sham of the Nyaban Brothers." He said before licking his hand like how a cat would.

Zoro realizes something's gone around his waist.

"Are you missing something?" Sham said. "Not that I would know anything about it."

"Give me my sword's back." Zoro demanded.

"Your sword's...?" Sham said. "But you already have a sword how greedy can you be!? Say goodbye swords." He said and then threw Zoro's down the slope. "Now I feel lighter."

"You should take care of other peoples things!" Zoro said charging and cutting Sham. Zoro then ran down to grab his swords but is grabbed by Sham.

"You really have to be faster because I'm agile as a cat." Sham said, now sitting on Zoro's back with the swordsman sliding down the slope. "Buchi! You're up! Get in here!"

Buchi ran up the slope and jumped up very high in the air and began to ascend down to Zoro with Sham on his back holding Zoro down. Zoro just in time rolled out of the way because if he didn't he would've got his head smashed by Buchi.

"Damn, Buchi!" Sham said. "He got away from you!"

"Now he's right there now hold him tight this time!" Buchi said.

"Careful he's strong." Sham said. "Stronger than I thought he'd be even without all his blades."

 _"This is getting worse by the second."_ Zoro thought. _"If tubby there landed on me, I would've been pounded into the dust."_

"We'll get him for sure this time!" Sham said.

"You got that right!" Buchi said.

"One sword technique is not my thing fella's but what the hell." Zoro said, readying his sword.

"Let's go, Buchi!" Sham yelled.

"Right Sham! Let's do it!" Buchi yelled.

 **"Pussy Willow Maw!"** The two both yelled jumping up in the air toward Zoro. They both began attacking Zoro with their claws with Zoro blocking the best he can with one sword.

"This isn't good!" Nami said. "They got him on the defensive!"

Usopp began pulling back his slingshot.

"What're you doing, Usopp!?" Nami said.

"There's no way Zoro can any ground if he's too busy blocking their attacks." Usopp said. "I'm gonna help him. Take this! **LEAD STAR!"**

Usopp fired his lead pellet toward the Nyaban Brothers but Zoro ended taking the hit for some reason.

"This is our chance!" Sham said. The Nyaban Brothers clawed Zoro in his chest. But Zoro recovers and rolls on his feet.

"You're supposed to shoot at the bad guys you idiot!" Nami told Usopp.

"But I did!" Usopp said. "It was like he moved in front my shot on purpose!"

"But why would he do that?" Nami said.

"You dumbass!" Zoro said. "Don't help me! Do you wanna die?"

The Nyaban Brothers go back to attacking Zoro who is doing his best to block.

"It's just a thought but..." Nami said. "Maybe it's the two of us who just got saved. If you had actually hit one of those guys they would've come after us instead and we wouldn't have had a chance of holding up against that. The same goes for Jou..."

Nami then looks over at Jou battling Jiro.

"Jou told us to find cover and if he wasn't holding off that guy right there we would've been killed without any chance of surviving." Nami said.

"What great guys..." Usopp said. "All this time they were worried about us."

 _"If I just had one more sword I can take these guys!"_ Zoro thought.

"I'm gonna get the swords." Nami said. "If I can get them back to Zoro, there'd be no way he can lose."

"Let me get the swords!" Usopp said.

"Don't push yourself." Nami said. "You can barely even stand up on your own." Nami said and jump off the cliff and then ran down the slope.

"Nami!" Usopp said.

Nami ran her way down the cliff with her staff in her hand running toward Zoro's two remaining swords. She was almost there to them but Jango slashes her in the shoulder with his ring. Nami gasped in pain and fell to the ground.

"NAMI!" Usopp yelled.

"What do you need swords for?" Jango said and then looked up and saw someone he did not expect to see and yelled in fright.

Zoro looks behind him and see's who Jango saw along with Sham and Buchi. Even Jiro who was fighting Jou opened his eyes wide in surprise with Jou looking behind himself and seeing Kuro standing up at the top of the slope who doesn't look very happy.

"No, I'm sorry!" Jango whimpered. "I can explain all of this!"

"The night has long since past..." Kuro said. "So why is it that you seem to have made no progress on the plan."

"It's all over..." Usopp said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kuro yelled in anger.

Jango and all the rest of the Black Cat Pirates are just all scared out of their minds as they see Captain Kuro.

"To think that these brats have held you back." Kuro said, dropping his bag onto the ground. "How the Black Cat Pirates have fallen. What have you got to say for yourself!? JANGO!"

"But uh well..." Jango stuttered. "I...you said...sorry sir but you said letting the kid go wouldn't cause any problems." Jango nervously laughed.

"I did say that..." Kuro said. "What's your point? He's an idiot! I knew no one would listen to his warnings and that he would come stumbling back to take a stand against us. But the one thing I hadn't taken accounted for...was your inexcusable weakness!"

"Sir, we're not weak..." Jango said. "It's just that..."

"Who are you to call us weak!?" Sham said facing Kuro.

"Watch what you say, Captain Kuro!" Said Buchi also facing Kuro.

"You used to be quite the killer..." Sham said. "But face it Kuro it's been three years and we haven't exactly been living the good life waiting on a rich girls hand and foot!"

"Yeah that's right for three long years we've been out sinking pirate ships and massacring villages." Buchi said.

"Very good, finished...?" Kuro said calmly but somewhat sounding sarcastic.

"But now you've done nothing this whole time!" Sham yelled. "We've been killing!"

"There's no way you can beat the Nyaban Brothers!" Buchi said. The Nyaban Brothers ran past Zoro toward Kuro to attack him.

"Don't! Buchi! Sham!" Jango yelled. "Stop!"

"Wait you fools!" Jiro yelled. "Do you have any idea what your getting yourselves into!"

Both Sham and Buchi ignored Jango and Jiro and attacked Kuro. Kuro did some type of move with his feet and disappeared only for Sham and Buchi to cut the bag that Kuro was holding.

"No way..." Jou said. "The guy moved so quick that you can hardly see him."

"What's with those crazy weapons?" Zoro wondered, aloud.

"Who...?" Kuro said now behind Sham and Buchi. "Who're you going to kill?"

"Captain Kuro's technique..." Jiro said, Jou stared back at Jiro in confusion.

"Pussy Foot Maneuver." Jango said.

"Pussy Foot...?" Nami said, weakly on the ground.

Kuro walked around like as if he was invisible. No one around him can even see him.

"You know you're right." Kuro said now behind Sham and Buchi pointing his blades at them. "I do feel a bit sluggish after all these years."

 _"He's handling them like babies."_ Nami thought. _"And those two nearly defeated Zoro."_

 _"With his Pussy Foot Maneuver, Captain Kuro can shred everyone on this beach before we drew our next breath."_ Jango thought. _"And we won't even see it coming. There's no escape from a killing machine like him. I knew he hadn't grown soft when I saw that old habit of his. That strange way of lifting his glasses so that he won't cut his face. It's like he never stopped wearing those cat claws. They're almost apart of his body. Of course he hasn't forgotten how to fight."_

"You're very lucky..." Kuro smiled. "I'm feeling somewhat merciful. Maybe these years on dry land have made me soft. " Kuro said taking his blades off Sham and Buchi's necks. "I'll give five minutes." If you can't deal with this situation in five minutes then I'll kill every last one of you. Now have I made myself clear?" Kuro said, raising his blades up.

The pirates began getting scared of their captain but they seemed to understand.

"Oh yes..." Jango said, sweating. "Yes of course that's perfectly clear. Thank you for being so forgiving. All we have to do is take care of those two guys." Jango said talking about Zoro and Jou. "That's all five minutes will be more than enough time for them."

With that Jou turned around towards Jiro who goes to slash Jou with his bisento. Jou jumped backwards skidding on his feet.

"Jiro!" Kuro yelled.

"Yes, Captain Kuro!" Jiro said, a little startled.

"Hurry up and kill that one you have five minutes or else..." Kuro said.

"It will be done." Jiro said and then turned back to Jou. Jiro charged Jou with his bisento only for Jou jump back and dodge.

 **"Bisento: Gash!"** Jiro yelled going for a cut at Jou's side. Jou dodges the attack just in time but the cut just cuts his shirt. As Jou stepped back he got his foot his footing and went for his own attack.

 **"Dual-Chain Strike!"** Jou went for a chain slash to Jiro's chest. Jiro get's hit with the attack getting knocked back and countering by going to slash Jou overhead. Jou ducked under it and jumped backwards. However, Jou didn't count on this happening. As he jumped back Jiro looked like he took aim with his bisento and just threw it toward Jou.

 **"Bisento: Aerial Stab!"** Jiro yelled as he threw his Bisento at Jou. Jou didn't have anytime to dodge so he ended up just taking it in the shoulder.

"Gah!" Jou painfully yelled as his left shoulder was impaled it also led to him dropping his red chain.

"Looks like you won't be able to move that arm too well." Jiro said and then dashed up to Jou and pulled out his bisento out of Jou's shoulder very roughly.

"GAAAH!" Jou yelled, painfully yet again.

"JOU!" Usopp yelled.

Jiro then kicked Jou in his stomach with Jou hitting the hill behind him. He was only carrying his steel chain since he dropped the red one. His red chain was his dominate one it was the one his mom gave to him before she died. And he had to get it so he really defeat this guy.

"Interesting way to fight..." Jiro said. "Never seen anything like it. You got skill but that won't save you. You seem like your used to fighting with two chains but it seems now you only have one."

"Heh..." Jou laughed. "Doesn't matter. I'm still gonna beat you either way."

"Hmm, we'll see." Jiro said charging Jou and going for an overhead slash to Jou. Jou ducks under it and goes to chain-slash Jiro who get's hit in the body and grunts from the attack and jumping back. He goes for a jab with his weapon but Jou jumps back and spins to the side and dashing toward his red chain. Since Jiro has reach with his Bisento, he cuts Jou in the back.

"AAAH!" Jou yelled, falling to the ground but getting back up quickly and actually grabbing his red chain. Jou now ready charges Jiro and goes chain-slashing from different directions to Jiro who dodges and finds and opening and kicks Jou in the stomach and goes for an attack.

 **"Bisento: Vertical Laceration!"** He sends an air slash toward Jou. Jou ducks under and rolls under the attack. Just in time Jou dodges a slash From Jiro's weapon and dodged while on one knee and Jou rolled backwards and then decided to run toward Jiro jumping in the air for his own attack.

 **"Dual-Chain Cross Slash!"** Jou does a crossed chain-slash to Jiro with the man grunting pain skidding backwards looking a little pissed.

"I'm impressed you can still move with that stab wound in your shoulder and that cut across your back." Jiro said. "But it's time to finish you..."

Jiro dashed toward Jou at a quick speed with his bisento blade going straight toward Jou.

 **"Bisento: Piercing!"** He went to stab Jou square in the gut trying to see if he can stab him straight through. But Jou actually dropped his steel chain and actually grabbed hold of Jiro's weapon.

"Heh..." Jiro laughed. "Your an idiot allowing yourself to get stabbed. HAHA! Stupid thing to do."

"No choice..." Jou smirked much to Jiro confusion. "I had to get you just a little closer." With pulling out the blade and with a swift motion Jou actually picked up his steel chain and ended cutting Jiro's bisento in half with his two chains. Jiro stepped back with his broken staff in surprise.

"Bye, jackass..." Jou said, smirking. **"** **Dual-Chain Revolver!"** With a quick motion twirling his chains Jou hit's Jiro in the body charging past him with Jiro flying through the air spurting blood out of his mouth with his eyes rolled into the back of his head and crashes to the ground.

And in time with Zoro defeating the Nyaban Brothers with Nami actually kicking his two other swords to him much to his dismay but he seemed okay with it once he had them and took down the two brothers with **Tiger Hunt**.

"The clock is ticking." Kuro said.

"Oh no..." Jango said, seeing Jiro and the Nyaban brothers be defeated. "This is bad."

 _"He took down the Nyaban Brothers with one attack!"_ Jango thought and then looked Jou. " _And he was able to take down Jiro and with just chains!"_

Jou falls down and leans on the hill behind him.

"Hey, Jou..." Zoro said. "You beat that guy."

"Yep, no problem." Jou said, clutching his stomach but still smiling.

"Just stay down you look hurt." Zoro said.

"Nah, these are nothing." Jou said. "Believe me I've had worse."

Zoro smirks at Jou through his Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and looks toward Kuro and laughs.

"Don't worry." Zoro said. "I can promise you everything will be taken care off in less than five minutes."

"Three minutes left..." Kuro said, confusing Zoro. Buchi still conscious grabs Jango's leg surprising the hypnotists.

"Captain..." Buchi said, shaking. "I'll slaughter him. Please Captain, I can do it. Hypnotize me! Just do it, Captain!" Buchi looked up at Jango with tears in his eyes.

"He's still alive." Kuro said to Zoro. "You do sloppy work."

"So he is..." Zoro said. "I guess all that blubber protected his vitals."

Zoro turned and see's Buchi began to become muscular and a whole lot bigger. Of seeing that Zoro drops Wado out of his mouth in surprise.

"That is so totally not good." Jou said.

"Buchi!" Jango yelled. "Kill him!"

"What really you back for more!" Zoro said.

 _"This guy means_ _business."_ Zoro said, kicking up his sword. _"He was trouble when he was half this size. Then Jango had to flip his psycho switch."_

Buchi began walking his way toward Zoro. Nami began running off the other way.

 _"What the hell is she doing?"_ Jou thought watching her.

"Now's my chance!" Nami said. "I gotta wake up that lazy jerk while I still can!"

"What is that girl up to?" Jango said, twirling his ring around. Jou seeing what he's thinking just get's up quickly and ran his way to her.

"Everyone is busy fighting for their lives and he's just sleeping!" Nami yelled making her way to Luffy and raises up her foot. "GET UP YOU BUM!" And steps on Luffy's face.

"Nami! Look out!" Zoro yelled. Jou ran very quickly toward her as Jango threw his ring. Nami see's the ring coming to her.

 _"I thought it was just a hypnotic charm?"_ Nami thought. _"But it's also his weapon!"_

"ARE YOU STUPID! GET DOWN!" Jou yelled taking her to the ground with him.

"NAMI!" Luffy yelled, now awake springing up. "YOU CANNOT JUST GO AROUND STEPPING ON PEOPLES EYES!" As that happened Luffy takes the ring surprisingly catching it in his mouth.

"No!" Jango yelled. "How's that twerp still alive!?"

"It's either the best timing or the worst timing in the world." Zoro said. "I can't tell."

"Thanks Jou." Nami said. "You saved my life."

"No problem." Jou said. "If I didn't knock you to the ground you would've gotten your head lopped off but your welcome."

Nami and Jou both looked at Luffy with the ring in his mouth.

"Uh Luffy...?" Nami said.

"Did he just catch the blade in his mouth?" Jou said, smirking. "That's some jaw."

"Luffy!" Nami said, happy. Luffy began touching the corner of his lip like he's in pain and began screaming.

"THAT HURT YOU JERK!" Luffy yelled at Nami. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

"HEY SLEEPING BEAUTY IT WASN'T ME!" Nami yelled and then seemed to quiet down. "It wasn't me..." Nami then began falling over.

"Hey, careful!" Jou said, catching Nami just in time. "Just take it easy."

"You okay? Nami? Did you get hurt let me see it?" Luffy asked, worried.

"Oh it's nothing I'm fine." Nami said. "I've done everything I can for now. The rest is up to you." Nami said, winching.

"Just relax." Jou said to her still holding her. Luffy notices Jou's got some wounds of his own. A wound in his left shoulder, one in his stomach and slash mark on his back.

"Jou, your hurt too." Luffy said, sounding worried.

"I'm alright." Jou said. "Don't worry about it. But with you now we can win this fight."

"Jou's right." Nami said. "We can't afford to lose this fight. Do you understand?"

Luffy smiles and nods at the red-head.

"Do it for the treasure." Nami said, raising up a fist.

"Huh...?" Jou said in confusion.

"Alright sure." Luffy said, sounding unsure of himself. Fighting for treasure isn't what he has in mind. He got up and picked up his straw hat.

"Okay go win this and protect my treasure." Nami said.

"Yeah yeah." Luffy said walking off. "The treasure I get it."

"Are you kidding me?" Jou said, dropping Nami to the ground with the girl grunting in pain from her shoulder wound.

"You jerk!" Nami said. "Don't just drop me!"

Jou just sits down and drops onto his back.

"Oh I'm a jerk!" Jou said. "I just saved you from getting your head chopped off 'princess' so I don't wanna hear it!"

"You are so gonna pay me that 25,000 berri's!" Nami said.

"You just raised the price again." Jou said, smirking.

Luffy kept walking up the slope.

"One minute and counting." Kuro said.

As Luffy walked up the slope the Black Cat Pirates moved out of his way so he can walk through.

"Buchi, hurry there's no time to waste!" Jango said. "Kill that three sword bastard. I'll take care of the freaky-bendable kid!" Jango said, getting out two of his rings. "I'm coming for you 'Straw Hat'!"

"Times up." Kuro said. "You knew the deal. Now you die."

"Hey wait..." Luffy realized. "Why is that shady butler here?"

"It's that kid?" Kuro said. "Didn't he die falling off a cliff? Nice trick."

Usopp from the side see's someone he hoped not to see here. Kuro notices something behind him.

"Don't ever sneak up on me unless you want to die!" Kuro said. Turning around and slashing with his swords.

"KAYA!" Usopp yelled getting slashed for Kaya by Kuro.

* * *

 **You obviously already know what happens next in this arc. Forgive me if Jou's fight was kinda lame. But at least tell me what you thought about it. But at least you got to see some of Jou's moves.**

 **Let's look at these reviews. Shall we?**

 **pokemonking0924: Oh you bet he is. Jou's gonna be getting up into some crazy times along with this crew. Let's hope he does pay her back soon or at least does something to hopefully smooth things over with her.**

 **I'm glad you think so that Jou and Nami should wait to become a couple during the post Enies Lobby arc because that's kinda what I want to do anyway. And yes they will be having their cute moments from time to time.**

 **Chance Green G King: I have decided for them to wait Post Enies Lobby for them to be together. I got some...I guess 'fluff' planned. Is that what they call it? They will have their moments. I've been thinking of doing Warship Island. It's actually a favorite filler arc of mine.**

 **Oh, by the way you just figured out a move Jou will be getting pretty soon. Good job!**

 **If you have confidence in your Von vs Life story then I'll give it a shot. I know it's on the show Star Vs The Forces of Evil. So I'll give it read. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: True enough. There aren't a whole lot of Nami X OC stories. Well Robin is hot but if I had to choose either her or Nami i'd pick Nami (That's just me XD)**

 **Oh thanks. I'm glad you like Jou. I'm glad you think he's cool enough to portray you. HAHA! You'll see how he'll react to her past.**

 **You're gonna be surprised my friend when we get there. Don't worry I plan to see this to the end.**

 **Namika: I plan to! They're pretty rare I was hoping I could add on to that. I've seen a few on this sight but yeah they are rare.**

 **Anyway, yes. There will moments between them. (that would be kind of dumb if their wasn't lol). Interactions? Yes. A date? Maybe when they get together finally. Him saving her? Yes. Like for instance I will have Jou carry Nami up the mountain in the Drum Island Arc. Touching moments? Yes.**

 **That would be a little dumb if that happened. So never fear they will have their moments so don't worry.**

 **Guest: That would be a great idea. Thanks for that! Stick around I would love to use that later.**

 **Before I end off here. I want to make something clear. Jou is not gonna be attracted to Nami right away. They basically just met so they're aren't gonna develop feelings for eachother early on maybe they'll have a slight attraction to one another but like I said they're relationship will develop throughout the story. Have faith in me guys.**

 **With that we are done. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. We will hopefully rap up the Syrup Village Arc soon.**

 **See you guys next time XD.**


	6. Finally! A new ship!

**Hey there people! Enjoying your day. That's great! Here's a chapter of this. If you've noticed I changed the title to Jou's Adventures instead of OC Adventures. It seemed more fitting and I have my reasons but anyway please enjoy the chapter.**

 **By the way, I put a little something I've always wanted to show off about Jou. It's just a little baby bio on him with his SBS.**

 **Disclaimer, JayH120 does not One Piece.**

 **If he did Jou would exist but he doesn't own One Piece so Eiichiro Oda owns it.**

 **I don't think he'd do the story justice he'd probably just butcher it and plus he can't draw to save his life.**

 **JayH120: HEY! Though that is true I really can't draw. I can draw an awesome stick figure but I can't draw for real.**

 **This will rap up the Syrup Village Arc. Once again, enjoy please**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.6**

* * *

Usopp after getting slashed by Kuro falls on Kaya. Kaya rolled out from under Usopp and became worried about her friend.

"No Usopp, are you okay?" Kaya asked, worried.

"Kaya..." Usopp said, weakly. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh Usopp..." She said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how you'll ever forgive me. I just couldn't believe it. That Klahadore is a scheming, murdering pirate."

"Never mind that!" Usopp said. "Why're you here?" Usopp asked as tears began to form in Kaya's eyes. "Kaya your life is in danger. I told you to run somewhere safe."

"I won't! Kaya yelled. "You're still here fighting! I won't run!"

Usopp was surprised by Kaya's words.

"You fought for me after I treated you so badly." Kaya said. "Look at you, you're barely alive but your still so brave. I just..."

"This is no place for a lady." Kuro said. "Madam, please leave."

Kuro's words just made Kaya's expression turn to one of anger.

"Please stop." Kaya said, gritting her teeth. "Don't do this." She then looked towards Kuro. "STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW KLAHADORE!" Kaya stands up. "I know what your up to. Merry already told me about everything."

What Kaya said made Zoro turn his head slightly to her. It also catches Jou and Nami's attention to her.

"Hmm...?" Jango turned around. "What's the girl from the mansion doing down here?"

"The reason that we're here is to murder that little rich girl." A pirate said.

"If she's here then we don't have to go to the village." Another said.

"All we gotta do is kill her, right?" A third said.

"Klahadore please!" Kaya pleaded. "If you want my fortune you can have it! Take it all and leave this village right now! I'm begging you!"

"I will gladly accept your fortune, Miss Kaya." Kuro said. "Thank you." He then raised his hand up to push up his glasses. "But I want more. You see, simply acquiring wealth isn't enough. More than anything else. What I want is peace."

"You want peace?" Kaya said.

"Yes just peace. Peace of mind." Kuro said. "It's simple really. I have spent the last three years earning the trust of the entire village and to be honest I find this new peace and tranquility quite comforting. When my plan comes to fruition I will live with this sublime peace of mind."

Kaya steps back from Kuro and began reaching into her coat.

"Yes..." Kuro raised his arms up. "The glorious comfort of a peaceful life will be mine for forever and ever. In short, these pirates are coming! And you..." Kuro points his blades at Kaya. "Will leave your fortune to me and die. Miss Kaya these things will happen."

"No you can't..." Kaya said with fright in her eyes and began pulling out the object in her coat.

"Run away, Kaya!" Usopp yelled, grabbing Kaya's leg. "There's no use talking to him! Please!" Usopp became surprised as Kaya began pulling out her pistol.

"You're not Klahadore." Kaya said and then aimed her pistol. "No! You're not!"

"Kaya..." Usopp said.

"Leave here, right now!" Kaya yelled. "Never come back!"

"Oh..." Kuro said, casually." You'd point a gun at me."

"Stop it! Just leave!" Kaya yelled, shaking while holding her gun. "Go!"

"Yes I see." Kuro said. "Your all grown up now. So much has happened in the last three years. Miss Kaya..."

Kaya seemed to relax a little.

"Don't you remember the things we went through." Kuro said, taking off his glove. "We spent so much time together. Even before your dear sweet parents passed away. You were more than my master, you were my best friend." He pushes his glasses up. "So much time."

It looks as if Kaya is on the verge of tears.

"So many memories." Kuro said. "Together we suffered and together we rejoiced. Like family." Kuro smiled.

"Klahadore..." Kaya said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I took you on shopping trips to the city, I looked after you so diligently when you were ill and we used to talk for hours and hours." Kuro said.

Kaya now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kaya, listen to me..." Kuro smiled. " I was devoted to you." He reached for her gun and grabbed hold of it." For so long. For so very long I endured it." Kuro said with his voice now having a vemon to it. "I quietly suffered so that today I could end your life and take everything that I deserve!"

He takes the gun from Kaya's hands. Kaya bites her lip still crying.

"I who was the feared and respected Captain Kuro." Kuro said. "And to bow and humble myself before some snot-nosed little girl." He then dropped the gun. "It went against every fiber of my being!"

The gun dropped to the ground.

"Damn you." Usopp said, through gritted teeth.

"Do you understand the depth of these daily insults?" Kuro said. "CAN YOU UNDERSTAND THE RAGE CREATED BY THOSE TRANSGRESSIONS AGAINST MY PRIDE!"

Hearing Kuro talk made Luffy's eye twitch a little. All of a sudden Usopp springs up and also grabs the gun on the ground.

"KURO!" He yelled, aiming and firing a shot at Kuro. Kuro used his Pussy Foot technique and easily dodged Usopp shot and slipped on his glove.

"Thank you for reminding me." Kuro now has his blades around Usopp's head. "Usopp, I owe you for hitting me. Let's get even."

"Oh no, Usopp..." Kaya said, holding her mouth.

"If I recall you hit me as hard as you could." Kuro said taking his bandage off his face with his blade. "Right?"

All of a sudden a there was a very fast-moving object that was a fist hitting Kuro straight in the face. It was Luffy's fist that connected to Kuro's face, with the Black Cat Pirates Captain getting laid out on the ground. Luffy's arm began snapping back to him with him grinning wildly.

"If he hates getting hit that much..." Luffy said. "He's about to have a really bad day!"

Kuro falls to the ground flat on his back after getting punched in the face by Luffy. All the Black Cat Pirates are surprised by Luffy's arm stretching and also him knocking down their captain.

"Nice shot, Captain." Jou said, smirking.

"I'll just leave this to you." Nami said to Luffy and winched from her wounded shoulder. "I've got treasure to find!"

Jou watches Nami run off and then looks back at the others. Luffy and Zoro are strong they can probably handle it so he decides to follow her.

"Hold on a second!" Jou yelled to her which she looks behind herself. "You really think you're gonna find treasure on their ship?"

"Well yeah." Nami said. "They are pirates they gotta have some treasure on that ship."

"Well, Luffy and Zoro seem to have it covered over there." Jou said. "So I'll go with you to get the treasure on that ship."

"Don't think you can get your hands on my treasure, buddy." Nami said, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you want with treasure, you don't seem interested in it anyway."

"Well, I thought we could make a game out of this." Jou suggested.

"A game?" Nami asked.

"That's right." Jou said. "Here's what I was thinking: We get onto the ship, the first one to find all the treasure they have keeps it."

"This is ridiculous." Nami said.

"Really?" Jou asked with a smirk. "You're not afraid to lose are you?"

"Lose?" Nami said, with a short laugh. "Please, I've stolen from numerous pirates in East Blue so not I'm afraid to lose to you."

"Here's the catch..." Jou said. "If I win and find the treasure; you take off the fee you put on me."

"Okay, and if instead I find it and you lose?" Nami asked.

"You get to raise the money I you by 400,000." Jou said.

"Hmm?" Nami hummed. "500,000 then you have a deal."

 _"This girl play's hard."_ Jou thought. _"To be honest I like a girl who play's hard."_

"500,000 it is then." Jou said and then put his hand out. "Deal?"

"Deal." Nami said, taking Jou's hand and shaking it. "I'm so going to win." Nami said, lightly tapping Jou's face in a playful way.

"We'll see about that." Jou said. The two ran off toward the Black Cat Pirates ship.

[With Luffy]

Luffy throws a punch toward Kuro to distract him from stopping Zoro walking off holding Usopp to find and stop Jango.

"Usopp, Zoro! Get going!" Luffy yelled. Kuro dodged his punch. Luffy stretched toward Kuro. "Have another!" Luffy yelled flying toward Kuro to punch him but Kuro dodges it. Luffy landed on the ground trying to catch his balance. Kuro appears behind Luffy ready to behead Luffy but the Straw Hat dodges just in time and does a handstand.

 **"Gum-Gum...Spear!"** Luffy put his feet together to attack Kuro. Kuro disappears from sight.

"Man, he disappeared again." Luffy said, and then got back on his feet. "The others got away that's the most important thing really."

"Before I kill you..." Kuro said to Luffy. "I feel compelled to ask? What is an outsider like you budding into this villages business for?" Luffy smirks at him.

"Because there's a man in this village that I don't wanna let die." Luffy said.

"Heh, simple enough." Kuro said. "Are you okay with that being the reason that you die?"

"Sure am!" Luffy grinned. "But I'm not gonna die."

"We'll see about that." Kuro said. Kuro began running forward, Luffy stretches his arms to Kuro and grabbed his shoulders and went to kick to him in the face. Kuro however slams Luffy to ground by moving his shoulders. Luffy get's back up and and readies another attack.

 **"Gum-Gum...Whip!"** Luffy said, swinging his leg toward Kuro. Kuro jumped into the air to dodge the attack. As Kuro began falling back to ground Luffy goes for another attack.

 **"And Pistol!"** Luffy threw a punch at Kuro but he actually dodged Luffy's punch. Kuro was now standing on Luffy's stretched out arm.

"This is quite boring." Kuro said, grinning.

"You cocky jerk!" Luffy said. Kuro ran across Luffy's arm and kicked Luffy right across the face with him falling to the ground.

"Oww..." Luffy said, kneeling back up. "He knicked me."

All the pirates watched their captain fight Luffy.

"Kuro layed him out flat." A pirate said. "Alot good that Devil Fruit did him."

"Yeah." Another pirate said. "That's Captain Kuro for ya."

All the of the pirates began cheering for their captain.

"Shut up." Kuro muttered. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled at his crew who stopped cheering altogether.

"You still don't get it." Kuro said to them. "You fools. This whole plan was devised so that I may be rid of that name once and for all!" He yelled. "I'm tired of it. Concocting everyday for a bunch of barbarians who care only about havoc and mayhem. Relentlessly attacked by government dogs and bounty hunters. I'm sick of it. I'M AM SICK AND TIRED OF THAT ENTIRE CURSED LIFE!" He yelled. "And when my plan succeeds today, after three years of planning, revising and waiting my goal will be achieved in it's entirety. Wealth and peace of mind will finally be mine. Do you understand now, boy?" He said to Luffy. "I will not allow this perfect plan years in the making to fail! My plan will not be disrupted by an urchin like you!"

Kuro ran full speed at Luffy. Luffy reaches behind himself and grabs a boulder with Kuro stabbing the boulder.

"It would seem that you could do a lot more than just stretch." Kuro said.

"That's right!" Luffy said. "I've been toughening myself up to be a pirate!" Luffy said, breaking the rock and moved and caused one glove of Kuro's cat claws to break. "You know what, don't wanna reputation..." Luffy took his rock and hit's Kuro in the face. "THEN DON'T BE A PIRATE!" Luffy smirks. "Your just greedy, Kuro but I have ambition!"

[With Jou and Nami]

Jou and Nami made their to the ship with both of them looking around from the side of it.

"So, there's no one on board, right?" Jou asked.

"No. The only ones that were onboard were those two brothers Zoro defeated and that one other guy you defeated." Nami said. "So no I don't think anyone is on the ship."

"Right." Jou said and climbed his way onboard and extended his hand to her. "C'mon, gimme your hand." Nami takes Jou's hand and she climbed aboard. "Now as you can see this is a pretty big ship so the treasure could be anywhere." Jou looks next to him and see's that Nami is gone.

"Uh... Nami?" Jou said and then saw her running off inside the ship.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Nami yelled. "If you wanna get your fee gone you gotta find it before I do!" She giggled and kept running off.

"A Head start, huh?" Jou shook his head, smirking. " Heh, dirty trick." Jou then ran into the ship after Nami.

Jou and Nami ran from room to room. Nami ran her way into the kitchen and dining area of the pirate ship. She had to admit she loved the look of it but she had no time to admire how nice the kitchen looked she had to find the treasure before Jou could.

Jou ran his way into some kind of storage room with weapons. An Armory maybe? Weapons ranging from swords, cannonballs, pistols, rifles and even a decent of ammo. He had to admit they had quite the stockpile in weapons but he had no time to look at all of that. He just has to find this treasure before Nami can so he can finally be rid of her debt.

Nami ran inside what looked like the captain's quarters. There's just about what you'd expect from in there. A bed, a drawer, a mirror and of course a closet. The treasure had to be in there. Could it? She opened it up and she just found clothes. But Jango's clothes which is exactly the same outfit he was wearing while on the slope. How could he walk around wearing that? But still, she had to keep looking.

Jou walked and found stairs that led down. To where? Maybe a below deck? Jou decided to walk down and find out if it could be down there. He walked down and down the hallway there was a door. A single wooden door. He walked up to it slowly. He turned the nob but it was locked or was it stuck. He kept trying to open the door until he rolled his eyes and sighed. What the hell is he doing? He whipped his red chain off his wrist and and slashed the door open destroying it. He walked his way slowly inside and what he saw made him open his eyes wide but then he smirked.

"Bingo." He said.

Nami heard the noise earlier. Is Jou that irritated that he's destoying things that he can't find the treasure. She smirked believing that's the case. She ran where she heard the noised. The first thing she noticed was the the door was busted down as she looked down at it. She then brought up her head to see Jou smirking while sitting next to a big bag of gold.

"I...Wha..." Nami seemed at a loss for words.

"Well, would you look at that?" Jou said. "Looks like I found the gold so I win."

"So you do..." Nami said, sounding disappointed. "What're your gonna do with it?"

"Don't sound so disappointed." Jou said. "I'm gonna give it to you."

This brought Nami's head to look up at Jou. "What?" She said. "But you said 'whoever found it first get's to keep it.' Remember?"

"You're right." Jou said, with his arms behind his head. "I did say that. However, you're also right about the fact that I'm not interested in treasure. So..." Jou stands up and gestures to the treasure. "Now, two things: I give you all of this and in exchange you take the fee I owe you off..."

"And what's the second thing...?" Nami asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"The second thing is..." Jou sighed. "I can't believe I'm saying this. You like to shop, right? So I was thinking that I can be your personal pack mule for one day. How's that sound?"

Nami opened her eyes wide in surprised.

"So..." Jou said. "Do we have a deal?" Jou said, putting his hand out. All of a sudden, Nami just ran up to Jou and placed her arms around his neck in a hug. This surprised Jou a lot. He didn't count on this happening.

"We have a deal and thank you, Jou!" Nami thanked. "You're so nice!"

"Yeah, my charm." Jou said, not really knowing what to do with his hands right now. They stayed like that for a while until Nami pushed Jou away abruptly. Nami had a blush on her face because she was hugging him for quite a long time.

She had to admit, he did have a nice body, she felt how lean and toned he was. Which just let her know that the guy obviously worked out. He could make a nice body pillow. What was she thinking? She decided to get rid of those thoughts. Jou leaned in to look at her face.

"Are you blushing?" Jou asked with a cheeky smile.

Nami stepped away from him looking away. Was she really blushing? Just how much was she?

"No, of course I'm not!" Nami said, turning her head.

"Don't be embarrassed." Jou smirked, crossing his arms. "I think it's cute."

Her face had to had flushed even more. She couldn't lie to herself. She was cute but Jou's teasing just had to stop.

"Hey Jou..." Nami said. "Keep talking and your gonna go back to owing me money and I'll make it triple to what it was before."

Jou decided to cut it out. He didn't want to owe her money anymore.

"Okay, okay..." Jou said. "Just teasing."

"Good." Nami said. "Now let's get this gold up there. You carry the bag."

"Fine." Jou said. "Not a problem."

[With Luffy]

"Wait, he just...!" A pirate said.

"He just broke Captain Kuro's cat claw." Another said.

"That leaves only five more of those weird swords." Luffy said still holding the rock and drops it down.

"Don't worry guys!" A pirate said. "He can still fight plenty!"

"Yeah he still has that other claw!" Another pirate said.

"You can do it!" A pirate said. "Rip that guy to shreds, Captain Kuro!"

All the pirates began cheering for Kuro. Kuro began began getting up.

"Shut your mouths..." Kuro muttered getting back up. "All of you!"

All the pirates shut up all at once.

"Soon enough I'll deal with you in the only appropriate manner." Kuro said. "Extermination! I'll also kill that fool Jango!"

All the pirates began asking why would he kill them.

"It's still not too late to attack the village, right?" A pirate said.

"Yeah." Another said. "And if Captain Jango get's her to write that will them plan will still work perfectly."

"This plan is not of your concern." Kuro said. "When all of you are dead this village will know who to blame for this atrocity. I never intended to let any of you mongrels leave this village alive. No one. No one who knows my true identity can be aloud to live to tell about it."

"You have already planned to kill every last one of us from the very beginning?" A pirate said.

"That's right." Kuro said. "Three years ago I planned to erase Captain Kuro and every last person who ever knew him. It's all part of my plan." He laughed.

"You guys are dumb." Luffy said to the Black Cat Pirates. "The most uncool pirates I know."

"We're uncool, huh?" Kuro said, pushing up his glasses. "Pirates are nothing more than savages incapable of rising above their animal nature. Without my plans what could they possibly accomplish. A crew is nothing to me. They are simply a means to an end. Crew members are just pawns in the captain's game. Whether my men live or die is up to me and me alone. If I tell them to fight they will fight and If I order them to die they'd better do it. They know the punishment for disobedience."

Luffy just stares at Kuro with a blank face. However, Kuro just get's irritated with it.

"THIS IS HOW PIRATES ARE!" Kuro yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK DOWN TO ME, BOY!"

"You know, no matter hundreds or how many thousands of men follow as their, captain." Luffy said. "You will never be as good as Usopp." Luffy smiled.

"You fool." Kuro said. "Are you saying that I am inferior to a kid pretending to be a pirate!?"

"That's right." Luffy smiled.

"Don't get all cocky with me just because you snapped off one of my cat claws!" Kuro laughed. "How exactly is he better than me!? Let's hear it!" Kuro began his Pussy-Foot technique.

"Because he's got heart." Luffy smiled.

"He's got what...?" Kuro said, surprised. Luffy stretched his arm and turned around and spin himself to Kuro who was behind him.

"A guy like you doesn't know what a true pirate is!" Luffy said, punching Kuro and knocking him into the side of a cliff. As Luffy's arm snapped back, he back-flipped through the air and landed on his feet.

"How insulting." Kuro muttered. "It would appear that you need a lesson in what real pirates are like." Kuro grinned. "It's not pleasant. You're first lesson will be about terror. A lesson I learned well as I stared down death."

Kuro began walking around like as if he was a zombie. His crew began freaking out as if they knew what was gonna happen.

"What's the big deal?" Luffy wondered. "He's just wobbling back and forth." Luffy then saw now that Kuro's eyes had no pupils and were fully white. Kuro disappeared from Luffy's sight.

[Back with Jou and Nami]

Jou and Nami walking up the stairs onto the deck of the ship with Jou carrying the bag of gold over his shoulder.

"If I'm being honest this bag isn't really all that heavy." Jou said. "I mean, for such a large group of pirates they didn't have a lot of treasure."

"I know right." Nami said. "I really thought they'd have more treasure than this. Let's see if the boys have finished this fight yet." What Nami saw got her surprised.

"What's up?" Jou asked, walking his way next to her. "Huh? They all look frozen?"

"Is it over?" Nami said.

"No clue?" Jou shrugged.

All of a sudden a pirate is then slashed in the chest with marks across his body.

"Huh? What's he doing over there!?" Luffy said, surprised.

Another pirate was then slashed and even the side of the cliff next to Luffy.

"That guy is everywhere!?" Luffy said.

More pirates are slashed to the ground. As they freaked out over the captain's technique called "Side-Step".

"What's happening out there!?" Nami said as she was hiding behind Jou holding onto the back of his shirt tightly with a frightened look on her face. "People are just getting cut to ribbons!"

"I have no idea." Jou said. "My question is: Why the hell is he cutting down his men like they don't even matter to him at all?"

Luffy watched all the pirates get cut by the invisible Kuro. Luffy also get's cut across his chest and across his forehead.

 _"Show yourself, Butler."_ Luffy thought, gritting his teeth. More of the pirates were cut down. Luffy was cut in his stomach and then there was a slash next to his foot. After seeing all that Luffy just got very angry.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY HONOR!?" Luffy yelled. "THOSE MEN ARE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"Luffy..." Nami said, concerned

"Luffy's right." Jou said, Nami looked at Jou. "Pirate captains are supposed to treat their crew with respect and trust their crew not just to cut the crew down like their nothing to the captain." Jou said, clenching his fist and narrowing his eyes.

"Jou..." Nami said, looking at Jou this time with the same concerned look.

Luffy is then cut in his body and then just in time he found out where Kuro was and grabbed him and slammed him down with a roar.

"I found you." Luffy smiled.

"You bastard..." Kuro said. "You should've accepted your fate like a good boy. Now look what you've done. Thanks to you my little pawns are still alive and in misery. It would've been better just to let them die in the attack." Kuro stands back up. "So now what? Do you have something to say?"

"Yeah." Luffy said. "No matter what happens to me. I will never be like you."

"Not will." Kuro said, pointing his cat claws in Luffy's face. "Someone like you can't be like me. You see, you are going to die here today as you writhe in agony as I hack you up like a fish. I'm going to carve you up and I'm going to enjoy it."

Kuro began his Side-Step technique. Luffy seeing what he's doing runs straight to him.

"No you won't!" Luffy yelled.

 **"OUT OF THE BACK ATTACK!"** Kuro yelled and then vanished out of thin air. Luffy looked around for him eyes wide. Kuro went back to slicing all of his men down. Kuro appears in front of Luffy and goes to slash him but the dark-haired boy just leaned his back to dodge the claw that was coming his way. Kuro then appeared behind Luffy.

"Aren't you tired?" Luffy asked, turning around. "I bet you are after all that dancing around you've been doing."

"Don't get cocky." Kuro said, pushing up his glasses. "That was simply a warm up. The real fight begins now. Soon I will be feasting on your fear complimented on the sweet wine of your agony. Now..." He began doing his Side-Step movement. **"Out of the back attack!"**

As Kuro ran around like a blur that you can't even see him at all. However, Luffy was able to spot him running around and went to grab him. Luffy missed the first time but got him the second time by his ankle. A cloud of dust enveloped around Luffy and Kuro. As the dust cleared Luffy was holding onto Kuro restraining his limbs.

"Nice try." Luffy smiled. "You jerk."

"Damn you! Get away from me!" Kuro yelled, struggling.

"Well butler man, right now your life your really sucks your plan of three years is a complete and total failure." Luffy said.

"Let go!" Kuro yelled, still struggling in Luffy's grip.

"Hey look!" A pirate said. "That weird kid caught Captain Kuro!"

"If that goofy kid manages to beat Captain Kuro then that means Kuro won't be able to slaughter us, right?" Another said.

"Yeah get him you crazy rubber guy!" A third said.

"You're going down you mean bastard!" A fourth said.

"Get off me!" Kuro yelled, Luffy then headbutted Kuro.

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled stretching his neck back to look at the pirates. "You have no right to cheer me on!"

"Let go of me!" Kuro yelled, still struggling.

 **"Gum-Gum Bell!"** Luffy's head goes flying back towards Kuro and gives the Black Cat Pirates Captain a headbutt right square in the forehead. As they both fell to the ground, Luffy landed on his feet while Kuro went falling on his face with his entire body hitting the ground with him completely unconscious.

"He beat, Captain Kuro!" A pirate said.

"Just who are you!?" Another asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said. "The only time a pirate should abandon his name is when he dies. I would never lose to a coward who ditches his name, betrays his friends and runs from life on the sea."

Jou still with Nami on top of the ship has his arms crossed with a smile.

 _"This kid is something else."_ Jou thought and then jumped off the ship.

"Luffy?" A pirate said. "I've never heard that name before?"

"You should remember my name for the rest of your lives." Luffy then smiled. "Because one of these days I'm gonna be King Of The Pirates!"

This surprised all the pirates when he said that. Luffy then picked up the unconscious body of Kuro.

"NOW GET OUTTA HERE!" Luffy yelled tossing Kuro to the pirates with his body falling next to pirates. "AND NEVER COME BACK!" The pirates ran off taking Kuro's body with them and ran back to their ship.

Jou walked his way to Luffy walking past the pirates all screaming for their lives. Jou stopped in front of Luffy with Nami following after him and stopping next to Jou. Luffy began falling down from exhaustion.

"Woah, careful." Jou said, catching Luffy. "I gotcha, Captain."

"You did good, Luffy." Nami said.

Jou then layed Luffy down on the ground gently since he must tired after the fight he just went through. Jou smiled down at Luffy.

"You beat him." Jou said. "I'm impressed. Guys' gonna have one hell of a bad headache when he wakes up." Jou chuckled.

"I'd expect even you to collapse after what you just went through." Nami said and then sat down. "Say, tell me. Why were you so mad earlier?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Jou said. "Kuro isn't a true pirate captain. True pirate captain's don't try to kill their friends and crewmates."

"That's right." Luffy said. "I truly hate people like them. They're so wrong. That is not how friends should act."

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Luffy." Jou nodded.

"What're you two talking about?" Nami said, picking up Luffy's hat. "Of course it isn't. Most pirates aren't the brave, honorable people you always make them out to be. I'd say Captain Kuro is pretty standard."

"You're wrong, Nami." Jou said.

"Oh yeah, how?" Nami said. "Do you know any brave, honorable pirates, Jou?"

"I did, a long time ago." Jou said. "Um... let's just say she was very special to me." Jou looked to the side adverting away from Nami's gaze. Before Nami can ask Jou about that 'special person'...

"I want some meat." Luffy said. Nami then shoved Luffy's hat in his face and began shoving it in his face with Luffy struggling for air.

"You're unbelievable!" Nami said.

Jou just laughed hysterically at them wiping a tear from his eye.

* * *

Some time later Usopp showed up at the slope. Jou and Nami were still sitting at their spot next to Luffy. Zoro sat down leaning on the hill side.

"Thanks guys." Usopp laughed. "I wouldn't have been able to protect the village without you."

"Give credit where credit's due." Zoro smiled. "If you just stood by and done nothing I wouldn't have done anything either."

"Yeah same here." Luffy said, smiling.

"Honestly, me too." Jou said, smiling. "But we all did do something. You're village is safe and that's all that matters and not to mention your girlfriend is safe too."

"Hey!" Usopp blushed. "Kaya is not my girlfriend!"

Luffy, Zoro and Jou laugh at Usopp. But Usopp just joins in with them.

"Who cares about that I got my hands on this sweet, sweet treasure now and I couldn't be happier." Nami said, hugging the treasure.

Usopp just laughed but then stopped and then looked out at the sea with a serious expression.

"Everything that happened here today helped me." Usopp said. "I've just came to a very difficult decision."

Luffy looked up at Usopp puzzled.

* * *

After resting for a little bit the four pirates were now sitting in the little restaurant that Usopp took them to after they met him for the first time.

"Now that we've eaten we should probably start get going." Zoro said.

"Yeah, you're right." Luffy said.

"Should be fun." Jou said, smiling and resting his arms behind his head. "Can't wait to start sailing the seas with you guys."

The door to the restaurant opened.

"There you are!" Kaya said, who entered.

"Hello there, miss." Luffy waved.

"Are you alright being out of bed?" Nami asked with a smile.

Kaya made her way over the the four.

"You look like your feeling better." Jou smiled. "That's good."

"Yes." Kaya said. "I think now I can truly start recovering. You see the reason I was sick this last year was caused by the mental shock of losing both my parents and being Usopp's friend helped me start getting better. I can't stay in bed forever, you know."

Jou, Nami and Zoro smiled at the girl.

"You've all done so much for me, I can't thank you enough." Kaya said. "I've prepared a present for you to show my appreciation from the bottom of my heart to show you how grateful I am for everything you've done here." Kaya smiled. "I'd be honored if you'd accept it."

* * *

Sometime later the four pirates followed Kaya to the shore and spot another one of Kaya's caretaker's Merry and behind him was a ship that had a ram figurehead. This caused the four to grow smiles on their faces.

"A real caravel!" Nami said, smiling.

"Nice." Jou smiled with his shoulder-strapped backpack wrapped around his body.

"You're actually giving this to us!?" Luffy said.

"Hmhm." Kaya nodded. "As a token of my appreciation."

"It's a slightly older model but I personally designed her and she sails like a dream." Merry said. "She is a carvel-make caravel with lateen sails and a central stern rudder. She's a fine ship and her name is the Going Merry! Allow me to explain the rigging..."

Hold on!" Nami yelled. "You'd be better off to just explain the technical stuff to me!"

Luffy walked to his way up to the ship.

"What a cool ship." Luffy said. "Have you guys seen the front? It's totally awesome."

"We've loaded it with all the provisions you might need on a long voyage." Kaya said.

"Thanks." Luffy said. "It leaves nothing to beat tired."

Jou couldn't help but snicker a little that Luffy said the saying wrong.

"That's leaves nothing to be desired, idiot." Zoro corrected.

Coming down the slope screaming was Usopp with an impossibly large backpack. As he was coming down he looked like a giant pinball with him rolling around.

"Oh no, Usopp!" Kaya said, worried.

Usopp continued rolling down in the most comedic way possible screaming as he rolled down.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Luffy said. "Looks fun."

"Well, we better stop him." Zoro said. "That weirdo is on a collision course with our boat."

"I got it." Jou said, walking up in front of Usopp who was still rolling down screaming. Jou put his hand out and stopped Usopp by grabbing his face with his hand with Usopp's nose being placed in between Jou's fingers.

"Slow down there, speed demon." Jou said.

"Thanks." Usopp said, muffled into Jou's gloved hand.

"No problem, bud." Jou said.

Jou let go of Usopp with him falling and getting back up quickly with his giant backpack.

"Usopp, you're leaving?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah." Usopp said. "It's something I gotta do."

You're really doing it." Kaya said to him. "You're gonna take to ocean."

"Yeah, I decided to get going before I have any time to change my mind." Usopp said. "Please don't stop me."

"I won't." Kaya said. "I know it's time for you to go."

"Kaya don't be sad about it." Usopp smiled. "Just think the next time I come here, I'll tell you about adventures that'll sound more like lies than my old lies."

"Good." Kaya said, nodding. "I'll look forward to it."

"So, is the part where you guys start making out?" Jou said, smirking. "If you want we gotta room if you guys wanna be more private."

This joke made everyone laugh. Usopp and Kaya ended up blushing. Nami smiles and playfully punches Jou in the shoulder. With Jou smiling back at her rubbing his shoulder.

"C'mon, I can't be the only one who supports it?" Jou said. "Even he supports it." Jou pointed at Merry who just began whistling to himself.

"You guys take care!" Usopp said to the four on their ship. "I hope we meet again some time!"

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Are you anti-social or something?" Usopp said. "I'm taking for life on the high seas and I hope that we'll eventually meet again that's all."

"What're you talking?" Zoro asked. "Get on already."

"Huh?" Usopp said.

"We're friends right so get on." Luffy said.

"Yeah." Jou smiled, sitting on the railing of the Going Merry. "So hurry up and get your ass up here."

Usopp then jumped up in the air with his fist in the air.

"I'M REALLY A PIRATE CAPTAIN NOW!" He yelled.

"DON'T BE STUPID USOPP I'M THE CAPTAIN!" Luffy yelled. Jou, Nami and Zoro all laughed at them with Luffy and Usopp joining them.

They set sail on the Going Merry for the first time with them leaving the island. On top of a cliff was Onion, Pepper and Carrot watching the ship.

"There goes the captain." Onion said.

"He fell in with some pretty awesome people so I'm not too worried." Pepper said.

"Yeah, he'll be safe with them." Carrot said. "I've never seen anybody as strong as they are. He's always talked about being a pirate and now he's off to live his dreams."

"You know the villager's are gonna be saddened when we break the news to them." Pepper said.

Our captain was the only who can liven things up around here." Onion said. "And now he's gone."

"Hey! I just had a great idea!" Pepper said.

Kaya and Merry watched the ship sail off.

"They certainly were a pleasant bunch." Merry said.

"Merry?" Kaya said.

"Yes." He said.

"Lying hurts a lot." Kaya said.

"Are you referring to Klahadore?" Merry said.

"No." Kaya said.

"You must be talking about Usopp?" Merry asked. "You really wanted him to stay, didn't you?"

Kaya who was leaning on a tree rested her head in her knees.

"Miss Kaya..." Merry said. "Years ago one of the villagers told me a story about your good friend Usopp's childhood. Only a short time after his father left the village to become a pirate his mother whom he was very close to passed away."

Merry told Kaya the story of how Usopp lost his mother from being very sick.

"Perhaps, out of loneliness he continued to shout it after his mother passed away in the hopes that one day his fathers' pirate ship would be at the shore." Merry said. "Ready to spirit him away to the sea and give him a family that he never had. The villagers say that his outlandish lies contain his most heartfelt wish."

Kaya had tears forming in her eyes with a smile.

"As someone else who lost both parents he saw you as a kindred spirit and he couldn't sit by and ignore your suffering." Merry said. "Now it's time for you two to rise from the ashes of tragedy and live up to the example that Usopp set so hard to set."

Kaya wiped her tears and smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes." She said. "They said they were fighting to live not to die. Usopp's wild stories and outlandish lies always spoke of the joy of being alive they helped me through my grief by cheering me up and telling me to live."

"Indeed." Merry agreed.

Onion, Pepper and Carrot decide to follow in their great captain's footsteps.

 **"Pirates! Pirates are coming!** The three boys yelled.

On the Going Merry was all the now five pirates now had mugs filled with a drink and were celebrating.

"Alright..." Luffy said. "I'd like to propose a toast to our two new crewmates. I'd like to welcome our new friends Jou and Usopp and a toast to our ship the Going Merry! So here's to our new ship and our new crewmates!"

 **"Yeah!"** The five cheered and laughed smashing their mugs together.

Do you wonder what kind of adventures these five will be getting into and what friends they'll meet along the way? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **And we are done! *Stretches out almost hitting Jou***

 **Jou: Hey watch it, jackass!**

 **Shut up, idiot! Anyway we have finally finished an arc in my story. One arc down and several more to go. Gee, I just realized on how long One Piece is. It'll be twenty years from now until I finish this story. But I'm not complaining I love One Piece it's one of my favorite anime's and the manga is amazing too. Anyway, on to reviews...**

 **Guest: Thank you. Don't be upset. It would feel rushed if they got together at this point. At least that's what I think. At this point in the East Blue Saga they're gonna have slight attraction and throughout the story they're attraction will grow so never fear. So, you're saying that the fight was lame because it was short? I'll make up for that by making Jou's future fights a little more longer and thank you.**

 **Also, thanks for the suggestion he actually did help her by giving her that treasure. So thanks again, he needs a lot professional help.**

 **Jou: Screw you, author!**

 **You know you love me, Jou.**

 **I'm glad you are. Thanks a lot.**

 **Chance Green G King: Oooh or how about he stumbles on her getting ready to take a shower that can also be funny and just think of the outcome.**

 **Jou: What kind of dumb scenarios are you coming up with me!?**

 **Ones to make your life worse my son**

 **Jou: :|**

 **Uh forget I said that, Jou!**

 **That is actually really cool. I've never thought of that. That may become a move of his later. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: A self insert, huh? I might do one one of these days. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **pokemonking0924: Oh thanks. I love Vash The Stampede he's a favorite anime character of mine. Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it and the fight too. Thanks and yes his fighting style is similar to using a whip then again how else would he use them.**

 **Oh yeah, just wait until the timeskip... Oh lord.**

 **Jou: How strong am I gonna be during that time?**

 **You'll see. *winks***

 **Jou and Nami are similar to Ranma and Akane. You know what, they actually are like them. I don't really want them be like that forever with eachother but hey maybe they will have their moments like that to keep the conflict going a little. Thank you.**

 **Sani: Yes. Jou will feel somewhat jealous when that dumb blond cook (I'm kidding, I love Sanji) flirts with her. At first he'll be that way like he's not sure why but when he realizes his feelings for her he will get a little PO'ed. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: Yes he will be around to listen to the story. Because Jou had a little bit of a similar ordeal in his past similar to that which will be a backstory later on. Yeah Jou will not pull a Luffy and just flat out leave.**

 **Oh come on don't beat up Luffy. He's awesome! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Yep they'll change. They'll act like your everyday couple. It shouldn't be out of character you should see how people make Nami in stories when she's paired with someone.**

 **Yes there will be those. It's just making out. It's not like I'm gonna write a lemon for them...unless...**

 **Anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Haihaihai: Have Vivi fall in love with Jou? That's a pretty crazy idea. You're correct I don't plan this on being harem. But yeah, I can imagine the drama in that with Nami feeling jealous about that.**

 **It shouldn't hurt if I did do something like that. I just hope not if I did do this idea people won't think of Jou as a Gary/Marty Stu but don't worry this idea is still fresh in my mind we'll just have to see what happens if I go with it or not when we get around to Vivi. Thanks for your suggestion and for your review.**

 **Jorotusuke: All good questions which I will answer...**

 **1\. Yes in some arcs not all. Like for example, I do have an OC planned when we reach the Sky Island Arc who is a Shandorian warrior who might be paired with Laki. So yeah maybe. Oh and I also have an OC who is a marine and an old friend of Jou's she'll appear in Loguetown. Watch out for her.**

 **2\. I didn't watch that filler arc I skipped it. Didn't really interest me. I could still do it since that filler arc takes place after the Alabasta Arc(My all time favorite One Piece Arc). We'll see when I get there.**

 **3\. Ding ding ding! You are are correct! Jou will get his own story arc along with a villian that was apart of his past. Yep, it will be one of those things where Luffy saves his life and he will be grateful to him and realize that he really has made good friends. I actually plan for that to happen after Sky Island though.**

 **4\. If you're asking if he'll be one of smart ones of the crew. Yes, he will be one of the smart ones. And yes he will.**

 **Thanks for the questions and for reviewing.**

 **Alright people! How's how this is going to go. Here are some announcements! Since we got this show on the road or sea if you will. Hahaha!**

 **Jou: Your terrible.**

 **Your terrible. Shut up.**

 **And finished the Syrup Village arc. I've been planning this for a while now. I've got plans for Jou. Plans for his relationship Nami and moments for the two, for his fights and opponents and arcs and not only arcs, movies too.**

 **Certain movies like one's that would fit even though movies are non-canon. Like, I'm trying decide if I want to do Movie 2 which I might do since I love that one and to me it somewhat fits in the canon we'll see.**

 **I'd like to say that Strong World and Film Z have been confirmed I will be doing those (Cheering audience: YEAAAAAAH!) quiet down folks!**

 **But hey, you know what let's have fun with this. I know I am. How about you?**

 **Jou: Yeah. I am having fun.**

 **I wasn't talking to you but okay sure.**

 **Jou: I hate you.**

 **Oh yeah before I leave I want to give you guys a little bio on Jou along with his SBS so you can know his likes and dislikes, what kind of animal I think he is, and what month and day was he born in, you know stuff like that. Please look...**

 **Jou's Bio and SBS:**

Name: Kusari Jou

Age: 19

Date of Birth: January 10th

Height: 5'10"

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Abilities: Dual-Chain Style, Strength, Acrobatic

Dream: To find the All Scope

Specific Animal: Coyote

Specific Number: 4; 29 (Why 29? 2 is for Dual since he carries two chains and 9 is for Ku the first two letters of his name)

Specific Color: Dark Blue

Specific Smell: Smells like steel and soap (Smells like steel due to his chains and soap, he likes to clean his hat alot.)

Favorite Season: Spring on an Autumn Island

Favorite: Food: Sweet and sour chicken with white rice. He also likes sweets and food that goes with lemonade. Hates food that too salty or bitter.

In the family: Second son, pushing Sanji down as the third

Line if gender swapped: "My chains are heavy and they hurt my wrists."

Nationality: Mexican (If Jou existed in the real world he'd come from Mexico)

Inner Brain: Chains, All Scope, All Scope, All Scope, Chains

Specific Flower: Orchid

Blood Type: XF, AB

Bathing: Every once a week, Every Wednesday

Suited Japanese Prefecture: Saitama

Sea of Origin: East Blue

Least Favorite Food: Pimento Olives (Taste too salty and bitter)

Typical hours of sleep: 7 hours

Suitable career choices: A Rock Star (That's what he'd be to me)

Cooking Specialties: Chicken Sandwiches

If Jou was Joy(Do you like Jou's Mary Sue female name) these would be her measurements(Pre-timeskip): B93-W64-H89

For voice actor choices these two are who I would pick:

Jou's English Voice Actor: Johnny Yong Bosch (To me he'd sound like Ichigo from Bleach and he'd sound like Yu Narukami from Persona 4 The Animation)

Jou's Japanese Voice Actor: Noriaki Sugiyama (Sasuke's VA from Naruto)

 **And there you have it. Hope to see you guys next time for the next chapter. Later! XD**

 **Jou: See ya!**


	7. Cannon practice and a Bounty Hunting Duo

**Hey guys, what's up! I wanted to get a chapter out before Christmas starts. Cause c'mon it's a holiday people don't wanna read a fanfiction story on a holiday, they wanna spend time with their families so that's my reason for getting this out earlier. But expect another sooner rather than later.**

 **Jou, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

 **Jou: Sure. JayH120 does not One Piece. He only owns this story, myself and some other characters that he's made but that's about it.**

 **This chapter is...a little slow but I promise you I will try to get us to more exciting stuff soon just bare with it.**

 **Alright, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.7**

* * *

It was a quiet day on the sea. Except for the sound of the waves and the seagulls flying above a single ship known as the Going Merry. At the front near the figurehead was Usopp with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. He also has a wooden pole of some kind tucked into his sash on his side.

"You pathetic little maggots." He said. He then turned around quickly pulling out his wooden sword and swings it. "You unknowingly attack the invincible fleet of pirates commanded by Captain Usopp on the Going Merry!" He then jumped over a railing and landed on his feet and began swinging his weapon around. "Attack them! Show no mercy!"

He then realized no one was paying attention to him whatsoever. Nami was looking at a map, Luffy was painting something, Zoro was napping and Jou was leaning on the mast tinkering with his telescope using his tools. Nami just kept looking at her map, Zoro just yawns.

"Hey Usopp, can you keep it down a little?" Jou said, giving him a thumbs up. "Thank bud."

"Geez, I really expected you guys to be a little more lively than this." Usopp said.

"I'M FINISHED!" Luffy yelled from behind Usopp with the long nose falling on the deck in fright. "Look! Our pirate mark! Now that Jou and Usopp joined we got 5 people that's a whole crew I think it's about time we got our own flag!" Luffy actually drew a skull and crossbones with straw hat on it but the thing about his mark was that it looked misshapen. Everyone just looked at it and thought Luffy had no art skill whatsoever.

"Luffy..." Zoro said, having a worried expression upon his face. "Is that really gonna be our mark?"

"What do you think?" Luffy said with a big grin on his face. "Nice huh?"

"Our mark should be scary." Zoro said. "It should strike fear into our enemies hearts."

"If our enemies were terrified infants than this would be perfect." Nami said.

"Or infants would just start laughing at our mark instead of being terrified of it." Jou said.

"Tsk tsk tsk..." Usopp said, waving a finger. "You guys really should've told me about this. Maybe you didn't know this about me but I am an artist."

"Does that mean you can draw?" Luffy asked.

"That's what artist is Luffy so yeah he can draw." Jou said.

"When it comes to painting I'm a league of my own." Usopp said, smiling. "I've been drawing graffiti for 50 years straight."

"Woah!" Luffy said, surprised. "50 years!?"

"That would mean he's an old man by now." Zoro said.

"Wow, I hope I look that good in 50 years." Jou said. "He looks pretty good for a grandpa."

"He should have 5 or 6 grandchildren and I don't see it." Nami said.

"That is so cool!" Luffy said.

"Hey!" Usopp yelled at them. Usopp got to work on the the mark for the crew and finished.

"Behold! A priceless work of Pirate art! TADA!" Usopp exclaimed. He actually ended up drawing his own pirate mark.

"Looks a lot like you on that flag." Luffy said. Luffy and Zoro both punched Usopp in the back of the head. Usopp then drew Luffy's pirate mark idea instead.

"So, how do you like this one?" Usopp asked, in a proud tone.

"Wow, that's actually pretty good Usopp." Nami praised.

"I like it." Jou said, smiling.

"Yeah, keep it." Luffy said. "That's the one."

"So we finally settled on it." Zoro said. "This is gonna be our mark?"

"Sure is." Luffy said and then pointed up. "Hey, Usopp draw one on the sail too."

They placed the flag on the mast and Usopp drew the mark on the sail.

"Okay!" Luffy said. "It's all done! Now the Going Merry has everything she can possibly need!"

* * *

Sometime later everyone went to doing their own thing. Zoro was napping, Jou was on the look-out post looking through his telescope, Nami was sitting in a lounge chair barefoot looking at a map, Usopp was making more stars for his slingshot and Luffy was walking and carrying a large crate that looked pretty heavy. Luffy looks up towards Jou in the crow's nest.

"Hey, Jou!" Luffy yelled. "You see anything up there?"

"No, nothing!" Jou shook his head. "But I'll let you know if I do!" He said going back to looking through his telescope.

"Hmm?" Luffy began thinking while looking at Jou in the crow's nest and then smiled. "Hey Jou!"

"What is it?" Jou asked, looking down.

"You're gonna be the Look-out now on our crew." Luffy said. "Got it?"

"Look-out huh?" Jou said and then looked at his telescope. "Seems fitting. I'll be your Look-out. You can count on me" Jou nodded and smiled at Luffy.

"Great!" Luffy said and then walked off toward the front of the Merry toward the upper deck carrying the crate. As he got up to it, he dropped the crate with a thud startling Nami and Usopp. "This suckers heavy." He said.

"What the hell is that?" Nami asked.

"Found it in the storeroom." Luffy said, opening up the crate revealing cannonballs.

"It's a crate full of cannonballs." Nami said.

"I'm thinking since we got our own cannon now we can get in some target practice." Luffy said.

"Just leave the cannoning to me." Usopp said and began telling a story about he jumped on a passing cannonball at three years old.

"So how do you work this thing?" Luffy said, ignoring Usopp. "Zoro! You know how to shoot this?"

Zoro didn't hear him because he was sleeping.

"The guy sleeps constantly." Nami said.

"He's no fun." Luffy said.

Jou now on the deck began walking over to the front of the ship where everyone else is.

"Hey, Jou do you how to shoot a cannon?" Luffy asked.

"No can do sorry captain." Jou shook his head. "Shooting a cannon isn't in my set of skills."

"Oh yeah, what kind of skills do you have besides fighting with chains and fixing telescopes." Nami said to Jou.

"You know I do have other skills, Nami." Jou said, smiling crossing his arms and leaning on the railing with a smile.

"Like what?" Nami asked looking at Jou.

"If you want I could show you." Jou said, smiling while having a mischievous look to it. Nami knew what he was getting at but knew he was joking and then looked back at her map.

"I'm good." Nami said, smiling a little. Jou just shrugged his shoulders.

"You know just to the south of here is a reef that would make some excellent target practice." Nami said.

"Let's go!" Luffy said.

They went to the reef that Nami talked about and Luffy and Usopp began target practice firing at a landform.

"FIRE!" Usopp yelled, before the cannon fired. The cannonball destroyed the landform.

"Awesome!" Luffy said. "You hit that thing on the first try."

"Wow I did." Usopp said, surprised that he did hit it.

"Yeah, good shot." Jou said, smiling.

"What you think?" Usopp asked. "I'm pretty magnificent when it comes to aiming so are you impressed yet?"

"Yeah you better believe it so it's all settled, you'll be our sniper." Luffy said to Usopp.

"What?! I don't get to be captain!?" Usopp asked.

"No I'm still the captain!" Luffy said.

* * *

The five decided to sit in the kitchen. Nami was writing something down, Zoro was sleeping still and Luffy, Jou and Usopp are sitting at the table with Nami.

"You know guys was thinking?" Luffy said. "One other position that we have to fill before we can head out for the Grandline."

"You're right." Nami said. "The kitchen is really nice on this ship, just pay me and I'll do it."

"You wish." Jou said. "How about we just go find someone to do it who doesn't try to charge us."

"It'll just be fair." Nami said.

"Yeah fair for you." Jou said. "We should just recruit someone who's willing to sail with pirates."

"I suppose it is vital for long trips." Zoro said.

"No decent pirate ship should set sail without one." Luffy said. "A musician."

"Are you an idiot!" Zoro groaned.

"Really?" Jou said "A musician of all people?"

"What do you think we're doing out here?" Nami said.

"Just when I thought you were gonna say something smart." Usopp said.

"Well we're pirates and pirates sing alot didn't you know!" Luffy said.

From outside on deck there was the sound of someone wrecking the ship. Everyone inside the kitchen wondered what that was.

"GET OUT HERE YOU DAMN PIRATES!" Someone yelled from outide.

"Who the hell's that?" Jou wondered, aloud.

"I'm gonna go check." Luffy said getting up from his seat.

Luffy gets up and walks out the kitchen.

"Hey what the hell!" Luffy said, opening the door seeing a guy wearing sunglasses and a blue hoodie and wielding a sword. "Who're you!?"

"Shut up!" The guy yelled. "Who I am means nothing! Ya stinking pirate!"

The guy goes to take a slash at Luffy with his sword. Luffy dodged so the guy ended up cutting the railing. From inside the kitchen Nami and Usopp were watching.

"Hey guys..." Zoro said. "How many are there?"

"Uh...1" Nami said.

"1 guy?" Jou said. "The guy sounds pretty confident for boarding our ship by himself."

"Just let Luffy handle it." Zoro said.

Luffy was still dealing with the guy who made it aboard the Merry.

"Over the years I've lost count of all pirate head's we've taken!" The guy said. "And now you guys think you can kill my partner." He goes for a downward slash with Luffy dodging it.

"That voice." Zoro said.

"What do you mean by parnter?" Luffy said. "Look, I don't know what this is? Just stop wrecking our ship!" Luffy grabbed the guy and threw him with him smacking the cabin on the ship.

"Lost by a hair." He said, falling to the ground.

"Who is this guy?" Luffy wondered, aloud.

"Johnny..." Zoro said. "Tell me that isn't you?"

"Who's saying my name like they think they know me or something!?" The guy said picking his head up and get's up quickly. "Big bro Zoro!"

"Johnny, it is you!" Zoro said.

"What're you doing here big bro!?" Johnny said.

"Where's Yosaku?" Zoro asked him. "Isn't he with you?"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, confused.

"Why're you on a pirate ship?" Johnny asked Zoro. "What's going on around here?"

"Hey relax." Zoro said. "Is everything okay? Where's Yosaku?"

"Well..." Johnny began. From inside Jou, Nami and Usopp watched Zoro talk to the stranger.

"You know by the way their talking Zoro seems to know that guy." Jou said.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Usopp said.

"What's going on here?" Nami said.

Johnny runs over to the side of the Merry along with Zoro following after. They both see the guy called Yosaku, he wore some type of red hat on his on his head that looked sorta like a helmet and he wore a green jacket and he looked past out and had wraps around his stomach with blood on them.

"He's been sick." Johnny said, with tears running down his face. Zoro places a hand on Johnny's shoulder. They brought Yosaku on board the Merry lying down breathing heavily and looking very purple.

"What is it?" Zoro asked wondering what's made Yosaku so sick. Jou and Usopp were out on deck along with them.

"Up until a few days ago he was healthy and full of life." Johnny began. "And now he keeps fainting and getting really pale! I have no idea what's causing it?!" He said. "His teeth have been falling out and his old wound had opened up and started bleeding?! He's just got worse and worse I didn't know what to do! So I thought maybe we just rest on a little island but then a cannon ball came flying from the ship."

Luffy and Usopp began freaking out and believing it was their fault. Jou looking down at Yosaku already knew why he was sick and what's he's got. He then saw Nami walking down from the steps.

"I can't believe they don't know what's wrong with him." Nami said. "Idiots.

"Yeah, we might wanna check if he has it or not." Jou said. "Try checking his tongue."

"Yeah." Nami said.

"Big bro." Johnny said to Zoro. "Give it to me straight. Is he gonna die?"

Nami then began walking her way up to Yosaku. She kneels down and moved up his eye to make sure he was still alive and began pulling on his tongue.

"Stop it!" Johnny said, grabbing Nami by her arm. "Whatever your doing stop your mocking his dea-"

 **Bonk!**

Jou from behind Johnny bonks him on the head with the the young man getting a lump over his head and he began nursing it.

"Cut it out, jackass!" Jou yelled. "She's trying to help!" Jou said and then looked at Luffy and Usopp who're crying. "Luffy! Usopp! If you guys feel bad about shooting that cannonball at them go get some limes from the storage!"

Nami then turned her head at the two.

"You heard Jou!" Nami yelled. "Bring them here now!"

The two of them ran off to find the limes in storage. With both of them trying to get through door and crashing through the storage room. They came back with the limes and began squeezing them over Yosaku's face.

"If you wanna what's wrong with him..." Jou said. "The guys' got scurvy."

"Scurvy?" Johnny said.

"If we weren't too late he'll be just fine in a few days." Nami said.

"Really Big Sis!" Johnny yelled, while also getting spit on Nami's face. "Really thank you, Big Sis!"

"Please don't call me that it sounds so dumb." Nami said grabbing his face and pushing him away.

Johnny looked then towards Jou.

"You knew what he had too!" Johnny said to Jou now getting spit all over Jou's face. "Thank you Big Bro!"

"You're welcome." The chain-wielder said, looking not amused by the amount of saliva on his face. "Could you like say it and not spray it please?"

"This used to be a hopeless disease that plagued sailors." Nami said. "And we just know how to deal with it now."

"You see, Scurvy is caused by a deficiency of Vitamin C." Jou said.

"Jou's right." Nami said. "Apparently he's the only one that knows basic knowledge of the sea."

"My mom was a pirate and she sailed the sea's so of course she told me about Scurvy." Jou said. "She says I should at least know what that is if I went out sea one day."

Luffy shoving limes down Yosaku's throat looking at Jou.

"Your mom was a pirate, Jou!?" Luffy said, with wide eyes. "That's so cool!"

Jou just smirks at the straw hat and shrugs.

"Anyway, back in the old days they couldn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables because they couldn't store them but we know better now." Nami said.

"You're smart." Luffy said to Nami. "You're like a doctor."

"How about that." Usopp said, smiling. "I was right. She isn't dumb."

"YOU GUYS ARE MORONS!" Nami yelled, sharktoothed. "EVERY SAILOR SHOULD KNOW ABOUT SCURVY!"

Yosaku from the ground spits out the limes that were shoved in his mouth and gets back up. All of a sudden Johnny was dancing around with the supposedly now healthy Yosaku.

"IT'S CURED ME!" Yosaku yelled, cheerfully.

"NOW YOU'RE ALL BETTER!" Johnny Yelled, cheerfully.

"YOU CAN'T HEAL THAT QUICKLY!" Nami yelled, sharktoothed.

The two stopped dancing and faced the five.

 **"Allow us to introduce ourselves..."** They said in unison.

"My name is Johnny."

"And I'm Yosaku."

 **"Together we're the baddest pirate bounty hunting duo in the world."**

"Big Bro Zoro there used to be one of us." Johnny said. "Glad to make your acquaintance."

Zoro began walking toward his two friends.

"Small world." Zoro said. "Never thought I'd see you guys again."

"Well if you think your surprised..." Johnny said.

"We never imagined that the Pirate Hunter Zoro became a pirate himself." Yosaku said. Zoro made his way up to the two.

"Tell me about." Zoro said, placing out his hand.

"Big Bro." Johnny said, taking Zoro's hand. Yosaku was about to place his hand on both of theirs but then he fell over due to him still having Scurvy and falling on his face.

"Uh, hey Partner!" Johnny said, worried about his friend.

"He's still got scurvy we should get him to bed so he can get some rest." Jou said. The guys of the ship placed Yosaku in the bed so he can get some sleep. As Yosaku slept the 5 pirates along with Johnny hung out in the kitchen.

"Let this be a lesson to you..." Nami said.

"Yeah, this is kinda stuff you run into when you choose a life on the sea." Zoro said.

"Which when we're at sea we really gotta think how we can get the right amount of nutrients with very little food." Usopp said.

"Not to mention it would be a good thing to have someone who know's how to do that type of thing." Jou said, crossing his arms.

"A good thing?" Luffy said, stuffing his face with a piece of bread, he then got a big smile on his face. "Right! The ship needs a cook! Let's go find us a cook!"

"I'm in! Good idea!" Usopp said, smiling. "We'll have yummy food even when we're out at sea!"

"That's right! You got it!" Luffy said.

"A cook would be actually be pretty sweet to have around." Jou said.

"A cook." Johnny said, smiling. "I know just the place and the food is gonna blow your mind."

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy said. "Where to?"

"Consider yourselves warned..." Johnny said. "This place is close to Grand Line and I've heard a lot of rumors that a certain hawk-eyed man your looking for is there." Johnny said walking up to Zoro who wrapped his hand around his Wado Ichimonji with a grin.

"Set a course!" Johnny said, pointing out. "Towards Northeast!"

 _"Yes!"_ Nami thought with a smile.

 _"Awesome!"_ Usopp thought, grinning.

 _"Sounds like we're actually getting somewhere in our journey."_ Jou thought, smirking.

Zoro and Luffy both had smiles on their faces. They sailed the Going Merry towards Northeast to the place Johnny talked about.

"Our destination is..." Johnny began. "The sea restaurant...BARATIE!"

The Baratie was a sea restaurant that had fish head at the front.

"So, whaddya think?" Johnny asked them.

"Wow, it's a big fish!" Luffy said, drooling.

"How lovely!" Nami said.

"I've always wanted to go to a sea restaurant." Jou said.

"This is the coolest place ever!" Usopp said.

From the side there was a ship honking some kind of horn coming up from the side of Merry. It was a Marine ship.

"A Marine ship?!" Usopp said.

"What do they want?" Jou wondered, aloud. "It's not like we've done anything to get us noticed unless this is what they do to people starting out to become pirates or they might try to start something?"

"Hey, Luffy..." Usopp said. "They're not gonna start firing at us are they?"

"It's just my luck." Zoro said. "Of course the Marines would show up."

From the Marine ship there was man on board. Oddly enough he had pink hair and he wore a light blue stripped suit and he also had this iron brass knuckle like thing that was placed on his hand.

"I haven't seen that pirate flag?" The man wondered, aloud. "I am 'Iron-Fist' Fullbody but you can just call me sir!" Fullbody said. "You there! Who's the captain! Identify yourself!"

"My name is Luffy!" Luffy said, walking forward.

"My name is Usopp, got it!" Usopp said, trying to get himself noticed.

"We only made our flag the day before yesterday!" Luffy said.

"That's right, Marine!" Usopp said. "And I drew it!"

"Heh, you did!" Fullbody said with smirk. "Is that so?" He then looked over from the side of the Merry to Johnny and Yosaku trying to hide. "Hey, you two! Right there! I've seen you both before, you're that bounty hunter duo that goes after the small fish, right?"

"Yeah well we..." Johnny said, sweating along with his buddy.

"So, you've finally been caught by pirates." Fullbody said.

"Well, actually we..." Johnny spoke up.

"Now that's a laugh." Fullbody smirked. From the side there was beautiful blond woman wearing a red dress that came around and grabbed his arm. She was beautiful which was surprising since Fullbody wasn't the best-looking guy ever. At least, he thought he was good-looking.

"Hey, c'mon baby let's get going." The woman said.

"Sure." He said to her.

"Hey wait a minute!" Johnny yelled, pulling out a stack of wanted posters from his coat. "You think small time bounty hunter's would go after these guys!" Johnny threw the posters into the air with all the scattered papers falling to the deck.

Nami looked over and saw the posters. Fullbody tells his marines to sink the pirates with them saluting him.

"He ignored us." Johnny said.

"Next time we see him he better have a little more respect for us." Yosaku said.

"Hmm?" Nami said, walking up to the scattered wanted posters on the deck and took a knee to pick one up. "What're these things?"

"Well those are all wanted pirates." Johnny said. "Big sis Nami..." He then covered his mouth as he saw she was holding one poster in particular.

"In other words..." Johnny began. "If we defeat them we get the reward money."

"Pretty lucrative business, huh?" Yosaku said and then had his mouth covered by his friend. Nami then crumbled the poster in her hands and began shaking. Jou noticed her and walked up kneeling down.

"Nami, are you okay?" Jou said. "Your shaking like you see a ghost or something." He then noticed the poster in her hands and took a closer look at it. "Arlong? Someone you know?"

"No." She said. "I'm fine it's nothing."

Jou then stood up still looking down at her wondering what's wrong with her.

"If you have a problem and you want to talk about it I'll..." Jou said and was then interrupted as Nami got in his face looking angry.

"I said I'm fine!" Nami said. "Do you understand that, Jou?!" She yelled. "I'm fine!"

Jou was a little surprised by her outburst as Johnny and Yosaku just watched. Jou sighed out.

"Okay, but you looking at that poster didn't seem like you were fine to me." Jou said. "Not to mention you're getting all angry about it. But if you say you're fine than I'll let it go."

"That's better." Nami said.

"Hey you guys look!" Usopp said. "They're pointing that cannon right at us!"

The marines fired the cannon at the Merry.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy yelled. **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy stretched his arms grabbing the mast and figurehead of the ship and taking the cannon with it and stretches his body back. **"Slingshot!"**

However, Luffy somehow turned himself and flung himself into Merry's figurehead but the cannonball goes flying into the Baratie restaurant destroying the top part of it.

"Well, that can't be too good." Jou said.

* * *

 **This chapter was kind of whatever huh? Not really much happened in it just a lot of Straw Hat's doing their own thing and guess you can say it was a filler chapter. But hey if we're in the Baratie Arc then that means we're almost there to the Arlong Park arc which should be quite epic.**

 **Jou: So, am I gonna get to fight again?**

 **Oh yes you will.**

 **Anyway onto reviews.**

 **Chance Green G King: I don't know if I'm gonna put those kinda scenes in this but they would be quite amusing. I already have moves planned for Jou but it would be cool to see what you come up with for him. Could be more creative than what I've got. I should have Jou fight against his enemy in his personal arc. Well I was kinda going with a thing that Luffy does something for him but I see what you mean. It should be more fitting if Jou fought his enemy instead of Luffy. Alright, I'll give that a read and I'll check that one out too. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Theboblinator: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. I believe you were signed in it had your name and everything and yeah thanks for suggesting Jou should help Nami steal the gold. His mother dropped him on his head when he was a baby.**

 **Jou: That's not true, jackass!**

 **I mean yeah Usopp and Kaya are totally a thing. And thank pokemonking0924 is one who suggested Jou should make that comment that Usopp and Kaya should make out. I glad you loved that.**

 **Yes, like I said in chapter one, they're not gonna be in love with each other automatically. Another Nakama was a great story sure Qpython(the author to Another Nakama) quit fanfiction but the guy did tell us why he didn't want to do it anymore. Then again I would've liked to read more if he continued going but I guess all good things must come to an end I suppose. My update speed? The reason the last chapter took so long was because I was working on some other stories I have. But honestly I should work on and update this one more because it's actually a lot more popular than the others and people review it more.**

 **Well it is an actual prefecture in Japan but yeah it actually reminds me of One Punch Man(I love that anime) also. Thank you.**

 **Blizzarzord: I was thinking of a way to actually get him out of that debt but hey at least it worked.**

 **Jou: Damn right it worked. At least I don't owe her money anymore thank Oda!**

 **I don't know about her kissing Jou on the lips at that time. Maybe a cheek or something but that would be too soon. Thanks for the review.**

 **namina88: I will not say. But sometime soon they will realize their feelings for eachother. Thanks for your review.**

 **pokemonking0924: Oh yeah, let's hope he's mentally and not to mention physically prepared for that.**

 **Jou: Mentally and physically prepared for what?**

 **Nothing Jou. Possibly, she see's some attractive qualities in him though it is just slightly. As Jou has mentioned in this chapter yes. It's Jou's mother who was a pirate, you'll learn more about that later.**

 **I'm glad you recommended it was quite enjoyable and kinda fun to write that in and plus I see Jou as a teasing type of person. Yep, now that they've got the Merry now we can get this adventure going.**

 **And you too happy holidays!**

 **JJsanoguel98(Chapter 4): I wholeheartedly agree with you. At that point it would feel very quick and if it's like that I don't want to drive people away because of it.**

 **You're right. They would know eachother better during that point and time and I also agree with you that they'd express their feelings better that way. Thanks a lot for that and thanks for reviewing.**

 **KrazyKrusty: Yep he will. Oh, your concerned because you thought Jou would get his own story arc after him and Nami become a couple? Yeah I said they wouldn't become a couple until post Enies Lobby.**

 **In Jou's story arc at that point him and Nami have feelings for each other but neither of them would know it yet and that would be a point where the feelings they have for each other are pretty heavy.**

 **This is how I want things to go in this story. However, people who read it can give me suggestions and ideas and tips to help make my story better.**

 **Do you mean what kind am I planning on doing. I currently have a RWBY and Fairy Tail story but they aren't as popular as this story. I've been kinda thinking of doing maybe a Persona story and a My Hero Academia one and maybe a Naruto story since I also really like those anime's. That's kinda what I've been thinking of doing. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **So, hopefully we can get to more exciting stuff but for now just bare with me just like Jou.**

 **Jou: I can hardly stand you.**

 **Whiner. Anyway see you guys next time. Later!**


	8. The Baratie and a Love Cook

**Hello guys and welcome back for another chapter of One Piece Jou's Adventures. We're at 41 reviews, 32 favs and 35 follows now. Hurray! I hope we can get more those as we go along. Oh and Happy New Year guys! Let's hope we all have a great 2017!**

 **Disclaimer, I do not One Piece.**

 **All rights goes to Eichiro Oda.**

 **But I own Jou and OC's who may appear.**

 **Let's begin shall we...**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga: Pt.8**

* * *

From the top part of the Baratie sea restaurant was a smoking hole. And inside the room with the hole in it was a man with a peg leg who collapses to ground. A couple chef's from the Baratie walk in to see if the man was alright.

"Sir!" A chef said.

"Are you alright Head Chef Zeff!?" The Second one asked. "Are you okay?"

"This is the guy." Another chef said, dragging Luffy inside where the room where the hole was. Luffy upon looking at the man known as Zeff noticed some things about him. He had a mustache that was braided and pointed out and he had a peg leg and he wore a chef hat that was very tall.

"Sir, I'm very sorry!" Luffy said, bowing to the man named Zeff and then brought his eyes to his peg leg. "AHHHHH! YOUR LEG!"

"Idiot!" Zeff said, kicking Luffy in the face. "Don't worry. You didn't do this to my leg."

"Oh I see." Luffy said. "Good to know."

Zeff then kicked Luffy away from him.

"But, I'm all banged up." Zeff said. "The medical fees and the repair charges for the ship are gonna cost you." Zeff sat back on his bed.

"I won't ask you to cut me any slack." Luffy said, standing up. "But I'm flat broke!" He said turning around.

"Well, you're pretty direct, huh?" Zeff smiled. "If you don't have money, you've no choice but to work."

"Fine." Luffy smiled. "I wanna make it right."

"Then you'll work." Zeff said. "Un-payed for a whole year."

"Right!" Luffy said, still smiling. "I'll work un-payed for a year!"

"I'll let you off the hook with that." Zeff said.

"A year!?" Luffy sweated. "Did you just say a year!? A whole year!?"

Back on the ship were the the other crew members and Johnny and Yosaku fixing a railing on the Merry.

"What's taking Luffy so long?" Usopp wondered, aloud.

"Yeah." Nami whined.

"They'll make him work without pay for like a whole month." Usopp said.

"He should've just said it was the Marines fault instead of being so freaking honest." Nami said.

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." Jou said. "We should be worried that we might have to stay here forever."

 **[Back with Luffy]**

Luffy raises up a finger to Zeff.

"And what does that mean?" Zeff asked.

"I can only work the for one week." Luffy said.

"Yeah right." The older man smiled. "A week? Get real."

Luffy then raised up a second finger.

"Fine then!" Luffy said. "Two!"

"You wreck my restaurant and seriously injure the Head Chef! That's a serious offense!" Zeff said and then leaned his head down to bonk Luffy on the head with his tall chef hat. "You can't just settle that up one or two weeks of un-payed work. That's ridiculous."

"You win!" Luffy said. "Three weeks!"

Zeff narrowed his eyes and then began spinning himself with one hand and kicked Luffy with his peg leg knocking the rubberman down. Zeff stood up himself up from his bed.

"No deal!" Luffy said, springing back up. "I've waited 10 long years to become a pirate. So I'm not gonna waste another year stuck in this restaurant!"

Zeff stared back at Luffy with intrigue.

"Listen, I'm gonna get you to let me off the hook in a week." Luffy said. "That's my decision!"

"If you value your time so much." Zeff said, walking up to the straw hat clad boy. "I'll tell you what you can do to settle your debt quickly you runt!" Zeff jabbed Luffy's leg with his peg leg causing Luffy to squirm a little in pain. "It'll cost you a leg my boy." Zeff said, holding up a knife with a zigzagged edge.

"That's pricey." Luffy whined.

"Good I got your attention." Zeff said, smiling.

Sailing to the restaurant on Johnny and Yosaku's boat were Zoro, Jou, Nami and Usopp. Usopp and Zoro rowed the boat as they made their way to the Baratie. They got to the sea restaurant and Usopp began tying the boat to the restaurant with a rope. But what caught their attention from inside was that their was a loud crash.

"What the hell was that?" Jou asked to no one in particular.

"Don't know." Zoro said.

The four walk up to the restaurants' doors opening it up seeing quite a scene happening inside the restaurant.

"Hmm?" Zoro hummed. "A fight."

"Look like it." Jou said.

From inside the restaurant was Fullbody being held by a young man. He had straight blond hair with his bangs covering one of his eyes, above the visible eye was a swirly eyebrow, a black suit and pants with black dress shoes and holding up Fullbody by his broken and bloodied face with one hand.

"At sea if you ever provoke your cook your signing your own death warrant." The blond-haired young man said to Fullbody. "Remember that."

"Damn it not again Sanji!" Said a man with bulky forearms. "What do you think your doing to our customer!? Can't you see he's a Marine Lieutenant!?"

"You're a terrible cook." The young man called Sanji said looking over to the man. "What makes you think you can talk me like that?"

"A crappy cook like you is calling me bad!?" The man said walking over to Sanji. "Restaurant's can't exist without their customers! They're our lifeblood so we don't wanna hurt them which is what you seem to keep doing!?"

"But he deserved it." Sanji said. "He didn't treat the food or me with respect and he insulted all the cooks!" Sanji then drops Fullbody to the ground. "So I simply taught him a lesson."

"You're gonna regret this." Fullbody said. "All of you. No restaurant should treat they're customers like this. I'll shut you down. Do you understand me!? I will shut down! This entire place!"

"This whole restaurant is finished!" Fullbody yelled. "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Then maybe I should just finish you off now." Sanji said and began walking toward Fullbody but is held back by other chefs preventing him from going up to Fullbody.

"Sous-Chef Sanji stop it!" A chef yelled.

"Arrogant assholes like you who think their such big shots thinking they can push anybody around really piss me off!" Sanji yelled at Fullbody still being held back by other chefs. "You're not such a big shot now! Are ya!?"

From the ceiling above came crashing down Luffy and Zeff.

"Oh look, it's Luffy." Jou said, with a hand placed on his hip.

"My ceiling!" Zeff said. "That's another thing that's going to have to get fixed because of you! This is all your fault you brat!"

"How is it my fault!?" Luffy yelled. "You attacked me!?"

"Boss! Sanji's gone crazy again!?" One of the chef's that was holding Sanji said.

"Hey Sanji!?" Zeff said, walking over to the three chefs holding Sanji. "Don't tell me you went on a rampage in here you idiot!"

"Put a cork in it old man!" Sanji growled.

"Now your ordering me around!" Zeff said. "You wanna sink my restaurant the bottom of the sea! You punk!" With his peg leg he kicked Sanji across the face.

From the floor Fullbody began to get a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You two!" Zeff said to Fullbody. "Get your ass out of my restaurant!" With that he also kicked Fullbody across the face with his peg leg.

"How can you deny our motto to treat the customer as king!?" The man with the bulky forearms yelled at Sanji.

"The only kingly customers are the ones who stomach the slope that you call food." Sanji growled.

"That's it!" Zeff yelled. "If you two wanna fight you'll keep it in the kitchen you understand me!?"

A marine came by to tell Fullbody that one of Krieg's pirates escaped custody. The marine is then shot in the back by a man. The customers of the restaurant began running away. The man began walking in slowly.

"It would seem we have a new customer sir." Patty said. **(AN: Let's start calling him by his name)**

"If we're to mind his manners than not start any trouble on my ship." Zeff said.

"A pirate, huh?" Luffy smiled.

The man with a pistol in hand walked with his hand in his pocket and took a seat at an empty table and placed his foot on the table.

"I don't care what it is." The man said. "Just bring me something to eat. C'mon this is a restaurant."

"Hello and welcome you damn crook!" Patty grinned wildly.

"I'm just gonna say this one more time." The man growled. "Just bring me something to eat and make it quick."

"Of course right away but might I be so bold to inquire how you're paying for your meal?" Patty asked.

"Will a bullet be enough?" The man asked, pointing his pistol to Patty's forehead.

"So you don't have any money then!?" Patty said and then placed his hands together and smashed the man on the head and smashed him to the ground. "Sorry pirate but our policy is to only serve paying customers!"

Everybody in the restaurant began cheering for Patty. The pirates' stomach began growing like he was hungry.

"I can hear your stomach grumbling from here pirate." Patty said.

"Listen..." The pirate said. "Get me something to eat now."

"WE'RE NOT GETTING YOU ANYTHING SO BEAT IT!" Patty yelled.

Sanji walked off to the kitchen away from the scene as Zeff watched him walk off and followed him. Patty continued kicking the crap out of the pirate with people in the restaurant cheering.

After that whole debacle was finished Zoro, Jou, Nami and Usopp decided to walk inside the restaurant to get a table.

"Man, the workers in this place don't mess around." Usopp said.

"I guess they throw out pirates who just want to cause trouble." Jou said. "Where pirates ourselves but I'm sure we're good because we're not here cause any trouble at all."

As Jou and the others walked he heard people whispering.

"Hey, is that Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Someone said.

"Yeah that is him." Another said.

Jou leaned over to Zoro.

"Man, you're famous." Jou said.

"Not really." Zoro said. "All I did was hunt pirates here, next thing I know everybody is calling me Pirate Hunter."

"Well mostly everybody has heard about you." Jou said. "Even I have. Hey, have you ever been to Sunset Island?"

"Sunset Island?" Zoro began to think. "Isn't that place with that one village on it, it starts with a B or something?"

"Buoy Village." Jou said.

"Yeah, that was the name." Zoro said. "I was there once chasing down a pirate. I'm guessing you lived there?"

"Yep, all my life until I decided to set sail." Jou said. "Huh? If you were there I guess we missed each other."

"Probably." Zoro said. Jou stopped walking with Zoro and Usopp as they both began walking to the free table. Jou looked behind himself and saw Nami lagging behind. She looked lost in thought.

"Yo, slowpoke!" Jou yelled to her catching her attention. "Pick up the pace!"

Nami walked her way up to Jou with him turning to her fully.

"I can tell your still thinking about that wanted poster." Jou said. "Aren't you?"

"It meant nothing to me." She crossed her arms. "Remember what I said earlier: Drop it and quit worrying about me!" She yelled at him this time. Jou sighed.

"Fine, forgive me for being concerned." Jou said. "Let's go sit down."

Jou walked away from her to the table that Usopp and Zoro picked. As Nami watched Jou walk off she almost wanted to apologize to him for yelling at him. Hell, she didn't mean to get so angry at him. She knows he's just trying to help and talk to her. But then again how can anyone help her in her situation?

The four sat down and ordered food. Jou was happy that the restaurant had sweet and sour chicken with white rice. It tasted great. It was just as great as his mom's but if he had choose which one was better, Baratie's or his mom's, he'd pick her's.

"The food here is great!" Usopp said.

"It's delicious!" Nami said.

"You can say that again." Jou said as he finished his bowl of food.

"You got that right." Zoro said.

"Oh, look who's here." Jou said, pointing over to someone coming down the steps. Everyone looked and noticed Luffy.

"Chore boy!" Nami called.

"What're you doing!?" Luffy demanded.

"We heard you had to work here for a whole year." Usopp smiled.

"So we thought we'd get comfortable if we're gonna be while." Jou smirked, crossing his arms.

"Is it okay if we redraw the flag for our ship?" Zoro asked, smirking.

Luffy came down to the four and looked at the amount of food they had on their table.

"You're eating all this delicious food without me!?" Luffy asked, bewildered. "What kinda crew are you!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"Yeah the food here is great, to bad you can't have any." Jou smiled and began laughing but as he was looking away Luffy stuck a booger in his cup of water when he wasn't looking.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be so good." Usopp said. He and Nami began snickering to themselves with Zoro smirking at the scene.

"The food here is tasty." Jou said, raising his glass to his lips. "Oh Luffy, you look thirsty, so captain..." Jou grabs Luffy and began making the Straw Hat drink the booger water. "WHY DON'T HAVE A NICE REFRESHING DRINK!"

Luffy fell to the floor gagging as Nami and Usopp lost it laughing their asses off, even Zoro was joining in the laughter.

"JOU I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!?" Luffy yelled, squirming on the ground.

"Funny I can ask you the same thing, jackass." Jou said, looking down at Luffy.

"OH THAT WAS NASTY!" Luffy yelled, still on the ground squirming. Everybody in the restaurant just watched the five since they were being so loud. From the side Sanji was pouring a woman a drink and most likely flirted with her much to her date's irritation.

"Aren't they quaint." Sanji said. "I wonder if that's the rest of his crew." But one person in particular caught the blond's attention which was Nami still laughing at the scene that just happened. "Finish pouring it yourself."

All of a sudden at the pirates' table was Sanji with flower in his hand kneeling down to Nami.

"Oh dear ocean thank you for this treasure you have shared from your depths." Sanji said.

Nami leaned back a little. She didn't even see him there. He kinda just appeared.

"Oh yes my love!" Sanji said and then turned and gripped his face. "I can't bare this hardship of loving you from afar it is too difficult!"

"How is this love?" Jou wondered. "You just met her?" Though Sanji didn't seem to hear Jou since he just kept focusing on Nami.

"I am now prepared to sail to ends of the earth as a pirate if it means sailing someone of your rare beauty will be by my side!" Sanji turned around with his one visible eye now being a heart.

Luffy just had an awkward smile on his face, Zoro looked annoyed at the Sanji's personality, Jou just tilted his head.

"Who does this guy think he is a Casanova?" Jou wondered, still tilting his head.

"To be together sailing the seas!" Sanji said. "But how tragic a great obstacle blocks our way!"

"And that great obstacle would be me right, Sanji?" Zeff asked.

"Stupid geezer." Sanji muttered, getting out of his love trance.

"This is an opportunity you don't want to pass up." Zeff suggested. "Why not join them and become a pirate. I have no need to keep you here at my restaurant."

"Hey listen pal!" Sanji said to Zeff. "I'm the Sous-Chef in this place. What do you mean you don't need me anymore?"

"You fight with customers all the time." Zeff said. "You flirt with any woman under 80 who walk through here. You can't even cook a decent meal, you're worth less to me than the chum after brunch. That's what I mean."

"So uh..." Was all Sanji could say as some of the chefs from upstairs snickered at him quietly much to Sanji's irritation.

"Oh and let's not forget about how the other cooks avoid you like you're poison." Zeff continued. "So just run off and be a pirate or whatever but get out of this restaurant."

"That's how it is?" Sanji muttered. "You shoot off at the mouth and expect that I'm just going to take it, old man." Sanji began walking his way up to Zeff. "I could blow off everything you said but I won't listen to anyone trying trash my cooking! I'm staying here as a Sous-Chef and that's final!" Sanji grabbed Zeff by the shirt. "YOU HEAR ME!?"

"What do you think your doing grabbing your boss by the collar!" Zeff said, grabbing Sanji back and throwing him. "You Ingrate!"

Sanji lands on and breaks the table the four Straw-Hat's were sitting at. The four of Zoro, Jou, Usopp and Nami grabbed plates of food so that they didn't get smashed as Sanji landed on the table.

"Geezer." Sanji groaned and then sat up from the ground. "Enough with the games. You can try to kick me out but I'm here to stay I'm not going anywhere old man. Not until you're dead and gone!"

"Dead?" Zeff replied, walking away. "I've got another hundred years of kicking your ass left in me."

"He's always gotta have the last word." Sanji muttered.

"See he said it's cool." Luffy said now leaning down next to Sanji. "Now you can become a pirate."

"SHUT UP!" Sanji yelled, with shark teeth. Sanji props the table back up. "My apologies." He said, placing a cup of fruit in front of Nami. "I hope I can make it up to you with this delightful fruit macedonia, my princess."

"Wow you're too kind." Nami said, happily. "It looks wonderful."

"Good." Sanji said.

"Hey! Don't forget about us, Mister Casanova!" Usopp yelled, angrily. "We better get some kind of apology."

"This tea should be more than inadequate for you." Sanji said, getting in Usopp's face. "In fact you should be thanking me."

"What!?" Usopp shouted. "You wanna fight! You're gonna regret this! Take him out, Zoro!" Usopp commaded the swordsman but he just ignored him since he was having drink.

"You take him out." Zoro said.

"Stop it." Nami said, sweetly. "Please don't fight because of me."

"Of course my dear." Sanji said, with his eye being a heart shape.

"Who said it was about about you!?" Usopp shouted.

"I wanted to tell that..." Nami began.

"Yeah?" Sanji said.

"That all of the food here is just delicious." Nami began, lightly touching Sanji's face. Jou rolls his eyes at the scene.

"Oh brother." Jou sighed.

"But it's a little too expensive for me." Nami finished.

"Relax it's free." Sanji said.

Oh thank you!" Nami said and pulled Sanji into hug much to the blonde's pleasure.

"You guys still gotta pay though." Sanji said, looking at Jou.

"Well aren't you just so kind." Jou sarcastically remarked. Luffy just began laughing at the whole scene.

"What're you sitting around for!?" Sanji said, kicking Luffy with his neck stretching and snapping back. The young cook began dragging Luffy off with the four other pirates watching them go. "You're not here to lounge around."

"Right." Luffy groaned.

* * *

It's been few days since the Straw hat's along with the bounty hunter's have been at the Baratie.

"We've been sitting around, twiddling our thumbs for four days now." Usopp sighed. "How long do you think we're gonna be here anyway."

"Who knows." Zoro said.

"He said he'll stay a year." Usopp said. "But I'm already so bored."

"Quit your whining. "Nami said, smiling. "This place is great. Plus, all the food here is free."

"Yeah, for you it is." Zoro said.

"You only say that because you got Prince 'Lover Boy' giving you whatever you want." Jou sighed.

"Jou, I'm flattered." Nami said.

"What?" Jou asked, raising a brow.

"By the tone of your voice are you perhaps... jealous?." Nami smirked. "I didn't know you felt that way?"

"Yeah right." Jou scoffed. "You wish."

Usopp see's Luffy carrying a big bag of trash.

"Hey, Luffy!" He called. "What're we still doing here? C'mon let's just get outta this place!"

"Just sit tight a little longer." Luffy said. "I'm gonna try to make another deal with the owner."

"Well, hurry up!" Usopp shouted.

As of right now it was very foggy and Luffy feels like he senses something in the distance, he narrowed his eyes at the feeling he's having. From the side a very large pirate ship made it's way to the Baratie. It even shadowed the sea restaurant since it was so large. The pirate flag upon the ship was a skull and crossbones with an hourglasses on either side of it.

"GUY'S DON'T PANIC!" Usopp shouted in fright. "BUT I THINK THIS IS OUR CUE TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

"Look at the sheer size of that galleon!?" Nami shouted.

"What a huge ship!" Luffy exclaimed. "You think Gin came back to thank you?" Luffy asked Sanji.

"I seriously doubt that." Sanji said.

* * *

Later on Gin the pirate that Sanji helped earlier came back with a man larger than he was carrying him by his shoulder and opening the door. This man was Don Krieg, Captain of the Krieg pirates.

"I beg you." Krieg said, weakly. "I need food and water. We have money. Lots of money. Please, it's been so long I don't even remember the last time I ate. Please sir, I need food and drink? I'm begging you."

The cooks were kinda surprised if this was the actual Don Krieg. Krieg began falling to the ground off of Gin's shoulder.

"Captain!" Gin yelled. "Please help him, our captain is on the brink of starvation! He could die!"

Gin then said that Krieg hasn't had any food for days but no one was having it, the cooks or the customers. Patty began to mock Krieg until Patty was kicked in the face by Sanji who was carrying a bowl of food and he even had some wine. Sanji gave the food to him which he ate.

After he ate the food he punched Sanji in the face and now feels that he's got his strength back. With that all the customers ran out of the Baratie.

* * *

Outside on the Merry, Zoro, Jou, Usopp and Nami watched all the customers run out in fright.

"Hey, see that?" Usopp sweat-dropped. "It looks bad? What do you think is going on in there?"

"Don't know?" Zoro said. "Let's go inside and see."

"Yeah, I think we should too." Jou agreed.

"What!?" Usopp said, looking at the two. "Are you two serious!?"

"Sure am." Zoro smirked.

"Usopp, you sound like you're terrified." Jou smirked.

"I am not scared!" Usopp said.

Zoro then looked at Krieg's ship.

"Something wrong?" Jou asked him.

"Doesn't that ship look abandoned to you?" Zoro asked.

"Now that I stop and think about it yeah it does." Jou said.

* * *

Back on the Baratie all chefs stood were staring at Krieg.

"As you can all see my ship is a wreck." Krieg said. "Naturally, I'll be needing a nice new one after a few small chores, every last one of you will leave this ship."

Krieg tells the cooks that his men are all weak with hunger. Sanji decides to cook the meals but the other cooks stop him. Patty shoots at Krieg with his cannon that looks like a lobster.

However, it didn't affect Krieg because he had armor made of solid steel. During all of that Zeff came down with a huge bag filled with enough food for a hundred men. Krieg realizes that Zeff is 'Red Foot' Zeff. Krieg told Zeff that he wanted his Log Book but he told Krieg no.

"Alright, I'll take it." Krieg said. "It's true that the Grand Line beat me. Still I will never give up on it I am Don Krieg. In the end it's just another ocean. I had enough weapons and men and ambition. Regrettably, the only thing I lacked was information. But I will fix all of that. Once I have your Log Book I'll form another Pirate Fleet and seize the legendary One Piece. THEN I WILL STAND RULER OF THIS GREAT PIRATE ERA!"

"Now hold on!" Luffy said. "It's me who's gonna be King Of The Pirates!"

The cooks of the restaurant become surprised by Luffy's words. Patty tells Luffy to back off.

"No way." Luffy smiled. "Not from this."

"Did you say something, kid?" Krieg said to Luffy. "I won't allow that kind of stupidity again."

"Oh yeah well stupid or not..." Luffy retorted. "I'm just stating the facts like they are."

"This isn't a game." Krieg glared

"Yeah I know." Luffy said. "I'm still gonna concur the Grand Line."

Krieg get's irritated with Luffy and says him and crew were wiped out in a week which surprised all the chefs in restaurant.

"Unfortunately I don't find your smart ass remarks very amusing." Krieg said. "If you insist on this foolish behavior I'll crush you right here and right now."

"Go ahead if you can!" Luffy said, reeling back his fist.

"I can and I will!" Krieg declared. "It would be my pleasure to send you to an early grave you cocky runt!" Krieg then revealed his guns from under his armored shoulders.

On the stairs were the three of Zoro, Jou and Usopp. Zoro thumbed up a sword, Jou had his red chain slung over his shoulder and Usopp had his nose in the air, most likely scared due to his leg's shaking.

"What's goin' on, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"Need a hand?" Jou asked.

"If you don't need help that's okay too?" Usopp said, leg's still shaking.

"Oh hey guys!" Luffy said. "Appreciate the offer but I think I can handle this clown."

"Too bad!" Usopp said. "But if you say you don't need any help who am I too argue!"

"You're just big scaredy cat are you?" Jou asked him.

"No, of course not!" Usopp said, still doing his same pose. "Us awesome fighters are just gonna sit this one out! Holler if you need us OWW-" Usopp was elbowed by Zoro knocking him down. "What'd you do that for, Zoro!?"

"Shut up already you weirdo!" Zoro retorted.

"Yeah, stop flapping your gums, jackass!" Jou said.

"Are those three guys your crew?" Krieg laughed. "That's a pretty small group you got there, kid."

"Well that's not all!" Luffy said. "I got two more!" He said raising up two fingers.

"I'M NOT APART OF YOUR CREW!" Sanji yelled.

Krieg decided to put his weapons away and go feed his men and says he'll deal with Zeff later.

"However, if you wish to stay and be slaughtered?" Krieg said, walking off. "I'll have no problem burying every last one of you at sea!" With that he walked off toward his ruined pirate ship that looks like it's gonna fall apart in a minute.

Gin tells a story how Don Krieg's fleet was destroyed by one man. And everybody there in the place thought that hearing that one man can destroy a whole fleet was scary.

"I'd like to give a little friendly advice on how the Grand Line is." Zeff said.

"And what kind of place is that?" Usopp asked, frightened.

"He probably means that anything can happen there." Zoro said.

"Damn." Jou said. "To think I would've went down there by myself and probably wouldn't have lasted long."

"Hey Luffy! Do we really have to go there!?" Usopp asked.

Luffy didn't answer Usopp and was just shaking and then threw his arms in the air and shouted...

"THIS SO AWESOME! THIS IS GONNA BE SUCH A BLAST!"

"Don't you understand the concept of danger!?" Usopp said, sharktoothed.

"Finally, my life's goal will be achieved on the Grand Line." Zoro said.

"Oh yeah, what's your goal?" Jou asked. "Because I don't think you've ever told me."

"My rival he's out there somewhere and I'm gonna find him." Zoro grinned.

"Are you that stupid?" Sanji asked. "It's idiots like you guy's that end up dead."

"That may be true." Zoro said. "But lay off the name calling. I devoted my entire life to becoming the World's Greatest Swordsman. I made my choice so I'm the only one who get's to call myself stupid."

"Hey! What about me!?" Luffy yelled, raising up a hand.

"We all got a dream so I guess that makes all of us stupid." Jou smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Me too right!" Usopp said. "I mean it only seems fair!"

"Shut up, stupid." Zoro said to Usopp poking Usopp in the head with a sheathed sword.

"What morons." Sanji muttered under his breath but Zeff just smiled.

From outside Krieg's ship however collapsed out of nowhere surprising everyone in the restaurant. Luffy then storms outside.

"Uh oh." Jou said, worried. "Nami, Johnny and Yosaku are still out there on the ship!" Jou jumps off the stairs after Luffy being followed by Zoro and Usopp.

"Hey! Big Bro!" Johnny shouted from the water. Sure enough him and Yosaku were in the water.

"Yosaku! Johnny!" Luffy yelled, running over with the other three on his crew. "Are you okay?"

"What happened to the ship?" Zoro asked.

"More importantly where's Nami?" Jou asked. "Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry Big Bro." Yosaku said. " Don't know how to say this but... she's gone."

"Big sis Nami..." Johnny said, with tears in his eyes.

"She took all the treasure and sailed away!" Yosaku wailed.

The four of Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Usopp became wide-eyed and yelled...

 **"SHE DID WHAT!?"**

* * *

 **Damn, cliffhanger. Sorry this took so long. I was kinda having some issues with my internet connection a little. I actually try to post a chapter on Saturday so I'm late. But hey it's here. I think next chapter we can start the Arlong Park Arc. That should be exciting.**

 **Alright on to reviews... oh wait**

 ***walks over to a sleeping Jou***

 **Wake up, idiot.**

 **Jou: *wakes up* What the heck I was having a nice dream. Thanks for ruining it, Jackass!**

 **Shut up and help me answer reviews.**

 **Blizzarord: Yep, at first he wouldn't really know why he feels that way but when he realizes he has feelings for her, he'll get a little jealous at it. No there will be no other OC's joining Luffy's crew didn't really plan having that happen plus I don't people to think the Straw Hat crew having too many crew members. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Chance Green G King: Yep, another enemy will be appearing soon and he's gonna be a fish man. Well of course he'd be on the Arlong Pirates.**

 **Jou: So I'm gonna kick ass soon?**

 **That's right.**

 **Jou: Hell yeah!**

 **Oh I know not to over work myself. I actually get my free time from fanfiction. Though I don't want people to wait so long for having to wait for the next chapter but don't worry I'm not gonna tire myself out doing this.**

 **Really, Jou and Nami should make it official during Sky Island. That's also not a bad idea. Because during Sky Island that is time where it's gonna be pretty obvious that they have feelings for each other plus there isn't really a reason for them to wait so long until Enies Lobby.**

 **Well, we'll see when we get there. Thanks man.**

 **pokemonking0924: Maybe he can help fix the Merry a little. It actually wouldn't hurt to give Usopp some help though his main experience is fixing telescopes. Jou's not exactly what you call a handy man.**

 **Jou: HEY!**

 **Yep, he's got an idea on what's up with her. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Sherlock D Holmes: Oh I should use past tense huh? I get what your saying. I'll try to keep a look out for that from now on. Thank you.**

 **JJsanoguel98: Specials huh? I'm thinking about doing those. Those should be fun to do. We'll see. Thank you.**

 **I'll see you guys next time. Later.**

 **Jou: See ya, guys!**


	9. A Swordsman's Vow and After That Ship

**So, how's everybody doing right now? Good. That's great! Here's a chapter of One Piece: Jou's Adventures.**

 **Disclaimer...**

 **I don't own One Piece or it's characters.**

 **All that is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

 **But I own Jou and some others that may appear.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **One Piece: Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.9**

* * *

Don Krieg's pirate ship began falling apart. It looked like it was cut.

Johnny and Yosaku told the story how Nami stole the ship and threw them off and told them to tell the crew "If were truly linked by fate, we'll meet again!"

"After saying that, she ran away!" Johnny said, bowing along with his partner.

"Damn that woman!" Zoro said. "Just because she was acting all nice recently, I let my guard down for one moment and this happens!"

"How dare she pull a fast one over us!" Usopp said. "Especially during this crisis!"

Jou hummed to himself and pulled out his telescope and looked out to sea and sure enough saw the Going Merry in the distance.

"Hey, Luffy!" Jou said, catching the straw hat's attention. "There's the Merry!"

"Really!?" Luffy said, as Jou pointed out and Luffy spots it. "Yeah! I can still our ship!"

"So, what do you wanna do, Captain?" Jou asked. Luffy instead of answering Jou walked up to Johnny and Yosaku.

"Yosaku! Johnny!" Luffy yelled. "Where's your ship!?"

"Well, we still have ours." Yosaku replied.

"Zoro! Jou! Usopp!" Luffy looked at his three crew members.

"Just let her go." Zoro said. "No good will come of chasing after that thief."

"B-But she took the ship!" Usopp said. "That ship's important!"

"Hold on, you guys!" Jou said, catching their attention. "Just hear me out a sec: Nami may be a little difficult at times but you guys should know we wouldn't have made it this far without her! The ship, yeah that is important and it would mean a lot to Usopp since we got it from Kaya and there may be a reason why she took it for herself! So how about we just go get the ship back and ask why? Plus... " Jou looked at Luffy. "I'm sure Luffy would want her and only her as his navigator, am I right, Luffy?"

"That's right!" Luffy nodded. "I want her to be our navigator, no matter what!"

"So, what's it gonna be, guys?" Jou asked.

"Fine." Zoro sighed, face-palming. "Why'd I have to follow such a troublesome captain... hey, Usopp! We're going!"

"Right!" Usopp said, running to the two bounty hunter's boat.

"Jou, you coming?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." Jou said and then looked back at Luffy since he didn't move where he was standing. "Are you staying here, Luffy?"

"I have to." Luffy said. "I still haven't paid this restaurant back for what I did."

"Okay, don't worry we'll get the ship back and get Nami too." Jou said, nodding with Luffy giving a nod back.

Jou began walking toward the boat and looked out squinting and seeing the Merry still sailing off.

 _"What's going on inside that head of your's, Nami?"_ Jou thought. _"It's got to have something to do with that wanted poster and with this Arlong, huh?"_

Jou settled into the boat with everyone else.

"Be careful." Zoro told Luffy. "The situation here is getting a little crazy."

"Yeah, don't worry." Luffy told him.

"IT'S HIM!" A Krieg pirate shouted. "DON KRIEG, IT'S HIM! WHO DESTROYED OUR FLEET! HE FOLLOWED US ALL THE WAY HERE! HE'S COME TO KILL US!"

"That bastard..." Krieg murmured.

"I-It can't be..." Zoro's body shook. "Is that... the Hawk-Eyed man...!?"

Out on a little boat, sitting with one leg crossed over the other was a man who wore a hat with a wide brim, black coat, a necklace with a cross on it and had a large sword on his back. This man was Hawk-Eye Mihawk, also known as the World's Greatest Swordsman.

The Krieg pirates began to shake in fear at the site of this one man.

"Damn it!" A pirate yelled. "What did we ever do to you! Why the hell do you have to follow us all the way out here!"

Mihawk didn't say anything, he just glanced at the pirate that yelled at him.

"Just to kill some time." Mihawk said, plainly. The pirate out of anger pulled out two pistols and shot at Mihawk. But the swordsman unsheathed his sword and deflected the two bullets away from him with a swift motion. It literally just looked like he pushed them to the side. The pirates were surprised that the bullet's missed.

"He deflected it." Zoro said. "It'll be the same no matter how many times you shoot. He changed the bullet's trajectory with the tip of his sword." Zoro walked forward a little. "I've never seen such graceful movements."

"A sword without grace is no strong sword." Mihawk stated, sheathing his blade.

"Did you cut this ship as well?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, indeed." Mihawk answered.

"You really are the greatest swordsman." Zoro grinned.

"Three swords...!?" A pirate said, staring at Zoro. "Hey... could this guy be...!?"

"I set sail to meet you!" Zoro said, taking his bandana off his bicep.

"What do you aim for?" Mihawk questioned.

"To be the strongest." Zoro answered, tying his bandana tight around his head. "You said you're free, right? So let's have a dual."

"It's him!" A pirate said. "Roronoa Zoro of the Three-Sword Style...!"

"The Pirate Hunter...?" Krieg said.

"Him...!?" Sanji muttered.

"Hey, we're gonna lose sight of the ship!" Usopp yelled at Luffy but then felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Usopp, we know." Jou said. "Just be quiet and watch."

 **"Bro..."** Johnny and Yosaku said in unison.

"Pitiful, weakling." Mihawk said as Zoro stood across from him on the part of the broken ship. "If your a competent swordsman by any means, then I can demonstrate the clear difference in strength between you and I, without needing to cross blades at all. But still, you dare challenge me. Does your bravery come from your conviction...? Or from ignorance...?"

"It comes from my ambition." Zoro said, placing Wado in his mouth. "And a promise to a friend."

Luffy and Jou just stare along at the scene along with Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku stare with worried expressions.

"There isn't a person alive who can defeat big bro!" Yosaku shouted. "He's already the best in the world."

Mihawk takes his cross off his necklace and reveals it to be a knife that literally looks like it's used to cut cheese.

"Funny, what do think you're gonna do with that?" Zoro asked.

"It'll be more than adequate." Mihawk said. "You wouldn't kill a fly with a cannon would you? You may have quite the reputation in the East Blue but that doesn't mean much to me, this sea is by far the weakest of the four. Unfortunately, I don't carry any blade smaller than this one." Mihawk frowned, holding up his knife.

"I've had just about enough of your attitude." Zoro growled, through his sword in his mouth and dashed toward Mihawk. "Now you die!"

"You have no idea how big the world really is." Mihawk said.

 **"Oni-Giri!"** Zoro slashed at Mihawk only for him to block all three of Zoro's swords with his little knife.

"What the...?" Zoro said.

"Zoro..." Luffy said.

"No way..." Jou said. "He just blocked the attack like it was nothing and with that little blade no doubt."

"What!?" Johnny yelled. "Big bro's Oni-Giri was stopped!?"

"That's crazy!?" Yosaku yelled. "That attack never fails to stop an enemy!"

 _"I can't use my swords?!"_ Zoro thought. _"What has he done? No one has been able to defend against that technique!? He stopped it with a pocket knife!? No! This can't be happening!? He can't be this much better than me!? There's no way our skills are this far apart!?"_

"I am not that far behind the world's strongest!" Zoro roared and began slashing at multiple directions with Mihawk blocking with his knife. Mihawk pushed Zoro back with the young swordsman being knocked to the ground.

"YOU'RE JUST TOYING WITH HIM RIGHT?" Yosaku shouted. "FIGHT FOR REAL BIG BRO!"

"BIG BRO!" Johnny shouted.

"You can't be that much better than me!?" Zoro growled to Mihawk who just stared at him with an emotionless glare. Zoro charged Mihawk again slashing with all three of his swords but Mihawk was still blocking or dodging not giving Zoro a chance to cut him.

Zoro slashes downward to Mihawk with him blocking it easily with his knife.

"Such ferocious sword-play." Mihawk said. Zoro slashed at him with the sword in his mouth with Mihawk once again blocking it easily.

Zoro then becomes distracted when he hears Kuina's voice in his head. Zoro goes to stab Mihawk who dodges to the side and karate chops Zoro in the back of the neck knocking him to the ground. He stands back up breathing heavily, glaring at Mihawk.

 _"I will defeat this man."_ Zoro said to himself. _"For her."_

Zoro wobbly walked over to Mihawk and tried to slash at him but Mihawk just side-stepped making Zoro fall over on his back.

"What is it then?" Mihawk said. "What weight do you carry upon your shoulders? Speak up, weakling!"

"How dare you call him weakling!" Yosaku shouted, drawing his sword. "You'll pay for that!"

"We'll teach you a lesson!" Johnny shouted, drawing his sword as well. The bounty hunting duo ran out but before they could even get out there something pulled them back.

"No! Yosaku! Johnny!" Luffy yelled. "Get back here!" Luffy was now holding the two by there heads and looked like he was having trouble. Jou walked over and knelt down to them.

"Look here, you two..." Jou said. "If you guys have a lot of respect for Zoro then you'd know to stay out of this. This is his fight. You'd just be in his way."

"No, I won't lose." Zoro said. "I refuse to be defeated." Zoro took a pose with his swords and charged Mihawk. **"Tiger Trap!"**

Zoro went to attack Mihawk but as he got close Mihawk stabbed him in the chest. Zoro didn't move from that spot.

"You are defeated yet you won't step back?" Mihawk asked. "Why not?"

"I don't know." Zoro stated. "But I will not run. Even if I retreat a single step I would be shattering the promises I made. I can't run I would lose my honor. You see, without that there would be nothing left for me here."

"That's what defeat is." Mihawk said.

"Heh..." Zoro laughed, humorlessly. "Then I won't accept defeat."

"Then you'll die." Mihawk retorted.

"I'd rather die than give up." Zoro said.

 _"A strong heart indeed."_ Mihawk thought. _"He chooses death before defeat."_ Mihawk took the blade out of Zoro's chest.

"Sir, state your name!" Mihawk said, sheathing his knife.

"I am Roronoa Zoro." Zoro introduced himself, turning his swords a certain way.

"I'll remember it." Mihawk said. "No one as strong as you has come around in quite some time." Mihawk unsheathed his sword off his back. "So as a swordsman's courtesy I will use the world's strongest black sword to finish you."

"Thank you." Zoro said. "I appreciate it."

 _"So this is it."_ Zoro thought _. "Will I be the world's strongest or death?"_

Luffy gritted his teeth shaking, Jou and Usopp opened their eyes wide wondering what's gonna happen. Yosaku shook covering his head.

"That's enough big bro!" Johnny yelled. "Stop it!"

Zoro just ignored Johnny's pleas as he readied his attack.

 **"Three-Sword Style Secret Technique...!"** Zoro got himself ready spinning his swords in each hand. Mihawk dashes toward Zoro.

"FALL!" Mihawk yelled.

 **"Three Thousand Worlds!"** Zoro and Mihawk cut past each other in a quick motion. However, Zoro's two blades in his hands shatter while he was slashed in his body with blood gushing out. Zoro falls down on one knee.

 _"I've lost."_ Zoro thought, taking Wado out of his mouth. _"Never in my life I imagined I'd lose."_ He then places Wado back in it's sheathe. _"So this is the power of the greatest in the world."_

Zoro stood up tall and turned around to Mihawk and outstretched his arms.

"But why...?" Mihawk asked, surprised.

"Scars on the back are a swordsman's shame." Zoro grinned.

"Fine." Mihawk grinned and then cut Zoro across his body with a cut motion with Zoro spurting blood once again almost like a geyser.

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled, in fright scared for his friend.

"You shouldn't rush these things, young man." Mihawk told Zoro as the latter began falling down into the ocean behind him.

"ZORO!" Jou and Usopp shouted in unison.

BIG BRO!" Shouted Johnny and Yosaku with tears in their eyes.

 _"Why...?"_ Sanji thought. _"He's insane. His opponent was way out of his league. How's this fight would end was clear from the start. Why choose death?"_

"DON'T BE STUPID!" Sanji shouted. "GIVE UP YOUR AMBITION AND LIVE!"

"Damn you!" Luffy growled, pulling a fist back. Jou took this time to dash off of Johnny and Yosaku's boat to get Zoro from drowning. Jou sucked in air and dove in the water to get Zoro.

As Jou was swimming under the water he noticed Zoro falling down slowly within the water. Jou swam his way to him as fast as he could.

 _"Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be dead!"_ Jou screamed in his head over and over again as he swam to Zoro. Jou grabbed Zoro's arm and pulled it over his shoulder and began swimming back up to the surface.

Jou surfaced along with Zoro. Jou took a breath of air as he came up. Jou was relieved that he got Zoro in time before he went any lower but he had to get him out of the water quickly.

"Hey, Usopp I got him!" Jou waved over to Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku.

"Quick, bring him over here!" Usopp shouted.

"OH THANK YOU, BIG BRO JOU!" Johnny and Yosaku shouted thankfully in unison with tears streaming in their eyes.

Jou began swimming over to the boat as fast as he could.

"Just hold on, Zoro." Jou said. "We're not gonna let you die here today."

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, who was now standing on the part of the broken ship Mihawk was standing on. "Zoro!"

Jou swam over to the boat.

"C'mon, let's hurry and get him out of the water!" Usopp suggested. Jou made it to the boat, Johnny and Yosaku lifted up Zoro together onto the boat, Usopp gave Jou a hand up into the boat. Jou got in the boat and took off his beanie and squeezed the water out of it. Usopp then ran over and appeared with medicine.

"I got some medicine." Usopp said.

"It's still far too early for you to die." Mihawk said. "My name is Hawk-Eye Mihawk! You're strong but there is much for you to learn. No matter how many years it takes I will hold this title of the greatest in the world and wait for you. Until that day you must hone your skills, then... SEEK ME OUT! RORONOA ZORO!"

"Please say something?" Yosaku pleaded the wounded Zoro.

 **"Anything!"** Both Johnny and Yosaku said in unison.

"Not just anyone can earn the regard of Hawk-Eye Mihawk." Zeff said.

"You..." Mihawk turned to Luffy behind him. "What is your goal?"

"To be the king." Luffy stated.

"Your ambitions are even loftier than your friends that's quite a task." Mihawk smiled.

"Yeah, well you just let me worry about that." Luffy stuck his tongue out.

From the boat Zoro gained consciousness.

"He's still alive!" Usopp shouted. "He was just unconscious."

"Damn it." Jou sighed, smiling. "Had me worried there for a second."

"Big bro!" Yosaku cried.

"If your alive than say something?" Johnny wept.

"Zoro!?" Luffy said.

Zoro raised his sword in the air.

"Luffy..." Zoro said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" Luffy answered.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." Zoro said. "I know that you need nothing less than the greatest swordsman in the world. I've let you down, please forgive me." Zoro then hacked blood out of his mouth making Yosaku and Johnny worry. "I solemnly swear from this moment foward..." Zoro now had tears running down his eyes still holding his sword in air. "That I will never lose again, until the day comes when I beat him and take his title! I will never, never be defeated! IS THAT OKAY!? KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Yep." Luffy stated, grinning.

"Your a good team." Mihawk said. "I hope to see you again someday." Mihawk then began walking away until Krieg came along. Krieg tries the kill Mihawk who actually ends up escaping from Krieg.

"Jou, Usopp!" Luffy called out to his two crew mates.

"Luffy..." Usopp said.

"Yeah, captain?" Jou said.

"Go on ahead!" He told them. "I'll leave Nami to you guys!"

"Roger that!" Usopp waved. "Don't you worry about a thing! Jou, Zoro and I will get her right back and make sure you get that cook to join our crew!"

"After we get Nami and the Going Merry back we'll all head to Grand Line together!" Jou yelled. As he said that Usopp threw Luffy his straw hat.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Luffy called back to his friends as they sailed.

* * *

 **[Somewhere else]**

The Going Merry was sailing all on it's lonesome as a certain red-headed thief leaned against the railing of the ship near the front. Nami was now wearing a green tank top, short blue leggings and a pair of sandals.

As the ship sailed wind blew threw her hair as it shadowed her eyes. She then looked on the horizon seeing something familiar.

 _"I can hardly believe it, there it is."_ She thought. _"My home town."_ She kept sailing towards the island she called her home. She made it to a good spot where she docked the ship. She jumped off the ship onto the island.

As she walked she had a backpack thrown over her shoulder. She walked her way to this palace-looking place as the wind blew around her. She made her up to the door, she was about to walk in when someone began running up behind her. It was a young boy that looked no older than 9.

"HEY YOU!" The boy yelled, with a sword in his hand. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" He stopped behind Nami with his sword raised. "Arlong's going to die today!"

As Nami turned around the kid he had tears in his eyes just streaming down his face.

"He killed my Daddy so now I'm going to have to kill him!" The kid sobbed.

Nami just looked at the kid with a stone cold expression.

"So move!" The kid commanded. "Or I'll have to kill you too!"

Nami reached into her tank top pulling out her staff in three pieces. She put it together hitting the boy in the face knocking the kid to the ground.

"Now..." Nami said. "You should know that Arlong doesn't have time to deal with whimpering little punks like you!" She took apart her staff placing the three pieces back in her shirt. "You're too young! Go home!" She the threw the boy some berri's right next to him. "Take that with you and use it to keep yourself outta trouble, kid!"

With that Nami continued inside the palace.

"Go to hell!" The kid cried.

* * *

 **[AN: AH! Screw it!]** **[Spongepob time card: Meanwhile]**

On the Bounty Hunting Duo's ship: Jou, Usopp, a bandaged Zoro and Johnny minus Yosaku are sailing toward the tall building called "Arlong Park".

"Alright, we're here." Johnny said in a frightened tone. "That's Arlong Park ahead."

Zoro looked behind himself to get a look, Jou took his telescope out looking through it and getting a good look at the building they were sailing too.

"Arlong Park, huh?" Usopp said, sounding terrified. "So this is the hide out of Arlong the fishman pirate from the Grand Line." Usopp swallows a lump in his throat. "I hope Nami's really here?"

"She has to be." Jou said, taking his telescope of his eye. "When we find her we can ask her why she took the Merry and sailed here on her own." Jou let out a sigh.

 _"And hopefully she can tell us all what's really going on and what drove her to this place?"_ Jou thought to himself.

"Big sis Nami's ship was the Going Merry..." Johnny said. "So before we do anything stupid we should probably see if it stopped on this island first?"

"Yeah, good idea." Usopp agreed.

Zoro slams his sheathed sword to the ground using it to stand himself up.

"Let's attack." Zoro said, pushing his sword up.

"BUT I JUST SAID WE SHOULDN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!?" Johnny yelled.

"WHAT?! ATTACK!?" Usopp shouted. "WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE!?"

"YEAH, THESE GUYS ARE THE FISHMEN!?" Johnny added.

"WE NEED SOME KIND OF PLAN TO DO THAT!?" Usopp said.

"Shut up you idiots!" Jou yelled at the two. "Luffy told us to bring her back!"

"And while the two of you are busy blabbering and wimping out!" Zoro said. "I'm placing my thoughts on the battle we're about to face!"

"Hold on Zoro..." Jou said. "You sure you should be fighting? Your wounds are still fresh."

"Don't worry about me." Zoro said. "Luffy told me to bring her back and I'll do just that."

Jou smiled at Zoro. He's got some guts after all the wounds he had just gotten and he was still going to fight.

"Zoro's right." Jou said. "Luffy said he want's Nami and her only as his navigator of our crew. So, I hope you two are ready if not leave this fight to me and Zoro."

"See, Jou get's it." Zoro said. "Let's go!"

"Righ-" Jou didn't get to finish as he felt something knock him over the head.

* * *

Usopp looking through a pair of binoculars and spots the Going Merry.

"There it is!" Usopp pointed. " Found it! The Going Merry it's right over there!"

"Then she has to be on the island somewhere we just have to find her." Johnny said.

"What do you think your doing!?" Zoro yelled. "Would you idiots untie us! We are not the enemy!"

Sure enough behind Usopp and Yosaku were Jou and Zoro tied up together with rope on their wrist's and ankles. Jou's chain's were placed in his lap since they tied up his wrist. He couldn't really use them since he was kinda tied up at the moment.

"Hey, guys?" Jou said. "Would you guys care explaining why you knocked us out and tied us up?"

But the two morons weren't even listening to the two as they looked at the map.

"We're east of Arlong Park here at Cocoyashi Village." Johnny said, pointing at the map. "But it's strange? Why would she have stopped so far from the village?"

"Hey!" Jou yelled. "Quit ignoring us and untie us, you jackasses!"

"Untie us, damn it!" Zoro shouted.

"Zoro, you're hurt way too bad to be of any help when we go ashore." Usopp said, and then touched Zoro on his wound causing the swordsman to squirm. "Just sit tight and relax. It's okay rest up, you can help next time."

"But wait...!?" Jou said, getting Usopp's attention. "I'm tied up, so why're leaving me?"

"You were planning on running into Arlong Park along with Zoro, you guys would've gotten yourselves killed from Arlong." Usopp smiled. "So, I'm leaving you here to look after Zoro since he's hurt, plus he could use some company."

"That's why you knocked me out!?" Jou questioned.

"It's just for your own good." Usopp smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

"Stupid long nose jackass." Jou muttered, under his breath.

"Fear not, gentlemen!" Usopp shouted. "I will bring back the girl safely!"

Usopp began laughing maniacally but happily at the same time.

"Looks like skipping Arlong Park has sure cheered you up." Johnny deadpanned.

"Prepare the anchor!" The long nose commanded. "Bring us along side the Going Merry!"

"Aye!" Johnny said.

"Ah yes, now that we're underway it's time to give a name to this voyage." Usopp said. "I think I shall call it 'The Great Adventures of Captain Usopp'." At a dock next to the Going Merry were three Fish men who're just standing around. Usopp then ducked down in fright.

"What is it?" Johnny whispered. "What'd ya see?"

Usopp pointed and Johnny looked at what he was pointing at.

 **"It's fishmen!"** The two yelled/whispered in unison.

They were able to sail quietly past the three fishmen.

"Why didn't we just dock right there!?" Zoro yelled.

"Didn't you see that?!" Usopp yelled. "There were three Fishmen over there it's Arlong's crew! We can't stop here right now!"

Zoro then kicked Usopp in the face with both his feet.

"Do not yell at me!" Zoro shouted.

"You know we could've docked there and could've taken them out if Zoro and I weren't tied up right now Mmpf...!" Jou yelled and then had his mouth covered by Usopp. The chain-wielder then bit down on the long nosed sniper's hand.

"Oww!" Usopp yelped. "Geez, Jou that hurt!"

"Serves you right, jackass." Jou said.

"If they're are fishmen here then this entire area must be under Arlong's control so what now?" Johnny asked.

"We could just say we couldn't find her." Usopp suggested.

"Are you two stupid!?" Jou shouted. "Luffy gave us one damn job. All your doing is making excuses! Untie us!"

"Just untie us now!" Zoro shouted.

The three fishmen noticed the boat.

"Never seen that boat before?" One said.

"Suspicious." Another said. The two then jump into the water. Usopp and Johnny saw them jump in with the two becoming scared.

"Let's run." Usopp suggested.

"Okay." Johnny agreed.

"Hey, wait!?" Jou said. "You guys aren't just gonna leave us, aren't you?"

The two fishmen swam closer to the boat. The scared Johnny and Usopp jump ship off the boat leaving the tied up Jou and Zoro.

"What a couple of jerks!" Jou said. "They just up and left us!?"

"Hey! You two get back here or your gonna die!" Zoro yelled but Usopp and Johnny were long gone. At that point the two fishmen made it up onto the boat and just stare at the two that were tied up on the boat.

"There's just these two guys?" A fishman wondered, aloud

"Maybe they just drifted here from real far out or something?" The other said.

"Yeah, right." Zoro said, grinning.

"Yep, we're just on a lovely cruise." Jou grinned. "While also being tied up to the boat."

 _"I'm so going to kill Usopp and Johnny when I see them."_ Jou thought.

"Maybe someone just wanted these two to die real slowly." One the fishmen said.

"I think we should just take 'em to Arlong." The other suggested. The boat began sailing. Usopp and Johnny surfaced from the water.

"Forgive me Zoro and Jou." Usopp said. "I will tell Luffy you two were courageous to the bitter end."

"Please forgive me, Zoro, Jou..." Johnny cried. "I'll never forget you guys."

"Okay, now let's find some land." Usopp suggested, changing his tone quickly.

"Right." Johnny agreed, changing is tone also.

* * *

Neither Jou or Zoro ever thought this would happen in their day. Firstly, being knocked out by their crew mate, secondly, being tied up the boat, and thirdly, captured and taken by fishmen to meet their leader.

All around the two were fishmen of all different types and right in front of them was their so-called 'friend'. Nami.

"I guess you guys finally get it." Nami quipped. "I just used you guys to get what I wanted."

Zoro just glared up at her while Jou just had this indifferent expression on his face.

"You guys were skilled enough to serve my needs." Nami said. "But boy were you guys a bunch of suckers."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong, the leader of the Arlong Pirates laughed. "She had you guys completely fooled. It's no use. She's cold bloodied, she betrayed her family for money so you really shouldn't feel too bad."

Nami then bit her lip. Like she was trying to fight down her anger which didn't go unnoticed by Jou and Zoro.

"If I were you I would just admit defeat and forget the day you met her." Arlong suggested.

Funny." Jou said, catching everyone's attention. "She's cold-bloodied? Really? I would've never even guessed it."

"Well, it's all true." Arlong said.

"I don't know about all that." Jou smirked.

Nami didn't what Jou was trying to pull. Wasn't he trying to get himself killed running his mouth. Does he even know who the hell he's dealing with. Jou stood up and hopped to his feet tied just like his arms.

"Now!" Jou said. "If you all wouldn't mind of course. I would like to test something. An experiment if you will."

Nami raise an eyebrow as did some other fishmen who just began murmuring to each other.

"Would that be okay with all of you?" Jou asked.

"This human is stupid." An obese fishman with pink skin and little nubs on his body and arms said. He was wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of dark green shorts and a pair of simple sandals. "Arlong, let me just kill him."

"Now, now Puff..." Arlong said to the pink fishman whose name was Puff. "Let's not be hasty. Let's just see what this human has in mind?"

"Thank you." Jou nodded, smirking. "Now, two things..." Jou said, hopping so his back is facing everyone showing off two fingers and then hopped back around. "I'm going to dive into this water behind me..."

The fishmen began shouting obscurities at Jou calling him "stupid", "fool", "idiot". Nami just opened her eyes in surprise looking at Jou. Is he really going to jump into water? Is he that much of an idiot? Everybody quieted down for Jou to finish what he had to say.

"Jou..." Zoro murmured.

"But the second thing that's gonna happen is that someone here is going to dive in and save me before I drown to death." Jou said, surprising the fishmen.

"Jou, you know I can't jump in there to save you!" Zoro warned. Jou chuckled at Zoro.

"I wasn't talking about you, Zoro." Jou smirked directly at Nami who just looked to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. She thought he was bluffing, there's no way he would throw away his own life like that for this dumb trick he's going to pull.

"Alright, I'm going to count from 5." Jou said. "5..." Jou looked at all the fishmen staring at him. "4..." Jou looked at everyone again. "3..." Jou all of a sudden stopped counting and closed his eyes and sighed. "Ah, screw it." Jou then jumped off going back first into the water with a splash.

"JOU!" Zoro yelled.

All the fishmen even Arlong were just surprised that he actually did it. Nami was very surprised. Why would he do something like that? "An experiment" he says. Zoro grit his teeth in worry. What the hell was he thinking doing that?

"Damn it." Zoro muttered, putting his head down.

"So was that guy just an idiot?" A fishman said.

"He probably just did that just to get away from Nami?" Another said.

"I don't blame him." a third said. "She could be really scary sometimes."

"Was he trying escape?" A fishman wondered.

"Nah, he looked like he was trying to commit suicide to me." Another answered.

"Leave him." Arlong simply said.

"Right." Puff said. "One less human in the world if you ask me."

All the fishman just kept joking about how dumb Jou was for jumping in the water.

"Did he really expect someone to jump in and save him?" A fishman laughed.

"What a joke!" Another laughed.

Nami hearing all the fishmen talk about how stupid Jou was and she just couldn't take it anymore.

 _"THAT IDIOT!"_ She screamed in her head, throwing her sandals off her feet and dove into the water. Zoro brought his head up in surprise and watched her dive in. Was she really gonna save him? Was this really Jou's plan?

Everyone waited silently until Nami surfaced along with Jou bringing him back up to the surface. Both of them were breathing heavily for air and both very wet with water dripping from each of them.

"They're back up!" A fishman said.

"She saved him!" Another observed.

"Jou..." Zoro said, quietly and sounding surprised.

"What do you think your doing?" Nami asked Jou.

"Well..." The beanie clad young man chuckled and turned his head to her. "That was my experiment." Jou grinned. "Knowing you would save me, and I was right." He looked at her dead in the eyes still grinning. "You did."

Nami just gritted her teeth in anger at him. That bastard! Nami picked him up by his cardigan and brought him up to her face with her giving him a death glare.

"I'm not trying to be mean anything..." Jou said, still grinning. "But you could've been a little faster."

That smug grin of his was getting to her. And I mean it was really getting to her. She clenched her right fist, tightening it and brought it up and punched him right across the face. You could even hear the impact of the punch connecting. Some fishmen even flinched from seeing that. Zoro narrowed his eyes at Nami after she punched Jou.

"YOU BASTARD!" She shouted after she punched him. "TRY THAT AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!"

Jou turned his head back to her still grinning. He even had a mark on his left cheek.

"You know..." Jou began, staring at her in her in her brown eyes with his own. "I like a girl who plays rough."

She's had enough of his smart ass attitude, she was getting really tired of that shit-eating grin that he was still giving her. Nami then punches Jou in the stomach causing the chain-wielder to grunt in pain falling to the ground next to Zoro.

"Jou, are you okay?" Zoro asked, sounding concerned.

"Never better." Jou grunted. "I'd give you a thumbs-up but my hands are kinda tied at the moment."

Zoro almost wanted to smile. Jou still knew how to joke around even if he did almost drown and was getting his ass kicked afterwards. But knew it wasn't the time to be laughing at jokes. Nami sighed out finally relaxing and walked her way back up to Arlong.

"Tell me..." Arlong said. "What should we do with these two?"

"Lock 'em up!" Nami said. "I'll take care of them when I have the time."

"Arlong!" A fishman yelled running into Arlong Park.

"Yeah, what is it?" The fishman leader asked.

"These two guys didn't come alone." The fishman. "There was a long-nosed weird-looking guy with them but he got away."

That news seemed to surprise Nami.

 _"What the hell Usopp!?"_ Zoro growled in his head. " _You leave me and Jou and get spotted anyway?"_

 _"Good to know you're still alive, Usopp."_ Jou thought. _"Even though you're a real jackass."_

"I think he escaped into Cocoyashi village." The fishman told Arlong.

"Cocoyashi, huh?" Arlong grinned. "That's perfect. Now I have two reasons to go. It's time to go have some fun."

Nami was just balling in her fist in anger with it shaking.

"Before we go lock these two humans in the brig!" Arlong commanded his men. They gathered up Jou and Zoro picking them up and moving them into a brig together locking them up.

* * *

In the brig together were Jou and Zoro sitting side by side. It was dark and there was only a little light from a single small window but it was still so dark that they could barely see each other. Zoro decided it was time to ask Jou a question.

"Jou, tell me something?" Zoro asked, eyes closed.

"What do you wanna know?" Jou wondered.

"Do you still trust her?" Zoro questioned.

"Zoro, let me ask you something?" Jou asked the swordsman. "Do you think she would've been so quick to jump in the water and save me?"

Zoro didn't say anything. He couldn't really tell if Nami was a friend or an enemy. He honestly still had mixed feelings about the girl.

"I'll answer your's then." Jou said. "I do. And I believe you noticed too, when Arlong brought up her family, I can see the pain in her eyes. You can tell a lot about a person by just gazing into their eyes. One look and you can tell what they've been through."

The door opened slowly to the brig only to reveal Nami.

"Nami..." Jou said.

Zoro opened his eyes finally looking up at Nami. She flipped the knife that was being held in her hand and then cut the two's binding off of them both and began walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Jou said, standing back up. "Now can you tell us what's going on? Like what is it between you and them?"

She stopped walking with her back turned and then turned her head slightly.

"Get outta here quick." Was all she said. "Arlongs' gonna be back soon." She then walked out the door leaving the two. Jou walked up to Zoro giving the swordsman a hand up with the latter taking it and standing himself back up. They stared each other with Jou shrugging his shoulders.

From behind them was a noise of something falling to the ground. On the ground were Jou's red chain and his steel one and Zoro's sword.

* * *

 **[Shortly after]**

"What's taking so long?" Zoro sighed, sitting in Arlong's chair.

"Don't you think we should probably get outta here?" Jou asked, kicking one of the fishmen on the ground. All around Arlong Park were fishmen who looked dead or probably unconscious. "I told you we should've just escaped out the back or something but you decided to go the wrong way."

"Quit complaining, Jou." Zoro said, hands resting behind his head. "We would've gotten caught anyway."

"Maybe, but we would've had to take down all these guys." Jou said, still kicking one the fishmen who wasn't even moving an inch. "Hey, you think Luffy will be here soon?" Jou asked, wrapping his chains around his wrist.

"Yeah, maybe." Zoro sighed, again. "Luffy, where are you? 5 more minutes of this and I'll keel over from boredom."

"Alright, since were free I'm gonna take off." Jou said, walking out of Arlong Park and then looked back at Zoro. "You just gonna sit here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Zoro said.

"Alright, catch ya later." Jou waved and then ran off.

 _"I gotta avoid Arlong and his goons."_ Jou thought as he ran. _"But I gotta talk to Nami and get answers from her."_

* * *

As Jou was running he made it to this forest like area.

 _"Should've thought this through."_ Jou thought. _"I really don't know the layout of this island."_

As Jou was running through he heard a loud rumbling sound and caught sight of a ship. That was sailing on land? He actually thought that was kinda strange. He then realized that the said ship was sailing straight toward him at a very fast speed.

He then squinted and caught sight of 3 individuals on the boat. And all these said individuals were his captain, Monkey D. Luffy, Yosaku, one-half of the Bounty-Hunting Duo, and that blonde waiter from the Baratie.

"Hey, is that big bro Jou!?" Yosaku pointed. Luffy put his hand to his forehead and squinted.

"HEY, JOU!" Luffy shouted. "WE'RE HERE!"

"Luffy!?" Jou said, surprised. Luffy stretched his arm toward Jou grabbing his shirt. The chain-wielder just looked at his captain's hand and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Uh oh..."

Jou was pulled on board the boat by Luffy, screaming for his life as he was pulled. Even as he got on he was still screaming.

"DAMN IT, LUFFY!" Jou shouted at his captain. "I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO GET ON!"

So now Jou, Yosaku and Sanji were all screaming for lives but the rubber man just laughed like he was having the time of his life. Up ahead by sheer luck was Zoro also wandering the forest.

"HEY, ZORO!" Luffy yelled. The boat then rammed into the swordsman with him smeared on the front of boat and then all the passengers on the boat rammed into the side of a cliff.

All around the group was debris of the broken boat. Jou picked himself, his beanie fell of his head revealing his straight, dark-brown hair. He picked up his beanie and began wiping it off.

"I hate you, Luffy." Jou said and then placed his beanie on his head. The straw hat just laughed like the idiot he was, because he know's Jou didn't mean that at all. "But I guess I'm kinda glad to see you."

"Yep." Luffy smiled and picked up his own hat and began dusting it off. Yosaku was struggling to get himself unstuck from the boat debris. Jou then brought his attention to Sanji.

"Aren't you the waiter from the Baratie?" Jou asked.

"Actually, I was the Sous-Chef." He said. "And my name is Sanji."

"I'm Jou." Jou introduced himself.

"He's our cook now, Jou." Luffy said, placing his hat on his head.

"Oh great." Jou said. "We could really use one of those."

"What the hell were you doing!?" Zoro yelled, with sharkteeth.

"We're here to pick up Nami." Luffy said. "How come you guys haven't found her yet?"

"Usopp, oh no!" Zoro said. "Come on we gotta hurry!" Zoro then got up and began running. "That dumbass got himself caught by Arlong! We gotta hurry!"

"He's already dead!" A voice yelled. It was Johnny who then fell on his knees looking at the group. "We're too late!" His body shook. "Big bro Usopp is dead." He punched the ground and then brought his head up to look at the group with tears running down his cheeks.

"NAMI MURDURED HIM!"

* * *

 **Damn this is long! That's alright. Long one's are good.**

 **Now, to the the reviews! Charge!**

 ***Runs forward at full speed with Jou slowly walking***

 **Jou: Damn, are you lame.**

 ***pouts* You're no fun.**

 **Chance Green G King: Oh yes, now that were in the Arlong Park Arc. Shit's about to go down.**

 **Jou: I gotta new move lined up.**

 **That you do. Thanks Chance. Can I call you Chance? Well, anyway thanks for the review.**

 **JJsanoguel98: Cool! These are the One Piece movies that I would really love to do in my story. I already decided I'd do movie 2 which is Clockwork island Adventures. I don't think wanna do Baron Omatsuri, I didn't like that one too much.**

 **I know movies are non-canon but I would like to do ones that would somewhat fit in the story. Oh yeah I'm totally gonna do Strong World and Film Z. Film Gold, funny because I haven't watched the movie yet. I've seen clips on youtube but I'm gonna wait until they release it online somewhere for English Dub (because that's what I prefer watching One Piece in)**

 **I know your just helping, friend. They would actually be a blast to do. I aim to entertain people. Oh, you make me blush. Thank you.  
**

 **Jou: Eww...**

 **You say something butt-face.**

 **Jou: No, author.**

 **Good.**

 **pokemonking0924: I thought it would be funny if Jou was the one to make Luffy drink it.**

 **As you can see from reading the chapter Jou went with Usopp. but look were at the Arlong Park Arc. It's about to get real up in this.**

 **You too even though it's been a week since the last chapter. Happy 2017.**

 **Guest: Nice suggestion. Something like that may happen next chapter. Keyword "may".** **I'd like to have drama for them in their relationship so it can build it up for them. Thanks.**

 **KillerTopic9000(Guest): Don't worry, that will be resolved. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **That's wraps up this chapter. Not that it matters but... I got another story on here. It's a Fairy Tail one. I got a lot of confidence in it and I think it has potential. So I'm gonna start posting more chapters for it. I'm not one for self promotion 'cause I don't wanna sound like a door to door salesman.**

 **Jou: You sound like one now.**

 **Shut up! But it'd be nice if you gave that story a read. Plus, I've been watching a lot of Fairy Tail lately. It's been drawling me in.**

 **Anyway, enough with my rambling. I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Jou: Bye everyone!**


	10. The Liar Lives!

**Welcome back, everyone to a brand new chapter of One Piece: Jou's adventures. Things are about to get real since we're in the Arlong Park Arc. Now, I'll stop my rambling and let's get it going.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own One Piece.**

 **All rights to it goes to the story-telling genius known as Oda.**

 **But I own Jou and other original characters in this fic.**

 **Now, let's go...**

* * *

 **Previously on One Piece: Jou's Adventures...**

 **"NAMI MURDURED HIM!"**

* * *

 **One Piece: Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.10**

* * *

"You can't be serious!?" Yosaku said.

"Yeah, it's true." Johnny said, sitting down indian-style. "She was a traitor all along. She's been winning Arlong's favor so she can have the treasure buried in Cocoyashi Village all to herself. That woman is just a cold-blooded killer! She won't stop until she get's what she wants! Nami, had us fooled the enti-"

"QUIET!" Luffy yelled, grabbing Johnny's shirt. "Say another word and you'll regret it!"

"Easy, Luffy!" Zoro said. "This has nothing to do with Johnny."

"Go on, believe whatever you want." Johnny said. "But I know what I saw. Nami killed big bro Usopp!"

"Shut your mouth!" Luffy shouted. "Never in a million years would Nami kill Usopp! She wouldn't do that to her friends!"

"But I saw it!" Johnny argued.

Zoro turns his head and see's someone familiar. Jou followed Zoro's gaze.

"Nami?" Jou said.

"What was that about friends, Luffy?" The said girl, said.

"Nami?" Luffy said, dropping Johnny and turning around to face her.

"What're you doing here?" She questioned.

"What're we doing here?" Luffy repeated. "You're our friend. We came to get you." Luffy said, picking up his straw hat which he dropped.

"What a pest." Nami said.

"Nami...?" Luffy said, sounding surprised by her tone.

"Friends, huh?" She said. "Don't make me laugh. You're just pathetic enough to deserve each other."

"Damn you!" Johnny shouted, running forward. "You killed him! I watched you do it! Now big bro Usopp is gone!"

"Yep, that's right." Nami smirked. "So, why don't you kill me and get your revenge."

"What...?" Johnny said, surprised.

"Word to the wise, fella's..." Nami said, twirling her staff. "Because of your friend's stupidity. Arlong is preparing to kill Zoro and his friend, Jou along with their entire crew. And I don't care how monstrously strong you guy's think you are. You're no match for the real monsters. I promise you, if you stay on this island you will die. So, you have a choice to make between life and death."

Zoro gritted his teeth at Nami. Jou just crossed his arms over his chest. Sanji however...

"Her heartless face is so hot!" Sanji cooed becoming heart-eyed. "Hi Nami! It's me Sanji! Let's run away together!"

"Can it, Romeo!" Zoro yelled at him. "This isn't the time or place for that!"

"Excuse me, love is like a hurricane." Sanji replied. "So, back off."

Zoro turned his attention to Nami.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sanji yelled. Zoro ignored him.

"Nami, where's Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"With the fishes." Nami said, casually.

Zoro charges Nami with his sword drawn but is stopped immediately by Sanji throwing a kick with the swordsman backing away.

"How sad." Sanji quipped. "A swordsman striking a lady."

"Idiot!" Zoro said. "Can't you see what's happening here?! You're starting to piss me off!"

"Heh." Sanji laughed. "If someone had stopped me that easily. I'd be mad too."

"You should watch your mouth." Zoro told him.

"I'll say whatever I want." Sanji retorted back. "Bastard."

"Big bro's!" Yosaku yelled. "We're all in this together, okay!? This is no time to fight!"

"Your pal's right." Nami said. "Now quit your bickering and leave while you still can. You outsider's have no right to butt-in to his islands affairs. Don't you get it yet? The only reason I got close to you idiots was that I could rob you of everything you had but now that your broke it looks like the dream's dead. So go, take your ship. Go on, find a navigator dumb enough to join you and go to the Grand Line. Continue on your quest to find the One Piece or whatever. Just leave here, you're an eyesore!"

 _"Is that really all she thinks about us?"_ Jou thought.

"Good-bye now." Nami said.

"Nami..." Luffy muttered.

Luffy all of a sudden falls to the ground flat on his back.

"Big bro Luffy!?" Johnny said.

"Sleepy." Luffy stated and then placed his hands behind his head.

"Sleep?!" Yosaku said. "At a time like this!? In the middle of the road!?"

"Well, I'm pretty tired." Luffy stated. "I'm not gonna butt-in to their affairs. Not interested. But I'm not leaving either. Night."

"Huh!?" Was all Yosaku managed to say.

"Big bro...?" Johnny said.

Zoro places a hand on his forehead. Luffy began snoring, showing that he really was asleep.

"Fine." Nami said, clenching her fist tight. "WHATEVER! JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE!" She then dashed off the other direction. Sanji tried to yell after her but it was too late. Jou decided to dash after her.

"Jou!" Zoro yelled, as Jou stopped in his tracks. "Just let her go! She made it clear that she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore."

Jou put his head down but decides to keep running after her.

Hey, Jou!" Zoro shouted. "Get ba-" Zoro just sighed seeing Jou run off after Nami.

* * *

Jou finally caught up to Nami, seeing she has stopped running and made his way up to her.

"Hey, hold on a sec!" Jou said.

"Now, what do you want!?" Nami glared back. "I told you all to go ahead and die!"

"Really? That's not what I heard." Jou replied. "I heard what you really said."

"What...?!" Nami asked, glaring.

"You're a terrible liar." Jou said. "You know that?"

"Back off, Jou." Nami said. "I mean it."

"Do you now?" Jou quipped. "You know what I think...?"

"What...?" She asked.

"You're afraid." Jou said.

Nami didn't say anything. All she did was glare and clench her staff tighter.

"I believe the thing between you and Arlong goes a little like this..." Jou began. "To him you're a little dog on a leash who he get's to do whatever he wants with and their's nothing you can even do about it. You put on this tough persona to just hide the fact that you're scared. But guess what? You aren't being tough at all, you're just a scared little girl..."

Nami just narrowed her eyes tight and bit her lip. She then turned around walking away. However, Jou wasn't done yet.

"For all you know, behind your your back he's tricking you so you don't even know that he's just using you." Jou said. "You believe your weak and know you can't hope to beat him so that just goes to show that you're afraid!"

Nami swiftly turned around with a glare in her eyes, with a quick motion she takes her staff and smacks Jou across the face with it. The force of the hit made Jou turn his head, he now had a little mark on the right side of his face.

"You..." Nami began, voice shaking. "You get the hell outta here and leave. Go back to Luffy and take your wannabe pirates and never come back to this island! YOU HEAR ME!? JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ESPECIALLY! QUIT TALKING TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME! BECAUSE YOU DON'T! I HATE ANNOYING PEST LIKE YOU! SO JUST GO AWAY!"

With that she ran off once again leaving Jou there. Jou just stood there. He's an annoying pest, huh? Was that her way of saying she's through with him and the rest of the crew? Jou began walking back to Luffy and the others.

As he walked back, he touched the spot on his right cheek. He winched a little in pain.

 _"Geez, I gotta admit she's good with that_ _thing."_ Jou thought. _"That actually stings a little bit."_

Jou made his way back to the others and found them in all in the same spot. Sanji was leaning on a tree, Zoro was sitting down in the road and Luffy was still napping.

"Hey, big bro Zoro, what're you thinking?" Johnny said. "C'mon!"

"Did you forget that Arlong is out to kill us?" Yosaku said. "We should be running away!"

"Now that we know what Nami is like, there isn't a single good reason we should stay on this island." Johnny suggested.

"My reason for staying here..." Zoro said, looking at the sleeping Luffy who's snoring. "Is there. I'm staying because he's staying."

"Yep, me too."

Everyone looked over and noticed Jou.

"Yo." Jou waved.

"Jou, you're back." Zoro said. "Did you go and talk to her?"

"I did." Jou replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

From where Zoro was, he could make out a little nick on Jou's right cheek. Did she hit him?

"Hey, did she...?" Zoro began.

"Forget it." Jou sighed. "It's not important. Wherever Luffy stays, we stay with him."

"That's right." Zoro said. "We're staying 'cause he's staying."

"Don't be stupid, big bro Zoro." Yosaku said. "Are you saying you wanna bring her back too?"

"What I want has nothing to do with this." Zoro said. "I don't decide who the navigator is, he does." Zoro said, still looking at the sleeping straw hat.

"Right." Johnny said. "Understood, you're not leaving. Sorry to cut our reunion short but I won't stay, my role as guide end's here."

"Yeah." Yosaku agreed. "I'm with him. I don't wanna deliberately get myself killed."

"Fine." Zoro said. "I'll see you around."

"Until we meet again, big bro!" Johnny yelled as he walked off.

"Take care you guys!" Yosaku yelled, walking off with his friend.

"You too!" Zoro said.

"See ya!" Jou waved.

Johnny and Yosaku walked off into the distance leaving the four pirates on their own. It was now quiet, the wind blew around the four. Jou decided to take this time to just sit indian-style. Luffy was still sleeping soundly and Sanji just leaned against a tree smoking his cigarette.

"Hey, what do you two think it is?" Sanji broke the silence, asking the chain-wielder and swordsman a question. "Why was she crying?"

"I don't know?" Zoro said. "Was she crying?"

"She was in her heart." Sanji said.

Jou brought his head up to Sanji. Jou believed Sanji was right. Nami was crying in her heart. He wasn't mad at her for striking him earlier and for what she said to him. He knew she didn't mean any of that at all.

"Tch." Zoro scoffed. "If there were there'd be tears of guilt for killing Usopp."

"Yeah, right. Are you serious?" Sanji said. "You really are dense. Do you still honestly believe that Nami could've killed Usopp?"

"I don't think she did ." Jou said. "I don't think she killed him either."

"See, someone actually get's it." Sanji said.

"So what you're saying is that Nami didn't kill him?" Zoro asked. "Is that what your saying?"

"Am I wrong?" Sanji said.

"Well, who knows?" Zoro shrugged. "I always thought of her as sort of a small-time crook who wouldn't watch a guy die let alone kill him, maybe she just snapped."

"Wait, what'd you say!?" Sanji snapped. Surprising Zoro.

"SHE'S NOT SMALL TIME!" Sanji shouted, sharktoothed.

"Is she all you think about!?" Zoro shouted. Sanji goes to strike Zoro with a kick with the Swordsman going to block with his sheathe. Jou sighed and turned his head. Is this really the time to be fighting? Even with everything that's happening right now.

However, the thing that stops their attacks was a familiar crew member of theirs getting hit from either side from both of them.

"And here I thought we were all having a moment." Jou sighed, and then turned his head over to see the face of a certain long nose. "Usopp!?"

True enough Usopp was in between the Zoro and Sanji. With Zoro's sheath hitting him in side of his face and Sanji's kick on the other side. It looks like they just knocked him out.

"He's alive." Sanji said, sounding almost relieved.

"Well, he was." Zoro deadpanned. "I hope he still is."

* * *

Luffy now awake was holding Usopp in his arms.

"Usopp! Did Nami do all this to you!?" Luffy shouted frantically, and shaking the long nose.

"Sorry." Sanji smiled. "Zoro and I did that."

"No you did." Zoro said.

"He's waking up." Jou said, in front of Usopp.

"Luffy, you're here now." Usopp said.

"Yep, sure am." Luffy grinned.

"I'm here too." Sanji grinned, waving. "Hi there."

"One of these days I'll kill you!" Usopp growled to Sanji.

"Oh, you just made a full recovery." Sanji said.

"SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled.

"Hey, Usopp..." Jou said. Usopp turned to Jou. "I need to tell you something..."

"What is OW!" Usopp shouted in pain as Jou grasped Usopp's nose and tugged it so he was in Jou's face.

"Don't you ever..." Jou growled. "And I mean EVER knock me out and tie me up and leave me alone to die." Jou glared into Usopp's eyes with the said sniper looking terrified of it. The look Jou was making could make the devil crap himself with the scary-looking aura behind him. "Understand?"

"Yes! Ok! Can you let go of me?!" Usopp pleaded. Jou let go of Usopp's nose with it making a snap almost knocking the sniper over.

"But over and all I'm glad to see your alive." Jou said.

"Yeah, we kinda heard you were dead." Zoro chimed in. "Killed by Nami."

"Stupid Johnny!?" Luffy shouted. "He was spouting nonsense that entire time!"

"Well, in a way it is the truth." Usopp said. "But I'm alive. Because you see she actually saved my life."

* * *

Walking back to her house was Nojiko, also known as Nami's sister. She walked back to her house through the tangerine orchard. She let out a sigh to get out the all the thoughts going through her head. As she walked back there was vase being thrown out a window which startled her. From inside there were some other things being broken. She had a feeling who was inside of her home.

She walked inside and caught Nami sitting at a table with her head down. Hands rested on the back of her neck.

"Geez, Nami." Nojiko said. "You sure know how to trash a place. Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nami said. "I'm just resting a little that's all."

It obviously wasn't nothing. She had hit Jou and had to yell at him to let him know that she's done with him and the rest of the crew. Nojiko walked over to the table and picked up a chair to sit in.

"You mean to tell me that pouring over a treasure map and after wrecking a house is how you relax?" Nojiko questioned. "You're not fooling me. Now fess up already! What's bothering you?"

"Something happened to make me mad." Nami answered. "It's nothing."

"Those guys." Nojiko sighed. "Who're they?"

This brought Nami's head up in surprise to look at her sister.

"You know...?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I met some captain guy." Nojiko said. "He seemed kinda Liar-ish though. Nami, I heard that you smiled with them? We both know that's rare for you. As a matter-a-fact, I've never seen you smile in years. C'mon, tell me who these guys are?"

Nami was silent. She was honestly trying to forget about those four guy's that she's grown to be quite fond of.

"It's okay." Nojiko told her sister. "You can tell me anything, remember?"

Nami seemed hesitant to talk about them until she finally caved in and told her sister.

"I had planned to forget about them." Nami said with a thoughtful expression. "I thought I could just erase them from my mind."

However, for her it was hard to even do that.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Nami was playing cards with Jou, Usopp and Luffy. With the latter of the four carrying a bunch of cards. Zoro was just napping near them. Nami layed her cards on the deck_.

 _And I'm out!" She cheered, throwing a fist in the air._

 _"Oh, man." Usopp whined. "You gotta be kidding! How'd you win again?"_

 _Nami just smiled and laughed._

 _"You know, I'm starting to think that your cheating." Jou said._

 _"Nope, I was playing fair." Nami giggled._

 _"Sure you were." Jou said, sarcastically. "Luffy, how come you have some many cards?"_

 _"I don't know." Luffy said. "It seems like more is better."_

 _"IDIOT!" Usopp shouted. "Learn the rules like everybody else!"_

 _"Alright, here's the rules." Luffy said. "The one with the most wins."_

 _Nami just kept laughing as the two kept on bickering to each other._

"But..." Nami said. "The more I tried to erase them, the more I remembered."

 _[Flashback]_

 _The 5 were sitting below deck in a storm with it moving Merry from side-to-side. From inside the ship a hole burst through with it spouting water._

 _"Oh crap!" Jou yelled. "Guy's there's a leak in the ship!"_

 _"Hurry up and fix it!" Nami commanded. Usopp and Zoro did their best to hold the leak closed with just their hands._

 _"I'll go get the wood and nails so we can close it up." Jou suggested. Luffy began running over to help._

 _"Leave it to me guys!" Luffy said and then placed his mouth over the hole and takes the water into his body. Luffy bloats up like a balloon knocking the four back. However, Luffy couldn't hold it and ended up letting go. The water filled up the room all the way having the 5 being shot up into the air._

There was also a time with Jou in particular.

 _[Flashback]_

 _At night, Nami was sleeping down in the kitchen with her head down at the table, she had a map in front of her. Jou walked into the kitchen and saw her and shook his head and walked his way up to her._

 _"Nami, you should be in bed." Jou said. "Not here. You know, sleeping like that is bad for your back."_

 _She didn't seem to be awake. She was totally past out. It wasn't a surprise to Jou considering how late it is. He thought it was time to take matters into his own hands. Literally._

 _"Alright then..." Jou sighed. "We'll play that way." Jou grabbed her and picked her up bridal-style. "Better get you in bed."_

 _Jou carrying Nami walked off below deck where her room was. As he was walking down, Nami woke up in his arms._

 _Jou...?" She said, eyes half open. "What're you doing?"_

 _"What does it look like I'm doing, weirdo?" Jou smirked. "I'm taking you to bed."_

 _"Just put me down." She said, tired. "I can do it by myself."_

 _"Can you...?" Jou asked, smirking._

 _"Yes." She said. "Now can you put me down."_ _Jou stopped walking and he and Nami both stared at each other for little._

 _"Nope." Jou said and then kept walking._

 _"Whatever." She said, resting herself back on his chest. "You're lucky I'm tired." She had to admit that his chest felt warm and comforting. It was like a pillow. She felt her cheeks flush a little, but she had to put all those thoughts out to make her blush go away. She was lucky he wasn't even looking at her, with how much of a tease he is, she'd never hear the end of it._

 _Jou had his hands full with Nami so he had to improvise and kick the door but not that hard. He walked over to the bed and laid her down gently._

 _"Alright, sleeping beauty, there you are." Jou said._

 _"Just go and close the door on your way out." Nami said, resting her head on the bed._

 _"As you wish." Jou smirked and nodded. He walked to the door. And before he went out the door he looked back at her._

 _"Good night, Nami." Jou said, softly. He waited for her to say it but just walked out. He assumed she was asleep so he took this time to walk out._ _Nami laying her head on the bed just smiled to herself eyes-closed._

 _"Good night, Jou." She said, going to sleep._

"The truth is..." Nami said. "The only thing I forgot about was the pain that I bared."

Nami remembers back on Usopp's village all the stuff the guy's went through. Luffy's fight with Kuro, Usopp getting attacked by the pirate with the hammer, Zoro's fight with the Nyaban brothers and Jou's battle with Jiro. She remembers how amazing and brave they all were during that time. Just fighting and risking their lives. Just sailing with those 4 guys she's grown to be quite fond of had to be the most she's ever been happy.

"If it were possible..." Said Nami. "I'd join up with those guys and sail around the world."

After Nami's story she had fallen asleep. Nojiko sat across from her sister and watched her sleep.

"Now I see." Nojiko said. "Yeah, that would hit her hard. To think that someone actually showed up for her. Friends. That word means pain. It breaks her heart."

* * *

 **[Back with the guys]**

"So, that's it." Usopp said, finishing his story. "That's how Nami pretended to kill me so I could escape from Arlong Park. Looks to me like she's got some hidden motive for hanging with a bunch of renegade fishmen."

"Obviously." Sanji said.

"I've already figured that much." Jou said.

"Fine, what next...?" Zoro said, arms crossed. "We gonna destroy Arlong Park?"

"Woah! Hold on!" Usopp shouted, holding his arms in front of him. "Don't you wanna know what's going with Nami first!?"

"It's no use either way." A voice said.

All the guys looked and see a certain blue-haired woman that Usopp met not too long ago.

"No matter what you guy's do, Arlong's rule won't come to an end." She said.

"Nojiko?" Usopp gasped.

"Who's she?" Luffy pointed.

"Nami's big sister." Usopp answered.

"Her big sister, huh?" Jou said.

"Nami's sister!" Sanji cooed. "No wonder she's so hot!"

"What do you mean that it's no use?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, you mind explaining?" Jou added.

"Just trust me." Nojiko said. "Don't get yourselves involved in what's going on here and leave poor Nami alone. I'll explain the situation."

"Hmm?" Jou hummed. "I'm sensing a story coming."

"The situation?" Sanji questioned.

"Do you mean that you can tell us why she joined up with Arlong's group?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah." Nojiko answered. "And if that doesn't get you to leave, I don't know what will."

"Okay." Usopp said. "So tell us all about it. I gotta admit I'm curious."

"Same." Jou nodded.

"I'll pass." Luffy said and then began walking off. "I don't care about her past."

"Where're you going, Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"For a walk." Was all the straw hat said.

"A walk!?" Usopp said. "Do you mean you're not gonna listen this!?"

"Nope." Luffy said simply and just kept on strolling forward. Nojiko watched Luffy walk away.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"Don't mind him." Zoro said, walking up to a tree to sit and lean against it. "That's just how he is." Zoro rest his hands behind his head. "We'll hear you out, though I can tell you right now I doubt it's gonna change anything."

"Well, I'll listen too." Usopp said. "It might help me make some sense out of everything that's going on around here."

"Me too." Sanji smiled. "I wanna know all about her."

"Now he's asleep." Nojiko pointed as she saw Zoro now sleeping against the tree.

"Hey!" Usopp shouted, sharktoothed. "You said you'd hear her out!?"

Jou let out a sigh as Nojiko stared right at him. Jou noticed her.

"What...?" Jou asked.

"Did somebody hit you?" She asked him. As Jou recalls earlier Nami smacked him pretty good across the face with her staff leaving a mark on his right cheek. Jou didn't answer her back but the way Jou put his head down, she must've figured Nami did that to him. Not to tell him she's done with him and try to hurt him but to protect him and the others.

She then brought her direction to Luffy who was still walking away from the group.

"I see." Nojiko smiled, sighing. "This is why it was hard for her."

Nojiko and the other three listening to her all took a seat to listen to her tale.

"From the beginning then..." Nojiko began. "It all goes back to eight years ago. Up until that day, when we were still little children she lived here in the village. Nami and I will never forget her for as long as we live. Her name is Belle-mere."

* * *

 **And there you have it. Next time we'll be covering Nami's background. I'll try my best to get in the important parts not all of it. And speaking of background I'll show Jou's later. I do have a backstory for Jou when we get around to Loguetown but it won't be about his mother but she's in it.**

 **Oh, by the way. Remember that Jou and Nami flashback I put in. When Jou said "As you wish" that a reference from a movie. If you know which movie than your awesome.**

 **Anyway, reviews...**

 **Chance Green G King: His name is ironic yes. I don't think an OC has fought a fishman pufferfish before so it should be interesting and I hope I can make it exciting. Man, I never thought of that. His spikes protect him as well as allowing him to hurt his enemy. That actually works.**

 **Jou: I'm in for a world of pain am I?**

 **Don't be a baby. Outcast. I've read a few chapters. I should probably leave some reviews when I can for that. I hope I can pull off the fight being excellent.**

 **Jou: Just make me incredibly awesome.**

 **That's what I try to do. To me it seemed fitting for him to dive into the water instead of Zoro and for him to mock her to add a little bit of conflict between them but it was probably no different than when Zoro did it. Thanks for the review.**

 **pokemonking0924: I like that scene too. Zoro's actually my favorite character in One Piece. Just because he's just so badass.**

 **I did that because I wanted Jou to be present there with Zoro to meet Arlong and all his crew.**

 **Jou: I don't think I can ever forgive Usopp for leaving us like that.**

 **Zoro: Yeah, no kidding.**

 **How'd you get here, Zoro!?**

 **Zoro: I don't even know how I ended up here? Which way do I go?**

 **Back that way. *points to the left***

 ***Zoro walks to the right instead***

 **Wrong way, Mosshead! Truth be told, that part was very fun to write Jou's dialogue for that scene. I really like to see Jou as the teasing type. I'm glad you found that amusing.** **Yes. Jou is going to fight against Puff. As for what shade of pink Puff is? He's like a bubblegum pink. He's that bright. Yep, the name just comes from what type of fishman he is. A pufferfish. So yep, Jou will be fighting against him for when the Straw Hat's go up against the Fishmen. Thank you.**

 **Alright, next time we'll be going into Nami's background which I will try my best to just show the important parts and hope I don't butcher it too much. Thanks for reading.**

 **I'll see you guys next time. Later! XD**


	11. Of course we'll help you!

**Hi guys! Ready for this chapter? I'm sure you are. Well alright, let's do this.**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **It's owned by Oda. (He's the man!)**

 **But I own Jou and other OC's that will come in the future.**

* * *

 **Previously on One Piece: Jou's Adventures...**

 **"Nami and I will never forget her for as long as we live. Her name is Belle-mere."**

* * *

 **One Piece: Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.11**

* * *

"Belle-mere?" Usopp said. "So your saying that she raised both you and Nami?"

"That's right." Nojiko stated. "She did."

"Well, alright." Jou said, as he sat himself cross-legged on the ground. "Go ahead and tell us about Belle-mere."

"I guess I should start..." Nojiko smiled to herself. "From the beginning."

* * *

 _[Flashback] [8 years ago]_

 _A child Nami tried to steal a book from a bookstore but was caught by Genzo, the village leader._

 _"Sticky fingers, eh Nami?" Genzo said, as he carried Nami by her dress much to the little girls displeasure._

 _"Let me go!" Nami struggled. "I'm not a cat!"_

 _"You little urchin!" Genzo said. "How many times do I have to tell you that stealing is wrong?" Nami stuck her tongue out at the man._

 _"How else am I gonna get what I need!" Nami retorted. "I don't have any money!"_

 _Genzo carried Nami back to the house she lives at._

 _"Belle-mere!" Genzo shouted and knocked on the door. "Belle-mere!" He knocked a few more times on the door. "I caught her stealing again! Open this door!"_

 _The door opens revealing Belle-mere who looks just a tad bit irritated._

 _"What do you want now?" The woman asked. She then looked over at Nami who had a smile on her face still holding the book in her arms._

 _"You're back!" Belle-mere smiled. "That was a quick trip."_

 _"I gotta ride." Nami told her still with a smile plastered on her face._

 _"Listen, you better get control of her!" Genzo ordered. "Before she winds up in jail cell!"_

 _"Thanks for the advice." Belle-mere said, walking her way up to Genzo and pats the man on his face. "Haven't you ever seen something you've wanted and just taken it?"_

 _"Your the reason she acts this way!" Genzo shouted._

 _"Relax, I'm just kidding." Belle-mere said, moving hand down to the bottom of Genzo's chin. "I hope that you were kind enough to pay for her."_

 _"Uh, Belle-mere..." Genzo stammered nervously._

 _"Thanks so much, I don't have the money right now." She said as Genzo became several shades of red. "I'll pay you somehow." She then moved to his ear. "Does that sound good?"_

 _All of the red just disappeared from Genzo as he backed away quickly_

 _"YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Genzo said. Belle-mere and even Nami laughed at the nervous-looking man._

 _"Look, he's as red as a beet!" Belle-mere laughed, along with Nami and then looked at the young girl kneeling down to her and clearing her throat. "Now then, laugh it up while you still can, Nami."_

 _Later on, Belle-mere now sitting on a chair with Nami standing in front her bonks Nami on the head._

 _"Do that one more time and you won't be able to sit for a week." Belle-mere scolded._

 _"Ow!" Nami whined. "Sorry! It's just that, I really need that book Belle-mere."_

 _"Then why wouldn't you ask me if I would buy it for you?" Belle-mere questioned._

 _"Because I know you can't afford it." Nami frowned._

 _"Of course I can." Belle-mere said. "There's money left over from the last harvest."_

 _"But I heard them in the village!" Nami replied. "They said the weather's been so good that everyone's tangerine's will sell which means we can't raise our price and we may not be able to sell at all!"_

 _"They don't know what we're talking." Belle-mere said._

 _"Way to go, Nami!" A young Nojiko said. "If I had stolen it, there's no way I would've been caught."_

 _In a swift motion Belle-mere's bonks both her girl's on their heads making the two yell in pain._

 _"No more stealing." Belle-mere told them. "Right?"_

 _"I was joking!" Nojiko cried. "That's all!"_

 _"That really hurt!" Nami also cried. This caused Belle-mere to laugh at the two in amusement._

 _"I'm sorry, but one thing's for sure." Belle-mere said. "The maps you draw are so amazing, Nami." Belle-mere now holding one the maps Nami drew opens it up. "I see you can draw land maps now as well as sea charts."_

 _"That's the map of our island, isn't it?" Nojiko asked, smiling. Belle-mere began rubbing Nami's head._

 _"Nobody will believe that such a little girl drew this all by herself." Belle-mere smiled._

 _"I wanted the book so I'll be able to start studying navigation." Nami said._

 _"Navigation as well?" Belle-mere questioned with a smile._

 _"Your gonna be a navigator?" Nojiko asked._

 _"That's right." Nami said. "I'm gonna guide ships around all the oceans of the world, it'll be great and I'll be able to make maps of all the far off places I'll go." Nami snickered._

 _"So, this island map is the first step toward realizing your dream, is that it?" Belle-mere asked, holding up the map._

 _"Hmhmm!" Nami nodded, smiling._

 _"Mmhm!" Belle-mere hummed. "Nami, your dream is going to come true. I have no doubt."_

* * *

 _Later the 3 were seated at the table with Nami and Nojiko eating dinner and Belle-mere was knitting._

 _"Hey uh, Belle-mere?" Nami asked._

 _"Hm?" Belle-mere hummed in answer._

 _"Why haven't you been eating dinner with us lately?" Nami questioned._

 _"I've been eating tangerines." Belle-mere answered. "I've just been on a diet that's all."_

 _"Then I don't wanna eat either." Nojiko said, quietly._

 _"What's with all of the drama?" Belle-mere said. "You need to eat because you are a growing girl."_

 _"Why are you lying to us!?" Nojiko said. "Your not eating because we don't have enough money to buy food, that's why!?"_

 _"Really?" Nami chimed, sounding worried._

 _"Your just starving yourself so we won't go hungry!?" Nojiko said._

 _"Tangerines replenish my skin with the power of liquid sunlight." Belle-mere said. "And they are the only reason why I'm still such a ravishing beauty even though I am my extreme late twenties."_

 _"But your hands are all yellow." Nami stated._

 _"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR FOOD ALREADY!" Belle-mere shouted, sharktoothed. Belle-mere finishes the little dress she was working on. "And here you go, Nami. A Belle-mere one of a kind original."_

 _"Oh great, a hand-me-down." Nami whined._

 _"Yeah, that's true." Belle-mere said. "But it suits you." She hands the young girl the dress. "See look."_

 _"The lion used to be a sunflower!" Nami complained._

 _"Quit complaining!" Nojiko said. "You have to take my hand-me-downs or you won't get any new clothes!"_

 _"But it's not fair!" Nami shouted. "You get new clothes all the time and mine all used!"_

 _"I get old clothes too, ya know?" Nojiko retorted back. "So just suck it up Nami and take what you get! Understand?"_

 _Belle-mere decides to take this time to walk away and let the girls have at each other._

 _"We didn't come from the same parents anyway!" Nami shouted. "We're not real sisters so who cares!"  
_

 _Hearing this made Belle-mere's eyes go wide in shock._

 _"Nami!" Belle-mere shouted, smacking Nami in the face knocking the girl the the ground. This shocked Nojiko._

 _"Belle-mere, please!" Nojiko pleaded._

 _Belle-mere looked at her own hand that she used to hit Nami with. Nami stood herself her backup trying to fight back her tears._

 _"So what if you don't have the same parents?" Belle-mere exclaimed. "I DON'T EVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!"  
_

 _"I don't care." Nami choked and looked up at Belle-mere with tears in her eyes. "Your not even our real mother! Your just some lady that's taking care of us! You wish we'd never come here so you can buy clothes and food for yourself! You'd be better off without us, would you? That way can be selfish and do whatever you want!" Nami sniffed. "I WISH SOMEONE RICH WOULD'VE ADOPTED INSTEAD OF A STINKY LOSER LIKE YOU!"  
_

 _It was silent for a while. The only noise that was heard was Nami's sobbing. Belle-mere gritted her teeth._

 _"Well, fine." Belle-mere said, quietly and then turned around. "If you hate it here so much, you can find someplace else to live if you want. I didn't sign-up for this."_

 _"STOP FIGHTING!" Nojiko pleaded. "PLEASE JUST STOP!"_

 _"I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" Nami yelled and then ran out the house crying._

 _"NAMI, STOP!" Nojiko yelled after her sister who just kept on running out farther into the rain. "NAMI!"_

* * *

 _Nami later on was in Genzo's office with the man laughing and drying the young girl off._

 _"So, you've run away from home and come to the village." Genzo smiled. "Now, what's the plan?" He chuckled and then reached for a cup of warm milk and handed to Nami. "Drink before it get's cold."_

 _"Belle-mere would be so much happy if she didn't have to take care of us." Nami said._

 _"And why would you say that?" Genzo asked._

 _"Well you need a lot of money to take care of two kids." Nami said. "And because of me. The whole village hates her right now."_

 _"That's progress." Genzo grinned. "At least your considering others." The man chuckled. "But don't worry, when Belle-mere was your age she was a complete nightmare tearing up the entire village."_

 _"Is that the truth?" Nami asked. It was something she couldn't even believe._

 _"Sure." Genzo said. "Even now the villages look at her as some kind of a screw up. So you can see how surprised everyone in the village was when she joined up with the marines."_

 _"Marines?" Nami asked. "You mean Belle-mere was in the Marines?"_

 _"That's right." Genzo nodded. Genzo told Nami about how Belle-mere met Nojiko carring an innocent baby girl when she was near death after a fight with pirates when she was a marine. "That innocent child was you Nami."_

 _This brought Nami to look up at Genzo in surprise._

 _"And seeing how precious you were gave Belle-mere the right reasons to live again." Genzo told her._

* * *

 _Genzo then told her about how Belle-mere sailed back to Cocoyashi village in a terrible storm along with Nojiko and Nami were also with her but sick too. She jumped on deck with the villagers looking at her._

 _"Doctor." Belle-mere ordered. "I need a doctor!"_

 _"What's going on?" A villager asked. "What happened to you Belle-mere?"_

 _"Belle-mere?" Genzo said, shocked._

 _"Did somebody call for a doctor?" Nako, the village doctor asked._

 _"Who're these children?" A villager asked._

 _"DOCTOR! THEY'RE BURING UP!" Belle-mere shouted. "I'M AFRAID THEY MIGHT BE SICK! PLEASE HELP THEM!"_

 _"Give them here." Nako said, taking the two kids. "All right, then we better mend up those nasty wounds of yours as well, young lady."_

 _"Never mind me!" Belle-mere protested, crying. "Please don't let them die, you have to save them! I'm begging you doctor!"_

 _Nako took care of Nojiko and Nami and then got to mending Belle-mere's wounds. Later, Belle-mere was holding Nami in her arms with Nojiko standing next to her._

 _"I don't believe it...?" Genzo said, bewildered. "Say that whole thing again?"_

 _"I said I'm gonna try to be the mother of these two girls." The woman said. "It's that simple."_

 _"No way!" Genzo shouted, shocked._

 _"That's insane!" Nako exclaimed. "You are far too immature to handle this much responsibility!"_

 _"You can't handle them by yourself." Genzo argued. "Just hand them over to auth-"_

 _"I'VE MADE MY MIND!" Belle-mere yelled, making the men both scream fear. "You can't deny that I'm an adult." She said. "And what I've lived through as a marine has given me the write to be treated with more respect. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of these two girls." She smiled down at Nojiko and Nami. "And nothing can stop me from raising them to be wonderful girls." She then brought the two girls together in a hug. "So now were gonna be a family together, Nami and Nojiko have renewed my love of life."_

* * *

 _"The bond between you girls grows any deeper than any normal family." Genzo smiled. Nami looked as if she's about to cry. Nojiko then appears at Genzo's office._

 _"Nami!" Nojiko said. "I thought I'd find you here."_

 _"Nojiko...?" Nami said._

 _"C'mon, Belle-mere's waiting for us!" Nojiko smiled. "She's making a us a special supper."_

 _"Sure!" Nami said, her face brightening in a smile. The two both ran out the office._

 _"I think she's making your favorite!" Nojiko shouted. "Omelette's with tangerine sauce!"_

 _"Yeah!" Nami cheered as her and he sister continued running._

 _Nami and Nojiko continued running home with all the villagers watching them. Saying how much of a happy family Belle-mere and two girls are. Well that was until..._

 _"PIRATES ARE COMING!" A villager yelled. "EVERYBODY RUN!"  
_

 _The ship that stopped at their island was a large ship with a razor-like tip. And painted on the sail was "Arlong"._

 _"The Arlong Pirates!?" A villager shouted, frightened._

 _"Arlong?" A village woman said._

 _"Nami, Nojiko!" Genzo said, running toward the girls along with Nako._

 _"Genzo?!" Nami said, sounding worried._

 _"It's too dangerous for you here." Genzo told them. "Go hide in the woods."_

 _"But, what about...?" Nami started._

 _"You must go now!" Genzo commanded. The girls ran their way into the woods to hide. Arlong and his crew walked into the village._

 _"Greetings and salutations, you pathetic little humans." Arlong said. "FROM THIS MOMENT ON THIS ENTIRE ISLAND AND IT'S INHABITANTS ARE APART OF MY DOMAIN!" He shouted spreading his arms wide with his crew cheering behind him. "Listen closely, from now on the first day of every month, you will buy your lives from me! A hundred thousand berri's for adults, fifty thousand for children! Those who can not pay will die!" Arlong then boomed in laughter._

 _"What should we do, Nojiko?" Nami asked, from the place her and Nojiko were hidden. "We don't have that much money."_

 _"Maybe the fishmen won't be able to find our house." Nojiko said. "You can't see it from here."_

 _The villagers placed their money in a sack the fishmen had._

 _"Is that it?" Arlong asked Kuroobi. "So, what's the hull?"_

 _"About twenty-five million, give or take." Kuroobi answered._

 _"YOU ALL SHALL LIVE!" Arlong laughed._

 _Genzo was hoping that the fishmen would leave without them noticing Belle-mere house. Because there's no way Belle-mere has that much with her taking care of both Nojiko and Nami._

 _"It's time to leave!" Arlong commanded his pirates. "Come brothers!" He and his pirates began leaving. The villagers were relieved about Arlong and his pirates leaving._

 _"Arlong!? There's smoke coming from outside the village!" A fishman shouted._

* * *

 _Belle-mere cooking dinner was humming to herself._

 _"Okay, let's see..." She said, taking a taste with her fingers. "Delicious. There isn't anything quite as tasty as my special tangerine sauce. Nami and Nojiko are gonna love it."_

* * *

 _"It's like chimney smoke from somebody's house?" A fishman said, that was dressed like a clown._

 _"Oh, we almost missed that one." Arlong said. Genzo gritted his teeth in worry._

 _ **"Belle-mere!"** Nojiko and Nami said in unison hurrying to their home._

 _"All right!" Arlong said, to his men. "Let's go guys!" Him and all his crew walked toward the house with chimney smoke._

 _The villagers were worried about the fact that their going to Belle-mere's house. They then noticed that Nami and Nojiko are gone from where they were hiding._

* * *

 _"I think the duck needs another ten minutes." Belle-mere said. "And the stew is almost ready. This definitely gonna blow my budget but sometimes you gotta live a little."_

 _Unbeknownst to Belle-mere were Arlong and his pirates walking to her house. Running back to their house were Nami and Nojiko._

 _"Belle-mere is gonna be killed!" Nami cried in worry._

* * *

 _As Belle-mere was still cooking, there was a knock on the door._

 _"Oh, they're here." She smiled. She then noticed there were a bunch of shadowed figures outside her house through the windows._

 ** _*Knock* *Knock*_**

 _Arlong knocked on the door again._

 _"It's open!" Belle-mere said, sweetly. "Come in!"_

 _"Why, thank you." Arlong said, pushing the door open and walking inside. As he walked in there was no one inside. He looked around from left to right and then all of a sudden he was then kicked in the face and then began flying out of the house._

 _Arlong fell flat on his back. Belle-mere was seating on Arlong with a rifle in his mouth._

 _"I guess you weren't a expected a former marine." Belle-mere said. "Now what would a pirate from the Grand Line want with Cocoyashi Village."_

 _All of a sudden all of the Arlong Pirates began laughing hysterically._

 _"What's so funny!?" Belle-mere shouted, annoyed. Even Arlong was laughing until he bit down on rifle that was pointed at him surprising Belle-mere._

 _"Useless. Foolish. Stupid. Empty. Worthless." Arlong said. "All of you humans. You have no strength to speak of." Arlong let out another booming laugh._

* * *

 _Nami and Nojiko continued their sprint to their home._

 _"We'll help her escape through the back door!" Nami suggested._

 _"What if the pirates are already there!?" Nojiko said._

 _"We'll be okay!" Nami said._

 _"STOP!"_

 _The two were both suddenly grabbed by Nako. He then pushed them back so he can look at them._

 _"Doctor!?" Nami said._

 _"You can't go back home!" Nako told them._

 _"But we have to save Belle-mere!" Nami argued._

 _"Nojiko! Nami!" Nako said, lifting up his shades so they can both see his eyes. "Be quiet and listen to me! There will be times in life like this moment now when you have to learn the truth no matter how hard it is to take."_

 _From over by the house there was loud painful scream being heard. It had to be Belle-mere._

 _"Belle-mere no!" Nami yelled, trying to run to the house but only to be held back by Nako._

 _Nami and Nojiko were still being talked to by Nako._

 _"Listen, there's no way that the pirates will ever find out about you." Nako said. "But you have to leave this island immediately and don't ever look back! It's the only way for all three of you to survive!"_

 _The girls began developing tears in their eyes._

 _"It's the only way for all three of you to survive." Said the village doctor. "We can't afford it any other way. You're much too young to be at sea alone but you survived before and if there's even a chance..."_

 _"No." Nami choked. "I don't want to. Why do we have to leave? There the one's who came here." She cried. "I...I wanna stay in this village. It's because were poor and that's why we can't stay together. Why can't they just go away!"_

 _"Fine." Nojiko said tearfullly, walking away. "We'll leave this island!"_

 _"Nojiko!" Nami called._

 _"We have to leave or Belle-mere will die." Nojiko said, still walking away._

* * *

 _Belle-mere was just saved by Genzo but however she was in bad shape. She had a bruise on her face and her left arm was busted. She watched Arlong and his fishmen walk away._

 _"Wait!" She said, as the fishmen stopped walking away. "Who said I was paying for me?"_

 _Genzo just had a shocked expression on his face._

 _"That money I gave up was for my two daughter's!" Belle-mere stated. "But I can't pay you."_

 _"What're you doing!?" Genzo shouted._

 _"It's okay." Belle-mere said. "I have to do this for my family. Even if it cost me my life." She said. "It's true that the three of us aren't related by blood. But were family. All I ever wanted was to be their mother and now I can be."_

 _From the side of the house came out Nami and Nojiko both crying and ran their way towards Belle-mere._

 _"I WAS LYING BELLE-MERE!" Nami cried. Her and Nojiko both embraced Belle-mere in a hug. Belle-mere even found herself crying as she hugged both the girls back.  
_

 _"Don't cry girls." She said. "I wish I could've...I could've provided for you better. I wish I could've been a better mother to the both of you."_

 _"Don't say that!" Nojiko shouted._

 _"We don't need anything! Just don't die!" Nami shouted._

 _"Don't leave us!" Nojiko yelled._

 _"You need to see the map I'm gonna draw of the whole world!" Nami pleaded._

 _"Yes, your map." Belle-mere said, touching Nami's head. "Go and make your dreams come true. For me." More tears began leaking out of Belle-mere's eyes._

 _"BELL-MERE'S NO!" Nami yelled._

 _"So, these are your daughters." Arlong said._

 _"Yeah, that's right." Belle-mere stated. "And you have to promise that you'll leave them alone."_

 _"No problem." Arlong grinned. "As long as you die like a good girl."_

 _Genzo is now carrying two pistols began firing at Arlong. Kuroobi blocks the bullets with his fins and slashes Genzo across the chest with a sword. Coming up the hill were villagers looking ready to fight carrying whatever they can use as weapons._

 _"Well then, don't kill 'em boys!" Arlong said. "Just teach them a lesson." He walked his way up to Belle-mere. "Now to set an example."_

 _Belle-mere quickly pushes Nami and Nojiko inside the house. The two girls screamed for her._

 _"You ready to die?" Arlong asked, pointing a pistol at Belle-mere. All the villagers are getting beat down by the fishmen. Arlong lines up his shot at Belle-mere with the woman just standing there._

 _"Nojiko! Nami!" Belle-mere looked at her two crying girls. "Love you."_

 _Arlong pulls the trigger and fired the shot into Belle-mere's chest killing her instantly._

 ** _"Belle-mere!"_** _Both Nami and Nojiko shouted._

 _"When I'm in charge! Those without moneny will die!" Arlong laughed. "Now do you understand me you worms!"_

 _"What's this?" Hachi said, pulling a piece of paper out of Belle-mere's pocket. "A map?"_

 _"Hmm?" Puff who had a mohawk at this point in time hummed, coming next to Hachi. "Looks well-drawn."_

 _"No!" Nami shouted with tears. "That's my map! I drew it! You can't have it!"_

 _Arlong takes the map out of Hachi's hand._

 _"A child drew this." Arlong said and then smiled. "She can be useful! Bring her with us!"_

 _"I got her." Puff said and then grabbed Nami and then walked off with her. Nami shouted and squirmed in the Pufferfish type fishman's grip._

 _"Let her go!" Nojiko yelled, pulling on Puff from behind. "Drop her!"_

 _"Wait!" Genzo growled. "You promised not to hurt her if you got your money!"_

 _"Right." Arlong said. "I won't hurt her. Just borrow her for a while."_

 _"I WON"T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Genzo shouted._

 _"Kuroobi." Arlong ordered. The ray fishman slashed with precise slashes across the village leaders' body._

 _"GENZO!" Nami shouted._

 _"I'll save you, Nami." Genzo whispered in pain. "I won't let you go."_

 _"IT'S OKAY YOU DON'T NEED TO SAVE ME!" Nami pleaded._

 _"Enough of this!" Kuroobi said and then slammed his sword hilt into Genzo, knocking him out._

* * *

 _Nami returns to the village much to everyone's surprise. She tells them she's gonna join Arlong's crew and be his navigator. She ends up revealing her tattoo much to everyone's shock. Nojiko refuses to believe it. Nami says she doesn't wanna die like Belle-mere._

 _Genzo then tells Nami she's not allowed in the village anymore, making Nami run away from it. But saying that was hard for the village leader._

 _Nami later on talks to Nojiko at Belle-mere's grave. She tells her sister that she made a deal with Arlong to buy Cocoyashi village for 100,000,000 berri's. Nami says she's not gonna cry anymore and that she's gonna fight by herself._

* * *

Nojiko finishes her story. Everyone just stayed quiet after that, the only sound that was being heard was Zoro's loud snoring.

"To make a choice like that when you're only 10 years old." Nojiko said. "Do you know how hard that must have been?"

"All to save the village she loved so much." Usopp said, pushing up his nose. "That girl."

Jou just sat with his fist in his cheek and his eyes pointed to the ground.

 _"Damn, why does that feel so familiar when...?"_ Jou thought and then began thinking about the time a pirate crew came to his village. He still remembers the Jolly Rodger. A skull and crossbones but instead of crossbones it had razor blades. He then closed his eyes to get the memory out of his head.

"WHOEVER MAKES NAMI SUFFER IS GONNA HEAR FROM ME...!" Shouted Sanji who was punched right in the cheek from Nojiko. "Why'd you do that?" Sanji asked, as he flew to the ground.

"Because I'm telling you to stay out of it" Nojiko said. "If you go around saying she's your friend, they're going to become suspicious of her! Then her 8 years of suffering will have been for nothing. Don't make it harder than it already is! She has to fight alone! Knowing their are people who call her friend only makes the suffering worse!"

Johnny and Yosaku were in the bushes not too far away from the group. Meaning they also heard Nami's tale, the two both had tears in their eyes.

* * *

Nojiko left the four to head back to her house.

"Alright!" Usopp said. "Let's go meet up with Luffy as soon as possible!"

"Yep, let's do it." Jou said, getting himself up onto his feet. Usopp then brought his attention to Sanji was just sitting down relaxed.

"Huh? Hey, Sanji?" Usopp said. "What're you doing?"

"I'm appreciating happiness." Sanji said, smiling.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Nami has had way more suffering than any normal person." Sanji said, taking his lighter out of his pocket and lighting his cigarette. "Right now I'm making a lot of good vibes so I can send them her her way and make everything great."

"I bet that's not all your thinking about." Usopp said. "'Love cook'."

"I'm trying to fight for a beautiful person." Sanji said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"That's not right at all!" Usopp argued. "This is supposed to be for Nami and all of the villagers!"

"Yeah, yeah." Sanji groaned.

Jou just shook his head at the two and walk forward a little. Zoro got up using his sword to pick himself back up.

"Quit bickering." Zoro commanded the two as he walked his way next to Jou. "Let's go!" He said, looking towards Cocoyashi village.

* * *

Later, the four found Luffy and also Nami. The said girl was currently screaming Arlong's name in anger as she stabbed several time in her arm.

"ARLONG! ARLONG! ARLONG!" Nami shouted tearfully, as she just continued stabbing herself in her arm right on the Arlong tattoo.

Luffy took this time to walk up and just grab Nami's wrist, stopping her from stabbing herself. Nami looked behind herself and saw the straw hat.

"Luffy..." She said. She put her head back down and dropped the knife that was covered in her own blood. "What do you want? You don't know anything about this? You don't know what's been happening on this island for the past 8 years."

"Nope." Luffy simply said. "I don't."

"This has nothing to do with you!" Nami said, through gritted teeth. "I told you to leave this place!" She was digging her fingers into the ground.

"Yep, you sure did." Luffy said, calmly.

"So leave!" Nami shouted, throwing dirt at Luffy's feet with it dissipating in the air. "GET OUTTA HERE! GET OUTTA HERE NOW! GO! GO AWAY GO!"

Luffy didn't move a muscle to Nami's dirt throwing. He just simply stood there in the same spot as she continued telling him to go away and throwing dirt. Jou sat not too far away with the other three crew mates. He was sitting on a bench with his arms rested on his leg's and watching the scene. If he had to be honest; he didn't like seeing her this way.

Nami continued quietly sobbing to herself.

"Luffy..." She said, bringing her head up and looking up at Luffy with her tear-stained face. "Help me."

Luffy with his eyes being shadowed takes off his straw hat and places it on Nami's head. This surprised Nami when he did that.

"Of course." Luffy said. "That's what friend's do." Luffy took a deep breath and shouted towards the heavens. "HE'S GONNA PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Luffy..." Nami said.

 **[AN: (Whispers)Dude, start the tape.] [One Piece OST: Overtaken]**

Luffy began walking to his four crewmen, Zoro who was sitting down on a seat under an umbrella with his leg crossed over the other, Jou sitting on a bench with his arms rested on his legs, Usopp sitting cross-legged in the road, and Sanji who just stood tall smoking his cigarette.

"Let's go." Luffy said marching to his crew.

 **"Right!"** The four exclaimed in unison. The four began their walk toward Arlong Park. But Jou walked over toward Nami stopping in front of her. He got down on one knee to her level. She looked up at him teary-eyed.

"You're all gonna die for me?" She said, her face still stained with tears. "You know that right?"

"Nami, listen..." Jou said, Nami just put her head down not wanting to meet his gaze. "We're gonna do this for you and your village. We're gonna tear that place apart. Everything will work out. Just have faith in us." Jou then placed his hand over her hers, she gazed up at him with her watery brown eyes into his own brown eyes as he just gave her a comforting smile. Jou stood up himself, flicking his left wrist and taking his red chain and slinging it over his shoulder. "Stay here. It's not gonna be safe there." Jou began walking to the already walking group. "We're gonna show them what happens when you make our navigator cry."

* * *

At the door at Arlong Park. The villagers of Cocoyashi all stood there and saw two very battered and beaten up young men just sitting in front of the door. Those two happened to be Johnny and Yosaku, the Bounty-Hunting Duo.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" A villager asked.

"Did Arlong do this to you?" Nako asked. The two didn't answer.

"Move aside." Genzo ordered. "We have business to take care of with the fishmen."

"When we finally found out the truth about big sis Nami..." Johnny began. "We realized the only thing we can do is defeat Arlong in battle. So we decided to come back here and challenge him."

"Yeah, then we lost." Yosaku stated. "But only by a hair."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through this door." Johnny said. "You have no chance of victory."

"What's that...?" Genzo questioned.

"Be patient." Yosaku said. "It won't be long now. You see we're waiting for the arrival of certain men."

"What certain men?" Genzo asked.

"Don't worry." Yosaku assured. "They'll be here soon."

"I bet my life on it." Johnny said.

* * *

Currently, walking to Arlong park in a line was: Zoro, Luffy, Jou, Sanji and Usopp. The five walked along a dirt path that was in the middle of two separate forest area's.

 **"There!"** Johhny and Yosaku shouted standing themselves up grinning.

Then Genzo, Nojiko and the villagers all look behind themselves to the 'certain men' that the two were talking about. These 5 individuals marched their way toward them.

In between the 5 was a boy wearing a red vest that was buttoned up, he wore jean shorts, his hair was a black and his eyes were a dark color, he had a thin scar visible under his left eye and wearing simple sandals. He was called Monkey D. Luffy and he was the captain of his crew.

The person on Luffy's right was a green-haired swordsman. He had a white sword on his shoulder, he wore a blue floral-patterned button up shirt opened and green pants, his upper body was heavily bandaged since he was wounded. This was Roronoa Zoro also know as 'Pirate Hunter' in the East Blue and the swordsman of Luffy's crew.

The person to Luffy's left was a young man wearing a dark blue beanie that covered his brown hair that hung over his forehead, his skin was a brown tanned tone and he had brown eyes, he wore a dark blue cardigan opened revealing his dark grey t-shirt under it, he wore black fingerless gloves and was wearing grey jeans that were tucked into some black combat boots. Strapped to his left side hanging was a brown pouch with a telescope in it. He had two chains, one red chain and one that was steel, the red one was currently slung over his shoulder. This was Kusari Jou, the Look-out of Luffy's crew.

On Jou's left was a cleanly dressed young man. He wore a simple blue dress shirt and a black tie under black jacket and dress pants, he wore black dress shoes and his hair was blonde and hid his left eye from sight, but his right eye was blue and had an eyebrow that was swirly and he was currently smoked a cigarette. This was Sanji the new crewmate of Luffy's crew, as well as the cook.

Finally, the last person had an impossibly long nose and brown eyes, he had black hair and puffy dreadlocks, He wore a tan diamond-patterned bandana around his head and carried a simple green slingshot as his only weapon, he wore sniper goggles, brown overalls, green shoes and a tan bag filled with his ammunition. This was Usopp, a liar, but also the sniper of Luffy's crew.

"It's them..." Nojiko murmured.

"But why would they come to defend our village...?" Genzo wondered.

"If those men can't handle Arlong and his gang then there really is no hope." Yosaku stated. "Not only for this island but for the whole East Blue."

"Those are the faces of the 5 men who're here to change your destiny." Johnny said. "Burn their images into your memory."

The 5 men continued to walk toward Arlong Park all with looks of determination. The 5 walked toward the villagers slowly.

"Step aside." Luffy ordered.

* * *

Arlong let a booming laugh as he sat on his throne.

"Hey, do you think those two idiots are members of Zoro's little crew?" Arlong asked, Kuroobi.

"Zoro?" The ray fishman said. "They seemed too weak for that. They weren't even worth killing."

"That's for sure!" Arlong said as he let a another laugh. All of a sudden there was a loud bang at the doors to Arlong Park which surprised Arlong and his crew. There was then another one which made the door burst open and shatter to pieces.

When the door was busted down there was dust all around the area. The dust cleared to reveal Luffy.

"What the...!?" Was all Arlong could say.

"Now which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked, holding up his fist.

* * *

 **I honestly didn't plan to copy almost the entire backstory to Nami. I basically copied down all of it. I even cut down the ending part of it. But I hope it turned out okay even though it was probably un-necessary to write something we've already seen.**

 **But anyway, Reviews...**

 **anquan16(guest):**

 **Jou: You're right, I am awesome.**

 **Let's hope your prepared for your fight Jou.**

 **Jou: Pfft. I'm always prepared.**

 **Okay, if you say so.**

 **JJsanoguel98: Geez. I know. I actually went back and to edit those the second you told me. I'm gonna try to be more careful in the future. Keyword being "Try" since well I am only human. I make mistakes, well at least I make mistakes. Thanks.**

 **Chance Green G King: Honestly, that would make trying to attack him much harder for Jou. Oh yeah, next chapter is gonna non-stop action. Of course I would love to have funny monents like that since one of the genre's for my story is "Humor". Thanks Chance XD.**

 **Guest: If I'm being honest, to me Jou doesn't seem like the type to get hurt by someone's words. Maybe at a certain time he'll get hurt by something she says to him.**

 **You're right. She should apologize to him for how she has been acting to him. She will do that when the Arlong Pirates are finished. Oh if your talking about the mark she left him on his cheek. I'll tell you right now it's not permanent. I do plan to give Jou a scar but that's not gonna be until way later. Thanks for the review.**

 **CrispyChickenDon(Guest): She will once the Arlong Pirates are all taken care of.**

 **Questions? Let's see...**

 **1\. I say go for it. Go ahead and do a OC X Nami story, we need more of them. There are only a few on this site including mine, so go for it! So you plan on making your OC and Nami get together after Arlong Park, huh? I believe it could be possible. I mean at one point I was considering Jou and Nami getting together after Arlong Park but I scrapped that idea. To me for my story it would feel rushed to me and a little too quick. But hey, do what you think is best and try to make your OC and Nami's relationship believable so hopefully people don't bash it or anything. That's just my thoughts and advice. And I do believe it's possible for an OC and Nami to get together after Arlong Park, it's just in mine it would be rushed.**

 **2\. I believe everything Nami was doing during the Arlong Arc is because well yeah, She was trying to protect them so none of them would killed because of her. True, I get what you mean. She could've probably at least told them about her situation instead of bottling it up and stealing Merry. Hey man you're opinion is your opinion.**

 **3\. I've already mentioned this in a chapter when I did Jou's SBS on chapter 6. But I'll just say it just to remind people. I have both english and Japenese.**

 **Jou's English voice actor is Johnny Yong Bosch, he has voiced characters from anime's such as Vash The Stampede from Trigun, Ichigo From Bleach and Yu Narukami from Persona 4 The Animation. Jou sounds like Ichigo, if you want look up Bleach Engish Dub and listen to Ichigo's voice and that's what Jou sounds like. Or he just sounds Yu Narukami.**

 **Jou for his Japanese voice is voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama. That's Sasuke's VA from Naruto.**

 **Thanks for your answers and I'd love to read your OCxNami story when you get around to it.**

 **pokemonking0924: Your suggestion's are pretty funny yes. Thanks for that. Yeah pretty spot on. How'd you know, Jou?**

 **Jou:(shrugs) Lucky guess.**

 **Right. And yep he somewhat had a similar experience.**

 **No I never really planned on giving him attachments on his chains. He's been trained by his mother at a young age and as far as I know she never taught to put attachments on his chains. But I do plan on giving him a new chain later on in the story. Ooh! A sea prism stone chain. That would be awesome and that'd really help against DF users when he comes across them.**

 **Jou: What's sea prism stone?**

 **You'll find out later. Thank you.**

 **Vergil Leonidas: Oh thanks a lot. I'm glad I was able to make those moments enjoyable and I'm glad you like the story. Hey, ya hear that Jou you're actually likable.**

 **Jou: What do you mean "actually"?**

 **I'm glad you think they're well written. Thank you and I hope you continue reading.**

 **Okay, next chapter is gonna be nonstop action with the Straw Hat's versus the Arlong Pirates. Look forward to it. Review if you feel inclined to. Fav, follow. Or not, the choice is yours and I'll see you guys next time. LATER!**

 **Jou: (peace sign) Peace out, guys!**


	12. Straw Hat's Vs Arlong's Executives

**I don't have anything to say so...**

 **Let's begin!**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **All the rights goes to Oda.**

 **I own Jou and other OC's.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Previously on One Piece: Jou's Adventures...**

 **"Now which one of you is Arlong?"**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.11**

* * *

"Well, that just happens to be my name." The fishman leader spoke.

"Good." Luffy said, walking inside Arlong Park. "You can call me Luffy."

"Luffy?" Arlong said. "What're you supposed to be?"

"A pirate." Luffy stated.

"Huh?!" Hachi exclaimed, surprised. "Wait a sec? I remember him! He's the the guy that likes going on walks!"

"Hold it right there!" A fishman said to Luffy.

"You wanna talk to the boss?" Another said. "You gotta talk to us first."

Two fishman get in Luffy's way.

"That's far enough." One of them said.

Luffy just grabs their heads and slammed them into each other.

"Move it!" Luffy said, as he slammed their heads with the two falling to the ground.

"So, what does a pirate want with me?" Arlong asked. Luffy didn't say anything because the only movement he made was pull his arm back and punched Arlong right across the face with the fishman leader flying into a wall with a crash. This surprised the villagers of Cocoyashi.

Arlong brings his head up to look at Luffy.

"Who the hell are you?" Arlong asked.

All Luffy did was blow steam out of his nose like he was a bull.

"That's for making our navigator cry!" Luffy shouted, angrily.

Next a lot of angry fishmen jump out of the water and attack Luffy. But they were all of a sudden attacked by someone kicking all of them away from Luffy.

"Back off!" Yelled Sanji. "You're out of your league!"

Sanji walked his way up next to Luffy.

"Geez." Sanji muttered. "You just had to run on ahead by yourself."

"Don't worry I can handle these bozos on my own." Luffy replied.

"You fool!" Sanji said. "I never said anything about being worried. I just don't want you hogging all the action."

"Oh." Was all Luffy said.

"It is Luffy, so of course he'd run in first thing without us." Jou stated, red chain still slung over his shoulder. "But I wouldn't mind kicking some ass, you know?"

"Well..." Usopp said, walking inside Arlong Park. "I just wanna let you guys know that I don't mind if you hog it all." The sniper stated, visibly sweating.

"I see you're rearing to go as usual." Zoro said, walking next to Usopp.

"It's him!" Hachi shouted, pointing at Zoro. "That's the unknown swordsman I was telling you about!"

"Roronoa Zoro." Kuroobi growled.

"I thought so." Hachi said. "That bastard tricked me. I can't believe it I feel for it look, side and yanker...wait hook, line and sinker?"

"Hey, look!" A fishman said. "Long nose is here."

"But, he's dead!?" Hachi screamed. "We saw Nami kill him!"

"Oh he's alive..." Chew said, calmly. "Which means...?"

"Then Nami was a traitor all along." Kuroobi said. "Just as I suspected."

All the fishmen looked at Luffy and his four crew members stand by him looking ready for a fight.

"Who...who are those guys...?" A villager stuttered.

 **"Hold it!"** the Bounty Hunting Duo said in unsion crossing their swords together keeping the villagers back.

"That guy just decked Arlong!?" Nako exclaimed.

All of the villagers were just surprised as he was about Luffy punching Arlong.

"No human should be able to do that?" Genzo said.

"Are they..." Nojiko muttered.

"Didn't we tell you..." Yosaku started. "Just stay back here."

"Now do you understand why we're keeping you away from that fight." Johnny stated. "You guys will just get in their way."

"But why...?" Genzo wondered, aloud. "What reason could they have to fight?"

"Reason...?" Yosaku questioned.

"Big sis Nami was crying." Johnny said.

"Do they need anymore reason than that to put their lives on the line." Yosaku said.

"A pirate." Arlong grinned. "Of course."

"This is all starting to make sense now." Arlong said. "You've been after Nami this whole time." Arlong belted out in laughter. "The girl is mine and I'm not giving her up!"

"A bunch of idiots like you aren't worth Arlong's time!" Hachi laughed. "We know how to deal with you!" Hachi put his hand on his long mouth and then began making trumpet noises.

The villagers began making scared murmurs over by the entrance.

"Oh no!" Nojiko said, worriedly. "It's here!"

"AAH!" Usopp screamed. "What is going on here guys!?"

"Hmm?" Jou hummed, relaxed. "If I had to guess what's coming it's something very, very big."

"Every single one of you is about to become fish food!" Hachi said. "Moomoo, Rise!"

"It's a monster!" Usopp shouted. "That's the beast from the Grand Line that destroyed the town of Gosa!"

The beast the sniper was talking about emerged from the water. It was a Sea Cow. It didn't really look threatening as of right now. It looked sad and it had bruises all along it's body and a large bump on top of it's head.

Usopp and the villagers began freaking out about the beast. The Sea Cow looked and saw two familier faces. Those two happened to be Luffy and Sanji.

"Well, look who's back." Luffy said.

"Seems he's a friend of the fishman." Sanji noted.

"Are you guys sure about that?" Jou said. "Because to me he doesn't look very...threatening." Jou said, looking at Moomoo seeing that sad look on the cow's face.

The Sea Cow known as Moomoo just swims away with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, stop!" Hachi shouted at Moomoo. "Where're you going?! Get back here, Moomoo! You can't just leave! Moomoo!"

"Leaving?" Arlong said. "Now isn't that a shame."

Arlong's words made the Sea Cow stop.

"But..." Arlong started. "I suppose if you really want to run away then who am I to stop you." Arlong grinned, revealing his sharp teeth. "Well then?"

And with just a few words Moomoo began getting an angry look in it's eyes turning around and roaring showing off it's sharp teeth and began making it's way toward Luffy and his crew.

"IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!" Usopp yelled, flailing his arms around.

On one side Moomoo was going straight toward the crew and the other side of them was fishman. Zoro began pulling out Wado, Jou still has his red chain slung over his shoulder and Sanji just grins, most likely ready for a fight.

"You're all mine!" Luffy said. "You dumb cow!" Luffy takes his left foot and slams it into the ground and then shortly after takes the other one does to same to it as well.

"Looks like he's gotta plan." Sanji muttered. "For once."

"Luffy and plan usually don't mix." Jou said. "But let's see what he's got."

"We'll see." Zoro mused. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The fishman charge Luffy along with Moomoo. Luffy spun his body around and got himself ready. The raven-haired boy stretched his arms to grab hold of Moomoo's horns. The Sea Cow stopped looking angry and went back to looking sad.

"His arms stretched!" Hachi exclaimed, surprised along with the other Executives. Even Arlong was surprised by Luffy's powers.

"So he must have Devil Fruit powers." Arlong observed.

The fishmen didn't seem to care that Luffy had Devil Fruit powers as they kept charging the boy.

"Hey, let's get outta here!" Zoro warned, Jou and Sanji.

"Woah, wait!" Sanji said. "What's he gonna do!?"

"We'll see once we get to a safe distance." Jou suggested. The three guys run to a place where they wouldn't get caught in the cross-fire.

"TIME FOR SOMETHING NEW!" Luffy shouted.

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy began spinning his twirled torso around with him holding onto Moomoo. **"Pinwheel!"**

As Luffy spun himself around still holding onto Moomoo he began taking down fishman one after one. Luffy continued his attack, it was so powerful it was picking up wind. So much wind that Genzo's own pinwheel in his hat began spinning uncontrollably. Arlong's four executives watching the scene had their mouths gaping. Luffy ended up letting Moomoo go with the Sea Cow flying off faraway from Arlong Park.

All around Fishmen were passed out unconscious and Luffy even destroyed some areas around Arlong Park as well with his attack.

"Alright, that's it Arlong!" Luffy huffed. "I'm done playing games with you, I didn't come here to beat down all your cronies! I came her to teach you a lesson!" Luffy protested, raising a finger in the air and pointing at Arlong. "So step up!"

"Oh I will don't worry." Arlong grinned, opening his eyes. "Actually I was just thinking about how painfully I'll end your life!"

"That was the worst plan ever!" Sanji growled with shark teeth kicking Luffy's head.

"Yeah, were you trying to kill all of us too!" Usopp shouted angrily, also with shark teeth.

"Uh oh..." Luffy said, seeming like he just realized something.

From outside Arlong Park were the villagers of Cocoyashi all murmuring to each other about Luffy.

"That boy is incredible." Genzo muttered, surprised.

"I just can't believe that there's a human that can throw that giant monster!" Nako stated.

"It's as if the gods themselves are fighting." Genzo muttered.

Back with Luffy and the gang, Luffy began moving around with his leg's still in the cement. Surprisingly as he moved around he made a squeaky sound as he moved.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" Usopp shouted, shark-toothed again. "ARE YOU RUINING SOMETHING ELSE!?"

"Huh?" Was all Luffy said.

"How dare you hurt our brothers!" Hachi said.

"Very well." Kuroobi said. "It seems that we must now join in the fight."

"Now you'll get an education in the inferiority of your species." Chew said.

"Neither of you will live after a fight with us fishmen one-on-one." Puff said.

"Oh, really?" Zoro grinned. "I'd like to see that."

Arlong just smiled at the scene that was currently going on. There was no way in hell these weak humans will be able to beat his executives.

"Relax, sir!" Kuroobi spoke to Arlong. "Let us handle this."

"If you go on one your rampages to squash these insects." Chew said. "You could destroy all of Arlong Park."

"Just sit tight, Arlong!" Puff said. "We'll make quick work of these pathetic humans!"

"Please just let us kill these weaklings!" Hachi shouted.

"Alright, they're yours." Arlong told his four executives.

Zoro, Jou and Sanji still stood by Luffy was still stuck in the cement while Usopp hid behind a pillar out of fright.

"Uh guys...?" Luffy said to the three next to him. "There's something I should tell you?"

Hachi began bloating himself getting ready to do something. The swordsman, the chain-wielder and the cook all looked at the octopus fishman and could see that he's obviously gonna try something.

"What the hell's that octopus doing?" Zoro wondered, aloud.

"Probably nothing too nice." Jou stated.

"Octopus is best when it's cut thin and salted." Sanji said, smiling. "Add some olive oil and paprika and it makes the perfect snack while drinking."

"So, listen to me guys..." Luffy said. "I'm kind of in trouble."

"Take this!" Hachi yelled. **"Hachi: Ink Jet!"** The octopus fishman fired ink at the 4. Jou, Sanji and Zoro all got out of the way but Luffy was however hit with the ink.

"Luffy!" Jou yelled.

"Idiot!" Zoro scolded. "How come you didn't dodge that?!"

"AAAAHH!" Luffy screamed. "I CAN'T SEE SQUAT!"

"Now to finish you off!" Hachi said, lifting up a large piece of Arlong Park.

"C'mon get outta there, Luffy!" Usopp warned from his hiding spot. "Run!"

Hachi walked his way toward Luffy with a large piece of rubble in his hands.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Luffy said, struggling to get his feet out. "I can't run. I can't even walk. My feet are kinda stuck!"

"But you're the one who stuck 'em into the ground in the first place!" Usopp yelled.

"Always thinking ahead." Zoro face-palmed.

"One Hachi Ink Jet served on the rocks!" Hachi then slammed Luffy with his large piece of rubble. However that large actually ended up breaking in the middle and the one who actually ended up doing the breaking was Sanji who smashed it with his foot that was raised in the air.

"You're such a pain." Sanji said to the captain.

"Sanji, that was so totally awesomely awesome!" Luffy grinned.

"Looks like I ended up picking one hell of an idiot to be my captain." Sanji smiled.

"We all did." Zoro said.

"I second that." Jou nodded.

"Luffy's great!" Usopp shouted. "Hey!"

"But the truth..." Sanji began. "Is that our idiot captain is far better than a gang who'd pray on a lady."

"A lady, huh?" Kuroobi said. "You rushed into certain death for one lousy girl! I think that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"Lousy girl?" Sanji said. "If you insult Nami one more time, I can promise that you'll go from fishman to fish sticks. Got that?"

"Your skills are quite exceptional for a human." Kuroobi said. "But I must admit that chivalry from a pirate seems just a little fake."

"I'm damn good at what I do and I guarantee that there is nothing fake about my desire to help a beautiful lady in need. "Said Sanji.

Kuroobi then began cracking his fist.

"Looks like I'll be acquainting you with the true superiority of the Fishman species." The ray fishman said.

"Yeah?" Was all Sanji said as him and Kuroobi stood ready to begin their fight. Usopp began trying to pull Luffy out from the concrete.

"Nice work but their still stuck." Luffy said.

"Still!?" Usopp struggled trying to pull Luffy along with him. "Their still stuck!?" Usopp continued trying to pull Luffy out which just made the Straw Hat's legs stretch.

"We can pull all day." Luffy said calmly while picking his nose. "I bet my legs would still be stuck in there."

"Hey, are you even trying at all!" Usopp shouted at him. "Or do you wanna stay stuck here!?"

"Maybe no one told you that the penalty for playing around in Arlong Park..." Hachi then picked another piece of rubble that was a little smaller than the last piece. Usopp kept running off pulling Luffy along with him with the captain's feet still stuck.

"Hey, octopus...?" Zoro said to Hachi, raising up his sheathed sword. "They're a little bit busy at the moment, why don't you take me on?"

"You're Zoro. I forgot" Hachi then threw the rubble to the ground trying to smash Zoro but the swordsman jumped out of the way. "You can't get away with tricking me!"

Jou began walking forward, his red chain still over his shoulder. Puff walked toward Jou. The two both stopped in front of each other about 5 feet away from one another.

"I suppose since you walked towards me, that you're gonna take me on?" Jou smirked. "I'm game. Bring it on."

"Don't get cocky, human." Puff said. "I know that you and Roronoa were the one's who escaped from here and also slashed all of our brothers. I'll make sure to beat you down for that." Puff then cracked his fist.

"Sure." Jou said. "I'll make sure to beat you to take back what you jackasses stole from Nami."

"What're you talking about?" Puff scoffed. "What did we take from that girl?"

"Her smile." Jou said, remembering Nami's tears from earlier in his head. Jou flicked his right wrist with his steel chain falling off it with him catching it.

"Tch, pathetic." Puff muttered.

"And how dare you mercilessly slaughter so many of my brothers!" Hachi yelled at Zoro.

"That stuffs old news octopus man." Zoro said. "I personally don't care for what reasons you have for wanting to kill me, the situation has changed. You see the table have turned. You're not the hunters anymore understand now it's you fish freaks who're being hunted." Zoro began pulling out his sword.

"Yeah, you tell him Zoro." Usopp said, wiping his forward. "That octopus guy is yours." Usopp unknown to him ended up letting go of Luffy who began snapping back to where his leg's are stuck. "AAAH! LUFFY!"

Luffy who was snapping back ended knocking the fishman Chew backwards onto his back. Chew got back up and glared at Usopp.

"Oh, you're dead." Chew said. The long nosed sniper just had tears of fright and sadness in his eyes.

"Crap..." The sniper whimpered.

"I get it now." Chew said. "You must actually want me to kill you?"

Usopp began running away screaming out of Arlong Park and past the villagers still screaming and running as fast as he can.

"Isn't that the guy that saved Genzo's life earlier?" A villager said, looking at Usopp.

Chew ran in front of the door and noticed the villagers.

"Hey, wait...?" He said. "You're the people from Cocoyashi?" Chew observed. "Judging from the fact you all have weapons, I can only assume this is a rebellion."

 **"Exploding Star!"** Chew who was distracted got hit by one of Usopp's stars with the fishman being knocked backwards.

"Big bro Usopp!" Yosaku cheered.

"Did you think it would be easy?!" Usopp said. "Your dealing with me now!"

Chew kicked-up onto his feet.

"Enough!" The long mouth yelled. "I'm going to get rid of you right now!"

Usopp began running yelling in fear and running with the fishman right on his tail. The Cocoyashi villagers all watched them run off in the distance.

"Who is that man?" Genzo said.

"Brave one minute and cowardly the next." Nako said. "He's a baffling man."

Usopp just continued running away from Chew.

"GET BACK HERE, LONG NOSE!" Chew shouted.

"OH YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, BIG MOUTH!" Usopp retorted back as he continued dashing away from Chew.

 _"Why're these people pirates?"_ Nojiko thought to herself.

Arlong stands himself back up.

"You morons are a pathetic site to behold." Arlong said to the 3 out of 4 officers of his crew. "I'm sick of watching this, now get out of my way!"

"But sir...?" Kuroobi questioned. "There's no reason to go on a rampage. Think of Arlong Park."

"That's right, captain." Puff said. "There won't be anything of Arlong park if you fought."

"Don't worry, I won't." Arlong said. "I just thought of a fun game, that's all."

"Game, huh?" Hachi said.

 _"What's he planning to do?"_ Jou thought.

"Now you're going down!" Luffy yelled, throwing a punch at Arlong only for the shark fishman to dodge it effortlessly by tilting his head and then grabbing hold of Luffy's rubbery arm.

"Do you honestly think your sad little group can defeat us?" Arlong said.

"So what if we do?" Sanji asked, grinning.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "So what if we do? Now let go!"

"You got something to say to us?" Zoro grinned, thumbing up his sword.

"Go ahead and say what you want?" Jou grinned. "'Cause it probably won't matter anyway."

Arlong just ignored the three. Still holding Luffy's wrist, he knelt down and shoved his hand into the ground. Arlong began lifting up the part of concrete Luffy had his legs stuck in and lifted it over his head. Seeing this made Zoro, Jou,and Sanji's mouth's drop.

"AAAAH!" Luffy screamed. "No way! No way! No way!"

"Did you know that those with Devil Fruit powers can't swim?" Arlong said. "But honestly anybody would sink right to the bottom! SHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed maniacally.

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy threw a punch into Arlong's face. But the shark fishman ended up biting Luffy's arm.

"Ouchie!" Luffy whimpered.

"You fool." Arlong said. Luffy then bit down on Arlong next on his arm making the fishman shout in pain.

"How pointless." Kuroobi said.

Arlong then threw Luffy into the air with the boy flying off screaming.

 **"Luffy!"** Zoro and Jou shouted in unison.

"Damn you!" Sanji growled.

"SHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong boomed with laughter.

Sanji began running toward the water in hopes of saving Luffy but he is stopped by Zoro.

"Wait, don't be stupid!" Zoro warned. "Those fishman can't for us to jump into the water after him! They have have an obvious advantage in an underwater fight!"

Sanji just growled in anger

"Zoro's right." Jou said. "So there's only one way if we wanna save Luffy."

Arlong takes this time to sit down on one of the destroyed pieces of Arlong Park.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. "We gotta take these guys out at the same time then go in the water."

The three of Zoro, Jou and Sanji stood across from Hachi, Puff and Kuroobi. Zoro unsheathes his blade.

"There's no time!" Zoro said. "C'mon let's do it!"

"Yeah." Sanji agreed.

"Let's take these jackasses out." Jou said.

"So, how long can he hold out, huh?" Arlong smirked. "Time is ticking."

"Oh, so that's the game." Hachi said.

"I get it." Kuroobi said.

"Arlong sure know's how to entertain." Puff said.

"You can take the fish." Zoro said to Sanji.

"You slice and trim the octopus." Sanji said.

"You guys just leave the blow-fish to me." Jou said.

Arlong laughed seeing how this is about to get interesting.

"What now!?" Yosaku shouted. "He can't help himself!? What do we do!?"

"Big bro Luffy's gonna die!" Johnny shouted.

From the water there were bubbles coming up to surface of the water which was most likely Luffy but the bad part about that was that the bubbles stopped surfacing meaning Luffy has run out of breath.

"And they can't even breath underwater!" Arlong boomed. "Humans are such pitiful creatures, aren't they?!" Arlong began laughing loudly.

"Hey, calamari...?" Zoro called out to Hachi. "Let's go!"

All Hachi did was laugh at Zoro. The three humans charged their respective fishman opponents.

"I'll kick your ass in five seconds flat!" Zoro threatened.

"We don't have more than three!" Sanji said.

"So let's hurry it up and kick their asses then!" Jou said.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Kuroobi said. "You're all running head long into death. None of you will leave this place alive!" The ray fishman blocked a sudden kick from the blonde cook.

"PUHAHAHAHAHA!" Puff laughed. "All Fishman are unbeatable to all you pathetic humans." Puff ducked an overhead chain-slash from Jou and then jumped back from another one. He then charged Jou with Jou charging toward Puff with his chains fluttering behind him.

 **"Hachi: Ink Jet!"** Hachi then blew a large wave of ink at Zoro who dodged it by jumping out of the way making his way toward Hachi.

"Hang on, Luffy!" Zoro then went to take a slash at Hachi.

"So, what do you boys think?" Arlong asked. "Isn't this an exciting game? I can't wait to see how it ends! Who will die first? You? Or that rubberman? SHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong laughed.

"This is bad, Johnny!" Yosaku said. "Luffy's totally trapped down there!"

"Big bro Luffy!" Johnny shouted.

Zoro ran down toward Hachi.

"I'll beat his ass real quick and then go save you Luffy!" Zoro said.

 **"Hachi: Ink Jet!"** Hachi fired another stream of ink at Zoro. The swordsman then dodged the ink quickly.

Zoro ran towards Hachi again and went to slash the octopus but Hachi ducked under the blade, in doing that Zoro cut off pieces of Hachi's hair.

Zoro grunted seeing he missed. Hachi looked up at his hair.

"Oooh! You bastard!" Hachi said. "My hair!" Hachi growled in anger at Zoro who stood ready with his sword. "But it's okay. It's only hair. It can grow back."

"Huh?" Said Zoro in confusion.

"Now, Zoro..." Hachi smiled. "You can't beat me! I have six hands that will mesmerize you!" Hachi then began wiggling his six arms. "With their wiggly beauty!"

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted and then charged Hachi again.

"Hachi's...Triple...Sword...Catch!" Hachi said. "Now you will see my skills!" Zoro slashed downward, Hachi tries to use all six of his hands to catch Zoro's blade. However, Hachi ended up failing to actually catch the blade. "That hurt!" Hachi whined, with blood running down his forehead with tears in his eyes.

"I don't have time for this crap!" Zoro said and then began breathing hard and began sweating bullets down his forehead. "Not now." Zoro said, gritting his teeth. "I've got no time left! No time!" Zoro ran at Hachi again. "WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" Zoro slashed at Hachi again but the octopus Fishman jumped into air to evade it and jumped up a pillar wrapping his arms around it.

"Too bad!" Hachi mocked. "Hachi suckers are stuck!" After a while of waiting Zoro became annoyed.

"Don't just stick there!" Zoro said. "Get down here and fight!"

All Hachi did was grin in response.

"Damn coward." Zoro muttered. Zoro just stood in the same spot watching Hachi still sticking to the pillar.

"Hey, I have a question I was meaning to ask you Zoro?" Hachi asked. "Your famous for your three-sword technique, so why're you using one?"

"If your running scared with one then why would I need three?" Zoro asked

"Shut up!" Hachi said. "I've just been playing around with you! Actually, a human can't defeat me. I can tell you why but I think it'll be more fun to show you. Yeah show, I like that! I think you're really going to enjoy it a lot too."

 _"Damn it!"_ Zoro thought. _"I can't fight back the pain! And my fever. It's getting worse. I can't walk it off, but..."_ Zoro then started becoming weak and began struggling to try to stay standing.

Jou and Sanji look away from their opponents and turn to Zoro.

"Zoro!?" Jou said, sounding worried.

"Crap!" Sanji said. "I thought as much, you still haven't recovered from your fight with Hawk-Eye."

 **"Zoro!"** Johnny and Yosaku said in unison, also sounding worried.

"I'm not stupid." Hachi said. "Falling for the old 'injured animal' routine. That's for children! Be right back!" Hachi said, shuffling up the pillar. "It's time for you to see what my true skills really are!" Hachi ran inside a door on the top floor of Arlong Park. He quickly came out with swords in each of his six hands. "NOW YOU MAY TREMBLE IN FEAR OF HACHI'S WAY OF SIX BLADES!"

Zoro then collapsed to the ground falling on his face.

"HEY! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE YET!" Hachi complained. "I HAVEN'T EVEN KILLED YOU!"

Zoro layed on the ground flat on his stomach, breathing hard and gritting his teeth trying to fight the pain of his wound.

"No, Zoro!" Yosaku yelled.

"I knew it!" Johnny said. "I knew it, he's been faking it!"

"So true." Yosaku said. "The way he's been pommeled would've killed any normal guy but he tries to fight anyway!"

"What'd you say?!" Nako exclaimed to the two.

"Damn it, that's bad." Jou said. "Zoro could die from his wound right there before that octopus could kill him first."

"I thought it was strange." Sanji said. "He walked around just like nothing had happened after such a horrible fight. He's layed out flat."

Sanji get's punched straight in his gut from Kuroobi. The punch knocked the air out of Sanji. The force of the punch knocked Sanji straight out of Arlong Park, with him flying right threw the wall that was around it.

The villagers all looked in the direction of where Sanji flew.

"I told you to pay attention to me weakling!" Kuroobi said. "I'm a 40th Don in Fishman Karate"

"Sanji!" Jou shouted after the cook. What Jou didn't notice was that there was the heel of a foot that connected to his face. The kick was so hard it made his head turn. The chain-wielder flew backwards to the ground landing on his side.

"Hah!" Puff laughed. "First rule in facing your opponent: Never turn your back on your enemy!"

"Their taken care of Arlong." Kuroobi said. "What would you like us to do with Zoro and him over there?" The ray fishman pointed at Jou.

"What a waste of time." Arlong said. "Just toss them in the sea. Hardly entertaining."

"Aww..." Hachi whined. "That's all."

"But they actually did make a mess of Arlong Park." Puff said.

"No big deal." Arlong said. "As long as Arlong Park is still standing."

"True." Kuroobi said.

"No fair!" Hachi complained. "He killed himself! I never got the chance to show him what great of a swordsman I am! If he could've died on one of my six blades I could've stolen his fame! Well it's no matter! There isn't a human alive that can compare to my way of six blades! Behold: the superior power that only a six swords master swordsman can attain!" Hachi began slicing the air around creating a large twister that made the wind blow rapidly that even blew the debris of Arlong Park into the air as he did.

"Enough, Hachi!" Kuroobi said. "I understand how you must feel."

"Yes, these humans were just weak." Puff said.

"But if you continue this little demonstration..." Kuroobi said. "You'll destroy Arlong Park."

Realization hit Hachi as he stopped his sword-slicing that created his twister.

"I'm sorry." Hachi apologized, bashfully. "I forgot I could destroy stuff."

"You shouldn't get too carried away." Puff said.

"I'm fine now." Hachi replied.

"Ow, damn it..." A voice said. The fishmen looked to the side and noticed Jou standing back up and grabbing his chains. "Well I'll be...that kick actually kinda stung." Jou stated, rubbing his cheek.

"He's still alive?" Kuroobi said.

"I could've sworn that kick I landed on him broke his neck?" Puff said in surprise.

"Obviously, your attack didn't kill him, Puff." Kuroobi said. "You want me to kill him instead?"

"No, I'll finish him off." Puff said.

"You all sound surprised that I'm still alive." Jou smirked. "However I'm not the only one that's up now."

The other one that was up was Zoro.

"Way of six blades." Zoro muttered. "What a loser."

The Fishmen looked at Zoro who stood himself back up. Jou smiled at Zoro's will.

"You're not dead!?" Hachi exclaimed surprised.

"Let me make this clear to you, you sorry excuse for a swordsman." Zoro said. "There's a certain man I have to face and until I see him...death himself cannot touch me."

"Hey, buddy..." Jou said to Puff. The obese fishman glared at him.

"That was a nice kick you landed on me." Jou smirked. "By the way, you were right."

"Hmm?" Puff hummed in confusion.

"I should've never turned my back on you." Jou said. "My mother always told me to never turn my back on an enemy in a fight."

Puff only narrowed his eyes.

"So, let's fight for real." Jou said.

"Time to die!" Puff shouted and him and Jou resumed their fight.

Zoro stood up completely and took his bandana off his bicep.

"What's wrong with ya, Zoro?" Hachi asked. "You look like you're having a really bad day or something?"

Zoro puts his katana in his mouth.

"I've already demonstrated my way of the six blades to these pathetic humans." Hachi said. "And there's no way you can hope to defeat me in that condition."

Zoro tied his bandana around his head.

"Oh, just shut up already." Zoro growled through Wado Ichimonji.

"Big bro...?" Yosaku said. "He's taken quite a beating."

"I'm sure the onset caused by his wounds is making him delirious." Nako stated." Or worse, if that wound opens up again I'm afraid he'll die for certain."

"But he doesn't have time to think about that right now." Johnny said.

"Yeah and he's the only one who can fight that six sword freak." Yosaku said.

"I'll show you Three-Sword Style." Zoro said to Hachi. "Yosaku! Johnny! Lend me your swords!"

"Of course!" Yosaku said grabbing his sword alongside his friend.

"Big bro, catch!" Johnny said and threw his sword in-sync with Yosaku's.

 _"Damn it."_ Zoro thought, trying to keep his eyes open. _"I'm losing it. I don't know how much longer I can last."_

"Now you'll understand why two humans hands can't beat me!" Hachi exclaimed. **"Six blades Tentacle Sword Overload!"**

Hachi ran at Zoro swinging his blades. Zoro catches his two old friends' blades in each of his hands. Zoro began blocking and dodging all of Hachi's attacks with his blades.

 **"Three-Sword Style..."** Zoro dashed past Hachi. **"Streaming Wolf Swords!"**

Hachi body spurted blood as he screamed in agony.

"He did it!" Yosaku exclaimed happily in tears.

"He faced all six swords and not even a scratch." Johnny happily said tearfully.

"Perfect sword skill." Nako said. "With perfect concentration."

"How dare you cut me like that!" Hachi angrily shouted. "Now I'm really mad, I'll kill ya bastard! There's no way you'll survive my next attack! You just got lucky is all, you'll never beat my six swords with your three! I have twice as many swords as you, don't you get it!? Six is more!"

"I was never very good at math." Zoro said. The green-haired swordsman remembered Mihawk's words to him.

 _"What weight do you carry on your shoulders? Speak up weakling!"_

This then brought Zoro to think about his words he said to Koshiro when he was a kid.

 _"I'll get stronger than she ever was you hear me! Strong enough that my name reaches up to the heavens! I am going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman!"_

Zoro then thought about Luffy who was still currently under water.

"Three-Swords? Six-Swords?" Zoro said. "Doesn't matter! You may have more swords than me but mine will always carry more weight than yours!"

"Weight you say?" Hachi said. "But my swords actually weigh quite a bit. Over three-hundred pounds each to be exact. They weigh much more than your pathetic human swords."

"I meant the burden of... Zoro then groaned. "Oh forget it." He realized Hachi didn't get what he was implying.

 **"Way of** **Six-Swords..!"** Hachi pointed his swords having all his blades' points touch together. **"Octopus Pot Stance!"** Hachi charged Zoro stabbing forward into Zoro's swords with Zoro blocking with the backs of his blades. **"New Years - Open!"** Hachi pushed Zoro back leaving Zoro wide open which led to Hachi ramming his head into Zoro's wound which had the green-haired young man spurt blood out of his mouth. **"Body Slam!"**

This attack had Zoro sent flying into the air and descending down slowly. This attack had Johnny and Yosaku worried.

"You'll never touch the ground alive!" Hachi said and began spinning his swords over his head. **"Waltz of the Six-Swords!"** Hachi shouted. "You'll be mince meat if you touch them for even a second!" Hachi laughed.

What Hachi didn't count on was that Zoro was actually ready for his attack. Zoro cut Hachi all along his hands.

 **"Alright!"** Johnny and Yosaku cheered.

"Damn it! First you dodged my Tentacle Sword Overload!" Hachi shouted. "The you you slice and dice my hands up like some cheap sushi chef! How dare you make a spectacle on my master swordsmanship! You'll pay for that you son of a bitch! I'll tear you to limb from limb!"

Zoro was having trouble standing but he knew he had to stay standing. Hachi grabbed all of his swords and readied his **Octopus Pot Stance.**

"Time to die, Zoro!" Hachi said.

Zoro readied his blades. Hachi ran at Zoro with all his six blades. Zoro with a swift motion spun himself around and sent Hachi flying up in a twister.

 **"Tatsumaki!"** Zoro's attack sent Hachi flying in the air.

This surprised everyone in Arlong Park, Johnny and Yosaku had tears of joy in their eyes. Even Jou and Puff quite fighting to watch this entire scene. Jou had a smile on his face seeing Zoro beat that annoying octopus.

"Hachi..." Arlong muttered.

 _"Defeated...Three-Sword...Style."_ Hachi thought and then slammed into the ground defeated.

"So fish..." Zoro said. "The weight I carry in my three swords. You satisfied?" Zoro put Wado Ichimonji back it's sheath and took a knee. "Alright..." He breathed. "Now that tentacles is out of the way, I think it's time to go rescue Luffy."

"No, look out!" Yosaku warned as Kuroobi was now standing over Zoro.

"How could you do that to Hachi!" Kuroobi said and was then kicked by Sanji appearing out of nowhere. "You!?" The ray fishman glared at Sanji.

"You thought you'd gotten rid of me, huh?" Sanji said.

"Not bad." Kuroobi said. "I didn't know there was anyone in all of the East Blue who could stand back up after one of my punches!"

"Oh sure there's a whole bunch." Sanji smiled. "At a certain restaurant I know of. Wanna go?"

"I don't think so?" Kuroobi said as Sanji just continued to smile.

Zoro begins crawling towards the pool.

"Big Bro!" Johnny warned. "Don't do it!"

"Zoro, you're hurt!" Jou said. "You'll die if you go in there."

"He's right." Sanji agreed. "You're dead if you go in the water like that!"

"Just shut up!" Zoro said. "He won't last much more. You think you ladies might wanna stop chatting!?"

"If I can get you to shut up for a moment!" Sanji said. "Maybe you wouldn't notice that I was about to do this!" Sanji not wearing his blazer or his shoes anymore dove into the water.

"Here goes nothing!" Sanji shouted and then dove into water.

"That's great!" Kuroobi laughed. "He wants to try is luck in the water! Against a fishman!" Kuroobi then followed Sanji in the water.

"SHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong boomed. "This is more like it! Somebody else do something entertaining! Hey, Puff go ahead and go crazy to kill that bastard!" Arlong pointed his finger at Jou.

"Very generous of you, Arlong sir!" Puff grinned.

"Fine." Jou said. "Come and get me!" Jou threw his red chain over his shoulder.

Jou and Puff both charged each other. Jou made the first move.

 **"Dual-Chain Revolver!"** Jou went to chain-slash Puff with both of his chains. However, the Puffer-fishman put up both his arms in a guard. Puff then got into a karate stance pulling his arm back.

 **"Fishman Karate Palm Strike!"** Puff threw his palm forward slamming it into Jou's body. The force of the attack actually made Jou hack out blood. It actually hurt him. Jou was flying through the air.

 **"Big Bro Jou!"** The bounty-hunting duo shouted in worry. Jou while in the air shook off the attack and landed on the ground onto his back and swiftly rolled back onto his feet.

Puff ran forward full speed toward Jou. For on obese person he was actually very quick. He throws a punch right at Jou's face. The chain-wielder moved his head to side just in time. Puff then went to kick Jou. Jou jumped backward to avoid it. Puff throws another kick right away after the other one. Jou jumped forward over the kick forward cart-wheeling onto his feet and turning around swiftly.

 **"Dual-Chain Cross Slash!"** Jou ran toward Puff slashing the fishman in the body as he sped past him. The Fishman growled in pain as Jou was on one knee.

"Big bro Jou got him!" Johnny exclaimed cheerfully.

"Alright, big bro!" Yosaku cheered.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone fight with chains before?" Nako said as the other villagers agreed with him. Someone using chains as weapons was pretty much foreign to them.

Jou stood back up and looked at Puff as he was still holding his chest like he was in pain.

"Heh! Puhahahahaha!" Puff laughed. "I don't ever been in pain in a while! It's very exhilarating to have finally met a worthy opponent!"

"Yeah, yeah, jackass!" Jou said. "Can we move this along? 'Cause after I beat you that will be one Fishman less at Arlong Park and Nami will be free from all of you!"

"Still fighting for that stupid woman?" Puff said. "All that she is is a thief, a liar and a witch!"

"That's not true about her..." Jou said. "She's our friend, I'm not gonna let you off easy for talking bad about her! Okay, jackass, get ready!"

Jou dashed at Puff and jumped into the air twirling his readying his attack.

 **"Dual-Chai-"**

 **"Puffer Fish-Man Blow Away!"** Puff sucked in the air and bloated his body out as well his spikes. These spikes looked deadly. They looked so sharp that they could immediately their opponent killing them instantly. That was exactly what these spikes were for.

Jou still in the air realized that. Jou doing the best he can he put his arms up in a guard. Puff moved his body forward and bumped Jou with his spiky gut. Jou went flying backward to the ground skidding as he hit it.

"JOU!" Zoro shouted from where he was laying on the ground watching. Jou stood himself back up breathing heavily.

"Still goin' ,huh?" Puff grinned. Even Arlong grinned from where he was sitting. Sure Hachi was defeated by Zoro but there was no way another one these pathetic humans can defeat another Fishman. Let alone another one of his top executives.

As Jou stood up he had visible little holes on his body with a little blood slipping out of them. Puff seeing that Jou was leaving himself vulnerable ran at him. He held his breath and puffed out again throwing his arm back.

 **"Puffer Fish-Man Karate Spiked Strike!"** Puff throws a punch at Jou with his spiked fist. Jou just throws his arms up again to block it. He really needed to stop doing that. Jou grits his teeth as the spikes dug into his skin on his arms. Jou was then skidding back onto his feet trying to get his footing.

Jou decided it was his turn. He ran at Puff chain-slashing with the Fishman dodging the attacks. Puff went for a palm strike but Jou ducked under it and spun himself once for his own attack.

 **"Dual-Chain Whip!"** Jou with his one spin hit Puff in the body. However, that attack didn't do anything to Puff since his spikes covered his body. They somewhat acted as armor. Also what Jou didn't expect was Puff actually grabbed onto one his chains. Puff grinned at what he had planned next.

 **"Puffer Fish-Man Spike Knee!"** Puff pulled Jou toward him using his chain. Puff pierces Jou in his stomach.

"GAH!" Jou shouted in pain and flew backwards to the ground. He laid on the ground for a few minutes when he noticed Puff in the air over him.

 **"Puffer Fish-Man Spike Elbow!"** Puff's own attack didn't hit Jou since Jou rolled out of the way of the attack having Puff ram his spike elbow into the ground. Jou rolled back onto feet.

 **"Palm Strike!"** Puff ran toward Jou ramming his Palm into the chain-wielder's chest. Jou shouted painfully flying back. He however didn't hit the ground since Puff was quick enough to grasp Jou by his throat.

 **"Puffer Fish-Man Headbutt!"** Puff moved his spiky forehead toward Jou's own head.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as this happened. Puff's forehead moved to Jou's. Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku all shouted for him at once and the villagers at the doors gasped in shock. Arlong had this grin on his face but then stopped grinning as he saw what had happened.

Jou had dropped his steel chain to the ground and stopped Puff's spiked forehead with his right hand. Jou seemed like he just ignored the pain since he just had a straight face on.

"What!? But..." Puff was just speechless. "You'd hurt your own hand just to save yourself?"

"Not just for myself but for Nami." Jou muttered. "She'd be sad if any of us died from any of you jackasses."

"GRR! YOU BASTARD!" Puff shouted. "JUST SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" Puff throws Jou which also leads to the chain-wielder's hand taking itself off of Puff's spiked forehead. Jou falls to the ground flat on his back.

"Damn it, you son of a bitch!" Puff said. "You're a tough human, I'll give you that much. But us Fishmen are smarter and faster than any of you humans! I WILL FINISH YOU OFF THIS TIME YOU PATHETIC WEAKLING!" Unknown to Puff as he was ranting he actually kicked Jou's steel chain next to him as he was lying down.

Jou just ignored Puff's tantrum as well as ignoring others' voices such as Zoro's, Johnny's and Yosaku's telling him to "GET UP!" All he did was close his eyes and remember something from long ago that his mother taught him when he was kid when she first taught him Chain-Style.

 _[Flashback]_

 _Jou(5 years old) stood across from his mother, Becky as they stood in a forest far outside their village. His mother was a woman that at this point looked to be in her early twenties, 24 most-likely, she had a pretty face, dark wavy brown hair that fell around her shoulders along with a dark red band in her hair on top of her head, she had fair light-skin and had brown eyes._

 _She wore a pink checkered short sleeve button up shirt that was buttoned up to her chest and a dark blue tank top under it, a pair of tight jeans and a pair of simple brown boots._

 _"Uh, Mom...?" Jou asked in his young child voice. "Why did we come out here?" All she did was smile at her son. Jou thought it was weird that almost every time he'd ask her a question she'd just smile at him._

 _"Well, Squirt..." She started. "Today is the day I teach you how to fight like me."_

 _"Fight like you?" Jou tilted his head._

 _"That's right!" Becky giggled. "I'm gonna teach you fight with these." Becky drops a light brown sack and out falls two chains. One of them was a red color while the other was just a regular steel one._

 _"Uh, with chains?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, how? How do you fight with chains?"_

 _"Back when I was a pirate, fighting with this chain right here, saved my life." Becky said, picking up the red chain._

 _"I mean how?" Jou asked. "I mean it's not like you can use it as a sword!?"_

 _"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Becky clicked her tongue. "You'd be surprised what someone could with these." Becky flung the red chain over shoulder. "Listen and watch carefully Squirt, the Solo Chain-Style can be quite difficult to master but train in it hard enough and you can take down anybody. Using the Chain-Style requires the user to use their chain as an extension of their own body."_

 _Becky calmly strolls up to a tree and then began running toward the tall tree taking her red-chain and with a cry she slashed the tree with her chain. Jou just crossed him arms. Did his mother really think she was gonna knock that tree down with only a chain._

 _The tree began moving like it was falling over to the side. Becky stood up with her back turned._

 _"Wha-" Was Jou could say as the tree began falling over and slammed very hard to the ground. As the tree impacted to the floor Jou fell on his bottom with his eyes wide and mouth gaping. He honestly couldn't believe that his own mother was able to actually for real cut down a tree WITH A CHAIN NO LESS!_

 _Becky turned around to her young son and calmly walked toward him. She couldn't help but smile at his face just now. As she got up to him she extended a hand to him. Jou looked at his mother hand and finally took it as he stood himself up._

 _"That last part about "The chain acting a extension of the users body" was what the old pirate that taught me told me." Becky said. "Not to mention he was the one that gave me this red chain."_

 _"Wow." Was all young Jou could say. "So are you ever gonna give me that chain?" Jou pointed at his mom's red chain._

 _Becky giggled at her son. "Sure. If you can beat me one day, Squirt." She giggled again._

 _Jou frowned that his mother was laughing at him. "Alright, I'll get stronger and if I beat you mom you'll give your chain right there to me!"_

 _Becky looked down at her son and smiled warmly at him. "If you can beat me in a fight?" She said. "Well, I'll look forward to it but we will once you're older!" She said, smiling. "Deal?"  
_

 _"Once I'm older?" Jou said and then nodded. "Deal!"_

 _"Perfect." His mom nodded. Jou picked up the steel chain that looked a little big in his tiny hand and then looked at his mom who still had her smile on her face._

 _"If you decide to go out to see some day this chain will protect you as well protect others you care about." She nodded._

 _"Protect me and others I care about? Huh?" Jou said, quietly._

 _"Now let's get started." Becky said._

 _[Flashback End]_

Jou opened his eyes with the sun blinding his sight. As he looked up he noticed something ascending down toward him.

 **"Puffer Fish-Man Cannonball!"** Puff's large body was ascending to the ground at Jou. Jou quickly grabbed his steel chain and rolled out of the way. Puff's obese body slammed into the ground. Jou rolled himself to a safe distance and stood himself up onto one knee.

"PUHAHAHA!" Puff laughed loudly. "I see you still got some fight left in you! But how much more can you take? Probably not much! PUHAHAHAHA!"

Jou stood up tall and spit out blood out of his mouth. His mouth tasted sour from the taste of his own blood. He wiped the corner of his lip with his steel chain hanging from his hand.

"Shut your mouth, jackass." Jou growled. "I can anything you throw at me. Get ready!"

"You're all talk!" Puff shouted. "There's no way I can be defeated. Good-bye for good!" Puff sucked in his breath again puffing out his body and spikes and then jumped very high into the air. "DIE!" As Puff began falling down rapidly he began rolling his large body.

Jou stood himself getting himself ready. He began twirling his chains. As he twirled them they looked like blurs in his hands. He looked up at Puff getting ready to release this hopefully final attack against the Puffer Fish-Man.

 **"Puffer Fish-Man..."** Puff began.

"Big bro Jou is just standing there?" Johnny said. "Doesn't he know that he's gonna be crushed and be turned into swish cheese from all those spikes!?"

"Big bro!" Yosaku shouted. "Move!"

Jou just kept twirling his chains rapidly as Puff got closer to him.

 **"Supreme Spiked Cannonball!"** Puff shouted.

 **Dual-Chain...Whirlwind!"** Jou now finished twirling his chains slashed them outward and out came out a whirlwind like gust thrown at Puff. The gust of wind caught the Fishman inside it.

WOAHAAAAAAH!" Puff shouted as he was being spun around rapidly in the gust of wind. The only thing you can hear him shouting about was how dizzy he was getting. The gust created by Jou ended, Puff began ascending to the ground, Jou stood himself up and Puff fell to the ground with a loud crash. The impact of Puff's fall made a small crater in Arlong Park where Puff layed with blood at both corners of his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The winner of this battle was Jou.

"Puff..." Arlong muttered, looking at Puff's unconscious body.

 **"Alright!"** Johnny and Yosaku cheered dancing. **"Big bro Jou beat him!"**

The villagers were talking among themselves about how another one of these people that came to fight for them was able to beat another Fishman.

"Another one of them beat a Fishman!" Nako exclaimed. "Incredible! Just how strong are these guys?!" The village doctor said, sounding surprised.

Jou let out a sigh of relief after his fight with Puff as well as dropping his chains to the ground and sitting to take a rest.

"Jou, you alright...?" Zoro asked.

"Heh..." Jou laughed. "I should be asking you that, Zoro. I'm alright but still though, I hope Sanji's okay."

 **Currently under water:**

Sanji was knocked in the back of the neck by Kuroobi and was currently out. Kuroobi spots Genzo who was currently trying to resuscitate Luffy who's rubbery neck was stretched up to the surface with Nojiko there holding the boy's head.

Kuroobi tries to attack Genzo but is stopped by Sanji who grabbed the Fishmans' pony tail.

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_ Sanji couldn't really speak underwater so he just talked in his head.

"You foolish human!" Kuroobi shouted and pulled his pony tail back. "Are you really trying to fight me underwater!? You can't even breath down here! What makes you think you can fight!?"

Sanji was currently trying to keep his breath in by holding his mouth and nose closed.

"As you wish, foolish boy!" Kuroobi said. **"Fish-Man Karate: Dueling Hair Tether!"** Kuroobi used his own hair to whip itself around Sanji's torso. As Kuroobi pulled Sanji toward him, Sanji went for a kick but the problem with that was because Sanji's movement was slowed down in the water.

"Too bad!" Kuroobi exclaimed. "Your kick is powerless down here! That's more of your human weakness! But my Fish-man Karate loses nothing in water! HAHAHAHA!" Kuroobi laughed. "Quite the contrary it's much more powerful!" Kuroobi readied a stance. **"Fish-Man Karate...Underwater Bladder Buster!"** Kuroobi slams his foot into Sanji's gut, making the cook open his mouth in pain.

Kuroobi began spinning himself pulling Sanji to him once more.

 **"Fish-Man Karate Flaming Axe Kick!"** Kuroobi kicks Sanji in the back of the head this time. Sanji began ascending down with Kuroobi under him. **"Back-Foot Jawbreaker!"** Kuroobi kicked Sanji square in the jaw making the blonde fly upward.

Kuroobi swam his way in front of Sanji.

 **"Guffaw..."** Kuroobi pulled his arm back with his hand stretched out. **"Palm Bomb!"** He slammed his palm right into Sanji's chin. That attack sent the cook flying into the rocks underwater with a crash.

Kuroobi looked toward Genzo. The village leader looked over at the Fishman seeing that he was most likely gonna go for him next. There was then a noise where Kuroobi sent Sanji and sure enough there was the cook swimming up to the surface as fast as he could.

 _"Air! Air! Air!"_ Sanji shouted in his head. _"I let out too much, I can't breathe!"_

Sanji was making his way toward Kuroobi but the Ray Fishman swam his way toward the cook. Kuroobi then blocked Sanji's way, smirking while he was at it.

"Impressive." Kuroobi mused.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore. He needed air now! All he needed was Kuroobi to the hell out of his way.

"You have amazing stamina." Kuroobi said. "You sure your human? Didn't you say like "Any man who hurts a lady is just a piece of crap! And yet, look at what your precious love of woman has finally gotten you! You have no escape and you'll die by my hand! The old man and the boy he's trying to save? They'll die too. I'll kill Zoro, that chain guy and even the long nose guy and I'll massacre the entire village! And as my final pleasure, I'll murder that traitorous bitch Nami! Don't you see!? Your love is worthless! If it can't save you then you protect no one!" Kuroobi shouted, arms outstretched. "Not even your little girlfriend Nami!" Kuroobi mocked, laughing.

Kuroobi grabbed Sanji by the back of his shirt.

"I'll admit that you have some skills." Kuroobi said. "But still, in the end you're just a human! Your body doesn't react well to a sudden change in pressure, does it?" Kuroobi then took Sanji in a bear hug. "Let's see, I have a theory about what's gonna happen to you! Your organs are gonna explode from the inside out." Kuroobi moved himself still holding Sanji downward to the bottom. **"Pulverizing Pressure Plunge!"**

Kuroobi swam himself holding onto Sanji swam extremely fast down to the ocean floor. Sanji could feel his organs being crushed within his own body. Sanji knew that if he wants to save Nami he'd have to save himself.

Kuroobi looked down at Sanji with the cook putting his index finger. Kuroobi didn't know what he was trying to do.

"What's with him!?" Kuroobi said. "He just won't die! Very well, I guess we'll just have to try it again!" Kuroobi swam up toward the surface again. However, Sanji had a plan.

 _"Fishmen use their lungs to breath air on land."_ Sanji noted. _"But they use their gill's breath water down hair. Which means a fish's gill's are useless on dry land."_

"Ready for a second go-around?" Kuroobi said. Sanji then grabbed onto Kuroobi and put his mouth to the Fishman's gill.

 _"And their lung's are useless underwater."_ Sanji thought. _"Which means forcing air into his gill's should suffocate this bastard!"_

Sanji breathed straight into Kuroobi's gill which actually ended up weakening the Fishman and making him let go of Sanji.

 **On the surface:**

Jou and Zoro are still where they sat down and saw that something was ascending up. It was Sanji finally getting to breath in air after holding his breath for that long as well getting his butt kicked by Kuroobi.

"You...?" Zoro said.

"Sanji...?" Jou said.

"Is Luffy...?" Zoro was about to ask.

"Don't worry, he's okay." Sanji reassured.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked.

"Half of him." Sanji answered.

"Half of him?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." Sanji breathed, trying to get in as much air as possible inside of him." FIRST...!" Sanji shouted, pointing dramatically to the water. "GET YOUR ASS UP HERE! I WANNA FIGHT WHERE I CAN BREATH!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Kuroobi said, climbing up to the surface. "It doesn't matter if I fight on land or in the water. I'm just as strong either way. Now you will witness the true power of Fishman Karate! When I punched you before that was just a sample of things to come! My ultimate attack is ten times as powerful and there's no chance you'll survive it! And the chance that you'll survive it are ZERO!"

" **Collier!** " Sanji landed a kick right to Kuroobi's neck with the muscular Fishman slamming into the ground onto his back. "You said my love was worthless? **Epaule!** " Sanji lands a kick to Kuroobi's shoulder. "I can't protect anyone is that, right? **Cotelette!** " Sanji kicked Kuroobi right in the ribs **. "Selle!"** Then another in the back. **"Poitrine!"** Then another kick slamming the Ray Fish in the ground. **"Gigot!"** Sanji kicked Kuroobi in the legs with the fishmen flying backwards.

Johnny, Yosaku and the villagers were all wowed by Sanji's kicking strength. They were all just speechless. Kuroobi got up getting ready to use another attack but never got chance to as Sanji kicked square in the face.

"And now... **Mouton Shoot!"** Sanji's final kick sent Kuroobi flying straight into Arlong Park flying straight through it. The villagers, even Johnny and Yosaku just had their mouths wide open. Zoro and Jou were just smirking at Sanji. Sanji then turned around.

"Now it's done." The cook said, coolly. "He won't be back."

Kuroobi's body was just hanging out of Arlong Park unconscious, eyes rolled backwards.

"Kuroobi..." Arlong muttered. "Puff..." He looked over at the Pufferfish still past out where Jou defeated him. "Hachi..." Arlong looked toward Hachi still unconscious.

"In the end their all just seafood." Sanji said coolly, placing his bare feet into his black leather shoes. "Fish can't fight a cook, I don't know what he was thinking. This game is ours." Sanji smiled confidently.

Arlong stood up his hands shaking.

"You bastards." Arlong said, anger in his voice. "You killed my brothers one after the other! I'm afraid I'd let you get too carried away!" He looked at the three with anger in his eyes.

"Alright, explain..." Zoro stood up. "Luffy's half okay? What does that mean?"

"Yeah, you might want to run that by us." Jou said.

"It means he's alive for the time being." Sanji said. "But if we want him fully back on dry land I gotta go back in the water but something tells me ugly over there won't let me." Sanji said, staring at Arlong.

"Amazing!" Nojiko said, from where she was kneeling down holding Luffy's head above the water. "Really amazing! Those guys beat three of Arlong's best Fishmen."

Genzo resurfaced from the water.

"I'm done." He breathed. "I can't hold my breath."

"Take my place!" Nojiko suggested. "I'll go!"

"He's looking better." Genzo said observing Luffy. "Not so pale."

"He spit out a bunch of water." Nojiko said.

"Did I miss anything?" Genzo was wondering since he's been underwater for so long.

"They're doing great!" Nojiko told him. "Everyone's fine! For the first time I think I have hope! These guys have fought so well! We may actually be set free!"

Zoro, Jou and Sanji stood ready against Arlong.

 **As that was going on:**

Chew was currently standing over Usopp who looks dead. However, the sniper was acting like he was dead. The Fishman believed he killed Usopp with just one **Squirt Gun** and began walking back to Arlong Park.

 _"It worked!"_ Usopp thought. _"I'm alive! So glad I made the **Ketchup Star** for such occasions. He thinks he killed me with a water blast. Run along now. Go home." _Usopp stood himself up. _"These guys are totally freaking nut's. They don't even know what I'm doing here. They destroyed an entire village and killed everyone in it. I know Nami can't do this all on her own but seriously."_

Chew looked behind himself to see Usopp still dead. He thought Usopp was somehow still alive.

"I'm hearing things." Chew said and continued walking back to Arlong Park.

Usopp thought he needed to look a little more beat up to go along with his "blood".

 _"I know what's missing! Dirt!"_ The sniper thought. _"I'm too clean."_ He began rubbing dirt on himself.

"Hey, I'm sorry I got lost." Usopp said, beginning to make excuses for himself. He continued to do so as he was then brought to think about some of words Luffy said to him.

 _"We're friends, right? So get on."_

He then thought about Zoro's words during his fight with Mihawk.

 _"Never in my life did I imagine I'd lose."_

Next he heard Jou's voice in his head.

 _"We're gonna show them what happens why you make our navigator cry."_

After that was Sanji.

 _"But the truth is that our idiot captain is far better than a gang who'd pray on a lady."_

Then he began to remember other voices of Nami, Nojiko, even Johnny's and remembered the villagers charging to Arlong Park. He began crying and thought about Kaya, Onion, Pepper and Carrot. Usopp realized he was just a liar. He wants to be a brave warrior of the sea someday. How can he not prove that if he can't even defeat this Fishman. He stood up and turned towards Chew still walking away.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Usopp shouted.

Chew stopped in his tracks and turned his head.

"Oh, you're still alive." Chew said.

"That's right, big lips!" Usopp pointed. "It takes more than water to kill someone like me!"

 _"When I left home..."_ Usopp thought. _"I left everything behind."_ He pulled out his slingshot. _"Peace. Safety. When you live your life on the edge you savor every_ _moment_." He thought of Luffy, Zoro, Jou, Nami and Sanji all smiling and laughing together. _"That's why their able to laugh so much."_

Chew walked his way toward Usopp.

 _"That's the reason I went to sea."_ Usopp thought. _"I wanna laugh that way too!"_

Chew ran at full speed toward Usopp. The sniper readied his slingshot and aimed.

 _"If I don't fight with all I've got!"_ Usopp thought. _"Then I don't deserve to be on the same ship with them!"_

"Then I'll never be able to face my friends again!" Usopp fired his **Exploding Star** at Chew. It didn't much to the Fishman since he ran straight through it and punched Usopp straight in the face.

The punch sent the lying sniper flying and falling to the ground.

"Fool." Chew said. "You were better off pretending to be dead. The human brain is an absolute waste of meat."

"I don't feel good." Usopp grumbled on the ground.

"Oh yeah!" Chew said and then began kicking Usopp. "I'm just getting started!"

"Stop it!" Usopp reached into his bag. **"Usopp Hammer!"** He took his hammer and smacked Chew in the mouth. Chew yelled in pain. **"Usopp Rubber Band of** **Doom!"** Usopp was aiming a rubber band straight at Chew. The Fishman closed his eyes getting ready for the pain but it never came as he saw that Usopp was gone.

"Crap!" Chew shouted. "Where did that stupid son of a bitch go!" Chew then went red with anger. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

 **"Special Attack..."** A bottle was flying toward Chew which he caught easily.

"Sake?" Chew said, confusingly.

 **"Lead Star!"** The bottle shattered as it was hit by a projectile. The sake spilled all over Chew. Chew was stepping backwards with his feet in the water.

"Is that only way you can fight you coward!" Chew said. "There is no place to hide from my **Squirt Cannon!"** Chew began sucking up the water.

"Stupid coward or whatever, I can't run from his this fight!" Usopp said. "I'm supposed to be a man! Although, it doesn't feel all that great to be manly. If I lose I'll die. At least I'll die a pirate."

Chew now bloated from sucking all the water readied his own attack.

 **"Squirt Cannon!"** He fired a large ball of water at Usopp. He actually ended up missing Usopp completely since he was hiding in a completely different spot. But he did destroy some trees though.

"Damn it." Chew muttered. "Why should I have to waste my time with such an idiot. It's too easy. I'll shred you to pieces!" He then fired multiple water blasts at Usopp. **"Squirt Machine Gun!"**

Usopp hid behind the tree to avoid getting hit.

"AAAH! How did he find me!" Usopp shouted. "Crap! Crap! Holy crap! I wanted to be a real pirate and now I've finally got my chance! I know I can do it! I know I can! I promise! If I survive this ordeal I'll never pretend to be a pirate ever again! I won't be a coward and run away! My fake pirate days are over!"

Chew kicked the tree Usopp was hiding behind in half. Usopp rolled out of the way.

"What did you say is done?" Chew asked.

"This whole fight!" Usopp aimed his slingshot. "Alcohol lights on fire! **Usopp Flaming Star!"** Usopp fired his Star into Chew with the Fishman lighting on fire.

Chew yelled in pain and decided he needed water. Usopp ran with his hammer out.

 **"Usopp Hammer!"** Usopp jumped into the air whacked Chew with his hammer. Chew fell into the water and Usopp flew straight over to him and landed to the ground. Usopp looked at Chew seeing if he beat him or not.

"BASTARD!" Chew shouted getting back up for more until...

 **"USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! RUBBERBAND OF DOOM! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER! USOPP HAMMER!"** After many hit's to Chew's head with a hammer the Fishman was finally down with his entire face all bloated with bumps eyes rolled back. Usopp raised his arms over his head and fell back tired.

 _"I did it!"_ He thought. _"I beat a Fishman."_

"YOU SEE THAT LOSER I BEAT YOUR ASS!" Usopp shouted at Chew's unconscious body. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY DID IT! WHO'S A PIRATE NOW! I AM USOPP THE PIRATE!" Usopp roared to the heavens just happy that he won his battle with Chew.

 **Back at Arlong Park:**

Genzo and Nojiko were still trying to revive Luffy.

 _"You need to come back now before it's too late!"_ Genzo said to Luffy in his thoughts. _"For your friends!"_

Arlong was currently standing over Zoro, Jou and Sanji with the trio looking weak on the ground.

"I must've been dreaming." Nako said. "For a moment there I thought we might've had a chance."

Jou and Sanji both stand up weakly. But Zoro stayed on the ground flat on his back with blood out from both corners of his mouth.

"So what did that shark guy just do?" Yosaku wondered aloud.

"It looked like he was just throwing water around, then they all started to bleed." Johnny observed.

"I don't even have to touch you." Arlong grinned. "You humans are so fragile that I can kill you just by playing with a little water! That's the difference between you and me!"

"Shut up!" Sanji went for a kick to Arlong. The shark Fishman then threw more water at Sanji with the cook falling down.

"Sanji!" Jou shouted.

Next Jou ran toward Arlong and chain-slashed him. All Arlong had to do was side-step out of the way and throw another thing of water at Jou. The chain-wielder growled in pain and slide back on his feet and fell on one knee.

"Damn it!" Jou muttered. "I had no idea water could hurt so much."

"You should just die." Arlong said. "Your lives are not worth that much. There's no one who will miss you when your gone."

"You jackass." Jou growled.

"ARLONG!"

Arlong looked up and noticed Nami as did Jou.

"Nami!?" Jou said.

"You're here!?" Sanji said.

"Hey, Nami." Arlong said. "I was just teaching a final lesson to these pathetic, little pirates. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to kill you." Nami said with venom in her voice.

* * *

 **Oh lord! This is long. Maybe that's because I added all of the Straw Hat's fights into it. Not much is a change in Zoro's, Sanji's or Usopp's fight. The only thing that was added was Jou's which I hope people enjoyed I hope.**

 **Jou: You mean people will enjoy reading me getting turned into swiss cheese?**

 **Stop whining! You won in the end and that's all that matters. Now, reviews!**

 **Vergil Leonidas: Yeah, you're right. Flashbacks are skip-able. But I am happy that you enjoyed that little moment between Jou and Nami. That was the highlight of the chapter for you, huh? Thank you. I hope I can get more moments similar to that for them. Thanks again!**

 **Chance Green G King: Well, Jou just defeated Puff and you can see it wasn't easy. So, how'd that go?**

 **Jou: Painful! Have you ever tried to stop a Pufferfish's spiky head with only your hand. It hurt!**

 **That bad, huh? You won! So don't worry about it.**

 **Jou: You don't care about my well being? Jackass.**

 **Anyway, I don't really know about that idea. Puff's kind of a dick if you can tell in this chapter. But hey, thanks for the review, Chance! XD**

 **pokemonking0924: That's nice to know someone enjoyed Nami's flashback the way I wrote it. I still think it was unnecessary but I'm glad someone enjoyed it. I will not mention anything about that captain or his Devil Fruit but I will say that it has nothing to do with his hair.**

 **Yeah, if Jou get's a chain like that that would mean one of his chains would have to break since he specializes in Dual-Chain Style. I like that idea about drawing on Zoro's face. Oh I can just picture the reaction of the entire crew.**

 **I actually do wanna do Warship Island. Since it's one of the filler arcs that I actually watched besides the Lovely Land Arc with the Accino Family. Thank you!**

 **KP360: Hurray! You caught up! Jou, quick throw the confetti!**

 **Jou: *Begins throwing around confetti***

 **PTHA! It got in my mouth! ! You threw some in my face!**

 **Jou: Oh oops. Didn't notice.**

 **Jerk! Oh yeah it's nice to see another take on a OC One Piece story. It's cool to see another character along to join the Straw Hat's in their crazy adventures. Hope your enjoying the story. Thank you!**

 **Guest: Of course! Oh yeah, that's something you gotta avoid with OC's with making them a Gary Stu. I do my best to make sure Jou stays out of that radar.**

 **Jou: What's a Gary Stu?**

 **Let me make it simple. It's a character mostly an OC who's overpowered and beats anything in it's way easily and has every single female character all over them. That's what they are to me.**

 **Jou: Wow, that sounds kinda weird.**

 **Thank the internet. Hope you enjoy my story and I hope to read yours when you get around to it.**

 **Darui12(Guest): I wasn't really trying to inspire people with this but it's cool that did in someway. I just thought it'd be a cool thing to do for fun. Just like how Saitama is a hero for fun.**

 **Jou: Who's Saitama?**

 **A badass guy who can destroy things with one punch.**

 **Jou: Is he one of those Gary Stu's or whatever.**

 **Nope. He just trained so hard that nothing beat him. He also believes that having overwhelming strength his pretty boring.**

 **Jou: Oh.**

 **Anyway, yeah when I look for stories to read all I'll ever find are female OC X Zoro and surprisingly even Zoro X Sanji or Zoro X Luffy somehow (Which is funny since Zoro and Sanji act like they can't stand each other and Luffy has no romantic interest in anything except for meat.)**

 **Awww! That makes me so happy that you think my story is good. Makes me wonder how much better it can get in the future. Let's hope we do see more Male OC X Nami stories in the future. Thanks for your kind words.**

 **Did I ever tell you guys I really look forward to reviews from all you guys. They really brighten up my day and give me a big smile on my face. I could just give you a hug if it were possible! Oh what the heck!**

 **(Hugs laptop)**

 **Jou: Author? Your acting weird again.**

 **Shut up, I'm happy! Well that's it for this chapter. Jou, what's the plan next chapter?**

 **Jou: All we gotta do is get Luffy out of the water and he can finish Arlong and Nami and her village will finally be free.**

 **Correct! Well, this is JayH120 sighing off and I hope to see you next time! BYE!**

 **Jou: See ya later!**


	13. Luffy VS Arlong

**We're gonna be wrapping up the Arlong Park Arc soon. So...**

 **Let's go...!**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **It is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

 **But I own Jou and some other OC's to come!**

* * *

 **Previously on One Piece: Jou's Adventures...**

 **"What're you doing here?" Arlong asked.**

 **"I'm here to Kill you." Nami said with venom in her voice.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.13**

* * *

"Me?" Arlong asked. "You want to kill me?"

"Nami!" Jou shouted to her. "What the hell are you doing here!? I told you to stay where you were! You're just gonna be in the way here! Sanji and I even Zoro in his condition can't even stand up to him, what makes you think you can?!"

Nami didn't say anything just let Luffy's straw hat that shadow her eyes.

"SHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Arlong boomed. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet? How many times have you tried to kill me in these last 8 years? You tried assassination. Poison. Sneak attacks. You must be aware that you mere humans can't kill me."

"Like that matters!" Jou shouted, standing back up on his feet a little wobbly. "She doesn't care about how invincible you think you are, jackass! She kept at because she's brave! She's a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for!" He stands himself up to glare up at the Fishman. "She may not be as strong as us four!" I look at Zoro and Sanji still hurt on the ground and at the water where Luffy currently was. "She's still as strong as she needs to be to stand against you and protect her village!"

"Jou..." Nami quietly whispered.

"But, Nami you can't be here!" Jou told her. "If you end up dying here then this will be a waste!"

Arlong charges Jou and rams a kick to the left side of Jou's face. Jou flew backwards falling to the ground with a crash. This caused Nami to gasp and cover her mouth along with the villagers too.

 **"Big Bro Jou!"** The bounty-hunting duo shouted in worry.

Arlong turned his attention back to Nami.

"Now, listen..." Arlong began. "I won't put you in the ground Nami. But you can't leave. You remain here with us as our surveyor. Forever."

Nami's eyes widened in shock.

"But as you know..." Arlong continued. "I'm quite good-natured. If possible I'd like you to be our surveyor of your own free will." Arlong chuckled. "I'm giving you a choice." Arlong raised a finger in the air. "I will not take pause in having my Fishmen kill every living creature on this island. Except for you."

Nami eyes widened again, this time in shock and anger.

"But that's only if you refuse to come back to the Arlong Pirates and draw sea charts as one of our own." Arlong proposed and then pointed his finger down at Nami. "And if you decide to come back with us, I'll be kind and spare the villagers their lives. But I can't let these invalids live." Arlong said, meaning Jou, Zoro and Sanji and rolling the latter of the trio aside with his foot. "They must be made an example of. So, there's only one question...?" Arlong asked. "Will you come with me and save the people of Cocoyashi Village? Or be foolish and refuse my request by fighting along side them? It's your choice? With them you'll be hopeless. With them you'll die. Nami, will you come and stand by my side or not? The decision is yours."

Jou leaned himself back up with a groan and turned his head to look at Nami. He didn't know what she was gonna choose. It's what worried him most.

 _"Nami..."_ The chain-wielder thought. As Jou looked at Nami she clenched her wounded hand. She seemed she was swimming her own thoughts. Thinking which one of Arlong's choices should she choose. If she remained friends with Luffy, Jou and the rest of the crew everyone in Cocoyashi will be killed. But if she chose the villagers instead of her friends that she's grown fond of they'll be killed in instead. Both tough decisions.

"Not fair!" A villager shouted.

"No matter what she chooses he won't set her free!" Another shouted.

"Alright, Everyone!" Nami said over the villager's shouting. The villagers wondered what she was going to say. And then her voice yelled...

"We'll fight to the death! Got it?" That was her choice.

 **"YEAH!"** Was what the villagers exclaimed.

Jou couldn't help himself but smirk.

"Well then, it's looks like they've made up their minds." Arlong shook with anger. Nami turned to Arlong and pointed her staff at him.

From out beyond Arlong Park outside of it was a large stream of water shooting up in the air like a fountain.

"What...?" Arlong said, turning to the source.

"Alright, now to just remove his leg weight." Sanji said, weakly from where he laid.

"I see." Zoro said, turning himself over. "That's what you meant."

"Good to see you guys are still alive." Jou smirked at the two.

"No way!" Yosaku said.

"Luffy's alive!" Johnny said.

Jou stood himself up swaying a little, his chains hanging from his hands. Sanji stands himself up along with Zoro using a sword to push himself up.

"30 seconds." Zoro said to Sanji. "That's all I got."

Jou walked up next to Zoro, looking barely able to stand, still swaying a little.

"That's about how long I got too." Jou said.

"Jou...Zoro..." Nami smiled in relief.

"For us, dying isn't an option." Jou grinned.

Sanji kicked off his shoes once again and dove into the water before Arlong could even do anything to stop him.

"30 seconds will be enough!" The cook said before he submerged into the water.

"There isn't a fountain over there?" Arlong said, looking over where the water was. "Could it be that rubberman?" Arlong begins walking toward the water until he was stopped by a sword slashing him in the cheek by Zoro.

"Just stay back." Zoro growled. "You're not getting anywhere near him."

"Ah, Zoro..." Arlong said. "I thought I told you not to say that again." Arlong licked the blood from his cheek. "Now prepare to die."

Jou walked up next to Zoro, slinging his red chain over his shoulder.

"In the sea, one with Devil Fruit powers is supposed to lose the energy to struggle." Arlong said. "Not to mention his powers. He will die. And if he's still alive, well that wouldn't be fair."

"So what...?" Jou began. "You're still saying this is just a big game and saying it wouldn't be fair!?"

"This game hasn't been fair from the moment we started playing it." Zoro said.

"Well anyway, if there is a hindrance I should be aware of it." Arlong grinned. "Correct?"

Jou and Zoro stood ready with their weapons. It was at that moment a projectile came flying toward Arlong.

 **"Egg Star!"**

Arlong blocked the projectile that was an egg with just one hand. The egg splattered all over Arlong. The fishman glared in the direction it came from. Zoro and Jou both looked over and knew exactly who that was.

"I've got your back's, Zoro and Jou!" The person shouted.

"Big bro Usopp!?" Yosaku exclaimed. "He's alright!"

"How brave." Johnny said. "And he got here just in time."

Sure enough there was Usopp, grinning widely and giving a thumbs up while standing behind a hole in Arlong Park. The thumbs up he was giving was to the swordsman and chain-wielder. But the latter two just sweat-drop at the sniper who looked beat up with scraps and blood on him. Or was that blood...ketchup? Knowing Usopp it was probably a combination of both.

"Go on!" Usopp cheered. "Give it to him!"

 **"THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE!?"** The villagers and the bounty-hunting duo shouted together.

"He's alright!" Nami smiled, happy to see the sniper.

"Hey, Nami!" Usopp said. "I beat one of their leaders can you believe it! I wiped the smug look off his stupid face!" Usopp then stretched his mouth out to show who he was talking about. "Chew! Chew!" Usopp mocked and then laughed hysterically like a madman. "Fishmen are so easy!"

"No, you beat Chew!?" Arlong said, sounding startled.

"That's right!" The sniper grinned. "And now that I'm back it's time that we finish this once and for all! This is the end, Arlong!"

"Alright, Cook!" Johnny cheered Sanji who was still underwater. "Now if they could just set big bro Luffy free, the fishmen will be running for their lives!"

"Go, Zoro and Jou!" Yosaku cheered. "Take down Arlong once and for all!"

"Hey, Arlong!" Usopp said. "I gotta present for you!"

"What's he doin'?" Johnny said.

"He's so brave!" Yosaku cheered.

"Usoopaaaaah!" Usopp readied a rubberband in his hand.

"You two seem to keep standing in my way?" Arlong said to Zoro and Jou. "I can take care of that. Which of you two would like to die first?"

"Zoro, Jou now!" Usopp shouted, firing his rubberband with it flying off to the side.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, USOPP!?" Nami shouted with sharkteeth.

"Zoro!" Jou said. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Zoro nodded.

Jou ran toward Arlong and chain-slashes him. Arlong however seemed unfazed by Jou's attack and just punched him square in the chest. Jou fell to the ground to his back. Zoro then decided it was his turn to attack since Arlong was still looking at Jou.

"Now my chance." Zoro said. "All I want is a piece of that long nose!" Zoro slashed at Arlong's nose which blocked Zoro's sword.

"You fool!" Arlong said. "It's a proud nose because it's unbreakable. If you were at full strength, you may have been able to give it a little scratch."

Arlong lunged forward again with his nose causing Zoro to cross his swords to block the nose. He began pushing Zoro back a little.

"Oh no!" Yosaku said.

"Look! Over there!" Johnny pointed.

"That damn octopus is up!" Yosaku said.

Hachi was currently standing up and guarding himself so he didn't hit get by anything.

"Seriously!?" The octopus freaked. "I thought the rubberband was gonna fly at me!?"

 **"What!?"** The villagers exclaimed.

"WHA...!?" Usopp freaked. "He's the one I was aiming for!" The sniper began laughing in a nervous way.

"But weren't you yelling Arlong?" Nami questioned.

Zoro looks to his side and notices Hachi.

"Oh, great..." Zoro said.

"We're not done, Zoro!" Hachi said. "You may have put me down but it wasn't for good! Because I'm still alive and now I'm gonna finish off your friend!" Hachi began stomping toward the water after Sanji and dove in.

"No need to be concerned." Arlong said. "Seeing as how you'll all be dead anyway!"

Arlong lunged forward and impales Zoro with his nose. Zoro screamed in pain.

 **"Big bro!"** Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

"Zoro!" Usopp shouted.

Arlong then took his nose out of Zoro's chest and grasped him by his throat. While Arlong is busy doing that he forgot about a someone charging toward him wielding his chains.

 **"Dual-Chain Revolver!"** That someone being Jou who slashes Arlong in his side trying to help Zoro. The fishman growled in pain just a little. However, Jou never counted on this happening. Arlong looks his large foot and rams it straight into Jou's chest and pins Jou to the ground flat on his back. Jou screamed and hacked out blood as Arlong pinned Jou to the ground.

"Jou!" Nami shouted.

Jou squirmed from right under Arlong's large foot. He tried pushing it off but it was no use. He was pinned down hard. Arlong even stamped on Jou a little more on his body causing Jou to painfully shout.

"So, that's it, huh?" Arlong said to Zoro who he had by his throat and Jou was pinned down by the fishman's foot that was almost bigger than Jou's own body. "Way too easy. What's with all these bandages?" Arlong pulled on the bandages Zoro got from Hawk-Eye Mihawk not too long ago and pulled them on them. The swordsman grit his teeth to fight back a yell. "Did you have a good fall?"

Arlong ripped the bandages from Zoro's torso with Zoro finally letting out a pained scream.

"ZORO!" Jou shouted from under Arlong's foot. "You bastard!" Jou growled at Arlong but the fishman leader ignored him.

"What's this scar?" Arlong said.

Nami covered her mouth in worry. Yosaku and Johnny began crying. Usopp was gritting his teeth.

 _"Damn it!"_ Jou shouted in his mind. _"He just discovered the wound Mihawk gave him!"_

"STOP IT!" Jou shouted up at Arlong. "STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Arlong grit his teeth at Jou began putting more pressure down on Jou's own torso. Jou once again shouted in pain. If Arlong puts even more force on Jou with his foot he could most likely break every bone in Jou's body turning them into little fractured pieces. Arlong turned back to Zoro and just looked at him with pure utter disbelief.

 _"I can't believe he's breathing?"_ Arlong thought. _"How could he still be alive with a body like this?"_

Zoro then looked in Arlong's eyes defiantly.

 _"Is it dying already?"_ Arlong wondered. _"Am I fighting a wounded man?_ _"_ Arlong drops the bandages to the ground. _"Either way, he's a about to die. He's going to die right here and now._ _"_

Zoro then laughs which surprises Arlong.

"Zoro...?" Jou said, confused looking up at the swordsman.

"If a person stays put..." Zoro started. "Their wounds won't open up."

"Is that right?" Arlong asked. "Do you find your situation amusing?"

Zoro just grinned at Arlong.

"I wasn't a talking about me." Zoro said. "I'm talking about the octo-man."

"What...?!" Arlong growled.

"I thought we told you." Zoro said. "We'll win this game."

There was then something flying through the sky, high up into the air.

"I'M BACK!" And that thing just happened to be a certain rubberman.

Everyone began cheering happily to see Luffy back. Usopp was cheering and then fell off from where he was propped up.

"Luffy!" Nami exclaimed happily.

"About time you got here, Luffy!" Jou grinned widely.

"You're a bit late." Zoro groaned.

"Zoro!" Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Zoro. The swordsman just had this look of pure horror on his face. Luffy pulled Zoro out of Arlong's grip and threw him straight into the air.

"Let's switch!" Luffy shouted at Zoro and the swordsman went flying off into the distance.

 **"You idiot!"** Nami, Johnny and Yosaku and the rest of the villagers shouted. Jou still under Arlong's foot began to feel that Arlong was putting less pressure on him than he was before and decided it was time to take his leave.

"See ya!" Jou smiled at Arlong and rolled out from under Arlong's foot. He grabbed his chains and ran his up to Nami and everyone at the gate. Jou walked his way up to Nami wrapping his chains around his wrist.

"You see that, Nami?" Jou smiled. "Luffy's here." The chain-wielder turned around and looked like he was about to just fall over. "Everything's gonna be alright." Jou fell over but as he fell he felt like he was caught by someone. He felt that the person that caught him had a sizable chest. That person happened to be Nami as she laid his head into her lap, smiling softly at him.

"Hey, you." Jou said, still smiling.

"Hey." Nami said, still softly smiling down at him. "Thank you."

"Heh heh..." Jou chuckled, shortly. "No problem."

Luffy continued falling down to Arlong.

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy stretched his neck far and as he ascended down to Arlong he rammed his head into his. **"Bell!"**

Luffy landed on the ground and readied himself for a kick

"And **Whip!"** Luffy rammed his rubbery leg into Arlong's side. Arlong tumbled back and Luffy threw his arm back.

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"** And punched Arlong right in the stomach. Luffy continued his onslaught by throwing punches rapidly into Arlong's gut once again.

 **"Gatling!"** Luffy's attack sent Arlong straight into Arlong Park with pieces of it falling on top of the fishman.

"Yes!" Luffy said, happily.

Jou was now standing up with Nami and the rest of her village watching Luffy's winning streak against Arlong.

"Is that all you've got?" Arlong asked, pushing the pieces of rubble off of him.

 **"It's not working!"** Johnny and Yosaku shouted in fright.

"Nope." Luffy cracked his fist. "Just a warm up." Luffy began stretching himself, getting himself ready to battle with Arlong.

"What a bunch a fools." Arlong muttered. "You think you can actually beat me? You were better off drowning on the ocean floor."

"No, I don't think so." Luffy replied. "I like it up here." The rubberman said as he continued to stretch.

"Do you not understand my anger?" Arlong asked. "I saw my brothers crushed like worms. You'll realize that you should've quit fighting a long time ago."

"Do you think Luffy is gonna be okay?" Yosaku asked. "I mean Arlong doesn't seem affected by his attacks at all."

"AND MORE IMPORTANTLY JUST HOW FAR DO YOU THINK ZORO FLEW!?" Johnny shouted at his friend.

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouted. "I GOT YOUR BACK PAL!"

"No need to worry." Nami said.

"We're gonna let Luffy handle this one." Jou said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sanji, Nojiko and Genzo all sat somewhere where they could watch the fight. Sanji was trying to light a cigarette but it's not good since his matches were all wet.

"If he loses." Sanji said. "Then we'll all die." Sanji said, flicking his cigarette in the air.

"Yeah, we will." Genzo muttered.

"If that happens, it's the end of the East Blue too." Nojiko added.

"Do you know the biggest difference between you and me is?" Arlong asked Luffy.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Yosaku asked.

"I don't know?" Was what Johnny said.

"Nose." Was Luffy's first guess. "The jaw." Was his second. "Webbing."

"SPECIES!" Arlong growled angrily and dove at Luffy trying chomp him with his teeth. Luffy jumped out of the way and dodged again shortly after Arlong went to bite him again.

Arlong took several other bites at Luffy who just dodged trying his best to avoid Arlong's mouth full of teeth. Arlong grabbed Luffy by his throat and threw him against a pillar. Arlong went to bite Luffy but the the boy grabbed his own head and stretched his neck to avoid almost getting his face bitten off.

Arlong's teeth lodged into the pillar.

"Oh man, that had to be painful." Usopp observed. "His teeth must be shatt-" Usopp stopped mid sentence because Arlong as able to shatter that pillar into a pieces. With him just crushing that one stone pillar caused another part of Arlong's precious park to become destroyed.

Luffy ran all the way to a safe distance so he wouldn't get crushed and turned back to Arlong.

"You see..." Arlong started. "This is the inherent power of fishmen." He said to Luffy. "I feel sorry for you humans having to be created with such limited power. We've been a different level since the beginning of time. You are inferior. It only makes sense for you to bow before me. You're so weak, your presence on this planet is deplorable. Don't you think your time has come to an end." Arlong chuckled. "I'll show you. Show you the real difference between you and I."

"Sure." Luffy grinned. "Go ahead. There's no way I'm losing to a fishman. Because I'm gonna be King Of The Pirates!"

"King Of The Pirates?" Arlong said, picking up a rock. "Don't be foolish. A puny human like you couldn't possibly conquer the Grand Line." Arlong said, throwing the rock up and down in his webbed hand. "You can't even crush a pillar with your jaws."

"He's right." Sanji said. "There's no way a human can do something like that. If those jaws got a hold of you. They would do a lot more than just leave some bite marks. He'll snap through your bones like a butcher."

"Yeah, so what?!" Luffy then punched a piece of debris to Arlong Park to pieces. "You're not that awesome! Besides smashing stones with your teeth isn't that smart."

"Way to go!" Yosaku yelled. "Your the best, big bro! Tell 'em like it is!"

"Yeah, what idiot bites through a rock anyway!" Johnny yelled.

"Fools! That's not the point!" Arlong shouted. "Every member of the human race is ignorant and weak! What good are you if you can't even pull yourself out of the water!" Arlong lunged at Luffy, the rubberman dodged just in time and grabbed two swords on the ground.

"As a matter-a-fact I'm worthless without my friends to help me out!" Luffy grinned at the fishman. Luffy held the two blades he picked up, Arlong began stepping back.

"Huh? No way!?" Sanji said. "Luffy's a swordsman!?"

Luffy battle-cried and began slashing at Arlong from different directions wildly.

"Is this a joke?" Arlong asked, dodging Luffy's attacks easily. "Whatever it is it isn't swordplay. You're just flailing around like a child playing pirates!"

Arlong blocks one of Luffy's swords with his nose causing it to break.

"I hope you realize this isn't a game." Arlong grinned.

Luffy still had one remaining sword and took a swing with it. Arlong bites down on it and shatters it with his teeth.

"That's enough." Arlong said. "Now die."

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" Luffy reeled his arm back and punches Arlong right in the face. Arlong falls to the ground with his teeth shattering into pieces.

 **"What!? He just shattered Arlong's teeth!"** Johnny, Yosaku and the villagers said together except Jou and Nami who stood with them.

"You're right! I don't have a clue how to use a sword you bastard!" Luffy shouted at Arlong.

"I'm a terrible sailor." Luffy began. "I definitely can't cook. I can't fight with chains either and I can't even lie."

"Hey!" Usopp said.

"AND WITHOUT MY FRIENDS TO HELP ME!" Luffy shouted. "I WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD ALONG TIME AGO!"

"So you fully admit how pathetic you are." Arlong laughed, holding his mouth. "You may be a fool..." Arlong leaned himself up. "But you certainly are honest. How must your crew feel, tolerating this idiocy day in and day out. I bet their sick of it. But that makes me wonder? Why they tried so desperately to save their half-whit leader. Someone like you doesn't deserve a ship or a crew. What good is a helpless rubber brain captain to them, what can you possibly do?" Arlong stood back up.

"I can kick your ass!" Luffy stated.

Jou and Nami smiled at Luffy's courage and will to fight. Jou even admired Luffy's honesty. Admitting their are things he can't do. That's just what being a person is. Their are always somethings people can't do.

"Well, get to it." Sanji said. "You numb skull."

"If he dies I'm gonna kill him." Zoro muttered sitting from where Luffy threw him too which was just outside Arlong Park.

"I've got your back, Luffy!" Usopp said.

All the villagers along with Johnny and Yosaku began cheering for Luffy. Jou and Nami just watched silently. Jou had his arms crossed over his chest.

 _"Go ahead and take this jackass down, Luffy."_ Jou thought.

"CHEER ALL YOU WANT BUT IT WON'T CHANGE A THING!" Arlong shouted and then grew more teeth from his broken ones.

"He's got new teeth!?" Luffy observed.

"I'm a shark." Arlong said. "New teeth grow one after another. And with each set they grow stronger and stronger." He took out another set out of his mouth. "Endlessly." More teeth in his mouth grew back quickly.

"Whoa..." Was all the amazed Luffy could say.

"As many as it takes." He takes out one more set as more grew in. "This is but one of the many gifts we fishmen possess."

"That's so cool!" Of course Luffy would say that.

"If you haven't yet realized that fishmen are superior..." Arlong said, having two different sets of jaws in a hands. "You will very soon." Arlong began clapping the jaws he had in each hand. **"Tooth Attack!"**

Arlong lunged an arm forward trying to attack Luffy with the jaws in his hand. Luffy dodges to the side. Arlong continues trying to hit Luffy with the jaws in his hands. Arlong lunged again at Luffy. Arlong then began taking turns with either jaw in his hands attacking Luffy with them, Luffy was screaming from the attack.

"Big bro Luffy!" Johnny shouted.

Jou and Nami opened their eyes in fright, worried for their captain. Even Sanji expresses worry seeing it. Usopp screamed at the scene.

"Arlong please..." A fishman said being held up by Luffy as shield. "It hurts."

"What!?" Arlong said. "My brother!?"

Luffy drops the fishman to the ground.

"You're dead, you stretchy freak!" Arlong said. "How dare you use my injured brother as a shield!"

"What're you talking about?" Luffy said, stone-faced. "Your the one who attacked me, don't you remember?"

"Phew!" Usopp wiped his forehead. "That was pretty scary."

"Don't move a muscle!" Arlong said, clapping his two jaws he was carrying. "Rubberman!"

"Now that's an interesting idea." Luffy said.

"He's got an idea?" Johnny wondered, aloud.

"It's in his brain." Yosaku said.

"Did he come up with some secret scheme?" Sanji said.

Arlong began attacking Luffy with his **Tooth Attack.** Luffy dodged Arlong's attacks. Luffy then took his foot and kicked Arlong right in the face. The fishman leader fell to the ground on his back.

"Alright!" Luffy smiled.

"You fool." Arlong sat back up. "There's no point in crushing my teeth. YOU REALLY DON'T GET IT!?"

Luffy's next plan just made the villagers' jaws drop.

"Big bro Luffy, uh that can't be very sanitary?" Yosaku said.

Luffy had Arlong's jaws in his mouth.

"Look, now I have shark teeth!" Luffy muffled.

"How long do you intend to keep fooling around!" Arlong lunged forward and clipped Luffy in the shoulder with his jaws. Luffy fell back to the ground screaming.

"AHHH! A SHARK BIT ME!" Luffy screamed, rolling on the floor.

 **"So stop playing games!"** Johnny and Yosaku shouted.

"Well, it's not like I'm having fun." Luffy muffled back at them.

Arlong went to attack Luffy again.

 **"Tooth Attack!"** Luffy dodged away from Arlong and then dodged another afterwards.

Arlong pins Luffy to the ground with his hand. Luffy screamed as Arlong impales Luffy with the jaws

 **"Oh no!"** The bounty-hunting duo shouted in unison.

Luffy with his own set of jaws in his mouth bit Arlong in the shoulder. Arlong got back up.

"Got ya!" Luffy laughed. "And now we're even!"

"So you used my teeth." Arlong took the teeth out of his shoulder. "Your puny jaws aren't strong enough. Now listen, as sharp as my teeth are, your only used to them when they come with powerful jaws like mine. Then their deadly!"

Arlong went to chomp Luffy with his mouth. Luffy blocks it with his arm. Arlong bit down on Luffy's arm.

"Big bro's gonna get his arm bitten off!" Yosaku shouted.

Both Jou and Nami gasped in worry. Luffy continued screaming in pain as Arlong bit down more on Luffy's arm as the boy screamed out. Usopp and Sanji made their own worried looks at the scene. Luffy grabbed the back of Arlong's head and raised his leg in the air and was able to slam Arlong into the ground on his back.

Arlong let go of Luffy's arm. Luffy rolled over onto his own back. Both fighters laid there a little. Arlong sat himself up.

"Is he okay?" Yosaku said to no one in particular. "Do you think big bro Luffy's arm will make it?"

Luffy get's back up and looks around for Arlong.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Luffy wondered.

"Luffy, the sea!" Nami said.

Luffy looked out at the water and saw a shark fin in the water.

"Hey, look!" Luffy pointed. "A shark!"

 **"No!"** Jou and Usopp shouted. **"That's Arlong!"**

"Did he run away?" Luffy looked into the water.

A torpedo looking thing burst from the water at Luffy. The torpedo hit Luffy causing Luffy to fly in the air screaming.

"Oh no...!" Usopp said.

"A torpedo!?" Sanji said.

Luffy fell to the ground and sat down nursing where he was hit.

"Wow, I'm impressed you can dodge that." Arlong said. "Good job but the longer you evade your death, the more painful it will be." Arlong then fell forward. **"Shark Dart!"** Arlong fell toward Luffy with his nose pointed. Luffy rolls away from the attack. Arlong's sharp nose pierces into the ground. It even crushes the ground to pieces.

Arlong does his **Shark Dart** a few more times on Luffy. Luffy flew into the air falling to the ground again. Arlong jumped into the water again.

"Luffy, hide!" Usopp warned. "Arlong went into the sea again!"

"Hurry up, big bro!" Yosaku said. "You gotta hide from him!"

"He setting his sites on you right now!" Johnny said.

Jou looked over at Nami who was currently shaking. Who wouldn't be shaking watching an intense fight like this. Not to mention, this whole fight will determine the fate of Nami's village and all of East Blue.

"Get outta there!" Usopp said.

"I won't hide." Luffy growled.

"Stop being so stupid!" Sanji stated. "Go run for cover before you become a target!"

"No way!" Luffy said. "I'm not running anywhere! I'm gonna catch him and break his nose! C'mon, you shark!"

"Didn't you hear us telling you that you should go somewhere and hide!" Usopp yelled. "You barely escaped his last attack! If he lands just one direct hit, it will kill you! Luffy, listen to us! Go and hide!"

"Now, **Gum-Gum..."** Luffy grabbed hold of his four fingers and stretched them. **"Shield!"**

"Hey, wait...!?" Yosaku said. "What's that position!?"

"He's gonna try to block Arlong's nose." Jou observed, arms still folded over his chest.

"I don't think that's gonna stop the attack!?" Johnny said.

"Maybe not but let's see him try." Jou said.

 **"Shark Dart!"** Arlong burst out of the water at Luffy.

"He's hit!" Yosaku shouted.

Luffy grinned since his defensive attack actually worked. He stretched out fingers were wrapped around Arlong's head. Luffy pushed Arlong away making the fishman crash into Arlong Park.

Luffy somehow managed to stick to the Arlong Park like he was a spider.

"It's over!" Luffy grinned. "That attack won't work now!"

 **"Shark Dart!"** Arlong fired through Arlong Park making Luffy fall from where was sticking to.

"You bastard!" Luffy shouted. "That was just pure luck!"

Arlong lunged forward again.

"Die!" Arlong shouted.

"Fat chance!" Luffy said. Luffy stretched his fingers like a net and stopped Arlong in the air. "And... **Spear!"** Luffy slammed Arlong to the ground with his feet. The Fishman crashed into the cement.

All the villagers' began cheering. Jou smiled, he was actually thinking Arlong was down for the count but thought otherwise when Nami didn't cheer at all. Meaning Arlong is still not done yet.

 _"Is he...dead?"_ Luffy thought.

Arlong opened his eyes with them having fierce look to them. It was like looking at a monster.

"Did you see the intensity in his eyes?" Genzo said.

"Oh no, it's the same expression that Sea Kings make before they snap." Sanji observed. "He must've snapped with Luffy's last attack."

"His eyes...?!" Nami gasped. "I've never seen them like that." Jou looked at her.

"Yeah, he looks really pissed off." Jou said. "If he wasn't earlier, he sure as hell is now."

"YOU WRETCHED HUMAN!" Arlong shouted and then grabbed Luffy by the head. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Arlong began spinning Luffy over his head. "A MIGHTY FISHMAN!" He finally threw Luffy into Arlong Park.

"Woah..." Luffy got back up. "It didn't actually hurt but I can tell he's really like mad or something?"

Arlong went to punch Luffy but the boy jumped out of the way to the upper level of Arlong Park.

"Aw man, what's that?" Luffy said. seeing that Arlong pulled out what looks like a giant sword with a zigzagged edge.

"...the hell? Is that some type sword or something?" Jou said.

"THE SAW BLADE!" Nami shouted, obviously knowing what that was.

"THAT THING IS GIGANTIC!" Johnny said, bewildered.

Arlong jumped up and took a large swing at Luffy. Luffy jumped up to avoid getting hit and jumped to another level of Arlong Park. The two did the same thing going up level to level to the very top of Arlong Park. Arlong continued trying to slash Luffy but the rubberman just dodged one after the other.

 **"Big bro Luffy!"** The bounty-hunting duo shouted.

"He won't stop!" Nako shouted. "Luffy will get cornered!"

Arlong took another swing large swing at Luffy. Luffy was leaning against the the wall of Arlong Park. Thinking quickly Luffy jumped into a window to avoid getting slashed through.

"He jumped in the building!?" Sanji said.

Nami opened her eyes wide. She knew what room they were in.

 _"The left window on the top floor."_ Nami thought.

"Nami, are you okay?" Jou asked, sounding concerned.

"Y-yeah..." Nami answered.

"Do you know what that room is?" Jou questioned.

She didn't answer.

 _"The map room."_ She thought in her head. Still looking up at Arlong Park.

Everything was quiet outside of Arlong Park. Jou, Nami, the two bounty-hunters and the villagers just stayed where they stood. Even if they didn't know what was going on inside Arlong Park.

"What's happening?" A villager wondered. "Are they still fighting?"

"What's going on up there!?" Yosaku shouted. "Damn it big bro Luffy, are you okay?"

"I wish we knew what was going on up there." Johnny said.

"Luffy..." Nami whispered.

"Hey, Nami...?" Jou said.

"What is it, Jou?" She answered.

"Listen, if you're worried about Luffy, I can't say I blame you, I'm worried too." Jou nodded. "But just to remind you he's our captain, have faith in him, he'll win this, like I said earlier "Everything will work out"."

"Yeah, thanks." Nami actually made a small smile.

"Alright." Jou nodded, smiling back.

Nami looked down at Jou's free hand. Jou feels something clasp with his right hand. He looked at his hand and it was Nami who grabbed it with her own. He looked at Nami who was still looking up at the top of Arlong Park. Jou relaxed and held her hand back and looked back at Arlong Park where his captain was currently fighting for their navigator and her village and the sea they called their home.

All of a sudden everyone around looked and saw something come flying out of Arlong Park.

"Huh, what is that?!" Yosaku said.

Jou squinted his eyes.

"Huh, it's a desk." Jou said, sounding relaxed.

Johnny and Yosaku wiped their foreheads in relief.

"It's okay, it was just a desk." Johnny said.

"I was scared." Yosaku said. "I thought that was big bro Luffy for sure."

"Hold on!" Johnny said to his partner and friend. "I don't wanna hear that kinda talk from you. Have you lost your faith?"

"What, no." Yosaku replied. "You were scared too, Johnny."

The two continued bickering to each other. Jou put two and two together and realized what Luffy has in mind.

"Luffy..." Nami said, quietly. Jou noticed she squeezed his hand a little tighter.

Another object falls out of Arlong Park. This time it was a bookshelf.

"Woah, what's going on!?" Usopp exclaimed. "Why's all that stuff being thrown outta there!?"

Jou realized that Luffy probably wouldn't destroy and throw a bunch a crap out of a room for no good reason. That room had to be a room and that Nami was tied to.

"I see what your doing, captain." Jou smirked. "Smart."

Now, smart and Luffy don't really go together but this idea of his was in fact smart. Now a bunch of paper was flying out of Arlong Park now. A part of Arlong park on the side collapses.

"Wow, this fight is so freaking intense." Yosaku stated.

"Yeah." Johnny agreed. "A fight to the death."

"Definitely." Yosaku agreed back.

Nami cupped a hand to her mouth. She squeezed Jou's right hand that she was holding onto. Jou winched in pain since that's the hand he used to stop Puff's spiked head. He turned to Nami and saw that she had tears running down her face.

"Luffy, thank you." She said.

Jou made a small smile at Nami.

There was no telling what was going inside Arlong Park. Everyone around was wondering what was happening up there.

 **[Inside Arlong Park]**

Arlong was biting down on Luffy's neck.

"Now you've gone too far!" Arlong growled.

Luffy grabbed hold of Arlong's nose.

"You keep jabbering on about how much better Fishmen are..." Luffy said. "And how much you need those sea charts. I don't understand anything about that stuff. I finally figured out a way to save her!" Luffy gripping onto Arlong's nose snaps it and bends it. Arlong fell on his back and screamed as he did and even had his teeth let go of Luffy's neck.

Luffy turned to Arlong with a look anger in his eyes.

"This room isn't anything but her jail cell." Luffy said. "There's only one way for Nami to escape. I've gotta tear this plate apart. **GUM-GUM...!"** Luffy throws his leg in the air, his leg extended high up even busting out of Arlong Park.

"You fool!" Arlong said. "Arlong Park can't not be brought down by some inferior human! Especially by not some rubbery freak like you!" Arlong snapped his nose back in place.

 **"Shark Tooth Drill!"** Arlong opened his mouth wide and began spiraling toward Luffy.

 **"Battle Axe!"** Luffy began bringing his leg down. Arlong bit down on Luffy's torso. Luffy's stretched leg slammed straight onto Arlong's back. Arlong hacked out blood. Arlong fell down level after level of Arlong Park.

 **[Outside]**

Jou, Nami and everyone else watched as Arlong Park began collapsing. Everyone just couldn't believe their eyes. Arlong's pirate flag fell off of the top of Arlong Park.

And inside the park at the bottom was Arlong lying unconscious and defeated.

"OH NO!" Nako shouted. "IT LOOKS LIKE ARLONG PARK IS COMING!"

The doctor was right. Arlong Park was falling apart and just begins to crumble to the ground.

"It's gonna collapse!" A villager shouted.

"Everybody run for cover!" Another said.

Jou let's go of Nami's hand began walking toward Arlong Park. However, someone stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, which was Yosaku.

"Hey, Yosaku!" Jou shouted at him. "What the hell!? Let me go!"

"BIG BRO JOU, BIG SIS!" Johnny said to Jou and Nami. "WE GOTTA GO!"

"No! Not yet!" Jou said.

"Luffy's still inside." Nami said.

"Just let go!" Jou ripped his shoulder away from Yosaku. Nami also ripped her hand away from Johnny.

Jou looked at Arlong Park finally giving away.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted.

"Luffy..." Jou whispered, worried for his captain. "Hey, everybody get down!" Jou shouted to everyone. He grabbed Nami and pulled her down with him and hugged her to him to shield her from the flying dust that came flying as the building collapsed. They stood back up along with everyone else and turned back to Arlong Park.

Arlong Park was completely trashed. It was just a pile of rubble now.

"Arlong Park has fallen." Nako said, not believing his eyes.

"Big bro..." Johnny muttered.

"I just wonder what went on in there?" Yosaku said.

"Luffy..." Jou muttered, with a sad sound to his voice.

The clouds disappeared to reveal the sun. It shone on what was left of Arlong Park. All of a sudden there was a slim figure bursting of the rubble. With only the sun shining against his back.

"It's Luffy!" Nami happily said.

"Had me worried there for a second!" Jou grinned widely.

 **"BIG BRO!"** The bounty-hunting duo blubbered like babies hugging each other.

Luffy just stood in place breathing heavily.

"He's just standing there?" Usopp said. "What's wrong?"

Luffy then took a big breath and said:

"NAMI!" He shouted. "NAMI! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FRIEND!"

Tears began to fall from Nami's eyes.

"Yeah." She sobbed, nodding.

Jou smiled at Nami. These tears weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. There were then shouts of cheer from all the villagers. They were finally free from Arlong's tyranny.

 **"Luffy! Luffy! Luffy!"** The villagers grabbed Luffy and began tossing him into the air. Jou walked through the crowd and found Usopp and Sanji.

Nami was walking toward the crowd throwing Luffy into the air. Luffy ended falling from their hands to the ground. Luffy laughed from the ground and got back up.

"This is awesome." Luffy said. He then feels something land back on his head. That thing was his straw hat. Luffy looked behind himself and saw Nami. He stood himself back up. They smiled at each other and high fived.

Jou, Sanji and Usopp smiled. Nami and Luffy laughed. After that the village went back to celebrating. That was until...

"Okay, hold it right there!" A voice shouted. This man was Captain Nezumi. All the villagers looked and saw the Captain.

"Che Che Che! What a lucky day today is." Nezumi said. "Very nice, I saw the entire fight and I must say good work. I can only assume that your victory here was some sort of bizarre accident. I never thought the Fishmen would lose to riffraff like you and your crew. However, now that Arlong is out of the picture I'll be taking all the money I was supposed to give to him and addition to all the treasure in Arlong Park, now drop your weapons!" Nezumi had no idea that a certain green-haired man was coming up from behind. "Captain Nezumi of Branch 16 get's all the credit...! AAAAAH...!"

Nezumi screamed as he was being grabbed by Zoro who grabbed his throat.

"Zoro!" Usopp said, smiling.

"I see your trying to rain on these peoples' parade." Zoro said. "Now that's just plain rude."

Nezumi and all his marines end up getting hit with a sword, smacked with a chain, kicked in the face, punched and hit with a hammer all at once. Luffy, Zoro, Jou, Sanji and Usopp stood over them.

"Go on and just try it..." Nezumi mumbled with all the swollen lumps on his face. "You'll be sorry, I can promise you that."

"He's still talking?" Sanji rubbed the back of his back.

"Maybe we should just keep hitting him?" Jou suggested.

Nami walked her way up to the beat up Nezumi and crouched down to him.

"This here is for shooting Nojiko and also for destroying Belle-mere's tangerine orchard." Nami with a quick motion rammed her staff into the side of Nezumi's face causing the Captain to start flying toward the water and finally falling into it.

"CAPTAIN!" A marine shouted.

"Thanks Nami!" Nojiko smiled. "That felt good."

"A THOUSAND MORE AND WE'LL CALL IT EVEN!" Genzo angrily shouted.

Nezumi resurfaces from the water. Nami takes hold of the man's whiskers tugging on them.

"What you're gonna do is help clean after those fishmen!" Nami said. "Then your gonna help to rebuild the town of Gosa and you won't a finger on any of the money or valubles in Arlong Park! That's the island's money now! Got it!?"

"Yeth! I do anything you say!" Nezumi said with his bloody and bruised face.

"And there's one more thing!?" Nami said. "GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK, JERK!"

"I promise. I promise." Nezumi said, crying tears. "I give every berri back!"

Nezumi and his marines began swimming. However, the rat man had some more words to say.

"I get you, you pirates!" Nezumi shouted. "Luffy is your captain, right? Well, mark my freakin' words, rubberman! Major things are gonna happen cause you made me angry! I swear you'll regret this! I get my revenge just you wait and see!" He and his marines began swimming away.

Luffy, Zoro, Jou, Sanji and Usopp just watched them swim away.

"Major things are gonna happen?" Sanji questioned.

"Yeah, how does he know I'm gonna be King Of The Pirates?" Luffy wondered.

"That's not what he means at all!" Zoro shouted at his captain. "Are you really that dumb!?"

"Hold on! What next!?" Usopp yelled. "Are we gonna be in super big trouble or what!? Hey! Hey! What do we do!?"

"Calm down, Usopp." Jou said. "Whatever trouble comes our way I'm sure we can handle it."

All the villagers decided to tell the people back at Cocoyashi about the news that Arlong Park has fallen. Nami went to go join Luffy and the others to go talk to them.

"Hey, Zoro? What's that on your chest?" Luffy asked the swordsman. Luffy ends up touching the slash mark on Zoro's chest probably trying to do the joke when someone has a spot on their shirt. Luffy ended up touching his wound which hurts Zoro. "Made you look." Luffy laughed.

"Ow! Jerk!" Zoro began holding his wound. Zoro glared at Luffy who just kept laughing at the swordsman. Usopp began laughing at the two. Sanji with a cigarette in his mouth smiles. Jou and Nami smile at each other and began laughing themselves.

Genzo, Nako and Nojiko were watching the group with smiles.

"Good job." Nojiko said. "Nami."

"To think our island would be saved by unruly pirates." Genzo muttered. "The world is strange."

It was all over now. Arlong was defeated along with all his best: Hachi, Puff, Kuroobi and Chew.

Usopp was telling the crew how his fight with Chew went with him shooting a fire star and igniting Chew on fire with sake. Everyone began talking about their individual fight since Luffy wanted to know how his crew managed to defeat Arlong's goons.

"Now it's done." Nako said. "The spirit of Belle-mere can finally be at peace."

* * *

 **Alright, later another chapter is gonna come soon in about an two hours or so. It's already written out so watch out for it.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Chance Green G King: Hey, Chance! And thanks. I assume your talking about Jou's fight with Puff. Cool. I'm glad you enjoyed Jou's fight with Puff. I did my hardest to make it enjoyable for people to read.**

 **Jou: How can people enjoy me getting turned into a piece of swiss cheese.**

 **Cut it out, Jou! Stop being a baby. You having a fight like this makes you stronger physically and increases your pain threshold.**

 **Jou: I guess your right.**

 **Finally you agree with me!** **I'm still not sure if I want Puff at Sabaody. Though it is a long way till we get there so who knows he may be there. Thanks you, Chance!**

 **Vergil Leonidas: I am very glad you did. I do my best to be pretty descriptive during fight scenes. That flashback I was trying to show what kind of woman Jou's mom was. So I'm happy to see that you liked it. Well the chapter most likely was going to be long regardless since every single battle was shown in the chapter(Plus review answers).**

 **Jou: You see that, author! Your scaring the readers now!**

 **Okay! Okay! I learn from my mistakes. But yeah, reviews make an author pretty happy. The more reviews from readers they get, the more they will enjoy writing for the readers. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: I know! God that was painful!**

 **Now that I think about it, his fight was similar to Nami's fight with her. With him stopping Puff's spiked head with his hand.**

 **Jou: That hurt like hell.**

 **Dude, quit your bitching. You didn't even scream and you beat him.**

 **Jou: I'm always getting stabbed by something!**

 **Your gonna be getting punched later on.**

 **Jou: By who? When?**

 **You'll know when we get there. They'll definitely be hanging out during the celebration. What there're gonna do? You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks.**

 **KP360:**

 **Jou: Uh? Who's the giant screaming about the Sea Cow?**

 **That's KP360's OC Gian.**

 **Jou: Ok...**

 ***sighs* He also turns into a gigantic lizard monster.**

 **Jou: A gigantic lizard monster? That sounds... weird.**

 **It's actually very cool. It's a Devil Fruit power.**

 **Jou: What kind of Devil Fruit power does that?**

 **His does. I'm sure he'd like to show you his power if he's has time. Thanks. Glad you liked Jou's fight with Puff. Oh Gian that's hilarious! Puff does does look like a macaroon! Oh man, those are delicious.**

 **Jou: HAHAHAHAHA! I GOTTA AGREE WITH GIAN THERE! WHO THE HELL NAMES A GUY PUFF!**

 **I don't know his parents. I'm sure that's just a nickname. And...**

 **Jou: HAHAHAHA! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! PUFFCICLE! HAHAHAHA!**

 **Jou, it was funny before but sometimes jokes become old...**

 **Jou: What's Spongebob?**

 **A cartoon for kids about a talking and walking sponge.**

 **Jou: WOW! THAT'S STUPID! HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **That's not really funny, Jou. I didn't you know you could laugh so much? It's kinda scary. Well anyway, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Stay tuned because another chapter will be up soon later on. See ya then!**


	14. Celebration!

**Hey, Look! You lucky people getting a chapter right away after the last one. This chap is gonna wrap up Arlong Park. Who's ready to get their party on! *Begins dancing badly***

 **Jou: Stop being so lame! God you're a horrible dancer!**

 **Shut up and say the damn disclaimer.**

 **Jou: JayH120 does not own One Piece. He just owns me and other characters who will come later.**

 **Alright! Sit down, drink your favorite beverage, kick your feet up and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.14**

* * *

Cocoyashi Village decided their gonna party for three days because they were now free from Arlong's rule. Everybody was dancing, drinking, eating. The one who was eating the most was without a doubt a certain boy wearing a straw hat.

Nojiko was sitting down for having some booze from a mug, looking very happy and satisfied.

"Nojiko!" The same kid that Nami hit when she arrived on the island came by to say hi to Nojiko.

"Hey, you!" She greeted the boy.

"Have you seen Arlong Park, Nojiko?" The kid said. "It's totally smashed to pieces!"

"I know, it's great." The older woman smiled.

"I have to meet the guy who did that!" The boy said. "He must be totally awesome! I heard he's still here in our village! Do you where I can find him?"

"He's right over there!" Nojiko pointed.

"Yeah! Which one is he?"

"The guy with the straw hat."

Luffy was eating everything he can get his on. Just too busy stuffing his face. People just started at seeing how big of an appetite Luffy had. Luffy then turned green as he started choking on a piece of meat.

"Are you sure that's him?" The cocked an eyebrow, sweat-dropping. "He's kinda goofy."

"I know it's hard to believe." Nojiko said, taking another drink.

 **[Meanwhile]**

Jou, Usopp and Sanji sat outside of the doctors' office hearing Zoro scream. Most likely getting his slash mark stitched up properly. Inside, Johnny and Yosaku slept quietly like babies as they rested to heal their wounds

"He's still at it." Usopp said.

"Well, you saw the way he looked after that fight." Sanji said.

"Yeah, anyone else would've been dead." Usopp agreed.

"We know how tough Zoro is." Jou said. "He'll be fine."

"Don't you have a ship doctor!" Nako shouted as he was stitching the swordsman.

"Doctor? Never thought of that good idea!" Luffy said, now hanging from the window. "But we need a musician first."

"Why's that?" Zoro muttered, painfully.

"Because pirates like to sing." Luffy simply said.

"That's true but why?" Zoro asked.

Luffy then asked Nako where Nami was. Honestly, Jou was thinking the same thing.

 _"I wonder where she is right now."_ Jou thought.

* * *

Later on three days later at night the party got even more crazy. Still doing the same thing before dancing, drinking until they pass out and even ate until their bellies were full. There were all kinds of activities going on. Like your same old everyday carnival games. Like ring toss, bobbing for apples, all-you-can-eat contest who can just guess who was winning at those and even all-you-can-drink-contest and lot more or your average carnival games were being played. Usopp was on a bunch of stacked tables and singing about how he beat a Fishman with everyone praising and singing with him. Johnny and Yosaku were off dancing with the other villagers

Zoro was off sitting by himself until Jou came over to him carrying a bottle and two mugs.

"Yo." Jou waved.

"Hey, Jou." Zoro notices the mugs and bottle of booze in Jou's hand. "What do ya have there?"

"Oh, well after all we went through..." Jou said. "I thought we could have a drink. You down?"

"Sure." Zoro said. Jou handed the swordsman a mug. Jou opened the bottle with his teeth. "What kind a booze is that?"

"This here..." Jou said, spitting the cork out and pouring some of the liquid in the mug he handed Zoro. "Is West Blue Whiskey. It was my moms favorite since she came from the West Blue. I'm a little surprised they even had it here." Jou poured some into his own and took a seat next to Zoro. The two men took a drink out of their mugs and as they finished they let out content sighs.

"This stuff's pretty good." Zoro commented.

"Right." Jou agreed. "Oh yeah, I just remembered something."

"What?" Zoro questioned.

"If I remember correctly, I said I'd buy you a drink after me and Nami left you after you fell down that oil slick when we were at Usopp's island." Jou chuckled. "Remember?"

"Very much so." Zoro groaned.

"Well, I didn't buy you the drink but were having a drink together so I suppose this counts and makes us even." Jou said. "You know, thinking about that makes me wonder if were gonna end up in anymore crazy situations like that."

"Well, being on Luffy's crew, we will most likely." Zoro said.

"I'll drink to that." Jou chuckled as him and Zoro clanged their mugs together both taking another drink.

"Boy am I stuffed." A voice said.

"Hey, Sanji." Jou said. "I'm pretty full too, they got food everywhere at this party."

Sanji took a seat and joined the two.

"Yep, it's a nice change not having to cook for a change." Sanji said. "So how are you feeling Zoro?"

"I'll be okay." Zoro answered. "I think all I need is a little bit of rest."

"That's good." Sanji smiled.

"Seriously, how much longer can they keep this up?" Zoro muttered, looking at all the villagers partying. "It's been three days now."

"C'mon, they're just happy that they're finally free." Jou said. "Is that so wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with that." Sanji said, taking out his lighter and a cigarette. "Smoke 'em if ya got 'em." He lite his cigarette.

Out of nowhere, like literally out of nowhere came Luffy carrying all the meat he can carry. He even had meat in his mouth too.

"Hey, Sanji?" Luffy muffled through the meat. "Where'd you get that melon you had? I wanna give it a shot!"

"It isn't polite to talk with your mouth full." Zoro scolded.

"Geez, that's the last thing I expected from you, Zoro?" Jou asked as Zoro cocked a brow at the chain-wielder. "You're starting to sound like your Luffy's mother or something."

"Shut up." Zoro grumbled.

"Hahaha!" Jou laughed.

"I don't know." Sanji said to Luffy. "It was raw ham melon with raw ham on top."

"Raw ham melon!?" Luffy muffled, sounding surprised. "Tell me where you found it!?" Luffy muffled like he was interrogating Sanji.

"I can't." Sanji said. "The whole town is basically one giant buffet. Good luck finding it."

And like a flash Luffy was gone. He just disappeared.

"He ran off." Zoro said, taking a drink.

"Three days of stuffing his face." Sanji said.

"I suppose I don't speak for myself when I say Luffy's stomach is just a bottomless pit." Jou grinned.

 **"Your not wrong there."** Sanji and Zoro said in unison.

"Now that my belly is full..." Sanji said, dowsing his cigarette into the ground. "Time to dance."

Sanji went off to go dance with a group of girls. Jou and Zoro shook their heads but smiled at the cook. Jou finishes his mug.

"Alright." Jou stood up. "You can go ahead have the rest of the bottle, Zoro. I'm gonna go walk around for a bit."

"Alright, see ya." Zoro said.

"Later." Jou waved and then walked off.

Jou walking through the village just looked at all the villagers partying. As he was walking by he was stopped three girls. One had blonde hair, the second had black hair and last one had brown hair.

"Ladies, can I help you?" Jou asked.

"Are you one the pirates that saved our village?" The blondie asked.

"That's right, I am." Jou smiled and nodded. The three girls giggled.

"The villagers say your were so strong." The black-haired one said.

"And cool too." Said the brown-haired girl.

"Oh, they do." Jou said, rubbing the back of his head. "Well thanks."

"Hey, do you wanna dance with us?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, I don't I..." Jou said and then saw Nami looking at him with a smile and then walking away.

"Yeah, come on please?" The brown-haired girl grabs Jou's arm.

"You'll have fun." The black-haired girl grabbed the other arm.

"Yeah. We'll show you a good time." The blonde said.

Nami was getting away. Jou needed to let these girls off easy.

"I'd love to ladies but I gotta be somewhere." Jou said, taking his arms back. "Sorry." Jou then walked off toward where Nami went.

 **"AWWWWW!"** The girls pouted as Jou walked off from them. Jou ran off toward the direction where Nami went and he found her still walking off.

"Hey, wait up!" Jou said, catching up to her.

She turned around to face them.

"I thought you were gonna go dance with those girls.?" Nami asked. "What's the matter? Can't dance?"

"I'll have you know that I am an excellent dancer." Jou said. "Though I'm gonna save my best dance moves for the time when I meet my special someone."

"And who would that be?"Nami asked.

"I don't know I haven't met her yet." Jou shrugged. "She could be standing right in front of me." Jou nudged his eyebrows in a playful way. Nami giggled at Jou.

"You bastard." She laughed. "You just like to tease me."

"Teasing my thing." Jou smirked. "It's part of my charm."

"Your charm, huh?" Nami smiled. "You trying to charm me?" She put a hand on her hip.

"I could be?" Jou said. "You never know."

Nami giggled. Jou was pretty funny actually. He was fun to talk to. Nami sometimes kinda feels like she can talk to him forever.

"Not to mention, I didn't want to dance with them." Jou said. "I wanted to talk to you instead."

Nami face went red just a little but she smiled at him.

"Hey, do you wanna take a walk with me?" Nami asked.

"Sure." Jou said. "Lead the way."

Nami smiled and her and Jou walked off away from the party.

* * *

Jou and Nami are walking up a hill side by side. The two were both being very quiet as they walked. Neither of said a thing to each other. Until they decided to break the silence

"So..." Jou said.

"Hey..." She said. They both said it at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Nami said. "You go first."

"No." Jou shook his head. "You say what you wanted to say first. I didn't mean to cut you off like that."

"Well, I was just gonna ask you how are your wounds?" Nami said.

"I'm fine." Jou said. "So, I'm surviving. I was just gonna ask where we're going?"

"We're going to my house." Nami answered.

"Wait, your house?" Jou stopped walking altogether, with him blushing.

"What?" Nami asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Well Nami, it's just that I know your grateful but uh..." Jou was currently rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Nami put two and two together on what he was thinking about.

"No, you idiot! I'm not taking you up there for that!" Nami blushed but more from anger.

"Oh, okay." Jou said. "Forgive me, I didn't know what I was thinking about. Heh heh..." Jou laughed nervously, trying to defuse the awkward tension.

"Come on." Nami sighed as she walked with Jou following after her.

They walked for a little while until they came up to Nami's house.

"Nice place." Jou said. "So this is your house, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Nami nodded. "This is where Nojiko and I grew up with Belle-mere raising us."

Jou and Nami began walking toward a grave that had to be Belle-mere's. They both stopped right in front of it.

"This must be her, isn't it?" Jou asked.

"Yep, it's her." Nami replied.

"She must've been one of the best things in your life, huh?" Jou asked.

"She raised me, took care of me and protected me." Nami said.

"Kinda reminds me of my mom a little bit." Jou said.

"Really?" Nami asked. "So, what was your mother like? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Like Belle-mere did with you, my mother Becky, raised me and protected me." Jou said. "My mom was kind and thoughtful and she told me loved me more than anything in the world. But as some stories go, she died protecting me."

"How did she...?" Nami asked.

"Uh..." Jou rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Jou, I shouldn't have asked." Nami apologized.

"No don't be sorry." Jou said. "You don't have to be. With mother's they'll do anything to defend their kids and that's what my mom did and also..." Jou touched his red chain. "Teaching me to defend myself." Jou turned back to Nami. "And that's what Belle-mere did for you and Nojiko, protected and defended you two."

Nami smiled at Jou and turned back to the grave.

"Yeah." Nami nodded. "She did."

A light breeze began blowing with it blowing Nami's hair. Jou eyes opened wide as he stared mouth gaped.

 _"She's...beautiful."_ Jou thought. But then realized what he just thought of. Did he really just say Nami was beautiful. I mean well yeah, she is attractive but he felt like that thinking about her like that is a little too far.

Nami looked at Jou confused wondering why he was staring at her like that.

"Jou, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Jou blushed, a tad bit embarrassed since he was staring at her for a long time. "I'm doing great." Jou cleared his throat and chuckled nervously.

"Hey, Jou...?" Nami said.

"What's up...?" Jou answered.

"I've decided that I'm going to set sail with you guys." Nami nodded.

"Oh, really?" Jou said. "That's great. It'd be awesome if you were with us and Luffy wouldn't have it any other way. If you didn't, to me it would be the same without you." Jou smiled at her.

Nami smiled and blushed a little.

"But since I told you..." Nami said. "Don't tell Luffy and the others that I'm going with."

"Uh, why...?" Jou asked.

"I want it to be a surprise." Nami smiled.

"Alright, you got it." Jou raised his arm up. Nami raised her own up and grabbed his. The two smiling at each other.

"Promise?" Nami asked.

"Promise." Jou nodded. The two let go from their hand hold. Jou began walking off. "I'm gonna head back down. See ya." But as Jou began walking off, his arm was grabbed. He looked behind himself at Nami with her head down, her hair shadowing her eyes. "Nami, you okay?"

Jou was then pulled toward Nami into a hug. Nami's arms were thrown around Jou's neck. Jou's arms however were just at his side. He didn't really know what to do with his hands. It was just like when the two of the were back on the Black Cat Pirates ship.

"Nami, what're you doing?" Jou asked.

Nami pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Saying sorry." Nami leaned and Jou didn't expect this but Nami kissed Jou right on the cheek. On the right side. It was even on the spot where she hit him with her staff not too long ago. The kiss on the cheek lasted for about three seconds until she finished and then went back to hugging Jou.

Jou couldn't believe she did that.

"Your saying sorry to me?" Jou asked. "For what?"

Nami grabbed one of Jou's arms and pulled it around her own waist.

"Remember, I yelled at back at the Baratie and telling you to mind your own business." Nami began. "And then to get you to leave me alone and seeing you were right about my situation with Arlong, I hit you. I'm just saying that I'm sorry for how I've been acting and..."

"Stop." Jou said, pulling her a little closer to him and even placing his other arm around her waist. "I know you're sorry for what you've done." Jou whispered in her ear. "But you don't have to be. I've already forgiven you."

She then buried her face into Jou's neck. Jou smiled and held her back. Jou pulled back from him and Nami's embrace and grabbed her hands.

"There, now you don't worry about all that." Jou smiled. "We can move on now. Right?" He nodded.

"That's right." Nami smiled. The two let go from their hand holding hesitantly. "I need to go. I need to go see Nako real quick."

"The doctor?" Jou asked. "Why? Is it about your shoulder?"

"A little, yeah." Nami smiled.

"You seem like you've got something planned." Jou smirked. "Mind filling me in?"

"Nope." Nami shook her head. "It's a surprise. G'night." She said, walking off.

"Night." Jou said. He watched her walk off until she was out of site. Now it was just Jou standing at the grave of Belle-mere. But he wasn't alone long since Genzo came by shortly afterwards.

"Oh, it's you." Jou said to the village leader. "Hey there."

"Hello." Genzo said.

"Well, I was just going to leave." Jou said.

"No it's alright." Genzo said. "Stay if you want."

"Ok sure." Jou said and then noticed the bottle in Genzo's hand. "Are you gonna give her a drink?"

The villager leader nods and walks up and begins pouring down the cross in Belle-mere's grave. Jou crossed his arms with a smile.

"Belle-mere..." He started. "Your daughters are strong young woman now. You'd be so proud." He finished pouring down the cross and smiled. "It's like I'm standing right in front of you again. "We're not going to waste a single moment now. So much has been lost. Everyone of us has had to make terrible sacrifices. Which is why I don't care if I look like a fool. I'm happy for the first time in a long while."

Jou smiled at the village leader and then looked to his right and saw a familiar straw hatted boy.

"RAW HAM MELON!" Luffy shouted.

"Hey, Luffy!" Jou waved. "Still looking for those raw ham melons?"

"Yeah!" Luffy muffled through the meet in his mouth. "I can't find them anywhere! Have you seen them, Jou?"

"Nah, sorry Captain." Jou said. "Guess you gotta look elsewhere."

"I guess I'll go back." Luffy turned around.

"BE QUIET!" Genzo shouted at Luffy.

Luffy looked behind himself and saw the grave.

"A grave?" Luffy said. "Did somebody die?"

"Yes, a long time ago." Genzo muttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luffy said. "I give you my conveniences. Wait, my sincere compliments. No, my darkest condiments..."

"I believe the words your looking is your deepest condolences, Captain." Jou corrected.

"Yeah, right." Luffy said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jou said.

"Listen, you two..." Genzo began with a stern sound in his voice. "I know Nami's going away with you. She's got her mind set on becoming a pirate and that's dangerous business. And I'm fine with that. It can't be helped, but if any of you ever do anything to hurt her, I will kill you."

"We're not gonna hurt her." Luffy said.

"With all due respect sir..." Jou said. "That's the thing we don't wanna do."

Genzo turned around from the grave to look at Jou and Luffy.

"YOU SURE!?" He shouted at them. Jou even had to step back from all the seriousness in the older man's eyes.

"I'm sure." Luffy nodded.

"Me too." Jou smiled. "Cross my heart and hope to die stick a needle in my eye." Jou said. "You have my word. I promise I will protect and defend her to the death if I have to." Jou put his hand out to Genzo. "We will not hurt her and take away her smile."

Genzo nodded with a stern expression and took Jou's hand in a handshake.

* * *

The day finally came when Luffy, Jou and the others were gonna set sail from Cocoyashi. Zoro was climbing up the rope ladder carrying a crate. Usopp walked over and takes the crate from Zoro.

"This is last one, right?" Usopp asked, lifting the crate from Zoro's shoulder.

"Yep." Zoro said. Jou went to go give Zoro a hand up and pulled the swordsman up on board Merry.

"We got everything?" Luffy asked.

"Yep!" Usopp answered.

"Alright!" Sanji said. "We're stocked up with everything we need. I think we're good to go."

"You know we only been on this little island for a few days but feels more like a life time." Usopp said.

"I can agree with ya there." Jou smiled.

"Yeah." Luffy agreed giggling.

"We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us." Yosaku said. "But we gotta go back to our regular jobs as bounty hunters."

"So this is good-bye." Johnny said. "I hope we get to meet again someday."

"See ya around." Zoro smiled at his old friends.

 **"Good-bye!"** The bounty-hunting duo said in unison since their gonna go back to their job and also live on the island.

"Yeah!" Usopp said. "Now it's time for us to get going!"

"But we can't leave yet!" Sanji said. "We gotta wait for Nami!"

"Well maybe she's not coming." Zoro said.

"What?! Why not!?" Sanji shouted at Zoro. "If you tried to hit on her again I swear I'll break your freakin' neck! You got it!?"

"Why would I do something like that?" Zoro said to the cook.

"She might even be coming." Usopp said. "After all she has achieved her goal, Nami doesn't have to be a pirate anymore, she might be better off if she stayed here with all her friends and family."

Jou smirked since he actually knew that the red-headed navigator would definitely be coming with them

"What about me, damn it!?" Sanji shouted angrily. "Without Nami on board I have like 98.72% less reason to stay with you people on this stupid pirate ship!

"Hey, I'm still upset with you about the raw ham melon!" Luffy said to Sanji.

"Stop complaining." Jou said. "Besides, she'll either not come or she won't. But that's not what she told me last night."

"Last night...?" Sanji looked at Jou.

"Hmm?" Jou looked over at Sanji. "Yeah, me and Nami ta-"

Sanji grabbed Jou by his cardigan bringing him into his face.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sanji shouted.

"What the hell did I do?" Jou said.

"YOU TOOK AWAY NAMI'S INNOCENCE!" Sanji angrily yelled.

"Get your hands off me, jackass." Jou said. "I didn't do anything to her and I have no idea what the hell your implying! We only..." Jou looked over the side of the ship and saw the said girl that was being talked about. "Hey, it's Nami."

Sanji quickly let's go of Jou's shirt and pushes him. Jou begins smoothing out his cardigan adjusting it. Sanji ran to the side of the ship. All of the villagers looked and saw Nami. Her hair was covering her eyes.

"SET THE SAILS!" Nami ordered. That was when Nami began running off toward the dock where the ship was.

"I don't get it." Usopp said. "Why is she running?"

"She said to set sail." Luffy said.

Nami continued dashing toward the ship.

"No!" Genzo said. "She's planning on leaving without letting any of us thank her or say goodbye!"

"Set sail!" Luffy ordered. The crew set the sail on the Going Merry. Zoro pulled the anchor on board. This ship turned and began leaving the dock.

"Wait, don't go!" A villager shouted. "Their leaving!"

"Nami! Stop!" Nako shouted. "At least let us say goodbye!"

Nami ignored the doctor and kept running and even picked up her so she can run faster. The villagers kept telling Nami to stop.

"Nami!" Genzo shouted. "Come back here you can't leave this way!"

"So, you sure you wanna let her leave like this?" Sanji said.

"Not my decision." Luffy said. "She does what she wants."

"I bet she's got her reason for doing it like this." Jou said.

The villagers tried to stop Nami and block her off. Nami just weaved through the crowd quickly. The villagers still tried to stop her until she made it out of the crowd.

"Nami!?" Nojiko shouted.

Nami ran past her sister, Genzo and Nako and took a giant leap toward the Going Merry. Nami made it aboard the ship and landed on the deck on her feet. Nami lifted up her white t-shirt she was wearing and a large assortment of wallets just fell out. All the villagers then realized that all their wallets are just gone from their pockets.

Nami kissed the berri she had in her hand and smiled back at her village.

"Thanks a bunch!" She said.

"YOU BRAT!" Genzo shouted.

"Great." Usopp grumbled. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"I'd watch my back." Zoro said.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Jou laughed, walking next to the sniper and swordsman. "What's the matter? You guys didn't find that funny?"

Luffy laughed and Sanji gave a thumbs up.

"YOU LOUSY PICKPOCKET!" Genzo yelled. "WE'LL MISS YOU! HEY, YOU TWO!" Genzo called to Luffy and Jou. "REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU!"

Luffy and Jou smiled at him.

"You got it!" Luffy gave him a thumbs up.

"You can count us, sir!" Jou said, giving a peace sign.

GOOD-BYE EVERYBODY!" Nami called to her village. "I'LL MISS YOU! TAKE CARE!"

The crew sailed off along with Nami and they were all happy to have her back with them. She may be a handful but she was their navigator and more importantly their friend...

* * *

 **And there we are. We have just completed a second arc in my story. I wouldn't call the Baratie an arc in my story since I basically just skipped it. But they're we go we finished it and now things are gonna get crazy since we got Loguetown up next.**

 **Jou: Isn't that the place Gold Roger was executed?**

 **That's right! Now just a couple reviews...**

 **Chance Green G King: Me too! I really forward to what's gonna happen. I at least want to read a few more parts of it until I decide to review anything on your story. Thanks for the reviewing.**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: Why am I always getting beat up!**

 **Oh your fine stop whining. As you can see in this chapter, Jou wasn't too hurt well he was but you know I didn't really clarify how hurt he was but even I didn't put your suggestions for your review since I just finished this chapter I hope you still enjoyed and that little Jou and Nami moment in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

 **Yeah, I wanted to get this chapter out sooner rather than later.**

 **You all come back now, ya hear? Bye everyone! XD**

 **Jou: See ya, guys!**


	15. Sailing to Loguetown

**Hey, guys! *Waves* Just took a week off from doing this story but now we are back and ready to get sailing.**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **It is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

 **I just own this story and my characters that I've created that may appear this story.**

 **Please enjoy...**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.15**

* * *

Shortly after leaving the Conomi Islands, Jou was sitting up in the crows nest looking through his telescope.

"You raised your prices again?"

Jou looked behind himself and noticed Nami was arguing with the News Coo.

"That's a little steep!" Nami said, handing over a berri coin to the bird. "Don't ya think?" She gives the bird the coin still giving the bird an angry glare, a sad look was on the a birds face. "Raise your prices again and I'll stop paying!"

The News Coo flew away cawing.

"What's the big deal?" Usopp said, working on his ammunition. "It's just one paper."

"Just one paper?" Nami retorted. "I buy these everyday."

"Yeah but there's no need to save every last berri so you can buy back your village from Arlong, you know?" Usopp said. "You can finally finally stop obsessing about money."

"You're so stupid!" Nami snapped at the sniper. "Now that all that stuff's over, I'm saving money for me now!" Nami turned around. "I'm not gonna be one of those poor pirates who can't even afford to dress up!" Nami grinned to herself.

"Calm down!" Usopp scolded Nami. "I'm in to the middle of developing my special Tabasco Star!"

Jou just watched the two and shook his head with a smile. He was just happy that Nami was in high spirits now that she's finally free from Arlong and can now do what she wants to do.

Luffy was currently trying to get one of Nami's tangerines but a certain blond cook wouldn't let him. He kicked Luffy back who ended up knocking into Usopp with the sniper getting his Tabasco Star in his eyes.

"C'mon, I just want one of them!" Luffy complained.

"This is Nami's tangerine orchard!" Sanji said, arms folded. "I won't let anyone lay a finger on it!" Then the blond went into swoon mode. "Nami, can you see how well I'm protected your trees?"

"Yes, you're doing very well." Nami said, sweetly.

Jou just rolled his eyes at Sanji. He doesn't even know that she's just using him. Zoro opened his eyes and looks to Jou.

"Hey, Jou!" Zoro called. "See anything?"

"Nah, nothing." Jou said back.

Zoro then brought his eyes to look at Sanji.

"Sanji's getting used." Zoro said. "That poor bastard."

"I can agree with you on that." Jou said.

"What's wrong with Usopp?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, he got Tabasco in his eyes." Jou said. "I'll help him out." Jou inside the crows nest brought out a canteen of water that he keeps in there. "Hey, Usopp!" Jou throws the canteen down on the deck near the sniper. "Use that!"

The sniper looked around with his hands since he couldn't see until he finally found the canteen of water. He unscrewed the top and began pouring down on his face onto his eyes until he finally fell down on his back relieved and surprisingly out of breath.

"Thank you, Jou!" Usopp said, his voice filled with relief.

"Anytime!" Jou smiled.

Jou soon joined the others on the deck, sitting on the railing looking out in the horizon, Nami sat in a lounge chair reading the paper, Usopp was still laying on the ground recovering from his Tabasco Star.

"I only want one tangerine." Luffy complained. "Just give it here! You're so mean." Luffy said to Sanji.

"NO!" Sanji said back to the captain.

Luffy pouted putting his head down. Jou sitting on the railing scooted over to Luffy.

"Don't worry about it, Captain." Jou whispered. "We'll steal one later when he's not around."

Luffy smiled and nodded at his Look-out.

"Jou...?" Nami said.

"Yes, Nami...?" Jou answered.

"You aren't going to steal one of my tangerines, are you?" She said, continuing to look at the newspaper.

"Steal?" Jou smirked. "Please, that would be low of me. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Right." Nami remarked in a sarcastic tone. Nami just kept her eyes on the paper.

"The world is sure a turbulent place." She said. "They just had another coup in Villa."

From the newspaper came a single tan sheet of paper.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

Everyone sitting around looked at the paper with wide-eyes. Zoro just continued sleeping. The group began screaming out at the paper they were looking at. Luffy picked up the sheet of paper and laughed since it was a picture of himself.

"Alright, guys!" Luffy exclaimed happily. "We're wanted criminals!"

The sheet of paper had this written on it:

 **Wanted**

 **Dead Or Alive**

 **Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy**

 **30,000,000**

"Wanted: Dead or Alive..." Usopp began and then brought his eyes to amount. "30,000,000 berri's!?"

"That's a whole lot a berri's!" Luffy laughed again.

"Check it out!" Usopp pointed. "I'll be seen all around the world! Girl's might even fall for me!" Usopp said, smiling.

"What!?" Sanji said. "They put long nose in but left me out!?" Sanji looked at the wanted poster. "Where're you? I don't see you anywhere?"

Usopp then pointed to where he was in the picture which was just the back of his head. Sanji sat down pouting like a child.

"It's the back of your head." Sanji said. "That's not so great."

"Oh don't be so glum." Usopp said. "You don't have to be a captain to get your picture on one these things."

"Is that true?" Sanji smiled, starting to perk back up.

"Yeah." Usopp said. "Just work really hard."

"Yep." Jou smiled. "Don't sweat it, I'm sure we'll all get bounties on our heads sooner or later."

"Let's go to the Grand Line men!" Luffy shouted as Usopp and Sanji agreed dancing with each other.

"Yet again you guys don't understand how grim our situation really is!" Nami said to the three celebrating but placed a hand on her forehead seeing that it was useless since they wouldn't listen as they kept singing about how their gonna go to the Grand Line.

"Nami..." Jou said, taking a seat on the railing next to Nami. "Whatever situation comes our way, we'll handle it." Jou said, placing a hand on Nami's shoulder.

"I know that we can." Nami sighed. "But those idiots don't understand. This is no time to be relaxing in the East Blue."

"Then I guess it's time to leave the East Blue since our Captain has quite the amount on his head." Jou said.

 _"30,000,000 berri's."_ Zoro thought. _"With that amount, I bet headquarters will take action. Not to mention there will be bounty hunters to deal with and with this kind of bounty, they'll be good."_

* * *

Later on, a Marine ship sailed pass the Going Merry. The ship looked like it was about to fall apart. Then the ship began sailing back to the Merry.

"That Marine ship that just passed us is sailing back to us." Jou said.

"It looks like it just came out of battle." Luffy observed. "That thing barely floats."

"Yeah, it's looks like it's seen better days." Jou said.

"That's a real shame." Usopp said. "Floating scrap ships in the sea."

"This is not a scrap ship!" A familiar face said. "Are you guys blind!? Have you forgotten the face of "Iron-Fist" Fullbody!"

True enough. It was Fullbody. The same Marine that got his ass kicked by Sanji back on the Baratie.

"Oh yeah, you're that Marine guy I saw one time." Luffy remembered. "Are you stranded? Need some help?" Luffy saying that made Fullbody's face go red with anger.

"Maybe, directions?" Jou smirked at Fullbody. He couldn't but smirk at how the Marine was getting so PO'd

"Quit fooling around!" Fullbody demanded, clenching his fist at the pirates. "Our meeting here spells the end for you! Monkey D. Luffy! You're under arrest!" He held up Luffy's wanted poster.

"Yep, that's me alright." Luffy grinned.

"And the back of my head!" Usopp chimmed in, grinning also.

"It's says dead or alive." Fullbody grinned. "A key distinction. NOW TAKE AIM MEN!" Fullbody commanded his marines on his scrapped boat. They began getting the cannon ready to fire on the ship.

"What's all that noise?" Nami said, looking from her newspaper.

"I guess they're gonna shoot." Luffy said.

"I guess they are." Jou said, arms folded over is chest.

"They're aiming right at us!?" Usopp frighteningly said. "This is bad!"

"You want me to do the honors, Captain?" Jou asked Luffy flicking his red chain off his wrist.

"Nah, I got this." Luffy said getting himself ready. "Just leave it to me."

"Why don't you let me handle this, Luffy?" Zoro said, with his one sheathed sword in his hand.

"Yeah, relax." Usopp said, grabbing Luffy by the shoulder and pulling him away. "Trust him, all you'll do is mess this up."

Jou took some steps back to let Zoro do his thing.

"Your story ends here!" Fullbody said, giving the signal for his men to fire the cannon. The cannon fired with the cannonball flying toward the ship at Zoro. Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and sliced downward on the cannonball with it splitting in half and with both halves falling into the water with two splashes.

"Woah, that's cool." Luffy said.

"That's impossible!" Fullbody said in shock.

"It's not impossible if you just saw him do it." Jou said.

"I was trying to take a nap." Zoro said, glaring at Fullbody.

"THERE'S LOT'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Fullbody said. "FIRE!"

They began aiming their cannon again but the cannon had some damage to it.

"This is bad." Luffy said. "Real bad."

"What is!?" Usopp yelled. "What's bad!?"

"Just watch and see." Jou said.

The Marines cannon fired but then it blew up on their ship leaving a hilariously charred Fullbody and marines looking defeated.

"Too bad." Luffy said. "Their cannon had cracks in it."

"You're right." Usopp agreed. "That is bad."

"Note to ourselves: Never fire a cannon with cracks in it." Jou said.

 **"Right!"** The captain and sniper agreed with the chain-wielding look-out.

The Marine ship then rammed into Merry.

"You wretched little brats!" Fullbody said. "Never mock a former Marine HQ Lieutenant! We'll just have to go hand-to-hand!" He jumped on board the Merry. "Men, follow me!" The rest of Fullbody's Marines ran aboard the ship with swords. Fullbody ran toward Luffy reeling back his fist with his knuckle brace on it. "Your head his mine!" He punched Luffy in the face. Luffy's head stretched backwards with his hat falling off his head.

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy head snapped back and even caught his hat before it could fall into the sea. **"Bell!"** Luffy rammed his head into Fullbody's. The former Lieutenant went flying backwards onto the railing of the Merry.

Jou and Sanji who just came out of the kitchen holding a frying pan and wearing a panda apron knocked out all the marines off the ship. As soon as Fullbody laid his eyes on Sanji he screamed like a maniac.

"You got a lot of balls tough guy." Sanji growled. "Picking a fight during lunch. I should kill you. Unless you made a reservation, I'll have to ask you to leave."

Fullbody then took this time to scream like a chimpanzee and join his fleeing marines in jumping ship.

"Well I guess he's done." Luffy said, adjusting his straw hat on his head.

"He was all talk." Usopp said, arms folded. Even though he didn't do anything.

"That was kinda disappointing." Jou frowned. "I hope we get someone stronger to come after us in the future."

"That guy is still nothing but a wimp." Sanji muttered.

"C'mon you guys, could you keep it down!" Nami complained. "Honestly, I can't even sit and read a paper!"

"Nami!" Sanji swooned. "I finished preparing for you a delicious meal!"

"Ooh! Yeah let's eat!" Luffy cheered. "Food! Food! Food!"

* * *

Later after lunch, the crew huddled up and look over a map that Nami brought out.

"We're getting closer." Nami said. "We've almost made it to the Grand Line and it looks like the only way into it is here." Nami pointed to a spot on the map. "The "Reverse Mountain"."

"What a pain." Zoro muttered. "There's gotta be somewhere around that thing."

 _"A mountain is the only way into the Grand Line?"_ Jou thought. _"I wonder if Mom had to go through that mountain and how she got passed it?"_

"There's not." Sanji answered Zoro. "From what the Geezer told me, that's the only place to enter."

"Well, how come?" Usopp asked.

"Because it's really dangerous." Sanji answered.

"Yeah, but how come?!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I just told you everything I know!" Sanji said. "Geez!"

"See the reason..." Nami began.

"Hey!" Luffy said. "I got an idea! Why don't we just sail straight into it!"

"Are you really that clueless!?" Nami exclaimed to Luffy.

"My way is lot funner!" Luffy grinned. "Plus, it'd feel way better to just dive right into it! Ya know?"

"Talking to you drives me completely insane!" Nami placed a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"You guys mind if I can say something?" Jou chimed in. "If we're all going to the Grand Line right now then we need to stop somewhere for supplies. I mean, sure we got some from Nami's island but we might some stuff that can really help us out when we get to the Grand Line."

"Good idea, Jou!" Luffy said. "We need to stop at an island with meat! We need meat!"

"Of course, you would suggest something like meat, Luffy." Jou sweat-dropped.

Nami then pointed to a little spot on the map.

"There's a famous city on this island." Nami said. "Known as Loguetown."

"Loguetown?" Luffy said. "Why is it famous? Do they got delicious meat?"

"Loguetown is an island with all sorts of stuff." Jou said.

"Like what?" Luffy asked. "Have you been there?"

"No, but my mom has a long time ago." Jou said. "It's a pretty big place, it even has all sorts of shops too. Which makes it the perfect place to get whatever we need but Loguetown is also known as something else besides it name."

"It's also the city of "The Beginning and the End"." Zoro said.

"It's the town where the old King of the Pirates, Gold Roger was both born and executed." Nami said.

"That's where the King Of The Pirates died?" Luffy said.

"Well...?" Nami smiled.

"Yeah, let's do it." Luffy said. "This was the man who had the One Piece. Everything the world has to offer, I need to see where he was born and executed."

* * *

As the ship sailed it's way toward Loguetown, Jou took this time to just sit down and relax a little. He sat down cross-legged, crossing his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

 _"We're almost there to the Grand Line."_ Jou thought. _"I can hardly believe it. I could be almost there to the All Scope. But since we're heading to Loguetown...could she be there? I heard she's currently stationed there as a marine but if I met up with her I shouldn't tell her I'm a pirate. That might be a bad idea. I haven't seen her a few years? I wonder if she's any different now?"_

Jou then thought about his old friend and the day he first met her.

 _"Rana..."_

* * *

 _[Flashback] [Jou's age: 7 years old]_

 _Jou, as a child his clothes were a little bit of the same when he's a 19. He wore a dark blue zip-up hoodie opened, a dark grey t-shirt, a pair of grey pants that reached half-way to his ankles and some little black boots and lastly his blue beanie on his head that looked pretty loose on his head. His hair was even a little longer._

 _His room was just what you'd find in a boys room. A bed, a dresser and even a desk. Though, what made the room different from a boys' room was it was clean._

 _Jou was currently passed out on his bed right now since all yesterday he and his mom trained, so he was obviously tired. That was when his mother, Becky walked in his room. She sighed as soon as she saw her son lazing on his bed._

 _"You just gonna lay there all day, Squirt?" Becky asked, folding her arms over chest._

 _"Well, I'm just a little sore from yesterday." Jou said, sitting up from his bed and moving his hat off his eyes. "I know you've been training me Chain-Style for 2 and a half years now but is it natural to be a little sore from it?"_

 _"That just means the training working?" Becky smiled and leaned against the wall. "I speak from experience when using Chain-Style for as long as I have, you won't be so sore when you get done training."_

 _"Hey, Mom...?" Jou said._

 _"Hm, what is it?" She said._

 _"Who taught you how to use Chain-Style?" Jou asked._

 _"Just an old pirate on the first crew I was on." She smiled. "During that time I was only a Cabin Girl at the time. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be as strong as I was. Becky seemed to be lost in thought, wondering if that old pirate is still alive somewhere?_

 _"Uh, mom?" Jou asked, breaking the woman out of her thoughts._

 _"Hm? Oh sorry sweetie." Becky smiled, snapping out of her thoughts. "Anyway, I came here to get you out of the house today."_

 _"What!?" Jou shouted._

 _"What do you mean "what"?!" Becky snapped. "You can't stay cooked up in your room all day until I get dinner started!"_

 _"But..." Jou pouted, crossing his arms. "I don't wanna go out."_

 _"And why is that?" Becky replied, placing her hands on her hips._

 _"Well, all the boys are mean to me in the village." Jou pouted. "They always make fun of me."_

 _"Make fun of you for what?" His mother asked._

 _"Things like my hat you made for me is stupid." Jou started, grabbing his beanie. "Or how believing that something like the All Scope exist is dumb."_

 _Becky sighed, walking toward Jou's bed and placing her hands on his shoulders._

 _"Their opinions don't matter." She told her son. "What matters is that you have something you believe in. Just bit your lip and ignore all those little brats. Okay?"_

 _"I guess." Jou sighed._

 _"Great!" Becky said. "Now go on out."_

 _"But do I seriously hav-"_

 _"I SAID OUT!" Becky screamed, sharktoothed._

 _"I'm going!" Jou shouted, running off frightened of his own mother. He ran down the stairs of his two-story house._

 _It was just a simple house. It just had stuff like a bathroom, a kitchen, a living room. The house had two bed rooms. Jou's was upstairs and Becky's was downstairs._

 _The outside of the house was a yellow color with a black roof. Jou ran out the front door and began walking. His mother stopped in the door way to watch her son._

 _"And be back before dinner!" She shouted. "Okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I got it." Jou said. "I'll be back by dinner." He then waved to her as he walked off. Becky couldn't help but smile at her son as he walked off and then walked back into her house closing the door._

 _Jou walked down the road to the village that wasn't too far away from his house. He got into it placing his hands in his pockets._

 _All around the village were people, men and woman working shops, men doing construction work on buildings and houses. Doing their part to look after the place they called Bouy Village. This village looked like a small town. The Island, "Sunset Island" was a fairy large island with a grassy fields all around and even a forest area on the island which is where Jou and and his Mom train quite a lot._

 _Jou continued walking through the village filled with people and what not until he caught sight of the kid bully of his village. His name was Pin. Pin was a kid an inch taller than Jou, fair-skinned, a short fade hair cut and he was pretty chubby. He was hanging out with all his friends who're bullies just like him. Jou took this time to avoid them and hope they didn't spot him but Pin caught sight of Jou anyway._

 _"Hey, look!" Pin shouted. "It's little Jou! You gonna run away and cry to your mommy!" He said as all his friends laughed._

 _"Yeah, you gonna tell us about that magical "Cantaloupe" or whatever it's called!" Another one of the kids joked._

 _"You just gonna cry under your wittle hat like always!" Another one joked as he wiped his eyes in a mocking tone._

 _"HAHA!" Pin laughed. "Good one!" All the kids just laughed as Jou walked. Jou almost wanted to cry but he just decided to bite his lip and keep going just like what his mom told him._

 _After Jou managed to avoid Pin and all his friends. He continued strolling through the village and began looking around until he brought his head up and caught sight sight of a hooded figure. The body type of this figure was a kid's and the hood was a purple color, the person also wore a pair of jean short shorts and white boots. The figure was climbing down the side of a building in the village._

 _"I don't think I've seen that person before?" Jou said to himself. He walked over to the side the person was clambering down from. But as Jou got over as the person got down he actually bumped right into the person._

 _"Huh...?" Said a voice sounding like a girl's voice who almost got knocked over. However, Jou was knocked on his backside. Judging by the voice it was definitely a girl under the hood._

 _"Hey, watch where your going!" The girl said to Jou, taking off her hood. As she took off her hood, a good amount of shoulder-length wine-colored red hair came out of the hood. As she turned to Jou he saw that she had green eyes, light-skinned and her cheeks were freckled._

 _Jou thought she looked cute for someone who looks close to his age. The girl sighed walking up to Jou and holding out a hand for him to grab._

 _"Here, gimme your hand." The girl said as Jou took her hand and pulled himself up._

 _"Um, Sorry about that." Jou said. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that."_

 _"It's fine." The girl answered. "What do you think you're doing?"_

 _"I don't know?" Jou shrugged. "I was gonna ask you what you were doing? What were you doing climbing down that building?"_

 _"I was just training." The girl simply said._

 _"You were training?" Jou said, furrowing his brows. "By climbing a building?"_

 _"Yep, I was strengthening my arms so can be strong." The girl stated. "I'm gonna be a Marine when I grow up."_

 _"A Marine?" Jou asked._

 _"Yep." She nodded._

 _"So, do you live here in the village?" Jou asked. "Because I don't think I've seen you here before?"_

 _"I moved to this island recently." She answered. "I live here with my Grandma."_

 _"Your Grandma?" Jou asked. "What about your parents?"_

 _"Their..." The girl seemed to hesitate. "Off on duty. Their both Marines too and I'm gonna follow in their footsteps when I grow up."_

 _"Oh, really?" Jou said. He thought that was pretty cool that this girl like him has a dream and goal to work towards._

 _"Well, anyway..." The girl turned to leave. "See ya!"_

 _"So, where're you going now?" Jou asked._

 _"I'm gonna run up to that big maple tree outside the village." The girl said stretching._

 _"Um well, can I come with you?" Jou asked._

 _"Why?" The girl raised a brow._

 _"Just because that's all." Jou shrugged. He had no idea why but he wanted to talk to this girl more._

 _"Hmm?" The girl thought and then snapped her fingers. "How about this: You and me will both run to the tree. We'll make it a race. Whoever makes it up there first is the winner."_

 _"Okay." Jou said. Him and the girl got side-by-side getting ready to run._

 _"Ready..." The girl began. "Set...go!" The two kids began running off dashing toward that tree sits outside the town._

 _For a little Jou and the girl were side-by-side in their race but Jou was kinda slowing down. He could still keep up but was lagging behind a little behind the girl._

 _The training he does with his mom helps his stamina but that didn't help because the girl was a lot faster than than him. She kept on running up toward the tree with Jou following after her._

 _She made it to tree out of breath with Jou making there shortly afterwards. With him falling on one knee._

 _"You see that. I won." The girl said, still very much out of breath._

 _"Yeah, yeah." Jou said, still on one knee breathing pretty hard._

 _"So kid...?" The girl said. "What's your name?"_

 _"Huh, Me?" Jou said. "My name is Jou."_

 _"Jou, huh?" The girl began giggling like a wierdo which kinda made Jou raise an eyebrow._

 _"What's so funny about that?!" Jou asked, sharktoothed. "It's just my name!?"_

 _"Haha! Oh nothing!" The girl said. "'Slow Jou'." The girl then got a sly smirk on her face._

 _"What?!" Jou exclaimed, flabbergasted. "What're you calling me that for?"_

 _"I'm just calling you that because your slow!" The girl laughed._

 _"Shut up!" Jou shouted. "Don't call me that!"_

 _"I know...!" The girl said. "Let me spell it out this time, S-L-O-W Jou."_

 _Jou took this time to push the girl but not that hard. He shoved her and he actually knocked her back._ _The girl tumbled back a little, she then looked at Jou with a little bit of anger in her green eyes._

 _"Um, I'm sor-" Jou began_

 _"Do wanna fight now!?" The girl interrupted. "You can't just push someone and get away with it! So, c'mon bring it on!"_

 _"Fine." Jou said, getting in a stance. "I'm gonna get you to stop calling me slow Jou."_

 _The girl narrowed her eyes and charged Jou. She threw a punch that Jou dodged. She then threw another punch which then hit Jou right across the face._ _Jou stepped back and shook his head. The girl then charged him and threw a kick. Jou then grabbed her leg and tripped her to the ground._ _Jou then quickly got on top of her holding her by her arms, with her flat on her back. She squirmed and even kicked but nothing could get her out of Jou's hold._ _She then found that Jou was slower than her but he was stronger than her._

 _"Get off!" The girl shouted._

 _"Nope." Jou shook his head. "Not until you take it back about calling me Slow Jou."_

 _The girl continued to try to get out of Jou's hold but it was futile. She then relaxed and sighed._

 _"Fine." She sighed. "I'm sorry."_

 _"For what?" Jou asked, smirking._

 _"For calling you that name." She sighed again._

 _"What name?" Jou asked, still smirking._

 _"For calling you Slow Jou." The girl said. "I'm sorry."_

 _"Better." Jou said as he jumped off her and sat himself down on the ground. The girl got up and dusted herself off and laughed._

 _"What's so funny?" Jou asked._

 _"Nothing, just that was fun." The girl said, smiling at Jou. "You're strong."_

 _"Huh?" Jou blushed. "T-Thank you."_

 _She then turned around to give Jou a hand up. Jou accepted it and took her hand and stood himself up._

 _"We should hang out more often." The girl smiled. "Alright, Slow J- I mean Jou."_

 _"Yeah, we should." Jou smiled. "But I don't know your name yet?"_

 _"Oh that's right!" The girl pointed to herself. "My names Rana."_

 _"Rana, huh?" Jou said. "I think you have a pretty name."_

 _This comment caused the girl to blush._

 _"What makes you say that?!" Rana shouted, surprised._

 _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfor-" Jou started until Rana pushed him._

 _"I'm just joking." Rana said. "So, Jou..."_

 _"Yeah." Jou said._

 _"Do you wanna be friends?" Rana asked._

 _"Um, friends?" Jou asked, kinda surprised. He'd never had a friend in the village before. Not to mention he didn't think it'd be a girl and at his age._

 _"Why would you wanna be friends with me?" Jou asked._

 _"Hm?" Rana hummed, tilting her head. "What makes you say that?"_

 _"Nothing." Jou said. "It's just that, the other boys in the village pick on me and call me names and make fun of me. You just surprised me that you actually want to be my friend?"_

 _"Well, for starters I'm not a boy and I dislike Pin as much as you do." Rana said. "Him and all his jerk friends make fun of me and call me 'strawberry head' even though my hair is darker than a strawberry. But, you're different than all those guys. Plus, you look to be a lot nicer and cooler."_

 _Jou brought his head up to look at Rana._

 _"So, what do you say?" Rana smiled. "Are we friends or what?" She raised a hand up._

 _Jou seemed hesitant at first but then took hold of Rana's hand._

 _"Friends." Jou smiled._

 _[Flashback End]_

* * *

Jou then felt like some one was literally kicking his side. He moved his hat off his eyes and saw Nami smirking down at him.

"Geez, could you think of any better way to wake me up instead of kicking me." Jou sighed.

"Well, I did shake you a few times but you weren't budging so I decided to kick you instead." Nami said.

"Right." Jou said.

"You seem...quiet?" Nami asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Jou answered. "I was thinking about a girl... who was a friend of mine."

"A girl...?" Nami smiled.

Jou looked up at Nami and just seeing the smile she was making.

"So, is she just a friend...?" Nami said, keeping her smile. "Or is she a "friend"?"

"No...no..." Jou stammered. "It was nothing like that. We were just friends."

"Oh, I see." Nami said.

"Why'd you ask?" Jou looked up at the red-head with a smirk. "Would you be jealous if me and her weren't just friends?"

Nami seemed taken aback by that statement but of course she wasn't jealous. Not one bit. She then punched Jou in the shoulder playfully with the chain-wielder rubbing his shoulder afterwards.

"You wish." Nami smiled.

"I try." Jou smiled.

The two of them continued to smile at each other until their Captain began shouting.

"I SEE IT!" Luffy shouted. "HEY NAMI! IS THAT LOGUETOWN!?"

Nami looked to the front of the ship as did Jou as he stood back up. Just up ahead was Loguetown.

"Yep, that's Loguetown!" Nami said. "Get ready to weigh anchor!"

 **"Yes, Ma'am!"** All the guys answered their navigator.

* * *

The crew docked their ship outside of town and then walked up to a sign that said the town's name "Loguetown".

"WOOHOO!" Luffy yelled. "THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUN!"

"Every pirate headed to the Grand Line stopped here to resupply." Nami said. "It has everything you could possibly need."

"If that's the case then I'm gonna go on a shopping spree." Usopp grinned. "I bet they have all sorts of stuff here."

"I'll be able to stock up on fresh produce." Sanji said and then went smiling with a heart flying near his head. "And fresh woman."

"I got some money, so I'm gonna go find a telescope shop so I can buy some parts, just in case my telescope breaks." Jou smiled. "I wouldn't be much of a Look-out without my telescope."

"You think there'd be a sword smith around here?" Zoro chimed, rubbing his chin.

"I thought you were broke?" Nami smiled up at the swordsman. "Are you gonna steal a sword?"

Zoro then thought about that for a moment. He probably might have to steal a sword since he didn't have the money to get one.

"Well, I'm gonna find out where they kill people." Luffy smiled. "I gotta go find where the King Of The Pirates was executed!" Luffy began running off from his crew.

"Hey, wait!" Usopp called. "We have to pick a meeting place!" Luffy just kept running off, ignoring Usopp. "That's not good." Usopp groaned.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jou said. "We all could just meet back at this spot. How about that?"

"I agree with Jou." Nami said. "We'll all get what we need and meet back here and then after we do we'll just look for Luffy. That sound good?"

 **"Yeah."** The last four guys answered the red head. And the group all dispersed into town to find what they needed.

* * *

 **All right, the rest of the Loguetown Arc will continue next chapter. Hope the back story was okay to you guys. It's probably not all that good but it's what I wanted it to be. However, it's not over yet. I have like two more bits of backstory coming up so never fear.**

 **Now review time!**

 **Hawkeye: Thanks. You know, I've been thinking about the attachments for Jou's chains. People really want to see Jou using something to put at the end of his chains. I've done some thinking and I've got an idea for an attachment for his chains. Maybe not an iron mace ball because I want to be light when he fights but you'll see what I came up with.**

 **Jou: I thought you weren't gonna give any attachments?**

 **I wasn't at first but who I am to not show people what they wanna see. Thanks for the review, Hawkeye.**

 **R.E.W.4:**

 **Jou: Let's all hope and pray for my safety in the future and that I don't get hurt as much.**

 **Stop acting like a chump, Jou! You're embarrassing me! Well, we're here in Loguetown, I got a new character coming up in this place. Thank you so much for reviewing and good luck with your story.**

 **pokemonking0924: Oh, great! I'm glad you liked the party. I kinda think it could've been better but it's what it is. I enjoyed typing out that scene between Jou and Zoro. Nice little Nakama moment for them.**

 **Jou: Oh yes, that thing I promised her.**

 **Did you forget?**

 **Jou: No, I didn't think it would happen this soon.**

 **It's** **most likely going to happen next chapter. Jou and her got a little more closer last chapter. That was nice to type that. Nice little moment for Jou and Nami to let relationship get somewhere a little.**

 **From this point on where gonna see where Jou's journey with the Straw hat's takes him. Thank you.**

 **Here's a little trivia about my story: If some of you guys first read the first chapter of this story then you should know that Jou used to have a lot of family and friends. But I scrapped all of them, I realized it wasn't working to have all of them. So, I ended up scrapping them. It was the only way for me to continue this story. But the ones that remain, are Anthony and Ama who used to be Jou's Father and Step-mother. I had to make them not related to Jou in anyway and had to change up their appearances. Plus it was only chapter one, so it wouldn't hurt to change things around for Jou and some things that you'll find out later about him. So yeah, I got my reasons.**

 **Quick heads up:**

 **Now, after Loguetown we're gonna be doing two things so we're not gonna go up to Reverse Mountain to get into the Grand Line just yet. I decided we're gonna do One Piece Movie 2 right after Loguetown and up next after that is gonna be Warship Island. So we're gonna get a movie and a filler arc after this.**

 **And one more thing... it's about Jou and Nami getting together. I've decided a new point for them to finally hook up. I will not say when but it will be a lot sooner rather than having to wait until Post Enies Lobby. But it's not gonna happen in East Blue Saga, it'll still be a little later.**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoyed this little relaxing chapter.**

 **I know this has nothing to do with the story but I'm very excited for Persona 5 coming out next month, when it does I'll have to warn you that updates for this story will be slow because I'll be too busy playing that when it comes to North America on April 4th.**

 **Jou: I'll make sure to annoy you to get back to the story instead of playing video games.**

 **You can't stop me and my love for Persona! But anyway, This is Jay sighing off and I'll see you guys next chapter. Later!**

 **Jou:(Waves) See ya around!**


	16. Meeting an old friend and a Duel!

**I'm back with more of Jou's Adventures and who's ready for Loguetown and a little bit of drama?**

 **Jou: Does any of this drama involve me?**

 **Of course it does, Jou. You need this kind of stuff in your life.**

 **Jou: Great.**

 **Have a little enthusiasm. Well, anyway**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own One Piece and I never will.**

 **It's owned by The Man of Storytelling, Oda.**

 **I own Jou and other OC's I've made for this.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.16**

* * *

Jou, who has his shoulder-strapped backpack around him by himself walked through the streets of Loguetown with his hands shoved in his pockets walking past other people doing their rounds in town. He looked around for a place that sold stuff for telescopes.

"C'mon, there's gotta be some place." Jou said. As he walked and looked until he caught sight of a place called "Of Scopes and Stuff", he walked up and looked up at the store like building. "I think I found it."

He walked inside and as soon as he walked in, he saw telescopes all set up on racks, display cases and they even had binoculars too.

"Hey, there!" A voice said. "Welcome to my shop!"

Jou looked forward and there was man in front of the counter. He was a man, that had a faded hair cut, he looked old like in his forty's and he was a thin guy, but the thing made him stand out was that he was wearing a pair of fully black sunglasses and the lenses were the shape of triangles. The way he kinda looked made him look kinda...sketchy.

"Oh uh, hey there sir..." Jou started.

"Please, don't be so formal." The man had a scratchy voice. "Trian is my name."

"Okay, uh Trian?" Jou said. "I see you sell telescopes here in this shop."

"You bet I do!" Trian said. "I sell telescopes and binoculars here! The best money can buy!"

"Great." Jou said. "You see, I'm going on an adventure of sorts and I kinda need parts for my own telescope. I got tools for it, I just need parts."

"Parts, huh?" Trian said and then brought his eyes to Jou's telescope that was in his pouch. "Do you mind if I perhaps see your telescope?"

"Why...?" Jou said.

"Just a quick look." Trian said.

"Okay." Jou said, he reached in and grabbed his telescope and handed it to Trian.

Trian looked at and inspected Jou's telescope. He was being very thorough which made Jou raise an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong with it?" Jou asked.

"Oh nothing is wrong with it." Trian said. "It's just that this is a very rare telescope. How'd you get it?"

It was rare? To Jou, his telescope is special to him but it was a just a black and red colored telescope.

"It was a gift from my mom." Jou said.

"Then how'd she get it?" Trian asked.

"I don't know?" Jou said. "Anyway, Can I have that back? I just need parts, think I can get some?"

Trian handed Jou back his telescope who placed it back in his pouch.

"Be right back." Trian said, running in back and getting telescope parts perfect for Jou's telescope.

"Perfect." Jou said, placing what money he had left in his pocket on the counter, Jou put the parts in his pack. "Thanks, have a good day." Jou said as he began leaving.

"Hold on a minute!" Trian said.

"What...?" Jou asked.

"I'd like to give you a little something." Trian said in a low tone that began to sound very sketchy.

"Look pal, I already got what I needed I don't need anything else." Jou said.

"Are you sure?" Trian asked. "Cause you see, I don't just sell telescope or binocular stuff." He leaned over the counter whispering. "I'm also in a, I guess you can call it a "Black Market"."

"Black Market?" Jou said. "Look buddy, I don't whatever you're trying to give out. I don't..."

"Now, hold on!" Trian said. "I haven't even showed you what I'm trying to give you. Now, just stay right here!" Trian ran into a backroom bursting through the door to it and began looking around for the the thing he's gonna give Jou.

"Where is it! Where is it!" Trian yelled as he threw a helmet out the room he was in, the helmet flew towards Jou with the chain-wielder dodging to the right. "Nope, that's not it!" Jou then ducked under a sword flying tip first at his face just in time with the sword impaling the wall behind him. "Perfect! Here they are!"

Trian came out the the backroom with a case, the case had a silver color to it. Trian opened it up and out came two kunai, you know the kind ninja's use. They even had attach clips on each of them. Two just looked like regular black bladed kunai.

"Perfect, huh?" Trian asked. "How about you take these off my hands, hmm?"

"I don't need them." Jou said, as he held his chains up. "These two things right here are the only things I'll need."

"Is that so?" Trian said. "If you fight with those chains you got there, you can just clip the knife on the chain and then you'll be doing cutting damage to your enemies. Where are you adventuring to?"

"The Grand Line." Jou said.

"The Grand Line?" Trian said. "Well, that all works out perfectly. These kunai will definitely help out and get you out of a jam."

"Yeah, thanks but..." Jou said. "I bought what I needed and gave you all the money I owned so I can't take them. Sorry."

"Hold on, sure you just bought your telescope parts..." Trian said. "But, how about I give you these for free of charge."

"Free, huh?" Jou said. "How do I know you're trying to scam me and get me killed when those things possibly break on me?" Jou folded his arms over his chest.

"Hey, these kunai are in top shape." Trian said. "And plus, I showed these to you because you look like the type that wouldn't rat someone out to Marines especially to Captain Smoker here in Loguetown."

 _"Captain Smoker?"_ Jou thought. _"I guess he's the Marine Officer that's in charge here in Loguetown."_

"So..." Trian said. "Are you gonna take them or not?"

Jou thought for a second. Sure, he does well with his chains and does enough damage with them. He just has to hit his opponents hard enough but if he did have these kunai Trian is giving to him which are also free, he can do most likely do a lot more damage and also begin to be able to cut them too. So, why not.

"Okay, fine." Jou said, taking the two kunai. "I hope I don't regret taking these."

"Oh, you won't." Trian said. "Oh and take this..." He hands Jou a black holster with two slots so he can place the knives in it.

"Okay." Jou takes the kunai and places them both in the slots and puts them in his backpack, so he won't arouse suspicion since he wasn't wearing them when they got to Loguetown. He zipped his backpack up and placed it around him. "I guess I'll take my leave now, thanks for the parts and the other...stuff."

"Sure." Trian said. "Good luck in the Grand Line. Have a nice day."

"Thanks." Jou said and then walked out the store and waved bye to Trian who had a grin on his face as Jou walked out the door.

* * *

Jou walked out the shop with his hands shoved in his pockets. He let out a sigh as he walked.

 _"That Trian guy was strange."_ Thought Jou. _"Why the hell would he give me those kunai? Well, he did say that I looked like someone who wouldn't squeal on anyone. I bought what I wanted, I never asked for them at all but at least I got some type of other weapon and I can place those on my chains. Hell, I don't even know when I'm ever gonna use them? Still have no I have no freaking idea why he gave me those."_

Jou sighed again as he walked through the crowded streets. He brought his head up and saw a person walking straight in front front of him. It was a female and what really caught his attention was the hair. The color was a wine-colored red and she also had two short katana's on her back. Kodachi's?

Jou was about to approach the said female until...

"Jou!"

Jou stopped walking and looked behind himself and saw Nami. She had quite a large bag placed over her shoulder most likely clothes and carrying a few shopping bags.

"Didn't you hear me calling to you?" Nami asked.

"Oh, you were." Jou said. "Sorry. I didn't hear you."

"Oh, okay." Nami smiled. This smile seemed like she had an idea.

"Hey, listen uh..." Jou said.

"Hey, Jou can you carry these for me?" Nami asked, sweetly.

"What!?" Jou said. "Well, I don't know but I..."

"Because as I recall you said you'd be my shopping pack mule." Nami said. "Don't you remember?"

Now that Jou think's about it, he did promise her that back on the Black Cat Pirates ship.

"Oh, yeah." Jou said. "Now I remember."

"So you forgot?" Nami sighed. "Well, that's alright. Good thing I reminded you." She giggled.

"But do I have to..." Before Jou could protest Nami quickly handed him her shopping bags. He doesn't even know why he just grabbed them and then she handed him her large bag with Jou making a dumbfounded look.

"Now, follow!" Nami said, motioning a hand.

Jou just sighed and followed the red head through town behind her. Holding her shopping bags in one hand and with the large bag thrown over his shoulder. Jou once again sighs, he didn't think he'd have to be Nami's pack mule today, plus he forgot about that whole thing.

As Jou continued to follow Nami, two older woman walking through Loguetown spot them both.

"Oh, would you look at that." One woman said. "What a nice boyfriend carrying his girlfriends shopping bags for her."

The two woman begin laughing. Nami looked behind herself at Jou with a smirk.

"Oh, you hear that, Jou?" Nami said. "People think you're my boyfriend."

This comment causes Jou to blush.

"But I'm not..." Jou said and then stopped when Nami placed her slender index finger over his mouth. This act caused Jou to blush a tad bit more.

"Shh, don't ruin it." Nami softly said. "C'mon, follow me." Nami continued walking again.

"Yes, Nami." Jou sighed and obediently followed after her.

Nami couldn't help but smile to herself. It was fun to watch Jou obediently follow after her and act as her servant while she shopped. She even thought it was fun to watch Jou become flustered over the fact of him and her being a couple even if that's just what people thought. I mean, sure they weren't a thing but Jou could make a good choice. He's fun to talk to, he's has his sweet moments and she had to admit he was kinda...cute. But, Nami isn't looking for a relationship, at least not right now until she possibly found the right guy. Out of all the things she just thought up of, she looked back at Jou still following after her, he looked at her and instantly made eye contact with her. Brown eyes gazing into each other.

"Something the matter?" Jou asked, Nami didn't answer just kept staring at him. "Nami!"

"Huh, what?" Nami said, snapping out of her trance.

"You, okay?" Jou asked.

"Yep!" Nami smiled. "Perfectly fine."

"Okay, then." Jou said.

"Oh, perfect!" Nami exclaimed, cheerfully. "I just found another clothing store."

"Oh, great." Jou groaned.

Jou followed Nami inside the clothing shop. It was a clothing store alright. They had everything inside the shop on racks and shelves and whatnot. And behind the counter was this rotund, blond woman with a quite lot of make up on her face.

"Why, hello dearies!" The lady said in a eccentric, excited voice. "And welcome to my shop! I am Madame Marie!"

"Hello there." Nami waved to the lady and elbowed Jou in the ribs and whispered... "Don't be rude say hi."

"Ow!" Jou yelped in a whisper. "Hi there."

The lady looked at Jou and sized him up a little, this face the rotund lady was making at him made him sweat drop.

"So tell me, is this your boyfriend, my dear?" The lady asked.

"Actually..." Jou began.

"Yep!" Nami then grabbed Jou's arm in a vice grip and hugged it to her chest. "That's right! He's anything a girl could ask for."

Jou blushed and then sighed in defeat.

 _"As of right now..."_ Jou thought. _"I really hate my life."_

"Well then, feel free to look around my store!" The lady exclaimed.

"Thank you very much!" Nami said and then let go of Jou's arm. "C'mon, Jou!" Nami walked off into the store.

"Yes, Nami." Jou sighed once again and followed after her.

* * *

Nami finds herself different types of clothes within the store and goes into a dressing room to try them on. Jou on the other hand, just sat down on a bench with his arms behind his head with his beloved beanie placed over his eyes.

"So, you ever think your gonna be done in there?" Jou asked, irritably.

"Just a few more outfits!" Nami sang happily inside the dressing room. Jou sighed once again. If there was a world record for how many times a person can sigh, he'd most likely win.

The doors to the dressing room flung open to reveal Nami wearing a new outfit.

"Hey, Jou...?" Nami asked. "How do you think this looks on me?"

Jou couldn't see because he still had his hat over his eyes. He just gave her a thumbs up.

"Oh fantastic!" Jou exclaimed sarcastically. "Looks good!"

Nami scoffed at Jou placing a hand on her hip.

"Your not even looking you jerk!" She snapped.

Jou sighed and moved his hat off his eyes and leaned his head up and this sight made his jaw drop. What Nami was wearing was a short summer dress in an orange, yellow and white color with yellow floral patterns on it. Jou seeing this swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Well, don't just stare." Nami said. "I asked you how I look, so what do you think?"

"It looks...beautiful on you." Jou said. Nami blushes at the compliment.

"Your probably just saying that." Nami said.

"No." Jou said. "Really, I mean it. It does look really nice on you."

Nami smiled and blushed a little more.

"Thank you." Nami said. "Now for giving me that compliment, you owe me 10,000 berri's!"

"I...wha-" Jou stuttered.

"I'm only kidding for now." Nami said and giggled walking back into the dressing room.

Jou sighed and leaned back against the wall. At that point, Jou heard a noise outside the store and decided to check it out. He walked out and caught sight of a crowd a people who were watching a fight.

It was between a tall pirate-looking guy and the same girl with kodachi's on her back. Jou stood in the crowd of people with his thumb and finger on his chin.

 _"I mean the hair color is familiar but could it be her?"_ Jou thought.

"Your captain and that chick with the glasses are gonna pay for taking our boys in!" The pirate said, holding up his cutlass sword. "I cut you to little pieces and send you back to your captain!"

"Go ahead and try!" The girl said. "For all I know your probably too slow to even touch me with that thing?"

The voice the girl had is what made Jou finally realize.

 _"That voice!?"_ He shouted in his head. _"It is her!"_

"I'm gonna cut you down!" The pirate slashed downward. The girl quickly unsheathed one of her kodachi on her back and blocked it effortlessly. She then pushed the pirate back which made him begin to stumble backwards.

"You little bitch...!" The pirate was then met with a dark brown boot to the face and then with a dash she slashed him across the chest defeating him. The caused the crowd to clap. Jou looked around at the crowd and then back at the girl, he finally got a look of her face.

She had the same features of course. Light-colored skin, freckled and those same green eyes. Her wine-colored red hair was pulled back into a ponytail that she kept drapped over her right shoulder.

 _"Rana...!?"_ Jou thought as he watched Rana sheathe her kodachi.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" A marine asked as he and another stopped in front of Rana and saluted.

"I'm fine." She answered them. "Take this guy to the base and lock him up. Got it?"

 **"Yes, ma'am!"** The two marines said together saluting and grab the pirate she defeated and dragged him away.

After that the crowd starting clearing out. Rana breathed out placing her hands on her hips.

"That was impressive." A familiar voice said to her. "You're a lot faster than I remember."

She brought her head up and turned around quickly and saw Jou. She turned fully with her mouth dropping.

"Jou!?" Rana said.

"Yo." Jou waved.

She quickly ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jou did the same placing an arm around her waist.

"Jou!" Rana said. "How're you? I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." Jou said as he and her pulled back from their embrace. This time he got to have a better look at what she was wearing. She wore a reddish-purplish vest, a white short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of tight light-blue jeans some brown boots that reached to her shins. "It's good to see you." Jou smiled.

"Yeah, you too." Rana smiled. "So, you finally left Buoy Village, huh?"

"Well, I was gonna leave a little later but then I decided, 'why not now'." Jou shrugged. "Oh, Mayor Anthony and Mrs. Ama say hello."

"They do?" Rana said. "How are they?"

"They're doing just fine and the village is okay too." Jou said. "So, are you really a Marine now?"

"That's right." Rana nodded. "I'm a full-fledged Marine now."

"Oh, cool." Jou said. "Good for you."

"Thanks." Rana said. "So, what brings you to Loguetown? You here by yourself or...?"

"Oh no, I have a crew." Jou said. "There all around town right now, though."

"How many of there are you?" Rana asked.

"As of right now there are 6 of us." Jou answered.

"So, are you the captain?" Rana asked.

"I'm actually the Look-out." Jou said.

"Makes sense, since your still carrying that telescope your Mom gave you." Rana said and then looked at Jou put his head and rub the back of his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to mention..."

"No, it's alright." Jou said. "You don't need to be sorry, Rana."

Speaking of his Mom, Jou now remembers the day Rana met his mom...

* * *

 _[Flashback] [Jou and Rana age: 7]_

 _Throughout every day since they met, Jou and Rana would hang out every chance they got. You could say the two were almost inseparable._

 _"C'mon, follow me over here!" Rana shouted to him running._

 _"I'm following you!" Jou called. Surely enough he was actually able to catch up to her when they ran together however she was still a lot faster than him._

 _Jou however stops running and see's something. Rana stops running and notices Jou has stopped._

 _"Hey, what's up with you?" Rana asked and then looked behind her and see's a woman and then looks back at Jou. "Who she? Do you know her?"_

 _"Yeah, that's my mom." Jou said._

 _"Your mom?" She said. "If that's your mom then how about we go say hi real quick?"_

 _"Say hi to my mom?" Jou asked._

 _"Yeah, it'd be cool to meet her and I haven't met her yet." Rana said._

 _"Well, okay." Jou said. "I told her about you anyway and she wants to meet you, so I guess."_

 _"That settles it!" Rana said._

 _Jou and Rana walked to his mom._

 _"Mom!" Jou got his mom's attention._

 _"Oh, hey Jou what're you doing right now?" Becky asked._

 _"I'm just playing with my friend." Jou motioned to Rana. "This is..."_

 _Rana walked up to Jou's mom._

 _"Rana." She introduced herself. "My names Rana."_

 _"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rana." Becky said. "I'm Becky, Jou's mom. So, you're the reason why my squirt goes out so much now." Becky smiled._

 _Rana began laughing most likely at the affectionate nickname Jou's mom call's him. Now he may need to think about how embarrassing it sounds to him._

 _Becky then took this time to look at Jou and then at Rana back and forth. And just had this teasing smile on her face. Rana tilted her head in confusion where Jou just sweat-dropped just thinking his mother was gonna say something embarrassing._

 _"Well aren't you two just a cute couple." Becky teased._

 _"WHA...!?"_

 _"MOM...!?"_

 _"Relax, you two." The woman said. "You know what I think, I think you two should get married when your older. That would just be adorable."_

 _The two kids made "Bleagh!" noises thinking of them getting married was gross. However, you could see that the two young kids visibly blushed._

 _"STOP, MOM...!?"_

 _"NO WAY...!?"_

 _Becky laughed at the two kids. Even if they thought them getting married was gross they ended up blushing anyway._

 _"Well, you two have fun." Becky said. "I've got some shopping to do here in town. Jou, you be back by dinner, okay?"_

 _"Yes, ma'am." Jou nodded._

 _"Nice to meet you Rana." Becky smiled at the girl._

 _"You too." Rana smiled._

 _Becky walked off leaving the two kids watching her leave._

 _"So, that was your mom, Huh?" Rana said._

 _"Yep." Was pretty much all Jou could say._

 _"She's seems nice and very...interesting." Rana said._

 _"That's her." Jou said. "Well, c'mon let's go."_

 _"Okay." Rana said. "What do you wanna do now?"_

 _"I don't know?" Jou said and the snapped his fingers. "Wanna have a practice fight?"_

 _"Sure, but go easy on me." Rana said._

 _"Why?" Jou asked._

 _"You're a lot stronger than me." Rana said._

 _"So?" Jou said. "You're faster than me."_

 _"I got it!" Rana said. "We'll have a race first."_

 _"Okay." Jou said._

 _"See ya!" Rana shouted getting a head start._

 _"Hey, you cheater!" Jou shouted following her._

 _"Hurry up, Slow Jou!" Rana mocked. "Or should I say 'Squirt'!" Rana laughed. Jou went red in embarrassment._

 _"Shut up!" Jou shouted, still chasing after Rana._

 _[Flashback end]_

* * *

"Well, anyway..." Rana changed the subject. "Still looking for that All Scope? It could just be a myth, right?"

"I believe it exist and going to the Grand Line with this crew I'm with I feel I can finally find it." Jou smiled. "And when I do find it, I'll laugh right in your face." Jou pointed a finger at her. Rana giggled through her hand.

"Alright, it's a bet." Rana said. The two old friends smile at each other. "Oh yeah, so in your crew who's the Capt-"

"Jou!"

A voice called from behind Jou. It was Nami taking her spot next to the chain-wielder who was carrying her large shopping sack and her shopping bags as well as his back pack and laying them gently on the ground.

"Where'd you go?" Nami asked. "You just disappeared."

"Oh, sorry." Jou apologized. Nami and Rana both see each other. "Rana, this is our Navigator."

"Hi, I'm Rana." Rana put out her hand for Nami to shake. "Jou's friend from back when we were kids." Rana said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Nami." Nami introduced herself. "Nice to meet you too."

Rana put a hand to her chin and smiled and looked between Jou and Nami. Jou really did not like the smile she was making.

"So Nami...?" Rana began. "Are you Jou's girlfriend?"

Before Nami could say anything, Jou in a fit of rage shouted out:

"FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!" He shouted. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

When Jou did yell this, he threw his arms in the air angrily. People around town looked over but then went back to minding their own business. Then Nami and Rana giggle at Jou's outburst. Jou's face goes red with embarrassment.

"When we were kids, Jou's always had a bit of a temper." Rana smiled.

"I don't think I've ever noticed it." Nami said, looking Jou. He's actually really composed. Looks like he has something's that get on his nerves. Rana began walking off.

"Alright, I gotta run." Said Rana. "Nice to meet you, Nami."

"Mmhm, you too." Nami waved.

"Bye Jou, you should write me sometime." Rana smiled.

"Sure." Jou nodded smiling. He waved Rana off as she walked away from the two.

"So, is she the friend you were talking about?" Nami asked, picking back up her shopping bags.

"Yeah, she left two years before I did so she could be a Marine." Jou said, picking up his backpack and placing it around him.

"You never mentioned she was a Marine!?" Nami sounded startled.

"Oh no, don't worry." Jou assured. "I didn't say anything about us being a pirate crew or that Luffy's our Captain and considering he's got a bounty on his head."

"That is good that you didn't say anything about all that." Nami said.

"Well, in any case we should go and find the rest of the guys." Jou brought his eyes to Nami's bags of clothes. "Am I going to be carrying all of those?"

"How about this...?" Nami said. "I'll carry two and you can carry the rest." She said in a happy tone with a smile.

"Fine." Jou sighed.

* * *

Jou and Nami walked through town calmly as people ran by them.

"It's Daddy The Father!" A guy said.

"It's gonna be a duel!" Another said.

"Who could be that stupid!?" One more said running by.

"Daddy The Father?" Nami said.

"Do they mean THE Daddy The Father?!" Jou said. "Really!? Damn, that guy is a gun-slinging, bounty-hunting legend."

"Everybody knows Daddy The Father is the greatest gunslinger in bounty-hunter history." Nami said.

"That and the fact that he's never even lost a duel in his life." Jou said.

The curiosity of the chain-wielder and the Navigator put down the bags and began pushing through the crowd to see just who was Daddy the Father challenging.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard that's challenging Daddy The Father." Jou said.

"I know, right." Nami said as her and Jou made it to the front of the crowd. "What kind of idiot..." But as Jou and Nami made it in front they were really surprised to see who the challenger was.

And were definitely surprised to see it was their own sniper on their crew standing back-to-back with Daddy The Father. Usopp was sweating bullets and was shaking.

"Oh that kind." Nami deadpanned.

"Oh, crap..." Jou sweat-dropped. "That's really bad."

"Good luck, Long Nose!" A bystander shouted.

"We gotta hole dug for ya already!" A second said. "So relax!"

Usopp was still sweating very hard and looks as if he's gonna pass out.

 _"What the hell just happened?"_ Usopp thought. _"Why am I dueling this guy?"_

"Simple rules." Daddy said. "Walk 10 paces and fire."

"Okay." Usopp said.

"Hey, Usopp!?" Jou shouted, getting the Snipers attention.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Nami asked.

"Jou, Nami!?" Usopp said.

"It's looks like your facing Daddy The Father in a duel!" Nami went shark mode. "Are you nuts!?"

"Your not helping!" Usopp shouted back. "You never have anything nice to say!"

Nami looked over at Jou who just had his arms folded across his chest with a serious expression.

"Jou, we've gotta stop that idiot before he get's himself killed!" Nami said, Jou didn't say anything. "Jou? Aren't you listening!?"

"Nami, let's just be quiet and watch." Jou answered staring at the Navigator. "It's a duel, so there's nothing we can do about it."

"Jou...?" Was all she said. Nami stopped talking, she was surprised by what Jou said. Usopp is about to be killed by Daddy Masterson. But he was however right though, A dual was fight between two combatants, the one left standing can be declared victor but it still felt awful to see Usopp go through with something like this.

"You get one shot!" Carol, Daddy The Father's kid Daughter said. "Are you ready?"

If there was tension in the air, there was definitely one here. The crowd of people watched including Jou and Nami. Nami watched jaw dropped while Jou kept his arms folded over his chest with his same serious expression.

Daddy has his own serious expression while Usopp looked ready to wet himself.

1..." Carol began counting. Daddy and Usopp took their own step, Usopp however almost fell over when he took his step. "2..." Carol counted as the two men made another step. "3..." Another step. "4..." The blond girl counted again. 5..."

 _"What am I doing?! This sucks!"_ Usopp yelled fearfully in his head. _"I am so stupid! There's no way I can beat him!"_

"And 6..." The girl kept taking her time counting.

 _"I'm gonna die now!"_ Usopp thought. _"This can't be happening!?"_

"7..." Carol counted.

 _"I can't believe it!"_ Usopp thought. _"My adventure is just beginning and I'm already gonna die! Who'd a thought it would come to this!?"_ The Sniper swallowed a lump in his throat.

"8..." The little girl counted again.

Turning around quickly, Usopp threw a smoke star creating smoke so he could escape and run off. When he did he dashed off running. Daddy pulled out one of his 30 pistols and fired. Nami gasped in worry, Jou opened his eyes a bit wide.

Daddy fired his gun, however the gun Usopp was carrying flew out of his hand. Usopp stopped running as his gun clattered to the ground. The smoke dissipated, Usopp just fell to his knees.

"Poppa that was awesome!" Carol exclaimed happily to her father running up to him. "Your the best!"

"That was just pathetic." A guy said.

"What a loser." Another said.

"I've never seen such a cowardly move in my life." A third said.

The crowd began to leave the area. Jou and Nami stayed looking at Usopp.

"I just shot the cowards gun away." Daddy said.

"What were you thinking!? Have you no shame!?" Carol said to Usopp. "Cheating during a dual!? You should be ashamed of yourself! It's pathetic!"

"I'm so sorry!" Usopp pleaded. "Forgive me! I'm just really too scared to die this young! Killing me would be too easy for you, right!? So, please don't shoot me!" Usopp looked up at Daddy. "You could just let me go! Couldn't you!?"

Daddy aimed his gun at Usopp. The Sniper fell back on his backside gasping. Nami ran in between the two. Jou stayed in his same exact spot.

"No, wait!" Nami said

"Nami..." Usopp said. "If you want money my friend here has ton's she can give you. Please spare me!"

"What the hell...?" Nami said.

"Now, hold on..." Jou came out to the group and looked at Daddy.

"Jou..." Usopp said.

"Hi there, I'm a big fan." Jou waved at the man as he gave Jou a stern expression. "Look, I don't know the story of why your challenging our friend here but if he annoyed you, that's okay, he's only an honest idiot. You don't have to kill him for it."

"That's right you don't! I am an idiot!" Usopp agreed. "So, please just spare me."

Daddy turned back to Usopp.

"So, now your cowering behind your friends, huh?" Daddy said. Usopp eyes shot open.

"Listen..." Nami began but was then shoved out of the way by Usopp as Jou was too.

"Ow!" Nami said.

"What're you doing...?" Jou asked.

"No, leave them outta this!" Usopp said. "They have nothing to do with it! I'm the one that got myself into this situation and nobody can get me out of it! It's all on me!"

 **"Usopp..."** Jou and Nami said in unison.

"Please, just leave Jou and Nami out of it!" Usopp said.

"Usopp?" Daddy said. "Did they just call you Usopp?"

"Yes." Usopp answered.

"Can't be?" Daddy said.

"Huh...?" Usopp said.

"You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of Yasopp of the Red-Haired Pirates, would you?" Daddy asked.

"Yasopp?" Usopp said. "That's my Dad's name. Wait, are you saying that you and my father are friends?"

"Son?" Daddy said. "Then you are his son."

"Poppa?" Carol said, looking up at her father.

"I met your Dad." Daddy said. "I've never spoken a single word to anyone about that faithful day, until now that is."

"We met on a hot, dry port of calm on a day very much like this." Daddy began telling his story about he challenged Yasopp to a duel and that lost it by getting wounded and instead of Yasopp killing Daddy Masterson he let him live for his daughter.

"That's quite the story." Jou said.

"So that's why you left the Marines and became a Bounty Hunter." Nami said. "It all makes sense now."

"Poppa no!" Carol yelled. "A pirate didn't spare your life! Tell me it's not true! Tell me you killed him, right?"

"Usopp, wow!" Nami said. "Your father must've been amazing! He beat Daddy The Father! He hasn't forgotten you either. Even now as he's traveling somewhere in the sea, he has an image of his little toddler boy that he left behind."

Usopp put his arm out to stop Nami.

"Usopp...?" Nami said.

Jou looked and noticed that Usopp was crying.

"Hey, it's okay." Jou said. "There's no need for tears."

"Yeah, we understand." Nami said.

"There's no way that you could." Usopp said. "That's not way I'm crying, there's more to it! I get it! I understand why you tell me that story about my father! You told me that so I would try to be more like him!"

Carol who was hugging her father looked back Usopp.

"You embarrassed yourself for me!" Usopp said. "You put yourself beneath me so I would know what type of man my father was! I'll never forget that! Most people would just bury that story and just never tell it to anyone!"

Daddy just stared at Usopp with his same stern expression.

"But you...!" Usopp continued. "Your not afraid of anything! Even shame." Said Usopp. "A coward would never do what you just did!"

Jou and Nami were surprised by Usopp's words.

"Carol...!" Usopp looked to the young girl. "Your Dad is the bravest man alive! Men who are big and strong are easy to find but the ones who put their honor on the line for others are one and a million!" Usopp wiped his tears. "I can't! If I accept your Dad's mercy it'll only bring him more shame, I have one choice and that is to face my death!" Usopp looked toward Daddy. "Give me another chance? I have to prove to myself that I am not a coward. A life or death fight."

Daddy and Usopp stared at each other.

"Alright." Daddy said. "Choose the weapon you feel most comfortable with, this will be our final duel."

Usopp pulls out his slingshot from his pouch.

"Good, now let's see..." Daddy looked around and saw a weather vane on top of a building from far away and pointed to it. "You must hit that weather vane."

"What?!" Usopp said. "That!?"

Daddy pointed a pistol at Usopp.

"If you miss..." Daddy said.

"Right." Usopp said. "You'll shoot me through the heart."

"Usopp!?" Nami said, Jou touches Nami's shoulder. "Jou?"

"Hey, Usopp?" Jou said to the sniper with him looking over at Jou.

"You can do it." Jou said. "We believe in you. I'm sure if Luffy was here, he'd say the same thing."

"Right." Usopp nodded and looked toward the weather vane. "So this shot determines whether I live or die with honor." Usopp took aim with his slingshot.

"He can't." Carol said. "There's no way he can shoot that far with a slingshot."

Usopp pulled back his slingshot aiming at the weather vane. Nami had a worried expression on her face, Jou folded his arms over his chest. Usopp continued trying to keep his arm steady, Daddy kept his gun trained on Usopp.

 _"Relax."_ Usopp thought. _"Concentrate."_ He kept his focus on the weather vane. _"It's just another shot. Like a hundred before."_ Usopp let go and fired his slingshot the pellet he fired flew past the weather vane missing the target.

"You missed..." Nami said. Jou kept his arms crossed over his chest.

Carol ran toward her father and hugged him.

"Please, don't kill him Poppa!" Carol pleaded. "Please no!"

"I can't shoot him because he shot right through the crown." Daddy put down his gun. Jou pulls out his telescope and looks through it and gasped.

"Well, I'll be damned." Jou said, looking through his telescope.

He saw the whale weather vane wearing a crown and saw a visible small hole in the crown.

"Is it true, Jou?" Nami asked. "Did he do it?"

"Yep!" Jou grinned. "Usopp did it! He shot straight through it!"

"Hurray!" Nami ran up and hugged Jou throwing her arms around his neck which Jou hugged her back placing his arm's around her waist.

"See, Usopp?" Jou said. "I told you you could do it."

Jou and Nami continued to hug each other from happiness. The two then looked in each other's eyes and realized they were holding each other too long and let go from their embrace quickly. The two looked away from each other both with blushes on their cheeks but were both smiling too.

"Good job!" Carol praised Usopp who fell to his knees.

"Your as good a shot as your old man." Daddy praised. "And a brave one as well. Your father will be proud, go to the Grand Line. You'll find him there."

Usopp looked up at Daddy surprised.

"He'd deserves to see what his son has become." Daddy said and then began walking away.

"Daddy...?" Usopp said.

Carol ran up to Usopp holding something her hand.

"Your a pretty good shot, old man." She said to Usopp giving him the pair of goggles.

"Thanks." Usopp said.

The young girl smiled at Usopp and ran to her father.

"Later!" The girl said running after her father. "Wait, Poppa!"

"Now, Carol don't say later." Daddy said. "It's bad manners."

Sorry, Poppa." Carol giggled as her and her father left the three.

Jou, Nami and Usopp watched them leave.

"When people say Daddy The Father is a disgrace to Marine..." Nami said. "At least, we'll know the real story."

"That's right." Jou agreed.

"My father will see me as a true warrior someday!" Usopp smiled. "You'll see! I'll be as brave as Daddy The Father and I will make my father proud! I know it!"

Jou smiled at the Sniper. Usopp really was growing and really is on his way to becoming a Brave Warrior of the Sea. Of that Jou can be sure of.

* * *

 **Another chapter down. I didn't really plan on doing the Daddy The Father filler arc but Jou was with Nami in Loguetown so I thought I might as take advantage doing that filler episode since I actually like it. Plus, it also developed Usopp's character and that's one of the reasons why I liked it.**

 **Speaking of developing, Jou and Nami are getting a little close. Nami shared some of her thoughts on Jou in this chapter. Though, it isn't a serious attraction, it's only slight at this point. But I will say soon is when their feelings are going to start growing a little more.**

 **Now, Review time...**

 **pokemonking0924: Thank you. I really like to write Jou's dialogue in this story. Let's me really get a feel for his character and how I want him to act around people.**

 **Jou: That shopping thing was not fun!**

 **Hey, you were the one that said you'd be her shopping pack mule! And you forgot about it too!**

 **Jou: That was like chapter 6! So of course I forgot!**

 **Nami: *Smiling* Good thing I reminded you.**

 **Jou: When did you get here!?**

 **Nami: You didn't notice me? I was standing next you the whole time.**

 **Well, look it's one of the many anime girls that I find to be beautiful is here to grace me with her presence.**

 **Nami: You can look but you can't touch, author. Touching will cost you.**

 **Well, I wasn't going to, Nami. I know how you work.**

 **Yeah, I'm actually looking forward to doing Clockwork Island and Warship Island. Should be fun. As you can see in this chapter Jou got his attachments, he'll use 'em but not all the time.**

 **Oh um, I kinda skipped the first movie and went straight to movie 2 plus, it's kinda too late for me to do it. And, the first chapter I copied from the manga and in that chapter of my story Luffy mentioned an "Uncle Cabbage" which is a reference to Gaimon. In the manga they went to Gaimon's island right after the Orange Town Arc so that's why Gaimon's arc never happened after Syrup Village. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reviewing.**

 **Chance Green G King: Yo Chance! Well, I hope this chapter was good for you too.**

 **Jou: It wasn't good for me!**

 **Nami: Quit complaining!**

 **Thank you, Nami. Still reading The Outcast though. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Hawkeye(Guest): Well, we kinda have a long way to go until the Davy Back Arc. Having Jou chosen first? I'm not really sure about that. I mean, I kinda want Jou to participate in a certain game that involves some certain "monsters". So, I'm not really sure about having him picked first. But, I get what you mean. If that did happen and at that point Nami would want to rip Porche's head off if the Foxy Pirates' idol was doing all that to Jou. But we'll have to see if that does happen or not. Thanks, Hawkeye!**

 **Miss Meep - A(Chapter 5): Oh oops! Yeah, I should probably try widening my vocabulary more, so I don't end up writing "Actually" a whole lot. So, thanks for that.**

 **See you guys next time! XD**

 **Jou: See ya!**

 **Nami: Bye! And don't forget to give me money! *Eyes turn into Berri signs***

 **Jou: C'mon let's go, don't try to get the readers to give you money! *Jou picks up Nami and throws her over his shoulder***

 **Nami: *Blushes* Hey Jou! Put me down!**

 ***Jou just carries Nami away off screen much to her protest.***

 **Once again, see you guys later!**


	17. A Cooking Battle and The Execution

**...**

 **Jou: What? No dramatic speech before we start the story?**

 **I don't have any words to say so we're just gonna begin.**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **It is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

 **I own all my OC's that will appear in this story.**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.17**

* * *

After Usopp's dual with Daddy The Father, Jou, Nami and Usopp were walking through Loguetown and spot people crowding around a stage.

"What's happening up there?" Jou wondered aloud, with his backpack around him and carrying Nami's shopping sack and some of her bags.

"Beats me." Usopp said, carrying his backpack filled with things he's bought he town.

"How about we go and check it out." Nami said, holding her two shopping bags.

Some kind of event was going on so the three teens went to go and see what all the commotion was about.

"It's so crowded." Nami observed. "I wonder what's going on?"

"I'm sure we're gonna find out." Jou said.

The event was a cooking battle between chef's from all over the East Blue. A man's voice on a microphone spoke.

 **"This year's grand prize..."** The man's voice boomed. **"Is an Elephant Bluefin Tuna! It's the gem of the ocean and a miracle food! Who's going to win this truly spectacular prize?"**

Nami walked through the crowed and spotted a familiar blond.

"Hey, Look over there!" Nami pointed. "Sanji's here!"

Jou and Usopp followed after the red head and sure enough spotted the blond teen being shooed away by two funny looking guys away from some eccentric looking woman.

"You're right!" Usopp said.

"Of course." Nami said.

"I suppose Sanji's gonna compete in this?" Jou said. "This should be fun to watch."

"Hey!" Usopp called out. "Over here!"

 **"Sanji!"** The sniper and navigator yelled to the cook.

Sanji looked over and noticed his three crew mates or just noticed Nami.

"Nami~!" Sanji swooned. "You came to watch me compete~!"

"Heck no." Nami grinned. "I was just walking by."

"And we were just curious about this cooking battle." Jou said, arms folded over his chest. He gets to rest his arms from carrying Nami's shopping bags all over town.

"So what made you wanna compete in a cooking contest, Sanji?" Usopp asked.

Sanji looked up and finally noticed Jou and Usopp.

"Jou, Usopp when did you guy's get here?" Sanji asked them casually.

The two boys became angry at the cook. How the hell did he not see them next to Nami?

"WE'VE BEEN STANDING HERE THE WHOLE TIME, JACKASS!" The Look-out yelled with sharkteeth.

"I'M THE WHO ONE CALLED OUT YOUR NAME FIRST, JERK!" The Sniper yelled this time with sharkteeth.

 **"Who's ready to start the cooking!?"** The man boomed into the microphone. **"Just for fun we picked we one of you out of the crowd to join our panel of judges! Say hello to Sam who was just on his way home to sleep off his daughters wedding reception! You ready, Sam?"**

"Yeah!" Sam cheered.

 **"The rules are very simple..."** The man boomed into the mic. **"Each cook competes in a blind draw, head-to-head, elimination round! When the highest total score wins! Whoever ends up undefeated through all the rounds will be the new East Blue Champion!"**

Next, the challengers were called.

 **"First up...!"** The man boomed in the mic. **"From the Eastern most part of the East Blue, Shu The Lizard! Facing him, representing our very own Loguetown, Broccoli! Ready?!...Let's go!"** The man holding a ladle hit it against the pan as it acts as the starting bell.

"So, Sanji...?" Jou asked. "Why're you really doing this?"

"Do you really wanna be known as the best cook in the East Blue?" Usopp asked.

"No, don't be stupid." Sanji said and then pointed towards the prize for the contest. "I'm just after one thing and that's the fish."

"A fish...?" Usopp questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah." Nami said. "That looks like a nice fish."

"It sure does but the confusing part is trying to figure out exactly how to get that fish to talk." Sanji said.

Sanji's words made the Sniper, Look-out and Navigator look at him confused. Broccoli wins the first round against Shu. Up next was Sanji's turn who without a doubt won his round which made Usopp and Nami cheer for the cook, Jou crossed his arms with a smile. Next, was Carmen who won her round also. Now, finally the contest has made it to the final round.

 **"Now it's the final round!"** The man boomed into the mic with the crowd cheering loudly.

"Wow!" Usopp said. "These people are really excited!"

"You're right!" Nami agreed.

"Of course they are." Jou said. "People like to watch a good show, no matter what the event is."

 **"With his instinctive skills and sense for food, we have in the finals...Sanji!"** The man said. Sanji just stood on stage coolly smoking a cigarette.

 **"Facing him with her gorgeous presence, presentation and culinary acumen...Carmen!"** The man boomed as Carmen stood posing.

Sanji's visible eye shaped into a heart as he waved at to Carmen happily as the woman just turned around and ignored the blond cook.

 **"Who will be the winner of the glorious Elephant Blue-Fin Tuna!"** Boomed the man again into the mic. **"Start your cooking!"** He hit the ladle against the pan to begin the cooking battle.

Carmen instantly picked up a carrot and began to rinse it off as she sang and began peeling the carrot with a knife laughing happily as she peeled.

 **"Carmen is cooking with outstanding showmanship while doing things which are relatively simple!"** The man said. **"Meanwhile her two cheerleaders are trying to distract her opponent!"**

Carmen's two, cheerleaders Leo and Jose were waving their flags around.

 **"And how is Sanji doing?"** But Sanji wasn't even paying attention to Leo and Jose. He was cutting fish and placing them into a silver bowl very professionally too. **"He is rocking!"**

Usopp and Nami smile and hold hands happy for the cook. Jou just grinned. He believed Sanji could totally win this. Luffy didn't invite him on board for nothing if he wasn't already the best cook.

 **"It looks like Sanji is whipping up a creation of delectable delights!"** Sanji cracked three eggs into a the silver bowl and picked up a whisk and stirring the eggs with it.

Sanji began thinking about the ship he was on when he was a kid, sailing with some cooks...

 _"You don't really believe that, do you?" A cook asked. "It's silly."_

 _"What would a kid like you know anyway?" Another cook asked._

 _"I know a lot more than you do, you bastard!" A child Sanji yelled._

 _"That'll be enough, Sanji." The other cook said. "Can't you see we're busy cooking? We don't have time for these silly games. Why don't you go set out the plates?"_

Current time Sanji was chopping onions.

 _"I know that theoretically this is an impossibility."_ Sanji thought. _"The North Blue, the South Blue, The East Blue and West Blue, They're separate seas that shouldn't be able to mix because of the Red Line continent running from north to south in the Grand Line ocean currant running west to east. A place where you can find fish from all four seas should be impossible."_

Sanji then thought of some more words he said when he was a kid.

 _"But I know it exist."_ _Child Sanji declared. "It has to!"_

Sanji pushed his ingredients into a pot.

 _"That's right."_ Sanji thought, agreeing with his younger self. _"Otherwise how do you explain the West Blue fish and the Elephant Blue-Fin Tuna."_ Sanji then thought up of when him as a kid and Zeff were stranded on the island a long time ago. _"That old geezer might not have been telling stories. I don't have a choice. I have to look for it in the Grand Line."_

More words that Sanji said as a kid came to mind again.

 _"I don't care how long it takes." Child Sanji said. "I will find it."_

 _"The legendary sea..."_ Sanji thought. _"The All Blue!"_

Sanji's pan lit on fire as he poured Sake into his pan that had the meat cooking in. He then placed the top over over it.

 **"Sanji is moving to his final preparations!"**

Sanji ran over to a pot that had stew boiling.

 **"Carmen is finishing up as well!"**

Carmen was setting down plates with quick speed.

 **"She just has to plate up her creation!"**

Sanji was placing more ingredients into his stew.

 **"This is it folks!"** The man boomed right into the mic. **"The moment we've all been waiting for! Who will win the Elephant Blue-Fin Tuna!"**

Sanji throws his meat into the air. They flew high into the sky. Sanji grabs two plates with the two pieces of meat landing on the separate plates.

 **"The sizzle is only moments away!"**

Jou, Nami and Usopp smile happily for their cook along with the crowd.

 **"He did it!"** The crowd cheered for Sanji. **"Sanji's masterpiece is finished!"** Carmen also finishes making her food. **"And here comes Carmen with her final touches!"**

The three pirates along with the crowd cheer. Now it was time for the judges to say who was the winner.

"Well then here it goes..." A judge said, everyone waited to hear the winner. "The winner of this years cooking championship is...San-"

"WAIT!" Carmen shouted with everyone bringing their attention to her. Carmen looked over at Sanji with the blond young man raising his swirly-eyebrows in confusion. Carmen walked over to Sanji. "I can't forgive myself." She began. "I can't believe I thought I could beat you." Carmen began shaking. "I watched you cook when you were young. You were driven even back then, they wouldn't let me in the kitchen like you and made me so resentful. I've trained so hard for so many years, that's why I wanted to find you and show you what I learned but after all this you've only gotten better. I don't know what made me think I can beat you." She brought her head up to look at Sanji in the eye. "The truth is...you beat me, fair and square. You are the number one cook in the East Blue."

The judge didn't say anything as he just put the piece of paper in his hand down since Sanji was the winner. Sanji stood back up taking his cigarette out of his mouth and spread his arms out wide.

"CARMEN~!" Sanji exclaimed, happily. "That's the best compliment anyone's ever given me~!" Carmen made a surprised expression. "I'm so happy I could kiss you~!"

"Don't you dare!" Leo jumped up and slammed his pan into Sanji's face stopping the blond cook in tracks. Sanji in a fit of anger kicks Leo knocking the short little man away angrily.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Sanji shouted.

"I'm forfeiting this round." Carmen smiled at Sanji. "But be ready for the next time we meet. I won't lose to you again."

"Well..." Sanji smiled back. "I'll definitely accept."

Jou, Nami and Usopp all grin toward their cook.

And the winner is Sanji!"

* * *

After that, the four pirates walked through town once again. Jou was once again holding Nami's shopping bags, Usopp was helping Sanji carry his Elephant Blue-Fin Tuna.

"Wow, that was fun." Nami said with a smile. "I don't know why but I just love competitions."

"Like I said..." Jou started. "No matter what the activity is everybody loves a good show."

"How did I get stuck carrying the heavy end of this thing!" Usopp complained to Sanji as he was in front carrying the large fish.

Sanji just ignored the sniper and put a hand to his chin and thought...

 _"Wow, an actual Elephant Blue-Fin Tuna."_ The cook thought observing the fish he won. _"I wonder what it tastes like? I'm gonna use the fins for stock I know that, but what am I gonna do with the ears? I just can't wait to cook it."_

Nami just stopped walking and looked up at the sky with Jou stopping next to her.

"Something wrong, Nami?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Usopp asked.

"It's the air." Nami said.

"The air?" Usopp said, looking up also.

"It's going to rain." Nami said.

"But it's so nice." Usopp said.

"Your certain it's gonna rain, Nami?" Jou asked.

"I'm sure of it." Nami said and began picking up her pace walking. "Let's hurry."

"Huh, wait!" Usopp said, following with Sanji as they were both carrying the big fish.

Jou followed after Nami carrying her sack of clothes as well as a few shopping bags in his other hand.

* * *

At the Marine Base, Smoker was walking out to find and capture Luffy.

 _"So, he finally showed up."_ Smoker thought. _"It took him long enough."_

"Captain Smoker!" Tashigi called with the said Captain stopping in his tracks with Rana next to her.

"Is there anything wrong, Sir?" Rana said, standing at attention.

"Come with me, Tashigi, Rana." Smoker ordered the two.

 **"Sir."** The two female marines said together.

* * *

Meanwhile in town Nami was looking down at her compass.

"The barometric pressure is falling fast." Nami said and looked up. "I've never seen such a sharp drop before?"

"You know I thought I felt something strange." Sanji said.

"So what...?" Jou said. "Is there really a storm coming or something?"

"Mmhmm." Nami nodded. "There's one coming straight for the island."

"A storm...?" Usopp said.

"Yeah, we better hurry back to the ship or we'll be in trouble." Nami suggested.

"Is it gonna be big?" Usopp asked, frighteningly.

"Hey!"

The group looked over and noticed the voice calling them was Zoro.

"Hey, Zoro." Jou said and noticed Zoro's two new swords. "Cool swords. Hmm? Where's Luffy?"

"I don't where he is." Zoro said. "Have you guys seen him around?" Zoro asked, the group shook their heads. "We got separated and I keep getting this feeling." Said Zoro looking around. "It's not good. It usually means that something bad is gonna happen."

"You might be right." Jou said, also looking around. As of right now it has that feeling.

"PIRATES ARE HERE!" A citizen yelled. "IT'S BUGGY THE CLOWN!"

"What'd they say?" Asked Nami.

"I think they said Buggy?" Zoro said.

"Wait, do they mean the ACTUAL Buggy The Clown?" Jou wondered, aloud.

"Must be." Zoro said. "You know him?"

"No, but if you live in East Blue you know the names of all the top pirates in this sea." Jou said.

* * *

Smoker turned back to a Marine with Tashigi and Rana behind them.

"And then what?" Smoker asked.

"Well sir, it's not just "Straw Hat" Luffy it's also Buggy The Clown and "Iron-Club" Alvida." A marine said. "They're all there! Wanted pirates from the East Blue! They've taken over our town square!"

"They do all of this right in front of me." Smoker muttered. "Why those arrogant scumbags."

"Captain Smoker, Sir!" The Marine said. "What're your orders?"

"Send Unit Number 1 out into the sea and have Unit Number 2 surround the pirates from the streets." Smoker ordered. "The rest will stand by within shooting range of the square and see that's it's done."

"Sir!" The Marine saluted.

"And give this order to Unit 1..." Smoker said before the Marine could leave. "They're to crush any pirate ships as soon as they see them. I don't want a single one of those wretched pirates to get off this island not a single one."

* * *

"It's time for the execution!" Someone shouted.

"Buggy The Clown is gonna kill Straw Hat Luffy!" Another called out.

"They're gonna execute him!?" Usopp sweat-dropped.

"That freakin' idiot!" Nami said, angrily.

"Let's go!" Zoro said to Jou and Sanji and began running off.

"Hold this!" Sanji basically threw his Elephant Tuna at Usopp much to the sniper's protest.

"Well, gotta save the Captain." Jou said. "Here Nami take your clothes." Jou handed all of Nami's shopping bags to her. "And could you take my backpack to the ship for me too?" Jou said, handing the redhead his bag.

"Sure." Nami nodded, taking Jou's bag.

"Great, thanks." Jou said and then ran off after the cook and swordsman. "Hey, guys! Wait up!"

"Hey, Sanji!" Usopp shouted, struggling to carry the large fish.

"Treat it like a lady, you got that!" Sanji ordered as he Zoro and Jou ran off toward where the execution platform is.

Usopp continued struggling to carry the Elephant Tuna. Nami grabbed hold of Usopp and pulled him along as she walked.

"C'mon, we gotta hurry!" Nami told the sniper.

"Where're we going, Nami?" Usopp asked.

"The harbor you numskull!" Nami snapped still dragging the sniper as bystanders watched them.

"The harbor?" Usopp said. "Oh yeah, I knew that."

* * *

Buggy had his foot perched on Luffy's head getting ready to execute him.

"I'm so sorry. Really I am." Luffy just had an un-amused expression and talked like he was bored out of his mind. "Please spare my life."

WHY WOULD I SPARE YOUR LIFE!" Buggy shouted.

"This is what happens when you go against us." Cabaji muttered.

"I guess this is it for the man I had my eye on." Alvida sighed sadly.

"You got quite a big audience here today, Straw Hat?" Buggy said as there was a very large group of people gathered at the execution platfrom. "You wanna say a few words before you die? Oh, cat got your tongue?" Buggy chuckled. "That's alright, stay quiet or say a few words it doesn't matter your still gonna die!"

"LISTEN!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'M THE MAN WHO WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy roared his claim and as he did, it echoed throughout the streets of Loguetown.

"He said he's gonna be King Of The Pirates?" A bystander said.

"In this town of all places?" Another said. "That's a crazy thing to say."

"We're finally getting to the best part of the show." Buggy grinned. "Bye bye now."

Luffy struggled to get out of the binding around his neck. Buggy began giggling to himself.

"STOP THE EXECUTION!" A voice shouted.

Buggy looked up to the source of the voice.

 **"NOW!"** Two more voices shouted. To Luffy these voices sounded familiar. He looked forward and saw his Swordsman, Look-out and Cook. Zoro had his bandana around his head, Jou had his red chain over his shoulder and Sanji had a cigarette in his mouth. All three of them looked ready to kick ass to save the man they call their captain.

"SANJI! JOU! ZORO!" Luffy face brightened up into a big smile seeing his three friends.

From up top in a building was Rana standing with Smoker and Tashigi.

"Zoro!?" Tashigi exclaimed.

When Rana heard Jou's name her eyes shot up.

"Jou...?!" Rana said. She snatched a pair of binoculars from a Marine and looked through them. And sure enough there was Jou standing with a blond young man and Pirate Hunter Zoro. "Jou..." Rana quietly said putting the binoculars down. "Are you really apart of Straw Hat's crew?"

Zoro grabbed hold of Wado Ichimonji.

"Luffy, you idiot." Zoro grinned. "Guess all that fooling around finally caught up with ya, huh?"

"You can't walk two steps without getting into trouble." Jou grinned. "Isn't that right, Captain?"

"You starting a sideshow?" Sanji grinned. "Or is that just how you look? Pretty sad. What we've gotta do is drive these goons away."

"Should be easy." Jou stated.

"No!" A bystander said. "It's Pirate Hunter Zoro!" When that was said the crowd began running off in fear.

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy greeted his friends keeping his own trademark grin.

"You made it, Zoro!" Buggy said. "But your just a little bit too late!" Buggy raised his sword high in the air. The trio of Luffy's crew ran into the crowd of pirates.

"We gotta bring down the platform!" Zoro suggested.

"Roronoa Zoro." Tashigi muttered.

Damn it, Jou." Rana hands shook as she held onto the binoculars. "You didn't mention you were part of a pirate crew."

"Okay, boys!" Alvida commanded the Buggy Pirates. "GET 'EM!"

The trio ran toward the execution platform to get to their captain. However, the Buggy Pirates ran toward the three. The crowed of citizens in Loguetown ran away in fright. But a lot people watched from a distance.

Zoro began chopping down pirates who got near them. Three pirates ran at Jou who flicked his right wrist to use his regular steel chain, one slashed at him, Jou ducked under and quickly chain-slashed the across the face. The other ran toward Jou, the chain-wielder double-slashed him in the chest. The last one jumped up and went for a downward slash, Jou sped right past the pirate and chain-slashed the pirate in the body with the pirate falling down defeated. Sanji kicked any pirate that attacked him. He did a hand stand and kicked down two pirates that attacked him at once.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Buggy cackled with laughter. "NOT EVEN THE GREAT ZORO CAN STOP ME NOW!" Buggy boomed. "THERE'S NOTHING YOU THREE CAN DO! IT'S THE END FOR YOUR CAPTAIN!"

"Bastard!" Sanji ran and kicked a pirate right in the face.

Jou cross chain-slashed a pirate defeating him effortlessly. Zoro chops down a pirate skillfully slashing him three times beating him.

 _"If I can just cut down the platform..."_ Zoro thought.

Smoker then raised his arm up getting ready to signal his men to fire as soon as Luffy was executed.

"Prepare for battle." Smoker ordered.

 **"Sir!"** The Marines answered their captain.

Buggy once again boomed with laughter.

"ZORO!" Luffy called, Zoro was currently locking swords with a pirate.

"JOU!" Luffy called out again, Jou had his foot placed on a defeated pirates' head.

"SANJI!" Luffy called to another one of his friends who kicked another pirate.

"USOPP! NAMI!" Luffy called out to his last two friends. "SORRY!" Luffy brought his head up grinning widely. "BUT I'M DEAD!"

Buggy brought his sword down to Luffy's neck getting ready to cleave it right off.

 _"Idiot!"_ Zoro muttered in his head.

 _"Damn it, Luffy!"_ Jou growled in his thoughts.

 _"Don't say that!"_ Sanji growled in his own head.

"He smiled." Smoker said with a look of absolute shock.

Everything seemed to go so quick. Lightning struck the execution platform. That blast of lightning hit Buggy and the platform began to collapse and began tumbling downward like a falling tree and crashed to the ground. Up in the sky was a hat. Not just any hat. It was a straw hat floating down gracefully at the feet off a black-haired young male. The young male picked up the prized hat and placed it back on his head and began laughing like a madman.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy laughed loudly. "I'm still alive! That's nice!"

Not too far away from Luffy was a charred and past out Buggy The Clown. The Buggy Pirates all had their jaws dropped in shock. Zoro took his sword out of his mouth with a shocked look on his face, Jou knowing the fighting was over wrapped both his chains on both his wrists and was very surprised by what the hell just happened, Sanji was surprised that he dropped his cigarette from his mouth.

"That's was divine intervention." Sanji said.

"Was it...?" Jou said.

"Stop talking nonsense." Zoro said. "We gotta get outta this town. Our troubles are not over."

Luffy just walked toward his three friends and laughed about how he almost died. Smoker raised an arm in the air giving the signal to his Marines.

"ATTACK!" Smoker ordered. "SURROUND ALL THE PIRATES NOW!"

The Marines began running out toward the pirates at the Captain's orders.

"Here they come!" Sanji said.

"Oh wow." Luffy said, dodging a pirate body. "So cool." He soon dodged another. "Everybody here went crazy so quickly."

"Luffy!"

Luffy began screaming in fright but realized that the one that grabbed him was Zoro.

"Zoro." Luffy said seeing his swordsman.

"We don't have time for this." Zoro explained. "We have got to get out of here."

"We better hurry to the Going Merry or we won't be able to leave this island!" Sanji suggested.

"I agree with Sanji." Jou nodded. "If we don't we'll never get to the Grand Line at this rate."

"Really?" Luffy said. "Well that's no good. RUN!"

And the Captain and his trio of crewmen ran off away from all the commotion so they can get to their ship.

"THE STRAW HAT GANG IS GETTING AWAY!" A Marine shouted.

"CAPTURE THEM!" Another Marine said.

Sanji kicked a Marine in the face, Jou chain-slashes two down, Zoro slashes down a few with his swords, Luffy uses **Gum-Gum Gatling** on Marines that attacked him. After the quartet defeated the Marines they continued running off.

 _"Why did he smile?"_ Smoker thought to himself. _"Did he know he'd be saved? No, at that moment he was certain that his life was about to end. He simply accepted death and smiled after preparing himself."_

"Captain, we have to pursue the pirates!" A Marine suggested to Smoker.

"Lieutenant, think back?" Smoker said. "Have you ever seen any pirates who smiled on the execution platform."

"No sir, it doesn't matter how tough the guy is." The Lieutenant answered. "At the moment they all turn pale and die in despair."

"That straw hat man smiled." Smoker said. "I saw it. He smiled just like Gold Roger 22 years ago. Just like the old King Of The Pirates did on that exact execution platform."

"Captain...?" The Lieutenant said.

"Where's the straw hat man now?" Smoker asked.

"Sir, he slipped passed us and is heading toward the harbor." The Lieutenant answered.

Smoker began walking off.

"Unit 1 should've destroyed their ship by now." Smoker said.

"Well, sir..." The Lieutenant said. "They had to return to port for a refitting, they couldn't light their powder due to the sudden rain."

"What...!?" Smoker growled angrily hearing that statement and stopped walking.

"But a reserve unit is currently making preparations to attack the ship instead." The Lieutenant answered.

"Captain Smoker if we let them sail now they'll be able to get the Grand Line before we can capture them." Tashigi said.

"Tashigi's right, Captain." Rana agreed. "It'll be too late if they make it out to sea."

"The wind is blowing toward the west." Smoker said. "It's a tail wind for that ship. Is this just mere coincidence?" Smoker said, looking up. "It's as if heaven itself has special plan's for this young pirate."

* * *

Back with Luffy, Zoro, Jou and Sanji running their way to their ship.

"We better pick up the pace or we're toast!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Can't wait to get to the Grand Line!" Luffy said, running with a smile.

The quartet continued making their way out of Logutown as rain fell from the sky.

"What the hell is up with all this rain!?" Zoro complained.

"Nami was right about this storm!" Sanji said. "If we don't get back to the ship and set sail soon we're going to be stuck here for good!"

"We'll let's keep at it then!" Jou said. "The faster we get out of here the better!"

"Run!" Luffy kept his big smile on his face. "Just keep running!" Luffy giggled like a madman. He probably was having the time of his life and happy about finally getting to the Grand Line soon.

From behind a big group of Marines chased the four pirates through the town.

"Damn, their like roaches, you wanna stop and fight 'em?!" Zoro said.

"There's no time for that!" Sanji said, the cooks eye widened and then turned into a heart. "Oh wow! Who is that!?"

Zoro also saw that person in front of them was Tashigi. The girl had her head down with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I didn't know you were Zoro." Tashigi said. "And a pirate as well. You lied. Your just a another liar!"

The four stopped running as Sanji turned toward Zoro.

"Oh great!" Sanji shouted. "What the hell did you do to that girl!"

Zoro walked forward and stopped next to Luffy.

"You never asked me what my name was." Zoro said. "So I never lied, did I?"

"You know there's no way I'm going to allow someone like you to leave town with such a legendary sword!" Tashigi yelled as the rain hit the ground. "Give it to me! The Wado Ichimonji! Right now!"

Zoro grabbed hold of Wado.

"Come and get it." Zoro grinned.

Tashigi gritted her teeth in anger and pulled out Shigure and charged Zoro. Her and Zoro clashed blades. Tashigi pushed Zoro back, Zoro went for another slash with Tashigi blocking it.

 _"Okay..."_ Zoro thought in his head, grinning.

"What a jerk!" Sanji exclaimed. "You can't fight a girl!"

"I can handle myself!" Tashigi said. Sanji hearing her words became surprised. "This is a fight between the two of us, I don't need any help so back off!"

"You heard her." Zoro said. "Get outta here."

"Let's go." Luffy said and dashed off.

"Yeah." Jou said and followed after Luffy. "C'mon Sanji, keep up!"

"Hey, Zoro if you hurt her I'm gonna kick your ass!" Sanji said and then ran off after the straw hat and chain-wielder.

* * *

The now trio kept going on their dash back to the ship. However, one more problem that was in their way. Jou looked up and seeing this problem made his eyes go wide in shock.

 _"Oh no..."_ Jou thought. This problem happened to be Rana

Of course Sanji being himself decided to go lover boy mode once again.

"Oh my...!" The cook exclaimed. "Another beautiful girl has blessed me with her gorgeous presence!"

"You mentioned you were on a crew, Jou..." Rana started. "But you didn't mention you were on a pirate crew." She glared daggers at the man she was talking too. The group stop[ed running and this time Sanji turned angrily toward Jou.

"First Zoro and now you too, Jou!?" Sanji exclaimed.

"You never asked me what kind of crew we were, Rana." Jou said.

"I didn't think it'd be a pirate crew!" The wine-colored haired girl's voice raised. "And that your Captain was none other than Straw Hat Luffy." Rana brought her eyes to Luffy who just stared at her with a confused expression.

"Hey, Jou..." Luffy said. "Do you know this girl?"

Jou just sighed and walked forward in front of the straw hat and cook.

"Luffy, Sanji..." Jou said. "Go on ahead to the ship, I'll catch up."

"Alright, c'mon Sanji!" Luffy said and ran off past Rana.

"Same warning as Zoro, Jou!" Sanji said. "If you hurt her...!?"

"I got it, you'll kick my ass." Jou sighed. "Now get outta here."

Sanji ran off as after Luffy leaving Jou and Rana. The two stared at each other. Rana's green eyes were staring straight into Jou's brown ones. The rain fell around the two as they stood there staring each other down.

So, it's all come down to this for them...

* * *

 **Man, I covered Sanji's cooking battle as well as the episode after this one. Which is why this chapter is long. But I've decided from now on I'm gonna try to go for about 4,000 words or 5,000 words a chapter. That would give the chapters length. But, next chapter might be a short one though and that's gonna wrap up the Loguetown Arc.**

 **Now, let's get to our review responses...**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: My life sucks.**

 **Don't be a baby. Yeah, that fight between Usopp and Daddy the Father was nice to write. I basically did the filler arcs in the Loguetown arc to add length to it. Plus, if I remember correctly Oda meant to put the Daddy the Father filler in the original story but cut it out.**

 **I will say first and only attachments because well I never like NEVER planned Jou to have attachments on his chains. I also was gonna give him a kunai that was made of sea prism stone but as you can see that never happened because I don't wanna make Jou's future fights against devil fruit users too easy. So yeah, I'm not sure about other attachments though.**

 **I should also really warn people that Jou will never be a devil fruit user. I don't know if that's a spoiler or not but it's not gonna happen. I want Jou to be strong naturally and not be like every single OC in a story that has a devil fruit power. I plan him to be like Zoro and Sanji just naturally strong and has his own way to defend himself.**

 **And I've got all kinds of moves planned for Jou throughout the story that he can do with his chains but I'm not gonna say what they are of course. That would be spoilers.**

 **Thanks for the review.**

 **Hawkeye(Guest): I'm gonna do movie 2 before it though. Movie 2 isn't really a super long movie. It'll probably be about two or three parts so it shouldn't be too long. I hope you are. Thank you, Hawkeye**

 **Chance Green G King: Hmm, yeah. I can't promise that every chapter is gonna be the most exciting thing ever but I do what I can.**

 **Jou: Your suspense is a little weak, author.**

 ***Author begins to grumble about how much a jerk Jou is.***

 **Luffy: Yeah! We need more me in it!**

 **Luffy, the whole story of One Piece is basically about you.**

 **Luffy: That's because I'm awesome!**

 **Yes you are. Anyway, we'll have to see what Jou can do with those kunai that Jou has now. Thanks for taking to review, Chance.**

 **HarryHarryBare(Guest): Yeah, writing her dialogue out for last chapter was pretty amusing.**

 **Jou: The most embarrassing time of my life.**

 **Luffy: Are you Nami's boyfriend, Jou?**

 **Jou: No I'm not! At least not until the author decides for the pairing to start.**

 **Still too soon at this point, I'm afraid.**

 **Luffy: But if you guys were together are you gonna take her out for meat! If you are, can I come?**

 **Jou: If I were to take her...*sighs* Luffy go eat the pile of meat on the table over there that the author left for you.**

 **I knew you'd come Luffy. So go get it.**

 **Luffy: Hurray! *Runs to the table of meat and begins eating savagely***

 **I mean she kinda already was in his personal space when she grabbed hold of his arms last chapter and she hugged him, twice even. If you remember that was back on the Black Cat pirates ship and back on Cocoyashi village during the party after Arlong and his crew were defeated. There's gonna be more situations between to the two of them. Thanks for the review.**

 **Well that's it for now. Up next is gonna be a little bit of a scrap between Jou and Rana.**

 **Jou: I'm not gonna hurt her, am I?**

 **I will not spoil what happens next time. See you guys next time. Later!**

 **Luffy: Bye Efffreyone!**

 **Jou: Don't eat with your mouth full, Captain.**

 **Luffy: Sorry.**

 **Bye.**


	18. An Adventure Begins!

**April Fools! Don't worry I'm not trying to fool anyone since it is April 1st. This is a honest to god chapter of this. This is gonna wrap up Loguetown. Happy reading!**

 **I don't own One Piece.**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

 **But I own Jou and other OC's.**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.18**

* * *

 _[Flashback] [Jou and Rana age: 8]_

 _It's been about a year since Jou and Rana became friends. The both of them just walked through the village side by side. It was getting a little dark so the two were about to head to their separate homes until..._

 _"Well, if it isn't little Jou and his little girlfriend?"_

 _The two friends looked behind themselves to find Pin, the kid bully. He stood tall with a smug smirk on his face. As of right now his gang of friends weren't around._ _Every time Jou even got near Pin, he would freeze up, he felt powerless to do anything since Pin is a lot bigger than him and a year older._

 _"How about you back off for once!" Rana shouted at the bully._

 _"Hey, I wasn't talking to you, girly!" Pin replied back._

 _"Girly?" Rana raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you can come up with!"_

 _"Or should I say "Strawberry" hahahahaha!" Pin laughed. Rana just gritted her teeth in anger. Man, did she hate being called that. Her hair is a wine-color not a strawberry color._

 _"And besides..." Pin said, walking up to Jou and placing an arm around him. "I wanna hang with my good buddy Jou since I've haven't seen him in a while."_

 _"Buddy...?" Jou questioned, voicing his thoughts. He never considered him and Pin buddies since the Pin would always mess him._

 _"Yeah." Pin said. "You've been coming out a lot since you met strawberry over here." He said, jabbing a thumb in Rana's direction._

 _Rana folded her arms. She was getting a bit more irritated with him calling her strawberry._

 _"And I thought you could use a little "toughening up" since your hanging out with a girl." Pin said, putting his arm around Jou's neck in a headlock. Jou felt Pin's arm tighten around his throat. It was getting a tad bit hard to breath._

 _"Your probably even more of a girly little wimp since you hang out with her." Pin said, putting more pressure around Jou's neck with his arm._

 _"Hey, don't you think your being a bit rough?" Rana asked worriedly. She can see Jou trying to get himself out of Pin's grip. Jou was grabbing at Pin's arm._

 _"Okay, that's enough!" Rana shouted. "Let him go!"_

 _"Or what, you gonna-" Pin started but didn't get to finish as Jou quickly elbowed him in the gut. Pin grunted in pain and fell on one knee._ _Jou walked toward Rana and fell to a knee in front of her. The girl ran up to her friend to check on him._

 _"Jou, are you alright?" Rana asked in worry._

 _"I'm...okay..." Jou coughed as he massaged his throat a little._

 _Pin still on his knee punched the ground in anger._

 _"What was that for!?" Pin shouted, angrily._

 _"You had it coming." Rana said. "You were hurting him."_

 _Jou stood back up and looked at Pin._

 _"Hey, Pin..." Jou started. "It's really annoying to hear you make fun of me all the time whenever you and all your friends see me. I put my hat over my eyes so you won't see my tears but now I'm done with all that. I'm not gonna be your "target" anymore. Because I'm no longer weak and I'm not gonna be messed with by you ever again. So now your just gonna have to back off."_

 _"Jou..." Rana gasped. She was surprised by the confidence in Jou's words. Was this the same boy she met a year ago?_

 _Pin walked up to Jou and grabbed his shirt pulling his fist back. The kid threw his punch straight at Jou's face. Jou's head turned when the fist connected with his face._ _Jou just took the punch._

 _"No more words...?" Pin smirked but then frowned as he saw the defiant look in Jou's eyes. Pin doesn't know why but he thought that glare Jou was giving him was almost scary._

 _Jou shoved Pin away from him forcefully. The punch Pin gave to Jou left a small nick on his cheek. Pin was surprised by Jou's sudden change._ _Jou would normally freeze up whenever Pin would come near him but this time Jou was different than before._ _But that look Jou gave to Pin just made the bully angrier. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist._

 _"GRRAH!" Pin roared charging Jou, the beanie wearing boy didn't move. Rana ran up to Pin and landed a kick to his stomach. The bully stumbled back holding his stomach._ _He glared at the boy and girl before him._

 _"That's it!" Pin shouted angrily. "I'm gonna beat you both!"_

 _"He's not gonna stop." Rana told Jou. "We're gonna have to take him down together."_

 _"I-I guess..." Jou said to her. Were they really gonna beat up Pin right now? I mean sure him and her had practice fights but now was supposedly the time to show how much they learned from just practicing._

 _Pin charged the both of Jou and Rana. He charged Rana first and threw a punch, Rana dodged to the side evading the punch. Jou ran up and punched Pin straight in the face._ _Rana ran and punched Pin right in the the gut. Pin this time angrily charged Jou and throw a punch, Jou dodged it effortlessly._

 _Pin was slow but Jou hanging out with Rana and them playing and practice fighting and added into training in chain-style with his mom got him to be a lot faster and pretty strong too._ _Rana kicked Pin in the stomach. The bully held his stomach in pain and growled. Jou ran up and spun himself once and delivered an elbow to Pin's face._

 _Pin held his face in pain and stumbled back stunned. He looked at both Jou and Rana with his eyes red with anger and gritting his teeth and breathing hard through his nose like a bull._ _Jou and Rana both nodded to each other. Pin ran at them as they ran to him too. Jou made a fist with his left hand and Rana brought up her right leg_

 _Both in-sync Jou delivered a punch to Pin's face while Rana kicked him straight in the stomach. Pin fell to the ground on his back holding his face and stomach._ _Jou and Rana breath heavily and looked at each other. They both smile at each other, they were both surprised that they both beat Pin._

 _That was until Pin began wailing loudly. He was crying so loud the that probably the whole village could hear him._

 _"I-I think we went a little too far?" Jou sweat-dropped_

 _"I think you're right." Rana agreed._

 _Pin continued crying until a woman came along._

 _"Oh Pin!" A woman said, it had to be his mother. She had brown hair that was tied in tight bun and was pretty chubby lady similar to her son. She leaned him up and hugged him. "What happened to you, sweetie?"_

 _Pin sniffed up his snot, his eyes full of tears and pointed at Jou and Rana with his finger. The woman glared at Jou and Rana with a angry look in her eyes._

 _"Did you two hurt my son?" She asked, her voice having an angry tone to it._

 _Before the kids could answer footsteps were heard behind them._

 _"Alright, what's going on here?" A male voice said. Turning around Jou and Rana saw Anthony the Mayor of Buoy Village, he was kinda like the leader of it._

 _"Did something happen? What's with all the noise?" A woman's voice was now heard, it was Ama, Anthony's wife who also ran an orphanage at the village. Young kids who had no homes and no where to go until someone adopted them. She walked down to join the group._

 _"Mister Mayor...!" Pin's mother said. "Perfect timing! These two hurt my son! Can't you see the bruises on his face?"_

 _"Yes..." Anthony sighed. "I can see them."_

 _"Then do something about those two!" Pin's mother said._

 _"Hey, wait a second!" Rana said. "He attacked Jou first!"_

 _"My Pin would never do such a thing!" The woman said._

 _"He did too!" Rana said and then pointed at Jou's face. "He started choking him first and he punched Jou and left a mark on him!"_

 _"Quit lying." Pin's mom said. "Your making it up obviously."_

 _"I wasn't!" Rana said._

 _"Okay, now everybody just relax!" Ama said trying to keep the peace._

 _"So, I wonder what all the noise is about?" Another voice said._

 _Everyone looked and it was Jou's mother, Becky coming down to join the group._

 _"Mom...?" Jou said._

 _"Hey, Squirt, hello Rana." She said hello to Rana._

 _"Hi, Miss Becky." Rana waved with a smile._

 _"Um, good evening, Becky." Ama said._

 _"Something you need, Becky?" Anthony said._

 _"Don't be surprised to see me all at once." Becky smiled. "I just came to go get Jou and tell him that dinner's ready but then I hear some kind of noise and just thought I should see what's going on?" Becky said._

 _"Miss Becky, you should take a look at Jou's face...?" Rana suggested._

 _"Hmm?" Becky said and walked up to her son and gently held his chin. She inspected the mark on Jou's cheek. She still had a smile on her face she looked at the mark closely on her son's face._

 _"Oh this is just ridiculous." Pin's mother groaned._

 _"Please just relax." Anthony sighed._

 _"You sure are sighing a lot, dear?" Ama smiled to her husband._

 _"Just one of those days of being Mayor of a whole village." Anthony rolled his eyes._

 _"He hit him first, Miss Becky." Rana said._

 _"Hmm?" Becky hummed still looking at Jou's little scratch. "He gotcha pretty good, didn't he, Squirt?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess." Jou shrugged. "It didn't really hurt."_

 _"Of course it didn't." Becky smiled. "If your my son you can totally take a punch."_

 _"Just punish them already!" Pin's mom complained._

 _"Ma'am, please be patient." Ama said._

 _"Um, excuse me...?" Another came up. Everyone looked and saw an elderly woman with grey hair._

 _"Grandma...?!" Rana said._

 _"Rana?" Her grandma said. "What's going on?"_

 _"I can tell you what's going on." Pin's mom stated. "Your granddaughter and him..." She pointed at Jou. "Hurt my son. My poor boy." She held Pin close._

 _"Rana, is this true, young lady?" Rana's grandmother asked in a serious tone._

 _"Yes, but only after he choked Jou and he hit him." Rana said._

 _"I see, but you can't be using those basic marine fighting techniques your parent's taught you before they left." Her grandmother said._

 _"Okay, but..." Rana said._

 _"Do you understand?" Rana's grandma said._

 _"Yes, Grandma." Rana nodded._

 _"Um, hello...?" Pin's mom waved trying to get everybodies attention. "We were talking about just what we're gonna do with these two?!" She pointed two fingers at Jou and Rana._

 _"Geez." Becky whispered to Jou. "She just loves the attention, huh?"_

 _Jou nodded in agreement with his mom. Pin's mom looked at Becky with a glare, she heard her comment. Becky just stared back at the woman. This stare caused Pin's mom to sweat drop and look away in fear. There was something in Becky's cold stare that made her become a little frightened._

 _"Alright! Alright!" Anthony said. "Fine then..." He sighed. "Jou and...uh Rana, For a little while you two take a break from each other."_

 _"What!?" Rana exclaimed._

 _"Huh, but Mr. Mayor..." Jou pleaded. "We didn't start it!"_

 _"Oh, c'mon they're kids." Becky said. "Kids fight all the time."_

 _"Becky, please..." Anthony sighed. "I know your a very carefree woman and a mother who likes to give her son enough freedom but as Mayor..."_

 _"Thank you!" Pin's mom said. "Finally a voice of reason!"_

 _Pin even had a smug smile upon his face each glaring at Jou and Rana both._

 _"What're you smiling for!?" Rana snapped at Pin who became scared of the girl._

 _"I wasn't done with what I was going to say." Anthony said. "It's just a little while. You two aren't in trouble."_

 _"They most certainly are!" Pin's mother said._

 _"No!" Rana shouted. "I don't wanna do it! That's bullshit!"_

 _"Rana, you watch your mouth!" Rana's grandmother said. Rana just ignored her and ran and grabbed Jou's hand and then stormed._ _Becky was surprised by this turn of events._

 _"Hey, wait Rana!?" Jou shouted in surprise. "Where're are we going?!"_

 _"Away!" She answered._

 _"Away!?" Jou said, sounding surprised._

 _"Rana get back here!" Her grandmother called out. Rana didn't listen she just kept running off pulling Jou along with her._

 _"Damn..." Anthony muttered. "I must've said the wrong words. I wasn't trying to upset anyone."_

 _"Your trying, dear." Ama said, patting her husband's shoulder._

 _"Oh, Rana..." Said Rana's grandma._

 _"Alright, everybody can head on home now." Becky said. "I'll go get them. Don't worry, I'll bring Rana to your home. Where do you live?"_

 _"We just live in a little house, it isn't too far from outside the village." Rana's grandma said._

 _"Okay, everyone just head home." Becky said walking off._

 _"I hope those two get what's coming to them if they keep this up." Pin's mom said._

 _Becky just stopped and turned around and grabbed Pin's mom._

 _"I would like a quick word with you real quick!" Becky said in a cheery tone. She pulled Pin's mother away and walked away from the group. Walking far so others can't hear what she has to say to Pin's mom._

 _"Look, I understand you're upset because your son got his ass beat..." Becky whispered, Pin's mom tries to say something but is stopped when Becky put a slender finger to the woman's mouth. "Shh, I'm not done yet. If I hear you talk bad about Rana or my little squirt, my son ever again..." She paused and looked dead in the woman's eyes. "I will drown you. Understand?"_

 _Pin's mom eyes were like saucers as she looked Becky in fright. To her, this woman was really, really scary._

 _"Y-yes..." Pin's mom nodded quickly._

 _"Great!" Becky exclaimed. "Now, I'll be right back, I got some kids to go after!"_

 _[With Jou and Rana]_

 _Rana kept pulling Jou along until they were at the docks of the village._

 _"Rana, wait!" Jou shouted. "Could you please hold on a sec!" Jou was struggling to keep up with Rana even if she was pulling him by his arm._ _They finally made it to the docks, Jou finally pulls his arm free from Rana who just walks toward the docks looking out toward the ocean._

 _"Why did you pull me out here...?" Jou asked. "Why'd we even come here?"_

 _Rana didn't answer. She was just silent._

 _"Rana...?" Jou raised an eyebrow._

 _"Hey, Jou...?" Rana said. "Let's go. Let's run away."_

 _"What?!" Jou asked. "Run away? Where would we even go!"_

 _"We just go!" Rana said._

 _"Is this because they said we needed to be separated?" Jou asked. "It's only for a little while."_

 _"It could be permanent!" Rana said. "I don't wanna stop hanging out with you! Like you Jou, I was always alone in the village! And until I met you, I finally have a friend! They're separating us all because we beat Pin and his stupid face! Even though he started it! That's why we should just go out to sea, right now."_

 _Jou sighed walking up to Rana who had her back still facing the sea._

 _"Rana..." Jou began. "We can't just leave."_

 _"What...?" She said. "Why not?"_

 _"We have people who care about us." Jou said. "I got my mom, you have your grandmother and...oh! You also have your parents too. There off right now being Marines but you still have them. Isn't that right?"_

 _"No I don't." Rana quietly said._

 _"What...?" Jou asked._

 _"My parent's..." Rana said. "They died just last year ago to pirates."_

 _"But you said they were off on duty?" Jou asked._

 _"I did." Rana said. "I lied to you. My parent's are the reason why I wanna be a Marine. It's so I can honor their memory by becoming one. Even before they left me with Grandma I told them I wanna be a Marine like them."_

 _Rana turned around to Jou. Her green eyes filled with tears._

 _"But now they're never coming back!" Rana shouted. "I already lost them and if I was separated from you, Jou, I would feel like I lost a friend. I'd be alone." She began crying. Her eyes leaking tears._

 _Jou walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Rana cried into his chest._

 _"You aren't alone." Jou said softly. "You have your Grandmother, she obviously cares and loves you if she's decided to take care of you and you...have me. I'm your friend, Rana. And you're mine too."_

 _Rana continued sniffling in Jou's chest. She felt warm in his embrace and also safe._

 _"Nothing good would come if we ran away." Jou said. "We're not gonna be separated. Even if everyone did, we'd end up finding a way to see each other, right?"_

 _Rana this time laughed in Jou's chest._

 _"Right." She laughed._

 _"Okay." Jou smiled. "We should head back now." Jou started to let go of Rana but was then pulled in back again by her. This had Jou puzzled as he raised an eyebrow at her._

 _"Can...can we stay like this for a little while." Rana said still embracing Jou holding him tightly. "I...I don't wanna go back just yet. Please?"_

 _"Sure." Jou blushed. "Take all the time you need." He just hugged her back with a sigh. It's good that Rana calmed down now._

 _Unknown to the two was Becky who was watching the whole thing from a distance away. She didn't wanna disturb the two. The scene was too adorable to disrupt. The woman just smiled at the two of them._

 _Unknown that they were being watched._

 _[9 years later]_

 _It was a sunny day near the grave site near the village. Jou and Rana are both 17 years old, the two stood in front of a grave that was Rana's Grandmother. She died just this year of old age._

 _"So, your really doing it now, huh?" Jou asked. "Your gonna be a Marine finally."_

 _"Yeah." Rana nodded, she had a sack over her shoulder. "A ship will be here to take me to a Marine base in the East Blue to get me started."_

 _"I'm sure your parent's and your grandmother would be proud of you." Jou smiled._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure they would." Rana said. "What about you? Aren't you gonna go out to sea?"_

 _"Well, I do wanna go out and find the All Scope." Jou said. "But, I don't think I'm ready just yet. I'm thinking I'm gonna leave in 2 years."_

 _"Oh, okay." Rana said. Her and Jou looked at each other and then hugged. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist._

 _"I'll miss you." He said to her._

 _"Same to you." She said back. They let go from their hug to stare each other_

 _"Just so you know..." Jou smiled "This isn't goodbye. I'm sure we'll see each other again."_

 _"I'm sure we will." Rana smiled._

 _The two put their hands out in a handshake as a vow that they will meet again. Signaling that whatever happens, no matter what, they will always be friends._

* * *

[Present day]

Thunder boomed in the sky as Jou and Rana stared each other down. Rana glared at him, narrowing her green eyes at Jou. But the chain-wielder didn't know what to do or say. But he could blatantly tell she was angry with him.

"Look, Rana I..." He began.

"Don't." She put a hand out. "So, you became a pirate?! Even after what they did to our village a long time a go!"

"Not all pirates are bad like Razor and his crew!" Jou shouted.

"Oh please, don't you know...?!" Rana argued. "Pirates like Razor are the reason your mother is dead!"

Jou sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rana was right. The reason his mother was dead was because of pirates. But Jou knows not all pirates are just pure evil and go as far to attack a village. Plus, there was a reason why they attacked it. However, Jou knew that pirates aren't all bad because his mother was once one and meeting Luffy, he saw that the Straw hat wasn't that type of pirate to just attack villages for just reasons alone. Luffy helped people, that's what made him different. Even Jou's mom was like that with the stories she told him of her adventures.

"I still can't believe you became a pirate." Rana snarled. "And following scum like Straw Hat Luffy."

This comment made Jou glare at Rana.

"Quit talking about Luffy like that..." Jou said. "You may think that about but there's something special about him. He's like no one I've ever seen before. You know what I believe? I believe Luffy can become King Of The Pirates and going with him to the Grand Line is only the only way I can find the All Scope! You know what else...? I'd follow him into hell if he asked to! Look Rana, if you hate me now for being a pirate then so be it but nothing is gonna stop me from looking for the All Scope! Now if you will, get out of the way."

"Not gonna happen." Rana said, unsheathing both of her kodachi's.

Another boom of thunder cracked in the sky.

"Fine then." Jou sighed and flicked his left wrist for his red chain grabbing hold of it.

"Oh, that's right." Rana said. "I don't think I told you my rank. You're looking at Sergeant Rana of the Marines."

"You're a Sergeant?" Jou said. "I would'nt have known that. Congratulations."

Rana only scoffed and charged with both her blades. She slashed at him horizontally and then followed up with another one downward. Jou jumped backwards, back-flipping and landing on his hands and back on his feet. Rana dashed at Jou and slashed at Jou again, he dodged to the side this time and chain-slashed with his red chain horizontally. Rana evaded jumping backwards. Jou twirling his chain, whipped it at Rana's foot. The young woman jumped back only to lose her footing. She managed to find it, but Jou quickly whipped Rana's kodachi out of her hand which surprised her. She went to stab him with her remaining one, Jou side-stepped to dodge and ended up behind her. She turned around again to slash him, Jou once again whipped her short sword out her hand.

This now meant that Rana was now defenseless. She now can see just how strong Jou is now, he was even faster than he was before also. Rana fell to her knees, her weapons nowhere near her. She glared right up at Jou.

"Well, go ahead." Rana told him. "Go ahead and finish me."

Jou only chuckled and wrapped his chain around his wrist.

"Attacking a defenseless person isn't really my style." Jou said. "So, now that you know I'm a pirate, I guess writing is out of the question, huh?"

"That's right." Rana said sternly.

Jou sighed and began walking away. He didn't want this to happen. With everything happening with him meeting Nami, Luffy and everyone else he'd almost forgot his old and best friend was a Marine here in Loguetown. He just kept walking off, he honestly didn't know what to say to her.

"Wait!" Rana called to Jou, who had his back turned. "You better watch yourself, Jou. Because just so you know, I'm coming for you."

"I have no doubt about that." Jou smiled. "I guess I'll see you one of these days."

"Sergeant Rana!"

A group of Marines began running toward Rana who kept watching Jou run off down the streets of Loguetown.

* * *

Jou ran through Loguetown as the rain fell around him. The only sound he heard was the sound of his boots and the rain hitting the ground. He couldn't stop thinking about Rana. She must be pretty upset with him. That and he has a feeling that is not the last time he's gonna see her.

Jou still dashing through the town wondered what was happening now. The chain-wielder was now floating through the air by a very strong gust of wind.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE WEATHER!?" He shouted. "WHY IS IT ACTING SO CRAZY!"

After a little while he finally landed on the ground with a crash to the ground. He along now with the other Straw hat's minus Nami were all along the ground. They were little confused.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Luffy asked, confusingly.

"Your question is as good as mine, Captain." Jou said, sitting himself up.

"HEY!" A familiar voice shouted from a far. "GUYS!" That voice was Nami's as she was drifting faraway from Loguetown on the Going Merry.

"Nami!" Luffy called.

"We gotta go!" Sanji suggested. "The ship will be gone soon!"

"She'll drift too faraway without us at this rate so we better hurry!" Jou said.

 **"Right!"** Usopp and Zoro said in unison. They ran with the Look-out and Cook. The four men looked and saw their Captain running in the other direction.

 **"Okay!"** Luffy said after laughing. **"Gum-Gum...!"** Luffy grabbed hold a stair railing with his arms stretching.

"What!?" Usopp said in fear.

"No! He can't!" Sanji said.

"I'm not gonna like this!" Zoro said.

"Guess we're goin' for a ride." Jou sweat-dropped.

 **"Rocket!"** Luffy shot himself at his friends who tried to outrun the Straw Hat but ended up getting hit by him anyway. The five all screamed as they were shot towards their ship. Luckily, the sail of the ship is what stopped them from flying off any farther than that.

They all landed on the ground in a daze. Nami ran toward her friends with a smile on her face.

"You're here!" She said.

* * *

Back at Loguetown, Smoker looked on as he watched the ship of the Straw Hat's sail away from the island.

"I'm sure he brought the wind with him." Smoker muttered. "I knew it was him. On the day Gold Roger was executed, he appeared like a brilliant flash of lightning then he disappeared. It's him."

Thunder boomed in the sky as man wrapped in a green cloak who stood on top of a building outstretched his arms with a chuckle.

"Go!" He said. "If that's what you want then by all means make your dream happen!"

Smoker looked up at the man.

"Why did you help that man?!" Smoker exclaimed to the cloaked individual. "Dragon!"

"It is not our place to come between that man and his chosen path, Smoker." The cloaked man known as Dragon said.

Smoker took his attention off Dragon and looked out to sea.

"Set sail." Smoker said. "We're going after him." He said to his Marines.

"What?" A Marine asked.

"We'll enter the Grand Line." Smoker declared.

"But Captain you can't abandon your post on this island." The Marine argued. "What will command say?"

"Tell them: I don't care about orders." Smoker said.

"I'm coming with you!" Tashigi said.

"Sergeant Major Tashigi!" A Marine said.

"I have to hunt down Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi exclaimed. "He's mine! I will get revenge!"

"I'm coming along too then!" Rana said.

"Sergeant Rana!" Another Marine said.

"There's a member on Straw Hat's crew that I wish to capture!" Rana stated.

* * *

Jou was at the back of the Going Merry watching Loguetown as the ship drifted far off. The island with the town on it just looked like a spec from how far they were. He let out a sigh as he thought about this. For all he knows Rana most likely hates him and probably either wants to capture or kill him. He was too busy in his thoughts to notice or hear that someone was coming up from behind.

"Jou..."

He turned around and saw Nami who then joined him at the back of the ship.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Did something happen?"

"Yep." Jou sighed. "I met with Rana again."

"Wait, do you mean she found out?" Nami asked.

"That's exactly what I mean." Jou said. "Me her fought or rather we just scraped a little."

"I see." Nami said. "That...must've been hard."

"Yeah." Jou sighed. "She also said she's gonna come after me."

"Oh..." Was basically all Nami could say. She didn't really know what to say.

"Damn it." Jou sighed again as he placed his head in his hands. "This just makes life for me a little more harder."

"Hm?" Nami hummed in answer but she had a question. "So, does this mean your gonna quit sailing with us?"

"Hm?" Jou hummed as he looked at her. Looking at her face, her brown-eyes say they want an answer. Jou put his head down for a second and then brought it back up. "No."

"What...?" Nami asked.

"I'm not gonna quit sailing with you guys." Jou said. "Going with all of you is the only way I can find the All Scope. So, don't worry. I'll sail with all you guys for as long as it takes."

"That's...good." Nami smiled at Jou. She would honestly hate it if he just up and quit the crew even after everything they've been through so far. "Well honestly, you're are kinda stuck with us." Nami joked which made Jou chuckle.

"And plus..." Jou looked at Nami with a playful smirk. "I think you'd just be miserable without me, would you?"

"Yeah, right." Nami scoffed and punched Jou in the shoulder with a smile. Jou smiled back at her as he rubbed his arm.

"Here, let's go join the others." Nami said walking off and then turned to him. "Well, you coming?"

"Right behind you." Jou said.

The two joined the others out on deck. The waves began getting violent.

"It feels like she wants to capsize!" Luffy said.

There was then a lighthouse that began lighting up the darkened skies.

"Hey, look a light!" Nami called out with a smile.

"Is that a lighthouse?" Usopp asked.

Jou pulled his telescope out, looking through and zooming in he got a good look at it.

"That is exactly what it is." Jou said. "Hey, Nami! Do you why it's there?"

"It's one of the guide post!" The Navigator answered. "The entrance to the Grand Line is somewhere ahead!"

"The Grand Line is somewhere just out ahead." Luffy smiled.

"What now...?" Nami asked.

"Do we have to go there in the middle of a freaking hurricane like this?" Usopp asked.

Zoro simply nodded with a smile, Sanji smiled giving a thumbs up, Jou took his telescope of his eye and smiled, Luffy smiled as he held onto his precious hat and Nami smiled and laughed.

"Okay then..." Sanji said, getting everybody's attention. "I think we should say something to mark the occasion."

"Right!" Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

"Let's do it!" Nami said.

They gathered a barrel and placed it in the middle of them. They began getting ready to vow their promise by placing their foot on the barrel.

"I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue!" Sanji was first to place his foot on the barrel.

"I'm gonna be King Of The Pirates!" Luffy was second.

"The World's Best Swordsman!" Zoro was third.

"To find the All Scope!" Jou was fourth.

"I'm going so I can draw a map of the entire world!" Nami was fifth to declare her dream.

I guess I'm going to be a Brave Warrior Of The Sea!" Usopp was the final one to place his foot on the Barrel with the others.

"And now..." Luffy began. "To the Grand Line!"

Everyone raised their foot up all in unison.

 **"Yeah!"** They cheered as they all smashed the barrel together.

And just like that...

An adventure has begun.

* * *

 **Wow! This chapter ended up being little bit long. I kinda thought it'd end up being short but I was wrong. Well, Loguetown has ended. Oh and sorry if I made Nami OOC in that shopping bit. Even if she's paired with Jou in this story I wanna keep her character. That's something you gotta look out for with pairing certain characters with OC's.**

 **Oh and Jou's not here today so he's gonna be absent for review answers.**

 **Anyway, let's look at the reviews...**

 **Hawkeye(Guest): Well, as you can see Rana somewhat kinda despises Jou now. Plus, as you can tell in this chapter she kinda has a grudge against pirates since they killed her Marine parents and invaded her and Jou's village.**

 **More romance scenes between Jou and Nami? I'm honestly not sure. I mean I could but I really want this romance take time. We'll have to see if I could think of some stuff for them. At this point it would be light but things will start pick up for this pairing when it reaches a certain point in the story. Thank you.**

 **Chance Green G King: Yeah, you're right. Loguetown has a lot of stuff that happens at it's climax. Yep, more fights to come soon and I appreciate the support. Thanks Chance.**

 **Miss Meep - A: This story is just getting started. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **pokemonking0924: Oh yeah if you go back to the last chapter. I kinda took out the second part when they hugged. I kept the first one but I erased the second one. That one felt like a little too much.**

 **They had a little fight this chapter. Sorry if it was little crappy. I didn't want to be very long but it's what it is. I look forward to seeing when she returns. Since she's with Smoker and Tashigi you exactly where she's gonna return at. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Vergil Leonidas: As you can see I have changed this to One Piece Jou's Adventures. Now leaving out the Saga part in it. I want this to be one story. But there's gonna be a sequel when we reach the timeskip(Assuming I can get that far). I am glad you like Rana as a character(And I hope others do too).**

 **On a personal level yes she will. I've got it covered. Yeah, me too. I really can't wait to see what I can have Jou do with those kunai he's got now. That because this the East Blue Saga. It's still early at this point and time for the pairing to begin. As I've said in the beginning of chapter 1, they're relationship will develop throughout the story.**

 **You're right. As I've mentioned before I did make Nami OOC which really wasn't the intention. Though I should've really been thinking clearly on that. (And I suppose the same can go for Jou as well.** **)**

 **That is because I like to know when I messed up on something. That is true. I only used it like three times in one paragraph(or was it a few paragraphs? I can't remember.) Thanks.**

 **HarryHarryBare(Guest): I'm not sure about something like that. Though, Nami may be a tease I would like to keep her character(though I think that would be kinda funny.) Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Next up, Movie 2: Clockwork Island Adventure.**

 **LATER DAYS EVERYONE!**


	19. Stolen Merry and Stolen Nami!

**Hey there people and welcome to the first movie installment of Jou's Adventures which is the second movie. It's been like a little while since the last chapter well the reason for that was...**

 **Jou: Was that this guy right here has been playing that game that he's been waiting for called Persona 5!**

 **And my lord is it just the most amazing thing I've ever played(I'm crying). It's been some time I've already beaten it and man it was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. I love me some Persona 4 and 3 but 5 just blows those two away. So, if you've played it, who was your best girl/waifu? For me, I can't decide either Ann or Makoto(Though I do really like Ann a lot). I am still playing the game on New Game+. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

 **Jou: Get back to the story and stop playing video games, jackass!**

 **Shut up, sucker! I do what I want!**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **It is owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

 **I only own Jou and some OC's.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.19**

* * *

Before the Straw Hat decide to head to Grand Line they wanted to take a break from sailing and just relax on a little island. Luffy sat on a rock with a fishing pole winding up a windmill toy.

While the others took part in other activities. Jou was lying down on his back on the sand on a towel. He was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie, he was shirtless underneath and was wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks, he had his telescope still strapped to his side and was still wearing his beanie which was over his eyes, he even had his black combat boots next to him so he was barefoot.

Zoro was training doing push-ups with sandbags on his back and Usopp was playing in the water wearing a one-piece bathing suit with a tube around him.

Nami was currently laying down on her stomach sunbathing in a pink bikini. She looks over at Jou who seemed like he was napping but she didn't care about that since she had to ask him for something.

"Hey, Jou...?" Nami asked. She got no answer. "Jou? You awake?" The said young man groaned in frustration.

"Yes, Nami...?" He answered. "What is it...?"

"You know, I was wondering..." She began.

"Yes...?" Jou asked.

"If you would be so kind as to..." She continued.

"Just say it already..." He sighed.

"Put sunscreen on my back?" Nami asked sweetly.

"No," Jou said plainly.

"What?" Nami asked. "Why not?"

"I don't need to do anything for you, Nami," Jou said. "I've already helped you out in Loguetown with your shopping so I think we're square."

"Oh, but c'mon," Nami groaned. "You don't have to be like that. Just think about it for a sec? Your strong hands roaming across my body." She said "body" in a sultry tone as if to tempt him. It seemed like it worked since Jou moved his hat off his one eye to look at Nami who gave him a smile. "How does that sound?"

He thought for a little while but then put his hat back over his eye and went back to relaxing.

"Nah, I'm good," Jou said. "Ask Sanji or something."

"Wha-" Nami started but then sighed. "Fine whatever. Sanji!"

"Yes, Nami my love~!" Sanji cooed heart-eyed.

"Can you be a dear, unlike a certain someone I know..." Nami stated that looking at Jou. "Put sunscreen on my back. Could you please do it?" She asked in a sweet tone which made the blond cook turn into butter.

"Right away, Nami~!" Sanji cooed and happily ran to go get the said lotion.

"Hey! I found something cool!" Luffy yelled from where he was sitting. "Come and see! Hey!"

"What's he so happy about now?" Nami asked.

"Can't a guy just relax at least for a little bit." Jou sighed. "I'll go see what he's got," Jou said standing up and walking to Luffy.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Nami~!" Sanji said. "Then, if I may..." He said undoing Nami's bikini top and squirting the lotion on his hand and began to rub it on her back. "Oh~! Nami! Your skin is so smooth!"

"Your hand slips even once and I'll kill you, okay?" She scolded the cook.

"Yes~..." Sanji said with a blush on his face. Jou looked back at that over his shoulder.

"Maybe I should've done it." Jou thought. Then again now that he thinks he'd really rather not be Nami's servant ever again after Loguetown. He made his way toward Luffy.

"Man, this is a great vacation!" Sanji said.

"That's fine, but just remember we got bounties on our heads," Nami said.

"Hey, Luffy what'd you find...?" Jou asked.

"Hey Jou, look out there!" Luffy pointed. Jou followed where the kid was pointing and saw a ship.

"Oh, a ship," Jou said and then raised an eyebrow. "It kinda looks like..."

"Yep, it looks like the Going Merry!" Luffy said.

"Uh, yeah it does..." Jou said.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called again. "Hey! Hey! Come look! It's the Going Merry!"

"It's okay for now," Nami said. "We're not in any hurry to get going."

"Our ship is really somethin'," Luffy said happily.

"What're you talking about, Luffy..." Usopp asked smiling and then also looked out to sea with his widening in shock. As-a-matter-of-fact everybody became shocked seeing THEIR SHIP sail away from them except for Luffy was still smiling fully like an idiot. Jou took his telescope out of his pouch and looked and saw the ship.

 **"Going Merry!"** Everyone shouted in unison. Well, everyone except Luffy.

"Our pirate mark is so cool!" Luffy said. Everyone else ran over to where Luffy and Jou were standing including Nami who had to hold her bikini top in place over her chest since it wasn't tied in the back.

"You moron!" Zoro scolded. "How can you be so calm!?"

Luffy, that's our ship!" Jou shouted taking his telescope of his eye.

"Our ship just got stolen!" Usopp shouted.

"WHAT?!" Luffy yelled. "STOLEN!?"

 **"You dimwit!"** Usopp and Zoro shouted in unison.

"Luffy, quick!" Jou ordered his captain. "Try to reach for it!" Luffy nodded and quickly threw his arm toward the Going Merry.

"HOLD IT, THIEF!" Luffy shouted as he did. As his arm stretched toward the fleeing ship he wasn't able to reach it. His arm snapped back to him knocking him to the ground.

"Well, there goes our boat and our ticket to the Grand Line." Jou deadpanned.

"The Going Merry is the soul I got from Kaya!" Usopp said.

"Being robbed by a fellow thief?" Nami said. "This is a joke, right?"

 **"GIVE IT BACK!"**

 **-O-**

 **[One week later]**

"It's been a whole week since it was stolen..." Sanji sighed. Everyone was bundled up together in a tiny swan boat. Not to mention everyone in the crew were wearing different clothes except for Luffy who still had his regular attire on him.

Everyone was wearing clothes that you wear to a wedding. Zoro wore a kimono that came with a bokken with his outfit, Usopp was dressed as a priest, Nami was wearing a white wedding dress, Sanji was wearing a white tuxedo and wearing his sandals since he doesn't have his shoes and Jou was also wearing a tuxedo except the coat and pants were black and he was wearing his black combat boots and beanie.

"But you know, couldn't we have found a better ship?" Sanji asked.

"Not to mention clothes," Zoro complained.

"I agree." Sighed Jou. "I feel ridiculous."

"Quit complaining," Usopp told the three. "The only place open was a rental store for wedding ceremonies."

"By the way, where are we?" Luffy asked, who was holding onto the swan figurehead of the boat.

"I don't know?" Nami said. "My maps and ship were all stolen with the ship, remember?"

"And my katana too, damn it." Zoro cursed.

"I don't even have a pair of shoes," Sanji complained.

"I even left my chains on the ship also," Jou complained also as he looked at what he was as a substitute for his chains. Belts. He had two brown belts on his wrist.

"If we're going after the thief and all but why'd you set out to sea without any preparation!?" Nami shouted with shark teeth.

"Calm down, Nami!" Jou shouted to her. "You're rocking the boat!" As the 6 teens continued sailing in their little boat they saw a small boy in the water drowning. Struggling to keep his head above the water.

"Hey, look!" Usopp pointed. "There's a kid over there!"

"Is he drowning?" Zoro wondered.

"Of course he is." Jou sighed. "Don't just stare at him, we gotta help the kid."

"Guess I gotta do something..." Sanji said pushing himself through everybody and jumping into the water. "Hey, you alright over there!" The cook asked the kid as he swam to the drowning boy. The kid then suddenly thrashing in the water and smiled.

"Thanks for asking." The kid said. Everyone raised an eyebrow when suddenly the group of pirates was then caught in a net altogether.

 **"What!?"** They shouted in unison. Shortly after a man on a boat sailed toward them. The man was smiling with his arms folded over his chest. He wore goggles and a big green coat over himself and a backpack.

"Akisu. Good work." The man said.

"Easy victory, piece o' cake." The boy known as Akisu said. "Idiot's like them are easy to trick."

"Damn it, you little brat," Sanji growled.

"Remember, Jou...?" Nami asked frowning at the Look-out. "'We gotta help the kid'." Sh quoted.

"Ah, shut up." Jou groaned irritably.

"But they're only a gang of poor folk," Akisu said. "You can tell they don't have any money just by looking at 'em."

"Duped, eh?" The man said walking over to get the pirates caught in the net. "A group of paupers, huh?" He said undoing a net by pulling a string with all the pirates falling unceremoniously into his and Akisu's boat.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanji vulgarly asked.

"Us?" The man answered.

"Those sailing the sea's in search of treasure!" The man and Akisu said together as they posed. "The Thief Brothers!" The two jumped into the air barreling through it and finally landing gracefully on a mountain of treasure chests.

"Borodo and..." Borodo pointed to himself.

"Akisu!" Akisu did the same.

"Thief Brothers?" Usopp questioned standing up. As if on cue their mountain of treasure chest collapsed to the ground with the two so-called 'thieves' falling on along with them.

"What's that?" Luffy questioned standing as well. The thieves treasure chest's opened to reveal their treasure. Which didn't really look like treasure?

"That's treasure?" Jou wondered placing his left hand on hip. "It doesn't look like it?"

"It's just a bunch of trash!" Nami observed.

"Well, well..." Usopp smiled. "They're nothing but scavengers."

"That's not true!" Akisu argued. "Watch what you say about Borodo! Borodo is the man who will steal the Diamond Clock from Clockwork Island and become the greatest thief in the world!"

"You mean the Diamond Clock!" Nami asked excitedly with a smile.

"What's that?" Usopp asked.

"If it has the word diamond in it..." Jou said crossing his arms. "Then it's obviously something Nami knows about. You gonna tell us what it is, Nami?"

"The finest jewel and greatest artifact ever crafted," Nami said still smiling. "The most valuable clock in the world!"

"That's our knowledgeable Nami!" Sanji swooned heart-eyed.

"Ah, so if someone were to steal it he would be the world's greatest thief," Usopp said.

"Oh, then he's just like me!" Luffy joined in the conversation.

"Huh?" Borodo said.

"I'm aimin' to the greatest pirate in the world, the Pirate King!" Luffy said smiling proudly.

"P-Pirate King!?" Said Borodo sounding startled by Luffy's claim. "Pirate King? With this ship?" He pointed to the crew's substitute boat that was the small swan boat.

 **"No way in hell!"** Luffy and Usopp shouted in unison.

"Well, actually pal..." Jou joined in. "Our ship got stolen."

"And we don't know the bastard who did it," Sanji added angrily.

"Does your ship..." Borodo started. "Have a pirate mark wearing a straw hat?"

"You've seen it?!" Usopp asked.

"I saw it with the Trump Siblings," Borodo said putting a hand on his jaw.

"Trump Siblings?" Luffy questioned.

"Who're they...?" Jou asked. "I've never heard of them?"

"They're a nefarious group of pirates that have a stronghold on Clockwork Island and terrorize surrounding area," Borodo explained. "And the Diamond Clock that I'm after is also in their possession."

"They don't look so tough." Sanji and Zoro said in unison and then glared at each other and then began arguing afterward. Jou takes one of the wanted poster's that Luffy was holding which he got from Borodo.

"Trump Siblings, huh?" Jou said, looking at the poster. This one, in particular, was a picture of a man with a light tan skin tone, he was muscular and he had yellow eyes and wore a grey-furred hoodie with wolf ears on top of the hood and was grinning evilly in his bounty photo and he was called "Wolf Ten". He had a bounty of 8,500,000. "These guys have to be the most ridiculous-looking pirates I've ever seen and with some weird names too."

"This bear guy is too cool!" Luffy exclaimed smiling looking at the one called "Bear King". "Awesome!"

"What're you so happy for!?" Borodo asked. "They stole your ship! You're supposed to be pissed! You're supposed to wanna beat the crap outta 'em!"

"B-Borodo, over there!" Akisu pointed. Everyone looks over and see's a bunch of ships sailing toward them.

"Trump Pirates...?" Borodo sweat-dropped.

In one of the many ships was a female, she was blonde and was also naked. She was in the bear figurehead that was filled with water. This was another one from the wanted posters. "Honey Queen"

"Hmm?" She hummed turning around.

"That is one sexy lady!" Sanji cooed going heart-eyed.

"And what might you want?" Honey Queen asked.

"Give us back the ship you stole from us!" Luffy demanded.

"Your ship?" Honey Queen said. "I've never seen it."

"Like hell you haven't!" Nami shouted. Honey Queen noticed Nami and then smiled at her. The Navigator raised her eyebrows at the woman's gaze.

 _"Why the hell is she looking at her like that?"_ Jou wondered in thought.

"Alright!" An obese guy came out of nowhere. He was very round and wore this white fur on his on back arms and body and wore this white hat that had a pig face and had a "J" on his shirt. This was Boo Jack. "Time for a riddle!"

"Riddle?" Sanji said.

"1. Who will become the greatest pirate in the world, the Pirate King?" Boo Jack said.

"Come on now, Boo Jack." Honey Queen said. "That one's way too easy."

"Me!" Luffy stated smiling and pointing a finger at himself.

"Boo! Boo! Wrong!" Boo Jack said. "The answer is our boss, Bear King!"

"No, you're wrong," Luffy said. "No common knowledge, I guess."

"What?" Boo Jack asked.

"What kinda riddle was that anyway?" Sanji asked.

"I knew these guys were nothing special." Zoro deadpanned.

"I agree," Jou said. "Are these really the jackasses that stole our ship?"

"Boo Boo!" Boo Jack said with him making an angry face and dripping sweat down his face. "Mocking the Trump Pirates, eh!?"

"Well then, it seems we have to explain it to them." Honey Queen smiled and then snapped her fingers. Out came an army of pirates roaring and getting ready to attack carrying swords.

"They're out," Sanji said smiling.

"Not much choice," Zoro said.

"Let's kick some ass then," Jou smirked.

"Right, let's see it!" Borodo said. The pirates continued jumping toward the group.

"Hold this for me!" Luffy said placing his hat on Nami's head and running with the other 3 fighters on his crew. Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Sanji began fighting off the pirates.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy shouted punching some pirates.

Sanji began kicking away at the pirates that attacked him. Zoro takes down pirates with his bokken. Jou used his two belts and hit pirates smacking with the buckle parts of them defeating pirates. The four Straw Hat's kept up their beat down on the Trump Pirate crew taking them down easily.

"These guys...really are strong!" Borodo said smiling watching the four. Usopp screamed dodging pirate bodies that fell next to him.

"Oh...so they can fight." Honey Queen observed.

"Here I come!" Boo Jack said as he jumped into the air starting his spike armor. He crashed on the ship and began rolling like a large ball and splitting it across the middle and even knocking over some of the other Trump Pirates and then finally rolled back into the air but the boat was still intact.

"That's my Boo Jack!" Honey Queen said.

"What is that guy?" Usopp and Sanji said in unison.

"He had some weird spikes coming out of his body," Jou said.

"He might be a bit tricky," Zoro added.

"Leave this to me!" Usopp said dashing to the end of the boat. "My famous "Escape is Winning" master plan!" Usopp started rowing boat as fast as he can which led to the crew along with the Thief Brothers escaping from the Trump Pirates.

 **"Running away!?"** Everyone said in unison.

"Oh my..." Honey Queen said seeing the group escape from them.

As Usopp continued his speed rowing with everyone onboard the boat hanging on. Akisu drops a small box from his pocket as the boat rocked. The box fell into the water.

"Stop it!" Akisu yelled as he bashed Usopp upside the head with a wood plank. Borodo jumped into the water to go get Akisu's box. Luffy and the crew wondered why that box was so important to Akisu.

"W-What...happened...?" Usopp groaned from the ground.

"It's safe!" Borodo assured Akisu which the young boy smiled.

Nami gasped as she saw something in the air. Three small bombs hit the boat, all lite up and ready to explode. The bombs went off completely destroying the ship. Everyone was okay. They kept themselves afloat using a large part of the now destroyed boat. Zoro kept Luffy afloat since he's the one who can't swim.

"Now, it's riddle time again!" Boo Jack said who was in the water with Honey Queen who was now clothed standing on his back. "What is it we want most?" Jou and Sanji looked and saw Honey Queen was carrying Nami who looked like she was knocked out.

 **"Nami!"** The chain-wielder and cook shouted in unison.

"Yes, you're right." Boo Jack said. "We'll be taking her with us?"

"What did you say?" Sanji asked.

"What the hell do you want with her?!" Jou asked gritting his teeth. "Give her back right now!"

"She'll be a souvenir for Bear King." Boo Jack said smugly.

"After we take her away, it'll be fun to see him do this and that to her." Honey Queen said sounding sultry.

 **"This and that!?"** Said all the guys in shock save for Jou who was still looking quite angry that they had Nami.

"Damn it, I said give her back!" Jou shouted. Boo Jack threw another bomb at the group. The explosion blew up the piece of the boat that kept the guys afloat. Luffy was falling to the bottom of the ocean but was saved by Sanji.

Everyone resurfaced and watched Honey Queen use Boo Jack's round body to run across the water as she carried Nami away and ran off with her toward the Trump Pirates ship's.

"Damn it," Sanji grunted. Using the large piece of wood. All the guys sat on top of it. Borodo used a parachute as a sail to guide the group across the ocean.

"Are we really going to Clockwork Island like this?" Zoro asked.

"Borodo is a genius at manipulating the wind and the waves!" Akisu said.

"What are you so proud of, damn brat," Usopp said.

"Just so you know, Nami was taken 'cause you had to go and jump in the ocean," Sanji said.

"After all that trouble I went to escape from them..." Usopp sighed.

"That little box your carrying kid better be worth it, kid, because that's the reason why Nami was taken away," Jou said to Akisu as he was sitting next to him. Akisu didn't say anything as he was just turning the key on the music box. "By the way, what's so special about it?" Jou asked the boy.

"Is that your treasure?" Usopp asked.

"That music box is the only thing Akisu has left of his hometown," Borodo answered.

"His hometown?" Luffy questioned. Akisu opened the box and it began playing a soft tune.

"When Akisu was an infant, I found him floating on the sea." Borodo began telling his tale. "He was listening to that Lullaby. That song was the only thing that could calm Akisu down."

"So, you're not really brothers?" Luffy asked.

"We're brothers if we're not blood-related!" Borodo said.

"Right!" Akisu said. "I'm gonna become a cool thief like Borodo and never become hungry again!"

"Hmm?" Jou hummed looking over and seeing a something in the sea. He pulled out his telescope and looked through it. "There's a whirlpool in the sea!"

"Yeah," Borodo said. "We're approaching Clockwork Island."

Everyone looked and noticed a very tall, thin palace/tower-looking thing that sat on an island. Just looking at the thing Luffy and Usopp had their jaws dropped in amazement. Who wouldn't be? It was so tall it reached up into the clouds.

"So that's..." Zoro said. "Clockwork Island."

"Geez, that's tall," Jou said, looking up and putting a hand to this forehead to shield his eyes from the sun. "Imagine that thing tumbling over into the sea."

"Wait?!" Usopp said in fright. "Is it really gonna tumble over?!"

"I don't know." Jou shrugged. "I'm not sure. It doesn't mean it's actually gonna happen. So, don't worry, Usopp."

"So, what should we do?" Borodo asked. "We want to steal the Diamond Clock and you want to get your friend and your ship back. Either way, we're all going to Trump Castle."

"The base of those bastards that took Nami," Sanji said.

"And Going Merry's there, too." Usopp smiled.

"And my katana," Zoro added.

"Getting Nami and the Merry are very important," Jou said. "And I really want my chains back so it's a good thing we're going to this castle."

"Then let's go together, to Trump Castle!" Borodo turned to the group smiling.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed with a grin. They continued sailing toward Trump Castle.

 **-O-**

Inside Trump Castle within a throne room was Bear King along with 3 other individuals. Those 3 were Pin Joker, Skunk One, and Wolf Ten. Wolf Ten's appearance was no different than his wanted poster. Light-tanned skin with yellow eyes. His clothes were, of course, his light grey-furred sleeves hoodie with there being wolf ears on top of the hood and on the chest of his furred hoodie was the number 10, he even wore black pants and grey-furred boots.

"What?" Bear King shouted at a man and a woman who were scientists. "Say that again!"

"You've occupied this island for 7 years now." The woman doctor wearing glasses answered. "The weapon you are forcing us to build has spilled too much blood and when that horrible weapon of Mass destruction has been completed...you've done enough! Please don't paint the sea with more blood!"

Bear King then shot a bullet in between the man and woman, frightening them both.

"Good citizens, have you forgotten?" Bear King asked. "This island's main key is under my complete control." The two scientists hugged each other.

"You know what'd happen to the island if I were to break the key." Bear King said. The male scientists gritted his teeth as he hugged the female.

"Even if you don't like it, you should keep quiet." Bear King said. "Show them out." Bear King snapped his fingers signaling two of his pirates to escort the scientists out.

"Aye!" The pirates exclaimed taking the two away.

"Let go!" The man protested. "I can walk on my own!" The two escorted out of the throne room. Bear King grinned.

"Once the 'King Cannon' is completed, everything will be in place." Bear King said. "And then I, Bear King, will control the entire sea! And I will be Pirate King!" The large man laughed maniacally. From an elevator, Honey Queen and Boo Jack appear out of it. Boo Jack was carrying Nami over his shoulder who was still unconscious.

"Ah! Welcome, back-gas! Honey Queen!" Skunk One said walking up to the blond woman greeting her. He then noticed Nami. "Oh? It's a young lady-gas! Did you kidnap her-gas?" Skunk One exclaimed dancing around like a ballerina happily.

Nami picked up her head and glared Skunk One through gritted teeth. She was most likely very pissed. Skunk One stepped away terrified of Nami. Even taking several steps back.

"Stop it already, Skunk One." Honey Queen scolded. "This woman is Bear King's souvenir." She the last word slowly.

"Oh!" Bear King said, standing up he was a very large man. "Is she my bride?" Bear King picks up Nami from Boo Jack's shoulder and looked at her. Inspecting her with squinted eyes. Nami sweat-dropped staring up at the man.

"What're you looking at?" Nami asked.

"She's my type!" Bear King said with a red tinge on his face. He put Nami on the ground gently so she's now standing on her own two feet. "P-Please marry me!" Bear King pleaded as he produced flowers out of nowhere from his left hand.

"Oh? After just meeting you only once?" Nami said turning away from him. "Unfortunately, I hate hairy men." Nami put a hand to her chin.

"I'll shave it off!" Bear King then produced a razor for shaving out of nowhere.

"But I hate weak men even more," Nami stated.

"I'm super strong!" Bear King exclaimed now lifting a pair of weights.

"But I know you can't win against Luffy and the others," Nami said.

"Luffy?" Bear King questioned.

"She's his friend." Boo Jack said. "He's a freak whose body can stretch like rubber. Nothing to worry about."

"This guy...Would he be Straw Hat Luffy?" Pin Joker said joining in the conversation and magically appearing in his right hand was a wanted poster which happened to be Luffy's.

"Eh, this weak little guy's got a bounty?" Honey Queen said taking hold of the poster.

"HE'S GOT A BOUNTY WORTH 30,000,000!" Wolf Ten boomed at full volume. Honey Queen bonked Wolf Ten over the head leaving a lump.

"Wolf, you don't need to shout out everything you're saying!" Honey Queen scolded and then walked off toward Bear King. The fur-hooded wearing man rubbed his head. Nursing his lump.

"And I expect Roronoa Zoro was with him, as well." Pin Joker said. "Stick out your 'flute' before you fall."

"You mean 'cane'." Nami corrected him. Causing Pin Joker to quiver.

"SHE'S GOT A POINT, YOU KNOW!" Wolf Ten boomed. "YOU SAID THE SAYING WRONG!" Pin Joker grunted in anger and frowned.

"In any case, we should be cautious." Pin Joker said.

"Heh, caution, you say?" Bear King grinned. "For this little twerp?" He said picking up the wanted poster. "Alright then." He looked at Nami. "As you requested, I'll show you how strong I really am. His bounty is 30,000,000 Berri's! It will fund our..." Bear King threw Luffy's poster and shot a hole straight through it with his pistol. "Wedding Party!"

 **-O-**

Borodo sailed the group to the island where Trump Castle sat. They left their little raft near the island as everyone got on shore.

"Too cool! Too cool!" Luffy cheered wildly looking up at Trump Castle as Zoro, Jou and Sanji stood by him staring at the very tall castle that reached up in the sky.

"How the hell did they set up something like this?" Usopp wondered.

"That's my question," Jou said. "It looks even taller when you're standing right next to it."

"They made it to defend themselves from enemy invasion," Borodo said. "If someone tries to invade the stairway they'll be killed before they even reach the town above."

"Traps, huh?" Usopp said. "So how do we climb it?"

"There's an elevator running through the center shaft," Borodo stated. "When they come to terrorize the seas the secret door will open. So until then, we'll...Wait!" Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Sanji just began walking up the tower completely ignoring Borodo.

"You IDIOTS!" Borodo scolded running with Usopp and Akisu following after him. "Weren't you listening? Those stairs are full of traps!"

"I'm sure we can handle a few traps," Jou said.

"We'll handle them one at a time," Sanji said.

"Waiting here's too much of a pain," Zoro said. "We'll just go straight up."

"This'll be fun!" Luffy exclaimed happily.

"You'd better listen to Borodo!" Akisu said.

All the guys began sprinting up the steps. However, that was until the steps turned into a flat surface. Which made it very hard for everyone to run up the steps. They continued running up surprisingly. Sanji screamed in terror seeing a large mountain of water began pouring down rapidly toward the group.

"That is a lot of water!" Jou shouted.

The water pushed them all down levels of the castle. Luffy bursts from the water and screams seeing the next obstacle from behind. Spiked traps jumped out of the walls. Luffy thinking quickly stretches his arms and grabs hold of either side of the walls of the castle to stop him and the group hitting the spikes. The rubber man's back was nearly touching them as he tried to keep him and the group in place.

The next obstacle that occurs was giant, round boulders came rolling down. Luffy, Borodo, Usopp, and Akisu all screamed in terror. Jou and Sanji jump in next. Sanji began kicking the boulders shattering them to bits. Jou was doing the same with his belts shattering the boulders as well.

"Guess I gotta do something then!" Zoro said as he shoved his hands into the ground. With all his might he was able to lift the ground which led to the water being buried under the ground Zoro lifted up.

"Amazing!" Akisu exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Borodo told everyone. Everyone continued running up to get out and away from any more traps.

Jou and Sanji kept up on destroying the boulders that came rolling down. Finally, getting out and away from the first trap area, Sanji kicks the wood boards blocking the way so everyone can get out.

Every one collapsed from exhaustion. Especially, Sanji and Jou since they were doing all the destroying of all the boulders that rolled down to them.

"We finally reached the town!" Borodo exclaimed.

Everyone was just super tired from all the running. All except for Luffy who just screamed in excitement. Jou looked at his two belts and saw that they were completely destroyed and sighed as the buckles on them that he used to hit things with just fell apart. This now meant that Jou was now weaponless, so he dropped the destroyed belts to the ground.

"What's that?!" Luffy shouted excitedly. "What is that?! It's so cool!" There was, in fact, a town weirdly-shaped houses and shops.

"What kind of city is this?" Usopp wondered.

"This is Clockwork town," Borodo said.

"And that must be Trump Castle," Zoro said, looking up.

"Obviously," Jou said.

"There's the Diamond Clock!" Akisu said. "Look!"

"Yeah," Borodo answered. "The most valuable clock in the world! And look at the top of the castle!"

"Hmm...?" Jou hummed as he pulled out his telescope looked through it. Zooming in he saw a familiar ship on top of the castle. "Hey, guys! I see the Going Merry!"

"You do, Jou?" Usopp asked.

"You can see it?" Luffy asked.

"Damn right!" Jou said. "It's right on top of the castle!"

"I can't tell it's so far," Luffy said putting a hand on his forehead trying to see the top of Trump Castle.

"Hey," Zoro said to Borodo.

"Hm?" Borodo hummed looking in the swordsman direction.

"It's interesting that you could tell where our ship was from down here," Zoro said.

"Huh?" Borodo cocked a brow but then smiled. "Well, thanks."

"Damn it," Sanji muttered from the ground from where he was sitting. Zoro notices that Sanji's feet are bleeding. Most likely from kicking those boulders.

"Your feet..." Zoro said, sounding concerned.

"Nah, it's nothing!" Sanji told him and quickly got up and began walking.

"Alright! Let's get moving!" Luffy grinned raising up a fist.

"Okay!" Borodo said. "We'll attack Trump Castle, right?"

"We'll eat!" Luffy suggested.

"And change clothes," Jou said.

"W-what?" Borodo asked wondering if these guys are for real.

* * *

 **And that's gonna wrap up this one today. You can see that Jou also got his clothes taken since he didn't have his usual attire. So, I decided to put him also in a groom outfit which was just the black version of Sanji's outfit in this movie. Plus, Nami was dressed as a bride so it seemed fitting.**

 **Jou: So...? Sanji was basically dressed in a similar outfit as mine.**

 **Yeah, but who cares about him.**

 **Sanji: HEEEEY! BASTARD AUTHOR!**

 **Also, we saw the enemy character I added** **into the Trump Siblings. Wolf Ten. Why is he called that you ask?**

 **Jou: No one asked.**

 **Well, they're wondering. The Trump Siblings as you know is based on animals. So, that goes to the wolf part in his name. And why the ten-part? Because if your playing poker and if you need a royal flush you need a Jack, Queen, King, Ace and a Ten. So if you were wondering that's why he's called Wolf Ten.**

 **On with reviews, I've gotten quite a lot which is actually nice...**

 **Hawkeye(Guest): Yo Hawkeye! Yeah, Rana is pretty pissed at Jou and probably doesn't consider him a friend but yeah at least he does have Nami, Luffy and the rest of the crew. Thanks a lot for the support.**

 **Chance Green G King: Yeah, it's always a shame to see something like that happen. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **pokemonking0924: Glad to see it was to your liking. I'll let you know now that Rana did not know that Jou's mother was a pirate. I'll tell you now that it was only known by a few people, not the entire village.**

 **Yep, we're obviously gonna see her again in Alabasta. As for where Jou goes during the time skip. I already got who's gonna be training Jou during that time. I won't say who or where though. That would be spoilers. Thank you.**

 **Vergil Leonidas: That was exactly what I was going for with Pin. I'm sure we've all met someone like him. Haha! Yes, he was a remarkable human being indeed.**

 **Anyway, Totally what I was aiming for in the Loguetown Arc. That's good because I've always wanted a character that's hated but was also loved by people.**

 **Well, either way, I'm glad you like the way I'm having Rana portrayed. Thanks a lot!**

 **ChristopherNico(Guest): Well you know, they had a bad experience once with pirates attacking their village. If you can tell, Rana really despises pirates and seeing her best and old childhood friend as one made her upset. Honestly, I don't think she was gonna listen to that. To Rana, all pirates are bad and since he's traveling with Luffy who's getting a pretty fast reputation and with him and getting a bounty on his head she assumes Luffy is bad and Jou is bad for being on his crew.**

 **Rana and Nami face each other? I'm not sure about that love triangle. True enough, Nami hated pirates and now she is one. Well, let's just see how this whole thing pans out. Thank you.**

 **MonsterMonster(Guest): Why** **thank you. I'm glad you think my story works. One of my reasons for doing this story is that there is a lack in the Male OC X Nami community(Not sure if even that exist).**

 **That's cool that you believe my story would do something to get people to make a story like this.**

 **That's nice of you to think my story will get others make fanfics with male OC x female characters. Well, I guess to name a some if you haven't seen or read them yet. Check out Vergil Leonidas's story "Black Thunder of the Straw Hat's". It's got some nice MaleOC! X Nami in there. Then check out KP360's "Monster of the Straw Hat's". It hasn't reached it's OC/Robin pairing yet but it's a very good story especially if you like Godzilla elements and references. Oh, I forgot about this one, check out OPFan37. His One Piece story(or stories since he's got multiple) is just fantastic. That one is also MaleOC! X Nami. That's a few one piece ones I've mentioned.**

 **Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate it.**

 **KP360: I have already said I was gonna do Strong World and Film Z. Not the third movie since that one doesn't really fit in canon too much(But it could still be a possibility) and not Baron Omatsuri since I didn't like that movie too much.**

 **Can't wait to do Strong World since it's my favorite One Piece movie. Plus, Strong World is gonna be Jou and Nami relationship central so that should be fun. Thanks.**

 **KillerJago(Guest): First of all, Jou did not say "killing", he said "attacking". Jou does not kill.**

 **Jou: I've never killed anyone in my life.**

 **That's right. Jou's not that kind of character to kill. Your right about that, he didn't want to kill Rana. Even if Jou kinda encouraged her to come after him and if he said don't she'll most likely go after him anyway.**

 **Lugi-Ho-Oh(Guest): It'll still be a while but it's not gonna be Post Enies Lobby anymore. Yeah, I'm sure people won't mind if I had make-out scenes in this story. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Lauri3n: Thank you so much! I hope you are since more is coming on the way!**

 **OrchidGreater(Guest): Though, yes maybe he could've said something like but he did not say "killing". He said "attacking". Jou beats his opponents down with his chains, he doesn't kill with them.**

 **Kjack223: Thank you so much! I'm glad you say that Jou is a likable character. Yep, all the straw hat's have their own unique way of how to fight. And I wanted Jou to have his own unique way to fight. Oh man, I forgot about Kratos and his swords. I never thought of that. I'm glad you like Jou and Nami's moments. Correct, we'll be getting moments from them when that time comes around. That's true, the future straw hats won't come for a little while but I do look forward to Jou interacting with them. Especially Brook and since he's one of my favorite Straw Hat** **s** **. Thanks again for the kind words.**

 **StoneCold1: A lemon, huh? Sometimes lemon's aren't what people look for in stories. But if people are comfortable with it I guess I can give it a shot later. I may make it separate from his story as like a one-shot or something. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Mike(Guest): Me too. Jou training Vivi, eh? I can see that as some good Jou and Vivi bonding when she's on board the Going Merry. That would also make Vivi a tad bit stronger. We'll see about that later. I can see that happening. Nami getting jealous over something like that. I've got a time for when Nami realizes her feelings for Jou. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **That's a wrap for this chapter. We're gonna have to see if we finish the movie next time or there may be a third chapter. We'll see.**

 **This story has just reached 101 reviews. That's absolutely amazing! You guys are just awesome! Cookies and cakes all around!**

 **See you guys next time! LATER!**


	20. Straw hat's go down one after one

**I do not own One Piece.**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **Just the original characters that I added to this.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.20**

* * *

"Hey, you okay with this?" Borodo complained. "Your friend has been kidnapped. Aren't you going to attack?"

"You're not going to attack?" Akisu asked right after.

"Since it's Nami we're talking about, she'll be fine." Usopp said, putting an orange long-sleeved shirt over himself as well eating a piece of a piece of bread.

"Nami's stronger than she gives herself credit for." Jou said, putting a baggy brown shirt over himself, his outfit was that shirt, some grey jeans similar to his other pair that are tucked into his black boots. "But that doesn't mean we're not concerned about her." Said Jou before taking a bite out of a donut.

"Ah, this is much easier to move in." Zoro said, picking his teeth with a tooth pick wearing his new outfit. His same pants and boots. He was wearing a black blazer opened revealing his chest and abs and draped around his neck was a scarf.

Sanji stood outside smoking his cigarette, he breathed out letting out the smoke. He was wearing a teal green button up shirt and a pair of black pants and his sandals.

"Alright, take care of the bill, okay?" Sanji told Borodo.

"Hey, wha-" Borodo said but didn't get to finish since the four guys just walked away from him.

"Here you go." The old lady at the counter said handing over the clipboard with a piece a paper on it. "Come again."

Borodo and Akisu glared after the four guys. As Borodo discussed with the lady about giving him a discount, the four other pirates walked down to their captain. Their captain was just munching away at the large amount of food in his arms.

"Hey, Luffy, what're you standing there for?" Usopp asked as he walked over to Luffy. Usopp looked inside and saw some very impressive looking wind-up crafts from inside the window. "What remarkable workmanship!"

Jou, Sanji and Zoro walked inside the craft shop.

"All wind-up crafts?" Sanji said.

"Ah, what're you saying?" Usopp asked Luffy from outside. Since Luffy's mouth was full he had to improvise his words using his rubber powers. Luffy twists his arms together. "Clockwork Island is..." Luffy then put his hands in front of him. "Is a very fun..."

"Island." Borodo called out walking by.

"Strangers." A voice said from inside the shop. "You know nothing of this place."

Everyone looked up at the upper part of the shop. There was the man and woman, the two same workers that work for the Trump Siblings.

"The time for calling this island 'fun' is in the distant past." The man grunted. "That was when this island was full of dreams."

Luffy hearing this swallowed the leftover food that was in his mouth.

"We created an autonomous clock to commemorate the birth of our child." The woman said. "We were congratulated by all the people of the island."

"Wow!" Akisu said. "So you two made the Diamond Clock?"

"But..." The man put his head down. "Ever since the Trump Siblings occupied this island, we've been living through Hell every day."

This surprised the Straw Hat's and the Thief Brothers were surprised hearing that.

"Now...we're only making tools for killing!" The man said. "If we rebel, Bear King will destroy the island. By occupying the castle that houses the central key, there is no limit to their control."

"That's cruel!" Akisu gritted his teeth clenching his fist. Luffy just listened to the story quietly blinking once in a while

"Fear not, for your problems shall soon be solved!" Borodo exclaimed with a smile. "Because the Trump Siblings, will be defeated by these guys, the greatest pirates in the world!" Borodo said widening his arms.

Zoro began looking in Borodo's direction with a glare. The swordsman knows Borodo's up to something.

"Hey, we haven't agreed to anything!" Sanji told him.

"That's right!" Usopp said. "We only want to get our stuff back! Can't we just do that?"

"Yeah, we only came to this place to get our Navigator and our ship." Jou said.

"But didn't that just make your blood boil?" Borodo asked.

"Doesn't it make your blood boil?" Akisu repeated.

"As long as those bastards are here, nothing can help this island." Borodo argued.

"Nothing can save it!" Akisu said.

"Well, well!" Usopp smiled smugly. "Aren't you thinking the Diamond Clock will be easier to steal without them around?"

"Ah-hey!" Borodo then grabbed Usopp's mouth. Shutting the sniper up and making sure if the two workers didn't hear him.

"I see." The woman said. "We won't mind. We'd be grateful if you were to take it away. Whenever we see it...it only reminds me of a painful past. However...it's quite impossible to steal. Those who tried before have all perished."

"It's not impossible!" Akisu shouted. "There's nothing Borodo can't steal!"

"Y-Yeah!" Borodo stuttered.

"You just don't understand just how terrible the Trump Siblings are." The woman said sitting up from her chair to look at the group. "If you don't want to die, please leave this island this island at once!"

"We can't do that." Sanji said.

"We've got some private business with them." Zoro added.

"They started this and we're gonna finish it." Jou said. "Dying isn't on our to-do list."

"Death creates no future for you!" The woman said.

"If you don't risk your life, you can't create a future." Luffy said. Zoro, Jou and Sanji turned to their captain with smiles. "Right?" Luffy gave out a wide toothy grin and then ran out the door. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Zoro said running behind Luffy.

"Please wait for me Nami." Sanji said running out.

"Just hold on a little longer Nami." Jou said running out also. Akisu run's out too and ends up falling on his face.

"What're you doing now?" Usopp asked picking up Akisu off the ground.

"Akisu, let's go!" Borodo said running off now.

"Alright!" Akisu said running off with Usopp and Borodo.

"You people-!" The woman called out after the group running out with the man. They both watched the group walk off toward where the Trump Siblings are. The woman then brought her gaze down to the ground and saw a certain young boy's music box. She picked it up and looked at. "That boy was...? Akisu...?"

* * *

From up top Trump Castle, Nami was playing poker with the Trump Siblings which she ends up getting a royal flush. Beating all of them at cards. Nami shrieked in laughter, happy that she won.

"I win again!" Nami exclaimed. "It's too bad, huh?" She said collecting her winnings.

"GAH, MAN!" Wolf Ten boomed. "I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WIN THIS TIME!" The loud man pouted loudly.

 _"T-This girl's good..."_ Skunk One thought in his head worriedly. _"If this keeps up...I'll soon be naked-gas!"_

Nami kept laughing at how much she was easily winning against these guys.

"But I wonder what's going on out there?" Honey Queen wondered. "Could it be that none of her friends are coming save her?"

"They must've gotten killed by traps along the way." Boo Jack stated.

"THOSE ARE SUPER DEADLY!" Wolf Ten boomed. "NO ONE'S EVER GOTTEN PAST THEM!"

"Those guys won't die that easily!" Nami said. "It just wouldn't be a challenge then!"

"The 'Kekefu' in the well does not see the wide ocean." Pin Joker said.

"'Frog'." Nami corrected him.

Pin Joker grimaced at Nami as Wolf Ten laughed at Pin Joker.

"YOU SAID IT WRONG! HAHAHAHAHA!" Wolf Ten boomed in laughter as Pin Joker brought his glare to the wolf hooded man.

"Well, I think I'll take a look at what's going on." Honey Queen said standing up and walking off.

"What's this?" Nami asked grinning from ear to ear. "Running away? Do you know how much you owe me? Or will you pay me with your body?"

Honey Queen then shed all of her clothing. Her entire body completely bare. Seeing this made Nami's eyes widen as she then saw Honey Queen's body turn into liquid.

"Wh-what?" Was pretty much what Nami could say for her reaction. Honey Queen in her liquid form shot itself into a pipe inside the throne room.

"Well, I go too!" Boo Jack said riding his unicycle grabbing Honey Queen's clothing and began riding up a thin rope.

 _"That woman..."_ Nami thought. _"Did she...?"_

* * *

Back with Luffy, Borodo and the rest the group were riding in something similar to a hot-air balloon ride with Borodo using his parachute as a sort of sail. Luffy and Usopp were both cheering in amusement.

"Sweet!" Usopp said. "We've got a bird's view of the whole place."

"Don't get too carried away." Borodo warned. "There's a field of landmines down there."

"Eh? Those windmills..." Luffy said as he held up his windmill toy. "They look just like this thing."

"Maybe it floated away from this island." Usopp said.

"Yes, Usopp..." Jou started. "A toy flew all the way across the sea from this island."

"It could've happened." Usopp said.

"Sure." Jou shrugged.

"Eh?" Luffy said as he tried turning the key on the miniature windmill. "It's not working."

"Lemme look at it." Akisu said putting his hand out. Luffy handed the windmill to the kid. Akisu began turning the key but it still wouldn't turn. He then flipped a screwdriver in his hand to fix it. He began fixing the windmill and dissembling it taking the top off. Luffy and Usopp were impressed with the kid and even Jou watched with intrigue. Akisu then began using two screwdrivers fixing the the mechanism that was under the top.

"Woah, you really know what you're doing, kid." Jou said watching the boy easily fix this toy. As a fellow tinkerer Jou was quite impressed since he did tinker with telescopes from time to time. Akisu really looked like he knew what he was doing.

"You're pretty slick!" Usopp said who was also impressed since was also quite tinkerer himself as well. Akisu assembled back the top of the toy and began testing the windmill by turning it.

"Akisu is something else." Borodo smiled proudly. "Even though he's never practiced, he can fix all kinds of machines."

"Alright, fixed now." Akisu said finishing on fixing the turn key. The boy began turning the key and then let the wheel on the windmill toy spin.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's working! You're great! Thanks!" Luffy said smacking Akisu on the back as the two smiled and laughed.

"Gotta admit..." Jou smiled as well. "I am impressed."

"Oh my, you're still alive?" The feminine voice said which caused everybody to look around in confusion. Out a faucet came Honey Queen appearing in her liquid form.

"OOH!" Sanji exclaimed as he leaned out of the groups hot-air balloon carriage and hitting Usopp in the face. "It's that sexy lady! What should I do first~!?" He cooed in his lover-boy tone.

"Get a grip already!" Usopp told the cook as he held him falling out.

"She's ain't no normal human!" Zoro said.

"Her body is like made out of water or something!?" Jou said.

"She has a power of a Devil Fruit!" Borodo said.

"Pin Pon!" Boo Jack called out appearing. "Quite right!" Boo Jack said throwing Honey Queen her clothes.

"The Liquid-Liquid Fruit to be precise." Honey Queen said putting on her clothes. "Boo Jack, reward them."

"Waaaaaai~! Reward me~!" Sanji cooed reaching out to Honey Queen and went back to normal seeing Boo Jack. "Like hell."

Boo Jack threw a ball as Sanji went to kick. But as he did the cook saw the ball grow spikes on it. Sanji's foot connected with the spiked ball with it impaling his foot.

 **"Sanji!"** Luffy and Jou called out.

"It went straight through his foot!" Zoro said.

Sanji began falling down and looked like he lost consciousness but was quickly caught by Borodo grabbing the cooks ankle.

"You saved him...!" Honey Queen said jumping up to meet the group. "HOW NAUGHTY!" Honey Queen's eyes turned into slits as she fired liquid at the group. The group screamed as they were blasted and even held their breath from the liquid attack. This also caused Borodo to drop Sanji.

Sanji still unconscious fell all the way down to the ground. He rammed his face into the ground as soon as he hit it. Then after that one of the bombs went off with Sanji next to it.

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted after him.

* * *

The group minus Sanji made it to a gate door with a card symbol on it.

"Damn it, how did it end this way?" Usopp exclaimed punching the ground. "It wouldn't have happened if I had my slingshot."

"Don't make up excuses!" Akisu said. "You just aren't brave enough."

"What?" Usopp glared at the kid.

"If it were Borodo..." Akisu began. "He'd try to save me even if his hands and feet were chopped off." He said crossing his arms.

Everyone looked and noticed Borodo's mechanical hand.

"Your hand..." Luffy said.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone with one of those." Jou said.

"For you?" Usopp said to Akisu.

"That's right!" Akisu said. "Borodo is amazing! He risks his life to protect me. He's a great man!"

"Hey." Usopp said. "What're you bragging about if you always need him to save you."

"Well...I'm just a kid." Akisu frowned. "I'm not strong enough."

Usopp stood up on his feet looking down at the boy.

"Man or child." Usopp said. "Strength or none! It doesn't mean a thing once you're out at sea!"

"That's enough!" Borodo said placing a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "What do you know about Akisu?"

"I DON'T!" Usopp shouted swatting off Borodo's hand. "I just hate those that always think that it's natural for others to save them!"

"It's not like I want to be!" Akisu shouted back.

"What was that?" Usopp said.

Luffy didn't listen. All he did was think about Shanks until he finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well, let's get going." Luffy said rotating his arms. "Hey kid, if you're afraid, go home."

"Why...?" Akisu asked angrily.

"Cause...I ain't gonna save a weak little crybaby." Luffy said turning around.

"Who's going back? I'm-" Akisu glared.

"Okay." Luffy smiled. "Then, don't hold back!"

Akisu glare disappeared as Luffy turned back around readying his attack.

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy rammed his fist into the gate door destroying it and revealing a hole army of Trump Pirates. "Here I go!" Luffy shouted running through the destroyed gate door and noticing his mistake seeing all the pirates beyond it. "Ah! They're after me!" Luffy said running off as the army of pirates ran after him.

"You think you can do it alone!?" Zoro said running in.

"Guess I better go help too!" Jou said running in after Zoro. The other 3 followed suit as well.

"Hey, Zoro, what do we do now!?" Luffy said dodging a pirates that were currently attacking them.

"Leave it to me!" Zoro said as he grabbed a large sword and slashed pirates that were sent flying into the air.

* * *

Pin Joker was watching the fight from the window.

"And thus Roronoa Zoro has arrived." Pin Joker said arms crossed.

"THOSE PIRATES SURE CAN HANDLE THEMSELVES!" Wolf Ten said.

Something starting arriving from the floor. Bear King got up from his throne in excitement.

"What?" Nami wondered that was.

"It's completed!" Bear King said running up to the thing that was arriving. "Finally!"

"As expected of Bear King!" A pirate said dancing as the machine that was coming up.

"So much better than our last boss El Drago!" Another said that was dancing around. "Even our weapons are special!"

"The great killing machine, the 'King Cannon', has been completed!" Another said gleefully. Behind the three pirates was a cannon-looking object behind them under a blanket.

"Like a 'cotton swab' for an ogre!" Pin Joker said.

"You mean an 'Iron Club'?" Nami corrected making Pin Joker grunt in anger.

"The King Cannon..." Honey Queen said.

"Hrmm...that's it!" Boo Jack said.

"IT'S MAGNIFICENT!" Wolf Ten happily.

"And now our legend can begin." Bear King said excitedly as the three pirates pushed in the 'King Cannon'. "With me as ruler of the world's oceans, the Pirate King!" Bear King laughed.

Sanji who was taken also by the Trump Sibling's earlier woke up.

"Sanji!" Nami said to the blond cook.

"Nami. Sorry..." Sanji said hoarsely.

"It'll be alright." Nami said. "These guys are idiots, I can handle..."

"That's no good." Sanji shook his head. Nami looked down at him. "I...I wanted to save Nami and protect her with my own strength." Nami looked down at Sanji, she almost felt sorry for him. "And then..." Sanji paused and then went to lover boy mode. "Thank you, Sanji~!" He said imitating Nami. "Nami would embrace me, and then we do this, and that together!"

"Hey, now..." Nami sighed.

"Hey, you letch!" Bear King shouted running over to them. "What's your relationship with my fiance!?"

"The relation being I have rubbed suntan lotion on her smooth skin." Sanji said as he grew a grin on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Bear King shouted and then picked up Sanji. "We'll crucify this one! Even if your are her friend, you're are going to die in a public execution!" Bear King tossed Sanji across the room with the blond finally hitting the wall and landing on his stomach.

"You should watch your mouth!" Boo Jack said smashing his foot into Sanji's back. "Weak pests like you can't be called friends, there's no way you could save her!"

"You freaking pig..." Sanji growled turning to Boo Jack. "I'm gonna make you eat your words."

* * *

Outside, the fight was still happening with Luffy and the rest. Luffy stretching out his arm punches a group of pirates. Zoro using the sword he picked up continues slashing down pirates. Jou had no weapons so he just resorted to using his fist since he can fight with them with how many times him and Rana had practice fights as children but he still wished he had his chains. Borodo kept punching pirates with his mechanical hand.

"This reeks!" Usopp said plugging his nose. "What is it!?"

Up top a post and perched on top was Skunk One.

"Welcome to Trump Castle!" He said. "Your friends have been waiting for quite some time-gas."

 **"What?"** Everyone said. Looking up everyone saw a familiar cook crucified on a cross like object.

"Sanji!" Luffy said.

"But Bear King seems to be in a good mood-gas." Skunk One said. "So, who shall be next to be captured-gas?" He let out gas from the thing on his back.

"Gross!" Luffy said covering his nose.

"What's this smell?" Zoro said covering up.

"Really bad, that's what!" Jou said covering up also.

"What this smell?" Skunk One said. "It's Devil Gas-gas. If it get's in your system, you'll soon be paralyzed and totally helpless-gas. I'm full, FULL of gas-gas!"

"Guys!" Jou said. "We'll die from this if he let's out too much of it!" Jou began feeling a bit weak.

"You're right." Zoro said also feeling weak. "Luffy!"

"Ah~ it's no use." Luffy said sounding all loopy. "I don't feel like doing anything..."

"Hey!" Zoro shouted at the captain.

"He's completely out of it!" Jou said.

Usopp and Akisu just watched as they stood away from all the gas that Skunk One was letting out. Usopp knew he had to do something.

"Akisu, you said I don't have any courage before, right?" Usopp asked. "Then you better watch me carefully, brat." Usopp said sweating bullet's. "And see just how great I, Captain Usopp, can be?"

Usopp began running off screaming.

"Usopp!" Akisu shouted

Usopp latched onto the pole that was the one Skunk One was perched on. The sniper climbed up the pole and grabbed onto Skunk One.

"Hey! Let go!" Skunk One shouted.

"N-N-No way I'm not letting go!" Usopp shouted.

"He's insane." Borodo said.

"I'll take care of him!" Usopp told everyone. "Don't worry, just hurry and go!"

"Usopp..." Akisu said quietly.

Skunk One used his gas to fire himself in the air with Usopp still latched on him.

"Have you realized it yet?" Skunk One asked. Skunk One tried to fire his gas but couldn't since Usopp was placing his mouth over where the gas fired. In doing that Usopp stomach was bloated like a balloon.

"Usopp!" Akisu yelled.

"Let's go, Akisu!" Borodo said.

"But..." The boy said.

"Don't waste his courage." Borodo said running. "Move it, Akisu!"

Akisu began running off along with the Borodo, Luffy, Jou and Zoro. More pirates came their way. Skunk One flew up the top of Trump Castle with Usopp. Skunk One flew them all the way to the top back to where Bear King's throne is and dropped Usopp on the balcony.

"Damn you!" Skunk One said kicking Usopp who's body was still bloated from swallowing the gas but then his body started reverting back to normal as the fumes spewed from his mouth. "What a nuisance! He should've been unconscious ages ago!"

"Usopp!" Nami called seeing the sniper. She was then grabbed on the shoulder by Bear King.

"You worried about that man?" Bear King asked.

"Of course!" Nami said ripping her shoulder away. "He's my friend!"

"The only person you need to worry for is me!" Bear King said. "Crucify and execute him too!"

"Aye!" Skunk One answered.

Nami grabbed a broom and went to swipe at Skunk One.

"Hoi, gas!" Skunk One said dodging. "Hoi, gas!" He said again as Nami attacked again. Skunk One then grabbed Nami from under her chin and took her down. "What were you trying to do, gas?"

"Hey now, you're going to get your lovely dress dirty." Bear King said reaching and taking Nami in his arms and walking off. "Fighting's of no use, my dear."

Nami honestly hated this. She felt completely helpless. First Sanji and now Usopp. Her only hope left right now is Jou, Luffy and Zoro.

* * *

Speaking of that group. The trio of pirates and the two thieves all ran up stairs. Zoro slashes down some pirates in the the way with the sword he was carrying. As they went up steps the group defeated pirates as they went up and up sending pirates flying out the windows.

They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. There were a ton a steps to go up to. Not to mention a lot of pirates. There were some pirates at the top of the stairs but they were easily dispatched by Zoro, Jou and Luffy. Zoro slashed them as Luffy and took some down by punching.

Everyone began running through a bridge to get to the main tower of the castle. Jou looked up as they all ran.

"Guys, up there!" Jou ordered everyone as they all looked up. They saw Usopp crucified next to Sanji.

"Usopp!" Akisu said. They kept running until they got inside another area within the castle ran up some steps until they got into a room with a large spinning object.

"What's this?" Luffy asked.

"It's the island's main key." Borodo answered. "It supports the whole island from this castle."

"Hey, we should get going!" Zoro said.

"Right!" Jou said as him, Luffy and Borodo followed.

A pirate appeared at the doorway and attacked Akisu with a club hitting him across the face knocking the boy down.

"Akisu?" Borodo said and then ran at the pirate. The pirate went to hit him with his club but were beaten easily with two punches from Borodo as the pirate went flying into the second pirate along with him. "Akisu!" He said going to check on him as the doorway closed with a gate.

Everything began shaking inside the room they were in.

"What the hell's happening!?" Jou voiced his thoughts. It was pretty much what everyone was thinking. The ceiling above began falling onto them. Luffy, Zoro and Jou began holding their hands up to keep the ceiling from crushing them. This was a trap.

"What the hell's going on!?" Luffy wondered.

"That's what I was wondering!?" Jou said.

"Akisu!" Borodo said kneeling down to Akisu.

"I had to rely on you again, Borodo." Akisu said weakly.

"Akisu." Borodo replied. "Don't worry about those stupid things. We're...brothers."

"Why is this so heavy?" Luffy asked.

"It's a trap, we won't last long!" Zoro said.

"Right?" Jou said. "We'll be made into pancakes if we don't hold this! Borodo, you gotta help us!"

Borodo only looks at Jou and the other two. He stared at them with a frown and then grew a smile on his face.

"Well you guys sure are in a predicament." Borodo said. "What a disappointment." Borodo began walking away to a way that leads away from the trap. "Looks like even with all of you together, you can't beat the Trump Pirates."

"What?" Luffy asked.

What the hell are you talking about?" Jou asked.

"I even stole your ship and brought you here." Borodo told them as he walked away from the group as they kept holding up the trap keeping it from crushing them.

"You're the one...who took our ship?" Luffy asked.

"So that's it." Zoro said. "I knew you were fishy all along. So it was you! You deceived us so you could steal the Diamond Clock!"

"Was that all it was for you, Borodo?" Jou asked.

"I never wanted that from the start." Borodo said jumping down from where the trap is and laying down Akisu.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"What I wanted was for you guys to defeat the Trump Siblings." Borodo said. "To free this island. That was all."

"W-Why?" Luffy asked.

"For him..." Borodo said pointing at Akisu. "I wanted to see him returning to his family living on this island." He turned to the three pirates.

"So, this island is Akisu's..." Zoro said.

"It's his hometown." Borodo replied. "I'm sure of it. Sorry to have dragged you into this. I've got another favor to ask. If something happens to me, please take care of Akisu."

"What the hell are you saying?" Jou asked, sweat dripping from his head. It was getting tiring trying to hold something up so it won't smash you.

"As things are, looks like it's up to me to fight them." Borodo said.

"Idiot!" Zoro shouted. "You can't win! Come help us-!"

"Leave it already!" Borodo said, his body fully turned. "If I risk my my life, maybe I can create a future." He looked over at Akisu briefly. "Right?" Borodo then ran off.

"Borodo!" Zoro shouted after him but Borodo didn't listen.

"That fool." Zoro growled. "Does he want to die?"

"Can't worry about him now." Jou said. "We gotta figure a way outta this and save ourselves. Luffy, can you do something about this ceiling with your powers?"

"They'll be none of that." A voice said from an elevator revealing Pin Joker and Wolf Ten.

"SURPRISE!" Wolf Ten boomed.

"Are you two doing this?" Zoro asked them.

"Roronoa Zoro, it's been quite a while." Pin Joker said. "You gave me this scar, right here on my face." I shall never forget that!"

"You..." Zoro said. "Who are you?" He asked plainly.

"What?" Pin Joker began freaking out. "Don't you remember?"

"Not a bit." Zoro shook his head. "I don't etch weaklings into my memory."

"That's for sure." Luffy said.

"We don't have to deal with you idiots!" Jou told the two Trump Siblings.

"IDIOT'S WE ARE, YOU SAY?!" Wolf Ten shouted. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE AN IDIOT!" Wolf Ten then jumped into the room with the pirates. He was so fast he was like a blur and he charged Jou and impaled his fingers in his stomach.

"GAH!" Jou shouted in pain as he fell on his knees.

 **"JOU!"** Luffy and Zoro shouted for their friend still trying to keep the ceiling off of them.

Jou clutched his stomach and saw blood on his hand.

"What the...?" Jou said and looked Wolf Ten's hand drenched in his own blood. His nails grew into sharp claws.

"BEHOLD MY POWER!" Wolf Ten shouted. "I ATE THE CLAW-CLAW FRUIT! I'VE KILLED MANY WITH MY CLAWS! NOW FALL BY THEM! **TEN CLAW SLASH!"** Wolf Ten slashes with all ten claws on Jou's chest leaving slash marks with blood spurting out of them.

"AAAH!" Jou shouted falling over clutching his wound.

 **"NO, JOU!"** Luffy and Zoro shouted for Jou once again.

Pin Joker still can't believe Zoro doesn't remember him at all. That angered him quite a lot. He will make him remember right now.

"Then I'll make you feel it." Pin Joker said. "The 'technique' your mouth brings upon you."

"Don't you mean 'catastrophe'?" Zoro corrected him.

"Silence! Sure kill!" Pin Joker yelled. **"SWORD OF NEEDLES!"** Pin Joker sent sharp needles toward the group. Zoro let go of the ceiling leaving it to Luffy.

"Zoro, why the hell did you say that?" Luffy asked and then noticed Zoro took all needles into this body. "Zoro...you..."

"Zoro..." Jou groaned still conscious even from the attack he took.

"That was dangerous." Zoro growled with a smile. "They all got me. Sorry, Luffy, can you hold on a bit longer?" Zoro said picking back up his sword. "I'l clean up here."

"Don't try to hide it with that cool face!" Pin Joker laughed. "I put some of the poison from Skunk One's gas from those needles. Your body will become unable to move."

"Dammit!" Zoro cursed and charged past Wolf Ten and towards Pin Joker. Pin Joker pulled a rope closing the way he and Wolf Ten came in with a cage door. Zoro hit the cage giving Pin Joker an attack of opportunity.

"There!" Pin Joker jabbed his rapier forward and stabbed Zoro in the chest.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted.

Zoro yelled in pain and fell over on his back.

"While you were crying, a 'bridge' came to you." Pin Joker said smiling.

"A...a 'bee'." Zoro corrected even though he was hurt and became unconscious.

"Zoro..." Jou said also going unconscious.

"Wolf, take that one." Pin Joker said pointing at Jou. "I got Roronoa Zoro."

"RIGHT!" Wolf Ten nodded picking up Jou as Pin Joker grabbed Zoro and they used the elevator.

"ZOROOOO! JOOOOU!" Luffy shouted as he was now the only one left alone with holding up the ceiling by himself.

* * *

 **Another one down. Next time will be the finale of this movie. Hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Hawkeye(Guest): Yep, him and Jou are going to fight. I mean it's okay for certain female characters to be attracted to Jou. I don't really want that to happen all the time though. But hey thanks a lot man!**

 **Vergil Leonidas: I'm glad you think that about Wolf Ten. Thanks and no problem, everyone's work on this site deserves a read. Thanks a lot!**

 **pokemonking0924: I thought that would be a nice opportunity for some dialogue between those two.**

 **Jou: I had to use something. Those belts were kinda all I could find. But they kinda broke.**

 **Yep, last chapter. Yeah Jou, you were worried about her.**

 **Jou: I mean, well yeah. I mean we kinda need her and...she's important to us.**

 **You mean she's important to you.**

 **Jou:*Blushes* That's not what I meant, jackass!**

 **Sure. Yep, fights next chapter. Thanks.**

 **Kjack223:**

 **Jou: Damn it! Borodo betrayed us!**

 **Didn't you already know?**

 **Jou: No, I mean Zoro knew. Now that I think about it he was acting weird and he already knew where the Merry was. Should've known he was the one who stole our ship.**

 **We'll see their fight next chapter. Thanks.**

 **KP360: Hey, he had to have something so he can defend himself.**

 **Jou: That tuxedo was all they had and I look pretty good in black. I couldn't just go naked.**

 **Would Nami like that?**

 **Jou: Doubtful. The way she is, she'd probably slam my face into the ground.**

 **That would be the case. We'll see Jou reunite with his chains next time. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Mike(Guest): Ah, yes. Oh how I look forward to Thriller Bark and Jou meeting Absalom.**

 **Jou: Absal-wha? Who?**

 **You'll see who he is later. You are really, really gonna hate him. Thanks for reviewing, Mike!**

 **Joey Andrews(Guest): Congrats on catching up! Here's a cookie! I look forward to what Jou will be doing in future arcs too. I mean, I already know since I got the spoilers for this story already.**

 **Jou: Damn right! I'm so cool!**

 **Yeah, fighting with chains would make someone look pretty badass. He's strong alright. He's up there Luffy, Zoro and Sanji in strength. He'll definitely get stronger as time goes on.**

 **Glad you like Jou and Nami's moments. Sometimes I'm like "Hmm? Where can I fit some Jou and Nami banter in this chapter?" I hope you are cause right now I'm setting it all up for those to when they get together. Yep, and we already got a blond cook to deal with so I wonder who else is gonna try to hit on Nami? Thanks for the review!**

 **Dragonslayer394: You know, I really do see Jou and Nami fighting side-by-side together. Because that combo attack idea sounds really cool. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **JediMasterChris1: Oh man, there is gonna be some conflict between Jou and Sanji about Nami but it won't be a serious thing. (Plus, Sanji's conflict buddy is Zoro mostly.) But it would be pretty comedic.**

 **Oh and also Sanji is gonna be so sad when he sees when Jou and Nami become a couple. Believe it. It's hopefully gonna be very hilarious.**

 **And I love making enemies for Jou to fight in arcs and movies. I like to give him his own hard won fight just like all the straw hat's. And I have already planned his Baroque Works and CP9 opponents. Hope I can make those fights even more awesome than his previous ones.**

 **I mean, I'd be okay with writing one for them but I wanna know if people would be comfortable with me writing one. But yeah, I could just show them getting started or have them imply that they "got busy". Some people aren't really into lemons but we'll have to see about that. Thank you for your review.**

 **Christmasween(Guest): Yeah, people really wanna see Rana open her eyes that not all pirates are the villains they are made out to be. Who knows maybe Jou could convince her one of these days.**

 **I can see Nami and Rana facing each other. We can do something like that. It sounds like a nice idea. They do share something similar in their childhoods. You came up with some pretty good points. Thank you for the ideas and for reviewing.**

 **SuperSaiyan89(Guest): Nami/OC stories are hard to come by these days. People really are taking a liking to Jou.**

 **Jou: I'm a likable guy.**

 **Until his head gets too big.**

 **Jou: Damn you, author!**

 **I look forward to the crew meeting Brook. Those scenarios you thought up of sound very amusing. I'd like to use those later. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Well, this will be finished next chapter. It will end Clockwork Island. See you guys next time. LATER!**

 **Jou: Come again!**


	21. Fight back against the Trump Siblings

**This chapter will wrap up movie 2. I hope you like it!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **I just own the OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.21**

* * *

Usopp opened his eyes slowly and looked to his right side and saw the three of Zoro, Jou and Sanji on crucifixes similar to him.

"What's going on!?" The sniper shouted in surprise.

Nami looked and saw the two newest additions to be crucified which were Jou and Zoro. She notices that Jou has wounds on his chest. Slash marks. It pained her to see him and the rest of her friends strung up like this.

"Where's the 30,000,000 berri's guy?" Bear King asked.

"By now he's been crushed under the ceiling." Pin Joker said.

"THERE AIN'T NO WAY HE SURVIVED THAT!" Wolf Ten boomed.

"We were able to show Bear King's genuine strength without him fighting!" Boo Jack said.

"And now you can marry her, right?" Honey Queen said.

"I'll go immediately to prepare the wedding party-gas." Skunk One said.

"Alright then!" Bear King said. "The main attraction will be testing our ultimate killing machine, the King Cannon!" Bear King walked toward the machine covered by a blanket. He pulled the cover off revealing the King Cannon. All of the other Trump Siblings made faces of surprise seeing the gigantic cannon. Nami's jaw dropped in shock. "The targets will be those four!" Bear King pointed to the four crucified Straw hat's.

"What did you say?!" Nami asked in worry.

"And then you'll become the bride of the Pirate King." Bear King said to Nami. "How's that? You must be overjoyed." He said putting a finger under Nami's chin.

Nami answered by putting her high-heeled foot to the side of Bear King's face.

"Who the hell would marry someone like you?" Nami glared at him.

"Are you aware of what you're saying?" Bear King asked.

"Compared to being married to something like you..." Nami started.

Jou opened his eyes to all the commotion. His vision was still blurry. He winced in pain a little from the slash marks on his chest. His vision began coming back to him as he saw Nami.

"Nami..." Jou said, groggily. "She's okay."

"I'd rather be killed with them!" Nami yelled to Bear King.

Bear King in a fit of anger back hands Nami causing her to crash to the ground with a yell. Seeing that made Jou grit his teeth in anger. No one should never hit Nami like that. Ever.

"That can be arranged!" Bear King shouted. "Cancel the wedding party and make it a memorial to my broken heart! And execute this woman along with them!"

* * *

Luffy was still holding up the ceiling trap with all his might. He had sweat pouring down his face showing just how hard he was trying to keep the trap from crushing him. From where Borodo layed him, Akisu wakes up and stands himself up and see's Luffy.

"Luffy, what're you doing?" Akisu asked. "Where's Borodo?"

"He went to face the Trump Siblings." Luffy said.

"What did you say?" Akisu asked, startled. "Borodo!" The boy yelled running up the stairs.

"H-Hey! What 'bout me?" Luffy asked Akisu as the boy kept running away. "Don't leave me like this!"

Akisu ignored Luffy and just kept running up the steps to hopefully catch up to Borodo.

* * *

Nami stood in place with her arms tied behind her back in front of the crucifixes with her friends on them. Bear King was currently in the King Cannon and getting ready to use it. Getting ready to fire at the four Straw Hat's.

Bear King began starting up the cannon. It began generating steam from the barrel as well as out the vents on the front side of it. Bear King sickly smiled since he was happy that he was finally getting to fire his precious cannon that will allow him to conquer the Grand Line.

All the Straw hat's just gritted their teeth in fright. Since that was all they could do since they were all about to die. Bear King chuckled happily as he was getting ready to fire but then the elevator from under the floor came up.

The four Straw hat's wondered what was going on. Bear King and his four associates were wondering this was as well. The Trump Siblings were met with Borodo who had a cloak over himself.

"What? You?" Bear King asked in confusion.

Borodo threw the cloak off his body and reveals that around his body he has several sticks of dynamite. Boo Jack screamed shortly seeing what Borodo had. The thief chuckled as he held up his lighter.

"Sorry. I went ahead and stole all of your dynamite." Borodo grinned.

"That voice!" Usopp said.

"Borodo?" Sanji said.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jou said.

"He really does want to die!" Zoro said.

"This is how I work." Borodo said. "You'll all die with me!"

"Heh, are you an idiot?" Bear King asked jumping off the King Cannon.

"What?" Borodo asked.

"You can't use something like that here." Bear King said walking to the center of a glass floor with the key under it. "Look here carefully. Do you want to destroy this island's key?"

"T-The island's key..." Borodo said.

"Do it if you care." Bear King said. "This whole island will be destroyed. You know that right, boy?"

Bear King then dashed at Borodo. All the Straw hat's just saw a large dent in the Elevator. Bear King rammed his head into Borodo. Stunning the thief. Bear King then grabbed him and threw him to the ground and then grabbed him again and spun and threw him into the elevator making another dent into it.

"BORODO!" Usopp shouted. More dents were made into the elevator. Borodo slammed up into the ceiling of the elevator and flew down with Bear King punching Borodo causing the thief to fly and crash to ground at Pin Joker's feet. Pin Joker knelt down and picked up Borodo by his scarf smiling at him.

"Like "Dried bit's of fish" flying into the flame." Pin Joker said.

"Heh, it's "Summer bugs"." Borodo smirked. Pin Joker's face grimaced in anger.

"You cur!" Pin Joker shouted, holding Borodo up. He was then hit in the leg by something. He looked and saw Akisu carrying a pole.

"Borodo...Don't lay a finger on Borodo!" Akisu told him. Pin Joker noticing Akisu threw Borodo to the side.

"Akisu!" Borodo yelled.

"You...little-!" Pin Joker threw his arm back to strike Akisu.

* * *

Luffy was still under the ceiling trap. Still holding it up and this time he was crouched down. From an upper level an object of some kind fell down next to Luffy. It was that windmill toy. The last time saw it was when Akisu had it.

"He..." Luffy said. The look of anger began coming to Luffy's face. His muscles tensed as he let out a roar. Bottom floors of Trump Castle began being pushed up and up until getting to the highest floor. The Throne Room.

A part of the Throne room floor collapsed. Skunk One screamed in horror due to not knowing what was even happening. Different floors from below began getting pushed up and up. Everyone present in the throne room watched what was going on. A window got crushed by the highest floor that was pushed up.

But all those floors began getting pushed up destroyed the windows. Then they ended up getting ended up getting thrown out the windows. More floors began getting pushed up. Everyone was just utterly speechless. The final floor was was thrown out and what appeared afterwards was a pair of stretched out arms.

The last of the floors that were thrown began falling from Trump Castle.

"W-What the?" Was what Bear King managed to say.

The arms grabbed hold a ledge and the figure jumped up and flew into the air. Akisu looked up and saw the figure. That figure happened to be Luffy who landed on his feet. The young man breathed heavily. Who wouldn't after what he just did.

"I'm finally here!" Luffy said.

Bear King just looked at Luffy with his jaw dropped. He snapped out of it and then glared down at Luffy.

"LUFFY!" Usopp shouted with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough, jerk." Sanji muttered.

"LUFFY!" Nami said happily.

"Nice to see you, Captain!" Jou smiled.

"Slow ass." Zoro muttered with a smirked.

So, you're Straw Hat Luffy?" Bear King asked.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Luffy said, looking to his left and right. He could've sworn he heard his friends somewhere. Luffy then looked down and picked up the lighter Borodo had earlier and a stick of dynamite.

The Thief Brothers screamed in horror.

"I found something cool!" Luffy said as he lit the dynamite with a smile.

"What the-?" Bear King said startled.

"What?" Luffy said looking over at Borodo and Akisu.

"You IDIOT!" Borodo shouted.

"Drop it!" Akisu shouted.

"Let it go!" Borodo yelled.

"I should get rid of it?" Luffy said. "Okay." Luffy then carelessly threw it. The stick of dynamite he lit traveled over to the elevator that had several other sticks of dynamite in it. Borodo and Akisu screamed in terror. All the dynamite blew up the elevator. Completely obliterating it.

Boo Jack, Wolf Ten, Honey Queen and Skunk One all had their jaws dropped with eyes widened in horror.

"Say, where are my friends?" Luffy asked nonchalantly.

 **"YOU JUST BLEW THEM UP!"** The Thief Brothers shouted in unison with shark teeth.

"What?!" Luffy shouted back.

There was smoke from where the dynamite blew up. Four figures emerged from the smoke.

"Luffy!" Usopp said angrily. "You're always so reckless!"

"Forget about it." Sanji said. "He got us out, didn't he?"

"That he did." Jou said, rotating his neck.

"Seems that way." Zoro said, rotating his arm.

"What?" Luffy said, with his arms behind his head. "You all came out fine." He said poking his lips out like a fish.

"You're disappointed!? Usopp shouted at him.

The four of Skunk One, Boo Jack, Wolf Ten and Pin Joker all ran toward all the now free pirates. Usopp climbed up the building frightfully with Skunk flying after him.

"Usopp!" Zoro shouted after the sniper. He then saw Pin Joker running toward him pulling out his rapier. He slashed at Zoro but the swordsman dodged it before Pin Joker could even hit him.

Wolf Ten with his claws out ran at Jou and tried to swipe at him. The look-out dodged each swipe that came at him. Sanji was untying Nami's binds. Boo Jack ran toward them but was stopped by Sanji who outstretched his arms running in front of Nami.

"I won't let you touch Nami..." Sanji said. "And I will kick your riddling ass."

"You're going to kick me?" Boo Jack said with a laugh. "What could you possibly do with feet as badly injured as that?"

Sanji's feet were still bloodly from the damage they took.

"Bast-" Sanji began but was hit by a shoe hitting his face. "What the hell are you-" He then looked up at the sky and saw a Usopp up in the Going Merry. "Usopp!"

Usopp was in the ship. From behind was Skunk One zooming toward him. Usopp quickly picked up his slingshot and aimed.

 **"Special Attack: Egg Star!"** Usopp fired his egg at Skunk One's face.

The Skunk themed man was hit in the face and screamed in disgust as he hit the ground.

"It reeks! A rotten egg-gas!" Skunk One screamed holding his nose. "I can't stand smelly things-gas!"

"You're one to talk." Usopp said.

"You bastard!" Skunk One said angrily and ran at the sniper.

Usopp screamed and dodged out of the way from Skunk One who tripped to the deck of the Merry. Usopp picked up Zoro's swords and Jou's chains and threw them.

"H-H-Here!" Usopp said, throwing the weapons. "Catch these!"

Nami looked up and saw the objects flying down to her. She managed to catch all of them in her arms. Zoro see's his swords and smiles. Nami smiles and throws Zoro his swords. As they flew to him Pin Joker ran at him rapier in hand.

"Zoro!" Nami called out in warning.

Zoro caught two of his swords and unsheathed them and crossed his blades blocking the tip of Pin Joker's blade.

"Attacking from behind." Zoro said. "Bad form." Zoro and Pin Joker began their duel.

Nami looked over at Jou. Jou was currently trying to keep Wolf Ten's claws away from him. Wolf Ten currently had Jou on his back, his claws nearly to Jou's face as Jou held his wrist.

"Jou!" Nami shouted sounding worried.

Jou looked at her from where he was. He saw Nami upside down holding his chains.

"Perfect." Jou smirked. He took his foot to Wolf Ten's chest and then used his momentum to kick the Wolf themed man off of him. Wolf Ten flew forward and tumbled onto his feet.

Jou rolled back onto his feet and reached his arm out.

"Nami! Hurry!" Jou shouted.

Nami knew immediately to throw his chains to him. The two chains flew to Jou for him to catch them. He snatched them both from the air. He and Nami shared smiles toward each other. But Jou quit smiling when he saw Wolf Ten going for Nami.

Nami then saw Wolf Ten charging at her. Wolf Ten put a clawed hand toward the Navigator. Nami shut her eyes getting ready for whatever pain was to happen. But she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw Wolf Ten's hand stopping just some inches from her face. She stepped back and saw Jou wielding his chains.

His red chain was holding Wolf Ten's wrist in place. Jou pulled Wolf Ten's clawed hand away from Nami.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Jou clicked his tongue shaking his head. "Your fight is with me, jackass." He said with a smirk.

"Jou!" Nami said with a full smile.

"DAMN YOU!" Wolf Ten shouted.

"Nami, it isn't safe out here, get inside the castle." Jou told her. She nodded to him and ran off.

Luffy smiled at his friends who are fighting back against the Trump Siblings. Bear King throws a punch at Luffy. Luffy jumped away from Bear King's fist as it collided with the ground.

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy started punching Bear King rapidly in his body. **"Gatling!"**

The punches did nothing to Bear King. He only chuckled.

"Eh?" Luffy said in surprise.

"N-Not even a scratch!" Borodo said.

Luffy quit his attack his retracting his arms back.

"My body is as strong as steel." Bear King said. "The power of the Hard-Hard Fruit. A flimsy little twerp like you can't beat me."

"I see." Luffy smiled and pounded his fist into an open palm. "That's how it is. So, it's impossible."

"YOU'RE AGREEING WITH HIM!?" Borodo shouted, irritably.

"Heh, admitting defeat already?" Bear King said.

"Nope, not at all." Luffy said.

"Hmm...?" Bear King raised an eyebrow.

"We never lose, you know." Luffy said, rotating his arm.

"What?" Bear King asked.

From behind them Sanji was getting ready for his fight with Boo Jack. Sanji was hitting the ground with the tips of his black shoes that he was wearing now. Nami who was behind Sanji ran off to stay out of the way.

"Hmph." Boo Jack huffed. "What difference will it make by putting those on?"

Sanji just put a cigarette in his mouth and began reaching for his lighter. However, he couldn't find it in either of his pockets.

"A weak guy like you who can't protect anything." Boo Jack quipped.

"Hey, got a light?" Sanji asked.

"Just die against my spike armor!" Boo Jack smiled and then jumped up and went into his ball form and rolled at a rapid pace toward the cook. Sanji with a powerful kick knocked Boo Jack into the air.

Boo Jack hit a ceiling bell and then hit the ceiling. This made Borodo's jaw drop. The spikes on his armor got him stuck in the ceiling. Boo Jack then began ascending down.

"What is it..." Sanji said, jumping up into the air and kicking Boo Jack in the back of the head. "...that I can do!?"

Boo Jack landed on the ground and Sanji kicked him in the body causing him to fly off. Boo Jack began flying toward Honey Queen. She moved out of the way as Boo Jack flew into a pillar with a crash.

Sanji ran right past Honey Queen. Boo Jack got right back on his feet. Sanji ran at him and kicked him straight in the head making Boo Jack crash through the ground.

"That guy's really great!" Akisu said with a big smile watching Sanji. Even Borodo was watching with a grin.

Boo Jack fell to the ground with Sanji falling after him.

"I told you before!" Sanji yelled.

Boo Jack bounced on the ground and landed on his back.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words!" Sanji put his leg out getting ready to finish off Boo Jack. Boo Jack opened his eyes wide in horror. He didn't get to react since Sanji slammed his leg straight into Boo Jack's stomach with the ground crashing from the impact. Boo Jack spurted out blood from the attack.

"He did it!" Akisu cheered. Borodo grinned widely.

Sanji took one more final look at Boo Jack's unconscious body and turned to walk away.

"Shithead." Sanji muttered walking off and leaving the now defeated Boo Jack with his eyes rolled into the back of his head with blood coming out from both corners of his mouth. Sanji threw his cigarette behind himself as he walked away.

* * *

Jou and Wolf Ten stood across each other. Wolf Ten grinning evilly at him, his claws drenched in blood. Jou stared at him breathing heavily.

"HA!" Wolf Ten laughed shortly. "YOU LOOK LIKE SEEN BETTER DAYS!"

Jou did have a bunch of scars all along his body. His baggy brown shirt was all tattered and drenched in his own blood. Jou dropped his chains to ground clattering as they hit it. Wolf Ten raised an eyebrow.

Jou took the collar of his shirt and ripped it off his body since it was ruined anyway. His muscular upper body was now bare and was covered in scars from Wolf Ten's claws. Akisu and Borodo were now watching them now.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO AGAINST ME!" Wolf Ten boomed. "EVEN IF YOU GET CLOSE TO ME YOU'RE BODY WILL ONLY GET TORN UP EVEN MORE!"

Jou reached down to pick up his chains and glared at Wolf Ten. He put his left hand out and put a thumps up and then downed it.

"The only reason you were able to attack me the first time was because I wasn't ready." Jou said. "Get ready, jackass. I'm gonna shut that big mouth of yours up for once and for all."

Wolf Ten then gritted his teeth and charged Jou. He slashes at Jou with his right hand. Jou dodges to the side. Then he goes for another with his left hand. Jou then jumped back from the claws.

"Woah! Look out!" Akisu shouted worriedly.

Jou lost his footing but then caught it. Wolf Ten took advantage of this and then slashed Jou again on his chest. Jou gritted his teeth and then went to chain slash Wolf Ten. The wolf themed man ducked under Jou's attack and ended up behind him and slashed him in the back.

"AAAH!" Jou fell to one knee.

Akisu and Borodo looked on worriedly.

"DIE!" Wolf Ten boomed as he dashed at Jou. The chain-wielder brought his head up.

 **"Dual-Chain Cross Slash!"** Jou quickly turned himself around. And sped past Wolf Ten and cross-slashing him across the chest. This caused Wolf Ten to shout in pain.

"Awesome!" Akisu exclaimed with a smile.

Wolf Ten held his body in pain and stood himself back up glaring at Jou.

"DAMNED STUBBORN FOOL!" Wolf Ten boomed angrily. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR BARELY HOLDING TOGETHER AND YOUR STILL RESISTING ME!"

"I can take anything you can throw at me, jackass." Jou said. "Come at me! Bring it!"

"NOW YOU FALL, YOU BASTARD!" Wolf Ten boomed and then dashed at Jou at full speed.

Jou twirled his chains standing in place.

"RAAAAAAWR!" Wolf Ten roared both of his claws ready for the kill.

 **"Dual-Chain Whirlwind!"** Jou's chains looked like blurs in his hands as he gathered wind and with a swift motion he sent his whirlwind gust at Wolf Ten. Wolf Ten screamed as he was caught in it throwing him into the air. The gust disappeared and Wolf Ten slammed straight the ground landing on his stomach defeated with his eyes rolled back and blood pouring from his mouth.

"Alright, he won!" Akisu cheered, throwing up a fist.

Jou twirled his red chain and slung it over his shoulder as he looked at Wolf Ten's unconscious form.

"Tch, loudmouth jackass." Jou muttered.

* * *

Zoro was still fighting against Pin Joker. The two stood across from each other. Zoro was breathing heavily, the jacket he was wearing was in tatters. Zoro took hold of his sleeves and tore them off baring his arms. He then took the scarf from off his neck and tied it around his waist.

"Roronoa Zoro." Pin Joker said. "I admire you."

Zoro tying the scarf around his waist made the shirt he was wearing look like he was wearing a gi of some kind.

"You can stand after taking my poison needles." Pin Joker said.

Zoro then tied his bandana around his head.

"But merely standing takes away all of your energy!" Pin Joker smiled.

Zoro bit down on Wado Ichimonji and picked up his other two blades.

"Doesn't matter." Zoro said. "I'll tell you up front. I won't lose to anyone. Because losing is...absolutely unacceptable!"

* * *

Usopp fired a pinball at Skunk One. Skunk One dodged as he was flying around using his gas. He then flew down and punched Usopp across the face which made him fly across the Going Merry's deck since that's where they were fighting.

Usopp fell on his face. Skunk One landed in front of him and kicked him under his chin. Usopp went flying backwards and landed on the Merry's figurehead.

"Stop struggling, gas!" Skunk One said. "You got nowhere to run, gas! Have you forgotten, gas? The power of my, gas?"

Usopp began screaming in fear waving his right arm frantically.

"And now it's over, gas!" Skunk One said running at him and jumped up into the air. Skunk One's tank puffed out and pointed the hole of his tank at Usopp as got closer to him.

"Stop! No! Stop! Stay back!" Usopp pleaded as Skunk one got closer and screamed with tears in his eyes. That until the sniper smiled deviously. "Yeah, right!" Usopp took aim with his slingshot. **"Flame Star!"** Usopp fired his Star at Skunk One.

Usopp fell off the Going Merry's figurehead and into the water below. Skunk One was flying several feet away from Trump Castle screaming and smoking as he did. Usopp resurfaced floating from the water and breathing heavily.

"YOU GOT WHAT WAS COMING TO YOU, DAMMIT!" Usopp shouted.

* * *

Bear King throws a punch at Luffy. Luffy dodges and almost loses his balance. Bear King throws another punch which Luffy jumps back to evade it.

 **"Gum-Gum Whip!"** Luffy stretched his leg to kick Bear King. His rubbery leg didn't effect Bear King it wrapped around him a little. Luffy was surprised his attack didn't work. His leg snapped back to him as it spun Luffy in a circle.

Bear King charged Luffy and punched him causing Luffy hit the wall and fall to the ground.

"Well...this isn't going so well." Luffy said from where he lying on the floor.

* * *

Pin Joker was trying to stab Zoro with his rapier. The swordsman dodged each thrust that came his way. Zoro continued evading every attack Pin Joker made. Zoro blocked his rapier with one of his own blades.

Unknown to Zoro behind him was a cliff. He was still too busy dodging Pin Joker to notice it.

"Watch out!" Akisu warned.

Zoro stopped himself and is standing at the edge of the cliff still dodging Pin Joker's rapier.

"Looks like you're in a great deal of pain." Pin Joker grinned. "It's just 'shrimp' coming out of you."

"Heh, it's 'rust'." Zoro said.

Pin Joker's face went red with anger.

"You wretched 'knave!" Pin Joker growled. **"Needle Sting!"**

He sent out large amount of needles at Zoro. Zoro twirled himself around and blasted a wind gust knocking the needles away from him. Pin Joker was also knocked away from the wind as well as the needles hitting him.

"Awesome!" Akisu exclaimed.

"Cur!" Pin Joker growled standing up. "You should be paralyzed right now...how!?"

"Unfortunately for you, I can't fall here." Zoro said. "Because at the end of a distant road there's a man waiting for me. Dying before I face him is...OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

Zoro dashed at Pin Joker. While Pin Joker did the same both going in for the final attack with their blades.

 **"Oni Giri!"** Zoro and him sped past each other. After a few seconds Pin Joker groaned and blood spurted out of his chest and fell over on his back unconscious.

"He did it!" Akisu cheered throwing his arm in the air.

Zoro fell on one knee weakly and breathing heavily. Knowing he'd done his part and won this battle.

* * *

"No!" Honey Queen screamed fearfully. She just saw the other four other members of the Trump Siblings get defeated. "This is bad!" She yelled and then turned and took off her coat and the rest of her clothes and turned into her liquid form and ran in a pipe.

She didn't get to escape since Nami took hold of the other end of the pipe. She was carrying a jar which shortly after became filled with Honey Queen in her liquid form.

"Hope you had fun!" Nami smiled and then quickly screwed a lid on top of the jar.

"N-No way!" Honey Queen shouted. "Hey, let me out! Let me out!"

Nami then pulled some tape out of nowhere and began taping the top of the jar. Honey Queen screamed and tried to get out of the jar. Nami had to hold the jar in place since it was moving around a lot.

"It's no good~" Nami said with a smile. There was then crash. That crash was Luffy getting knocked back into a wall.

"Crap, what's with this guy?" Luffy said holding his head.

Bear King ran at Luffy as he did the same. Luffy threw a punch at Bear King. Only for him to grab Luffy's rubbery arm and toss him into the air.

"Luffy!" Nami called out.

Bear King punched Luffy in the face as he went crashing into another wall. Akisu looked on worriedly. Bear King clenched his fist as it gathered heat. Luffy turned and ran away from Bear King and his heated fist as he chased after Luffy.

 **"Hot Boiling Special!"** Bear King took his heated fist and slammed it into Luffy's back. Luffy screeched in pain from the heat. Bear King took his fist off of Luffy. Luffy turned around to attack him.

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy threw a punch at Bear King only for it to be grabbed by him. Bear King's heated hand began burning Luffy's fist. "HOT!" Luffy shouted trying to pull back his fist. Bear King let go of it and snapped back to the floor. "That won't work!" Luffy said running away.

"Heh! Rubberman, it's over!" Bear King said and went to attack Luffy again.

"BEAR KING!" Borodo shouted.

Bear King looked behind himself. Borodo was actually using the King Cannon and fired it at Bear King. Borodo fired the shot at Bear King, who dodged it just in time leading the shot to be blown outside of Trump Castle.

The shot traveled all the way outside and crashed into the ocean with a splash. Nami was watching that from the window. It ended up creating a wave throughout the air.

"Wow." Nami said sounding amazed.

"Borodo!" Akisu called out to his brother.

"This one won't miss." Borodo said with his goggles over his eyes.

"Bastard." Bear King growled. "That's my great King Cannon!" Bear King pulled out a gun and aimed. Luffy turned his head at that. And then Bear King fired. Akisu ran and jumped right in front of Borodo. The bullet hit Akisu in his stomach.

Akisu screamed in pain. The bullet sent him flying off and out a window.

"Akisu!" Borodo shouted and ran off after his little brother. He ran to the shattered window and saw that Akisu was on a part of the broken window he went through. "Akisu!" Borodo said worriedly seeing him. Akisu picked his head up to look at Borodo.

"I guess this makes me a real man of the sea." Akisu said and then fell off the window part.

"AKISU!" Borodo shouted and then jumped out the window and used his parachute. "Akisu! Hold on!" Borodo shouted going after Akisu.

"Heh, how nice of you to shoot yourself." Bear King said. "Though why you'd want to save someone that much is beyond me." Bear King said nonchalantly. "What a stupid, pathetic little brat." Bear King said holstering his gun. He looked at Luffy who was shaking.

"You..." Luffy's words shook. "What did you just say?"

"I said that he's a stupid, pathetic little brat!" Bear King repeated his words with a smile.

Luffy brought his head up. His eyes anger in them.

"I'm gonna make you PAY!" Luffy shouted and stretched his arms toward Bear King. Bear King raised up his heated arm which Luffy ended up grabbing. Luffy ignored the heat and with a forceful throw he tossed Bear King into the wall. This caused the top of Trump Castle to collapse.

Luffy's attack managed to knock off the top part of the castle with the ship's in it. The water got knocked out of it as well as the two boats except for the Going Merry. Usopp had to hold on to the edge so he wouldn't fall with the other two ship's.

Jou, Nami, Zoro and Sanji watched what Luffy did. Bear King walks out from the water falling from the top.

"How dare you..." Bear King growled. "...grab me like that!" He ran to the King Cannon and aimed it at Luffy. "You will be the victim of the King Cannon!"

Luffy glared and ran at Bear King.

"DIE!" Bear King exclaimed pushing down on the handle on the cannon and fired. The giant bullet fired at Luffy. Luffy grabbed onto the bullet and was fired out the castle.

"LUFFY!" Sanji shouted.

Luffy wrapped his legs on a part of the castle. Luffy arms stretched out super far still holding onto the spiraling bullet with it twirling arms far out.

"What?" Bear King shouted in shock.

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy said his arms stretched and twisted arms came reeling back to Trump Castle. **"Screw!"** The large spinning bullet rammed straight into Bear King's body. Luffy landed on the ground as he turned to Bear King. The impact of the bullet that hit Bear King was causing the glass floor of Trump Castle to crack.

Zoro, Jou, Nami and Sanji watched this scene with their jaws dropped. Even Usopp from the Going Merry was watching and his eyes were popped out of his head. Bear King was then shot down to the depths below screaming with his precious King Cannon. After a few seconds there was an explosion.

That explosion caused three other parts on the island. The island's key was also near that explosion.

"W-What the?" Sanji said.

"It can't be!" Nami said. "The island's key!"

"The key!?" Sanji said turning to her in surprise.

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called out.

"Luffy!" Jou called out next.

"Luffy!" Usopp called out.

"Luffy!" Sanji called out.

Luffy!" Nami called out next throwing Luffy his hat. Luffy caught his hat and put it on blinking.

* * *

Borodo managed to get Akisu. The boy unconscious on ground where Borodo laid him.

"Akisu..." Borodo said. "Akisu!" Trying to wake him up.

Akisu slowly opened his eyes and saw Borodo.

"Akisu...you..." Borodo said. "Are you alright, Akisu?"

Akisu laughed shortly and pulled out a piece of metal from under his shirt.

"It only hurt a little." Akisu said smiling.

"You had me worried there." Borodo smiled as well.

"Borodo..." Akisu said looking to his left. "I can hear something." There was music playing in the air. The exact same tune as Akisu's music box.

On Trump Castle there was the Diamond Clock playing the music and it even had a shiny piece inside of it.

* * *

The man and the woman from the shop along with the villagers from the village were trying to leave the island but they stopped to listen to the tune.

"The Diamond Clock is chiming." The man said.

"It hasn't chimed for so long." The woman said.

* * *

"This melody..." Borodo said realizing where this is from.

* * *

The Straw Hat's aboard the Going Merry are hearing the tune as well.

"Hey, Usopp?" Jou said. "Doesn't this sound like...?"

"Mmhm, it sounds like Akisu's music box." Usopp said.

* * *

Akisu with Borodo behind him ran toward the man and the woman. The woman was carrying his music box.

"The one that made my music box..." Akisu said. "Could it be...you, Miss?"

The woman nodded in response.

"Could...you be...?" Borodo said.

"Yes." The man said quietly.

The woman remembered the day she sent Akisu away in a basket in the water before the pirates caught up to her. Tears began welling up to her eyes.

"I could only hope..." The woman said. "That my child wouldn't die. I could only hope..."

Akisu's eyes went wide.

"Then you are...Akisu's..." Borodo said.

The woman nodded in response again.

"His mother." The man said.

All of a sudden the music stopped. Everyone looked over at the Diamond Clock. Even the Straw Hat's were busy trying to get a parachute ready on their ship looked over at the Diamond Clock.

The ring around the island began falling off of it. Houses began falling apart in the village. Trump Castle even began tumbling over including the Going Merry. The Straw Hat crew held on the railing on their ship.

Parts of the island crumbled. The villagers began running off as well in fright. The Going Merry began tumbling into the ocean. The villagers started their parachutes with Borodo doing the same as he held onto Akisu. The entire island tumbled into the sea. Trump Castle is completely demolished.

 _"It's so ironic. The weapons we created...destroyed our island._

 _It can't be helped. It was fate. With it go our dark memories of the past 7 years. As long as we have our skill, we can build a new island!"_

 _"Yes! This is the future that we opened by risking our lives. We will gladly take it."_

* * *

Borodo and Akisu were on the same boat as Akisu's parents and some other workers. Akisu and his mother looked at each other. Akisu looked away from her.

"Oh no, you're bleeding." The woman knelt down to him.

"I'm fine!" Akisu said. "I'm a brave man of the sea!"

The woman went to touch his face but Akisu grabbed her hand. The man and Borodo watched the scene.

"Mom." Akisu said.

Hearing that word brought the woman to tears.

"Mom..." Akisu said once again as it brought him to tears as well. "Your hands are warm." Akisu smiled through his tears. The two both stared at each other and then the woman brought Akisu into a hug. He hugged her back as they both cried during their embrace.

"Akisu." The woman said quietly.

* * *

The Straw Hat's finally all in their regular attire were now sailing on their ship with Borodo sailing along side them on his own shop. Borodo's face was bandaged as his arm was in a sling.

"Hey." Luffy said to him. "You okay 'bout this?"

"Yeah." Borodo said. "His folks are great people. Akisu will be the happiest guy on that island. I don't feel the least bit lonely. In fact, I'm relieved to be alone. He's always tripping me up." Borodo had tears in his eyes as he talked. "Now I can keep all this treasure I took from the Trump Siblings for myself."

"But, will you really be alright alone?" Nami asked.

"You've lost your only partner, right?" Sanji asked.

"Not only that, Akisu was your 'brother' too." Jou said.

"You can't call yourself a 'gang' of thieves anymore." Usopp said.

"I'll find someone some day." Borodo said.

Zoro looked over to the side with a smile.

"I don't think you have to." Zoro said.

"Hold up, Borodo!" Akisu who was on the Going Merry jumped onto Borodo's ship.

"Akisu!" Borodo exclaimed in surprise.

"How could you leave me behind!" Akisu yelled. "I knew you'd go and try something like this!"

"But you finally met up with your folks and..." Borodo began.

"Don't talk stupid!" Akisu said.

The Straw hat's watched the two brothers argue with smiles.

"I'm a brave man of the sea now." Akisu stated. "I gotta risk my life to finish what I want to do!"

"But, you..." Borodo said.

"We're the world's best, the Thief Brothers, aren't we?" Akisu asked.

"Akisu..." Borodo said quietly.

They both stared at each other until Borodo smiled.

"Right." Borodo said. They began sailing in a different direction from the Straw hat's.

"Okay." Akisu said. "Let's split the Trump Sibling's treasure now."

"Hey now." Borodo said.

"50/50 right?" Akisu said. "I'm an adult now, too."

"We agreed 70/30!" Borodo argued.

"What?" Akisu exclaimed. "Don't be stingy!"

"I'm not being stingy!" Borodo exclaimed back.

The Going Merry with the Straw hat's on it sailed away from the Thief Brothers who continued to bicker on the share they take.

* * *

 **And we have finished Movie 2. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did typing it. It only took three parts and now we can move on to Warship Island.**

 **Now, reviews...**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: So was not ready for that. Like at all!**

 **Yeah, you didn't even get a chance to defend yourself since you were too busy holding up that ceiling. Apparently, Luffy so strong he can push up several floor levels through a floor. Damn, Luffy is too OP sometimes but that's what makes him awesome.**

 **Jou: Guy was gonna blow himself up to take down the Trump Siblings.**

 **He was gonna do it for Akisu.**

 **Borodo: He is my partner after all.**

 **Akisu: You're so brave, Borodo!**

 **Jou: What the heck are you two doing here?**

 **Borodo: We're gonna be gone after this so we might as well be here. But, who knows? Maybe we'll come back.**

 **Akisu: Can we stay for a little?**

 **Jou: Author...?**

 **Fine. You can stay and I guess visit once in a while.**

 **Akisu: Yay!**

 **Don't steal anything!**

 **Borodo: We won't!**

 **Anyway. pokemonking, I hope the chapter was too your liking. Thanks for the support.**

 **Kjack223:**

 **Jou: Seriously was not ready for that attack.**

 **The Trump Siblings fight dirty apparently. Yep, next is Warship Island. So yeah, look forward to it. Thanks, Kjack.**

 **JediMasterChris1:  
**

 **Jou: Yep, I won! Damn, that guy and his power were annoying.**

 **It is in Sanji's character to be a big flirt so of course he's gonna still hit on Nami even though she's with Jou. Might be easier that way if Jou and Nami were to do the "deed". Thanks for reviewing, Chris.**

 **Mike: And as you can see. He did.**

 **Jou: That's because I am the man!**

 **Dragonslayer394: It was a nice suggestion. Thank you.**

 **Hawkeye: Don't worry. I didn't forget the kunai.**

 **Jou: I just haven't had a chance to use them yet.**

 **He'll most likely get a chance to use them soon.** **Yep, I look forward to Jou's involvement in future arcs as well.**

 **Warship is next. Look forward to it, man. Thank you, Hawkeye.**

 **Chance Green G King: Well, I didn't make this on my own. This is actually the second movie. You've probably never seen it, have you? You should give it a watch. It's a pretty good One Piece film.**

 **But hey, thanks Chance.**

 **Joey Andrews: Yeah, I can see Jou being like that for Chopper. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **SuperSaiyan89: I would like to do the Lovely Land Arc. Ya know, the one with the Accino family. So, I wanna do that filler arc. I love the G8 arc. It's a very funny arc. So you could expect that arc happening.**

 **Well then, you'll have to wait and see when we get the Davy Back Arc. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **CGA32295: Ya know, speaking of long range. It won't be a problem if I say but I do plan to have Jou do long range slash attacks. You know, how they do with swords when they fire an air slash at their enemies. At some point I plan on Jou doing something like that. Jou fighting Eric, huh? I don't have a problem with something like that. We'll be able to see that soon. Thank you.**

 **Jack Conrad: Wow! First time that's ever happened for me. That's awesome that you made an account on fanfiction just so you can follow my story. That's great!**

 **Man, you do not know how happy that makes me to see you say that Jou is a really good character and all the other things you said about him. That makes me feel like I did a good job incorporating him in the One Piece world.**

 **I can say that the crushing for Jou and Nami will happen soon. I was gonna have them be a couple at Post Enies Lobby. Then I started to think that that's too far away so I decided a point that's much sooner. But, I'm gonna keep when they become a couple a secret and if I do that, it will hopefully surprise people.**

 **But thank you so much for your kind words. Please stick around and I hope you enjoy the future arcs of this story. Thanks again!**

 **KP360: I had to think of something. Pin Joker had his thing where he got phrases wrong, Boo Jack rhymed and Skunk One added "Gas" at the end of all his sentences.**

 **Yep, that he does scream real loud. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Ya know, I don't know if this is a spoiler or not but Jou will be present at that time. For what will happen I will not say plus we have some ways to go until we get to Jaya. But look forward to that scene. Because I definitely do. Thank you.**

 **OnePieceFan: I'm not sure. But it would be pretty amusing if he was victim of one of Nami's "Special Attacks". Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Chris Andrews: It's a pretty good film. I mean, it isn't Strong World or Film Z but it's good movie. And mission complete the Straw hat's all took down their respective opponents. Hope it was to your liking. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Thanks for reviewing everyone and...wait, Jou? Where are you?**

 **Jou: I was off talking to Borodo and Akisu.**

 **Oh. I was wondering where the heck you went.**

 **Jou: Done with reviews?**

 **Yes.**

 **Jou: Okay, well me Borodo and Akisu are gonna go get lunch.**

 **What? Why?**

 **Jou: Because we can. So, what do you guys wanna eat? Burgers?**

 **Borodo: Fine by me.**

 **Akisu: Yeah!**

 **Jou: See ya, Author!  
**

 **Geez, at least bring me back a cheeseburger. Anyway, see you guys next time. Expect the first chapter of Warship Island next Saturday. Later!**


	22. Apis

**Hey, there everybody! You guys ready for Warship Island before we head into the Grand Line? Well then, let's get started.**

 **I don't own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **Just own the OC's**

 **Oh, and before the chapter starts we're gonna have an opening. Just thought it'd be a fun thing to do. It's not gonna be for every chapter. You can just imagine the opening happened. I'm doing "We Are" which is the first opening to One Piece. Just wanted to do it while we're still in the East Blue Saga.**

 **So, here it is...**

* * *

 **[One Piece Opening 1- "We Are"]**

 _Wealth, Fame, Power... Gold Roger, The King of the Pirates, attained this and everything else the world had to offer and his dying words drove countless souls to the seas._

 _Roger: "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place! Now you just have to find it!"_

 _These words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine!_

 _This is the time known as the 'Great Pirate Era'!_

 **Come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!**

 _[The first show's Luffy with a big smile on his face as he jumps off a hill over-looking the ocean then shows clips of Zoro, Jou, Nami, Usopp and Sanji.]_

 **Together, we will find everything that we're looking for...**

[Luffy in the air throws a rubbery stretched out arm towards the Going Merry's crow's nest grabbing hold of it and shooting himself towards the ship.]

 **ONE PIECE!**

 _[The screen shows the One Piece show logo. The next screen cuts to the Going Merry sailing on the sea as multiple Sea Kings swim around it.]_

 **Compass left behind**

 **It'll slow us down**

 **Your heart will be your guide**

 **Raise the sail and the take the helm**

 _[The next scene cuts to the Straw hat's on the front deck of the Going Merry all looking out with smiles and Luffy hanging upside down on the Going Merry's figurehead.]_

 **That legendary place, that the end of the map reveals**

 _[Next scene shows the Going Merry sailing across a map.]_

 **is only legendary 'til someone proves it's real**

 _[The scene after shows Zoro wearing his bandana slash down multiple pirates with his swords and Jou chain-slashing pirates with his chains.]_

 **Through it all, through all the troubled times**

 _[It then cuts to Sanji standing with a cigarette in his mouth and with his hands in his pockets as pirates ran to attack. He retaliated by doing a handstand and spinning himself and kicking pirates that came at him.]_

 **Through the heartache and through the pain**

 _[Next it cuts to Usopp who fires an egg star at a pirate as the pirate is then hit in the head by Nami with her staff.]_

 **Know that I will be there to stand by you**

 _[It next cuts to Luffy who is reeling his fist back. A Sea King is making it's way to the boat but get's punched hard in the face by Luffy.]_

 **Just like I know you'll stand by me!**

 _[It then shows enemies that Luffy has fought. Buggy, Kuro and Don Krieg. It then shows the Straw hat's standing on the deck of the Going Merry smiling as Luffy lands in front of them and stands himself up and grins.]_

 **So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams!**

 _[Next it shows Arlong, Alvida, Smoker and also Dragon. Next shows the Straw hat jolly roger moving with the wind.]_

 **Together, we will find the everything that we're looking for...**

 _[The scene after shows Luffy spinning his hat with one finger.]_

 **There's always room for you**

 _[It then shows Shanks wearing the straw hat with a smile on his face and turns around with Lucky Roo, Yasopp and Benn Beckman.]_

 **If you wanna be my friend?**

 _[The next scene Luffy along with Zoro, Jou, Nami, Usopp and Sanji all smiling out at the ocean. The scene after is the Going Merry sailing on the ocean.]_

 **We are, we are on the cruise!**

 _[Then after, written in bold letters with the O in a red color with an x in it and the rest of the letters in yellow spelling "One Piece".]_

 **WE ARE!**

* * *

 **Hope that opening was okay since that is a first for me!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.22**

* * *

The Going Merry sailed on the sea as the crew were lounging around the front of the ship. Luffy sat at his special seat, Usopp was in the crow's nest looking through a telescope, Look-out duty was usually Jou's job but it was okay to let others do it.

Jou was leaning on the railing looking out to sea, Nami was leaning on the rail as well and looking at a map, Zoro was napping and Sanji stood next to him smoking a cigarette.

"Nami!" Luffy called to the navigator. "Shouldn't we reach the Grand Line soon?"

Nami frowned at the straw hat. "No, it'll take some time before we get there." She said.

"Just be patient, Captain." Jou said, his arms folded over his chest. "We'll get there."

"Yeah, what Jou said." Said Nami. "Just be patient."

"Kay!" Luffy said with grin and then laughed.

"Ah, feel that sunshine." Sanji said with a content sigh. "With weather like this it almost seems like that storm in Loguetown was just a bad dream."

"Loguetown..." Jou muttered. For some reason, Loguetown gave him bad memories. It reminded him of Rana. Is she really that pissed at him for becoming a pirate? Just thinking about that just made Jou sigh loudly.

"Are you okay, Jou?" Nami asked, she sounded concerned.

"Hmm...?" Jou hummed looking in Nami's direction. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." Jou smiled. "Don't worry about me."

"Hm...?" Nami hummed. She couldn't help but be worried if he said "Don't worry about me". Whatever happened to him and Rana must still be hurting him inside.

"Hey!" Usopp called from the crow's nest. "I see a flock of bird's starboard!"

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked him.

"Yeah!" Usopp answered. "And they're surrounding something! I can't make it out exactly but it's big! I wonder what it is?"

"Maybe a fish?" Luffy said.

"Maybe." Usopp said looking through one of his goggles. "Or a small boat of fish? I don't know?"

"Then forget about it then." Jou said. "It's probably just junk anyway."

"It could just be fish." Sanji said. "I heard it's common for sea birds to flock above fish and even trail them."

"It is!?" Luffy said getting from his seat leaning over the railing.

"That's right." Sanji said. "Sound's like lunch to me."

"You said it!" Luffy shouted and then reeled his arm back with it stretching. **"Gum-Gum Grab!"** Luffy threw his arm toward the "fish" and grabbed hold of it.

"Woah!" Usopp exclaimed. "That's a stretch!"

"It never get's old." Sanji smiled. Luffy's arm began coming back to him. He even had something in his hand.

"I caught it!" Luffy said. "Come here!" He said as he continued pulling over whatever it was he had. Throughout all this commotion Zoro was still sleeping.

"Nice one, Luffy!" Nami said.

"Hey uh, Luffy...?" Jou said. "Don't you think your reeling in to fast?"

"Yeah, dial it down or you're gonna...?" Sanji said as he saw the object heading straight for him. He ducked down just in time and the object Luffy pulled in hit the sleeping Zoro off the Going Merry. The swordsman flew off grunting and then fell in the water with a splash.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Luffy said plainly as his arm retracted back to him.

"Dumbass!" Sanji shouted angrily springing back up to his feet. Zoro was pulled back up by Usopp with a rope. Everyone stared at what Luffy pulled. It was a girl. Everyone was staring right down at her.

"That's no kind of fish I've ever seen." Sanji said.

"It's no fish it's a girl." Nami said.

"She's young too." Jou said. "She's looks no older than 8 or 9."

"Huh, a fish person." Luffy said walking over. "Where's her webs?"

"A fish person...?" Usopp said. "You idiot she's just a little kid." The kid looked completely out of it. She had the look of death on her face and the color to her face was completely drained.

"Why would someone leave a child out in the middle of the ocean like that?" Nami wondered aloud. "It makes no sense."

"We can always ask her when she wakes up." Jou said.

* * *

Everyone sat in the kitchen as the girl slept with a blanket on her. Sanji was cooking food. The aroma of the food traveled to the sleeping girls nose. The young girl suddenly burst up and immediately bumped her head into Usopp's chin. The sniper fell over on his back.

"THAT HURT!" The girl screamed holding her head.

"You're awake!" Nami said with smile. The girl looked over at her. "That was quicker than I expected. Don't worry, you're alright now."

"You must be hungry?" Jou smiled. The girl turned her eyes toward him next.

"Nothing that some grub won't cure." Sanji said to the girl as he continued cooking. "I'm cooking some soup if your hungry."

"Lucky!" The girl said with a grin.

"I'm guessing you were shipwrecked?" Nami said. "You are lucky."

"And we're lucky to have found you before you ended up starving or something." Jou smiled, taking a knee in front of the girl. "What's your name, kid?" The girl's face turned into a stern expression like she's irritated.

"Before asking a stranger questions it's polite to give them your name first." The girl said. This answer caused Nami to giggle.

"You're absolutely right." Jou said. "My apologies. I'm Kusari Jou. But you can just call me Jou."

"I'm Nami." Nami introduced herself winking. "The chef cooking that delicious smelling soup is Sanji."

"Hi!" Sanji greeted waving. Jou pointed over to Zoro.

"That angry-looking, green-haired guy scowling over there is Zoro." Jou said.

"And despite his scowl, he's a good guy." Nami said.

"Shut up." Zoro muttered.

"And you already met the one who's unconscious lying on the floor." Nami said looking at the long-nosed sniper. "That's Usopp."

"I'm Luffy." Luffy said with a smile. "And I'm the Captain of this pirate ship." The girl's face turned to a look of fright and shock.

"What!?" The girl screamed. "Pirates!?"

"That's right." Luffy said. "And we're on our way to the Grand Line."

"What's wrong?" Nami asked.

"You look like your gonna pass out again." Jou said. The girl turned blue in fear and stopped moving all together.

"She isn't moving." Luffy said.

"Yeah." Jou said. He began snapping his fingers in front of the girl's eyes. "Hey! C'mon kid! Snap out of it! Stay with us!" Jou continued snapping his fingers but then stopped and stood up from where he was kneeling. "It's no good. She's completely frozen."

"So, what're we supposed to do with her?" Zoro asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Luffy said. "I'll have to think it over. I can deal with this tomorrow."

* * *

On most nights Jou does Look-out duty. He was looking through his telescope checking for anything out at sea. It was night time, they could be attacked by Marines or enemy pirates at night. They weren't sailing so the ship was just sitting on the ocean. Jou continued looking around but found nothing.

 _"It looks like we're clear."_ Jou thought and then brought his eyes to the kitchen. _"I wonder if the kid is okay? I should at least go and check on her."_

Jou climbed out the crow's nest and made his way to kitchen. As he made his way to it he caught the girl all wrapped up in the blanket they left her. Him and her both stared at each other.

"Good evening." Jou smiled. "Not sleeping?" The girl turned her head with a pout on her face. Jou walked his way up to the girl and knelt down to her.

"So, now you're not gonna talk, huh?" Jou asked. "Is it because we're pirates...?" The girl still had her head turned away with a frown on her face.

"Okay." Jou said. "Well, just talk when your ready." A rumbling sound is heard that sounded like someone's stomach. It was from the girls' stomach which made her go red across her face with embarrassment.

"Sound's like somebody is hungry?" Jou chuckled. He raised his eyebrow as she stood up and walked over to the fridge inside the kitchen. Unknown to the girl there was someone else in the kitchen besides her and Jou. Inside there was a trap which was unknown to the girl as she kept walking.

"Hey, you might wanna watch out." Jou warned. The trap activated trapping the person within it. The girl and the trapped person screamed together. The girl was covering her head until the kitchen lights came on. It was Sanji.

"How many times...?" Sanji sighed. "Luffy..." Luffy was under what looked like a giant mouse trap.

"This always ends the same way." Sanji said as Luffy struggled to get out of the trap. "You never learn, do you?" The cook then brought his eyes over the girl. "What're you doing there?" The girl let out an embarrassed laugh to look innocent.

"Probably trying to get something to eat like our Captain?" Jou smiled. Letting his presence be known to the cook.

"What're you doin' in here, Jou?" Sanji asked.

"I was just here checking on the kid." Jou said. "She's still not talking."

"Is that so...?" Sanji said, looking at the girl. Shortly after, Luffy was happily munching on a piece of meat. Jou sitting at the table with the girl and Sanji was standing at the table.

"Yummy!" Luffy exclaimed eating.

"I would've made you something to eat Luffy." Sanji said. "Just stop trying to take food without asking first."

"But, I'm hungry!" Luffy said still stuffing his face. The girls stomach rumbled again which led to her face going red once again.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked her. "Your hungry too?" The girl frowned.

"That must be the case with how loud your stomach is growling." Jou smirked. The girl kept her frown.

"You skipped dinner, I know you skipped lunch." Sanji said. "What is this a hungry strike?"

"Yeah, you should eat something." Jou said. "Being someone as small as you isn't good to starve."

"You think the big bad pirates are gonna poison you...?" Sanji asked. "Is that it...?" The girl shook her head violently.

"If you just sit there he's gonna eat everything." Sanji said.

"So, you might wanna hurry." Jou suggested. "Our Captain's stomach is a bottomless pit. I guess your not as hungry as we think you are." The girl's eyes shot up as she looked across the table.

"That's okay more for me!" Luffy said taking hold of a bowl of soup.

"Get back!" The girl ran over and grabbed the bowl from Luffy.

"Woah...!?" Luffy said in surprise. The girl began gulping down the bowl

"Yummy!" The girl's face brightened in a big smile. This made Jou and Sanji smile.

"Yeah, I know it." Luffy said smiling. "Was there any doubt? I picked Sanji personally."

"I've never had anything this good!" The girl said happily.

"You're finally smiling." Nami said as her, Usopp and Zoro were at the door smiling also.

"Nami!" Sanji said.

"Hey, guys!" Jou waved.

"Luffy, are you eating again?" Nami asked.

"What's wrong?" Luffy said. "I didn't have much lunch."

"Are you kidding?" Usopp said. "You emptied two pots!"

"You pour thing." Nami said walking up to the girl. "Did you really think we were evil?"

"Well, I guess." The girl said quietly.

"Well, you weren't alone." Nami smiled. "That's a common sentiment these days. We're getting used to it."

"It is normal for you to think that way about us." Jou said. "But if we were gonna do anything wrong to you, we would've done it already but we won't."

"You're not gonna sell me off?" The girl asked.

"No way!" Usopp said.

"You kinda do have an evil look." Zoro said. "I can see your point."

"Your the expert on bad looks." Usopp said pulling Zoro's face. After that the Sniper and Swordsman began throwing at fist at each other looking very comical and arguing as they did and making a dust cloud.

"Why are they such morons?" Nami groaned. The girl laughed at the Sniper and Swordsman argue with each other.

"We have plenty more to eat, Madamoiselle." Sanji said.

"He's serious." Nami said placing her arm on Jou's shoulder leaning on it. "And if you stick around you'll see these pirates are more friendly and fun than scary. I promise."

"So..." Jou smiled. "You still hungry? Want some more food?" The girl's face brightened into a big smile.

"More please!" She said happily.

"As you wish." Sanji said.

"Me too!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Get your own, Luffy!" Sanji shouted angrily.

"I've already tried." Luffy whined.

* * *

Everybody on the crew began getting Merry to set sail. Doing tasks like, pulling up the anchor and setting up the sail. All of a sudden there was an explosion of some kind aboard the ship. Everyone onboard wondered what that was.

"Huh?" Luffy said walking out a door.

"...the hell was that?" Jou wondered, voicing everyone's thoughts.

* * *

Nami in her room was fixing her shirt with it being not fully on her body.

"Huh?" She exclaimed. "What the?!"

Just like everyone else Nami wondered what was going on onboard the ship.

* * *

The door to the kitchen opened revealing the girl, her clothes and her face were all dirty and the kitchen had smoke blowing out of it.

"Hey!" Sanji called from the crow's nest where he was with Usopp. "What's the trouble down there?" The cook asked.

"No trouble!" The girl called back. "I've just been cooking!"

"What!?" Sanji asked his usually calm and smooth sounding voice cracking.

"Everyone!" The girl waved at Jou, Zoro and Luffy. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ahh!" Luffy face brightened in a grin. "Breakfast?"

"I wouldn't get too excited." Zoro said, sweat-dropping.

"Keep you thought's to yourselves guys..." Jou said. "Don't say anything to upset her. She's only a kid."

* * *

Everyone sat at the table. Luffy and Usopp sat on one side. Jou, Nami and Zoro sat on the other. Sanji stood next to Apis. Everyone looked at the black charred thing of food with expressions that said "How the hell am I going to eat this". Except for Luffy who looked eyed the food like it was some kind of gourmet dish with a beaming smile on his face.

"Y-You made this all by yourself?" Nami asked trying to sound nice.

"Mmhm!" The girl nodded with a happy smile spread across her adorable face. She even had a bandage on her forehead and on either side of her cheeks.

"So, you did, huh?" Jou said with a nervous chuckle. "Nice...Job."

"The appearance is...quite unique." Usopp said also trying to sound nice. "Yes, unique!"

"Yeah!" Luffy said happily. "Let's eat!" Sanji brought his gaze over to the pots and pans and the other utensils the kid used. They were all burned and destroyed.

"Not only did you guys rescue me but you've given me food and shelter as well." The girl said happily. "I finally found a way for me to pitch in and help."

"That's real thoughtful." Nami said with an awkward smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Yeah..." Jou said. "We...we really appreciate it." The beanie-wearing young man said with his own awkward smile. "Right, Zoro?" Jou elbowed the swordsman.

"Uh..." Zoro groaned. "Is this considered food?"

Jou turned to Nami who had her eyes narrowed at the swordsman and gave Jou these eyes that said "Shut him up". Jou nodded in understanding. The girl was only a kid so he didn't want her to to be sad.

 _"Forgive me Zoro."_ Jou thought in his mind. He took his foot and planted it on Zoro's hard. Zoro's mouth opened wide in pain enough for Jou to pour the food on Zoro's tongue.

"Here, Zoro!" Jou said. "You gotta eat so you can be a big strong swordsman!" Nami leaned over and clamped both her hands under Zoro's mouth and chin and closed it shut.

"Just shut the food in and eat it!" Nami said.

Unknown to Nami she had to get close enough to reach Zoro so she had to lean over Jou. Jou even faced her when she leaned over. She was very close, like in his personal space. He stared at her face. She was pretty close to him. Close enough for him to count her eyelashes and for him to even kiss her. He wasn't going to, it never crossed his mind to, but still.

When Nami finished making Zoro eat the "food" she looked down at Jou. She looked into his brown eyes with her own. She had to reach over him to get to Zoro. It really looked like she was trying to wrap her arms around his neck. They can feel their breath on each other. They were so close they could feel each other's body heat. Nami along with Jou went a deep red in her face. She snapped out of it and sat back down on her seat. Nami just stayed quiet as did Jou.

Neither of the two made eye contact with each other. Everyone seemed still too occupied on the girl's cooking to even notice them.

"Seriously though..." Usopp said closely eyeing the "food". "Is this stuff really safe to eat?"

"Oh, yeah." Luffy said stuffing his face. "Taste good." Luffy's words caused the girl to smile happily.

"Of course." Sanji said, near his own plate. "After all, you can't judge a meal by appearance alone." Sanji along with Jou and Nami stuck their forks in their food and plopped them in their mouth's.

"Are you sure?" Usopp asked and did the same.

As if on cue everyone's faces went fully pink in disgust. It tasted like it was completely burnt and it even tasted like it was super hot like it was spicy. Just like it's appearance. It tasted so bad that the flavor was undescribable. Zoro looked like he was completely out of it. His color was completely blue.

Everyone screamed which comically made Going Merry jump on the ocean. Everyone grabbed the cup of water that was nearest to them and gulped the water down their throat's. Luffy continued eating his food as he looked at everyone in confusion.

"It...wasn't that bad, was it?" The girl asked, her expression in worry. She then grabbed a piece of her food and took it in her mouth. She ended up with the same result. Going pink in the face in disgust and felt her mouth burning. "SPICY! MY MOUTH FEELS LIKE IT'S ON FIRE! I MUST'VE USED THE WRONG SEASONING!"

"Heh heh..." Sanji laughed weakly. "That's okay, it's a common mistake." The girl brought her eyes to the cook with a frown. "Next time you'll know which spices to avoid." The girl's frown turned into a smile.

"She took the time to cook this feast!" Sanji said to the rest of the crew. "The least you can do is eat every crumb!" Looks of fear showed in Zoro's and Usopp's faces.

"Shut up!" Sanji scolded the two. "This little girl went out of her way for you bums! She deserves..." Sanji paused and looked down at the girl. "Excuse me, but I don't think I got your name?"

"It's Apis." The girl smiled. "My name is Apis."

"Apis, huh?" Jou smiled. "Cute name. Suit's you perfectly." Apis blushed in response to Jou's compliment.

"Apis deserves the respect of seeing you eat her meal." Sanji announced. "Besides, I won't allow anyone aboard this ship to waste food." Sanji then leaned closer to Nami. "A bit later I'd be happy to cook something especially for you."

"That'd be great!" Nami said happily.

"Oh, brother..." Jou said quietly with a sigh and taking another drink of water. He didn't know why Sanji's request to Nami bothered him. Could he have been perhaps jealous?

"I'm sorry." Apis apologized. "I know it's horrible. I'm just not a very good cook. All I wanted was to do something nice."

"Don't be sorry, kiddo." Jou smiled warmly. "It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah, Apis..." Nami agreed. "Don't worry. Nobody's mad at you. Really."

"Yeah, you leave the cooking to me from now on." Sanji said. "I'm sure that there are many interesting things that you could to help out." Apis nodded with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Luffy asked, still munching on Apis' food. "This is good stuff."

 **"Eat!"** The 5 crew members chorused in unison to their Captain.

"We'll have to make some barbecue next time I haven't had it in forever." Luffy said, mouth full. "And meat loaf with roasted potatoes after that." After finishing Apis' meal Sanji took the dishes and placed them in the sink and began doing them.

"So, what's your story?" Nami asked Apis. "Why were you adrift at sea? Were you stranded or was someone after you?"

"I escaped the a Marine ship." Apis said. "They were holding me prisoner?"

"A Marine ship?" Usopp asked puzzled.

"So, when did you escape?" Jou asked.

"I got away 3 nights ago." Apis said.

"Three nights ago?" Nami asked. "That was during a storm. Your little boat didn't stand a chance."

"How'd you get in trouble in the first place?" Zoro asked. "They had to have held you prisoner for a reason?"

"That's what I'm curious about too." Jou said. "Why would the Marines hold a young girl prisoner?" Jou pondered to himself rubbing his chin.

"What could a little girl like you have possibly gotten into that got the attention of the Marines?" Zoro asked. "Everyone know's their a bunch of twits but I still can't imagine them labeling you an enemy. And what'd you do?"

Apis sighed looking at the ground before speaking.

"Well, um..." Apis began. "I..." She hesitated.

"What's wrong...?" Luffy asked. "Are you hiding something?"

"No! It's nothing like that!" Apis shouted. "You have to believe me! I'm innocent." She frowned. "But still...I can't talk about it."

"You can't tell us?" Usopp asked.

"Easy, easy..." Sanji said walking over and wiping his hands with a towel. "What's the big deal? She must have her reasons. If she doesn't wanna say we shouldn't press her."

"Yes, I agree." Nami smiled at Apis. "But it would be helpful if you would at least tell us where your from?"

"That's a good question." Jou said. "Humor us, kiddo. Go on and tell us about it?"

"Uh...uh...I'm from..." Apis started. "It's a place called Warship Island."

"Warship Island?" Nami questioned.

"Do you know it?" Usopp asked.

"No." Nami said reaching for her map. "But it should be labeled on the map."

"Odd name." Luffy said. "Why is it called Warship Island?"

"Uh, well..." Apis said. "Because the shape of the island looks exactly like a warship."

"Heh, I like it!" Luffy grinned.

"Look!" Nami gasped pointing on her map. Everyone did as she said and looked at the map.

"It's close to the Grand Line!" Usopp exclaimed.

"We're here..." Nami pointed to the spot on the map. "So the distance between us and Warship Island is reasonable. Well, what do you wanna do Apis?" The girl looked over to the Navigator. "We can take you back to your island? We're headed to the Grand Line but it's no problem for us to drop you off."

"Thank you." Apis said, her eyes falling to the floor. "You were all so nice to save me and I feel bad for having you go out of your way." She brought her head up to look at everyone. "But I wanna go home more than anything! I'm sorry I'm being selfish! Maybe you can hand me to a ship that's heading west on your way to the Grand Line? I'm sure I can handle thing's on my own from there."

"Absolutely not!" Nami said. "No way! A pirate ship can't even get close to another vessel without them attacking in blind fear!"

"Yeah, you're right." Apis said quietly putting her head down.

"But still, we're not on anyone's timetable other our own." Nami said back with a smile on her face. "And Warship Island isn't that far off. So we can do it. Well, I'm fine with this either way."

"I'm with Nami." Jou smiled. "What do you say, Captain?"

"Sure." Luffy grinned. "Sounds great to me."

"It's close to where we're going." Usopp said.

"I know." Luffy said. "And the island looks like a Warship."

"I think that's a yes." Sanji smiled down at Apis.

"Really?!" Apis asked in surprise with a smile and standing back on her feet. "You don't mind changing course and taking me back home!?"

"Nope." Luffy said.

"Yes!" Apis said happily. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm going home!" The girl exclaimed jumping up and down happily. The 6 pirates all had smiles staring at the young girl. "You have no idea what this means! I didn't ever think I'd make it out of the ocean let alone back to Warship Island! You're amazing! All of you! I'll prepare tons of dishes for you! For Everyone!"

 **"NO!"** Everyone shouted in fear shaking their heads in fear. **"THAT'S OKAY!"**

"But, why not...?" Luffy pouted.

The Straw Hat crew have decided to take the young girl known as Apis back to her home Warship Island. How will this whole thing turn out for the crew since they agreed to take this young girl back to her home?

Who knows how it would go...

* * *

 **And here we have the first part of Warship Island. I can tell this is gonna be a pretty good arc in this story. Hope you guys like Jou's interactions with Apis. They probably weren't much in this chapter but I hoped everyone liked them.**

 **Reviews...**

 **pokemonking0924: Well actually no. Jou's Dual-Chain Whirlwind was a move I came up with from the very beginning. Plus, Zoro's Tatsumaki is actually a tornado. Tornado's are stronger than whirlwind's. Which probably means that Jou's whirlwind attack is weaker than Zoro's Tatsumaki.**

 **But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next one. Thank you.**

 **Hawkeye: Hey, Hawkeye! I thought Nami trapping Honey Queen in the jar was funny too. And don't worry about it. I have trouble putting reviews up myself on other stories sometimes too so it's all good.** **And Warship Island is here! Hope you liked this chapter.** **Thanks a lot!**

 **Jack Conrad:**

 **Luffy: Me and my crew are awesome!**

 **Jou: Damn right we are, Captain!**

 **You guys know you have more fights ahead of you guys, right? Especially you, Jou. Your next opponent could be very tough.**

 **Jou: You just love to torture me, huh, Author?**

 **You got that right. And Warship Island is here. Hope you liked the chapter!**

 **JediMasterChris1: Well, I'll see what I can do about the parent thing later? It might hard to do since Jou and Nami aren't together yet but it could still be a possibility. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Mike:**

 **Jou: Not really the taking revenge type of person but I kicked his sorry ass.**

 **If I recall it wasn't a story, it was a damn history lesson. More of this arc coming on the way. Thank you, Mike!**

 **SuperSaiyan89: Well, I don't know about another chain-wielder apart of the Accino Family. But I do have an OC who's gonna be apart of Blackbeard's crew who fights with chains. Won't reveal anything on him yet though.**

 **Is that so? A continuity error where Zoro cuts steel chains even though he learns it when he fights Mr.1. Alright, I haven't watched Warship Island in a while so I'll keep a look out for that and see what I can do.**

 **Thanks for looking out! I appreciate it!**

 **Dragonslayer394:**

 **Jou: Of course I did. My mom didn't raise me to be a wimp!**

 **That she didn't. We'll see how he can affect it. You'll see how he reacts to Grandpa Ryu soon.**

 **Yes, I noticed I got a flame review. The actual reason for that person hating me is because the person doesn't like the fact that Nami is paired with Jou instead of Luffy. I can understand that. Mostly everybody ships LuNa in One Piece. (Even though there are all sorts a pairings.)**

 **But if a person does not like the pairing in my story and hates me for the pairing than they shouldn't read my story if it PO's them so much. You're right, I've gotten a lot positive reviews which I appreciate so I'm not gonna let flames bother me so I choose to ignore them.**

 **By the way, I appreciate the support and your review. Thanks a lot!**

 **KP360: Actually, Jou first used Dual-Chain Whirlwind on Puff back in the Arlong Park Arc. Though, that move could actually be the most unique one he has. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you look forward to the next one. Thank you.**

 **Kjack223: Glad you enjoyed Movie 2. And here we are now in Warship Island. C'mon, Apis isn't just a good character she's also super adorable. Hey Jou, what're your thoughts on Apis?**

 **Jou: Well, like you said she is adorable. And we promised we'd take her back to her home and that's just what we're gonna do.**

 **Right you are. Thanks for the review, Kjack!**

 **Joey Andrews:**

 **Jou: Put that wolf jackass in his place.**

 **We are almost there to the Alabasta Saga(Which I cannot wait to get into!) Plus, we get to meet Chopper who is just the most adorable little guy in One Piece. You know, I would like to have Jou and Chopper have some type of relationship like that. I believe people would really like that. Thanks for the review, Joey!**

 **OnePieceFan: Yeah. Now that I think about it Jou really isn't that type of guy to peep on girls.**

 **Jou: Don't get me wrong. I like girls but I'm not a pervert.**

 **You grabbed Nami's butt. You got like a whole handful of it.**

 **Jou:*Blushes* I thought we were gonna move on from that and that was an accident!**

 **Don't act like you didn't like it, Jou. That suggestion could actually work or I could just have him not witness Nami's happiness punch at all. We'll have to see when we reach that point which may take a while. Thanks for that suggestion and for reviewing.**

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first part of Warship Island. See you guys next time! Later!**

 **Jou: You guys come back now! See ya!**


	23. Grandpa Ryu

**Hey, everyone! What have I been doing lately? Just been working on this chapter and been playing video games. I've been playing Persona 5(yes I'm still playing it even though it came out in early April) and Max Payne 3(I love that game!)**

 **Here's another chapter to Jou's Adventures. I hope you like it!**

 **I** **don't own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **I Just own the OC's who appear**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt. 23**

* * *

Nami walked outside the kitchen. She looked up at the sky.

 _"I can't help feeling something's wrong?"_ Nami thought.

"Hey!" Usopp called from the crow's nest. "We got company approaching!" Nami looked up at the Sniper in alarm. "Just our luck! We're in deep trouble! It's the Marines!"

"Marines!?" Nami repeated in alarm.

"And we're not just talking one or two ships either!" Usopp said. Nami ran to the side of the Merry and saw the Marine ship's approaching.

"He's right!" Nami said. "Why would the Marines dispatch an entire fleet to this area!?"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked with everyone else following him outside the kitchen.

"Yeah, I heard something about Marines?" Jou asked, walking over to the side of the ship next to Nami. Apis gained a look of fear on her face as the Marine kept sailing toward the Going Merry.

"Are they here to claim the bounty on my head?" Luffy asked.

"They wouldn't send this many just for you!" Nami told him.

"Maybe the Marines feel they need an entire fleet to capture me?" Luffy said. "I am kind of amazing!"

"Shut up!" Nami scolded. "This isn't a joke!" Apis began stepping back in fright.

"Hm?" Sanji turned to Apis. "What's wrong with you?"

"Those ships belong to Branch 8!" Apis said. "They're the one's I escaped from! What am I gonna do!?" The pirates on deck looked at her and then looked at each other. The leading Marine ship fired three cannonball's at the Pirates Caravel.

"AAAH!" Usopp screamed. "THEY'RE FIRING AT US!"

"Everybody brace yourselves!" Jou ordered. The cannonball's never connected with the ship. They hit the water around ship created three large splashes which rocked the boat. Sanji held on to Apis, Jou held onto Nami holding onto her arm and waist to support her, Luffy and Zoro kept stood on deck trying to keep their footing and Usopp was hanging of the side of the Merry.

"ATTENTION PIRATES!" A voice boomed from the Marine ship. "YOU HAVE TRESPASSED INTO RESTRICTED WATERS AND HEREBY ORDERED TO STOP AND SURRENDER!"

"There's no way we're gonna stop for Marines!?" Usopp said from where he was hanging off the side of Merry.

"How do you wanna handle this?" Zoro asked Luffy." Cause I wanna fight 'em."

"Then I say let's fight!" Luffy agreed.

"YOU'RE CRAZY!?" Usopp told the two. "WHY MUST WE ALWAYS FIGHT AGAINST IMPOSSIBLE ODDS!" Usopp continued screaming Luffy and Zoro. Jou walked up to Apis who was holding onto Sanji's arm.

"Apis...?" Sanji said to the kid. "Go downstairs and wait and in the cabin."

"Sanji's right, kiddo." Jou said kneeling down to her. "If they're coming for you then you should go and hide somewhere. Don't worry, we're not gonna let 'em take you. Okay?"

"Okay." Apis nodded. The young girl then brought her eyes to a group of birds sitting on the ship. Jou raised his eyebrow at Apis as he then also brought his eyes to the birds.

 _"Why is she looking at those birds like that...?"_ Jou thought.

"Apis...?" Sanji said. "What is it?" Asked.

"A wind's coming." Apis said. "He says it's a strong one." Nami turned to Apis and then turned to the sky. Apis was correct. There is a wind coming.

"Zoro!" Nami turned to the swordsman. "Lean the sail pointing south! Jou, you help Zoro!" She then turned to Sanji and Usopp. "Usopp and Sanji, right rudder full!"

"Huh?" Usopp raised an eyebrow.

"Get going!" Nami ordered.

"Right!" Usopp said.

"Yes, Nami!" Sanji said as he followed Usopp to the rudder.

"What's happening?" Luffy asked.

"A gust is coming!" Nami answered. "We'll ride it out and move on! If we try to take that out the fleet we'll end up losing no matter how well we fight!"

"Somebody sound's chicken." Luffy mocked. Nami looked down at Apis with curious eyes. Apis became shocked as her eyes locked with Nami's

 _"This girl...?"_ Nami thought. After a while the wind picked up and started sailing Merry away from the Marine ship's.

"Hah!" Luffy laughed shortly. "Woah! This fast!" He said holding his hat in place. "We got a good wind, huh?"

"We did it, Luffy!" Usopp said. "Look! The Marines are falling behind!"

"Haha!" Luffy laughed.

"Haha!" Usopp laughed. "I see dead snail's move faster!" Usopp mocked the Marine ship's. They managed to escape the clutches of the Marines. "They aren't following us!? See! Old Captain Usopp can even scare a Marine Fleet away!"

"Perfect!" Luffy said. "Another triumph by our expert Navigator!"

Zoro and Jou stood next to one another and looked both looked around the ship. The two both brought their eyes to the flag up top and it wasn't getting blown by the wind.

"Well done, Nami!" Sanji cooed. "Incredible how you detected that wind before it hit!"

"All I did was pay attention to my gut instinct." Nami shrugged. Zoro and Jou both looked at each other like something didn't feel right and the back at the sky.

"Only you can be humble in your perfection." Sanji said.

"Shall we continue onto Warship Island?" Luffy asked.

"You mean you'll still take me?" Apis asked.

"Of course." Luffy said.

"Okay, then!" Usopp said. "To Warship Island it is. Let's go!" Nami turned to the Look-out and Swordsman.

"What's wrong, you two?" Nami asked. "You guy's have been frowning for a while?"

"Yeah, I guess I hoped I was dreaming." Zoro said.

"Hey, don't you think something feel's kinda weird?" Jou asked Nami.

"Weird?" Nami said. "Why?"

"This may sound crazy..." Zoro said. "But it seems to me like we're not even moving. You feel that?" Nami turned her head to the sail as it wasn't even picking up any wind.

"Now that you mention it..." Nami said. "The sail doesn't seem to be catching any wind at all."

"And also..." Jou pointed up at the flag up top. "Look at the flag." Nami turned her head up at the flag. Realization hit her as she screamed in shock.

"Nami...?" Luffy asked. "What's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?" Sanji asked. Nami face had sweat pouring down it. Her face in utter shock and fright.

"We're screwed!" Nami exclaimed. "We've entered the Calm Belt!"

"The "Clam Belt"?" Usopp said.

"What's that?" Luffy asked.

"Calm Belt!" Nami corrected. "The sea where nothing moves a muscle!"

"So there's muscles and clam's?" Luffy asked.

"NO!" Nami screeched in irritation. Apis looked around like she something was about the happen. The ship began rocking a little on the water.

"What was that...?" Luffy wondered. "An earthquake...?"

"A good trick since we're at sea." Zoro said.

"Maybe it's something below us...?" Jou wondered.

"All of this chitchat isn't going to ge us outta here." Nami said. "Furrow the sail's and start paddling now! We have to get back on course!"

"You can count on me~!" Sanji said as hearts flew around him.

"Don't panic and besides this is a sail boat why do we need to paddle?" Zoro asked.

"True." Usopp said. "And why would we go through the trouble of doubling back when the Marines are waiting for us?"

"Look there's no time to argue!" Nami shouted. "Shut up and do as I say!"

"At least it's nice and quiet here." Luffy said as the sniper nodded in agreement. Nami groaned in irritation and anger.

"Fine!" Nami said. "If I need to explain it to you I will! In our hast to escape from the Marines we ended up going too far south and now we're off course and stuck out here!"

"South...?" Luffy said. "So, we entered the Grand Line!" Usopp threw his arms up and cheered in happiness.

"If we were at the Grand Line...!" She shouted which made Usopp stop celebrating. "You'd think I'd waste my time explaining this!" Nami groaned in irritation once again as she laid a map out for everyone to see. "Now look! The Grand Line is sandwiched in the middle between these two green area's you see here! You understand?"

Uh huh, uh huh." Luffy said in understanding.

Nami pointed at the map. "These area's just as their labeled are what's called the Calm Belt! That's where we are!"

"Hmm...?" Luffy hummed in understanding this time.

"Nobody knows why but inside the Calm Belt there's no wind and no current!" Nami explained. "It's like a void where everything is stagnant! Given that sail boat's move by catching wind's, this is more than a dangerous region! It can be fatal! Get it!?"

"Nope." Luffy shook his head. "But it sounds like we're in big trouble."

"Good!" Nami said. "You retained more than I thought you would!"

"So, this is what that geezer meant when he said it was dangerous." Sanji said, talking about Zeff.

"I wonder if my mother had to deal with something like this?" Jou pondered to himself.

"Well, that explains why we haven't gotten a single gust a wind." Zoro said.

"How are we gonna get outta this if our ship can't move?" Usopp wondered.

"Maybe the wind will start blowing again." Luffy said.

"Impossible, Captain." Jou said. "There's no wind."

"And that's not all!" Nami said. "There's another good reason that people call this area dangerous! It's infested with..." The boat began on the ocean which startled everyone.

"What was that!?" Usopp asked in alarm to no one in particular.

"It's big!" Apis answered him. Four large creatures burst out the water. One of them burst under the Going Merry.

"Here they come!" Nami shrieked in fear. There weren't only four there were about 10 of them.

"Sea monsters!" Luffy shouted. "Their gigantic!" The Going Merry was sitting on the nose of one of the sea monsters.

"Oh, crap..." Was all Jou could say as he and the males on board the Going Merry had looks fear. Apis just gritted her teeth and Nami was hugging the mast along with Usopp.

"The calm belt is also home to the Sea King's..." Nami said with tears running down her face. "It's their main place for breeding. They're the biggest reason why people can't cross the Calm Belt!"

"Any idea how we get out of this?" Sanji asked.

"Yes." Zoro said. "Everybody don't move a muscle. We don't wanna give them any reason to stick around or eat us. Once their gone we'll paddle back. Got it?"

"YOU CALL THAT A PLAN!" Usopp shouted.

"Shut up!" Nami said, clasping her hands onto Usopp's mouth.

"Sorry." Usopp muffled. Then the giant yellow frog jumped out of the water toward the pirates' ship from where it was up on another Sea King's nose.

"A giant frog is attacking us!?" Luffy shouted. Everyone screamed as the frog flew it's way up to the ship. Apis fell off the ship screaming. "Hold on!" Luffy shouted and stretched his arm grabbing hold of Apis before the frog can eat her and it fell back into the water.

Apis who was holding her hands over her eyes took them off and looked that she was being held by Luffy's stretched arm. Luffy then threw his arm up high in the air as he kept his hold onto Apis.

"Your arm!?" Apis said sounding startled. "It's stretching! Luffy? Did you get your ability by eating a Devil Fruit?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Luffy answered. Apis as she was in the air looked and at the Sea King that was under the Going Merry. She looked down at it's nose as she was high in the air.

"Hey!" Apis called to Luffy. "Stretch your arm downwards again!" Luffy did as she said and stretched his arm downwards.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted.

"What're you doing!?" Nami shouted.

"No idea guy's!" Luffy answered as kept swinging Apis downward. Apis had her arms out ready for what she was about to do.

"Apis!" Nami called out.

"Watch out!" Usopp warned.

"1...2...!" Apis counted as she ascended down to the Sea King's nose. She pulled out a nose hair of the Sea King and reeled back out of it thanks to Luffy.

"What in the hell did she just do...?" Zoro wondered.

"Yanked out a nose hair." Luffy said. The Sea King's eyes began watering and it's nose began twitching.

"That didn't help anything!" Usopp shouted as he was still holding onto the mast with Nami.

"It sounds like it's gonna...!" Nami shouted

"Brace yourselves I think this behemoth's gonna sneeze!" Sanji shouted.

"Looks like we're about to go flying!" Jou shouted.

Luffy pulled back Apis. The girl flew into Zoro which knocked the swordsman on his ass.

"No way..." Luffy said, bewildered as he looked at the nose hair. Apis gave Luffy a smile and a thumbs up as she was held in Zoro's arms who was frowning at her. "GET READY! WE'RE GOING FOR A RIDE!" Luffy warned as the Sea King sneezed which led to Going Merry getting thrown off it's nose.

Everyone flew up into the air sceaming as the Merry landed on the ocean and begin skipping like a rock on it.

 **"There's gotta be a better way!"** Everyone on the ship shouted.

"Alright!" Luffy said as him and everyone else were high into the air. "It feels like we're flying!"

"In case you haven't noticed...!?" Usopp shouted. "We are flying!" The Merry crashed into the sea as the pirates and Apis landed back into the boat.

"Looks like we landed back where we started." Nami said.

"Yeah, and no sign of the Marines either." Zoro said.

"I-I thought I was a goner...?!" Usopp said with a scared look on his face as he was on his knees.

"Nice thinking, Apis." Jou said, giving the girl a thumbs.

"Yep, quick thinking!" Luffy agreed.

"Thank you!" Apis smiled, giving them a thumbs up.

"Okay!" Luffy called. "Set the sails!"

"Our destination is..." Nami said.

"Where else..." Luffy said. "Warship Island!" After sailing for a little bit a thick fog came through the air. It made everything hard to see.

"I...can't see a thing?" Usopp said.

"Well, we can see the fog." Luffy said.

"Apis, are you certain about the coordinates?" Sanji asked.

"No." Apis said simply.

"No...?" Usopp said. "But you said...?"

"Relax." Nami reassured. "I'm sure we'll come upon it any moment now."

"Yeah, guys..." Jou said smiling. "Trust in Nami. She's the best when it comes to Navigation. We'd honestly be lost without her. Heck, I'm glad we have her with us." Nami blushed lightly with a smile. To her, it was nice for her to hear how much Jou appreciated her and her skills.

This didn't go unseen by Sanji. He noticed Nami's reddened cheeks to Jou's compliment which made him narrow his eyes at the Look-out. So he decided to add his own.

"You're so confident!" Sanji complimented.

"I sure wouldn't side against you." Luffy said to Nami. Apis turned around and pointed.

"Look!" She said. Everyone did as she said and found nothing. Just fog. Luffy sitting on the figurehead squinted his eyes. He spots a large mountain-looking island which looked like a boat to him.

"Ooh!" Luffy said. "It's a sailboat! It's gigantic!"

"Not so fast." Sanji muttered.

"You say it's gigantic?" Zoro said. "That doesn't begin to describe it."

"Fine, it's super humongous!" Luffy said, even widening his arms for the length of it.

"No!" Nami said. "You're missing the point!"

"That's not a ship." Apis said with a smile. "That's the island itself, it was named because it looks like a Warship."

"Yeah, I see it now!" Luffy said, putting a hand to his forehead as he was now getting a better look at the island. The fog finally cleared up as the pirates ship made it's way to the island. Seeing the island, it had a green grass and on top of the island was a village.

Approaching the island, there were village men holding paddles, spears and pitchforks as weapons they were going to use against the pirates that were approaching their island. As the ship finally made it to the island, a ladder fell from it. The men held their weapons getting ready to fight. Apis approaches showing everyone her face.

"I'm home!" Apis smiled happily and waved. "Hi everyone!"

 **"Apis!"** The village men said and opened their eyes wide in shock. They were probably wondering what was she doing on a pirate ship?

"What're you doing?" A man asked. "Why are you with pirates?" Luffy and the others all climbed off the Merry and onto land.

"Why did you bring them here, Apis?" Another man asked.

"Hey, you...?" Luffy said, his eyes shadowed. "I have a question?"

"Yeah, what do you want!?" The man said.

"Do you know of any good barbecue restaurants here?" Luffy asked. And any tension that the villagers were feeling was just gone now from Luffy's question.

 **"Huh?"** The men said in unison.

"What kind of a question is that, pirate?" The man asked.

"Relax!" Apis said with a smile. "They're not bad pirates! They're nice and helpful!"

"I didn't think there was such a thing as a nice and helpful pirate." Another man said in disbelief.

"Yep!" Apis nodded.

"As it that you ended up with these people?" A man asked Apis. "The last time we saw you, you were taken away by the Marines?"

"That's right." Apis answered. "But I escaped from the Marines. And then..." Apis turned to Luffy. "I was stranded in the ocean but they rescued me just in time."

"Yep." Luffy simply said.

"Apis..." A man said. "Why were you taken from us in the first place?"

"Yeah." Another said. "The reason the Marines came after was a mystery!"

"It isn't safe for you to stay here." Another added. "Those Marines are still lurking around."

"Where should I go?" Apis asked startled.

"We'd really would like to help but..." The man said. "But, wait a minute? These strangers are pirates, right?"

"Uh, so what do I do...?" Apis asked with smile and putting a hand to her head.

"Listen, we aren't out to get you." Usopp reassured the villages.

"Apis!" An old sounding voice said appearing from the crowd. "Come to my house, Child." The owner of the voice was an old man who was carrying a cane.

"Huh...?" Apis said seeing the man.

"Who's that?" Nami asked.

"Don't know?" Luffy said.

"Someone she knows, I guess?" Jou said. Apis seemed to be very happy to see the old man as she ran up to him happily.

"Grandpa Bokuden!" Apis said as she hugged the man who was supposedly her Grandpa.

"I'm glad your safe, precious!" Bokuden said and then looked at 6 pirates. "Thank you for saving my granddaughter's life. I'm in your debt. I know! In honor of Apis' safe return. I'll throw a celebration for you and your crew."

"What's on the menu?" Luffy asked. "Maybe barbecue?"

"Sorry I'm afraid not, Luffy." Apis said. "But Grandpa Bokuden's pork buns are the best in the whole island!"

"All right!" Luffy threw an arm in the air. "Let's eat!"

"Sure, I could eat." Zoro said.

"I was started to get just a little hungry." Jou said.

After some quick introductions. Apis's grandfather took the pirates to his home so he can give them some of his food.

* * *

Bokuden finished preparing the pork bun's placing them in a pot of some kind and was now leaving them to cook.

"There we go." Bokuden turned around to face the pirates. "Almost ready. Just a little bit longer now."

"Can't wait!" Luffy grinned.

"Smell's good!" Usopp said.

"Finally real food." Sanji said. "Old man, how much longer to do we have to wait?"

"Hm? Oh well..." Bokuden said. "If I had to guess, I'd say no more than 4 or 5 hours."

 **"What!?"** Luffy and Usopp said in unison.

"4 or 5 hours...?" Jou raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's right." Bokuden said taking a seat. "Now we just take a seat and wait." Everyone just sat around and waited for the pork buns

"I'm so hungry." Luffy groaned.

"Bokuden, why're the Marines after Apis?" Nami asked. "What could they possibly be after?"

"And what do they want with her?" Jou asked.

"Apis?" Bokuden said. "Do you know why?"

"No, sir." Apis shook her head.

"That's not what you said earlier." Nami said to Apis. "You knew but refused to tell."

"Oh, that?" Apis said. "I lied."

"Huh?" Usopp said.

"Well, then I don't know." Bokuden said.

"YOUR KIDDING ME!?" Usopp shouted.

"I'm sorry but there's really nothing significant about this island." Bokuden said. "Nothing I reckon except for an old legend."

"A legend?" Zoro questioned.

"Some say that people in this island are descendants are those from lost island..." Bokuden began talking about the legend. "Which sank into the sea thousands of years ago..."

Luffy sitting next to Apis looked bored out of her mind, he brought his eyes to the window.

"Was also home to the Millennial Dragon's." Bokuden continued. "The bones of these dragon's are called Dragonite." He took his cane and stood himself up. "Or the elixir of immortality."

"But it doesn't make sense that the Marines would invade your home over a legend..." Sanji said. "And why steal the girl?"

"I agree." Usopp said. "They'd have to have a better reason than that."

"It certainly sounds desperate to me." Nami said.

"We're overlooking something." Zoro said.

"Right." Jou nodded. "Could this legend have some type of clue?"

"Well then, we should start at the beginning." Bokuden said.

"Here we go again." Apis pouted. Bokuden began telling everyone about the history of the legend.

"Kill me now." Usopp complained. Bokuden continued his lesson. Apis began sneaking out of the room going unknown by her Grandfather and the Pirates. Everyone except Luffy that is who noticed her escaping. Apis put a finger to her mouth as if to shush Luffy so she could escape quietly.

"One day the king said to his three children "Listen to me and obey! Go find the tree that grows stars..."." Bokuden said. Luffy just kept watching Apis escape. He mostly wondered where she was going. Apis got outside and then ducked under it so she wouldn't be caught and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness I got out of there." Apis said. "Once Grandpa starts that story he goes on forever."

* * *

Hours later, Bokuden is still telling his story to the Pirates. Everyone just looked completely bored out of there minds. Jou looked like he was struggling to stay awake. It's incredible how he was still awake to begin with. Zoro was however was asleep. Jou leaned over to Nami.

"Ya know, I expected us to get a story?" Jou whispered to her.

"I know." Nami whispered back. "It just feels like a history lesson."

"Who knows...?" Usopp whispered with his own bored look on his face. Luffy like Zoro was also past out snoring away. "I'm starving." Usopp groaned as his stomach rumbled and he fell over.

"I think it'll be a while before we eat again." Nami said.

"If I'm being honest..." Jou said. "Listening to his "story" made me lose my appetite."

"Those pork buns smell delicious!" Usopp said. "I want them now!"

"Pork buns..." Luffy muttered as he got up and stumbled out of the house.

"Luffy!?" Nami called to him.

"Restroom." Luffy answered as he kept walking out.

* * *

After Luffy left Bokuden still droning on about with his story. Everyone left of the Pirates were still sitting up and listening to Bokuden's tale. Sanji went through almost all of his cigarette's.

"Alright, that's it!" Jou yelled in a whisper. "I'm done! I'm Leaving now!"

"You're leaving!?" Nami asked in a whisper. "Where're you going to go?"

"I don't know." Jou whispered. "Check on Luffy. Anything would beat staying here."

"It'd be rude to just leave..." Nami whispered.

"You think with how occupied he is with telling this story he's gonna notice me gone?" Jou asked. "Wanna come with me or do you wanna listen to him tell this story?"

"Good point." Nami smiled and nodded. "Lead the way." Jou and Nami began crawling out of the room.

"Hey, where you two sneaking off to?" Usopp asked them.

"It's okay." Nami said. "Luffy been gone a long time, we're gonna go check on him."

"Later." Jou said, giving a peace sign.

"No fair." Usopp muttered.

"Nami's simply gorgeous even when she's sneaking around~!" Sanji cooed.

"Give it a rest already, Grandpa." Nami groaned as she walked off with Jou.

"I'm normally one to respect my elder's but there are times when I got my limit's for the old timer's." Jou said. He and Nami walked to the place where the pork buns were being made. The two found Luffy on the floor with a pork bun on his face.

"It's Luffy." Jou pointed. "Look's like we found him.

"That moron." Nami said as she knelt down and shook Luffy. "Luffy!" She said shaking him awake a little. Luffy opened his eyes with his mouth open which led to the pork bun being plopped in his mouth. He began chewing the food.

"Yummy." He said as he was eating it.

"AAAAAH!" Nami screamed. Jou turned to Nami's sudden scream.

"Damn it, Nami!" Jou said. "What the hell's the matter...with...you..." Jou saw that the pork buns that were cooking were all gone.

"Every bit of food is gone!" Nami screamed.

"Looks like we got a food burglar in our midst." Jou said. "Though, they could of at least shared. I kinda wanted one."

"So delicious." Luffy said as he was then punched in the head by Nami.

"WHAT IS EVERYONE ELSE GONNA EAT NOW THAT YOU'VE INHALED EVERYTHING!" Nami shouted with sharkteeth.

"What?" Luffy said rubbing his head. "I didn't eat them."

"Right!?" Nami said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed taking a knee. Taking a closer inspection there were drag marks on the ground. "Luffy's right. He didn't eat them."

"What're you talking about?" Nami asked.

"Take a look at the ground." Jou pointed. Nami knelt down as well and saw the drag marks.

"This is odd." Nami said. "There's a trail."

"Like I suspected." Jou said. "We've got a food burglar on the loose." Jou got up and began following it and leaving the two. "You two can go back if you want. I'm gonna go follow this."

"I'm coming with you!" Luffy said following Jou.

"Hey, wait for me!" Nami followed as well. The three followed the trail that led to a mountain which stopped them in their tracks.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed in confusion. "A dead end?"

"It makes no sense." Nami said. She was just as confused as her captain. Looking down at the trail, Jou sticks his head in the bush.

"Jou, what're you doing?" Luffy asked.

"And why're you sticking your head in the bush?" Nami asked after.

"Check this out, you two." Jou said. The two followed suit and stuck their heads in the bush. "The trail doesn't stop here." Jou smirked as he saw more drag marks. "Let's continue on." Jou walked off again as Nami and Luffy both stare at each other and continued following the chain-wielder. Walking some more the trio found the hill leading up which led to more drag marks along the ground. They make it to a cliff and look to the other side of it.

"Looks like the trail picks up on the other side of this cliff." Nami observed. "Luffy..."

"Gotcha!" Luffy said. **"Gum-Gum...Suspension Bridge."** Luffy stretched his arms and legs out to the other cliff. Which allowed Nami and Jou to walk or more like shuffle across him. Luffy climbed on top of the mountain as well. The trio continued their trek on the other side.

"We're on the other side of the mountain." Nami said.

"How far are they gonna go?" Luffy wondered.

"I think we're about to find out." Jou said. They then spot a cave not too far away from them.

"A cave?" Nami said walking ahead. The two boys followed her into the cave. Walking inside they hear a voice coming from inside.

"Yes, everything turned our fine." The voice said. "This budding group of pirates saved me and brought me home. No, they're not scary at all they were very good to me. I knew you'd be hungry so I've brought some of Grandpa Bokuden's pork buns. Here you go! Woah, slow down! You're gonna make yourself sick!"

The three pirates began walking inside the cave. The voice coming from inside started to sound familiar.

"Sorry, I still don't know." The voice said. "I'm searching as hard as I can but I haven't found a clue. I'll sort this all out. I promise."

"Listen..." Nami said. "That's Apis and she's talking to someone."

"But, who is she talking to...?" Jou said.

"Hey, Apis!" Luffy said. "Where'd you put all the pork buns?"

"Luffy, you're an idiot!" Nami scolded. Luffy began walking up to Apis.

"Stay back!" Apis said, she sounding like she was guarding something. "Don't come near!" Luffy didn't listen as when he got closer he saw just what Apis was guarding. This made his jaw drop in surprise.

"Hey, Luffy...?" Jou said walking up. "What's the matter with...woah..." Jou then see's what's behind Apis.

"Jou, Luffy...!" Nami said walking up. "What the hell are you guy's gawking at...!?" Nami see's what Apis is guarding and screamed. Luffy had large smile on his face, Jou and Nami had shocked expression. What the three were looking at was a giant dragon-looking creature.

"Amazing!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran around and touched the dragon creature. "I can't believe this! It's amazing!"

"Hey, Luffy!" Nami called.

"You do exist!" Luffy said as he hugged the dragon's head. "I knew it. That's awesome."

"Get off of him!" Apis said trying to pry Luffy off. "Leave him alone!"

"I...I..." Jou gulped. "I never thought something like this could exist. This is... interesting."

 _"Is this possible?!"_ Nami thought. _"I thought dragon's were just legends!? But here's one right before my eyes!"_

"Incredible!" Luffy said smiling down at the dragon. "Where in the world did you come from?" The dragon opened it's eyes to look at Luffy. "Sure, I think I understand. You wanna go home? Is that it?"

Apis let go of Luffy's shirt with a surprised look on her face.

"Okay." Apis said to the dragon. "Luffy, Grandpa Ryu says it's fine with him if you wanna be his friend. He's says you can tell you're a good person." Luffy smiles at Grandpa Ryu. "Hey, I've been able to read Grandpa Ryu's mind but how did you do it?"

"I just did." Luffy said.

"I don't know it just happened." Luffy said. "How'd you know?"

"I...um..." Apis mumbled. Realization hit Jou as he walked a little up to Apis .

"It's a Devil Fruit, isn't it?" Jou said. Apis turned her eyes to him and then looked down. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah, it's okay really." Nami told her. "There's no need to be shy about it."

"Mmhm!" Apis nodded. "Yeah, I ate one once. It was called the Whisper-Whisper Fruit or something. Since then I've been able to read the mind of any animal."

"I remember now." Jou said. "You read the mind of that flock of birds."

"So, that was it." Nami said. "How you knew that gust of wind was coming."

"Mmhm!" Apis nodded again. "The sea birds were kind enough to tell me about it. It was thanks to the Whisper-Whisper Fruit that I met Grandpa Ryu as well. I remember the first time I heard his voice. It was so sad." Apis began recalling how she found Grandpa Ryu. "When I found him he was helpless. He'd used up the last of his energy searching for his friends. He got separated from them while flying home from the dragon's nest on Lost Island."

"Wait a minute..." Nami said. "I thought Lost Island sank into the sea a long time ago?"

"Lost Island will surface again eventually." Apis said. "Grandpa Ryu is absolutely certain about that.

"So, when will this Lost Island reappear?" Jou asked. "Does Grandpa Ryu know?"

"Grandpa believes the island will reappear any day now but while he's pretty sure about the when it's the where that's causing the problem." Apis said. "He doesn't remember where it used to be? It's not his fault. Grandpa's just gotten old and lost the energy to fly but his spirit's as strong as ever. He keeps telling me he want's to go back to Lost Island more than anything. If only I can figure out a way to find it. I've searched through old records, studied ancient maps. The legend itself doesn't hold any clues so when the Marines stopped by I took a chance and asked them for their help. That was a big was a big mistake. The only thing they were interested in was finding Dragonite."

"As in the source for immortality?" Nami said. "So that's why they kidnapped you to help you find Dragonite?"

"Yes." Apis nodded. "They wanted me to tell them everything I knew but I wouldn't. Then they became obsessed when they noticed the claw Grandpa Ryu gave me."

"Then you escaped during that storm." Nami said. "This is all too dangerous."

"I know." Apis said. "That's why I kept this a secret from the others even Grandpa Bokuden. I don't wanna cause anymore trouble for them." Apis began petting Grandpa Ryu. "I have to make sure Grandpa Ryu get's back to his home no matter what it takes. It's the only way to save him. He says he'll get his energy back once he returns to the Dragon's Nest. I'll find a way to get him there no matter if it takes me a lifetime. I know how painful it feels to be far from home and everything you love."

"Right!" Luffy grinned. "If he wants to go home then I'll take him!"

"Are you serious, Captain?" Jou asked.

"Luffy!?" Nami said. "Wake up! You can't take him home! Lost Island sank into the sea, remember?"

"Look at him!" Luffy said. "This is a legendary Millennial Dragon! He really exist which means Lost Island exist does too!"

"Luffy! The island sank!" Nami reminded.

"You think Luffy cares about that, Nami?" Jou said, smiling. "If we're gonna find Lost Island, then let's do it!"

"What!?" Nami said. "You're believing in this too!?"

"Could be fun, who knows?" Jou shrugged. "It's adventure!"

"Yep!" Luffy nodded. "An adventure to Lost Island!"

"It sank, Luffy!" Nami said.

"I know!" Luffy exclaimed. "And now we're gonna find it!" Nami put a hand to head in frustration.

"What's it gonna be, Nami?" Jou asked smirking. "Your kinda singled out on this one."

"Underwater, no map..." Nami said. "It's insane." Nami then snapped her fingers and then smiled as well. "I'm in!"

"That's the spirit!" Jou said.

"Alright!" Luffy said.

"You'll really take him!?" Apis asked them.

"Yeah." Luffy said.

"Aw, thank you!" Apis said happily.

"But first thing's first..." Luffy said. "Let's eat!" Luffy grabbed a pork bun.

"Luffy, wait!" Apis warned. "There's one more thing I forgot to tell you."

Grandpa Ryu ate Luffy. Luffy's leg's were kicking around. Nami opened her mouth wide in shock. Luffy kept struggling inside Grandpa Ryu's mouth.

"Grandpa Ryu is kinda senile." Apis said.

Luffy has made the decision to help Apis bring Grandpa Ryu back to his home known as Lost Island.

* * *

 **Well, that ends that chapter. Hope you liked it even if nothing happened. Well, this is One Piece we're talking about here. You gotta be patient to wait for all the epicness to start.**

 **Well, let's do some reviews...**

 **Guest:**

 **Jou: What kinda gibberish is this?!**

 **This is called Spanish. I can't read it even though I'm actually part Spanish even though I wasn't raised to speak it. Let me translate this...**

 **Oh my! We've been Rickrolled!**

 **Jou: Rickrolled?**

 **It's a joke on the internet that's based on the singer Rick Astley. I didn't know Rickrolling was still a thing. Nice job. That actually made me laugh.**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: Well, maybe she's a little bit like Rana when she was kid now that I think about it. But yeah, I like kids.**

 **You like kids? Hmm? Would you wanna have some kids of your own someday?**

 **Jou: That won't be a way's off into the future but yeah sure. I'd like to have kids some day.**

 **Would you like to have kids with Nami...**

 **Jou: *Blushes* Okay, jackass! That's taking it too far!**

 **I don't wanna reveal too much of this arc but yeah in this arc it feels like the Marines are the bad guys instead of the Pirates. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Hawkeye: They've had some moments. But at this point I'm trying to keep the Jou x Nami fluff light. But who knows, that scene could still be a possibility. Thanks Hawkeye!**

 **Chance Green G King: Glad you thought they were okay. Thank you.**

 **Jack Conrad: Glad you liked the opening. Yeah, I would like to do the other opening's too. I even got some certain songs from other anime opening's that could be an opening for my story.**

 **Also glad that you liked Jou's interactions with Apis. As you can see, Jou does have a soft spot for kids. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **SuperSaiyan89: I haven't seen Lovely Land Arc in a while so I accidentally forgot about Puzzle and the fact he fought with a chain. Wonder what Jou would think when he meets him?**

 **We'll have to see about him and Aisa becoming friends. It'll be awhile until we reach Skypiea but I can't for that arc. This may come as a surprise but Skypiea is actually favorite for me. The feel of it was so cool. An island in the sky, evil priest and Eneru was a pretty cool villain(I've got ideas for Jou's fight's there.) Thanks for the review.**

 **KP360: I am gonna do other opening's. I've got two songs in mind for my own original opening's(I don't know a lot of anime opening's). But yeah, there are One Piece opening's I really like that people will see in this. Like Brand New World, the opening for The Enies Lobby Arc.**

 **But overall, I'm glad you like interactions with Apis. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you.**

 **Mike: Glad you liked it. Like I said, people will most likely see the other openings. Glad you liked the Jou x Nami moment in that chapter. Thank you.**

 **OnePieceFan: Ooh! That's a good idea. I never thought of that. There's a chance I will use that when he get to that bathhouse scene in Alabasta. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Kjack223: I thought it would be nice to not have Jou stuck in the crow's nest forever. Cause then he probably wouldn't be able to interact with the rest of the crew. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **JediMasterChris1:**

 **Jou: I did listen to Apis' grandfather's story and as you can see I got bored. But I met Grandpa Ryu.**

 **That's right! You did meet. You guys are gonna get him home. Thanks for the review.**

 **Joey Andrews: Jou can be that big brother figure for Chopper. I'm not gonna have Chopper call Jou "Big Brother". Sanji will figure that out in the Alabasta Saga. Then again, things are still a bit clouded for Jou and Nami if they're into each other or not.**

 **I did show that they are attracted to each other which is only a slight attraction which isn't really much. Hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.**

 **dragonslayer394: Yeah, I'm just gonna try to avoid and ignore those people. I can understand supporting a pairing too but geez. Anyway yeah, I appreciate the support for this story everything helps whether it be reviews or faves and follows. So yeah, thanks!**

 **Miss Meep - A: I know right! She's just an adorable bundle of joy you wanna squeeze the life out of!**

 **Jou: *Writing in a notebook* Keep children away from author. Because he will squeeze the life out of them.**

 **I don't squeeze the life out a kids I was making a...nevermind. Are you making notes about me.**

 **Jou: It can't hurt to keep an eye on your behavior.**

 **Stop treating like I'm an insane lunatic. Which is not true by the way.**

 **Jou: Said the author...**

 **Shut up!**

 **Well, this includes this chapter. See you all next time.**

 **Jou: So long!**


	24. Enter: Eric

**Good morning, day or evening, everyone! Welcome back! Sit down and the read the next chapter of Jou's Adventures. Reading to kill some time? Well, you're in luck! But please enjoy the chapter!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **But I own that guy over there!**

 **Jou: I got a name, jackass!**

 **And some other OC's that'll appear**

 **Now then, Let's get started!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.24**

* * *

Jou, Nami and Luffy made their way to back to the house. Luffy was very excited to tell his other 3 crewmen about what him, Jou and Nami saw.

"Guy's! You are not gonna believe what we saw it's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed to Usopp, Sanji and Zoro but they appeared to be asleep as well as Grandpa Bokuden.

"Um, what's going on?" Nami asked looking at around at the four.

"Death by overly-boring story." Jou said jokingly.

"The twelfth-hundredth king was succeeding by the twelfth-hundred and first..." Bokuden mumbled in his sleep.

"Oh, brother..." Nami said, arms folded over her chest. "His story still isn't over." Luffy snuck over to Usopp who was past out with a snot bubble. Luffy put a finger to the bubble with smile on his face.

"Rise and shine sleepy head." Luffy said, popping Usopp's snot bubble. The sniper screams in terror as he awoke. Zoro opens his eyes and brought his head up.

"What the...?" Zoro said. "Were we here all night?"

"Guess so." Sanji said, leaning himself up. "With that old guy rambling on we must've all just dozed off." The cook said before stretching himself. A village man ran in and opened the door.

"Bokuden!" He said as he entered. "We got trouble! Apis!? Where is she!?"

"What's going on?" Jou asked.

"You're those pirates, right?" The man asked. "A Marine fleet just arrived! Their blockading the harbor and coming ashore!"

"Oh no!" Nami said. "We got to get to Apis before they do!"

"Why're the Marines after a little girl?" Usopp asked.

"Guy's! I need you to come with me, right now!" Nami said. "Let's go!"

"With pleasure, Nami~!" Sanji cooed.

"We gotta go now?" Luffy asked.

"Yes!" Nami said. "Move!"

"What do we do with the old man?" Zoro asked.

"Well, it looks like he's sound asleep..." Nami said. "So it looks like we should just leave him be." Nami turned to the village man. "Hey, when he wakes up tell him "Not to worry", we'll protect Apis and keep her safe."

"Yeah, alright." The village man said.

* * *

Later, the group made it to the cave. Usopp, Sanji and Zoro all have different reactions toward Grandpa Ryu. Apis climbs on top of Grandpa Ryu and see's everyone.

"Hey!" She said with a smile. "You're all here!"

"Guy's, this one of those Millennial Dragon's that Bokuden was talking about." Nami said.

"Apis call's him Grandpa Ryu." Jou said.

"Hey!" Luffy said. "Let's see if he can fetch?"

"He's a dragon not a puppy!" Nami shouted at Luffy.

"I guess the closer you get to the Grand Line, the more you run into thing's like this." Zoro said.

"Well, if thing's like those Sea King's we encountered could exist, I guess anything's possible." Sanji said.

"Oh no, are you sure we're safe around this thing!?" Usopp said fearfully. "Will he try to eat us!?" Grandpa Ryu leans over to Usopp slowly and opens his mouth and licks the Sniper's face with his giant tongue. This act causes the Sniper to grunt in disgust.

"Normally, he doesn't eat people but he is forgetful if he start's acting like your food get away quick." Apis suggested. Grandpa Ryu then takes Usopp's head in his mouth.

"NOW YOU TELL ME!" Usopp exclaimed as he tried to pry himself out of Grandpa Ryu's mouth.

"It doesn't hurt though, does it?" Luffy asked and began laughing. "Don't worry about it, I think he likes you."

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, LUFFY!" Usopp exclaimed where he was still in Grandpa Ryu's mouth. "YOUR NOT THE ONE WITH YOUR HEAD IN HIS MOUTH!"

"If you don't like being in there then just take your head out of his mouth." Jou said, a hand placed on his hip.

"I WOULD IF I COULD!" Usopp said.

"Maybe we should let him eat you?" Zoro suggested.

"ZORO!" Usopp shouted.

"And give the poor thing food poisoning." Sanji joked. Luffy laughed at Sanji's joke.

"WHY YOU LOUSY...!" Usopp said as kept struggling to get his head out of Grandpa Ryu's mouth.

"Alright..." Jou said. "Hey, Apis could you...?"

"Oh, sure." Apis said. "Grandpa Ryu, can you let him go...?" Grandpa Ryu drops Usopp from his mouth. The cowardly Sniper quickly get's up and hides behind Jou.

"Anyways, the dragon is the reason why the Marines have been chasing after Apis." Nami said, arms folded over her chest. "We can't let the Marines get their hands on him. I brought you here because we need to help Apis take him back to his home on Lost Island."

"Are you nuts!?" Usopp asked. "In case you forgot Nami, the Marines are after us too with that blockade we're gonna have enough trouble escaping ourselves let alone with a ginormous lizard!"

"Please, listen!" Apis said. "Grandpa Ryu just want's to go home! Luffy said..."

"Wait, don't tell me..." Usopp said. "Luffy said something like "Sure, we'll take him to the Lost Island!"" Usopp said in his best Luffy impression.

"Hey!" Luffy said. "How'd you know I said that?"

"You always say stuff like that!" Usopp shouted. "Without asking us first! And without having a clue to find the place!"

"Eh, we'll work it out somehow." Luffy said nonchalantly.

"Oh, please!" Usopp complained in a whiny tone.

"It's okay Grandpa Ryu." Apis said, petting the Dragon. "I'll find another way to get you home and I won't let those Marines get you."

"The thing here is that we certainly have no clue how to find Lost Island." Jou said.

"But the dragon here should have migratory instincts which will help us find it." Nami added.

"Yeah." Luffy agreed. "So what're we waiting for let's get going."

"But, Luffy...?" Usopp whined.

"Hey!" Zoro said. "Don't worry, we'll work it out."

"Zoro!" Usopp said.

"I agree but first thing's first..." Sanji said. "How are you supposed to bring our big friend here down the mountain and into Going Merry."

"It's easy." Nami smiled. "We're gonna build him a cart. One big enough for Grandpa Ryu to ride. Let's move."

This suggestion made Usopp face palm himself. Apis smiled happily.

"THANK YOU!" The girl exclaimed.

The work on the cart began. The first thing that was needed was wood. And the trees around the area were perfect. The four strongest fighters who were considered to be the strongest on the Straw hat crew began gathering the trees the only way they knew how.

 **"Gum-Gum Gatling!"** Luffy exclaimed, punching down trees as he finished his arm's snapped back. Sanji began doing handstand kick's on trees, Jou takes both of his chains and sped past a row of trees that were slashed down by him as they fell he slung his red chain over his shoulder, Zoro using Wado Ichimonji slashed down tree's of his own but before they fell he sheathed his sword.

Nami, Usopp and Apis watched the four do there work. Nami was smiling, Usopp had an indifferent look on his face and Apis had a look of amazement on her face. The four of Luffy, Zoro, Jou and Sanji all were standing on their own separate stack of fallen tree's.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed. "Do you think that's enough?"

"Maybe?" Jou said. "What do you think Nami...?"

"Yep!" Nami smiled, giving the "a-okay" hand sign. "That's good!"

"Well..." Usopp sighed. "I guess I better slapping this thing together not that I have any real choice." The sniper pouted. They began getting to work on the cart, making wheel's and places to put the wheel's. Usopp was the one piecing the cart together hammering away at it with Apis watching him in amazement. After about an hour or so Usopp finished the cart. The sniper sighed in relief. "That's it, guys!" He said, wiping his brow. "It's finally done."

"It's so strong and sturdy even Grandpa Ryu couldn't break it!" Apis exclaimed happily as she jumped up and down as she was standing on the cart.

"Uh huh!" Luffy agreed as he laughed with Apis.

"Speaking of breaking..." Sanji brought the attention to him. "How are we supposed to get through that blockade? And back to the ship?"

"I don't know?" Luffy said. "We'll work it out somehow."

"Yeah, but how?" Sanji asked.

"An attack." Zoro suggested.

"An attack, huh?" Jou said. "That could actually work."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Sanji agreed.

"Yeah, but that's impossible with a giant dragon in tow." Nami said, her hands on her hips. "I've got a better idea but it's require more stealth than strength. One of us has to go to the harbor, sneak aboard the Going Merry and sail to the rear of the island."

"Well, since my good personal friend Kaya gave us the ship..." Usopp smiled, pointing to himself with his thumb. "I should be the one to go!"

 _"He's so brave!"_ Apis thought happily about the Sniper.

"However..." Usopp said. "Zoro is coming with me!"

"Me...!?" Zoro exclaimed. "Why...!?"

"That's fine by me." Nami agreed.

"Great!" Usopp exclaimed. "Nightfall is when we should move out, Zoro!"

"No! Now!" Nami shouted. "We're running out of time! Get the ship and bring it to the edge of that cape! The one that look's like your nose." There was a cape that resembled Usopp's nose.

"That's funny!" Luffy laughed. "It does look like his nose."

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain how your..." Usopp started.

"Leave that to me." Nami smiled. "This cave is pretty well hidden but those Marines will find it sooner or later. Get moving, you two!" She ordered the Sniper and Swordsman.

"For a Navigator you sure give a lot a orders!" Usopp complained.

"Jou, Sanji, Luffy...!" Nami said. "You guy's get Grandpa Ryu on the cart!"

"Right!" Luffy said.

"Leave it to us!" Jou said.

"Whatever you say, Nami~!" Sanji said.

 **[Jou's Eye catcher: His wanted poster eye catcher is him looking behind himself turning his head smirking with his red chain over his shoulder and with two finger's up holding up a peace sign.]**

* * *

Nami, Apis and the three other guy's along with Grandpa now sitting on the cart were waiting for the Going Merry to make it to the cape. Jou had his telescope out and looking for the Going Merry.

"Hmm?" He hummed as he looked through it.

"Any luck spotting the ship, Jou?" Nami asked.

"Not yet." Jou said. "But I'll let you know." Still looking through he spotted the ship. "Speak of the devil, here they come now! Nice one, Usopp, Zoro." Jou smiled.

"Perfect!" Nami smiled. "They made it!"

A sea bird landed onto Grandpa Ryu's nose and cawed. Apis turned her attention toward it like it was speaking to her. What it told her got her shocked.

"Oh no!" Apis shouted.

"Apis, what's wrong?" Jou asked.

"The bird told me the Marines are closing in!" Apis shouted.

"What...?" Jou said, turning his telescope to the large group of Marines making their way up the hill.

"They didn't waste anytime." Nami said, not sounding surprised about this turn of events. "They got here quicker than I thought.

"This changes thing's, don't ya think?" Jou said.

"What're we gonna do!?" Apis asked frantically. "They're getting close!"

"It'll be okay, don't worry." Nami assured. "Remember, we got these three with us." Nami said, gesturing to Luffy, Jou and Sanji. "Plus, we're about to get outta here. We just have to wait until the Going Merry's reached that cape."

From the side two Marine soldiers aimed their gun's at the 4 pirates, Apis and Grandpa Ryu. Apis looked over and noticed them.

"No, stop!" Apis shouted, running forward and putting her arms out. "Please don't shoot, Grandpa Ryu!"

"Apis!" Nami called to her. Grandpa Ryu used his giant tail to shield Apis.

"No, wait!" Apis said to Grandpa Ryu. Grandpa Ryu picked up his head to look at the Marines who looked scared to see the Millennial Dragon. Behind the Marines was an officer and a bizarre-looking man with a weird purple colored hair style.

"I had a feeling if we followed that brat, she might possibly lead us to some Dragonite." Eric said, his arms folded over his chest. "But I never expected to encounter a living, breathing Millennial Dragon. This is quite the surprise. She is no longer of any importance to us now. That Dragon is now our priority. Within it lies to the key to immortal life."

"FIRE!" The other Marine Officer shouted. The Marines aimed their gun's. Nami held Apis by her shoulder's.

"NO, DON'T SHOOT!" Apis shouted but the Marines ended up shooting anyway. Luffy jumped into action in front of everyone and takes the bullet's. Nami held onto Apis as Grandpa Ryu shielded them with his wing.

"Back at ya!" Luffy shouted as the bullet's shot out of him and flew out to different directions. This shocked the Marine soldiers.

"What the hell was that...?" A Marine said.

"How did he deflect the bullet's?" Another said.

"I see you have Devil Fruit power's." Eric said.

"Uh huh." Luffy said plainly. "I'm a rubberman."

"Rubberman...?" A Marine said.

"Devil Fruit...?" Another said.

"What's that...?" A third said.

"Use your swords, men!" Eric ordered. "Bullet's don't work against rubber." The Marines began charging up the mountain with their swords roaring as they ran up.

"Jou, Sanji!" Nami shouted.

"On it!" Jou shouted, taking both his chains off his wrist and running toward the Marines.

"Never fear, Nami!" Sanji shouted, following Jou. The Look-out and Cook began taking out Marines. Jou was chain-slashing them and Sanji was kicking them. Next, Luffy ran in.

 **"Gum-Gum Gatling!"** Luffy shouted as he punched Marines. The defeated soldiers flew down the mountain. A Marine soldier brought his head up and looked up at the three pirates that took him and pal's out. He let out a scream as he saw them staring down at him.

"Hmm?" Eric hummed. "You call yourselves Marines?" He began walking forward. "What a joke. The whole lot of you are pathetic." A Marine began getting back up and limping off the way like he was hurt. As he was walking past Eric, the bizarre-looking man slashed him down somehow.

"A knife...?" Luffy wondered.

"I don't know...?" Sanji wondered as well.

"It just looked like he cut him with his hand or something...?" Jou wondered. Eric stopped about halfway and stood with his hand on his hip.

"My names Eric "The Whirlwind",Straw hat's." He introduced himself. "I was hired by Commodore Nelson of Branch 8. I have no business with you. That Millennial Dragon on the other hand is a different story. Stand aside, if you don't you'll fall victim to my Wind-Slash. The power of the Sickle-Sickle Fruit." He kept talking as Sanji, Jou and Luffy began talking among themselves.

"Did he say Sicko-Sicko...?" Said Sanji.

"I think...?" Luffy said.

"What do we do...?" Sanji asked, sounding unsure.

"Whatever, we don't have time to deal with this jackass." Jou said. "Hey, Nami! I haven't checked in a while. Is the ship here yet?"

"Yeah, can we go now?" Luffy asked, sounding impatient. Nami who was still holding onto Apis looked toward the cape and saw that the Merry hasn't made it there yet.

"Not yet!" Nami answered.

"Nami's gorgeous even when she's checking on Zoro and Usopp's progress~!" Sanji cooed.

"You idiot!" Jou sighed. "Does that really matter right now!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, "Chain-for-brain"!" Sanji snapped at Jou.

"Chain-for-brain...?" Jou raised an eyebrow at the insult.

 _"Was that really the best he had?"_ Jou thought.

"I wish they'd hurry up." Luffy said. Eric's entire face went red with anger.

"HEY!" He shouted. "STRAW HAT'S! ARE YOU LISTENING!? DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID!?"

"Yeah, we heard you, you're Eric." Luffy said, turning to him. "The sicko."

"NO!" Eric shouted sounding very irritated. "I SAID SICKLE, YOU MORON! SICKLE LIKE THE SHARP THING THAT CUTS NOT SICKO!"

"Well, we're already sicko-hearing you talk." Luffy said as he laughed at his own joke.

"Let's see how much you laugh after you've gotten a taste of this!" Eric declared, getting his index and middle finger ready with his nails growing like claws. He got into a stance getting ready for whatever he was going to do. **"Sickle-Sickle...Whirlwind!"** The wind blast fired toward Luffy, Jou and Sanji. The attack was so powerful it damaged the three. It sliced Luffy's forearm and sliced Jou and Sanji in their shoulder's. It was so powerful that it created a spiral pattern in the ground. The wind blast flew toward Nami, Apis and Ryu with the latter of the trio blocking them with his wing.

"What was that!?" Luffy shouted, holding his forearm.

"This wind-slash creep really packs a punch." Sanji muttered, holding his wounded shoulder.

"He just used the wind as a weapon." Jou muttered as he clutched onto his own wound. "I know because I also can use the wind with my chain's."

"The wind's I create are just as sharp as the keenest blades in the world." Eric said with an amused chuckle. "Even the fiercest fighter's don't stand a chance I can rip anyone to shred's in a matter of second's!"

"Let's get outta here." Apis said to Nami.

"Not yet." Nami told her as she kept watching the cape. "They're not ready."

"Now!" Eric shouted. "Move it! That dragon's mine! Stand down!"

"No way!" Luffy declared.

"Alright, don't move then." Eric smiled. "It's your funeral rubber boy." He held up his two fingers.

"What about now!?" Apis shouted to Nami. "Well, Nami!?"

"Finally!" Nami smiled. "It's time!" She clenched her fist. "Luffy! Jou! Sanji! Let's go!"

"We're on our way, Nami~!" Sanji said with heart eyes. The three guy's ran up to the cart.

"What the...?" Eric said.

"We'll be right there!" Sanji said. Luffy and Jou got on the cart and Sanji ran to the back since he was the one to get the cart ready to start rolling. "Hey, Nami~! This kicks dedicated to you~!"

"Then kick it already!" Jou shouted, irritably. The cook kicked the rock behind him which got the cart moving down the mountain. "And everybody hang on to something!"

As the cart flew down, Apis and Nami screamed while Luffy seated on Grandpa Ryu laughed happily and Jou and Sanji held on whatever they could hold onto. The cart glided down the mountain at a rapid speed.

"No you don't!" Eric shouted, stepping in front of the cart.

"Now, **Gum-Gum..."** Luffy reeled back his fist with it stretching back.

 **"Sickle-Sickle..."** Eric got his own attack ready. **"Whirlwind...!"**

 **"Pistol...!"** Luffy threw his fist at Eric. Which also cancelled out Eric's wind-slash. Eric somersaulted over the cart and landed on his feet as the continued it's descent down the mountain.

"Nice try." Eric smirked as he pushed up his thin shades that were on his face. The cart continued it's descent down the mountain.

"WOOHOO!" Luffy cheered.

"AAAAAAH!" Apis screamed. Still gliding down at fast pace there was a rock right in front of the cart.

"Crap!" Jou shouted, as he held on his beanie. "There's a rock straight ahead of us!"

"We're gonna hit it!" Apis warned.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"And **Gum-Gum...Gatling!"** Luffy started rapidly punching the rock. He destroy's the rock with bit's of it falling down toward the group on the cart. Sanji kicked the debris from the rock. A piece of debris began descending down to Apis. The girl screamed but she had nothing to fear since Jou jumped right in front of her only carrying his red chain and completely obliterate's the with one slash. Jou looked behind himself at Apis.

"Hey, Apis..." Jou smiled. "You okay, kiddo!"

"Y-Yes I am!" Apis shook her head frantically as she kept her hold on Grandpa Ryu. "Thanks!"

"Anytime!" Jou nodded. The chain-wielder got down and held onto the cart and onto his beanie. Apis went back to being in fear from all the craziness.

"THIS IS STUPID! IT'S CRAZY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Apis shouted fearfully.

"NOT IF WE KEEP OUR HEAD'S DOWN!" Luffy laughed. But the Straw hat didn't count on getting his neck caught on a tree. His neck stretched as his body stayed from where it was on Grandpa Ryu since that's where Luffy was sitting.

"Take your own advice!" Nami scolded him. Luffy's head snapped back to his body.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed as his smiled and laughed. Apis let out a breath of relief and she smiled as well. Her and Luffy began cheering together. Sounding like they were having fun. The cart hit a couple of bumps but nothing too serious. Apis squealed happily as the cart kept gliding down. The cart flew over a trench then flew straight onto the other side.

The cart was finally making it's way to the cape. The cart descending down to the cape. It started going up the cape and then flew straight off of it. There was a Marine ship right in front of the cart. Two Marine soldiers sitting in their ship's crow's nest turned around toward the shadow creeping up behind them and screamed in horror. They ran out of the crow's nest the cart smashed right into the main mast.

The Marine ship's main mast tumbles right into the sea. Luffy and Apis laughed happily as the cart landed in the ocean and began skipping across it like a rock. It stopped after a while on the ocean. A certain Sniper and Swordsman watched that crazy scene with white eyes as they stood in the Going Merry.

"That crazy plan actually worked." Zoro said in disbelief. Back on the cart, Jou was laid out on the cart floor, Nami was on her knee's and Sanji was leaning against Grandpa Ryu.

"Well, he said he'd work it out somehow!" Apis smiled, jabbing a thumb at Luffy.

"I told you so!" Luffy laughed.

"AFTER THEM!" Eric shouted at the Marines. "MOVE! CAPTURE THAT SHIP!"

"But sir, we can't!" A Marine told him. "Not with our main mast snapped! And it's wedged against the ship! We're stuck!"

"WHAT!?" Eric shouted angrily.

Back on the Going Merry, Usopp tied a rope going from the Going Merry to Grandpa Ryu's cart.

"That should do it!" Usopp said as he finished.

"Man, that ride was fun!" Luffy reminisced.

"It sure was!" Apis said with a smile and giggled happily.

"Sure, you're okay after that ride?" Nami asked smiling and Apis gave her a happy nod. "Well, now that Grandpa Ryu is all secure we can raise anchor."

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "We're going to Lost Island, guys! SET SAIL!"

"Uh huh, and where's that?" Usopp sweat-dropped.

"That way!" Luffy pointed to his left. "Or that way?" And pointed to his right. "Or maybe it's behind us?"

"He wouldn't be able to find his head if it wasn't screwed on." Usopp mumbled to himself.

"Nah, we'll work thing's out somehow." Zoro said smiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find Lost Island." Jou smiled.

"I hope so." Nami said with a wink. "Because it's not on the chart's."

"Nami's gorgeous if she doesn't know where the ship is going~!" Sanji swooned.

"Oh no!" Usopp grumbled.

They set the sail on the ship and began sailing off. Everyone having smiles on their faces as the wind blew toward them. Jou stood next to Nami as she held onto Apis by her shoulder's. Grandpa Ryu slept soundly on the cart that was pulled behind the Going Merry.

"It's out there somewhere, guys!" Luffy exclaimed. "SO LET'S GO FIND LOST ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Now, we're on our way to Lost Island or at least find it since the crew has no idea where the hell they're going.**

 **Jou: Nope, we don't.**

 **There you have it. But if you've seen this arc then you know what happen's.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Miss Meep - A: Thank you! :)**

 **JediMasterChris1: I believe now that we're getting somewhere. We had a little action but not a whole lot in this chapter. I promise we'll get to some more action soon. Thanks for reading, Chris!**

 **Jack Conrad: I'm gonna do believe when we reach the Alabasta saga. Oh! I'm also gonna do "Brand New World" when we reach the Enies Lobby Arc. Oh, just can't wait to get to that arc. Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps.**

 **Well, be patient. More action will begin soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Joey Andrews: Then I won't do it but Jou and Chopper are gonna have a good brotherly relationship. Yep, it does get worse. For example, the Enies Lobby Arc(Second favorite Arc!)**

 **Jou: Who am I gonna fight in that Arc?**

 **Can't spoil! Sorry! But you my friend are gonna have some wounds, Jou.**

 **Jou: But that's been all my fights so far.**

 **Thanks for review, Joey!**

 **OnePieceFan: Another nice idea! Thank you!**

 **Hawkeye: Yep, Jou will face another officer agent. I'm not gonna mention his devil fruit power or what his appearance is. I'd like to keep that a secret until then. Thank you for reviewing, Hawkeye!**

 **pokemonking0924: Thought it'd be more interesting than having Jou stay to listen to Bokuden's story.**

 **Jou: Why does everyone keep saying it was a story? He was giving us a whole history lesson.**

 **I don't blame you, Jou. I probably would've ditched too. Jou's reaction to the chain's in this arc?**

 **Jou: Just because I fight with chain's it doesn't mean I'm a "chain expert". But maybe I would know whether if it can be cut through or not.**

 **No, I didn't watch those three arc's. But for the Post-Alabasta Arc maybe just the first story, you know when Chopper stays aboard the ship with Robin. I remember watching that episode at least. That could be some bonding Jou and Robin when she joins the crew.**

 **Yeah, I'll have an original opening when we reach Jou's personal arc. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **KP360: Well, he's met Eric. What do you think of him, Jou?**

 **Jou: He's a tad annoying but it's that power of his that's a real problem.**

 **Yep, that Devil Fruit power of his is quite powerful. That's gonna be something to watch out for. And Nelson... yeah, he's actually pretty gross-looking. Just look for the most grossest person in this Arc and you'll figure it out.**

 **Jou: Oh, well I'll be on the look-out.**

 **JayH120:*Rim-shot***

 **Jou: When did you get a drum set?**

 **Ordered it a week ago, been keeping it for something like that.**

 **Mike: Yeah, like I don't know how they managed to listen to it for that long. I also would've lasted 5 minutes.**

 **SuperSaiyan89: He didn't this time but he most likely will next time. Thank you.**

 **Kjack223: So is the life of the Straw hat pirates.**

 **Jou: Wherever adventure is, Luffy follows it.**

 **NoodleMan: Jou getting amnesia, huh? Never really thought of that. It could happen and could be a possible storyline. Thanks for that suggestion.**

 **scarlet rose white: That makes me happy you think my story's good.**

 **Jou: I'm just awesome like that.**

 **It's surprising people like you at all, Jou.**

 **Jou: *Mutters angrily and quietly about the author***

 **That's understandable. A lot of people aren't fan's of Nami because they think she's annoying and weak but that's just them. Nami is one of the smartest people on the Straw hat crew and is most likely one of the best Navigator's in One Piece.**

 **I'll admit she's mostly paired with Jou because she's my favorite but you've got your opinion. It's all good. And OC's, we'll be seeing more when we reach the Grand Line as well and more when we reach Jou's personal arc(Well, that is an original arc so it's most likely gonna have OC's). I hope you are. Thank you! XD**

 **Alright, sports fan's that's gonna wrap it up for this chapter. Up next, the Straw hat's journey to Lost Island.**

 **See you guy's next time! Later!**

 **Jou: See you all soon!**


	25. Through a Mirage and into a Storm

**Good morning, day or evening everyone and welcome back to Jou's Adventures. As I recall we last left off as the Straw Hat's escaped from Eric and made it to the Going Merry and are now on their way to Lost Island.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **I just own the OC's**

 **So let's continue this adventure, shall we?**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.25**

* * *

After escaping the Marines and on their way to the Lost Island the pirates and Apis sailed the ship to help Grandpa Ryu find his home. The said dragon was sitting on the handmade cart the pirates made for him as he napped being pulled by the ship on the ocean.

"No wonder it's called Lost Island..." Nami said. "It's not on any of the charts. It's description doesn't even match any of the islands and the waters around Warship Island."

"Hey, Grandpa Ryu!" Usopp shouted to the dragon. "Which way should we go!? Where's Lost Island!?"

Grandpa Ryu only looked like he was thinking. Like he was deep in thought. Luffy sitting next to the dragon just began looking into his eyes with his own owl-like ones.

"Hey...?" Luffy said to him. Ryu only closed his eyes and went back to napping. "I think he went to sleep to again!" Luffy said to everyone on the ship.

"Well, it looks we're back to just searching around for the Lost Island on our own." Jou said as he was leaning on the rail next to Nami looking over the map.

"Sorry for the wait, everybody!" Apis said running up to meet everyone carrying a pot. "I hope your all hungry?"

"Oh no, don't tell me she cooked again?" Zoro whispered sweat-dropping.

"No one was waiting for her food!" Usopp whimpered.

"J-Just remember guys..." Jou stuttered. "She's only child."

Nami only laughed nervously. Obviously signaling she's not ready to try more of Apis's cooking. Apis happily runs to the group carrying a pot wearing oven mitts on her hands. Sanji was walking up from behind her carrying a basket and a rope.

"Oh, Sanji!" Usopp said sounding relieved. "For a minute there I thought you weren't the one who made the meal!" These words the sniper said made Apis frown in anger. "I'm so-" Usopp didn't get to finish his sentence as Apis slammed her tiny foot into his causing the Sniper to yelp in pain.

"Gotta admit, you kinda deserved that." Jou said to the sniper.

"H-Hey! Who's side are you on!?" Usopp said still in pain over his hurt foot.

"Not yours." Jou smirked folding his arms over his chest. This caused Nami to giggle.

"Lunch time!" Apis said holding up the pot of food. "Now eat up! Grandpa Ryu!"

"Food! Alright!" Luffy said happily stretching his arms toward the pot and grabbed it out of Apis's hands. "Yummy!" Luffy didn't think that the pot would be hot. The pot burned his hands. "HOT!"

"NOOOO!" Sanji shouted with shark teeth. "YOU MORON!"

The food that was flying out of the pot fell straight on top of Grandpa Ryu's lumpy head with the pot falling on it afterwards. The heat from the food even began heating the dragon's lump. Grandpa Ryu opened eyes wide in alarm. Luffy screamed in pain from his burning hands.

Hold on!" Apis said climbing out the ship.

"Apis!" Nami called after the girl.

Apis grabbed hold of the rope pulling Grandpa Ryu's cart. She wrapped her legs around it and started sliding down the rope effortlessly and landed on the cart.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Apis said running up to the dragon. She began wiping off the food off of Grandpa Ryu's head. The dragon didn't seem to mind as he was occupied thinking of something else. "Grandpa Ryu! Are you okay?" The dragon turned it's eyes to Apis. She became surprised like he just told her something.

"Perfect!" Sanji said irritably. "I go through the trouble of making that food and all goes to waste!"

"You can make more though, right?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, but the point is we should never waste food." Sanji said.

Apis looked out toward the sea. Luffy was holding the pot that was still hot so he had to hold with his sandals on his hands. The pot still had food in it.

"What? What is it?" Luffy asked Apis. The girl turned to Luffy.

"I know where Lost Island is." She said. "The Dragon's Nest is somewhere to east of Warship Island."

"That's great!" Luffy grinned. "How'd you know where to find it?"

"Grandpa Ryu just remembered!" Apis said grinning as well. The captain and girl began laughing together happily.

"We know where it is!" Luffy said to his crew up on the ship. Everyone of them raised their eye brow's. "Lost Island lies to the east of Warship Island guys!"

"Yeah, Grandpa Ryu said so!" Apis said.

"Let's go!" Luffy said.

"Usopp!" Nami said. "Take the helm!"

"Right!" Usopp said. "You got it!" He said following Nami.

"Right!" Luffy said. "We spent enough time here! NOW TO LOST ISLAND!"

The ship began turning around back towards Warship Island.

"Damn it, you better eat all of that!" Sanji warned Luffy about the pot with food still in it.

"Oh, no problem!" Luffy said sounding happy.

They all knew where they were headed.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro were off doing dishes in the kitchen. Luffy was sitting in his special seat. The straw hat yawned while stretching.

"So, Lost Island is supposedly out in this direction somewhere." Luffy said. "Wonder what it looks like and when we're gonna see it?" He then turned to Jou, Nami and Usopp in the crow's nest. "Hey! Can you see anything from up there, Usopp!"

"Nope!" Usopp said. "Not a single thing!" The sniper answered with his goggles over his eyes. Jou was looking through his telescope and Nami had a pair of binoculars. "We've come a long way. But there's no sign of this Lost Island. I hope this doesn't turn out to be a wild goose chase."

Nami made a hum sound in disappointment.

"We can only hope for the best." Jou said softly, taking his telescope off his eye.

"And then there's Grandpa Ryu..." Usopp said, taking his goggles off his eyes to look at the two. "I wish there was someway we can make him remember a few more details." Usopp looked to side and saw something. "Ah! That should do the trick!"

Jou and Nami looked and saw Usopp picking up an anvil with his hands.

"So, what say we bonk him on the head with this anvil?" Usopp suggested. "That should loosen up some memories in his old noggin all right!"

Jou frowned at the sniper and put a hand to his hip.

"How about I bonk you on the head with that anvil instead?" Jou suggested.

"No, that's mean." Nami said disagreeing with Usopp's idea. She smacked Usopp's arm with the sniper losing his hold on the anvil and it landing on his foot. The sniper whimpered in pain.

Jou and Nami turned away from the pained sniper and saw a something the side that made the two smile warmly. The two were watching Apis who was talking to Grandpa Ryu from the back of the ship. Usopp walked over to them and glared at Nami who was the reason for his pain but turned to Apis as well and smiled.

"Can you believe it, Grandpa Ryu!" Apis said happily. "We're almost there! We're almost to Lost Island! And it's there, right? The dragon's nest you told me about! And if you got there you'll get all better, won't you?" Grandpa Ryu closed his eye slightly. "Hmm? What?" Apis smiled. "Your so nice but you don't have to thank me! We're not even there yet!"

"Hm? What's that?" Luffy said putting a hand over his eyes so he could a good look a smokey-looking object in the distance. "Smoke?" The straw-hatted boy searched around frantically turning his head in from left to right and went back to sitting calmly in his special seat. "Oh well, I guess we'll know when we get closer."

"Aww!" Apis whined. "NO Grandpa Ryu! That's not true! I don't think your troubling me at all! What's your problem!?" Apis said angrily flailing her arms and leg's as she was propped on the railing as she kept yelling at the dragon.

Jou, Nami and Usopp just watched girl angrily scream.

"At some point it turned into an argument?" Nami said.

"It sounds like Apis is the only one arguing." Usopp said. "Listen to her."

"Grandpa Ryu must've said something that upset her?" Jou said.

"Should we..." Nami was about to suggest something when she turned her head and spotted something.

Back with Luffy, he was looking at an object that looked just like a ship.

"A ship...?" Luffy said, looking up at it curiously. "It's looks like one but something's weird about it?" The Merry slowly approached the shadow ship. Luffy stuck his foot out to see if he can touch it. As the Merry drifted closer Luffy touched it with his foot. As his foot made contact with the object it began to make ripples and became clear. Luffy began to see himself in the reflection. "Woah! Awesome!" The Merry started going into the reflection. "Hey Nami, do you see this?!"

Nami, Usopp and Jou all looked at what was going on. Nami had a startled expression, Usopp's eyes were white with shock and Jou's eyebrow's were raised in confusion.

"Yes." Nami managed to say. "But I don't believe it!"

"Watch this!" Luffy said as he grasped his throat and pulled his head inside the reflection. "Help!" He made a joke like he was being pulled inside which made the boy laugh amusingly.

"What the hell...?" Jou whispered in disbelief as Nami and Usopp were blue in the face from shock which led to them screaming in horror.

Sanji and Zoro who were in the kitchen ran to what was going on but only saw fog enveloping the area.

"What gives?" Zoro said. "It's just fog?"

"From the way Nami was screaming I thought we were in danger?" Sanji said.

"What in the world is going on?" Nami wondered in disbelief.

"Nami, your question is a good as mine." Jou said.

"Can somebody please explain to me what just happened?" Usopp questioned. "I mean our own ship was in front of us but somehow we passed straight through it, right?"

Luffy began looking around curiously.

"This stuff's so thick I can't see a thing." Luffy said.

"It was almost like...well a mirage." Usopp said.

"A mirage?" Jou questioned.

"That's it!" Nami said. "A mirage! I remember reading about it once! When warmer air in the sky collides with cooler air in the ocean's surface it can create mirages at sea!" She explained.

It wasn't long right after the fog cleared that clouds began forming in the sky and loud claps were heard and it began raining down something fierce. Nami began shaking her fist in anger.

"What about this...?" Asked Usopp in disbelief. "Is this a mirage too?"

"Hmm...?" Jou took off one of his black fingerless gloves and felt the water hitting his hand. "Nope. This rain feels very, very real."

"AAAAAAH!" Nami screamed in anger. "WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THIS STUPID OCEAN!?"

The Merry began toppling over from a wave. Jou, Nami and Usopp who're in the crow's nest fell over. Luffy falls off the figurehead but grabs hold of the side and Sanji went to catch Apis but ended up knocking over Zoro.

"Damn it!" Zoro said irritably. "Thanks for knocking me over!" He said to Sanji.

"We didn't do it on purpose, jerk!" Sanji growled. "It's the storms fault!"

"Sanji! Zoro!" Nami called from the crow's nest. "Quit fighting and raise the sails and hurry up!"

"Yes, Nami dear~!" Sanji called back lovingly.

"You'll be safer inside!" Zoro said to Apis holding her arm.

"No!" Apis said ripping her arm away. "I have to stay out her with Grandpa Ryu!" Apis said running off.

"Wait!" Zoro called after her. "Don't be an idiot! It's too dangerous to be out in this storm!"

"I just can't leave him alone in this!" Apis said. "I can't!" Apis began running but the ship began leaning over to it's side which led to her slipping and falling back against the railing.

"See!" Zoro told her. "Now get in there and shut up, kid!"

Usopp was working to get the sails ready. A thunderbolt hit's the ocean from right in front of the ship.

"Get moving!" Nami ordered. "If we keep drifting that lighting is gonna hit us!"

"It almost seems like the ocean's trying to push the ship back from something?" Luffy wondered. "But what?"

Jou and Nami were now on the deck of the ship. The ship began rocking once again by the waves.

"AAAAAAHHH!" A shriek was heard from the side. Jou and Nami looked over and saw Apis falling over the side.

"APIS!" Nami shouted. Jou began sprinting over the side of the ship and dove over the side.

"JOU!" She shouted running over to the side. Luckily, she caught site of Jou carrying Apis in one arm while the other was grabbing hold of the side of the Merry. "Jou! Apis!"

"Nami! Get Luffy!" Jou ordered Nami who turned her head to call for the Captain.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled. Luffy ran over and knew what to do by stretching his arm toward Jou and Apis. Jou let go of the side of the ship to grab hold of Luffy's rubbery arm. With a tug Luffy pulled Jou carrying Apis back aboard the ship.

Jou tumbled on the deck with Apis in his arms landing on his backside and leaning up. Nami ran over to them kneeling down.

"Jou, Apis?" She said. "Are you guy's alright?"

"We're fine." Jou said and looked at Apis who was grabbing hold of his cardigan. "Hey, Apis? You okay, kiddo?"

"I-I'm fine." Apis said looking up at him. "T-Thank you, Jou."

"No prob. Oh...?" Jou saw that Apis wasn't wearing her hat. He picked it up from the deck and plopped it back on her head. "It isn't safe out here, Apis. You need to get in side."

"I know that!" Apis said. "But I need to be there for Grandpa Ryu! I need to go to him!"

"I know, but..." Jou began but saw a sad look in the young girl's eyes. "Fine. Go to him but just be careful."

"Right." She nodded as her and Jou stood up and she ran off to the back of the ship.

Apis went over to check on Grandpa Ryu. The dragon sat on the makeshift cart still looking as calm as ever even though a storm was going on.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Apis shouted at him. "Hold on! We'll get you out of this storm as soon as we can-!"

Water hit the rope that tied the cart to the Merry. The ropes came undone and whipped Apis backwards with the girl falling to the ground. Apis knew she had to do something so she went to grab the rope. She was able to stop it and as she was trying to it made her hands bleed. It was painful for the girl but she just grit her teeth and toughed it knowing that these ropes are the only thing keeping Grandpa Ryu to the Merry.

Apis then felt someone get from behind her. She looked behind herself and saw Zoro helping her keep the ropes in place and keeping them from untying from the ship.

"Zoro!?" Apis said.

Zoro said nothing as he struggled to keep the ropes in place along with him holding onto Apis. He shuffled over to grab hold of the other rope.

"What!?" Apis shouted at Grandpa Ryu. "Grandpa Ryu, what're you saying!? No! We will not let you go to save ourselves! We're going to find your nest like I promised!"

Luffy jumped on the main mast and wrapped himself around it and stretched his arm.

 **"** **Gum-Gum...!"** Luffy shouted. **"Lasso!"** His arm wrapped around the cart.

"Hey!" Sanji called. "I see a light over there!"

"Where?" Jou asked as Sanji pointed it out. Jou took his telescope out and zoomed in on the light. "Yeah, I see it!"

"That must be the eye of the storm!" Nami said.

"Not just that!" Jou said still looking through his telescope. "There's an island too!"

"Are we gonna head there?" Usopp asked.

"That's where were heading!" Nami said. "Come on!"

Luffy still hanging from the main mast was hanging onto Grandpa Ryu's cart struggling to hold onto it.

"Luffy!" Apis said.

"Don't worry." Luffy said. "I got him! We're gonna take him to the Dragon's Nest just like you said, okay?"

"Okay!" Apis answered.

* * *

They made it out of the storm. The waters were back to being calm as they got out and their ship made it toward the island.

"An island hidden by a mirage and surrounded by stormy seas..." Nami said. "Well that certainly explains why no one's ever found it. It's not lost anymore though. Now that we found it."

"Looks more like a castle that sank into the ocean instead of an island if you ask me." Luffy said.

"Woah! Check out that stonework!" Usopp said. "It actually looks like a dragon! You know, I bet you those millennial dragon's built this place themselves."

"Wow!" Luffy said amazed. "I never knew dragon's were so good at building stuff!"

"They're not you morons!" Sanji said. "It's pretty obvious that humans built this place."

"Well, whatever." Zoro said. "Who cares."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter who built it." Jou said.

"Yeah, who cares." Luffy smiled. "We made it to Lost Island!"

They docked their ship and go on the land. The island looked deserted.

"No signs of life." Sanji observed. "I wonder if anyone lives here anymore? It looks like this place has been reclaimed by nature."

"Does anyone know where the Dragon's Nest could be?" Nami wondered.

"Hey!" Apis said to Grandpa Ryu. "Grandpa Ryu! Hey, I'm talking you!" She said to dragon that had his eyes shut. "Geez! We're on the island with the Dragon's Nest! Would you wake up and tell us where it is!?"

Grandpa Ryu opened his eyes slowly and then shut them again.

"What he say?" Luffy asked hands behind his head.

"Well, he said he's not sure." Apis said with a frown. "But he said that this place might not even be the actual Lost Island."

"What?" Zoro asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious?" Sanji said.

"So you're saying that this probably isn't Lost Island?" Jou asked.

"So we went through a frickin mirage and that storm for nothing!?" Usopp said.

Apis closed her eyes sadly.

"Hey, Apis...?" Luffy said getting the girl's attention. "See that?" Luffy pointed towards a mountain. "If the Dragon's Nest is on the island I bet we can spot it from up there!"

"Right." Nami smiled. "We can't see anything from down here so why don't we go take a look." She turned to Apis. "What do ya say?"

"Yeah." Apis agreed.

"Great!" Luffy said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Nami and Apis walked while all the guy's pushed the cart with Grandpa Ryu still sitting on it. Luffy and Zoro pulled the ropes on the cart from the front while Jou, Usopp and Sanji pushed from the back.

"It's no fair!" Usopp complained. "We men have to do all the work while Nami get's to take a stroll! She should be back here pushing with us!"

"Quit complaining!" Jou said pushing the cart. "And just push already!"

"Yeah!" Nami said. "Less caterwauling and more dragon-hauling!"

"Sure that's easy for you to say!" Usopp said.

"Would you shut up and push!" Sanji said. "Nami so gorgeous when she's ordering us around~!"

"Oh brother!" Usopp said.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Sanji." Jou said.

"What was that!?" Sanji said.

"Are you hard of hearing now too." Jou said sarcastically. "All I said was you should follow your own advice."

"You picking a fight with me, 'Crap Look-out'!" Sanji said.

"A fight...?" Jou said. "Please, I can take you with one chain with my hand tied behind my back."

"You wanna test that theory?" Sanji said.

"Sure." Jou said. "You 'Swirly eye-browed dope'!"

"What did you call me!?" Sanji said.

"Do I need to say it again...?" Jou asked smirking.

"Jou, Sanji!" Nami shouted. "Quit bickering like children and push the cart!"

"Fine." Jou said.

"Yes, Nami~!" Sanji said lovingly once again.

The group kept pushing the cart up and caught of sight of a city. Everyone saw that the city was abandoned and a little bit ruined.

"It's a city..." Nami said. They all continued their long trek to the top.

"Woah, check it out." Luffy said looking around. "It looks all abandoned and broken down. Do you guys think people really used to live here?"

"Of course." Zoro answered him. "Who else do you think lived in all these houses."

"Why did they leave then?" Usopp said. "And where did they go?"

"Who know's maybe they just found a better island and moved away or something." Sanji said.

"That could be a possibility." Jou said.

Apis stopped and ran to some grass on the side. Kneeling down she picked up something up with a smile on her face. She picked up a round object with a dragon designed in it.

"It's a Millennial Dragon emblem." She said. "I wonder if the children who lived here played with dragon's like I do with Grandpa Ryu?" She looked up and saw three teal-greened birds flying in the air above Apis. "Hi!" Apis greeted the birds. "Do you know if there's a place where dragon's might nest?"

"Hey!" Nami said. "Apis! C'mon, you don't wanna get left behind!"

"Guess what?" Apis said to Nami. Apis had one of the birds on her shoulder. "I was just talking with the birds and they told me there's a building with a dragon emblem on it!"

"What?" Nami asked.

"Really?" Usopp asked.

"It could be the Dragon's Nest!" Apis said and began running. "What're are we waiting for!?"

Nami began walking until she stopped as something caught her eye. She caught sight of some wind blowing around violently in the air. It looked strange to her.

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy called. "Are you coming or what?"

"Uh, of course! Wait up!" Nami said running to catch up with the others.

* * *

They made up to where the building was that was on the very top of the mountain. The guy's pushed the cart up on a step. Usopp fell back exhausted.

"Please tell me we don't have to push anymore?" Usopp said.

The bird that was on Apis' shoulder flew off.

"Thank you so much for showing us the way!" Apis said to as it took off.

"Wow, what do you know?" Sanji said. "We traveled a lot further than I thought."

"Thank you all so very much." Apis said to the pirates.

"Yeah, nice work guys!" Nami said to the 5 men. She turned around to the building's large door. "That painting must be the dragon emblem, huh?" She observed the door.

"Yep, guess so." Luffy said.

"Wait, this little building's the dragon's nest?" Sanji said.

"This is it?" Usopp asked.

"Even if it is, where's the door?" Zoro said.

"Yeah, it doesn't looks like there's anyplace where we can enter it?" Jou said.

"The doors right there!" Luffy said pointing at the building.

"No it's not!" Nami said. "There's no handle or keyhole! If there's a door then how are we supposed to open it, stupid!"

Apis looked up at the door curiously. She clutched the necklace around her neck that had a claw of some kind hanging off it. She walked up to the door slowly. She saw an indentation in the wall.

"Hey!" Usopp said.

"Apis..." Nami said. "That pendant of yours...? You mean it's a..."

"So, it's a key that opens the door to the dragon's nest, huh?" Sanji said.

Apis nodded in confirmation with a serious look on her face.

"Well, go for it, kiddo." Jou smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Apis held the claw in her hand and reached up to put the claw in the indentation. She tried her best to reach up but she couldn't.

"I..." She turned around to the group with a sad look on her face with tears in her eyes. "I can't reach it!" She cried.

"Heh, that's 'cause your so short, silly." Luffy said.

"Yeah, so?" Apis said.

"Here, let me do it." Luffy said taking the claw and walking up to the door. "Let's see..." He didn't get to put the claw into the wall as the ground gave away underneath everyone. "Uh oh..."

Everyone fell as the ground collapsed. Everyone screamed as they were falling down. Tree branches from underground even fell along with them. Everyone crashed to the ground with all of them having their eyes wide in shock even Grandpa Ryu who's always looking relaxed had his eyes wide open. Everyone brought their eyes up to the sky.

"Um, hey guys...?" Usopp said. "We're still alive, right?"

"Well, it sure feels that way." Zoro said.

"Who was it again that claimed to have a key that would open the door for us...?" Sanji asked.

Apis laughed nervously since she was the one who had the key.

"Here." Luffy said handing Apis the claw which she took as he gave her a smile.

"It isn't a total loss." Jou smiled. "We didn't use the door but at least we're inside."

"So it all worked out." Apis smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, but..." Zoro said. "Just what is this place?"

Luffy walked a little and looked up. Zoro walked up next to Luffy.

"Hey." Luffy said. "Up there. Look." Everyone followed his direction and looked up.

"What is that...?" Apis asked to no in particular. Everyone was looking up at some drawing up on the ceiling above them.

It could mean something...?

* * *

 **Alright! That's it for this chapter. Hope it was okay. Next time, Eric is gonna come back. We all know that guy just doesn't give up.**

 **Anyway, Reviews...**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: Well, of course. The telescope isn't for show.**

 **I've been wanting to show off Jou's eye catcher for a while and now I have. I will say Jou and Sanji have their differences but Sanji and Zoro will always be the one's that argue the most with each other.**

 **Jou: Chain for brains?** **He could've came with up with something better.**

 **What can ya do? I was laughing when that scene was going on when they were calling Eric a Sicko.**

 **Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Hawkeye: Hey, Hawkeye! I'm not sure. It'll be a little while until reach that point. But I could have some of those post-alabasta arcs. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **scarlet rose white: Yeah, I know what you meant. I hope so because next chapter you'll get to see Jou fight. Thanks.**

 **Mike: I did say that Jou at some point would be able to use wind a weapon. Now would be a good a time as any. They'll most likely fight. Thanks for the review, Mike!**

 **Jack Conrad: This was nothing. Next is gonna be better since you'll see Jou fight. Thanks, Jack!**

 **OnePieceFan:**

 **Jou: Don't know why me and Sanji have been arguing a little?**

 **Maybe because you've both got a thing for Nami?  
**

 **Jou: I don't have a thing a for her!**

 **Your face is red!**

 **Jou: No, it isn't.**

 **Liar. Had me laughing too with that sicko gag. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **JediMasterChris1: Yeah, I didn't really describe what he looked like but he does look very bizarre-looking. The one after this one will be better because well you know...action. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Kjack223: Yeah, Eric is menacing but he's low-key kind of a joke being taken out easily by Luffy and then by Nami later on when they were on their way up to Reverse Mountain. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **SuperSaiyan89: To confirm. Yes. Yes he will.**

 **Joey Andrews: Ya know, it took me a while but I finally realized those nails of his are his actual nails. They are that sharp and long**

 **Jou: Gross! How does he even pick his nose?  
**

 **I-I don't know!? He can just rub it with the back of his wrist or something! Then again, why would he pick his nose? Picking your nose is gross anyway! But if he tried he'd stab his own nose.**

 **Yeah, nails like that are pretty gross but I'm impressed how he got them like that. Probably filed them. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **KP360: Most people actually skip filler arcs but this was the one that I watched so I added it in.**

 **Jou: From what I'm hearing we're definitely not done with him in this arc yet.**

 **You're not wrong about that. Thank you for the review!**

 **Okay! Quick thing, next chapter may be long since there are only three episodes left of this arc so I might jam those in together so we can get to the Alabasta Saga quicker.**

 **Jou: Are you rushing?**

 **Technically I'm not. Doing three episodes may take a while for the chapter to come out. It may take some time but I promise I will have it out. It may tire me out a bit but I'll do it.**

 **Hope this chapter was okay but this was setting things up.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Jou: Peace out, guys!**


	26. Warship Island Finale

**This chapter is long, so sit somewhere nice and enjoy! This will finish the Warship Island Arc.**

 **Disclaimer...**

 **I do not own One Piece.**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **I just own the OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: East Blue Saga Pt.26**

* * *

Everyone looked up at the painting on the ceiling.

"Oh, man!" Luffy said. "That's painting is so huge! I wonder what it's of?"

"It looks kinda like a map to me." Usopp said picking himself up off the floor.

"Maybe?" Sanji said. "But it's so worn out it doesn't make much sense. What is this place anyway? Wasn't this supposed to be the Dragon's Nest?"

"Apis, do you know?" Luffy asked to girl as she stood by Grandpa Ryu.

"I don't." She answered. "Grandpa Ryu says he doesn't know either."

"Oh man." Usopp said. "Are all Millennial Dragon's as useless as he is?"

"Take that back!" Apis shouted at him.

"I'm only telling the truth." Usopp said. Luffy walked up to piece of the ceiling that fell with him and the crew.

"Oh, yeah!" Apis said. "And how exactly are you being useful!?"

"Me!?" Usopp said back. The two glared at each other. Jou looks over and walks over to see what Luffy is looking at.

"What're you looking at, Captain?" Jou said walking up next to Luffy. "Woah, this is..." Jou looked at the piece.

"Yep, I know." Luffy nodded with a smile. "Hey, guys! Check this out! A piece of the ceiling fell here!"

Everyone looked over and saw the piece. It had a big green dragon drawn on it.

"Yikes!" Usopp said.

"It's huge!" Apis said.

"This whole thing is falling apart." Usopp said. "Um, speaking of which...isn't it dangerous? I don't know about but I don't wanna get flattened like a pancake. C'mon, let's get outta here!"

"No we can't! This might be the Dragon's Nest!" Apis argued.

"I don't see any dragon's hanging around here, do you!?" Usopp argued back.

"Hold a second!" Nami said getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Nami dear?" Sanji asked.

"Something wrong...?" Jou asked.

"This island that we're on..." Nami said. "I don't think it's Lost Island."

"Ya see...?" Usopp said to Apis.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT FOR SURE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR BIG TRAP!" Apis shouted with shark teeth.

"So what makes you think this isn't Lost Island?" Luffy asked.

"Look up." Nami said.

"What the painting?" Luffy said looking up.

"Look closely." Nami told him. "Usopp was right. It is a map and it marks the location of Lost Island." She pointed her finger at one of the drawings. "Do you see that island with the dome-shaped building on it? Well that's this island and that dome is the building we're inside now."

"They do look the same." Sanji said.

"And those figures..." Nami said. "They must represent people. I'll bet anything if they're the ones who used to inhabit this island long ago. And if that's the case they're probably Apis's ancestors."

"Ancestors...?" Apis said quietly.

"Don't you remember the story old man Bokuden told us?" Nami asked.

"Nope." Luffy stated. "I was asleep."

"He said "The people of Warship Island were the descendants of the people who came from Lost Island'." Nami explained.

"Oh, did he...?" Luffy said tilting his head to the right.

"Come to think of it..." Usopp said. "That does sound kinda familiar. Then does that the dynasty of kings he kept babbling on and on and on about was on this island?"

"Probably..." Nami said. "What bothered me were the dragon statues and the iconography we saw all over the island. It was so much. That seems to indicate that the people who lived here probably worshiped the Millennial Dragon's as gods. I bet they made those icons and image of the dragon's that used to fly over this island long ago."

"I see." Usopp said. "Well if that's true it would lower the chance of the dragon's nest being on this island."

"Then where could the real dragon's nest be...?" Apis asked.

"Wouldn't it be on the is island with the dragon drawn on it?" Zoro said looking up at the drawing.

"You're right!" Nami said. "Look where those people are praying. Just ahead of them is another island and there's a dragon image. That's the real Lost Island. The Dragon's Nest must be there. But..."

"Wait a minute that can't be!?" Apis said. "That island's shape!?"

"Yeah, I know." Nami said. "But if that map on the ceiling is correct then the only place the dragon's nest can be is on Warship Island."

"Wait a minute...?" Usopp chimed in. "If the Dragon's Nest is on Warship Island, wouldn't have been found already?"

"Well, that's what the map says." Nami said. "It's as plain as day. What? Do you think I just made that up or something?"

"C'mon, guys!" Sanji said. "Nami's a Navigator. If anyone can read a map it's her. This means the Dragon's Nest is somewhere on Warship Island! If we look hard enough we'll find it!"

"We could find it but..." Jou said. "There could be a chance that Lost Island could've sank to the bottom." He said observing the drawing with a hand on his chin.

"That's another thought I had." Nami said. "If that's maps correct, I'd say that's likely what happened. It would also explain why no one's ever found the nest after all these years."

Apis began running off toward Grandpa Ryu.

"Apis...?" Usopp said.

"Grandpa Ryu!" She said running up to the dragon. "Think back Grandpa Ryu! Where's the Dragon's Nest at? We thought it was at this place but it's not! The only thing we found here was an old painting! Does it bring back any memories to you at all! The only hope we have left is that you remember! Please, Grandpa Ryu! You just have to remember! You just have to!"

Grandpa Ryu brought up his eyes slowly toward the ceiling. Some island birds flew in front of the painting. They looked like Millennial Dragon's flying in the sky in front of the drawing of the building. Grandpa Ryu's eyes widened.

"Grandpa...?" Apis asked.

"Kay!" Luffy said. "So the Dragon's Nest really is on Warship Island!" He said arms folded over his chest. Apis turned to look at Luffy.

"How did you know what he said, Luffy?" Apis asked.

"Don't know? Just do." The straw hat answered plainly.

"You're right." Apis said. "Grandpa Ryu said he just remembered. He said the Dragon's Nest is just located on an island east of a peak that looks just like a warship."

"Perfect." Usopp said. "Why couldn't he have remembered that just before we had risked our live to get here, huh?"

"I'm sorry." Apis said sadly. "I'm sorry dragging you all the way out here and for something that probably has already sank to the bottom of the ocean. It was all for nothing."

"Not necessarily." Usopp said. Apis turned back to Usopp. "Who knows, the Dragon's Nest could be someplace else on Warship Island." Usopp smiled. "But we won't know unless we look for it, right?"

"Yeah Apis, your not just gonna give up, are you?" Jou asked smiling. "That's just not who you are."

"Yeah, giving up so easily isn't like you, Apis." Nami said with a smile.

"If you fall down in life, you'll just have to get right back up." Sanji said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't ever give up hope, kid." Zoro said.

"I..." Apis said.

"Let's go!" Luffy said throwing his arms in the air. "I mean, you do want Grandpa Ryu to get better, don't you?"

Apis smiled and nodded at the Straw Hat. That is what she wants. Everyone smiled wholeheartedly.

"Thank you." Apis said to everyone.

After while, Zoro nudges up one of his swords.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Nami asked the swordsman.

"Someone's here." Zoro said, looking up. "Up there."

"Hahahaha..." Laughed the figure. "Thank you for deciphering the intricacies on that map. Well done." The shadow around the figure fades revealing Eric. "Now I can find the Dragonite and the nest as well."

"It's the sicko!" Luffy said seeing Eric.

"But there's no point if it's at the bottom of the ocean." Eric said. "It looks like my only option now is to take your Millennial Dragon."

"No way!" Apis shouted. "We don't know if the nest really sank so stay from him you jerk!"

"You better let us handle him." Sanji said. "He's got Sickle-Sickle fruit powers. This is one nasty guy we got here."

"Sickle-Sickle...?" Usopp said. "Him? He's got Devil Fruit powers too!?"

Zoro walks up next to Luffy.

"Luffy..." Zoro said. "You guys go on ahead and get Grandpa Ryu to the ship."

"Now wait a second, Zoro." Jou said walking up.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"Your planning on fighting him, are you?" Jou asked.

"Of course I am." Zoro said. "Why?"

"You should let me fight him instead." Jou said.

"Why should I?" Zoro asked.

"Listen..." Jou said. "I know how his powers work. I've seen them. I'm sure you'll get another opportunity to test those swords of yours. So I'm asking you to let me fight him. So, will you let me?"

Zoro and Jou looked at each other for a sec. Zoro sighed loudly.

"Fine." Zoro said. "But you better not lose, Jou. You got that?"

"I think I can handle him." Jou smirked and then looked at Luffy. "Hey Captain? You and everyone else get to the ship. I'll be there in a minute."

"Gotcha." Luffy smiled with a nod.

"Woah, hold on!" Usopp said. "Wait a minute! Get to the ship! How!? I don't see an exit here? Do you!?"

"Then I guess I'll make one!" Luffy said running off straight towards a wall.

"Luffy, wait!" Nami shouted.

Luffy kept running off in full sprint and tried to ram through the wall with yell. However, he ended up hitting his head which shot him backwards to the ground. Luffy picks himself up with a bruise on his forehead.

"It didn't break?" Luffy said. "Huh? Maybe I should've thought that through before doing it?"

 **"Really?"** Everyone said in unison. **"Ya think so?"**

From the side the wall of the building collapses revealing the outside.

"Haha!" Luffy laughed. "There's our exit!" Luffy began walking back to the group. "See? We worked it out somehow? C'mon Apis!"

"He's hardheaded but this is ridiculous." Sanji said with a scowl.

"No, you don't!" Eric said jumping off down into the building with the others. Jou stood ready with his chains. Eric readied his claw-like nails to attack Jou. The sounds of clashing attacks can be heard as Luffy began observing the the painting on the walls once more. Jou jumped backwards away from Eric.

"Luffy!" Jou shouted. "Stop daydreaming and get to the ship!"

"Oh!" Luffy said. "My bad!"

Everyone gathered onto the cart with Grandpa Ryu. Luffy pulled the cart out of the large hole in the wall everyone on board screaming as he did. Jou stayed in the building with Eric staring him down.

"Move!" Eric ordered. "Or you won't live to regret it!"

"Move?" Jou said. "Now why would I do that? I don't want to so your just gonna have to make me, sicko." Jou smirked. Eric growled lowly in anger. "Alright weirdo, enough small talk. Let's dance."

 **"Sickle-Sickle Wind-Slash!"** Eric shot his attack at Jou. Jou quickly rolled to the side on his back and to his feet. From behind a part of the debris on the floor got chopped in half.

"That was similar to the move he used earlier on me, Sanji and Luffy." Jou said. Eric began running off past Jou and out where the everyone on the cart went. "Hey, hold on, Jackass! We're not finished here!"

"I have no more time to waste on you!" Eric told him. "There's a Millennial Dragon out there that needs my undivided attention!" He jumped out the building.

"Oh no you don't!" Jou ran off after him. He jumped out the building not knowing that there was a long jump. He shouted a little in surprise. He landed on a branch and began sliding on it on his feet. Trying to keep his balance. He caught Eric in front of him doing the same.

 _"Hope everyone else managed to get past this."_ Jou thought.

* * *

Back to Everyone else on the cart. Luffy was in front, Apis was sitting onto top of Grandpa Ryu and everyone else held on in the back.

"Hey!" Apis said. "Will Jou be okay back there?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine!" Luffy said. "Jou's strong!"

"But he's up against someone with Devil Fruit powers!" Apis said. "I don't care how strong he is he's in danger!"

"He'll be alright!" Luffy assured. "Trust me!"

Nami looked back for a second. She also knew Jou was strong but he wasn't invincible. That Eric guy could be on a whole different level than him with those Devil Fruit powers.

 _"You better not end up dead, Jou."_ Nami thought.

Apis looked up ahead and saw a tunnel that the cart was heading towards.

"Luffy, up ahead!" Apis warned.

"Yeah!" Luffy said. "It doesn't look good, huh?"

"Well don't just stand there!" Apis shouted with sharkteeth. "Do somethiiiiing!"

Everyone screamed as they drove through the tunnel and out through the other side save for Luffy who was laughing.

* * *

Eric who seems to have escaped Jou stood on a ledge seeing the dust cloud the group made.

"There they are." Eric said with a smile and brought his head to see Jou landing effortlessly on of the destroyed buildings on the islands.

"It seems like this is the end of the road for you." Jou said, slinging his red chain over his shoulder. Eric grit his teeth in irritation but then grinned.

"That so?" Eric replied. "Well I come and go as I please, pirate." He readied his fingers. "MOVE IT!" He fired a wind-slash at Jou creating a dust cloud. The attack Eric fired blasted toward Jou. Seeing the attack Jou moved away just in time as the attack blazed past him.

Jou landed on the ground in a crouch. Eric fired another attack at Jou. The chain-wielder jumped back as the attack hit the ground hard. Eric kept running off so he could get Grandpa Ryu.

"The guy's fast!" Jou said. "I'll give him that!" Jou ran off after Eric. The Sickle-Sickle Fruit user kept running off. He looked below and noticed Jou still following him. He cuts a large tree branch as if to slow down Jou.

Jou see's the branch fall but kept running. Jou thinks quickly and jumps on the branch and jumps off of it and somersaulted through the air and landed on his feet and kept dashing after Eric.

Eric thinking he's lost Jou made it to another cliff. He caught more dust in the air believing that's where the other pirates are. He smiled triumphantly and jumped off the cliff. As he was in the air a chain wrapped around his ankle. He screamed shortly as he saw Jou.

"Surprise, Jackass!" Jou shouted and with a throw he threw Eric down to the ground with a slam. Eric landed on the ground. Jou landed on the ground on his feet and walked up to Eric. "There isn't any where to run. You wanna get to the Dragon, you're gonna have to get through me first."

Jou looked behind himself and saw another thing of dust shoot up in the air. He can obviously tell that was everyone else.

 _"I hope everyone is okay and making down safely."_ Jou thought. Eric from where he was on the ground picked up some dirt in his hand. As Jou turned around he threw it right in Jou's face.

"What the...!" Jou said as he got down on one knee and rubbed his eye with his arm.

"I told you that you wouldn't live to regret it." Eric said to him. "And now the cost is..." Eric readied his hand. "Your life."

* * *

The rest of the crew made it to the place where they docked the Merry. The cart hit a rock which to the rest of the crew in the back to fall back into the water except Apis who kept her hold on Grandpa Ryu.

"I told you we'd make it!" Luffy smiled turning to his crew. "Well quit laying a around. We gotta go!"

"Oh please..." Nami said where she was sitting in the water.

"Luffy..." Zoro muttered.

"He's dead." Sanji growled. Usopp muffled something since his upper body was underwater as his legs stuck out. An island bird landed in front of Apis. The girl gained a worried expression on her face.

"Luffy!" Apis said getting his attention. "The birds said Jou's in big trouble! What do we do we gotta help him!"

* * *

"Now die." Eric grinned evilly readying his attack. Jou's vision was still blurry from the dirt.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" A loud shout is heard from far away. Eric expression turned to one of surprise.

 _"That's sounds like Luffy's voice."_ Jou said. Jou's eyes widened as he felt a hand grab the the collar of his cardigan.

* * *

"Bingo!" Luffy said with his arm stretched out.

"So cool!" Apis said as she held a pair binoculars over her eyes. Usopp stood behind them praying, probably for Jou's safety.

* * *

Jou only had the look of fear on his face. Sweat pouring down his face as he was probably getting ready for his doom.

 _"Mom, if you're watching over me in some way..."_ Jou thought fearfully. _"Please protect me!"_

Luffy's arm pulled back and reeled Jou in to the ship at a great speed.

"DAAAAAAMN IT, LUFFY!" Jou shouted and hit the mast of the ship and then peeled off of it onto the deck.

"Oops." Luffy said. "Sorry."

"I...I hate you, Luffy." Jou grumbled from where he was laying on deck. Apis ran up to Jou who was layed out on the deck.

"Jou, Are you okay?" The girl asked. "Your not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm okay, kid." Jou smiled. "It's just my pride that's hurt."

"Okay, Jou's here!" Luffy said. "Let's go!"

The ship got ready to go and began sailing off. It went through the mirage again.

"Hey, look!" Luffy said. "We're out!"

"This mirage still weird's me out." Sanji said. The wind carried the Merry away from the Marine ships.

"Eat our sails!" Usopp mocked. "You'll never catch us you bunch of lolly-gagging slowpokes!"

"The Going Merry is faster and more agile than those bulky Marine ships but once we stop at Warship Island there going to catch up." Nami said. "Guy's, what're we going to do then? Do we even have a plan?"

"We'll be okay!" Luffy said.

"Oh yeah!? How!" Nami shouted with shark teeth.

"All we have to do is find the Dragon's Nest and then Grandpa Ryu will get better and help us out." Luffy said.

"That's easier said than done, Luffy." Sanji said. "The nest could be at the bottom of the ocean for all we know."

"We'll search the bottom of the ocean then." Luffy said.

"Big talk from someone who can't swim." Zoro said.

"Right." Jou agreed. "How does he think he's gonna even get down there."

"Let's just get back to Warship Island." Nami suggested. "We'll work this out and hopefully avoid any entanglements with the Marines."

"Uh, Nami..." Sanji said. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news."

Everyone looked ahead and saw something in the distance. Luffy leaned closely from his special seat to get a closer look. Jou takes out his telescope and spots a large Marine vessel heading towards the small Caravel. The figurehead for the Marine ship had a monster's face and it had the number 8 on the sails.

"Oh, cool!" Luffy said. "Look at that! It's a gargoyle!"

"What?" Zoro asked in confusion.

From behind the large ship came several other ships. Nami, Apis and Usopp screamed in fright seeing the ships.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sanji said.

"What? Did the Marines bring every ship in their whole damn fleet after us!?" Zoro said.

Jou began looking closely with his telescope.

"What're they doing?" Jou voiced his thoughts. "Are those chains?" He takes his telescope off his eyes. "They're completely blocking us off!"

"What do we do!?" Apis asked. "They have us blocked off!"

"We jump onto those ships, fight off those Marines and cut those links!" Usopp said confidently with smile. "It our only choice."

"Wow!" Apis said with a smile looking up at the Sniper. "You mean you're really gonna do that, Usopp?"

"Uhh..." Usopp said. "GO! ZORO, LUFFY, JOU, SANJI!" He ordered the four.

"Why I am I not surprised?" Apis frowned at the Long Nose.

"Actually it's not a bad idea." Zoro said thumbing up a sword.

"What?" Apis asked. "Are you serious? Even if you tried that there's no way you'd survive..." Nami put a hand on Apis' shoulder with the girl looking up at her.

"It's okay, Apis." Nami smiled. "Things will work out. Just promise me that you'll make this raid quick, okay guys?"

"We got it covered." Jou smiled.

"With all my heart." Sanji said.

"Alright!" Luffy shouted excitedly throwing his arms up. "Let's go!" Cannonballs hit the water around the ship. "Yeah! This is fun!" Luffy said holding onto his hat.

More cannonballs hit around the ship. Nami using the steering rudder turned to avoid the cannonballs causing them to hit the water. She kept evading any cannonballs that got at them. Apis ran out the ship cabin and then tripped on deck. Usopp looked over and saw the girl.

"Apis?" Usopp said. "It's dangerous out here! Now go back inside!"

"But I can't leave Grandpa Ryu all by himself!" Apis said and ran to the back of the ship.

"Hold on!" Usopp said. "Come back here!" Usopp ran off after her. Apis snaked through the railing of the ship and walked across the rope with ease. "Have you lost your mind! You'll kill yourself! Apis!"

Apis made it on the raft and ran up to Grandpa Ryu.

"Grandpa Ryu...?" Apis said. "Hang in there just a little bit longer. I'm gonna get you to the Dragon's Nest I promise you that." She said with a smile.

"Oh man she's brave." Usopp said with a frown. "Look at her, she's loves that Dragon. Alright, you can count on me, Apis! I'll help you break through the front lines and break through the Dragon's Nest."

Two cannonballs shot down on either side of the Merry. They caused the ship rock and Usopp to crash into the side of the ship.

"They got us!" The sniper yelled fearfully. "They circled around and attacked us from behind!" He yelled as his hands were placed on the top of her head. "Sanji! We've been hit! Sanji! We're doomed! It's all over!"

"Quiet down, will ya?" Sanji said. "We haven't been hit."

"Seriously?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah." Sanji answered.

"Ahh, I'm saved." Usopp said in relief.

"Who was the one going saying we've been hit anyway?" Usopp asked.

"That was you." Zoro answered.

"You mean you don't remember you saying how doomed we were?" Jou asked. Usopp's eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah, that's it!" Luffy shouted. "Go!"

Another cannonball fired as Nami turned the Merry. Another cannonball fired.

"Hey!" Luffy said. "Cannonball coming this way!"

"I can't do something about it from here!" Nami said. "You do something about it!"

"No problem!" Luffy said running along the side of the Merry. "I'm on it!" The cannonball kept flying toward the ship as Luffy ran in front of it. "And **Gum-Gum Balloon!"** Luffy bloated his body with the cannonball hitting it. The cannonball bounced off of it and flew back toward the Marine ship breaking it's main mast.

From far off an alarm sounds goes off. Jou with his telescope over his eye looks at the big Marine ship and see's that there is a giant cannon on it.

"Holy crap!" Jou said. "We got trouble, guys! They've literally brought out the big guns! That cannon looks like it could do some damage!"

"We're in trouble!" Nami said. "One hit from that monstrous cannon and our ship will be blown to shreds!"

"We'll be fine." Luffy said sounding relaxed. "I'll just bounce it back."

"We need a permanent solution!" Nami said. "I'll turn the ship around, you guy's work the rear sail! GO!"

 **"Right!"** Zoro and Luffy said running off to rear sail. Jou stayed at the side of the ship. Using his telescope to keep a look out for anymore trouble.

"You like shooting cannons?" Usopp said with his goggles over his eyes as he stood by the cannon on the ship. "Alright, you bunch of Marine thugs. I got a shot for ya!"

"Okay, here we go!" Luffy said as he Zoro got to work on the rear sail.

"Eat this!" Usopp shouted as he fired the cannon at the big Marine ship. The cannonball Usopp shot flew into he giant cannon's hole. They tried to fire the cannon but it didn't get to as it just blew up due to Usopp's cannonball.

"How'd that medicine go down, fella's!?" Usopp shouted triumphantly. "That's what you get when you get served a helping of Usopp Payback!"

"Big talk from someone who got lucky." Sanji said.

"Your full of it." Zoro said.

"That was pure skill, guy's!" Usopp told them. "Luck had nothing to do with it! Learn the difference!" Usopp kept yelling at the two. Apis was looking at the Marine ship.

"Wow, direct hit." Apis said. "Your a amazing, Usopp!" She said giving the Sniper a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Usopp said giving her thumbs up back. Jou looked over at Zoro and Sanji.

"See? You guy's are just jealous of Usopp because he just did something cool, aren't you?" Jou smirked.

"No way." Sanji said.

"Not even." Zoro said. Luffy was looking at Grandpa Ryu.

"It'll be fine." Luffy said to the Dragon. "Don't worry, okay? All you have to do is keep protecting Apis. We'll do the rest."

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Usopp asked.

"Grandpa Ryu." Luffy answered.

"Huh?" Was all the sniper answered. Nami went up to join the others.

"Now's our best chance!" Nami said with a serious look on her face. "If we act quickly we can cut their barricade and clear our path outta here!"

"That's a great idea!" Sanji agreed quickly.

"Luffy?" Zoro said to the Captain.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy said. **"Gum-Gum Bridge!"** Threw his arm toward one of the Marine ships and grabs onto it. Zoro, Jou and Sanji ran across Luffy's arm and jumped aboard the ship. "Yeah! Hang in there, Grandpa Ryu! Here it comes!" Luffy repelled himself to the Marine ship. He ended up ramming into Zoro and the hit the part of the ship with Luffy falling on him. "Hey, nice catch." Luffy said to Zoro.

"Damn you!" Zoro muttered.

The four guy's now on board the Marine vessel stood near the side. Zoro stared down the chains that connected the ships.

"Chain's of iron, huh?" Zoro said.

"Can you cut 'em?" Luffy asked.

"There isn't anything I can't cut." Zoro said.

"Great!" Luffy said. "Get to it!"

Out of a door came out several Marine troops running out to meet the pirates. All armed with cutlasses pointed at four.

"This is overkill." Sanji muttered.

"For who?" Jou asked. "For us? Or for them?"

"I'll take the right side, Jou takes the middle and Sanji, you take the left." Luffy suggested.

"Fine by me." Jou shrugged, taking his chains off his wrist.

"Whatever." Sanji said.

"I'll leave these guy's to you." Zoro said to the three.

 **"Thanks!"** The three answered in unison.

"No one get's by the fighting Marines of the Nelson Fleet!" A Marine said. "YOUR DEAD, PIRATES!" All the Marines ran at the three with yell's.

Luffy punches a Marine and kicks another in the stomach. Sanji kicks another in the face. Jou using one of his chains smacked a Marine across the face defeating him. Luffy shoves a Marine into the ground with his hand and kicks an incoming one in the stomach. Sanji kicked away three Marines easily. Jou wraps a chain around a Marines wrist and threw him into a group of his pal's.

Zoro stood ready with his eyes closed. Focusing himself so he could cut these chains. He unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and cut through the chain. The chain fall's apart and fall's into the water. More Marines began running across the chains to attack the pirates.

 **"Gum-Gum Gatling!"** Luffy punched a bunch of Marines off the ship as they fell into the sea.

More Marines began pouring in across the chains roaring as they charged. Zoro readied to cut down more chains. He sliced through them. The Marines running across the chains fell into water due to the chains being cut down.

A large group of Marines roaring and holding their swords chased a very happy-looking Luffy.

"Haha! Here they come!" Luffy said. The Straw-hat quit running and stretched his arms wide putting them around the Marines stopping them in their tracks. "Now! **"Gum-Gum...Pinball!"** Luffy's body snapped back with his body shooting the Marines backwards and crashing out the back of the Marine ship. Luffy laughed and landed on the ground landing on his feet and watched as all the Marines fell into the ocean. Jou and Sanji stood behind Luffy. Zoro slashed another set of chains leading them to fall into the ocean.

The Going Merry began sailing right toward the last set of chains. But as it was a wind blast knocked it way. Jou seeing that placed chains back on his wrist and pulled out his telescope.

"Oh no..." Jou said quietly. Zoro and Sanji stood by him as Luffy walked up to join them

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked. He got over and saw Eric.

"It's him." Sanji answered.

"That bastard never quits." Jou said. "All he did was run when I tried to fight him."

"So, what's he doing?" Luffy asked.

"Looks like he's taking the Dragon and taking Apis hostage." Zoro observed.

"Oh no, he's not!" Luffy said as he was about to jump off the Marine ship.

"Stop!" Zoro grabbed his shoulder. "If you try to fight him he might kill and the others with his wind-slash move!"

"Zoro's right, Captain." Jou said, sighing irritably. "This is just terrific." He kept looking through his telescope.

"Alright." Luffy said. "No punching." Luffy put his foot on the railing. "I'll kick him."

"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!?" Zoro shouted with shark teeth punching Luffy in the head.

Jou zoomed in with his telescope and seeing that they were leaving with Apis and Ryu.

"Damn!" Jou growled. "Looks like their leaving. That jackass sicko."

After a while cannonball's fired around Grandpa Ryu's raft.

"Those idiots!" Jou said angrily. "If they fire at them, their gonna hit Apis and Grandpa Ryu!"

Sometime passes and Grandpa Ryu stood on his legs and spread out his wings and let out a roar and let out a roar. So loud it was spread to Marines and even the Straw hat's. Luffy, Zoro, Jou and Sanji all plugged their ears.

"Yeah, so Grandpa Ryu is loud!" Luffy said.

Apis, who was laying down on the row boat stood up and looked up at Grandpa Ryu.

"Grandpa!" Apis smiled and hugged the Dragon. "You stood up! That's great!" She laughed happily. "You're back!" She stepped back from Ryu to look up at him. "Huh? What?"

Grandpa Ryu leaned up even more standing up tall and spread his wings and began to flap them.

"Really!?" Apis said with a smile and laugh as Ryu kept flapping his large wings.

"Ooh boy!" Usopp said as he stood next to Nami on the Going Merry.

"You don't suppose he's...?" Nami said.

"That's it!" Luffy said. "Fly Grandpa Ryu! You can do it!"

Grandpa Ryu pushed off his cart and began flying.

"You did it, Grandpa Ryu!" Apis said. "You're flying!"

Multiple Cannonball's began firing at Grandpa Ryu.

"No, Stop!" Apis pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Fly away Grandpa! Go hide and find someplace where the cannon's can't reach you!"

Luffy and the other three with him on the Marine began to take action.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Luffy shouted destroying some cannons as well as knocking Marines off the ship. Zoro cut's down Marines, Jou ran past Marines knocking them down with his chain's, Sanji kicked some Marines.

"Now's your chance to escape!" Apis told Grandpa Ryu. "Hurry!"

More cannonball's hit Grandpa Ryu. The one's that missed hit around Apis's boat which caused her boat to rock from the water which had her scream. Grandpa Ryu let out a short roar and turned around toward the ship that was blasting the cannonball's at him.

"Grandpa wait!" Apis shouted jumping out the boat and onto the cart. "Your going the wrong way!"

Grandpa Ryu began flying toward the ship that was firing at him. Grandpa Ryu roared again. More cannonball's were firing at the Millennial Dragon but he only ignored it. After a few more shots Grandpa Ryu collapsed right into the ocean with a huge splash.

Apis had tears in her eyes, Luffy turned toward the ocean, Usopp and Nami had their mouth's dropped in surprise, Zoro, Jou and Sanji all watched as well. Grandpa Ryu was floating in the ocean not even moving an inch.

Luffy stretched his arms straight up at the Marine ship's mast and grabbed hold of it and shot himself into the air.

"RYU!" Luffy shouted.

Apis had tears running down her face. Luffy landed on Grandpa Ryu's back and checked if he was alright.

"Hang in there." Luffy told the Dragon. "I'll help you." Grandpa Ryu was still alive. "Hey, what're you trying to get at? Don't you talk about dying!" Ryu turned his eye to Luffy. "Believe me. I know where your coming from. I won't let anything happen to Apis. I'll make sure to get you back to the Dragon's Nest! Now promise me you'll stay alive?"

"GRANDPAAAAAAAA!" Apis shouted tearfully.

Luffy was still seated on Grandpa Ryu's back was trying to pull him up out of the water.

"Hang in there!" Luffy said. "Look, I've never been to the Dragon's Nest but I don't think it's down there!" Grandpa Ryu's body sunk slowly into the water. Apis still had had tears streaming down her face.

"Please don't die!" Apis pleaded about Grandpa Ryu.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Nami shouted from the Merry.

"Damn those Marines!" Usopp cursed.

"Not good!" Zoro said.

"Yeah." Sanji said. "It looks like the Dragon can't swim!"

"Those jackasses!" Jou growled.

A harpoon fires toward Grandpa Ryu and Luffy. The harpoon flew out toward them. The harpoon never hit Grandpa Ryu as Luffy managed to catch it easily.

"That wasn't nice." Luffy muttered.

"Hahahaha!" The Commodore of the Marines, Nelson laughed. "You have no idea the value of that stupid animal your standing on! You can keep the Dragon! I just want it's bones! With the Dragonite in my possession nothing can prevent me from attaining the ultimate power! Everlasting life!"

Luffy clenched his fist in anger as he shook slightly. Luffy growled in angry trough gritted teeth. With a roar he took the harpoon and threw it straight back toward Nelson's ship. The ship sailed across the ocean and then shot up right into the air and flew straight at Nelson. The Harpoon never hit the large man as it just destroyed his fan and lodged itself straight into the ship. The Marines on board were bewildered as Nelson just had a look of horror on his face.

"This Dragon has a name!" Luffy shouted in anger. "It's Grandpa Ryu, jerk! You got that!? And he has every intention of keeping bones to himself!"

"You try my patience!?" Nelson shouted. "For your insolence you will sink to the bottom of the sea with that Dragon! Now, Prepare for your punishment!" Nelson turned to his Marines. "Destroy that obnoxious brat!" He ordered.

"But, Sir..." The Marine said. "We can't destroy the boy without obliterating the Dragon."

"So, what?" Nelson said. "Both fragments will serve my purpose fine!"

"Yes, Sir!" The Marine saluted. "READY THE CANNONS!"

 **"YES, SIR!"** The other Marines said.

Grandpa Ryu opened his eyes.

"You're fine with staying here?" Luffy asked. "Well I'm not. You gotta fight back! You haven't accomplished your goal. Remember? What happened to going home to your nest? Don't give up on your dream when you've gotten this close! Sure I will. Don't worry about Apis, I'll protect her. You need to stop worrying about everyone else and start worrying about yourse-"

A loud rumbling his heard from Warship which shook the whole area.

"Please, you gotta untie these ropes!" Apis pleaded as she was tied on ropes on Usopp's back. "Grandpa Ryu needs my help! It's up to me!"

"He'll be safe with Luffy, I promise!" Usopp told her.

"No, you're not listening!" Apis said. "I have to go!"

"If anyone can save the Dragon it's him!" Usopp said.

"The entire sea is shaking!" Nami said. "Oh c'mon! As if we don't have a enough problems!"

Luffy kept trying his hardest by pulling Grandpa Ryu's hair to get out of the ocean. Everything kept shaking like a earthquake. Luffy looked around in confusion.

"What the...?" Luffy wondered. "Hey? What's going on!?"

"Really?" Luffy answered Grandpa Ryu. "Oh, so that's it!"

Cannonball's from Nelson's ship fired at Luffy and Grandpa Ryu. Grandpa Ryu gathers the strength to get up again and let's out a loud roar to the sky. Luffy's eyes widened in realization.

"I get it!" Luffy said. Grandpa Ryu kept up his loud roar. "That's it!" Luffy said smiling. "Your calling some of your friends, aren't you?"

"He's calling them." Apis said.

"Calling them...?" Usopp asked. "Exactly who is he calling?"

"The "other's"." Apis said.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"He's calling out to all the other Millennial Dragon's." Apis said. "Telling them it's time. Finally."

"Time for what precisely?" Nami wondered. "I'm confused."

Usopp looked out and he seemed to make out something in the distance.

"Wh-what's that...!?" Usopp pointed. Nami and Apis followed where he's pointing. They saw about a million Millennial Dragon's flying their way and flying above the Merry and the Marine ships.

"Who knew Grandpa Ryu had so many friends!?" Usopp said in disbelief.

"A whole army of Dragon's!" Nami said with a big smile on her face. Apis had tears pouring from her eyes.

Jou, Sanji and Zoro were just looking up in disbelief as well.

"What the...?" Zoro said.

"That's what I was gonna say...?" Jou answered.

"Where did these thing's come from...?" Sanji wondered.

Luffy had an ecstatic expression as he looked up at all the Dragon's as he let out a laugh. Grandpa Ryu let out one final roar and then crashed back into the water.

"Ryu!?" Luffy called in concern. The Dragon opened it's eye to look at Luffy. The boy nodded in understanding with a smile. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll tell her for ya. I promise." Grandpa Ryu closed his eye.

From behind Luffy, Nelson snickered to himself on his ship. Luffy looked behind himself.

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy shot his arm out toward one of the Dragon's and grabbing it. **"Rocket!"** He shot into the air. "Gonna borrow your neck." Luffy told the Dragon. High in the air Luffy shot up his leg and stretched it. **"Battle Axe!"**

"What's he doing...?" Nelson wondered.

Luffy rocketed himself toward Nelson's ship and took his leg and threw it down at Nelson. The obese Commodore screamed in terror as he saw Luffy's rubbery leg fly down at him. The attack Luffy did destroyed Nelson's ship ripping it in half.

Luffy landed on the remains of the ship.

"What just happened...!?" A Marine shouted.

"The Commodore's ship been destroyed...!?" Another said.

Luffy brought his head up with his hat shadowing his eyes which made the Marines run in fear. They were so scared they just ran past Sanji, Jou and Zoro.

"Yep, never fail's." Sanji said, putting his cigarette to his mouth. "Take out the leader and the troops all run for cover. I was hoping these guy's would stay and fight."

"You would think these guy's being Marines would have a bit more back bone." Jou said, putting his chains around his wrist.

"We better get going ourselves." Zoro said running off with Jou and Sanji following him. But Sanji stopped running and looked up at the sky at the Dragon's for a second.

"They're circling...?" Sanji said. "Wonder why?"

"Hey, Sanji!" Jou called the cook. "Quit spacing out and c'mon!"

"Right!" Sanji said and then followed.

The Marines with the chains on their ship's tried to unhook them but they ended up tightening and ended up crashing into each other.

"Woah!" Usopp said. "That was awesome!"

"Nami~!" Sanji called to the Navigator. "I've defended your honor!"

"She doesn't care, weirdo!" Jou said.

"Get on board already!" Zoro said. The three were climbing up the ladder. Jou took his foot and kicked Sanji's ass on board with the cook tumbling on the ship.

"Damn it, Crap Look-out!" Sanji said. "I'll remember that!"

"It isn't my fault your were taking too long to climb up the ladder!" Jou said.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami wondered getting everybody's attention.

 **"Gum-Gum Rocket!"** Luffy's arm went into the air and grabbed hold of one of the many Millennial Dragon's in the air. "Excuse me!" He said to it and shot himself in the air. Everyone on board the Merry looked up to see Luffy flying down toward them. Luffy crashed straight into the Going Merry with the Caravel bending a little and bouncing up into the air a little and then slashing back on the ocean.

Luffy landed on his feet as everyone else on his ship were all just on the deck from the impact.

"Yo!" Luffy greeted his crew.

"YO YOURSELF!" Nami shouted with sharkteeth. "DO YOU HAVE TO SLAM INTO THE SHIP!? YOUR GONNA DESTROY THE SHIP IF YOUR NOT MORE CAREFUL!"

Apis ran to the end of the ship. She looked to sea and saw the last place she saw Grandpa Ryu. He wasn't there anymore since he was sinking straight to the bottom of the ocean. She gained a sad look upon her face.

"Grandpa!" She cried. The crew watched her with concerned faces until everything started shaking.

"An earthquake...!?" Sanji said as he was currently leaning on the wall upside down.

"Again...!?" Nami said.

"It's not fair..." Apis chocked. "Why did you have to die? Now I can't keep my promise to you. I couldn't help you realize your dream of returning to the Dragon's Nest."

"That's not true." Luffy told her. "He got his wish." Apis turned around partway to Luffy. "Can't you hear the voices of the other Dragon's?" He said to her. A shockwave of some kind shot threw the air.

Everyone on board the Going Merry hung on for dear life as the shockwave hit. Everything kept shaking, three geyser's of water shot from the bottom. The ocean began receding. Nami looking over the side can make out some kind of surface underneath.

"That it's!" Nami said. "So that's what it means!" She said in realization.

"Start making sense, Nami!" Jou said. "What are you talking about?"

"The Dragon's Nest!" Nami said. "It really is here! The name "Millennial Dragon"! Why didn't I see it before! The reason their called Millennial Dragon's has nothing to do with their life span! It's because they migrate to this island only once only 1,000 years! By no means is that an arbitrary schedule they decided to stick to either! They only reason 1,000 years is because that's where the island's surfaces! That's why they call it Lost Island! Anyone who's around to see last time is long gone!"

The Millennial Dragon's soaring in the air fly around the large mountain roaring as they did. Apis watched that with her eyes shock.

"And here we are..." Nami said. "The next generation to bare witness...to the rising of Lost Island and the Dragon's Nest!"

Everything around looked like a bit prehistoric. Little fish swimming in ponds and strange plants on the ground. The whole crew watched in silence as Luffy had a gigantic grin on his face. Apis's eyes were wide in surprise. The Millennial Dragon's fly above the Nest or sat around it since this is their place.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Apis said.

"Yeah, now I can see why Grandpa Ryu was so anxious to get back to this place." Luffy said.

"It's here." Apis said. Apis brought her eyes over to a familiar someone. She gasped in shock and then jumped off the ship and started running.

"Hey, Apis!" Sanji called.

"Come back!" Usopp called.

Everyone got off the Going Merry as they watched the girl run off.

"And she's off." Usopp said. "But where to?"

"Grandpa Ryu." Luffy said simply. "He's finally home."

Apis was running to Grandpa Ryu who laying down in water.

"Grandpa Ryu!" Apis shouted as she continued running. She started wading in the water to get to him and then stopped. "Grandpa!" She shouted. "Please get up!" Apis cried. "GRANDPA RYU!"

The whole crew just looked at Apis from afar quietly.

"How strange?" Nami said. "I mean what are the chances he would fall directly on top of the Dragon's Nest. I hope that brought him some peace."

"It must've." Jou said. "Do you think so, Luffy? I mean you were there during his...final moments."

"Yeah." Luffy said. "I heard him say his wish had come true as he was sinking."

"Huh?" Usopp said looking around. "Strange place to put a nest? I mean what's with all of these weird-looking rocks?"

"It's likely that they're all made of Dragonite." Sanji said walking up to one of the Dragon-looking rocks. "Notice the structure. They look just like Dragon's if you ask me."

"Oh yeah, right?" Usopp said taking a look. "So, what? The Dragon's carve statues of themselves?"

"They're not statues." Nami said. "Those are actual skeletons. Fossilized Dragonite that's been preserved on the ocean floor."

"Ah, yeah." Usopp said crossing his arms.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Zoro said.

"Nope. Not a bit." Usopp said.

"I've heard that when elephants are about to die they instinctively travel to pre-determined area." Nami explained.

"So, what...?" Jou said. "You mean like they go to a graveyard?"

"Mmhm." Nami nodded. "Maybe the same is true here? It's a Dragon Graveyard."

"A graveyard?" Zoro said.

"It can't be!" Apis shouted getting everyone's attention. "Because Grandpa Ryu promised me that going back to his nest would make him better!" Apis still had tears in her eyes. "IT'S NOT A GRAVEYARD! IT'S NOT!"

"Apis..." Nami said quietly, holding her arm.

"Listen to me, Grandpa Ryu was lost and lonely." Luffy said.

"Luffy...?" Nami said.

"He didn't have a friend until you came along." Luffy said to Apis. "Then everything changed for the better." Apis's face turned to one of surprise. "And he wanted to know that all the centuries he's been alive this last year he's been with you has been the happiest time he's ever known." Apis was crying again.

"Wait, are you saying you can understand the Dragon?" Nami asked, hand on her hip.

"It just came to me." Luffy said plainly.

"Are you making this up?" Usopp asked.

"Nope." Luffy said. "That's what he said."

"Your a liar!" Apis cried clenching her fist. "If this is the place you always talked about?! Then it should heal you and make you strong again like you promised me! Talk to me! You have to get better!" Apis cried as everyone just watched her silently.

"Ryu was telling you the truth Apis." Luffy said. "I'm serious. He said Millennial Dragon's returned to the nest every thousand years and are reborn again."

"Grandpa Ryu said all that?" Apis asked.

"Over there!" Luffy pointed out. Apis followed where he pointed. From a little far-off an egg began to hatch. Apis turned to the sight. Something popped out of the egg to reveal a baby Millennial Dragon. It let out little yelp's as if it were roaring.

"A baby Millennial Dragon...!?" Apis said.

Adult Millennial Dragon's began to circle the little hatchling. One of them began nuzzling the little dragon with it's snout. Apis eyed the baby in surprise. It let out a little yelp. Apis began crying again more tears went down her cheeks.

Apis wiped her tears and began walking back to the group. She turned to have one last look at Grandpa Ryu who was still in the water. Apis turned around and kept walking to join the group.

"I was wrong Apis..." Nami said. "I don't think this is a graveyard at all. I think it's a place of renewal. A special location designed to bring both old and new life together."

"Thank you so much." Apis thanked. "You all risked a lot to bring Grandpa Ryu back to the Dragon's Nest. I always knew this place was important to him but I never knew why until now."

"Apis..." Nami said.

"This a place of miracles." Apis said. "Now I understand why my ancestor's went through so much trouble to build the temple. Thank you most of all, Luffy." Apis smiled. "So, let's go home! Everyone's probably worried! Won't they be surprised!"

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed. "Alright! Let's get Apis back home! It's time to celebrate!" Everyone agreed with the Captain and started back to the ship except Apis who kept looking back at the Dragon's. "I'm starving! Hey, Sanji food! I need food!"

"Alright." Sanji said sounding irritated.

"I want meat right off the bone!" Luffy said.

"We gotta have sprouts!" Usopp suggested. "I want sauteed bean sprouts!"

"Hmm?" Sanji wondered in thought. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Man, these fossils are unlike anything I've ever imagined!" Usopp said. "It's unbelievable that they all used to be living breathing dragon's!"

"But they were!" Nami said.

"Even if the whole Dragonite thing is true it can't be extracted in the current state." Sanji said.

"Then the Marines whole elixir of immortality plot was..." Usopp began.

"That immortality crap was all in their head's." Jou said.

"Yeah, it was nothing but a silly dream." Nami said. "These fossils are covered with centuries of corral. Even if we took it with us we never get a drop of elixir from them."

"Mmhmm." Usopp answered.

"You mean those Marines did all that work for nothing." Zoro said.

From behind the group a scream can be heard as well as a slashing sound of some kind. Everyone of the group turned to the source of the noise and caught of Eric. standing up top a rock. Everyone looked up at him. Apis looked frightened to see Eric.

"You don't know when to quit?" Luffy said, sounding a little amused.

"Quiet fool!" Eric said with a smug smile. "You might've stopped me temporarily but you'll never defeat me! My, my!" Eric said outstretching his arms. "What a most exquisite view! It's positively radiating with potential! The Dragonite completely surrounds us! It's everywhere! It's so beautiful!"

"So, what!?" Nami said. "Break open every dragon fossil on the island it won't wield your precious elixir!"

"Well, then..." Eric said. "I'll just improvise. Maybe instead of wasting my time with old fossils I'll just use some of the fresh supply right in front of me. Surely you must realize that fighting me would be an exhausting lesson in futility. Let's keep thing's simple and split the treasure."

"No thanks." Luffy said plainly.

"Fool!" Eric shouted. "You're turning your back on eternal life!?"

"Yep." Was all Luffy said.

"What's wrong with you!?" Eric shouted in irritation. "There no one that pass up the chance to stave off dying! Don't let the fact that you have devil fruit powers lull you into illusions that you can somehow cheat death without the elixir of immortality! Even you have to be a afraid of dying!?"

"I wouldn't bet on it." Zoro said smiling, his arms folded over his chest. "Luffy will die smiling if he accomplishes what he set out to do. So back off."

"Very well!" Eric said. "I can accept that you dragon lovers won't share in the elixir of immortality. But you shall still bare witness as I rip the Dragonite from their bodies." He said smirking holding up two fingers.

"No, don't!" Apis said running trying to stop him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Eric fired his wind-slash at Apis.

"Apis!" Usopp sprang into action grabbing Apis in time and dodging the slash.

"Why did you do that...!?" Apis asked the Sniper.

"He'll rip you to shred's." Usopp answered.

"I don't care what happens to me!" Apis said looking up at Eric defiantly. "I have to protect the Dragon's Nest! Even if it cost me my life!" Apis now had tears in her eye again. "I can't let men like him destroy it! I WON'T LET YOU HURT THESE BEAUTIFUL CREATURES!"

Luffy nodded in understanding with a smile and then glared up at Eric.

"So you continue to insist in defying my every word." Eric said, eyebrow twitching. Everyone started him with glares of their own. "Fine! FOR THAT! ALL OF YOU CAN DIE! **Sickle-Sickle: Whirlwind!"** He fired two wind slashes at Usopp and Apis. The Sniper to protect Apis brought her into his arms. They were never hit since Luffy jumped in the way to defend taking the attack himself.

Luffy fell on his knees. Usopp and Apis shook in fear as they held each other. They both brought their heads up to Luffy.

 **"Luffy!"** They said in unison.

Zoro and Jou both readied their respective weapons. Zoro thumbed Wado from it's sheath, Jou took his red chain and swung it over his shoulder. Luffy brought his head up. Both the Swordsman and Chain-Wielder smiled at their Captain.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him." Luffy said as he had slash marks across his chest.

"But Luffy, you're hurt!" Nami warned.

"I made a promise!" Luffy said. He clutched his hat for a second and began running toward Eric.

 **"Sickle-Sickle Whirlwind!"**

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"**

Eric fired two wind-slashes at Luffy. One of the slashes cut up Luffy's arm while the other slashed his leg, arm and chest again. Eric flipped away from Luffy's attack up top a fossil.

"You'll have to do better than that, Rubberman!" Eric quipped. Luffy's arm snapped back to him. "Are my wind-slices excruciating enough for you?" He joked. "There is no escape for you bouncy boy so you might as well accept your death. Tell me, Hero...? How will you dodge this?"

"Hmm?" Zoro hummed. "This guy is pretty tough."

"Yeah." Jou agreed. "When I tried to fight him all he did was run away. Seeing him actually fight now he could possibly give me a run for my money."

"But Luffy can stop him, right?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy..." Apis said worriedly.

 **"Sickle-Sickle..."** Eric readied his attack. **"Wind-Slash Rapid Fire!"** He blasted multiple air waves at Luffy.

"QUIT HOPPING AROUND AND LET'S FINISH THIS!" Luffy shouted and then bolted toward Eric.

"Do what you desire but this will not be pretty." Eric said sounding confident.

Luffy with a roar toughed through the pain as he ran through all the wind-slashes that hit his body. He jumped into the air. All the left over wind blasted toward the rest of the Straw-hat's and Apis.

"And a **Gum-Gum..."** Luffy threw his arms to Eric and grabbed his shoulders.

"What is this...!?" Eric shouted in fear. Luffy stretched his neck far out.

 **"Bell!"** Luffy rammed his head straight into Eric's. The force of the attack broke Eric's glasses as he hacked blood and shouted quietly in pain. **"Now... BAZOOKA!"** Luffy threw his arms back and shot them back and slammed his palms into Eric's back.

Eric was screaming as he flew up straight into the sky so far that nobody can see him. Luffy stood back up tall with a smile.

"You lose!" He exclaimed. The Straw hat's and Apis all smiled at the straw-hatted Captain.

"You did it!" Apis said happily.

* * *

Later the villagers of Warship Island came along to look at all the Millennial Dragon's. The Straw-hat's and Apis watched the Dragon's too. As well as Grandpa Bokuden.

"Does anyone have an idea how long this island will stay at the surface?" Nami wondered.

"I don't know?" Usopp answered. "But when it does sink again the Millennial Dragon's are probably gonna leave too, right?"

"They'll all fly away including the baby Dragon." Apis said looking sad. "I'll never see 'em again."

Grandpa Bokuden put a hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. Apis smiled up at him. The old man turned around to the Straw hat's

"Well, now that that's done..." Bokuden began. "How about a helping of my special pork bun's before you go?"

"Uh, no thank you!" Nami said. "But we gotta get back to our journey right away!"

"Yeah!" Jou said right after. "But we appreciate the offer but we must be going!" Jou chuckled nervously putting a hand to the back of his head.

"Right, right!" Nami nodded in agreement.

"I'm hungry." Luffy said. "I could use something to..." Luffy never finished his sentence since Nami punched him over the head. The boy held his head in pain.

"Guess we'll just take the recipe if you don't mind." Sanji suggested with a smile.

"What a shame." Bokuden said. "It won't take long and I can pass the time by telling you the legend of Lost Island. The first king was named Iskadonk and his..." He started.

"We already heard about it!" Nami whined.

"Is he really gonna start telling us the story from the very beginning!" Jou complained.

* * *

The crew started getting everything set up on the Going Merry.

"Alright!" Luffy exlclaimed. "Time to set sail for the Grand Line!"

Apis, Bokuden and all the villager's were watching the Pirates get ready to leave.

"Apis...?" Luffy said. "You sure you don't wanna come?"

"I've become friends with each of you..." Apis said with a smile. "And I'd love to apart of your next adventure. However, my place is on this island." Luffy only smiled. "Grandpa Bokuden can teach me all the ritual's and custom's I'll need to protect the Dragon's Nest. Just as my ancestor's did before me. That would be the absolute best honor. And someday, the baby Millennial Dragon's that are hatching now will return as full grown adults."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Usopp said. "Hey, hold on...? These baby Dragon's won't be back for another..." Usopp began counting with is fingers. "Another 1,000 years! That's crazy!"

"Give the girl a break!" Sanji sweat-dropped. "Why do you have to be so damn cynical!"

"It's okay." Said Apis shaking her head. "It's okay I understand and it's exactly what I'm expecting. I won't live that long to these Dragon's grow up but my children's children will! That's why I have to stay and guard them until the next generation comes along to relieve me!"

"Apis, that's pure crazy talk." Usopp said.

"It was you guy's that taught me acting a little crazy isn't such a bad thing." Apis said, smiling.

"I'm not crazy." Luffy said puckering his lips. The 5 other Straw-hat's looked at their Captain with sharkteeth and surprised faces.

"Well, if anything..." Jou said recovering. "That sounds like a worthy goal Apis. I'm sure you'll be able follow through with it, kiddo!" Jou said smiling.

"Mmhm!" Apis said, smiling back. "I will!"

The crew set the sail which led to the Merry sailing off. The crew were saying their good-byes to the villager's of Warship Island as they sailed off.

"See ya!" Luffy said, giving a thumbs up. "Take care!"

"Bye Apis!" Usopp said. "I want you to do me a favor! Never forget about Usopp! The Bravest Warrior of the Sea!"

"Bye bye!" Nami waved.

"Bye, Apis!" Jou waved too. "And bye everyone!"

"Good bye, guy's!" Apis waved with both hands. "Take care!" Apis began running along the side of the island. "So, long!"

"Thanks for cooking, Apis!" Luffy called back.

"We didn't really need that!" Nami called afterwards.

 **"Yes we did!"** Said Jou and Usopp.

"Bye!" Apis waved by as she giggled happily.

* * *

"Do you really think she'll be able to protect it all by herself?" Usopp wondered.

"I think she can do it." Jou said. "Plus, she's go Bokuden and the other villagers there to help her out. So, I believe she can do it."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll keep the nest safe." Nami said. "Apis may be little but she's fearless and determined to protect the Dragon's. Yeah, she'll be alright."

"Nami's right as always." Sanji said.

"She'll be okay." Luffy smiled.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

"She was like a full-blooded member of this crew." Luffy said.

"She sure was." Zoro said.

Apis really did have that feel like she was apart of the crew. She will forever be remembered among the small crew known the Straw Hat Pirates. The crew all watched Warship Island become smaller as they drifted off to their next adventure.

The Grand Line.

* * *

 **And were done! We finished Warship Island. I did warn you guy's that the chapter would be late. But I got it out and we finished the arc. I hope everyone enjoyed!**

 **Now, onto reviews...**

 **pokemonking0924: Jou and Sanji won't be fighting all the time because then people would think that Zoro and Sanji won't be fighting anymore. But then again, Jou and Sanji will only be arguing due to well I guess Nami.**

 **Jou: Got the quick wit from my Mom.**

 **Just show's that Jou really is Becky's son. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Jack Conrad: Just reading your review has gotten me excited for the Alabasta Saga.**

 **Oh, do I have plans for that. Oh lord *begins fanning himself***

 **And do I look forward to Jou's fight with the Baroque Works officer he's gonna battle.**

 **Jou: Yep! Just me over here getting my ass beat!**

 **Big baby. Thanks for reviewing, Jack!**

 **Hawkeye: Unfortunately, Jou never used them. But have no fear Jou will use them at a special time soon. Thanks for always reviewing, Hawkeye!**

 **Jou: We really appreciate the feedback!**

 **Kjack223: Glad you liked that part when Jou saved Apis from falling into the water.**

 **Jou: She does have Devil Fruit powers, ya know?**

 **That she did. Thank you for reviewing, Kjack!**

 **Mike: They'll go even further when Jou and Nami's feelings become a lot clearer. But yes, the cook and swordsman will still be the conflict master's on the crew. Thanks for reviewing, Mike!**

 **Joey Andrews: And I did it! But this actually 4 and a half episodes. Episode 61 was the finally. And we're almost there.**

 **SuperSaiyan89:**

 **Jou: I don't Sanji would spike meals. Would he?**

 **I don't think so. He probably spikes Zoro's though.**

 **JediMasterChris1: There's no doubt about that for Jou and Sanji. I never thought of that. Zoro taking the heat off Jou from Sanji. That's not a bad idea. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Alright, everybody! We're almost to the Grand Line!**

 **Jou: We are?**

 **Well actually we're already there. Boy am I excited to do the Alabasta Saga. Hope everybody is looking forward to it as much as I am because it's going to be just amazing.**

 **Jou: What's gonna happen to us...?**

 **A lot of stuff I cannot say. Especially to you, Jou. That'd be spoilers for you. But a lot of stuff is gonna happen to you, Jou so you better be prepared.**

 **Jou: Oh, great...**

 **Nice enthusiasm. Now everyone, I decided I'm gonna go and edit some chapters. I see some spelling mistakes that I think I should fix in my earlier chapters. So I'll be taking time to do that but I promise we will be back soon.**

 **See you guy's next time! Bye!**

 **Jou: See ya around!**


	27. Up and Down a Mountain and into a Whale?

**Who's ready to finally head into the Grand Line? Well, I know I am. So ready the sail's and here we go. The chapter's the title will now say "Alabasta Saga" instead of East Blue Saga since this is the start of it.** **We're gonna start today's chapter with my little take on the opening "Believe".**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **I only own Jou and some other OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[One Piece Opening 2- "Believe"]**

 _[It starts out with a guitar playing as the camera zooms over the ocean. It show's people the Straw hat's have met and enemies a like as well as showing all the Straw hat's in a row going from Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Jou, Usopp and Sanji.]_

 _Gold Roger:_

 _Destiny..._

 _Fate..._

 _Dreams..._

 _These unstoppable ideals are held deep in the heart of man_

 _As long as there are people who seek freedom in this life_

 _These things shall not vanish from the earth..._

 _[It lastly shows Shanks and his crew and then show's Gold Roger last and the music beat begins picking up and showing the One Piece logo.]_

 **People tell me my head's in the clouds**

 **I don't care what they say because I'm dreamin' of you**

 **You are the treasure I've found**

 **So bright, so bold yet elusive**

 **It's hard to look away even though it's blinding me**

 _[The next scene shows the Going Merry sailing on the ocean with the Straw hat's all 6 of them smiling out toward the horizon.]_

 **There are no words to describe how I feel inside**

 _[The Straw hat's starts going down a waterfall. Luffy get's a big smile on his face as his other members on his crew start freaking out behind him.]_

 **I'm really really stuck on you wow wow**

 _[Zoro, Usopp and Sanji all fall over each other. Nami having tears in her eyes from fright falls on top of Jou but he's more concerned with falling down a waterfall but Luffy was laughing happily like he was having fun.]_

 **I have to follow my dreams however crazy they seem**

 _[It cuts to Zoro wielding Wado Ichimonji and slashing the air around him precisely and the poses wielding it.]_

 **And I won't stop 'til I get there,**

 _[Jou is wielding both chains twirling them around and then doing a few moves like he was slashing at someone and the poses slinging his red chain over his shoulder.]_

 **you will see!**

 _[It cuts to Sanji doing all of his kicks to him transitioning to his handstand kicks to him posing with his foot in the air.]_

 **You're all I need to have the strength to believe**

 _[It shows Usopp aiming his slingshot and firing a round and then to the other direction firing another shot and giving a thumbs up.]_

 **Believe in Wonderland!**

 _[It shows Nami wielding her staff as she slashes at the air and then poses in a fighting stance. It cuts to Luffy throwing multiple punches and then throws a last one toward the camera. It then shows Apis and other people the Straw hat's will meet in their adventures.]_

 **I'm gonna follow my dreams however crazy they seem**

 _[It now shows the Straw hat's all wearing backpacks and running in some desert-looking place with some giant bird-faced creature and it turning from day to night as they crew ran. Luffy pushes past his crew to get to the front, he pushes Usopp back who almost falls but is caught by Zoro. Luffy's hat flew off his head, Sanji jumped up at it to grab it while Jou and Nami also jumped for it.]_

 **I'm gonna share them with you, a love so true!**

 _[It then shows Shanks, Beckman, Yasopp and Lucky Roo all smiling as the crew zooms into them.]_

 **You're all I want, together we can move on**

 **Live how we want to!**

 _[It then shows clips of everything the Straw hat's have been through, enemies they fought, glimpse of their past.]_

 **There is a limit to us, we have the power of love**

 **And we don't wanna live ordinary lives**

 _[It cuts to Luffy holding onto the Straw hat Jolly Rodger as the flag blew with the wind as Luffy held onto it grinning widely as the last 5 of his crew members appeared next to him smiling along side him.]_

 **We have a chance to live in paradise**

 _[It shows the One Piece logo with the O being red with an X in it.]_

 **Believe in Wonderland!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt. 27**

* * *

After saying farewell to Apis and her home island the Straw hat crew sailed off to their next destination to really get their adventure started. The Grand Line. Zoro and Sanji were both up in the Crow's Nest. The cook holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

"Nami, my love!" The cook called. "I have a report! Major cloud cover ahead! Big rain cloud's! There's a storm coming!"

Jou was next to Nami leaning on the railing as she was looking at the rain cloud's Sanji was talking about and holding a map.

"A storm?" Jou said, folding his arms across his chest. "There's a chance we can't avoid that, huh?"

"No. There isn't." Nami said. "Oh well, at least we're back on our original course."

"So, are we almost to the Red Line?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, according to the map we should be spotting the Red Line anytime now." Nami said.

Luffy shot his arm's up to the Crow's Nest grabbing hold and getting in it with the Cook and Swordsman.

"Wow, we're almost there!" Luffy grinned widely. "The Grand Line, at last!" The Captain giggled and then began slapping Sanji on the back very hard much to the Cook's irritation. "ISN'T THIS EXCITING WE'RE FINALLY GOING! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!"

The Cook took his foot and back-kicked Luffy to the side of the face to get him to stop slapping his back.

"Cut it out!" Sanji said.

"Sorry." Luffy said. Luffy then went to Zoro next.

Jou kept his eyes on the cloud's standing next to Nami as she stared at her map intently.

 _"Could this be right?"_ Nami thought. _"Is the path to the Grand Line really as perilous at it's drawn here?"_

"Hey, Jou...?" Nami said to the Chain-Wielder.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Jou asked. "You okay...?"

"Go tell the other 3 up there we need to discuss something." Nami said. "I'll be in the kitchen." Nami said walking to the kitchen.

"Ok." Jou said, he placed a hand to his mouth and called up to the Crow's Nest. "HEY, GUY'S!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" Luffy called back.

"NAMI HAS SOMETHING SHE'D LIKE TO DISCUSS WITH US IN THE KITCHEN!" Jou called.

"OK!" said Luffy.

* * *

In the kitchen, Nami slam's a map on the table. Usopp was doing his best to turn the steering rudder to the Merry.

"Take a look!" Nami said, the other 4 by the table looked at the map. "I'm familiar with the rumors and these drawing's confirm it. As unimaginable as it may seem the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain." She pointed to the center of the map.

"A mountain...?" Luffy said as he was nibbling on a cup.

"So, what...?" Zoro said. "Do we crash into it?"

"You gotta be kidding...?" Sanji said.

"I didn't believe it but the maps clear." Nami said. "The mountain appears to be riddled with small canals. So we might have to go up and over it."

"Going up mountain?" Jou said, placing a hand to his chin.

 _"I wonder if Mom had to go through something like that?"_ He thought, while caressing his chin.

"What're you talking about?" Zoro said. "Even if there are canal's or whatever a ship can't climb up a mountain."

"Well, the map say's otherwise." Nami said.

"That's right!" Sanji yelled. "If Nami's think's something can be done then it can! Got that!?"

"Yeah, but remember that map was stolen from Buggy the Clown." Zoro said. "So can we trust it?"

While everyone talked Usopp tried his best to push steering rudder but to no avail.

"If you haven't noticed the rudder's stuck!" Usopp shouted to the group. "A little help over here be'd nice!"

"Sanji! Would you please give Usopp a hand?" Nami said. "I can't think with all his shouting!"

"Right away, Nami~!" Sanji said, heart-eyed and slid over to help Usopp. "Okay!" He tried to push the rudder but he looked at it and seemed to have the same problem.

"Uh, does this current seem unusually strong to anyone else?" Usopp said.

"Hm?" Nami turned to the Sniper. "Usopp, what did you just say?"

"I asked if any of you notice the insane strength of this current?" Usopp said.

"The current...?" Nami said. "That must be...!"

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Wait...?" Jou said. "So does this mean the canal's actually do go up the mountain?"

"Yeah, that's it!" Nami said. "Look right here!" Nami pointed on the map. "You see? The guiding light was directing us towards this spot on the Red Line! Notice how it's labeled here. "Reverse Mountain"."

Sanji went to go look at the map with the others leaving Usopp to deal with the rudder.

"HELLO!?" Usopp called with sharkteeth. "LITTLE HELP OVER HERE, THANK YOU!" But he was ignored.

"These green lines represent canal's or artificial water way's." Nami said. "If major current's from all four ocean's flow toward this mountain what do you think's gonna happen? The current's would force water up these canal's collide at the top and then flow straight down into the Grand Line. Now Reverse Mountain is a winter mountain so it's cold, right? That means any surface current's that don't flow up the canal will be forced down as they cool anything riding those current's we'll be pulled down as well. If we screw up and miss the entrance to the canal, the Going Merry will be carried straight into the Red Line's rock face and likely be destroyed."

"Well, that doesn't too awesome." Jou said.

"Ship and crew will sucked to the bottom of the sea." Nami said. "Understand?"

"Yeah." Luffy said, smiling. "Basically it's a mystery mountain." The boy said with a laugh.

"No, that's not my point at all." Nami said. "Anyway, since we're positioned on this current we shouldn't run into any problems getting to the summit of Reverse Mountain. Only thing that would hurt us now is if something went wrong with the rudder."

"Nami, you're a genius~!" Sanji swooned.

"Call me a skeptic but ship's do not climb mountains." Zoro said. The Swordsman was very in denial about this information.

"Well, I've heard a few stories..." Sanji said with a smile.

"Stories about the mystery mountain?" Luffy said.

"No." Sanji said. "What I have heard is that more than half the people who try to make it to the Grand Line die before they even get there. Whatever we find, it isn't going to be easy."

* * *

It began pouring rain down on the Going Merry as she sailed on the ocean.

"Sanji!" Nami called. "Could you get the sail!?"

"Anything for you, Nami~!" Swooned Sanji. "Luffy! Help me!" He said in his normal voice.

"Got it!" Luffy said, helping with the sail. Luffy looked up from where he was hanging on the yard. "HEY! I CAN SEE THE MYSTERY MOUNTAIN!" He shouted. The group then all looked to where Luffy was pointing. Nami was wearing a pink rain coat to shield herself from the falling rain. Everyone looked and saw the giant mountain. This was their ticket into the Grand Line.

"THAT'S INSANELY HUGE!" Usopp shouted.

"Wow..." Nami said in amazement. "The entrance to the Grand Line."

"Oh, wow!" Luffy said. "Awesome! It's bigger than I thought!"

"I-I can't see the top!?" Usopp said. "It's taller than the clouds!"

The Going Merry got sucked into the current that's leads into Reverse Mountain. Everyone held on to something to keep them from falling over.

"Whoa! We're getting sucked in!" Luffy said bouncing up and down like a yo-yo from the yard. "Hold the rudder steady!"

 **"We're on it!"** Usopp and Sanji said as they ran to the rudder.

"Nami!" Luffy said. "Where's that entrance you were talking about!? If we keep this heading we're gonna crash into the rocks!"

"Hmm?" Jou hummed as he squinted. He pulled his telescope out and looked through it. He was able to make out a crack in the cliff.

 _"Could that be our way in...?"_ He thought to himself and turned to Nami.

"Hey, Nami...?" Jou said.

"What is it?" She said.

"Look right there!" Jou said. "You see that crack in that cliff?"

"Yeah..." Nami said. Taking a closer look she knew that that had to be their way through.

"What do think think that that's our ticket into the cliff?" Jou asked. "Could be a long shot, I know. But that's gotta be our way in."

"You're right." Nami said, looking at the crack in the cliff. "That's gotta be it!"

"Nami!" Usopp shouted. "Give us a direction!?" He said as him and Sanji were both manning the steering rudder.

"What's the plan, Navigator?" Jou smirked.

"Keep barreling straight ahead!" Nami ordered with a smile.

"You can't be serious...!?" Usopp said.

"Trust me!" Nami said.

Luffy lands on the deck next to his Look-out and Navigator.

"Have we made it?" Luffy asked, a hand holding onto his hat. "Is that the canal entrance?"

"More than likely." Nami said.

"I've gotta be dreaming...?" Zoro said, holding up a pair of binoculars. "That's impossible!? The ocean really is flowing up the Mountain!?" The Swordsman was in disbelief.

"We have to make our way through those water gates just right...!" Nami said. "Or we'll crash into the Red Line and be smashed to pieces!"

"We're drifting off course!" Luffy said. "Gotta go more to the right! Right!"

"The right!?" Usopp said. "Going Starboard!" The Sniper pushed the rudder along with Sanji. "C'mon now! Put your back into it!" The two pushing the rudder were pushing the rudder so hard that it ended up snapping in half making the two fly and crash into the dining table.

In seeing that Luffy screamed, Jou and Zoro grit their teeth in worry and Nami was literally crying.

 **"The rudder!"** They all shouted altogether.

"We're going to crash if we don't do something!?" Jou said.

"I got this!" Luffy said as he dove off the side. **"Gum-Gum Balloon!"** Luffy's body bloated up and got his large body got in between the ship and the water gate. In doing that the ship went on it's way up the canal.

"Luffy!" Zoro said, reaching out his hand. "Grab a hold!"

Luffy went back to his normal size and stretched his arm out to Zoro to grab his hand. Zoro pulled Luffy on board the ship but the straw hat ended up with his whole head landing straight into the deck.

Thanks to Luffy they were able to make it up the canal and not end up crashing. Jou and Nami both let out a sigh's of relief. Sanji and Usopp were dancing in happiness and cheering. This now meant that it should be smooth sailing up Reverse Mountain.

 **"We made it!"** The Sniper and Cook cheered.

"Now, it's just a straight to the summit!" Nami said happily as she took off her raincoat.

"I wanna see!" Luffy said, as he was struggling to get his head unstuck from the deck. "Hold on! I'm coming!" With a final tug he pulled himself free landing on his backside. "I'm free!" He then began running to join his crew at the front deck. "What I miss!? Wait for me!"

"Wow!" Luffy said grinning. "Great view!"

Zoro and Jou were both smiling, Nami laughed happily and Sanji and Usopp both laughed together. Everyone then looked to the side of them and stopped their happiness to look and see who's back. Standing on the railing of their ship was none other than Eric. The guy that Luffy sent flying away with one attack.

"Curse you, damn pirates!" Eric cursed.

"He's back!?" Nami said.

"This jackass again!?" Jou growled.

"It's the sicko guy!?" Luffy said.

"Dammit..." Sanji said.

"I thought swirly-head was dead?" Zoro said.

"Yeah, I did too." Luffy said.

"SHUT UP!" Eric shouted. "I despise the entire lot of you! Thank's to your meddling I have no chance of obtaining Dragonite! That alone seal's your doom!" He pointed a finger at Luffy. "At least I'll have the satisfaction of collecting the price on your miserable little heads! Make it easy on yourselves and surrender at once!"

"Now, what...?" Sanji said. "I hope somebody has a plan because if he starts using using those wind-slashes then there's no telling what he'll rip apart!"

"We'll only get one shot at this!" Zoro said.

"So we'll have to take him out together!" Jou said.

"Hahahaha!" Eric laughed. "You should see the look on your faces! You can't lay one finger on me!" Eric began laughing like as if he were victorious.

"Uh, is that Dragonite?" Nami asked out of the blue. Eric stopped his laughter altogether. Nami ran up and swiftly brought her leg up and kicked Eric's left leg making him lose his balance. The Sickle-Sickle Fruit user fell off the ship screaming as he did.

The other four guy's on the ship watched that with wide-eyes. They watched Eric skip across the water like he was a rock skipping across it screaming and falling into the water finally.

"Buh-bye!" Nami waved smiling.

All the guy's on the ship pounded their fist into their palms.

 **"Nice one! Good thinking!"** The guy's said in unison.

"I'd be worried he might show up again..." Nami said. "If I didn't know for a fact that he can't swim!"

"With the strength of this current, being able to swim wouldn't matter anyway." Usopp said.

"That was so brave of you~!" Sanji swooned with a heart-eye.

"Wow!" Luffy said. "Look how high we are!? We're in the clouds!"

He was right. The mountain was so tall that it did in fact reach up in to the clouds. Luffy laughed as he sat in this special spot on the figurehead.

"This is insane!" Luffy said. "We're in the clouds! We're above them!"

Up ahead was the Summit of Reverse Mountain that will direct them to the Grand Line.

"It's amazing!" Nami said. "We've done it! We've reached the Summit!"

The ship sailed up the Summit and into the air. Everyone screamed as they were in mid-air and landed right back into the Merry with it splashing back in the water. The ship then sailed down another canal going down this young pirates all thought of why their reason going to the Grand Line.

 _"To be the World's Best Swordsman!"_

 _"To find the All Blue!"_

 _To find the All Scope!"_

 _To draw a map of the entire world!"_

 _"To become a Brave Warrior of the Sea!"_

Luffy as he sat on the figurehead held onto his hat from the wind.

"I can see it!" Luffy said. "This is the greatest sea in the whole world! The Grand Line! Somewhere out there the One Piece is waiting! And we're gonna find it! LET'S GO!"

The ship continued it's descent down the canal. The ship then made it's way down into clouds once again in a fast descent. Wind hitting the ship as it sped down.

"Whoa!" Sanji said. "This is great!"

Usopp snickered with a smile and Nami cheered and laughed. From far off there was a noise of some kind.

"Did you guys just hear something?!" Zoro called over the noise the ship made as it sailed down.

"Huh...?!" Nami asked grinning widely the wind blowing through her hair. "What's that...?!"

"That groaning sound...?!" Zoro said. "Didn't you hear it?!"

"It was probably just the wind!" Nami said.

"It could've been but...!" Jou said, holding onto this beanie. "That sounded a lot more like something else!"

"It was the wind!" Nami said. "At this speed everything sounds distorted!"

From up ahead there was a silhouette of some kind that looked like quite large for it's size.

"What is that...?" Usopp said, using his goggles.

Jou took his telescope from his pouch and took a look through it. He could easily make something out but it was still hard to even see through all the clouds.

"Hey, Jou!" Sanji called the Look-out. "Do you something!? What is it!?"

"I'm not sure!" Jou said. "I think it's... a mountain!?"

"What!?" Nami said. "That's impossible!?"

"I could be wrong!" Jou said. "It could be anything!"

"Who cares!" Luffy shouted, fist-pumping the air. "GO!"

"After we pass the Twin Capes up ahead there should be nothing but ocean!" Nami said.

That "mountain" that was ahead was getting close. The ship got out of the clouds and picked up more speed down the canal. The "mountain" was now visible. It was enormous and black.

"IT'S A BLACK WALL!" Luffy screamed.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Nami shouted.

"WHAT IS IT!?" Zoro shouted.

"IT'S A WHALE!" Usopp shouted.

It was a whale. A very large one. The whale had numerous marks and scratches all over it's front and large sharp teeth. The whale let out a roar as the Going Merry sped down toward it.

"What're we gonna do...!?" Usopp asked in fright.

"Should we fight...?" Luffy asked.

"Idiot!" Nami said. "How are we supposed to fight a 100 ton whale!"

"D-D-Do something!?" Usopp said. "Our path is blocked! How do we escape!?"

"Calm down!" Sanji said. "If this creature look's like a giant wall to us! We must be a spec!"

"That's right!" Nami said. "It's highly possible that this thing isn't even aware that we're here!"

"We'll run right into it unless we change course!" Zoro said. "Look!" He pointed. "We can get by on the left!" There was a free space that seemed big enough for the Merry to sail past the whale.

"So all we gotta do is move the ship over to the left!" Jou said. "Quickly! Hard to port!"

"The rudder's broken!" Usopp called.

"Do something!?" Zoro said running to the rudder. "Anything!"

"Wait!" Luffy said. "I know!" Luffy then ran off his special seat to do his plan. "This'll work! It has to!" Luffy ran off. Jou and Nami were left at the front of the ship.

"Hey!" Nami called after the Straw hat. "Luffy!? What're you doing!?"

"Luffy's got a plan, Nami!" Jou said. "Who the hell knows? It could be what saves our lives!"

"I seriously doubt that!" Nami said.

Currently, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro were all pulling on the rudder or what was left of the rudder since it was destroyed.

"This is pointless!" Usopp said. "The ships not gonna turn!"

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed. "Don't give up!"

"Is this the end...!?" Nami said, her eyes in fear.

From below the ship was a explosion of some kind. It was the cannon firing that was shot by Luffy. The cannonball hit the whale directly.

 **"The cannon...!?"** The 5 members of the Straw hat crew said together in unison. Their eyes all white with shock.

"Heh, heh!" Luffy laughed sounding proud. "Done!"

The Going Merry sailed slowly toward up to the whale thanks to Luffy's cannon shot that slowed the ship down. But this led to the Merry crashing into the whale a little but also led to the figurehead of the Going Merry hitting the whale and snapping off backwards.

Jou and Nami being the only ones at the front deck see the figurehead flying toward them.

"Nami!" Jou shouted. "Look out!" Jou said dashing toward and Nami tackling her to the ground so she won't get hit by the flying figurehead. She let out a surprised scream as Jou tackled her.

The figurehead flew straight over the two and landing down on the deck behind Luffy. Seeing that made Luffy scream.

"HEY, THAT WAS MY SPECIAL SEAT!" Luffy shouted.

"That was close." Jou said, sighing in relief. "Nami, are you...?" Jou looked down at Nami. Each of their brown eyes locking with each other. His hands were on either side of her head flat on the deck.

They were both in a...very interesting position. Nami was laying flat on her back with her in between Jou's leg's. Jou was straddling her waist. The two of them were silent until both of them went red in the face. Jou quickly climbed off her and stood up and went to give her a hand up.

"S-Sorry about that." Jou said, with a clear of his throat.

"It's...fine." Nami said, a light tint of red to her cheeks. "Thanks."

"Right." Jou said, a tint of red to his cheeks as well rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. However, they weren't out of the woods yet as they had an gigantic whale to deal with. Jou picked Nami up from where she was laying down and turned to the whale.

Nami went to hide behind Jou clutching onto the back of his cardigan. She felt like she was shaking.

"You uh..." Jou said. "You okay?"

"I'm scared." Nami said.

"Would you think I was lying if I said I was too?" Jou asked.

Zoro swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Damn!" Zoro said. "Let's get outta here before it's too late!" Zoro said as he and the others began rowing the ship away from the whale.

"Someone mind telling me what the heck is going on!?" Usopp shouted.

"It's so big that the cannonball didn't even make it flinch!" Sanji said. "That or it's reaction times really slow!"

"Who cares at least were alive!" Zoro said.

The whale began roaring once again making the sea move.

"Ahh! My ears!" Sanji shouted.

"Paddle!" Usopp said. "Just paddle!"

"Let's get away from here!" Zoro said.

The ship sailed next to the whale's giant round eye staring back at them. Nami still stood behind Jou clutching to his back. Jou and Nami looked behind themselves and saw Luffy. His hat shadowing his eyes, clenching his fist.

"Luffy...?" Nami said.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN BREAK MY SPECIAL SEAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT!?" Luffy threw a rubbery hand to the whale.

"Wait, Lu-" Jou shouted but stopped what he was going to say since it was too late. Luffy punched the whale straight in the eye. The guy's of the crew save for Jou all had looks of fear and anger.

 **"YOU MORON!"** They all shouted at Luffy. Nami comically crying into Jou's back.

"Uh, normally I'd say don't panic, but..." Jou gulped swallowing a lump in his throat. "In this case it's time to start panicking."

Luffy's arm snapped back to him. The whale turned it's giant black pupil down to look at the crew. Everyone screamed as it did. Since their Captain brought it's attention right to them.

"I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" Luffy shouted. "THERE'S A LOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FRO-" Luffy was kicked by Zoro and Usopp.

 **"SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YOU!"** The two shouted with shark teeth. The whale let out a long roar.

"Please, no..." Nami said crying no longer holding onto Jou's back but sitting on the deck. The whale started bringing the ship to it's gigantic mouth. The whale started sucking water into it. Everyone screamed as it was happening. Luffy fall's over the side the boat

 **"LUFFY!"** The crew screamed for their Captain. Luffy screamed as he was about to the hit the water until he stretched an arm toward one of the whale's teeth. He then threw another arm to the side of the whale's body.

"I am not gonna die!" Luffy said as he climbed up it's body. But everyone else still on the Going Merry screamed as they were sucked into a whirlpool. The whale then closed it's mouth and everyone thing just became quiet.

Luffy climbed on top of the whale. The boy breathed heavily out of exhaustion. Realization then hit Luffy.

"Oh man..." He said. "Everyone's been swallowed whole." He growled in anger and began punched the whale. "Hey, you! Can you hear me!? Spit 'em out! I want my friend's! Damn you!" Luffy then fell as the whale began going underwater. "Wait!? Where do you think you're going you jerk!" Luffy began stomping on the whale. "You give them back right now you whale! I'm not gonna ask again! Stop sinking I mean it! My friend's and me are on an important adventure! I can't lose 'em! GIVE THEM BACK!" Luffy then turned his eyes over to a hatch of some kind on top of the whale. The whale submerged into the ocean.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Nami asked the guy's.

"I don't know what to think?" Zoro said.

"Is this even real?" Sanji wondered.

"Not sure." Jou said. "We just got swallowed by a ginormous whale so we're either all having the same bad dream or we're dead."

Usopp said nothing. The sniper couldn't even properly form words.

"Because I know exactly what I saw and what I felt." Sanji said. "We were swallowed by the whale."

Across from the ship was a small house on a little island.

"Is this a dream...?" Usopp asked.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed and thought of an idea. He pinched the Sniper's arm.

"Ow!" Usopp screamed. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Glad we got that mystery solved." Jou said. "This is not a dream and I also now believe we aren't dead either."

"Then what's with this island...?" Nami said. "And the house?"

"Illusion's." Zoro answered.

"So then we're all just crazy?" Jou said. "Great!"

In front of the ship a giant squid popped from the sea staring at the crew.

"Um, that look's like...!?" Nami started.

 **"A Great King Squid!"** The Sniper and Navigator shouted in fear together. Zoro, Jou and Sanji all stood ready to fight the squid.

"Get ready, boy's." Jou said, holding his chains. From behind the squid fired three harpoon's coming from the house. The harpoon's hit the squid straight through it's head. The squid fell dead into the ocean.

"Look's like someone's home." Zoro said.

"Let's hope it's a person." Sanji said.

"Let's also determine if they're either friend or foe." Jou said. "I'll go with the latter."

"I've had it!" Nami said from where she was lying on the deck tears dripping from her eyes. "Let's go!"

"Giant squids, guy's with harpoons!" Usopp said, crying also. "And where is Luffy?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Nami also wondered still crying too. From far away inside the house the crew could see someone walking out the door.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Usopp shouted. "We should fire our cannon there! Now!"

"No." Sanji said. "Hold on a sec. Someone's coming out." Out walks an old man from the house. "It's a..."

"Flower." Zoro said.

"No. It's a person." Sanji said.

"Is that flower an accessory or is it growing out of his head?" Jou wondered. This old man had a flower behind his head and wore round glasses and had a grey beard. "But yeah, it's definitely just a person."

"Are you sure...?" Usopp asked.

"That old man just killed a Great King Squid with one shot..." Nami said.

"The question is why?" Sanji wondered. "Was he trying to save us or was he just fishing?"

The crew watched the old man walk slowly over to a lawn chair. The old man stared back at them with a glare. He then sat down in the lawn chair that was on the island and pulled out a newspaper.

"YOU GONNA SAY ANYTHING!?" Sanji shouted with shark teeth at the man. The old man turned his head slowly to the group.

"Hey!" Usopp shouted from far away. "You wanna fight?! We'll fight! We got cannon's back here you bastard!"

The old man's focused his eyes on the group intently. Everyone just silent as the old man glared down the group still holding his newspaper sitting in his lawn chair and leg crossed over the other.

"You try it and someone's going to die." He said. Zoro glared back at the old man, Jou folded his arm's over his chest and Nami and Usopp held each other in fear with their faces blue.

"And who's that?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah..." Jou said. "Do you mean you or us?"

"Me of course." The old man said plainly.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Sanji shouted in shark teeth mode.

"Ease up there, bud." Zoro said with a smile putting a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

"Old bastard's mocking us." Sanji growled.

"There's a couple thing's we need to know..." Zoro said walking forward. "Where are we and who are you?"

The old man once again did the thing where his eyes focused on the group and just stared at them.

"You've got some nerve, stranger." The old man said. "It's only polite to introduce yourself before asking a question to someone you just met." Zoro frowned but smiled again afterward.

"Alright, fair enough." Zoro said. "I'll go first, my name is..."

"My name is Crocus." The old man introduced. "And I'm the lighthouse keeper of the twin capes, I'm 71 and a half years old, Gemini."

"I'll kill him I swear!" Zoro said shark teethed gripping his sword tightly.

"Calm down!" Sanji told him.

"You'd like to know where we are?" Crocus asked. "But your rude behavior leaves me disinclined to accommodate your curiosity except that you are trespassing on my private resort. Besides I think it's pretty obvious seeing as how you were eaten."

"Eaten...?" Jou said as he took at around at the scenery. It just looked like a blue sky with clouds with seagull''s flying. Except the bird's weren't even moving or making noises.

"So, your saying we were swallowed by the whale!?" Usopp said. "But since when does a whale's stomach have cloud's in it!?"

"Wait a minute!?" Nami said, her hands clasped to her head. "What's gonna happen to us!? I don't wanna be digested!"

Crocus then focused his gaze on the group intently once again.

 **"Stop doing that!"** Everyone but Jou shouted. A light bulb turned on in Jou's head as he figured the old man's reasoning for doing that.

"Ohhhhh!" Jou said. "I get it now! It's a running gag!"

 **"Uh, what!?"** The crew shouted.

"See!?" Crocus said. "Your friend with the blue hat get's it!"

 **"That was a gag!?"** Everyone shouted again. Jou turned his head over to a giant door on the side.

"Excuse me, sir...?" Jou said. "Would that door happen to be the exit?"

The old man's eyes focus on the crew once again and stared at them intently... AGAIN. And in doing that AGAIN this time pisses Jou off.

"WE ALREADY CLARIFIED THAT WAS A RUNNING GAG, JACKASS!" Jou shouted with shark teeth.

"Relax!" Usopp said as him and Sanji held Jou back. "You're letting him get to you."

"Yes." Crocus said pointing to the said door. "The exit is over there!"

 **"We can get out!?"** Everyone but Jou shouted again.

"He did say the exit is over there..." Jou said, relaxing himself.

"Even if I believed a whale's could have an exit door...?" Nami said. "Nothing's there but sky!?"

"Something's not right here...?" Usopp said.

"Oh, have you finally figured it out?" Jou asked. The Navigator and Sniper turned to him. "The Skies not real."

"Say, what?" Usopp said.

"Take a look at it." Jou said. "If this were the actual outside the clouds would be moving and the seagull's would be flying."

"Yeah, those seagull's!" Usopp said. "Nothing's moving! They're painted on! It's a giant mural inside the whale's stomach!"

"A giant mural indeed." Jou said. "Someone must have a lot free time on their hands."

"Call it a Doctor's playful mind." Crocus said.

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE YOU CRAZY OLD FOOL!" Usopp shouted with shark teeth.

"Easy, don't let him get to you." Zoro said, trying to relax Usopp.

"Yeah, just shut up." Sanji said.

"Nami..." Zoro said. "If that is an exit then we need to get to it?"

"Agreed." Nami said.

Everything began shaking all of a sudden rocking the water inside the whale.

"Ah, great!" Sanji said. "What now!?'

"Right!?" Jou said. "What's happening!?"

"It's begun." Crocus said.

"Look!" Nami pointed. Everyone followed her to where she was pointing. Crocus's island had iron under it. "That's no island it's some kind of ship! It's made of iron!"

"Yeah, of course!" Usopp said. "Because we're floating on a sea of gastric acid!"

"That mean's a wood ship wouldn't fare well if it stayed here too long!" Sanji said.

"Hey!" Usopp called to Crocus. "What's with this freaky whale!? Answer me, old man!"

"He's very angry!" Crocus said. "These after shocks are a result of him hitting his head against the Red Line!"

 **"What!?"** Exclaimed Sanji and Zoro.

"That explain's it!" Nami said. "Why he had such deep scars on his forehead! Not to mention all the strange howling!"

"Why does he do it?" Usopp asked.

"He's suffering." Jou said.

"Exactly!" Nami nodded.

"It's all starting to make sense!" Usopp said. "So what's the geezer up to?"

"More than likely he's trying to kill the whale from the inside!" Nami said.

"It's time." Crocus said standing up.

"What a despicable way to kill something!" Usopp said.

"Okay, we solved the mystery of the whale." Zoro said. "Now how about we find a way out of it's belly before it digest's us?"

"We have not right to judge the old man nor do we need to save the whale." Sanji said. "What we need to do is focus on how to get the hell out of here?"

The waves inside the whale kept rocking the Going Merry.

"Getting the hell out is gonna be tricky!" Jou said. "We can't sail if the waves are rocking us like this!"

"Our only choice is to paddle!" Zoro said. "Take the oars!"

"Whatever it takes!" Nami said. "We have to find Luffy right away!"

"I know he's outside!" Zoro said. "I caught a glimpse of him flying out the whale's mouth!"

Crocus dove into the water and right into the acid.

"That old guy just jumped in!" Nami said.

"Is he insane...?!" Zoro said.

"I know!" Jou said. "That acid will kill him!"

From far away three silhouette's crashed through a door on the far side. Crocus climbing a ladder saw them.

"They're back." Crocus said.

The Straw hat's all looked up at the people who were falling from the sky. Jou took out his telescope to get a look at who was falling. He saw their Captain as well two unidentified people. A woman with blue hair and a guy in a green suit who wore a crown. All three were screaming while they were in midair.

 _"Luffy!"_ Jou thought. _"Glad he's okay but who are those two with him?"_

"NOT GOOD!" The green-suited man shouted. "WE'RE GONNA FALL INTO GASTRIC ACID!"

"Luffy...?" Zoro said, seeing a Captain.

"Zoro!" Luffy said. "Is everyone okay?"

"So um..." Luffy said frowning. "I can use a hand." Luffy and the two screaming nobodies fell into the acid.

"Look's like Luffy's not alone." Usopp said. "Who do you suppose those weirdo's are with him?"

"I... have no idea." Jou said.

"Where'd that old geezer disappear to?" Nami said.

"Forget him!" Zoro said. "We need to save Luffy!"

After a bit the water stopped shaking meaning the whale stopped ramming into the rock.

"I don't speak whale but it seem's to have calmed down a bit." Nami said.

"It seems that way." Zoro said.

"Whatever that old man did it must've relaxed the whale." Jou said.

Everyone then turned to Luffy and the other two people. Sanji was kneeling in front of the blue haired girl. A heart hovering over his head.

"Now, we saved your lives for the time being but you better talk and make it quick!" Zoro ordered the two. The blue-haired girl moved away from Sanji who was creepily smiling at her.

"Mr 9...?" Blue-haired woman said. "These heathen's are pirates." She whispered to her partner.

"Yes, that's painfully obvious Miss Wednesday." The man called Mr.9 said to Miss Wednesday. "But if we speak to their humanity and compassion they should understand our plight. Maybe...?"

"You parasites are still here...!?" Crocus shouted at Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday. Everyone looked looked at him. "I grow weary of this and for the last time! As long as I draw breath, you will not lay a single harmful finger on Laboon!"

"He's back again." Usopp said. The two weirdo's sitting on the deck laughed.

"What the heck's so funny...?" Jou asked them.

"You can't bully us into a abandoning our mission." Miss Wednesday said.

"We were sent here to hunt this whale and that's exactly what we're going to do." The two picked up their cannon-looking gun's. "And this time we won'd let you interfere!"

"We're about to give whale a new blow hole!" Mr. 9 said. "FIRE BABY!"

"ROGER!" Miss Wednesday said as they both fired at the same time. The two cannonball's fired at the fake sky that was the whale's inside. Crocus ran as fast as he could to stop it. He managed to jump in front of the cannonball's hitting him directly. Crocus managed to stop the attack but was then falling into the water.

"He jumped straight into the line of fire!?" Usopp said.

"Did he just...?" Sanji said. "Was he protecting the whale?"

"I think he was." Jou said. "He went as far as to take a hit for it."

Miss Wednesday cackled with laughter.

"Your defiance is pointless!" She said.

"Go ahead! Waste your time!" Mr.9 said. "But make no mistake that hulking beast will provide food for our town!"

Crocus was hurt but he was still alive and in the water.

"What's going on...?" Nami wondered.

Luffy jumped up and punched both Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday in the sides of their heads smashing them into each other. The two ramming the sides of their heads together pass out onto the deck.

"Um...?" Usopp said. "What was that for...?"

"I just..." Luffy said. "Wanted to hit 'em."

* * *

Everyone was Crocus's island ship.

"I thank you for saving my life though I must ask...?" Crocus asked Luffy. "Why did you do it?"

"I wasn't trying to save you." Luffy said. "There was just something about those two I didn't like."

"Oh." Crocus said in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Okay, I think it's about time we got some answer's." Nami said. "Who are these guys?" She said gesturing to Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday. "And how did you end up inside this whale?"

"These two are thug's from a nearby town looking for whale meat." Crocus said. "If they caught him Laboon could feed the townspeople at 2 or 3 years easy. All their concerned with is feeding their fat, greedy bellies."

"Ah, you've mentioned Laboon before..." Jou said. "Is that the whale's name?"

"Yes it is." Crocus said. "That's the whale's name. He's a unique and magnificent creature. An Island Whale, one of largest species in the world that can only be found in the West Blue."

"The West Blue...?" Jou said and then smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember now."

"Wait, Jou...?" Nami said. "Are you saying you've heard of Island Whale's?"

"My mother came from the West Blue and she told me all about Island Whale's." Jou said with a fond smile. "They're as big as mountains and as wide as battle ships or they can be a lot bigger depending on size. Damn, I can't believe I didn't realize I was looking at one once we saw him."

Jou notices Crocus staring at him. He seemed to be looking at him curiously. Jou for some reason see's that he's staring at his red chain.

 _"Is he looking at my chain...?"_ Jou thought with a raised brow. Crocus turned his head looking forward.

"I won't allow them to slaughter him for food." Crocus said. "It's a shame that he's stuck so far away from his domain. You see there's a reason he keeps hitting himself on the Red Line and howling at Reverse Mountain."

"There is...?" Nami asked.

"Yes." Crocus said looking up. "To put it one way, inside Laboon's body beats the heart of a human. He has most impatiently awaited and internally devoted to a certain band of pirates."

"How long has he been waiting for them?" Jou asked.

"Going on 50 long years now." Crocus said.

* * *

 **Alright! We're at the Reverse Mountain Arc which will be finished next chapter. This arc is only two episodes long. But hey, we're here in the Alabasta Saga. I'm so excited!**

 **Jou: Why?**

 **Because I got plans for you, Jou. You and Nami's relationship, fights against the opponent's you'll be going up against. This gonna be fun. I can tell!**

 **Jou: I'm not gonna like this am I?**

 **Everything will work out, Jou. I think...?**

 **Jou: YOU THINK...!?**

 **Reviews!**

 **Jou: Hey! Don't ignore me, jackass!**

 **Hawkeye: Yes. Jou will take down bounty hunters alongside Zoro. Thanks Hawkeye! Appreciate the reviews from you as always!**

 **pokemonking0924: The only thing that was different from Zoro's version of the fight was the part when Jou wrapped his chain around Eric's leg. Zoro had to throw a stick to trip Eric in the air but since Jou is actually a bit faster than Zoro so he was able to catch up to Eric.**

 **Chopper may find that interesting to hear about Apis and her ability. Thanks for the review!**

 **Mike: Glad you liked my little take on Warship Island. Yeah, I actually like that idea about Jou training Vivi. When they do that can be some good bonding for the both them when she's on the ship. I'll definitely do your suggestion. Thanks, Mike!**

 **KP360:**

 **Jou: He cheated. He threw dirt in my face.**

 **It was a dirty trick. Plus, Eric seemed more interested in going after Grandpa Ryu than staying and fighting. Man, I didn't know those fin things on whales and dolphins are called flukes.**

 **Jou: You didn't know that...?**

 **I'm not an expert on sea creatures, you know. Thanks for the review.**

 **SuperSaiyan89: He'll hopefully have even more during this Saga. Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Joey Andrews: Yep, that and he sent Eric several feet in the air with a Gum-Gum Bazooka.**

 **OnePieceFan: And after a long time we're finally here at the Grand Line. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, dude.**

 **Jack Conrad: Glad you liked it. Damn, 200 reviews. And here I thought it'd take a while for us to get there but we made it.**

 **Jou: Want me to get the confetti?**

 **No, we'll save that for another time! Thanks a lot, Jack. And thanks for being the 200th reviewer!**

 **Kjack223: She basically killed him. I feel bad for him.**

 **Jou: Really...?**

 **Nah. I'm just kidding. Eric was a d*ck anyway. Thanks for reviewing, Kjack.**

 **JediMasterChris1:**

 **Jou: I was terrified at first.**

 **Next chapter we're gonna hear quite the tale from Crocus. Thanks for the review.**

 **GreenD109: Well, you saw his reaction. Next we'll hear Laboon's story.**

 **CreatorCar: My thoughts on the One Piece live action series? I don't even know why they are even gonna bother. They got the manga and the anime. What more do they want? Money. Probably the most simple of reason for making a live action series is because money.**

 **And Oda is confident about it? The live action series is either gonna be good or just plan bad. Which is how most live action adaptions of anime's go. So yeah, I'm thinking they shouldn't do it. That's kinda my thoughts on it. But what do I know? It could be cool, I guess.**

 **SuperFanFiction: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the story. Sometimes, MaleOC X Female Character stories are hard to come by. Glad you like the story. Yeah, sometimes people use the terms Gary Stu/ Mary Sue when they don't even know what it means.**

 **OctoKraken: I mean if I did do a lemon for them that will lead to me changing the story to an M rating. So yeah, there will most likely be hints that they've "done the deed". I don't if anyone remembers me mentioning this but I could do a one shot that is totally separate from this story so that way people who want to read the lemon can go read that and the others who don't won't have to. And besides, Jou and Nami ain't gettin' together anytime soon so we don't need to worry about such scenes for now.**

 **DanteGaius: That... could be a possible scene that could happen. We'll have to see about that.**

 **Alright, next time the picture will change for the story since we're here in the Alabasta Saga finally.**

 **Jou: We'll see ya'll next time!**

 **Yep, yep! Later!**


	28. Luffy's promise and a favor

**Greeting's people! How's everyone doing? Good, I hope. I'm doing fine. Just been playing video games and watching Netflix(I've been watching the Flash tv series lately. Good show!) Anyway, here's another chapter to you all.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **I just own all the Original Characters that may appear**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.28**

* * *

"All who have seen Laboon ask the same questions..." Said Crocus. " "Why does he continuously strike his body against the Red Line? Why does he keep howling at Reverse Mountain?" " Crocus paused. "Listen closely and I will reveal to you Laboon's tragic story." The Straw hat's all looked at the old man with interest as he began to tell the tale.

 _"One fine sunny day..."_ He began. _"While I was fulfilling my duties as the lighthouse keeper. Some good-natured pirates came down Reverse Mountain, they were followed by a baby whale, spry and chipper whom I would soon come to know as the one and only "Laboon". He's an Island Whale, one of the largest in the world, they are a rare species found only in the West Blue. Laboon had developed a bond with the pirates traveling with them for much of their journey but knowing the dangers of the Grand Line the pirates chose to leave Laboon behind in the West Blue but the stubborn little whale followed them anyway. As a general rule Island Whale's are social animals and travel together in family groups. I suspect that Laboon had somehow come to feel that those pirates were his family. The ware and tare on the pirates ship was quite severe so they stayed here for several month's. In that time I too was able to forge a close relationship with them. Thus, when the day of their departure finally arrived."_

He told the Straw hat's that the Captain of the crew said farewell to Laboon and saying they'll be back in 3 years.

 _"That was 50 long years ago..."_ Crocus said.

"50 years...?" Sanji said.

"So, Laboon has been waiting all this time for his friends to return...?" Usopp asked

"That's... a very long time." Jou said.

"No wonder he's upset." Nami said. "That kind of wait would drive anyone crazy."

The crew were sailing through a steel corridor of some kind inside of Laboon.

"This is some canal." Zoro said. "Amazing the whale is still alive with a hole like this in his body."

"I suppose your responsible for this?" Sanji asked Crocus who was sailing along side them on his island.

"Just a doctors playful mind." Crocus answered.

"Doctor!?" Usopp said.

"That's right." Crocus said. "Legally certified. I also ran a clinic on the cape once upon a time. Before that I served as a ship's doctor."

"Really!?" Luffy said with newfound interest in the old man. "That's great! Then join us! We need a doctor!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Crocus as he began climbing a ladder on the side of the corridor. "I no longer have that kind of energy. Exploring the sea's is a young man's burden." Crocus said as he kept climbing.

"What kind of doctor hallow's out the inside of whale?" Sanji wondered.

"Maybe it's part of the treatment?" Nami said.

"The girl is right." Crocus said. "With a creature of this size it's virtually impossible to treat it from the outside. Therefore, I devised a more drastic solution." He said walking up to a wheel to open the exit up to the pirates. "Here's the exit." He went to open it up so they could get out.

The door opened up revealing a shine of sunlight and the actual outside. Luffy laughed as he sat on whatever was left of the figurehead.

"THE SKY!" Luffy roared and laughed happily as they sailed their way out of the exit.

The blue-haired woman known as Miss Wednesday opened her eyes slowly unlike her partner since he was still knocked from Luffy's punch. She looked over at the 5 pirates. She quickly got up and shook Mr.9 awake. And he got up and looked at her.

"What is it...?" Mr.9 asked. Miss Wednesday put a finger to her lip.

"Don't you think 50 years is a bit extreme?" Usopp asked. "Those pirates sure know how to test someone's patience."

"Idiot! Don't ya get it!?" Sanji told him. "This is the Grand Line! His friends are dead." The cook blew out some smoke from his cigarette. "That whale can wait forever. They won't be back."

"Well..." Jou rubbed the back of his neck. "It was 50 years so that sounds about right."

"Sad to say but probably true." Nami said. "Back in the day when those guys traveled the Grand Line was an uncharted sea it was a 1,000 times more treacherous than it was now."

"Why are you guy's being so pessimistic!" Usopp said. "We don't know that they're dead! They could still come back from him! Come on! Have some sympathy, will ya!? I thought it was very touching! I mean a whale still believing a promise his friends made despite all these years! That's a true bond! Right, Pops?" Usopp asked Crocus.

"Indeed." The old man said pushing up his round glasses. "But the lesson here is that reality is cruel. Laboon's cohorts aren't dead. The truth is they abandoned their quest. I learned that they turned tale and left the Grand Line."

"I don't believe it." Usopp said. "I mean, why abandon him like that!?"

"You say they ran away from the Grand Line..." Nami said. "Do you know if they made it through the Calm Belt alive?"

"I can't claim to know exactly what became of them." Crocus said. "But I doubt they'll ever come back here again. Seasons, weather, currents, wind direction. On the Grand Line these element's defy the very laws of nature. Common sense is useless. And the terror of that fact can be quite overwhelming."

"So if I got this straight; what your saying is these were a bunch of cowards who were more concerned about their own asses than keeping a promise to a friend?" Sanji said.

"Why would anyone abandon such a loyal creature!?" Usopp asked. "Just look at him!?" He gestured toward the large whale. "It's cruelty on a grand scale!"

"But if you've known all this why haven't you told him?" Nami asked. "Laboon can obviously communicate with you? He seems to understand humans quite well for a whale."

"Yeah." Jou said. "Have you tried telling him or did Laboon just not listen?"

"I did tell him." Crocus said. "Down to the last miserable detail." Crocus told them about when he told Laboon that the crew will not return which the whale never wanted to believe. "That was the day that Laboon began to howl at Reverse Mountain. Soon after he started slamming his body against the Red Line. It's as if he believes that wall is what keeps his friends away and by breaking it, he can clear the path for their return."

"I admire his dedication." Sanji said.

Never gave up on 'em." Said Usopp.

"He's willing to go as far as to hurt himself." Jou said.

"He refuses to believe me because then he'd have to admit that it's over." Crocus said turning to look at the group. "And that terrifies him more than anything. There's no way for him to go back to the West Blue so what we have is a paradox of tragic proportions. Laboon is a lost soul dying to live with his friends but won't stop killing himself to reach them."

"Tragedy." Sanji said. "Still for the grief those pirates put him through they did the same to you by saddling you with their burden." He blew out smoke from his mouth. "I mean, you've done enough for Laboon, what about you?"

"The scars on his hide are deep." Said Crocus. "Those in his heart are even deeper. He needs someone to tend his wounds and I'm all he's got. For years he's battered himself while I've patched him up. A strange friendship but it works."

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Running up Laboon was Luffy as he screamed running up the whale. Holding something big in his arms.

"What the hell is that idiot up to?" Sanji said.

"We gotta watch him every second." Zoro said.

"We've been watching him." Sanji said. "Look what happens?"

"Is he...?" Jou said squinting. "Holding onto our mast?"

 **"Gum-Gum..."** Luffy shouted as he used the Going Merry's mast to jam into a bleeding hole inside Laboon. **"Flower Arrangement!"**

"He had to use the mast to do that?" Jou said.

"You think he's aware that we need that?" Zoro said.

"And now it's on top of a whale." Sanji said.

"Why'd he do that?" Usopp said in irritation. "HEY, LUFFY! STOP TEARING UP THE SHIP!"

Laboon's reaction to the pain made him roar and caused him to thrash on the ocean causing a huge splash.

 **"YOU ASS!"** All of Luffy's 5 crew member's shouted with sharkteeth. **"LUFFY, STOP!"**

Crocus screamed in worry. Luffy was still hanging onto the mast that was still lodged into Laboon moving from side to side. Laboon jumped from the sea and landed on the land and landing on Luffy.

"THE BOY!?" Crocus shouted. "HE'S DEAD!"

"Oh, don't worry!" Nami said. "It'll take way more than that to kill Luffy!"

Laboon leaned up with the end of his snout spurting blood. Luffy smirked wiping his chin.

"Heh." The boy laughed shortly. "Gotcha!"

Laboon charged toward Luffy on land. Luffy jumped up in the air to evade the attack. Laboon hit Luffy with his tail as the boy hit the ground. He quickly sprawled back onto his feet and punched Laboon in the air. Laboon countered back hitting Luffy into the lighthouse.

"What does he think he's doing?" Usopp wondered.

Luffy with a battle cry kicked Laboon in the snout and Laboon hit Luffy back into the lighthouse.

"You wanna let us in to your plan before you kill yourself!?" Zoro shouted. Laboon roared as he swam at Luffy.

"It's a draw!" Luffy said. Laboon stopped in place. Luffy smiled and put his straw hat back on his head. "I'm stronger than I look!" He said. "But I have a feeling you knew that. I could always tell when someone's itching to fight. Well if you wanna battle I'll gladly give you one. Your shipmates used to spar with you, didn't they? And you miss it? Well I can rival anything they threw at ya!"

The 5 Straw all smiled at the Captain and the whale.

"Tell ya what...?" Luffy said. "After me and my friends travel the Grand Line we'll come back here and find you and then you better be ready for a rematch!"

Laboon had tears in his eyes. Crocus was smiling warmly at the scene. Laboon bellowed in happiness as Luffy smiled at him.

Later Luffy drew his version of the Straw hat crew's Jolly Rodger. The same misshapen one from a while back.

"Hey, not bad!" Luffy said, looking at his handy work. "Consider this a symbol of my promise to come do battle with you! Of course it's a rushed paint job so be careful and avoid hitting your head or you'll rub it off, understand?"

Laboon roared shortly an answer. Crocus smiled warmly once again at the scene.

"Good whale!" Luffy said.

"Hey, Jou...?" Usopp said. "Help me patch up the ship, will ya?"

"Got ya covered!" Jou said, grabbing some wood planks.

"Hmm?" Usopp said, looking around. "Where are they?"

"Where are who...?" Nami asked. "Oh, you mean those two weirdo's? I guess the escaped. Must've happened when we were distracted by Laboon. I wonder who they were?"

"Good riddance, I say." Jou said. "They look the kind of people who'd get on your nerves."

Luffy walking on deck spots a wrist band with glass around it with some kind compass-look to it.

"Huh, what's this thing?" Luffy wondered, picking it up.

Nami sat down at the lighthouse sitting at a table with some chairs. She stretched leaning backwards.

"Okay then." Nami said, sitting down. "I finally have some peace and quiet so I can work on a plan for the Grand Line journey." She set her compass down but the compass arrow was moving around a lot.

Usopp was hammering down on the metal pieces to fix the mast with Jou helping him.

"Damn it!" Usopp muttered. "That's my life! Luffy breaks it and then I have to put it back together!"

"C'mon, Usopp." Jou said. "Luffy didn't mean to tear off the mast. We fixed it right." Jou said, also hammering down on the metal piece. "So don't worry. If something on Merry breaks I'll help ya fix it." Jou nodded with a smile.

"Your so dependable, Jou!" Usopp smiled and then turned to make a angry face at a certain sleeping swordsman. "Unlike some lazy Swordsman we know!"

All of a sudden there was a scream. That sounded like Nami.

"Hey, you mind?" Luffy said to her. "Keep it down!" He was still preoccupied with the wrist band compass he found.

"Nami!" Jou shouted, letting go of his hammer and then running off to her.

"Hey, Jou-OWW!" Usopp yelped in pain as Jou actually dropped the hammer on Usopp's foot. He jumped off the side of the Merry onto the land. He bumped into Sanji carrying a large assortment of plates with cooked Elephant Blue Fin tuna on them with the Cook almost dropping them.

"Damn it, Crap Look-out!" Sanji shouted with shark teeth. "Watch it!"

"Okay, great, whatever, Sanji!" Jou shouted waving a hand and still running off not even caring about the Cook. Was Nami in danger? She had to be if she screamed like that. "Nami!" Jou said as he saw her standing still. She finally noticed him running up to her.

"Jou...?" Nami said. Jou stopped in front of her.

"Why'd you scream like that?" Jou asked. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? You're not hurt are you?"

"Well, no but..." Nami said. "I'm okay."

Jou sighed in relief and put a hand to his heart.

"Geez, don't scare me like that." Jou said. "But if you're not hurt? Then what happened?"

"Well, it's..." Nami began and looked at the compass. Sanji appeared with his plates of food with a heart-eye.

"Is there something wrong my dearest Nami!" He said. "If it's food your worried about? Say no more!"

"Someone say food?" Usopp said climbing up on the island.

"You idiots!" She said. "The compass is broken!"

"The compass...?" Jou said. "What's wrong with it...?"

"The needle just spins!" Nami said. "It won't stop!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Sanji said, looking down at it with Luffy and Usopp.

"I don't know about you...?" Usopp said. "But I'm getting dizzy."

"Whoa!" Luffy said in awe. "This is cool."

"It is sadly apparent that none of you possess the slightest knowledge about how thing's work here." Crocus said. "Did you all come here to die?"

"Aww!" Luffy said. "Great spread!"

"Right?" Jou said. "It looks great."

"It's for everyone." Sanji said.

"There's nothing wrong with your compass." Crocus said. "The Grand Line has little regard for rules of the sea. Common Sense is useless in his place."

"The needle...?" Nami asked. "Why does it spin?"

"Because we are surrounded by a powerful magnetic field." Crocus said. "The island's here are riddled with magnetic minerals that cause all sort's abnormalities. Also the winds and currents lack constancy in their patterns. As a Navigator I'm sure you can appreciate this dilemma."

"So, then..." Nami started. "If we don't have a way to tell direction this whole trip is hopeless." Nami smiled and bashfully put a hand to the back of her head. "I don't know what to say? We're screwed!"

"HEY!" Usopp shouted in shark mode. "YOUR THE NAVIGATOR SO NAVIGATE US OUTTA HERE!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR 5 SECONDS SO I CAN FIGURE THIS OUT!" Nami shouted, herself going shark mode.

"If you have any hope of navigating the Grand Line you're going to need a Log Post to guide you." Crocus said.

"Log Post...?" Nami said. "I've never heard of it?"

"It's a specially designed compass that can record levels of magnetism." Crocus explained.

"Hmm...?" Jou hummed as he ate some Elephant Blue Fin tuna with a plate and fork and swallowed. "What does it look like?"

"Well, it has quite an odd shape." Crocus answered.

"Something like this...?" Luffy muffled through the tuna he was eating and holding up Log Pose he was holding.

"Yes." Crocus said. "Exactly. Only a fool courting disaster would attempt to travel the Grand Line without one."

"Understood." Nami said. "Excuse me for one second..." She turned to look at Luffy. "So...?" She punched Luffy in the face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD ONE OF THOSE LOG THING'S!?" She shouted with shark teeth. Luffy fell to the ground and quickly held up the Log Pose.

"I found it on deck just laying there." He explained. "Those two weirdo's must've dropped it when they escaped!"

"Did they...?" Nami inquired.

"Why'd you hit me...?" Luffy asked.

"Felt like it!" Nami said.

"Oh, okay." Luffy said sounding nonchalant. Nami walked up and took the Log Pose from him and held it up.

"Huh?" Nami said. "But there isn't a dial face on this thing?"

"You don't need one." Crocus said. "It's a special brand of magnetism that run's through the Grand Line island's. Complete with it's own set of rules that makes it possible to get around. By recording the level of magnetism between two island's you can chart a route from one island to the next. The Log Pose method is really the only choice. Since the Magnetism here presents huge problems for conventional navigation. As it turns out Reverse Mountain is a great starting point. It produces 7 levels of magnetism but it doesn't matter which one you choose to start with. Eventually all of them will pull against each other and form one route. And the island at the end of that route is "Raftel". The last and most mysterious in the Grand Line. It's very existence was confirmed by the King of the Pirates. The only none person to travel the Grand Line in it's entirety."

"Raftel..." Nami said.

"That's it!" Usopp said. "That must be where the One Piece is hidden!"

"That's the most prominent theory but no one's been able to set foot on Raftel island since." Said Crocus.

"Don't worry." Luffy said. "We'll know soon enough."

Crocus's eyes widened at Luffy's words.

"Phew!" Luffy said as his stomach was a bit bloated from eating. "Well I'm satisfied! You guy's ready to go?"

"Yeah." Jou agreed as he was still eating some of the Elephant Tuna. "I suppose we should get going."

"I TOLD YOU GUY'S THAT WAS FOR ALL OF US!?" Sanji shouted at them with sharkteeth.

"He even ate the bones...?" Usopp said in disbelief toward Luffy.

"He didn't eat everything." Jou said as he was holding a plate for himself with some of the fish on it. "I gotta say Sanji; good thing you won that contest in Loguetown because this is delicious!"

"YOU IDIOT'S ATE EVERYTHING!" Sanji shouted. "NAMI DIDN'T EVEN GET ANY!"

"Calm down, Blondie." Jou said. "I was gonna share even though I didn't get a whole lot. Luffy's the one who ate all of it. Including the bones."

"Man, that was good." Luffy said, patting his stomach.

"A Log Pose!" Nami said, with the device strapped on her left wrist. "We have to take special care of this! It's the key to finding the greatest treasure of all time!"

"You greedy, bottomless pit!" Sanji shouted at Luffy. "You ate the meal I made for Nami well I hope you left room...!" Sanji spun on his heel with his leg out. "FOR DESSERT!"

Sanji kicked Luffy straight in the stomach. Luffy went flying backwards screaming. He flew past Nami but him flying past her led to the Log Pose on her wrist breaking. Luffy finally fell on the ground.

"Why is everyone hitting me...?" Luffy said sitting up holding his head.

"You never think of anyone but yourself!" Sanji scolded him.

"Hey, uh Sanji, Luffy...?" Jou said. "You guys might wanna start running or something." He said smirking.

"Sanji...?" Nami said.

"Yes~!" He said sweetly.

"Too late to start running." Jou said smiling in content and taking a bite out of the Elephant Blue Fin Tuna he had.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I WRING YOUR NECKS!" Nami kicked both the Cook and Captain straight off the island flying off while screaming. After that Nami calmed herself a little and stared at whatever was left of the Log Pose. She sighed in sadness as Jou walked up to her.

"Damn, that's a bummer." Jou said. "And that was our shot getting through all of the Grand Line."

"Yeah..." Nami said sadly.

"Here, Nami..." Jou said, putting a piece of fish on the fork in front of her face. "Eat something...?"

"No." She pouted. "I'm not hungry. I'm upset."

"You can be upset but you can also have a full stomach while being upset." Jou said. "Now eat it."

"I said I'm not hungry." Nami said. "I'm upset."

"Just eat it already!" Jou said. "I won't lie to you when I say it's good."

"I don't want to!" She said. "I'm up-Mmpf!" Nami didn't finish her sentence since Jou shoved the piece of fish in her mouth. She chewed for a second and swallowed and then smiled happily. "That's delicious!"

"I told you." Jou said. "Food always makes someone feel better." Nami's smile faded and turned back to the broken Log Pose.

"Okay, so..." Usopp said. "CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG BUT DOESN'T THE LOG POSE WORK BETTER WHEN IT'S NOT BROKEN!?" Said the Sniper with shark teeth.

"Our Log Pose is ruined." Nami whined.

"Yeah, that is quite a shame." Jou said.

"Calm yourselves." Crocus said to them. "I will give you my own." He said with a smile. "As a thank you for helping Laboon."

Laboon shot all of Sanji, Luffy and the two weirdo's back on shore. All were breathing heavily in relief.

"Oh, good I'm not dead." Luffy said and then noticed the other two. Sanji quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Hello, dear lady!" Sanji said as he went to greet Miss Wednesday. "Allow me to help you to your feet." He gestured a hand to her.

"Oh, thank you!" Miss Wednesday took the hand and began walking with the Cook as he made small talk with her.

"Hey!" Mr.9 called getting up as well. "We need a favor."

"Huh?" Sanji said turning to him.

The rest of the crew minus Zoro who is still on the ship sleeping were speaking with the two weirdo's. Jou wasn't with the crew he was just staring off into the horizon. He didn't notice Crocus walking up from behind him and went to stand next to him.

"Oh, hey there." Jou said.

"Hello." Crocus said. "I must thank you all again for helping Laboon."

"Nah, it was all Luffy." Jou said. "But it was no problem and thanks for the Log Pose."

"Your Captain...? Luffy, was it?" Crocus said. "There's...there's something special about him."

"Yeah." Jou nodded, putting a hand to his chin. "Luffy does have that aura about him. Even though he doesn't realize it."

"Yes." Crocus agreed. "Reminds me of another pirate I knew a long time ago."

"Hmm...?" Jou hummed in thought. He then remembered Crocus staring at his red chain. "Excuse me...? You mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Crocus said. "What would you like to know?"

"I wanted to ask you if you've seen this chain before?" Jou said holding up his wrist. "Because I remember you staring at it earlier. Why was that?"

"Because I remember a young girl on my old pirate crew I was on that carried a red chain like that." Crocus said with a smile.

"Wait a second!?" Jou said. "You were a pirate!? And are you telling me you knew Kusari Becky?"

"That I did." Crocus said. "You obviously must be her son, aren't you?"

"How can you tell...?" Jou asked.

"She wouldn't give that red chain to anybody and you have the same presence she had when she was around people." Crocus said. "You also must fight the same way she did with those chains you carry."

"I do." Jou said. "She started training to fight them at a young age."

"Has she ever told you about the one that taught her to use chain to fight?" Crocus asked.

"She did tell me she had a teacher that taught her how to use them." Jou said. "I never asked her much about that teacher of hers." Jou paused for a second and touched his red chain. "If you don't know, my mother passed away 10 years ago and she gave this chain to me before she died."

"Oh..." Crocus said as he was silent for a while. "That... must've been tough. My condolences."

"Yeah, thanks though." Jou said. "So, you knew my mom back then? The sea is big but it can be a small place sometimes. What was my mom like back then?"

"Well, she wasn't your typical sweet girl, I'll tell you that much." Crocus said. "No. Becky was tough and she had some sass to her."

"Heh." Jou laughed shortly. "That sounds like my mom." Jou turned to Crocus to give him a handshake which the older man accepted. "Thank you. I honestly haven't talked about my mom in a while. Thanks."

"There's no need to thank me, lad." Crocus smiled.

"I know but..." Jou paused. "I appreciate it. Did you perhaps know the person that trained her?"

"I did." Crocus said. "He passed that red chain down to your mother when he began training her."

"Hmm?" Jou hummed. "Do you think perhaps that one that trained her is still alive somewhere?"

"It's possible." Crocus said. "He could still be alive. From what I remember he was one of the strongest of that pirate crew I served on."

"I see." Jou said. "I'll keep that mind. Thank you, Crocus."

Jou turned and walked back to the group talking to Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday with Crocus following after him.

"Whiskey Peak...?" Luffy said. "Huh? That's a funny name."

"So, what is it?" Usopp said."

"That's where we live!" Mr.9 said. "I'm certain."

"How were you stranded?" Nami asked. "Where's your ship?"

"Well, it was destroyed." Miss Wednesday answered.

"Asking us for a ride is pushing Mr.9." Nami said with a sly smile. "Especially after you tried to kill the whale."

"What's with the wardrobe?" Usopp asked. "What're you supposed to be?"

"I am a King!" Mr.9 said.

"You're lying!" Nami said pulling on his face.

"No, please!" He said.

"We can't say!" Miss Wednesday said with her head down.

"She's right!" Mr.9 said kneeling down next to his partner. "You have to believe us! Our only motive here is getting home. We'd tell you everything if we could it's just that..."

"Mystery is our companies motto!" Miss Wednesday said.

"See?! We have to be mysterious it's sort of a rule!" Mr. 9 explained.

"We have confidence in your character!" Miss Wednesday said. "Can't you give us the same courtesy?!"

"Please!" Mr.9 said. "We're begging you! Show some mercy!"

"Don't do it." Crocus warned. "These two fools are dishonest to the core. They can't be trusted."

"Yeah, but on our ship there are 6 of us and only 2 of them." Jou said. "I think we can handle them. Then again, it's only okay if Luffy says it is."

"Listen, I should mention that our Log Pose was broken and we don't have another one." Nami said. "So still wanna ride with us?"

"WHAT!?" Mr.9 shouted. "YOU BROKE IT! THAT WAS MINE! THOSE AREN'T CHEAP, YA KNOW?!"

"YOUR STUCK HERE TOO!?" Miss Wednesday shouted. "HOW LONG WERE YOU GONNA MAKE US BEG BEFORE YOU WANTED TO TELL US!?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot Crocus gave us his Log Pose, so..." Nami said smiling. The two got down on their knees and bowed.

"Please have pity on us!" Mr.9 said.

 _"That lousy bitch!"_ Mr.9 thought. _"She tricked us!"_

"It's fine." Luffy said. "You can ride with us." The two brought their head up to look at him. "You said your home is called "Whiskey Peak"? Let's go there."

"Why!?" Usopp asked. "These two are obviously some pretty shady characters! Why would we take them anywhere!?"

"It's fine." Luffy said. "Don't sweat the small stuff we'll be alright."

"Choose your route carefully." Crocus said. "Once you head out from here, you'll be committed to that course."

"That's okay." Luffy smiled. "If we don't like we'll try a different route next time."

"I see." Crocus said smiling.

"Okay, it's time we get going." Luffy said, standing up. "Now that me and Laboon have an understanding I can leave with a clear conscious."

"Just who on earth do you think you are anyway?" Miss Wednesday asked.

"What's that? Me?" Luffy turned to her. "Oh I am the man who'll be King of the Pirates!"

Those words made Crocus chuckle quietly. Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday just stared at each other in confusion but then laughed to themselves.

 _"Not too bright this one."_ She thought.

The crew their ship ready to sail from Reverse Mountain.

"Should be good to go." Crocus said. "The Log Pose has had plenty of time to restore the route."

Nami was looking down the Log Pose on her wrist.

"The needle should pointing in the same direction as the map." Crocus said.

"It's pointing directly to Whiskey Peak." Nami said.

"See ya, Pops!" Luffy called. "Thanks again for the Log Pose! Take care!"

"Have a safe trip, my boy!" Crocus called back.

"I'm off, Laboon!" Luffy said. "Be ready to fight when I get back!" The whale bellowed in response. "Next stop, Whiskey Peak! Ready, gang? Let's set sail!"

The Merry sailed off as Laboon let out another bellow as if he were saying bye to the crew. Zoro still slept on the ship as the rest of the crew looked out toward the horizon all with big smiles on their faces and the wind blowing their hair.

Crocus and Laboon watched to crew sail off. The old man having a knowing smile on his face.

"I wonder?" Crocus said. "Luffy and his exuberant crew could be the very pirates we've been waiting for." He said as they sailed afar from them. "That young Captain sure has a way about him, it's uncanny really. Wouldn't you agree, Roger?"

* * *

 **All right! We're off to Whiskey Peak. Some fun stuff is gonna go down there. I can tell you that much. So, that small talk Jou had with Crocus about his mother being on the same crew he was? And that old pirate who trained her. I'm obviously not being vague about the crew she was on.**

 **Well, you guys all know about that. But Jou doesn't.**

 **Jou: I don't know what?**

 **Nothing Jou. Just a thing you will learn about in the future.**

 **Jou: Why can't you just tell me now?**

 **Because it wouldn't be fun if I just told you now.**

 **Jou: Stupid author being vague about the story to only me.**

 **It's for your own good, Jou.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Hawkeye:**

 **Jou: Even after I figured it out he still did the running gag.**

 **That's Crocus for ya! But you gotta admit he was a pretty cool old guy.**

 **Jou: Yeah, I agree with that.**

 **Glad you like that scene with Jou and Nami. That's a JouXNami moment or would it be a JONA moment? That's just me testing out a pairing name for them. Then again, it's not cool for the author to make pairing names for the pairing in his story.**

 **Jango dance carnival? I've honestly never seen it so I'll have to watch it if I'm ever gonna type something for it. So we could possibly do it . Thanks for reviewing, Hawkeye!**

 **Chance Green G King: Yep! I mean I'd be scared too if I saw a 1,000 foot tall whale. Or however how giant Laboon is?**

 **You're right about that.**

 **Haha! Good one! I get it!**

 **Thanks for the review, Chance. You haven't reviewed this in a while not that that matters just... welcome back! And thanks for the review.**

 **GreenD109: He'll use them at Whiskey Peak. Let's see what kind damage he can do with those. He might use them next chapter. Well, as you've read this chapter he knew his mother.**

 **Jack Conrad: Even Jou can have a temper sometimes and he can keep his cool longer than both Sanji and Zoro.**

 **Glad you like the moment between the two of them.**

 **I know he's a long ways a way but I do look forward till we get to him and he'll make us laugh so much like we just hit our funny bones! Yohohohohoho!**

 ***Clears throat***

 **Excuse me. Anyway thanks for the review, dude!**

 **pokemonking0924: Well, Jou's mother and Crocus did know each other since I did drop a bit of a bomb this chapter which I hope didn't ruin it for anybody.**

 **More adventures on the way and we'll hopefully see the fight with the bounty hunters next chapter. You're right, Jou can also learn from Vivi as well because either way it would be great bonding for the two of them. Thanks for the review.**

 **YuYuKauzo: You make some good points and you're right. The live action One Piece series can be good. Apparently only live action anime films in america are terrible**

 **Eww! Dragon Ball Evolution! That movie is the worst thing known to man, felt absolutely nothing like Dragon Ball/Z(Goku going to high school!? I think they got Goku and Gohan's characters mixed up). You know another movie that's bad, The Last Airbender. God, that movie is also super terrible.**

 **That aside, I'm actually big fan of the Rurouni Kenshin live action movies. Those are actually really good. And they make everything really cool just like how the anime is. (Rurouni Kenshin is a great anime and the Kyoto arc is amazing!)**

 **But I see where your going with this. Not all live action anime movies or just live action anime series are bad.**

 **KP360: Hey, man! I know it's you! You just didn't sign to your account. Not that that matters and who else uses the letter G in the review section(I'm looking at you Gian).**

 **Jou: Who's Vivi?**

 **You'll meet her soon. You basically already met her.**

 **Jou: I did? When?**

 **You'll find out. Yep, another journey is about to unfold.**

 **BlueRaptor629: Yo! Thanks for reading my story. Hope you continue to read it. And I can't to read more of your One Piece story and the next chapters that come along with it. And thanks again!**

 **Mike: Glad you liked it. There's gonna be loads more in this saga. Thanks for the review.**

 **OnePieceFan: Well, the truth's out. Crocus and Jou's mother knew each other. Since I revealed that in this chapter which I hoped surprised people(or I probably didn't)**

 **Kjack223:**

 **Jou: Who's Vivi!?**

 **You'll find out later! They'll have some nice interaction. Thanks for the review!**

 **JediMasterChris1: True enough. Jou has a lot more patience than the other males of the SH Crew. Thanks for the review.**

 **SuperSaiyan89: Yep, he sure did.**

 **Joey Andrews: Yep. When she's Miss Wednesday she's just the most annoying thing ever. I excited for them interact as well.**

 **Alright, off to Whiskey Peak for some fights and oh do I have plans for the Alabasta Saga. Just you wait and see.**

 **This is Jay sighning off and I'll see you guy's next time**

 **Jou: Later, everyone!**


	29. A Island that loves Pirates? Yeah, right

**I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **Just my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.29**

* * *

Finally sailing the Grand Line the Going Merry was sailing along the sea as snow fell down from the sky on it.

"Can somebody please tell me why it's snowing?" Nami wondered in irritation as she was bundled up in a snow jacket, a scarf and earmuff's. "It was hot and sunny just a few minutes a go."

"Well, this is the Grand Line..." Jou said, arms folded over his chest wearing a dark blue and light grey colored winter jacket and wrapped around his neck was a black scarf. "I mean it's not like we bothered to look up how the weather is here." He blew on his hands as if to warm them a bit.

Outside were Luffy, Usopp and Sanji. The first two were playing with the snow and the latter was shoveling it. Luffy puts a stick in his snow creation with a smile.

"Perfect!" Luffy said with a grin. "All done!" He gave his snow man a gentle pat; proud of his work. "Well, look who just dropped in? It's Mister Snow Barrel."

"Haha..." Usopp laughed mockingly. "You amateur. You call that pathetic blob a snow man?"

"What...?" Luffy said looking over at Usopp and his creation.

"Behold!" Usopp said showing his snow creation. "A soulful inspired work of art! The Snow Queen!"

"Woah, nice!" Luffy said. "But can your lady do this?" Luffy pushed one of Mister Snow Barrel's wooden arms. It went flying and destroyed The Snow Queen's head. This act made Usopp mad as he kicked Luffy's own snow creation.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Usopp shouted as he kicked it.

"HEY YOU BIG BULLY!" Luffy shouted as he and Usopp began fighting each other in the snow. Jou and Nami watched the two from inside the kitchen.

"How they can be so freakin' energetic in the freezing cold is beyond me." Nami said, looking at the two. Jou just chuckled a little at the resident knucklehead's of the crew. Sanji was still shoveling snow off the side of the Merry. He turned his head with his eye being the for of a heart.

"Nami~!" Sanji called. "Shall I shovel some more for you?"

"Just keep going 'till it's gone!" She told him. "Doing great!"

"Thank you~!" Sanji said. "My pleasure~!"

Inside the kitchen with with the Look-out and Navigator were the two called Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday. Both wrapped up in blankets.

"Excuse me?" Mr.9 asked. "Doesn't ship have a heater? This environment is inhuman."

"I'm cold." Miss Wednesday complained.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH'S!" Nami shouted at them with shark teeth. "YOU'RE NOT GUEST HERE! YOU WANNA WARM UP GO SHOVEL SNOW OR SOMETHING!?"

"Nami, relax..." Jou said, putting a hand on Nami's shoulder. "But yeah seriously..." Jou turned to them. "Quit complaining about how cold it is. It's not like we can ask the snow to go away." In the sky there was a lighting bolt.

"Lightning...?" Nami said. "First snow, now lighting? What's going with this weather?" Thunder cracked in the sky again as the wind picked up with it turning into a blizzard. "One minute it's a cloudless sky. Then next is a blizzard. It's like the normal rules of nature don't apply."

"This is bizarre for me too." Jou said. "Hey, didn't Crocus tells us about the rules of nature of the Grand Line?"

"Yeah..." Nami said. "He did."

"He really wasn't kidding about it." Jou said.

"So, what do you think?" Miss Wednesday asked. "Ready to turn back yet?"

"You and your friends have no idea how to survive this place." Mr.9 said.

"I noticed you haven't steered for a while..." Miss Wednesday said with a smile. "Is that wise?"

"What are you getting at?" Jou asked the blue-haired woman.

"I know our heading." Nami said. "I just checked a while ago." Nami went to go check for the heading but what she saw made her shriek in terror.

From outside Usopp, Sanji and Luffy heard Nami's scream.

"What's wrong?! Usopp asked.

"Sounds mad." Luffy said.

"Don't be afraid!" Sanji said. "I'll save you!"

Nami walked out the kitchen with Jou following after her.

"Nami, what is it?" Jou asked. "What's wrong?"

"No way!" Nami said as she kept looking at her Log Pose. "Make a hard turn!" She ordered the guys on deck. "180 degrees! Hurry!"

"A 180!?" Usopp said. "Why would you want us to turn back!?"

"Did you forget something?" Luffy asked.

"The ship has turned around! We're sailing in the wrong direction!" Nami said. "I only took my eyes off the Log Pose for a second. I thought the waves were calm."

"Your not a very good Navigator, are you?" Miss Wednesday asked.

Nami turned to make an angry face at Miss Wednesday. Even Jou had his own glare.

"You can't trust anything here." Miss Wednesday said. "Not the winds, sky, waves, clouds. Nothing is as it seems in this sea. The only way to get reliable direction on the Grand Line is with the Log Pose. Everyone knows that."

Nami has had enough of them. She immediately kicked them outside the kitchen and onto the deck as they flew out screaming.

"SHUT YOUR CONDESCENDING MOUTHS AND DOING SOMETHING USEFUL AROUND HERE!" Nami shouted. She relaxed and sighed out trying to calm herself.

"Geez, all talk, aren't they?" Jou said, walking up to Nami.

"No kidding." She said. "They're seriously getting on my nerves." She sighed.

"Don't listen to word they say, Nami." Jou said. "I for one think your doing a great job as Navigator."

"You think so?" Nami asked. "I'm a mess right now. I didn't know the ship changed course."

"That was one mistake." Jou said. "All you can do is just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I guess, but..." Nami began.

"Hey, just focus on being the great Navigator I know you are." Jou smiled. "Understand?"

Nami looked up at Jou. She couldn't help but smile at his words. It was like he always knew what to say to her.

"You're right." She nodded. "Thanks, Jou." She said with her own smile.

"Anytime." Jou said as he walked out the kitchen.

Nami smiled at his back as he walked off. It's nice to have someone who appreciates and depends on you. She followed him out on deck. Nami stopped next to Jou.

"So, what do you want us to do, Navigator?" Jou asked. Nami's expression turned serious.

"Brace the yard!" She ordered. "Force the wind Starboard! Turn the ship 180 degrees to the left! Usopp, man the lateen sails!"

"Got it!" Usopp said, running to the sails.

"Jou, help Usopp with the sails!" Nami ordered.

"I'm on it!" Jou said running to help Usopp.

"Sanji! Take the helm!" Nami ordered.

"Leave it to me!" Sanji said, running to the helm.

"Work, you two!" Nami ordered Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday as the pulled on some ropes.

"This girl is crazy..." Mr.9 whimpered.

"Hey, wait!" Usopp said, looking up at the sky. "Looks like the winds changed!" He said as the snow stopped.

"Huh!?" Nami said. The clouds cleared revealing the sun and a breeze began blowing.

"The first spring gale." Mr.9 said.

"You sure?" Nami asked.

Zoro slept peacefully snoring as he rested his hands behind his head. He was even covered in snow.

"Yo!" Usopp called to him. "Wake the hell up, 'Snowman'! We're in a crisis!"

Since the sun was out the other's who were wearing winter jackets found no use to wear them. Everyone was running across the deck to make sure nothing bad happens to the ship.

"Hey!" Luffy said smiling. "I think I just saw a dolphin jump! Let's follow it!"

"YOU KEEP QUIET!" Nami shouted at him in anger.

Jou has his telescope out. In it he can see an iceberg straight ahead.

"We have an ice berg at our 10:00!" Jou said. "We gotta avoid it or else it'll sink us!"

"A fog's rolling in!" Sanji said.

"This is crazy!" Nami shouted. "What's going on!?"

"It's the end!" Usopp shouted. "We're gonna crash!"

Jou and Sanji were both pulling the steering rudder of the Going Merry so they avoid the incoming ice berg. Zoro was still sleeping. Jou and Sanji were pulling the steering rudder to right as hard as they can. Nami and Usopp scream as the ship barely misses the iceberg. But the ship however was damaged from under it from the ice berg. Water began leaking in from the damage.

"Nami, water is coming in from the bottom of the Merry!" Luffy warned.

"Then go patch it!" Nami said.

"Got it!" Usopp said, running with his hammer and 2 2x4 planks of wood. Dark clouds began forming in the sky.

"The wind is picking up!" Nami said. "Quick! We gotta hurry!"

"Big time." Luffy said, with a frightful look on his face pulling on his straw hat.

"No..." Said Miss Wednesday. Her eyes wide in shock.

The wind started blowing rapidly as the waves rocked the Going Merry.

"Aaah!" Nami shrieked. "Pull in the sails! The wind is too strong! We're gonna over turn!"

Jou did as she said pulling the sails with the help of Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday. Sanji walks out the kitchen holding a plate with rice cakes on it.

"Everyone needs to eat to keep their strength up!" Sanji said, placing the plate on a barrel. Usopp ran to go get some, as did Jou, Miss Wednesday and Mr.9. Luffy ran up to eat multiple ones.

"Slow down!" Sanji scolded him as he punched Luffy over the head. Nami shrieked as she pulled a rope. Jou ran to help her and pulled on the rope too. From the strong winds the sail teared.

"Oh, crap! The sails gonna tear!" Usopp shouted.

"Forget about that fix the leak!" Nami said.

"There's another part of the ship damaged below!" Miss Wednesday said.

"Damn it!" Usopp shouted as he ran below deck. Everyone kept doing what they could to keep the ship going through the storm.

* * *

After a long while the storm finally ended. The Going Merry was sailing across calm waters. Zoro who has been sleeping the whole time during the storm stretches and finally wakes up.

"Ahh, I'm rested." He said. He got up and looked around and caught of the whole crew just lying around the ship from exhaustion from all the trouble they endured. "C'mon. He said. "The weather's nice and all but that's no reason to be lazy. We better be on the right track." Zoro said. "That's all I can say."

Jou, Nami, Usopp and Sanji all had tic pulses on their heads and scowling at the swordsman.

 ** _"Shut up, you bastard."_** The 4 said in unison in their thoughts. Zoro notices Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday on the deck also exhausted.

"What're you 2 doing here?" He asked.

"You fool!" Mr.9 shouted.

"We're on a side mission to take them home." Luffy said with a smile. "Their town called Whiskey Peak."

"Since when did we become a transport service for thugs?" Zoro said. "We don't owe them anything."

"I don't know." Luffy answered.

"Why did I even ask." Zoro said and then knelt down in front of Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday who were now sitting up. "So, tell me, what were your strange names again? Cause I don't think that you can be trusted." He said with a grin.

"Well, my name is Mr.9." He said, his eyebrows twitching as he sweated.

"I'm called Miss Wednesday." She said with the same expression as her partner.

"Right?" Zoro said, his same smirk. "You know those names sound familiar and that's what's bothering me. In fact, the more I think about it the more I'm certain I've heard them somewhere before."

The pair's faces turned to one's of fright.

"Or maybe I have..." Zoro never finished his sentence since from behind Nami punched right in the back of the head. He smacked his face in the deck leaving a red mark on it.

"You jerk." Nami said, clenching her fist while a fiery orange aura ignited around her. "You think you can just sleep while we do all the work!? You're lucky we didn't toss your lazy ass overboard!"

Zoro glared at her his own green aura turning on around him. Nami punched Zoro on the head a few more times as he had three enormous lumps topped on each other. The Swordsman nursed his bruised head.

"Listen up, everyone!" Nami said. "There's no way to know what's gonna happen next! During the terror most of us just experienced I came to an understanding of why this sea was named the Grand Line! My Navigation skills are useless here! Anything can happen! But mark my words I will guide us through!"

"Uh, okay?" Usopp said. "Are you sure about that, Nami?"

"With out a doubt!" Nami smiled. "Just wait and see!" Nami pointed out to a foggy area with an island in it. "Speaking of which! We're here! Our first journey on the Grand Line comes to an end!"

The island around the fog had these weird-looking giant cactus.

"It's an island!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"So this is Whiskey Peak." Sanji said. "The landscape is unlike anything I've ever scene."

"Are those cactus...?" Jou said. "Or would they be called cacti? They're giant."

"Woah, they're humongous." Luffy said in awe.

Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday jumped on top of the railing. Everyone looked at them.

"Thank you but we must be leaving." The male of the duo said.

"It's been an interesting ride to say the least." The female of duo said.

"Perhaps we'll meet again someday." Mr.9 said.

 **"Bye Bye, Baby!"** The two said in unison as they jumped off the ship and into the ocean and swam away.

"That's a quick exit." Nami said.

"I guess we'll never learn what those nut jobs are to." Usopp said.

"Who cares we're landing!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Well there's a waterway right up to the shoreline..." Nami said. "It looks like we can go inland by ship."

"Umm..." Usopp shook. "I'm weighing the possibility of monsters out there."

"That's definitely a possibility." Sanji said. "This is Grand Line."

"I agree." Jou said. "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into a monster or 2."

"No problem." Luffy said."If we find monsters we can just leave."

"That's not true!" Nami said. "According to what Crocus said it's imperative we stay on this island at least for a little while."

"But why...?" Luffy asked.

"The Log Pose needs a enough time to record the islands magnetic field." Nami said, she held her wrist with the device on it. "So until that's done we have to stay put. The Log Pose can require a different amount of time for each island some will take a few hours, others may take several days."

"Suppose this island is crawling with monsters we'd get stuck here waiting." Usopp said. "That's stupid! We'd be done for! What's the point of gathering navigation coordinates if your dead?!"

"We're staying." Nami said.

"Let's not think about the monsters till we have to." Luffy smiled. "There not even there."

"As strange this seems." Zoro said. "I agree. There's no need to worry yet."

"Yeah." Jou said. "We haven't set foot on land yet."

"Now that that settled." Sanji said. "Let's get going and I'll keep you safe, Nami."

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it." Usopp said holding his throat. "It's this cold. It's a condition really. You guys just go on without me."

"Alright, get ready!" Nami said. "And... make sure your prepared to run as well as fight."

Usopp kept complaining about how he has 'Don't-go-to-the-island-disease but the others ignored him. The ship sailed smoothly into the fog.

"What's waiting for us out there...?" Sanji said.

"Please don't let us die." Usopp pleaded.

The Going Merry kept sailing forward through the fog. On a surface were several silhouette's moving around.

"Huh?" Luffy said. "Something's moving over there?"

"Who are they?" Sanji said.

"Now be on your guard everyone." Nami said.

"I may have to fight monsters but at least I came prepared." Usopp said, leg's shaking readying his slingshot.

Jou had his red chain over his shoulder and Zoro was thumbing up Wado Ichimonji.

"Whoever's out there I'm ready!" Usopp said. "Show yourself and face my wrath!"

As the ship got closer through the fog everyone heard...cheering? Like there were people on the island cheering as the pirates made it to the island. The fog cleared and that's exactly what that was. People cheering.

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND LINE!" One of the people said. They were people who lived at the town. A lot of people at that. A gigantic crowd.

"GREETINGS AND GOOD TIMES, TRAVELER'S!" Another said.

"WE'RE HAPPY TO HAVE YOU HERE AT WHISKEY PEAK!" A third said.

"Those aren't monsters..." Usopp said. "They're people and they actually seem happy were here."

Luffy laughed with a smile on his face.

"What the hell's wrong with them?" Sanji wondered.

"Could this be a... trick?" Jou wondered, wrapping his red chain around his wrist. Maybe it isn't a trick since they all look so happy to them.

"PIRATES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AT OUR TOWN!" Another person said.

"HURRAY FOR THE HERO'S OF THE SEA!" One cheered. As the crew sailed their ship the townspeople of Whiskey Peak cheered happily for them.

"Oh, yeah!" Sanji said, heart-eyed. "I've never seen so many cute girls in one place!" To the cook, if there's cute girls involved any place is heaven to him.

"I guess some folks consider pirates to be heroes!" Usopp said, blowing out kisses. "Who knew? Man, I should've come her ages ago!"

"HEY!" Luffy greeted the townspeople with a hearty laugh. The crew docked their ship and walked on the land and were greeted by a man with gray, tube like hair and carrying a Saxaphone.

"Wel-" He began before coughing. "MA~! MA~! MA~! Welcome! My name is Igarappoi. And it is my honor as Mayor to welcome you to Whiskey Peak."

"Oh, great. I'm Luffy nice to meet you." Luffy said. "Nice hair. I like the curls."

"You'll find that this a place that thrives on making liquor and music." Igarappoi said with a smile. "Hospitality is a matter of pride in our town. The smiles roam long and the liquor flow is bountiful as sea water. Would you permit us to throw a party in your arrival so that we may hear-" He cleared his throat. "MA~! MA~! MA~! Your tales of adventure."

 **"We're glad to!"** Said the three of all Luffy, Sanji and Usopp all with smiles on their faces from happiness. Nami, Jou and Zoro just stood and the stared at the goofball trio.

"Idiots." Nami said. "By the way, how long until the Log Pose records this islands magnetic field?" Nami asked Igarappoi.

"Log what?" He said. "Such boring details will have to keep for now. Surely you'd like to rest after your journey." Igarappoi said walking up and put an arm around Nami's shoulder. "Now, let's prepare to party! Sing and make merry! Entertain our guest!"

The townspeople cheered at their Mayors words. Zoro and Jou looked over at each other both raising their eyebrows.

* * *

The Straw hats were all partying with the townspeople. People were dancing and playing music and not to mention eating and drinking.

"Then I looked 'em straight in the eye and I said..." Usopp began. "Sea Kings you don't dare touch my friends or you'll have to answer to me." He said waving a finger. He was talking to three girls all with heart eyes staring at him.

" **AWW~!"** The three sighed lovingly. **"OH WOW! YOU'RE AMAZING CAPTAIN USOPP!"**

Other villagers were listening to Usopp as well.

"Well, even I trembled when facing the deadly landscape of the calm belt." Usopp smiled. "Trembled with excitement that is."

"Really?" A guy said.

"You're a true hero!" Another said as they cheered with him. Jou, Nami and Zoro were all sitting down together as Igarappoi greeted them and treated them the town drink.

"Please don't hold back on my account." He said. "Drink up!"

"Uh, thanks." Nami said. "But I'm not drinking."

"Don't worry..." He cleared his throat. "MA~! MA~! MA~! Don't you worry. What you have there is a very special drink. Made by using the very sweetest of premium grapes. It contains all the flavorful benefits of a fine wine. With 0 alcohol."

"I see." Nami said and took a sip. "Yeah, you're right! It's delicious!" She said with a smile.

"We had an excellent grape harvest this year." Igarappoi said smiling. "Now to celebrate that harvest! A traditional toast competition!"

The townspeople cheered at that announcement.

"It's simple." Igarappoi said. "Make a toast! Take a drink! This continues for as long as you can hold your liquor! Last one standing is the winner! Join us!"

"Haha..." Nami laughed nervously. "No thanks, you go ahead. I'd rather watch the competition."

Jou took a drink of his beverage and looked over at Igarappoi.

"Would there happen to be an award for doing this competition?" Jou asked.

"Hm? Award?" Nami said. Jou smiled at her reaction.

"As I was about to say..." Igarappoi said, reaching into his coat. "Did I mention that the prize is 100,000 berri's!"

"Then fill her up!" The red-headed navigator said holding out a mug. "Zoro, stand up and join us. You need the money, don't you?"

"Huh?" Was all Zoro said.

"You're joining in too, right Jou?" Nami asked.

"You know..." Jou smirked at her. "I kinda knew you would do this if there was money involved, Nami."

"You planned that, didn't you?" Nami asked him with a smile.

"Guilty as charged." Jou said, holding up one arm up in surrender.

"Okay, for that I challenge you." Nami said. "We'll drink until we're down to the last two. Do you accept it?"

"You challenge me at drinking, Nami?" Jou asked. "Bring it on, 'princess', I've out drank lot's a people at my village, I'm pretty sure I can out drink you."

"All right!" Nami said. "First one who passes out is the winner!"

Jou and Nami shook hands on their little game and joined in to the drinking contest along with Zoro at Nami's request. Luffy was cleaning off several plates of food going at a breakneck speed. Zoro finished his mug.

"Woah!" A villager said. "That's his 10th mug!"

"That's it, I'm done." Said the guy going against Zoro.

"Good." The Swordsman said.

"That's girl is drinking them under the table with mug number 12!" A guy said about Nami as she finished her mug with 2 participants passing out next to her.

"More!" She called out, holding out her mug.

"Look at this guy!" A guy called out to Jou. "Guys are passing out at his feet as he finished his 12th mug!" 3 participants fall to the ground as Jou gulped downed his mug.

"Not done yet so fill 'er up!" Jou said, wiping his bottom lip.

"Give me more!" Luffy said, bloated from all the food he at.

"Unbelievable!" A guy said.

"The Captain just finished a meal fit for 20 people!" Another said. The cook that made the food past out on the floor.

"And the cook is down!" A guy shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Good night..." The cook groaned.

"Woah!" Someone said. "This pirates trying to hit on 20 girls at the same time!"

Sanji was surrounded by a large group of girls and looking quite happy with himself.

"We don't stand a chance with these pirates!" A guy agreed.

Hahahaha!" Igarappoi laughed. "This is truly a fun-..." He cleared his throat. "MA~! MA~! MA~! A fun-filled night! It pleases that all are enjoying the celebration with such vigor! Hahahaha!" He then grinned evilly. "Oh yes indeed. I'm quite pleased."

* * *

"I'm calling it quits...!" Zoro said in a drowsy voice. "I need to get some slee-" He didn't finish his sentence he passed out with his head hitting the table.

"Haha!" A guy laughed. "That one's finally down after drinking 13 mugs!"

"Ah, c'mon!" Nami said, a red tinge on her face to her drunkenness. "You quittin' already Zoro, you wuss!" Nami was drinking with a nun.

"My child..." The nun began. "Forfeit for your own sake. There's no disgrace."

"Hah!" Nami laughed shortly. "Well, I appreciate the concern, sister but your not getting me to quit that easy! Hahahaha!" She cackled in laughter. Luffy fell over hitting the floor bloated from all the food he just ate. As well as 3 cooks falling on the floor next to Luffy.

"This is a new feeling..." Luffy said. "I think it's full."

Nami out drank the nun as she passes out finally. Jou out drinks another participant. The drinking contest now leaves Jou and Nami.

"Look at that!" A guy said. "These two are going at their 16th mug and their the final 2! Who's gonna win!?"

"Hear that Nami...?" Jou said, in a bit of a drunken stupor. "Looks like we're the final 2?"

"Seems like it." Nami said.

"Let me know when your ready to call it quits." Jou said.

"Yeah, right!" Nami said. Her and Jou began drinking.

"Whiskey Peak..." Usopp said happily. "What a marvelous town!"

"We've stumbled upon pure paradise!" Sanji said with his head in a girls' lap.

"Aw dammit..." Jou said stumbling over and falling back on a couch dropping his mug to ground.

"This guy's finally had it!" A guy laughed.

"I won!" Nami cheered and laughed and finally falling over and also falling on top of Jou with her head in his chest. "The prize money is mine..." She said falling asleep.

Later on that night all the pirates slept peacefully. Zoro slept with head on the table, Usopp slept on a couch, Nami slept peacefully snuggled up in Jou's chest comfortably as he slept, Luffy slept as his stomach was in it's bloated form rising from the snore's he took and Sanji slept with a blush on his face.

"They've worn themselves out partying..." Igarappoi said. "And are fast asleep. Sweet dreams. Brave adventurer's."

* * *

Jou woke up yawning covering his mouth as he did and tried to get up he felt something right on top of him keeping him from getting up.

"Huh?" Jou said. He looked down saw Nami curled up onto him sleeping peacefully in his chest. A pleased smile and a tinge to her cheeks due to all the drinking. "Oh, great." Jou whispered. "Nami... Nami..." He whispered to her to see if she can get off him. She didn't budge. "Damn it." He tried to see if he could wiggle out of her embrace but she snuggled into him even more and buried her face in his neck causing his face to flair up.

"Mm... mmm... mmm." Nami said, still passed out. "You can't just walk out without making me breakfast first, you bum."

He couldn't complain though. That was rather adorable. She looked comfortable and she was rather warm but he needed to get up. He gently grabbed her shoulder's and moved her up a bit and then rolled out from under her falling to the floor. He quickly got up and adjusted his beanie and smoothed out his cardigan. He looked around and saw that the room was completely empty. Everyone who was partying with them was gone.

"Huh, that's weird." Jou said, quietly. "I wonder where everyone went?"

He walked out the door quietly and walked down an alleyway and caught sight of Igarappoi, Mr.9, Miss Wednesday and the nun.

"Damn, my head is killing me." The nun complained. "Our guest didn't have the taste to pass out gracefully so I doctored their drinks a little. So, tell me? Was it really necessary to put on an elaborate show for those idiots." She said taking off her nun get up showing off her muscular form. To the three before her she was known as Miss Monday. "I get that nobody wants to hear me whine but it's my duty to point out the amount of food we wasted when we could've just ambushed them at the harbor. We're already short on supplies."

 _"So they were gonna ambush us?"_ Jou thought. _"A town that loves pirates is too good to be true."_

Jou heard footsteps behind him. He swiftly turned flicking his wrist to grab his red chain to face his unknown assailant.

"Relax, Jou." The voice said. "It's only me." It was only Zoro.

"Oh, Zoro." Jou said. "Sorry about that. Thought you'd still be a bit out of it."

"Nah, remember I slept on the way here, plus I know how to hold my booze longer than that." Zoro said as Jou nodded as the swordsman hid with him.

"They were plannin' on ambushing us." Jou whispered. "What do you think? Wanna charge in there and see if we can get the drop on 'em."

"Not yet." Zoro whispered back. "Let's listen in on them a little first."

"It's not like anyone had high hopes for that whale meat or anything." Miss Monday said.

"Well you go try and kill that damn whale!" Mr. 9 growled. "We tried our best, you know!"

"Both of you calm yourselves!" Iggarappoi said. "Before you question the validity of my plan you should see this..." He held up Luffy's wanted poster.

 **"30,000,000 berri's!?"** The trio talking to Iggrappoi shouted in disbelief.

"For those moron's!?" Mr.9 shouted.

"Don't be foolish." Iggarappoi said. "Appearances can be deceiving. That goes for..." He cleared his throat. "MA~! MA~! MA~! That goes for all of you."

"I'm sorry." Miss Monday said bashfully.

"It's no matter." Iggarappoi said. "Our prey has been trapped. And that's new's the boss will enjoy. For now confiscate everything of value from there ship."

Jou and Zoro from there hiding place got their signal. They nodded and went out of it and sneaked off.

"So, what do we do with them now?" Miss Monday asked.

"Kill them...?" Mr.9 asked.

"If they die the bounty drops 30%." Iggarappoi said. "The government prefers to hold public executions."

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them. "Sorry to interrupt." They all turned and caught sight of Zoro and Jou. "Do you mind letting our friends sleep."

"Yeah, most of us had a rather long day and plus the journey was no picnic." Jou said. Him and Zoro were both seated up top a building both shadowed from the moon shining brightly behind them. A couple of bounty hunters stepped out of the building.

"Hey, Mr.8, Miss Monday!" A bounty hunter said. "2 of them escaped from the room when we weren't looking!"

"They're right over there." Miss Wednesday scoffed.

"Sneaky wretches." Iggrappoi or Mr.8 said. "You two should've stayed asleep with your friends."

"A good swordsman never makes a mistake of letting his guard down plus I had a nap earlier." Zoro said, standing as Jou stayed seated. "Judging by the scowls and cheap disguises I'm guessing your all bounty hunters." He said looking them all over.

"I've never seen bounty hunters wear such ridiculous clothes." Jou said. "So, let me get this straight: your plan is to rob pirates, get them drunk enough and steal everything that belongs to them. Not bad." Jou looking over at how many bounty hunters there were. "Hm? Let's see there is...? Huh? I counting 100 of you. Hey, Zoro, what we split them off 50/50. Sound good?"

"Works for me." Zoro said, with a grin. "We're gonna fight all of you. Hear that, Baroque Works?"

* * *

 **I did decide Jou will fight the bounty hunters along side Zoro. Plus, who knows maybe this will be one of the reasons for Jou to get his own bounty.**

 **Well, onto reviews...**

 **Chance Green G King: Well, she did fall asleep on him and...**

 **Jou: I gotta wonder though... was she really asleep. Like did she do that on purpose?**

 **I'm not sure. We'll see next chapter, Jou. Thanks for the review, Chance.**

 **Hawkeye: I've already planned to person who trained Jou's mom to fight. We'll see that fight next time. Thanks, Hawkeye.**

 **Diazr9999: Glad you like the Jou and Nami moment last chapter. In this Saga there's gonna be a lot of moments between them. And no there's not gonna be any love triangle between Jou, Nami and Vivi. I don't want to upset people if that was gonna be a thing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reviewing.**

 **pokemonking0924: Of course. Can't have him knowing what's gonna happen to him in the future. I will say this... yes he will be meeting that pirate in the future.**

 **Nice suggestion by the way. Let's see what I can do with that fight scene next chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

 **KP360: Pft! Rayleigh fight with chains!? That'd be a sight to behold. No Rayleigh was not the mentor to Jou's mother. That character is obviously going to be an OC who will appear way later. But since I wasn't being secretive about what crew Jou's mother was on I could say she did in fact know Rayleigh.**

 **Mike: C'mon, man there was never a person who used chains on Roger's crew but this original character in fact did.**

 **Jack Conrad:**

 **He loves her!(In Happy's voice)**

 **Jou: Shut up! No I don't!**

 **Oh yeah? Why are you getting angry about it then? Plus, you ran all the way to her when she screamed. Meaning you would probably do it again in a heart beat.**

 **Jou: I would.**

 **So, it's decided. You love her. XD**

 **Jou: Damn it, author! I'm warning you!**

 **Pandaman: What!? Really!? Hey, Dad! It's been a while! Didn't know you read fanfiction?**

 **Jou: You know this is just a joke, right?**

 **Shut up, Jou! I'm talking to my Dad.**

 **Kjack223: So it was, so it was. RIP Roger Pirates.**

 **JediMasterChris1: Right!? Laboon is like several times his size but Luffy didn't care because that's just him.**

 **OnePieceFan: We got more Jou x Nami moments on the way in this saga.** **We'll have to see if something like that were to happen. Could be amusing.**

 **Joey Andrews: It's always fun to see Nami trick people. That's just who she is.**

 **SuperSaiyan89: We got a long way to go until that point in this story. There is a scene that was really hard for me to watch during that time(if you've seen the Water 7 arc you know that part is)**

 **Well, that's gonna wrap it up for this chapter. Next one will be action packed as the Swordsman and Chain-Wielder take on the bounty hunters. See you all next time. Later!**


	30. Zoro and Jou vs Baroque Works

**We are at chapter 30 finally! Well hope ya'll enjoy the chapter since we're gonna have some action here.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **I only own Jou and my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.30**

* * *

"WHA-!" Igarappoi shouted. "HOW DO YOU KNOW OUR NAME!?"

"Would you mind explaining to me how you know who they are, Zoro?" Jou asked.

"I'll tell you later, Jou." Zoro said. "After we finish all these guys off."

"Fair enough." Jou said, standing up and flicking his chains off his wrist.

"If you know all of our secrets..." Igarappoi said. "Then we are left with no other choice but to kill you. The both you. And 2 more gravestone shall be added to the Cactus Rocks tonight." Igarappoi smiled evilly. "KILL THEM!" He ordered the 100 bounty hunters to attack Zoro and Jou. However, only Jou was standing up top the building. "Huh!?" Was all Igarappoi said. Everyone just gasped since there was only one of them up there. What happened to Zoro?

"He disappeared!?" Miss Wednesday gasped. Jou from up where he stood had his arms folded with a smirk on his face.

"You guys have no idea how screwed you are." Jou chuckled. "Gee if I were you guys I'd be wondering where Zoro went too."

"He's gone!?" Mr.9 said.

"What!?" Igarappoi said. "But how the hell could he just disappear!?"

"Watch your backs." Jou said. "He could spring up from behind you." Some of bounty hunters gulped in nervousness. The bounty hunters kept looking around until they caught Zoro in the middle of them all just standing. Everyone looked at him as he had his hand over his eyes like he was looking for someone himself. He looked at everyone and grinned at them. Jou couldn't but snicker a bit at that.

 _"Okay..."_ Jou thought. _"That was funny. Who the hell knew Zoro had a sense of humor."_

The bounty hunters readied weapons and aimed guns at Zoro.

"Who do you think you are!?" A bounty yelled.

"FIRE!" Another ordered. They started firing upon Zoro but what happened was that everyone just ended up shooting each other. They all fell the ground. They never hit Zoro since he disappeared once again.

"I'm not sure how this works with you guys but I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to shoot your own men." Jou said.

"Incompetent morons!" Igarappoi said. "They just shot each other!"

"Yeah!" Mr.9. "And the pirate got away!"

"You guys are terrible at this killing thing." Jou smirked.

"DAMN YOU!" Igarappoi shouted at Jou. "How come you haven't done anything to us yet!"

"I'll join in when I have to." Jou said. "As of right now; I think Zoro's got this covered."

"Just kill him!" Igarappoi shouted. "He's only one man!" A blade appeared at the side of Igarappoi's head. Courtesy of Zoro as he was back to back with Igarappoi. The Swordsman had a smile on his face. Igarappoi had a scared look on his face.

"Oh, there he is." Jou said.

"Ask yourself..." Zoro said. "Will one gravestone really be enough?"

"There he is!" A bounty hunter shouted. "Now!"

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Igarappoi pleaded. "You're going to shoot me! Stop! Igarappa!" He leaned his head back and blew into his saxophone and fired bullets from it shooting the bounty hunters that were aiming at him and Zoro.

"Man..." Jou said. "You had the nerve to shoot your own guys to save your own skin? That's loyalty right there." Jou said with a smile. Igarappoi has had enough of Jou's wise cracks and comments.

"SHOOT HIM!" Igarappoi ordered. The bounty hunters shot at Jou. The Chain-Wielder skillfully evaded the shots and ran and jumped off the building. He got his chains off his wrist and grabbed them.

 **"Dual-Chain Revolver!"** Jou while in the air swung his chains and six air slashes fired at six bounty hunters knocking them all to the ground at once. Jou landed skillfully on his feet and stood up straight.

"If you guys really wanna come after me than you gotta try." Jou said. "We're gonna play a game. It's a game an old friend of mine and I used to play as kids. I believe me and her called it "Catch me if you can" but we're gonna change the name to "Catch me and kill me if you can" and everybody who plays is "it"."

"Bastards mocking us!" A bounty said and fired his gun at Jou. Jou managed to roll out of the way and smirked.

"And we've already started!" Jou said. "Follow me! Zoro, I'll give you some space to finish off your share of these 3rd rate..." Jou cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I meant to say 4th rate bounty hunters." Jou joked.

"Don't get killed." Zoro said smirking.

"Against these jackasses." Jou said. "Yeah, right." Jou said and then bolted off.

"Hurry!" A bounty hunter shouted. "Let's get after him!" A group of bounty hunters ran after Jou. Igarappoi realized Zoro vanished as well.

"Get after them!" Igarappoi ordered the bounty hunters as they dispersed after the two men. He walked next to Miss Monday who cracked her fist.

* * *

Luffy and the rest of the crew just kept sleeping peacefully. But a certain Navigator was actually awake.

"So, Whiskey Peak is really home to whole nest of Bounty Hunters?" Nami said with a smile. "You know I had a feeling that just might be the case." She had one thing on her mind. Treasure.

* * *

"How are you gonna find this chain guy!?" A bounty hunter said.

"Just keep looking for him!" Another said. Jou was kneeling on top of a roof.

"Huh, they're actually gonna put up a challenge and work together to take me down?" Jou said. "Alright then..." He thought for a little bit. "Ya know what?" Jou reached for the sheath for the kunai he got from Loguetown. Courtesy of Trian. "Let's give these two a try." He said as he clipped the kunai on his chains. "He did give them to me, but let's hope they don't break on me and I didn't get cheated." He saw the Bounty Hunters still looking for him and stood on the building. "Time to go." Jou jumped off. The bounty hunters kept looking around for Jou.

"Where is this guy?" One said.

"I don't know!?" Another said.

"He could be anywhere!" A third said. Then the group in the area heard yelling.

"Hey, over here!" A voice that sounded like Jou's said. "I'm defenseless!" They all open fired and ended up shooting one of their own guys.

"What the..." The bounty hunters said. "GAAAH!" The guy was slashed in the back. The other two looked and saw Jou with a smile in face.

"Well, damn!" Jou said. "These kunai are pretty effective. I'll have to thank Trian if we ever end up in Loguetown again."

"Fire!" The last two guys fired their guns at Jou who evaded their shots. Jou ran up the first and then slashed him in the chest with a single slash and then quickly spun-slashed the last one as he fell down.

"I think I can get used to using these kunai every once in a while." Jou said.

"I heard something over here!" A bounty hunter said.

"Huh?" Jou said seeing him.

"He's over here!" He said as more appeared with him. "Fire!"

"Time to go." Jou said as he ran off from all the shots that fired at him.

* * *

Meanwhile on Zoro's side of things. Zoro hid behind a building as the Bounty Hunters searched for him. Zoro grabbed one of his swords.

"Ah yes..." Zoro said. "My new recruits from Loguetown. Yubashiri and Kitetsu the 3rd. Now's a good a time as any to see what you two are made of. And with these thugs we don't need to hold back." From up above Zoro was one of the bounty hunters aiming a gun down at him.

"Haha! Got you now!" The bounty said. Zoro looked up and noticed him. "DIE!" The guy shouted. Zoro thought quickly and dove backwards through a door into the building.

Zoro rolled to his feet but behind him outside the building were more bounty hunters aiming guns at him. Zoro thought quickly and then jumped over a table and then kicked it and used as cover from all the gunfire.

"Up first..." Zoro said smiling. "Yubashiri." He began to take the blade out of it's sheath. He sliced the table in half and ran at the bounty hunters. He sped right past them all. "Light. And well balanced." He said impressed with his blade and then ran off. The bounty hunters then fell from their wounds. Zoro ran as more bounty hunters chased after him.

"There's the sneaky rat!" One shouted as others followed him. "This way, guys! Hold it!"

"Well, I guess they found me!" Zoro said.

"He's coming your way!" A guy warned. Zoro began climbing up a ladder and up top were four more guys with one holding a bazooka.

"He's mine!" The guy shouted as he fired the bazooka. Zoro just in time leaned back on the ladder and dodged the incoming blast before it hit him. He looked at the four guys on the roof.

"Heh, heh..." One laughed. "Time to die."

"RRRAAAAGH!" A shout was heard behind Zoro. It was Miss Monday throwing a barrel straight at him. Zoro slashed the barrel into four pieces with them knocking the four out together.

"Aww..." Zoro whined sarcastically. "And that wine must've cost a fortune. What a waste, huh?" The muscled woman only grit her teeth at him in anger. From behind Zoro was a bounty hunter wielding a large hammer went for a sneak attack. Zoro quickly turned and used Sandai Kitetsu sliced the hammer and in half and slashed down the bounty hunter with a second slash of his second sword. When he used the Kitetsu it felt it was trying to fight against him and not obeying him.

"What the hell is it doing?" Zoro said as he looked at the blade. "Look Kitetsu the 3rd your quite sharp but your also a bit of a trouble maker, aren't you? A good sword only cuts when it's master directs it to. Cursed or not; your going to listen to me now."

"DIE!" A young boy ran at Zoro with a small knife. Zoro turned slowly and as he turned he knocked the kids knife out of his hand. The boy fell to the ground.

"No!" A nun came running the kid and hugged him. "Please have mercy on the little boy! I beg you!" Zoro only stared down at her. "Please kind sir have mercy on us!" The nun and kid smiled wickedly as she pulled out a cross shot some kind of powder at him. "Or try some blinding powder!"

"You'd be better on trying that cheap trick on someone who's likely to fall for it." Zoro said as he was now behind them as they fell over. "The flat of the blade is mercy."

* * *

"He just keeps going!" A bounty hunter shouted.

"Stop running, dammit!" Another shouted as Jou ran quickly across roof tops as the bounty hunters fired guns at him.

"I got 'em!" A guy shouted holding a bazooka. "Eat this, you son of a bitch!" He fired the bazooka as Jou saw the cannon fire at him.

"Oh, crap!" Jou said as he jumped off the building and somersaulted as the building he was running on exploded. "Holy crap!" Jou shouted as he landed on the ground rolling on his back and swiftly back onto his feet. "Phew!" He wiped his brow. "That was close." He was then surrounded by more bounty hunters. Cornering him from all sides.

"Oh..." Jou said as looked at everyone. "Yo, guys!" He said with a grin and a wave.

"KILL HIM!" A bounty hunter ordered. As they all went charging with swords, axes and hammers.

"You guys are really into this game, huh?" Jou said. One of the men went for a swing with his hammer. Jou evaded it by cartwheeling once with one hand. He used kunai chains to slash down two bounty hunters as they crumbled to the ground.

Jou used his chains to slash down the hammer wielder and as he fell Jou wrapped his chain around the guy's legs and threw him into some other bounty hunters. One of them slashed at Jou with a sword. Jou stepped backwards to dodge it and hit the wall behind him. The guy with the sword swung at Jou horizontally as he then slashed downward as Jou took his foot and planted it on the building wall and pushed off it in the air he kicked the sword-wielding bounty hunter the chest as he stumbled back as Jou sent multiple air slashes to a large group of bounty hunters knocking them down.

He landed on his feet as there were only 3 more bounty hunters left. Before one could do anything Jou slashed him across the body as the guy shouted in pain. Jou took the guy and rammed him through the building door. The guy fell flat on his back as Jou rolled over the guy and on his feet in a crouch.

"Damn it, get your gun!" One of the last 2 bounty hunters right now said. He and the other pulled out their pistols and began firing. Jou quickly dove over a table knocking it over as well as a mug sitting on it. As the shots hit they hit multiple things in the room. Windows, shelves and even a barrel that was hit with more of the town drink was spilling out of it.

"Oh, a drink." Jou smiled putting his chains down for a second. "Why don't mind if I do." He found the mug sitting next to him as he crawled over to the barrel as the two kept shooting at him. He got some the drink in his mug and leaned back on the table he hid behind and began drinking. He didn't mind waiting until those 2 finished shooting him. The 2 continued shooting and then stopped.

"Did we get him?" The guy said.

"I think so?" The other said. "He's been behind that table for a while now."

"Aww..." Jou said contently as he wiped his bottom lip. "Break time's over." He began moving the table since it was a round table over to the nearest window.

"That bastards still alive!?" The bounty hunter said surprised.

"Who cares! Waste him!" The guy fired his gun but only clicked signaling he was out of ammo. "I'm out!"

"Damn, me too!" The other said as he tried firing. Jou burst through the window to the other side of the building.

"He's over there!" One of the guys said running over with the other one. They never got a chance to react since they were slashed down by Jou and his kunai chains they fell over to the ground.

Jou began running through alleyways of the buildings until he heard a girl about his age crying. He walked up to her slowly. She turned and became afraid.

"Stay back!" She shouted. "I don't want any trouble! You wouldn't kill a defenseless girl, would you?" Jou only stared down at her. He sighed out loud.

"I'd like to believe that..." Jou said. The girl's eyes shot open and looked at him. "I'd show you mercy if two more of your girlfriends weren't pointing pistols at my back." There were two girls aiming guns at Jou. The girl on the ground now smiling wickedly carrying a knife went to stab Jou.

Jou quickly dodged and wrapped his chain around the girls wrist and then spun quickly and then threw the girl into her friends as she screamed. She hit them as they all crashed to the ground unconscious.

"You girls are lucky." Jou said. "I only took it a little easy on you because your girls. Just a little." Jou said walking way.

* * *

The bounty hunters were looking for Zoro and Jou. They went in through the place where only Sanji, Usopp and Luffy slept. They all stepped over the 3 as they all went through the other side of the building. Usopp sprang up groggy-looking.

"I had a dream somebody stepped on me..." He said in a sleepy tone. He then fell back to sleep with his hand stretched out to Sanji. The cook took his hand while he was still asleep.

"My darling..." Sanji said in his sleep. "You look lovely. Would you share this dance with me?"

Luffy still slept as his bloated stomach rose with every snore he made. There were 4 of them in this room. One of them has left the room.

* * *

Nami sneaked through town evading the bounty hunters every chance she got. She sneaked around some more looking for the place where they keep treasure. She hid behind a building being aware of her senses.

She then felt as if someone was sneaking up from behind her. She began reaching into her shirt get her 3-piece staff ready. She took it out skillfully and put it together and took a whack at the attacker who dodged her attack.

"Woah!" The attacker shouted as he ducked. "Nami, it's me! It's Jou!"

"Huh?" Nami said as she quit attacking Jou who stood up straight. "Jou!? You should've said something. If I hit you hard enough I could've killed you."

"It would take a bit more than a 3-piece staff to kill me but nice try." Jou said with a smile.

"God, you're so cocky." Nami scoffed.

"Sometimes." Jou said. "Anyway, what're you doing out here, Nami? I thought you were asleep?"

"Sheesh, give me some credit." Nami said. "I knew these guys were plotting something from the beginning."

"You knew too, huh?" Jou said. "Anyway, it isn't safe so you should probably go find somewhere to hide."

"I'm alright." Nami said. "I already know these guys are chasing after you and Zoro and besides there could be treasure hidden around here." Hearing this made Jou sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Treasure or not it's too dangerous." Jou said. "Especially dangerous for you."

"Aww..." Nami said, tapping Jou's face lightly and resting it there which caused Jou's cheeks to go slightly red. "Is our strong chain-fighting look-out worried about about me?" She said in a sweet-teasing tone. "I can take care of myself." Her voice went back to being serious. Jou's blush faded and gently pushed her hand away.

"Anything for treasure, eh, Nami?" Jou sighed.

"Hey, over there!" Another group of bounty hunters appeared behind Jou and Nami.

"Damn it!" Jou growled.

"There's that chain bastard!" A bounty hunters said.

"And the girl too!" Another said. "Shoot 'em!"

Nami shouted in fright as the guys fired at her and Jou. Jou grabbed Nami and took her over to another side of the alleyway. He tackled her to the ground as he was on top of her as she was flat on her back. Nami blushed a bit at their position as Jou looked down at her. They stared at one another for a second as Jou winced like he was in pain. Nami looked over and saw a small graze on Jou's shoulder with just a little blood on it.

"You're hurt..." Nami said in concern.

"It's nothing." Jou said.

"They went around the corner!" A bounty hunter shouted as footsteps were heard approaching. Jou stood up and turned his back to Nami.

"Nami, get outta here." Jou said.

"Are you gonna be okay...?" Nami asked.

"I'll be fine! Go now!" Jou said, twirling his chains and placing them over his shoulder. Nami quickly got up and ran off. Jou realized he forgot ask her if she was awake or not after the party when they fell asleep. Was she really or was she awake? It'll have to wait since he's go incoming.

"Bring it, jackasses." Jou muttered to his incoming assailants.

* * *

Nami after running from Jou and the bounty hunters ended up in one of the many buildings to find treasure in Whiskey Peak. She went and sneaked to different buildings to search for treasure opening up safe's. Being a skilled thief really came in handy and it made unlocking safe's easy.

She kept searching for the treasure but was having no such luck since every single one of them were filled with junk and little to no treasure which irritated Nami a bit.

"Oh, seriously...!" Nami said disappointed. "This is all the treasure they have!? This a pathetic excuse for a bounty hunters nest!" She said planting the back of her hands on her hips. "Whiskey Peak is a thoroughly useless town!"

* * *

Back with Zoro he had a lot more bounty hunters coming after him.

"Hahaha!" One laughed. "There's no where to run now!" The bounty hunter's began running to where Zoro climbed up to. The bounty hunter climbed up the ladder but was met with Zoro staring down at him with a smile and holding the ladder. The guy had this look of fear as Zoro teased him as he moved the ladder back and forth.

"Well, that was fun." Zoro said still smiling. "See ya!" He pushed the ladder finally with the guy and all the others climbing up on it falling off too. Zoro with two swords in hand jumped on the falling ladder and then jumped of it.

"Oh no!" A bounty hunter shouted. "He's coming right for us!" Zoro was falling down toward all of them.

"Shoot him!" One shouted as the rest fired their guns. Zoro only grinned.

 **"Two-Sword Style..."** Zoro began as he landed in front of the Bounty Hunters. **"Hawk Wave!"** He spun himself and then slashed the air and slashed the ground sending a blast at the bounty hunters knocking them over.

5 more bounty hunters jumped from a higher building. Zoro began cutting a circle in the roof as he walked off as the bounty hunters landed on the spot perfectly.

"I wouldn't be standing there if I were you." Zoro said, smirking proudly. As if on cue that part of the roof gave out as the bounty hunters fell through it. Zoro stood for a second as he saw a shadow behind holding a ladder. He quickly ducked to the ground as the one who attacked him Miss Monday smash the ladder against the wall.

"Alright, that was too close..." Zoro said. Miss Monday threw what was left of the ladder to the ground and put on a brace knuckle on one of her hands.

"It was a good effort..." Miss Monday growled. "But there is no man who can best my strength." She picked up Zoro by his throat with her giant, muscular hand. "Now you die, Swordsman." She held him up higher and then slammed him to the ground. "Taste my **Superhuman Brass Knuckle!"** She brought her fist to Zoro and punched him right in the face with the entire roof cracking the top of the building.

From far off was Igarappoi with his arms folded with Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday standing behind him.

"Well we've wasted..." He cleared his throat. "MA~! Well we've wasted a lot of time. But at least we finally put an end to him. Now all we need to do is finish that chain-wielding pirate and then we can go."

A shrill scream is heard from where Miss Monday and Zoro were. Igarappoi turned as he heard the scream.

"Miss Monday!" Mr.9 shouted.

Zoro was standing straight up as he held Miss Monday by her face as she was on one knee. She continued screaming as Zoro kept his hold in her face.

"What's the matter, Muscle Woman...?" Zoro asked. "Didn't you wanna pit your strength against mine? Well I guess you lost." Zoro squeezed her face as he let go of her she fell defeated flat on her back. Zoro smiled as he had blood dripping down his face. "Is that all you can offer, Baroque Works?" He licked the blood that poured past his lips. "Cause your gonna need to do a lot better than that."

"It can't be...!?" A guy shouted. "He really beat Miss Monday!?"

"No!" Another shouted. "It's just not possible!?"

From the side more bounty hunters came flying and crashing to the ground defeated.

"What in the...?" A bounty hunter shouted as he group of bounty hunters fall. Jou appeared next to Zoro on top the building.

"It's him!?" Miss Wednesday shouted.

"Greetings!" Jou said waving. "Hey, Zoro." Jou said and then turned to him. "I admit I was a little worried about you since I saw that dust from that building. Is that cut on your forehead okay?"

"It's fine." Zoro said and then brought his eyes to the little graze on Jou's shoulder from where he got hit from protecting Nami. "Is that graze okay?"

"Hm? What this?" Jou asked and then smirked. "Nah. C'mon, you know me. I've had way worse than this. You should see the other guys."

"That chain guy is still alive!?" Another bounty hunter shouted.

"He managed to take down all those guys we sent after him?!" A third shouted. "Just what are these guys!?"

"Now it all makes sense!" Igarappoi said. "The Marines must've made a mistake on that poster!"

"It does make sense!" Mr.9 said. "I could understand why either one of these two could have 30,000,000 berri bounty on their heads! Either one of them could be the Captain of those pirates!"

"Yeah, they could be?" Miss Wednesday said. "It seems strange that that weakling would fetch such a high price."

"Even if one of these two are the real Captain this is getting disgraceful." Igarappoi said. "The boss put us in charge of this town and he's not going to pleased if we lose to two measly pirates."

"Their boss, huh?" Jou said. "Hey, Zoro, do you have any idea who their boss could be?"

"No. They never told me a back then." Zoro said.

"Never told you?" Jou said. "So are you gonna fill me in on how you know them?"

"Later." Zoro said. "We still got a bit more to deal with."

"Right." Jou nodded.

"Well, then..." Miss Wednesday said. "Looks like we finally get to fight."

"Something you may not know...?" Mr.9 said to Zoro and Jou. "In Baroque Works the smaller an agents number is the greater their power. As well as their rank in the company. Take the two of us, Mr.9 and Mr.8, were single digit agents and don't forget Miss Wednesday. Our abilities are much greater than the riffraff you two have been fighting against so far tonight."

Zoro's lips turned into a confident smile.

"I find that fancy titles mean nothing when it comes to fighting." Zoro said. "The strongest wins and that's it."

Jou smiled since he had to agree with those words. Everyone was standing in their exact spot as the wind blew around them.

"Igarappa!" Igarappoi blew his Saxophone firing bullets at Zoro and Jou as they jumped back.

"Let's go, Miss Wednesday!" Mr.9 ordered as he ran toward the two pirates.

"Of course, Mr.9." Miss Wednesday said putting a finger to her lips. "Come here, Carue!" She whistled.

From the side there was a duck wearing a hat and goggles on it's head that let out a quack. It had a blank expression as it pointed a wing to the right.

"No! Come here!" Miss Wednesday shouted at the with shark teeth. She mounted onto Carue's back which had a saddle. "Now c'mon, Carue. Show them how fast you are! Leave them in the dust!" Carue quacked as he just sat down instead of running. "I didn't tell you to sit now did I!?" Miss Wednesday shouted punching Carue in the head angrily.

"You kidding...?" Zoro said. "A duck?"

"Huh, weird." Jou said.

"Hahahaha!" Mr.9 laughed from behind Zoro and Jou as he stood on a bell tower. "You both get distracted so easily! How can you hope to follow my acrobatics!" He began back-flipping down the bell tower. "You better prepare for..." He pulled two metal bats. "My Bloody Bats!" Mr.9 swung his bats at Zoro who blocked it with one of his swords.

"Zoro!" Jou said.

"Jou, leave this guy to me!" Zoro said.

"Okay." Jou nodded. "I'll go after the girl." Jou said as he saw Miss Wednesday and the duck are gone and ran to find them.

"Hahaha!" Mr.9 laughed as he jumped away from Zoro. "You better be careful not to chip your precious blades." Zoro just stood holding up his swords. "Hmm? What's the matter are you too afraid to fight me?" Zoro turned around pointed his blade at Mr.9.

Zoro began slashing at Mr.9 with the crown-wearing man blocking each slash with his bats.

"What happened to your fancy acrobatics, huh?" Zoro said smiling.

"Watch really carefully now!" Mr.9 shouted smiling. He back-flipped but then jumped off the side of building screaming and then falling to the ground with a crash.

"Huh?" Zoro said. "Is this really the best they can do?"

* * *

Jou ran off to find Miss Wednesday and her duck. He jumped onto a building and kept looking.

"Where the heck could they have gotten to?" Jou said.

"Looking for little 'ol me?"

Jou turned around and saw Miss Wednesday standing on top of Carue's back.

"Are you ready?" She said. "Take a look at this?" Miss Wednesday said smiling and putting her arms over head doing a pose. "What do you think, bad boy?"

Jou's only response was with a tilt of his head and an arched eyebrow. Miss Wednesday's smile faded as it turned into a scowl.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked irritably.

"Yeah, uh..." Jou said. "That pose your making right now?" He said. "Are you trying kill me or seduce me?"

Everything just went silent as Jou and Miss Wednesday stared at each other. Even Carue was being quiet right now. Miss Wednesday had a shocked expression on her face until her cheeks flushed lightly. She grit her teeth angrily so her blush was probably due to her being angry.

"I AM NOT DOING ANYTHING OF THE SORT JUST WATCH!" She shouted angrily at him.

"Enough with the games already." Jou muttered as he walked up to her with his chains ready. Miss Wednesday smiled once again as she opened her hands revealing perfume bottles.

 _"Perfume?"_ Jou thought.

"Now enjoy my "Perfume Dance"." Miss Wednesday said shaking her body slowly, moving her hips back and forth as some kind of purple mist began surrounding Jou. The perfume made it's way to Jou's nose. His eyes open wide as he ended up sniffing the fragrance of the perfume.

He covered his nose quickly to block the strong smell. He dropped his chains and got down on his knees.

 _"This is bad!"_ Jou thought. _"I'm starting to lose consciousness here!"_

"Hmm..." Miss Wednesday hummed pleasingly. "Good boy." She giggled. She then got her weapon ready as she put a little hoop around her finger with a small string with what looked like a peacock feather attached to the end. "And now..." She began spinning her weapon on her pinky. **"Peacock Slasher!** Go Carue!" The duck quacked and began running toward Jou with Miss Wednesday riding Carue. Jou saw them running toward him as he grabbed his chain when they ran past them.

"You ran right past him!" Miss Wednesday shouted at Carue. Jou easily wrapped his red chain around Miss Wednesday's waist and yanked her off her duck. Carue kept running off the building. The duck now in the air tried running but then quacked a long scream and crashed to the ground.

"Carue...?" Miss Wednesday said looking at where her duck crashed. She turned to Jou who frowned at her.

"You're starting to make me feel sorry for you." Jou said.

"Don't you think you've won!" Miss Wednesday snarled.

"I already have." Jou smirked. For some reason Miss Wednesday didn't like that smirk he made at her. It had a very mischievous feel to it. Jou looked out toward the town. "Hmm?" He hummed in thought.

"Uh oh..." Miss Wednesday mumbled.

"Have a fun time..." Jou said. "You're going for a ride."

"Huh...!?" Miss Wednesday said with her eyes white in horror. Jou with his red chain easily lifted her off the ground and spun himself once and threw her. To be honest he actually cut down the power of the toss so she didn't actually fly all that far. She most likely only flew over two buildings.

"Now that that's over with..." Jou said, grabbing his red chain and putting his steel one on his wrist. "Time to look for Zoro." Jou ran off looking for Zoro. As he was he spotted Igarappoi holding his Saxaphone.

"Come back here, Swordsman!" He shouted. "And get a taste of just how dangerous I am!"

"Oh, it's you." Jou said.

"Ah, you." Igarappoi said. "I assume Miss Wednesday failed in killing you."

"Yep." Jou nodded. "And then I threw her over two buildings." He said with a smirk.

"You what...!?" Igarappoi said in shock. Jou wondered what he was so shocked about. Sure they were part of the same group but Jou didn't think he'd be so angry about it.

Igarappoi then then blew into his Saxaphone and fired bullets at Jou. He cart-wheeled to the side to evade the shots and ran into an alleyway. He ran for a a bit more until he ran into Zoro.

"Zoro..." Jou whispered.

"Jou..." Zoro whispered. "We gotta take that guy down but that horn of his complicates things. How do we get close enough to fight?"

"One of us could distract him while the other could attack him from back." Jou suggested. "I'll be the distraction."

"Good idea." Zoro nodded.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Shouted a scratched up Mr.9 who jumped up from some debris.

"What in the...?" Jou said. "I thought you took care of that guy?"

"Not really." Zoro said. "He jumped off a building."

"He what...?" Jou said and then began snickering to himself. That was funny to him.

"It's not funny!" Mr.9 shouted. "You may have won the first fight! But you won't get away with it! No tricks from you this time!"

"I didn't trick you." Zoro said. "You jumped off a building."

"Yeah, what idiot jumps off a building in the first place?" Jou said. "Oh wait, an idiot like you."

"Now for my "Home Run Sneaky Bat"!" Mr.9 pointed out one of his bats and out fired a long chain. The chain shot toward Zoro and wrapped around his wrist.

"Annoying jackass." Jou muttered.

"Hahahaha!" Mr.9 laughed. "What're you gonna do now, tough guy?!"

"Kick your ass." Zoro said to him.

"I'll leave him to you." Jou said and then looked up and glared. "We got more company." He said as he saw Igarappoi smiling down at them from a building.

"Excellent work." Igarappoi said.

"Damn it." Jou growled. "Zoro, you handle "King Jackass" over there." Jou said nodding over to Mr.9. "I handle him." Jou turned to Igarappoi.

"Don't move."

Zoro and Jou turned toward the voice and saw Miss Wednesday with a knife with her and Carue holding a bloated, sleeping Luffy hostage.

"If you and your friend think about doing something foolish, Mr. Bushido..." She said. "Your friend here will be paying the price!"

"Luffy!" Jou shouted. Luffy was still in a deep sleep and snoring loudly.

"Well done, Miss Wednesday!" Mr.9 laughed. "It looks like there will be no escape for them this time not unless they want their friend to die."

"You idiot..." Zoro muttered at Luffy. "Can he at least wake up when he's being held hostage?"

"Great." Jou said. "I hate to say it but they got his in quite the predicament."

"Preparing to fire!" Igarappoi said pulling his tie with guns coming out of his curly hair. "Firing Squad! Ready!"

"What...!?" Zoro shouted.

"He was hiding guns in his hair!?" Jou shouted in disbelief.

"IGARAPPA!" Igarappoi pulled his tie and fired shots.

"Jou, hit the floor!" Zoro warned.

"Huh?" Jou said but then did as Zoro told him and dove to the ground.

Zoro pulled Mr.9 into Igarappoi's shot which led to him getting hit. Zoro then pulled Mr.9 and then threw him straight into Miss Wednesday and Carue with all of them crashing into a building. Jou was now standing up.

"Nice." Jou said impressed with what Zoro just did.

"JOU, GO!" Zoro shouted. Jou nodded in understanding and then took his steel chain off his wrist and put his kunai on ends of his chains.

"IGARAPPA!" Igarappoi fired more of his ammunition at Zoro and then another round at him. Jou was dashing toward Luffy's bloated, sleeping body.

"Forgive me, Captain!" Jou said. "As I use you as a human trampoline!" Jou jumped on Luffy's bloated body that shot him into the air and flew up toward Igarappoi with his chains out. **"Dual-Chain Cross Slash!"**

"IGARA-AAAH!" Igarappoi never had a chance to fire as Jou X slashed him in the body with his kunai chains. Blood spurted from Igarappoi's body. Jou landed behind the curly-haired man. Jou stood up straight as Igarappoi fell on his back.

"And finished." Jou said as he took his kunai off his chains and placed them in his holster and wrapped his chains around his wrist. Zoro joined Jou up top the roof where Igarappoi was laying down. The Swordsman looked down the curly-haired man grunted and walked away.

"Nice going." Zoro said.

"You too." Jou said. "You amazed me trick you did with the chain. As a chain-wielder myself I'm impressed."

"I'll stick to swords." Zoro said. He walked over to the edge the building and sat down as Jou went to go sit next to him. "Now maybe it will be quiet now."

"Yeah." Jou said. "To be honest my ears are still ringing from all the gunfire." Jou then stretched his arms over his head. "So how did you know who they were?"

"A long time ago they tried to recruit me to join them." Zoro said.

"How'd that go?" Jou asked.

"I told them if they needed to let me be the boss." Zoro said.

"Is that all, huh?" Jou said. "Hey, Zoro?"

"Yeah." Zoro said.

"If you ever run into a enormous group of bad guys you know who to call." Jou said. "Cause I got your back." Jou put out his fist out.

"Same." Zoro said smiling as he put his fist out and bumped fist with Jou.

"Hey, you wanna go get a drink? I think I found where they keep the booze when I was fighting my share of the bounty hunters." Jou said

"Sure." Zoro smiled. "I could use one. But wait? They didn't spike it did they?"

"Nah." Jou said. "I had some earlier. They spiked our drinks during the party, remember. So this booze I found is guaranteed drug free."

"Let's do it then." Zoro said.

"Great." Jou said, standing. "Wait right here. I'll be back in a flash." Jou jumped off the building.

* * *

"Where am I?" Luffy leaned up his head over his bloated from. "How'd I get outside? That's weird."

He fell back to sleep snoring loudly.

* * *

There were 3 male bounty hunters running down the street.

"3 single digit agents lost to 2 men!?" One of them said. "I never thought I'd see the day that would happen!"

"We've got to escape from here!" The second said. "But where do we go!?"

"We're just gonna have to find someplace to hide before this all blows over!" The third suggested. They kept running until they saw 2 unexpected individuals.

"The unlucky's are here!" The three shouted in unison. "No!" They were looking at an otter wearing a onesie and wearing sunglasses and holding a shell and a vulture wearing a hat and sunglasses.

"Now hold on a second!" One said. "I know it looks like we're running away but were not I promise!"

"Please spare us!" The second pleaded. "Please don't report us to the boss, okay!?"

The unlucky's jumped in the air to attack the three who screamed in terror.

"Hold it!" A male voice shouted at the two animals stopped and landed on the ground.

"There's a lot of action tonight for such a sleepy town." A female voice said. "Shouldn't everyone be in bed?"

"Heh." The man chuckled. "The boss sends us all the way to the front lines and this is all we find? What a pathetic little group."

The otter and the vulture turn around with scared expressions. There was huge explosion next and a shrill scream is heard in the air. There was smoke everywhere after the explosion. The smoke revealed 2 individuals hidden from the smoke.

* * *

Jou and Zoro were sitting at the edge of the building. They both had bottles of booze in their hands.

"What was that explosion?" Jou wondered.

"Beats me." Zoro said as he kept drinking.

* * *

Igarappoi groaned weakly as he laid on the ground. Miss Wednesday and Mr.9 were on the ground as well with Carue with them.

"I... I can't die here..." He croaked. "I have an important mission to complete. I must keep going."

"The 3 of you lost against 2 pirates?" A voice said. "Now that's just sad."

They all looked and saw who was in front of them. There was a man with a red coat with a 5 on it. He had dreadlocks, dark skinned and wore red sunglasses. Next to him was a blonde woman wearing a yellow dress, yellow hat, white high heels and holding an umbrella.

"Mr.5...!?" Igarappoi said. "Miss Valentine...!?"

"Really?" Mr.5 said. "Can't do your jobs?"

"Hahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed. "Well, that's clearly the difference between our rank and yours."

"You came here just to laugh at us?!" Igarappoi growled.

"Nah, that's a bonus." Mr.5 said.

"Hahahah!" Miss Valentine laughed. "We're here under the boss's orders."

"Hahaha..." Mr.9 laughed weakly. "With you guys here to fight we can finally to defeat them. They don't stand a chance against you."

"That's right!" Miss Wednesday said. "Let's track them down and show them what Baroque Works can really do!"

"Heh..." Mr.5 laughed shortly. "Seriously Miss Wednesday. You can stop with the jokes. We didn't come here to clean up your mess."

"You really think that we'd come all the way to the end of the Grand Line to hold your hands?" Miss Valentine joked. "You're even more pitiful than you look."

"B-But then what mission are you here for!?" Mr.9 asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Mr.5 asked. "There are people here who's crimes against the company are grave enough that the boss has sent us to deal with them. He said someone had learned their secrets. I don't what secrets exactly and I don't wanna know but obviously someone else did. And knowing them is against company rules. Our motto is mystery. Everybody's identity is to be kept strictly secret no matter who they are and if someone is dumb enough to nose around the boss's business. Well, then... that's crime punishable by death."

"So, while we were conducting our secrets to find out who had uncovered the boss's secrets we learned!" Miss Valentine said before cackling with laughter. "It turns out..."

Unknown to the group people was a familiar red-head was listening in on them. Nami was hiding behind a building so she wouldn't be seen.

"A rather high-ranking individual from a certain kingdom has somehow managed to infiltrate Baroque Works." Miss Valentine said.

"A kingdom...?!" Mr.9 shouted. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold on a second!" He stood up. "I may be wearing a crown but I'm not a king or anything like that I swear! It's just an innocent little hobby!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Miss Valentine shouted. "You still don't get it? We need the people from Alabasta. There the one's who angered the boss."

 _"They know...?"_ Igarappoi thought. _"It's all over now!"_ Igarappoi stood up and pulled his tie and fired shots at the two.

"DIE! IGARAPPA!" Igrappoi shouted. "YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND UPON OUR PRINCESS! NOT WHILE THE CAPTAIN OF ALABASTA SECURITY STILL STANDS!"

"Igaram!" Miss Wednesday shouted.

The shots never effected the the both Mr.5 and Miss Valentine as the two were unscathed.

"Igaram: Captain of Alabasta Security." Mr.5 began. "And Princess Vivi Nefertari of Alabasta Kingdom. We have come here in the name of the boss of Baroque Works to see if you're both eliminated!" He said holding up a picture of Vivi.

Nami gasped quietly from where she was hiding. Zoro and Jou were sitting down on the building watching the whole thing with Zoro still holding a booze bottle and drinking it.

"Holy crap..." Jou said. "You hearing this, Zoro?"

"Yeah, this could be good." Zoro said smirking, wiping his lip. "We left Luffy down there with 'em."

"Oh, yeah..." Jou said. "I almost forgot he was here."

Miss Wednesday or Vivi had a look of shock and terror on her face. Igaram was firing his guns at the two agents before him firing multiple shots.

"Ah, dammit." Zoro said. "Luffy's trapped. We better go do something about it."

"I suppose." Jou said. "Gotta save the Captain."

"GO ON!" Igaram shouted over his shots. "PRINCESS VIVI YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE!"

"IGARAM!" Vivi shouted.

There was smoke around Mr.5 and Miss Valentine. Some flew out of the smoke at Igaram and hit him and exploded on impact creating smoke. The smoke cleared and Igaram fell to the ground on his face.

"IGARAM!" Vivi shouted worriedly.

"Don't bother!" Miss Valentine shouted who was up in the air as she laughed. She began to descent down to the ground. She flew down to Vivi and then went to kick but Vivi ducked to evade it but her band that kept ponytail in place broke showing her long blue hair.

Vivi took out her Peacock Slasher and tried to slash Miss Valentine but the woman easily dodged it by jumping up in the air. Vivi's blue hair fell around her face as she glared up at the woman. Miss Valentine landed next to her partner.

"You mean you're really a princess Miss Wednesday!?" Mr.9 said. "Oh wow!"

"A VERY BUSY PRINCESS RIGHT NOW MR.9!" Vivi shouted with shark teeth.

"Well I had a enough fun for one night." Zoro said as he was dragging Luffy with Jou running next to him.

"Me too." Jou said. "There's a time for fighting and there's a time for running which is now."

"Princess Vivi..." Igaram groaned weakly from the ground.

"Oh, Igaram..." Vivi turned to him. "You're hurt."

"Vivi... please..." Igaram said laying down on his stomach. "Forget about me! You must get away from here! For our homeland..." He croaked weakly to her. "If your to be harmed Alabasta Kingdom would suffer. Please Princess you must hurry!"

"If you think you can escape from us...?" Mr.5 said. "You're mistaken." He said while picking his nose. Vivi grabbed her other Peacock Slasher and began spinning both of them.

"Let's see if you can take me!" Vivi shouted, ready to fight. Instead Mr.9 got in front of Vivi and holding one of his bats. This act surprised the blue-haired girl.

"This whole Princess thing is pretty confusing but we've been fighting together for a long time so get going!" Mr.9 shouted. "I'm going to buy you some time for a head start!"

"Thank you, Mr.9." Vivi thanked.

"Heh, pretty manly of me, don't ya think?" Mr.9 said. "BYE-BYE, BABY!" He yelled as he cart-wheeled to Mr.5 and Miss Valentine. "I HOPE YOU ARE PREPARED FOR THIS!" Mr.5 pulled out a booger out of his nose.

"All the boss ask of us agents it to do our jobs and do them well." Mr.5 said. "Forming such pathetic friendships if for the weak. It's time that you learn that...!" He aimed his hand. **"My Nose Fancy...!"**

 **"Bloody Bat!"**

 **"Cannon!"** Mr.5 flicked the booger straight at Mr.9 blowing him up. That attack sent Mr.9 flying backwards into the water with huge splash.

"OH NO! MR.9!" Vivi shouted. Zoro and Jou were watching that whole scene.

"Wait, hold on second!" Zoro said. "Did that just come out of his nose!?"

"Exploding boogers...?" Jou said, raising an eyebrow. From the ground unknown the the Look-out and Swordsman was Igaram. He grabbed hold of Zoro's leg. The men looked down at him.

"He's still not dead...?" Jou said.

"Hey, what're ya doing!?" Zoro shouted, trying to take his leg back.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Igaram shouted, blood pouring down his face. "I HAVE THE MOST UNREASONABLE REQUEST BUT I NEED PEOPLE WITH STRENGTH SUCH AS YOURSELVES!" He shouted at both Zoro and Jou.

"Yeah, right!" Zoro said, still tying to take his leg back. "You gotta kidding! Would you let go of me!?"

"BOTH OF THOSE VILLAINS POSSESS DEVIL FRUIT POWERS!" Igaram pleaded. "AND THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO TO STOP THEM! THAT'S WHY I'M BEGGING THE BOTH OF YOU NOW! PLEASE PROTECT PRINCESS VIVI OF ALABASTA IN MY PLACE!"

"Let go!" Zoro said still trying take this leg back. Jou just looked down at Igaram with a blank expression. Back with Vivi she quickly got on Carue's back.

"Carue, run!" She ordered her duck as they ran away from Mr.5 and Miss Valentine.

"And off she goes!" Miss Valentine said.

"She won't get very far." Mr.5 said and began running. "LET'S GO MISS VALENTINE!"

"Right behind you, Mr.5!" She followed her partner.

* * *

Igaram was still pleading Zoro and Jou while holding the Swordsman's leg.

"SURELY YOU BOTH WILL REWARDED!" He begged. "IF YOU CAN SAFELY DELIVER THE PRINCESS SAFELY TO OUR NOBLE HOME OF ALABASTA KINGDOM! I AM JUST A HUMBLE SERVANT BUT I'M BEGGING YOU TO DO THIS! PLEASE PROTECT THE PRINCESS!? I BEG YOU!"

"Forget-" Zoro started but was stopped by Jou.

"Hold on." Jou said. "Let me handle this." Jou walked up and kneeled down to Igaram. "Let me make something clear..." Jou glared. "This whole night you and all of your people have been trying to kill us all night and now you want us to help you? No deal, jackass." Jou stood up back up.

"So, about this reward?"

The 3 men looked up and noticed a certain red-haired navigator with a smile on her face and her leg crossed over the other as she sat down on the edge of a building.

"Nami..." Jou breathed.

* * *

 **Phew! Man this was a bit of a challenge to write but I had so much fun typing it. Both Jou and Zoro like to play tricks with their opponents as shown in this part and they work well together. Hope everyone enjoyed the action in this chapter.**

 **Well, then... review time!**

 **diazr9999: Well, Jou did fight Vivi but she wasn't really acting seductively.**

 **Jou: For a second I thought she was trying to seduce with that pose she was doing. Never thought she'd be a princess of all people.**

 **It is quite a surprise. Thanks for the review.**

 **Hawkeye:**

 **Jou: Was she awake during that? I kinda feel like she was doing it on purpose.**

 **We can find out next time, Jou. Hoped you like the action, Hawkeye. We'll get to see the Luffy fight next time and thanks a lot!**

 **pokemonking0924: I'm on a bit of a roll with the Jou and Nami moments. Him challenging her to drinking contest shows they can challenge each other when they can.**

 **Hope you liked the action filled chapter. And thank you!**

 **KP360:**

 **Jou: What can I say? I can hold my liquor.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the parts I added with Jou when he was facing off against the bounty hunters. Thanks!**

 **Jack Conrad: We'll see if she was aware or not during that little bit last chapter since Jou never got the ask her. Hoped you liked this chapter, Thanks Jack!**

 **Mike: I kicked all kicked all kinds of ass this chapter.**

 **OnePieceFan: Well I hope it was awesome for you. I worked pretty hard on it.**

 **That settles this chapter. I believe we're gonna finish the Whiskey Peak Arc and we're gonna meet a certain fan favorite character next time.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Jou: Bye, everyone!**


	31. Saving Vivi, meet Miss All Sunday

**Were gonna wrap up Whiskey Peak right here!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **I just own Jou and my other OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.31**

* * *

"So about this reward?"

The 3 of Zoro, Jou and a hurt Igaram holding Zoro's leg looked up and saw a familiar red-headed Navigator sitting on top a building with her leg crossed over the other.

"Nami..." Jou breathed.

"I'll take it!" Nami said with a grin. "All right! How does a billion Berri's sound?"

"Nami...!?" Zoro said.

"Wh-What did you say...?" Igaram coughed blood. "Ma~! Ma~! Ma~!"

"We were busy taking care of the bounty hunters Zoro that I forgot to tell you about Nami." Jou said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wait, you knew about her?" Zoro said, he turned to Nami. "I thought you were asleep?"

"Give me some credit." Nami said, hopping down from building. "Who in there right mind would go to sleep in a town that welcomes pirates like Whiskey Peak? It was all an act, a charade, a pretense. "Oh I can't drink anymore but I have to win the contest"!" She said an imaginary cup to her mouth.

"Whatever." Zoro grumbled.

"Hold it, Nami..." Jou said. "I've got a question."

"What?" She wondered.

"If it was all an act, were you faking being asleep?" Jou asked.

"Excuse me...?" Nami asked, raising her brows.

"When you fell asleep you fell right on top of-..." Said Jou.

"Um, anyways!" Nami said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Hey, hold on a sec!" Jou said. "Don't just dodge the question!" Nami ignored him and looked down at Igaram.

"So why don't you go ahead and promise us that one billion Berri reward, huh Captain?" She said.

"Wait, Nami-" Jou said but sighed. "Oh, forget it." He gave up trying to find out if she meant to fall on him when she fell asleep.

 _"Phew! That was close!"_ Nami thought in her head as she was happy that he gave up his questions. She knows how much of a tease he can be sometimes. She'd never hear the end of it if she told him that she meant to fall on him to act like she was asleep. Though his chest was very warm and comforting. She was right, Jou does make a great pillow.

"If we don't agree to help your precious Princess..." Nami smiled evilly. "Then she's probably gonna die."

"I-I'm just a simple soldier I cannot promise such an immense reward..." Igaram said, averting his eyes to the side.

"Hmm?" Nami hummed kneeling down to Igaram's level. "Surely you weren't suggesting your Princesses life is worth less than that?" She still had scheming tone to her voice. "Right?"

"Doesn't really fight fair, does she?" Zoro said, his arms folded.

"Tell me about it." Jou said, tugging on his beanie a little.

"I can't promise anything!" Igaram said. "But if you are willing to deliver the Princess to Alabasta then you had best negotiate the terms of the reward directly with her!"

"Which I have to save her first, huh?" Nami grinned.

"Please understand...?" Igaram said. "Her life is in danger!"

"Oh alright..." Nami said standing up. "I'll go ahead and save your darling Princess now." This caused Igaram to get a big smile on his face.

"Well, Zoro!" Nami said pointing the left. "Go get her!"

"Screw that!" Zoro shouted. "No!"

"I kinda expected that she'd try to get either one of us to go get her." Jou sighed.

"If you wanna make money then fine!" Zoro shouted. "But you don't have to involve me in it!"

"Don't be stupid and stubborn!" Nami said. "The money that I make is certainly mine but the contracts that I land benefit all of us. Why can't you see that?"

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO BUY ANY OF THAT CRAP!" Zoro yelled with shark teeth.

"What? All you really have to do here is cut up a few guys." Nami said. Jou sighed irritably.

"OH REALLY IS THAT ALL!?" Zoro said. "DON'T BOSS ME AROUND LIKE YOU DO THAT IDIOT COOK!" Jou sighed irritably once again. Unknown to everyone Luffy now awake leaned up.

"Oh I see..." Nami said. "You're just a afraid that you're gonna end up losing to them!"

"YOU WANNA TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN YOU GREEDY BRAT!" Zoro shouted with shark teeth. Jou sighed irritably once again and put his head down pinching the bridge of his nose. None of them saw Luffy with a bloated stomach walking past them.

"Bathroom." Luffy said as he walked. Nami and Zoro kept arguing.

"Besides should you forget..." Nami said, her hands on her hips. "You still owe me some money from a while back."

"What...?" Zoro said, arms crossed. "I don't owe you anything."

"Yeah! I lent you a hundred thousand Berri's for some swords in Loguetown!" Nami reminded. Jou sighed irritably.

"I gave you the the hundred thousand back almost right away!" Zoro said. "Someone gave me the swords so I didn't even need your stupid Berri's!"

"Maybe so...?" Nami said. "But you agreed to pay me three hundred percent bringing your total to 300,000 Berri's! And you agreed to it!" Nami said wagging her finger. "You still owe interest!"

"But I-" Zoro started until...

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" Jou shouted as Nami, Zoro and Igaram turned to him. "FINE! SCREW IT! I'LL DO IT! I'LL GO SAVE THE GIRL! I'LL GET THE PRINCESS!"

"You will...!?" Said Igaram.

"No!" Nami said turning her attention to Jou. "No, Jou! I asked Zoro to do it! Not you!"

"Yeah!?" Jou said. "Well, Zoro doesn't wanna do it so I'm going to do it!"

"Jou..." Nami began. "Zoro owes me money so he should be the one to save the Princess!"

"The Princess could already be dead for crying out loud!" Jou said. "All because you two are bickering like children! So you all stay here and I'll be right back with the girl!" Jou said as he began walking off.

"Damn it, Jou!" Nami said. "You're ruining it..."

"Ruining what...?" Jou said as he looked back at her. "Your plan to scam money out of Zoro? Bra-vo!" Jou said clapping twice.

"But..." Nami said. Jou turned away from her and rolled his neck and cracked it.

"Everyone stay here." Jou said. "I won't be long."

"Hey, wait..." Nami tried to stop him.

"Be careful." Zoro said to Jou. "You don't what those other two are really capable of."

"Right. Got it." Jou said. "Everyone hang back. I got this."

"Thank you!" Igaram said. "You have no idea what this means to me or our country of Alabasta!"

"Yeah, don't worry." Jou said turning to Igaram. "I bring her straight back here and she'll be all in one piece, I promise." Jou smiled giving him a thumbs up. "Be right back!"

Jou ran off to find Vivi. Zoro went to go sit down resting his arms behind his head. Nami watched Jou run off.

"Nami, Jou will be fine." Zoro said. "Just relax and wait for him."

"Hmm...?" Nami only hummed as she kept watching him go off after the Princess.

"I'm so ashamed." Igaram said disappointedly.

"Hmm?" Zoro opened an eye to Igaram.

"If I have been stronger I could've protected Princess Vivi like deserves." Igaram said.

"You're worrying too much..." Zoro said to him. "Jou's strong so she's in good hands."

"He better keep his hands to himself..." Nami grumbled. She was in fact jealous. This could be one of those scenario's where a dashing rescuer saves a Princess from danger. She was probably worrying too much because Jou didn't seem like the type to take advantage of anybody even it's a Princess or not.

"If anything were to happen Princess Vivi, the Kingdom of Alabasta it would be..." Igaram said. "It would be done for." Zoro opened his eye to Igaram as Nami turned around to him. "She must escape!" Igaram had tears welling up in his eyes. "She has to!"

 **-O-**

"Run quickly! Run Carue!" Vivi was riding Carue across town to get away from Mr.5 and Miss Valentine. "There's a ship docked back behind the Cactus Rocks! We're going to take it and escape from this place! And then we'll be on our way to Alabasta!" She kept up with the pace until she saw an explosion up ahead. "Carue, stop!" She ordered her duck as it stopped in it's tracks. From the explosion through the smoke out came a silhouette Mr.5.

"Oh no! It's Mr.5!" Vivi said. "They found us! Hurry, Carue!" She ordered the duck as it kept running. "Move!"

"Hahahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed as she landed softly on a crate.

"It's kinda cute that's she's trying." Mr.5 joked. Vivi kept going as she saw the familiar face of Miss Monday.

"Miss Monday!?" Vivi said.

"Go on!" Miss Monday said. "You can reach the ships by traveling through here!" She said pointing behind herself. "I'll stay here and hold off the others! After losing to that green-haired swordsman and chain-wielder we're all going to be punished for failing our mission anyway." The muscled woman said as she walked carrying a wooden beam. "At least if I do that, I can go down while helping to protect a friend." As Vivi looked at Miss Monday she almost wanted to cry. "What are you waiting around here for!?" Miss Monday said. "If you get killed or captured, Mr.8 and Mr.9 will have sacrificed themselves for nothing! Now get going!" Vivi held back her tears and looked away from Miss Monday.

"Thank you." Vivi said before riding off.

"First Mr.9 defected and now you." Mr.5 said, rolling up his sleeve. "Tsk tsk... Miss Monday."

"I am not going to let you pass!" Miss Monday yelled. "Because I made a promise to a friend!"

"Ahahahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed. "That's adorable!" Mr.5 began running right toward Miss Monday clenching his fist.

"YOU ARE AN UTTER DISGRACE!" Mr.5 shouted as he ran straight at Miss Monday. Miss Monday with a yell went to jab with her wooden beam at Mr.5 but the upper agent dodged it effortlessly. He then clothes-lined Miss Monday right in the throat. "IN THE NAME OF BAROQUE WORKS!"

From behind Vivi as she as escaping an explosion sounded behind her. She stopped as she looked back to see Miss Monday defeated with her and a standing Mr.5 shrouded in flames.

"No... Miss Monday..." Vivi said quietly in worry. "How could they?" Vivi glared at them.

"Haha..." Mr.5 laughed." That's why they call me the 'Bomb Man', you see I can make any part of my body explode and thanks to my 'Bomb-Bomb' fruit power there hasn't been a single mission that I have failed to complete."

"Hahahaha!" Laughed a floating Miss Valentine. "And thanks to the 'Kilo-Kilo' fruit power that I possess, I can bury that traitor Miss Monday in the ground forever!" She said as she spun her umbrella. "I can change how much I weigh whenever I want! Right now I'm light enough to lifted by a slight breeze! But I think it's time to start gaining weight!" She then began falling from the sky. "5 kilograms! 50 kilograms! 100! 500!" She began to pick up speed as she fell. "1,000! **10,000 Kilogram Press!"** She landed right on top of Miss Monday with a loud smash that shook the ground a little.

"So, do you really still think you can escape from us?" Miss Valentine said who stood up tall.

"You don't have a chance of getting out of here in one piece." Mr.5 smiled. Vivi didn't know what to do. She just watched a dear friend get defeated. She only bit her lip.

"We'll survive." Vivi said. "I will escape. I will make it back home. To Alabasta Kingdom." Mr.5 began digging in his nose. Unknown to the group of people was someone running over to them across building's. He flicked his wrist to use his red chain.

"Take this!" Mr.5 aimed. **"My Nose Fancy... Cannon!"**

"The figure was Jou who jumped right in front of Vivi and deflected the... bugger with his red chain. As he swung his weapon it knocked the projectile away from himself and Vivi.

"It's... it's you!" Vivi shouted in surprise. The bugger finally exploded from behind them and blew up. "That could've... me..." Vivi couldn't even form a sentence since she was almost killed. Mr.5 and Miss Valentine saw Vivi's timely rescuer.

"So who is this clown?" Mr.5 wondered. Jou was holding his red chain and staring down at it with a shocked expression.

"I... I... I..." Jou started, he sounded like he wanted to cry. "I'm so sorry, Mom! I ruined your chain with someone's bugger!"

"Dammit!" Vivi shouted. "I don't have time to deal with you!" She was spinning her Peacock Slasher and swung it at Jou. The Chain-Wielder ducked her attack easily.

"Calm down." Jou said. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to protect you."

"What...?" Vivi asked.

"How nice that you'd go out of your way to attack your rescuer, Your Majesty." Jou said. "Or do you go by 'Milady'? Just relax. I'm here to help."

"What?" Vivi breathed. "You're helping me." Mr.5 and Miss Valentine glared at their new opponent they face.

 **-O-**

Nami, Zoro and Igaram who was still on the ground were still waiting for Jou to return. Zoro was napping quietly. Nami sat patiently on a barrel as she sat as she waited.

"Tell me...?" She said to Igaram. "Baroque Works? Exactly what kind of company is it?"

"It's a secret crime syndicate." Igaram explained. "It specializes in assassination, espionage and bounty hunting. The company is so secretive that none of it's members know the bosses name or face. But will still do anything the boss commands them too." Hearing that, Zoro now had his eyes open as he heard that.

"I don't get it." Nami said. "Listen to some big boss who's identity they don't even know."

"The ultimate objective of Baroque Works is the creation of an ideal nation." Igaram said. "And everyone who does well within the company now will be guaranteed high social standing within this nation. This is the promise that drives them to blindly follow."

"Now that makes more sense." Nami said.

"The agents all have numbers as their code names." Igaram explained. "The boss' code name is Mr.0, so the closer an agents number to zero the stronger and more skilled they are and the higher their future standing will be. The agent's from Mr.5 and above are especially powerful. Incredibly so."

 **-O-**

"I take it you must be one of the pirates who beat up all the lowly employees who were stationed out here?" Miss Valentine asked Jou.

"Why would you wanna protect the Princess of Alabasta?" Mr.5 asked.

"Just feel like it, I guess." Jou said, red chain over his shoulder. "Or maybe I'm just bored."

"Well, one way or another we're gonna have to eliminate you." Mr.5 said. "You see, you're in our way."

"Hahahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed. "Oh, what a shame!" Mr.5 began digging in his nose. Jou clenched his red chain as he narrowed his eyes.

"I FOUND YOOOOOOU!" Shouted a voice. Mr.5 and Miss Valentine looked behind themselves. Everyone saw Luffy standing up with his bloated stomach.

"Luffy!" Jou said with a smile.

"JOOOOOOOU!" Luffy shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What is it now!?" Said Miss Valentine irritably.

"Hey, Captain!" Jou said. "Boy am I glad to see you. Now that you're here wanna help me take these guys down?" Luffy said nothing, he only breathed heavily. "Uh, Luffy...?" Jou said tilting his head.

"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!?" Luffy shouted, anger in his eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU AND ZORO!"

"Say what now...?" Jou raised his eyebrow. "What are you even talking about!? Why do you wanna kill me and Zoro!?"

"SHUT UP AND GET READY!" Luffy warned. "BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO KICK YOUR UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ASS!"

"Uh, okay..." Jou said. "Now I'm a little confused. What do you mean by ungrateful?"

""Everyone here was nothing but nice to us. They welcomed us and threw us a party and they gave us food! And you and Zoro repaid them by beating them all up!" Luffy said in anger as his large stomach rose and fell.

"Sure..." Jou said. "But can you let me explain me and Zoro's side of the story..."

"Just shut up!" Luffy growled. "AND FIGHT ME!"

"This guy is just a complete idiot." Vivi said. Carue nodded in agreement.

"Ha! And now they're fighting amongst themselves!" Mr.5 said. "How pathetic."

"Hahahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed. "If we wait long enough maybe they'll kill each other and we won't have bother with them!"

"Listen up, Luffy..." Jou said. "Those guys me and Zoro fought are actually boun-"

"NO EXCUSES!" Luffy jumped in the air and clenched a fist and threw it down at Jou.

"Wait, Luffy!" Jou shouted as he dodged Luffy's punch just in time. Luffy destroyed a piece of a rock. "What's your problem!? Are you seriously trying to kill me right now!?"

"Uh huh!" Luffy shouted. "DIE!"

"Huh...!?" Jou said in shock. "Hold on...!" Jou said as he dodged another incoming punch from Luffy.

"Luffy! Hold on a sec!" Jou shouted as he cart-wheeled away from Luffy flying over head and smashed the spot where Jou was. "Stop it, Luffy! I'm not gonna fight you!"

"You didn't have a problem picking a fight with all those people who gave us food!" Luffy shouted as he threw another punch at Jou who dodged it before it could hit him.

"It wasn't like that!" Jou said. "They were gonna-"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy shouted as he threw a rubbery leg at Jou. Jou combat rolled over it quickly as Luffy's leg destroyed a building

"Once again, I'm not going to fight you!" Jou shouted. He then evaded an incoming punch from Luffy as his fist slammed into a building.

"HEY!" A voice shouted. Jou and Luffy turned and saw Zoro with a hand on his hip. "What are you guys doing? Why are guys fighting?"

"Zoro!? You're here!?" Jou said. "Why are you here?"

"That damn woman kept nagging me to go and find you since you were taking too long to get back." Zoro said. "But what's going on? Why are you and Luffy-"

"ZORO!" Luffy shouted and turned to Zoro and threw a punch at him. The Swordsman evaded it swiftly.

"Luffy, what's gotten into you!?" Zoro shouted. "Why are you trying to attack Jou and why'd you try to hit me!?"

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS!?" Luffy shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! THOSE PEOPLE THREW US A PARTY AND YOU BOTH BEAT THEM UP!"

"That's why you're doing this!?" Zoro shouted with shark teeth. Luffy threw a punch at Zoro and then shot another at Jou both of them evading.

"NO EXCUSES!" Luffy shouted. "BOTH OF YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"

 _"This is bad...!"_ Jou thought. _"If me and Zoro are both occupied with Luffy then the booger guy and that kilo woman are gonna attack the Princess!"_ Jou thought of some way to get Luffy off his back.

"Hey, Luffy..." Jou started.

"WHAT!?" Luffy shouted.

"It wasn't my idea to attack those people." Jou explained. "It was all Zoro's."

"What!?" Zoro yelled.

"Yep!" Jou said. "He threatened me and told me that if I didn't help him he'd attack me too."

"What? But you..." Zoro began.

"What the hell, Zoro!?" Luffy shouted. "Jou's one of our friends! How dare you threaten him and make him help you hurt all those people!" Zoro stared at Jou in disbelief. Eyes white with shock.

 _"Please don't be mad, Zoro."_ Jou thought. _"This is only so I can look after the Princess so those other two can't get to her."_

"Ok, Zoro!" Luffy cracked his knuckles as he was still in his bloated form. "TIME TO DIE!"

"Luffy, no!" Zoro said as he dodging continues punches from Luffy. Jou walked up to Vivi and stood next to her.

"Why did you sell out Mr. Bushido like that?" Vivi asked.

"I had no choice." Jou said. "Who's gonna protect you if we're both fighting Luffy."

"Well Mr.5, it looks to their too busy beating each other up to cause us any trouble." Miss Valentine said. "But that guy with the chain is still standing with the Princess?"

"But there's only one of him and two of us." Mr.5 said. "No matter what we're gonna complete our job. Eliminating Princess Vivi of Alabasta Kingdom." Jou put his red chain over his shoulder.

"They're coming for you." Jou said to Vivi. "Don't go anywhere. Stay behind me."

"O-OKay." Vivi said, she decided to take his word for it.

"Cause if you run they'll split up." Jou said. "One will stay and fight me while the other will go after you. So it's best you stay here."

"Hey, tough guy!" Luffy shouted as he kept throwing punches at Zoro. "Quit running away!"

"Luffy, listen to me!" Zoro shouted, as he dodged.

"Shall we, Miss Valentine?" Mr.5 said to his partner.

"Yes, Mr.5!" She answered as they both ran toward Vivi and Jou.

"I'll handle them!" Jou said, flicking his wrist to grab his steel chain. "Just stay there!" He warned Vivi.

"Quit screwing around, dammit!" Zoro said as he kicked Luffy in his fight stomach. He kicked Luffy so hard they went flying straight into Miss Valentine and Mr.5 as they all went flying straight into a building.

"Dumbass." Zoro growled.

"Well, that was one way to do it." Jou said. "But knowing Luffy he's not down for the count." Zoro turned around to Jou with a glare.

 _"Uh oh..."_ Jou thought.

"You and I are gonna have a little chat later." Zoro said. "What was that all about blaming me earlier!?"

"Listen, Zoro..." Jou said. "I..." There was an explosion shortly after where Luffy went flying with the two agents.

"Now I'm really annoyed!" Shouted Miss Valentine as she was in the air. "I hope you're ready to experience my Kilo-Kilo Fruit Power! Hahaha! Prepare to smashed into pieces and buried a hundred meters into the ground!"

"Jou, stay next to the girl!" Zoro ordered. "I'll take care of this!"

"Fine." Jou nodded.

"Mr. Bushido!" Vivi shouted. "Get out of the way!"

"Be quiet!" Zoro shouted. "I have more important things to worry about right now."

"That was a good workout." Luffy said, carrying an unconscious Mr.5. "I've finally managed to digest some of that food." He patted his stomach.

"He fought Mr.5 and won!?" Vivi said in shock and surprise. "He took out one of Baroque Works best agent's!?"

"We're pretty strong, ya know?" Jou said. "Especially Luffy since he's our Captain."

"Alright!" Luffy said, his hat shadowing his eyes. "Now let's finish this!"

"Okay, Luffy just calm down and hear me out for second." Zoro said. "Everyone who lives here at Whiskey Peak is really a bounty hunter which makes all of them are enemies!" Zoro said as Miss Valentine was up above him in the air talking but was ignored.

"HEY!" She shouted. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME, YOU JACKASS!" Luffy dropped Mr.5 on the ground.

"YOU'RE JUST LYING!" Luffy shouted. "ENEMIES WOULDN'T GIVE US TASTY FOOD, WOULD THEY!?"

"TASTE MY **10,000 KILOGRAM PRESS!"** Yelled Miss Valentine as she went to go and land on Zoro. But he just turned around to take his bandana off his bicep which led to the kilo woman to ram straight into the ground like a dead weight.

"Fine then." Zoro said. "It doesn't look like that there's any sense in trying to talk to you." He said he began tying his bandana on his head.

"Ok, guys..." Jou said trying to reason with them. "You guys don't need to do this..."

"Not now, Jou." Zoro said, keeping his eyes on Luffy. "Okay Luffy, you know your really a moron! This time I'm not gonna hold back! It'll be your own fault if you die!"

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy said.

"Just a sec!?" Vivi said. "What's going on here!?" But she was ignored. "Aren't you going to stop them?" She asked Jou. "Aren't they apart your crew? Are you just gonna let them fight each other?"

"There's no point in stopping them." Jou said. "So I'm gonna hang back. Plus, I'm kinda curious who's gonna win."

"WHAT!?" Vivi yelled with shark teeth.

"Aren't you curious who'd win?" Jou asked. "Think about it, Luffy's really fast and strong at the same time, Zoro is strong too but he's a bit slower than Luffy but he's got his swordsmanship and he's got some reach with his swords. But then there's Luffy and his Devil Fruit power which gives him a lot of reach."

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Vivi shouted with shark teeth once again.

"How about you, Duck?" Jou asked Carue. "How about it? Who are you going for?"

"QUACK!" Carue quacked and pointed at Luffy.

"Luffy, huh?" Jou said. "Alright, I'll put my money on Zoro. Let's see who wins?"

"QUACK!" Quacked Carue.

"You too, Carue!?" Vivi said as she turned back to Luffy and Zoro about to fight. "I thought you guys were on the same side?" Zoro put Wado in his mouth and got Yubashiri and Kitetsu III ready.

"READY FOR MY **GUM-GUM...!"** Luffy shouted throwing his arms back. Zoro charged at Luffy.

 **"Oni-"** Zoro got his attack ready.

 **"GIRI!"**

 **"BAZOOKA!"**

Luffy and Zoro clashed each other with their attacks. Both of them were in a grapple both struggling to attack each other.

"It looks our contestants are in a clash of strength." Jou smirked. "Rubber vs Swords. Sounds interesting, wouldn't you agree, Duck?" Carue responded by nodding. "Yep. Now I wish I had some popcorn for this show."

"Let's see who's stronger?" Zoro growled. "Your rubber hands or my steel. What do ya say?"

"Yeah!" Luffy growled. "Let's settle this once and for all!"

 **"Tatsu..."** Zoro twirled a sword. **"Maki!"** He sent Luffy in the air with a tornado.

 **"Gum-Gum...!"** Luffy throw a rubber fist in Zoro's face. **"PISTOL!"** Luffy and Zoro both crashed into separate buildings. Both making huge dust clouds. After that it was all silent as Jou, Vivi and Carue just stood.

"Huh?" Jou said. "I guess it was a tie."

"Well, now what am I supposed to do?" Vivi said. "I don't how safe we'll be going through there."

"You might not want to." Jou said. "Just stay right there."

"Huh?" Vivi said. "Why?"

"Watch." Jou said. After that Zoro and Luffy came running at each other again screaming. Vivi and Carue screamed in surprise. "Yeah, I somehow kinda figured they wouldn't be done yet." Jou said.

Luffy and Zoro clashed fist. Zoro went to downward slash Luffy. Luffy countered by an overhead kick as Zoro dodged away from it. Zoro cut Luffy on his cheek. Luffy punched Zoro right in the gut. They kept exchanging blows but didn't notice Mr.5 and Miss Valentine getting up.

"Damn it..." Mr.5 said. "Those two are making fools of us all on our own turf. The name of Baroque Works will be shamed if we fail in our mission here."

"Mr.5, we can still defeat them." Said Miss Valentine. "We haven't failed yet!"

"Let's go, Miss Valentine!" Ordered Mr.5. The two agents began running at Luffy and Zoro. "YOU CAN'T BEAT US! PREPARE TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF BAROQUE WORKS OFFICER AGENTS!" Both the Captain and Swordsman looked at them.

 **"Shut up and go away!"** Luffy and Zoro readied attacks. **"Your interfering..."** Both of them sent the two flying through the air. **With** **our fight!"**

"Damn pest..." Zoro muttered.

"Messing with our fight." Luffy finished. Vivi could not believe her eyes. She just watched the strongest Baroque Works had to offer get taken down easily by two pirates.

"They took down two Baroque Works agents..." The blue-haired girl said in disbelief. "Unbelievable."

"Not really." Jou shrugged. "As you can see we're quite strong."

"Shall we continue...?" Zoro said as he turned to Luffy.

"Yeah!" Luffy smiled furiously. Luffy clenched his fist so hard his muscles tightened. Zoro did the same as he clenched his sword. Both looking like they're gonna let off devastating attacks to each other.

"Hey, hey!" Vivi called to Jou.

"What?" Jou turned to her.

"Maybe you should try stopping them before this get's out of hand?" Vivi suggested. "They could destroy this whole town."

"I really shouldn't interfere..." Jou said. "But if you say so, alright fine." Jou began walking up to Luffy and Zoro. "Okay, guys. C'mon, cool it, would ya? Just calm down and we can all just talk it through right here."

"No. Stay out of it, Jou!" Zoro said.

"This is our fight!" Luffy said.

"Both of you need to cut it out!" Jou said.

 **"Back off and stay out of our fight!"** Luffy and Zoro shouted in unison. Jou's face turned to a glare.

"Fine, screw it..." Jou said. "If both you won't stop..." Jou flicked his wrist and grabbed his chains. "I'll have to stop you both myself."

"Now you wanna fight since you sold me out earlier!?" Zoro said.

"After I stop you both I'll apologize all you want later!" Jou said. "Luffy, Zoro... this ends now."

"No way." Luffy glared.

"Not gonna happen." Zoro glared.

"So be it." Jou glared

"What? Wait a minute!?" Vivi said. "I thought you were gonna stop them? Not fight them!?"

"You might wanna stand back or something." Jou warned. Vivi bit her lip nervously. Luffy, Zoro and now Jou were all standing ready to fight each other. The three of them all let out battle cries running toward each other getting ready to take one or the other down.

"STOP!" A familiar red-head shouted as she punched each of Zoro and Luffy in the face. Luffy rammed his forehead right in to Jou's forehead. The three all go down to the ground.

"Ow!" Jou groaned as he held his head. "I think I'm starting to get a headache." He then leaned up and saw Nami. "Oh, Nami, what're you doing here?"

"I sent Zoro to go and find you since you were taking too long to get back!" Nami said sounding angry. "But now I find you the three of you, Luffy and Zoro in a deathmatch! We're lucky you actually managed to keep the girl safe! You almost lost us all a billion Berri's!"

"Always in it for the money." Jou sighed, wrapping his chains on his wrist. "They were actually fighting each other. I was just trying to stop them." Jou got up and began dusting himself off. "So you just came all the way here to see if the girl was okay?"

"Yeah!" Nami said, walking up to Luffy and Zoro still on the ground. "Cause then now it was Zoro who was taking too long to get back so I decided to run down here myself to see what was the hold up!" Nami picked up Luffy and Zoro by their shirts and held them up. "You understand!?"

"What do you mean...?" Vivi asked Nami. Carue had his eyes wide in shock and fear most likely afraid of Nami. "What berri's?"

"Here we go..." Jou sighed, adjusting his beanie.

"I don't understand!?" Vivi said. Luffy and Zoro were still fighting each other while being held up by Nami. "Why did you save me?"

"About that?" Nami smiled. "I think we need to have a little chat."

"Little chat, huh?" Jou said, folding his arms.

"See you and I have to work out a contract for a reward." Nami said.

"What? But..." Vivi said.

"Knock it off!" Nami shouted as she punched Luffy and Zoro as they hit the ground.

 **-O-**

"Hahahahaha!" Luffy laughed loudly. "Oh, why didn't you or Jou say so, Zoro! I was just thinking you two beat up all those guys because they didn't make any food you liked!"

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK THAT!?" Zoro shouted sharkteeth.

"That seems like something only you would be angry about, Luffy." Jou said as he face-palmed.

"What a funny mix-up!" Luffy laughed.

"GUYS, SHUT UP!" Nami scolded as she turned back to Vivi with a smile. "Well, there it is. In exchange for taking you home I would like one billion Berri's!" Vivi only turned away with a downcast look.

"Hey, look..." Jou said to Vivi. "You don't need to pay if you don't want to."

"Jou, do you realized how big this is?!" Nami said. "A Princess from a Kingdom! Her family is most likely loaded! We'll be rich!"

"You mean you will be rich." Jou said, folding his arms.

"So..." Nami said, turning back to Vivi. "Again, I would like one billion Berri's! You saw how strong these three guys are? If you ask me, it isn't a bad deal."

"No I can't." Vivi said. "But I appreciate the help so far."

"Why not?" Nami asked. "You're a Princess after all. So, aren't you rich?"

"If you don't mind me asking..." Jou said, sitting cross-legged. "What's your situation right now? Why did those people wanna kill you?"

"Do you know much about Alabasta Kingdom?" Vivi asked.

"No." Nami shook her head.

"Alabasta is a great nation." Vivi began. "A peaceful Kingdom. At least it used to be."

"Used to be?" Nami asked. "And now?"

"We're in the middle of a civil war." Vivi said as the four Pirates listened. "In recent years, signs of discontent began to appear. Finally, the people revolted and the Kingdom fell into utter chaos. Then one day I learned of a secret organization." She clenched her fist. "Called Baroque Works! They found out our people were being manipulated by this organization but that was the only information I could gather about them. I didn't know what to do so I went to Igaram for help. You see, he's kept a close eye on me ever since I was a child."

"Old tube hair man?" Luffy said, putting his hands around his head to show who he's talking about.

"Tube?" Vivi asked, raising an eyebrow but she realized. "Oh yes. I asked him if he would help me to infiltrate Baroque Works so I could see who was pulling their strings behind the scenes and what exactly they were up to."

"You've got some guts considering your a Princess." Zoro smiled.

"I'll say." Jou smiled. "Brave of you that you were willing to risk your life for your country."

"So, were you able to find what their plan was?" Zoro asked. Vivi nodded.

"To create an ideal nation." Nami said. "Anyway, that's what Igaram said it was. Is that what you found out?"

"It's not." Vivi said. "That was only the cover story the boss was using. It's a lie to cover their tracks. Their true goal is to take over Alabasta Kingdom! "I have to get back somehow to warn everybody to tell them the truth and stop the fighting. If I don't do something... if I don't tell them..." Vivi bit her lip to fight back her tears.

"Okay, I get it." Nami said. "I see how it is. Yeah it's all starting to make sense now. I suppose you wouldn't have much money laying around during a civil war."

"Would you give the money a rest for five seconds." Jou groaned.

"Hey!" Luffy called to Vivi. "So did you find out who's in charge?" Luffy asked a bit excitedly. Vivi eyes shot went wide.

"What!?" Vivi said. "The boss' identity!? You shouldn't ask that!"

"But you know, don't you?" Luffy asked.

"Ask me anything but that!" Vivi shouted while frantically waving her arms in front of her. "If I tell you, your lives will put in danger too!"

"Yeah, I'll pass!" Nami said smiling. "This guy is trying to take over an entire country after all! I don't really want someone like that chasing after me thank you!"

"No you don't!" Vivi said. "I don't care how strong you people are! You wouldn't stand a chance against him! One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea! Against Crocodile!" Everything just got very silent among everyone. The 4 Straw Hats stared at Vivi.

"Who now...?" Luffy asked, breaking the silence. Vivi covered her mouth as her eyes went white in shock as Nami shrieked quietly as her eyes did the same.

"Ya had to say it?" Zoro said.

"Well, I guess we know who he is now." Jou said. Up top a building was an otter and a vulture dressed weirdly and standing on top of a building looking down at the group. They then flew away. Nami with tears in her eyes shook a crying Vivi violently by her coat.

"WHY DID I JUST SEE A BIRD AND SEA OTTER!?" Nami yelled with shark teeth. "WHERE DID THEY FLY OFF TO!?"

"Hey a Warlord?" Luffy said widely smiling. "That's cool!"

"Not too bad." Zoro smiled.

"Man, being chased by a Warlord of the Grand Line..." Jou smiled. "No one would believe me if I told them that."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! REALLY!? IT JUST SLIPPED OUT!" Vivi cried as she was still being shaken by Nami. Nami finally let her go and had tears dripping from her eyes.

"Being hunted by a Warlord in the Grand Line!" Nami cried. "That's more than I can handle!"

"So when do we get to see this guy?" Zoro wondered.

"I wonder what he looks like?" Luffy said.

"I wonder how strong he is considering he's a Warlord and all." Jou smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Nami shouted at the three. Nami began walking away.

"Huh?" Jou asked. "Where are you off you to, Nami?"

"It's been nice knowing you idiots!" Nami growled walking away. "Thanks for everything!"

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked.

"They don't know what I look like yet!" Nami said, still walking away. "I'm leaving!" As Nami was walking away she caught sight of the sea otter and bird in front of her. The otter with a pencil and sketch pad. He showed off the drawings. One was Nami with a smile on her face, the second was Luffy with a bored expression and then the last two were Jou and Zoro who had blank expressions in their photos.

"Wow! That's so lifelike!" Nami said happily as she clapped as the otter and vulture flew off. She then turned around angrily. "No use leaving now!" Nami began muttering angry nothings as she walking back to everyone.

"I'm sorry." Vivi said to her.

"She'll get over it." Luffy said.

"Yeah, she can't stay mad forever." Jou said.

"Where was she planning on going anyway?" Zoro wondered. "Well then..." He smiled. "Looks like the four of us are gonna be sitting right at the very top Baroque Works hit-list."

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's sounds awesome!"

"Things are about to get a bit more interesting in our journey." Jou smirked. Nami sat with her head in her knees as Vivi tried comforting her.

"Um, I do have five hundred thousand berri's in savings that I can give you." Vivi said.

"You have nothing to fear!" A voice said. Everyone looked and saw Igaram dressed in Vivi's outfit and carrying a four dummies in each of his arms. "It's..." He coughed. "MA~! MA~! MAMA~! It's going to be alright, Princess. I've come up with a plan."

"Igaram?" Vivi said, walking up to him. "What are you..."

"That's a really funny outfit, old guy?" Luffy said walking up and checking out Igaram current attire.

 _"An entire parade of idiots..."_ Nami thought sadly from where she sat.

"My dear Princess Vivi..." Said Igaram. "Please listen to me carefully, once Baroque Works intelligence network learns what happened here. Agents will be sent after you immediately and since they're aware that you've learned the boss' true identity. You must..."

"Yes. Knowing them they'll send a thousand agents after me." Vivi said. Nami turned her head with a fearful look on her face.

"Thus my plan." Igaram said. "Disguised like this I will pretend to be you. I'll take these four dummies on board with me." Luffy was poking one of the said dummies. "And I will sail a straight course to Alabasta."

"So these things are us?" Luffy asked him.

 **"A decoy."** Zoro and Jou said in unison.

"While Baroque Works is busy chasing after me the rest of you will head with Vivi to Alabasta Kingdom." Igaram said. "Following a less direct route."

"Hold on just a second!" Nami shouted. "Who said we were gonna take her with us!? We still haven't discussed the matter of payment!"

"Wait a second? Payment for what?" Luffy asked. "Take her where?"

"Where have you been, Luffy?" Zoro said standing up.

"Igaram wants us to take Vivi back home to her Kingdom." Jou said also standing up.

"Oh, is that what all this yelling is about?" Luffy said. "Sure thing."

"CROCODILE MAY ALREADY BE AFTER US!?" Nami yelled with shark teeth.

"Is this Crocodile guy really that dangerous?" Luffy asked.

"One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea's." Igaram said. "He is a legally recognized Pirate and because of that fact there is no bounty on his head. However, long ago his bounty was worth 80,000,000 berri's."

"80,000,000!?" Nami shouted with shark teeth. "THAT'S FOUR TIMES ARLONG'S BOUNTY! THERE'S NO WAY!"

"Yeah." Jou said. "Crocodile's bounty makes Arlong's look like chump change."

"Will you do this for us?" Igaram asked Luffy.

"Sure." Luffy said with a smile. "It sounds like it'll be fun." Hearing that Nami groaned sadly.

"We are forever grateful." Igaram said.

 **-O-**

Igaram got his ship ready to sail.

"Now I Vivi will leave from here!" Igaram said doing his best girl impression.

"Great imitation, old guy." Luffy snickered.

"Imitation of who?" Zoro said.

"Princess...?" Igaram said putting out his hand. "Please give me the Eternal Pose." Vivi went into her pocket and grabbed the device called the "Eternal Pose".

"What's an Eternal Pose?" Nami asked.

"Is it like an advanced version of the Log Pose?" Jou asked.

"It's sorta like a permanent version of the Log Pose." Igaram answered. "Whereas a Log Pose will always lead sailors to the next Island on the course an Eternal Pose will forever remember the magnetic energy of the island that's stored inside it. So it will always point to that island and none other and this Eternal Pose is set to Alabasta Kingdom."

"And your going to use this to set your course home?" Vivi asked Igaram staring up at him.

"Princess Vivi..." Igaram started. "Please take the indirect island hopping route to Alabasta. I have never gone that way myself but you should only have to pass two or three islands if you follow the log. Please, take care of the Princess in my absence?"

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Igaram...?" Vivi said staring up at her friend with a frown.

"I expect that your journey is going to be a different one." Igaram smiled. "Please, be careful." Vivi wanted to say something to Igaram but stopped and instead shook his hand.

"See you soon." Vivi said with a smile. Igaram got on his boat with his four dummies and sailed off.

"May we meet again safely in our homeland." Igaram said as he sailed. The four Straw Hat's and Vivi watched his ship sail away with a smiles.

 _"It's up to you to save our country, Princess."_ Igaram thought as he kept sailing off.

"And off he goes." Luffy said. "He was a such a funny old man."

"What's more..." Vivi said. "He's a very reliable old man."

"He's a good guy." Jou said, folding his arms. "Damn it, now I feel bad for what I did and said earlier."

Igaram's ship kept sailing away from Whiskey Peak. That was when time began to slow as an explosion came from the ship. Everything just went quiet as light flashed upon everyone's faces. The explosion let off a large eruption. The four pirates all had looks off shock on their faces.

"Oh hell..." Jou breathed.

"Oh no..." Nami breathed. Vivi was just silent as everyone looked at the smoke and flames.

"They're already after us!?" Nami said. "That's impossible!?" Luffy went to pick up his hat that got blown off his head and placed it on his head and let out a yell of anger and ran. Jou and Vivi kept watching the flames that spread across the water.

"Nami, the log!?" Zoro said.

"We're fine it's all set!" Nami said. Zoro looked at Vivi a second and then turned to Jou.

"Jou, let's go!" Zoro turned but looked back at Jou. "Jou?"

Jou did nothing. He just stood there watching the flames. He remembers something back when he was a kid. What he remembers was a burning ship looking about ready explode as it sat on the water and also someone special to him was on that ship.

"Jou!" Zoro shouted shaking Jou out of his trance.

"Huh, what?" Jou said.

"Stop spacing out!" Zoro told him. "We gotta go! Now!"

"You're right." Jou nodded and followed Zoro. "Wait, what about, Vivi?"

"She's alright!" Zoro said. "Let Nami take care of her! Let's get to the ship!"

"Fine. Right behind you." Jou said as he and Zoro rushed to the Merry.

"Vivi!?" Nami shouted as she put a hand on Vivi's shoulder. "We have to leave! If they get us now it will all be for nothing!" Nami noticed Vivi biting her bottom lip looking like she's ready to breakdown in tears. She was biting her lip so hard that she drew a bit of blood. Nami took Vivi into a hug to comfort her. "Don't worry we are going to get you home! I know they don't look like much but they're strong! They saved the East Blue! Just the five of them! Baroque Works?! Give me a break! Crocodile!? Hah!" Nami smiled. "Those guys are the one's who should be worried!"

 **-O-**

"Hey, Zoro..." Jou said. "Give me a hand with the anchor."

"Yeah." Zoro said as they both pulled the anchor up on the ship.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "I got 'em!" Luffy said as he had Usopp and Sanji.

"Bring 'em up! We're ready to go!" Zoro said.

"It's about time we leave Whiskey Peak." Jou said.

"What? Their still asleep?" Luffy said looking at the Cook and Sniper

"We don't have time to look for him!" Nami said to Vivi. Jou and Zoro turned their eyes to them.

"I'm not going to just leave him here!" Vivi argued.

"But listen..." Nami said.

"What's the matter with her, Nami?" Jou asked.

"Apparently her ducks gone missing!" Nami answered. "And now she's refusing to leave without him!" Jou and Zoro both looked next to them and saw Carue on deck with them.

 **"This duck."** The two said pointing at the said duck as he quacked holding up a wing.

 **"He's here!?"** Shouted Nami and Vivi.

"He was here by the time we got here." Jou said.

"There's a tributary just up the river." Vivi said as she climbed the ladder. "If we take it we can get up to the sea faster." Jou walked over and gave Vivi a hand aboard the ship and did the same with Nami when she made her way up.

"Alright!" Luffy ordered as the sails came down. "Let's go!" The began sailing their ship out where Vivi mentioned where the tributary is.

"Hey!" Zoro said to Vivi.

"Mr. Bushido..." Vivi said.

"How many people do you think Baroque Works will send after us?" Zoro questioned.

"I'm not sure." Vivi said. "I know that there are about two-thousand loyal employees in Baroque Works and I heard that there are several bases like this one that are set up in the area."

"They really might send a thousand people!?" Nami asked.

"What?" Said a now waking up Sanji. "Huh!?"

"Hey!" Usopp said as he woke up. "The ship's leaving!?"

"You're finally awake." Nami said.

"Hold on a second!" Sanji said. "Can't we stay just one more night!?"

"One night!" Usopp repeated.

"This town is full of amazingly cute girls!" Sanji shouted.

"Who knows if we'll ever have this much fun again!" Usopp shouted.

"Even Pirates deserve a vacation!" Sanji shouted.

"Stupid jackasses." Jou sighed as pinched his nose in frustration.

"We should've just left 'em behind." Zoro muttered. "Geez." Nami took this time to explain to the Sniper and Cook about the crew's situation.

"Hey, Nami..." Jou said. "Did you tell them what's going on right now?"

"I did." Nami said. "They listened very carefully." Nami actually bonked the two on their heads as they laid on the deck past out. "But I just left out the complicated parts." As the ship sailed a fog set in.

"We should be reaching the sea soon." Vivi said.

"Hey, cool." Luffy said. "Look at all the fog."

"Finally!" Nami said with relief. "It's getting light out."

"I'm just glad we got away from the people chasing us." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"I must agree." Jou said. "We'll be long gone by the time anyone tries to chase us."

"With all this fog we need to be careful to avoid the rocks." The voice said in it's soothing tone.

"Oh, good idea." Jou said, but then rose an eyebrow. "Wait...? Who said that? Were you the one answering me, Nami?"

"No." Nami shook her head.

"Hmm?" Jou turned his head and saw an unfamiliar woman. "What the...?"

"This ship is nice." The woman said calmly. Everyone turned and saw the woman as Nami and Vivi gasped. The woman had black hair, piercing blue eyes, she had a bit of a tan to her and she wore a purple Indian-styled clothing with a matching purple hat and boots. She was sitting on the top railing on the upper deck with a tanned leg over the other.

"What?" Zoro said. "Who's that!?"

"It's... It's you...!?" Vivi said. The woman only smiled softly and let out a quiet laugh.

"I just happened to run into your dear Mr.8 a little ways back..." The woman said. "He didn't look so good." Vivi glared at her.

"So you killed Igaram?" Said Vivi.

"You!?" Luffy pointed at the woman. "What're you doing on my ship!? And how did you get here!?"

"Answer him!?" Vivi shouted. "What are you you doing here!? Miss All Sunday!"

"Miss All Sunday!?" Jou said.

"So you know who she is?" Nami asked. "Which of the numbered guys is she partnered with!?"

"Her partner is Mr.0." Vivi said. "The boss."

"CROCODILE'S HER PARTNER!?" Nami shouted in surprise.

"She's a bad guy?" Luffy said.

"She was the only one who knew the bosses identity." Vivi said. "That's how we found out who he actually is. By following her back to him." Vivi kept her gaze on Miss All Sunday.

"To be accurate, I allowed it." Said Miss All Sunday.

"So she's a good guy then." Luffy said.

"I know you knew we were there!" Vivi shouted. "You were the one who told the boss what we knew! Weren't you!?"

"That's right." Miss All Sunday said calmly.

"Alright, then she is bad." Luffy said with an angry face.

"Luffy, would you cut it out already." Zoro said.

"You still haven't told us what it is you're doing here?!" Vivi yelled.

"Oh, right..." Miss All Sunday's smile faded into a frown. "You were just so serious about the whole thing that I couldn't help myself. A Princess doing whatever it would take to help her country. Or making herself an enemy of Baroque Works. The idea was just so... ridiculous." Her smile returned.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Vivi shouted at the top her lungs. Sanji appeared aiming a pistol and Usopp aiming his slingshot both on either side of Miss All Sunday. Zoro unsheathed a sword, Jou flicked both his wrist and grabbed both his chains, Nami took out her staff. All looking ready to take down this woman.

"Sanji, uh...?" Usopp asked as he aimed. "You do realize what your doing here, right?"

"Nope. Not a clue." Answered Sanji. "I just know that the beautiful Miss Wednesday needs me."

"I would really appreciate it if you would..." Miss All Sunday frowned. "Stop pointing those at me." Sanji and Usopp began flying off the upper deck and landing on the bottom deck. Nami's staff all of a sudden is knocked out of her hands.

"You mean...?" Zoro said. Luffy had a surprised look on her face.

"Does she have a..." Jou said as he flinched as his chains were knocked of his hands.

"She's eaten..." Vivi said. Zoro's sword is knocked out of his hand. Sanji and Usopp fell to the deck finally.

"A Devil Fruit." Zoro said.

"Which one?" Nami said, to no one in particular. "What's her power?"

"Beats me." Jou said. " But she can touch us without even having to move." Sanji leaned up and his eye turned into a heart seeing Miss All Sunday.

"Wow!" Sanji swooned. "Now that I get a look! You're beautiful!"

"There's no need to get so excited." She smiled. "You can all calm down. I haven't been given any orders to follow you here. I have no reason to fight you." Luffy's straw hat flew off his head and to Miss All Sunday with her catching it and twirling. "So you're the Captain? I've heard so much about you. Monkey D. Luffy.

"GIMME MY HAT BACK!" Luffy shouted angrily. "YOU WANT ME TO COME UP THERE AND TAKE IT!"

"You are a bad person!" Usopp said from behind the mast. "I demand you leave this instant!"

"Yeah, you're really scaring here as you hide the mast." Jou frowned.

"Bad luck." Miss All Sunday said putting Luffy's hat on top her own. "Picking up a Princess who Baroque Works who has already made up their mind to see eliminated. Protected by a mere handful of Pirates. But your luck gets even worse, because of the direction your Log Pose is indicating. You see...?" Nami looked at the Log Pose. "The name of the next island is 'Little Garden'. We won't even need to lift a finger. You'll all be dead long before you reach Alabasta."

"MY HAT!" Luffy shouted. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I-I told you to leave now evil... doer." Usopp said still behind the mast.

"Evil doer...?" Zoro rose an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes, she's quivering over your words." Jou said sarcastically.

"You don't think it's a little foolish." Said Miss All Sunday as she tossed something down to Vivi. "Allowing yourselves to be whipped out." She even tossed Luffy back his straw hat as it landed on his head.

"Eternal Pose?" Vivi said.

"Using that you can skip right past Little Garden without stopping." Miss All Sunday said. "Straight to an island near Alabasta. The pose points to a place known as 'Naninonaishima'. None of our agents know that course so you won't be followed."

"What?" Nami said. "So she's good after all."

"Hold on a sec..." Jou said. "I got something to say if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all." Miss All Sunday said smiling.

"Why would you give us that Eternal Pose anyway?" Jou asked. "We're obviously your enemy and for all we know that place your sending us to could be a trap. Now tell me, are you setting us up?"

"Hmm?" Miss All Sunday hummed. "You decide." She said simply. Luffy walked slowly up to Vivi and took the Eternal Pose.

"Forget your thingy!" Luffy shouted. "We don't need it!" Luffy crushed the Eternal Pose in his hand. He was then kicked in the face by Nami.

"YOU JERK!" Nami shouted with shark teeth. "SHE JUST WENT OUT OF HER WAY TO SHOW US AN EASIER COURSE TO FOLLOW! MAYBE SHE ACTUALLY IS TRYING TO HELP US GET AWAY!"

"You aren't the one who decides where this ship goes." Luffy said to Miss All Sunday.

"Well, that's too bad." She frowned.

"She blew up that funny old man who was nice and now I hate her." Luffy said, leaning up and putting his hat back on.

"I'm sorry to hear that and I'm sorry you didn't accept my offer." Miss All said. "If you survive, I hope that we'll meet again." She smiled.

"No!" Luffy barked at her. She jumped off the ship.

"Let's go, Banchi!" She said to her giant turtle as she sat down and got ready to go.

"Wha- what is that thing?" Zoro said looking at the turtle.

"It isn't a Sea King, is it?" Usopp said.

"Woah!?" Said Luffy and Usopp in unison. "A turtle!"

"Oh wow!" Luffy said. "That thing's huge!" Vivi got down on her knees.

"That woman..." She said. "I don't even have the slightest idea what's going through her head."

"Then there's no point in thinking about it, is there?" Nami said.

"There's someone on this boat who's just like that." Zoro said talking about a certain Captain.

"Still though, that Miss All Sunday was quite the mystery." Jou said. "I got a feeling that's not gonna be the last time we see her." Jou said folding his arms.

"Would someone explain to me what's going on!?" Usopp shouted in confusion. "None of this makes sense!"

"Oh, Miss Wednesday have you joined our crew?" Sanji asked hopefully.

"Hey! Explain already!?" Usopp shouted. "Woah!?" Usopp spotted Carue. "Who's Ostrich is this?"

"It's a duck, Usopp." Jou said.

 **-O-**

They finally explained the situation to Sanji and Usopp.

"I see." Sanji said, cigarette in his mouth. "It's too bad I missed out on all the fun. But it sounds as if there will be plenty of demand for my skills. No need to worry now that your sleeping prince is awoken, my sweet." He said to Vivi. "You will be safe."

"Woah!?" Usopp said as he heard the story. "Glad that wasn't me!"

"My dear..." Sanji said to Nami. "Are you getting jealous?"

"Uh no." Nami said with her arms folded with a none-caring expression.

"Excuse me?" Vivi asked timidly.

"What's the matter?" Jou asked her.

"Is it really alright that I'm on your ship?" She asked them nervously. "I'm just causing you all a lot of trouble."

"It's a little late for apologies, don't ya think?" Nami asked poking Vivi's forehead with her index finger. "If you didn't wanna cause us trouble you shouldn't have told us who you were."

"Sorry for that." Vivi said.

"Isn't that right, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy shouted. "I'm hungry too!"

"That one worries me a little." Vivi sweat-dropped at Luffy.

"Well, for now at least we know where we're headed to." Zoro said.

"Little Garden, huh?" Sanji said.

"Wonder what's it's like there?" Jou wondered.

"Remember what she said." Usopp said fearfully. "Are we gonna die?"

"Haha!" Luffy laughed. "Who knows!? Let's go, Pirates!"

 **"Right!"** Everyone said together. And so began their journey to take Princess Vivi of Alabasta back home to her Kingdom. But before that they gotta make a few stops. Neither of them knowing what's going to happen or what enemies they face but being the Straw Hat crew they'll figure it out as they go along.

* * *

 **Well, everyone liked the chapter enough. The length is to due to 2 episodes. Plus, I wanted to finish the Whiskey Peak this chapter and now we're off.**

 **If you've noticed a new thing I'm trying is the symbol -O- that shows when I'm gonna split off the chapter. I think it makes the chapter feel a bit more connected than just using Horizontal line's each time.**

 **Review's...**

 **Chance Green G King: Oh thanks. Glad you liked that little bit with Jou and Vivi. Hoped you liked this current chapter too!**

 **Hawkeye: Or just give them a pat on the head and saying "It's alright, champ. Wanna talk about?"**

 **That scene for Jou and Nami was cute, huh? We should tie them both in a ribbon and a bow since they're adorable together lol.**

 **Jou and Nami: HELL NO!**

 **Though, they don't like that at all. Hey thanks Hawkeye glad my story is one of your favorites. Thanks man!**

 **Guest: Glad to see your somewhat interested in Razor even though he hasn't had a proper appearance yet.**

 **Jou: I don't want revenge on Razor. Besides he's dead.**

 **Well, there you have it.**

 **TheCarlosInferno: Marineford, huh? No. Jou will not be present at Marineford. He will be sent to a place where it would be impossible for him to join in that. I've seen some stories where author's have their OC join Luffy at Marineford but Jou will not be in that and at his place where he was sent in his own little adventure there. But I will not skip it as I might show scenes like to show certain scenes on what's going on with Luffy during his separation. But we're gonna be a while until we reach Marineford.**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: That's what I'm hear for! To deliver jokes and witty comments.**

 **Jou using his kunai like how ninja's use 'em? Jou wasn't trained to be a ninja. Plus, those kunai was just a thing I added at the last minute and plus I needed something for Jou to do during Loguetown. Never thought of him using attachments on his chains but it's too late now since those kunai are apart of Jou now. But if the need arises Jou will gladly do hand to hand if he didn't have his chains. He trained to fight like that with Rana.**

 **But yeah, Jou wasn't trained to be a ninja.**

 **Jou: It was just the pose she was making that made me think that.**

 **KP360: Thanks! Glad you liked it!**

 **Things are about to get pretty crazy now that we have Vivi aboard.**

 **Jou: And Carue!**

 **Yes! Carue as well!**

 **Jou: Is he talking about Miss All Sunday?**

 **Yep! What do you think of her so far, Jou?**

 **Jou: I... I can't put my finger on it but I have the strangest feeling that she's gonna very important later on?**

 **Nami: Hmm...**

 **Jou: What's with that look for?**

 **Nami: Nothing!**

 **Jou: Why are you so angry?**

 **She's jealous.**

 **Nami*Bonks Author over the head***

 **Ow!**

 **Nami: Author, you now owe me just as much berri's Zoro owes me! But I'm adding 50% interest which means you owe me 350,000 berri's!**

 **What!? I don't have that kind of money!?**

 **Jou: Feel better now?**

 **Nami: Mmhm! *smiles* Much better~!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Nami: Buh-bye~! If you wanna review next time you gotta pay me first!**

 **Jou: Don't scam the readers! Anyway, bye guys!**


	32. Tigers, Dinosaurs and Giants! Oh, my!

**Hey, everybody! What's happening? Well, what's happening for this story is that we're going to Little Garden. You're either happy or sad(since I think some people don't like this arc too much) but hopefully I can finish this Arc in about 2 or 3 chapters hopefully.**

 **Get excited because this the first leg of the Straw hat's journey to Alabasta.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.32**

* * *

The Going Merry was sailing calmly across the ocean. Jou was in the Crow's Nest using his telescope. Luffy was sitting on the upper deck railing as Zoro was leaning against.

"Aww, no snow." Luffy whined. "Too bad."

"Snow in this climate?" Zoro said to Luffy opening his eyes.

"Sure, why not." Luffy said. "Already happened once. You just missed it because you were asleep." Luffy turned to Vivi. "Hey? What about you? Do you think it's gonna snow?"

"I wouldn't rule anything out but in the sea or in the first time it snowed was special." Vivi said. "The seven magnetic fields that emit from Reverse Mountain tend to make things particularly chaotic. But that doesn't mean you should relax your guard while sailing these waters. The odds of it being as wild as your first journey may be small." She walked over to the side of the ship. "But still these waters aren't normal and are certain to hide surprises of their own. Remember, never underestimate the sea."

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed, he brought his eyes to Jou up in the Crow's Nest. "I'm gonna go see what Jou's up to." Luffy thought with a smile.

"Was he even listening to what I just said!?" Vivi asked.

"Don't bother with him." Zoro said. "Luffy's got a one track mind." Luffy threw his arm toward the Crow's Nest. At this point, Jou was looking through his telescope but he was looking at it instead. Very intently at that.

 _"What Trian said at Loguetown still sticks with me?"_ Jou thought. _"Trian said it was rare? Could it hold some kind of secret? Hmm?"_ Jou hummed and then shrugged. _"I'm sure I'll find out eventually."_ He put his telescope to his eye again. He began turning himself to see if he can look-out for anything else but became startled when he came face to face with the familiar smiling face of his Captain.

"AAAAH!" Jou screamed as he stepped back. "Damn it, Luffy! Don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry." Luffy said, still grinning madly. "Did I scare you?"

"No." Jou said. "You didn't scare me." Jou looked through his telescope.

"Sounds like I did." Luffy laughed as he climbed into the Crow's Nest with Jou. The Look-out kept looking through his telescope but couldn't concentrate with his Captain there.

"Something I can help you with?" Jou asked.

"Jou, I'm bored!" Luffy whined.

"Hello, Bored." Jou said, sarcastically. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jou."

"Can I look through your telescope?" Luffy pleaded. "Please?"

"No, Luffy, I..." Jou looked at his Captain, who still had a pleading look. "Fine." Jou sighed. "But just for a bit, alright? Just be careful with it. There's nothing like it in the whole world."

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered as Jou handed him his telescope and looked through. "Whoa! This is cool!"

"Think so?" Jou said, arms crossed. "It's a good telescope. Funny thing though, my mom never told me how she got it. Hmm?" Jou hummed rubbing his chin. He then caught sight of Luffy looking through his telescope and leaning out the Crow's Nest. "Luffy, be careful!"

Luffy became startled and then leaned back but then started fumbling with the telescope and then lost it.

"AAAAH!" Jou screamed but leaned out and caught his telescope. For a second he was relieved but then found himself falling out of the Crow's Nest. "CRAP! CRAP, CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!" He screamed repeatedly as he was almost there to hitting the deck as he covered his face. A hand wrapped around his ankle stopping him from falling from his doom.

"Hey, Jou!" Luffy shouted, as he was holding Jou's ankle by his boot. "You okay?"

"Sure, why not." Jou said, he sighed as he was dangling with Luffy still holding his ankle.

"Hey, guys!" Sanji came out the kitchen carrying a plate of drinks, he saw Luffy in the Crow's Nest and holding on to Jou's ankle with the Look-out dangling. "What the heck are you guys doing?

"We're...I'm just..." Jou said, upside down. "Hanging out."

"Anyway, anyone care to sample my special drink?" Sanji said, as he was carrying a plate of drinks. All the guys went down to get some of Sanji's drinks.

"I do! I do!" Luffy said, he put Jou down but ended up dropping him. Jou fell straight on his back. Luffy jumped out the Crow's Nest and landed on his feet and went to get a drink. Jou sat up on the deck and looked at his telescope. It seemed okay.

"Good." Jou smiled and stood up and placed his telescope back in his holster hanging from his left side. He walked to go join the rest of the guys to try out Sanji's drink. As Jou got there he sat down and took one of the drinks. Vivi watched all the guys even Carue just sit down and enjoy the drink.

"Hey, you guys wanna get out the fishing gear?" Luffy asked the guys.

"Fishing?" Zoro said with a smile. "Hell yeah. I'm in."

"Sure." Jou said. "Fish sounds pretty good for dinner."

"Sounds good to me!" Usopp said. "I'll even make you one of my custom fishing rods. You'll love it!" Carue picks up the straw with his beak out of the drink.

"No, no. It goes like this." Sanji said, guiding the straw back to drink. All the guys watched Carue get ready to drink. He slurped it down in a second.

"Well, somebody sure is thirsty." Sanji said, getting another drink for Carue. "Have another." Carue slurped it down again until Sanji reached for another as the duck slurped it again.

"Haha!" Luffy said amazed. "Wow!"

"Man, he's slurping those down like it's nothing." Jou said.

"Oh yeah!" Usopp cheered.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. Vivi had this irritated expression on her face as she looked at all of them have not a care in the world. Nami came out on deck and walked up to Vivi.

"There acting like idiots!" Vivi said angrily as she pointed at the guys all laugh at Carue.

"Maybe this will help." Nami said, handing over one of the drinks to Vivi while also having her own. "Just relax." Nami said, taking a small slurp of her drink. "These boys may go through there goofy fazes but when things get rough, they get to work." Still holding out one of the drinks to Vivi. "Trust me. I should know."

"Sorry." Vivi said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm getting worked up over nothing."

"This ship will put you at ease." Nami smiled. "You'll cheer up in no time." Luffy and Usopp were still cheering on Carue as the duck slurped another drink.

"How many of those has he had now?" Jou asked, with the straw of the drink in his mouth. Carue quaked and then fell over on his back showing that he's drank enough. He fell over spitting out the drink like a small fountain. "Heh, I think he's had enough." Jou said smirking. All the guys laughed at Carue. Nami and Vivi kept watching all the guys.

"Hahaha!" Nami laughed as she looked Vivi with a smile.

"Yeah, they're funny." Vivi smiled with the drink in her hand. From the side of the ship was a dolphin that jumped up from the ocean.

"Hey, look!" Sanji said. "It's a dolphin! Pirates best friend!"

"Whoa! Beautiful!" Nami said. The dolphin jumped up from the ocean. The dolphin was enormous. It was even bigger than the Merry. As it flew over the Going Merry it shadowed over the ship.

 **"It's huge!"** Said the three of Sanji, Zoro and Luffy.

"Uh, dolphin's of an unusual size anybody?" Jou sweat-dropped. Luffy laughed as the dolphin dove right back into the water.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

"Move it!" Zoro said.

"Okay, going!" Sanji said. All the pirates ran across the deck to get the ship moving. Vivi watched all of them with a surprised look. Jou and Sanji pulled the ropes on the sail, Usopp was pulling the ropes from the top of the yard. Zoro was manning the steering rudder.

"She was right." Vivi said in surprise.

"Okay, hurry!" Luffy shouted. "Let's move!" The enormous dolphin was still sailing behind the Going Merry and was almost ready to dive into the ocean. "Get ready! It's gonna be a big one!" The dolphin hit the water and created giant wave that carried the Merry along with it. "Nami, which direction now?" Luffy asked grinning.

"Gimme a second. I'll check." Nami checked the Log Pose on her wrist. "Port side! Full!"

 **"Turning full!"** All the guys said as the ship turned Full. From far off everyone could see Little Garden as they were all gathered at the front of the ship.

"So that's gotta be it, right, Nami?" Jou asked as he looked at the island through his telescope.

"There's no mistake." Nami said. "Cactus Island and this one here are definitely pulling against each other." She pointed a finger at the island. "Our next stop!"

"This is it!" Luffy said excitedly. "Our second Island in the Grand Line!"

 **-O-**

 **[Somewhere on the Grand Line]**

On a resort-like island on the Grand Line was a man pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Mr.3?" Said the voice of a young girl.

"Yes, my dear, hold on." The man said as he began smelling the scent that came from his cup. "Ahhh, there's nothing quite like the rich aroma of Earl Grey." He began to take a sip.

"I'm bored." Said a young girl with red hair with a pink hat and rosy cheeks. She was called Miss Goldenweek.

"On the one hand you say you're bored on the other you don't like working, correct?" Said the man known as Mr.3.

"Mmhm." The girl nodded.

"Then why don't you cease your complaining and revel in the enjoyment of this rare slice of freedom circumstances have generally afforded you." Mr.3 said. "How grand to take a long vacation. A privilege few officers ever get to indulge. One more thing, I would appreciate your mindful and immediate discretion in not calling me by my code name in public. Otherwise, people would discover that I am indeed Mr.3." Said the man with his hair styled in a 3.

"Sure." Miss Goldenweek said simply Mr.3 sighed as he laid back in his lawn chair. Miss Goldenweek was holding a piece of paper in her hands.

"Incidentally, I couldn't help noticing you've been perusing that piece of paper over the last several days? Why does it grab you so?"

"It's an order from boss." Miss Goldenweek said showing the piece of paper.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" Mr.3 shouted with sharkteeth and snagged the paper from Miss Goldenweek and began reading. "It's says Mr.5 has been taken down. If someone had to be terminated I wish it would've been someone useless like Mr.2." Mr.3 said.

"So it would benefit you." Miss Goldenweek said. "With a fat promotion."

"It's not that necessarily, rather the downfall of Mr.5 is hardly exciting news at all." Mr.3 said. "The man excelled at nothing, clinging to his own Devil Fruit powers like a drowning rat." Said Mr.3. "You are correct that the modicum of my indifference stems from the fact that 5's misfortune brings me no gain. All we may learn is power means nothing if not properly harnessed." The man finished all of his tea. "Superior criminals are those who execute their crimes with superior intellect. Never the less whoever beat Mr.5 should be made an example of. If for no other reason then to preserve the reputation of terror our organization is painstakingly cultivated and indeed for criminality as a whole."

 **-O-**

 **[Back with the Straw hats]**

The Going Merry sailed through the island known as Little Garden in a current that ran through the island.

"I can see why they call this place Little Garden." Luffy said with a smile.

"I can't." Zoro said. "What's "Little" about it?"

"Yeah, this island looks pretty harsh if you ask me." Nami said. "Why the cute name?"

"I think we'll find out if we explore this place." Jou said. "That jungle looks pretty dicey."

"M-Maybe we'd be better off skipping this one!" Usopp said frightfully.

"We can't." Jou said. "We need to stay here so the Log Pose will set, right?"

"Yes." Vivi said. "We have to be careful. I can't help but remember the warning Miss All Sunday gave us."

"So, what?!" Usopp said. "We might be attacked by giant monsters!"

"Heh, who knows?" Luffy said.

"Listen, I'm sure we can make it to the next island without going ashore on this one!" Usopp said.

"The only way to reset the Log is to go ashore." Nami said, hands on her hips.

"This island is pretty big." Jou said, looking around at the jungle. "So we can kill a lot of time on this island."

"Not to mention we need to restock our food supply." Sanji suggested. "We didn't get so much as a sack of flour in the last town."

"Guys!" Zoro said pointing. "There's our ticket in!" Everyone looked to where Zoro was pointing.

"Think they have a barbecue restaurant here?" Luffy asked.

"We didn't travel all this way for barbecue!" Sanji shouted.

"I thought the point of this visit was to get food?" Luffy said.

"Food as in supplies." Sanji said. "We're going to cook later. Geez, what're you thinking?"

"I don't know?" Nami said. "Usopp might be right about this one." Nami pointed out to the jungle. "Just take a look at the gargantuan plant life here. I've never seen anything like it. Not even in books." Loud bird-screeching is heard from the jungle. Nami and Usopp cover their heads. Sanji was looking over at Nami gained a blush on his face.

"You're so adorable~!" Sanji said.

"Thank you~!" Usopp said cutely.

"That's not funny! I was talking to Nami!" Sanji shouted with shark teeth.

"What was that screeching!?" Nami wondered.

"It must've been a bird?" Jou said. "Or a dragon?"

"Woah, a dragon!" Luffy said. "Like Grandpa Ryu?"

"Maybe not, Captain..." Jou said. "But we don't know. Anything can happen here. There could be all kinds of monsters in this place."

 **"Please don't say that, Jou!"** Nami and Usopp said fearfully.

"It's alright, love." Sanji said to Nami. "It's only a bird. Perfectly harmless. Just like this jungle. Nothing to worry about." Sanji wasn't aware that a gigantic bird was flying right toward him as his back was turned. Seeing that, Nami and Usopp instinctively ran behind Jou for cover hiding behind his back.

"Sanji, that bird you were talking about is coming in from right behind you!" Jou warned the cook.

"What?" Sanji said as he looked behind himself. He immediately got down as the giant bird came down and swiped at Sanji with it's talons. The cook dodged out of the way as the bird failed to grab him and flew away from the Pirates.

"What the hell's the matter with you, ya damn bird!?" Sanji shouted at the bird as it continued flying off.

"Ooh, it's big." Luffy said looking at the bird. "Could be tasty?" There was then an impacting noise of some kind that shook the island and Going Merry.

"Hear that?!" Nami said in fear. "Is that the kinda noise you expect to hear in a normal jungle!?"

"I'm... I'm not sure." Jou said. "But that sounded like a volcano?"

"A VOLCANO!?" Usopp shouted in fright, his nose pointed toward the air. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Out from the jungle comes a tiger with yellow eyes looking right a the group. It followed along with the sailing ship.

"A tiger!?" Nami shouted.

"It's gigantic!" Usopp shouted. The frightened duo screamed and ran to hide behind Jou again. The tiger just coughed blood and roared in pain and fell over bleeding out.

"What?" Nami shouted. "What just happened!?"

"The tiger was wounded." Jou said. "So it died of it's wounds."

"What could've done that to it!" Nami shouted. "I know normal! This is definitely not it!" She was still clinging onto Jou as she was close to him.

"You're shouting in my ear, by the way." Jou said. Nami let go and turned to everyone.

"Can someone explain me how a mammoth tiger can just keel over covered in blood!?" Nami said.

"I just said it was wounded." Jou said.

"Log Pose and food be damned!" Usopp shouted. "We're not stepping foot on that island and that's final!"

"We can still reset the readings on the ship!" Nami said. "We'll just have to sit tight until then."

"Right!" Usopp agreed.

"When that's done!" Nami said. "We'll leave and never look back!"

"Right!" Usopp repeated.

"Yeah, great." Nami said. "We'll all just stay here."

 **-O-**

Zoro dropped the anchor in the water as they found a good spot for the ship to stay. Luffy was giggling to himself.

"Sanji, go make lunch!" Luffy said, still giggling like a child.

"You want lunch?" Sanji asked.

"Yep, and one more thing..." Luffy said. "Make it a great big pirate lunch with lots of meat and no veggies! I'm gonna need some more energy!"

"Energy for what?" Nami asked. "What are you doing? You're not leaving here!"

"Ya know...?" Luffy said with a goofy smile. "Fun stuff. Do you wanna come along?"

 _"It's useless!"_ Nami thought with tears. _"I can't stop him! He's too enthusiastic!"_

 _"Is he crazy?"_ Usopp thought with tears. _"Somewhere out there is a monster big enough to grind a tiger into paste!"_

"Sanji, I'm starving!" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Right." Sanji said walking away with a smile. "Be patient. I'll have it to you as soon as I can."

"Say Luffy, would it be alright if I come along with you?" Vivi asked him.

"AAAAAH!" Usopp screamed.

"Sure, sounds great!" Luffy said with a smile.

"No!" Nami told Vivi. "Vivi, you can't be serious!?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather not sit here with nothing but worry about my troubles." Vivi said. "This will keep me busy until the log's reset."

"Out of the question! Seriously!?" Nami said. "It's way too dangerous for you out there!"

"Just let her go if she wants to." Jou smirked, folding his arms. "And besides, Luffy is gonna be with her."

"Jou's right, I'll be fine." Vivi said. "Besides, I'll have Carue with me." Carue quacked in fear.

"Hey, something's wrong? Carue doesn't look too good." Nami said, examining the duck. "He might be in shock."

"Vivi, if you go exploring you'll need to eat." Sanji said from the kitchen. "I'll pack you a lunch."

"Thanks." Vivi said. "While your at it, could you fix something for Carue?"

"Of course." Sanji said. "You just leave it to me." The cook said going into the kitchen. Sanji finished the food and gave the food to Luffy and Vivi and gave Carue a drink that went around his neck.

"Now your all-set and ready to go!" Sanji said. "Two Pirate lunches for Luffy and Vivi and a special drink for Carue!"

"Heh, thanks!" Luffy said with a smile and then jumped off the ship. Vivi seated on Carue jumped off the ship after Luffy onto land.

"Well, see you guys later!" Vivi waved.

"Hold on a sec..." Jou said. "Luffy, this place seems to be dangerous so make sure you look after Vivi, okay?" Nami glared at Jou and folded her arms.

"Yep, I got it!" Luffy grinned. The group all began running off.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine!" Vivi said. Jou placed a hand on his hip and nodded as Luffy, Vivi and Carue ran off into the jungle.

"Hmph." Nami said, still with her arms folded.

"What?" Jou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing..." Nami shook her head. "You just...seem awfully concerned about her."

"Well, aren't you?" Jou asked. "We did promise Igaram after all."

"Yeah, I know." Nami said, her tone sounding irritated.

"Okay..." Jou said.

"Vivi, so brave." Usopp said.

"Just what would you expect from someone who can infiltrate the enemies ranks." Nami said.

"I'm bored." Zoro said, cracking his neck. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"TAKE A WALK!?" Usopp shouted.

"Okay, see ya, Zoro." Jou waved. The Swordsman jumped off the Going Merry.

"Hey, Zoro!" Sanji said, walking over to the side of the ship. "Wait up!"

"Hm?" Zoro hummed, looking at Sanji.

"You know where kinda short on food, right?" Sanji asked. "If you find any animals that appear edible, bring 'em back."

"Okay." Zoro said. "That's easy. I can see why you'd wanna send me 'cause I could bring back something you couldn't catch yourself."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Sanji shouted angrily. Zoro turned his head back at the cook. "I won't let that remark go unchallenged. Your saying you can capture bigger game than I can, like my hunting skills are inferior?"

"Yeah, that's right." Zoro said. The Swordsman and Cook had sparks of electricity between them as they glared at each other.

"Challenge accepted." Sanji said, as he jumped off the ship. "Okay, winner brings back the most pounds of meat."

"What do you mean pounds?" Zoro asked with an angry face. "Cause I can brink back tons!"

"Why don't you let your hunting do your talking for you." Sanji said.

"Heh!" Zoro laughed shortly. "Good luck, Cook!" The two went off in different directions.

"And then there were three." Jou said, as he, Nami and Usopp were left on the Going Merry alone.

"I will never understand it." Nami said, with tears in her eyes. "Why do those two jerks have to be so competitive?" Nami asked, tears in her eyes.

"Eh, It's a guy thing." Jou said, shrugging.

"Don't cry." Usopp said. "If it makes you feel better, I'm just as stumped by their behavior as you."

"What can you do, huh?" Jou said and began walking away. "Well, I'm gonna head off too."

 **"What!?"** Both the Navigator and Sniper shouted with tears. **"No! You can't go!"**

"Huh, what the!?" Jou shouted in surprise as both Nami and Usopp grabbed hold of his legs so they could stop him from leaving the ship. "What's with you two!? Let me go!"

"But Jou, you can't leave!" Nami shouted tearfully as she held onto one of Jou's legs.

"Yeah, we need someone here to protect us!" Usopp shouted tearfully holding the other.

"I'm not gonna go far!" Jou shouted. "Just stay on the ship until I get back!"

"What if you don't come back!?" Nami shouted. "What if a monster comes along and kills us!?"

"Just hide in the cabin or something!" Jou said.

"Listen, Jou...!" Usopp shouted. "We're not gonna let you leave even if we have to tie you up!"

"You wouldn't dare, Long Nose!" Jou shouted. "If you remember correctly I told you to never tie me up!? Remember?" Hearing that, Usopp let go of Jou's leg and scampers back away in fear. Jou looked at Usopp and then looked down at Nami still holding onto his leg and was tearful still.

"All right..." Jou sighed. "I'll stay with you guys on the ship."

 **"Yay!"** Both Nami and Usopp exclaimed happily.

"Remember, we can still run into danger here, ya know?" Jou said. "With us here on the ship, were just sitting ducks."

 **"Oh yeah..."** Both Nami and Usopp said sadly.

"Welp, I guess I'm gonna get comfortable and take a nap." Jou said, walking over to the side of the Merry. "Wake me when something happens." Jou pulled his beanie over his eyes and put his arms behind his head beginning his nap.

Nami and Usopp were still worried about being attacked. Even with Jou here with them they were still scared. The two both sat on either side of the Chain-Wielder both of them sitting with their knees in front of them. They heard cawing and other animal noises which brought their heads up in alarm.

"Jou's right, we're sitting ducks." Usopp said with tears in his eyes.

"DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT!?" Nami shouted with shark teeth at the Sniper. Usopp looked over at Jou still sleeping with his beanie over his eyes.

"How can he be so relaxed when there could be scary monsters out there?" Usopp wondered.

"For all we know the monsters could kill him first while he's taking his nap." Nami said.

"I heard that." Jou said, hat still over his eyes.

"I thought your were asleep?" Nami asked.

"You shouted, I assumed you guys were in trouble." Jou said, moving his hat off one of his eyes looking at Nami. "But nothing's happened so back to my nap." Jou placed his beanie back over his eye. "Just wake me when something comes along and I'll take care of it."

Nami and Usopp were somewhat relieved that Jou was here. But they hoped that nothing comes after the ship. Nami's eyes snapped open in realization.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" She said, standing up. She started running off to her room on the ship.

"Huh, where are you going?!" Usopp asked, but she ignored him. Usopp got up and followed Nami inside. "Nami, what's wrong!?" He asked, going in the door. This now left Jou on deck by himself as he continued to sleep peacefully. Nami was in her room looking through her book shelf tossing books of it.

"Mm, that's not it..." Nami said, throwing books to the ground. "Not this one either..." She said as she continued tossing books.

"Nami! Whoa! Hey!" Usopp covering his head to shield himself from the incoming books. "What the heck are you looking for anyway, huh?!"

"Quiet!" Nami said. "I remember reading about it in a book." She picked up a book off the shelf.

"Uh, reading about what?" Usopp asked.

"Little Garden." Nami said, as she began flipping through pages. "I have a book on here somewhere?" She tossed that book to the side and started to check the books left on her shelf.

"O-Okay." Usopp said. "I'm gonna back out on deck with Jou." Usopp as he walked out the door. Nami kept looking on her shelf

"Let me see, which one was it? Maybe? I think I read it recently but I don't remember. The title is on the tip of my tongue?" She picked up another book before tossing another to the floor. "Hmm?" She hummed flipping through pages. "Ah, found it! This book right here is about Little Garden!" Nami finally had the book that had info on Little Garden. She walked out the door out on deck cradling the book in one of her arms. "Jou! Usopp!" She called the two. Jou was still napping and didn't respond to Nami but Usopp was at the front deck looking at the jungle.

"Huh, Nami?" Usopp asked, turning to Nami as she made her way over to him. "What now? Did you find your book? So did you find your book yet?"

"Uh, huh." Nami nodded. "This is bad! This island..."

"What?!" Usopp asked. "What wrong, Nami?"

She never answered as there was a towering shadow of a person with red eyes looking straight at them. Both the Navigator and Sniper gained looks of shock and terror on their faces. Nami dropped the book right out of her hands.

Whatever was coming was very giant. Usopp seeing it had tears in his eyes. Nami also had tears pouring down her face. She ran off to Jou to wake him up. Even with the loud stomping sounds of whatever was coming to them he was still asleep.

"Jou..." Nami whispered. "Wake up..." She shook him a bit. "Jou, c'mon, wake up." She whispered as she shook him.

"Hmm...?" Jou moved his blue beanie off his eyes. "What? What is it?" He asked. "Why is everything shaking? What's happening?"

"Just get up." Nami said. "Come on. Somethings coming." She grabbed his arm which brought him to his feet. Holding his arm she dragged him along to the front deck where Usopp was.

"Now, what the problem...?" Jou asked, until he visibly saw the tall, shadowed figure. "Stay behind me, you two." Jou said, flicking his wrist to use his red chain. Nami and Usopp got behind Jou both with tears in their eyes. The figure moved the trees apart to clear a way to the Pirates.

 **"AAAAAAAAAGH!"** Nami and Usopp both screamed in unison as Jou stood ready to fight if needed.

"YABABABABABABA!" The tall figure laughed. It was giant man with a dirty blonde beard, he wore a horned helmet and wore a blue cape. He carried an axe and a shield. The man was so humongous that he towered over the Going Merry as well as the three Pirates before him.

"What the...?" Jou asked, looking up at the giant.

"Well, what is the answer?" The gigantic man asked as he leaned in close to the three pirates on their ship. Nami and Usopp were too scared to even form words. So it was up to Jou to speak.

"Um, answer...?" Jou asked. "What do you mean?" The giant leaned toward the Pirates.

"I asked if you had any alcohol?" The giant asked. "I drank mine."

"Oh, is that so..." Jou said. He extended his wrist and moved his hand with his red chain wrapping it around his wrist. Usopp said nothing he just nodded his head.

"We have a little!" Nami shouted in fear.

"So now you talk?" Jou asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, you do?!" The giant grinned. "That's perfect!"

"Um, there's just one thing!" Nami said. "It's for cooking and disinfecting!" Nami squeaked from behind Jou. "But if that's acceptable, you're welcome to it all!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" The giant screamed as Nami and Usopp screamed in fear from behind Jou. A dinosaur bit the giant in his back.

"Oh, it's a dinosaur..." Jou asked. The giant turned around with his axe and cleaved off the head of the dinosaur with one strike. The act caused Nami and Usopp to hold on the Jou tighter in fear them both crying. "Geez, you guys are too scared little kittens!" Jou said to the two behind him and turned back to the giant. "So, Mr...? Uh? Giant? Do you have a name?"

"I'm Brogy!" The giant introduced as he held the head of the dinosaur he killed. "The Elbaf's Strongest Warrior! Invincible! YABABABABA!" Broggy laughed proudly.

"Ah, I see." Jou said, nodding with a smile. "Well, I'm Jou and the two behind are Nami and Usopp." Jou gestured to the two. "It's...it's nice to meet you." Jou said. This is new to him. He's never met a... person like Brogy before. Let alone someone as big like him.

"Nice to meet you all too!" Brogy smiled heartily, he held up the head of the dinosaur. "Now I have dinner! And the three of you are invited as my guest!"

"Okay, well..." Jou said, he looked at both Nami and Usopp and then turned back to Brogy. "Would you excuse us for a sec...?" Jou asked.

"Sure!" Brogy grinned nodded widely. Jou nodded and took Nami and Usopp by the wrist and pulled them aside.

"Are we seriously going to eat dinner with him?" Nami asked in a whisper. "What if he means we're the dinner?"

"For all we know he wants to fatten us up so he can eat us?!" Usopp whispered.

"I...I'm not sure." Jou whispered. "Look, why don't we just go with him then eat and then we can back to the ship. Sure, he can probably kill or eat us if he wanted to but I'm sure he just wants company." Jou whispered looking back at Brogy who still was smiling heartily. "So, c'mon, let's go."

"Okay!" Usopp said. "Jou, you and Nami go with the giant and eat with him and I'll watch the Going Merry!"

"How come you get to stay on the ship?" Nami asked.

"No!" Jou said. "We are all going to eat with Brogy! All three of us!" Jou said with a serious look. "And also, the ship looks like it'll be safe here. No one is here but us and all the creatures on this island. So I believe the ship should be fine here even if we're only gone for a little bit."

"But..." Usopp sighed, dejectedly.

"Okay, that settles it." Jou nodded. "C'mon, you two." Jou began walking being followed by Nami and Usopp. They followed Brogy to his camp.

 **-O-**

At Brogy's camp, Brogy was cooking the dinosaur meat in fire. Jou was just calmly sitting cross-legged watching the meat cook. Usopp and Nami just sat a little far off from the both of them.

"Delicious dinosaur..." Brogy said happily, inspecting the meat.

"I never tried dinosaur meat before...?" Jou asked. "Is it good?"

"It's very tasty!" Brogy answered grinning.

"Well, can't wait to try it since it's a first for me." Jou chuckled. Nami and Usopp were sitting together still looking frightened and intimidated by Brogy. Usopp looking around see's a hut that had to be the giants. He squinted and what he saw were skulls. This made the Sniper whimper quietly in fear.

"What is it...?" Nami asked.

"In that hut, there's skulls in there." Usopp said frighteningly. This caused Nami to gain a scared look on her face.

"The next one's he takes will be ours." Nami whined. Brogy looked over at Nami and Usopp as they continued to sit quietly.

"Are your friends okay...?" Brogy asked Jou.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed as he turned to Nami and Usopp. "Yeah, I'm sure they're fine." Jou smiled. "They're probably just hungry."

"Is that so?" Brogy said. "No need to worry. The dinosaur meat is almost ready." The Sniper and Navigator were still scared.

"This is the end." Usopp said in fright. "He's gonna pick our bones clean and Jou's too."

"Shut up!" Nami said in a shouted whisper. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Well, it's true!" Usopp argued back.

"Enough..." Nami said, standing up quietly. "I'll be damned if I'm just gonna sit around here and wait to die." She looked at Usopp. "You comin' or what?"

"F-Fine." Usopp nodded. "Wait? What about Jou?"

"Jou can take care of himself." Nami whispered. "Besides he's one our strongest. He'll probably be okay."

"Yummy, yummy, yummy, dinosaur meat~!" Brogy sang. "Yummy in my tummy taste so sweet~! Grill it on the fire take a big bite~! Eat all I can and sleep good tonight~!"

Nami quietly sneaked around a large rock behind followed by a tiptoeing Usopp trying to be as quiet as he can. Nami made it to the side of the rock.

"That way." Nami said running off in the direction she took into the jungle. Usopp made it to the side of the rock and began shimmying slowly.

"Gotta go." Usopp said and then ran off following after Nami. The two both screamed and ran through the jungle for as long as their leg's could carry them until they stopped when they think they ran far enough. Both of them stopping to catch their breath.

"W-we made it-!" Nami breathed. "Amazing!"

"Yeah?" Usopp breathed from where he was kneeling on the ground. "At least, we got far away from that giant's stomach!" Usopp felt two wet little drips on his shoulder. He looked up with a scared look and saw a sabretooth tiger. It roared at the both the Sniper and Navigator. Seeing it made made Usopp scream in terror.

"But..." Nami said, with a scared face. "We ran from the belly of a hungry giant right in to the belly of a tiger." Nami and Usopp turned around and screamed as they ran as the tiger chased them. The two both ran away from the tiger as quickly as they can. The two were too busy trying to get away from the tiger that they didn't notice that someone they know, chains in both hands defeated the tiger immediately.

Nami and Usopp stopped running and looked behind themselves and saw Jou carrying both his chains standing in front of the now defeated tiger.

"You guys okay...?" Jou asked. "You guys just ran off, I had to go find you." He put his chains back on his wrist.

"T-Thank you, Jou." Usopp said shaking. Nami ran up to Jou and just hugged him. Jou rose his eyebrow at this but smiled lightly and put a hand on her waist.

"You and Usopp aren't hurt, are you?" Jou asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"L-Little Garden is a scary place." Nami said frighteningly as she buried her face in Jou's neck.

"Both of you guys come back." Jou sighed, as he stepped back a bit from Nami from their short embrace. "You guys ran off because you think Brogy is still gonna eat you, huh?" Jou asked, looking at each of them. They didn't say anything but that's what they were thinking. "Look, I already asked if he was planning to eat us and he said he wasn't."

 **"He's not!?"** Asked both the Navigator and Sniper.

"No." Jou said. "He said he wanted some company. That's why he invited us to eat with him and not so he can eat us. You two can calm down now, he's not gonna kill us and eat us. He just wants someone to talk to. Now, are you two gonna follow me back?"

"Yeah..." Usopp said sadly.

"Okay..." Nami said sadly.

"Alright, let's go." Jou said. Before any of them could go a T-Rex appeared behind Jou. It roared loudly as it's eyes leered at the three of them.

 **"AAAAAAAAGH!"** Screamed Nami and Usopp as they hit behind Jou who just looked at the overgrown lizard.

"Another dinosaur, huh?" Jou said, sounding a bit surprised. "There must be a lot those on this island."

"Who cares!?" Nami shouted as she shook Jou violently. "Do something about it, Jou!"

"Okay!" Jou shouted. "Would you please shaking me!?" A loud thud is heard as everyone or thing stopped and saw Brogy. The giant had a big grin on his face as he looked at the T-Rex. The giant licked his lips hungrily as the T-Rex just ran off in fear. Nami and Usopp still had scared looks looking at Brogy.

"Oh, Brogy..." Jou said. "Look, I found my friends." Jou said, pointing at the still crying Navigator and Sniper

"Ah, good!" Brogy said, smiling broadly. "The meat is done! So have some! In appreciation for the alcohol!"

"Okay." Jou said smiling.

"Now, follow me!" Brogy said, walking off happily.

"C'mon, you two." Jou said, as he began walking and followed after by Nami and Usopp. Nami walked up next to Jou and grabbed his hand. Jou only looked at her, she didn't make eye contact with him. Jou only smirked and held her hand back.

 _"I have to admit..."_ Jou thought. _"She's adorable when she's scared."_

 **-O-**

"YABABABABABA!" Brogy laughed as he laid the giant piece of meat in front of the three pirates. "Go on! Eat hearty, my friends! It taste delicious!" He said taking a bite out of his own piece of meat.

"Um, thanks." Jou smiled. "Aren't you two going to have some?" Jou asked Nami and Usopp.

"I... I think I've lost my appetite." Nami said.

"Don't be shy now!" Brogy said grinning. "Dig in!"

 **"No, I don't wanna eat..."** Said Nami and Usopp sadly. Jou sitting in between them just looked at either of them.

"Hmm?" Brogy hummed in confusion. "Dinosaur meat is sweet. I promise you it's quite tasty." Nami and Usopp just put their heads down. Jou stood up and walked up to the meat. He reached for one of his kunai in the holster. He used it to cut himself a piece of the meat.

He looked at it and took a bite out of it. As he did the meat was juicy and it really did a bit of a sweetness to it.

"Mmm! You're right!" Jou said as he smiled up at Brogy. "It is sweet!"

"See!?" Brogy smiled. "Your friend over here thinks so! YABABABABABA!"

"Uh, Brogy, sir?" Nami said. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What's on your mind, young lady?" Brogy asked.

"How long will it take to reset the log on this island?" Nami asked.

"One full year!" Brogy said, with a wide grin. This made Nami and Usopp's eyes go wide in shock. The two just fell off the tree log they were sitting on.

"A year!?" Nami cried. "If we waited that long to eat! We wouldn't have stomach's to feed!"

"It's over!" Usopp cried. "We have to admit defeat!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna fall asleep again!?" Brogy asked grinning. "YABABABABABA!"

"If you two are that hungry..." Jou sighed at Nami and Usopp. "Get over here come eat some of this meat. But still though, a whole year for the Log Pose to reset? We don't even have time to wait that long." After a bit, Nami and Usopp both go get some of the meat. Jou carved out the meat for them with his kunai.

"Good thing I cleaned these recently from all the fighting on Whiskey Peak." Jou said. "But it's kinda tough to cut stuff out with it." Jou handed the meat to the other two. "It's still a bit warm so make sure you blow on it." Jou said to them as he began cutting out another piece for himself.

The three sat eating their piece of meat as Brogy ate his. An eruption then sounded from the volcano from far off.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

"An eruption." Usopp said. Brogy dropped his piece of meat in his fire. The three pirates looked up at the giant.

"Uh, Brogy...?" Jou asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Please forgive me..." Brogy said with a smile as he stood up. "But there is something I must attend to."

"What?" Nami asked. "You're leaving?"

"No choice." Brogy said. "That's the signal my opponent and I use to mark the beginning our fight."

"A fight...?" Nami said.

"With who?" Usopp asked. "Where? And more importantly, why?"

"Why?" Brogy asked, looking down at the small group. "I don't remember! YABABABABA!"

"Well, if anything..." Jou smiled. "I hope you win your fight." Jou clenched his fist. Brogy only grinned and nodded at the chain-wielder and picked up his axe and shield. Brogy roared as he and the giant warrior known as 'Dorry' ran at each other and clashed weapons.

Their weapons clashed as they created a shock wave that shook the whole island and outside of it.

* * *

 **Chapter doesn't seem like much but here it is. This arc may have about 3 or 4 chapters to it.** **Hope everyone liked the chapter enough.**

 **Reviews...**

 **The Storm Master 567: His Mom actually. We'll see that backstory after the Alabasta Arc ends.**

 **Chance Green G King: Oh, boy do I have some ideas for this saga. But yep, we gotta deal with Little Garden first.**

 **Hawkeye: Yep, Nami seemed like she was jealous. Hope you still liked the chapter even though nothing much happened.**

 **Jou: So she was lying about that?**

 **Knowing Nami, Jou. She'll just deny any of that.**

 **Drakedragon297: Glad you think so. Also, glad you like my story! Thanks!**

 **pokemonking0924:** **As I've mentioned before, yeah. That little part of Jou's background will appear after this Saga ends.**

 **Jou: I just did that so I could protect Vivi. Someone needed to stay next to her.**

 **Right. I look forward to when Robin joins the crew.**

 **Jou: Wait, what? Who's joining the crew?**

 **No one, Jou!**

 **Jou: Stupid author being vague and keeping everything a secret from me.**

 **If I told you everything, Jou. Then there'd be no surprise for you. I'm doing it for your own good.**

 **GreenD109: As I've mentioned earlier, you'll get to see that part of Jou's background at the end of this Saga. Have patience.**

 **Gh0st495: Oh, wow, thanks! Glad you like the story, Jou and also the pairing with Nami. Speaking of the pairing with Nami, things are gonna start getting a bit more serious for Jou and Nami.**

 **I really can't wait for the Alabasta Arc as well(future ones too). Thank you so much. Your words are much appreciated!**

 **Well, okay. That should conclude this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it at least just a bit.**

 **Well, I'll see you guys next time.**


	33. Brogy's tears and Captured!

**Hey, guys! It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Well, the chapter is here, so here it is.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **I just own Jou and OC's that appear.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.33**

* * *

A dinosaur stomping it's way through the jungle comes across a white building. The dinosaur goes to chomp on it but as it did, it shattered it's teeth.

"Hey!" Called Mr.5. "If your done...? Get out of the way!" He shouted at the dinosaur as Miss Valentine stood next to him. The dinosaur turned slowly to the duo.

"Wait, I can handle this." Miss Valentine said with a confident smile. The dinosaur ran at them. "Hahahahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed as she jumped into the air. **"10,000 Kilogram Press!"** She slammed straight down into the dinosaur with a loud crash. **  
**

After, Mr.5 and Miss Valentine walked casually up to the white building. Mr.5 opened the door slowly.

"Oh, hello, Mr.5." Said Mr.3 holding a cup of tea. Joining him inside the white building was Miss Goldenweek who was napping. The duo stepped inside with the two.

"I'm impressed by the decor." Mr.5 said looking around at the little home Mr.3 has made. "You have a talent for even turning the most savage environment into a home. I admire you which is why I feel compelled to remind all of you, this mission involves me and Miss Valentine."

"Rest assured, we won't slip up like we did last time." Miss Valentine said.

"It is very disappointing that you 'slipped-up' on your last job but that's not why I'm here." Mr.3 said. "Mr.5, Miss Valentine, the simple fact of the matter is your both weak." Mr.3 took a sip of his tea. Both Mr.5 and Miss Valentine still had their own glares at Mr.3. "Don't waste your energy pouting." Mr.3 said. "It is what it is. Take a look at this." He held a wanted poster with two individuals on it as he laid it on the table. "I'd like to thank you both for affording me an excuse to come to this island. I enjoy the opportunity to hunt some truly... big game." Mr.3 chuckled.

"Dorry the 'Blue Ogre and Brogy the 'Red Ogre of the Giant Warrior Pirates." Mr.5 read as he picked up the wanted poster.

"Everyone's heard of them." Miss Valentine said. "It's ancient legend. Hey, this poster is over a hundred years old."

"Well, those two legends are alive and well on this very island." Mr.3 said with a smile. "They've been battling over a century now. Back when that poster was new the bounty on their heads was 100,000,000 Berri's a piece. 200,000,000 for the both of them."

"200,000,000 Berri's is an impressive sum." Mr.5 said. "But that doesn't change the fact that they're giants."

"There's a wise saying..." Mr.3 smirked evilly. "Superior criminals are those who execute their crimes using superior intellect. All you have to do is follow my precise instructions. With a smidgen of forethought and perseverance we can find the solution to the most gargantuan of obstacles."

 **-O-**

The two giant warrior's clashed weapons. Brogy's sword and Dorry's axe met as they were locked in a clash until they pushed back. Dorry went for a thrust with his sword to Brogy but the giant jumped up in the air which led Dorry to stabbing a rock. Brogy ascended down from the air and did a downward slash with his axe. The axe connected with Dorry but he blocked with his own helmet.

Brogy's axe broke a little bit with the force he put in the attack. Dorry pushed his axe off his helmet and rammed his head in Brogy's stomach. Dorry pushed Brogy straight into a large boulder with a roar making it collapsing with the other giant falling to the ground onto his back.

"He blocked that hit with his helmet!?" Usopp shouted in shock and surprise. "That's incredible! A couple inches left or right and it would've killed him!" Usopp exclaimed as Jou and Nami stood calmly next to him.

Back to the giant fight. Brogy took his axe and swung it horizontally. Dorry leaned back to evade it. The axe only cut a pieces of Dorry's long beard. Dorry went for a slash with his sword as Brogy brought up his shield to block it. Brogy threw his axe down toward Dorry but he blocked it with his own shield. The two giants were back in their clash.

"What an incredible fight, huh...?" Usopp said, his mouth agape. "Everyone one of those attacks is hitting some vital spot! Just one slip from either of them and that's it their dead!"

"These guy's have really been fighting to the death for a hundred years..." Nami said. "That's gotta get old."

"Give them some credit..." Jou said. "I think it's impressive that they've kept up with it all this time."

"Yeah..." Nami said. "But hey, this is a good thing. This is our chance to get away." Nami said as she began walking off. "Let's go." She said as she was leaving.

"I'm coming." Jou said, following behind her. As they walked they both looked back at the same time at Usopp who wasn't moving an inch as he kept watching the giant's fight. Jou and Nami both looked to one another and rose an eyebrow at the sniper.

"Usopp...?" Jou said. "Are you coming? You okay?"

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Nami asked him. Usopp only ignored his crewmates and kept watching the battle.

"Amazing..." Usopp breathed. . "They fight so seriously. And they don't even know why...?" The sniper's eyes were wide in shock. Jou looked at Usopp and then the fight. He walked up right next to the sniper.

"It is amazing." Jou smiled. "They forget their reason for their battle, yet they still give it their all."

"This is fight's getting really annoying!" Nami groaned, as she put her hand on her hip.

"Don't you see!?" Usopp said, arms folded. "This is an example! A real battle between real men!" Jou looked at Usopp with a respectful smile. Usopp is right. This is truly a battle between real men.

"Hm? Say what?" Nami said.

"Maybe an analogy will help..." Usopp said, as he went to explain to Nami. "It's as if they had each planted a flag in their heart's that says: "I am a warrior! This flag is more important than anything! More than their lives even!" Usopp said. "They can never allow the flag to be destroyed by someone else. That's why they both continue the fight for a hundred years!"

"I couldn't have said it better than myself, Usopp." Jou said, with a smirk. He never knew Usopp felt so strongly about a duel between real men.

"Do you see it now...?" Usopp said to Nami. "This is a proud duel! A legendary fight! Between two dedicated warriors!"

"Yeah, whatever." Nami said walking away. "That warrior stuff doesn't really interest me in the slightest!" Nami said as she began walking away but looked back at Usopp and Jou. "Are you guy's coming?"

"No." Usopp said. "I'm still watching this." Usopp watched the battle with a smile. "This is my ultimate goal. This right here. To be a brave warrior like each of these titans. Really though, someday... I'll be a proud warrior of the sea."Jou smiled fondly at the sniper.

 _"And I'm sure you'll accomplish your dreams, Usopp."_ Jou thought. Nami's face turned into a pout as she sat down on a log.

"So what your saying then is that you want to be a giant?" Nami asked. Usopp turned to Nami in shock.

"Moron! Did you even listen to a word I said!" Usopp started but was stopped by Jou.

"Hold on, Usopp..." Jou said, putting a hand on Usopp's shoulder. "You just keep watching the battle. I'll explain to Nami." Usopp nodded and turned back to the giant battle. Jou walked over to Nami and sat down.

"Here, Nami..." Jou said, putting an arm around the Navigator. "Let me explain to you about what Usopp is feeling right now."

"Okay..." Nami said with a risen eyebrow.

"Just think about it for a second..." Jou said, gesturing an arm to Usopp. "Remember when we made our vow of what we set off to accomplish before starting our journey here? You said you wanted to draw a map of the entire world. I want to find the All Scope. As for Usopp, he said he wants to be a Brave warrior of the Sea." Jou smiled at the sniper. "What better way for him to learn to become that is by learning from strong warriors such as these two." Jou said smiling up at Brogy and Dorry still fighting. "So how about it...?" Jou turned back to Nami. "Do you see it now, Nami?"

"I... guess." Nami said. "Sort of..."

"Well, there you go." Jou said, getting his arm off of Nami. "As of right now, seeing this gives Usopp hope. It shows him that he can achieve his dream." Jou smiled at Usopp as the sniper continued watching the fight.

"If there's a village full of warriors like these two..." Usopp said smiling proudly at the giant's still fighting. "Then I really wanna go there someday!"

Back to Brogy and Dorry's fight, both giants fell down to the grounds on their backs. Brogy's axe flew straight up in the air. Brogy brought himself back up.

"It's safe to say..." Brogy began. "That we're both starting to get homesick here. Huh, Dorry?"

"That's why I intend to end this duel of ours." Dorry said. "I'm going to beat you and go home to Elbaf. Got that, Brogy?" Brogy's axe finally hit the ground next to Dorry's sword. Both Brogy and Dorry roared as they took their shields and rammed them into each other's faces.

"73,466 duel's." Brogy said.

"73,466 draws." Dorry said. Both giants began falling over and fell to the ground finally with two loud thuds that shook the island. The two giants smiled where they laid on the ground and began laughing with their unique laughs.

"Hey, Dorry?" Brogy said. "A few guest's of mine gave me some alcohol!"

"Drinks!?" Dorry smiled. "It's been a long while! Eh, Brogy? YUGYUGYUGYUG!"

"YABABABABABA!" Brogy laughed along with him.

 **-O-**

Brogy was now sitting and fixing his axe and talking with Usopp, Jou and Nami. Well, more like talking to Usopp.

"A Brave Warrior of the Sea's you said?" Brogy said. "What's that exactly?"

"I'm talking about you guys." Usopp said with a smile. "What I really want is to be like the two of you someday."

"Huh?" Brogy rose an eyebrow. "You wanna be a giant?" This caused Jou and Nami to snicker a bit.

"You hear that...?" Nami said with a smile.

"That's not what I mean!" Usopp shouted. Jou chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Joking aside..." Jou said as he recovered. "What Usopp means, Brogy, is that he wants to be a warrior like you."

"Yeah, I wanna be a great warrior!" Usopp said, as he pounded his chest. "I wanna be brave and proud like you and the others from Elbaf!" Brogy kept his frown until it turned into a smile.

"YABABABABA!" Brogy laughed. "I see." The giant kept his smile. "You know in Elbaf, even though our lifespans are longer than yours are, we still think about how we will die. We know everything we have and everything we are will one day cease to exist. Like everything else but it is worth it to die a true warrior of Elbaf without sacrificing your pride. That is what we call dying with honor." Brogy smiled down at the three. "To die such a great death would be an everlasting treasure. It's what we seek in Elbaf."

Usopp was looking up at Brogy with a gleam in his eyes that showed respect for the giant.

"So pride is your treasure." Usopp said with a smile. "That's great. I've decided to learn from you. From now on, I'll call you "Master"."

"Huh?" Was all Brogy said.

 **-O-**

"The key to winning any game is to know your opponents state of mind." Mr.3 said. "And now we have succeeded in confusing our enemy, they're no doubt wondering about the mysterious bomb that we delivered." He said he poured some cups of tea. "And about the idea of their invisible enemy." He finished pouring as Mr.5 took two cups and handed one off to Miss Valentine.

"Our first target was the long bearded giant Dorry." Mr.3 said. "I knew of course that it'd be near impossible to finish him off. The damage done in his stomach by the bomb must've been considerable." Miss Goldenweek was looking at the teacup that was left. "Now, we can sit here enjoying our tea while relaxing and wait for the next duel to start."

"So we stay in the background and let the giant kill off the injured one." Mr.5 said as he took a sip of the tea.

"Yes, that's exactly right." Mr.3 said with a short chuckle.

"That's certainly an indirect method." Mr.5 said finishing his sip.

"Again you have to consider your enemy." Mr.3 said. "Warriors like these two are berated much the same way as wild boars. They can be intimidating in a head-on fight but they don't have the brains to think beyond their immediate circumstance. So why bother going after them directly when you have the intelligence to destroy them indirectly." Mr.3 chuckled as he turned his eyes to Miss Goldenweek still staring at the cup of tea.

She kept staring at it until Mr.3 looked down at the cup of tea as well.

"Why can't you just get the tea yourself, Miss Goldenweek." The man said irritably as he handed the cup to the young girl.

"And just what are we supposed to do with the Straw Hat gang?" Mr.5 asked.

"Straw Hat gang?" Mr.3 said. "Oh, you're talking about the little brats who found out the boss' secrets." They laid down the drawn photos of Luffy, Zoro, Jou and Nami and the taken picture of Vivi. "We can start by luring them out one by one. The order doesn't matter really. Let's start with the one closest to my tea set. I have a personal motto, you know, and that is "big crimes via cheap tricks". There are plenty of good ways to defeat any enemy with or without fighting."

"Hey, Mr.3?" Miss Goldenweek said, holding out her cup. "Refill!"

"Yeah, while you're up!" Mr.5 said, holding out his cup.

"CAN'T YOU SIMPLETON'S TAKE SOME TIME TO ACTUALLY SAVOR YOUR TEA!?" Mr.3 shouted.

 **-O-**

The volcano erupted again.

"Well, there's the signal." Brogy said, as he got up and slammed his axe to the ground. "It's really been active today."

"Huh? You're really going?" Usopp asked. "But your wounds from the last battle haven't fully healed!?" The sniper warned.

"Usopp, please..." Jou smiled. "Brogy is a warrior. The strongest warrior's fight through the pain their wounds give them."

"Uh, that's true but..." Usopp said.

"Please!" Brogy grinned. "Dorry can't be doing any better than me. Yababababa!" He laughed. "A few scratches won't take me out of a duel! That would sure make me a poor excuse for a brave warrior! Yababababa!" Brogy's face turned to one of seriousness. "Alright, then." He said as he clutched onto his axe and shield.

"Now, Master Brogy, go and show this guy!" Usopp cheered.

 **"YABABABABA!"** Both Brogy and Usopp laughed together.

"You bet, Usopp!" Brogy said. "I'll beat him for sure this time! He hasn't got a chance!"

"Go get him, you great warrior of Elbaf!" Usopp cheered as Brogy walked off laughing. "The mighty Brogy always defeats his opponent! You can do it, Brogy! You're the mightiest warrior in the world! You can destroy him any day! Your gonna crush him! Go, warrior Brogy!" Jou had his arms folded as he looked down at the ground in thought.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked him, he didn't say nothing. "Uh, Jou?"

"Hmm?" Jou looked at her. "Sorry."

"You alright?" Nami asked.

"I'm okay, I guess..." Jou said, still sounding indifferent about how he's feeling. "I just have the... weirdest feeling that something is going to go wrong."

"Why do you think that?" Nami asked.

"I'm not sure." Jou said. "I just feel that way."

"Hmm?" Nami hummed in thought as she looked at Usopp who was still shouting at Brogy about how great he is. "Why do they continue this pointless fight?"

"How can you say like this is pointless!?" Usopp shouted with shark teeth. "Brogy is a brave warrior! Just like I'm gonna be someday! You have no right to say anything, you idiot!"

Nami stood up and looked at her Log Pose.

"Well, I now think we should be getting back to the ship." Nami said. "Waiting for a year? It's completely unacceptable."

"Right." Jou nodded. "We don't have time to wait. We gotta get Vivi back to her home." Jou stood up as well.

"Exactly." Nami nodded in agreement. "We need to get everyone back on the ship and come up with a plan." Nami walked off as Jou followed.

"Now, hold on a second!" Usopp said, his thumb jabbed at himself. "I for one think we don't stand a chance in a fight against dinosaurs! Cutting through the jungle in order to get back to the Merry won't do us much good if we get killed on the way, will it!"

"You're not gonna get killed." Jou deadpanned. "That's why I'm here to protect you guys."

"Yeah and what happened to all that 'Brave Warrior of the Sea' stuff you've been going on about?" Nami asked Usopp.

"I said that someday I'd be a Brave Warrior of the Sea." Usopp smiled with a fold of his arms. "Besides, even a brave warrior has to have a enough sense not to get himself killed."

 _"We don't have a choice here..."_ Nami thought with a frown. _"Luffy's group is over at the other giant's place. We should probably head that way first."_

"We gotta go, Usopp." Jou said. "I know you wanna stay and talk to Brogy a bit longer, but we need to get going and that means heading through the forest."

"Jou, Nami, listen..." Usopp said. "Even if I lose everything someday and I must face a horribly tragic death..." Jou and Nami just looked at Usopp and then at each other and then sighed at the sniper. "Alone on a deserted island! I will proudly say this about how I have lived! I am Captain Usopp! And know that I have been a great, Brave Warrior of the Sea!" Usopp just fell over on his back after his speech.

"Yeah, yeah..." Nami said, as she grabbed Usopp's bag and dragged him by it. "But for now, do you think you could just try to be a dependable warrior?"

"Right." Usopp said, as he was dragged across the ground. "Let's go."

"Great. I'll take care of any dangers we come across." Jou said as he and Nami who dragged Usopp by his bag and went into the jungle.

 **-O-**

Brogy walked to meet up with Dorry for their duel. But, Dorry looked like he could barely stand up.

"Yababababa! Dorry, how was your drink?" Brogy asked. "Hit the spot, did it?"

"Yes!" Dorry said with a grin. "It tasted almost godly!"

"Yababababa!" Brogy laughed. "Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Let's go!" Brogy rose his axe with a roar.

"Yugugugugug!" Dorry laughed as rose his sword to block the attack. Dorry then dodged another axe swing to Brogy with his shield.

"You! Seem! Weak!" Brogy said in between three different swings with his axe which Dorry blocked the attacks with his sword.

"Don't count on it!" Dorry said. "I'm as strong as ever!" The two giant's clashed shield's.

 **-O-**

"Oh no..." Nami squeaked as she and Usopp hid behind Jou.

"D-D-Dinosaur..." Usopp squeaked through chattering teeth. The three looked up at the T-Rex that looked ready to snack on them at any moment. Jou had both of his chains at the ready.

"I'll take care of this and catch up with you guys." Jou said. "Try to meet up with Luffy. When I give you two the signal. You run, got it?" The two nodded their heads. The T-Rex roared as it dashed for them. "Now! Go!" Nami and Usopp ran off and left Jou to fight the T-Rex.

Nami and Usopp ran off in fear. The two dashed through the jungle. But Usopp gained a burst of speed in his fear making him go much faster than Nami

"Usopp, wait up!" Nami shouted with shark teeth. It was no use since Usopp was already gone. Nami placed her hands on her knees as she panted.

"Nami...?" Nami looked behind herself and saw Jou, wrapping his chains around his wrist and walking up to her. "I handled the dinosaur quickly so I went to find you guys, I found you but where's Usopp?"

"He ran off down that direction." Nami said, as she leaned up and placed her hand on her hip and pointed.

"I didn't think you guy's would would run that far." Jou said. "C'mon, let's go follow him." Jou began walking.

"Wait, hold on!" Nami said.

"What is it...?" Jou asked.

"It's Luffy!" Nami pointed with a smile. Jou brought his eyes eyes over and saw Luffy.

"Oh, there he is..." Jou said, raising an eyebrow.

 _"That's weird?"_ Jou thought. _"I thought Luffy was on the other side of the island?"_

"Boy, Luffy, is it a relief to see you!" Nami walked up to Luffy. "So what're you doing here anyway?" Luffy didn't say anything. He just stood in place with his arm up like he was waving.

"Nami, get back!" Jou warned.

"But, Jou, it's Luffy." Nami said, as she turned to him.

"That isn't Luffy." Jou shook his head.

"Huh?" Nami said as he looked back at "Luffy". Something shot from the jungle and pulled Jou into it.

"Gah!" Jou shouted in surprise.

"Jou!?" Nami shouted as she turned to Jou just to see he was gone. Then a white liquid fired from the jungle and covered Nami.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Nami shrieked.

 **-O-**

Dorry and Brogy kept up their fight. Mr.3 and Miss Goldenweek were hidden somewhere near them, the young girl was munching on rice crackers.

"Well, he keeps fighting." Said Miss Goldenweek as she took another bite.

"He certainly is stubborn, that Dorry the Blue Ogre." Mr.3 said. "Yes, well. I should lend some assistance." Mr.3 started his wax Devil Fruit power with his hair tip igniting in flame.

Brogy slashed down on Dorry again. Liquid wax made it's way to Dorry's feet. Dorry grit his teeth as he tripped on the wax. Brogy brought his axe down and slashed Dorry across the chest. Dorry yelled in pain and fell to his knees as he dropped his sword and fell straight to the ground. Brogy breathed heavily as he held his blood covered axe.

"All...these fights..." Brogy breathed. "73,467 duels...73,466 draws...and..." Brogy had tears running down his face. "One win!" He sobbed as he dropped his axe and shield. Brogy continued to sob but then heard laughter from behind. He saw Mr.3.

"Do I see tears of joy?" Mr.3 said. "I doubt that happiness will last long." He took a sip of his tea. "But for now, I offer you my congratulations."

"Did you say happiness?!" Brogy shouted in anger. "You know nothing! Who are you, little man!?"

"I am Mr.3." He introduced. "That's a codename of course which is necessary in my line of work. I am an artists of sorts and this is my assistant." He gestured to Miss Goldenweek. "All the best artists require assistants, you see. Her name is Miss Goldenweek. I tell you all this because I've already caught you in one of my artworks."

Brogy looked down and saw that his legs were stuck in solid wax.

"What?! What have you done to me!?" Brogy shouted. He grit his teeth as he tried to get himself free.

 **-O-**

Luffy kept struggling since he was put under a gigantic rock by Dorry to keep him from interfering. But it was no use since his lower body was completely stuck.

"Right, Luffy?" Usopp said. "I don't know what we're dealing with here but I'm gonna take care of them myself!" Said the Sniper who leg's were shaking.

"I'll come too, Usopp." Vivi said.

"Good!" Usopp said. "Having you along with me will be reassuring!"

"You're not going anywhere!" A voice said. The three looked and saw Mr.5 and Miss Valentine. Mr.5 was holding onto Carue.

"You guys again!" Luffy shouted. Vivi eyes widened in shock as Mr.5 threw the defeated Carue the ground. She ran up to her duck.

"You can have him back." Mr.5 said confidently. "We don't need him."

"Hahahahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed.

"Carue!" Vivi said as she checked her duck companion.

"Why you...!?" Usopp said in anger but then turned to Luffy. "Wait, who are these guys?"

"The bullies from the last island!" Luffy said.

"Carue never did anything to you!" Vivi shouted. "Why did you have to do this to him!?"

"You're right." Mr.5 said. "We had no need to retaliate against your ugly bird. But, we needed to get our hands on that little straw hat friend of yours, ya see? The plan was simple. We wanted to lure ya both into the jungle by having your dear birdy here squawk pitifully for help. But the idiot refused to cooperate. But then we realized that little straw hat was already neatly trapped here waiting for us. In which case, we didn't need that thing anymore."

"Carue..." Vivi said quietly as she caressed her friends face. Carue let out a weak squawk.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Miss Valentine. "What a dumb bird!" The woman continued to laugh. As Vivi's face tightened in anger.

"I'll kill you!" Vivi growled.

"And were you the ones who planted a bomb to injure the giant Dorry!?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, that's us!" Mr.5 answered Usopp, who was completely new to him. "Who is this new guy? Is he on the list?"

"No, but he's clearly a friend of their's." Miss Valentine said. "Let's just get rid of him."

"How dare you interfere with a proud warrior duel!?" Usopp shouted in anger.

"It was you!?" Luffy grunted, struggling to get out of the rock. "I'll kick your asses!"

"How about I get rid of you instead!" Vivi shouted, taking out her Peacock Slasher's.

"Aww, it's just cute when you fight, Miss Wednesday." Mr.5 mocked.

"Hahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed. "What's more? She really thinks she stands a chance!"

"Taste my Peacock Slasher's!" Vivi shouted as she ran at the two agents.

"I'll get you too!" Usopp shouted as he ran next to Vivi carrying his slingshot. **"Exploding Star!"** Usopp fired his shot at Mr.5, the shot created a smoke cloud. "Yeah! Gotcha!" Miss Valentine jumped up from the smoke cloud laughing surprising the Sniper.

 **"Nose Fancy Cannon!"** Mr.5 fired his own projectile straight at Usopp. The shot burnt Usopp and stunned him.

"Hahaha! Did you get burned?" Miss Valentine asked as she was floating.

"USOPP!" Luffy yelled.

 **"10,000 Kilogram Press!"** Miss Valentine landed straight on Usopp with the Sniper landing on his back defeated. Vivi let out a war cry as she ran at Mr.5. He dodged her attack and as Vivi got close as his foot touched her's which ignited an explosion that sent Vivi in the air.

"Calm down!" Mr.5 said as he gripped Vivi by the throat. "There's no need to get upset right now, Princess. We aren't planning to kill you yet." Vivi grabbed Mr.5's arm to get it off but it was no use since his grip was strong. "We only came here to abduct you. Those were Mr.3's explicit order's."

"Mr.3!?" Vivi said. "The Wax-Wax fruit man!? He's here on the island with us!?"

"That's right." Mr.5 said. "Mr.3 the candle man. His body creates wax which means be can control it as much as he likes."

"A candle man?" Luffy said in surprise.

"Hold her, Miss Valentine!" Mr.5 said as he tossed Vivi over to his partner.

"Got it, Mr.5!" Said the giddy, kilo-woman.

"I'll finish off, Straw hat." Mr.5 ran at full speed at Luffy. Luffy never had a chance to defend himself since Mr.5 rammed his foot into Luffy's face igniting an explosion.

"Luffy!" Vivi shouted as she struggled in Miss Valentine's vice-like grip. Vivi looked at all three of Luffy, Usopp and Carue, looking defeated.

"After all, your friend over there has a big bounty on his head and look what happened to him." Miss Valentine said.

"Consider this our thank you for what happened at Whiskey Peak." Mr.5 grinned. "You should learn to mind your own business, you pathetic group of wannabe pirates. It would be quite beneficial to your health, by the way we have your swordsman friend and the chain guy and we've captured the other girl you brought along with you as well."

"So, you caught Zoro and Jou...?" Luffy asked weakly.

"Damn right." Mr.5 answered.

"In that case, your more trouble than I thought." Luffy said.

"Well, let's see how big you talk after one of my "Kick-It" bombs blows up that little face a' yours." Mr.5 said.

"Try whatever tricks you want..." Luffy grinned, bringing up his head. "I'm gonna kick your ass." Luffy spit on Mr.5's shoe. The man glared down at Luffy.

"This should be fun." Miss Valentine smiled. Mr.5 kicked Luffy across the face igniting another explosion.

"Luffy, no!" Vivi shouted. Mr.5 landed another explosive kick to Luffy's face.

"DIE!" Mr.5 shouted as he landed another kick to the Straw hat. He landed multiple kicks to Luffy's face resulting in more explosions. The smoke finally cleared revealing Mr.5 breathing heavily and Luffy finally collapsing to the ground.

"You weak little fool." Mr.5 said as he walked off.

"Luffy!" Vivi shouted, over Miss Valentine's laughter. "No! Please! Luffy! Get up!"

"Let's go, Miss Valentine." Mr.5 said. Miss Valentine laughed as she pulled Vivi away.

"Usopp! Carue!" Vivi shouted for the other two as she was pulled away.

 **-O-**

"Here are the others." Said Mr.5 as he and Miss Valentine dropped Zoro, Jou and Nami on the ground.

Vivi looked over and saw three on the ground in similar binds like her. Their wrist and ankles bonded in hard wax similar to her.

"It's just sad." Mr.5 said as he placed his foot down on Jou's head.

"You, jackass..." Jou growled.

"Idiot's like these should've been a lot easier for me to catch." Mr.5 said. "Should've caught 'em the first time. How embarrassing."

"No need to be ashamed." Mr.3 said. "You can't help the fact that your weak after all."

"What was that?" Mr.5 asked.

"It's nothing." Mr.3 said. "Now please just hurry and get the candle's set up."

"Candle's!?" Nami exclaimed as she brought her head up and saw the giant wax cake. "What is that thing!?" Of course Nami didn't know what she was even looking at.

"It... it looks like a cake?!" Jou said, eyeing the wax cake up and down.

"I'm sorry, you guys." Vivi said.

"But, Vivi!" Nami said. "What happened!? I thought you were with Luffy!?"

"I was." Vivi said, putting her head down. "But now..."

"If your wondering about the Straw hat?" Mr.5 said. "I saw to that little runt myself. He didn't put up much of a fight either."

"Yeah, right." Zoro grunted, but smirked. He refused to believe Luffy could be taken down that easily. The three pirates and princess were placed on the cake. Zoro and Vivi were on a bottom layer of the cake while Jou and Nami were placed on the top layer of it. The very top of the cake was lit with fire and a smiling face on the side of it.

The pirates were all placed on the cake as Mr.3 laughed maniacally.

"Welcome, one and all!" Mr.3 said with a bow. "To my famous Candle Service Set!"

"I guess this is what it feel's like..." Zoro said, arms crossed. "To be a candle stuck on a birthday cake."

"Guys...?" Nami said, looking up. "What's that spinning up there?" She was looking at the very top of the cake. "I can't move. Great." She said as he tried to move her leg.

"I believe neither us can move at all." Jou said. "This is really not how I pictured my day going."

"It's not surprising to me that they don't want us moving around." Zoro said. "That's what captured means."

"You got a point." Jou said.

Zoro took out his sword glided the tip across the hardened wax. He only made a small scratch "Damn. This stuff's hard. And I can't put much strength behind my swing from this angle."

"Something's falling!?" Vivi shouted as she looked around saw white flakes falling around her the others.

"Hahahaha!" Mr.3 laughed. "I do hope you enjoy my candle service! You may have noticed the wax flakes that are falling from above! You'll eventually be covered and turned into wax figures! You'll become perfectly lifelike statues for my collection! Something that even I couldn't achieve on my own! I will literally capture your spirits and encase them forever in wax shells! It will be a true masterpiece! You will die for my art!"

"I don't think so, you freak!" Nami shouted. "I have no interest in dying for whatever it is you consider art! Hey Giant!" Nami shouted at Brogy. "Why are you laying there doing nothing!? When you could be beating the crap out of this candle guy!"

"Brogy..." Jou said in concern towards the giant.

"Now he is gonna make one huge statue." Zoro mused as he looked at Brogy.

"You can try to convince him but your efforts will be useless!" Mr.3 said. "He's a little blue at the moment. You see he just realized how unfairly he won his last fight and he's lost the heart to celebrate! He killed his dear friend Dorry with whom he had fought for one-hundred years! Dorry was injured but he didn't notice! Just imagine how much pain Dorry must've been in, he didn't stand a chance!" Mr.3 said. "You did shed a few tears though. Perhaps you were crying for your friend? Hahaha! Now it's no use! There's no undoing it! He's dead and it's all your fault!" Mr.3 grinned widely. Jou and Zoro's eyebrow's twitched as they glared at the man for mocking the giant.

"I should've seen it." Brogy said, as everyone turned to him. "I knew something strange was going on." The giant clenched his fist. "From the moment we first began to fight, I knew Dorry was hiding something but I couldn't tell what it was."

"Hmm?" Mr.3 kept his smile. "You say that you knew it? You're lying! If you knew something was wrong? Why didn't you stop the fight? Why didn't you give him a chance to rest? I didn't see one shred of pity as you ruthlessly cut him down! Hahahaha!"

Brogy grit his teeth in anger. "You know nothing about honorable duels!" The giant roared. "Someone like you could never understand my tears! What do you know about the way of Elbaf!? You think that I would shame a warrior who hid the fact that he was weakened so he could continue to fight! ONLY A TRULY GREAT WARRIOR WOULD GO TO SUCH LENGTH'S AND SUCH A MAN ISN'T INTERESTED IN PITY!"

"Huh!?" Mr.3 said in shock.

"Now..." Brogy said. "I know what really happened. And I must do something about. I going to finish this with my own two hands!" Brogy flexed and busted one of his wrist out of the restraints. One by one, he busted out of the solid wax that was restraining him. "Cause that's the least I can do for Dorry! He was a great warrior and my dear friend!" Mr.3 back away from Brogy in fear. Mr.5 used his Nose Fancy Cannon and shot it at Brogy's face. The giant yelled in pain. Jou and Nami gasped as the sight.

 **"BROGY!"** Jou and Nami shouted for the giant. Brogy's eyes were rolled into the back of his head. Mr.5 fired a few more times at the giant until the giant fell over.

"His chattering was getting on my nerves." Mr.5 said.

"Brogy!" Nami shouted.

"Hahaha!" Miss Valentine laughed. "Big fool!"

It's seems that I miscalculated." Mr.3 said. "I forgot how freakishly strong these dumb giants can be! It's looks like your going to require more complete restraints!" wet wax covered Mr.3's arms. "Wax-Wax: Handcuffs!" Wax handcuffs appeared and were big enough for Brogy's wrist. "STILL GOING!" Wax completely covered Brogy's hands and feet. "And now for the finishing touch! Take this!" Mr.3 threw four sharp wax spikes down at Brogy. The spikes completely pinned Brogy's hand and feet. Nami turned her head and shut her eyes as she heard the horrible sound as the spikes impacted.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Brogy shouted in pain.

"It'll be tough for you to move now, won't it?" Mr.3 said with a smile as he boomed in laughter. Brogy's head collapsed to the ground. Zoro and Vivi glared at Mr.3.

"You really are despicable!" Vivi shouted.

"You jackass...!" Jou growled through his teeth. "I'm gonna make you pay, you wax bastard!"

"Hahaha!" Mr.3 laughed. "And how are you going to do that? You're stuck up there and there's nothing you can about it! Hahahaha!" Mr.3 smiled up at Jou and Nami on the upper layer of the cake. "I made an excellent choice in placing you both on the upper layer! You both are like a bride and groom! Like the mini statues you find on wedding cakes! Hahahaha!"

 **"What...!?"** Shouted both Jou and Nami with blush dusting their cheeks. Despite their situation they blushed.

"Oh, you're reactions are priceless! Haha! Now! Let's get these candles going faster!" Mr.3 said, the candles up top the cake began spinning faster. "It's time to turn these people into beautiful, artistic wax statues! Hahahaha!"

The wax particles began raining down on the four.

"My chest is starting to hurt..." Nami coughed. "The wax is starting to get into our lungs. At this rate he's gonna turn us into wax from the inside out."

"That's it..." Mr.3 said. "Let it look like you are in as much pain as possible! That's perfect! Expressions of agony are what I seek to achieve in my art! The finished product will be simply splendid! You must die filled with terror!"

"This is what you call art, you creepy weird-haired freak!" Nami coughed. "You guys are gonna regret this! You're gonna pay for what you did to Brogy and Dorry! And for what you're trying to do to us!"

"Yell and scream all you want to, Little girl..." Mr.3 said. "No one can help you now!" Brogy laid down on the ground as he thought about his last duel with Dorry.

 _"A century..."_ Brogy thought as he remembered the countless times he and Dorry fought. _"For 100 years Dorry and I dueled day in and day out. Fighting endlessly. We battled for our pride. As is the way of the warriors of Elbaf. We fought with honor! And with strength! And still we are subjected to this! Why has this happened to us!? Must we forced to meet our end in such a way!? Must we!? It isn't fair for a warrior to die such a dishonorable death!"_ Brogy had tears pouring down his face. _"Why couldn't I not die in battle!?"_

"Hold that look!" Mr.3 noticed Brogy's expression. "Yes! Such grief! Such sorrow! And just the right amount of anger! How marvelous! Hahahaha!"

 _"Elbaf, please...?"_ Thought Brogy in desperation.

"This is not good!" Nami shouted. "Can't we do something!? I don't wanna die like this!"

"My body is already beginning to turn stiff!" Vivi shouted. "What're we supposed to do?"

"Jou, Zoro! Do something!?" Nami said. Zoro only looked at Brogy.

"Hey, giant...?" Zoro said. "You can still move, right? Good, so can I." Zoro thumbed up a sword. "I say we take 'em down together." The swordsman smirked pulling out his blade. "What do you think?" Everyone gasped at Zoro.

"Hold a second!" Nami said. "What are you doing?" Zoro pulled out another sword. "Are you...?"

"Zoro, are gonna chop your own legs off...?" Jou asked.

"Yeah." Zoro said.

"Quit messing around!" Nami shouted. "You're not gonna cut your own legs off!"

"I'm not messing around at all." Said Zoro. "It's the only way to get us out of this situation. Are you in or out?"

"Are you insane!?" Vivi yelled. "No way! Even if you get down from here you won't get far without legs!"

"There's no way to know for sure until we try." Zoro said. "So are you saying you'd just sit here and die?" Zoro grinned. "Why should we make it easy for those guys to kill us? Dying quietly without a struggle doesn't make you any less dead, right?"

"The girl was right." Mr.5 said. "This guy is insane."

"He's bluffing." Mr.3 said. "There's no way he would do something as crazy as that. He's just trying to act tough so his friends will feel better."

 _"That runts got spirit..."_ Brogy thought while chuckling. _"I'll give him that. He's doing better than I am. I have actually begun to lose the will to fight!"_ Brogy grinned up at Zoro who returned the grin.

"Alright, I'm in!" Brogy said. "Let's cut them to pieces!"

"Hey, Zoro..." Jou said, grinning. "After you get done with the giant, cut me out too."

 **"What...!?"** Vivi and Nami both called out looking at Jou.

"You sure...?" Zoro asked with a grin which Jou returned.

"Hell yeah." Jou said. "I'm not dying here today."

"You two are not serious about this, are you?" Nami asked. "How are you planning on fighting them afterward?!"

"Who knows?" Zoro said. "But... I plan to win." A determined smirk made it's way on Zoro's face.

 _"What kind of man is he...?"_ Vivi thought, looking at Zoro. _"And why? Why do I feel like I've seen that look somewhere before?"_

 _"Princess Vivi!"_ Igaram's voice was in _Vivi's_ head. _"Sometimes it takes more strength to live than to die."_

"Wait!" Vivi said. "I'll fight with you!" She said to Zoro.

"What!?" Nami exclaimed to the Princess.

"Good." Zoro said to her. "Get ready."

"Smart choice, Vivi." Jou grinned and nodded.

"And now...!" Brogy said, as he began moving his restraints. "Let's go!"

"Don't be foolish!" Mr.3 shouted. "What do you hope to accomplish!?"

Nami turned her head away from Zoro as he just barely jammed his swords in his legs with a short yell. He didn't get a chance to go deeper as Luffy, Usopp and Carue all burst from the jungle screaming. Everyone watched them fly past them as the Captain, Sniper and Duck all let out battle cries.

"HEY!" Luffy shouted. "WHEN I GET BACK I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" The four all crashed into a bunch of trees.

"Huh?" Was the only thing Mr.3 said.

"Let's get 'em, Usopp!" Luffy shouted, standing up holding his hat.

"Yeah!" Usopp said.

"And bird... guy!" Luffy said.

"Quack!" Carue quacked in answer.

"Luffy! Usopp!" Nami said with a smile on her face. Zoro only looked at them.

"Carue!" Vivi said.

"We're here, Brogy!" Usopp said, goggles over his eyes. "Don't worry. We'll pick up where you left off!"

"Thanks, Usopp." Brogy said.

"Glad you guys can make it!" Jou said, he was relieved to that they were alright.

"BEAT 'EM BEYOND RECOGNITION!" Nami shouted. "SHOW THEM EXPRESSIONS OF PAIN AND AGONY THEY WON'T SOON FORGET!"

"Oh, I'm going to." Luffy said, cracking a fist. "These guys messed up the best duel ever. They are in serious trouble and their gonna answer to me."

"So, you're the one with highest bounty in the East Blue?" Mr.3 said to Luffy. "My, how low Marine standards have fallen. It's almost tragic really."

"Is that your hair?" Luffy asked in surprise

"You just shut up!" Mr.3 said with sharkteeth.

"Oh, it's on fire!" Luffy said.

"Hush you!" Mr.3 said.

"Yes, he has weird hair!" Nami said, trying to get back on track. "Now could you break this pillar?! We're about to turn into wax statues here!"

"Oh, are you guys in trouble?" Luffy asked.

"Nope. No trouble at all." Zoro said.

"Wait, Zoro! Your leg!" Nami said.

"Yeah, I made it about half way through I'd say." Zoro said, as he blood running down his leg.

"And how exactly is that "no trouble at all"...!?" Nami said.

"So, Luffy, what do you think?" Zoro smirked. "Could you go ahead and take care of this pillar for us? I think I've done enough."

"I hate to be someone on the sidelines but I got no choice since I'm stuck here..." Jou said. "But, you gotta destroy that pillar, Captain. Think you can handle that?" Jou smirked.

"Yeah, no problem." Luffy smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mr.3 smiled.

"I don't know what it is." Luffy said. "But let's break it."

"Right, let's do it." Usopp said, now sitting on Carue. "Usopp, The Brave Warrior of the Sea is ready to fight!" Carue quacked signalling as he's ready. The three are ready to fight as Mr.3 stood across from them with his arms crossed.

Hurry, will ya!?" Nami shouted. "We're dying here!"

* * *

 **We got some action coming up and that's gonna wrap Little Garden.**

 **Anywho, onto the reviews...**

 **GreenD109: Well, as you can see I actually took her out of the Little Garden Arc. She will not appear again.**

 **Hawkeye: Well, Nami and Usopp are the Chicken Duo(pretty soon Chicken Trio if you add Chopper)**

 **Gh0st495: Glad it was great for you. Also, glad you liked the Jou and Nami moments last chapter. Things are gonna start getting serious between them pretty soon. And, thank you!**

 **Drakedragon297: That she did. She won't get too jealous or maybe she will.**

 **Jou: Ah, so you were getting jealous.**

 **Nami: I am not!**

 **Kids, please!**

 **Chance Green G King: Brogy is an awesome guy. Hell, if I met him I'd accept his offer to join him for dinner too. Unfortunately, she's gone since I honestly couldn't really think of anything interesting for her.**

 **pokemonking0924: Hey, if someone is apart of the Straw hat crew, they gotta go with the flow and join in. Well, originally he wasn't gonna be on the cake but he is now.**

 **Miss Halloween had a different numbered partner that Jou will fight but like I mentioned she will be taken out completely.**

 **Oh, and Jou is gonna have a personal arc after Sky Island and another but not until the time skip.**

 **ChristopherManga: Maybe, yeah! Like it's all just a misunderstanding glad you like the Jou X Nami interactions.**

 **CaptainChopper: Oh, those are good ideas, so yeah, maybe. Thank you for those. I'd like to see if I can use them. Maybe next chapter.**

 **SweetToothBeard: A fanfiction of your own, huh? And it's One Piece and it's a self-insert harem one. Hmm? I'm not really experienced in harem fic's and I've never written a self insert. I mean, I actually plan to write a harem fic someday.**

 **Well, it all depends on your OC. Is he overpowered in someway? Like does he hold some kind of sacred weapon that makes him much stronger than his enemies? Does he have an OP Devil Fruit power that makes him stronger than almost all the characters?(Well, you didn't mention his powers but back to the harem part)**

 **My advice, plan out the harem. Is he gonna have all the females in One Piece fall for him? Because just having all of them just fall for your OC is basically shooting yourself in the foot. Try to plan out the harem and maybe add what triggers the said female to fall for him.**

 **Well, I don't just see a story whether it be OC/Character or OC/Harem and just assume their OC is a Gary/Mary Sue. I guess for me, it depends if the OC and the story makes the story worth reading.**

 **Well, that's just my thoughts and advice. But hey, if you're reading this I'd like to read your story so please update me when you put out your story, I love to read new stories.**

 **Drakedragon297: And idea has been done! Originally, Jou was not gonna be on the cake but I just liked idea so much with Mr.3 teasing them that I had to put him there. So, yeah. Thanks for the suggestion XD.**

 **As for your second review. Yes that character is an OC who I mentioned is a chain-wielder oh and you can bet he was one of the strongest members on Roger's crew.**

 **KP360: Well, unfortunately, Miss Halloween does not exist any longer since I couldn't think of anything interesting for her. I can't wait for Drum Island but we gotta get past Little Garden first.**

 **Yes, everyone! I've been thinking and I've decided Miss Halloween will no longer exist. It's because I couldn't think of anything interesting for her. I may have said different things to different people but I've been doing some thinking and I can't think of a way to make her fit(It's not like her being in this story would really do anything)**

 **I know Baroque Works is consisted of a male agent with a female partner but I couldn't think of anything for Miss Halloween so she's gone. I am however still going to have Jou face off against his opponent during the finale in Alubarna.**

 **I do hope people don't think I'm half-assing this story. Believe me, I am not. It's just Miss Halloween that wasn't planned out properly and I wasn't really feeling her appearance in Little Garden that much.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and I promise the next chapter of this story will be out soon.**

 **See ya then!**


	34. Straw hat's victory on Little Garden

**Hope everyone is having a wonderful Thanksgiving. Here's a new chapter as my way of saying thanks to you.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **I just own Jou and OC's who may appear**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.34**

* * *

Luffy, Usopp and Carue stood ready against Mr.3. The Sniper had his goggles over his eyes with his slingshot out and seated on Carue. Brogy is still laying where he's pinned to ground as wax particles cover him. The four of Jou, Nami, Zoro and Vivi were stiil on the wax cake. Jou and Zoro were posing.

"Jou, Zoro..." Nami said. "Why are you guys standing like that?"

"If I'm gonna be a statue I prefer this pose." Zoro said, as he held his sword in the air.

"If this is how I go out..." Jou said, his arm raised in the air with his red chain wrapped around his fist. "Then I wanna go out with style."

"See? Jou get's it." Zoro said.

"This is no time to be playing around!?" Vivi shouted.

"Who said anything about playing?" Said Zoro.

"Do you think you could at least do something about all this blood?" Nami said. "I'm getting nauseous just looking at it."

"If your uncomfortable, then don't look at it, Nami." Jou said. "No one's forcing you to look at the blood."

"I would if I could." Said Nami. "It's kinda of hard to ignore. Zoro is the one who thought it was a bright idea to cut his own leg's off so we could escape from here?"

"That wasn't the point." Zoro said. "I was gonna cut them off so that we could fight."

"Oh, was that the plan?" Nami said. "Cause that's an even worse idea!"

"Whatever." Zoro grunted.

"Seriously?" Nami said. "Sometimes I think you were born without any common sense at all!"

"Well, look on the bright..." Jou said. "At least Zoro get's to keep his leg's."

"Says you..." Nami said. "You were also gung-ho on getting your leg's chopped off so you could get yourself killed!"

"Hey, it'd probably beat sitting here and getting turned into a statue." Jou said. "Sure I said I would help Zoro, but I'm actually relieved that I don't need to lose my leg's."

"You both would've died of blood loss before either of you could do anything!" Nami argued. "Heck, we're all gonna die anyway if Luffy and the others don't do something about that pillar!"

"We're not gonna die, Nami..." Jou said. "Just calm down."

 _"We're stuck here, about to be turned into wax statues and the three of them are bickering!?"_ Vivi thought in surprise. The three pirates and herself are slowly turning into wax statues and their just talking like this is nothing. _"They really don't seem to understand the danger of the situation at all."_

"Hey, sword guy?" Brogy said to Zoro with a grin. "Is that all the fight you got left in ya?"

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna have to someone else take over from here." Zoro answered, grinning.

"Alright." Brogy said, still with a smile. Miss Goldenweek was sitting down eating rice crackers and drinking tea.

"They don't seem terribly worried about what's going to happen to them, Mr.3?" She said pointing to Vivi and the others.

"And you don't seem terribly worried about making sure it happens, Miss Goldenweek!?" Mr.3 retorted.

 _"Solidify already..."_ Mr.3 thought fearfully as he looked at people on the wax cake.

"If you wanna die in a cool pose, Nami, you better hurry up." Zoro said, sword raised in the air.

"I got other things to worry about!" Nami snapped.

"C'mon, look at me." Jou said, red chain wrapped around his fist that was raised up. "I'm posing. I kinda wish I had more of a selection for my pose but it's all I can think of."

"Jou, Mr. Bushido, could you both please take this a little more seriously!?" Vivi said.

"Hey, your pose could use a little work too." Zoro said to Vivi.

"Shut up about the posing!" Nami shouted.

"They're acting so careless like this with no other reason than to mock us!" Mr.3 said. "They've been acting this way ever since he showed up. Of course!" He turned to Luffy.

"All right!" Luffy said, punching his fist together.

"He doesn't seem to be a very reliable man." Mr.3 said. "If you ask me..."

"Mr.3..." Mr.5 called. "We'll be happy to take of that Straw hat pest."

"Take care of him?" Said Mr.3. "Please, don't be ridiculous. I sent you to care of him once already and look? He's standing in front of us alive and well, interfering with my artistic process! I think it's clear that you can't handle him. He's obviously too much for you. Wouldn't you agree?" Mr.3 got into a stance. "You two can deal with the others if you think you're up to it, that is? I'll take care of him. I think a Straw hat Luffy statue would make an excellent addition to my collection. Hahahaha!"

"I think I've had way more than enough of you!" Usopp said, wearing his goggle and sitting on Carue and holding his slingshot. "And if you cretins you what's good for ya?! You'll give up now!" Carue quacked in agreement.

"Hmm? Is that right?" Mr.3 said with a grin. Wax drooped from his hand.

"Let's go!" Usopp ordered Carue who quacked. The two both hid behind trees. "Kay! We're safely in position now! We got your back from here, Luffy!"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed, looking back at Usopp. "Did you say something?"

"Now I've got you!" Mr.3 said. **"Candle Lock!"** He fired wax at Luffy. The wax locked around Luffy's ankle's.

"What's he doing...!?" Usopp shouted. Luffy fell on back with his leg's trapped in the wax.

 **"Luffy!"** Jou and Vivi shouted worriedly.

"Damn, he got caught already!?" Zoro said.

"Moron!" Nami shouted.

"Hmm?" Luffy observed the wax around his ankle. "What is this thing? Whatever it is it's nice and heavy."

"Almost too simple." Mr.3 smirked confidently. "Alright, just once more!" More wax dripped off his hand.

"Yep!" Luffy said, knocking on the hard wax. "This should perfect!"

 **"Candle Lock!"** Mr.3 threw more wax at Luffy. Luffy quickly jumped out of the way evading the wax. He jumped on his hands and threw his arm toward one of Brogy's horns on his helmet.

"Hey, giant guy!" Luffy shouted as he wrapped his arm around the helmet. "Excuse me!"

"What the...!?" Mr.3 said. "What is this weirdo doing now!?" Luffy was spinning himself around Brogy's horn. The giant was getting dizzy just watching Luffy.

 **"Gum-Gum Mallet!"** Luffy with enough force smashed the pillar wax cake with it splitting in half and falling off the cake.

 **"Alright!"** Said Vivi and Nami with smiles. Jou and Zoro had smiles of their own.

"Woohoo!" Luffy screamed happily. The top part of wax cake was now falling down toward Jou, Nami, Zoro and Vivi. The two girls screamed as the two guys gained looks of fear. The very top of the wax cake never fell on them as it landed on the top layer cake just above Jou and Nami.

Brogy's eye was spinning like he was dizzy watching Luffy spin around. Luffy was hanging onto Brogy's horn.

"Hey! The thing on my leg's broke at the same time!" Luffy said happily. Luffy looks over and saw the cake top still spinning on the cake. "Um, but wait? Why are they still there?" He was looking at his friends.

"We're okay now..." Nami breathed in relief.

"I guess..." Jou said. "M-my heart's still beating..."

"We didn't die." Vivi said.

"We're still alive but that really didn't help at all." Zoro said.

"That was a close one!" Luffy said. "But why didn't you guys run away?"

 **"Because we're stuck here!"** Shouted Nami and Vivi with shark teeth. **"Isn't that obvious!?"**

"Oh, really?" Luffy said. "So that's what's going on? The only thing you guys kept saying was that I needed to break the pillar. So that's what I did."

"MR. BUSHIDO...!" Vivi shouted at Zoro with sharkteeth. "DO YOU REALLY THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO PUT OUR LIVES IN THAT GUY'S HANDS!?"

"Well, we don't exactly have much of a choice, do we?" Zoro said. "I don't know about you? But I'm having a little bit of trouble moving right now."

"AND YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE BOTHERED BY IT SOMEHOW!?" Yelled Vivi.

"I can't move..." Nami said, trying to move her limbs. "What's happening? My body!? I don't know!? I can't move! It won't move, at all!"

"Now that you mention it..." Jou said, also trying to move. "I'm having trouble moving too."

"Hahaha! You fools!" Mr.3 shouted. "All you did was move the candle's closer! And by doing so, you have only sped up the solidifying process! You'll become wax figures even sooner now! Well done!"

"That guy!? I wanna punch him!" Usopp said. "Right in his smug little face!"

"Quack!" Carue quacked.

"Wait!? You guys are gonna turn into wax figures!?" Luffy asked them.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!?" Nami shouted.

"Luffy, you gotta hurry and destroy this thing!" Jou said.

"Please hurry!" Vivi said.

"Right!" Luffy said. "Yeah! I'm on it!"

"I don't think so, Straw hat!" Mr.3 said, the fire on his hair became bigger. "Now get out of my way! **Wax-Wax Harpoon!"**

 **"Exploding Star!"** Usopp fired at Mr.3. The wax user became shocked as he saw the ammunition flying at him. Mr.5 ran to his side, mouth wide open and ate Usopp's Exploding Sand swallowed it.

Luffy dodged the wax harpoon that came his way. He jumped off of Brogy's horn to evade it. The star exploded in Mr.5's stomach as smoke billowed from his mouth. He let out a smoky burp.

"That's not very flavorful." Mr.5 said. "Your gunpowder must not be too good."

"There's no way!?" Usopp said in disbelief. "He ate it!?"

"This isn't really looking good for us, guys..." Zoro said to Jou and the two girls. "This damn thing is speeding up. Good thing I got my pose ready."

"Moron!" Nami shouted with sharkteeth down at Zoro.

"Posing aside..." Jou said, wax almost covering his entire body like the other 3. "I don't think we're gonna last much longer."

"C'mon, Luffy!" Vivi yelled. "You have to hurry!" Luffy threw his arms back stretching them.

"Right! So the pumpkin thing has to go!" Luffy said. "I'm on it now! **Gum-Gum..."**

"It's no use!" Mr.3 shouted, throwing wax. **"Candle Wall!"**

 **"Bazooka!"** Luffy's fist slammed into Mr.3's Candle Wall. "Hey! Outta my way!"

"I was just thinking the same thing." Mr.3 said with a smile. "I would greatly appreciate if you would quit interfering with my creative activities! **Candle Lock!"** Wax locked onto Luffy's right arm.

"I got a mallet!" Luffy said with a giggle. **"Gum-Gum...!"** He stretched his arm.

"No you don't." Mr.3 said. **"Candle Wall!"** A pillar of wax appeared in front Mr.3 as he placed his hands on the ground. The pillar began breaking surprising Mr.3. Luffy's hand made it's way through the pillar and punched Mr.3 causing him to be knocked back screaming. He flew back into a bunch of trees.

Usopp and Carue were dancing together in celebration.

"Mr.3...!?" Said Mr.5 in surprise.

"No way..." Said Miss Valentine.

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Hurry up and break this thing before we die up here!"

"Um, no." Luffy said, hat covering his eyes.

"Quit jumping around and hurry!" Nami shouted.

"Nah-ah!" Luffy said with a shake of his head.

"What do you mean by "Nah-ah!?" Jou said. "Get us off this thing!"

"I don't wanna." Luffy said.

"Quit being an idiot!" Zoro shouted. "Now's not really a good time!"

"Luffy!" Vivi pleaded. "Please just do it!"

"Not now." Luffy said. "I... just don't feel like saving you."

"Luffy, what's wrong...?" Nami breathed.

"My Color's Trap." Said Miss Goldenweek as she took a bite of her rice cracker. Luffy just stood still breathing heavily

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro shouted. "There's no time to space out now! Do something about this already!"

"Yeah, I know..." Luffy said.

"Then quit just standing there, will you!?" Vivi shouted.

"Get a move on, Luffy!" Jou yelled. "Destroy it!"

"C'mon, Luffy!" Nami yelled.

"I know what I should do..." Luffy said, like he was spacing out. "But... I don't feel like it..."

"Damn it! Why do you keep saying that!?" Nami shouted. "We're about to be turned into wax statues! Do you understand me!? We're going to die!?"

"Yeah, but for some reason I can't get motivated to help." Luffy said.

 **"What do you mean you can't get motivated!?"** Jou, Nami, Zoro and Vivi shouted with shark teeth.

"What's going on here...?" Usopp wondered, from where he hid behind the trees. "What is wrong with him!? Our friends are gonna die if he doesn't do something to help them soon!? I'll snap him out of it!" Usopp decided and looked at Carue. "Let's go, Carue!" Carue quacked in agreement with the sniper.

The two didn't realize that Mr.5 and Miss Valentine were looking right at them and standing right in front of them. Usopp and Carue both looked and saw them and screamed.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Asked Usopp in fear.

"Just give up." Mr.5 said. "Your friend is already falling into a nasty trap."

"That's right." Miss Valentine said smiling. "Haven't you noticed what he's standing on?"

"Standing?" Usopp said as he moved the lenses off his goggles to reveal his eyes. "Let me take a look." He saw right under Luffy's feet was a black symbol. "What's that? There's a strange black pattern on the ground? I don't get it? What's so important about that thing?"

"Yeah, you're right." Said Miss Valentine. "You really don't get it at all, do you? Hahahaha!" She laughed.

"What's funny...?" Usopp asked in confusion.

"Pain. That's what's funny." Mr.5 said as he took a hand out of his pocket. "It's just pain. You and your friends don't stand a chance of escaping now!" Mr.5 reeled back his foot and with a yell he went to kick Usopp with an explosive kick.

Usopp and Carue both jumped out the way and managed to avoid Mr.5's attack.

"Carue!" Usopp said. "Let's make a run for it!" Usopp grabbed Carue's reins and they began running through the jungle.

"Oh, great! Now they're running away!" Miss Valentine said in irritation.

"Let's get 'em." Mr.5 said. He and his partner began running off after the two. Luffy was still standing on the black symbol and not even moving an inch at all. Miss Goldenweek stood behind Luffy and eating a rice cracker.

"Miss Goldenweek's responsible." Vivi said. "I know that this is your doing!" Vivi said to the girl.

"It's my color's trap." Miss Goldenweek said. "Betrayal Black. If you touch the paint you'll want to betray your friends no matter what they might say. Even if they beg and plead for help."

"What she talking about!?" Nami said. "I don't understand what's going on here?!"

"She's a painter!" Vivi said. "She uses her paint to create different emotions! Each color is a feeling!"

"Huh?" Said Nami.

"What do you mean by a feeling?" Jou asked.

"Her sense of color is so complete she can manipulate your mind." Vivi said. "Just a splash of one of her colors and you'll be under her control."

"Under her control?" Zoro said. "Well that's not good. That simple minded oaf is already to easy to control. The last thing we need is someone messing with his mind."

"Does that mean that all he needs to do is get away from the paint and he'll be okay?" Nami wondered.

"Maybe?" Jou said. "All he needs to do is take a couple a steps away from the paint."

"Luffy!" Nami called. "Move away from there quickly!"

"No don't!" Vivi said. "Luffy, listen! Whatever you do, please don't step outside the black circle, alright? I'm begging!" Miss Goldenweek was still eating her rice crackers.

"What're you you saying!?" Nami shouted in confusion.

"Hold on, Nami..." Jou said to her.

"What...?" Nami said to him.

"Just watch." Jou said.

"We don't want you to save us, Luffy!" Vivi said. "Please stay away from us!"

"No way." Luffy said as he stepped off the black symbol.

"I get it now." Zoro said. "We just need to say the exact opposite of what we wanted him to do."

"Exactly." Jou said.

"Oh, hey." Luffy said, bringing his head back up. "What? What just happened? I was acting really strange."

"Luffy! Help us now!" Vivi shouted.

"OK! I'm on my way right now!" Luffy said, rotating his arm. He then quit his movement and his face tightened and started laughing. "Hahahahaha! Never mind! I just wanna laugh right now!"

Jou, Nami, Vivi and Zoro's eyes went white with shock.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Dammit!" Jou shouted.

"Moron!" Zoro shouted.

"What now!?" Vivi shouted. Luffy had a yellow symbol on the back of his red vest as he laughed like a maniac.

"Color's trap again." Miss Goldenweek said, her paint brush had yellow paint on it. "Laughter Yellow." Luffy was laughing and pounding his hands on the ground. "You should not have stepped out of the circle." Miss Goldenweek said in an "I told you so" tone.

"Now it's on his clothing." Nami said.

"Yeah..." Jou said. "Luffy, take off your shirt and quickly!"

"I'd love to really!" Luffy said in between laughs. "But right now I'm too busy laughing!"

"It's getting bad." Zoro said. "If the wax keeps falling at this rate, we'll be lucky to stay alive for 5 minutes." Usopp riding on Carue was currently running away from Mr.5 and Miss Valentine who was chasing them. "Did you come here just to play tag!?" Zoro shouted.

Usopp and Carue ran into Luffy as they kept running away.

"Look!" Nami shouted. "When Usopp ran into Luffy the paint smudged!"

"Geez..." Luffy said. "What's going on...? I felt all weird again." He turned around to Miss Goldenweek. "Hey, painter girl! Would you stop messing with me already!"

"But you were having such a good time?" Miss Goldenweek said. "Wasn't it funny?"

"Well, yeah!?" Luffy shouted with shark teeth. "It was kinda funny! But stop! I've gotta see about breaking that pumpkin now!" Luffy throws his arms back. **"Gum-Gum...!"**

"Time for **Bullfight Red!** " Miss Goldenweek said. She threw a red symbol on the ground.

 **"Bazooka!"** Luffy ended up throwing his arms down on the symbol.

"What were you aiming at?!" Shouted Zoro.

"I just can't let you break it." Miss Goldenweek said. "Mr.3 wouldn't be happy about that at all."

"WHAT'D YOU DO!?" Luffy shouted with sharkteeth.

"During a bull fight, a bull can't control his urge to attack the red cape." Miss Goldenweek said. "Likewise, you can't do anything now but attack that red circle. That's what I did."

"AAAAAAAGH!" Luffy screamed. "'KAY THAT DOES IT! I'M MAD NOW!" He stretched his arms backwards. **"GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!"** His arms landed on the red circle again.

"Having fun?" Said Miss Goldenweek.

"Kids' a crafty little devil..." Jou said. "I'll give her that."

"Ah, great..." Nami whined. "At this rate he's never gonna be able to beat her. Now all of his strength is useless."

"Now, to finish up..." Miss Goldenweek began dabbing her paintbrush in blue paint. "We'll mix the **Laughter Yellow** on your back with some **Sadness Blue!"** The blue paint mixed with the yellow. "The last colors trap! **Tranquil Green!"**

Luffy's face just relaxed into a smile. He was now sitting on a picnic blanket with Miss Goldenweek and drinking tea.

"Ahhhh, that's some good tea." Luffy said.

 **"LUFFY!"** Shouted Jou, Nami, Zoro and Vivi.

"So, what happens now...?" Nami asked worriedly.

"See?" Zoro said smirking. "I told you you should've posed but you wouldn't listen to me and now your too late. You're gonna die like that."

"Are you really still talking about that!?" Vivi yelled at him.

"Nice knowing you guys..." Jou sighed. "Looks like times up."

 **-O-**

Usopp and Carue managed to escape from Mr.5 and Miss Goldenweek in the forest. The Sniper looked up in worried horror as he saw his four friends and Brogy fully turned into wax statues.

"Ahhh, this really is some nice tea." A voice said as Usopp turned to it. He saw Luffy off to the side drinking tea with Miss Goldenweek. "Really nice." Luffy said, his voice still having a relaxed sound to it.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted. "Hey! Wake up!" Luffy gritted his teeth as if he's trying to get out of the tranquil state.

"It's nice tea...!" Luffy growled. "So nice...! Very nice...!"

"WHY ARE YOU JUST DRINKING TEA!?" Usopp shouted in anger. He saw the green mark of Tranquil Green on Luffy's back. "Huh?" He grit his teeth as he and Carue jumped into the air. Mr.5 appeared from the jungle.

"Run all you want, it's all over for you and your friends..." Mr.5 said, as he pulled out his Pistol. "Here comes my best trick so far." He started blowing into the barrel.

 **"Special Attack: Exploding Star!"** Usopp shouted as he fired his shot. Mr.5 fired all of his bullets at Usopp but missed. Usopp's shot sailed toward Luffy and Miss Goldenweek. The shot ignited in flames. The girl noticed the shot sailing toward her the Straw hat. The flaming shot hit Luffy on impact.

"AAAAAGH!" Luffy screamed. Miss Goldenweek screamed as well and covered herself from the flames.

"What an idiot!" Miss Valentine said with a laugh. "He missed the target and hit his friend instead! Haha!"

"Good!" Usopp said as he looked at Mr.5. "That was the last of his bullets!"

"Haha..." Mr.5 chuckled shortly. He had clear air flying right at the Sniper. **"Breeze Breath Bomb!"** The attack hit Usopp and Carue. The two both hit the ground in their own charred states. "Did I forget to mention that my breath is also explosive."

"Damn..." Usopp said, lying on the ground. "I can't believe this guy! He didn't have any bullets to begin with! Hey, Carue? Are you alright?" Carue let out a weak quack. "Luffy!" Usopp called bringing his head up. "You snap out of it yet?"

"Yeah..." Luffy said, getting up and not wearing a shirt with himself looking charred but he looked okay. "I'm good now. Thanks."

"So, he didn't miss!?" Miss Valentine said in surprise. "His plan this whole time was to burn the color trap on the Straw hat's shirt!"

"I'm tired of your stupid paints, your through!" Luffy said. "I'm not gonna let you hurt anymore of my friends!" Luffy's face tightened in anger. "Now I'm really mad!"

"Hahaha!" Laughed Mr.5. "Oh, you're mad, are ya? Look at your friends! Being mad won't do them any good!"

"OH YES IT WILL!" Luffy yelled. "THEY'RE STILL ALIVE!"

"Are they now!?" Mr.5 said. "Look again!? All they need now is Miss Goldenweek paint and they'll be perfect wax statues! Face it... you're too late to save them. They're gone! And you know it!"

"Mr.5 is right about that..." Said an appearing Mr.3. "Your friends are finished because you had tried to help them! And now it's your turn to die!" Wax began forming around Mr.3's body as he stomped his way through the jungle stepping on trees as he did. "It's time for... **Candle Champion!"** Mr.3 was fully covered in his own wax armor laughed as he banged on his chestplate. Usopp and Carue screamed in horror.

"What the heck is that...?" Luffy wondered as he looked at Mr.3

"That thing...?" Mr.5 answered. "That is what he used one time to take down someone with a 42,000,000 Berri bounty."

"That's Mr.3's most dangerous work of art." Miss Valentine said.

"Time to use your talents, Miss Goldenweek!" Mr.3 said. "I need an extra special paint job for my armor. And don't forget to be artistic."

"After that, Can I take a break?" The girl asked.

"Why yes you can go get some tea." Mr.3 said. "I'd prefer it if you stayed out of this actually." Miss Goldenweek nodded and smiled. "When I am in this armor, I'm utterly impervious to harm. This suit is as hard as iron. It may be made of wax and it's fixed like a glove but it's impossible for anyone to pierce! And you don't stand a chance against it." Mr.3 said to Luffy. "THIS ARTWORK IS FLAWLESS!"

"Wow, that's so cool..." Luffy said quietly with a blush and smile with stars flying around him.

"WHY'RE YOU ADMIRING HIM!?" Usopp shouted with sharkteeth. "FIGHT!" Carue quacked angrily in agreement.

"Just a little more **Laughter Yellow!"** Miss Goldenweek said as she painted the armor.

 **"Gum-Gum...!"** Luffy reeled his fist back.

"Paint job complete!" Miss Goldenweek said as she finished painting Mr.3 Candle Champion armor.

"And now...!" Mr.3 said as he was ready to fight.

 **"Pistol!"** Luffy threw his fist Mr.3 who easily deflected it.

 **"Champion Fight: Harvest Field Maneuver!"** Mr.3 charged at Luffy by rotating his arms. Luffy jumped into the air making Mr.3 punch the ground.

 **"Gum-Gum Stamp!"** Luffy stretched his leg at Mr.3 who blocked the attack easily with his giant wax boxing gloves.

"Nice try!" Mr.3 grinned.

"Not good!" Usopp said. "Luffy's attacks don't work against that guy's armor!" Luffy jumped on the wax cake. He started at his frozen friends for a second but then jumped at Mr.3 again. Usopp and Carue gagged a bit from the wax. "The wax is choking me!" Usopp coughed but then looked at his hand. He pinched his fingers to feel the wax that felt wet. "Wax..." He looked up at the spinning pumpkin up top. "Of course! Why didn't I realize it before now! It's all wax! Which means that it must be able to melt!" Luffy landed near Usopp.

"Luffy! We need to use fire! No matter how hard it is! Wax is still wax!" Usopp explained. "The others only hardened a few moments ago! We should still be able to save them!"

"QUACK!" Said Carue.

"No way!? Seriously!?" Luffy said happily.

"Yeah, that's correct." Miss Goldenweek.

"Aaaagh!" Mr.3 said. "You idiot! Don't tell them that!" He began making his way up to Luffy. "But it doesn't really matter if you realized that! You have no hope of saving them! They have 30 seconds left at most! After that, their hearts will slow to a stop! As we speak they're writhing in silent pain barely conscious! They're hanging on to their lives by a thread! Terrified of their impending doom and unable to move or even scream for help! And they know that you are too late to save them! Hahahaha!"

"I'll save them right now!" Usopp said, he got up aiming his slingshot. "I don't need 30 seconds!"

 **"Breeze Breath Bomb!"** Mr.5 aimed his gun at Usopp and fired. The shot hit the Sniper.

"USOPP, NO!" Luffy shouted. Carue quacked in fear and worry as Usopp fell to the ground.

"When we say you don't stand a chance..." Mr.5 said. "It's best to believe us."

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Miss Valentine.

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed. "We're running out of time!" Mr.3 appeared towering over Luffy in his Candle Champion armor.

"Just give up." Mr.3 said. Luffy looked behind himself and Mr.3 smashed him with his giant wax boxing glove. Luffy never had a chance to defend himself as he was smashed right into the ground.

Usopp was reaching over to Carue with a rope from his bag.

"Listen, I need you to grab hold of his rope, Carue." Usopp said weakly to the bird who nodded.

"Well, this looks like a party." Miss Valentine said as she floated down right next to the two. "Now, what are you two planning?" She asked with a smile. "Do you think I can join in on the fun?"

"Carue... run now..." Usopp whispered. "GET GOING!" Carue started running around the cake holding the rope in his beak. "Just run around all the candle sticks!" Usopp ordered. "And move as quick as you can!"

"C'mon..." Mr.5 got his gun ready. "I don't why you bother?" He aimed at Carue.

"'Scuse me..." Miss Valentine said as she sat on Usopp's back.

"Ah, geez..." Usopp whimpered.

"Can you handle my **Crescendo Stone?"** She said. "I wonder just how many kilograms you'll be able to endure?" Mr.5 kept shooting at Carue who was still running around the cake. "10 Kilograms... 100 kilograms... 200 kilograms..." Each time Usopp groaned in pain. "300 kilograms..."

Mr.5 was still firing at Carue who was still running around the cake.

"Damn it!" Cursed Mr.5. "Hold still you quacker!"

"Hahaha! Give it up!" Mr.3 laughed as he went to smash Luffy. Luffy escaped the attack by jumping in the air. "It's no use!" He kept throwing punches at Luffy. "Your friends are a permanent part of my collection now! Accept it! Hahaha!"

"They're not!" Luffy countered. "There's no way I'm gonna let you have my friends, Candle boy!" Luffy grabbed Mr.3's hair. He started running while dragging Mr.3. "I don't have any fire so I'm gonna have to borrow yours if that's okay?"

"Quit pulling! Stop it!" Mr.3 shouted in pain since he was literally being dragged by Luffy.

"Hold on!" Usopp called to Luffy. "That tiny little flame isn't gonna work quickly enough! The rope that Carue has! Light that on fire!"

"A rope!?" Luffy shouted. "How's that supposed to help us...?"

"Just trust me on this!" Usopp as has he pouring oil down on the rope on the ground next to him. "I covered the whole thing in oil!"

"Okay, everyone!" Luffy shouted to his friends that are wax statues. "It's time to wake up!"

"You'll be hot... but it's the only way..." Usopp said. "They should be alright."

"STOP IT!" Mr.3 shouted as Luffy kept dragging him along. "Let go!" Luffy with a roar ignited the rope with the fire as a large flame shot straight into the air.

 **-O-**

Fire was covering the entire wax cake. The flames were melting the cake as well as the 3 pirates and princess on it.

"AAAGH!" Mr.3 screamed as the flames made their way to Mr.3 and his Candle Champion armor.

"Oh, whoops." Luffy said. "Hope the others don't get all burned up."

"Curse you, you stupid straw hat pirate!" Mr.3 said. "You destroyed my precious candle set! How do you show such disregard for artistic integrity!" Mr.3 ran out of his armor and ran off. "You'll pay for this!" He ran off with Miss Goldenweek following him.

"NO!" Luffy shouted after him. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Carue was running from the melted pieces of wax from the cake.

"Damn it!" Cursed Mr.5. "How do you mock Baroque Works agents!" Miss Valentine currently had Usopp on his back and punching him across the face.

"I'm sick and tired of you and your friends, got that!?" She shouted. "Okay! Play time is really over now!" She jumped straight into the air. "I'm going to break that scrawny little neck of yours into a million pieces!"

 **"10,000 Kilogram...!"** She raised leg and began ascending down to the Sniper. **"Guillotine!"**

"Not good...!" Usopp said in fear as he was about to die. Miss Valentine turned her head back as she saw two people make their way out the flames. The people being Nami and Vivi. Nami was holding her staff and Vivi carrying her Peacock Slashers. They managed to knock Miss Valentine away from Usopp defeated her.

"That was really hot!" Nami said as her and Vivi stood back to back smiling. "Could you have thought of another plan?"

"You're being a little bit picky here, don't ya think?" Usopp said, getting up. "Are you at least a little bit grateful?"

"You have a point there..." Nami said. "Thanks." She was actually not wearing her shirt anymore. Just wearing a black bra.

"It's amazing!" Vivi said. "I can't believe we're actually alive!"

"Got out of the wax, did you!?" Mr.5 growled. "Well, I've had enough!" He aimed his pistol at the three. "We simply can not afford for you to screw up our mission anymore!"

Nami and Vivi gasped. Usopp aimed his slingshot.

"Hey, Mr.5!" Usopp said. **"Special Attack: Exploding Star!"** Mr.5 swallowed the ammunition.

"You fool!" Mr.5 shouted. "Haven't you figured that your pathetic explosives don't effect me at all! They're nothing to an Exploding Man!"

"You took the bait." Usopp grinned. Mr.5 grit his teeth and sweat began pouring down his face. "I'm sorry. I just told a little lie. That wasn't an Exploding Star that was a special Tabasco Star!"

"Spicy!" Mr.5 shouted as he spewed flames from his mouth.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed Usopp proudly. "I had to learn how effective that thing was the hard way!"

"Damn you, stupid pirate!" Mr.5 said as he got down on the ground and coughed. "I refuse to let you make a mockery of me!" He started running up to Usopp. "Time for a full body explosion! There will be nothing left of you!" Mr.5 put Usopp in a hold.

"Let go of me! I'm sorry!" Usopp pleaded as he tried to escape. "Please let go!"

"Let him go!" Nami shouted as her and Vivi stood ready to fight.

"Hey, Zoro...!" A voice from the flames of the wax cake called. "You ready!?"

"Whenever you are, Jou!" Another voice called. Out of the flames came Jou and Zoro. Jou wielding his chains and Zoro with his swords with his bandana on his head.

 **"Flaming...!"** They both shouted.

 **"Chain-Revolver!"**

 **"Oni-Giri!"**

"Huh?" Mr.5 said as he looked behind himself seeing the two pirates with their own weapons covered in flames. The agent never had a chance to do anything as Jou and Zoro sped past him and slashed him together.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Screamed Mr.5 as he ignited in flames. Usopp who was let go looked behind himself. Blood spurted out of Mr.5.

"Ya know, these flaming swords aren't too bad." Zoro said.

"Any weapon is effective covered in flames." Jou said, he wasn't wearing his beanie, showing off his straight dark brown hair. The flames dissipated off the two as Mr.5 fell right to the ground defeated covered in flames.

"Jou! Zoro!" Nami shouted surprise. Brogy covered in flames stood up. He collapsed to his knees causing the ground to shake.

"Hey, there." Zoro smirked up at Brogy. "Glad to see you made it out a alive."

"I'm relieved to see you're alright, Brogy." Jou smiled at the giant and wrapped his chains around his wrist.

"Heh, yeah..." Brogy smiled but it faded when he looked at Dorry.

"Wait a second..." Jou said, he put a hand through his hair and began looking around. "Anybody seen my hat? I think it fell off my head when I jumped out of fire."

Nami hearing that and by some surprise finds Jou's beanie just laying next to her feet. She bent down and picked it up. He still had his back turned as she made her way up to him. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh?" He turned around to her. "Oh, thanks." Jou said to her and smiled as he looked at his hat and took it.

"Yeah." Nami nodded, with a smile of her own. "Hmm?" She hummed quietly as she looked at Jou. She observed him without his hat.

"What?" Jou asked her raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "It's just... I don't think I've ever seen you without your hat before?" She slowly reached up and felt Jou's hair. It was straight and it felt soft. "I love your hair."

"Really?" Jou chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "My hair isn't anything special."

"Well, I love it." Nami said. "Would it be possible if you could not wear your hat? At least for a little while."

"Nice try, but not a chance." Jou smiled as he placed his beanie on his head. Nami just walked up and hugged Jou, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her and placed his hand around her waist.

Jou blushed and finally realized that Nami wasn't wearing a shirt and was only in her bra. Jou leaned back still holding her to look at her.

"W-What? What is it?" Nami asked, her arms still around Jou's waist.

"It's just... um..." Jou said, a bit embarrassed. "What happened to your shirt?" Nami blushed and quickly let go of Jou.

"It... got burned off." Nami said.

"Oh, well here..." Jou said, he took off his slightly singed cardigan leaving him in his dark grey t-shirt and put it around Nami's shoulder's. "Can't have you walking around like that. You'll catch a cold."

"Thank you." Nami chirped happily. The two smiled at each other and realized that Usopp, Vivi and Zoro were staring at them. Usopp had this mischievous smile on his face.

"So, do we need to give you two a minute?" Usopp joke. "We can wait."

"No, you don't! And how long were you guys staring?" Nami asked.

"The whole time." Usopp said. "You guys make it look like your boyfriend and girlfriend. Unless, it's true." Vivi was leaning over to Zoro to whisper in his ear.

"Are they really together...?" Vivi whispered a bit loudly.

"Huh?" Zoro said, as he thought for a second. "I'm not sure."

"You guys mind your own business!" Nami shouted.

"Don't answer them, Nami..." Jou sighed. "You're just adding more fuel to the fire." The four pirates and princess all looked at Brogy who was looking down at Dorry.

"Master..." Usopp said. Brogy looked at the group and grinned.

"So now it seems..." Brogy said. "Two foes are left."

 **-O-**

"Bird guy, let's go!" Luffy said to Carue who quacked in answer as he ran beside Luffy. "Real men don't interfere in someone else's fight!" They kept running for a bit more until Mr.3 appeared. Or more than one Mr.3 appeared. All laughing at the same time. There were a lot of them.

"So good of you to come!" Said one of the Mr.3's

"I've been expecting you to come!" Said another Mr.3.

"Welcome to my 'Wax-Wax Manor'!" Another said.

"What's going on!?" Luffy wondered looking at all the Mr.3's.

"Why just a little game of hide-and-seek!" A Mr.3 said. "Can you figure out which one is me? I'd say you picked the wrong group of people to go up against! You're no match for my intellectual prowess and artistic abilities! You're just another buffoon who acts on blind instinct uses brute force to solve all his problems! You can't hope to catch an intellectual like me!" Said the one in front of Luffy. "I am a Baroque Works agent. Every assignment given to me, I see through to it's end! So if you think you're ready than just step forward?" He said with a smirk.

Luffy just stared at all the Mr.3's as Carue looked around completely confused.

"That's right! Just take a little stand!" Another Mr.3 said. "And as soon as your back is turned, I'm going to stab you! Right through that pathetically noble little heart of yours!" All the Mr.3's continued laughing as Luffy was focusing himself.

 **"Gum-Gum...!"** Luffy began. **"Stamp!"** Luffy stretched his leg and his foot collided with the face of "Mr.3" who happened to be the real one.

"AAAAAAGH!" Screamed Mr.3 as his back hit a tree from Luffy's attack. "How could you have known...?" Mr.3 as Luffy's leg snapped back. "That this is where I was!?" He fell to the ground on his back with his entire face being red from the attack. Mr.3 has been defeated.

"Instinct." Luffy simply said. Carue looked over and saw Miss Goldenweek wandering off with her head down. Carue eyes turned to one's of anger and he let out a loud roar and charged the girl.

The young girl looked over and saw the duck charging her. She gained a look of fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" Miss Goldenweek shrieked as she was rushed by Carue.

The fighting is over, the Straw hat's had beat the Baroque Works agents at Little Garden.

Though, the only one who didn't fight at all was a certain blonde cook...

* * *

 **Okay, well that's gonna end it there for now. I think we're gonna finish Little Garden Arc and head straight into the Drum Island Arc.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Chance Green G King: Well, if anything I hope you liked this chapter.** **Me neither. Jou will not fall off the wall from the Happiness Punch, mainly because Jou is not a pervert.**

 **Drakedragon297: It was a good idea, so I took the opportunity to use it. No, Jou is not gonna be a ninja. I'm not really sure about making his chains into a kusari-gama but thanks for the idea nonetheless.**

 **Jou: I think the kunai are okay. They're small so they still keep me light when I fight.**

 **That's awesome. Oda to add Jou to the anime. Hey, man! Thanks. I'm very glad to know that my One Piece story is number 1 for you. Thank you!**

 **Gh0st495: Glad you liked it! I thought it was an absolutely great idea. Plus, we'll be teasing Jou and Nami a lot in this story.**

 **Jou: Please don't... :**

 **Nami: Yeah, just don't... :**

 **Oh, you two! Glad it's a favorite for you too. Thanks, Gh0st!**

 **Hawkeye: Yep, Jou is gonna have bounty after the Alabasta Saga. I won't mention how much it'll be so I'll keep that a secret until then. And I've already got his nickname for his bounty(well, it's not bloody chain)**

 **And thanks, Hawkeye!**

 **pokemonking0924: That's mainly because Jou is like a device that voices my thoughts on a scene that happens in One Piece. I could use scenes from the Alabasta Movie. We'll have to see.**

 **SweetToothBeard: Well, if you did do it on One Piece there's all kinds of girls in One Piece you can add into a harem(you could even add villains like Kalifa).**

 **Oh, and good luck on your story XD!**

 **Guest: I am not going to add anymore OC's to the crew. That and I'm not gonna pair all the crew members together. Though, I see what you mean. Robin needs someone in her life.**

 **But yeah, I'm not gonna add any other OC's to the crew.**

 **Well, next time finish Little Gardend and we're gonna head into Drum Island. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I'll see you all next time!**

 **Later!**


	35. Sick Navigator

**I do not own One Piece**

 **It is owned by Oda**

 **I only own Jou and other OC's who may appear**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.35**

* * *

Brogy was currently crying for his fellow giant and friend, Dorry. He was crying so hard that his tears were making a rainbow and his tears were dropping to the ground.

"Woah! Look at that!" Luffy said, who has now joined the group after defeating Mr.3. "His tears are making a rainbow!" Everyone with exception of Jou and Zoro who were both plugging their ears from Brogy's wailing.

"With all this crying, we'll drown here!" Nami said.

"He's practically a waterfall," Zoro said.

"With his tears, he made a rainbow..." Jou said hand placed to his chin. "So, there could be a Leprechaun's pot of gold at the end of it!" Said Jou pounding a fist in his palm. Nami karate chopped his head which didn't even faze him at all.

"So sad..." Usopp said, tears falling down his face. "Master Brogy..."

Unknown to Brogy who was still crying loudly was a certain thought to be "dead" giant waking up. Dorry used his sword to lift himself up. Brogy finally stopped his crying and saw Dorry. The bearded giant's eyes popped out if his head. All the pirates were surprised to see him alive too.

"Well, would you look at that..." Jou said smiling. "He's alive."

"Dorry!?" Brogy said. "You're alive!?"

"I must've lost consciousness..." Dorry said, a bit weakly.

"But, how are you still alive?" Nami asked.

"The weapons..." Dorry said. "They saved me." Everyone smiling at him, They were happy and relieved he was alive as well.

"Oh, yeah!" Usopp said as he realized. "That makes sense! Not even weapons that were made in Elbaf could hold up after 100 years of giants dueling to the death with 'em! They must be dull by now." Usopp sighed, but smiled. "Now that's a relief. It's a miracle really."

"YABABABABA!" Brogy cried, as he hugged Dorry.

"Brogy, would you let go!" Dorry said as he was trying to get out of Brogy's hold. "I'm a little sore here!"

"I'm so glad you're still alive, Dorry!" Brogy happily said. "It's amazing! Yababababa!"

"Yugugugug!" Dorry laughed and cried as well.

"C'mon, this wasn't a miracle," Zoro said, with a smile. "The fact that those weapons are even intact after a century of fighting is the miraculous part. They should be scrape by now. I'm surprised they lasted this long."

"What a day this was!" Brogy grinned. "Thank you, God, of Elbaf for this wonderful!" He shouted up at the sky.

"Oh, is that true, Brogy?" Dorry asked, smiling. "You're saying that fighting while I was injured? Cutting me down and knocking me out was all wonderful?"

"Don't be an idiot, Dorry!" Said Brogy. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it!" Brogy slapped Dorry's shoulder.

"Would you keep your hands off my wounds!" Dorry said as he held his shoulder. "Yugugugug!" He laughed as he punched Brogy in the chest. The two giants laughed as they continued taking turns punching each other.

Jou and Nami sighed quietly at the giant's shenanigans but then looked and smiled at each other.

"You try doing that again and see how far you get!?" Dorry growled at Brogy.

"I can take you down in a heartbeat!" Brogy said as he clashed his helmet with Dorry's. The giant's growled at each other standing up.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. The other's became surprised looking up at the giants.

"YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING AGAIN ALREADY!?" Shouted Nami with shark teeth.

 **-O-**

"Yugugugug!" Dorry laughed. "We've been fighting so long we've completely the bounties that were put on our heads! It has been a long time!"

"But I'm the whole reason the Baroque Works agents came here in the first place," Vivi said, with a downcast look. "It's my fault." Nami pulled Vivi's cheek just like how a mother would a child.

"Quit with the moping," Jou said to Vivi. "What's done is done."

"Yeah, and none of that anymore," Nami said. "Okay?"

"Yeah, C'mon, Vivi!" Luffy muffled through rice crackers. "Why are you so sad?" He was eating them with Usopp and Carue. "Here, have a rice cracker." He said handing one out.

"Uh, guys?" Nami said, sweat-dropping. "Where did you get those?"

"Can I have one?" Jou asked. Jou ended up taking the one Luffy was handing out and began munching on it.

"I know!" Luffy said. "Let's have a rice cracker party!"

"Rice crackers aren't that exciting though..." Usopp said.

"Sure they are!" Luffy said. "You can even toast with them!"

"You see?" Nami turned to Vivi. "Nobody's blaming you."

"Yeah, Vivi," Jou said, still eating his cracker. "So just relax."Cheers!" Shouted Luffy who broke his rice cracker.

"Hey, Luffy! Don't do that!" Usopp said, who began picking up the broken fragments of the cracker. "You can't just go wasting food like that." He was cleaning off the broken cracker. "Seriously, you should know better." Usopp placed the cracker in his mouth and ate it.

"Hey! What're you doing!" Luffy attacked Usopp for the cracker. "Who said you can eat my cracker!" The two began fighting for it. Vivi's frown quickly turned into a smile as she watched them.

Jou shook his head with a smile at the childish Captain and Sniper.

"Ow..." Jou turned his head to look at Nami, who happened to be wearing his cardigan. She was lightly scratching her bare stomach over a small pink spot.

"Nami, are you alright?" Jou asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Nami said. "It's just a bug bite."

"Hmm?" Jou hummed. He decided to trust her and take her word for it that that's what it only was.

"I still can't believe we have to wait here a year just for the Log Pose to reset," Zoro said.

"I know," Nami said. "It's definitely something we should be worried about!" She said loudly enough so that the fighting Usopp and Luffy heard.

"All of you helped save us from those other guys!" Brogy said grinning. "If we can, we would really like to return the favor!"

"Well maybe you can do something about our Log Pose, so we won't be stuck here," Luffy suggested.

"I'm afraid the Log Pose is the one that we can't help you with," Dorry said.

"Nami dear~! Vivi, my love~!" Said a certain cook finally appearing. "And all the rest of you!"

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy waved. Usopp and Carue just gave Sanji angry looks.

"You're all still okay!" Sanji said as he made his way up to everyone. "I'm so happy! So happy!" Nami and Vivi only groaned at the cook.

"Of course he's happy!?" Usopp said angrily. "The big useless jerk! He shows up after we've taken care of everything!" Sanji kept walking up until he finally spotted Dorry and Brogy.

"What the hell is going on!?" Shouted the cook. "Is one of you guys Mr.3!?"

"Wait, and just how do you know about Mr.3 anyway?" Nami asked.

"That I'd like to know too," Jou said, arms folded over his chest.

"Oooh~! Nami~!" Sanji finally noticed Nami, staring at her chest. "You look absolutely amazing in that outfit~!" His eyes turned into hearts.

"Say that again!" Nami said, clenching a fist and covering her chest with Jou's cardigan.

"Wait, what're you wearing!?" Sanji asked her.

"Uh, Jou's cardigan," Nami answered plainly.

"But, why?!" Sanji asked in shocked disbelief.

"So perv's like you won't stare, that's why..." Jou said. "Plus, I happen to think she looks good in it." Jou smiled at Nami and winked at her. Nami blushed at Jou's compliment as she turned away from him with her own smile.

"Anyway, where the hell have you been, Sanji?" Jou asked. "While we were all fighting for our lives you just take a nice leisurely stroll around Little Garden?"

"Well, I did just finish talking to that Mr.0 guy over a Transponder Snail," Sanji said.

"Mr.0!?" Vivi yelled.

"Yeah, that guy," Sanji said nonchalantly. "I was talking to him in this weird hideout place I had found in the jungle. He thought I was some guy called "Mr.3" and I thought it'd be a good idea to let him believe it. And since I had him on the line, I went ahead and told him we were all dead."

"So, he thinks he doesn't have to send people after us anymore?" Vivi realized.

"So you're saying that we're free of people chasing us now that we can't go anywhere anyway?" Usopp said as he started crying. "Oh, that is just perfect!"

"Can't go?" Sanji said. "Why is there still something we need to take care of here?" He began reaching into his back pocket. "That's a real shame after I managed to get hold this thing." What he pulled out was an Eternal Pose that leads straight to Alabasta.

The pirates, duck, and princess all had their mouth's dropped wide open in shock.

"Uh, what?" Sanji asked with a smile.

"An Eternal Pose to Alabasta!" Luffy shouted. "Alright! Now we can set sail!" Everyone just began celebrating and cheering. Vivi ran her way up to Sanji and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh, thank you, Sanji!" Vivi said, hugging the cook with tears of joy in her eyes. "I was getting really worried! Thank you!"

"No, no, it was all my pleasure." Sanji's eye was a heart and he had a blush on his face. "I'm just glad I could make you happy, Vivi!"

"Alright, everyone!" Luffy shouted. "Now we're having a rice cracker party!"

"No way, Luffy," Usopp said. "We don't have enough left for a party. There's only three."

"What?" Luffy said disappointedly.

"We don't have time to do any partying," Jou said.

"Right!" Nami said. "C'mon now, Captain! We don't have time to be sitting here!" She forcefully shoved a rice cracker in Luffy's face. Zoro walked past Sanji.

"Hey, Zoro..." Sanji said. "So uh, you forget about our hunting contest?"

"Nope," Zoro said. "Hate to tell you this, but you lost. I caught a Rhino that was this big." He widened his arms to reveal the length of his catch.

"That doesn't sound very tasty, but I guess you can eat it," Sanji said.

"It sounds just fine to me," Zoro said.

 _"Hunting contest?"_ Brogy thought.

 _"Hunting contest?"_ Thought Dorry.

"Something about that sounds familiar somehow?" Brogy said.

"Kay!" Luffy said, touching his straw hat. "Giant old guys, it's really been a lot a fun! But we gotta go."

"Of course," Brogy said. "Right. We can tell you need to get going."

"It's too bad that you have to leave so soon," Dorry said. "I hope you get to your homeland in time." He said to Vivi.

"Me too," Vivi said with a smile. "Thank you." Everyone began walking back to the ship.

"It was a real pleasure to meet you both!" Jou waved bye to the giants. "You two take care!"

"See ya!" Luffy said, waving bye to them. "Try not to die anymore okay." Carue quacked in good-bye.

"Master!" Usopp said. "I'm going to go visit Elbaf someday!"

"You just wait and see," Sanji said, as he walked next to Zoro. "My catch is much bigger than yours."

"You wish," Zoro said. All the pirates left for their ship through the jungle all having their own conversations as they went on their way. This now left Brogy and Dorry by themselves.

"Our friends are setting sail," Brogy said.

"That's right," Dorry said. "And we can't just sit here, not when there's a monster waiting for them in the sea."

"So, Dorry?" Brogy turned to his fellow giant and friend. "How are your wounds doing?"

"These?" Dorry said. "I think I can live with them." They both picked up their weapons.

"It's safe to say that our weapons are about worn through," Brogy said.

"Any regret?" Dorry said.

"It's difficult to give up," Brogy said. "I fought for this ax for than 100 years. But if it's a sacrifice for our friends then it's worth it."

"Yeah, I agree." Said Dorry. The two both got up and held their weapons. They were ready to use their weapons one last time to help the ragtag band of pirates they called their friends.

 **-O-**

When everyone got back to the ship they were wearing fresh clean clothes. As of right now, everyone else on board the Merry were listening to Zoro and Sanji argue about their hunting contest.

"See!? I told you mine was bigger than your's!" Zoro argued with Sanji. "I win!"

"You should look closer!?" Shouted Sanji. "My lizard is much bigger!"

"What!? Are you blind or something!?" Zoro retorted. The two were both standing on their separate catches as they argued. "My rhino is obviously so much larger than your stupid lizard is!"

"It doesn't really matter," Luffy said with a grin. "They both look yummy."

 **"Just shut up, Luffy!"** Said the cook and swordsman with shark teeth.

"Yours doesn't even have horns!" Zoro argued.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Sanji said.

"Size! your's is puny!" Zoro said. Jou sighed, himself wearing his usual attire that's now clean was leaning against the railing. Nami was standing next to him, arms folded over her chest.

"I think you should do something about the kids, Nami?" Jou said.

"Yeah..." Nami sighed. "Children! How long are you going to fight?" She asked them.

"What!?" Zoro said.

"We don't need all of it anyway!" Nami said. "Just cut up what we do need so we can get out of here already!"

"Right!" Sanji said. "Of course, Nami~!"

"Hey, Usopp!" Zoro said. "Would you tell him that I'm clearly the winner!"

"Nah, I really don't care," Usopp said.

"Jou, you can obviously see who won, don't you?" Zoro asked the chain-wielder.

"Honestly, I'm the same as Usopp." Said Jou. "I don't care."

"Can't you just agree it's a tie?" Vivi said.

"I don't believe in ties," Zoro said. "I fight to win."

"JUST HURRY UP, YOU TWO!" Shouted Nami with shark teeth. The Cook and Swordsman shivered in fear of the Navigator and began gathering meat. Jou pulled the anchor up and the others set up the sail.

"SET SAIL!" Luffy yelled. The Going Merry began sailing out of Little Garden.

"The Giant's said that going straight would take to the western end of the island," Nami said.

"Hey, couldn't you guys have gotten more meat on board?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, right," Zoro said.

"We can preserve anymore than this," Sanji said. "And it would just spoil before we could eat it."

"Are you actively trying to sink the ship?" Nami asked.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted, pointing. "Look at that! It's the Giants! They must've come down here to say good-bye." Sure enough, Dorry and Brogy were both standing at the edge of the Little Garden.

"A great danger still lies ahead of you," Brogy said.

"It is an obstacle that has always been here," Dorry said. "Trying to prevent people from leaving to the next island." Everyone on the ship was surprised to hear there was some other danger ahead. "Everyone of you fought like true warriors in order to protect the pride of our duel."

"And because you were willing to do that no matter what enemy you may face..." Brogy said.

"We will never let them destroy your pride friends!" Dorry said.

"You must have faith in what we say!" Brogy said. "Go straight! No matter what happens, keep going straight! Understand!?"

"Yeah, got it!" Luffy said.

"What was that about...?" Zoro wondered.

"I don't get it..." Usopp said. "What he say?"

"No matter what happens, just go straight!" Luffy repeated. The ship of the pirates sailed out of Little Garden and into the open water.

"This is goodbye," Brogy said, pulling out his ax.

"Let's meet again someday!" Dorry said as he brought out his sword.

"Absolutely!" Brogy agreed.

"Look!" Nami pointed. "Over there!" In front of the Merry, appearing from underwater was a sea monster that was quite enormous. It made the pirates' ship look small.

"Hello, Island Eater." Said Dorry.

"You will open the path..." Brogy said. "In the name of Elbaf, you will open it!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Dorry roared as a blue aura enveloped his blade.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Brogy himself roared as a red aura enveloped his ax.

Finally, the large sea beast appeared that looked just like a gigantic goldfish. Its scales were a red and white color that shined in the sunlight. Everyone on board the Going Merry screamed. Each of the crew had a look of fear on their face.

"It's a monster!" Usopp screamed fearfully.

"What the heck is that guy...!?" Luffy said.

"I-I think it's a Goldfish!?" Jou said in disbelief.

"It's... uh..." Said the cowardly sniper. "Giant Goldfish!?" He repeated.

"Usopp, hey!" Nami called up to the Sniper. "Start working the rudder or we're gonna be eaten! Hurry it up!"

"Yeah, I know but..." Usopp said. "We have to go straight ahead! Isn't that right, Luffy!?"

"Mmhm!" Luffy nodded. "We sure do." The ship began sailing straight into the giant Goldfish's mouth.

"Don't be a moron, Luffy!" Nami said. "This isn't gonna be anything like what happened with Laboon!?"

"Yeah, I know," Luffy said, sitting cross-legged on his special seat. "Now, calm down. Here, I'll let you have the last rice cracker."

"I don't wanna cracker!" Nami said as she caught the snack in her hand. "If we don't turn the ship around right now that thing is gonna eat us!"

Carue was quacking in fear and ran inside the cabin which Zoro opened up.

"Nami, just give it up!" Zoro said.

Nami was still freaking out as Jou placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked at him as he gave her a comforting smile. She relaxed and began nibbling on the rice cracker. Merry began descending inside the Goldfish's large mouth.

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted. "You really sure we can trust those little pals of yours!?"

"Yep." Said Luffy.

"Are we actually going to willingly head straight into that beast's belly!?" Vivi asked.

"Too late for second thoughts now," Jou said. The ship finally made it inside the Goldfish.

"You've sure gotten a lot bigger, Island Eater..." Dorry said. "Filthy Goldfish."

"And his size isn't the only surprising thing about him either..." Said Brogy. "There's also the dung he produces after he devours an island. The size of that stuff is quite impressive! I recall one specimen that's called "nothing at all island"."

"Yugugugugug!" Dorry laughed. "Yes, we landed on it a long time ago and thought it was real land we were standing on."

"I'm beginning nostalgic watching them sail in!" Brogy said. "I remember my old adventurous days!" The Island Eater closed his mouth. The last thing heard was the Straw hat crew all screaming together until the Goldfish's mouth closed.

Dorry got into a stance, his sword raised over his head. "The only thing that we can pierce with this weapon is the Great Bloodstain Snake!" Dorry yelled.

"Together our weapons form the most powerful weapon Elbaf can offer...!" Brogy raised his ax. "The Giant's spear!"

 **-O-**

The Going Merry was sailing straight inside the Island Eater.

"JUST GO STRAIGHT!" Usopp screamed. "GO STRAIGHT!"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER!?" Nami shouted. "WE'VE ALREADY BEEN EATEN HERE!"

"Straight, okay!?" Luffy said. "Just keep going!"

 **-O-**

Both Dorry and Brogy both slammed their weapons into the sea. They both created two thin streams in the water that sailed right up to the Island Eater. Both attacks, one being red and the other blue both hit the Goldfish in its gigantic form.

The Straw hat crew wondered what was that impact. Everyone but Luffy all had shocked and worried expressions. However, the Straw hat was smiling. The dual attack went through the giant fish and right past the crew and hit the back of the Island Eater.

 **"HAOKOKU!"**

The Going Merry was sent flying through the air. There was a giant hole in the Island Eater. The attack was made by the giant's weapons.

"Hahaha!" Laughed Luffy. "We're flying! Don't bother looking back! Cause we're going straight ahead!" The ship was airborne over the ocean. "Look at us! This is so incredible!"

"They cut...!" Usopp was crying tears. "The sea, itself! The strength of the Elbaf Warriors is amazing!" The ship finally landed on the ocean.

"Okay..." Jou said smirking holding his beanie from the wind. "I suppose I don't speak for myself because that was actually really cool what the Giants just did." The Going Merry began gliding over the ocean. Brogy and Dorry raised their weapons to the air. The weapons broke apart finally but the Giants held on to what was left.

 **"GO!"** Roared Broggy and Dorry. **"Good luck!"**

"YUGUGUGUGUG!" Dorry laughed.

"YABABABABABA!" Brogy laughed too. Both Giants were now sitting cross-legged looking out at the ocean.

"I suppose I should mention Brogy..." Dorry said. "I recall something about a hunting contest? But I can't exactly remember."

"Don't worry, Dorry." Said Brogy. "The same thing goes for me." The volcano on the island erupted. This caused the Giant's to stand and look at it. "It's Middle Mountain," Brogy said.

"So? What do you say you and I go ahead and finish this?" Dorry asked grinning.

"Sure!" Brogy grinned. "We could always think things through after that!" The Giants continued their century-long duel.

 **-O-**

 **[An Island on the Grand Line]**

Multiple pirates laid dead on the ground of the town of a deserted island, some still alive but groaning in pain, but they'll die of their wounds eventually. One lone pirate was dragging his feet as he crawled weakly on the ground.

The sound of footsteps was heard approaching. The footsteps got closer and closer to the most alive of all the pirates who attacked this one individual.

"Wait!" The pirate turned toward the figure that he and the rest of his crew tried to kill. "Just take it easy, man! Okay!? I'm sorry! We didn't know who you were!"

"You fools didn't seem to care who I was since you foolish, foolish pirates decided to ambush me." The figure said. It was a man, he sounded very calm. "You must've all thought I was an easy target but that was until you all made a mistake. Correct?"

"Y-Yes...!" The pirate said as he looked back at the man. "Please, spare me! You've already killed all of our crew including our captain! You don't gotta kill me, man! Plea-Gugh!" The pirate then felt a muscular hand wrap around his throat and lifted him up in the air.

"Pleading, are we?" Said the man. This man was light-skinned with a completely bald head, he had a tattoo on his forehead, he was wearing a long black trenchcoat. He was tall and his body was most likely pure muscle. "No surprise. Cowards always do."

"Wait... Please no..." The pirate choked as he grabbed the man's hand as if to yank it off his throat but it was no use.

"Don't worry..." The man said calmly. "I'll make this quick and painless." He tightened his fist and rammed it into the pirates face. There was this disgusting, bone-shattering, squelching sound that was heard. The man dropped the now dead pirate to the ground with a loud thud.

"Looks like my work here is done." Said the man. He wore completely black gloves which he took off his hands. They were actually covered in the blood of the pirates.

He calmly walked away from the town filled with dead pirates. He glared his onyx eyes and on his forehead was a tattoo that read: "1.5"

 **-O-**

The small pirate ship, the Going Merry was back to sailing on the ocean.

"Guys, listen up!" Usopp said. "I will go to Elbaf someday! To the village of warriors!"

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Luffy. "Great!" Both of the childish duos began singing about Giants. Nami, who was sitting by the mast was looking at them tiredly. Jou was next to her, standing and leaning on the mast, arms folded over his chest.

"Where do they get so much energy?" She said, she reached up and touched her forehead. "Wow, after everything that's happened here, I'm exhausted." She held out the Eternal Pose. "Um Vivi, could you watch this for me?"

"Sure," Vivi said, calmly taking the Pose from Nami. She looked at with a smile.

"You're on your way." Nami smiled. "Soon, you will return to Alabasta. On my rosy outlook is assuming we can make it their safely without any more surprises."

"Right." Jou nodded. "The faster we make it there, the better."

"Yes. I must return." Vivi said. "It's my obligation. I am the person everyone in the kingdom is counting on." She tightened her grip on the Eternal Pose. "I will return home. Alive." Jou, Nami, Luffy, and Usopp all stared at the young princess. Carue also looked at his friend.

Sanji was walking down the steps.

"You'll get home, but there's no need to push yourself so hard," Sanji said to Vivi. He was holding a platter of small deserts. "You've got me!" The cook grinned, jabbing a thumb to himself. "Here you go." He showed off the deserts. "Try these sweets. They'll help you relax. I've made some delicious tarts and your choice of coffee or tea."

"Thank you." Vivi smiled. Luffy, Usopp, and Carue all eye-balled the sweets that Sanji had.

"Your's are in the kitchen!" Sanji barked at them. "Now, go!" The trios of the Captain, Sniper, and duck all dashed to the kitchen in hurry to get their snacks. Everyone left on the deck just watched the three.

"Yeah, Vivi..." Jou said. "We'll get you home and then some..." Jou reached down to grab one of the treats Sanji was holding and put it in his mouth. "Mmm! Delicious."

"Wah...!?" Said Sanji in surprise. "Those aren't for you, you bastard!"

"Relax, blondie," Jou said smirking. Vivi giggled a bit and Sanji kept glaring at Jou. Jou only brought hit eyes to Nami. As he observed her, she looked a little exhausted.

 _"Wow, Nami looks a bit drained..."_ Jou thought. _"Could it be from all trouble we went through on Little Garden?"_

 **-O-**

Jou was still out on the deck with Vivi and Nami who was still leaning against the mast. Vivi kept her eye on the Eternal Pose. She brought eyes over at Jou.

"Excuse me, Jou?" Vivi asked.

"Hmm? What's up, Vivi?" Jou said.

"Well, it's..." Vivi began. "No. Never mind."

"Oh no." Jou shook his head. "If you have something to say. Then say it, I'm all ears."

"Okay..." She nodded. "You are very skilled with those chains you carry."

"Thanks," Jou said. "My mother trained me to fight with them at a young age."

"How young were you...?" Vivi asked.

"She started when I was 5," Jou stated.

"You were that young?" Said, Vivi.

"Yeah," Jou said. "Don't be so surprised, besides I couldn't complain. I wanted her to train me." Jou smiled fondly, he then looked at Vivi. "So, what's this all about?"

"Well, you managed to beat me easily back on Whiskey Peak," Vivi said. "And I also got captured easily on Little Garden because I was too weak."

"C'mon, really?" Jou said. "That's not true."

"No, it is." Vivi bit her lip. "So, Jou? What I'm trying to say is, I want you to train me."

"Train you?" Jou asked. "So you could get stronger?"

"Yes," Vivi said. "I want to be stronger to protect myself. And the way you fight is similar to how I use my Peacock Slashers."

"Mmhm." Jou nodded.

"So..." Vivi said as she put her hands in pleading. "Won't you please train me, Jou."

Jou began to think for a second. This could be very good for Vivi. She wants to get stronger so she can protect herself and so she won't have to rely on others. She was right. The way Jou fought with his chains was similar to Vivi and her own weapons. Jou closed his eyes and smirked.

"Sure." Jou nodded.

"Hm? Really?" Vivi said.

"Yes," Jou said. "I can see why you want to. So yeah. I'll train you."

"Oh, thank you!" Vivi said happily.

"Just so you know, it's not gonna be easy," Jou said.

"Oh, of course." Vivi nodded.

"Okay," Jou said. "We don't need to start training now. Just let me know when you wanna start and we will."

"Right," Vivi nodded.

"From this moment forward..." Jou said. "You will call me Master."

"Ye- wait, what?" Vivi asked. Jou chuckled and then smiled.

"I'm just kidding, Vivi," Jou said. "You don't need to call me Master. For now, let's focus on getting you back home, huh?"

"Yes," Vivi said with a nod as she looked at the Eternal Pose as she held it with both hands.

"Vivi..." Said Nami, from behind the two. "I'm sorry but..." She touched her forehead gently. "I need to rest."

 _"Something's wrong with her...?"_ Jou thought as he stared at Nami. _"I'd hoped it was just my imagination but..."_

"I understand, Nami," Vivi said. "Don't worry, everything's under control. I'll keep an eye on our course." Nami got up from where she sat.

"Nami, do you need any help...?" Jou offered.

"No, I..." Nami said before she began to fall weakly to the ground.

"Woah, Nami!" Shouted Jou. He quickly ran up and caught her before she hit the deck. Jou was on his knees cradling Nami in his arms. Her eyes were closed and breathing was rather ragged.

"Jou!" Vivi said running over. "What's the matter with Nami!?"

"I-I don't know?" Jou shook his head. He observed her closely. She was sweating and her cheeks were red. Jou took this time to feel her forehead.

"How does she feel?" Vivi asked worriedly.

"She's burning up," Jou said still eyeing Nami with a worried expression of his own.

"Hey, everyone!" Vivi shouted for the others. "Come quick!" The kitchen door opened.

"What's wrong, Vivi?" Luffy asked, his mouth filled with food. "Are you okay?"

"Nami has an awful fever!" Vivi said.

"WHAT!?" Sanji yelled pushing Luffy and Usopp out of the way. "NAMI'S SICK!?"

Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp all came down to look at Nami who was still in Jou's arms. Jou sighed and picked Nami up bridal style.

"Come on..." Said Jou. "Don't just stare at her. We need put her to bed." Jou walked off to Nami's room to place her in her bed.

 **-O-**

Sanji had tears pouring down face as he blubbered like a baby. Usopp and Luffy only stared down at Nami. The sick girl on the crew was in her bed making shallow breaths. Jou was on his knee's next to Nami's bed quietly staring at her. Vivi was soaking a cloth in some water.

"Vivi..." Jou said. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with Nami? Could it be something from the Grand Line?"

"It's most likely the climate," Vivi stated as she placed the cloth on Nami's forehead.

"The climate?" Jou asked.

"Yes," Vivi said. "It's quite normal."

"How so?" Asked the Look-out.

"You see, sailors in the Grand Line aren't used to the strange weather and can become quite ill," Vivi explained. "There are countless stories of tough, notorious pirates who suddenly died. Their immune systems were attacked and ravaged by colds and fevers. Ignoring the symptoms can make even the slightest cold deadly."

"Nami!" Cried Sanji as he began crying into his arm.

"Is there anyone aboard the ship with even the slightest amount of medical experience?" Vivi asked the guys. Jou just kept watching over Nami. The Captain and Sniper both pointed slowly at the Princess. Sanji was still crying.

"Well, when your sick eating lots of meat always helps!" Luffy said with a smile. "Right, Sanji?"

"Meat is protein and that does give the body energy to operate properly." Said the Cook. "I can cook some foods that will boost her energy but there are no guarantees. I'm not a Doctor." Sanji looked down at Nami. "Besides, if my cooking made that big a difference she'd never get sick. I put 100x's more care into preparing her meals than I do you losers. I serve Nami fresh meats and vegetables to ensure a balanced diet. Anything that's rotten or moldy..." He points to Luffy and Usopp. "Goes to you."

"Jerk!" Shouted Usopp slapping the Cooks' hand.

"Oh well!" Luffy said happily. "Still tastes good to me! Hahahaha!"

"My point, as long as I'm this ships cook nobodies gonna feed Nami better in terms of nutrition," Sanji said. "I can do anything in the kitchen. Still, I do know there are specific foods for different kinds of illnesses. But I can't make that call, she needs to be diagnosed by a doctor who'll tell how to help her."

"Just feed her everything we've got," Luffy added.

"Oh, shut up! She doesn't have the energy to eat," Sanji said. "She's sick." Vivi took the thermometer out of Nami's mouth.

"Vivi, what's her temperature?" Asked Jou.

"Let me see..." Vivi took a looked and became shocked. "104! No! This isn't good!"

"Neither of us are doctors but I don't think it's normal for someone to have a temperature of 104," Jou said.

"There's bound to be doctors and nurses in Alabasta that can help?" Asked Usopp. "Right? How much longer 'till we get there, Vivi?"

"I don't know?" Vivi said, head down. "At least a weak. And that's too long."

"Okay, so she's sick," Luffy said. "Maybe we're overreacting."

 **"I don't know?"** The Sniper and Cook tilted their head's. **"I've never been this sick."**

"Moron's!" Shouted Vivi with shark teeth. "Have you all lost your minds!? This is serious! She shouldn't have such a high fever unless her body is fighting an infection. This is bad. Whatever is wrong it's possibly life-threatening."

Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Carue all started freaking out over that news.

"YOU MEAN NAMI'S GONNA DIE!?" Luffy yelled. Sanji was wailing loudly and Usopp and Carue were crying and running back and forth.

"YOUR SCREAMS AREN'T HELPING!" Vivi shouted at them.

"WE HAVE TO HELP NAMI AND FIND A DOCTOR BEFORE SHE DIES!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay, everyone just calm down!" Vivi said. "You're only going to make her feel worse!" Jou stood up from where he was kneeling and started walking up to the screaming group. "Jou...?" Said, Vivi, as she saw him walking up.

 **BONK!**

 **BONK!**

 **BONK!**

 **BONK!**

Jou was standing over the four all laying on the floor with lumps on their heads. "Would all you jackasses calm down and also shut the hell up!?" Yelled Jou. "Do you guys think Nami appreciates all the noise you're making!? Look, I don't know what kind sickness she has either but she needs peace and quiet for her to get proper rest and all you idiots are doing is making it even worse for her!" Jou calmed down with a sigh.

"Listen..." Nami said quietly but loudly enough. Everyone stared at her. "I'm fine."

"Nami...?" Said, Vivi, as Nami leaned up from the bed.

"YAY!" Cheered, Luffy. "SHE'S CURED!"

"SHUT UP!" Usopp shouted as he chopped Luffy in the head.

"Nami..." Jou said taking a seat at the end of the bed. "Just lie back down."

"V-Vivi needs to see something..." Nami said.

"What is it?" The Princess asked.

"Go to my desk; open the second drawer," Nami said. "There's a newspaper in the bottom."

 **-O-**

"No!" Said, Vivi, sounding scared. "That's not possible!"

"What's up?" Luffy asked. "Something wrong?"

"Is it about Alabasta?" Asked Sanji. "Tell us?"

Vivi tightly gripped the newspaper in her hands. "According to this article, 300,000 Royal Soldiers have defected to the resistance! Until now, we've been embroiled in a cold war with 600,000 Royal Soldiers against 400,000 Rebels, with this, the balance has shifted."

"The uprising in Alabasta will seriously escalate now," Nami said. "Things will get ugly. That paper you're looking at is 3 days old. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about it. We can't change our speed so I didn't wanna worry you. There's nothing anyone can do right now. You understand, Luffy?" She looked at the Captain.

"Thing's are bad and they're beyond our control," Luffy said simply.

"That sunk-in better than I'd hoped," Nami quirked.

"Nami, look..." Usopp said. "You need to see a doctor right away."

"Exactly." Jou nodded, he turned to Nami. "Nami, listen to me and just stay in bed until we can get you help. Please."

"I'm fine, Jou." She smiled weakly. "That thermometer's broken. I mean, cmon. Nobody gets a temperature of 104. "It's probably just a mild case of sunstroke." She moved her legs out of the blanket and placed her bare feet on the floor. "There's nothing a doctor can't do for me that time won't." She began walking to the stairs. "Besides we don't have time to hunt for one. We need to head straight for Alabasta. Right?"

"Nami, putting on a brave face is not gonna make this any better," Jou said, standing from the bed. "All you are doing is worrying all of us." Jou paused and looked down. "Worrying me."

Nami stopped walking and turned to everyone but her eyes stopped on Jou.

"I appreciate the concern," She said with a small smile. "Thank you." She continued her march up the steps to the upper deck.

"Huh?" Said Luffy. "She sure recovered fast."

"No." Jou sighed, folding his arms. "She's lying."

"Now that this conflict has escalated, more blood will be shed throughout the kingdom!" Said Vivi sadly. "We're at war! If I don't put a stop to his insanity the entire kingdom of Alabasta will be doomed! Crocodile will move in and seize control!" She crumbled the newspaper, putting her head down. "You're trying to get me home safely but there's no time! I need to get home as quickly as possible! If I don't make it back in time then a million innocent citizens will give their lives needlessly!"

"There's a million people there!?" Luffy said with disbelief and surprise. "Wow!"

"What a horrible burden you have to carry..." Said Sanji. "I'm sorry."

"Well, damn..." Jou said. "Looks like things are getting a lot more complicated." Vivi only wept into the newspaper.

 **-O-**

The only ones on deck were Nami and Zoro. The Swordsman was watching the horizon lifting a weight. Nami took a look at the Eternal Pose. She gasped as she saw the arrow was pointing a bit to the right. She stormed up to Zoro.

"Zoro, what the hell have you been watching all this time?!" Nami asked angrily.

"What're you talking about!?" Zoro snapped back. "We've been going straight ahead as you ordered!"

"Oh yeah, straight at a right angle!" Nami said. "Look at the Eternal Pose! It doesn't lie!"

"I don't need to look at it," Zoro said and pointed at a cloud. "I've been using that big cloud as my guide."

"Moron!" Nami yelled. "Clouds move and change shape constantly!" She groaned as she placed a hand on her head. "Geez, my heads killing me."

"So leave the navigating to me and go to bed!" Zoro told her.

"I wish that I could but I'm here because I can't trust you with this!" Nami said hands placed on either side of her head. Nami took two steps and felt the air around her. "The air? It's changed."

"What do you mean?" Asked Zoro. "The weather's been nice like this all day."

"Never mind." Nami sighed. "Just get the others."

"Hey, get your butts out here!" Zoro ordered. "Right now!"

"Huh?" Said Usopp, followed by Luffy, Jou, Sanji, and Carue. "What do you want?"

"You know...?" Sanji said. "I find it hard to get motivated when you're giving the orders." He snapped at the Swordsman.

"Not now, Sanji." Jou sighed as he looked up a Zoro. "What's up, Zoro?"

"We gotta get moving. Take the seat and catch the Portside wind," Zoro said.

"Nami, what's up?" Sanji asked. "It's a perfect day. The sun is shining, the waves are quiet."

"The wind." Was all she said.

"The wind?" Jou quirked up an eyebrow.

"There's a powerful wind," Nami said. "It's heading right this way." She turned around. "I think...?" Luffy was standing next to Nami. "Luffy?"

Luffy placed his hand on Nami's head. His palm rested on her forehead until it started to actually burn his hand and let go.

"Her head's on fire!" Luffy shouted in alarm. "You gotta stay in bed and we need to get you a doctor!"

"Maybe you should mind your own business!" Nami shouted. "This is my normal temperature! Now quit being so stupid and pull the damn ropes!"

"Nami, I know you're acting brave for Vivi, but if you keep pushing your body won't have a chance to heal." Sanji reasoned.

"I told you guys I'm fine!" Nami said. "Let it go!" She gripped the railing as she let a few quiet breaths.

"Woah, hey..." Usopp said. "Take it easy." He warned.

"Not another word, damn it!" Shouted Nami.

"Nami..." Jou said walking up to her.

"Jou, I don't wanna hear it." Nami glared at him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine," Jou said. "I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to get back to bed or else I'll pick you up and carry you like a sack of potatoes over my shoulder there myself."

"You wouldn't dare." Nami hissed.

"It wouldn't be too hard," Jou said staring into her eyes. "You know I'm a lot stronger than you and you aren't at full strength to actually resist me." Jou and Nami looked into each other's eyes. Jou, as he did, got a good look at her. Her face was red from whatever was making her ill, she seemed like she was trying her best to not pass out. He had to admire her determination. Nami's determination was something he can admire. Jou sighed and shut his eyes, he turned toward the rest of the guys. "Get the ship moving."

All the guys became wide-eyed as Jou said that.

"You guys heard him!" Nami ordered. "Hurry and move this ship!" The rest of the guys and Jou followed Nami's order in getting the Going Merry moving. "Sheesh..." Nami breathed, eyes closed. "Something... I don't know... but somethings headed this way... and soon."

Jou, Zoro, and Sanji pulled the ropes on the side of the Going Merry. Usopp and Carue pulled the staring rudder. As the ship did a turn Luffy hopped on his special seat. Nami looked back at the Eternal Pose as it went back to facing straight towards Alabasta's magnetic pull. Nami breathed quietly as she bit her lip to fight whatever pain she had.

Vivi finally joined everyone on deck.

"I have to ask you all a favor!" She told everyone. "As a passenger on your ship, it's not my place to ask this but I have no choice!" Vivi's voice was filled with determination. "My homeland is in jeopardy of being destroyed so I would really appreciate it. If we could move even faster. Every minute I'm out here puts more of people in danger of losing their lives. We need to head to Alabasta at full speed."

Everyone stared at Vivi in silence. Nami gave her a smile.

"Of course, we will," Nami said. "Just like we promised."

"Then it's settled." Vivi's mouth formed into a smile. "Let's find an island with a doctor on it right away."

"Huh?" Nami's eyes widened in surprise. "First things first: we need to hurry and get Nami healthy again. Then we head for Alabasta. After all, we need her at the helm to move at top speed."

"Right." Luffy smiled. "No one makes this ship move like Nami."

"Princess, hold on?" Usopp said. "Won't finding a doctor for Nami take time the citizens of Alabasta just don't have?"

"That's right!" Vivi said. "The sooner we get Nami a doctor, the sooner we can get to Alabasta."

"Those are wise words, Vivi," Sanji said. "You're beautiful and brilliant."

"The girls got guts," Zoro said. A smile on his face.

"Yeah, she does," Jou nodded.

"Thank you, Vivi," Nami said as she slowly made her way up to the Princess.

"Don't overexert yourself, Nami," Vivi warned. She placed a hand gently on Nami's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Nami said. "I may need to... lie down." She then collapsed.

"Nami!" Vivi said in alarm as she grabbed Nami before she hit the deck.

"AAAAGH!" Luffy screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"It's a cyclone!" Vivi said. In the ocean and reaching up into the sky mixing with the clouds was a large spiral of wind.

"It's huge!" Luffy said.

"Wait!? That's the same path we were headed on!?" Vivi said.

"Vivi's right!" Sanji said. "That's the exact same direction!"

"It would've been a direct hit if we kept going straight!" Usopp said. "We'd be dead right now!"

Thunder boomed in the sky and zapped the water.

"See that!?" Luffy said. "Way too close! We barely missed it!"

"That's right!" Jou said telescope over his eye out toward the ocean. "If Nami didn't tell us to move, we would've been hit by that lightning!"

 _"Incredible."_ Thought Vivi. _"Cyclone's in the Grand Line_ are _said to be impossible to predict! But somehow Nami did. However, she does it, it's obvious her technique isn't based on any conventional method. It's as if she's detecting the weather with her body."_

"It's beyond reason..." Vivi said as she stared down at Nami. "A miracle."

"Alright!" Luffy clenched his fist. "What're we waiting here for!? Let's find Nami a doctor!"

 **"Yeah!"** The crew cheered fist-pumping the air.

"Here, I take her," Jou said as he stepped over to Vivi and picked up Nami bridal-style and carried her down to her room. As he did, he stared down at her. Her entire face was red, her head rested on his shoulder, her small, shallow breaths on his neck.

Jou sighed. "You reckless moron..." He said to her. "What am I going to do with you?"

The Straw hats are gonna get Vivi to her home of Alabasta no matter what. But, for now... they have to get their Navigator to a Doctor that can help cure her sickness. How are things going to go from here on out for this small band of pirates?

* * *

 **And here we are! We're basically already in the Drum Island Arc. Boy, I got some ideas for this Arc. One idea I would you guys opinion on.**

 **Before that, reviews...**

 **Hawkeye: You know, I would like more moments where the crew witness Jou and Nami having a cute moment.**

 **It gives more opportunity to tease them.**

 **Jou/Nami: I hate you, author.**

 **Yep, as you've just read Jou is gonna help train Vivi a bit. I liked the idea so I'm going with it.**

 **Gh0st495: Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Drakedragon297: Yeah, it's gonna be a bit until we reach Totoland but with time we'll make it there. Glad you liked Jou's posing.**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: I mean, my pose wasn't all that great but glad you liked it!**

 **Haha! Yep, Usopp did get some payback from Jou teasing him and Kaya back then. Well, yeah, I did combine the ending of Little Garden with Nami getting sick.**

 **GreenD109: Now that you mention that Jou and Zoro just might have another combo attack in the future.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Glad you enjoyed their little moment. I've mentioned already, I'm not adding any more OC's to the SH crew(or other romances among the crew)**

 **Chance Green G King: I actually can't wait till Jou meets Chopper. Ahh, that is I will talk about at the end of the chapter. An opponent for Jou during Drum Island.**

 **KP360: Jou is so worried!**

 **Jou: No I'm... yeah, I am.**

 **What? You mean your not gonna deny the fact that you're worried about your woman?**

 **Jou: Yes! *blushes* Hey, wait a sec!? She's not my woman!**

 **You are so into her.**

 **Jou: *folds arms like a child and pouts* Stupid author**

 **William Hoenicke: I'd like to continue this until the very end.**

 **KatVinsmoke: Glad you do! Hope you're enjoying the story!**

 **William Hoenicke(2): Well, I did recently install Grammarly(I should've installed it a long time ago). Well, sometimes cliffhangers are necessary, it keeps the readers wondering what's gonna happen next though they can be annoying at times.G**

 **Guest: Well, he'll carry Nami up the mountain.**

 **Jou: There's a mountain?**

 **Shhh! Go back to sleep.**

 **Jou: But I'm not tired, jackass**

 **Drakedragon297(2): They will all be in for quite a surprise hearing that.**

 **Okay, so I showed a mysterious man earlier. Mr.1.5 he will be called obviously due to his tattoo which is his codename. But we'll get to him later.**

 **Now, as you all can see we're getting into Drum Island, so with that in mind, I would Jou to fight an enemy for this Arc.**

 **So, I would like to pitch this idea to you guys.**

 **Would it be cool if Jou fought Musshuru from movie 9? I mean, just an idea. I haven't read a lot of stories where he appears and OC's have fought against while Luffy fought Wapol.**

 **I'd like to try it.**

 **Well, anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and hope you await the next one.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Later!**


	36. Wapol and a Snow Island

**Hello, everyone! I know it's late but still, Happy New Year to you! Let's have a great 2018, huh? Hope you like the chapter!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It is owned by Oda**

 **I only my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece: Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.36**

* * *

Jou, Vivi, and Carue were in Nami's quarters tending to the sick and bed-ridden Navigator. Jou and Vivi were wearing winter clothes. Jou was wearing a dark blue and a light grey winter jacket with a furred hood and a black scarf wrapped around his neck.

"She needs medical attention," Vivi said, staring down at Nami. "As quickly as possible. At this rate, she won't last much longer."

"Right," Jou quietly said. He stared down at Nami. She seemed like she was trying her hardest to fight off whatever is wrong with her.

 _"Nami..."_ He thought in worry.

 **-O-**

"Hey!" Zoro called from the crows nest to Luffy, Usopp, and Sanji. There was snow falling from the sky and onto the Going Merry.

"See any doctors yet!?" Luffy shouted up to Zoro.

"Luffy, you can't be serious?" Usopp said in disbelief.

"There's no way we're gonna find any doctors out there," Sanji said, as he let out some smoke from his cigarette. Zoro had a pair of binoculars on his eyes as he looked out toward the ocean.

"Guys?" Said Zoro. "You think people...? Can stand on top of the ocean?"

"What? Do I think it's possible?" Luffy said.

"What kind of question is that?" Usopp asked. "It's impossible of course!"

"You having trouble with your eyes, Mosshead!?" Sanji said bitterly. "Quit playing games! There's no such thing as people who stand on the ocean."

"Yeah...?" Zoro said and then pointed out. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Luffy looked out to where Zoro was pointing.

"Say what?" Usopp said also looking out along with Sanji. There was someone standing out in the ocean. One lone oddly-dressed guy just standing on top of the ocean like it was nothing.

The three of them, Captain, Sniper and, Cook all looked at the guy. Luffy and Usopp not believing their eyes began rubbing believing they were seeing things. Sanji and Zoro up in the Crow's Nest only stared.

"Hello!" The guy greeted the pirates. "Sure is chilly today!" Usopp and Luffy sneezed in sync.

"Yeah, it is chilly today," Luffy said.

"Definitely, it's very chilling," Usopp agreed. "In fact, I would even say it's freezing!"

"Really?" Said the guy on the ocean. Zoro's, Sanji's, Usopp's and Luffy's faces tightened.

Then, something shot up from under the ocean. It was so big it towered over the pirates' ship. Luffy and Sanji hung onto the railing but Usopp started tumbling across the deck.

"What is that thing!?" Shouted Luffy. "A watermelon!?" What surfaced on the ocean was a giant silver and metallic dome-like ship.

"What the hell is that?" Zoro said. "Is that a ship?"

"That doesn't look like any ship I've seen before?" Sanji said. The Dome surface split apart revealing a ship. There were also several men on board the ship. Up top, the ship appeared a flag. A skull and crossbones, the skull wore a crown and it had a metal mouth with its tongue sticking out.

"Oh, crap!" Yelled Usopp. "It's a pirate ship!"

"It's a huge!" Said Luffy.

"Great," Zoro said with a scowl. "Just when we needed to hurry.

"These bastards are blocking our way to get Nami a doctor," Sanji grunted.

"Hahahaha!" Someone laughed. "What's the matter? Don't tell me our underwater raid ship the "Tin Tyrant" surprised you!? Hahahaha!"

 **-O-**

Jou hearing all the noise started walking up the steps to see what was happening.

"Vivi, somethings going on out on the deck," Jou said. "I'm gonna go check it out. Stay here and look after Nami."

"Alright," Vivi nodded. As Jou walked up the steps he gave Nami one last glance and then went up the stairs. He started running and rammed through the door.

"Guys, what's happening up..." Jou stopped as he caught sight of a large, rotund man eating a piece of meat with a knife. "Hey, Luffy..." Jou said looking at his Captain. "What's happening?"

"Well, we're under attack," Luffy said simply. "And it's still snowing." Men in grey winter coats were surrounding the pirates and aiming guns at them. Some were even surrounding Jou as well.

"It looks to me like we're surrounded by a bunch of jackasses with guns," Jou said. "Anything else we should be worried about."

"You consider yourself a band of pirates?" Said the large man eating the meat. "That's amusing." He said through his chewing. "I only count 5 of ya." The man raised the knife with a little bit of meat on it and bit down on it.

The large man who was on board their ship with his men had violet hair and a cylinder-shaped jaw made up of tin-plates, he wears tin-plate armor and a hood made from a white-furred animal skin, brown gloves, a pair of purple and orange shorts and a brown belt around his waist and a pair of short boots.

"Sorta strange," Said the man chewing on the knife blade. "That your crew would have so few members." He threw the knife handle in his mouth and began munching on it.

The males of the Straw hat crew all frowned in disgust at watching this man just eat a knife like it was nothing.

"Kay, that's just weird," Luffy grimaced. "What kinda guy like to eat knives?"

"Gah!" Growled Usopp in disgust. "My gums are bleeding just watching!"

"Alright, I'll keep this simple," The man said. " You see, my men and I wish to travel to the Drum Kingdom. You wouldn't happen to have an Eternal Pose or a Log Pose, would ya?"

"We can't help you at all," Jou said simply. "We've never even of this "Drum Kingdom" before?"

"Well, now that we have that all settled," Luffy said in irritation. "Would you guys just leave already!? We're in a hurry! We don't have time to deal with all this!"

"You'll never enjoy life if you're always in a rush," The rotund man said. "But if you have neither pose what can be done. I suppose I'll have to settle for your treasure on this ship."

"Huh!?" Said Luffy in surprise.

"First things first!" The man said. "I'm feeling a bit hungry!" The man turned and opened his mouth wide bit down on the peace of the Going Merry and started chewing on it.

"He's a ship-eating monster!" Shouted Usopp in fright.

"Hey! Our ship isn't your lunch!" Luffy yelled angrily.

"Be quiet!" One of the two guards near Luffy said. "Wapol doesn't like to be disturbed while he eating!"

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled as he punched the two guards next to him.

"Damn pirate! We're under attack!" Shouted another guard. "Shoot him!" The men began firing their guns at Luffy.

"Now things are finally starting to get interesting," Zoro smirked as he threw off his blanket.

"Perfect!" Sanji smiled. "This is more like it!" Taking off his scarf.

"Looks like it's time to bust a few heads," Jou said, taking off his scarf and jacket.

"Stop it!" Usopp screamed as he climbed the mast like a spider. "Can we discuss this!?" The guards began firing at the pirates.

 **-O-**

"Gunfire!?" Vivi yelled in surprise. "Carue, stay here and watch Nami! I'll be right back!"

"Quack!" Carue quacked with a raise of his wing as Vivi ran outside to the deck.

 **-O-**

Guards fired on Sanji with the Cook jumping straight into the air and landing on one foot and placing his other on the back of a man's head.

"You shouldn't take on anything you can't handle!?" Sanji said. "Reception!"

Three more guards aimed at Sanji who then took his right leg and kicked them all down and then kicked two more that came his way. Two more dashed at him, one tried to slice him with a sword as he jumped right over the guy and kicked the one behind the one he leaped over. That kick sent all the guys crashing into each other and into the mast. Usopp dodged the three guys that rammed into the mast.

From up top the crows nest, out came flying two guards. Zoro jumped out of the look-out perch brandishing two swords and dashing down the mast. The guards that were staring at him didn't get any chance to attack as Zoro sped straight through them defeating them.

More of the guards tried to attack Zoro with their own blades but Zoro easily evaded them and cut them down as they fell to the deck.

"All bark, no bite," Zoro said, unimpressed.

Jou now wielding only his red chain. Four guards wielding swords were jumping toward Jou.

"You jackasses attacked the wrong ship," Jou said, as he rotated his neck. He spun his red chain skillfully and slashed down all four of the guards. Each grunting as they hit the ground. One more guard ran at Jou with a sword. He slashed at Jou who ducked under it and then followed up with another slash. The second slash Jou blocked with his steel that was still on his wrist. Jou easily pushed the guy with a move of his arm and easily slashed him down.

Another ran at Jou with a sword. Jou ducked under the first swing and then jumped back at the second. Jou ran forward and rolled over the guys back and then skillfully wrapped his chain around the guys' ankles. Jou with a forceful throw he threw the guard into three who were aiming their guns at Jou.

"Hey! Um, Wapol!?" Shouted one of the remaining guards. "We need help!"

Wapol was too busy stuffing his face and helping himself to more of the Going Merry.

"YOU STILL EATING!?" Shouted Luffy as punched his way through some guards.

"This ship doesn't taste half bad!" Wapol said happily.

"HEY, YOU!" Shouted Luffy running up to Wapol.

"You fool!" Shouted a guard. "You're no match for Wapol!"

"Now you'll be eaten by the powers of the Munch-Munch Fruit!" Shouted another. Wapol opened his mouth wide as Luffy ran up to him.

"Luffy, no!" Usopp yelled worriedly. Wapol took half of Luffy into his mouth. Vivi finally came out on deck. She looked around and saw the defeated guards on the deck.

"What's this?" Vivi wondered in confusion.

"Oh, hey there, Vivi," Sanji said. "Everything okay with Nami?"

Zoro sheathed his swords, Jou wrapped his chain around his wrist. Luffy arms were stretched backward.

"I prefer someone less chewy," Wapol said as he ate Luffy. Vivi turned her head and saw Wapol and gasped.

"I said...!" Luffy shouted from inside Wapol's mouth. His arms came back and Luffy launched his hands right into Wapol making the large man start soaring to the sky. "LEAVE!" Yelled Luffy. A shining light shined in the sky.

"Wapol..." Said one of Wapol's people. All of Wapol's men were confused as to what just happened. All the male members of the Straw hat crew grinned happily. Vivi only had a shocked expression.

"This is bad!" Said Chess in shock. "He sent Wapol flying out into the ocean!?"

"Bad!?" Kuromarimo shouted. "It's worse! It's a disaster! Wapol's gonna drown! He can't swim!"

"We have to rescue him before he sinks to the bottom!" Chess shouted. All the guards started going back to their ship. "This far from over! You'll pay! I promise you'll pay!"

Wapol's people started sailing away in their ship. The pirates and Vivi all watched them sail from them to find their leader.

"Wow, crazy," Usopp said. "Those guys are really upset. What were they calling that old garbage can? Wapol?"

"Who cares about what his name was," Sanji said. "Don't worry about it."

Vivi had a finger on her chin as she was in thought.

"I know him," Vivi said. "But from where?"

 **-O-**

 **[Elsewhere on the Grand Line]**

A Marine vessel sailed along the waters of the Grand Line. Rana was looking out at the ocean quietly. The wind blowing her wine-colored ponytail. Her kodachi was strapped to her back as she kept her green eyes on the horizon.

Captain Smoker was sitting down, eye's closed as he relaxed. A soldier stepped up to Smoker to give him the news.

"Captain Smoker!" Said the Marine soldier. "I just intercepted a very intercepted a very intriguing signal!"

"What is it?" Smoker opened his eyes at the Marine.

"A signal, you say?" Rana said, stepping over to her Captain and the soldier. "I think its best we all listen in on this."

"Exactly," Smoker nodded. He then looked around and then back at Rana. "Rana? Where's Tashigi?"

"Tashigi?" Rana rose a brow but realized. "Oh, she's in the confiscation room. If you want, Captain, I could fetch..."

"TASHIGI!" Screamed Captain Smoker.

"Or yelling for her works too..." Rana sweat-dropped.

 **-O-**

Tashigi was in the confiscation room admiring a katana.

"Such an incredible full temper..." Tashigi said, in awe admiring the blade. "The Legendary "Kashu"."

"TASHIGI!"

"TASHIGI!"

Tashigi seemed to absorbed in admiring the sword to even hear Smoker's screams for her.

"Only here in the Grand Line could I find such a prized sword such as this so quickly!" Said Tashigi in utter happiness.

"TASHIGI! COME HERE! ARE YOU DEAF!"

It was only when she finally realized Captain Smoker was screaming for her. She stormed right out of the room carrying the sword.

"YES, SIR! COMING CAPTAIN!" Shouted Tashigi. She started tumbling down the stairs, fell onto the deck, and then rolled on it. The sword she was carrying flew right into the air. The blade landed right next to her face, lodging itself into the deck. Tashigi screamed and scampered the way from the sword.

"STOP CLOWNING AROUND AND GET OVER HERE!" Smoker shouted at his Sergeant Major. Rana ran down the steps and made her way up to Tashigi.

"Here, Tashigi, let me give you a hand?" Rana said, giving Tashigi a hand up.

"Thank you, Rana," Tashigi said taking Rana's offer and getting pulled up. "I guess I should be more careful."

"Eh, we all have our off days," Rana smiled. "By the way, we got something we want you to hear as well." Rana pointed up at Smoker and the Marine.

"Oh neat, a Black Transponder Snail listening device," Tashigi said seeing the little Transponder snail on the Marine's wrist.

"Listen close," Smoker said. "We just picked up this conversation minutes ago."

"I got it all queued up." The Marine said. "Ready, Sergeant Major?"

"Uh, yes, play it back please?" Tashigi said.

"It's Mr.0. Now quit fooling around, you jackass. Have you eliminated Princess Vivi and the Straw Hat's as you were ordered?" The first voice said.

"Straw Hat's?" Tashigi said but gasped. "Straw Hat Pirates!?"

"Oh yeah? Our mission was successful." Said the second voice.

"From this point on, all my orders will be sent via letter following the usual protocol. That will be all, Mr.3." The transmission cut out.

"And the rest of the message undecipherable static," The Marine said.

"It's a faint signal," Smoker said. "But there are key names and phrases laced into their conversation that clearly stood out. Princess Vivi, Straw Hat's, orders via letter, and Mr.0."

"Mr.0?" Tashigi wondered. "Could that be a codename for somebody?"

"Sound's like a codename," Rana said, folding her arms. "That codename sounds a lot like the codename on that guy we caught right over there." Rana pointed over to a man tied to the mast wearing a blue hat and blue suit. "They could be connected to each other?"

"What did that guy say his name was?" Tashigi asked. "Mr.11?"

"Possibly?" Smoker said. "Part of a criminal organization that uses numbers for codenames and sends orders via letter. Sound about right?" Smoker asked the suspicious man.

"Heh, Mr.0, organization," The one called Mr.11 said. "I have no idea what you're going on about?"

"Then how do you explain the letter of detailed orders we found in your pocket," Smoker's comment made the man grimace in worry.

 _"Damn letter!?"_ Thought Mr.11. _"I thought I burned it!?"_

"Wait!?" Mr.11 sweated. "That's not... not mine!"

"That's funny," Smoker said. "Because we didn't actually find anything in your pocket."

"AAAAAGH!" Screamed Mr.11 who started crying quietly.

"Alright then," Smoker said taking a seat in his chair. "Princess Vivi, if I remember correctly she's from Alabasta and reports say she's currently missing."

"Excuse me for interrupting?" Tashigi said. "But isn't the Alabasta Kingdom in the middle of a coup? I wonder if this mysterious criminal organization and the Straw Hat Pirates could somehow be involved in the uprising?"

"Princess Vivi? I could understand they'd want out of the picture," Rana said. "But why would they be after the Straw Hat's?" Rana placed a hand on her chin. "Could they be involved with the Princess and that's why they'd want to kill her and all those Pirates?"

"Who knows?" Smoker said. "All I know for certain is that this is the only clue we have to the Straw Hat's whereabouts."

"This means... we're going...?" Tashigi said.

"To Alabasta," Rana finished.

"Yes," Smoker said. "I want you to contact headquarters and get an eternal pose." He ordered the Marine.

"Yes, sir!" Saluted the Marine as he marched off.

"Its time we pay a little visit," Smoker grinned. "To Alabasta. The Kingdom of Sand."

 **-O-**

Later, Jou, Vivi, Sanji and, Luffy was all watching Nami. Nothing's changed since then since Nami was still very sick. Jou was sitting on the ground arms rested on the bed his chin in his palm as she looked at Nami solemnly.

"Maybe...?" Luffy said. "Are you sure she isn't just hungry? If that's really the reason that Nami's like this then we should try feeding her lots of meat!"

Sanji and Vivi groaned in frustration at the captain. Jou said nothing just kept gazing at Nami.

"Shut up!" Sanji growled at Luffy.

"C'mon, Nami! Cheer up! Look check this out! You're gonna love it!" Luffy tied his ears together then his chin and then his nose. He started making funny faces at Nami but didn't succeed. "No change at all," Luffy said. "I know. Douse her in water. That'll fix her."

 **"You idiot!"** Vivi and Sanji both punched and kicked Luffy respectively. Luffy flew back and hit the wall then fell on the floor.

"This isn't good," Sanji said. "The suns about to set and she's still the same."

"Yeah, right," Vivi said. "Maybe it would be best if we drop anchor somewhere."

"That'd be best," Jou finally spoke up. "We won't be able to navigate at night without Nami."

"That's true," Sanji said.

"Before then..." Jou looked over at Sanji. "Hey, Sanji? Could you perhaps make some for Nami to eat?"

"Like what?" Sanji asked. "I doubt anything I make for her would do anything?"

"Well, how about soup?" Jou suggested. "It'd be easy for her to eat. Plus, she needs to keep her strength up."

"Soup does help when someone is sick but it may not help," Sanji said. "But, I guess we could give it a shot." Sanji went to go prepare the soup and came back with the bowl of the food.

"Nice," Jou nodded. "Thank you, Sanji." Jou took the bowl from Sanji.

"I don't know how she'd eat it?" Sanji said. "She can't lean up to eat it.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could..." Jou looked to the side, a small blush on his face. "Feed her."

"Feed her!?" Sanji shot up his visible eyebrow. "If anyone feeding Nami it should be me. I did make the food after all."

"I got this, Sanji," Jou said. He turned over to Vivi and gave her a look that said: 'help me'.

"Let Jou take care of Nami, Sanji," Vivi said. "Could you perhaps make something to eat?" She gave the cook a smile.

"Of course, Vivi," Sanji smiled as his eye turned to a heart. The cook went out to the kitchen to make something for Vivi.

"Thanks, Vivi," Jou said smiling.

"No problem," Vivi said.

"Hey, uh..." Jou said. "I know I said I'd train you but with Nami being sick and all we've been busy.

"Oh, of course, Said Vivi. "Once we find Nami a doctor to get her to become well we can start training."

"Good deal," Jou nodded. "Leave Nami to me right now."

"Okay," Vivi nodded and smiled and went up to the deck. Jou walked his way to the side of Nami's bed. He set the bowl of soup in his lap.

"Hey, Nami?" Jou said softly. "Nami? Can you hear me?" Nami opened her eyes slowly. She slowly turned her head.

"Jou...?" She said softly.

"Hey, there, sleepyhead?" Jou smirked. "How're ya feeling?"

"How could you even ask me that?" Nami asked. Jou's smirk turned into a frown.

"Oh, right?!" Jou said. "Sorry. That was dumb of me to ask."

"It's fine," Nami smiled at him and then noticed to the bowl of soup in his lap. "Is that for me?"

"Huh?" Jou said then noticed the soup. "Oh yeah, It's soup. I told Sanji to prepare you some so he did."

"I don't know how I'm going to eat it though," Nami said. "I can't even lean up out of bed."

"Well, that's because I'm going to have to feed you myself," Jou said.

"Feed me?" Nami said raising her eyebrows in surprise. It's hard to tell if her blush was from her sickness or if it's her imagining Jou feeding her. "I think can get up and eat it myself." Nami went to get up.

"Oh no, you don't," Jou said, gently putting her back down. "Just stay in bed. I'll handle this." Nami laid back on the bed. Jou dipped the spoon in the broth of the soup and slowly brought it to Nami's mouth. "Alright, eat up," Jou said with a teasing smirk.

This made Nami frown at him. "You're just enjoying this, aren't you?" She said.

"Consider this payback for that shopping in Loguetown," Jou said.

"Oh, yeah," Nami said. "I almost forgot about that. I mean, you did promise you'd help me with my shopping back in Loguetown."

"I did?" Jou asked.

"You forgot?" Nami said. "You promised that to me back on Usopp's village on the Black Cat Pirates ship. Remember now?"

"Yeah, I remember now," Jou said. "I did promise to you help you with your shopping after we played that game to find the treasure. Which I won, by the way." Jou smirked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," Nami rolled her eyes. "Ya know, we've been through a lot together, huh?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, we have," Jou said. "Here." He brought spoon of soup to Nami's mouth, gently feeding her.

"Well, I say because..." Nami swallowed the soup and turned away, averting her eyes.

"What is it?" Jou said.

"I don't know anything about you?" Nami said, looking back at Jou.

"Why does that matter?" Jou asked.

"You already know where I'm from and my past," Nami said.

"That's true." Jou nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the basic's," Nami said. "Where are you from?"

"I come from Buoy Village on Sunset Island," Jou said. "Of course it's in the East Blue since that's where I first met you, Luffy, and Zoro. The island is called "Sunset Island" because the sunset is especially beautiful to see there."

"I know where Sunset Island is," Nami said. "I got it on a map I drew of East Blue but I've never been there."

"Well, that's where I live," Jou said. "Never been there, huh? If you want, if we ever return to East Blue I could show you around. Then you can see how gorgeous the Sunset is there." Jou smiled.

"I-I'd like that," Smiled Nami.

"Anything else you'd like to know?" Jou asked.

"How were things growing up for you?" Nami asked.

"Growing up it was just me and my Mom, Becky," Jou said. "Just the two of us in our home. She raised me all by herself and taught me how to fight."

"You mentioned before she trained you, but if it was only you and your Mom then what did you guys do for money?" Nami asked.

"Ah, we hunted in the forest for animals," Jou said. "After that, we just sold what we caught and got paid for it. Well, there were times when money became scarce but hey, what can ya do when you live in an entire village filled with other people."

"Did you have any friends?" Nami asked after she averted her gaze. "Girlfriends?" Nami mentally slapped herself for asking Jou that. Knowing him he'd probably tease her for asking him that kind of question.

"Friends?" Jou said. "When I was a kid, the other children my age in the village didn't like me."

"Why?" Nami asked sadly.

"They'd make fun of me for being stupid in believing in myths like the All Scope," Jou said. "Or they would make fun of my hat." Jou pulled his beanie. "Then I'd end up getting into a fight but end up losing and going home with a bruised eye."

"Those kids from back then sound terrible," Nami's face turned to one of anger, but relaxed. "Well, it's too bad we didn't know each other as kids." Nami wondered if she and Jou lived on the same island as children they would've been friends.

"Of course I wasn't super alone growing," Jou said. "I had my Mom, Rana, the Mayor and his wife, and Vic."

"Vic?" Nami inquired.

"Oh, Vic was a friend of my Mom's and also ran the bar in Bouy Village," Jou said. "I used to work there as a teenager."

"Can you make drinks?" Nami asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Jou said. "I only served the drinks. He still runs the bar to this very day. I even worked at an orphanage run by the Mayor's wife, Ama. Ya know, helping to look after kids who had no family."

"I can see you working with kids," Nami smiled fondly. "You were very nice to Apis when she was onboard the ship with us."

"Heh, yeah," Jou said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've never had a girlfriend before."

"Wait, what?" Nami said. That was abrupt?

"You asked if I had any girlfriends?" Jou said. "I never have."

"What about Rana?" Nami asked.

"Rana and I were just friends," Jou said. "Besides, even if we did think about being in a relationship we never talked about it plus she left to become a Marine."

"Hmm?" Nami hummed. She wondered if what happened in Loguetown between Jou and Rana still hurt him inside.

"Anyway, long story short," Jou said. "I've had people there for me. Especially after..." Jou paused looking down.

"Hmm? Jou?" Nami wondered why he paused. And realized he was thinking about his mother. "Are you... okay?"

"I'm good," Jou said giving her his trademark smirk. "Here let's finish this soup, okay? It's probably a bit cold after all our talking. After you finish up, you can go back to rest."

"Fine," Nami said. "I enjoyed our talk." She smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Jou smiled back.

Unknown to two of them was Vivi sitting on the stairs. A smile on her face watching the both of them. To two were too absorbed into each other to even notice her. She thought it was adorable how comfortable and open they were with one another.

She could see it was possible for them to be together someday. She stepped out to walk back out on the deck.

 **-O-**

Late at night, the clock in Nami's room read "2:00". Nami opened her eyes slowly as she laid in bed. She leaned up letting the wet rag fall off her forehead. She breathed quietly and softly wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked to her left and saw all of her shipmates in her room just sleeping. Except for Sanji who was probably keeping a lookout.

She saw Luffy sprawled out on the floor, his foot sitting on top of Usopp's head. Zoro was in a blanket sleeping on Carue as the bird slept. Vivi was sleeping with her head on the bed in her arms. Jou was also sleeping with his back against the bed.

"Hi! You want my autograph because I'm so famous!" Usopp shouted in his sleep. Nami shook quietly in fright but Usopp went back to sleep. Her face relaxed as she took one more look at everyone and smiled.

 **-O-**

Sanji was up in the crow's nest. He was bundled in a blanket doing his best to keep warm.

"Sure is a cold one," Observed Sanji, he eyed the moon. "Almost a full moon."

 **-O-**

Nami brought her eyes to look at Jou. His arms were folded over his body, his back was leaning against the bed, and his head was leaning back on the bed. His blue beanie draped over his eyes as he slept.

Nami quietly smiled down at him as he was sleeping peacefully. She went back to sleep herself throwing the covers over her.

 **-O-**

Jou walked out on the deck in the morning. Wearing his snow jacket and scarf and saw Usopp patching up the Going Merry. He made his way to him.

"Morning, Usopp," Jou said.

"Hey, Jou," Usopp said as he kept hammering on a nail.

"Need a hand with that?" Jou offered.

"No, I think I got it," Usopp said. "I'm almost done."

"Ah, okay," Jou said, he turned to Sanji up in the crow's nest. "Hey, Sanji. Did anything happen last night when you were on watch?"

"No," Sanji shook his head. "Nothing happened at all. But hey, does this area seem unusually calm and cold?"

"Yeah," Usopp answered. "Now that you mention it, it sure does. To be honest it's freaking me out. The Grand Line just keeps getting stranger," Usopp kept up with his hammering.

"That's not necessarily true," Vivi said.

"Why do you say that, Vivi?" Jou asked.

"Maybe there's an island nearby," Vivi said smiling. "Hey, Sanji? Will you check the horizon for any sign of land?"

"Sure thing," Sanji said.

"There's a Winter island somewhere nearby," Vivi said. "I think?"

"Winter island?" Sanji repeated. Usopp finally slammed his hammer on his finger causing a shout of pain.

"Scattered within the Grand Line," Vivi began. "There are four basic types of islands made distinct by their varying climates. You've got Summer islands, Spring Islands, Autumn Islands, and of course Winter Islands. Each one has it's own four independent seasons. When traveling on the Grand Line there are at least 16 different types of weather patterns you must be prepared to endure. Ranging from Summer Island's Summer all the way to Winter Island Winter and everything in between. There could always be exceptions to this and you can encounter unknown climates at any given moment."

"I think I get it," Usopp said. "The Grand Line has all these different islands one after the other. And that's the reason why the sea's between them have such crazy unstable weather patterns."

"Correct," Vivi said. "And the closer you get to an island the calmer the sea is around you. Which is why I asked Sanji to start looking for land."

 _"This could be our shot to get Nami help and a doctor,"_ Jou thought.

"Hey Sanji," Jou called. "Do you see anything?"

"Yeah, I do," Sanji said, looking through binoculars. All Jou, Vivi, Usopp, and Carue all looked and saw an island from far away. "ISLAND DEAD AHEAD!" Sanji announced.

 **-O-**

Luffy came back up from below deck since he was looking after Nami. He left her in Zoro's care and ran to his special seat. He saw the island and screamed happily since it was snow island.

"There is it!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs. "Nami's saved! All white!? It's snow! A snow island!"

"Whoa, Luffy, wait..." Sanji said. "Just so there's no misunderstanding between us. We're stopping to find Nami a doctor. We're not here to have an adventure. Are we clear?" Sanji waved his hand 3 times to convey his words.

"I love snow," Was all Luffy said. He wasn't even listening to Sanji. "It's so white!"

"Uh, Sanji, I don't think Luffy's even listening to you," Jou said, arms folded over his chest.

"Yeah, I gathered that much," Sanji said.

"H-Hold on!?" Usopp said shaking. "Sure this is a good idea but there could be snow monsters!? Besides we don't even know if there are people here or not!?" Usopp then held his throat like he was sick. "Oh no! I'm having my relapse of "Don't go to the island" disease!"

"Ah, snow," Luffy said dreamily. "It's so white and beautiful."

"Guess I'll get ready for the inevitable," Sanji muttered.

"Welcome to the club," Jou joked. "I'm always ready for the inevitable,"

The ship made it's way up to the island. It was definitely a Winter Island. Snow all over the surface as far as the eye can see. Snow over the ground and even mountains. The crew on deck were awestruck just staring at the snow-covered place.

"I'm so happy!" Luffy cried, a big smile stretched across his rubbery face. "Look at the snow!"

"Look at the mountains," Sanji said. "Their unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Yeah," Jou agreed. "There even taller than the ones down at my home island."

"Say, Luffy?" Usopp asked. "Aren't you cold dressed like that?"

"It's 10 degrees below freezing out here," Vivi said. "That's when bears get ready to hibernate."

"Oh, boy..." Luffy said. "Cold!" Luffy hugged himself to get warm.

 **"YOU JUST FIGURED THAT OUT!?"** Screamed Usopp and Sanji. Zoro joined everyone on deck.

"It's a stream melted snow," Vivi said. There was melted snow running down the side of the island. "This may provide a good spot to disembark."

"OK, guys," Zoro said to others. "Doctor search. Who wants in? Guess we gotta find people here first?"

"I'm in!" Luffy announced.

"Me too!" Sanji said eagerly.

"I'm going as well," Jou nodded.

"Fine!" Usopp said. "Go have fun!"

"THAT'S FAR ENOUGH PIRATES!" A voice shouted that alerted the crew. They were surrounded by most likely the villagers of the island. Each of them carrying a gun and pointed directly at the crew...

* * *

 **Oh no! What happens next?! Well, if you have seen the manga or the anime then you already know.**

 **Jou took care of Nami and chatted with her since she was curious about him. Yep, Jou talked about certain people he knew in his village who were there for him when his mom died and how things were for him and his mom in the village. That backstory comes right after the Alabasta Arc.**

 **Would you look at that? We saw Rana finally after two billion years(I've missed her! tbh). Her, Tashigi and Captain Smoker are on their to Alabasta. You bet her and Jou are gonna meet again there.**

 **Jou: Oh brother, spare me...**

 **Man up! Anyway, reviews!**

 **Straw Hat PiratesFan2018: Cmon! We all know the Straw hat pirates is just coolest crew ever in One Piece(even though a lot of the other crews are awesome too)**

 **I know right? Chopper is almost here! I love that little reindeer! Yep, Jou is gonna fight Musshuru. It'll be one of those fights where Jou will have to get crafty in order to defeat him.**

 **Right!? Those two really need to get it over with!**

 **GreenD109: Yeah, you'll find out the reason why he would rather work alone. As for the gruesome jobs part? That's a yes.**

 **Ghost495: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter a lot. Yep, Jou is gonna fight Musshuru. Hope you enjoyed this one as much as the last one.**

 **Hawkeye: Yep, I've already got Mr. 1.5's Devil Fruit Planned out as well as his attacks. I got some ideas for when we meet Doctor Kareha.**

 **Jou: Doctor who?  
**

 **Later Jou, later.**

 **Drakedragon297: He did look after her in this chapter. Hoped you liked it. Already decided Jou's opponent for this arc. But that is an interesting idea.**

 **Jou: I'm just in for a world of pain, am I?**

 **Jou, you are always in for a world of pain.**

 **Chance Green G King:** **Yep, Luffy sent that fat tub of lard flying.**

 **Jou: Did you enjoy that, Luffy?**

 **Luffy: I just wanted fatso off our ship.**

 **Jou: Yeah, I agree.**

 **Chris Ketchum: He should do it right now! Go, Jou! Go confess your love and devotion to Nami!**

 **Jou: *Blushes* Shut up! I'm not in love and I'm not doing that!**

 **JayH120: *shrugs* Well, I tried...**

 **pokemonking0924: Glad you liked all the moments that happened last chapter. Yep, we're finally here in Drum Island and I intend to go with the idea of Jou fighting against Musshuru.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Well, they decided to postpone the training until they get Nami well. Jou will be carrying Nami up the mountain.**

 **Guest: Yeah. Nami's hair is orange but sometimes they call it red(unless I'm wrong). But her hair is actually orange or is it ginger?**

 **Maybe I'll start putting Nami's hair down as orange from now on.**

 **OK, that concludes this chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Next, we get into Bighorn.**

 **Review if you like, or not, the choice is yours. I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Jou: Farewell for now!**

 **Later!**


	37. The Climb

**I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Oda**

 **I just own Jou and my other OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece: Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Arc Pt.37**

* * *

The Pirates and Princess eyed the villagers aiming their rifles straight at them. Each and every one of the villager's had an anxious and ready face to protect their village.

"People!" Luffy announced. "Well, that was easy."

"Yeah, nice..." Said a meek Usopp. "But they don't seem too friendly."

"That and not too happy that we're here," Jou said. A tall, muscular man walked up. He gave a sort of vibe like as he were the leader of the village all these people were from. He also had quite the stern look as stared at the Pirates.

"I'll only say this once!" He announced. "Your kind is not welcome here! Leave immediately!"

"We only came here to find a Doctor!" Luffy reasoned.

"We have someone who's sick!" Vivi reasoned after.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Shouted a villager. "We won't fall for that old trick!"

"This is our island!" Shouted another. "We won't let any filthy Pirates land here!"

"Raise anchor and leave now!" A third called. "Or we'll blow you and your ship out of the water!"

"That's great," Sanji said sarcastically. "We barely said "hello" and they already hate us."

"Get outta here!" Another shouted and also fired a shot right at Sanji's foot.

"Look out!" Warned Usopp.

"That was a big mistake!" Growled the cook. Sanji started stomping up to the villager.

"Sanji, stop!" Vivi shouted as she grabbed Sanji to hold him back. The villager being startled fired his gun and hit Vivi. The 5 male Pirates all had looks of horror and anger for what just transpired. Vivi's body fell and hit the deck.

"VIVI!" Luffy shouted. The villager that shot seemed to ponder what he had just done.

"HEY!" Jou shouted up at the villager. "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU! HELL, NEITHER OF US HAD DONE ANYTHING TO ANY OF YOU! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOOT HER!" The villagers aimed at Jou. Jou ignored them as his eyes stopped on the man who was the village leader who stared back.

"WHY, YOU!" Roared an angry Luffy.

"READY!" A villager shouted as other's got their respective guns ready. "AIM!" Jou got his red chain ready, Zoro thumbed up one of his swords, Usopp had his slingshot, Sanji stood ready in front of Vivi. Luffy gave out a roar as he started running. Out of nowhere, Vivi got right back up and wrapped her arms around Luffy's waist.

"No, stop it!" Vivi pleaded. "Fighting is not going to help anything!" She kept her arms around Luffy. "I'm fine, Luffy! It only grazed my arm!" She let go the straw hat and placed her hands on the deck. "It's all right, we won't land!" She bowed down her head. "But can you please call us a Doctor? Our friend is dying from a serious illness; I'm begging you! Please help us!"

"Vivi...?" Luffy said.

"You're not fit to be the Captain of this ship, Luffy!" Vivi said. "Not everything can be fixed by rushing to fight start a fight!" Luffy visibly saw a small graze on Vivi's shoulder that bled a just a bit on Merry's deck. "We can't get into a fight here! Think about Nami! What would happen to her?"

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "Right. I'm sorry about that." He looked straight up at the villagers. "Please, help us! Call a Doctor!" He as well got down on his knees and bowed down. His straw hat falling off his head. "Our friend needs you!"

Everything was quiet for a second as the villagers looked down at the Pirates. The village leader also stared down at them.

"I'll show you to our village!" Said the village leader. "Follow me!" He turned and started walking. The other villagers turned away as well and followed.

"See?" Vivi smiled at Luffy. "Just ask politely."

"Yeah, you're incredible, Vivi." Said Luffy. Vivi smiled at the compliment.

 **-O-**

The village leader followed by the other villagers led, Luffy Jou, Vivi, and Usopp through the snow on the island. Sanji was carrying Nami on his back. Zoro stayed aboard the Going Merry with Carue.

"There is one thing I feel I should warn you about though..." Said the village leader. "The only Doctor we have here is actually a witch."

"Huh?" Usopp said. "A witch?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Sanji said. "Everything about this island is messed up. What do you people call this weird place anyway?"

"Actually this land still doesn't have a name," The village leader explained simply.

"An Island without a name?" Said, Vivi. "I didn't know that was possible."

"That does sound quite strange," Jou said. "Every island should have a name. Guess there's a reason why this place doesn't?"

"AAAAAGH!" Screamed Usopp. "A BEAR!" There was a large grey bear walking on its hind legs toward the group. It was carrying a pickaxe. "Hurry everyone! Pretend to be dead!" Usopp falls over into the snow.

"A Hiking Bear," The village leader said. " He poses no threat." The bear walked past the group of Pirates and villagers. "Don't forget to bow. It's proper manners." Everyone walking past the bear bowed as the bear bowed as well.

After walking a bit more they made it to the village. The villagers in it were walking on the snow-covered ground. There were even buildings and animals walking around too."

"This is the village where we live," Said the village leader. "Its name is Bighorn."

"Look at all the weird animals walking around everywhere," Luffy said.

"Yeah, this is snow country," Usopp said.

"Look, Nami!" Sanji said. "We made it to a village with people. We're here."

"Thanks for the help everyone," The village leader said to the others. "If you're not a guard you can return to your work."

"Are you completely certain that you'll be alright here by yourself?" A villager asked.

"They are Pirates," Said another.

"I believe these people mean us no harm," Said the village leader. "It's my hunch anyway. You can trust me on that." The villagers discussed amongst themselves they decided the Pirates looked harmless.

"Alright, Dalton!" Said a villager walking away with the others. "We'll leave them to you!"

"You mean those men weren't your land security forces?" Vivi asked Dalton.

"No," Dalton said. "They're just ordinary citizens."

"I see," Jou said. "It's good of them to want to help you defend a place they call their home."

Dalton nodded and walked. "Come to my house for now." He said.

"Hey!" Usopp called. "Look over there, Luffy! It's one of those Hiking Bear's!"

"Another one?" Luffy said turning around. It was actually just a tall, round-bodied woman making her way to the village. As she walked by Usopp and Luffy bowed.

"Hello, Dalton!" The woman said. "I heard that some Pirates landed on the island. I hope everything's alright."

"Yes, everything's fine," Dalton said. "There's nothing to be worried about."

"Just want you to know, Dalton!" Said an old man. "I'm looking forward to the election in two days! Everyone I've talked to said they are going to vote for you!"

"I'm sure you're not serious about that," Dalton said. "I'm just an ordinary citizen. That's all."

 **-O-**

"You can use that bed over there," Dalton said to Jou, Vivi, and Sanji. "I'm going to warm the place up." He started getting a fire ready in the fireplace. The others put Nami into the bed.

"I guess I should introduce myself," Dalton said. "My name is Dalton. I'm the Captain of the Island Security Squad. Please forgive our... less than friendly welcome."

"It's alright," Jou said, arms folded over his chest. "It's understandable why you were hostile to us since we're Pirates. Really, it's no big deal."

"Thanks," Dalton nodded in understanding; he turned his head to Vivi. "Excuse me? But may I ask you a question?"

"Huh?" Vivi said.

"It's just that... you look familiar to me for some reason." Dalton squinted his eyes.

"N-No!" Vivi said startled. "I just have one of those faces I guess! Anyway, can you tell us more about this Doctor? Or Witch if that's what she is? Nami's fever's gone up to 107!"

"How long has she had it?" Dalton asked with concern.

"She's been like this for several days," Jou said. "We've tried almost everything to get her better but so far nothing's worked." Jou sighed in irritation.

"Her fever just keeps getting higher," Vivi said.

"I see," Dalton said. "She'll likely die if it get's any worse."

 _"That's what I'm afraid of,"_ Jou thought as he stared down at Nami.

"Yes, but we have no idea what the illness is much less how to treat it," Vivi said. "We don't know how to help her."

"We've got to find a Doctor as soon as possible!" Sanji said. "Any Doctor will do! Where is this Witch of yours!"

"The Witch..." Dalton said. "Do you see those mountains outside there?"

"Yeah," Sanji said. "I noticed them earlier." He turned to face the window and was met with the face of a snowman. Luffy and Usopp were outside playing in the snow.

"Supermassive Snowman!" Luffy exclaimed about his creation.

"And the feared snow beast Snowzilla!" Usopp exclaimed after. The two standing on their creations.

"Get in here before I kill you!" Sanji shouted at them.

 **-O-**

"Those mountains out there are known as the "Drum Rockies"," Explained Dalton. "Look closely. Do you see the castle on top of the tallest one? The one in the middle."

"Castle?" Usopp repeated.

"That castle has lost it's King," Dalton said.

"Yeah, I see it up there," Sanji said staring out the window.

"What's so important about the castle?" Vivi asked.

"Let me guess..." Jou said. "That's where the Doctor is, huh?"

"That's correct," Said Dalton. "Doctor Kureha. She's the one who people here call a Witch."

"What!?" Exclaimed Sanji. "Of all places why does she have to live on top of a mountain? We need to call her here right now! Nami needs her help!"

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid there's no way to contact her," Dalton said.

"Huh?" Sanji turned to Dalton. "You can't be serious!?"

"Tell us about Doctor Kureha?" Jou asked. "What's she like?"

"Her skills as a Doctor are quite impressive actually," Dalton said. "However, she's an eccentric old woman. She's nearly 140 years old now."

"140?" Sanji questioned. "No wonder she doesn't get around much."

"Oh, and one more thing," Dalton said. "She likes pickled plums."

"What happens when people here get sick or injured?" Asked Vivi. "Doesn't she help them?"

"She comes down from the mountain whenever she feels like it," Said Dalton. "She looks around for patients, she treats them, and before she leaves she takes whatever she wants from their houses as payment."

"She doesn't sound like a very nice lady," Usopp chimed.

"It kinda sounds like she's a Pirate," Luffy said.

"But how is a woman as old as she is capable of getting down that mountain?" Vivi asked.

"It's an odd rumor around here," Dalton began. "Several of the villagers claim that they've seen her at night. Riding a sleigh of some kind through the sky. They see a silhouette when the moon is out. That's the reason that she is thought to be a witch. There are others who say they've seen her with a strange creature. A creature that none of them recognize."

"See!?" Usopp freaked. "I knew it! A snow monster! Where there's snow there's gotta be snow monsters! I knew there'd be one! I don't wanna run into one!"

"Doctor Kareha is the only Doctor we have," Dalton said. "But she's still a woman I would prefer you stay away from. All we can do is wait for the next time she decides to come down the mountain."

"Really?" Vivi said.

"No, dammit," Sanji muttered. "We can't wait here for that long. Nami is getting even worse as we speak."

"Hey, Nami?" Said Luffy as he tapped Nami on the face a few times. "Nami? Wake up now?"

 **"Luffy, you idiot! What are you doing to her!?"** Shouted all 3 of Vivi, Sanji, and Usopp. Nami opened her eyes slowly.

"She's awake," Jou said.

"Here's the thing," Luffy told her. "The only way to see the Doctor is to climb the mountain. So we're gonna have to climb the mountain."

"Are you crazy?" Sanji asked. "What about Nami? How do you expect to get her up there?"

"Easy," Luffy said. "She'll ride on my back."

"Hmm?" Jou hummed. "I see. Let's try it."

"You're agreeing to this?" Sanji said to Jou.

"I am." Jou nodded. "It's the only way for Nami to get better. Hey, Luffy?"

"Yeah?" Luffy said.

"I'm going with you," Jou said. "You'll need all the help you can get. Also, when you go, will you trust me to carry Nami?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. Okay, Jou. You can come with me and carry Nami too."

"Thank you, Captain," Jou nodded.

"That's only going to make her even worse!" Vivi argued.

"What's the problem?" Luffy said. "I thought we needed to hurry."

"We do but you and Jou will never make it up there!" Vivi said. "Look at how steep and tall that thing is!" She pointed a finger at the mountain.

"We can do it," Luffy said.

"Maybe you or Jou can but climbing that thing will be way too hard on Nami!" Sanji argued.

"Look, even if we fall or something we'll land in snow," Luffy said.

"That doesn't matter! A fall like that will kill even a healthy person!" Vivi said.

"Seriously, Luffy!" Usopp said. "She has a really bad fever! It's so high she's almost dying! Don't you understand that!?"

"Shut it!" Jou said as everyone turned to him. "Look! As of right now, I'm willing to accept any kind of crazy ideas! But as far as I'm concerned this is as good as it gets! We're gonna get Nami up that mountain no matter what!"

"Jou!" Vivi said. "Were you even listening!? There's no way you can get up that mountain!"

"We won't know until we try!" Jou argued. Nami made a noise like she was trying to say something as everyone turned to her.

"I need to get over this thing..." Nami managed to say. "And quickly. We need to hurry. For Vivi."

"Exactly," Jou nodded. He stepped right over to the bedside and knelt next to Nami. "Nami, I'm gonna be the one carrying you. Will you trust me?" He put his arm up with his hand out and gave her a smile.

"Yeah," Nami smiled lightly. "I... trust you, Jou. Let's go." She brought out her own hand and clasped it around Jou's. Vivi, Sanji, and Usopp and even Dalton were all surprised that Nami even agreed to be carried up a mountain.

"It's a deal," Jou smiled.

Luffy smiled. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Leave it to us!"

 **-O-**

"I can't believe this!" Usopp complained. "Now our Look-out and Navigator are as crazy as our Captain!"

"You know, you're in no shape for a trip like this Nami," Sanji said.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Vivi asked concernedly.

"If it's me and Luffy looking after her, it'll be fine," Jou said. "Nami will be fine."

"Hey, old guy!" Luffy called to Dalton. "Gimme some meat for the road!"

"Meat?" Dalton asked.

"Right!" Sanji said. "I'm coming too!"

"Remember, Luffy?" Usopp said. "You're going to get Nami a Doctor not to go on an adventure and play in the snow!"

"I know, I know!" Luffy said.

"Is it tight enough, Vivi?" Jou asked.

"Just hold still a second," Vivi said, she was tying a cloth around Jou so Nami could stay on his back. "I just need to make sure that this is tight enough."

"Good," Jou nodded. "Cause as of right now, I don't want Nami leaving my side."

"Okay, you're all set," Vivi said. "I'm going to wait for you here. If I came with you guys I'd only get into the way."

"Yep, me too!" Usopp said.

"Now you just hold tight to Jou," Luffy said to Nami. "Okay, Nami?" She said nothing. She had her arms draped over Jou's shoulders.

"Don't worry, I got her," Jou said.

"Oh, and Jou..." Luffy said. "Don't drop Nami."

"I won't," Jou said.

"You better not!" Sanji snapped at Jou.

"I just said I wouldn't!" Jou snapped back.

"I guess your set on going," Dalton said. "I'm not going to try to stop you but I will ask you to at least climb up from the other side. That way you can avoid the Lapahn's that are on this side," Dalton suggested.

"What are Lapahn's?" Jou asked.

"They are fierce carnivorous rabbits," Dalton explained. "If you run into a pack of them, you're as good as dead."

 **"Huh!?"** Said Usopp and Vivi.

"Really?" Luffy asked. "Well, we gotta get up there. We'll be just fine. Right?" He turned to Jou and Sanji.

"Yeah, fine," Sanji said.

"Of course," Jou said, adjusting Nami on his back.

"You can't be serious!?" Dalton reasoned. "Do you know how easily those things can kill you?"

"Nah!" Luffy said and began running with Jou following after with Nami. "Now, hurry it up, Jou and Sanji! Before Nami dies!"

A tick pulse made it's way to Sanji's head. "Don't say stuff like that, you idiot! Do you wanna jinx us!" Shouted Sanji.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed.

"Well boys, let's get up there so that doesn't happen!" Jou said. The three went off on their journey to Doctor Kareha. Dalton, Usopp and, Vivi watched them run off.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Asked Dalton.

"Well, it's not really those 3 we need to worry about," Usopp said.

"Nami's the one in trouble," Vivi said. "I just hope her strength can hold out long enough. She's getting sicker by the minute."

Dalton began walking inside his house. He turned back to Vivi and Usopp.

"Why are you standing there?" He asked them. "Come on inside. It's cold out here."

"Oh no, that's really okay," Vivi said. "I want to stay out here."

"Me too!" Usopp said. Even though he was bundled in a snow jacket he was visibly shivering. Dalton only looked at the two until he smiled. He closed the door to his house.

"I see," Dalton said. Vivi and Usopp watched Dalton just sit down cross-legged in the snow. "Well, in that case, I'll join you." He smiled at them. The two were surprised until they both returned smiles to him.

All 3 of them were going to await Luffy, Jou, and Sanji's return to get Nami well again.

 **-O-**

Jou, Luffy, and Sanji were running through the snow toward the mountain where Doctor Kareha is. The snow fell around them as the wind blew.

"It feels like it's gotten a little colder!" Luffy said. "The winds picking up too!"

"So, why don't you think about putting on some real shoes!" Sanji said. "Even seeing your feet like that is painful!"

"No way!" Luffy told him. "This is my police!"

"Your police!?" Sanji asked, raising a brow.

"You mean "policy" right, Captain?" Jou said.

"Yeah, that's it!" Luffy said. Unknown to them, they were being watched.

"So, anyway though..." Luffy said. "People in snow countries never sleep at all."

"Huh? Why?" Sanji said.

"Cause if they do they'll freeze to death," Luffy said.

"Don't be an idiot!" Sanji scolded. "Everyone has to sleep sometime!"

"It's the truth!" Luffy reasoned. "Someone told me a long time ago!" One of the Lapahns Dalton talked about jumped at the 3 but they avoided it.

"Who?" Sanji inquired. "Usopp?"

"It could've been Usopp," Jou said. "Usopp will tell anything to anybody. Whether it's a lie or not."

"No!" Luffy said. "I heard in a pub in my village."

"Alright, then explain this!" Sanji said. "Why does that Dalton guy have a bed for?" Another Lapahn jumped out at them but it missed again biting down on a tree.

"I guess that's a good point," Luffy said. "Maybe it's for when he dies!"

"That's ridiculous!" Sanji said. One the Lapahn's bit down on a tree. The tree started falling down to the group but it lands in front of them.

"Jump, you guys!" Jou said as he and the other two jumped over the fallen tree.

"Okay then..." Sanji said.

"Huh?" Luffy said.

"Did you guys know this?" Sanji began. "Woman in snowy countries have skin that's as smooth as silk."

"How come?" Luffy asked.

"Okay, this I have to hear?" Jou said, shaking his head. "Enlighten us, Sanji? Why do woman in snowy countries have skin as smooth as silk?"

"Isn't it obvious? Here I'll explain." Sanji said. "When you get cold you rub your skin to warm it up, right!?" A few more Lapahns jumped at them but they ended up dodging them. "It's always freezing cold in snowy countries like this when the woman keeps rubbing their skin all the time and so it becomes all white and silky smooth."

"Okay, but how it's white?" Luffy asked.

"Because! The snow!" Sanji said. Lapahns jumped out at them at different directions, each of them dodging a swipe. "It's constantly falling all over. So it dyes their skin all white."

"Geez, you're really dumb!" Luffy said. "Did you know that?"

"Sanji, everything you just said just sounds ridiculous," Jou said.

"Oh yeah?" Sanji said. "Do you know anything that's better?"

"Maybe?" Jou said. "Let's see?" He thought as he ducked under a swipe from a Lapahn. "People in snow countries use frozen ice as weapons."

"Really!?" Luffy asked in surprise.

"How?" Sanji asked.

"Easy, they use icicles as weapons," Jou said. "All they need to do is sharpen them up and then there you go. A makeshift knife."

"Jou, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Sanji said.

"At least mine's more believable than your woman with silky skin story," Jou deadpanned.

"It's true!" Sanji argued. Another Lapahn jumped straight at Sanji but the cook retaliated by kicking the rabbit creature into the air. "YOU'RE BECOMING A PAIN IN MY ASS!"

"Really?" Luffy said. "What was up with that thing?"

"Who cares," Jou said. "The faster we get to the witch doctor the faster we can get Nami help."

"Nami!" Sanji said. "Just hang in there a little bit longer! We're going to get you to a Doctor, alright?"

"Jou, how's Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed as he looked over his shoulder to look at Nami. "She seems to be alright." She was still breathing. That was enough for him. As the 3 continued running the snow started to get deeper.

"The snow's getting really deep around here," Observed Luffy.

"Hey, Jou!" Sanji said. "Be more careful with Nami when your running!"

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Jou replied. "By the way, thanks, Mom!" Jou said with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Sanji snapped angrily. The teens stopped in their tracks and noticed an obstacle in front of them. Well, more like a lot of obstacles. A whole herd of Lapahns was right in front of them. Full grown ones and even babies.

"What are these things?" Sanji asked bewildered.

"Well, they're big and they're white," Luffy said. "So they must be Polar bears?"

"No, they're the Lapahns Dolton warned us about!" Jou said. "Remember, he talked about "carnivorous rabbits"?"

"Hmm?" Luffy thought. "No. I don't remember."

"Yeah, doesn't ring a bell," Sanji said.

"Morons," Jou muttered about his shipmates. One of the adult Lapahns jumped to attack the group.

"LOOK-OUT!" Sanji called in warning.

"Scatter!" Jou called after. They easily evaded the beast that jumped at them. It slammed its large paws into the snow.

"Seriously!?" Sanji said. "How could it move like that!? Is it a gorilla?"

"No!" Luffy argued. "No, it's a polar bear!"

"You both are wrong again!" Jou said. "They're called Lapahns. They're the beast Dalton told us about."

"Oh, yeah, you're right," Sanji said. "Well, there sure are a lot of them!" Luffy stepped up next to Sanji. Nami made a sound like she was trying to speak.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed in question looking behind himself at her.

"Hurry..." Nami managed to say. "Ala-ba..."

"Hey, now..." Jou said calmly. "Stay calm and rest. We're gonna get you help then we can head to Alabasta."

"She's not even worried about her own life," Sanji smiled.

"That's our Navigator," Luffy smiled.

"Just hang in there a little longer, Nami." Said Sanji. "Let's get going. We have to make it to the castle where the Doctor lives and quickly. Move it." Sanji told the Lapahns. "Ya damn bunnies." The rabbit creatures only looked down at them.

"They're coming," Luffy said.

"Yeah," Sanji said. "Jou, don't fight them."

"I know," Jou agreed. "If I tried to fight Nami will get hurt."

"Exactly," Sanji said. "Leave this to me and Luffy."

"OK, I'm counting on you guys to cover me. And Nami." Jou said.

"Of course," Luffy said, cracking his fist. The Lapahn roared and charged with the others. The first Lapahn tried to swipe at Jou. Jou carrying Nami on his back was able to avoid the different strikes that came his way.

 **"Flanchet Shoot!"** Sanji delivered a kick straight into the stomach of the Lapahn. The beast flew backward onto the snow.

 **"Gum-Gum Pistol!"** Luffy rammed his fist straight into the face of the Lapahn knocking it back. Jou ducked a final swing from the Lapahn attacking him and jumped skidding on his feet in the snow.

"Damn!" Sanji cursed. "In this snow, I can't get my footing well enough to land a solid kick!" The other Lapahn's looked down at the two Lapahn that were knocked out by Sanji and Luffy. All of them jumped into the air to attack the Pirates.

"They're attacking all at once!" Luffy warned.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Jou shouted. He dodged a swipe at the Lapahn attacking him before.

"Jou, head for the forest!" Sanji shouted. "Luffy and I will cover you and Nami!" Jou started running into the forest followed by Luffy and Sanji after dodging a few Lapahn's running for them.

"Which way?!" Luffy asked.

"Go left!" Sanji said. "We'll head to the mountain! We need to get rid of them somehow!"

"We could try to keep fighting!" Luffy suggested.

"That'll take too long!" Jou said.

"It will take us hours to fight them all off!" Sanji said. "But how do we shake them now! For bunnies these guys are tough! We're in trouble!" A Lapahn made it's way next to Jou.

"Uh, guys?" Jou said. "I need some help over here!" Both Luffy and Sanji together punched and kicked the Lapahn down respectively.

"Jou, you and Nami alright?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Jou nodded and adjusted Nami on his back. More ran at them to attack.

"Jou, get going!" Sanji ordered. "Luffy, give Jou and Nami cover!"

"Right!" Luffy said. "C'mon, Jou!"

"Right behind you, Captain!" Jou said. He followed Luffy up to a cliffside of a small mountain.

"We can get up there to escape!" Jou said.

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Sanji!" He called to the Cook who knocked away another Lapahn. "We can go up from here!"

"Right!" Sanji said. "Go on!" A Lapahn jumped out of nowhere and roared at the group.

"Pardon me!" Jou said as he jumped and used the Lapahn as a trampoline. Sanji and Luffy followed as well doing the same. Making it on top the small mountain. They stared back at the horde of snow rabbits all snarling at them.

"Heh!" Luffy stuck his tongue out at them. The whole horde of Lapahn's roared and jumped to attack them.

"Did you really have to taunt them!?" Sanji asked.

"Sorry!" Luffy said.

"Hurry, guys!" Jou shouted. "Head for the mountain! Fast!"

 **-O-**

"Did we lose them?" Luffy shouted over the snow and wind.

"No," Sanji said. "It doesn't look like it."

"All right," Luffy smiled. "I guess we lost 'em, huh?"

"Uh, guys?" Jou said, nodding his head in a direction. Sanji and Luffy followed where he was looking and saw more Lapahn's staring at them from afar.

"They don't give up!" Luffy shrieked in disbelief. The Lapahn's started to hop up and down. "Why are they jumping up and down?"

"Well, they are rabbits..." Jou said. "Rabbits hop."

"But, why are are they?" Luffy wondered. "Maybe they're grouchy because they're hungry?"

"I don't think so?" Sanji said but realized. "Wait a second?" Sanji's eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell me? Oh no?!" His cigarette dropped right of his mouth. "Geez, they've really done it now." Everything started to shake which was being caused by the Lapahns.

"I just about asked why you were so worried, Sanji?" Jou said. "But now I know what they were jumping."

"Yeah, and it isn't good." Sanji grimaced.

"What?" Luffy asked. "What are you talking about? What isn't good? What's going on with the bunnies?"

"We gotta run, Luffy, Jou!" Sanji said.

"I know!" Jou said.

"We're running again?" Luffy asked.

"Anywhere!" Sanji said. "As long as it's far away from here!"

Why?!" Asked Luffy.

"It's an avalanche!" Jou said. "We gotta go!"

"Yep!" Sanji agreed. "Run!" Behind them was a giant mass of snow and rocks rapidly making its way toward them. Luffy screamed as he ran with Jou and Sanji.

"Damn those stupid overgrown bunnies!" Sanji cursed. "I'm gonna kill 'em!"

"How do we get away from all this snow!?" Luffy shouted.

"Just run for now!" Jou yelled. "That's the only plan we have right now!"

"All I know is the first priority is Nami! The second priority is Nami! And the third priority is Nami!" Sanji listed. "Got that, you guys! Protect her even if it kills you!"

"That's a plan I can understand!" Jou said as he was the one carrying Nami.

"Me too!" Luffy said.

"The snow's coming down way too fast!" Jou said. "I really don't want any of us getting buried here!" Looking around, Sanji saw a cliff sticking out of the snow. "Sanji! Whaddya got!"

"Over there!" Sanji pointed. "Head for that cliff!"

"Why?" Luffy questioned.

"Just run!" Sanji ordered. "We need to get as high as we possibly can!"

"It's our best bet!" Jou called out. "Here it comes!" Jou, Luffy, and Sanji ran as fast as their legs could carry them to avoid the approaching snow. They needed to hurry or else the snow will become their grave. When they were halfway there they all leaped up and managed to avoid the snow. They all landed on the cliff safely with no trouble.

"Good," Sanji said. "We made it up here just in time." As soon as that comment was said more snow made it's way to them, their cliff was not high enough to avoid the avalanche. "Oh no! We aren't high up enough!"

The snow quickly made an impact on the group of teens. All three screamed as they were blown off the cliff.

"Oh, crud!" Jou yelled as he was in the air. "This isn't good!"

"I know!" Said Luffy was right next to Jou. "Now what?"

"Uh...?" Jou said looking around. During the avalanche, he caught sight of some falling trees. "Bingo!" He nodded. "Yo, Luffy! Use your powers to grab hold of one of those trees! We can use it as a sled!"

"Oh, right!" Luffy nodded. "Good idea!" Luffy threw his arm to one of the trees and was able to grasp it. He grabbed Jou and Nami and got them over and onto the tree.

"Perfect!" Jou said with relief but realized. "Hold up! We don't have Sanji with us!"

"Where is he!?" Luffy said and looked around for the blonde cook. Jou looked around as well. After turning around in different directions he saw Sanji screaming as he was being carried away by the snow.

"There he is!" Jou pointed. "Get him quick!"

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted. "Grab a hold!" He grabbed Sanji's hand pulling him out of the snow and onto the tree.

"Thanks for that, guys!" Sanji said.

"No problem!" Jou said

"Yeah, sure!" Luffy said. "But what now!? Even if we don't sink in the snow we're just gonna keep flying down this mountain unless we do something about it!"

"No way!" Sanji said. "I'm never gonna let that happen! We've come all this way and we were almost to the base of the mountain just feet away from the Doctor!"

"This is just gonna take us longer to get the Doctor at this rate!" Jou said. "This was my idea to grab the tree but it was the only thing I can think of at the moment!"

"This is all because of those damn bunnies!" Sanji cursed. "Next time I see them I'm gonna turn them into a big bowl of stew!"

"Oh, rabbit stew!" Luffy said in awe. "That sounds good!" Around the trio, the Lapahns appeared also sliding down the mountain on tree's as well.

"Who knew rabbits could be quite skilled!" Jou gulped. One of the Lapahns jumped at the group and swiped at them. A few more made more attacks on them making them dodge.

"What do we do!?" Luffy panicked.

"The only thing we can do at the moment!" Sanji said.

"Oh yeah!?" Jou asked. "And what's that!?"

"SLIDE FASTER!" Sanji Added. The pirates kept their pace down the mountain with more of the Lapahns slashing at them. "What is their problem!? Seriously!?"

Jou and Luffy each ducked a swipe from a Lapahn. Sanji avoided the razor-sharp teeth of another.

"I really hate to be the bearer of bad news but there's something blocking our way!" Jou yelled. There was a big rock sticking out of the snow and the pirates on the tree were on a collision course into it.

"AAGH!" Screamed Luffy. "A ROCK! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" They kept speeding down the mountain all the snow trailing behind them with all the Lapahns on their tail as well.

 _"If we crash into that rock we're toast!"_ Jou thought. _"Luffy's in front so he could see if he can punch it or maybe we could jump over it! No! That wouldn't work! This tree is the only thing keeping us up and out of the avalanche! I don't know!? Maybe-"_

"Jou, get down!" Sanji shouted.

"Huh, why?" Jou wondered.

"Just do it!" Sanji ordered.

"O-Okay!" Jou ducked himself down.

"Guys, what do we do!?" Luffy asked unsurely. Instantly, Sanji used his foot to punt Luffy straight into the air Luffy went flying off the tree.

"WHOAH!" Screamed Luffy. "JOU! NAMI! SANJI!" He screamed as he went flying.

"Wha-! Sanji, why did you do that!?" Jou shouted in confusion. "Why did you-!?" Jou stopped as Sanji grabbed Jou by his winter jacket and threw him into the air. "Wait! Sanji!"

"Ladies get treated gently!" Sanji said with a smile. "You know that, right Jou? So, take good care of her!"

"SANJI!" Jou shouted as he watched Sanji crash right into the rock and go flying off into the avalanche with all the Lapahns. Jou was airborne in the sky as he watched all the snowfall to where Sanji and all the Lapahns were.

"Jou!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy!?" Jou said looking around. He saw Luffy hanging from a cliff.

"Here, grab hold!" Luffy threw his arm over to Jou. He grabbed Luffy's arm as he was pulled toward him.

"Luffy!" Jou said. "You gotta grab Sanji! And quick!"

"Where is he!?" Luffy asked.

"Still down there!" Jou said nodding his head over in that direction where the snow was falling.

"I see him!" Luffy said. "Here! Climb me and get on the cliff!"

"Fine!" Jou said. With Nami on his back, he climbed right over Luffy to get onto the cliff.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted to the Cook. "Next time you do something like that!? Warn me!" He stretched his arm over to Sanji to grab his hand. But instead, he grabbed one of Sanji's snow gloves. "Sanji!" Luffy shouted in fright.

"Oh no..." Jou had a look of fear on his face.

 **"SANJI!"** Screamed both Luffy and Jou.

 **-O-**

The avalanche has finally ended. Luffy was still hanging from the cliff as Jou along with Nami were on it already. Luffy climbed on the cliff with his Look-out and sick Navigator. Jou untied the cloth around his body that kept him and Nami together and laid her down on the cliff, her head resting in his lap.

"Jou, how's Nami?" Luffy asked. "Is she alright?"

"I think so?" Jou said. "I'm letting her rest a bit from all that commotion." He looked out toward the snow. "But, Sanji..." He saw Luffy begin to take off his jacket and put it over Nami. "Luffy? What are you doing? You'll freeze without that!" Jou argued.

"Nami's cold," Luffy said. "She need's it more than I do right now."

"Sure, but..." Jou said.

"I'll be right back," Luffy said. "I'm gonna go find Sanji."

"Let me come with you," Jou said. "I can help you find him."

"No!" Luffy said. "Right now, someone needs to look after Nami and that job is yours, Jou. Remember? You promised her you'd get her up the mountain and that's what your gonna do, right?"

Jou's eyes widened at his Captain as he brought his eyes over to Nami. He gave Luffy a nod.

"Aye, Captain," Jou said.

"Good," Luffy said. "Nami, I'm sure you're cold but just hang in there a little longer." Luffy took off his straw hat and placed it on Nami's body. "Listen, hang onto this for me. Jou's looking after you right now. I'll be right back, okay?" Luffy jumped into the snow to search for Sanji leaving Jou and Nami.

"Nami, once Luffy finds Sanji..." Jou said. "We'll all find that Doctor together. I... I don't think live with myself if something happened to you. So just hang on... for me." Jou's eyes widened at what he just said.

 _"Did I just say that out loud?"_ Jou said. _"I mean, I care about Nami. I really do... but, could I possibly have...?"_ Jou thought as he stared down at Nami.

 **-O-**

Covered in the snow, there was a small lump trying to push its way out of it. Jou, Nami tied to his back stepped up to it. He reached into the snow and pulled out a Lapahn baby by its fur. The baby shivered in Jou's grasp until it finally noticed him. He and the baby both stared at each other. The small Lapahn seemed afraid that then it growled at him showing its teeth to show it was not afraid, Jou didn't react, he only gave it a blank stare.

He softly dropped it in the snow and walked with Nami on his back. The baby Lapahn seemed to want to attack him but instead calmed itself down and looked over and saw a large paw sticking out of the snow. It crawled up to it and tried to pull it out. The Lapahn that was stuck was most likely its parent.

The more it tried to pull the parent out, it just couldn't do it. It tried digging with its paws became too cold. It cried as it was trying dig out the parent. He heard footsteps and saw Luffy with Sanji draped over his own back.

The little Lapahn stood to stand guard and tried to look menacing towards Luffy. Luffy kept walking and stopped in front of the Lapahn staring at it. The baby kept glaring as it stood guard of the large paw of the parent.

Jou walked up next to Luffy. Both stared at the Lapahn baby as it snarled at them both. They both reached toward the baby as it braced itself and covered its head. The Lapahn baby opened its eyes and saw that they pulled its parent out together, one holding each arm. The baby's face brightened up in a smile.

Jou and Luffy started walking away. The pulled out Lapahn was watching the two Pirates walk away as its child hugged it. The Pirates each carrying a crewmate spot the castle.

"Luffy... there it is," Jou said. "We're almost halfway there."

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Nami, Sanji... we'll get you there, don't worry. You just stay alive. Both of you."

"FOUND YOU!" An angered voice shouted. "Now, I'll make you pay, you damn Straw Hat's!" Stopping right in front of them on their white Wooly Hippo was Wapol, Chess, and Kuromarimo.

"What the...?" Luffy said. "Who're you guys?"

"Dammit..." Jou cursed. "They're those guys we ran into before we found this place."

"I've had enough of you Straw-hats!" Shouted Wapol. "I'm getting rid of you for good this time! I'm gonna chew you into little pieces and then spit you out!"

"Move it!" Luffy said.

"Yeah..." Jou said. "Get outta the way."

"Heh, I don't think so!" Wapol said. "Why would I wanna do that? I have no intention of making it easy for you two and those half-dead friends to get away from here!"

"Tch, jackass..." Jou muttered. "Luffy? C'mon, let's just go ignore them and go around them."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed as he and Jou started walking around them.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Chess yelled at them.

"Ah, got it," Wapol said. "Hey, Chess! I thought of a new law to celebrate my return! Write this down! Anyone who ignores the King will be executed!" He pointed right at Luffy and Jou as they kept walking away through the snow. "Those four are guilty! Chess! Kuromarimo! I want them punished immediately! Deal with the 2 unconscious ones first since they're ignoring me the most!"

Both Chess and Kuromarimo jumped into the air to attack.

"What did he say!?" Luffy growled. Chess and Kuromarimo ran at Luffy and Jou.

"I got the woman on that one's back!" Chess said as he was going to Jou and Nami.

"I'll take the man!" Said Kuromarimo as he was going after Sanji. The puffball's around Kuromarimo's hands grew spikes out of it. "Prepare for **Marimo's Surprise!"** He went to punch Sanji on Luffy's back. Luffy dodged quickly to avoid Sanji being hit.

Chess fires an arrow at Jou. Jou quickly evaded it to avoid Nami being it.

"Luffy, we can't fight!" Jou said.

"I know!" Luffy said irritated.

"I know it sucks!" Jou said. "But, right now we need to look after Nami and Sanji. C'mon, run!" Luffy followed Jou to where the mountain was.

"You're gonna regret this later!" Luffy shouted at the assailants. "Don't follow us!"

"What cowards," Chess said. "It's no use!" He fired a few more arrows at the two. They both managed to evade them even by carrying their friends on their backs.

"It's time they learned..." Wapol said. "What a battle in the snow is like."

 **-O-**

Luffy and Jou kept dashing through the snow. Luffy looked over his shoulder to check if they were being followed.

"Huh, there's no one?" Luffy said.

"Great," Jou said. "Now that we have no more interruption's we can finally get to the Doctor." Looking ahead the two caught sight of a pair of teeth in the snow. It was Wapol who chomped at the both of them.

Luffy and Jou dodged at the same time, jumping backward. Then, from either side, Chess and Kuromarimo were ready to attack from the air.

"Here's what a snow battle is really like!" Kuromarimo said. "Snow Powder Maker! The White Disguise!"

"Those two are so incredibly weak that just one shot should be enough!" Chess said aiming an arrow at Nami while Kuromarimo was going to attack Sanji.

 **"Now it's CHECKMATE!"** Wapol's servant's said together.

"Dammit!" Jou cursed.

"NOOOOOO!" Luffy screamed. Appearing out of nowhere were 2 Lapahn that used their paws to swat Chess and Kuromarimo.

"The Lapahn...?" Jou said confused.

"Are they... helping us?" Luffy wondered.

"I'm... not sure?" Jou said.

"LAPAHN'S!?" Wapol shouted.

"Did those things just protect them...?" Kuromarimo said.

"That's impossible!" Chess said. "Lapahn's never formed bonds with humans! They're nothing more than wild beasts!" One of the Lapahn turned around to look at both Jou and Luffy. It seemed familiar as they stared back at it.

"It's that the Lapahn that we helped...?" Jou said to Luffy.

"It is," Luffy nodded. "There's no mistaking it."

"Then, that means...?" Jou said as he looked at the baby Lapahn clinging to the adult Lapahns back. It was the same one he pulled out before. Jou and the baby stared at one another. The adult Lapahn and the baby both flexed as if they were showing respect for helping them.

"Thanks a bunch!" Luffy smiled. "You guys saved us!" He started running.

"Yeah," Jou nodded with a grin. "We're grateful for the help! Thank you!" He started running off after Luffy.

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE ESCAPED YET!" Wapol shouted after the two. "ONCE I GET MY BROTHER YOU'LL ALL WILL BE DEAD MEAT!" More Lapahn appeared ready to protect Luffy and Jou as the two kept running.

"Did that big mouth just say he has a brother?" Luffy said.

"Yeah, I wonder he's like?" Jou said. "Anyway, hurry, Luffy! The Lapahns gave us a chance! Let's not waste it!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Luffy. "Hang on, Nami and Sanji!"

 **-O-**

The 2 have finally made it to the mountain. With them finally, next to it, they get a good view of how tall it is. It was so tall you could say it reached up into the sky with how high up it was.

"This is it..." Luffy said looking up.

"Yeah..." Jou said also eyeing the mountain. "It's a lot taller up close."

"But the Doctor's up there," Luffy said sounding determined. "So we gotta climb it."

"Right," Jou gulped but narrowed his eyes.

"You got Nami, right Jou?" Luffy asked.

"Of course," Jou said. "I promised I'd get her up there. And I'm the kind of guy that honors my promises." Jou tightened the cloth around himself to make sure Nami was secure on his back.

"Alright, Nami and Sanji," Luffy said. "It's just a little further to go."

"Sanji isn't tied to you though..." Jou said. "How are you gonna...?" He saw Luffy put Sanji's coat in his mouth. "I guess that works."

"You know how to climb, Jou?" Luffy muffled.

"Yeah, used to climb mountains all the time with my Mom and a friend of mine," Jou said. "Not as tall as this though." Luffy nodded and took his sandals off and started climbing.

Jou nodded his head and began climbing as well still wearing his boots. He followed just a bit behind Luffy as they started clambering up. The wind and snow blowing in just from the side of them made it a bit hard but they still kept at it.

Jou, still had Luffy's winter coat still draped over Nami's shoulders until it got blown off by the wind.

"Jou!" Luffy screamed over the wind. "You still following!"

"Right behind you!" Jou called back. Each of the 2 struggled to climb the mountain. A lot of it was slick from all the snow so it was hard to get a good grip on the rock. Jou wasn't wearing snow gloves, just his black fingerless ones. He was not gonna lie but his hands were pretty cold. However, that wasn't gonna stop him from getting help for Nami.

Luffy still seemed to struggle too. As he climbed nice and steady up the mountain. His bare feet helped him gain more footing on the slick rock. He went to grab the surface of the rock and then scrapped his fingertips against it. Luffy screamed as it happened.

"Luffy!" Jou shouted worriedly. When Luffy screamed he opened his mouth and dropped Sanji from it. "Oh no! Sanji!" Jou shouted.

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his neck to catch the cook. He was thankfully fast enough to catch Sanji before the inevitable happened. "That was a close one." Luffy muffled as he held Sanji's coat by his teeth.

"Phew!" Jou breathed a sigh of relief. "You good, Captain? You got Sanji?"

"Yeah, I got him," Luffy said retracting his head back to his body. "It's okay! Keep going!"

"Okay!" Jou nodded and kept climbing up the rock.

 **-O-**

The climb was still on for Jou and Luffy. Luffy had frostbite all over the entirety of his body. The tips of Jou's fingers were rather pink as well from the cold but that didn't stop him. It didn't stop either of them.

Luffy lost his grip and started down the mountain. Blood was trailing as he slid as he scraped them against the rock. He managed to stop himself.

"Luffy!" Jou yelled for his Captain. Luffy looked down at the bottom and looked at his Look-out.

"I'm okay, Jou!" He growled. "Just keep climbing!" Jou took his Captain's word for it and kept climbing up. This was the only way to get Nami well and in doing this he had to keep climbing.

Jou used every ounce of strength he had in him. No matter how much the wind blew he was still on his way up the mountain with his Captain in tow. It was at this time, with how hard the wind was blowing it blew Jou's blue beanie right off his head. With luck, he managed to catch it before it flew off.

In catching his beanie, Jou started sliding down the mountain.

"Jou!" Luffy shouted after him as Jou slid past him. Jou grit his teeth to fight down a yell as he scrapped his own fingers against the rock. Thinking quickly, he reached for one of his kunai hanging from his right side in a pouch. He quickly pulled out the kunai and jammed into the rock.

He hung from only his kunai blade from the rock.

"Jou!" Called Luffy. "Are you and Nami okay?"

"We're good!" Jou called up. "Don't worry about me! Go!" Luffy took his word for it and kept climbing. Jou placed his beanie in his mouth. His straight brown hair blowing in the cold wind. Now, using his kunai blade as makeshift climbing gear to get himself up the mountain.

He still followed behind Luffy as he climbed. Jou's brown-eyes filled with determination to get Nami up the mountain.

"Nami..." Jou breathed. It was a bit hard with all the wind blowing. "I promised you I'd get up the mountain. Even if it's the last thing I do. I can't let you die. I... I won't ever let that happen. I care about you too much." Jou growled as he brought himself another step up the mountain.

Jou, as he climbed, brought himself to thinking in his own thoughts.

 _"I can't believe I just that out loud? It's almost like I'm pouring my heart out to her?"_ Jou thought. _"Though, when I think about? Lately, I have been thinking about Nami a lot. I even sometimes can't help but stare at her. I sometimes feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounds whenever I gaze at her. I even have this sudden urge to protect her whenever we get into danger. I admire her too. She's confident and also brave when she wants to be. She's smart, she's kind, and can be gentle as well. She's fun to be around and if I'm being honest she's... beautiful. I remember thinking that about her back on Cocoyashi. I admit, I sometimes can't take my eyes off of her."_

Jou thinking all of these thoughts thought of a very logical conclusion as to why he thinking about all of this.

 _"I see it all clearly now..."_ Thought Jou. _"I can't believe I have been blind to it all this time. I mean, I've always known, I just haven't had time to really think about it._ _I... I have feelings for Nami."_

Jou looked behind himself to look at Nami. She was still breathing. Her face flushed from her sickness. Just staring at her gave Jou more strength to help her. The girl he cares deeply for up this mountain to the Doctor.

Since he was stuck in his thoughts he didn't realize how far he managed to get up the mountain. He was almost to the top. Luffy made it right before he did. Luffy placed Sanji on the flat surface and reached his hand out.

"Jou!" Luffy screamed. "Take my hand!"

Jou hurried and climbed up high enough so he can reach his Captain. He used his free hand to reach up and grab Luffy's hand. They grasped hands as Luffy struggled to pull both Jou and Nami up.

Jou and Nami finally made on the top of the mountain. Jou fell on his face next to Luffy. Nami was laying on Jou's back. Jou placed his blue beanie back on his head and brought his head up to look at his Captain. Luffy had frostbite all over his body. Jou didn't look too bad though his face was a bit blue and his fingertips on his left hand were bleeding.

"Heh heh..." Jou laughed. "We made it, Luffy."

"Yeah," Luffy nodded tiredly. "We made it, Jou."

"See that, Sanji..." Jou looked at Sanji who was still unconscious. "And Nami..." He stared at Nami from behind him. "We... made it." Jou finally collapsed. He past out from exhaustion. His face falling into the snow.

Luffy watched Jou tumble over. The straw hat then turned his head to a giant white castle. It's white appearance went well with the snow of the Winter Island.

"We're here..." Luffy breathed. "Doctor..." Luffy himself finally fell over unconscious next to Jou.

 **-O-**

"The both of them climbed this mountain?" Kureha, the witch doctor said. "That's almost 3 miles of sheer rock to go up!?" She looked down at Luffy. "His entire body is on the brink of frostbite. What was he thinking dressing up like that for such a climb? Draw some hot water and throw him into it."

Her reindeer assistant Chopper opened up Sanji's shirt. He examined his wounds.

"This guy is bleeding a whole lot," Chopper said. "He has 6 broken and a spinal fissure." He said drawing his small hooves across Sanji's body. "Can I operate on him, Doctorine?"

"Hey, Chopper?" Kureha said. "Come take a look at this one over here." She nodded her head to Jou.

"Him?" Chopper said. He kneeled down to check Jou out. "He looks okay but..." Chopper picked up Jou's left hand with his hooves. "The tips of his fingers are bleeding pretty badly. He scraped them against the rock."

"Put some antibiotic cream on them and then bandage them up," Kureha said. She picked up Nami off of Jou's back and examined her.

"Apparently the most critical of our 4 patients is this girl," Kureha said. "This one's dying."

"Does she have an infection?" Chopper asked.

"Yes," Kureha answered. "And the infection isn't from anywhere on this island." A hand grabbed Doctor Kureha's arm. Both she and Chopper saw it was Luffy. "Don't worry, boy!" She told Luffy. "I'll make the bleeding kid, the boy with the hurt fingers, and the sick girl better. You can rest easy, alright?"

"Th-th-those 3 are my friends, o-okay?" Luffy shivered through his words. Chopper's eyes widened at what Luffy said. Friends.

"I figured that kid..." Kureha said. "I'll save them so don't worry. Chopper! Let's begin treatment!"

* * *

 **It's a long one. Well, it's the least I can do for being away from this story for a while. Hope everyone liked it. Musshuru is still gonna appear but that's gonna be when Wapol arrives at the castle.**

 **I tried to incorporate him when Wapol and his cohorts attacked Luffy but I didn't do it so he'll appear a bit later.**

 **Now, then, reviews...**

 **Hawkeye: And Chopper is here! I love his little happy dance when someone compliments him! Chopper man episodes, huh? I'm actually not sure. So we'll have to see about that.**

 **Drakedragon297: Hold up! Wait a minute! I need to find Jou so he can read this! Jou! Jou, come here!**

 **Jou: What do you want, Author?**

 **Here, come and read Drake's review.**

 **Jou: *reads review* O_O Jou's expression after reading)**

 **By the way, Jou. In the story, you have now finally realized you have feelings for Nami so I think it's time you go and confess to her.**

 **Jou: I... I... * sigh* I need a drink.**

 **pokemonking0924: Glad you liked that little talk they had. Jou and Musshuru are definitely gonna have their fight.**

 **JackofBlades2000: Jou did react a little bit and yeah the villagers were only scared plus they had a run-in with Blackbeard.**

 **Jou: Wait! Wait! Wait! Who's Blackbeard!?**

 **An awful, despicable person.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: I think it'll be a while until the Straw hat's head back to East Blue. Though, when Jou and Nami do get together they are going to have a date.**

 **Jou is fighting Musshuru from movie 9. It's mainly because I want to Jou to fight someone since he spent half the time on Little Garden on the wax cake.**

 **Hopefully, Jou and Ran's meeting will as amusing to you as it will be for me!**

 **Jou: Excuse while I contemplate on my life and decisions...**

 **Reggielive101: I'm really glad you enjoy it. I hope I'm doing a good job with the romance. The amnesia thing was a suggestion from a reviewer. Can't remember who said it though...**

 **Speaking of personal arcs, Jou will have two of them. The first one will be right after the Skypiea Arc and the other will be sometime during the time skip. Hope you continue to read on!**

 **1jesus: Glad you like it. A High School of the Dead story? I mean, I could. That's a pretty good anime. The OC paired with Rei Miyamoto? That seems doable since I could pair up Takashi and Saeko. Well, we'll have to see if I do it in the future. Thank you.**

 **Okay, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. And Jou finally realizing his feelings for Nami as he climbed the mountain. Now, I wouldn't say he's in love with her or anything but it'll get there.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Later!**


	38. The Reindeer Doctor: Tony Tony Chopper

**By golly has this taken a while to get out. I made myself busy by playing video games again. Been playing Mass Effect Andromeda, Dragon Age Inquisition, and The Witcher 3: Hearts of Stone expansion DLC.**

 **Jou: Finally! You get back to the damn story, Jackass!**

 **Shut it!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It's owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **Jou: He only owns me.**

 **Get back in the scene, moron!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece: Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.38**

* * *

"Oh, man..." Jou groaned as his eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurred but it soon became clear. "What's going on...?" He was laying in a bed, staring up at the ceiling. His beanie wasn't on his head, nor his snow jacket, scarf, cardigan, black fingerless gloves or combat boots. Not even his holsters for his kunai and telescope or his chains either. "Huh?" He brought up his left hand and noticed bandages on his fingertips. "Hmm?" He hummed as he observed his bandaged fingers.

"You shouldn't get up yet," A child-like voice said. "You weren't in any bad condition but you were unconscious from exhaustion. So you should rest a little more."

"I'm good," Jou said, leaning outta bed. He clutched his head, eyes closed. "I think I'm okay." He ran a hand through his dark-brown hair. "Listen, I..." Jou turned his head to where he heard the small voice.

What he saw was a small humanoid-like, reindeer. It was standing on two legs. It had light-brown fur, round eyes, a blue nose, hooved hands, and feet. It wore a pink top hat that had a white x on the front with its antlers sticking out the side of its headwear and dark purple shorts.

It was an uncomfortable few seconds as Jou and the reindeer stared at each other not even saying anything.

Jou stared at the reindeer.

The reindeer stared back.

Jou kept staring at it.

It kept staring back.

Jou tilted his head to the side in confusion.

The reindeer tilted it's head to the side in confusion.

It became started at the human looking it and then retreated backward and hid behind a desk, behind one of its legs. Though, it was hiding the wrong way making itself still visible to Jou.

"Uh...?" Jou finally broke the awkward silence. "I... I can still see you. That isn't how you hide."

"Shut up!" The reindeer shouted. "Wh-what is it!? You're looking at me like that because I'm a reindeer, huh!?"

"Well, um...?" Jou said, but sighed. "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way..."

"I don't need your apology, human!" Said the reindeer.

"Could you please just calm down," Jou said. "I'm not trying to upset you." Jou's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, are my friends okay? There were two other men with me, one of them got hurt and the last was a young woman and she's sick. Where are they?"

"Well, those two are over there," The reindeer pointed a hoof over to the other side of the room with two beds. Luffy and Sanji were occupying them lying down. "Don't worry about them." Said the reindeer. "They're just resting. They're fine."

"Oh, good..." Jou sighed in relief with a smile as he breathed out. "They're okay." But he became worried once again. "What about Nami? The young woman that was with us? The one that was sick?"

"She's okay," The reindeer said. "Doctorine treated her sickness. She's in bed right now."

 _"That's a big relief!"_ Jou thought happily. _"Nami's better now. She got the help she needed."_ Jou then stood up on his feet. He became light-headed as he stood, he clutched his head.

"You're still trying to get over your exhaustion!" The reindeer said. "You gotta keep resting!"

"I want to see Nami," Jou said. "Just, please... please let me go see her."

"I... I shouldn't..." The reindeer shook his head. "Doctorine told me to tell you to stay in bed if any of you woke up."

"You said yourself I wasn't in any bad condition," Jou said. "Trust me, I feel okay."

"Fine, okay," The reindeer nodded. Jou nodded back. He looked around and saw his and the rest of the group's belongings. You know, snow jackets, scarves, shoes, his chains etc. Jou walked up to their stuff and placed his beanie on his head and put on his black combat boots. He left everything else though.

"Hey?" Called the reindeer.

"Yes?" Jou answered.

"I... I noticed you had chains on your wrist," Said the reindeer. "Why?"

"Simple," Jou said. "They are my choice of weapon."

"Your weapon?" Asked the reindeer.

"Everyone's got their own way of defending themselves. That's mine." Jou said. "I don't only use them to defend myself, I use them to protect those precious to me. My friends." He looked over at Luffy and Sanji.

"To protect your friends..." The reindeer murmured to himself.

"Now, then..." Jou said. "Where's Nami? I don't see her in this room."

"Oh, yeah..." Said the reindeer. "Walk out that door and take a left. There's an open doorway down the hall, you can't miss it. That doorway is the room where that girl is kept."

"Thank you... for everything," Jou said. He started walking out the door until he turned around. "Oh, hold on? What do I call you? Do you have a name?"

"S-Shut up!" Stuttered the reindeer. "I don't need to tell my name to some human! Don't mock me! My name is Chopper!"

 _"He just told he wasn't going to tell me his name but he ended up telling me anyway..."_ Jou thought. _"The little guy is filled with mixed emotions he doesn't know which one to feel."_

"I'm Jou," Jou smiled kindly. "Nice to meet you, Chopper. And thanks a lot." Jou finally walked out of the room.

Jou's kind smile made Chopper surprised. Jou. A human. Just thanked him and even smiled at him. No human has ever shown him that kind of kindness. Not since...

 **-O-**

"Chopper said "take a left and down the hall, I'll find a doorway," Jou said. He turned left and began walking down the hallway. "I've never been in a castle before..." He said. "Certainly a new experience." Jou looked around the castle as he stepped down the hall. He found the doorway Chopper told him about.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Nami. What he saw was her being held down by an old woman with the body of a teenage girl. She was holding a scalpel to Nami's face.

"Jou!" Nami said, she looked relieved to see him.

"Nami..." Jou said as he himself was relieved to see her as well. He then fixed his eyes toward the old woman as she gave him a sneering smile.

"Well, looks who's awake?" Said the old woman taking her scalpel away from Nami's face. "I thought I told Chopper to tell you to stay in bed?"

"You must be Doctor Kureha," Jou relaxed. "But seriously!? What the hell was that? What kind of Doctor holds a sick girl down like that!?"

"That was just my little way of telling to stay in bed," Said Kureha. "Why so defensive of her?" Kureha kept her sneering smile. "Is she your woman?"

Jou's cheeks turned red at that question.

"No!" Jou shouted. "She's my friend, that's all."

"Is that right?" Kureha said. "I could've sworn I heard you saying her name over and over again while you were unconscious."

"I was... wha-!?" Jou said as he turned a deeper shade of red. Jou turned his head over to Nami who was giggling quietly to herself at that news. Jou glared at the old woman in irritation.

"But whatever is between you two it's none of my business," Kureha shrugged.

"There's nothing going between-" Jou never got to finish his reply until...

"AAAAAGH!" Screamed a voice that sounded like Chopper's voice. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Running straight through the door was Chopper being held by a now awake Luffy and Sanji. The three ran into Jou who never had a chance to step out of the way and was trampled by the two incoming Pirates and Reindeer.

"AAAAH!" Screamed Jou as he was knocked over.

"HOLD ON, "MEAT"!" Luffy shouted as he tried to eat Chopper's arm. The reindeer screamed in horror.

"Hold on, Luffy!" Sanji shouted. "Let me cook this guy up first!" They ran out the room stepping over Jou again and then ran back into the room through another door.

It was at this point, Luffy stopped running altogether. He stepped back and saw Nami.

"Nami...?" Luffy said.

"Nami, dear!" Sanji said, skipping over next to Luffy.

"You look like you're all better!" Luffy smiled.

"Getting there," Nami said. "Thanks."

"Right!" Sanji said, grabbing his bicep. "One tasty venison dish for Nami coming up!"

Chopper who was sneaking right to the door as Sanji and Luffy noticed him.

 **"COME BAAACK!"** Screamed the Cook and Captain giving chase to Chopper again. Once again, stomping right over Jou knocking the chain-fighting look-out down to the ground again.

"Oh, oww..." Jou groaned as he slowly stood himself. "Jackasses. Didn't even notice me and just stomped all over me."

"Jou, are you alright?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jou said. "I'm okay." Jou took his beanie off his head and started dusting it off. From Luffy and Sanji chasing Chopper, there were more loud crashing sounds coming from around the castle.

"I'm impressed," Said Doctor Kureha. "Those guys are already up and moving."

"Yeah," Jou said, placing his beanie on his head. "They're a couple of idiots but they're strong. But, they're mostly just idiots."

"Yeah, they are," Nami agreed. "Can you tell me more about this talking deer?"

"Chopper is his name," Jou said.

"You already know the reindeer's name, Jou?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I met him earlier when I woke up," Jou said. "So, Doctor? Could you tell us more about Chopper?" "He asked he walked over to take a seat on Nami's bed.

"Well, as you already know, his name is Chopper," Said Kureha. "He's just a reindeer with a blue nose."

"But, normal reindeer's don't talk," Nami said.

"Or walk on two legs," Jou added, folding his arms over his chest. "How can Chopper do these things?"

"If he's different from ordinary reindeer's in some way..." Kureha said.

"If he's different?" Nami repeated.

"If he's different it's just because he ate a "Human-Human Fruit", that's all," Kureha said.

"You're saying he ate a Devil Fruit, are you?" Jou said.

"That's right," Kureha said. "He's still a reindeer but he has the abilities of a human, like talking and walking around. And also, he's a Doctor. I taught Chopper everything that I know about the field of medicine.

 **-O-**

"You should be one of my crew!" Luffy demanded of Doctor Kureha. He and Sanji finally stopped chasing Chopper after a while. "Please, old lady! We really need to have a Doctor on board!"

"Luffy?" Said Kureha. "You did tell me that was your name? Isn't that right?"

"Yeah," Luffy said.

"And did you just call me "old lady"?" Kureha asked slowly.

"Yeah, right," Luffy said. "That's what I said. Old lady." A hard kick was planted into Luffy's face as he went flying backward.

"IF I WERE YOU, I'D BE A LITTLE MORE CAREFUL OF WHAT I SAY!" Screamed Kureha. Luffy finally crashed into the wall. "So I'm still well within my youthful 130's thank you."

"Geez, you're a tough old hag," Sanji said. Next, the cook went face first into the wall. Seeing that, Jou swallowed a lump in his throat nervously.

"Well then, I guess it's wise not to piss you off, huh?" Jou said.

"That's right," Kureha smiled. "Now, are you boys really asking me to become a pirate. Don't be ridiculous. That would be an incredible waste of my precious time. Besides, I have no interest in life on the sea."

"Those are all lame excuses!" Luffy grinned with a bloody nose and bruised face. "It's about adventure, old woman!"

"Well, this one's a slow learner," Kureha said.

"Just a little bit," Jou shrugged. "But you know what? That's Luffy."

"Didn't I just tell you to watch what you say?" Kareha told Luffy.

Chopper who was "hiding" behind the door watching and listening to the conversation.

 _"So these guys are pirates?"_ Thought Chopper. Sanji lying on the floor brought his head up as he noticed Chopper. Luffy turned his head as well, noticing Chopper. So, once again Chopper is being chased by Sanji and Luffy who want to cook and eat him respectively.

"That's enough of that, idiots!" Shouted Kureha, jumping out of her chair and dashing off after the two Pirates. Jou sighed and leaned against the wall so he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire amidst all the running.

Chopper ran through the door screaming and then out the other door with Luffy on his tail. Sanji stopped next to Nami's bed, running in place.

"In just a few minutes I'm going to cook you a delicious reindeer dish you'll never forget," Sanji told Nami. Luffy was still chasing Chopper around the room. Jou shook his head in irritation.

"Geez, could you guys just leave the poor guy alone!" Jou said. "You're scaring him! He doesn't want to be cooked and eaten!"

"I don't think so!" Kureha said, landing on the ground with a pair of swords in each hand. "I'll eat you guys first before I let that happen!"

 **"SCARY HAG!"** Screamed both Luffy and Sanji. Everyone ran out the door leaving Jou and Nami alone in the room.

"I don't care about food," Nami groaned. "I just want some peace and quiet."

"Exactly," Jou sighed. Jou hoped that those two idiots don't actually get to eat Chopper. Though, with Kureha on their tail, they won't get a chance.

"Jou...?" Nami said.

"Yeah?" Jou asked. She had a smile on her face. Jou, felt his heart beating.

 _"She has such a beautiful smile,"_ He thought.

"You can come sit down right here if you want," Nami said patting a spot on her bed.

"It's really okay?" Jou asked. "You sure?"

"Yeah, now get over here," Nami said. "I want to talk to you now that we're alone."

"Right," Jou nodded. "Sure." He made his way to her bed and sat down. "I'm very sorry about all the noise."

"It's okay," Nami shook her head. "It's not you. It's Luffy and Sanji making all the noise chasing Chopper."

"Yeah," Jou said with a short sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Just being near her made him feel weird.

 _"Should I tell her my feelings?"_ Jou thought. _"No. I really shouldn't. Plus, I'd probably end up making myself look like a fool. I do want to tell her but I feel like now's not the right time."_

"Jou?" Nami said.

"Yes, Nami?" Jou looked at her quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Nami shook her head. "You seem like something's bothering you?"

"Nah, I'm good," Jou said. "I'm just relieved that you're all right."

"Well, it is all thanks to a certain someone who carried me up the mountain," Nami smiled.

"C'mon, it was all of us who made an effort in protecting you," Jou said. "But, I did promise you I'd get you up here. And I like to keep my promises."

"Didn't know you were so noble?" Nami giggled.

"I try to be," Jou smirked. Nami smiled as she averted her eyes to the side.

"But I really am grateful, Jou," Nami said. "The least I can do is thank you."

"What do you..." Jou said before Nami leaned up out of bed, she placed her hand on Jou's cheek. Jou looked into her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes that he thought were just absolutely beautiful. "Nami?"

"Shhh," Nami shushed and smiled. She leaned forward and...

.

.

.

.

.

Kissed Jou right on the cheek. It lasted about 3 seconds before she pulled back. Jou's cheeks went bright red as he stared at Nami as she leaned slowly to Jou's ear.

"Thank you, Jou," Nami whispered. She then went back to her place on the bed. Nami laughed a bit as she saw how red Jou's face was.

"What is it?" Jou asked.

"I just can't believe how red you got over a small kiss on the cheek," Nami said. "That's too funny."

"So, what?" Jou said. "That was a trick?"

"It seemed to work," Nami giggled.

"Geez, Nami!" Jou groaned. Jou folded his arms, crossing a leg over the other.

 _"She played a joke on me?"_ Jou thought with a smile. _"Clever girl. Alright, two can play that game."_

"If that was a trick then I'll have to pay you back for that," Jou said smirking. "Later."

"What do you mean by that?" Nami asked.

At the moment, the door swung open from all the wind and snow from outside the room of the castle.

"Snow?" Nami said. "But that shouldn't be inside the castle." Nami held her arms around her. "It's freezing."

"Sure is," Jou said, shivering a bit.

"I'll close the door," Nami said, as she started to get out of bed.

"Oh no, you don't," Jou said. "Stay in bed. I'll close it."

"He's right, you know!" Called Chopper appearing from the other doorway. "You need to stay in bed. After all, you still have a fever."

"I don't think so," Said Nami. "It seems like it's pretty much gone now."

"I'm relieved those two jackasses didn't get a chance to cook you and eat you, Chopper," Jou smiled.

"I lost 'em," Chopper said looking around. "At least for now."

"That's good," Jou said.

"Doctorine's medicine's works quickly to reduce the fever," Chopper said. "But the bacteria from the Kestia will still remain in your body for a little while longer." Chopper finally shut the open door but not before checking outside it. "So just take your anti-biotic shot and stay in bed."

"Thank you," Nami said.

"Hmm?" Chopper hummed.

"You're the one who's been taking care of me, aren't you?" Nami asked. Chopper turned around to Nami as she gave him a smile.

"That he has," Jou said. Jou stood up from his seat from Nami's bed. "He looked after me, Luffy, and Sanji too." Jou got down on one knee in front of Chopper. "Chopper, I'd like to thank you again. Without you, Nami wouldn't have gotten the treatment she needed..." Jou turned around to Nami as he and she shared smiles until Jou turned back around to Chopper. "So, thank you." Jou put his hand out.

Chopper only stared at Jou's hand unmoving. He was surprised being shown this much kindness and respect from someone let alone a human.

"It's a handshake," Jou said. "You're supposed to shake it."

"Just shut up!" Chopper yelled, surprising Jou and Nami. "I don't need thanks from you two or any other lowlife human!" Chopper then turned to bashful. "Hahaha!" He laughed and then turned angry once again. "Don't mock me!" Then went back to doing his little "happy dance". "Oh, never mind that I'm just being silly! No, seriously! I'm being such a fool!"

Chopper continued acting all bashful. Jou shook his head with a smile and walked back to sit on Nami's bed. Nami leaned over to Jou.

"He's not so good at hiding his emotions," Nami whispered.

"True," Jou whispered with a chuckle. "But, he is an interesting one."

Chopper, all of a sudden started shuffling over toward the bed.

"Um, Chopper, what are you doing?" Jou asked. Chopper didn't answer back as he started extended a hoof to Nami's hand.

"Is it true that you guys are Pirates?" Chopper asked.

"That's right," Jou said.

"Yes," Nami said after.

"Really real pirates?" Chopper asked after lightly tapping Nami's hand with his hoof.

 **"Real Pirates,"** Said Jou and Nami in unison.

"So you have a flag with a skull on it?" Chopper asked.

"We do," Nami said. "It's on our ship."

"We wouldn't be Pirates if we didn't have a flag," Jou said. "Why are you asking this? Are you interested in Pirates, Chopper?"

"NO! NOT AT ALL!" Chopper shouted backing away quickly into a bookshelf. "YOU IDIOTS! SHUT UP!"

"Alright, alright, We get it," Nami said. "Now calm down."

"Just relax," Jou smiled. "We're not trying to offend you." Chopper breathed heavily as he was in shock. Nami took the blanket off her and sat cross-legged.

"But one more thing..." Nami beamed a smile. "Do you wanna come with us?"

"Aaaagh!" Screamed Chopper in surprise.

"You could come sail with us," Nami said. "Out on the ocean!"

"That's an excellent idea!" Jou said. "With you onboard with us; Nami won't have to stay here and we can just go. Do you wanna join our crew, Chopper?" Jou smiled.

"Huh!?" Chopper said.

"Yeah, and if you did that would really help me out a lot," Nami said. "I think you'll have a really good time if you came."

"You'll have a lot a fun," Jou said. "So, how about it?"

"No!" Chopper shouted angrily. "That's crazy! You realized I'm a reindeer! I don't belong on a ship with a bunch of humans!" Those words just made Jou and Nami widen their eyes. "I mean, just look at me." He said sadly. "I'm a reindeer but I walk on two legs and I talk and everything. Animals aren't supposed to be able to do that stuff."

"All that stuff doesn't matter," Jou said.

"But I have a blue nose," Chopper said. Jou and Nami gave each other a look. Jou stood up from his seat and walked toward Chopper who leaned against the bookshelf.

"Chopper..." Jou said as knelt down in front of Chopper. "Just because you can talk and walk on two legs or have a blue nose, it doesn't make you any different from anyone."

"Huh?" Chopper said tilting his head.

"What I mean is..." Jou smiled at the reindeer. "Be the person you are and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Chopper stared up in surprise at Jou as Jou gave him a kind smile. Jou once again extended his hand to Chopper. Nami smiled at Jou's kindness to Chopper. Chopper leaned up from the bookcase. He stared at Jou's hand and then at Jou who still gave him a smile.

Jou gave Chopper a nod. Chopper turned his eyes back to Jou's hand. He started extending his own arm to touch his hoof to Jou's hand. But once Chopper was almost there to give Jou a handshake they were interrupted.

"THERE YOU ARE MEAT!" Shouted Luffy sliding through the doorway followed by Sanji.

"Damn it," Jou grunted.

 **"Come here!"** Shouted both the Cook and Captain.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Screamed Chopper as he quickly got up and ran away once again chased out the room. Jou turned around and faced Nami.

"Well, I tried," Jou shrugged and went back to sit on the bed. "It seemed like I was getting somewhere with him though."

"Yeah, he seemed like he was starting to warm up to you," Nami smiled. "It was nice what you said to him though."

"Think so?" Jou asked quirking a brow.

"Of course," Nami asked. "I thought it was very generous and... rather sweet of you." Jou and Nami stared into each other's eyes with smiles.

"Those brats sure can run, can't they?" Doctor Kureha said walking in and taking a seat in a chair. Nami started to get back into the covers of the bed. Kureha sighed as she sat back in her chair. "I don't much like what you two were doing there," She said to Jou and Nami. "Trying to temp my Reindeer away from me without my permission."

"Well, we are Pirates," Jou smiled. "We do take what we want."

"Yeah, did we need ask for your permission?" Nami asked smiling as well.

"Hehehe!" Kureha cackled. "No, I suppose you don't. If you want to take him away from here go ahead. But I must warn you both, it won't be as easy as you think."

"Hmm?" Jou hummed folding his arms. "Why do you say that?"

"Chopper has a scar on his heart," Kureha began. "A deep one my medicine can't cure. From the moment he was born, everyone including his parents turned their backs on him."

"Huh?" Nami said.

"Are you serious?" Jou asked.

Kureha nodded. "All because he was born with a blue nose," She explained. "He was forced to walk at the back of the group separated from the rest of the reindeer. Even though he was just a helpless newborn. Then one day, he ate a Devil Fruit and he became even more of an outcast then he had been before. The other reindeer pressured him to leave the herd. His blue nose already made him different but now he wasn't like the ordinary reindeer at all. Still, he was lonely and wanted friends so he went down to a village walking on two legs as humans do. But even walking on two legs, he didn't look anything like the humans. And for some reason, his nose was still blue as well. He didn't know what was wrong; he couldn't understand why they reacted to his appearance with so much fear and anger. He'd gone to village seeking friends but they drove him away. He was no longer a Reindeer and he wasn't a human either. He was something in between. And so he lived alone after that. Caught between two worlds that wouldn't accept him. Now that you both heard his story, do you think you can heal the scar on his heart?"

Jou and Nami both shared looks of concern after hearing such a tale.

 **-O-**

Sanji comes into the room a plate of different foods he prepared for Nami.

"I've prepared this extra nutritious and fortifying meal just for you," Sanji said to her. "So we can get a healthy smile back on that beautiful face of yours."

"Thank you, Sanji," Nami thanked.

"Of course," Sanji blushed with a goofy smile. "Although you're as heart-breakingly gorgeous as ever in spite of your painful ordeal."

Jou cleared his throat. "So, where's mine at?" Asked the Chain-Wielder.

"You don't get any," Sanji said plainly.

"That's a little harsh," Jou grumbled. "Even after everything we just endured getting here."

"Don't pout," Nami told him. "I could give you some of it."

"Nah," Jou held up a hand. "It's cool. I was mostly joking."

"Hey, you?" Kureha said by the door. "I don't recall you asking for permission to use my kitchen."

"Madam, I made a dish for you as well," Sanji turned to her. "It's supposed to make you look years..." Sanji was met with a kick straight to the back of the head causing him to fly right into the wall."

"I'm not a madam," Kureha said. "I'm a swinging single still in the prime of youth. Don't forget it."

"Not a day over 139, right?" Nami asked.

"Doctorine!" Screamed Chopper running through the room. "Save me from this lunatic!"

"Wait! Hold on!" Luffy shouted chasing Chopper. "Come back! Hey!"

Chopper as he's running jumps right through the door but Luffy just smacks into it falling on the floor. Chopper ran out the room screaming and ran behind Kureha.

"What are you doing?" Nami asked. "Luffy?"

"Are you still trying to eat him?" Jou asked after. "Leave him alone already.

"This guy is gonna join us and be our friend!" Luffy said continuing to chase Chopper.

"Really!?" Nami smiled. "Great!"

"Wonderful!" Jou grinned. "We have a Doctor who's gonna be on our crew now!"

"I didn't say I was gonna do that!?" Chopper said.

"Sure you did!" Luffy said.

"No, I didn't!" Chopper argued.

"Did!" Luffy repeated and started chasing Chopper around Kureha.

"Be quiet!" Said Kureha. "Both of you!" Eventually, the two ran out the room. "Friend, huh? If he only knew what friend means to someone who's been through what Chopper has." She sighed. "Poor guy."

"If you don't mind me asking..." Jou said. "Can you tell us why the word "friend" hurts someone like Chopper?"

Kureha gave a Jou look and then looked at Nami and Sanji, who also seemed to want to hear the tale as well. She turned back the door Luffy chased Chopper out of.

"When Chopper was out there..." Kureha started. "On his own. There was only one human that he ever really opened to. That mans name was Doctor Hiriluk. He was a crazy quack but he named Chopper and called him his son."

 _[Flashback]_

 _The man called Doctor Hiriluk was walking through the snow after being chased out by Wapol's soldiers._

 _"Those tin soldiers aren't gonna capture me," Hiriluk grumbled. "I'm gonna go on. I'm gonna go on helping the sick and the injured. Hm?" He stopped in his tracks as he spotted something lying in the snow. That thing was Chopper in his human form looking very hurt._

 _He quickly ran up to what he saw stopping in front of Chopper. But what Chopper looked like didn't matter to Hiriluk. If something or someone needed to be treated, he'll treat it._

 _"Looks like you've been shot?" Observed Hiriluk, seeing the bullet wounds. "We need to stop the bleeding right away or your dead."_

 _Chopper glared up at Hiriluk as the older man knelt down to tend to him._

 _"Don't worry," He told it. "I'll save you. Actually, you're pretty lucky because I just created an ointment 3 days ago that even works on broken bones. Just what are you, anyway? You don't look like a human being? You must be that Yeti everybody is talking about in the village-"_

 _The Chopper noticed Hiriluk grab hold of a pistol, unknown that it was actually a tranquilizer gun. Chopper punched Hiriluk right in the face and then followed with a punch slamming the quack Doctor into the snow. Chopper let out a loud roar to the heavens until it calmed down letting out a few breaths and then walked away._

 _"How dare you..." Hiriluk said slowly getting up. "Who do you think you're dealing with, creature?"_

 _Chopper turned around and became shocked at the fact that Hiriluk has shed the clothing on his body._

 _"I promise! IM NOT GONNA SHOOT YA! SEE!?" Hiriluk shouted. "MY NAME IS HIRILUK! DOCTOR HIRILUK AND I WANNA HELP YOU!"_

 _Chopper said nothing, he instead fell right into the snow due to all of his wounds._

 _Chopper finally awoke, sitting up in a bed he was laying in. He was inside a cave, it cozy and well lit enough. He was covered in bandages for his wounds. Taking in all the surroundings he saw beakers spread out on a table. He then saw the old man, Hiriluk he was called sitting in a chair sleeping soundly._

 _Chopper touched and felt the bandages wrapped around his head. It was at that point when his stomach growled causing a shy blush to form on his face. Looking around, he noticed a loaf of bread and a glass of warm milk._ _Chopper got out of the bed and went to eat the bread. As he ate, tears began to pour out of his eyes with emotion._

 _Doctor Hiriluk and Chopper officially met. Hiriluk was a Doctor in the Drum Kingdom, his methods were a bit unorthodox and a little extreme. The Doctor was surprised Chopper could speak like how humans could but decided it was no big deal._

 _Hiriluk was quite strange to look at as well. With his, clover-styled hair, his black coat, spotted pants and his outlandish personality. He was also responsible for giving Chopper his name. Tony Tony Chopper. He called him that because his horns look like they can chop down trees. He even gave Chopper his pink top hat. A gift that Chopper cherished._ _Being a Doctor in Drum Island was a very bad thing to be. The tyrant king of the country would execute or exile them. But Doctor Hiriluk was different as he kept trying his best to be a doctor._

 _"You know, Chopper?" Said Hiriluk. "It sometimes feels that things are pretty rough. But, try not to hold a grudge against us humans, okay? This country is sick right now. The people and the King both suffer from a terrible sickness of the heart but conventional wisdom has it that there is no way to cure a sick country. But that's wrong!"_

 _Hiriluk turned around holding one of his beakers in front of Chopper holding his newest creation._

 _"Once my invention has been perfected, this country will be as good as saved," Said Hiriluk as he grinned. "You see, there used to be a master thief who lived in a country in the far west. He had a serious heart condition. He went to the greatest Doctor's so he could receive treatment. No one was able to cure him. They told him he was going to die. Frustrated and depressed he passed by a certain mountain. There, he had saw something he had never seen before. Blossoms! He saw Cherry Blossoms all over the mountainside! And then, he went to go see another Doctor and got the shock of his life. Because he was told: "You're perfectly healthy!"_

 _"Huh?" Chopper said in confusion._

 _"He was cured!" Hiriluk said. "It was a miracle! Don'tcha see? But it also makes perfect sense medically speaking! By changing his emotional state he was able to change his physical state somehow too. And if that's true, there is no disease in this world that can't be cured. Let them laugh at me. My medical skills will save this country yet. And that's why I raise this skull and crossbones!" He smacked the pirate flag hanging on the wall. "As a challenge to all the diseases of the world!"_

 _"Skull?" Chopper said eyeing the flag with intrigue._

 _"This symbolizes my believe!" Hiriluk said with determination. "That nothing is impossible. I will save this country with my Doctor skills! By raising this flag... I vow to fight just like the Pirates do!"_

 _Hiriluk the begun to explain Pirates to Chopper._

 _"It's great to be a Pirate," Hiriluk said. "The most amazing people sail the seas. Chopper, someday you've got to go to sea. If you do, you'll realize just how small your problems really are in comparison to the vastness of the oceans. The island you were born on is like this compared to the world."_

 _"Really?" Asked Chopper._

 _"No, it's smaller," Hiriluk said. "Like this. Really!"_

 ** _"Hahahaha!"_** _The both of them laughed together._

 _"Your destiny lies beyond that shining sea," Said Hiriluk._

 _The two of them shared a lot of good times together but despite all that, Dr. Hiriluk kept a secret from the one he called son. He had a disease that was incurable. Even his friend Kureha can't find a cure for this disease either. It's been a whole one year since the two came together but Dr. Hiriluk had to make a difficult choice._

 _"It's taken a year but your treatment is finally complete, your injuries are healed, Chopper," Hiriluk said._

 _"Yeah!" Chopper smiled brightly. "Thank you, Doctor!"_

 _"Well, then..." Doctor Hiriluk walked away. "Take care." The quack saw that Chopper didn't get the point until he pushed him out the door. "On your way! Have a nice life! I'm busy with my research! So hit the bricks! I'm no longer under any obligation to care for you!"_

 _Tears of sadness started to well up in Chopper's eyes. It was like everything was falling apart around him._

 _"Doctor!" Cried the Reindeer. "I swear! I won't cause you any trouble if you'll just let me stay with you!" Chopper begged as he pounded on the door. "I'll rub your shoulders every day! I'll make you tea and clean the house! Please let me stay!"_

 _It was taking Hiriluk everything to not let Chopper back in, just hearing Chopper scream for him to open the door was hurting him inside. Chopper couldn't learn about Hiriluk's condition. It would most likely make the little Reindeer even sadder._

 _"I don't have any friends! I don't have anywhere to go!" Chopper pleaded. "Doctor!? Please! Can you hear me!? Doctor!"_

 _There was a crash from outside the door. It made Hiriluk panic and bolt out the door quickly._

 _"Chopper!?" Hiriluk yelled in worry. He was greeted by Chopper smiling up at him, blood streaming down his face. There was a tree snapped in half right next to him._

 _"I hurt my head!" Chopper said. "I fell! I'm injured! Take a look-"_

 ** _BANG!_**

 _The bullet grazed Chopper's cheek as tears welled up once again from Chopper's round eyes._

 _"But why... Doctor?"_ _Chopper sadly said._

 _"GO!" Shouted the quack doctor. "GO TO SEA IF YOU LIKE! GO ANYWHERE YA WANT! JUST DON'T COME BACK!" Hiriluk fired more shots at Chopper to drive him off._

 _Chopper wailed as he ran off out in the snow. Hiriluk dropped his rifle and fell to his knees._

 _"Forgive me, Chopper!" Hiriluk wailed as tears fell from his eyes._

 _Chopper, later on, found out by eavesdropping on a conversation by Hiriluk and Kureha that Hiriluk was dying and that he will die in 10 days. Then Chopper came to a decision that he will save the Doctor from whatever is killing him. He began flipping through an old medical book, he finally found what he was looking for that could save his friend and adopted father. With this knowledge, Chopper went into the wilderness._

 _Hiriluk tried, again and again, to get his formula for the Cherry Blossoms working but kept failing but swore every time he was close. The door to his cave opened slowly and who came in was a big surprise._

 _"Doctor, I'm sorry... I'm afraid lost one of your precious books."_

 _"Good lord..." Hiriluk breathed. "What happened to you?"_

 _Chopper looked like he'd been run over by a stampede and then crushed in an avalanche. His body was bruised and torn, he had a swollen, black eye, one of his horns was snapped off, and one of his legs was broken. He was basically standing on one leg._

 _"Mushroom..." Chopper held up the mushroom he found. "Medicine."_

 _"Is that for me?" Hiriluk asked in shock. "An Amiudake mushroom...?"_

 _"Please live...?" Chopper pleaded. "Please, Doctor? I wanna help people like you. Please, teach me to be a Doctor, okay? I'll fight and I won't give up. Just like Pirates. If you think a Reindeer can?"_

 _Tears began to well up in Hiriluk's eyes. He couldn't help but embrace Chopper._

 _"Of course! Yes!" Hiriluk choked. "You'll be a wonderful Doctor! I know you'll be a wonderful Doctor! Because you have such a kind heart!"_

 _However, him teaching Chopper to be a Doctor was not going to happen._

 _"HAHAHAHA! YOU IDIOT!" Wapol boomed loudly. "DON'T YOU GET IT YET!? IT WAS A TRAP!"_

 _Wapol made a lie about the 20 MD's being sick. Knowing Hiriluk being who he was would show up to cure the 20 MD's. He fell right into the trap. The idea was to say that the 20 MD's were sick and at least one of the two remaining rogue Doctors would show up. Kureha, the witch, wasn't fooled by this trick._

 _"THE ONLY LIFE IN DANGER HERE IS YOURS, DOCTOR HIRILUK!" Wapol once again laughed._

 _"So that was it...?" Hiriluk got down on his knees. "Good. Then none of them are sick." Tears fell from the quack doctor's eyes. "I was afraid this was a national crisis. But no, luckily it was just a trick." The 20 MD's were surprised someone showed so much concern for them, even if it was only a trap._

 _"HA!" Laughed Wapol. "If it really was a "national crises" I wouldn't want someone like you! Ignore his babbling!" Wapol commanded. "Execute him!"_

 _"Save your bullets," Hiriluk said. "You don't have what it takes to kill someone like me."_

 _"Huh?!" Said Wapol._

 _"Hey?" Hiriluk brought up his head with a smirk, holding a cup of clear liquid. "When do you think a person dies? When a bullet from a pistol pierces his heart? No. When he's attacked by an incurable disease? No. When he eats a soup of deadly poisonous mushrooms? No! A man dies when people forget him." Hiriluk smiled as he raised his cup._

 _The mushroom Chopper gave to Hiriluk was not an antidote, it was one that held a deadly poison. Hiriluk kindly accepted the gesture knowing he doesn't have too long to live anyway._

 _"Even if I should disappear right now, my dream will come true," Hiriluk said. "And when it does the citizen's sickness of the heart will be cured as well." He looked up and saw Dalton had tear pouring from his eyes. "You're crying? Why Dalton?"_

 _"Is that... true for our country?" Dalton asked through his tears._

 _"Yeah," Hiriluk answered. "If the will to do it is passed on." He remembered one last thing he should explain. "Very shortly a monster will be coming. He's my son. Please, don't hurt him." Hiriluk smiled, in his final moments he realized something, he truly had no regrets._

 _"Don't worry, Chopper..." He thought. "Your mushroom won't kill me."_

 _"I've had a marvelous life!" He raised the cup into the air and then drank the liquid from the cup. "THANK YOU, CHOPPER!" That was the last thing Hiriluk shouted up to the heavens before he imploded. The liquid he had consumed ignited inside him. A large cloud of smoke covered the spot where he sat. When the smoke cleared, the Doctor's body was gone. His hat was the only thing that remained as it flew to the ground right in front of Chopper._

 _Dr. Kureha told Chopper the truth about Hiriluk, Chopper immediately ran after the Doctor. It was far too late, tears fell from Chopper's bandaged face. He heard a something that just made him angry._

 _"MUHAHAHAHA!" Cackled Wapol. "HE BLEW HIMSELF UP! WHAT AN IDIOT!"_

 _Chopper let out an angry roar as he changed into his human form in a rage, he charged forward wanting to attack Wapol for insulting his father figure. He was stopped by Dalton, who went to clash with him and then Dalton knocked Chopper onto his back. Dalton was in a Bison form._

 _"Leave..." Dalton begged. "Leave here at once! If you can't even defeat me, you can't possibly defeat them!" Chopper struggled as he tried to get out of Dalton's hold. Chopper stopped when he felt liquid on his face. Relaxing out of his rage he saw that Dalton was crying. "I apologize for those who had the nerve to laugh at Hiriluk's death! Without enough strength, you'll only die in vain! Don't sacrifice it for this country! Please?"_

 _Chopper decided he had no other choice but to leave with the Doctor's hat._

 _After this, Drum Kingdom was taking a turn for the worse. Dalton decided the leave Wapol, never to return to being Captain of his guard. He couldn't work under a man who just laughed at someone who just wanted help Drum Kingdom. He tried to defy Wapol but failed in doing so and was then imprisoned for his defiance._

 _Chopper, knew he had to do one thing to do._

 _Dr. Kureha was staring at Chopper waving a pirate flag in front of her house as tears streaming down his face. Before Hiriluk died, he asked Kureha to teach Chopper about medicine so he could also become a Doctor. And here was the little Reindeer, waving a flag back and forth while crying._

 _"Please! Please teach me how to be a Doctor!" Cried Chopper. "You've got to teach me how to become a Doctor! You've got to! I'll become a Doctor who can cure anything! You'll see! I'll even cure a country! I'll do anything you ask of me! I've got to become a Doctor! Because I know there's no disease, no illness in this world that can't be cured!"_

 _Kureha looked out at the Drum Rockies and then nodded, looking back down at Chopper._

 _"Call me Doctorine from now on," She said._

 _From that day, Chopper started to study medicine from Doctorine. She was strict, but she saw that Chopper was quickly becoming a great Doctor. She taught him everything she knows about medicine. She never told him, but she was proud of how fast he was learning. Chopper is going to be a Doctor that can cure all diseases!_

 _[Flashback end]_

Jou, Nami, and Sanji were all quiet as Kureha finished Chopper's story.

"Wow..." Jou said. "That's quite the tale. Chopper has been through a lot, hasn't he?"

"Mmhm," Kureha nodded.

"So for the 6 years since then..." Nami said. "Chopper's been studying medicine under you."

"Yeah, I taught him everything I know," Kureha said. "He's been a good student."

"Doctorine! Doctorine!" Chopper screamed as came through the door. "Doctorine! There's trouble! Wapol is back!"

Kureha smiled. "Is he?"

* * *

 **And there we go! Chopper's finally officially here! Hurray! I remember some people asking me before if Jou and Chopper could be close? And you know what? I'd like them to be good friends.**

 **Next chapter I'd like to be the end of the Drum Island Arc.**

 **Now, reviews...**

 **Br0kenTh0rn: Well, we gotta get there first so you can see how she reacts.**

 **Chance Green G King: Well, glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you liked this one enough as well.(Unfortunately, I didn't have Jou beat down Luffy and Sanji for wanting to eat Chopper)**

 **Drakedragon297: You've been getting sick? I hope you're better now.**

 **Jou: Glad we could entertain in some way.**

 **Yeah, I read your My Hero Academia story, it looks like a good start to a story(speaking of which, I need to update my own. Been on the first chapter for like a few months now! Geez Louise!)**

 **pokemonking0924: Of course Jou is in the best condition.**

 **Jou: I was carrying Nami so I was protected the most.**

 **Yeah, Jou realized his feelings for Nami. He isn't in love her. That's going a little too far.**

 **Jou: I just realized these feelings so I'm not gotta get ahead of myself here.**

 **GreenD109: Yeah, true enough. But Jou sure did take his sweet time realizing he even has feelings for her.**

 **Namika: About that fantasies and dreams about Nami? Probably not since I don't really think Jou is the type to have those types of fantasies.**

 **Jou: That'd probably make me look like a creep.**

 **I probably could work something for Jou to try and confess to Nami but something just gets in the way.**

 **YoYoGoMan: I thought about the idea but I didn't wanna go through with it since I don't think Jou is the type of person to have dreams like that.**

 **Hawkeye: I thought now would be the best time for Jou to realize his feelings for Nami. As for Nami realizing her's, you'll see.**

 **LuminaDawn: Yes I am aware that put "Kareha" instead of "Kureha" and I've already gone back and fixed it.**

 **Gh0st495: Glad you enjoyed the last one and I hope this one as well, Gh0st. Yes, Jou is not going to confess to Nami yet. I do admit this chapter is late since I mean to post on Saturdays but I did manage to get it out(even though it's late)** **Yep, Jou is still going to fight against Wapol's brother, Musshuru.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: And that's exactly what he's going to do. I mean, I wanna develop the feelings a little more, ya know what I mean? I do have a time when the actual confessing starts but it won't happen yet.**

 **Vergil Leonidas: Oh hey, long time no see! Glad you liked all the little additions to the story. I mean, yeah it is a bit hard to find a change in certain arcs.**

 **Though, I would like to implement some change for the story of One Piece. I will have to see about that.**

 **KP360:**

 **Jou: I am not in love!**

 **Yes, you are! You just don't know it yet!(Keyword: Yet)**

 **Jou: Shut it, Author!**

 **Jou and Chopper didn't really interact the last chapter, Chopper touched and inspected Jou's hand but I hope you liked the interactions between them this chapter(I hope they were okay for others too)**

 **NarutoMan2: I do have one in the works but I'm not really feeling writing it. Mainly because I'm not sure how to go through with it. But, it is, in fact, going to be OCxTenten. It's kind of up in the air if I wanted to write it or not.**

 **CaptainKuroMan: I actually already watched and finished Assassination Classroom recently. I liked it. It was fun to watch, the characters were interesting, I loved Sonny Strait(Usopp's voice actor) as Koro-sensei.**

 **Oddly enough, I even made an OC for it. The thing about me, if I like the show enough I'll make an OC for it and think about doing a story on it.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Thank you and yep got some fighting next chapter.**

 **Alright! That will be it 'till next time.**

 **Jou: So, we have some fights and most likely the end of this arc?**

 **Right! I'd like to finish Drum Island next chapter and then start the Alabasta Arc at Chapter 40.**

 **Hope to see everyone next time!**

 **Jou: Come back soon, everyone!**

 **Later!**


	39. When Cherry Blossoms bloom

**Okay! This is a very long but hopefully exciting chapter to this. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I just own Jou and any OC's who may appear**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.39**

* * *

"...Wapol?" Sanji said. "You mean that big mouth?"

"Who's Wapol...?" asked Nami.

"Just some annoying jackass that's been a bugging us ever since we got here," Jou said.

"That's not all," Chopper said seriously. "Musshuru is with him too. He's returned."

"Musshuru?" Jou questioned.

"So, Wapol and his older brother have come back," Kureha said standing up. "Suppose we should head out and greet them. Let's go, Chopper."

Chopper's face became serious as he got bigger and muscular. Jou and Nami's eyes widened seeing that.

 _"Woah...!"_ Jou thought. _"Didn't know the little guy was capable of doing that. Guess he's just full of surprises."_

Chopper started following Kureha out the castle with Sanji following.

"Nami, you stay here," Jou said putting on his snow jacket and scarf. "Leave this to us."

"I know," Nami said. "Hey, be careful." She gave him a serious look.

"I always am," Jou smiled.

"I find that hard to believe," Nami joked.

"Haha," Jou laughed sarcastically. "Just wait in here until we finish this."

Jou left the room following the others who already left.

 **-O-**

"So...?" Kureha said to Jou and Sanji. "You guys have crossed paths with Wapol?" She asked.

"Yeah," Jou said. "He's caused us quite a bit of trouble. Can you tell us about Musshuru?"

"Musshuru..." Kureha began. "Is just as vile and corrupt as his younger brother, Wapol. He was banished to the Land of Fire because of his Devil Fruit power."

"His Devil Fruit power...?" repeated Sanji.

"What kind of power does he have?" Jou asked.

"He has a Devil Fruit power called the 'Shroom-Shroom' Fruit," explained Kureha. "It allows the user to create and control poisonous mushroom spores."

"Really?" Jou said. "He sure does sound dangerous since he's got a power like that."

"But, listen..." Kureha said. "Because of this ability, Musshuru is weak to fire. If you have that it should give you an edge if you go against him."

"Fire, huh?" Jou said as he folded his arms in thought.

 **-O-**

Wapol, along with Chess and Kuromarimo and even Wapol's older brother, Musshuru all stood far away from the castle of Drum Kingdom.

"Hahahahaha!" Laughed Wapol. "I have returned finally! Now at long last! We shall restore Drum Kingdom!"

"Wapol, sir?" Chess said. "Look! On top of the castle!" Wapol looked to where Chess was pointing and saw a strange flag flying atop the castle.

"Why is that strange flag flying!?" Wapol growled angrily. "Where's the flag of the Drum Kingdom!?"

"Things sure have changed since I've been gone brother," Musshuru said standing a few feet away with his arms folded.

Musshuru had a much more different appearance than his younger brother. He had pink hair that framed his face that his head resembles a mushroom, a black mask over his eyes, and a black beard on his chin, he also wore regal armor with a violet cape that covers his right side, shoulder pads, orange pants, fluffy shoes, and a weasel-skin scarf on his left shoulder.

"Hehehehe!" Cackled Doctor Kureha walking out of the castle with Chopper in his Walk Point form. "That old thing? I burned it!" She came with Chopper, Jou and Sanji following after her.

"Well, Kureha!" Wapol said. "The last survivor of our Doctor hunt! Get out of my castle!" barked Wapol.

"This castle is no longer yours, Wapol!" Kureha shouted back. "It's gone on corruption during your reign! Leave! Not just here! The country too! Drum Kingdom has already died out, moron!"

"What's that!?" Wapol called back.

"Wapol, sir?" Chess said. "Look, it's two of the Straw hat's with her." Chess said pointing at Jou and Sanji.

"That means Straw hat is here," Wapol glared.

"Ah, you mean those Pirates that left you with the Lapahn's earlier?" Musshuru asked.

"Yeah, that's them!" Wapol shouted. "Chess, Kuromarimo, take these two out this instant!" Kuromarimo jumped up into the air getting ready to attack.

"I won't let you!" Chopper said running in to fight back.

"Take this!" Kuromarimo said. **"Marimo's Static Cling!"** He threw his puffball of hair straight Doctor Kureha.

"Doctorine!" Chopper called out in warning. The puffball never touched Kureha as Sanji came in just in time and blocked it with his leg.

"Hey, Afro man!" Sanji said. "A real man shouldn't throw things at a lady." Doctor Kureha grinned at the cook.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" shouted Chess.

"I'm just a pirate," Sanji said coolly. He saw that the puffball was still on his leg. "What the? It won't come off!" Sanji started trying the shake the puffball on his leg. "What the hell's with this afro?! Get off!"

"That's right!" Kuromarimo laughed. "There's more where that came from!" He pulled out another puffball from his afro. **Marimo's Static Cling!"** He threw two more at the cook, one getting stuck on his shoulder, the other on his back.

"Hey, Jou, Reindeer!" Sanji shouted at Jou and Chopper. "Don't just watch, help me out!"

"A-Alright! Yeah!" Chopper said.

"What's up with these things?" Jou said. He and Chopper ran up to Sanji to try and get the puffball's off him.

"Come on, it's disgusting!" Sanji said.

"It's stuck on me!" Chopper said as one got stuck on him.

"Eww! This is gross!" Jou said as he got another puffball stuck on him. "Here, Sanji. Take it back."

"I don't want it!" Sanji said. "Why don't you two take 'em!" The trio was arguing about who takes the afros.

"What are you 3 doing?" Kureha asked them. Chess aimed an arrow in his bow with fire lit on it."

"Those nasty afros are highly flammable, you know?" Chess said.

"Crap!" Sanji said. "He's gonna burn the afros!" Hearing that, both Jou and Chopper put the afros back onto Sanji and ran off.

 **"Decoy plan!"** The Look-out and Reindeer Doctor said together.

"I see, I'm bait," Sanji said calmly until realizing... "YOU'RE BOTH USING ME AS BAIT?!"

Chess shot his arrow straight at Sanji. One of the afros on the cook lit on fire. Jou and Chopper ran to attack the bowman of Wapol. Jou was holding his red chain. Sanji jumped into the snow to get the fire off him.

Jou and Chopper both went in to hit Chess. Wapol came out of the snow in front of Chess with his mouth wide open. Jou noticing the Munch-Munch man managed jumped back but Chopper didn't and was eaten by Wapol.

"Chopper!" shouted Kureha worriedly.

"Chopper!" Jou shouted after.

"Dammit!" cursed Sanji.

"Ah, Sanji!" shouted Luffy finally arriving, wearing Nami's jacket. "You found the reindeer?!"

"Luffy!" Sanji said. "Grab onto my leg!"

"Leg?" Luffy said sounding confused. "Okay!" He understood and stretched his arms and grabbed Sanji's leg.

"Jou, you might wanna move outta the way!" Sanji called to Jou.

"Huh?" Jou said, seeing his Captain attached to the Cook's leg. "I see." Jou ran off to a safe distance. "Go for it, guys!"

"Don't let go now, Luffy!" Sanji said. **"Armee de L'air! Gum-Shoot!"**

As Luffy flew he spun himself to increase his speed and rammed right into Wapol's stomach. He sent the hippo man flying backward. Both Chess and Kuromarimo screamed in horror. Chopper went flying out of Wapol's mouth now back in his Brain Point. Before Chopper could hit the ground Jou ran and quickly caught Chopper in one of his arms.

"Not bad, not bad," Sanji said coolly as he screamed as his back snapped and fell right into the snow.

"His spine dislocated?" Kureha examined. "Well, of course."

"Looks like Sanji's spent," Jou said. "Hey, Chopper..." Jou put Chopper down. "You okay? That jackass ate you?"

"I'm okay," Chopper said. "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything," Jou said. "You should thank my Captain and our Cook."

"Oh, I see," Chopper said and looked at Luffy. "Thanks. You guys are amazing."

"He went flying!" Luffy said as he was watching how far Wapol flew until he hit the snow. Kureha was kicking Sanji down into the ground to get him to stay down.

"Wapol, are you alright!?" Chess asked.

"They really got you, didn't they!?" Musshuru said. "Even though they're worthless pirates."

"Huh?" Luffy said. "A really weird guy just got here."

"Wapol, take your hands off them," Musshuru said.

"No, I won't let you take over for me," Wapol said standing back up. "I'll kill those Straw hat's! I'll show you the true power of the Munch-Munch Fruit!"

"True power?" Jou repeated.

"What's he gonna do?" Chopper wondered.

"Don't let your guard down," Kureha said, seated on Sanji's back. "If this guy was really that weak, the doctors and the citizens would've stopped that idiot long ago. Even Musshuru isn't one to be messed with either."

"What I eat becomes apart of me and will greatly shock you," Wapol said as he began to transform. **"Munch-Munch Shock!"** Wapol's transformation gives him doors, a chimney, and even windows. His arms turn into cannons. **"Wapol House!"** Wapol literally transformed into a house.

"Wow, amazing!" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"This is the strongest form of the Drum Empire," Wapol said. "Those who disobey me will die! This is everything I stand for! That's because this country is my country. And this castle is my castle! So, therefore..." He aimed one of his cannons high into the air. "I don't want such a disgraceful flag resting atop my castle! I'll blow it to pieces!"

Chopper looked up in shock as the flag started falling from Wapol's cannon blast.

"Serves you right!" said Wapol. "What's wrong? Got a problem?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Chopper shouted. "Attacking the skull!"

"What's that mean?" Wapol asked not getting what the flag means.

"Hey, Wapol!" shouted Luffy who was now on top of the castle. He was holding onto the flag. "You don't understand the meaning of this flag, do you?"

"What's that, Straw hat?" Wapol asked. "MUHAHAHA! Like I care about some dumbass speech. I thought I said this is my country?! I'll shoot again! That worthless thing!"

"Look out!" Chopper shouted in warning. "Get outta the way!"

"You can't touch me!" Luffy said seriously. "The skull-mark... IS A SYMBOL OF FAITH!" Wapol wasn't having any of it and fired another shot at Luffy and the flag. Jou and Sanji made faces of worry.

"A direct hit!?" said Kureha. Wapol laughed loudly. Musshuru smiled until he became shocked when he made out something in the smoke. The smoke cleared revealing Luffy still on top of the castle holding the flag. Seeing that made Wapol stop his loud laughter altogether.

"See?" Luffy said. "It's not broken."

"Impossible!" shouted Kuromarimo. "This guy's gone mad!"

"I don't know whose skull this is, or where it came from..." Luffy said. "But it's still a pirate flag regardless." Luffy's glare turned serious. "This is a promise of life! It's not something just anyone can hold! SOMEONE LIKE YOU HAS NO RIGHT TO DESTROY THIS AND THEN LAUGH ABOUT IT!"

Chopper was looking straight up at Luffy in astonishment.

"This is..." Chopper said.

"A pirate," Jou said. Chopper looked at Jou. "That up there is what we call a pirate." Jou pointed right up at Luffy.

"That's a pirate..." Chopper said quietly. "Amazing...!" Musshuru began making his way up next to Wapol.

"Chess! Take care of them immediately!" ordered Wapol.

"Well, just a minute," said Musshuru. Wapol gave a look at his brother. "Wapol, you should make preparations. I'll enjoy myself a bit." With that, Musshuru disappeared with a life.

"Woah, that guy's fast!?" Jou said in shock. Luffy jammed the flag the flag's pole back into the top of the castle as Musshuru appeared next to him in the air.

 **"Spin Drill!"** Musshuru uses his hand that turned into a drill and used it to strike. Luffy dodged just in time and fell from the top of the castle. He landed on one of the lower part's of the castle as Musshuru nearly landed on him with a crash. Luffy evaded Musshuru and landed on the wall and then leaped at the Mushroom man.

Musshuru dodged and kicked Luffy over the castle.

 **"Shade Dance!"** Musshuru fired purple bullets of spores from his hair. The bullets hit Luffy as he hit the snow. More of Musshuru's **Shade Dance** hit where Luffy had landed.

 **"Luffy...!"** Jou and Sanji shouted in unison for their Captain.

"Hey, are you alright!?" called Chopper

"Heh..." laughed Luffy. "I'm fine. Cuz I'm rubber."

"Rubber?!" Chopper said. "What's that mean?"

"My Captain ate a Devil Fruit that turns his body into rubber," Jou said smiling at Chopper. "It means he's like you in a way." Chopper stared up at Jou in a bit of confusion. Musshuru appeared next to Luffy ready to lay another barrage of attacks.

"Look out!" Kureha called in warning.

Musshuru threw a punch at Luffy. Before Musshuru's fist could connect, a red steel chain wrapped around Musshuru's arm.

"Hey, Mushroom man..." Jou smirked as he pulled away Musshruru's fist away from Luffy. "You wanna have a go at someone then fight me instead."

"You impudent cur!" Musshuru spat angrily.

"Jou..." said Luffy.

"Hey, Captain...?" Jou said. "Why don't you handle Wapol and let me take this guy on."

Luffy's face turned serious. "Okay, Jou," Luffy said nodding but smiled after. "Kick his ass."

"Will do," Jou said. Luffy jumped back to a distance away from Jou and Musshuru. Musshuru ripped his arm back from Jou's chain. Musshuru threw a quick punch at Jou. Jou managed to catch it in his barely enough in time.

He let go of Musshuru's fist and skidded back in the snow. Jou stood up and tall as Musshuru did as well.

"Who do you pathetic pirates think you are, hm?" asked Musshuru. "Trying to save this country? This country belongs to Wapol."

"From what I've been hearing, this country was ruined by Wapol," Jou said. "That brother of yours has been hounding us ever since we got here but now he's going down. My Captain will make sure of that."

"Prepare to suffer for your words!" Musshuru said as he jumped right into the air. **"Shade Dance!"** He rapidly fired his purple bullets at Jou. The Chain-Wielder started cart-wheeling back and landed right back on his feet.

Jou flicked his right wrist taking hold of his steel chain. He spun his chains, both becoming blurs in his hands.

 **"Dual-Chain Whirlwind!"** Jou blasted a whirlwind from his chains. However, out of how quick Musshuru is he managed to evade the whirlwind. Musshuru landed on the ground and dashed straight up to Jou.

Musshuru threw a flurry of several punches and kicks at Jou. Jou somehow managed to dodge and evade them. Jou went to counter-attack and go for his own flurry of slashes with his chains. Musshuru kicked Jou square in the chest. Jou went backward flying in the snow.

Jou flew backward falling on his back. He kick-flipped back onto his feet. Jou twirled his chains again and went for another attack of his own.

 **"Dual-Chain Cross Slash!"** Jou sent a crossed airwave with his chains.

 **"Spin Drill!"** Musshuru transformed his hand into a drill and canceled out Jou's attack. He dashed up to Jou with his drill. He went to pierce Jou's face, Jou moved his head to the side in time. Jou went for a quick overhead chain-slash to Musshuru who quickly ducked and quickly rammed his fist right into Jou's stomach.

With a shout, Jou went flying backward and rolled in the snow. Musshuru stood in fighting stance. Jou started to get back up.

"Oh, man...!" Jou said. "For a tall, lanky guy he sure is quick."

"Hey, you okay?" Chopper asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm good," Jou said standing back up and rolling his neck. "I'm not like you or Luffy, Chopper. I don't have some fancy ability. But, I do have these." Jou smiled as he twirled his chains once more and flung both over his shoulders.

"Heh! Mushshuhuhu!" laughed Musshuru. "Did you really think you could hit me with of your attacks!? They're pitiful!"

"Don't get cocky, jackass!" Jou said. "I'm just getting warmed up. Let's fight!" Jou and Musshuru ran each other for more of their fight.

"Now, I have to eat!" Wapol announced as he started leaning slowly over to Chess and Kuromarimo. His two henchman screamed in horror. "Behold the **Munch-Munch Factory!"** Wapol started eating Chess and Kuromarimo.

"No way...!" Sanji said from he was on the snow. "He's eating his own men!"

"That's so mean!" Luffy shouted. Wapol let steam out from out of his chimney and cannon arms.

"He stopped," Chopper said.

"Now feast your eyes on this!" announced Wapol. "Come forth, you miraculous union!"

"What kind of union!?" Sanji wondered. The door that was Wapol's stomach opened up.

 **"Allow me to introduce myself! I am the strongest warrior of Drum Kingdom! Chessmarimo!"** Chessmarimo had two large arms, short legs, and a wide body. His color patterns are of Chess and Kuromarimo's.

"'Miraculous union'?" repeated Sanji. "More like a ridiculous union."

"SWEET!" Luffy said happily.

"It's ridiculous!" Sanji shouted at the Straw hat.

"Just don't let your guard down," Kureha said. "They might look silly but don't be fooled, they're tough. So tough that the citizens couldn't act against them. That's how these thugs were able to exile all the Doctors."

Jou and Musshuru quit fighting to see what was going on with the others.

"What did he do...?" wondered Jou. "It just looks like he's standing on his shoulders?"

"My brother's men may be rather out of the ordinary," Musshuru stated. "But they'll definitely suffice enough for your pathetic friends."

"What do you-" Jou said until he dodged a sudden punch from Musshuru and continued their own fight.

"Article one of the Drum Kingdom's constitution," Wapol said. "Those who don't do as the King wishes will be put to death! That's the number 1 law of this country! You refused my wishes and broke that law! Now you are all going to be punished for your crimes!"

"Hey, Reindeer," Luffy called to Chopper. "I'm gonna kick these guys' butt's for showing your friend's flag disrespect." Luffy pointed up to Hiriluk's flag. "You in?" Luffy smiled.

"M-Me...?" stuttered Chopper.

"You idiot!" screamed Wapol. "You just don't get it, do you!? Alright then! If you feel so strongly about that flag! I'll just take a shot at it again!"

"STOP IT!" Chopper screamed as he changed into Heavy Point and charged at Wapol.

"Go get 'em, Reindeer guy!" Luffy cheered. Chopper threw a punch at Wapol for it only to be blocked by Chessmarimo. Chopper jumped back away from them.

 **"Hahahaha! Sorry, freak!"** Chessmarimo said. **"But there's no way I'm going to let you lay a single paw on our King!"** Chopper shrank down to Brain Point. **"Wow, there really are some strange creatures in this world. You must be that Yeti the villagers hated and feared. They tried to kill you and chase you away, right? I bet you spent your whole life all alone with no friends. You're a monster! Nobody likes you! People wanna kill you! But here you are trying to save this country! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"**

"Shut up!" Chopper shouted back. "Even if I don't have friends I can still fight for something I believe in! And as long as the flag flies, I will!"

"That's not true!" Luffy shouted as he was actually back on the flagpole stretching his arms. "IM YOUR FRIEND, REINDEER! ME!" Luffy shot himself and landed in the snow with a crash knocking Wapol and Chessmarimo down.

"Oh no, Straw Hat!" Chopper shouted. Jou evaded an attack from Musshuru and turned to Chopper.

"It's okay, Chopper," Jou said. "Luffy's rubber. So nothing can faze him."

"Hey, Reindeer!" Luffy as he pointed at Chessmarimo. "Can you finish off that two-headed guy for me!"

"That one over there?" Chopper said seriously. "Piece of cake."

"Good," Jou nodded. "Kick some ass, Chopper. Guess you guys can leave this guy over to me!" Jou jumped at Musshuru as they continued to take hits at each other.

"I'll take care of this one," Luffy said turning to Wapol. Luffy and Wapol began to fight as Wapol fired cannonball's at Luffy with the Straw Hat trying to throw a punch.

"I'm taking you down," Chopper announced standing in front of Chessmarimo.

 **"Is that so? You and what army?"** said Chessmarimo. **"Huh, you little freak!?"**

"Freak?" Sanji repeated. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black." Kureha now standing, stamped her foot down on the Cook's back.

"If you keep moving around, you may lose the ability to walk so just stay down there and shut up," Kureha said. "And don't worry. When push comes to shove, my little reindeer can hold his own."

"Listen up, my name is Tony Tony Chopper!" said Chopper. "Not freak! It's the name the world's greatest Doctor gave me! He was a wonderful man and even if he forgave you for disrespecting his flag! I won't forgive you!"

 **"The only one who will show no forgiveness is me,"** said Chessmarimo. **"I'll stomp you!"**

Chopper reached behind himself and pulled out a small, round yellow ball of some kind and held it in his hooves.

"Rumble Ball," Chopper said. "The effect of the Rumble Ball lasts 3 minutes. All the time I need to take you down."

 **"3 minutes! Heh!"** laughed Chessmarimo. **"You couldn't defeat me in 3 years let alone 3 minutes."**

Chopper threw the Rumble Ball right into the air as it fell into his mouth.

"Rumble," Chopper said as he bit down on the ball with his teeth.

 **"You're no match,"** said Chessmarimo. **"Not against this."** He aimed two bow's in each hand and arrow's blazing with fire. **"Marimo Snow-Melting Arrow!"** Both of the arrows were shot right at Chopper.

 **"Walk Point: Leg Boost!"** Chopper started running and turned into his regular Reindeer form and dodged the incoming arrows. **"Heavy Point: Weight Boost!"** Chopper reverted to his muscular form and charged at Chessmarimo. Chessmarimo now had four hammers in each hand.

 **"Marimo's Super Surprise Quattro Hammer!"** Chessmarimo went to slam but Chopper reverted to another form.

 **"Jumping Point: Jump Boost!"** Chopper body turned thin as he jumped straight into the air. Chessmarimo went for an attack with one of his hammers as Chopper fell down to him. **"Guard Point: Guard Boost!"** Chopper's body became large and round which managed to protect him against the hammer.

 **"Another form!?"** said Chessmarimo. **"No way! I hit you dead on!"**

"It won't work!" Chopper called back.

 **"How is this possible!? You Zoan-types have a 3 form limit!?"** Chessmarimo said confusingly. **"What the heck are you?"**

"The Rumble Ball is a special pill that enhances the power of Devil Fruit's transformations," Chopper explained. "Over 5 long years of research, I discovered 4 additional transformation points. Do the rest of the math yourself, you jerk."

"A seven form transformation is impossible?!" said a shocked Chessmarimo. "I won't be deceived by what has to be an obvious sham!" Chessmarimo jumped at Chopper.

"It's not one!" shouted Chopper as he jumped at them. Chopper bounced his way at Chessmarimo. **"Arm Point: Arm Boost!"**

The fur around Chopper's body dissolved off of him as he got into his muscular form. His biceps were very muscular. Chessmarimo went to attack with one of his hammers but Chopper destroyed with one of his hooves. Another hammer came down at Chopper as he destroyed it again.

"Could a sham do that!?" Chopper said. "If you thought that was something? You should see what my iron hooves can do against rocks."

 **"Not my hammers!?"** Chessmarimo cried but soon brought out their next piece of weaponry. **"Marimo Super Surprise Quatro Ax!"**

Chopper stood ready for whatever attack was coming.

 **"Snow-Splitting Blade!"** Chessmarimo sent an airwave at Chopper. Chopper dodged but it sliced his shoulder.

 **"Damn! You dodged it!"** shouted Chessmarimo. **"Let's see you dodge this!"** Chessmarimo ran at Chopper with the axes. **"** **Multi-Dimensional Snow Splitter!"**

They slashed at Chopper from multiple directions as Chopper dodged by changing into some different forms. Chopper finally managed to escape the attacks and managed to get some distance.

 **"Brain Point: Brain Boost!"** Chopper said. "I was looking for your weak spot!" Chopper placed his hooves together. **"Scope!"** As the morphed man got close Chopper found out the weakness was the jaw.

They slashed the ground at Chopper who disappeared. They didn't know where he went until Chopper jumped out of the snow. Chessmarimo was scared now as Chopper finally made his move.

 **"Roseo!"** Chopper slammed his hoof right into the chin of Chessmarimo, defeating him as they fell into the snow

"3 minutes," Chopper said patting his hat.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "You were incredible reindeer! No! You were more than that!"

"Shut up!" Chopper said blushing bashfully.

"Luffy!" Jou shouted to get Luffy's attention. "Wapol ran off into the castle!"

"What!?" shouted Luffy. "He got away!"

"Because you were too busy watching the transformation!?" shouted Sanji.

"Get after him, Luffy!" Jou said." Nami's in there so hurry! I would go but I'm busy at the moment." Jou said facing back to Musshuru.

"Right!" Luffy said and bolted off to the find Wapol with Sanji in tow who crawled since his back was nodded and faced back to Musshuru who was getting ready to initiate an attack.

 **"Shade Dance!"** Musshuru once again sent his purple bullets at Jou. The Chain-Wielder dodged them cart-wheeling in the snow. Musshuru ran at Jou throwing punches and kicks at him. Jou countered them until Musshuru kneed him in the stomach.

Jou hacked out blood as Musshuru countered with a right hook straight into Jou's cheek. Jou went crashing through the snow as he got his footing and stood up. He wiped the blood from his bottom lip.

 **"Lot Stiffen!"** Musshuru sent six clones of his himself at Jou.

"Clones, eh?" said Jou unamused. "How original." Jou dodged the attacks that came from the clones. The attacks just kept coming until Jou outstretched his arms and quickly spun himself.

 **"Dual-Chain Whip!"** With that spin attack, he dissipated all of the clones all at once. Jou dashed at Musshuru for his own chain attack. **"Dual-Chain Revolver!"** Jou's chain-slashed Musshuru straight through as he dissipated once again.

"A fake!?" Jou said. Musshuru appeared and kicked Jou right in the chest as Jou flew backward on his back. Jou shook off the attack and saw Musshuru in the air again with his drill.

 **"Spin Drill!"** As Musshuru came down on Jou. Jou quickly rolled out of the way as Musshuru slammed into the snow with his drill.

"Damn..." cursed Jou. "That was a close one. Come on. I gotta think of something that could really put the hurt on this guy."

"Ready to give up...?" smirked Musshuru.

"I don't give up," Jou shook his head. "Luffy's going after that brother of yours and I'm gonna be sure to take of you before then."

Musshuru and Jou ran right at each other. Both sending flurries of attacks. Jou's didn't connect but Musshuru's sure did. Musshuru sure seemed to be a lot faster than Jou.

Musshuru charges Jou and throws a flurry of punches and kicks. He punches Jou straight into the stomach and then follows with a kick that sent Jou rolling back onto his feet.

Musshuru ran at Jou with a **Spin Drill.** He went to pierce the chain-wielder but Jou deflected the attack with his red chain. Jou went for a counter with his steel chain. Musshuru dodged the attack.

Jou went for a **Dual-Chain Revolver.** Musshuru dodged the attack by jumping straight into the air. A **Shade Dance** is fired by Musshuru from the air. Jou used his acrobatics to outmaneuver the bullets that came his way.

As Musshuru landed on the ground on his feet. Jou quickly ran at him for some chain-slashes. Jou uses **Dual-Chain Cross Slash.** Musshuru grabbed hold of Jou's chains. Holding both of the chains, Musshuru started to spin himself and then let go, throwing Jou.

He then, however, didn't count on the fact that Jou was a quick thinker. Jou using his leg sent a kick straight into Musshuru's face. The kick stunned the tall, lanky mushroom man.

 **"Dual-Chain Revolver!"** Jou twirled his chains and slashed Musshuru right in the middle of his body. The attack quickly sent Musshuru sliding through the snow onto his back.

"Got him," Jou smirked.

"Alright!" Chopper grinned. "He managed to hit him!"

"Hehehehe!" Kureha laughed. "Not bad. Though, he should still be wary. Musshuru is a tough one."

 **"Dual-Chain Strike!"** Jou ran in for an attack. Musshuru evaded it effortlessly and leaped back.

 **"Cross Shade!"** Musshuru launched several streams of spores at Jou. Jou thought quickly and twirled his chains and used his own attack.

 **"Dual-Chain Whirlwind!"** The whirlwind gust shot the dissipated the steam spores. Jou ran at Musshuru and began twirling his chains. "Now! **Dual-Chai-"**

 **"Run Alpha!"** Musshuru sent a large number of spores at Jou. The attack stopped Jou in his tracks. The spores reached Jou and encased his arm in them. He dropped his red chain in the snow.

"What the-!?" Jou shouted. "What the hell is this!? I can't get my arm free!?"

Musshuru smirked. "Incoming!"

"Huh?" Jou said.

 **"Snow Spore!"** Musshuru sent a massive wave of spores from his body. The spore cloud reached Jou and enveloped him in it. The spore cloud cleared and the color was drained from Jou's face.

"What... was that..?" Jou breathed. For him, it seemed hard to breathe.

Musshuru kept his smirk. "My **Snow Spore** lets me release a massive wave of spores from my body. It paralyzes your body. Pretty soon your body will succumb to the poison and then you'll die."

Jou's vision was getting blurry. He was starting to lose consciousness from the spores. He managed to rip his arm from Musshuru's **Run Alpha.** Doing that ripped the sleeve of his snow jacket with it now showing off a bit of his arm.

"Mushshushu!" laughed Musshuru. "Now die!"

Jou fell to his knees. He stared up at Musshuru, his vision blurry. The mushroom man being the last thing he see's before he slips into unconsciousness.

 **-O-**

Wapol had Nami pinned down in the castle and was about to eat her until...

"FOUND YOU!" called Luffy as he slammed his foot into Wapol's face knocking him off Nami and into the wall. Nami got up and looked at Luffy. "Hey, that's funny. Wasn't that guy a big fatso before?"

"Gah!" Nami said in shock and then quickly got up and bonked Luffy over the head. "So..." Nami said darkly. "Do you mind kindly telling me why the coat I kindly loaned you is all torn up before I murder you?"

Luffy's face went blue with horror. He had to grab Nami's jacket earlier. He lost his on the way to the castle. He was also in a hurry to get outside for all the fighting. Though, the jacket became damaged to Wapol shooting cannonballs at Luffy.

"Do you have any idea how much I paid for that thing!?" Nami shouted jabbing a finer at Luffy. "28,800 Berri's! That was after haggling!"

"Hey, wait!" Luffy reasoned. "I didn't do it! That loudmouth over there did! It's not my fault he shot a cannon at me!"

Nami smirked at her own idea she gathered in her head. "Okay..." She sighed. "Then, in that case, Luffy! I guess I can forgive you." Nami said with a smile. "To be honest, I should've known that you would've never brought it back in good condition when I let you borrow it." Nami turned her head with a devious look to it. "You can just pay me back at my usual 300% interest. Which comes to 100,000."

"AAAGH!" screamed Luffy shortly. "You should've said! I would have never have taken it then!" Nami started to laugh evilly.

"Oh yeah, Luffy...?" Nami said.

"Yeah, what?" asked Luffy.

"Where's Jou?" Nami asked. "Is he alright?"

"Huh?" Luffy said. "Oh yeah, he's fine. Last time I saw him he was fighting some mushroom man."

"Mushroom man?" Nami asked.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded.

"Hello!" called Wapol. "I'm still here!"

"Oh, that's right. I still gotta kick your butt." Luffy said.

"Hah!" Wapol said. "I'll be the one doing the butt-kicking! Behind me lies this castle's arsenal and I'm the only one who has the key to it! Inside its walls are some of the fearsome weapons known to man! All I need to do is devour them, Straw Hat! Then my Munch-Munch shop will make them apart of my body! And you will be forced to face a fearsome living weapon the likes of which you've never seen! The two of you don't stand a chance!" Wapol laughed as he reached for his belt and felt something from it was missing. "This isn't over!" He said before dashing off.

"Hey!" Luffy said. "He's getting away! Come back!" Luffy gave chase after Wapol. Nami was the one who stole Wapol's key.

"This must be the key to the arsenal that he was yapping about," Nami said. "Geez, why couldn't have been the key to this castle's treasure vault." She said disappointedly. "Oh, man..."

"Nami, my love~!"

Nami turned her head to see Sanji crawling his way to her using his arms.

"Thank heavens~!" Sanji said. "I'm glad you're safe~!" He crawled straight up to her feet.

"Sanji, what happened?" Nami asked worriedly. "Why are you crawling? Are you okay?"

"I'm great now that I've seen you, Nami dear~!" Sanji swooned, heart-eyed. His eye leering at her cleavage. "But there are two that will make me feel even better! If I could just rest my head on your warm belly!"

"NO WAY!" shouted Nami as she slammed Sanji's face into the snow. Hard.

"Pretty please...?" Sanji muffled in the ground.

"Anyway..." Nami sighed standing up. "I'm going out to find Jou!" Nami holding her blanket over her shoulders darted out of the castle.

 **-O-**

Nami ran out the castle looking around. She ran as he legs sank into the snow a little as she held the blanket over her shoulders to shield herself from the cold. She stopped running and started walking. Her eyes darted around the area until she spotted Doctor Kureha and Chopper both standing over something. She started making her over to them.

"Chopper!" Nami called.

"Huh?" Chopper said. "Oh, it's you!"

"What the heck are you doing, girl?" Kureha asked. "Why are you out here? You should be in the castle resting!"

Nami ignored her and walked past her. What Nami saw next made her jaw drop. She saw Jou. Lying on his back in the snow. His beanie and hair were shadowing his eyes as he laid on his back in the snow. He looked like he wasn't even moving and skin had a grayish tint to it. Seeing him, made her rush toward him.

"Jou!" screamed Nami. "Oh my god! What happened to you!?" Nami kneeled down next to Jou, placing her hands on his chest. "What happened to him? How did this happen!?" She frantically asked Chopper and Doctor Kureha.

"It was Musshuru," Kureha explained. "Musshuru has a Devil Fruit power called the Shroom-Shroom Fruit. It's a power that lets him release and control poisonous spores from his body. He most likely inhaled enough of it to kill 10 men." He jabbed a finger at Jou.

"What-!?" Nami shouted. She started shaking Jou, but the chain-wielder was not budging. "I-Is there a way to save him?" Nami gave both Chopper and Kureha a pleading look. "Please! You two are both Doctors! You've gotta try!"

Kureha stared down at Nami in her eyes. She looked as if she were about to nearly cry. With that, Kureha sighed and then nodded.

"Chopper..." Kureha said. "Go get that thing we've been working on."

"But, Doctorine..." Chopper said. "Isn't that only in it's beginning stages? We haven't even tested it yet?"

"Well, why don't we try," Kureha said. "This will be our first test run. Hurry and get it, Chopper."

"Okay," nodded Chopper.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"It's something that's going to save him," Kureha nodded her head at Jou.

 **-O-**

Later, Chopper quickly dashed to the lab in the castle to retrieve the project she and Chopper worked on.

"Here it is!" Chopper said, he was holding onto a blue vial of liquid.

"That's what's going to help Jou?" asked Nami.

"It's a serum that cures the effects of Musshuru's poison," Kureha explained. "However, it's only in the prototype stage. We never got a chance to test it but now's a good a time as any."

"So, this may not work?" Nami asked.

"Like I've mentioned, we've never got a chance to test it," Kureha said. "Chopper, begin treatment and-"

"Wait," said Nami. "I wanna be the one to do it." Both Kureha and Chopper gave Nami a look.

"Do you know how to administer the medicine?" asked Kureha, a hand on her hip.

"How hard can it be," shrugged Nami. "I just pour it down his throat, right?"

"Basically," Kureha said. She gave Chopper a nod and Chopper handed the vial over to Nami.

Nami looked the vial over, gave Jou a look and nodded. For some reason, Nami decided to climb on top of Jou. She straddled his hips, sitting on him. She popped the cork off the vial and pulled Jou by his shoulder to bring him up. She placed her hand on the back of his head.

"Okay..." Nami said. "Here goes." She started to pour the liquid right down Jou's throat. She made sure to not give him too much of it. But hopefully just enough to save his life. Nami finished pouring until she let Jou down easy in the snow.

For Nami, it's a very uncomfortable few seconds to let the medicine do its thing. What if it didn't work? What if this meant he'd never be with her again? Wait? With her again?

Nami never had a chance to think anymore on these thoughts until a gasp of life escaped from Jou's mouth. She smiled in relief, she also had been crying a bit as she wiped her tears. But, Nami was not ready for the...

 **BONK!**

The accidental headbutt Jou delivered to Nami when he sat up too quickly.

 **"OWW!"** Jou and Nami both yelped in pain. The two both had red marks on their foreheads. Jou held his head and started shaking the effects of the accidental headbutt. He brought his eyes over to Kureha and Chopper.

"Huh? Oh, Kureha! And Chopper!" Jou said. "What the heck happened? D-Did I die?"

"You technically did," Chopper said. "Don't you remember? Musshuru poisoned you. But, luckily Doctorine was able to come up with a cure used to counteract the effects of Musshuru's poison."

"It's a miracle it actually worked," Kureha shrugged.

"I see," Jou said. "Alright, I'll make sure to not let him get a chance to poison me again. I'm gonna find him and finish him once and for all now."

"That's great but you should probably handle that that's practically sitting in your lap," Kureha pointed.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed as he turned over to Nami. He could blatantly see that she was certainly in his lap, straddling him.

"Oh, Nami," Jou said nonchalantly. "What are you doing out here?"

Nami's expression turned to one of anger. She quickly wiped her tears and glared at Jou. Jou seemed rather confused by the angry look she was giving.

"You..." Nami said shaking, teeth clenched. It was not from the cold. She was PO'd. "IDIOT!" She brought up her hand in a fist and punched Jou right in the face. Jou fell back with a yell, flat on his back in the snow.

"That hurt..." groaned Jou. Nami had one mean right hook. He looked up at Nami still on top of him. It was then that she came down on him and kept trying to punch him. "Wait! Nami! Hold on! Stop!"

"You stupid, stupid, stupid jerk!" Nami screamed as she kept trying to punch with both her fist in between her words.

"Nami, stop it! Stop it!" Jou shouted as he instantly sat up and grabbed hold of her wrist. "Would you stop it!?" Jou then looked right into her eyes. It was then that Nami buried her face in Jou's chest. "Nami, what are you even doing out here? I thought I told you to stay in the castle."

"Well, I came out here to find you," Nami said. "But then, I find you laying here 'dead' on the ground!"

"Well, I'm okay," Jou said, he looked down and then brought his eyes to Nami instead. "Did give me the medicine?"

"Um, yeah, I did..." Nami said holding up the of vial blue liquid with barely any left.

"You're just full of surprises, are you?" Jou smiled at her.

Nami blushed, averting her eyes. "It... it was nothing special. Anyone could have done it."

"But, Nami, I really am grateful," Jou smiled. "Thank you."

"It... was no problem," She gave him a smile too.

"By the way..." Jou said. "Would you mind getting off me?"

"I was just about to mention..." Kureha said. "Are you just going to sit on him all day?"

Nami noticed her and Jou's position. She was still seated on top of him. She was practically on his crotch. Nami ran her hair back and cleared her throat and quickly scampered off of him allowing Jou to finally stand.

Jou cracked his neck, rotating it. "Alright, which way did that poison jackass get off to?" asked Jou.

"What?" Nami said worriedly. "You're still going to fight? You almost died!?"

"I can't let him get away with that," Jou said. "If he can do that to me then that means that guy is absolutely dangerous. He won't get another chance to do that."

"But what if he does!" argued Nami. "Kureha and Chopper don't have another antidote they can give you! What if you-"

"Nami, I promise you," Jou smiled. "I will come back. Here, why don't you hold on to this for me?" Jou took his beanie off his head, letting straight dark-brown free. He tossed it over to her as Nami caught with her free hand.

"Your hat?" Nami said.

"Yeah," Jou nodded. "Hold on to it for me. As a promise that I'll come back." Nami nodded in confirmation. "You guys see where he went?"

"He must've run off after Wapol in the castle so he's probably also fighting against Straw hat," Chopper said.

"Luffy'll need help," Jou said as he twirled his chains. "Okay, I'm off. Boy, is that jackass going to be surprised." Jou dashed off in a sprint toward the castle. Nami followed a bit after him but stopped as she watched him run off.

"Your boyfriend is something else, isn't he?" Kureha smirked at Nami.

"Yeah, he is..." Nami said with a smile until she realized what the witch doctor said. "What!?" blushed Nami. "He's...!? We're not...!? Jou's isn't my...!?"

"Kehehehe!" laughed Kureha. "Relax, girl! You should see the look on your face!"

Nami kept her eyes on Jou. She gripped harder onto Jou's beanie.

 **-O-**

Jou ran right into the castle, chains in hand. He surveyed his eyes around the castle.

"Jou...?" A voice said. Jou turned his eyes down and saw Sanji on the ground.

"Oh, Sanji?" Jou said.

"Jou, where's Nami?" Sanji said. "She said she was going to find you?"

"She did," Jou nodded. "She even saved my life. Did you see that Musshuru guy I was fighting?"

"Yeah," Sanji nodded. "He dashed right in here and went upstairs to find Wapol. They're probably both fighting Luffy right now."

"If he's up there than good," Jou said. "I got a score to settle with him." Jou walked his way forward looked up and cupped his mouth. "HEY! POISON JACKASS! GET BACK DOWN HERE! YOUR POISON DIDN'T FINISH THE JOB!"

"Hmm?" Musshuru hummed as leaned over the side of the top of the castle. His eye's comically bulged out of his head. EHHHH!? YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Jou declared. "NOW, GET DOWN HERE! OR ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO FIGHT A 'DEAD' MAN!" Jou mocked with a smirk. Musshuru quickly jumped down and landed in a kneel.

"IS THAT JOU!?" Luffy shouted from up top. "JOU!? YOU'RE ALIVE! HA! SEE THAT!? I KNEW JOU WASN'T DEAD!"

"Of course I am, Captain!" Jou called to his Captain. "Anyway, leave this guy to me. You just focus on defeating Wapol!"

"Got it!" Luffy said and went back to facing Wapol. Musshuru got into a fighting stance. Jou twirled his chains and slung them over his shoulders.

"How are you alive!?" Musshuru asked confusingly. "The poison you ingested could've killed you!?"

"Antidote," Jou said simply.

"WHAT-!?" screamed Musshuru.

"Compliments of Doctor Kureha," Jou said.

"Of course that Witch had an antidote!" Musshuru said. "No matter. She'll be taken care of soon enough."

"No more talking," Jou said. "I believe we got a fight to finish."

Jou and Musshuru at each other for their continued battle.

 **-O-**

Jou and Musshuru's battle was still going on. They exchanged blows, through a couple of their own attacks at each other. Musshuru even tried to hit Jou with poison a few times. But Jou knew better than to fall into that trap again.

 **"Spin Drill!"** Musshuru growled with a jab of his drill. Jou ducked under it for his own attack.

 **"Dual-Chain Strike!"** Jou went for an attack with his chains. Musshuru managed to avoid it and followed up with a quick kick to Jou's forehead.

"Agh!" screamed Jou. He flew backward into the snow and rolled onto his back on one knee.

"Are you okay?" Chopper said turning up.

"I'm... fine..." Jou coughed a bit. His forehead was currently bleeding from Musshuru's kick.

"Your body is still healing from the effects of the poison," Chopper said. "You can't hope to beat him like this!"

"Chopper..." Jou stood up tall. "You keep forgetting one thing about me."

"What's that?" inquired Chopper.

Jou simply turned to Chopper. "I'm a pirate," Jou smirked.

"Huh?" Chopper gasped in surprise. Jou walked forward and eyed Musshuru.

 _"If I remember, this guy's weakness is fire,"_ Jou said. _"Then how about I turn up the heat a little."  
_  
With that thought in mind, Jou dashed in a quick sprint at Musshuru. Jou twirled his chains at a quick pace and as he did, the tips of his chains smacked against each other until the tips started to look as if they developed heat at the end of them.

 **"Shade Dance!"** Musshuru sent his bullets straight at Jou. Jou quickly slashed all of them away with heated-tipped chains. Musshuru grit his teeth in worry as Jou quickly got closer.

"Feel the burn, jackass!" Jou shouted. **"Dual-Chain Heated Strike!"** Jou slashed Musshuru right in his face. The mushroom man never got a chance to react to Jou's attack on his face.

He screamed in pain as he held his face. He shouted that it burns as he began throwing snow on his face. The heat from Jou's chains disappeared from the tips. Musshuru glared at Jou. Anger evident in his eyes.

"You pathetic knave!" spat Musshuru. "What do you and that Captain have to gain in protecting this place!?"

"Because this place is considered home to a friend of are's!" Jou argued. "What kinda friends would we be if we let you and that jackass brother of yours take it over again!"

 _"Friend?"_ Chopper thought. _"Is he talking about me?"_

"I've had enough!" Musshuru growled. "Everyone will die here! I'm going to release my Fatal Bomb!"

"What?!" Jou said.

"My Fatal Bomb is something I have to release every 10 years!" explained Musshuru. "With it, I can kill everyone on this mountain and everyone on the island!"

 _"Damn it!"_ cursed Jou in thought. _"I gotta finish him now! I gotta make it quick!"_

Jou stood tall and shut his eyes, breathing in and out. He twirled both of his chains and they tied a knot. He grabbed hold if his steel chain with his red chains tied to it. This extended his reach with his chains.

"NOW!" Musshuru yelled. "DIE!"

Jou once again dashed to Musshuru full speed. Musshuru tried to slow Jou down by using **Lot Stiffen.** Jou swung his connected chains and dissipated all the clones away and made it to Musshuru for his final attack.

 **"Fatal Bo-"**

 **"Chain-Whip: Hurricane!"** Jou with quick movement slashed his connected chains into Musshuru. A gust of wind blasted the mushroom man into the air.

"AAAAGH!" screamed the Mushroom man. With the attack, he was sent into the air from the attack as he then slammed straight into the snow with his eyes rolled back into his head, blood fell from both corners of his mouth.

Jou wasn't finished as he wrapped his chain around Musshuru's leg.

"Never come back to his island," Jou simply said and then quickly threw Musshuru off the mountain. Jou stood still breathing lightly as Chopper watched that entire display.

 _"Amazing,"_ thought Chopper. _"So this is the strength of a pirate?"_

"It's over, Chopper," Jou said.

"Huh?" Chopper said, not knowing what Jou meant.

"The battle is over, we won," said Jou looking at the castle. "All Luffy needs to do is beat Wapol and we win."

 **-O-**

Luffy was currently dealing with Wapol. Wapol had tried different tactics to deal with Luffy but never succeeded. The last was firing a giant cannon at Luffy which Wapol believed he succeeded.

"What an idiot!" laughed Wapol. "He let his guard down!" He didn't notice Luffy land from behind him. A big smile on the straw hat's face.

"Look who's talking!" Luffy's grin still on his face. Wapol's eyes shot out of his eyes in shock.

"1..." Luffy started to count. "2..." Luffy using his powers started to quickly turn his body.

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?" barked Wapol in confusion. Luffy grabbed Wapol by his shoulders. "No, stop!" The Munch-Munch man pleaded.

 **"Gum-Gum...!"** Luffy pointed Wapol straight at the ceiling of the castle. **"BOWGUN!"** With his rubber body spinning in rapid motion he sent Wapol screaming and shot him right through the ceiling of the castle.

Wapol was shot straight at the top of the castle. His eyes rolled back as blood fell from either side of his head.

 **-O-**

Jou stood outside the entrance of the castle. Hands in his pockets. He finally got to take a breather from all the fighting. He saw something opening up from underground.

"What's that?" Jou wondered. Until he saw familiar faces show up. He saw Usopp and Zoro appear from it. "How'd those two get here?" Jou shrugged and smiled. "I suppose it doesn't matter." He started walking up to them until he heard a scream from up above.

He saw Luffy ascending down onto them and crashing into them in the snow. Luffy thought they were more of Wapol's guards but they weren't. Zoro screamed at Luffy with shark teeth. Vivi finally showed up as well.

"I'm really surprised you guys came all the way up here," Luffy grinned at his friends. "Well, not you Zoro but you Usopp. Aren't you normally scared of doing stuff like climbing mountains?"

"Yeah, right!" Usopp laughed. "Whenever there's a towering peak in front of me. I get to climbing! But let me tell you, scaling that mountain hand over hand was no picnic!"

"Actually we took ropeway car up here, Luffy," Vivi explained as Usopp sighed sadly. "Nami, Jou, and Sanji? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, all of them are just fine," Luffy smiled.

"Thank goodness!" Vivi smiled happily.

"Yo!" Jou waved walking up. "Somebody say my name?"

"Oh, Jou!" Vivi said happily. "What happened to you?" She frowned looking at him in his current state.

"Oh, these wounds," Jou shrugged." Eh, they're nothing." Jou's winter jacket had a ripped sleeve, he had some scratches and mark on his forehead with blood pouring down his face. He wasn't wearing his beanie either.(Nami still had it)

"Hey, Jou?" Luffy said. "You okay after being poisoned?"

"Huh!?" gasped Vivi. "Poisoned!?"

"Long story," Jou said. "I got into a fight. I won though."

"A fight, huh?" Zoro said, arms folded. "I missed out on some fun, didn't I?"

"Maybe?" Jou shrugged. "But getting poisoned sure wasn't fun."

"Are you still poisoned?" Vivi asked.

"I'm okay," Jou said. "Trust me. Thankfully, I got the antidote from the Doctor. I'd have been a goner if I didn't."

"Well, what's important is that your still alive," Vivi said relaxing.

"Sure is," Jou said.

"So, what was that what doing on the top of the castle a few minutes ago?" Zoro asked.

"Beating the crap out of the King," Luffy simply said.

"Apparently the King had a brother as well," Jou said. "He had a mushroom Devil Fruit that allowed him to poison people. But I managed to beat him."

"Oh," said Zoro in understanding. "Okay."

"You mean those people I saw flying through the air were actually Wapol and Musshuru?" Dalton said, finally appearing and also wounded. "You two beat them?"

 **"Yup!"** Luffy and Jou said in unison. **"We sure did."**

"And his henchmen?" asked Dalton. "What happened to them?"

"Oh, well the reindeer beat them up," Luffy said.

"You should've seen it," Jou smiled, folding his arms. "He was amazing."

"Those two...?" Dalton said confused. "A reindeer?"

"Oh, hey, Usopp!" Luffy called to the Sniper. "And you gotta meet him! Get this! He's a reindeer!"

"Reindeer?" Usopp questioned.

"A reindeer...?" Dalton repeated.

"Yeah, I don't know where he went off to?" Jou said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere?"

Dalton turned his head and sure enough saw Chopper. Hiding in his usual stance.

"I-It is you...?" breathed Dalton. Chopper locked eyes with Dalton remembered their small encounter a long time ago. "Bluenose...? You never gave up." Dalton's eyes were wide with shock. "Didn't you? You still kept fighting. Believing in what this country could become. And now thanks to you... Drum Kingdom..." Dalton's eyes welled up with tears. "It can finally be reborn."

It was at this moment, the other villagers made their way to the mountain. But the first thing they saw was Chopper behind the tree.

"What is that strange creature behind that tree!?" A villager shouted.

"It almost looks like a reindeer!?" shouted another.

"It's a monster!" shouted a third.

"Don't shoot him!" Dalton told everyone.

"AAAAGH!" screamed Usopp. "IT'S A YETI!"

With that, Chopper ran off crying into the forest. Jou then landed a hard bonk to Usopp's head.

"OWW!" screamed the sniper. "What'd I do!?"

"You're a jackass!" Jou shouted.

"He's not a yeti!" Luffy shouted. "He's my new friend!" Luffy started chasing Chopper all over the place.

 **-O-**

Chopper was sitting at the very top of Drum castle.

"I sure have been running a long time," Chopper breathed. "I caved before I realized it. I don't hear that rubber guy anymore. Looks like I finally shook him, I guess."

"Nice job," said a voice behind Chopper.

"Huh?" Chopper turned his head and saw Jou standing on top of the same building he was on. "Oh, it's only you."

"Chopper," Jou nodded with a smile. He slid down the side, snow dropped as he did and sat down next to Chopper. Chopper turned to the chain-wielder. He saw the scratch on Jou's forehead.

"Oh, you're hurt," Chopper said.

"Don't worry about it," Jou waved him off. "I'm built like a battleship." Chopper reached into his pocket and placed a small bandage on Jou's forehead.

"There," Chopper said, sitting back down. "That's better."

"Thanks," Jou smiled. Chopper wasn't used to people smiling at him so he just turned away.

"So, we might be getting ready to set sail..." Jou said. "We have places to go to and places be at. It's up to you if you wanna be apart of our adventure." Chopper turned his eyes forward.

"I can't..." Chopper said. "I can't leave this place. I just can't."

"I see..." Jou said. "I think your just making excuses."

"Huh?" mouthed Chopper.

"You just feel like you don't belong on our ship because we're just a bunch of humans, huh?" Jou said. Chopper looked down. Jou wasn't too far off base. That's exactly what he was feeling. "Like I said to you before, Chopper. Just because you look different it doesn't make you different from everyone."

"But that's the thing!" Chopper shook his head. "How will I know the rest of your crew will accept me?"

"They will," Jou said. "You'll like 'em. And they'll like you too. I guarantee it."

"Really...?" Chopper asked, staring at Jou bewilderment.

"Really," Jou nodded. "I promise you'll have fun. Me and even Nami believe you should come with us. Plus, there's also our Captain who agrees even more."

"Huh?" Chopper said.

"HEY, DEER!" Luffy called from the bottom of the castle. "COME BE A PIRATE WITH US!"

"See?" Jou said standing. "Now, how about we go down there to see everyone?"

 **-O-**

"Come on, Luffy!" complained Usopp making a snowman. "We've been tracking him forever and he still hasn't shown up!"

"He's not interested in becoming a pirate," Zoro said. "You're just going to have to accept that."

"No!" Luffy said. "That's not true! I want the reindeer to be a pirate with us!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMETHING DOESN'T MEAN IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!" Zoro shouted with shark teeth.

"I don't know about that, Zoro," A voice said. "Didn't Luffy basically recruit you the same way." Everyone turned around and saw Jou.

"There you are, Jou," Usopp said. "You disappeared for a minute."

"Just went off to find someone," Jou said stepping to the side revealing Chopper.

"Reindeer guy!" Luffy said. Nami and Vivi were dragging Sanji by his ankles and noticed Chopper.

"Tony...?" Nami breathed.

"Hey!" Luffy said to Chopper. "Hey, your gonna come on our ship and be a pirate with us! Kay!"

"I can't," Chopper said.

"Sure you can, reindeer!" Luffy said. "It's a whole lot of fun!"

"That's not a very good argument!" shouted Usopp.

"It's up to you if you decide to join us, Chopper," Jou said. But of course, knowing Luffy he made the decision for him.

"I can't..." Chopper said, head down. "I'm not a human! I'm a Reindeer! I have antlers and hooves, don't you see?! I even have a blue nose!"

 _"He's still worried about that..."_ Jou thought.

"Maybe I do wanna be a pirate!" Chopper said. "But I can't ever be one of you! I'm not human! I'm a monster! I can't be your friend and I can't become a pirate on your ship! You see!? I'm just here to say... thank you. I appreciate you asking me to join your ship. That was really nice." Chopper choked. "So, thank you. I'm going to stay here for now." Chopper smiled. "But if you ever come back if you wanted to. You could stop by here again."

"Shut up!" screamed Luffy. "LET'S GO!"

Tears started to fall from Chopper's eyes. Jou, Nami, Vivi, and Usopp smiled.

"Most people don't make friends by telling them to shut up," Zoro muttered.

Chopper said nothing. He's never had anyone ever tell him that they wanted him to go with them. It made him so happy that he couldn't help but cry loudly.

 **-O-**

Jou started to make his way to Nami. As he walked by he tapped her on the shoulder. Nami turned her head but didn't see anyone and then turned to her other side and saw Jou.

"Hey, Nami," Jou smiled.

"Hi, Jou," Nami smiled as well.

"So, are you feeling much better now?" Jou asked.

"So much better than before," Nami smiled.

"Good," nodded Jou. "That makes me glad." He faced forward folding his arms. Nami noticed Jou still wasn't wearing his beanie. God, did she love that brown hair of his but she know's his blue beanie means a lot to him. She reached into her pocket for his hat.

She smiled and went behind his back and jumped up and placed his hat over his head, covering his eyes. She had to jump since he was a bit taller than she was.

"Huh?" Jou said as he felt a weight on his back and felt something being placed over his eyes. "What did you...?" Nami kept her smirk until Jou felt his beanie on his head. "Oh! I didn't realize I wasn't wearing it. I wear it all the time I guess I didn't realize."

"Well, you did promise me you'd come back," Nami said. "So, I might as well give it back to you."

"Thanks," Jou smiled at her as they both shared a laugh.

"Hey, how about we go say goodbye to the old doctor lady and that Dalton guy from the village!" Luffy suggested rolling on a large snowball.

"Don't be so thoughtless," Nami said. "We need to leave Chopper alone with Doctorine for a while. He lived with her for 6 years. We should let them let them say goodbye in peace. I'm sure it's going to be very sad for them both. Doctorine acts all tough in front of us but deep down I think she really is a kind person."

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed. "You sure?"

"So, we're just gonna leave without saying anything to her?" Usopp asked.

"We need to get going anyway," Jou said.

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "Once Chopper comes back we'll head straight down the mountain and set sail. To Alabasta. Sounds good to you, right, Vivi?"

"Yes," Vivi smiled. "Now that we have a Doctor coming with us."

"Doctor?" Luffy repeated. He has no clue that Chopper is also a doctor.

"Well, in that case, I'll go ahead and get the ropeway ready," Usopp said. "Hey, Luffy! Give me a hand!"

 **-O-**

Chopper finally appeared running out of the castle. He was in his walk point, dragging a sleigh behind him.

"Oh, finally," Zoro said. "Here he comes." Jou, Nami, Vivi turned and saw Kureha chasing Chopper and throwing different weapons at him as he ran in Walk Point.

"What's going on?" Nami wondered. "He's being chased."

"Huh?" Jou said relaxed. "What an odd way to say goodbye."

"Everyone get on the sleigh!" Chopper called. "We're gonna head down the mountain! Hurry!"

Kureha screamed as she threw a morningstar. The pirates and princess screamed in terror at the witch charging at them in a rage.

 **-O-**

Chopper was dashing across the rope with Straw Hat's all placed in the sleigh together. They landed in the snow and Chopper kept up his pace.

"That was fun!" Luffy laughed. "Hey, reindeer! Could we do that again?"

"You idiot!" Nami scolded. "We don't have time for that!"

"I thought I was gonna die!" said Usopp.

"Relax," Jou said. "We're nearly to the ship."

"Hey, where am I?" Sanji said waking up. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Sanji! You're awake!" Vivi said happily. "You okay?"

 **-O-**

A bright light shined brightly in the night sky. Chopper stopped the sleigh to look at the light. The Straw Hat's all watched behind him. What they were all seeing was probably the most beautiful thing they have ever witnessed.

"Oh, cool," Luffy said.

"Well, isn't that just a pretty sight," Jou grinned.

"Wow," Nami breathed, her eyes sparkling. What she was seeing in the sky was absolutely gorgeous to her.

Chopper started to cry tears of joy seeing this. What he was seeing was Hirluk's last wish. Cherry blossoms blooming in the Drum Kingdom.

 **-O-**

Kureha had tears dripping from her face with a smile.

"Now have a safe trip..." Kureha said. "My stupid son."

 **-O-**

The pirates and their newest member were finally leaving the Drum Kingdom. Everyone was still very enamored with the cherry blossoms in the sky. Chopper stared at the cherry blossoms with a serious look on his face.

"Hey?" whispered Usopp. "Do you think Chopper's okay? He's looking a little down?"

"Well, he is leaving home for the first time," Jou said hands in his pockets. "So it's understandable how he's feeling."

"He'll be fine," Nami said. "Let's just leave him alone for a while."

"It's an emotional time," Sanji said. "He's going on his first journey as a man. It's a rite of passage."

"He's about to leave Drum Island behind for good," Vivi said. "It's been his home his entire life."

"Yeah," Usopp agreed.

"I'm leaving then," Chopper said. "With Doctor and Doctorine. My adventure is finally starting. Right now. On this ship."

 **-O-**

It was at this time, the crew decided to start partying and celebrating. Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji all try to get Chopper involved in their party but he didn't feel comfortable so he started escaping away from them.

Jou tapped Chopper on the shoulder. The little reindeer jumped a bit until he looked the chain-wielder in the eyes.

"Hey, Chopper," Jou smiled.

"H-Hi," Chopper stuttered.

"Sorry if the other guys are a bit crazy," Jou said. "We tend to get like this when nothing's going on. But it seems like this is the best time to party. Don't ya think?" Jou winked at the reindeer and brought his eyes up.

From behind Chopper, Nami took him by the shoulders once again startling him.

"They're a handful," Nami said. "Jou's right, you know? Your new friends are about as crazy as they come."

"My friends?" Chopper repeated.

"That's right," Nami smiled. "These guys can really be a lot to handle. Like this guy right here." She pointed at Jou.

"Hey, that's cold," Jou whined.

"But now that you're one of us, your gonna have to get used to it," Nami said.

"Yeah, loosen up a little bit and have fun," Jou said. "It's what friends do." Chopper smiled at the Look-out and Navigator. His blue nose twitching.

"Carue!?" Vivi screamed holding onto a cold Carue. "What in the world were you doing frozen in the river like that!?" Carue quacked shakily in response.

"That bird!?" Zoro grinned. "10 Berri's says he slipped and fell into the river! He's a clumsy one!"

"Be quiet, Mr. Bushido!" snapped Vivi. Jou noticed Chopper step up to Carue. Chopper looked like he was listening to what Carue was saying.

"He said that the guy named Zoro was swimming in the river and disappeared," Chopper translated. "He thought Zoro was in trouble so he jumped into the river to help him and ended up getting frozen in it."

"So, this is all your fault!" Nami screamed as he punched Zoro right in the back of the head.

"Oww!" groaned the Swordsman.

"So, you were really able to understand everything Carue was saying?" Vivi asked.

"Wait a sec, Chopper?" Jou said. "Can you understand animals?"

"Yes," Chopper nodded. "I'm still technically half-animal by nature. So I can understand what they say."

"You can talk to animals?" Vivi said.

"That's what he said," Jou grinned. "Little guy is just full of surprises, ain't he?"

"Oh wow, Chopper!" Nami smiled. "Between your medical skills and talking to animals you've got some amazing talents."

"Not just that," Jou said. "He can fight too. You should've seen him. Let me tell ya, he's got some moves. He's a great fighter."

Chopper couldn't believe all the praise he was getting from Jou, Nami, and Vivi.

"Don't be silly, you jerk!" Chopper smiled doing his little happy dance. "Flattering me like that isn't gonna make me happy or anything!"

"He sure looks happy!" said Luffy and Usopp in unison.

"Hey, what did you mean about Chopper's medical skill anyway?" Zoro inquired.

"Well, Chopper here is a Doctor," Nami explained. "And a first-rate one at that. Doctor Kureha taught him everything there is to know about medicine."This surprised all the other guys on the crew, save for Jou.

"Impossible!?" Zoro said. "Chopper are you seriously a Doctor!?"

"How cool?!" Luffy said in amazement.

"No way!?" Usopp said.

"Really, Luffy?" Nami said. "If you didn't know that, what did you think Chopper was when you asked them to join us?"

"A talking transforming reindeer monster," Luffy said simply.

"Back up food," Sanji said simply.

"Wait! Oh no!" Chopper screamed in a startle.

"What's the matter?" Jou asked.

"I was in such a big hurry I left my medical bag behind!" Chopper said. "It had all of my tools in it."

"No need to worry," Jou smiled. "Nami...?"

"Isn't this it?" Nami said holding Chopper blue backpack in her hands.

"That is my bag?" Chopper said sounding confused.

"It was in the back of the sleigh," Nami said.

"How is that?" Chopper asked still confused.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. "Weren't you the one who packed the sleigh and got it ready for the trip?" Chopper shook his head.

"That's amazing," Nami said. "Doctorine must've known what you were planning to do even before you had decided to leave the island with us."

"That's very thoughtful of her," Jou said.

"What a kind woman," Nami said.

Chopper stared down at his bag as tears welled up again in them as Jou and Nami smiled down at him. Nami glared at the other guys on the crew who went back to partying loudly.

"Those guys," She groaned. "Can't they see you're having a sentimental moment here! I'm sorry, Chopper! Chopper?" Nami looked down and saw Chopper putting chopsticks in his nose. "You too?!" Nami called to Chopper.

"Haha!" laughed Jou. "That's getting into the spirit, Chopper!"

Usopp was trying to get everyone's attention to him, Sanji and Zoro were both fighting each other, Luffy was cheering them on, Vivi was trying to get Carue to stop choking. Chopper was still staring at everyone in bewilderment with Jou and Nami on either side of him.

"Hey, you know...?" Chopper said, both the Look-out and Navigator stare at him. "They're crazy." Chopper smiled with the chopsticks in his nose and mouth. "But I've never had this much fun ever!" Chopper cheered.

"Good!" Nami smiled.

"Little tip to being on a pirate crew like ours is to just go with the flow!" Jou grinned.

"I propose a toast to our new friend Chopper!" Usopp announced mug in hand.

 **"Yeah!"** All the straw hat's cheered afterward all holding mugs of their own up into the air.

 **-O-**

Later, during the party, Jou snuck off to the back of the ship to look at the Drum Island with the cherry blossoms still falling down on to it.

"Hey, there you are,"

Jou turned his head and saw Nami. She started making her way up to lean against the back of the ship next to him.

"Oh, hey there," Jou said.

"Hey," Nami said eyeing the cherry blossoms. "I can't believe it! It still looks so gorgeous from far away!"

"Yeah..." Jou said. "I was just thinking that." Jou took another drink of his mug. He stared at Nami. She was so enamored with the glamorous view to even noticing him staring.

 _"I said it before and I'll say it again..."_ Jou thought. _"She's beautiful."_

Nami finally stared back at him. Their brown eyes locked onto one another. They both turned away. Cheeks red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..." Jou said. "I was staring for too long."

"You don't need to be sorry," Nami cleared her throat. Jou put his mug down and cleared his throat as he turned to Nami.

 _"I think I'm gonna tell her my feelings right now..."_ Jou thought. _"I've always had them and just didn't realize. So I think it's now or never."_

"Hey, Nami...?" Jou said.

"What's wrong, Jou?" Nami asked as she got a bit closer to him.

"Uh, well... it's just..." Jou gulped as he was in close proximity to the girl he has feelings for. Staring into her beautiful, chocolate orbs.

"Say it already," Nami smiled. "You can tell me anything."

"Okay, well... I" Jou stared but sighed.

 _"I guess I can't now..."_ Jou thought sadly. _"I will. But, later..."_

"Nah," Jou shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay..." Nami sounded like she was disappointed.

"But, I do want to thank you again," Jou said.

"For what?" Nami asked.

"You remember I almost died from being poisoned, right?" Jou said.

"Yes," Nami said folding her arms. "You had me worried sick, you know?"

"You were worried?" Jou asked.

"Hello?" Nami snapped. "Of course I was! You nearly-" Nami paused.

"I know," Jou said. "But, I wanted to say thank you for giving me that antidote. For saving me."

"Jou, it was nothing..." Nami shook her head. "I only-" Nami was cut off by Jou wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

"When Musshuru poisoned me, I thought I was a goner," Jou said. "But, then you show up just in time to save me." Jou leaned into Nami's ear. "Thank you, Nami." He whispered.

Nami shivered a bit. Hearing Jou's voice softly in her ear made her feel... good for some reason. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest.

"You..." Nami said. "You had me worried there. I was thinking I lost..."

"Hmm?" hummed Jou.

"Nothing," Nami smiled snuggling into him. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too," Jou smiled. Jou and Nami both shared a laugh. They let go of their hug and held each other's hands.

"You saved me as well," Nami stared up at him. "You carried me up the mountain."

"Of course I did," Jou said holding up her hands. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat." He leaned close to her, staring into her eyes. He then stared at his hands clasping both of hers and let go. "I mean that I'd always be there if you're in danger. Just shout my name and I'll be right there."

"Really?" Nami asked.

"Yeah," Jou nodded. "I care about you, Nami." Nami's eyes seemed to widen hearing Jou say that. "You're my friend," Jou said.

"Oh..." Nami said putting her head down. "Yeah, right." But she smiled at him.

Jou smiled in thought when he remembered when Nami tricked him earlier when he promised he'd get her back.

"Hey, Nami?" Jou said.

"Yeah...?" Nami asked.

"I got to tell you something?" Jou said. "It's kinda personal so I gotta whisper it to you. I don't want the rest of crew to hear."

"Huh?" Nami said as Jou cupped her cheek. Nami's eyes widened as Jou leaned in closer. He leaned in and...

.

.

.

.

.

Kissed Nami on the cheek. It lasted 3 seconds much like Nami's earlier. After that, Jou leaned up to Nami's ear.

"You have been repaid," Jou said.

"Huh?" Nami said. Jou pulled back and caught sight of Nami's face. Her mouth was hanging open, her cheeks red. She was not expecting that at all. Seeing that was enough to make Jou snicker to himself.

"Remember when I said I'd pay you back for tricking me," Jou said. "I'm satisfied now." Jou grabbed his mug and started walking away and turned back to Nami who was watching him leave. "You're looking a little red there, Nami?"

Nami shook her head and glared at Jou. "Oh, shut up!" Jou said nothing, only smiled and then walked away back to party.

 _"So, that's what he meant by getting be me back, huh?"_ thought Nami. _"He sure did surprise me though. With how Jou is I thought he'd go over the top with it but I guess that's not like him at all."_ Nami thought more about Jou as she clenched her fist to her chest, she could feel her heart beating as she thought about the chain-wielding look-out. _"My heart is beating fast like it's about to burst from my chest. It gets like that whenever I think about Jou or when I stare directly at him. Out of all the guys on the crew he's probably the one I get along with the most. I even sometimes have this urge to just to be next to him whether it's when we get into danger or when we're all just together sailing on the ocean. I'll say I find Jou attractive. I thought about it before but it's different now. I just love those brown eyes, that charming smile of his, and that dark brown hair covered by that hat he wears. We have our arguments sometimes but that's what makes it interesting. He always ready to run to my rescue_ every time _we get into trouble. To protect me."_

Nami sighed out, closing her eyes until opening them again. Thinking all these thoughts she finally acknowledged them.

 _"I haven't had time to truly think about it..."_ Nami thought. _"But I finally realized it. With all of my heart. I... have feelings for Jou._

Nami slowly walked back to the party. She leaned around the corner. She saw all the crew doing their own activities. Vivi laughing at everyone's antics, Chopper dancing with Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Carue.

And finally, she saw Jou off to the side chatting with Zoro. He eyes stopping on the chain-wielder. There it was again. Nami felt her heart beating rapidly as she eyed Jou. Her cheeks reddened as she eyed him.

Nami felt she was not ready to tell him her feelings. Sure she always got what she wanted. Whether it was treasure or anything else she could get her hands on. But this was different. Jou was different.

It wouldn't be right if she just took him with her to her room and pounced on him.

She'll wait...

She'll wait for the right moment to tell Jou.

She can't now with them trying to help Vivi with Alabasta but maybe after when they do help her.

She'll tell him.

.

.

.

.

.

That she loves him.

* * *

 **By golly lord this was long. 13,615 words! But I worked hard and I hope it was worth the wait. But I'm confident and somewhat satisfied.**

 **(I hope others are too.)**

 **Jou: Okay! Review time! We got a lot!**

 **That we do!** **Let's begin!**

 **Br0kenThOrn: No. Jou will not be at Marineford. Reasons being that I got a little adventure for Jou to go on when that time comes.**

 **BlueRapter629: Hey, thanks a lot, dude! Hope you liked all the action in this.**

 **Jou: Yeah! Like me getting poisoned!**

 **Stop whining!**

 **Chance Green G King: Hope you liked this one too!**

 **Drakedragon297: Hey there, Drake! Oh, yeah, they took care of them. Oh and about doing stories. Don't pressure yourself on them. Take some time for yourself for your life and whatnot. It's always good to take a breather.**

 **ethan0basitian: I had Nami realize them here.(that's what planned). Hope that was okay. Pretty soon I do plan on getting started with the third chapter to Snow Hero, that and working on another one I got planned.**

 **Vergil Leonidas: I hope it was good. I mean, I kinda skipped Luffy's battle with Wapol(IMO it wasn't much of a battle)**

 **I hope so. I'd like Jou and Chopper to be pretty close. Like brothers almost.**

 **KurusoMassacare: Man, did you know it's reviews like yours that I live for. Still, I gotta think about how I want the Naruto one to go. But, I'm glad for the support.**

 **I have an idea for an Assassination Classroom. If and when I get around to it. I am going to pair my OC with Toka Yada(she wasn't a very major character in that show but she somehow had my attention more than all the other girls).**

 **Also, thanks!**

 **EneruEneruMan: Questions! Fire away!**

 **Jou: They were already asked...**

 **Yeah, yeah...**

 **1\. I do play a lot of video games but I'm so sure.(I do have two Persona stories). I am thinking of doing a story off of South Park: The Stick of Truth(Fun game). Though, that's kinda it.**

 **2\. Maybe. It depends. Someone did recommend that I watch Ushio no Tora and do a story on that. But I didn't find it all that interesting to do a story on it.**

 **3\. Maybe a bit of that. I wrote a bit of fanfiction before but I wasn't very good. It was until about a year later that I decided to take another crack at and look now(also my writing has gotten a bit better over the time). MaleOC x female character stories are hard to come by though I do see that they are becoming more common now.**

 **Hawkeye: Jou isn't going to have any other attachments for his chains(the kunai are enough). But I've been thinking of giving Jou projectiles. Throwing knives maybe? Sure, he's got the kunai but those are for his chains.**

 **pokemonking0924:**

 **Jou: You were sure right about that. large chapter.**

 **Well, I kinda planned to be like that but I hope you liked it. Worked hard on it despite how busy I am.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: And that's exactly what I did. Jou and Nami realizing their feelings for one another.**

 **OnePieceFan: Nice to see you again! And thanks!**

 **Guest: No Chopper will not call Jou big brother. I'd like them to have a brother-like bond.**

 **Jack Conrad: Oh, good ol' Oda. Making references from other stories that we've heard before. Well, right here Nami has realized how she truly feels about Jou.**

 **Okay! That should end this off.**

 **This took a long time to get out. I have been quite busy this past week but hey who doesn't get busy. I've been working with my Dad recently and that makes me pretty busy during the day.**

 **But I hope this chapter right here lets you know that I'm back.**

 **Now, this chapter was a real doozy to write. It's long for starters. I just hope most of it was okay. But tell me what you thought of it.**

 **So... Jou and Nami finally realize their feelings for each other.**

 **You all are probably thinking? Are they gonna get together now?**

 **Hell no!**

 **It would seem too early at this point.**

 **However, I know when they will.**

 **Well, this is long enough.**

 **Jou: Sure is.**

 **I'm honestly tired. But I hope to see everyone for the first chapter of the Alabasta Arc(my No.1 favorite One Piece).**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next time!**

 **Later!**

 **Jou: Bye!**


	40. Arrival on Alabasta

**Hey, guys! *waves***

 **How are things? I saw Infinity War. It was insane. I sure did enjoy it!**

 **Jou: Thanos don't play.**

 **Indeed, Thanos does not indeed play.**

 **Hello and welcome to probably one of the arcs I have been anticipating for a long time. It took a while. 3 years too. But with time, we made it.**

 **And to celebrate I have crafted an original opening. It'll be the opening until Alabasta ends. Hope you like it!**

 **Anyway, here it is!**

* * *

 **[Opening Song: Again by Yui, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood OP 1]**

 _[The music starts and begins to pick up as it shows the opening clip is of The Straw hat's all shown in order of when they were recruited and finally shows Vivi and Carue.]_

 **Kono omoi wo keshite shimau Niwa mada jinsei Nagai desho**

 _[The scene shows the Going Merry sailing it's way to the country of Alabasta.]_

 **Yarinokoshi te'ru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**

 _[It cuts to Vivi, her blue hair blowing in the wind looking at Alabasta with a worried yet determined expression. The music picks up as it shows Vivi standing on the Alabasta sands in her desert robe with Carue next to her.]_

 **Yume no Tsuzuki oikakete ita hazu nano ni Magarikunetta Hosoi Michi Hito ni tsumazuku**

 _[As the wind blows she turns around to look at all the straw hats all dressed in their own robes and smiling at the princess showing that they are there for her.]_

 **Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wakejanai no Nakushite Kita sora wo sagashite'ru**

 _[It shows all the Straw hats, Vivi, and Carue stepping through the desert. Nami and Vivi sitting on eyelash, Luffy and Usopp using sticks to keep themselves up in the heat, Chopper in walk point and Jou, Zoro and Sanji just walking.]_

 **Wakatte kuremasu you ni Gisei ni Natta you na kanashii Kao wa yamate yo Tsumi no Saigo wa Namida Ja Nai yo zutto kurushiku seotte'ku n da Deguchi mienai kanjou meiro ni dare wo matte'ru no**

 _[The scene cuts to Vivi crying and shouting at the top of the highest tower in Alabasta at the Royal and Rebel armies fighting below her, not seeming to hear her. Next shows Smoker with Tashigi and Rana on either side of him. Then it shows Crocodile, Miss All Sunday next to him and behind them are the officer agents.]_

 **Shiroi nooto ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunai ni hakidashi Tai yo Nani kara nogaretai n da genjitsu ka**

 _[Luffy with the rest of the 7 Straw Hat's behind him standing across Crocodile and his 7 officer agents until all of ran at each other as Luffy and Crocodile threw a punch and a hook respectively to each other.]_

 **Kanaeru tame ni ikite'ru n datte sakebitaku Naru yo Kikoete imasu ka**

 _[It cuts to Miss Merry Christmas shouting orders at Mr.4 as Lasso shoots a baseball with Mr.4 hitting it toward Usopp and Chopper with the two narrowly dodging it. Next, shows Nami wielding her Clima-Tact and doing her best to dodge Miss Double Finger's long and sharp-spiked fingers.]_

 **Bunan ni nante yatterarenaikara kaeru basho mo Nai no Yasashisa Niwa Itsumo kansha shite'ru Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way)**

 _[Next shows Sanji exchanging kicks with Mr.2, Zoro clashing his three katanas against Mr.1's sharp bladed arms. Lastly, shows Jou ran twirling his chains and running at Mr.1.5 slashing his chains in multiple directions as Mr.1.5 dodged until he jumped back and ran at Jou ramming his fist straight into Jou's body as Jou hacked out blood as he was sent flying backward.]_

 **Natsukashiku Naru**

 _[Vivi stares up into the sky as she spots Pell in his falcon form flying with Luffy riding on his back. Luffy jumped off of Pell and descended down toward Crocodile. Luffy throws a punch at Crocodile as the Warlord had sand surrounding his hand.]_

 **Konna Itami mo Kangai jan**

* * *

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It is owned by Oda**

 **I only my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[JayH120 pulls out tv monitor out of nowhere and pushes a button on a remote and turns on the tv as it shows the Joker from The Dark Knight]**

 **Heath Ledger Joker: And here we... go.**

* * *

 **One Piece: Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.40**

* * *

Nami was leaning against the cabin that leads into the kitchen. She was currently watching Jou train Vivi. She was aware that Vivi had wanted Jou to train her since they fight similarly with Jou and his chains and Vivi and her Peacock Slashers. Jou had been teaching her ever since they had been traveling to Alabasta for the past few weeks.

Nami had her arms folded as she eyed them. She will admit to herself that she felt a bit... jealous that Jou was spending so much time with Vivi even though he was only training her.

"Come on, Vivi," Jou said. "Put some more force into that attack." He ordered.

"I'm... trying..." Vivi breathed. She sounded like she was a bit out of breath.

"Okay..." Jou said. "Don't overexert yourself. Okay, here." Jou got into a stance with his red chain. "You ready?"

Vivi stood next to Jou with one of her Peacock Slashers.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Vivi nodded.

"Okay, follow my lead," Jou said. Jou twirled his chain, with Vivi in sync twirling her own weapon. The both of them slashed the air together. Nami kept watching the two both train like they were in their own little world.

Nami didn't even hear Sanji calling her.

"Nami~!" Sanji called lovingly to the Navigator. "Nami?"

Nami finally snapped out of her thoughts and finally acknowledged the Cook.

"Yes, Sanji," Nami said with a bit of irritation. "What is it?"

"Here, I made these drinks for you and Vivi," Sanji said carrying a tray with 3 drinks on it.

"Thanks," Nami said taking the tray and then noticing the third one. "Hold on a sec? There's 3 on here?"

"Oh, the third one's for Jou since he's the one training Vivi," Sanji growled in anger. "He better be taking it easy on her. She's got her country to worry about and I hope he isn't taking advantage of her either."

Nami smiled to herself and shook her head. "Jou would never do that," Nami said. "He's too kind of a person to take advantage of anyone." Jou's kindness is one of the many things she loves about him.

Nami carrying the tray started to step up the Chain-Wielder and Princess as they finished their last air slash.

"Okay, Vivi..." Jou breathed. "That's it. We're done for the day."

"R-Really?" Vivi breathed. "I'm okay. I can keep going."

"Oh no," Jou shook his head. "It's alright. You've been working hard. You don't ever wanna tire yourself out training. That's what my Mom always told me."

"Oh, that's right," Vivi said. "You said your mother trained you? How strong was she?"

"My mother was so powerful that when she used her chain she made it almost seem like she was controlling the wind," Jou said reminiscing. "I used to love watching her train when I was a kid."

"Used to?" Vivi asked.

"Oh..." Jou said as he downcast his head. "My Mom died 10 years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Vivi said sadly. "If... it's any consolation my own Mother died when I was very young too."

"Vivi, it's okay," Jou smiled. "You don't need to try and make me feel better." Jou held out his red chain. "Before my Mom passed away she gave me this red chain and I used to honor her memory. That, and she gave me some other gifts as well." Jou said tugging his hat a little and patting his telescope hanging from his hip.

A throat was cleared next to Jou and Vivi as they both saw Nami with a smile on her face as she was holding a tray with 3 drinks on it.

"Nami...?" said Vivi.

"Here, Vivi," Nami said handing the girl the drink. "Drink this. Jou's right, you know? You shouldn't tire yourself out. You'll need all your energy if you wanna save Alabasta."

Vivi nodded and took the drink. "Yes. You're right. I'll need to keep my head level if I want to help my country."

"And we'll be with you," Jou nodded. "Every step of the way." Nami handed off a drink to Jou as he just stared at it. "Who made these? Sanji?"

"Yeah, here, this one is yours," Nami smiled at him. Staring into his eyes.

"T-Thanks," Jou stuttered with a slight tinge to his cheeks taking the drink. Jou noticed that Nami has been awfully cheerful around him lately. But he couldn't complain, he loved her cheerfulness.

Chopper who was watching the training looking rather confused walked up.

"Jou, Vivi?" Chopper said. "What are you guys doing? Are you training?"

"Jou was training me, Tony," Vivi said.

"Oh, really?" Chopper tilted his head cutely. "Why?"

"I guess because I want to be stronger," Vivi shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Chopper said looking like he understood.

"You know, Chopper?" Jou smiled. "You and I can train together if you want?"

"Really?" Chopper asked sounding hopeful.

"Of course," Jou said. "It'll be a good way to learn new techniques. Though, you okay with waiting for a while before that happens. I need to focus on training with Vivi. That cool, little buddy?"

"Yeah, sure!" Chopper smiled happily. "Thank you, Jou."

"It's a deal then," Jou grinned at Chopper. Nami thought the scene was just adorable. She could see that Jou was like a big brother to Chopper. She understood the fact that Chopper had a rough childhood with a previous family that didn't want him. She loved that Jou somewhat acted as a surrogate sibling toward the little reindeer.

Chopper ran to the front of the ship to talk to Luffy.

"As I've mentioned earlier, Vivi, we're done training," Jou said.

"Mmhm," Vivi nodded. "Thank you so much for your help, Jou."

"It's my pleasure," Jou smiled. "You've been getting a lot better these last few weeks. Now, then, ladies..." Jou bowed to Nami and Vivi, causing the two to snicker in amusement. "If you excuse me?" Jou gave them the two-fingered salute and then walked off.

Both Nami and Vivi watched Jou leave.

"Jou really is something, huh?" Nami said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is," Vivi agreed.

"Hold on, Vivi...?" Nami said a bit frantically. "Your not getting feelings for Jou, are you?"

"Hmm?" Vivi hummed but shook her head. "Oh, no. Not at all. Besides, I don't have the time to be thinking about stuff like romance. With what's happening to Alabasta and whatnot."

"Oh, okay..." Nami said with relief.

"And I wouldn't want to make you angry if I managed to take Jou away from you, Nami," Vivi smiled.

"Wait, huh?" Nami said but then realized what Vivi had said. "What do you mean take him away from me?" Nami blushed. "Why would I care about that? I..." Nami put her head down embarrassed.

"Oh, Nami..." Vivi said in realization. "You do have feelings for Jou. Do you?" Of course, it was all obvious to Vivi. The way Jou and Nami were acting to each other after they dealt with Baroque Works on Little Garden, how concerned Jou was for Nami when she was sick, how comfortable they are in talking to each other. It was obvious the two held romantic feelings for one another. "Nami...?" Vivi asked her question. "Are you in love with Jou?"

Nami's eyes widened until she downcast her eyes and nodded in confirmation. Vivi beamed at Nami with a smile. She thought it was just so cute that Nami was in love with Jou.

"Then why not tell him?" Vivi said. "What's the harm in it?"

"I can't right now," Nami said. "Not with everything going on and trying help you and Alabasta, Vivi."

"I see," Vivi said. "I understand. But don't hold back on my account okay? Just tell him when you're ready?"

"I will," Nami said. "You have to promise me, Vivi. Promise me you won't tell a thing to Jou."

"I promise," Vivi smiled.

"Thanks," Nami smiled back.

"I think it would be a lot more fun if you told him yourself," Vivi said.

Nami smirked and shook her head. She was planning to wait to tell Jou her feelings. At least, until they finished helping Vivi. Once that's done then she'll him. Everything.

 **-O-**

It was at this point and time the whole crew got together to talk about Alabasta and Baroque Works. That and explain to Chopper what's the situation right now.

"So, what is Alabasta then?" asked Chopper.

"Alabasta is the country where Vivi is from," Jou said.

"It's the country where Vivi's father rules," Nami said.

"Yeah, except there's this guy named Crocodile who's trying to take over the country right now," Usopp said.

"Yeah, and Crocodile's one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea," Sanji added lastly.

"Who are those guys?" Chopper asked.

"They are Pirates like us but different," Jou said arms crossed

"Yeah," Nami nodded. "They are Pirates who are given authority by the World Government."

"The Government actually supports Pirates?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, pretty weird, huh?" Usopp said. "And the 7 Warlords are incredibly powerful. You see, they go around defeating other Pirates one by one. And that's why the Government supports the Warlords. The idea is to have all the Pirates get rid of all the other Pirates."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting this Crocodile guy!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Crocodile is considered a hero back home," Vivi chimed in. "He helps get rid of the Pirates who attack Alabasta. However, those good deads only appear good on the surface. He is an evil man. In truth, he is manipulating the citizens of Alabasta to bring about a civil war. So he can take over the country. No one has realized what Crocodile's doing yet." Vivi grit her teeth anxiously. "Not the people, not even my father!"

Luffy punched his fist in an open palm. "Right! Well, this should be fun. All we have to do is beat up that Crocodile guy!" The Straw Hat simply said.

"Yes, but in order to do that we have to avert the civil war in Alabasta and get Baroque Works out of the picture," Vivi added.

"Baroque Works?" Chopper said confusingly.

"Oh yeah, you don't anything about them either," Usopp scratched his head. "To be honest, I don't understand what's going on with them myself. They have a really complicated system of agents, bosses, and partners."

"The system is actually pretty simple," Vivi said starting the explanation. "First at the very top of the organization is the boss, Crocodile. He's known as Mr. 0. There are a total of 13 agents and one animal who receive orders from the boss directly. 12 male agents operate as part of a pair with a female agent."

"Hold on, Vivi..." Jou interrupted. "You said there are 13 agents? But only 12 have a partner? Does one agent get to work alone?"

"Ah, yes..." Vivi said. "There are two agents that don't have a female partner and one of them is called Mr. 1.5."

"Mr. 1.5.?" Sanji inquired.

"Yes," Vivi nodded. "In Baroque Works, he's an exception. He used to have a female partner. Well, 3 in fact."

"What happened to all 3 of his partners?" Nami asked.

"He killed them," Vivi said everyone's eyes went wide.

"Huh?" Jou said raising an eyebrow. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Mr. 1.5 believes in a job done well," Vivi explained. "When his partners fail him in any way, he kills them. As I've mentioned, he's had a total 3 of partners and they were all killed by him. That caused a lot of trouble for Mr. 0. He wasn't happy about that. So the boss gave up on giving him a partner and decided to just make Mr. 1.5 a solo agent. Mr. 1.5 has proven time and time again he'll always complete a job on his own. No matter the cost and no matter how gruesome it gets."

"Well now..." Jou smirked. "Mr. 1.5 sounds like a sweet bundle of joy."

"Don't take him lightly," Vivi said tentatively. "He's also a Devil Fruit user. Though I don't know what it is. Now, I'll explain some of the other agents that have partners. Mr. 1 is paired with Miss Double Finger. Mr. 2 is another one of the agents that also doesn't have a female partner."

"Mr. 3 is the candle man we ran into at Little Garden, right?" Zoro said.

"And he was paired with that kid?" Jou said. "She was called Miss Goldenweek, was it?"

"Yes and she was a painter," Vivi said.

"Oh, yeah," Nami remembered. "That little girl."

"Mr. 4 is next in line," Vivi said. "He's paired up with Miss Merry Christmas. I don't know much more than that about those two though."

"Then there's that snot guy," Luffy said.

"Mr. 5," Usopp added.

"Snot?" Chopper said in confusion.

"To be correct, he was an exploding snot guy," Jou chimed in.

"Exploding snot guy?" Chopper inquired.

"Yeah, his snot is explosive," Usopp said.

"Mr. 5's entire body can be used as a weapon," Vivi said.

"His partner Miss Valentine who has Kilo-Kilo fruit powers," explained Nami.

"That's the woman that can change her weight whenever she wants," Zoro said.

"The agents with codenames from Mr. 1 through Mr. 5 are known as officer agents. Mr. 1.5 included." Vivi said. "They each possess one of the Devil Fruit powers and they are only sent on the most important missions. Agents and Mr. 6 and Mr. 13 have the job of fundraising. They make money for the organization by heading up the employee's at the entrance to the Grand Line."

"Hey, what about that weird monkey and chicken pair I ran into?" Sanji asked.

"That's Mr. 13 and Miss Friday," Vivi said. "They are the agencies punishment squad. They punish any agent who fails to complete a mission. And there are more. Under the officer agents, are 200 men called billions and there another 18 hundred men under the frontier agents that are known as millions. Together they make up the secret crime syndicate. Baroque Works."

"200 plus 1800 equals, uh?" Usopp counted with his fingers.

"THERE ARE 2,000 of them!?" Chopper shouted instantly.

"2000!?" Usopp shouted shortly after.

"Alright!" Luffy said pumping a fist. "When are we gonna get to Alabasta so I can beat up Crocodile!?"

"Uh, I do think you get at all, Luffy," Usopp frowned.

"If Baroque Works soul objective is to take over Alabasta then I can guess what that must mean," Zoro grinned.

"The rest of the officer agents as Vivi called them and their subordinates are probably..." said Sanji.

 **"On their to Alabasta as we speak,"** Both Jou and Nami finished.

"Yeah," Vivi nodded in confirmation.

"I see," Luffy said. "So, in that case, we just go beat up Crocodile and then-"

"That's enough, Luffy!" snapped Sanji. "Just let it go."

"Okay," Luffy said as he calmed down.

 **-O-**

"There's no mistaking it," Nami said to Vivi as they looked at the map. "We've almost made it to Alabasta."

Vivi stared out at the ocean as the ship was headed straight for the Desert country.

 _"Father..."_ Vivi thought. _"I'll be there soon."_

"Don't lie to me, Luffy!" Sanji shouted from the deck at the Captain. "Tell me what you know right now!" Sanji kneeled down and grabbed Luffy's face. "Don't look away from me! I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me the truth!"

Luffy ripped his face back and waved a hand.

"No idea what you mean, Sanji..." Luffy said puckering his lips, averting his eyes "I don't know anything. No clue."

"Then, lemme ask you..." Sanji said. "How did enough food for 9 people which I carefully divided up so that it would last until we reached Alabasta suddenly go missing in the middle of the night?"

Jou who was sitting somewhere near them and taking apart his telescope, cleaning the parts, and assembling it back together was listening.

"You know, Luffy...?" Jou said. "Sanji might take it easy on you if you just tell the truth."

"That's the thing!" Sanji said. "He's not gonna tell the truth!" Sanji once again took hold of Luffy face. "Lying is pointless. So just spill it already. You have a terrible poker face."

Luffy turned away as Sanji let go of him and stood up. Jou stood himself up and went over to them.

"Sanji..." Jou said. "I got an idea."

"Oh, yeah...?" answered the Cook. Jou whispered in Sanji's ear about his idea. As he finished, he and Sanji nodded.

"Oh, Luffy...!" Jou said in surprise. "You have something on your face?"

"Jou's right!" Sanji said. "It looks like you got something on your mouth there!"

"I forgot about the crumbs!" Luffy suddenly shouted and then began eating what was left on his face. Jou stepped back knowing what was coming.

"I knew it was you!" Sanji shouted as he landed a hard kick on the Straw Hat sending him across the deck and crashing into the wall. "Jerk," muttered Sanji as he turned back to Nami. "Hey, Nami we need to do something? We need a better way of keeping the food safe from Luffy." pleaded Sanji, a blush on his face, his cigarette smoke making hearts. "Can't we please buy a refrigerator that locks?"

"Well, maybe?" Nami said as she turned her head over to the trio of Usopp, Carue, and Chopper fishing. "Might be a good idea. Since it could be a matter of life and death." The fishing trio were all eating their own bit of food.

"Well!" shouted Usopp. "We really do need to catch something for Sanji!"

"Quack!" Carue quacked. Jou and Sanji walked over to the 3.

"So, how's the fishing going?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, you guys catch anything?" Jou asked sounding relaxed. "Usopp, Chopper, Carue?" The 3 all shook separately as their names were said.

"Oh, well it's uh..." Usopp said sweat pouring down his face. Jou and Sanji both put their hands on either side of the head. Jou's hand over Carue's, Sanji's over Usopp's.

 **CLANG!**

The Look-out and Cook both smashed the Trio's head together. They all fell over knocked out onto the deck.

"Pathetic," Sanji muttered. "I can't my eyes off anyone."

"What the heck is wrong with you, jackasses," Jou said. "That food was for all of us and you all just ate it." Jou kneeled down above Chopper. "Chopper? Next time don't follow Luffy and Usopp and do what they do. Got it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Chopper said dizzily.

"Good," Jou said and then walked off.

 **-O-**

Jou was in the Crow's Nest, looking through his telescope. Luffy and Usopp were fishing, neither of them catching a bite of course.

"Oh, I'm so hungry," Luffy groaned as his stomach growled. "And the fish aren't biting at all."

"Really!?" Usopp shouted with shark teeth. "You do realize this is your fault! You ate all the bait that we had! The fish aren't ever gonna bite if we don't ever give 'em a reason!"

"Hey, you ate some too!" Luffy snapped back.

"But... " Usopp whined. "I only ate a little bit. Just what was stuck to the lid."

Vivi appeared and made her way to Luffy and Usopp.

"Hey, guys," said Vivi. "So how's it going? Catch anything yet?"

"Quack!" A sudden quack of fear sounded off. Vivi pushed the childish duo out of the way and screamed as she saw Carue being used as bait.

"Carue!?" Vivi screamed in shock.

"Do you think we can catch a shark?" Luffy wondered.

"Don't know?" Usopp smiled. "I really wanna catch a Sea King."

"Stop fishing with my duck!" Vivi growled as she grabbed Luffy and Usopp by their heads and rammed them together. "JERKS!" The two fell over onto their backs. Jou stepped to them.

"Once again, you guys just never learn," Jou shook his head. Vivi turned her head and saw something that caused her eyes to go wide.

"What's wrong, Vivi?" Jou asked.

"Over there?" Vivi said not even looking at the Look-out. She was looking at some kind of steam that was making its way over the ocean.

"What is that stuff?" Usopp wondered.

"Cotton candy?" Luffy said with his tongue out like he was a dog.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed.

"Do you know what that is, Jou?" Vivi asked.

"I have an idea what it is," Jou said. "But just to be sure, Vivi, go get Nami. She's our expert on these types of things."

"Right!" Vivi nodded and ran off. "Of course!"

 **-O-**

Nami, Vivi, Sanji, and Chopper all came out on deck. Nami looked at the steam Vivi was worried about.

"Oh, yeah, I see it," Nami said. "There's nothing worry about. It's just a little steam."

"I think what that's called is a Hotspot," Jou said. "Am I correct?"

"Mmhm!" Nami nodded. "That's right."

"What's a Hotspot?" Luffy asked.

"An area of the sea where Magma's made," Nami said. "Below the sea over there is an undersea volcano."

"There are volcano's underneath the sea," Chopper asked.

"Yep!" Nami said. "In fact, there are actually more volcano's under the sea then there are on dry land."

"So I guess we can't eat the steam then, huh?" Luffy whined.

"There will be a brand new island over there," Nami smiled. "Thanks to the volcano. But the process will take ton's of thousands of years."

"Oh~! Wow~!" swooned Sanji. "You're amazing, Nami~!"

"I wonder if I can live that long?" Luffy wondered.

"I plan on dying sometime before that," Usopp said.

"Have you caught anything?" Sanji asked Usopp and Luffy.

"We're so hungry?" Luffy whined. "Can't you cook us something?"

"You guys are just hopeless," Sanji said. "But I'll go search the storage area anyway and see if we have anything left." Sanji went right into the storage room.

The Going Merry sailed straight into the steam of the Hotspot. Everyone deck began to cough and gag from it.

"Yuck!" gagged Usopp. "It smells like sulfur!"

"Why didn't we try to just go around it!" Jou gagged.

"I can't see anything!" gagged Luffy. "There's steam everywhere!"

"Just bare with it!" Nami coughed. "We should be out of the steam soon!"

The ship finally made it out of the steam. Jou was standing at the side of the ship with Luffy and Usopp. As the steam cleared, hanging onto Carue was a... man? The man's clothes had a swan theme. He wore a pink undercoat and blue medieval clothes and even wore heavy makeup. He looked like a male ballerina.

The 3 pirates just stared back at the man in confusion.

"Quack!" Carue cried loudly.

"No! Really!?" screamed the pink-clothed man. "One of these days I need to stop jumping on every random duck on I see!"

"What is that...?" Luffy asked.

"Um, a man...? or a woman...?" Jou said in confusion. "Actually, I'm not sure."

"AAAH!" screamed the man as he started to fall into the ocean with a splash. "You have to help me, please-! You have to get me outta here-! I can't swim!" The man finally went underwater with some bubbles coming up the surface.

"Oh, he fell in," Luffy said.

"He did," Usopp said. "Should we try to rescue him?"

Well, we can't just let him die," Jou said. "Leave it to me." Jou first took off his beanie, took off his boots, throws off his cardigan, took his fingerless gloves and chains, took off his grey t-shirt, and rolled up is grey jeans and dove into the water.

"Hey, what's happening, you guys?" Nami asked Luffy and Usopp with Chopper and Zoro with her. "I heard a splash."

"We picked up this weird-looking guy out of nowhere," Usopp said.

"What kind of guy?" Zoro asked.

"He was wearing makeup and had pink clothes," Usopp said.

"Where's Jou?" Nami wondered. She looked around and saw different articles of clothing on the deck. She can obviously tell who they belonged to. Later, Jou came up climbing from the side of the ship.

Jou climbed up and stood on the side of the ship. He was drenched in water. He was shirtless and barefoot. His hair drenched in water. He was also carrying the ballerina man.

"Luffy, Usopp...?" Jou said. "Here take him." Jou slowly handed the man to Luffy and Usopp as they set him on the deck.

Nami was busy observing to Jou to even pay attention to the ballerina that was brought on board. Jou was still dripping wet, his muscled body, brown skin glimmering in the sunlight from the water, his straight dark brown hair was also drenched.

Nami's cheeks went red as she stared at Jou. That body of his was an added bonus to her. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She was so entranced that she wouldn't notice if she started drooling.

"So, who is that?" Chopper asked Jou that snapped Nami out of her thoughts.

"I don't know?" Jou shook his head as he ran his wet hair back. "I guess we could ask him now," Jou said as he started to put back all of his beanie and all his other accessories.

The Ballerina man and his clothes were drenched in water and breathing heavily.

"I thought I was going to die there for a minute?" He breathed. "Hey! You saved me thanks! I never imagined my life would be saved by a group of complete strangers. Thanks again!" He bowed a few times. "I'll never forget your kindness. Although could I trouble you for a cup of warm soup? Chicken noodle will do."

 **"NO WAY!"** Everyone shouted at him with shark teeth.

"We can't even feed ourselves!" Zoro yelled.

"Yeah!" Jou agreed. "You're making me believe saving you was a bad idea!?"

Vivi was standing at the upper deck, staring down at the strange man as he noticed her.

"Oh, hey~!" He said. "Your just an absolute cutie, aren't ya? Oh, yeah! Sexy!" He blew a kiss at her.

"Eww..." Vivi grimaced quietly in disgust. "So weird...!"

"So, uh..." Luffy said. "You really can't swim, huh?"

"That's right," The man said. "You see I ate a Devil Fruit. I can't swim even a little bit."

"Yeah?" Usopp asked in interest. "What kind of fruit?"

The man stood up as he was quite tall.

"Let's see...?" He said. "Well, since I can't go anywhere until my ship picks me up there's no harm in a little fun. For saving my life I'll show you."

Luffy had an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Now, get ready...!" said the man. "This is my power!" He slammed his open palm into Luffy's face. Luffy went falling back onto the deck. Everyone seeing that became startled. Jou and Zoro both took out their respective weapons on the strange man.

"What's your deal, jackass!" Jou growled.

"Why you...?" Zoro said.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second," The said as he had turned into Luffy. Even having Luffy's voice as well. "This is all just a little fun, remember?"

"Huh?" Zoro said eyes widened in shock.

"...the hell?" Jou said with an expression that matched Zoro's.

"Hey, now guys!" said the second Luffy. "Relax!"

"Wait!" Luffy said quickly jumping to his feet. "That's me!?"

"Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!" laughed the man with Luffy's face. "And if touch my face with my left hand!" The man changed back into himself by touching his face. "I'm back to normal! Now that is the power of the Clone-Clone Devil Fruit, you see?"

"Amazing!" Nami said in astonishment.

"The body and the voice match perfectly!" said Usopp.

"Adieu! Adieu! Adieu! Adieu!" The ballerina sang touching each of Usopp, Jou, Nami, Chopper, and Zoro's faces. "There! But honestly, I didn't really have to slap you around like that! Kay! Now watch!"

He turned into Usopp. "All I have to do!"

He turned into Zoro. "Is touch my right hand to you!"

He changed into Chopper next. "As you can see...!"

He turned into Jou. "I can mimic anyone!"

Lastly, he turned into Nami. "That's not all! I can even change bodies too!" In Nami's form, he took off his shirt showing off the ginger's chest. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper eyes bulged out of their heads in shock. Jou's face went red with a blush as he quickly pulled his beanie over his eyes.

Nami with her face red with anger quickly punches the man right into face making him change back into himself as he fell to the ground.

"STOP THAT!" Nami shouted.

"Hey, uh guy?" Luffy said checking on the ballerina. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm terribly sorry," The man said sitting up. "But I shouldn't demonstrate my power anymore."

"Do more!" Luffy cheered with Chopper cheering with him as Usopp whistled loudly.

"Okay~!" The man said doing a ballerina pose. "If you absolutely insist I guess I can show a little more!" The childish trio all cheered together.

Zoro, Jou, and Nami were all just watching from the side.

"He's really hamming it up, huh?" Nami said arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah," Jou agreed. "But at least he's able to keep those three entertained, I suppose?"

The ballerina changed into a few different and unfamiliar faces. Vivi watching saw him change into a face that she saw was very familiar.

"And around~! And around~! Around it goes~!" The man twirled around in a circle.

"This is boring!" Zoro complained as Jou yawned loudly next to him.

"Well, did everyone enjoy my very special secret talent?" The ballerina said. "It's quite impressive but I almost never show it off!"

 **"Oh yeah!"** cheered the childish duo as they started dancing with the ballerina man.

"Oh, whatever," Nami rolled her eyes and turned around. "Huh?" She saw a pink ship sailing to them.

"What's up?" Jou said following the Navigator's gaze. "Who's that?"

"I dunno," Nami said slowly shaking her head. The ballerina-dressed man jumped onto the railing in front of Jou and Nami.

"It's time to say goodbye already!?" said the man. "What a shame!"

 **"NO!"** screamed Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy.

"You can't leave!" Usopp pleaded tears in his eyes. "Please don't go!"

"Try not to be sad!" The man said. "Journey's must always include farewells. And yet, I will never forget you all today." The childish trio were all crying. "It's been brief." The ballerina man was crying as well as he gave them thumbs up. "But true friendship isn't determined by time. Don't cry friend's!" He shouted as he jumped over to his own ship that was approaching.

"SEE YA, CLONE GUY!" Luffy screamed his goodbye as Chopper and Usopp cried theirs as well.

"Now, quickly, let's be going!" ordered the ballerina to his men.

"Yes, sir, Mr.2! Mr. Bon Clay, sir!" shouted one of the men as they all sailed away. The Straw Hat's all became shocked in hearing that.

"Mr.2!?" shouted Usopp.

"That guy is Mr...2!?" Vivi said not even knowing who he was.

"Vivi, are you just now going to tell us now that guy was Mr.2...?" Jou asked.

"Uh uh, I never met Mr.2, Mr.1.5, Mr.1 or his partner," Vivi said. "I don't know much about any of them. Or what their powers may be." Vivi back against the closed down and fell down it. "Though, I have heard rumors about them all. I've heard about Mr.2. Apparently, he's a very tall ballerina who talks like a woman and he always where's a swan coat. The coat says "Bon Clay" on the back."

 **"You didn't know?"** said all 3 of Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy.

"Is something wrong, Vivi?" Luffy asked after with concern.

"I saw something in his memory..." Vivi clutched her head, her hand in her blue hair. "The faces that he showed us. One of those faces belongs to my father. Cobra Nefertari. My father! The King of Alabasta!"

"That's not good," Zoro said. "If he can remember the face of a King that easily. Mr.2 has the potential to cause a lot of trouble."

"Look like we let a really bad guy get away today, huh?" said Usopp.

"So that guy is our enemy?" Chopper asked.

"Yes..." Jou nodded. "Dammit." cursed Jou as he put his head down. "It was my fault for bringing him on board since I'm the one that pulled him out from the water. Sorry, guys." Nami put a comforting hand Jou's shoulder.

"Don't be sorry," She told him softly. "You didn't know," Nami told him. "Still though, having Mr.2 on the other side is not a good thing. If Mr.2 realizes that we're the one's Baroque Works is after, then he can use the memories he got earlier to transform into any one of us. We won't even be able to trust our own friends."

"Really?" Luffy said in confusion. "Uh...?" Luffy was not getting. Like. At all.

"I'll explain it again!" Nami said irritated.

"No, hold on a sec," Zoro said clasping a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy's slow. But he's right not to be scared. Just hear me out on this one and I think you'll agree."

"You got something in mind, Zoro?" Jou smirked in amusement.

"I got something," Zoro smirked back. "Now we can prepare. And we can beat him at his own game."

Before anything could happen. The Going Merry started to shake violently. Everyone on the ship screamed as something burst from the ocean. A large white cat shot from the ocean.

"That thing is huge!?" shouted Luffy in disbelief. He was right you know. The cat towered over the Going Merry.

"A Sea Cat!?" Vivi called out.

"IT'S A SEA MONSTER!?" shouted Chopper as he screamed in fright along with Usopp.

"It looks like food to me!?" Zoro said as he drew all 3 of his swords.

"A cat...!?" Jou said holding his chains. "I wouldn't care if it was a giant chicken! Let's eat it!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed. "Let's go!"

"We're on the right track," Nami said looking at the Eternal Pose to Alabasta. "Now if we can just get there alive that'd be great."

"Food for me!" Luffy said greedily. The Sea Cat became scared as it began backing away.

"It's backing away!?" Zoro shouted.

"Don't let it escape!" Jou said after. "That could feed us for a whole month!"

"Reverse!" Luffy ordered. "Put the boat in reverse!"

"No!" Usopp called. "We can't do that!"

"Hey!" Sanji yelled dashing out of the kitchen. "Don't let get away! If the 3 of you don't capture it I'll kill you!" Sanji got right next to Luffy, Jou, and Zoro. All 4 of them looking ready to attack the frightened Sea Cat. "Now then, Sea Kitten! How do you think I should cook you!"

"NO!" shouted Vivi from behind as she quickly grabbed a nearby broom and knocked all 4 of the strongest fighters into the railing. The Sea Cat used to distraction to escape before it could be eaten.

"Vivi, what are you doing!?" whined Luffy. "I'm hungry!"

"Why...?" Sanji said sadly. "Just why? It was food?"

"Why did you hit us exactly?" Jou asked rubbing his head.

"Because you can't eat a Sea Cat!" Vivi argued. "I just can't let you! Sea Cat's are sacred animals in Alabasta!"

"That's good to know," Luffy groaned. His body hanging from the railing.

"Right..." Jou sighed. "Don't attack the Sea Cat's."

"There were more animals in the ocean than I thought," Chopper said with a smile.

"If you're still scared of that stuff then you have a long way to go!" Usopp said as he quickly got up off the deck. "So, let me tell you about the time that I, Usopp, single-handedly fought off the Sea King's of the Calm Belt, young Chopper!"

"Sea Kings!?" Chopper said in amazement. "Really!?"

"Big ones too!" Usopp said. "Man, they were really huge!"

"Our food got away!" Luffy cried tears as he started to eat the railing.

"Yeah, but don't worry, Luffy..." Vivi smiled. "You'll be able to stuff yourself full really soon!"

"Yeah, really!" Luffy brightened up. "Will we get another cat to eat, Vivi!?"

"Vivi!" Nami called as she stepped up to Vivi. "The wind and weather seem to be stabilizing."

"Uh, huh," Vivi said. "We're entering the climate area of Alabasta Island. Seeing a Sea Cat come out of the water is proof as well."

"So, I guess we're technically already in Alabasta," Jou said folding his arms. "Perfect."

"Those things you see behind us over there," Zoro smiled. "Are all the proof I need that we're getting close."

Out in the distance were different ships sailing toward Alabasta as well.

"It's a lot of ships, huh?" Luffy said. "Who are they?"

Jou had his telescope on his eye. Looking at all the ships in the distance. There must've been about a 1,000 ships out there.

"It's Baroque Works," Jou said. "As you can blatantly tell, there are a lot of them."

"Oh, man!" cried Usopp. "This can't be good."

"It looks as if all the Baroque Works employees have started gathering," Vivi said. "And I'm guessing that these are the billions. They're the subordinates under the officer agents."

"Which means there are at least 200 enemies waiting for us," Nami said.

"The best that Baroque Works has to offer," Vivi said. "The elite of the underlings. This group will surely be a lot better than the bounty hunters at Whiskey Peak."

"Yeah, those guys Zoro and I took care of down there were nothing," Jou said. "So, those jackasses over there might give us a challenge."

Usopp wanted to use the cannon to take them out but Luffy wanted to go beat them up.

"C'mon," said Zoro. "They're not worth it. Don't bother."

"True," Jou nodded. "It'd be a waste of energy. Besides, we need to get prepared for a real fight."

"That's right," Sanji smirked. "We need to keep our eyes on the prize or we lose this all together. After all, 9 against 200 sucks."

 **-O-**

Later, everyone started to wrap bandages around their left forearms as it was Zoro's idea.

"Just make sure and tie it tight," Zoro said. "I don't want anyone fooled by the enemies disguises."

"What a good plan," Vivi smiled.

"We'll always know who our friends are," Nami said. "Just look for the bandage on their arm."

"It's such a good plan I wish I had thought about it first," Jou smiled as he had his own bandage on his left forearm and was currently tying Chopper's on for him.

"This Clone-Clone Fruit guy?" Sanji inquired. "So, is he that similar when he turns into someone else?"

"You have no idea!" Usopp said. "It's the same not just similar! It was crazy! You should've seen it, Sanji! He changed into every one of us! Even Nami! And then we got to dance with him!"

"I'm not really interested in dancing with a male ballerina," Sanji calmly said.

"We know that someone with his powers is among the enemy," Zoro said. "So we need to be very careful to be on our guard at all times."

"So, what should I do to help against this guy?" Chopper asked with a determined smile.

"Just do whatever it is you can do," Usopp said. "You're not expected to do anything more, Chopper. And if you get overwhelmed then just run!"

"Did he just tell Chopper it's okay to run from a fight?" Jou said.

"Sounds like the pep talk he's always giving himself," Sanji added.

"Whatever it is I can do?" Chopper repeated to himself. "I got it." The Going Merry got closer to Alabasta.

"I can see the island now!" Luffy called out.

"What's the plan the second we land?" Jou asked.

"Let's stop at the town called 'Nanohana'," Vivi said. "We have to hide the ship."

"Okay!" Luffy said as everyone turned to him. "No matter what happens on that island! Remember!" Luffy put his arm out. "This thing on all our arms." The crew stood in a circle, arms together. "Is a sign of our friendship! Now, let's land okay! AND EAT! Oh, and help Vivi."

 **"That's a side note,"** Everyone sighed at the Captain.

"Now, remember..." Nami said. "Our enemy is a whole gang of assassin's."

"Uh, yeah...?" Luffy said uncaringly. "Sure is."

"Just try to think before you do anything stupid," Nami said. "Got that?"

"Yeah, I do," Luffy said.

Vivi smiled down at the wrap around her arm as she hugged her arm to herself.

 **-O-**

The Going Merry was drawing closer to Alabasta as Vivi watched from the front of the ship with Carue next to her.

"Well, we're finally here," Nami said as she walked up to Vivi. "I'd ask if you're relieved but I guess it's early to know. Do you have any plans for how to deal with the rebellion?"

"Yes I do have a plan," Vivi said. "But I don't really know for sure how it's going to work."

"So hungry-!" Luffy complained, a Sandal in his mouth.

"And hot-!" Chopper complained afterward.

 _"Please,"_ Vivi thought to herself. _"Just hang on a little longer... father."_

After a few seconds, the ship finally docked at the island. Not too far from where they docked was a city near the dock.

"So, this is an Alabasta city?" Usopp said.

"Interesting," Jou said.

"Is there food?" Luffy said greedily.

"Listen carefully, guys!" Nami said. "I want you all to do your best to control yourselves while we're here."

"Of course, Nami~!" Sanji smiled.

"You do realize the one who needs to hear that warning the most has already abandoned ship," Zoro scowled arms crossed.

"FEED ME NOW!" screamed Luffy as ran off to the town.

"Luffy is going, going..." Jou said slowly. "And he's... gone."

"GET BACK HERE!" Nami screamed after the Captain but it didn't work.

"He doesn't know the meaning of control," Usopp chimed.

"What now?" asked Vivi.

"He's easy to find," Sanji said. "Just look for the area with the commotion and that's where he'll be." He jumped off the ship.

"He's right," Usopp said.

"Ugh," Nami groaned irritably. "I wish he'd at least remember that he has a bounty on that rubbery head of his. Especially when we're in a big country like this."

"This is Luffy we're talking about," Jou said. "Like Sanji mentioned earlier, just look for the noise and there's Luffy. Right in the middle of it all." Jou hopped off the ship.

"Luffy can take care of himself," Zoro said disembarking too. "Now, let's go find some food. We can get to work after that." Chopper jumped off the ship after.

"They're all the same," Nami grumbled.

"I guess I should let you know," Vivi said. "Carue and I can't go with you."

"Hmm?" Nami hummed in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked. "Don't feel up to it?"

"We'd both be way too recognizable here," Vivi said.

"Makes sense," Zoro said.

"Well, you are the Princess of this whole place so yeah..." Jou said. "Makes sense."

"No worries..." Sanji said. "I'll take care of all your shopping Vivi my love~!"

Carue out of nowhere squawked loudly getting everybody's attention.

"What's wrong, Carue?" Vivi asked.

Carue squawked as he pointed to the side. Everyone saw another ship that was unfamiliar but Vivi knew exactly who that ship belonged to.

"Mr.3's ship!?" Vivi said.

"I thought we took care of that creep for good already," Usopp growled.

"I'm certain it's him," Vivi said. "That ship couldn't run without Mr.3's Wax-Wax Fruit powers."

"That's bastards here," Sanji said.

"The problem with that is because that wax jackass has seen most of our faces," Jou said.

"Right," Zoro agreed. "And it isn't good."

"Usopp has a plan," Usopp gave a thumbs up. "It's gonna be alright."

 **-O-**

Usopp's' fantastic idea was to put a large grey blanket over everyone and walk through the city. Sanji and Chopper just casually walked next to them. The reindeer using Walk Point. Everyone finally made to the other side of the city and taking the blanket off of them.

"Looks like it's safe to come out, guys!" Usopp said.

"Thanks, we figured that one out!" Zoro said.

"Look like ingenious disguise worked like a charm," Usopp said proudly.

"I wouldn't call it ingenious," Jou frowned.

"Me neither," Nami agreed.

"Well, then..." Sanji said. "It looks like you'll be safe from prying for a while, my dear," Sanji said to Vivi who didn't seem to hear him. "Hello there?"

"Oh, yes!" Vivi said. "Sanji, what were you saying?"

"What is it, Vivi?" Sanji asked concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry for that," Vivi said. "But, I'm just really relieved now. If nothing else, from what I've seen so far I know that at least this town is doing alright. I can't exactly start resting easy. But it's a good sign."

"It does seem like it's a really peaceful town," Nami said.

"Vivi...?" Zoro said. "You said you had a plan for stopping the Rebel Army, didn't you?" Vivi nodded.

"We're all behind you, Vivi," Jou said. "What would you like us to do to help you?"

"If you really wanna stop this thing before it starts it's better to act quickly," Zoro said.

"Well, I agree with that," Vivi said. "But the only agreement I made was for you to bring me to Alabasta..."

 **BONK!**

Nami punched Vivi straight in the forehead.

"Quit it!" Nami said. "Are you still thinking like that?!"

"Nami!" Vivi whined as she nursed her head.

"We've traveled this far together after all," Nami said. "We're not gonna run away and leave you now."

"Yeah, Vivi, C'mon," Usopp said. "You're practically one of us now."

"So, like it or not, Vivi," Jou smiled. "You're stuck with us now."

"I wanna see this Warlord of the Sea," Zoro said.

"You didn't need to bring that up!" Nami scowled at the Swordsman, then turned to Vivi. "Now, listen? We're not going to abandon you!"

"They're trying to kill us too," Sanji said. "Well, everyone except for me."

"Yes, but..." Vivi said.

"It's settled then!" Sanji smiled.

"Besides, if this country gets destroyed then we'll be out a big reward for bringing you here in the first place," Nami said darkly to Vivi. "You understand?"

"Uh, yes," Vivi gulped.

"Okay, good!" Nami chirped.

"You're such a good friend," Zoro scowled.

"Thank you, Zoro!" Nami said. "I haven't forgotten about your debt to me either! Even as a ghost I'd still haunt you for my money."

"You lousy-!?" Zoro shouted.

"You better pay me those 400,000,000 Berri's!" Nami grinned.

"What!?" Zoro shouted in disbelief. "It went up!"

"It'll go even higher if you don't pay me quickly!" Nami said.

"Jou! Talk some sense into this woman for me!" Zoro said. "She'd listen to you!"

"I'm not so sure," Jou said. "Sorry, Zoro. Nami's a free spirit. So I can't stop her when it comes to money. You know how she is."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Zoro groaned. "Usopp?!"

"No way!" Usopp shook his head.

Vivi watched the Pirates all just talk to each other. She smiled to herself.

"Thank you," Vivi said softly.

 **-O-**

"A little north of her is an oasis called "Yuba"," Vivi said. "That's where the Rebel army is based at the moment. I'd like to go there first in order to head off the rebellion. In order to get to Yuba, we're going to have to cross through the desert first," Vivi explained. "We'll need all the necessary supplies to make it. We can find everything we need easily here in this town. But Mr.3 is out there somewhere waiting for us." frowned Vivi.

"If that guy is the only obstacle we shouldn't have a problem," Sanji grinned. "He's never seen my face before."

"Yeah, you haven't really run into any of the Baroque Works agents so far," Nami said.

"Not just Sanji..." Jou said. "They've also never seen our newest member. Chopper?" Jou smirked at the reindeer giving a wink.

"That's right! Chopper!" Nami nodded.

"That'll be perfect," Sanji said. "We're going to have a lot to carry. That all right?"

"Yeah," Chopper nodded. "I got it."

"You up for it, Chopper?" Jou kneeled down in front of Chopper. "Looks like this is your time to shine. You ready?"

"Mmhm!" Chopper nodded. "Leave it to me!"

"Good," Jou said as he and Chopper smiled and high-fived. Nami and Vivi smiled at the scene. Jou definitely was like a big brother to Chopper.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Usopp asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Chopper said. "I wanna do whatever I can to help out." Chopper switched to his Walk Point. "I should blend in fine like this shouldn't I...?"

"Alright!" Usopp said giving a thumbs up. "Now that's what I call brave reindeer!"

"I really appreciate your help," Vivi said.

"Just leave it to us," Sanji said.

"I made a list of everything we need," Vivi said. "Oh, and we'll need some clothes too. Normal clothes so we don't stand out."

"And perfume too!" Nami pleaded.

"Of course, Nami~!" Sanji cooed.

 **"And food and water!"** Jou and Zoro said together.

"And Tobasco!" Usopp chimed.

Sanji and Chopper left for the shopping leaving everyone else. Before they left Nami told Sanji to keep an eye out for Luffy.

"Dammit," curse Nami. "Where could that idiot had run off to now?"

"Just relax," Jou said putting a hand on Nami's shoulder. "Luffy will turn up eventually. Besides, we all probably already knew he'd run off." Nami shook her and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I know," Nami said. "I guess I unknowingly expected he'd just jolt like the moron he is."

"True," nodded Jou. "For now, let's just wait for Sanji and Chopper to get back with everything we need and then we can try to find our rubber-brained Captain."

Nami laughed a bit until she smiled again at Jou.

"Thank you, Jou," Nami said. "You always know what to say to me to make me feel better."

"What can I say?" Jou shrugged but smirked. "It's part of my charm." He winked at her.

Nami shoved him a bit. "God, you're an ass," Nami said jokingly.

"A charming ass," Jou smiled. The two started laughing with each other as Usopp, Zoro, Vivi, and Carue watched them.

"Well, those two seem absorbed into each other," Zoro noticed.

"You know, now that I think about it...?" Usopp said. "Both Jou and Nami have been spending a lot of time together. They don't know it but it definitely looks like they're flirting right now."

"Never cared much before but I can definitely tell now judging by how they're acting," Zoro said.

"What do you think about Jou and Nami, Vivi?" Usopp asked.

Vivi smiled. "I can see something happening between them. Even with everything going on right now I'm in full support of Jou and Nami in a relationship. They're both attracted to each other. I can see it."

"Really...?" Zoro asked. "Let's confirm it." Zoro put a hand to mouth. "Hey, you two!" He shouted at Jou and Nami. "Quit flirting over there! We have to focus!"

Jou and Nami both turned to Zoro and the others.

 **"Huh?"** said the two. **"HUH!?"** They both blushed afterward.

"Who the hell said we're flirting!?" Jou shouted.

"Yeah!" Nami shouted after. "What hell is your deal, guys?"

Vivi noticed the redness of Jou and Nami's cheeks. She saw the potential of them in a relationship.

"Well, that confirmed it," Usopp said.

"Yep," nodded Zoro.

"Shut it!" Nami shouted placing her hands on her hips.

"Nami, calm down," Jou said. "You're just giving them more reason."

Nami breathed out. "Right." Nami looked at Zoro. "Zoro, I am now raising your fee. You owe me 450,000,000 Berri's!

"WHAT-!?" Zoro screamed with shark teeth.

"I feel better now!" Nami beamed happily.

"Shameless," Jou shook his head but smiled.

 **-O-**

Later, Sanji and Chopper returned with food, clothes, and for some reason perfume. Nami and Vivi were wearing...

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Nami smiled as she proudly wore a blue-colored belly-dancer dress that really showed how busty she was. "Oh, yeah? Love it!" She said checking herself out.

"Well..." Vivi said with an embarrassed blush wearing her own purple-colored belly-dancer dress. "I know I asked you to pick out some clothes for us but these are meant for dancer girls."

"Oh, Vivi~!" Sanji cooed with a heart-eye. "You're a vision~!"

"But commoners wouldn't wear this?" Vivi tried to explain.

"But aren't dancers common~?" Sanji answered lovingly.

"We're crossing a desert!" Vivi tried to argue.

"Hey, don't worry~!" Sanji said. "If you get tired, my darling, I'll just carry you~!"

"This is pointless..." Vivi frowned irritably.

"Now, then..." Sanji relaxed. "Let's take a look at you guys! Compared to the lovely ladies, you three look like sloppy bandits." Sanji turned to Zoro, Usopp, and Jou. The first two were busy eating while Jou was staring at something.

"You might wanna look in a mirror?" Zoro growled while munching on a piece of meat. The guys were all dressed in desert robes.

Jou was wearing a light grey desert robe with dark red edges, on the back of the robe is a sun and moon symbol in a dark red color, over his shoulders is a dark red hood. He was currently not wearing the hood yet. He even ripped his cardigan and t-shirt sleeves.

Jou was, in fact, staring at Nami. He was entranced by the dancer outfit she was wearing. Yes, Jou had feelings for Nami but he wasn't attracted to her just because of her body. But he had to admit she looked wonderful in it.

"Hey, Jou!" Usopp shouted mouth full. "What are you doing!? Aren't you gonna eat! Ya hungry?!" Nami finally noticed Jou staring.

The two locked eyes but Jou quickly turned away pulling his beanie over the side of his face, to hide the fact that he was staring at her. Usopp leaned closer to Jou, a playful smirk worked its way on the Sniper's face.

"It looks like your hungry for just one thing?" Usopp joked. He knew Jou was staring at Nami.

 **BONK!**

Jou smashed a fist over Usopp's head leaving a large lump and knocking the Sniper out.

"You say anything like that again, long nose..." Jou said darkly. "And it'll be worse. Got it?"

Jou reached for a piece of meat and quickly bit into it. Nami glanced at Jou with a smile. She happened to enjoy the fact that he was possibly staring at her in the dancer girl dress. It made her even more satisfied with wearing the outfit and happy.

"Hey, Chopper?" Jou called to Chopper as he swallowed his meat. "Are you feeling alright?" The Reindeer Doctor was lying down on the sand covering his nose.

"It's that smell," Chopper said.

"Oh, yeah? Where did you run off to?" Sanji asked.

"Just somewhere," Chopper replied.

"Is he not feeling well?' Nami asked.

"Yeah," Sanji nodded. "It's just the perfume. Chopper can't stand it."

"Perfume?" Nami wondered.

"Oh yeah?" Vivi said. "Tony has a very sensitive nose."

"This stuff?" Nami said sniffing her arm.

"Some of it does have a really strong smell," Vivi said.

"Oh~!" Nami said pleasingly as she sprayed herself.

"AAAAGH!" screamed Chopper, sitting up.

"You smell just like an angel in a field of fresh flowers~!" Sanji cooed lovingly.

"You're an idiot," Zoro simply said to the Cook as it got Sanji riled up in anger.

"At any rate..." said Usopp. "At least we gathered all the necessary supplies we need to cross the desert."

"Yep," Jou said standing up and dusting himself off. "Looks like we're somewhat prepared. You mentioned before that we're headed to an oasis?"

"It's called Yuba, right?" Nami asked.

"Yes, that's correct," Vivi said. "But first we'll have to travel through the desert. That trip will most likely be more difficult than any of you can imagine. There's no telling what might happen out there. One wrong step at any moment in a desert land like this one and there's no guarantee that we'll all survive. I'm still a little reluctant about asking you to follow me in such a dangerous place. More than anything. I want to bring peace back to Alabasta Kingdom. So I guess... I guess I don't really have any choice but to ask!" Vivi brought up her head, her eyes showing determination to everyone. "Help me! Please help me bring peace back to my country! Please help."

"Well, you finally said it," Nami said.

"Huh?" Vivi brought up her head in surprise.

"Finally, right?" Jou grinned. "Took her long enough!"

"It's about time!" Nami grinned too, giving a thumbs up.

"There's no telling what might happen on the sea either," Sanji said. "We're used to it! Am I right?"

"Yeah, it'll be just like any other day," Zoro agreed.

"Cool!" Chopper said. "I can't wait to see the desert!"

"Quack!" Carue quacked in an answer.

"Okay, you guys!" Usopp said proudly "Are you all ready to head out for Yuba!" Everyone raised their left arms in the air.

 **"YEAH!"** The 6 Pirates and Carue all cheered.

"Thanks!" Vivi said happily, looking like she was about to cry.

"Oh, crap!" Jou shouted in realization.

"What's the matter, Jou?" asked Nami.

"I think we're short one person," Jou said.

"Yeah, are we missing someone?" Usopp wondered after.

 **"Luffy!"** Everyone said.

"That idiot!" Nami growled in irritation.

* * *

 **Woo boy! We're finally here, ladies and gents! The Alabasta Arc has officially begun. This is gonna be good.**

 **Jou: I agree! I'm getting fired up!**

 **Who do you think you are? Natsu Dragneel?**

 **Reviews!**

 **Br0ken Th0rn: Jou and Ace will officially meet next chapter.**

 **Jou: If he's Luffy's brother then I wonder if he's like Luffy in any way.**

 **You'll see.**

 **BlueRaptor629: Glad you liked the last chapter. Glad your satisfied with Jou and Nami realizing they have feelings for each other.**

 **Oh, I already read your Assassination Classroom story "Striker"(followed and favorited too)**

 **Like I've mentioned, Touka had my attention more than the other girls in AC. Granted, she didn't have a major role but she's so cute though.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks!**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Jou will be fighting a lot of Devil Fruit users in this story.**

 **Jou: Once again, in for a world of pain.**

 **Jou, you need to get stronger so you'll be pushed to your limits. Oh yeah, Sanji will not be happy about Jou and Nami being together.**

 **Guest: Ah yes, it used to be Mexican from Mexico but I changed it.**

 **Jou's new nationality is Italian. He'd come from Italy. You can find Jou's SBS on my profile page if you'd like to know more(I might go and edit it a little bit.)**

 **pokemonking0924: Glad you liked the Musshuru fight. Jou's new Chain-Whip technique is something that's going to have different types to it. Like the attacks are going to named after disasters like earthquake, tsunami's, etc.**

 **I love the Alabasta Arc. It's my no.1 favorite arc. I'm excited to finally be doing this arc.**

 **Ethan0bastian: Thank you. It's not like I want to burn myself out doing stories. I just get the urge to write some. It's fun. Know what I mean?**

 **Hawkeye: It's hopefully gonna be one crazy ride.**

 **OnePieceFan: They'll be dancing around each other quite a lot. I can assure you.**

 **And the thing about Robin, I can tell you that Jou and she will be pretty good friends.**

 **DUDE: Buckle up, I will hopefully have a lot of Jou and Nami moments now that they've realized their feelings. I was actually thinking about just throwing knives(kunai are throwing knives too though). Just an idea I thought would be cool for Jou to have something else in his repertoire. Yeah, he won't throw the kunai because those are specifically for his chains.**

 **Jack Conrad: Hey, Jack! Sanji is still going flirt with Nami even when Jou and Nami get together. Though, the Cook will probably despise Jou a little more for that.**

 **KP360: Yeah, speaking of which, Jou? How are you going to confess to Nami? Think you wanna share with the audience?**

 **Jou: Who said I was even confessing now? I am... but just not yet.**

 **Maybe you're just a big chicken. Ever thought about that?**

 **Jou: Shut it!**

 **BuggyTheDancer: I do have an idea for a High School DxD OC X Harem fanfiction(I even have the harem list on my profile if interested). But I see what you really mean. A harem story based on a show or game that was never harem themed at all.**

 **I'm not sure. I'll take suggestions but it depends if the show interests me.**

 **Guest: They're sorta long but not too long so he could wrap them around his wrist. You could say they're of a medium size.**

 **Guest: They are coil chains. Sorry about that. I should've mentioned if Jou's chains were coil chains.**

 **Before we end off here I got a little something I'd like to say.**

 **A few years ago I made a One Piece story that took place in Alabasta and it involved Jou too. For some reason, I wrote the story in first person POV(my first person is kinda crappy too)**

 **It was so weird that I had Jou seem like he was already a full-fledged member of the SH Crew(even though no one knew Jou all too well as a character). Some people were okay with it but I started to have different thoughts about it.**

 **So, long story short I deleted it and also decided to not do fanfiction anymore. It was only until a year later when I was just thinking "You know what? Let's try again." So I stopped being a lazy bum and this story was born!**

 **I'm glad I decided to go through with this story. Got nice reviews, people really like Jou as a character, and now look, 160 favorites and 196 follows(nearly 200 follows!)**

 **I guess I'm just trying to say thank you to everyone who has joined us on this adventure so far.**

 **Jou: And we all hope you continue to follow us through this story. Thank you for loving me! *bows***

 **I think they mean they like the story as a whole. Not just you Jou.**

 **Jou: Can't you ever say something nice to me?**

 **Nope! See you guys next time!**

 **Later!**

 **Jou: TTFN, everyone!**


	41. Luffy's Brother: Portgas D Ace

**I normally post on Saturdays but this so late that I wanted to get this out to everyone now.**

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **It is owned by Oda**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.41**

* * *

 **(Alabasta Arc Opening: Again by Yui, FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

The desert town was bustling with shopkeepers haggling with civilians, other people just walking around. One person seemed to stand out from amongst the other civilians.

It was a young man wearing an orange hat, his torso was bare even in the intense heat of Alabasta, he had a pirate mark of some kind on his back, under his hat he had black hair and had freckles on his cheeks. There was even a tattoo on his left shoulder that reads: "ASCE" with the S being crossed out.

He just walked through the marketplace minding his own business until he was stopped by an eager shopkeeper.

"Oh, hello there, young traveler!" said the shopkeeper. "I've never seen you around before. Is this your first time here?" The shopkeep held up a shiny, gold apple. "Would you care to take a look at this solid, gold apple. I don't normally do this but I can usually tell when someone has a discerning eye. This apple is magic. It's from an ancient ruin and with just one bite you can live for a thousand years."

"Thanks, but no thanks," The young man said coolly. "I'm not really all that interested in living for a thousand years. Just living the today is good enough."

The old man grunted in irritation as the young man walked off. The orange-hatted young man bumped into someone on accident. That someone happened to be Kusari Jou.

"Huh?" Jou said. His dark red hood over his head as he was shoved a bit.

"Oh, my mistake," The young man said smiling. "Sorry about that." The young slightly bowed. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Don't sweat it," Jou smiled. "It's cool. Oh, you look like your not from around here?"

"I'm not," The young man replied. "And you don't seem you're from around here either. Just passing through like me?"

"I am," Jou said. "A group of friends of mine and I are trying to find someone."

"Well, imagine that," said the young man. "I'm looking for someone too. Well, I need to get back to that. Safe travels." The young man waved walking away.

"You too," Jou said as he watched the young man leave.

 _"Nice guy but there was something that felt different about him,"_ Jou thought for a second. He caught Nami looking around by herself. He made his way to her.

"Nami?" Jou said. "Any luck spotting the Captain?"

"No," Nami sighed in frustration. "Where could he have run off to? It's not like he knows where he's going in this place?"

"I'm sure he'll more than likely make a noise to let us know where he is," Jou said as he rose his brows. "Hey, where's Usopp and Chopper?"

"Hmm?" Nami said as she tried spotting the Sniper and Doctor. "They were right next to me a second ago?" Nami spotted the two at a shop vendor. The same one that was trying to sell the golden apple to the young man.

"SOLID GOLD WOW!" Chopper screamed excitedly.

"AND LIVE A THOUSAND YEARS!" Usopp screamed afterward. "Really?! You found it some ancient ruins! No way!"

"Oh, yes, I sure did," The shopkeeper said. "This is a legendary artifact from an ancient land."

"And after one bite we can really live that long!?" Chopper asked.

"Of course," said the shopkeeper. "I could never lie to a customer."

 **"Amazing!"** screamed the childish duo. **"That's so cool!"**

"You men can certainly spot a treasure so, I guess..." The shopkeeper said thinking. "For a one-time price of only a thousand Berri's this apple is yours."

 **"One thousand!? That's all!? Oh yeah! Sol-"**

 **Whack!**

Nami angrily bonked Chopper and Usopp over their heads.

"Idiots," Nami said. "Really? What are you thinking?" Jou made his way up to the shopkeeper and eyed the apple closely.

"Oh, would you like to purchase this magnificent item, young man?" The shopkeeper said.

"Hmm?" Jou hummed rubbing his chin with a grin(rhyme!). He snapped his fingers. "Yep. It's a scam."

"I assure you," The shopkeeper grinned. "I am doing nothing of the...hey! What are you-" Jou quickly smeared his index finger across the apple. Leaving gold paint on his finger.

"You're gonna have to try better if you wanna scam someone," Jou said. "I had a good teacher as a kid to teach me how to spot things like that. Zoro, do the honors and open that curtain over there." Zoro walked up to the curtain.

"If I were you I wouldn't take his word for it," Zoro said pulling the curtain and revealing another man painting the red apple's gold. The painter sweat-dropped since he was found out. Nami started to angrily drag Usopp and Chopper by their collars through the marketplace.

"Hey, Nami, what're you doing!?" Usopp argued shaking his fist.

"You two need to quit wasting time and look Luffy with the rest of us!" Nami scolded. "So once we find the idiot we're leaving! Do you understand!?" She kept arguing with them as she dragged them. Jou and Zoro lagged from behind them.

"Okay, where would Luffy be?" Zoro said. "He's got to be around here somewhere?"

"Knowing Luffy, he loves to eat," Jou said. "So, maybe he found a restaurant?"

"That's a possibility," Zoro agreed. "Huh?" Zoro said turning his head. "Who is that?"

"Who's who, Zoro?" Jou said. He followed Zoro's gaze and saw the same young man he met earlier.

 _"It's him again?"_ Jou thought. The young man was talking to some gypsy lady.

"I just have one question..." asked the young man as he pointed at the wanted poster he had. "Have you seen this guy?"

"Huh?" The gypsy lady said. "His names Monkey D. Luffy?" She asked looking at Luffy's wanted poster.

Jou, Zoro even Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all looked in their direction.

 _"The person he's looking for is Luffy...?"_ Jou thought.

"He might be in town here somewhere?" The young man said. "I've been looking for him for a while."

"Well... I've never seen him?" said the old woman. "If you want to find him, then I would suggest asking around that restaurant over there. The owner seems to know everyone passing through."

"Thank you, ma'am," The young man bowed politely. "A restaurant? Huh? I was just starting to feel a bit hungry anyway?" He then took his leave to find the restaurant.

"Who's that?" Chopper asked. "He sure looks like he'd be really strong?"

"And why do you think he's looking for Luffy?" Usopp wondered.

"Maybe he's a bounty hunter?" Nami added.

"I don't think so?" Jou shook his head. "He doesn't strike me as the type to be a bounty hunter."

"Cause he's not," Zoro said. "I'm sure of it."

"How can you tell?" Jou asked.

"The mark on his back," Zoro said staring at the symbol on the young man's back.

 **"Huh?"** said Nami, Usopp, and Chopper.

"I used to hunt pirates," Zoro said. "There's no way I wouldn't recognize it."

 **-O-**

The four Straw Hat's dispersed again to search for their Captain. Jou, as he was looking around, ended up seeing a small shop over to the side of him. He should be looking for Luffy but it wouldn't hurt to browse around a little. Plus, he doesn't plan to tell the others he was shopping instead of looking for Luffy.

He eyed what was on the table, just seemed like an assortment of miscellaneous objects. Jou's eyes stopped on something. A regular silver-colored harmonica. Now, granted he has never played the harmonica in his life. He's seen other's play them but he's never tried.

"Ah, hello there!" said a voice. "I see you eyeing that item there! Wish to buy it?"

Jou brought his eyes up and saw the owner of the voice. It was a short old man with a balding head and a grey beard. Now, he wore a pair of square sunglasses on his eyes.

"Greetings to you!" The old man said. "By the way, I saw you figure out that guy's apple scheme. He's been hitting people with that "live for a thousand" nonsense for years now! Nice job on that! Oh, and the names Oblong. And you are?"

"Jou. And that was nothing special but thanks," Jou said. "Um, so how much for this harmonica?"

"Ah! So you are interested in it?" Oblong said. "Well, for that. Not much. How's 60 Berri's sound?"

"Oh, sure..." Jou said. He started digging for his wallet. To be frank, Jou is not the richest guy on the Grand Line. So all he had on him was 30 Berri's. "Well, that's a shame. It seems I'm a little low."

"Seems so," Oblong said. "Well, I can't sell it to you if don't have the right amount."

"Yep," Jou shrugged. "Well, bye." Jou turned to leave. His desert cloak blew in the air a bit showing off his holstered kunai from his right side. This caught Oblong's eyes as he pulled his square glasses down to get a good look at them.

"Hey, wait!" Oblong said. "Where'd you get those knives you got there?"

"These?" Jou gestured to his kunai. "I got them from Loguetown." Jou got a bit closer. "From the owner of "Of Scope and Stuff"," Jou whispered.

"Hahahaha!" Oblong laughed. "Well, I'll be! You met Trian! That's my big brother!"

"He's your brother?" Jou wondered with a sweatdrop. "Talk about a coincidence."

Oblong put his arm on the desk with a grin.

"I'll tell you what, Jou..." Oblong said. "Since you met my brother, I'll give you that harmonica."

"Are you sure?" Jou asked. "Wouldn't I be disrupting your business?"

"No, no!" said Oblong. "Besides, since he gave you something? Let me do the same." Oblong quickly dashed behind a curtain. After a bit of rummaging through this stuff from behind the curtain, he came out. Holding a pair of black holsters.

"What are they?" Jou asked.

"Throwing Knives," Oblong said coolly as he pushed up his square shades. "Usable as long as you have the aim and precision for 'em."

"That's nice but I don't really have much use for them," Jou said. "I'm not really an expert on precision. I'm more of a close-range combat fighter."

"Now's a good a time as any to try something new then, huh?" Oblong nudged an eyebrow. "Just take 'em and the harmonica. Please?"

"Ok, sure," Jou obliged.

"Excellent!" Oblong said enthusiastically.

"Oh, and Oblong...?" Jou said.

"What's wrong?" asked Oblong.

"Have you seen a kid with a Straw Hat come through here?" Jou asked.

"No, I haven't," Oblong shook his head. "Someone, you know?"

"Yes." Jou nodded. "my Captain," Jou said. "You see, I'm a Pirate," Jou whispered.

"A Pirate, eh?" Oblong said. "Well, isn't that something. I wish I could help you."

"Well, I should be going," Jou said. "Thanks for the harmonica as well as the knives."

"Hold a moment..." Oblong said.

"Yeah?" Jou asked as pocketed his items.

"If you're a Pirate then you'll be sailing the sea's then?" Oblong asked. "If you ever find yourself in the Sabaody Archipelago find me and Trian's little sister. She owns a shop down there as well."

"I never would've guessed you guy's had a sister?" Jou said. "I'll see if I can find her. The Sabaody Archipelago?" Jou pondered. "I've never heard of that place."

"Oh, yeah, you'll more than likely end up there assuming your following the course of the Log Pose," Oblong said. "Never been there either but that's where our sister is."

"Alright then," Jou said. "So long, Oblong."

"Bye!" Oblong waved. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Jou."

"We'll see," Jou said as he left the Oblong's shop.

 **-O-**

Jou walked down the road to see if he can spot any of his other crewmates. He spotted Zoro keeping an eye out for Luffy. Nami and the other two were not too far off looking around.

"Yo, Zoro," Jou waved.

"Jou, where have you been?" Zoro asked.

"Just looking for Luffy," Jou shrugged. "I asked a shopkeeper if he saw Luffy but he didn't of course."

"Great," Zoro said irritably. The Swordsman turned his head and what he saw made eyes widen. "Oh no, is that her?"

"Is that who?" Jou asked. "Why do you look so scared, Zoro?" Jou turned in Zoro's direction and his widened as well. He saw the same blue-haired woman with glasses from back in Loguetown. The woman that Zoro fought. But what really caught Jou's attention was his own childhood friend. Rana. Just standing right next to her.

Rana was sporting her same outfit from Loguetown. Minus her sleeveless jacket. Her same wine-colored red hair done in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder.

"R-Rana...?" Jou whispered in disbelief his mouth hanging open.

"You gotta be kidding me!?" The blue-haired, Tashigi argued with the shopkeeper. "Selling a sword like this for 200,000 Berri's is nothing short of stealing! C'mon! Do you even have a permit to sell these!?"

"Tashigi!" whined Rana, her hands behind her head. "Does it really matter if he's selling the sword for that much?"

"Rana, look at this thing!?" Tashigi showed her fellow Marine Officer the sword. "This sword right here is very rare! It should be worth way more than 200,000! It's disrespectful to be sold for that much!"

"Okay, I see your point," Rana said with a shake of her head since she knows how much Tashigi obsesses over swords. "Just make it quick. We don't want the Captain to find us just standing here while you argue with this guy over a sword."

"Hold on a moment," Tashigi said as she turned back to the shopkeeper. "You better not try to pull another stunt like that again! You understand me?" finished Tashigi as she started to turn to walk away, Rana following.

Zoro and Jou went into a startle. First, the Swordsman and Chain-Wielder bumped into each other clumsily and then they got down behind a large gourd, hiding behind it so they won't be seen by the two Marine Officers.

"You think they saw us?" Jou asked in a whisper.

"No, I don't think so," Zoro whispered back.

"Hey, Jou, Zoro?" Nami asked the two. "What are you guys doing?"

"What are you doing hiding over here?" Usopp asked.

"Hey, Tashigi, Rana?" said Captain Smoker appearing and holding a few knocked out Pirates.

"Captain Smoker?" Tashigi said.

"Here," Smoker said as he dropped the Pirates to the ground.

"Well, you've been busy, Captain?" Rana said hands on her hips.

"Idiot small time Pirates," Smoker muttered. "They made the mistake of thinking they could act like hotshots on my watch. So I was forced to teach them a lesson."

"Your dedication is inspiring," Tashigi said as she was staring down at the Pirates. "Not a single Pirate rogue would ever escape with you around."

"Yeah," Rana agreed. "You could probably capture any Pirate or any criminal in this place."

"If your done chattering, have the Alabasta Royal Army take care of these scum," Smoker said.

Both Rana and Tashigi stood up straight. **"Yes, sir!"** said the both of them.

"So far, I haven't heard anything about Straw Hat Luffy and the rest of them having landed on this island." Smoker said. "But don't let either of your guards down. They'll show up. I'm sure of it." Usopp, Zoro, Jou, and Nami were all peaking from behind the gourd listening to the conversation until they ducked back behind it, each giving a quiet gasp.

"That's Captain Smoker," Nami whispered. "He's the Marine who caused us a lot of trouble in Loguetown."

"You think he and his Marine's followed us all the way here from Loguetown?" Usopp whispered.

"Seems to be the case," Zoro whispered.

"This just adds more on our plate," Jou said as he peaked out from behind the gourd. He was staring at Rana again, luckily her, Tashigi and, Captain Smoker were all busy in conversation.

Nami peaked over the side as well. Catching who Jou was looking at.

"Oh, it's Rana," Nami said.

"Hmm?" Usopp rose an eyebrow. "Who's Rana?"

"She's... she's my friend from back when I was a kid," Jou said. "She left our home island 2 years before I did so she can become a Marine."

"Wow, Jou," Usopp said in surprise. "You have a friend who's a Marine and you're a Pirate. Talk about bad luck."

"Hey, Usopp-!" Nami snapped putting her hands on her hips.

"No, no..." Jou said waving a hand. "It's alright. Besides..." Jou said looking directly at Nami. "I wouldn't call meeting any of you guys bad luck. So it's all worth it." He gave her a smile. Nami beamed a smile back at him. "If anything, this means it's time we left this place."

"Right. And with them and that mystery man..." Zoro said. "Things could start to get pretty ugly here. Come on, Luffy! Show up!"

 **-O-**

Vivi, Sanji, and Carue were all waiting for the others to return.

"Where could Luffy had gone?" Vivi wondered. "He doesn't know the island at all."

"Seriously," Sanji answered. "A crew shouldn't have to work this hard to keep track of their Captain." Sanji turned his head saw Nami and the others arriving. "Oh, Nami~!"

"This doesn't look good," Usopp said. "We could be in some serious trouble if we don't get out of here soon."

"Trouble?" Sanji asked. "Why's that?"

"Because the Marines are here," Nami stated.

"Marines!?" Vivi exclaimed in shock and worry.

"And also some mystery man," Chopper said.

"Let's just find Luffy as fast possible and get out of this town as fast as we can," Nami said. A distant noise was getting closer to the crew. Zoro and Jou both turned and saw who was coming.

"Guys, hide," Jou warned.

"What for?" Nami wondered as she and everyone else was pushed behind what was left of the destroyed building.

"What was that?" Chopper asked.

"It's the Marines," Zoro informed.

"Yeah, and they're excited about something?" Usopp said.

"They're more than likely chasing after someone," Jou said. "Could be another Pirate like us?"

"That's likely," Sanji said nonchalantly. "Their chasing some idiot Pirate who's running crazy around town."

 **"Some idiot Pirate!?"** Everyone but Sanji said in unison.

"AAAAAAGH!" screamed a certain Straw-hatted Captain who was the one being chased by the horde of Marines.

 **"IT'S LUFFY!"** Everyone screamed together in anger. Luffy who was running stopped his sprint as he spotted his crew.

"Oh, hey, Zoro and Jou!" Luffy grinned looking at his Swordsman, Look-out, and the rest of his crew. Everyone's eyes went white with shock.

"D-Did he really just say our names out loud?" Jou said in fear and utter disbelief.

"Oh, so that's where you guys have been!" Luffy said as he laughed happily running toward everyone.

"Wait, Luffy! No!" Jou screamed. "Don't come over here!"

"Yeah, you moron, get rid of them first!" Zoro screamed afterward. The Marines now seeing Luffy and his entire crew started to run after them.

"Well, they're coming!" Usopp said in fear. "What should we do now!?"

"What the hell do you think?" Jou shouted. "Run! Scram! Haul ass! That's what we're gonna do!"

"Right!" Nami agreed. "We gotta get going!"

"To the ship!" Vivi finished.

"Don't just stand there!" Luffy shouted running past his crew. "We gotta go!"

 **"We know!"** said, everyone, as they gathered their supplies and ran off after their Captain to escape the Marines.

"You can fall back now, men!" shouted Captain Smoker appearing from his crowd Marines chasing after the Pirates.

"Captain!?" said a Marine.

"That's Straw Hat is mine to finish!" Smoker stated.

"Not good!" Luffy said seeing Smoker. "Here it comes!"

 **"White Blow!"** Captain Smoker said shooting his fist with smoke trailing behind it directly at Luffy.

"NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!" Luffy repeated over and over again trying to run faster.

 **"Heat Haze!"** screamed a voice as a blaze of fire collided with Smoker's attack stopping it instantly.

"Huh?" Smoker said as he stopped in his tracks. The Straw all stopped and looked behind themselves with their mouths dropped in shock and wonder. The fire cleared revealing the user. It was the young mystery man from town "You again?" Smoker grunted.

"Heh," The young man smirked. "Just give it up."

Luffy's face had a look of surprise on it. The young man had fire ablaze on his fingertips as he stood ready for combat.

"While you may have the power of smoke..." said the young man said confidently. "Mine is fire. A fight between the two of us would be pointless. It would probably go on forever."

"It's him...?" Jou said in bewilderment.

"Alright, looks like the mystery man has Devil Fruit powers," Zoro said.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Usopp wondered.

"That's what I'm curious about?" Jou said. "But he may be helping us?"

"But why is he?" Usopp asked.

"Is that you, Ace?" Luffy asked.

"You haven't changed a bit, Luffy," The now named Ace said turning to Luffy with a smile.

"It is you," Luffy said. "Wow, did you eat a Devil Fruit or something?"

"Yeah," Ace answered. "The Flame-Flame Fruit. Anyway, now's probably not the time for chatting. You guys get outta here, I'll catch up. Don't worry about these guys. I've got 'em. Go on!" ordered Ace.

"Let's go!" Luffy told his crew as he ran off.

"Yeah, coming!" Usopp answered as he and the other's followed their Captain.

"But, Luffy..." Nami said.

"Who is that guy back there?" Sanji asked.

"Hold up, Luffy!" Nami spoke. "Tell us who that guy is?"

"You know him from somewhere?" Vivi asked after.

"You guys seem pretty chummy?" Jou said. "Friend of yours?"

"Heh!" Luffy laughed. "He's my big brother!" Everyone had looks of disbelief hearing that little fact.

 **"Brother!?"** exclaimed the Straw Hat crew altogether.

 **-O-**

The crew ran through the town of Erumalu until they turned around and saw fire and smoke colliding with each other in the sky.

"What's going on back there?" Chopper asked.

"Looks like Luffy's brother and Smoker are going at it," Jou said.

"It's a fight between smoke and fire!" Usopp said in awe.

"So that's the kind of power you get when you eat a Flame-Flame Fruit," Sanji said.

"Speaking of Devil Fruit...?" Nami wondered. "Luffy, is it true? Is that guy really your brother?"

"Yep," Luffy answered. "His name's Ace."

"Look, I'm not surprised to hear you have a brother, Luffy," Zoro said. "But what's he doing here on the Grand Line?"

"Ace is a Pirate too, just like I am," Luffy said smiling. "He left home 3 years before I did to go search for the One Piece." Everyone was shocked to hear Luffy say that.

"Anyway, he bought us some time so we can't waste it," Nami said. "Let's get back to the ship."

"Sure, Nami dear~!" Sanji said as everyone started running off. The fight between fire and smoke was still ongoing from afar. The attacks just seem to get bigger and bigger as the fight went on.

"Wow!" Luffy said walking backward. "I never would've thought I'd run into my big brother in a place like this!" He still watching the explosions.

"Which way do we go?!" Usopp asked.

"Left, Usopp!" Nami called. "Everyone get that!?"

"Yes, Nami~!" said Sanji lovingly. "I'll follow you wherever you go~!"

"Good god, Sanji," Jou sighed. "That just sounded creepy."

"Jou's right," Zoro deadpanned. "You are a creep."

"Shut the hell up, Mosshead," Sanji said. "And who are you calling a creep, Crap Look-out?"

"You," Jou answered. "Do you need your ears checked too, Blondie?" Sanji growled in annoyance as Zoro snickered to himself.

"Not the time, you guys!" Vivi reminded them. "We need to hurry on outta here!"

"Yes, Vivi~!" Sanji said lovingly again.

 **-O-**

"Get everything stowed!" Nami ordered. "We're shoving off right away!"

"Aye aye!" Usopp said. "Set the sails!" Once all the supplies were put away the sail was let down and the ship started sailing off. The men of the ship were running across the ship doing what they can to keep the ship moving.

"But it took us so long to finally get here?" Chopper asked. "And now we're leaving already, Vivi?"

"Yes, but remember...?" Vivi said. "We only stopped here to get the supplies we're going to need for the rest of the journey. And now that we have all of them we're going to head upriver into the interior of Alabasta. Our next destination is...The City of Green. Erumalu."

"Erumalu?" Chopper asked cutely with a tilt of his head.

"Hurry!" Zoro ordered.

"I am!" Usopp said.

"I got the anchor!" Jou called as he was pulling the anchor from the ocean.

"Pick up the pace!" Sanji called as he and Zoro pulled the ropes on the sails.

"Ready!" Usopp said as he was manning the rudder.

"Right! Set sail!" Nami called from the upper deck, her hands placed on the railing. "Huh?" Realization hit the Navigator and the rest of the crew.

"Ah, dammit," Sanji cursed under his breath.

"Uh, guys?" Chopper noticed as well.

"Yep, we know," Jou sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know, I have the strangest feeling we're forgetting something?" Usopp said.

"Yeah, so do I," Chopper said.

"It's not something..." Jou said sighing loudly.

"It's someone!" Nami finished angrily.

"Gah!" screamed Zoro. "That stupid, Moron!"

 **-O-**

"Oh, that's weird...?" Luffy said tilting his head in confusion. "I could've sworn they were right here." The Straw hat lost track of his crew. "But now they're all gone? Where'd they go?"

Luffy was alone in an alley by himself seated on a barrel.

"Well, I guess giving you a chance to escape was pointless?" said an all too familiar voice to Luffy. Luffy finally looked up at the top of a building and saw Ace smiling down at him.

"Hey!" Luffy called up.

"Haha!" Ace laughed.

"Hiya, Ace!" Luffy greeted with a big smile as Ace dropped down.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Ace said.

"You could say that?" Luffy said.

"Hahahaha!" Ace laughed. Luffy and Ace used the barrel for an arm-wrestling contest to see who the strongest.

"How many years has it been?" Luffy asked as he and his brother clasped hands.

"Eh, I don't know?" Ace said nonchalantly. "But you haven't changed much over that time. Your a little taller but you pretty much look the same." The two started their arm-wrestling. Their arms shaking as they were locked in the hold, struggling.

"So do you," Luffy said. "Aside from those powers, you got from eating that Devi Fruit you haven't changed a bit." Luffy started moving Ace's arm down. "Remember when you used to sneak into the fields? You'd eat 100 watermelons and spit the seeds out like a Gatling gun and run away?"

"No, that wasn't me," Ace said as he started winning the match. "That was you."

"The farmers would chase you and you would scream like a girl," Luffy said.

"That was you too," Ace said. "I watched and laughed."

The two brother's faces were turning red from all strength they were putting to win the arm-wrestle. They were putting so much strength they ended up in a draw and breaking the barrel in the process.

"I guess we're still the same?" Luffy grinned.

"Sure are!" Ace said as he and Luffy shared a high-five.

"Just like old times!" Luffy said.

"Wait?" Ace said raising an eyebrow. "Wasn't your crew looking for you a few minutes ago?"

"Yeah," Luffy said. "Hey? What are you doing in this country anyway?"

"I take it you never the message I left for you back on Drum Island?" Ace said as he pulled out his canteen from his backpack.

"Message?" Luffy asked wide-eyed.

"Well, I guess that's a no," Ace smiled. "But don't worry. It's no big deal. It was just to let you know that I'd be in Alabasta for a few days. I'm in these waters on some business." Ace started to take a drink out of his canteen.

"Business, huh?" Luffy said.

"Yeah," Ace said wiping his lip. "I'm with the Whitebeard Pirates. Catch!" Ace tossed his canteen to his little brother as Luffy stumbled with it a little bit. Nearly dropping it.

"The Whitebeard Pirates?" Luffy wondered.

"See this tattoo?" Ace said pointing to his back. "That's our mark. And it's my pride."

"Huh?" Luffy said as he took a drink out of the canteen.

"So, Luffy...?" Ace said. "Why don't you and your friends come join us? Come on, it'll be fun. What do you say?"

"No thanks," Luffy simply answered, blank-faced.

"Hahahaha!" Ace bellowed. "I had a feeling you'd say that. That's too bad because you see Whitebeard's the greatest Pirate I've ever met. That's why I'm going to help him become King of the Pirates. And not you, Luffy. Sorry."

"Heh, that's fine," Luffy said. "I guess we're just gonna have to fight then." Luffy gave his big brother a wide smile. "Because I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy went back to drinking out of Ace's canteen, taking large gulps of it.

"STOP IT!" Ace yelled. "DON'T DRINK IT ALL, YOU MOOCH! HEY!"

 **-O-**

"Alright, enough chit-chat," Ace said. "We need to find your friends before the Marines do. Do you have any idea where they could've gone?"

"I don't know," Luffy shrugged. "They might've gone back to the ship."

"Well, that's a start," Ace said. "Where's it docked at?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Luffy said holding his chin. "That's funny."

"Aw, geez!" Ace groaned. "You know, Luffy, Pirate ship Captains usually remember where they leave their ships."

"Yeah, but I was hungry," Luffy said smiling from ear to ear. "And I forgot."

"You haven't changed at all," Ace frowned but smiled. "So, tell me about your crew? What are they like? Who are they?"

"Well, first there's a tough guy who carries 3 swords. Wants to be the greatest Swordsman in the world." Luffy said. "Then there's the Navigator who likes maps, tangerines, and money. Then there's another guy who fights with a pair of chains and carries a telescope and he's our Look-out. There's also a Cook who makes really yummy food. There's a liar too. "Oh, and we just got a Doctor who happens to be a Reindeer."

"Really?" Ace kept his smile. "You don't say?" Ace noticed they he and Luffy were being followed. "Sounds like you got a motley crew there."

"We also have a Princess and her giant Duck," Luffy mentioned lastly. "Everyone in my crew is so interesting!

"Sure sounds like it," Ace said. "But I'd wager you're the most interesting one of all. But still, only a handful of people for a Pirate crew? That's just like you."

"I'm still looking for a musician though," Luffy said.

"Stop right there, Fire Fist!" said a guy and all of his goons coming out to surround Ace and Luffy.

"You've got no place to run, Ace," said another goon that came out. "Your head is mine. It's my ticket to a promotion. Prepare to die."

 **-O-**

"Um, is it okay for a ship to set sail without it's Captain onboard?" Chopper asked timidly.

"The first place where the Marines are gonna look for us is the Harbor," Nami said. "So our top priority is to hide the ship."

"I know of a secluded cove that's up ahead we can anchor the ship there," Vivi said.

"Alright, so we lay low, let things cool down a bit and go back for Luffy," Sanji said.

"Good grief," Usopp muttered, manning the steering rudder. "That guy attracts trouble like a dead guy attracts vultures."

"That's an accurate analogy," Jou snorted placing a hand on his hip. "But trouble does indeed follow our Captain."

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "That's the only reliable thing our Captain ever does."

 **-O-**

Luffy and Ace were currently still surrounded by lower ranked Baroque Works agents aiming guns at them. There were most likely more than a dozen holding them up.

"It's our lucky day, boys!" said the guy that seemed to be the leader. "This'll be easier than shooting fish in a barrel." Some agents were even carrying swords and looking eager to attack.

"Hey, look at that other guy?" said an agent. "Is it just me or does he kinda look like 'Straw Hat' Luffy?"

"Now that you mention it...?" Another agent said. "It is him!? He's worth 30,000,000 Berri's!"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed in confusion.

"Well, well, it looks our lucky day just got even luckier," The leader said. "That big promotion's only a hot-skip jump and two severed Pirate heads away!"

Luffy and Ace ended up walking past the leader all his guys like they were nothing.

"Anyway, let's go find your ship," Ace said. "Let's start at the shore."

"Kay," Luffy said.

"Hey! Stop you two!" screamed an agent pointing his sword. "Hold it right there!" The two brothers didn't listen and just kept walking away.

"You can't walk away from us!" said the leader. "Get 'em!" The thugs ran to attack Luffy and Ace.

"What's going on!?" Luffy said as he dodged an agent's sword and then jump-kicked in him in the chin. Ace tripped a guy off his feet and then jumped over another thug that attacked him.

"Hold him down!" ordered a thug as he and a bunch of his pals swarmed Luffy. Luffy grabbed a rope that extended across two buildings and then ricochets himself onto the rope knocking the agents into the air.

"Woah!?" said a thug. "His arms stretched!?"

"Oh man, he must have Devil Fruit Powers!?" said another. The agents started firing at Luffy but they sure didn't do any good against him since he's made of rubber.

"Have these back!" Luffy shouted. "Cause I don't need them!" Luffy rebounded the bullets back at the thugs. The leader pulled his sword and charged at Luffy with a battle cry and started swinging at him.

Luffy continued dodging each slash that came his way until Ace stepped in stopping the blade effortlessly with one hand.

 **"Gum-Gum...!"** Luffy stretched his arms backward. Ace starts to burn the leader's swords with his flames as the leader screamed in pain. **"Bazooka!"** Luffy brought his arms back and rammed them straight into leader sending him flying into the sky.

The rest of the agents were just speechless and still. They didn't even bother to attack Luffy and Ace since they just saw their Leader flying off to who knows where. Luffy and Ace just began walking off like as if nothing happened.

 **-O-**

Jou, now in the Crow's Nest had his telescope on his eye looking for Luffy.

"Jou!" Nami called up to him. "Do you see Luffy?"

"Nope," Jou said. "Don't see the Captain any- oh wait!" Jou said spotting the Straw Hat waving his both his arms at them. "I found him!"

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, that stupid mug is definitely his," Sanji said. "Uh-oh..." Luffy stretched his arm over to the ship.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy shouted as he made over to the ship and slammed into Sanji and Chopper as he made it aboard.

"Sanji!? Tony!?" Vivi called worriedly. "Are you alright!?"

"Oh, Luffy came back!" Usopp said.

"Yeah, the hard way," Zoro said face-palming. Jou climbed his way onto the deck to join everyone.

"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "Sorry about that guys! My bad!"

"Yeah, your sorry alright!" Sanji said angrily as he shook Luffy by his shirt. "Sorry excuse for a Captain who's ever sailed the sea, you moron!"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you put us in?" Nami asked putting a hand on her hip. "Couldn't you at least try and act like a Captain sometime."

"I'm sorry," Luffy said looking up at her. "Oh, that's right! Where's Ace!"

"Ace?" Sanji said.

"That's your brother's name, is it?" Jou asked.

"You were with your brother, huh?" Zoro asked.

"Wait a minute...?" Usopp said. "You didn't just leave him, did you?"

"Um, sort of?" Luffy said. "But don't worry. Ace is really strong."

"So, how strong is he?" Chopper asked.

"Well, let me put it like this..." Luffy started explaining. "When we were younger I was never able to beat him in a fight and this was way back in the day before he ate a Flame-Flame Fruit. That's how strong my big brother is."

"You mean that there's a flesh and blood person that you couldn't beat?" Nami asked in surprise.

"The big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster," Usopp deadpanned.

"I guess so because Ace used to beat me up all the time," Luffy said sounding proud. "But I bet now I can kick his big butt!"

"I'd like to see you try and back that claim up," Zoro said as Luffy while Luffy was laughing.

"So, exactly whose butt's getting kicked?" asked Ace as he landed on the side of the ship as Luffy got out of the way quickly falling on the deck.

"Oh, hey, Ace!" Luffy said. "This is my crew I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you," Ace said. "And thanks for taking care of kid brother. I know he's a handful."

 **"Oh no, not at all,"** The rest of the Straw Hat's said in unison bowing.

"C'mon, be honest!" Ace smiled childishly. "This is Luffy we're talking about, isn't it? Ain't he bit much for you to handle at times?"

 **"Not at all,"** The crew said together again.

"Your good people," Ace said. Ace then brought his over to Jou and smiled. "Oh? I didn't think I'd see you again. Hey there."

"Yeah, I didn't think so either," Jou said. "Hey." Jou waved.

"Huh?" Nami said. "You guys met before, Jou?"

"When we were looking for Luffy in town he bumped into me and also apologized to," Jou answered as he looked back at Ace.

"Sorry again for bumping into you," Ace said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all really," Jou said bowing again like earlier.

"Well, sit down and relax," Sanji said bringing up his cigarette. "I'm sure you two have lots of catching up to do. I'll make some tea."

"No, that's thoughtful but I don't want to impose," Ace said and then lighting up Sanji's cigarette for him.

"He's not exactly what I expected," Sanji said.

"I'll say," said Zoro.

"He's polite, helpful, and gracious," Usopp said. "The polar of Luffy."

"Opposites indeed," Jou agreed. "You wouldn't even be able to guess that their even brothers judging by their personalities."

"One of them only cares about stuffing his face," Nami chimed. "There's no way these two can be brothers?"

"Well, the other only cares about his brother," Zoro said.

"I wish I had a wonderful brother like that," Chopper said, tears in his eyes.

"Brother?" Sanji said. "I wish I had a wonderful Captain like that."

"Sanji...?" Vivi said startled. "He's kidding." smiled Vivi.

"See?" Luffy said to Ace. "I told you they were interesting! Hahaha!"

"Guys...?" Jou said staring over to the side. "We got company." Jou was right as about a dozen Baroque ships were zeroing in on the Going Merry.

"Baroque Works!?" Vivi said in a shock. "Those are the Billions ship's!?"

"Those guys again?" Luffy said not even worried at all.

"Luffy...?" said Ace. "Leave it to me. I'll handle it." Ace hopped off the Going Merry and onto his "Striker". A small yellow boat that is powered by Ace's Devil Fruit powers.

"He's going all by himself...?" Nami said.

"And in that dinky boat too...?" Usopp said.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you," Zoro said arms crossed. "They don't just let anyone become the 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates."

Ace, with his hands in his pockets and a cocky smile on his face, as he sailed up to the Baroque Works Billions. Ace jumped high into the air off his boat.

"He jumped!?" Nami called out.

Ace somersaulted through the air as flames engulfed his lower body. Ace's Striker came out from the other side of the ships as Ace landed on it. Flames started to form on Ace's fist. All the Straw Hat's mouth's dropped in surprise and amazement.

 **"Fire Fist!"** Ace threw a punch blasting fire from it that tore straight through the dozen Billion's ships with one attack destroying all of them. Ace smiled confidently as he pushed his hat up.

All the Straw Hat's were amazed by Ace's power. Luffy the most since he had the biggest smile on his face.

"He roasted them!?" Usopp said.

"I guess this means to never mess with a Divison Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," Jou said.

 **-O-**

"Time to celebrate, guys!" Luffy shouted.

"Here's to 'Fire Fist' Ace!" shouted Usopp.

 **"Cheers!"** Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper toasted, clanging their mugs together.

"Wait...?" Ace said. "Who's said I was joining your crew?" The childish trio didn't hear Ace at all as they drank.

"And to delicious drinks," Usopp said.

 **"Cheers!"** The trio toasted again.

"Oh, don't worry," Nami said to Ace. "They can't take anything seriously when they're like this. They get a little goofy when they drink."

"That, and those three are the ones that get bored easily if they aren't doing anything," Jou said with a smirk and took a drink out of his own mug.

"Ace?" Luffy said eating a piece of meat. "Are you sure you don't wanna join us? It'll be fun. I promise."

"I can't right now," Ace said. "I'm chasing someone." Ace took a swig of his own mug. "He's a pirate named "Blackbeard"."

"Uh, Blackbeard?" said Usopp.

"We've heard of him," Vivi said. "He was the one who attacked Drum Kingdom."

"You see, Blackbeard used to be a member of the Second Division of the Whitebeard Pirates," Ace said. "He was one of my own men but he committed the most unforgivable sin a Pirate could."

"What did he do?" Jou asked.

"He killed one of his fellow crewmembers and then he jumped ship," Ace explained. "As Commander of his Division. It's my responsibility... to take care of him." Ace said seriously.

"So, that's why you're after him," Usopp said.

"I came here because I heard that Blackbeard was seen in Alabasta in a place called "Yuba" so that's where I'm headed," Ace said before taking another swig of his drink.

"Hey?" Nami said. "That's our destination too, right?"

"Exactly," Vivi said pulling out a map. "We just entered the Sandora River," Vivi said tracing a finger across the map. "We'll take it to Erumalu where we'll dock and then we'll proceed on foot until we reach Yuba. Here." She pointed to the spot that said "Yuba-Oasis". The leader of the Rebel Army is there. That's where we're going."

"You don't say?" Ace said. "Do you mind if I tag along?"

"Nami~! Vivi~!" Sanji said lovingly, his body moving like a noodle. "I'll follow you anywhere~! Just tell me where to go~!"

"Hopefully it's off of a cliff," Zoro deadpanned.

"Hahahaha!" Jou laughed.

"What did you say, Zoro!?" Sanji called angrily. "Jou, who the hell are you laughing at!?"

"You," Jou said simply.

"Why you..." Sanji growled

"Cool it, you guys!" Nami scolded. "Well, it looks you'll be with us for a little while, Ace."

"We're all really happy to have you aboard," Usopp said.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Luffy. "This gonna be fun! To Ace!" He and his crew and his brother all clanged mugs together.

 **"Cheers!"** Everyone called out in unison starting a small party.

* * *

 **Oh, boy! I'm late!**

 **Jou: As usual...**

 **Shut up. Oh, who am I kidding! I've been slacking on updates for this story. I don't mean to since this is the story I mostly work on but then again I also would like to work on my other ones since others enjoy them.**

 **I've been slacking on my usual Saturday posting.**

 **Also, I've been busy...**

 **Jou: Playing Pokemon.**

 **Jou!**

 **Jou: Author has been playing Pokemon X and Alpha Sapphire in his spare time.**

 **Well, I finally got a 3DS. I may be super late to the 3DS party but still...**

 **Enough about me!**

 **Reviews!**

 **GreenD109: I thought it would be more interesting if I made my own opening instead of just using the ones from the original anime. Jou training Vivi was an idea from some reviewers on some earlier chapters.**

 **Drakedragon297:**

 **Jou: Who's says I'm scared to handle Nami!? *blushes* And who said she's my woman!?**

 **As for Jou and Rana meeting up again in this Arc. That's gonna be later on.**

 **Hawkeye: For Dual-Chain Heated Strike that was almost the case. Jou's chains lighting on fire but that's too similar to Sanji's Diable Jambe.**

 **Guest 2: I mean, I never really gotten into Blazeblue or Wakfu. Heard of them though. But, I'm open to possibilities.**

 **Gh0st95: Glad you like it so far. More Jou and Nami moments are coming in.**

 **Jou: And you're gonna use those moments to just embarrass me and her.**

 **That's what makes things fun and a bit interesting.**

 **Jack Conrad: Sanji will eventually find out in this Arc. I can tell you that much and will not be too happy at all.**

 **Guest: The 3rd chapter to the Snow Hero is coming along so expect hopefully this week.**

 **Guest: Speaking of Jou developing as a character, his next backstory is going to come up right after Alabasta is over and is hopefully going to flesh him out a little more. Plus, I have Jou's personal arc which will be an original arc that I'm trying to figure out if I should do it after Sky Island or before Water 7.**

 **BlueRapter629: Speaking of Rana, Jou are you going to be okay after seeing Rana again?**

 **Jou: I don't even wanna think about it.**

 **What a baby. Am I right, guys?**

 **Jou: Shut it, jackass!**

 **OnePieceFan: For Jou and Nami, the thirst is real!**

 **Oh, yeah. I plan to make Jou and Mr.1.5's fight the same epic quality as the other Baroque Works Officer fights.**

 **Jou: I guess I'll prepare for the blood, sweat, and unbelievable pain.**

 **And that suggestion for the bath scene will most likely happen.**

 **ethan0bastian: Glad you like them. Not at the moment, no. I am trying to branch out a little more though. I am thinking of doing a Star Wars story. I've also been thinking of doing a Pokemon story and a Gurren Lagann story.**

 **Jou: If you didn't know? Jay is as a huge Star Wars fan.**

 **I love Star Wars. I grew up with it as a kid. Been thinking of doing it on Star Wars Rebels.**

 **William Hoenicke: I'll try to go as long as can with this. I'll be doing this story for a while because we all know that One Piece is very long(One of the longest running anime/manga out there.**

 **As for your story suggestions? I've been thinking of doing an Avatar: The Last Airbender story, Code Lyoko is an idea I never even thought of. I remember watching that show a lot as a kid.**

 **Yeah, we'll see about Star Wars. Thank you.**

 **Guest: I changed it back to Mexican thanks for that. I actually forgot that Oda did the nationalities for the other Supernova.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Jou has told Nami about his past and she knows his mother died when he was a kid.** **J** **ou and Rana will meet in the next few chapters.**

 **pokemonking0924: Well, I hope you liked Jou's and Ace's small interactions with each other. By the way, I hope the way Jou got the harmonica was okay. I mean, I didn't want him to just find it on the ground somewhere.**

 **Jou: That harmonica is gonna come into play later in his arc, huh?**

 **Yep!**

 **KP360: Oh, of course! I used the Jou training Vivi as a way for them to bond.**

 **Jou: That's not true. Gian has had students before. Remember those Kung-Fu Dugongs?  
**

 **You didn't even see them yet? How do you know what those are?**

 **Jou: I may read ahead a little. I gotta have some idea of what happens.**

 **Vergil Leonidas: I'm gonna try my absolute best to make sure Jou and Chopper's relationship doesn't take a backseat in this. As for, your thoughts on Jou and Nami?**

 **The stuff in Loguetown was never meant to be serious. I tried to play it off as a slight attraction. It wasn't anything serious. And the arcs after that I didn't have a bunch of moments for them because it still felt early for them to start realizing their feelings even though they might've had them.**

 **I mean, most people who read stories that involve the main pairing expect moments between the two. Early in this story, people in the review section freaked out a bit if Jou and Nami were gonna have moments at all.**

 **Yeah, it's going expand to the whole crew not just specific ones. I haven't had a chance to incorporate Luffy and Sanji in it yet(Sanji's reaction will hopefully be quite humorous).**

 **Guest: Jou, Nami, and Robin are "The Sane Trio", huh? I like that idea. Maybe a bit. Robin will certainly tease Jou(and Nami) when it comes to Nami.**

 **Guest: Maybe a little bit.**

 **Leonidas1505: Thank you so much.**

 **Jou: Thank you for your support.**

 **FireManFive: Those will hopefully come soon.**

 **Jou: Assuming Author gets off his lazy ass and write's them.**

 **Well, I've been working your story then trying to rewrite another. Man, I need a decent schedule(which I will figure out eventually).**

 **Oh, and A+ for you. Star Wars reference XD**

 **JuicingFruit: Oh, thanks. I'm glad you think Jou turned out well.**

 **Jou: That's because I'm an honest, gentle boy. *puts a hand on his chin and flutters eyes with a smirk***

 **Who do you think you are a Shojo Manga character!? I don't mind those characters either. The ones that brood and anti-social unless they have a reason for being that way towards people. Then I guess if they don't have that then their unlikeable.**

 **MAJORMATT1234: Of course, I'd like there to be somewhat of a disagreement for Jou and Nami for them to be angry with each other. Cause you know, that would cause drama.**

 **I would like drama but I'm not sure what they would disagree about. I know that Strong World will have some drama.**

 **Jou: Man, these guys, and girls have a lot to say.**

 **People have things they want to say.**

 **Anyway, just a chapter to set stuff up.**

 **But I hope you guys come back for the next one.**

 **Later!**

 **Jou: Until next time!**


	42. Desert Dangers of Alabasta

**I do not own One Piece**

 **It is owned by Eiichiro Oda**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.42**

* * *

 **(Alabasta Arc Opening: Again by Yui, FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

Vivi was carrying a folded piece of paper in her hand as she made her way to Nami who was keeping an eye on the Straw Hat crew's course.

"Nami, if you don't mind I'd like to stop the ship here?" Vivi said. "It will just be for a moment."

"Stop?" Nami wondered. "What for?"

"I have a very important mission for Carue," Vivi said.

"Carue?" Nami said sounding unsure of what the Princess meant.

 **-O-**

The crew docked the ship on the side of the island. Zoro and Ace stayed on board the Going Merry when everyone else accompanied Vivi as she was giving her duck companion directions.

"Carue, I need you to go to Alubarna Palace and deliver this message to my father," Vivi explained to her friend. "It contains everything uncovered by Igaram and myself. The details for Crocodile's nefarious plans are in here. Also, it lets him know that I have returned to Alabasta safe and sound and am in the company of brave friends." Everyone smiled hearing Vivi's words. "Willing to help us in our struggle. Well then, can you do this for me, Carue?"

Carue saluted in an answer holding up his wing as Vivi beamed a smile at him and placed the letter in the pocket in Carue's cloak.

"Now, be careful to conserve your water, okay?" Vivi told him.

"Good luck," Luffy smiled. "You can do it, Duck."

"Stay safe, Carue," Jou smirked. "Be careful."

"Carue will be fine," Vivi assured. "He's very quick on his feet." Vivi turned back to Carue. "Let my father know, Carue. There's hope for this kingdom at last."

Carue gave one last loud quack and then started running at a breakneck speed. He then took a stop to take a long sip of his water and then took off again leaving a dust trail.

"I SAID CONSERVE NOT CONSUME!" Vivi shouted after her faithful companion who was now long gone. "Thank you," Vivi said relaxing. "And good luck."

"Well, I did know that Crocodile was here in Alabasta," Ace said next to Zoro. "But him trying to steal a kingdom? That sounds like a bad joke. Cause why would a pirate drop anchor in one spot and settle down? Crocodile trying to usurp the throne of Alabasta doesn't make sense."

"ALL RIGHT!" Luffy announced loudly. "LET'S SET SAIL!"

"Hold on!" Usopp shouted as he was still climbing up on the ship.

"You know, there could be another side to this takeover thing?" Ace said.

"Huh?" Zoro mouthed in an answer.

"Like some sort of deeper goal or something," Ace finished.

 **-O-**

"We're finally here!" Luffy announced.

"Land-ho, everyone!" Jou called from the crow's nest. After sailing for a bit more the crew finally made it to their destination so they can begin their walk to Yuba.

"Wow! So we're going into the desert?" Chopper asked. "Does anyone know how hot it's supposed to get?"

"Over a hundred degree's in the daytime," Nami answered.

"What!?" Chopper cried. "Please tell me your joking!"

Sanji's eyes comically bulged out of his head when he saw Nami. She was wearing a white cloak with a purple strip that covered her dancer girl outfit.

"AAAGH!" screamed the cook. "Nami, what happened!? Where's your dancer outfit!?" He turned over to the resident Princess. "AAAGH, YOU TWO!? VIVI, WHY'RE YOU WEARING THAT!?"

"Because any exposed skin will get sunburned," Vivi explained with a smile. "You have to cover up in the desert."

"But those outfits..." Sanji said in a sad tone. "We're so sexy..." The cook cried as he rolled around the deck.

"Put these one Luffy," Vivi handed Luffy his own desert cloak and a light blue cloth to put on his straw hat so it didn't get blown off of his head.

"Time to drop anchor," Zoro said.

"Right," Usopp answered following Zoro. Jou carrying his backpack walked up to Sanji's sulking state.

"Quit your crying, Sanji..." Jou sighed. "We're getting ready to go." Jou walked away shaking his head.

"Yuba! Here we come!" Luffy announced. Over the side of the ship, Zoro could make out something coming out of the water.

"Huh?" Zoro said. "What are those?" Out of the water came out several small unknown sea creatures. They looked like a mixture of turtles or seals.

"Turtles?" Zoro wondered.

"No, I think their seals?" Luffy said.

"So, Turtle Seals?" Jou said confusingly.

"Kung-Fu Dugongs!" Vivi called out knowing exactly what they are. The leader of the Kung-Fu Dugong's started shouting something to the Pirates.

"If you wanna come ashore you'll have to beat me first!" translated Chopper. "'But I doubt that'll happen you bunch of cowards!' He says." Chopper finished.

"Heh!" Usopp smirked. "Nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it." Usopp jumped ship after the leader. "Here comes the pain!"

"Usopp, no!" Vivi called after the Sniper. Usopp never lasted even a minute as the leader made quick of him. "Kung-Fu Dugongs are really strong!" Usopp may not have fared well but Luffy sure did fare even better as he managed to beat down the leader easily.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered. "See? They're not too tough!"

"That's bad too!" Vivi shouted. The leader Kung-Fu Dugong got up and bowed to Luffy with new respect.

"What the...?" Luffy said unsure of what's going on. The sea creature had stars in its eyes staring up at Luffy.

"What's wrong with it?" Jou asked. "What just happened?"

"It's one of their rules," Vivi said. "If they lose a Kung-Fu match they become the winner's pupil."

"You don't say," Zoro deadpanned. All the Kung-Fu Dugongs crowded around Luffy staring up at him starry-eyed.

"THEY THINK YOU'RE THEIR MASTER NOW!" Vivi shouted with shark teeth.

"Right!" Luffy said. "Everyone after me! Now punch!" The Dugongs followed Luffy's order doing a soft punch. "No! Like this!" Luffy gave a hard punch and the Dugongs followed his movement. "Yeah! Now harder! And now left!" The Dugongs gave a punch with their left arms. "Left! Right!"

 **-O-**

"Right!" Luffy said. "All set! Let's go to Yuba!"

"Uh, Luffy...?" Jou said. "You know we can't take the Kung-Fu Dugongs with us, right?" Luffy had all the Kung-Fu Dugongs behind him.

"Luffy, you can't!" Nami exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Their water creatures," Vivi said. "They won't make it." The two Dugongs were crowding around Luffy's legs, holding onto him.

 _ **"But they're so cute...!"**_ thought the Princess and Navigator.

"It's gonna break my heart to say no to them but we can't let them come along," Nami whispered to Vivi.

"I agree," Vivi answered. "But how are we supposed to get them to stay?"

"I know!" Chopper squeaked. "Hmm? Let's see? Where was that thing?"

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked in confusion.

"Here!" Chopper showed a piece of meat to the Kung-Fu Dugongs. "You can have this! But only if you guys stay here, okay?" The sea creatures all swarmed the little reindeer and started taking him away. "AAAGH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"DON'T WORRY, CHOPPER!" Jou screamed running after them. "JOU'S COMING TO GET YOU!"

 **-O-**

"Bye bye, you guys!" Luffy waved to them. "Enjoy the food! See ya!"

"Now do you get it?" Nami said angrily.

"No, they said they wanted to go with us," Luffy said. "So why couldn't we let 'em?"

"We don't have the food and water to take of a group that big," Nami said. "Moron. Honestly, I don't know what we would've done if Chopper hadn't persuaded them to stay,"

"Yeah!" Chopper said. "They kept saying 'Where you go! We'll follow, Master!'" translated Chopper. "They really would have if I hadn't given them that food."

"But now this means we're short of food now," Jou said.

"Yeah," Sanji agreed. "Our food supplies has gotten a lot smaller. Thanks, Luffy. Thanks."

"He's a handful," Ace deadpanned.

"You're telling me," Sanji said. Vivi kept walking but stopped as her eyes saw a bunch of buildings that looked like a town buried in the sand.

"What's this?" Sanji asked.

"Are we in Yuba already?" Luffy asked after.

"I don't think so, Captain," Jou said. "Do you know what this place is, Vivi?"

"This is Erumalu," Vivi stated softly. "It was known far and wide as the 'City of Green'."

"It was green?" Luffy asked.

Jou walked up next to Vivi. "Do know what happened to this place?" Jou asked. "How did it get like this?"

"I do know," Vivi said and then turned to the Pirates. "Take a good look around, everyone. This is what Baroque Works has been doing to my country. The people of Alabasta..." Vivi's voice had some sadness to it. "This is what they had to go through."

The buildings in Erumalu were destroyed and some were buried in the sand. There were also tree's that were most likely once healthy but now they were dead. Dried up.

"Wow, there's nothing here at all anymore, huh?" Luffy said looking around.

"No," Vivi shook her head. "It's nothing but a ghost town now. But up until a few short years ago, it was a thriving city full of gardens and palm trees and lush greenery."

"This place?" Zoro said kicking a now dead tree as it cracked from his action.

"The way you talk about it, it must've been beautiful," Jou said. "How did they manage to have gardens and tree's in a desert country? The only way they could manage it all is with water."

"That's how they did it," Vivi explained. "Rain was always scarce here. But by saving ever last drop water and using it wisely the city was able to make the foliage flourish. Unfortunately, that stopped when the rain did. Not a single a drop of water has fallen in this country for three years now."

"Three years?" inquired Sanji.

"Wow, that long!?" Chopper said.

"But, wait...?" Zoro chimed. "Even without rain, there was still the river as another water source."

"And it's close," Usopp said pointing behind himself. "Why couldn't they just pipe the water in from over there?"

"Well, the answer to that is just up ahead," Vivi said as she turned and continued walking, everyone following behind her. "Even though it's a desert kingdom, never in the thousands of years of Alabasta's history has the rain ever stopped completely. However, there was one place in the country that the rain fell more than usual. Much more in fact."

"And what place is that?" Jou asked.

"Alubarna," Vivi said. "The capital. The city where the King's palace is located. The people of the land called the 'King's Miracle'. At least they did until one particular day." Vivi explained to everyone the substance known as "Dance Powder".

"Dance Powder?" Nami said.

"Oh, so you've heard of it?" Luffy said.

"Yes," Nami answered. "I sure have."

"What does do Dance Powder anyway?" Jou asked.

"It summons rain," Nami said.

"A powder can?" Chopper asked.

"I've only heard stories about it," Nami said. "But apparently Dance Powder was created by a researcher in a country where it never rained. Burning it creates a misty smoke which rises into the sky once it reaches in the clouds it causes them the rain. In essence, it gives you the ability to create rain on the spot."

"Oh!" Luffy grinned. "I know what you're talking about? I've seen that stuff before. I ate some a while back. It tasted pretty gross though. Yuck." Nami only gave the Straw Hat an unbelievable expression.

"You ate Dance Powder?" Nami said walking past Luffy.

"It's not even food it's for making rain," Zoro said walking past Luffy as well.

"HEY, IM NOT LYING!" Luffy shouted angrily shaking his arms. "I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! I DID EAT IT!"

"Hold on...?" Usopp asked drowning out Luffy screams. "I don't get it? Wouldn't that stuff be perfect for a desert country like this?"

"You'd think so?" Nami said. "In fact, as its name suggest. The country that developed Dance Powder was happy enough to dance. It got lots of rain but there was a catch. Its neighboring country had a drought. Let me explain how it works, the mist in the burned Dance Powder targets small clouds that aren't ready to rain yet. It artificially matures them into full rain clouds. Those clouds would've naturally grown into rain clouds but when they were further downwind."

"Oh, I get it," Usopp said. "It steals all the rain that would've normally gone to a neighboring country."

"Wow," Jou said. "That must have gotten the neighboring country riled up."

"Oh, it did," Nami said. "A war broke out between the two countries. Ever since then, the World Government has instituted a worldwide ban on the production and possession of Dance Powder."

"Even so, some of it managed to show up here, huh?" Usopp said.

"When it happened, the country had been experiencing strange weather," Vivi chimed in. "There had been no rain. Not a single drop had fallen anywhere except one place. And that was the capital."

"Vivi!" Luffy shouted. "That means your Dad is the bad guy here!"

"NO!" Sanji screamed with shark teeth. "You idiot he was framed! Her sweet, dear old Dad would never do such a thing! You got it!?" Sanji shouted in between kicks to Luffy's cranium.

"Of course," Vivi said. "My father didn't have anything to do with it. He was innocent. Unfortunately, a large amount of Dance Powder was found in his palace shortly thereafter."

"Huh?" Zoro said. "They even had people there working inside the palace." The Pirates and Princess all looked at what was ahead of them.

"So, what is this?" Sanji asked. "A road?"

"No, it used to be a large canal," Vivi explained. "That piped in fresh water from the Sandora River. Until someone destroyed it. Now, do you see what happened? With its canal gone the City of Green lost it's only remaining source of fresh water. The people here waited and prayed but sadly rain never came."

Jou and Chopper both looked down a well sticking out from the sand. Chopper dropped a small rock from his hoof into the well. In it, it was completely dark from the bottom. The rock disappeared into the darkness of the well and the only sound heard was the rock hitting the ground below. The Look-out and Doctor shared a look at each other and then started walking to catch up to the others.

"Wow," Nami said. "Something like that and the Dance Powder incident would really make people distrust their King."

"With no more water..." Vivi continued. "The fighting to it began to break out in Erumalu. To escape the violence here there was only one thing the exhausted citizens could do. They abandoned the city. And left for other oases in search of water." Vivi stopped walking altogether. "And then..." Everyone stopped walking with her and looked at her. "The City of Green withered away."

The wind started picking up with a bellowing sound heard in the distance.

"What is that?" Nami wondered.

"Is it the Rebels?" Chopp asked.

"No," Jou shook his head. "Vivi's said the Rebel's are in Yuba. There's no way it's them. It gotta be something else."

"Like more of those creeps from Baroque Works!?" Usopp called out. "Oh no!" Zoro assuming it could be trouble was getting ready to draw one of his swords.

"No," Ace said calmly. "It's just wind."

"Sounds like a voice," Luffy said. "Right?"

"Oh man, it's coming from all directions!?" Usopp said scaredly. "This isn't good! Ace, what are we gonna do?!"

"There's no danger," Ace said. "Its just the wind blowing around the town and echoing off the old buildings." The wind started picking up even faster and even managed to blow the hood off of Vivi's head.

"It's like..." Vivi started. "It's like the city of Erumalu is wailing over what's happened to it!"

"Watch out!" Nami warned as a tornado gust blew toward the group. Everyone braced themselves as the wind hit them. Everyone shielded their eyes and kept their footing in the sand. Jou held onto Chopper to make sure the little Doctor didn't get blown away as Chopper held onto Jou.

Luffy managed to open an eye during the tornado. What he saw was something inside the tornado. The tornado soon stopped right there. The wind finally calming down.

"Woah!" Usopp said as the wind stopped. "What's the deal with that freaky wind!" Luffy up ahead saw a grey cloak blowing in the wind. He thinks it could be a person as he started running up to it.

"Someone's collapsed!" Nami said seeing the grey cloak.

"Wait, you mean there are still people living in this city?" Vivi said and then started running too. She stopped next to Luffy as everyone walked up from behind them. Next to the cloak was a single skull sitting in the sand. Vivi gently knelt down to touch the skull.

"What did my father...?" Vivi said voice shaking. "And all the other good people...? What did they ever do...? They don't deserve this. It's hard enough to live in the desert! Every day it's a struggle just to survive! Somehow the people of Alabasta find someway to do it and they lead unhappy lives!" She began to cry. "But Crocodile destroyed those lives! What gives him the right to do that!? What!? All the while, as one of the 7 Warlords he passes himself off as a hero of the people! They don't know what he's really doing! No one realizes that he's actually deceiving the entire country even as they cheer him on! I can't let him get away with this!"

Luffy standing in front of one of Erumalu's destroyed buildings punched it with only one punch as he let out an angered scream. Everyone stared at the building toppling over.

"Oh, well..." Zoro said. "I hope that made him feel better."

Luffy, along with Sanji and Usopp all walked back to everyone looking quite angered. Luffy being the angriest out of the three of them. Ace started to dig a small hole in the sand so Vivi can place the lone skull in it. Vivi placed it in and closed it up as Ace stuck a stuck in it.

"Vivi," Luffy said. "Let's get movin', kay?" Luffy cracked his shoulder. "I'm itchin' to do this." Luffy walked with Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper following.

"He's right," Nami smiled as Vivi turned to her. "Let's get to Yuba."

"That's where the Rebel Army is, right?" Zoro said. "Yuba?" Jou walked up to give Vivi a hand up.

"You want to head down there to see if you can stop them," Jou smiled. "And we're gonna help you do it." Vivi took Jou's hand and stood up.

"Yes, I have to stop them," Vivi said. "I'm going to persuade their leader."

"How so?" Zoro inquired.

"I'll tell the Rebel Leader the truth," Vivi said. "That all of this is Crocodile's doing. And have him stop all of this pointless bloodshed."

"Let's go," Zoro said taking Vivi's word for it and walking off.

"Yeah," Jou agreed. "We better get a move on if we're gonna do this." The group of 9 started their trek across the Alabasta desert. Vivi shared one last look at the buried skull and followed the rest of her friends.

 **-O-**

The Alabasta desert was certainly a scorcher. The hot sun blazed upon our 9 travelers and all they can see for miles and miles was sand, sand, and more sand. It also didn't help the fact that Luffy kept groaning complaints.

"I'm burning up," Luffy groaned with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "I can't even sweat anymore!"

"Good grief, Luffy," Jou sighed. "You crying about it isn't helping any of us."

"Jou's right," Nami said fanning herself with her hand. "Would you please spare us the overdramatic's, Luffy. You're only gonna wear yourself out."

"Uhhhh!" groaned Luffy again.

"Gee, I guess he's not listening," Nami frowned.

"No, he's probably too hot to even answer you, Nami," Jou said.

Chopper sure wasn't faring any better. His fur made it even worse for him in the hot desert. That and the fact that Chopper is used to cold islands rather than hot islands like Alabasta. Zoro was pulling the small Doctor on a makeshift sled pulling it by the rope. Usopp was walking using a walking stick just like the Straw hat Captain.

"Chopper?" Jou said turned around. "How are you holding up, little bud?"

"Can't go on..." Chopper cried. "Can't take hot weather. I'm fine in cold weather."

"Well, hang in there," Jou said.

"It's because of all that fur," Usopp said. "Why don't you take off that stupid reindeer costume?" Chopper glared at the Sniper. Chopper went right into Heavy Point.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME, BIG NOSE!" Chopper roared. "DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME! I'M A REINDEER!"

"MONSTER!?" screamed Usopp fearfully.

"Chopper!" Zoro shouted. "Don't turn yourself big! Or I'm gonna quit pulling you!"

"Who you calling a monster, you big nose freak!" Usopp shouted at Usopp.

"You better take it easy on the nose or I'll have to get tough!" Usopp said standing in a karate stance.

"Both of you shut up," Jou said walking up to the two. "Get walking, Usopp. Chopper back into your small form. I'm pulling you now. Zoro, hand me the rope."

"Fine," Zoro said as he was followed by Usopp. Chopper turned back small and fell over on the sled as Jou started to pull him.

Jou sighed. "What a pain," said Jou as Ace walked up to him with a smile.

"They must be a handful like Luffy, huh?" Ace said.

"Oh, they are," Jou said sighing. "It's in infuriating but hey, someone's gotta be the adult around here to get them back on track."

"Hey, the desert doesn't seem to bother you much, Vivi?" Sanji asked the Princess with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, I was born and raised in this country so I guess you could say I'm used to it," Vivi answered simply.

"So..." Usopp breathed tiredly. "What's with all these hills!? I was expecting the desert to be more flat!"

"Uhhhh!" Luffy groaned again loudly.

"This is a very old desert," Vivi said. "Some of the sand dunes here are over 900 feet high."

"900 feet...?" Usopp groaned. "Oh, my god! No!"

"So, hot!" Luffy cried tongue sticking out like a dog. "Water!"

"Just one drink, Luffy," Nami said specifically. "Just one mouthful."

Luffy took a drink of the water from the barrel he was carrying completely filling up his cheeks. Both Usopp and Nami punched the Captain over the head together causing Luffy to spit it all out.

"DON'T DRINK SO MUCH!" Nami cried with shark teeth.

"IDIOT! SAVE SOME OF THAT WATER FOR USOPP!" screamed the Sniper.

"HOLD ON, YOU JUST HAD SOME!" Sanji joined in the arguing. "I WANT SOME!" Sanji started wrestling both the Sniper and Captain for the water.

"Stop it, you guys!" Vivi called to them. "You're only going to wear yourselves out if you keep it up!"

"Hey, she started it!" Luffy shouted.

"It's your fault!" Nami shouted.

"It's always his fault!" Usopp yelled.

 **-O-**

Finally, night fell in the desert of Alabasta. They got a fire started that was lit up by Ace. Sanji started to cook food over it as the crew sat around the fire except for Ace.

"I'm so hungry!" Luffy complained.

"Don't be such a greedy pig!" Sanji said. "It's still raw! Don't eat that! Your dinner will be ready in just a minute, Nami~!"

"Does that mean the food is almost done?" Jou asked. "Because this is taking forever. Could you be any slower with this, Sanji?"

"The food needs to be perfect for Nami and Vivi," Sanji said. "I'm serving you last, Telescope boy,"

"Telescope boy...?" Jou repeated. "Where the hell do you come up with these?"

"Hey, that looks good!" Usopp said eyeing the meat.

"Get away from that!" Sanji barked.

"Jerk!" shouted Luffy. "We're starving!"

"What happened...?" Nami shivered. "It was hot all day and now all of a sudden it's freezing!" Nami was cold even sitting by the fire as she was hugging herself to keep warm.

"I know it seems strange but it's caused by the lack of cloud cover here," Vivi explained. "With nothing to act as insulation, it's scorching by day and freezing by night. The desert is full of unpredictable dangers."

"Ah, just look at all those stars!" Chopper said with a smile as he stared up at the night sky.

"Couldn't you see the stars back on your island?" Usopp asked.

"The skies at the Winter's Islands are always covered by heavy snow clouds so I've never been able to see this many before," Chopper said as he was leaning next to Jou. Zoro, Jou, Chopper, and Usopp were all huddled together.

"I am way too cold to enjoy the stars right now," Usopp said.

"Cold weather doesn't bother me," Chopper informed.

"That's because you wear such a nice fur coat," Usopp said hugging himself against Chopper.

"Didn't you just say he was wearing a costume today?" Jou remarked with a risen brow.

"Back off!" Chopper growled at Usopp.

"Not my fault you are all soft and fluffy," Usopp said.

"QUIT MAKING FUN OF ME!" Chopper screamed reverting back into Heavy Point.

"Oh no!" Usopp shouted in fright. "Monster!"

"Chopper, calm down," Jou said standing up.

"Chopper, don't turn big," Zoro said. "We have to huddle for warmth."

"Woohoo!" Luffy shouted happily running over. When he did he pushed Jou knocking the chain-fighter over.

"AAAGH!" Jou screamed falling to the ground as both Luffy and Usopp huddled close to Chopper.

"So warm," Luffy said. "See? Isn't this cozy?"

"Yeah," Chopper agreed. Jou stood up dusting himself off. After getting knocked from his spot he went to sit by Nami who still was shivering.

"Oh, Nami..." Jou said. "You look like you're freezing?"

"You t-think...!" Nami said holding herself for warmth.

"If you're..." Jou said pausing. "If you're cold, you could get closer."

"Huh?" Nami said looking directly into Jou's eyes. Hearing Jou's words, she developed a faint blush.

"Oh, that's only if you want!" Jou said. "I'm not trying to take any advances on you or anything! I was just..." To shut him up Nami scooted over to Jou and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Jou," Nami said. "I feel a bit better now."

"No problem," Jou said a blush crept up his own cheeks.

"Uh, could you put your arm around me?" Nami requested softly.

"S-sure..." Jou gulped loudly as he slowly brought his arm around Nami's shoulders. In doing that, Nami brought herself closer to Jou leaning into him more.

"Okay, I feel a lot better now," Nami said smiling. "Thanks, Jou." Being close to him definitely is the best thing right now.

"Glad I could help," Jou said quietly as Nami shut her eyes. Jou didn't notice the ice-cold glare Sanji was giving to him. He thought he was the only one to keep Nami warm. Ace watched the rest of the crew from afar quietly.

"I suppose you're surprised, aren't you?" Vivi asked him walking up. "I mean by Luffy that is," Vivi said smiling. "I have to admit, I was a little surprised too at first. After all, he doesn't seem very much like a Pirate Captain, does he? I mean normal Pirate Captain's are respected or feared by their crews. Just this afternoon a simple drink of water led to that big fight. But well, I think that's just the way Luffy does things. Took me a while to understand that."

"He's been like that as long I can remember," Ace replied smiling fondly.

"Huh?" Vivi said.

"He hasn't changed a bit since he was a kid," said Ace. "He seems like a fool but people have always gathered around him. He may be my little brother but he has this mysterious charm about him."

"I guess I wasn't telling you anything you didn't already know," Vivi said.

"He and I..." Ace said. "Do go way back, ya know? I appreciate it. You thought I was worried about him, didn't you?"

"Yes," Vivi answered. "But I guess my concern was a little misguided." Vivi and Ace shared a small laugh together.

 **-O-**

The morning finally broke and Luffy was surprisingly the first one awake.

"Ah! I found a shrimp!" Luffy announced but he was actually holding a scorpion. But of course, Luffy didn't know what a scorpion was.

"You're sure it's a shrimp!?" Chopper said smiling. "That's neat!"

"But shrimp don't live in the desert?" Usopp said going up to Luffy.

"Look!" Luffy said showing Usopp the scorpion.

"I stand corrected!" Usopp said. "It's a desert shrimp!"

"Looks yummy," Luffy said.

"I wonder if it's edible?" Usopp wondered. Walking out of her and Nami's tent, Vivi wakes to all the yelling and stretched her arms over her head.

"Why not?" Luffy answered Usopp. "Crawfish are edible."

"I've never seen a real-life shrimp before!" Chopper said excitedly. "This is really exciting!" Vivi finally noticed what Luffy was holding in his hand.

"AAAAAH!" Vivi shrieked. "Luffy, are you crazy!? Get rid of that thing quick!"

"Nuh uh..." Luffy said to her. "That would be wasteful."

"It's a scorpion!" Vivi informed. "Don't let its small size fool! The poison in its stinger can kill in seconds!" With that news, Chopper and Usopp had horrified expressions.

"Really?" Luffy said nonchalantly. "I guess I don't want it then." He held to Usopp. "You."

"Keep that away from me!" Usopp shouted scaredly.

Yeah, alright," Luffy said tossing the scorpion as it crawled away.

"I'm sorry," Vivi said. "I should've mentioned it earlier."

"That's for sure," Usopp said.

"What's up with all noise?" Jou said yawning loudly walking outside the tent.

"We found a scorpion," Chopper said.

"A scorpion?" Jou said. "Eww. I find things that crawl toward you creepy. Especially spiders." Jou shuddered at the thought of said arachnids. Chopper's ears twitched as he realized something was coming.

"What's up, Chopper?" Jou asked.

"What's going on, Chopper?" Luffy asked after as Chopper got up on a rock.

"Something's coming!" Chopper said. "And quick." He warned.

"Something?" Usopp asked. "Like what?"

"Heh," Ace smirked. "It looks like the wind is picking up." He was right. The wind seemed to start making four vortexes over the sand. The vortexes were all carrying sand within them.

Vivi gasped as she shouted. "Everyone!" screamed the Princess in warning. "Hide behind the rocks quick!"

"How come?" Luffy asked not knowing what's going on.

"A sandstorm is coming!" Vivi warned. The sandstorm drew a close to the everyone.

"Oh, now that's cool," Luffy said impressed. The sandstorm finally hit. They shielded their eyes from the wind and sand.

"Okay!" Luffy said not amused anymore but annoyed. "Enough with the sand already I'm not impressed anymore!"

"I should've mentioned it earlier!" Vivi said. "Sandstorms are another of the desert danger's!"

"I think there are a lot of things you haven't mentioned about the desert!" Jou shouted over the sandstorm. The sandstorm finally ended as everyone was lying down in the sand.

Ace popped up yawning out of the sand. He looked around and walked up to Vivi to check if she was alright.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro wondered.

"Can't a guy sleep in?" Sanji said sitting up. Nami sat up as well and looked around.

"Where's Jou...?" She asked. As an arm shot out of the sand and out of came Jou.

"Somebody say my name?" Jou asked. Jou took off his blue beanie and poured a bunch of sand out of it. Luffy shot up out of the sand with the all the sand hitting Usopp in the face.

"Dammit, Luffy..." Usopp muffled.

"Okay..." Jou said. "If we're all here and accounted for I say we get moving, huh?" Jou said tilting his head to get the sand out of it.

"Yes," Vivi said as she took of Ace's hand standing up. "The faster we get to Yuba the better."

 **-O-**

"Hey, Sanji?" Luffy called as he and everyone were back to walking in the desert. "Let's have one of those boxed lunches?

"Not yet," Sanji said. "Not until Vivi says so."

"Come on, Vivi?" Luffy said. "How about it? Let's eat. Doesn't that sound good?"

"But we're not even a 10th of the way to Yuba, Luffy," Vivi said. "And we have to make our supplies last the whole way."

"Don't be silly, Vivi," Luffy said. "Haven't you heard of the old proverb? Make sure you eat whenever you're hungry."

"I think that reasoning only applies to you Luffy," Jou said.

"Quit making things up you big fat liar!" Usopp breathed heavily.

"Okay, if your that hungry I'll tell you what...?" Vivi said. "Why don't we stop and eat at the next group of rocks we come to."

"Alright! Rocks it is!" Luffy cheered. "Onward! To the next group of rocks! Okay, guys! Whoever wins at Rock, Paper, Scissors has to carry everybody's stuff!"

"Quit deciding things!" Usopp shouted.

"Don't you mean the loser carries the stuff?" Sanji asked.

"Ready, go!" Luffy shouted. "ROCK! PAPER! SCISSORS!"

"Now, just hold on!" Nami said.

"You started late!" Zoro said.

"Hahahaha! I win!" Luffy said happily.

"Yep. You sure do," Jou said. "Congrats!"

"Idiot," Nami said to Luffy. Luffy was now pulling everyone's bags on another makeshift sled.

"Heavy..." Luffy heaved. "So heavy!" Everyone was so far ahead of him. "Why am I doing all the work?"

"You said the winner carries all?" Sanji said. "Now shut up and haul!"

"Make sure you don't drop anything!" Nami said.

"Okay, let's just see here..." Jou said pulling out his telescope. He scanned the area quickly as he zoomed in and found some rocks straight in front of them. "Over there, you guys! Rocks!"

"You mean it!?" Luffy face brightened into a big smile. "It's lunchtime!" Luffy dashed past everyone dragging all of the stuff with him.

Woah! Not so fast!" Usopp shouted but the Captain was long gone.

"I guess we should go follow him..." Jou said. "Oh, wait he's coming back." Luffy was running up to everyone in a hurry.

"I need help!" Luffy shouted on his way back to everyone.

"That's weird?" Usopp said. "Why is he coming back?"

"He said he needed help," Jou said. "What happened, Luffy?"

"There's a whole flock of injured birds who can't move!" Luffy said. "Chopper!" Chopper believed he should help everyone or anything that needs help. So in hearing that he decided to get off the sled to follow Luffy to the birds.

"All right! Let's go Chopper!" Luffy said.

"Coming!" Chopper said running off with Luffy.

"We gotta help those birds!" Luffy said running.

"What? Birds!?" said Vivi in shock. "Wait a minute, Luffy! Those birds might not be what you think they are!"

 **-O-**

Everyone followed Luffy to the rocks only to find that everyone's backpacks were gone from the sled.

"All of our stuff is gone!?" Zoro said.

"We've been had!" Nami whined.

"I'll say," Jou said a hand on his hip. "Luffy, was there really a flock of injured birds here?"

"I saw them!" Luffy reasoned. "There was a whole flock of giant birds lying right there!"

"So, sorry..." Vivi said. "I should've mentioned this earlier. Warasagi Birds are desert bandits that deceive travelers and steal their belongings."

You gotta be kidding!?" Luffy shouted irritably.

"You mean these birds play dead?" Usopp asked. "What a lousy bunch of crooks!"

"This is all my fault," Vivi said.

"Those birds tricked me!" Luffy said clenching his fist.

"Luffy, you dolt!" Sanji growled grabbing Luffy by his cloak. "Is that you have to say for yourself!? There were 3 days worth of supplies in those packs and you just have to go and let a bunch of stupid birds rob us blind in the middle a desert! How are we supposed to get across this wasteland without food or water!? I hope you're proud of yourself."

"C'mon, it's not my fault," Luffy said. "They outsmarted me."

"You mean you're dumber than a bird?" Sanji said pulling Luffy closer.

"What's that!?" Luffy shot back.

"Hey!" Zoro shouted at them. "Knock it off, you two!"

"Cut it out right now!" Jou chimed in. Ace got from behind the Swordsman and Chain-Wielder placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Just save your energy," Ace told them calmly. "At times like this... It's better just to let them have it out." He said as now Sanji and Luffy were wrestling on the ground.

"Fine with me," smirked Zoro taking off his hood.

"You know what, me too," Jou smirked as he took off his own hood. "Let's relax for a bit." Jou sat down against a rock.

"Yeah," Zoro said sitting down too. "This heat is starting to wear on everybody's nerves. I'm sure we'll manage food and water-wise. But it's nothing that will kill us right away. Let's put it out of our minds for now."

"Sounds good to me," Jou agreed as he pulled his beanie over his eyes and put his leg over his knee and placed his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea because when I think about I get really thirsty!" Usopp said with his tongue out.

"Mmhm," Chopper nodded in agreement.

Luffy and Sanji were still fighting but stopped as they caught sight of the birds that stole everyone's supplies.

"Give us our stuff back you thieves!" Luffy shouted as he gave chase to the birds.

"No, Luffy!" Vivi shouted. "Don't chase them!"

"That idiot," Sanji muttered.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami called. "Will you be able to find your back!?"

"Get back here, you dolt!" Sanji called after.

"Luffy!" Usopp shouted but it was no use as Luffy was now long gone from the group.

 **-O-**

No one bothered to go after Luffy so they stayed in the had of all the rocks to wait for him.

"C'mon, Luffy," Usopp said fanning himself. "Hurry it up."

"Um? You don't suppose he could be lost, do you?" Chopper asked.

"He has absolutely no sense of direction but he's always running off," Nami said.

"And there are still so many desert dangers I haven't had a chance to warn him about yet," Vivi said.

"Not to mention the moron was hungry so you know he's not thinking straight," said Sanji.

"It's been a while," Jou said standing up. "So, I advise we go looking for him at least." Jou adjusted his beanie.

"That guy is so hopeless," Zoro said as he stood up.

"You can say that again," Sanji said standing up as well.

"I'm sorry," Ace said as the 3 looked at him. "I know my brother can be a flake. I apologize." Jou, Zoro, Sanji just smiled at Ace and then turned and walked off.

"Good luck finding him," Usopp whimpered.

"Yeah," Sanji answered waving off. It was at this point and time that everything began to shake violently.

"What's that!?" shouted Chopper sitting up. The shaking was coming from up ahead somewhere.

"What on earth is that rumbling!?" Usopp said fearfully.

"Obviously something quite large," Jou answered narrowing his eyes.

"Is it another sandstorm?" Usopp said pulling his goggles over his eyes. Adjusting the sight of his goggles he saw a familiar Captain riding an unfamiliar Camel. "It's Luffy!"

"Oh no!" Vivi said. "It can't be!?"

"Why is he on a Camel?" Nami wondered.

"That and how did he even get the Camel?" Jou pondered. Luffy was coming in fast on the Camel. The Straw hat and the animal screaming in fear.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell's chasing him!?" Sanji asked.

"I can't really tell?" Zoro answered. "But it looks like there's something in the sand burrowing after him."

"Looks like we're about to find out," Jou said. "Because they are coming straight at us."

From behind Luffy and the Camel out came what was chasing them. It was a ginormous purple lizard monster with sharp teeth. Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Vivi all screamed in fright.

"What is that?" Zoro wondered.

"It's a Sandora Dragon!" Vivi informed.

"It's a what!?" Usopp asked.

"A Sandora Dragon!" Vivi repeated. "They're the biggest reptile that lives in the desert! They wait under the sand for their prey and ambush them! They have razor sharp fangs and claws but they hardly ever use them, because they are so incredibly huge they usually just end up swallowing their victims whole!"

"I gotta admit," Ace smiled. "That boy does have a talent for attracting trouble."

"Right!" Sanji said. "And all of us have the scars to prove it!"

"What kind of crap star was he born under to attract trouble like that!" Zoro said a hand on his sword.

"No use complaining about it now, gentlemen," Jou said flicking his wrists to grab his chains. "Gotta save the Captain!" The trio of fighters ran out from the rocks to help their Captain.

"Stop camel!" Luffy shouted. "You're going to fast!"

"Is it too much for ya, Luffy?" Zoro asked as he was holding his three katana's and running alongside Jou and Sanji.

"We'll lend a hand!" Sanji said.

"Can't let you have all the fun now, can we?" Jou said. "Right, Captain?"

"Thanks, guys!" Luffy grinned. "I brought home a little something for dinner!" Luffy jumped off the Camel and into the air.

 **"** **Gum-Gum...!"**

 **"Tatsu...!"**

 **"Dual-Chain...!"**

 **"Epaule...!"**

The 4 fighters let off a powerfully strong attack at the same time on the Sandora Dragon.

 **"Pistol!"**

 **"Maki!"**

 **"Revolver!"**

 **"Shoot!"**

Everyone who stayed behind in the rocks was all stunned that the quartet would go that far to attack the large sand beast. Even the Camel was stunned by the action took by the 4. The Sandora Dragon let out a defeated yelp as it spat out purple blood.

Sanji landed on the sand easily, Luffy's arm snapped back to him, Jou wrapped his chains around his wrists and Zoro sheathed his blades.

"They didn't have to go that far!" Usopp cried.

"Whenever those guys fight it almost makes me feel sorry for the monsters!" Nami yelped. The Sandora Dragon fell down to the sand and not even moving an inch. Behind the group, another Sandora Dragon popped out of the sands.

"Another one!?" Nami screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Vivi said. "I guess I forgot to mention that Sandora Dragons always hunt in pairs!"

 **"Get with it,"** chorused the coward trio. Ace was just relaxing and only looked at the Sandora Dragon.

"Ace!" Nami called in warning.

"Look out!" Vivi shouted. Ace stood up and faced the Dragon.

"A lotta pest in these deserts," Ace said. "You wanna play?" Ace taunted the beast as it roared at him. "Hyah!" Ace shouted as he jumped into the air as the Sandora Dragon took Ace into its mouth. The beasts mouth and nose started to flare up with fire as it suddenly imploded from the inside.

Usopp, Chopper, Vivi, and Nami all stared in shock as the 2nd Sandora Dragon fell over and was all burnt up from Ace's attack.

 **-O-**

Sanji was cooking the meat from the Sandora Dragon's on some rocks that were hot enough since they were in the desert.

"This is convenient," Sanji smiled. "These rocks are just like a natural frying pan."

"So, now that we have a moment...?" Zoro said getting everyone's attention. "What's the deal with the Camel?"

"Yeah, like, where did it even come from?" Jou asked. "Do you know, Luffy?"

"I don't know?" Luffy said stuffing his face with meat. "It was getting eaten by the mystery plant when I was chasing those birds."

"It's obviously not a wild camel," Nami said.

"No," Vivi shook her head. "Not with the saddle and bridle." Chopper ran up to the camel and looked at it curiously. The Camel turned to Chopper as it then smiled.

"Yeah!" Chopper's face brightened up. "It is you!" The Camel replied to Chopper in its tongue. "Really? Good for you."

"Wait? So you guys know each other?" Luffy asked.

"Uh huh!" Chopper said. "He gave me a ride when I escaped to Katorea."

"He's a passenger carrying Camel," Usopp said. "That's sure gonna make things a lot easier."

"Yeah, that outta be a real help," Sanji said. "It looks like he can carry two."

"Camels do go hand-in-hand in deserts," Zoro said.

"They must be pretty common in desert islands like Alabasta," Jou said.

"Great, I'll take the first shift," Luffy said as he climbing on the Camel. The Camel bite his head preventing him from getting on. "Ow." yelped Luffy. The began to speak as Chopper translated.

"I'm afraid I'm a living hard-boiled yet compassionate son of the desert," Chopper translated. "I'm very grateful to you having helped me out of that jam back there and I'd be glad to give some of you a ride but afraid I don't accept male passengers."

The 3 of Usopp, Luffy, and Sanji started to beat on Camel together.

"I'm too macho," Chopper translated as the Camel smiled. The 3 soon went back to beating up the Camel. Nami decided it was her turn to take action the one way she knew how.

"I'm so sorry that my crewmates are such ill-bred louts," Nami said scratching the Camel under his chin as its eyes turned to hearts. "Now what should we call you? You great big precious Camel you."

"Idiot," Luffy said.

"Moron," Sanji said.

"Doofus," Usopp said.

"Eyelash it is then," Nami said as she was now sitting on the Camel.

"Uh, how'd you arrive at that?" Zoro asked sweat-dropping. A pair of hands grabbed the rein's of Eyelash as the Camel was met in the face of Jou.

"Huh?" said Nami. "Jou? What are you doing?"

"I see what you're doing, Camel..." Jou said staring into the Camel's eyes. "'Mr. I don't accept male passengers'." Eyelash started to speak as Chopper translated.

"You mad, bro?" Chopper translated. "Are you jealous that your girl is riding me?" Jou immediately bonked the Camel on the head.

"Jou!" Nami shouted. "What's your problem!?"

"Yeah..." Chopper said. "I don't get it. Why did Jou hit him when he said that to him? Do you know what he meant, Zoro?"

Zoro sweat-dropped since Chopper looked to him for an explanation. "I'll uh...?" Zoro said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll tell you when you're a little older, okay Chopper."

"Oh, okay," Chopper nodded.

"This perverted jackass Camel is my problem!" Jou shouted.

"Are you okay, Eyelash?" Nami asked the Camel sweetly. Eyelash immediately recovered looking at Nami with heart eyes as Nami scratched under his chin again. "C'mon, let's go. This guy is a jerk." Nami huffed as she rode off on Eyelash

"Oh, I'm a jerk!" Jou snapped as Nami ignored him. "Oh, I see how it is. Now you're gonna ignore me? Who get's mad over a stupid Camel!?"

"Okay, climb on, Vivi," Nami called the Princess.

"No, I'm fine," Vivi said. "I can still walk. Thanks."

"Just get on," Nami said not taking no for an answer as Vivi finally complied in getting on.

 **"Pervert Camel!"** chorused Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp.

"This is great," Nami said putting her hood on her head. "We should be able to make better time now. We need to get to Yuba as fast as we can so we'll be able to talk to the Rebel Army." Vivi nodded in agreement. "Giddyup, Eyelash!" Eyelash started to run with the girls.

 **"Hey, wait for us!"** called all the guys who were left behind.

"Hurry up, guys!" Nami called back. "If you get separated, you'll never leave the desert alive!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Usopp said.

"I like this side of Nami too~!" cooed Sanji.

"You're just like the Camel," Jou grumbled.

"After them!" Zoro called. "Hurry! Chopper, hop on!"

"Right!" Chopper said getting on the sled.

 **"Wait for us!"** The men of the group had to catch up to the girls on the Camel.

* * *

 **Just a lot of walking through the desert. How was it, Jou?  
**

 **Jou: Hot. Tiring.**

 **I don't blame ya. I'm not a fan of hot weather either.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Br0kenTh0rn: Oh, yeah. You'll see Rana's thoughts on the 7 Warlord system.**

 **Ethan0bastian: Glad you like it. Thank you.**

 **GreenD109:**

 **Jou: Author is secretly setting something up. Not sure what though?**

 **You and everyone, Jou, will see in due time, of course.**

 **Chris Ketchum: Oh, thanks. Glad you think so. Well, I guess since I stick pretty close to how things went in the episodes that make it easier to follow along with them. Hope you like this one. Thanks.**

 **KP360:**

 **Jou: What happens to Ace?**

 **Later, Jou. Much later. I think this one was kinda set up too but I hope it was at least enjoyable. When I began planning this story, originally Jou having additional weapons was never gonna happen but I found ways to work it in. Plus, I too happen to find Jou's current arsenal is pretty cool.**

 **Though, to let people know, Jou won't be using those throwing knives of his until the Sky Island.**

 **Jou: Don't pout, Gian. I think Atom Splitter is a pretty dope weapon.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55:**

 **Jou: Ace is a pretty awesome guy.**

 **Jou and Rana will their reunion when we reach Rain Dinners later on.**

 **Jou: Oh, boy...**

 **Hawkeye: I think I'm gonna skip the part when we reach the fake Rebel Army people. Sure, there could be some potential funny moments but I'm not feeling it. I may not do a lot of filler arcs. G-8 may happen though.**

 **Chance Green G King: Hope you liked it!**

 **Son of Whitebeard: The Straw Hat's throw some pretty great parties. I know I'd party with them.**

 **BlueRaptor629: I got some hopefully hilarious moments when the two childhood friends meet.**

 **Jou: Why is it gonna be hilarious?**

 **It's called comedic relief, Jou.**

 **Not motivated to write, huh? Well, I hope you get back to it soon. I like reading your stories. They're pretty cool.**

 **M: You know what? I always thought if I get around to the story on Clone Wars I'd make it OC x Ahsoka Tano. I really should. I love star wars.**

 **Jou: No kidding. It's no wonder why you're swinging a broom around and making laser noises.**

 **Take that back! I never did that!**

 **Jou: You sure did. I took a video of it. Wanna see it, everyone?**

 **Don't you dare!**

 **pokemonking0924: Well, with doing a fanfiction on One Piece, a story that's been going for 21 years, a lot of things will take a long time. But, we'll make it to those arcs eventually.**

 **Drakedragon297:**

 **Jou: Oh, well about those...**

 ***covers Jou's mouth***

 **Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't pull a Tom Holland and start spoiling everything. Seriously, that guy is a great Spiderman but he needs to keep his mouth shut about those Marvel Film secrets.**

 **Jou: I wasn't gonna spoil anything. Honestly. I can hold my tongue better than Holland. Who said I was getting married!? I ain't gettin' hitched yet!**

 **Not yet but later...**

 **ClevorRaptor:**

 **Jou: Oh, this boy is going into fanfiction idea overload.**

 **Hold your horses. Trust me, I do have ideas for fanfics but I haven't got ideas for them yet. I guess I could answer those final three things you mentioned. For Blue Exorcist it'd be Izumo, I can't pair the OC with Shiemi, I can't help but ship her and Rin. I'm not doing a Trigun story, I don't think that would get too much attention.**

 **I already got a RWBY story but I mean to rewrite it(that and actually giving my OC a team and establishing the pairing)**

 **JuicingFruit: Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think I could ever have my OC's be mean to the Canon Characters because I happen to like those characters.**

 **Guest: I have never fully watched Akame ga kill or Black Lagoon. I've watched small clips of them but that's about it.**

 **Guest: Never heard of it.**

 **Guest: Jou...?**

 **Jou*blush*: First of all, she isn't my crush.**

 **Lying.**

 **Jou: Fine, yeah I'm fond of Nami. Moving on, now that we got that out of way. Let's see...? I'd say Zoro. Mainly because we seem to work well together. Judging by our battle against the bounty hunters, that and we seem to enjoy drinking booze.**

 **Why is the drinking booze part a reason?**

 **Jou: I guess we're good drinking partners, I suppose. We just seem to get along more.**

 **Dark King Marcel: Jou will indeed get a bounty after Alabasta alongside Luffy and Zoro.**

 **Vergil Leonidas:**

 **Jou: It's not like I could go and face her, Vergil. I'd risk getting everyone spotted by the Marines and caught.**

 **You'll face her. Soon.**

 **I mean, I think that's gonna be it for Jou's arsenal. Because...**

 **Jou: Author doesn't want me to look like a walking armory.**

 **Now, the rest of versatility that Jou gets lies within his moves. He'll get one new attack in this arc and I will confirm that Jou will get three more during the Skypiea arc.**

 **Jack Conrad: Thank you for your feedback on where to fit Jou's personal arc. That's actually where I'm thinking of putting it. After Sky Island. We got a bit until G-8 comes along that if I decide to go through with it but I'm thinking about it.**

 **OnePieceFan:**

 **Jou: Why was she even waiting to tell us as soon as they even came along!?**

 **For comedy's sake, I suppose.**

 **DUDE: For my chapters, I usually like to go to at least 5,000 to 8,000 words. Though, who knows, I may increase the length I got to for my chapters. Yes, Jou will have an opponent for every arc except Thriller Bark.**

 **I like to have Jou fight someone because it will show him getting stronger and plus use those fights to show off any new techniques Jou gets.**

 **Okay, that'll be it for this one. Oh, cool look. 200 favorites. Hurray! Everyone gets a free car!**

 **Jou: Huh? They do!? How'd you even afford cars for everyone!?**

 **I'm kidding. There's no way in hell I could afford cars. But 200 favorites is pretty awesome. Thank you all!**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Jou: Have a good day or night, everyone!**

 **Later!**


	43. Farewell Ace, Arrival at Yuba

**I do not own One Piece**

 **It is owned by Oda**

 **I just own my OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.43**

* * *

 **(Alabasta Arc Opening: Again by Yui, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

It was a late night in the desert of Alabasta. A lot of the Straw Hat crew were all sound asleep after another full day of traveling.

It was quite the time, Vivi told them about her childhood friend Kohza who was also the leader of the Rebel army, and then there was a time with Luffy eating a desert cactus and going crazy as Zoro and Chopper went off to find him.

Jou sat up with a quiet yawn and then got up and walked out of the tent. He just had to use the restroom so he got up and did so. After, he didn't feel like going back to sleep so he thought he might as well do something to keep himself busy until he felt like it.

 _"_ For _some reason, I don't feel like sleeping,"_ Jou thought. _"I guess I could go do something until I do."_

Jou stood on a big rock and started surveying the area around the crew's small campsite. After a quick turn around he caught sight of the zoomed-in face of Ace.

"Aaah!" Jou screamed and nearly fell off the rock, just barely grabbing the ledge. "Ace!?"

"Heh, sorry about that," Ace said putting a hand out for Jou to grab onto. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Don't worry about it," Jou said taking his hand and getting up on the rock. "It's no problem."

"What's the matter?" Ace asked. "Can't sleep either?"

"Yeah," Jou said sitting on the rock. "I just thought I'd do some scouting with my telescope until I felt like going to sleep."

"Hmm," Ace hummed sitting next to Jou.

"So, do you really believe you're gonna find Blackbeard in Yuba?" Jou said.

"That's what I heard and it's why I'm traveling with you guys," Ace said. "But, I did hear that there is a man who's seen Blackbeard here in Alabasta."

"Really?" Jou asked. "Who's that?"

"He's called Scorpion," Ace said. "I'm also hoping to find him. And when I do, he can tell me where Blackbeard is." Ace face went serious. "I'll chase Blackbeard to the ends of the Grand Line if I have to."

"I see," Jou nodded but then smiled. "That's very noble of you, Ace."

"Thanks," Ace smiled. "By the way, mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"What's up?" Jou asked.

"What do you think of my little brother..." Ace said. "What do you think of Luffy? Be honest."

"Hmm?" Jou hummed in thought for a bit. "We all know that Luffy is a take-charge person. He just rushes in blindly to things without giving a second thought. But, you know? That's what makes him an interesting person. He's always willing to help anybody in need in our crew or not. The day I met Luffy, he told to 'just believe in what I believe. People can say what they want, it doesn't matter'."

"That sounds like Luffy," Ace smiled fondly.

"That day forward, I guess that's when I started to respect Luffy," Jou said. "And not just as a Captain, but as a friend too. Sure, he's got his obnoxious moments, I guess that's what it's like to have a brother." Jou shook his head. "I wouldn't know, I grew up an only child. Anyway, in our crew, Luffy is not just our Captain, he's our friend. And I'm sure either one of us will follow that doofus into hell if he asked us."

Ace was quiet as he smiled fondly. It was nice to hear someone speak their thoughts about his kid brother. Jou looked at Ace and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry," Jou smiled sheepishly. "I just started talking. I guess I like to run my mouth sometimes."

"Hmm?" Ace smirked folding his arms. "I was right. Your good people."

"Huh?" Jou said. Ace stood up and put his hand out.

"Please, all of you look after Luffy for me," Ace smiled. Jou returned the smile and clasped Ace's hand in a handshake.

"You bet," Jou nodded.

 **-O-**

The Straw Hat woke up the next day and began another few hours of traveling. It came time to stop for lunch. The crew was about to get going when a piece of meat started to get lifted off one of the plates of food. Luffy gave chase to it but ended up losing it.

The two thieves who stole the meat were named Dip and Chip. They were just a pair of kids who were brothers. Dip was the oldest as Chip was the youngest. Chip was eating the meat they stole.

"Chip, how does it taste?" Dip asked his little brother. "That's our first meal in 10 days. Eat slowly."

"I can't believe we got meat," Chip said and then handed off to his big brother. "Here. You have some."

"Yeah," Dip said. "We never got even a scrap of meat in the badlands."

"Ah, the badlands," said Ace from behind them. "So that's where you're from, huh?" The two boys spotted Ace perching on a rock behind them. "Smells good." He said about the meat. "You enjoying it?"

"Stay back!" Dip warned. "I mean it!"

"You can't have the food back!" Chip said. "We ate it!"

Dip aimed a pistol straight at Ace. "You move a muscle and your dead!"

Ace grinned. "As a general rule, I'm not fond of people pointing guns at my face."

"Dip, listen!" Chip said. "Have you shot a real gun before! Will it really shoot bullets!?"

"I don't know!?" Dip said. "Hold on! I'm gonna!" Dip still aiming at Ace, pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Chip yelled as he tried to stop his big brother. It was too late as Dip had fired. Ace with great speed and precision threw a rock at bullet stopping it in the air with it hitting the sand.

"What happened...!?" Dip said confused.

"You're playing a dangerous game, kid..." Ace said standing on the rock. "Never draw on someone unless you can hit your mark."

"He bounced the bullet right back with a rock!?" Dip said in amazement.

"I've never seen anyone that strong!?" Chip hugged his brother. "Is he gonna hurt us?"

"What's up?" Usopp asked turning with Jou and Nami. "Who're they?"

"It's just a pair of kids...?" Jou said.

"Please sir, I have a favor to ask you!" Dip asked running up to Ace. "There's someone I need you to find and catch for me! Please! It's important!"

"Hmm?" Ace hummed as he just stared at the boy.

"I can give you a reward if you catch him for me!" Dip pleaded. "I can give a million Berri's!"

"A million Berri's?" Nami confusingly asked.

"Yes," Dip nodded. "I can't pay you right away. But I will as soon as I grow up! I promise! Help me!" Ace's brows furrowed as he stared at the child pleading with him. "Find this man." Dip showed a picture of a man with an ashy-brown hair and beard and wearing sunglasses.

 **-O-**

Ace was staring at the picture in his hand as the rest of the crew were there too.

"My brother and I have been on his trail and I know he's close," Dip said. "We followed him from the badlands."

"Could you give us a little bit more info about him?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, what's his name?" asked Usopp.

"Scorpion," Dip said. "He's a bounty hunter."

"Hold on?" Zoro said. "You sure?"

"What's possible reason would you kids have for chasing a bounty hunter?" Nami inquired.

"Scorpion...?" Jou then realized. "Ace, it that the same Scorpion you mentioned last night?"

"Hmm," Ace nodded in confirmation. "The man who defeated Blackbeard is somewhere in Yuba. He goes by the name Scorpion. My whole purpose for traveling to Yuba is to meet this man."

 **"That guy!?"** The crew said in unison together. **"Defeated Blackbeard!?**

"Is Scorpion really that good of a bounty hunter...!?" Jou asked raising his brows.

"No way!?" Usopp said. "I don't believe it!" Usopp folded his arms. "I don't know, Ace. He doesn't look the type. Do you really think that this is the guy who beat up Blackbeard?"

"Not sure," Ace said. "The only way to find out is to meet him. Face to face."

"Ace?"Chip said. "Wait? You don't mean the real...?" He and his older brother shared a look.

"The real 'Fire Fist' Ace!" said Dip. Ace stood up tall from the rock looking out toward the desert.

"What is it?" Usopp asked.

"There's two and maybe a bird?" Ace informed. Chopper's nose twitched in alarm as he smelt who was coming.

"Chopper?" Nami asked.

"They're here," Chopper said. From beyond the desert, footsteps can be heard as an ostrich with a man sitting on it appeared.

"I've come for you 'Fire Fist' Ace!" Scorpion said as everyone stared up at him. "I'm the Scorpion! A true indomitable hero! I've traveled a great distance to challenge you! I expect an above-board fight! Fair and square!"

"It's him," Vivi said. "That's Scorpion."

"Do you know who he is, Vivi?" Jou asked.

"Only from stories and rumors here in Alabasta," Vivi said.

"Oh, goody!" Luffy smiled as he appeared from behind Scorpion on the ostrich. "You're all here!"

 **"Uh, Luffy!?"** Everyone but Ace said.

"Why are you riding with the Scorpion!?" Sanji asked. "He's the enemy!" Scorpion was staring right at Ace and began to become nervous and started sweating bullets.

"What's wrong, Scorpion?" Luffy asked.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Scorpion trying to get rid of his anxiousness. "So, sorry! But this is the day your luck runs out! All those who write songs and tales your supporters fodder you with ends today!"

"Don't be stupid," Dip said quietly. "Turn back." Vivi, Nami, Chopper, and Usopp stared at him after he said that.

"Haha!" Luffy laughed. "This is so exciting! Ace, it's a serious fight so don't pull any punches!"

"I wasn't planning to!" Ace snapped at Luffy. "But before we fight, there's something I wanna know?" Scorpion was too lost in thought as Ace asked his question.

"READY!?" Scorpion shouted. "Here I come!" Scorpion galloped his Ostrich down the sand as Luffy hopped off of it. Ace ran at Scorpion as well. Ace stopped running and stood still as Scorpion readied his net gun. "You're finished!" He fired a net at Ace.

The net fired covered Ace as he smirked and ignited into flames and blasting the net off him. The net flew back to Scorpion and knocked him off his Ostrich as he screamed about how hot the net was from Ace's flames. The Ostrich began kicking sand on Scorpion.

"Woah!" Usopp said. "Ace just threw the net right back at him!"

"Hahahaa!" Scorpion laughed as he stared back at Ace. "I guess I should be thankful! If it were easy it wouldn't be much of a victory!" Scorpion grinned as Ace returned the smile.

"Yeah?" Ace said. "Well, you have some skills yourself."

"I'm glad you approve because this fight isn't over!" Scorpion declared. "Popo!" He called his bird. "The 'Compressed Extinguisher Gun!" Popo, Scorpion's Ostrich ran across and dropped the next weapon Scorpion was going to use against Ace. "Special compressed air gun filled with extinguisher foam!" Scorpion announced as he held his new weapon.

"Uh, it's what...!?" Zoro said.

"Does it work...?" Sanji said.

"Who knows?" Jou shrugged. "At least give the guy some credit for coming in somewhat prepared."

"Don't be fooled by the foam!" Scorpion said running at Ace. "This bad boy packs in the power to blow a hole clean through ya!" Scorpion roared as he fired the extinguisher. Ace jumped and dodged the attack.

Scorpion's weapon blasted right through rocks as he tried to hit Ace. Ace ran at Scorpion as the man fired a few more shots at Ace as he dodged easily. As Ace got close he slammed his fist into Scorpion's stomach. Scorpion gasped in pain fell over onto the sand.

"It was a nice try but you never had a chance, my friend," said Usopp shrugging.

"I suspected as much," Ace said to Scorpion. "You lied about beating Blackbeard, didn't you? You figured using his name would draw me out into the open. Am I right?"

"Haha..." Scorpion laughed weakly. "That's right. A clever deceit. I'd say that first round was a draw. Now it's time to get serious." Scorpion groaned as he fell on his back.

"Stop!" Dip suddenly yelled out. "You can't beat him, Father!"

 **"Huh?"** The Straw Hat's said together.

"Did he say Father?" Luffy asked.

"Son, I'll be fine!" Scorpion coughed as he soon became surprised that both of his sons were running down to him. "Chip? Dip?" He said seeing them.

"Father, you don't have to do this!" Dip pleaded. "'Fire Fist' Ace is too powerful!"

"What are you doing here!?" Scorpion asked them both. "Why aren't you at home? When did you leave the Badlands?"

"Please, we understand what you've been trying to teach us," Dip said with tears in his eyes. "This battle is too much for you! You gotta come home."

"Don't be silly," Scorpion laughed. "Remember, I'm the world's greatest bounty hunter, after all. If I've said it once I've said a million times. I've fought the toughest, meanest men around and bested everyone one."

"Dad, you don't have to lie," said Chip. Scorpion's eyes went wide in shock but then laughed.

"You found me out," Scorpion smiled. "The truth is I'm a terrible liar and a terrible father to boot. But there is one thing that's true and if you remember nothing else I've taught you, remember this..." Scorpion smiled at his two sons.

"Even the most insignificant person can rise up to challenge the worlds greatest hero if believes it himself. That is the entire reason I did this. To show you. To show you boys what it means to follow your heart's desire." Scorpion smiled at Dip and Chip as they started to cry. "Mid-knee dreams. Goals that burn deep inside the heart like an eternal flame. That is what sustains us all. Ambition."

"Always challenge what others say can't be done. Even if it seems impossible. Believe and life will deliver paradise!" Scorpion laughed. "Forgive me, but the only way to make you see this truth was to put my life on the line." Scorpion said as he started to get up. "My sons, always follow your heart!"

"Wait, father!" pleaded Dip.

"Watch and learn!" Scorpion declared as he stared up at Ace. "Witness your father's incomparable spirit! So long as I hold onto my dream, I won't back down!" Scorpion slowly walked up to Ace. "Do you hear me, Ace!? Popo! The bazooka!"

Popo ran by and placed Scorpion's bazooka in front of him. He aimed the bazooka at Ace.

"Prepare yourself!" Scorpion said. "This is the end!" He then lit the bazooka, getting ready to shoot. Dip and Chip were now holding onto Scorpion with tears on their eyes.

"No, you can't do it!" Dip said. "We need you!"

"Get down!" Scorpion warned. "Take cover!"

"We understand you had to leave us to make your point!" Dip cried. "We get it, Father! Chip and I won't give up on our dreams! Just like you said! Now, please listen to us and stop fighting! We need you around! That's our dream!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy!" Chip said. "Don't be mad at us anymore! We'll be good I promise! I won't complain ever again! I'm scared, Daddy! I wanna go home!"

"Please stop it!" Dip pleaded.

"Please come back home!" Chip cried. Scorpion dropped his bazooka and hugged his children.

"I love you too boys!" He said crying with them. The bazooka fell and hit one of the large rocks and fired up into the air and demolished the rock with a huge blast. Debris from the large rock started to fall down to Scorpion, Dip, and Chip.

"Gum-Gum...!" Luffy was running out to help them.

"I got it!" Ace told his brother. **"Fire Fist!"** Ace with a powerful attack knocked the debris away from Scorpion and his sons as well as destroying one of the large rocks.

"Daddy, wake up!" Chip said shaking Scorpion who was on the ground.

"Father!" Dip yelled.

"You kids alright?" Ace asked with Luffy behind him.

"Help, Ace!" said Chip.

"Please don't beat up on our Dad anymore Ace!" pleaded Dip.

"Scorpion? Hey, are you still alive?" Luffy asked.

"Heh, don't be stupid," Scorpion said looking up at Luffy. "Of course I'm still alive. You think I'd die and leave my sons behind?" Scorpion got on his knees. "Scorpion's not going out that easy." Dip and Chip ran to hug their father. "I love you. You boys are my life. I was foolish. Now, come on. Let's go back home."

 **"Yeah,"** Dip and Chip cried as they nodded. Ace and Luffy only smile at the scene.

 **-O-**

"Well, then," Ace with a smile as he stared at the Straw hats.

"You're not going to leave us, Ace..." Chopper said. "Are you?"

"Yep," Ace said. "Seeing as how it's been confirmed Blackbeard isn't in Alabasta. I have no reason to stick around."

"You sure?" Luffy asked.

"Any idea where you'll be headed next?" Sanji asked.

"I have a lead to Blackbeard's whereabouts," Ace said. "Scorpion heard about a man who saw him out West. Guess we'll see." Ace pulled something out of his pocket. "Luffy." He tossed the object he held right at Luffy.

Luffy seemed confused as to what he was holding. It just looked like a piece of paper to him.

"Hey, do yourself a favor and hang on to that," Ace said.

"But it's just a scrap of paper," Luffy said.

"That scrap of paper will reunite us someday," Ace said.

"Yeah?" Luffy said opening up the paper.

"You don't want it?" Ace asked.

"No, I'll keep it," Luffy said.

"It's perfectly natural for a guy to worry about his bungling kid brother, right?" Ace said. "He might be a bit much for all of you to handle." Ace bowed. "Take good care of him for me."

"Huh?" Luffy said.

"Luffy, when next we meet we'll both be top Pirates," Ace said staring directly at Luffy.

"Right," Luffy smiled at Ace.

"The top, you and me," Ace returned the smile.

 **"Bye!"** Dip and Chip said waved goodbye on Popo. Scorpion gave everyone one last look with a smile as he, Popo and his sons went back home. Luffy turned around to wave bye to them.

Luffy turned around only to find Ace gone. "Where's Ace?" Everyone turned around seeing that Fire Fist Ace was nowhere to be seen.

"He disappeared," said Zoro.

"Good ol' Fire Fist Ace," Sanji said.

"Ace is a great guy," Jou smiled. "I hope we see him again."

"We will see him again," Luffy nodded smiling proudly.

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "I'm sure of it."

 **-O-**

The group was now back to traveling in the desert. The sky was orange as the sun seemed like it was going to set soon. Usopp was breathing tiredly as he walked using a stick.

"Hey, Luffy?" Usopp asked. "What was that thing your brother gave you?"

"I don't really know," Luffy said. "It just looks like a scrap of paper."

"It's just paper?" Chopper asked.

"Let me see it," Sanji said grabbing the 'paper' from Luffy. He looked at it closely. "Well, it looks like it really is just a piece of paper. There's nothing written on it or anything."

"Is that all? Really?" Usopp breathed.

"I'm not really sure why Ace gave it to me," Luffy said. "But it's important." The paper flew out of Luffy's hand from the wind and flew to Eyelash who took it in his mouth. "WAAH!" Luffy screamed. "Don't eat that!" Luffy punched Eyelash over the head. "Dumb camel."

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami said. "Give me your hat."

"If it's really that important to you I can I can sew it to the underside of your hat ribbon," Nami suggested.

"Good idea!" Luffy agreed. "Sew it on real good."

"Yeah, yeah," Nami said as she began sewing and then finished. "There, it's all done. Here you go."

"Now I don't have to worry about losing it," Luffy said putting on his hat.

"If there isn't anything written on it what's the point of hanging onto the thing?" Zoro asked.

"Remember..." Jou spoke. "Ace said that scrap paper will reunite him and Luffy someday. That's why Luffy hangs on to it.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "Ace told me to hang on to it. So I'm hanging on to it. That's all."

"So, you're pretty much just basing your decision on nothing," Sanji deadpanned.

"No, my instincts," Luffy said. "Their right a lot."

None of the crew seemed to agree with Luffy's 'instincts'. Vivi looked behind herself and smiled.

"You guys," Vivi said. "We're close now. Yuba's just passed those rocks there. One last push and I'm sure we'll make it."

The whole crew smiled happily hearing that news.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jou said smirking. "Let's go."

 **"Yeah!"** cheered Chopper and Luffy.

"Yuba or bust!" Luffy said running off.

"Almost there," Nami said beckoning the others with her hand.

"Terrific," Jou said following after her.

"Come on, Zoro," Usopp pleaded. "I'm light."

"Suck it up," Zoro told him but complied.

"Hey, carry me too, Zoro!" Luffy said.

"Morons!" Zoro shouted annoyed. Jou shook his head at them with an amused smirk. He looked at Nami who was walking next to him.

"I can hardly believe we're almost there, huh?" Jou said to her with a smile.

"Yep," Nami said. "It's been a tough trip but we made it."

"Well, most of it wasn't too bad," Jou said crossing his arms. "Probably because I was here."

"What makes you say that?" Nami asked with a smile.

"Because I'm a good luck charm," Jou said giving Nami a wink.

"Sure you are," Nami said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Sure you are."

"I'm sure you think so," Jou said. "I saved your life by carrying you up a slippery mountain in the snow."

"Hey," Nami said. "Let's not forget I saved your life too. Remember that mushroom guy? You're lucky I'm not making you pay for saving you."

"How much would it be?" Jou asked.

"Take a guess," Nami said as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"1 Berri?" Jou guessed smirking.

"Not even close," Nami laughed.

"Jou, Nami?" Chopper said walking up next to them. "I thought you guys were mad at each other?"

"What makes you say that, Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Remember Jou got mad at Eyelash and then hit him and then you called him jerk and started ignoring him?" Chopper said. Nami only giggled softly at Chopper.

"Nami and I aren't mad at each other, Chopper," Jou said. "I just don't like Eyelash that much but I guess he's not that bad. Even though he's still a jackass." Eyelash glares angrily at Jou.

"Oh, I get it!" Chopper said in realization. "Did you get mad at Eyelash because you were jealous, Jou?" Everyone eyes went wide at Chopper and then looked directly at Jou.

"Jealous...?" Jou said in surprise. "Chopper, how do you figure that!? You're too young to be talking about stuff like that!"

"But it'd make sense," Chopper said. "I've been watching you when you talk to her. I even noticed some changes in your body language when you're talking to Nami."

"Keep going, Chopper," Nami said smirking. "I have to hear this."

"Chopper..." Jou tried to stop Chopper.

"When Jou folds his arms over his chest he starts to flex a bit when he's talking to Nami," Chopper said.

"I always fold my arms like this," Jou said arms folded. He slowly unfolds them off his chest.

"Another thing Jou does is that he starts trying to make his voice deeper and more masculine," Chopper said.

"P-P-Pre-Preposterous..." Jou stuttered shyly as he pulled his beanie over the side of his face looking away from Nami. Nami was teasingly smirking at him. She was enjoying this whole scene.

"Chopper, I didn't think you were so... observant," Zoro said.

"I'm a Doctor," Chopper stated plainly. "I could also explain what Nami does when she's around Jou."

"What, Chopper!?" Nami shouted with a blush.

"When Nami is around Jou..." Chopper started but was stopped by Vivi.

"Tony..." Vivi said kneeling down and grabbing Chopper's shoulders. "I think that's enough." She with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Chopper said. "In other words, Jou and Nami have a very close relationship."

"C-Close relationship!?" Sanji shouted with shark teeth. "There's no way Nami would fall for someone like Crap Look-out."

"You think she would for a weirdo like you," Zoro deadpanned at Sanji who growled at him.

"Wait!" Luffy said as everyone looked at him. "Does this mean Jou and Nami are gonna get married!?" Hearing that, Sanji's entire world shattered around him.

 **Bonk!**

Jou hardly bonks Luffy over the head into the sand leaving a lump through his straw hat.

"Luffy, you moron!" Jou shouted. "No one here is getting married! And that includes me! I'm still young so there's no way I'm getting hitched yet!"

"Hmm, a wedding...?" Nami said a finger on her chin as she had a smile on her face.

"No, no!" Jou said shaking his head. "You better not be getting any ideas, Nami!"

"Oh, I'm getting a few," Nami smiled as she hugged Jou's arm to her chest. Jou ripped his arm free began stomping away angrily. "Jou, where are you going?"

"Gee, I don't know," Jou said. "Away! From you all! And to Yuba!"

"That's right," Vivi said. "Let's go, everyone. It's almost nighttime."

"Right!" Luffy said kick-flipping back on his feet. Sanji's still standing there lifeless believing Jou and Nami being close.

"Sanji, C'mon!" Vivi called the cook.

"Yes, Vivi~!" Sanji said heart-eyed and snapping out of it.

 **-O-**

Out in the desert, there was an establishment, a bar called the "Spider's Cafe". There were four individuals inside the Spider's Cafe. There was a woman with blue hair and light skin. Her name was Paula.

There was another woman who was short with a rotund physique. This was Miss Merry Christmas. She was partnered with Mr. 4. A man who was quite larger in body size than his partner.

Mr.2 was with them as he was arguing with Miss Merry Christmas until something crashed through the of the Spider's Cafe's wall. It was members of Mr. 2's crew. They were taken down by Mr. 1. Mr. 2 was angered that his crewmates were hurt.

Mr.1 and Mr. 2 started to fight which led to Mr. 2 kicking Mr. 1 out of the Spider's Cafe though the man didn't have a scratch on him.

"Do you want to die that badly?" Mr. 1 asked with a glare at Mr. 2.

"Both of you stop this nonsense right now!" Miss DoubleFinger ordered them but they ignored her. The two agents charged each other. Mr. 1 through a punch while Mr. went in for a kick. But their attacks were stopped short by an interferer.

The figure was covered in a black hood. He blocked Mr. 2's kick and stopped Mr. 1's punch with his fist with his black-gloved hands.

"We're all brought together after a while and you two are the first to start throwing blows," the figure said. "Why am I not surprised."

"Mr. 1.5," said Mr. 1 taking his fist back and jumping back. Mr. 1.5 pushed Mr. 2 backward as the ballerina man went flying into the arms of Mr. 4. Mr. 4 held him down to calm him down as Mr. 2 thrashed around.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way, Mr. 1.5..." Mr. 1 said. "I was going to kill him."

"If there's going to any killing it will be by my hand," Mr. 1.5 said. "Perhaps you'd like a demonstration." Mr. 1.5 took off his black hood and glared at Mr. 1. His head completely bald, his eyes were onyx-colored, his skin was light, he wore a black sleeveless trenchcoat showcasing his muscled arms, black gloves that covered his hands and tattooed on his forehead was '1.5". Mr. 1.5 clenched his fist as he glared at Mr. 1. Mr. 1 glared back at 1.5. The two men were both of equal height and size.

"There will be no more fighting," Paula said getting in the way of the two. "So, everyone, calm down."

"Miss Doublefinger..." Mr. 1 said acknowledging his partner but eyes still focused on Mr. 1.5.

"Stop it! Just get off me, fatty!" shouted Mr. 2 as he thrashed around in Mr. 4's grip. "You're killing me!"

"Mr. 2!" shouted Miss Doublefinger. "It's time you calmed down as well! It's 8 'o clock." Mr. 2 stopped his thrashing around as he and everyone looked at the woman. "All the agents that should be here are here. What's more..." Miss Doublefinger said taking off her bandana showing off her curly blue hair, taking off her glasses, and wearing an outfit that consisted of a bikini top with an unusual spiderweb-like pattern across the abdominal area. "We're instructed to head to Rainbase, the 'city of dreams', in that city we'll meet someone. A man we know but whose face we have never seen. We're heading to meet the boss."

 **-O-**

At Rainbase in a dark-lit room, that only was lit from an aquarium tank with a Banana Gator swimming it, was the boss himself. Sir Crocodile of the Seven Warlords of the sea. Otherwise known as 'Mr. 0' the unknown boss of Baroque Works. With him was Miss All Sunday.

"The billions that we lost in Nanohana?" Crocodile asked his partner. "Have you been able to find replacements?"

"I've made the assignments for the replacements," said Miss All Sunday. "As far contacting the new billions, I've dispatched the Lizard Runner's to see to that."

"Good to hear," Crocodile answered. "Things are almost ready."

 **-O-**

"Look up ahead!" Vivi informed everyone. "I see a light!"

Jou pulled out his telescope and looked through it spotting the light the Princess talked about.

"Yeah, I see it," Jou said. "But what does it mean?"

"Does that mean we made it to Yuba?" Luffy asked. "I can't see with all this sand blowing everywhere."

"I'm having a hard time seeing anything with my telescope," Jou said still using his scope. He took his scope off his eyes with a serious glare. His red cloak covering his mouth to avoid the blowing sand. Everyone had their eyes set on something they can see in the distance. It must have been a town.

"Something here doesn't feel right," Vivi warned as she pulled her cloak off her mouth. "There's something wrong down there! I can tell!"

They made it up to the town they spotted. The wind was blowing onto it violently. The wind was so vicious that it was causing trees to thrash.

"Oh no!" Vivi shouted in alarm seeing it all up close. "The entire city is being struck by a sandstorm!"

The sandstorm that blew throughout the entire city of Yuba ended. All around there were dead trees, and sand nearly buried the homes and other buildings in the town.

"It can't be..." Vivi mouthed sadly as she trembled.

"It doesn't look good," Zoro said with a passed out Usopp over his shoulder. "This place doesn't look much different from that Erumalu town from before."

"No kidding," Jou said. "This is awful."

"Hmm!" Luffy hummed with his tongue sticking out. "Water!"

"Vivi, I thought this was supposed to be some sort of oasis?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah," Jou nodded. "Like, where's the oasis?"

"It looks like the oasis has disappeared," Vivi answered. "It's been swallowed up by all this sand." In front of the group, there was a lone person. He was just digging in the sand with a shovel. It was a frail old man digging into the sand with a shovel.

"I'm assuming that you're travelers..." The man said. "You must be exhausted from all the time spent in that heat. Sorry but this town is a bit dried up too. It doesn't have much relief to offer." The frail-looking old man turned seriously toward the group. "But still, you are free to rest here for awhile." The old man kept digging in the sand. "We may not have much water but there are plenty of inns here in the town. It's what we prided ourselves on after all."

"Thank you," Vivi said. "But we came here because we thought the Rebel Army was here in this town." The old man turned around, his eyes bloodshot with a vicious glare.

"What business you have with the Rebel Army!?" said the old man as he started throwing whatever he could at the group. Buckets, barrels, etc. "CURSE ALL OF YOU! IF YOU'RE HERE TO JOIN THE REBEL ARMY YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL!" The old man tired himself out from throwing and took a breath and relaxed. "If you're looking for those fools? Look elsewhere! There no longer in this town."

"WAIT, THEY'RE GONE!" Luffy shouted. All of the crew had surprised expressions hearing this news.

"They left!?" Vivi asked.

"I'm sure you noticed," The old man said as he continued to shovel. "The town was just hit by a sandstorm but that one certainly wasn't the first. After three years of no rain, the land has become increasingly dry."

"Sandstorms must happen a lot around Yuba, don't they?" Jou asked.

"Sandstorms became a regular occurrence here," said the old man. "Little by little, the oasis we knew was swallowed up. Until the town became what you see now. A dying wasteland. With the fall of supplies to the town, the Rebel Army couldn't maintain their burned out struggle so they packed up. They've moved on. The Rebel base is now located in Katorea."

"Katorea...?" Vivi said as realization struck her.

"Uh, where's that...?" Luffy asked her. "Is Katorea close to here, Vivi?"

"It's near Nanohana back the other way we came from,'" Vivi said sadly.

"Katorea!?" Chopper said. "That's where I ended up when I got separated from Sanji and met Eyelash!" Eyelash began speaking. "That's right." Chopper answered. "When you helped me get away." Eyelash kept talking as Chopper translated. "Wait a second! Eyelash said that he was carrying Rebel Army goods to Katorea."

The three of Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy started beating on Eyelash and shouting obscenities.

"Whatever," translated Chopper for Eyelash and the trio from before began beating on Eyelash again.

"Well, great," Zoro said irritably. "Coming all this way was just a waste of time." The old man began walking up to the group slowly. His eyes focused on Vivi.

"Vivi...?" the old man said gruffly as he continued walking up. "Wait, your names...?"

"Wait, hold on!" Luffy shouted waving his arms. "She's definitely not a princess!"

"Nice one, Luffy!" Zoro shouted as bonked the Straw hat over the head.

"Princess Vivi...?" said the old man. "Is that really you?" He walked up to her and gripped her shoulders. "You're alive. I can't believe it. Thank goodness. It's me, Vivi." Vivi still had no idea who this old man was. "Don't you recognize me? I look different, I lost some weight, I suppose."

Vivi's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking to.

"Toto?" Vivi gasped covering her mouth in shock. "Is it really you?"

"That's right," Toto said as he begun to get teary-eyed.

"It can't be..." Vivi said as she was getting emotional. The Straw Hat's just watched the scene before them quietly to let Vivi and Toto have their reunion.

"Toto?" Luffy said. "That's this guy?"

"Whatever it's worth, Vivi dear...?" Toto said. "I have faith in you and the King." Vivi's eyes started to water. "He's a good man. A true King who would never betray his country." The tears were now pouring down Toto's face as he started to weep and fell to his knees. "This rebellion is ridiculous!" Toto shouted. "A bunch of faithless fools! True, our country hasn't seen so much as a drop of rain in 3 years but I still put my trust in the King as I always have. Most of the country still has faith in him actually. So many times, I've tried to stop them so many times. But they won't listen to anything I say. The rebellion isn't stopping. Their strengths, supplies, and men have reached the limit, however. Their intention is to settle everything once and for all with their next attack. Their backs are against the wall, their stuck in a corner." Toto gritted his teeth as tears fell from his eyes. "Prepared for death."

Vivi gasped again as her eyes widened.

"Please, Vivi..." pleaded Toto. "You have to stop these fools from tearing our country apart." Toto started to catch his breath but continued to weep. Vivi held a cloth and handed it to Toto.

"Toto, old friend," Vivi said giving a small smile. "Please don't be worried."

"Vivi, dear..." Toto said wide-eyed.

"We'll succeed," Vivi said sounding confident. "We're going to stop this." All the Straw Hat's faces held seriousness to them. They agreed with Vivi, their friend. They were going to stop this.

"Thank you, Vivi," wheezed Toto gratefully.

 **-O-**

Toto told Vivi and company they could sleep in one of the few inns they had in Yuba that wasn't buried in the sand.

"Well, great job today everybody!" Ussop announced proudly. "Really! We did some good work! Now, let's all lie down on these comfy beds and get some well-deserved rest, okay? We'll need our strength!" Usopp quickly lied down on the bed. "Good night, you guys."

 **Whack!**

A pillow hit Usopp over the head courtesy of Zoro.

"Please..." Zoro said. "This whole trip you've been nothing but lazy."

"Why, you!" Usopp growled." Quit comparing me to you and all the other superhuman freaks!" He threw a pillow straight into Zoro's face.

"Now, you're annoying me," Zoro muttered.

"Zoro's right, Usopp," Jou said hand on his hip. "You've have been pretty lazy. With you asking him to carry you and all."

"Oh, Jou, I heard earlier..." Usopp said with a sly smirk.

"Heard what...?" Jou asked raising an eyebrow.

"When's the big wedding between you and Na-" Usopp never finished his sentence as another pillow hit him in the face knocking down again.

"Shut your face, you jackass!" Jou shouted. "There isn't gonna be any wedding!" Jou breathed out and relaxed as his eyes turned up to Nami who was on the top bunk of one of the beds.

Nami had a smile on her face as her chin was perched on her arms. She giggled softly as Jou turned away his beanie over to the side of his face to hide his blush. Usopp with a pillow in hand glared at Jou and threw it at him in retaliation from earlier.

Jou took the pillow right in the face. "You jackass." Jou muffled through the pillow. Usopp soon threw a second straight at Chopper knocking the reindeer down.

"I think bluenose here wins an award for laziest talking animal in the desert!" Usopp said pointing at Chopper.

"You start walking around in a fur coat!" Chopper said getting in the Sniper's face.

"Uh, Sanji I think that's my bed?" Vivi said as Sanji was in her bed and offering her to join him.

"I know," Sanji said. "I thought you might have trouble sleeping all alone tonight, Vivi..." A pillow soon hit Sanji in the face.

"And the award for biggest perv goes to Sanji," Usopp said since the pillow came from him. Chopper was snickering behind Usopp.

"All right, Slingshot boy," Sanji said glaring. "I'm gonna shove that pillow so far down your throat you'll choke on it!" Between all the guys it turned into a giant pillow fight.

"What do you guys don't seem to understand the concept of..." Nami soon took a pillow to her own face and then threw it back at the guys.

"I hope you're ready," Sanji said cracking his fist and running into the fray. Vivi then took a pillow to her face. It left a red mark on her face as she looked at her friends all throwing pillows at each other.

Jou, Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, and Sanji all started wrestling with each other. Nami was irritated looking at all the guys until she looked at Vivi. The blue-haired Princess was rather amused watching all the guys fight as she gave a small laugh with a smile

Jou soon crawled out through all the fighting leaving the other four to fight with each other. He stood up and began brushing his clothes off and smoothing them out. He adjusted his beanie on his head.

Jou gave the guys one last look and shook his head and started walking to the door.

 **-O-**

Jou sat down on the ground, he perched an arm on his knee. He stared up at the moon at the Alabasta's bright desert full moon. He admired the gorgeous orb as it looked beautiful in the sky.

The door behind him opened up. He never turned around to see who it was. He already figured out who it was as the person was walking up from behind him.

"Nami," Jou said.

"Jou, how did you even know it was even me?" Nami wondered.

"Your footsteps," Jou said simply.

"You're telling me that you could tell it was me just by my footsteps?" Nami said as she stood next to Jou.

"When I was young, I was taught to be observant and it was also to be more aware of my senses," Jou said.

"Right," Nami said putting her hand on her hip. "Did you come out here to get away from all the noise the others were making?"

"Yep," Jou said. "Did you come out here to do the same?" Jou brought out a teasing smirk. "Or are you just following me?"

"Oh, please, don't flatter yourself," Nami scoffed but smiled.

"Hahaha," Jou laughed as he stopped laughing he smiled at her. "Sit here with me."

"O-Okay," Nami said with a blush. Nami sat down next to Jou, her knees to her chest with her arms perched on top of them. Nami's eyes looked up at the moon as her face brightened into a smile. "Oh, right. I haven't had a chance to look at the moon ever since we started traveling. It looks so beautiful in a desert country." Nami kept admiring the moon as Jou stared at her.

 _"It isn't the only thing that is..."_ Jou thought as he faced toward the moon. Jou closed his eyes and smiled. He opened his eyes and turned his head as he saw Nami giving him a cheeky smile.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Jou wondered worriedly.

"I'm just wondering what you're smiling about?" Nami said. "What were you thinking about, Jou?"

"Nothing," Jou gulped nervously.

"C'mon just tell me," Nami pleaded. "I won't laugh."

"That's what they all say," Jou frowned.

"Don't be such a spoilsport," Nami teased getting closer to Jou's face. "Tell me."

"Well..." Jou turned his head away from her, rubbing the back of his neck as he realized what to say instead. "I was just thinking about a memory from back then."

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"When I was a kid..." Jou said. "Me and Rana... you know that she and I were friends as children. She and I would spend every day together. Playing, training, sometimes getting into trouble..." Jou said fondly.

"Did you and her get into trouble a lot?" Nami asked.

"Not all the time," Jou shook his head. "But we got in trouble when we stayed out too late to watch the sunset and also even later to look at the moon."

"How much trouble were you both in for that?" Nami inquired.

"For a couple of 8-year-olds...?" Jou said thinking. "Just a scolding. Rana got scolded by her grandmother. My mom scolded me but it was just to put on a show. She was okay with letting me have my own freedom but she had her moments sometimes where she was scary."

"Hmm," Nami hummed with a small giggle. "So...?" She asked. "What are you gonna do when you see Rana again?"

"I... I haven't really thought that far ahead," Jou said. "Nami, could I be honest with you for a second?"

"Of course you can," Nami smiled.

"Well, ever since I met with Rana in Loguetown, I've been thinking..." Jou said.

"About...?" asked Nami.

"I'm not sure how this is gonna sound to you but..." Jou sighed closing his eyes. "Sometimes I think becoming a pirate might not have been a good idea."

It was an uncomfortable few moments for Jou as Nami never said a word. He opened his eyes and turned his head to her. Jou could visibly see disappointment and anger in her face.

"Nami, listen to me..." Jou started. "I-Woah!" Jou was shoved to the ground by Nami, he never had a chance to stand up as Nami tackled him back down, straddling him. "Nami, what are you...?" He was confused as to what she was doing.

"Jou..." Nami said staring down at him. "Look at me in the eyes and tell you didn't mean that?"

"I..." Jou said looking away avoiding Nami's eyes.

"I said look at me," Nami said as she put her hands on his chest. Jou finally faced Nami, his brown eyes locking with hers. Jou's eyes widened when he saw Nami's eyes develop tears.

"Nami...?" Jou said.

"How could you say that in front of me, after all, we've been through?" Nami said. "Haven't you ever considered how the crew would feel if you said that in front of them? How would Luffy feel? Do you even care about how I feel?"

"Of course I do," Jou said. "I have always considered how everyone would feel if I told them how I felt about becoming a Pirate. Before, the only reason I joined up with you guys was so I could find the All Scope, but sailing with you all so far has been the best time of my life. But..."

"Be straight with me..." Nami said pressing her palms down on Jou's chest. "Do you want to leave the crew?"

"No," Jou shook his head. "Nami, listen to me, I made friends with all of you. Do you honestly think I want to leave?" Jou asked as he gently touched Nami's cheek. "No." Jou smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

Nami sighed and sat up still on top of Jou. "Okay. If you really mean that? Then, I want you to promise me?"

"Promise you what...?" Jou wondered.

"Promise you won't say anything like that again," Nami said.

"Like what again?" Jou asked.

"You know what I mean," Nami said leaning down a bit to get into his face again. "Promise me."

"Okay," Jou sighed and looked into her eyes. "I promise."

"Good," Nami said getting off Jou and sitting back down. Jou sat next to her as Nami got close and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Boy, Nami..." Jou smirked. "Has anyone ever told you, you could get pretty emotional?"

"Shut up," Nami pouted as Jou snickered.

"Just don't cry anymore," Jou said. "I can't stand seeing you like that."

"It's your fault, ya know?" Nami said.

"Whatever," Jou sighed out.

"But... the moon is beautiful, huh?" Nami said softly.

"Yeah, it is," Jou agreed softly.

 **-O-**

Meanwhile, at the resort town of Rainbase. The Baroque Officer agents were meeting up with Mr. 0. The boss, face to face. The 6 agents all sat at a long table and behind them was an aquarium that had Banana gators swimming around in it.

"Gimme a break!" Mr. 2 complained. "You gotta be kidding me! How long are we gonna have to wait around like this!? I could be practicing my dancing instead of sitting here!"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Mr. 4.

"Mr. 2," said Mr. 1.5. "Quiet with your complaints. It's getting to be quite obnoxious."

"Mr. 1.5 is right, Mr. 2," Miss Doublefinger said arms folded. "Just still over there and wait quietly."

"Yeah, shut up you stupid man!" shouted Miss Merry Christmas pounding down on the table.

"You calm down too, Miss Merry Christmas," said Miss Doublefinger.

"I guess it isn't too surprising that you don't all get along," said Mr. All Sunday with a small laugh. She was standing at the top of some stairs and wearing a white cowboy hat, a white trenchcoat, and white boots. "Oh, well. It isn't necessary that you do anyway."

"Miss All Sunday," said Mr. 1.

"Also known as, the boss's partner," Mr. 1.5 said.

"Thank you all for coming so far to attend this gathering of are's in Rainbase," Miss All Sunday said stepping down the stairs. "The city where gambling is the only king and every man and woman dreams of going home rich. Welcome to Raindinners. The largest casino in the whole city."

"Miss All Sunday, could we skip the formalities," Mr. 1 said gruffly. "And get to the point."

"Yes," Miss All Sunday said. "I was just getting to that, Mr. 1."

"Let's start already!" Miss Merry Christmas shouted. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Start! Start! Start! Now! Now! Now!"

"As annoying as the short woman is, I agree," Mr. 1.5 said. "Better get to the point, Miss All Sunday."

"Of course, Mr. 1.5..." Miss All Sunday said. "But there's something that needs to be taken care of. It's time to meet our boss who's face you've never seen. I've been acting as his face and voice for some time now. Delivering orders as he saw fit. There's no longer any need for such secrecy, however..."

"Finally, the time has come," said 'Sir' Crocodile turning in a chair to face the table. "For 'Operation: Utopia'."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Jou: :|**

 **What's with that face?**

 **Jou: Was that supposed to be suspenseful?**

 **A little bit. Crocodile finally shows his face and I thought It'd be good to end it here. Plus, I believe the chapter is long enough. Ya know, originally I wasn't gonna add the Scorpion filler but I decided to do it anyway.**

 **I was gonna make it its own separate chapter but it was much too short so I decided to add more to it. Plus, it was so Ace's farewell made a bit more sense since after learning Blackbeard isn't in Alabasta.**

 **Reviews...**

 **GreenD109: Glad you liked Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Sanji's combo attack. The Jou and Eyelash bit I added for a little fun. So, I'm glad people found that enjoyable.**

 **OnePieceFan: That'd be kinda funny if Jou said Scorpion's(Mortal Kombat) iconic line. I also think that if Jou existed in the One Piece video games I think he'd fight a bit like Kratos.**

 **Auran Ketchum:**

 **Jou: After reading the reviews, no one likes that stupid camel.**

 **Jack Conrad: Heh, yeah, I don't think the crew thought clearly since they let Luffy carry everyone's things.**

 **Drakedragon297: Glad you liked it, Drake. And what's this? You're planning on writing a One Piece story. Yeah, I can see why you'd want to start at Water Seven. Well, please notify me when you get around to it(or I'll just check your profile lol). I'd like to read it.**

 **BlueRaptor629: Tension between Jou and Rana? That can't be avoided.**

 **Jou: OF COURSE IT CAN'T! BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE TOO EASY!**

 **Calm your ass down, Jou!**

 **Hawkeye: Well, Jou and Nami had some moments in this chapter and maybe had a little discussion. I'm not revealing when they get together. I guess, when the time comes, you'll know.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: I don't think anyone liked the Camel. Well, actually, Jou's going with Sanji after Absolam.**

 **Jou: Still don't know who Absolam is?**

 **You're not gonna like him. That's for sure.**

 **M: I mean, I'm still planning the team out and whatnot. Not all of them boys(Three boys, One girl.) I think the Weiss and Neptune pairing is not really a pairing in my opinion.**

 **Gh0st495: I'm glad you're liking the arc so far. We had a bit of JouxNami moments in this chapter too.**

 **Son of Whitebeard: Haha, last chapter everyone was being super angry and childish.**

 **CleverRaptor: No sweat, my dude. Though, speaking of fanfiction ideas. I have been watching a lot of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Been thinking of doing an OC story on it. Maybe a crossover?**

 **KP360:** **Hey, we're actually almost there for some of the crew actually meeting Crocodile.**

 **Jou: Never met a Warlord before? I really wonder what he's like?**

 **You'll see.**

 **Pokemonking0924: I skipped a few things and just decided to describe them instead. I doubt I would've changed much in it actually.**

 **Harutsuta: Rana appeared in chapter 41. Jou and Rana will probably interact next chapter.**

 **YoYoGoBot: I guess it just depends what that good character has done. I guess you mean that the accusing, high position person was in the wrong all along about the character and just believes that they did a heinous crime. So, you're saying that it bothers you that the high position character never apologizes to the good character? I suppose it just depends on how the whole scenario between the characters was written?**

 **Yeah, sorry I couldn't answer your question all the that great. I got the gist of what you were saying but next time just ask the question. I don't think you need that whole explanation.**

 **DUDE:**

 **Jou: You hear that, Author? I'm awesome.**

 **Whatever you say, Captain Bighead. Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise if Jou becomes a Supernova. Does it look possible he might be? Anyway, don't know if I mentioned or not but Jou's bounty will not be higher than Zoro's.**

 **By the way, everyone, tell what you thought about Jou and Nami's conversation in Yuba. About Jou's thoughts on if becoming a pirate was a bad idea because of Rana.**

 **Well, that's that for this one!**

 **Jou: Next time, guys! Bye now!**

 **Later!**


	44. Rainbase

**I do not own One Piece**

 **It is owned by Oda**

 **I just own the OC's**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **One Piece Jou's Adventures: Alabasta Saga Pt.44**

* * *

 **(Alabasta Arc Opening: Again by Yui, FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood)**

"It's time... for Operation: Utopia."

All 6 Baroque Work's agents were stunned by the sudden surprise that their boss happened to be 'Sir' Crocodile, one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea. Even the most stoic like Mr. 1 or Mr. 1.5 were baffled by this drop of news.

"This will be the greatest and the finale operation that Baroque Work's carries out," Crocodile said with a confident smile.

"It seems your familiar with our boss?" Miss All Sunday said coolly. "Or his public identity, anyway." She said this as Banana Gators from inside the Aquarium swam behind her.

"Yes, of course, we are..." Miss Doublefinger spoke. "But why is one of the 7 Warlords leading us?" That was a question a lot of the agents had in their minds.

"Yeah, we didn't expect to have such a big shot guy for our leader!?" shouted Miss Merry Christmas.

"Let me get this straight...!?" Mr.2 spoke up. "We've been working for a Pirate for our first day!?"

"So, then you are actually our boss?" Mr.1 asked. Crocodile's eyes which were closed shot up quickly, giving a glare.

"That a problem?" Crocodile said with a threatening tone.

"Not a problem at all," Mr.1.5 spoke up. "I do, however, find it to be a bit... ironic that someone who works for the government would need a company like Baroque Works."

"I do not seek money or status..." Crocodile answered. "It is something more." He said looking at each of his Officer agents. "Military strength."

"Military strength?" Mr.1 inquired.

"Is that the reason for this 'Operation: Utopia'?" asked Mr.1.5.

"Allow me to explain myself," Crocodile answered lighting his cigar. "Let me tell you my true objective. My goal and my final operation that Baroque Works will be conducting."

 **-O-**

Crocodile finished his explanation and doused his cigar in an ashtray that was in front of him on the table.

"You mean something like that really exist on this island?" wondered Mr.2. "And we're going to steal the whole country along with it. This assignment is making me tremble all over!" Mr.2 said elastically.

"So these new orders are the final pieces of one giant plan that Baroque has been working towards?" Mr.1 asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Crocodile replied. "Every assignment performed as an agent, every mission that was founded has been part of the single operation. And those letters there..." The agents took hold of the letters in front of them and opened them. "Are the final orders that you'll receive." Crocodile grinned. "The time has finally come. For Alabasta Kingdom to disappear. Once each of you has completed the assignment before you, this desert kingdom will destroy itself from the inside out." The agents after reading the instructions burned the letters from the fire on the candelabrum. "The Rebel and Royal armies will have nowhere to go. Nowhere to turn. As a result, they'll fall neatly into the hands of Baroque Works. If all goes according to plan, in a single night Alabasta Kingdom will become our Utopia. This mission is the final and most important act that Baroque Works will carry out. Failure is not an option. We begin tomorrow at noon."

 **"Yessir!"** the 6 agents said in unison as Crocodile smiled victoriously as he knew his plan was going to work and no one will get in his way.

"I wish you luck," Crocodile said. Coming from the stairs, footsteps were approaching and getting closer until they came to a sudden stop.

"About this Operation: Utopia...?" said the voice as everyone turned to see who it was. "May I ask you to postpone it for a while." The one who recommended this was none other than Mr.3.

"How did you get here?" Miss All Sunday asked with a straight-face. "The location of this room is a secret."

"So what little hidey-hole did you crawl out of to get here, Mr.3?" Mr.2 asked quickly getting out of his seat and into a fighting stance. "Now, I will finally complete my mission!"

"Hold on, Mr.2..." Crocodile said, eyes closed. He wanted Mr.3 to finish with what he was going to say.

"I didn't crawl out from anywhere thank you very much," Mr.3 said sounding offended. "I merely followed you all from your little meeting at Spider's Cafe. It was easy enough to do, I just hitched a ride on the back of Banchi's car unseen. Boss, at least we meet." Mr.3 gave a small bow. "I have come here to humbly beg for your forgiveness and to ask that I be given a second chance. You see, Mr.2? I knew it was only a matter of time before someone was sent to eliminate me after I failed to complete the assignment that I was given." He said walking down the stairs. "That is why I decided to change my course slightly and head directly for our headquarters at the Spider's Cafe."

"You said to have failed to complete a mission," Crocodile spoke. "What're you talking about?"

"Well, you know..." Mr.3 said. "How I was, unfortunately, unable to prevent the Straw Hat brat's and Princess Vivi from escaping, remember?"

Crocodile, as he was holding a teacup crushed the handle in his hand in slight irritation and anger and stood up. His face slightly shrouded in darkness.

"You're telling me that they got away?" Crocodile asked. "All of them?" Hearing the anger in Crocodile's voice, sweat dropped from Mr.3's forehead. "You're saying they're still alive!? What were you talking about on the Transponder Snail!? You said that they were dead! Princess Vivi and her bratty little Pirate friends! You did deal with them, didn't you!?"

"A Transponder Snail?" Mr.3 repeated in confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about? I never used a Transponder Snail the entire time I was on Little Garden. Not even once."

"WHAT!?" growled Crocodile through grit teeth. Crocodile remembered his conversation that he thought he had with Mr.3 which was never him at all. He lit another cigar and took a drag of it. "This isn't good news. Although, it explains why the Unluckies haven't returned from Little Garden. I assume you at least got rid of one or two of them?" He asked Mr.3.

"No," Mr.3 put his head down shamefully. "Not exactly." Hearing that response Crocodile turned to Mr.3, his eyes showing obvious anger. "Wait! The information I was given wasn't entirely accurate! There were 5 Pirate escorts with Princess Vivi and then on top of that there was this really funny-looking man with a long nose!"

"Dammit!" snarled Crocodile as he stood up.

"Please, Boss!" chimed Mr.2. "Can you explain to the rest of us what's going on with this insanity!? None of this makes any sense!" Mr.2 was soon looking at a row of pictures which was the drawn ones of Luffy, Zoro, Jou, and Nami. There was even a taken photo of Vivi herself. "All of them! I met all these people! Yes, I ran into them on my way to the Cafe!"

"Really?" answered Crocodile.

Mr.2 turned into Luffy. "There was this guy." He turned into this Zoro. "And this guy." He turned into Jou. "And this guy." He turned into Nami. "And this girl." He morphed into Usopp. "And this guy." Last, he turned into Chopper. "And this thing too." After finishing, Mr.2 turned back into himself. "Plus, one more." He slammed his hands on the table. "So Miss Wednesday is really the Princess posing as an agent!? You mean these people are all actually the enemy!?"

"That's correct," Crocodile replied. "These people have uncovered who I really am. They need to be taken care of or they'll interfere with the plan." Mr.2 eyes were widened in shock as his head hit the table. "Mr.3 you were right about one thing. It does seem like they've added one person and one animal. Their group is increasing in number as they continue to move forward. Setting the pet aside I think there is something that I can safely assume at the moment. Princess Vivi and her 5 little friends are very likely in Alabasta already. Now to prepare. Mr.2 make photos of those faces you displayed."

"But-but, Boss, I promised that I would eliminate Vivi and her friends with my own two hands...!" Mr.3 argued.

"Just shut up you damn fool!" yelled Crocodile with a grasp of Mr.3's throat. Mr.3 tried to remove the hand from his throat but it was no use as it was like a vice grip. "Now, Mr.3, listen very carefully... do you have any idea why I gave you your rank? Why you're an Officer Agent? Hmm?" He squeezed harder on Mr.3's throat, a bit of drool fell from Mr.3's bottom lip. "In terms of fighting skills alone even Mr.4 has you beat."

Mr.1 and 1.5 were both not even paying attention to the scene before them, Mr.2 and Mr.4 were watching with looks of horror on their faces. Seeing this caused them to go blue in the face.

"Do you understand that?" Crocodile asked. "I promoted you because of your under-handed tenacity when it comes to completing an assignment." At this moment, Mr.3's body started to dry up and become shriveled. "You have gravely disappointed me."

"What's happening to him!?" Miss Merry Christmas wondered in bewilderment.

"He's just shriveling up!?" Miss Doublefinger said sounding just as shocked. Mr.3 fell right to the floor on his knees.

"W-Water..." begged Mr.3, his voice cracked. "I need Water... some water..."

"You can all the water you want," Crocodile said. "Down there." He pushed a button from the arm of his chair and Mr.3 fell through a trap door screaming in fear as he fell through the dark depths. Crocodile alerted one of his many Banana Gators. "It looks to be feeding time. Nothing but trouble." The remaining Officer Agents were a bit blue in the face after seeing their boss just did to one of the Officer Agents of Baroque Works. "But no longer." Crocodile slammed his hand right on the table causing some of the agents to flinch. "Now the rest of you listen up, take a good look at these 6." He said about the pictures of Zoro, Jou, Nami, Usopp, Vivi, and Luffy. "They are determined to stop the rebellion in Alabasta. If we leave them alone they are bound to come to us."

"I understand that," Mr.2 said with a bit of solemness in his voice. "But boss even if the girl is the Princess of this country, do you think that she can prevent the rebellion at this point?"

"Unfortunately, she has a connection that she can take advantage of," Crocodile added. "Princess Vivi Nefertari and the Rebel Leader Kohza were apparently friends when they were they were children." He stabbed his hook into Vivi's photo. "The Rebel's have 700,000. Even if the Rebellion can be stopped now, Princess Vivi is certainly capable of bringing real confusion to their ranks. I've already sent many of the Billion's to join with Kohza's Rebel forces. The fact that I haven't heard anything from our men must mean that Vivi and her friends have must not yet taken any action. This is good. Whatever the costs they must be prevented from not making contact with the Rebel Army before the operation is complete and we have one. Miss All Sunday?"

"Yes, sir...?" answered Crocodile's partner.

"Given the current circumstances we should use Transponder Snails," Crocodile said. "Contact the Billion's who are in Nanohana. Tell them to kill on site without any hesitation. Do not allow Princess Vivi and the Pirates into Katorea!" He ordered with a pound of his fist. "Vivi must not be allowed to meet with the Rebel Leader Kohza!"

"Yes, sir?" Miss All Sunday said calmly and walking away to get the preparation's ready.

"Now, the rest of you get going as well," Crocodile said to the other Officer 6 agents. "You don't want to miss the fun, do you?" They stood up to leave the room. "We are very close to realizing our Utopia." He lit his cigar and over in the aquarium was the remains of Mr.3's cloak. "I hate to be disappointed by any of you. You understand?"

"Just leave it to us," Miss Doublefinger said. "Boss, sir."

"AND WE'RE OFF~!" sang Mr.2 doing a swan pose.

"Failure isn't an option," Mr.1.5 said with a crack of his fist.

"Go enjoy yourselves," Crocodile said with a smirk.

 **-O-**

As soon as it became daylight in the Alabasta town of Yuba. Princess Vivi and the Straw hat crew packed up their stuff to start heading off on their way. Toto was their to seem all off on their journey.

"I'm so sorry I didn't have more to offer you, Princess Vivi," Toto apologized.

"No, please don't worry about it," Vivi reassured her old friend. "Well, we should be off now, Toto."

"Luffy," Toto said to the crew's Captain. "Here take this with you." He handed Luffy a small barrel with a straw.

"Wow! Water!" Luffy cheered grinning. "You found some then?"

"Yes, it was last night," Toto said smiling. "A bit after you fell asleep while digging that huge hole of yours. I finally reached a moist layer under the dry stuff. That water there was from what I was able to extract from the damps..."

"Woah, that sounds pretty complicated but thank you!" Luffy said stopping Toto from explaining anymore.

"That right there is genuine Yuba water," Toto said. "It's not much. But it was all I was able to get."

"Right," Luffy smiled. "Then I'll drink it with care."

Everyone waved farewells to Toto as he did too and went walking on their way back to Katorea as that was where the Rebel Army was. During the walk, Luffy quickly sat down on the sand, leaning his back against a lone thin tree as the rest of the group kept going. Usopp was the first to realize that someone wasn't following along with everyone.

"Hey, Luffy!" shouted the Sniper. "What are you doing over there!?" Everyone stopped walking and noticed the Captain.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Jou asked. "You want to take a food break again?" Luffy never answered and only closed his eyes.

"Luffy?" Nami said hopping off Eyelash.

"Um, is everything alright?" Vivi asked with confusion. Luffy brought his head up and eyed everyone.

"I quit," stated the Straw hat. Luffy's statement only confused the others. No one knew what Luffy was thinking or what's making him act this way.

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"What's that mean?" Vivi asked afterward. "Quit what, Luffy?"

"Oh, come on," complained Usopp. "We don't time to put up with every weird, little mood you have right now, Luffy. Let's go."

"Yeah, shouldn't we get going?" Chopper chimed in.

"Yes, we should and fast," Sanji agreed. "If we don't get back to that Katorea place we came and stop the rebellion that's about to begin then a million Alabasta citizens are about to start fighting then things are about to get real ugly real quick! We're doing this for Vivi." Sanji made his way up to Luffy. "So, let's go." He took hold of Luffy's shirt.

Luffy simply just the Cook's hand off him and tossed him to the side.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sanji shouted with shark teeth.

"Vivi..." Luffy said getting the Princess's attention.

"Yes?"

"Right now, all I wanna do is kick Crocodile's ass, you understand?" Luffy face tightened in anger. "Maybe we can keep the people from starting a rebellion but that won't stop Crocodile. "Besides, we won't be able to accomplish anything in Katorea. We're Pirates. Everyone knows things are better without us around."

"You gotta admit, he's got a good way of getting straight to the point whenever he wants to," Sanji said.

"Well, yeah..." Usopp said. "But not often."

"No," Vivi said. "That's not true."

"You want it to work out so that nobody dies in this fight," Luffy added. "Isn't that right, Vivi? None of the citizens, none of us either. We're up against one of the 7 Warlords of the Sea and a million of your own people on top of that. And you still want everyone to end up all safe and sound. You'll never win that way."

Vivi's cloak shadowed her eyes, she bit her lip and had her fists balled.

"C'mon, Luffy!" Nami said. "Can't you at least show Vivi a little sympathy!?"

"Nami..." Jou said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Stay out of it."

"Why, Jou!?" Nami said turning to Jou. "Why should I!?" He never batted an eye to her as he kept watching the discussion between Luffy and Vivi. Vivi stepped up to Luffy, moving her hood off her head without using her hands.

"And what's wrong with that, huh!?" asked the angered Princess. "What is so wrong with not wanting to see people die or get hurt!?"

"Cause people die," Luffy stated. "That's why." Vivi had had enough of Luffy's words. She slapped Luffy so hard he went falling into the sand.

"Stop talking like that! I won't listen to it!" Vivi screamed shaking her head violently. "Say that again I will really hurt you! That's the whole point of what we're doing here! Don't you understand? No one here in Alabasta! Not the Rebel Army or the Royal Army or the people are not the blame for this! None of them have done anything wrong! Why should any of them have to pay for what's happened!?" Vivi's glare intensified. "WHEN EVERY LAST BIT OF IT IS CROCODILE'S FAULT!"

Luffy struggled to get on his feet as he knelt on the sand. He dashed up to Vivi and punched her in the face.

"So, you're saying it's only alright!?" Luffy screamed. "FOR YOU DIE!?"

"No, Luffy!?" Usopp fearfully shouted. "You've gone too far!"

"Dammit, Luffy!" Sanji growled angrily. Vivi got up and wiped her lower lip. She quickly ran at Luffy and tacked him to the sand.

"Just being in this country one day and taking a look around even I can tell!" Luffy said. Vivi's hand was raised up until she brought down both her fist on Luffy. Repeatedly punching him across his face.

"Tell what!?" she screamed between punches.

"What this country needs more than anything!?" Luffy shouted while being pummeled. "You think that putting just your life on the line is enough to stop this from happening!?"

"Well, what else exactly should I be putting on the line that would be worth it then, Luffy!?" Vivi argued. "What, Luffy!?" Luffy took hold of Vivi's arms. "I don't have anything else I can put on the line..." Vivi cried. "Just... just me..." Luffy pushed Vivi off of him.

"Well, you could at least try putting our lives on the line together!?" Luffy said. "Aren't we friends, huh!?" Vivi was stunned by the words of Luffy, she covered her mouth as tears started to flood from her eyes. "Well, aren't we friends?" repeated Luffy as Vivi sobbed. "There. Now, you see. Now you understand. Hey, you can cry." Luffy picked up his hat and started dusting it off. "I know how much you hate this. You wanna get Crocodile the most."

Nami made her way up to Vivi and comforted her with a hug as Vivi kept crying. The wind blew as the crew had expressions of determination. Luffy placed his straw hat on his head.

"So, now tell me..." Luffy said. "Where can I find Crocodile!?"

Vivi didn't answer Luffy right away. She was still bawling on her knees and looked up to meet her friends' eyes.

"You all...?" Vivi said. "Luffy was right. I've made up my mind now. Change of plans. We're going to go find Crocodile."

"Yeah," Luffy said nodding.

"That does seem like the quickest way of stopping the fighting from happening," Nami said.

"I agree," Jou said. "To be frank, it kinda felt like we weren't getting anywhere to stopping this."

"And we can stop wandering around the desert too," Zoro said. "That was beginning to get old."

"So, where is he anyway?" Sanji asked. "This damn Crocodile guy."

"Let's see..." Vivi said kneeling down, pulling out the map and everyone joining her in doing so. "This is the capital city 'Alubarna' where my father rules and the Rebel Army is camped here." Vivi pointed to Katorea. "Getting ready to invade Alubarna."

"So we just need to get to Crocodile so the Rebel's can get to Alubarna," Sanji deduced.

"This is where Crocodile is," Vivi pointed to another spot on the map.

"It's called 'Rainbase'?" read Jou. "What's it like there?"

"It's a city to the north of us," Vivi explained. "About a day's journey from here."

 **-O-**

Everyone started their journey to Rainbase so they can go after Crocodile. Vivi and Nami were riding Eyelash. Luffy and Usopp using sticks to keep up their lagging bodies in the heat of the desert. Zoro, Jou, and Sanji all are walking normally and Chopper was using Walk Point. Luffy and Usopp were busy annoyingly groaning which was getting Nami's nerves.

"Okay!" Nami said. "Did I or did I not tell the two of you to quit with the pathetic moaning all the time!?" Luffy and Usopp started to shout complaints at Nami. They went ignored as Nami's eyes went straight at Jou. She wondered if he was wondering about their conversation last night. She even wondered if it was wrong to sorta force him to tell her he didn't mean becoming a Pirate with everyone else was a bad idea when his childhood friend was a Marine.

Jou eyes finally made contact with Nami. They stared into each other's eyes until he turned his eyes to the side to avoid her gaze. He wasn't trying to avoid her completely. He only felt he might've made her angry with him after their small discussion due saying him becoming a Pirate was a bad idea.

"Hey, Chopper?" Zoro called the reindeer. "You've managed to make it all day without collapsing."

"Yeah," Chopper answered. "I'm trying not to. Vivi, does this Rainbase city have a water supply?"

"Oh, yeah," Vivi smiled. "No shortage there. It's a gambling town. Almost completely isolated because of all the fighting."

"Ah~!" Nami squealed with her eyes turned into Berri signs. "Gambling!" Jou couldn't help but snicker a little. He was still happy that Nami could still act like her normal self.

"No way, Nami!" Zoro said. "We're not going there to gamble!"

"I guess people need some places to relax even here in Alabasta," Sanji said.

 **"Gum-Gum No Way!"** Luffy shouted using his rubber powers trying to keep his small barrel of water away from the grabbing hands of Usopp. "No! No! No! No! No! No!" repeated Luffy as he continued keeping his water from Usopp. " **Gum-Gum Leave Me Alone!"**

"Come on, Luffy!" Usopp pleaded. "Just give me one sip of it, please! Isn't that why he gave it to us!?"

"The old guy from the sandstorm gave it to me!" Luffy reminded. "He had to dig all night just to get this much of it! We can't just go drinking it like it's regular water or something. So no way!"

"Wow," Nami mouthed in amazement. "You can restrain yourself sometimes."

"Well, yeah!" Luffy responded. "Of course I can, Nami. That was a rude thing to say, you know?" Usopp fell to his knees tiredly and still pleading for water.

"How long till Rainbase, Vivi?" Luffy asked. Vivi hopped off Eyelash and faced Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy?" Vivi said. "Thanks a lot. I never would've been able to make this decision on my own."

"Okay, then give me food," Luffy said. "After I beat up Crocodile give me food." Luffy punched his fist. "I'll eat till I explode."

"I promise I will," Vivi replied with a smile.

 **-O-**

"There," Vivi said as everyone followed Vivi's gaze.

"So, is that the city?" Chopper wondered.

"That's it?" Nami said. Up ahead was indeed a city. It definitely looked a lot bigger than an Alabasta city like Nanohana. What really made it stand out was there a humongous-looking tower with a giant gold gator statue atop it.

"Are we here!?" Luffy shouted.

"Yes, Luffy," Jou answered the Captain. "We're here."

 _"Crocodile,"_ Vivi thought with her biting her lip.

"YEAH!" screamed Luffy. "TIME TO KICK CROCODILE'S ASS!"

 **-O-**

"So, that's Rainbase, huh?" Luffy asked as everyone kept walking straight up to Rainbase.

"So after all that's happened are we operating under the assumption that Baroque Works knows that were on the island with them?" Zoro asked.

"It seems likely," Nami answered. "We did run into Mr.2 so I think it's safe to assume they have at least some idea that we were headed to Alabasta."

"Who cares about that," Luffy said arms folded.

"Because they know our faces," Jou reminded.

"Exactly," Usopp agreed. "Just lay low."

"And why is that!?" Luffy said.

"Because if we get spotted before we can find Crocodile I'm sure he can come up with all sorts of nasty ways of taking care of us," Usopp explained.

"Assination is kind of their area of expertise," Zoro said.

"LAYING LOW!" Luffy shouted at full volume. "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU CROCODILE!"

"That's the opposite of laying low, Luffy," Jou said.

"You weren't even listening, were you!?" Usopp said with a bonk on Luffy's head.

"Well, no matter happens I will take it upon myself protect Nami and Vivi from any harm," Sanji said as he started to swoon. "I'm always happy to play Prince Charming~! For a lady~!"

"Smooth one," Zoro simply said not even looking in Sanji's direction.

"Smoother than you are, Zoro!" Sanji shouted with shark teeth.

"Well, anyway..." Jou said. "We're finally here at Rainbase. Now, who wants water?"

 **"Water..."** whined Chopper and Usopp.

"IM GOING!" Luffy screamed as he ran right into Rainbase.

"Wait for me, Luffy!" Usopp yelled following Luffy into the city.

"HEY!" Nami called after them. "You might wanna take some money along!" It was too late as the two were already long gone.

"Here, I'll go with them," Jou said. "Hand me the money. Be back soon." Jou took the money from Nami and started running off after Luffy and Usopp. "Hold on, you guys! Wait for me!"

 **-O-**

At an establishment called the 'Sand Cafe', patrons were sitting in the little bar in Rainbase engrossed in conversation, a small old woman was tending to the bar. Who was sitting at the bar was Captain Smoker, Tashigi, and Rana. Rana was sitting there just twirling a straw in her drink as Tashigi spoke with the Captain.

"Captain Smoker...?" said Tashigi. "Why do you think that they'll be here? What reason would the Straw Hat's have for coming to Rainbase?"

"Let's just call it a hunch," Smoker answered. As Smoker answered his Sergeant Major, Luffy and Usopp just stepped into the bar.

"What kind of a hunch is it, Captain?" Rana asked Smoker.

 **"Yeaaaah!"** both of the childish duos cheered.

"Finally we can get water!" Luffy cheered.

"Water!" Usopp repeated.

"I can't put my finger on it but something stinks," Smoker said. "I just feel like there's something big lurking in the shadows."

"Hey!" Luffy called the barmaid. "Old lady, give us some water, kay!" Luffy and Usopp pounded loudly on the table like a couple of children.

"Yeah, yeah!" Usopp said. "A whole barrel! No, we want more than that! 5 barrels!"

"So, then you really do believe that there is some sort of connection between the Baroque Works crime organization and the Straw hat's crew?" Tashigi asked Smoker.

"To me, it seems plausible," Rana interjected. "But it's hard to say what the connection is though. What do you think, Captain?"

"Here!" the old lady finally gave Luffy and Usopp their water so they'd stop making all the noise that was made by them. This time, Jou finally made into the bar and walked up to the counter where his Captain and Sniper were.

"There you two are," Jou said. "I luckily managed to find you guys from all the yelling you were doing, you jackasses." When Jou made up to the counter he nudged Rana unknowingly with his arm and didn't even notice her in the process. "Oh, sorry about that. My apologies." He said not even staring at her and sat at the bar.

"Nah, it's cool," Rana said with a wave of her hand, not even looking at Jou. "Don't worry about it."

"The only thing for sure is that Straw hat is out to get Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea," Smoker said with a glare as he turned his eyes to the right to see Luffy, Usopp, and Jou.

"Hurry it up, you guys," Jou said to Luffy and Usopp. "We gotta get back to the others. They can't wait on us for..." Jou turned his head and saw Captain Smoker, Tashigi, and his childhood friend. "...ever." finished Jou seeing the Marine trio.

Tashigi finally looked in Captain Smoker's direction. Rana followed their gaze and finally saw the 3 Pirates. One of them being her childhood friend. Her eyes widening seeing Jou. Jou's eyes widened. He realized this was not good for him and the rest of the crew. He started nudging Luffy's side hard to get his attention, still looking at the trio of Marine Officer's next to him.

"What's wrong, Jou?" Luffy asked with a mouth full of water. "You want some water?" Luffy finally noticed why Jou was trying to get his attention. Usopp noticed as well.

 **"Uh oh..."** said Luffy and Usopp.

 _"Uh oh indeed..."_ Jou thought. Luffy and Usopp collectively did a spit-take with their water right in the faces of Smoker, Tashigi, and Rana.

 **-O-**

The rest of the Straw hat crew were lounging around waiting for Jou, Luffy, and Usopp to come back.

"I'm gonna go use the little boy's room," Chopper said walking off.

"Do you really think we can count on them to stay out of trouble?" Sanji asked. "Jou went with them, sure, but still."

"Jou did go with the two of them so we shouldn't be too worried," Nami smiled. "Besides, even they can handle little errands, okay, right?"

"I don't know?" Zoro said unsurely as he using a stick to mess with Eyelash. "I bet they'll manage to screw something up whether Jou is with them or not. It is Usopp and Luffy. I'd start getting ready to run if I were you."

 **-O-**

"Run away!" Luffy screamed.

"Yeah!" Usopp said.

"Protect the water!" Luffy shouted running out of the bar with Usopp in tow. Both carrying barrels of water. "Hurry it up, Jou! Run!" Jou didn't run right away as he was staring at the drenched Smoker, Rana, and Tashigi.

"Hey, you!" the old lady behind the counter shouted at Jou. "Your friends didn't pay!"

"Uh...?" Jou walked up to the counter and placed the Berri's on the table. "Keep the change." He gave the Marines one last look, most specifically Rana and then dashed out the bar. "Hold on, you guys! Wait for me!"

"Jou..." Rana said quietly. This was the first time she's seen him since Loguetown. She was baffled that she had no idea that her old friend was sitting right next to her in an Alabasta city.

"We're going after them," Smoker said. "Get the Marines, Tashigi!"

"Sir!" Tashigi said.

 **-O-**

Jou was leading Usopp and Luffy through the city in a mad dash.

"What are the damn Marines doing here!?" Luffy screamed. A big group of Marine soldiers was chasing the 3 down the street.

"How should I know that!?" Usopp yelled, tears running from his eyes. "Just keep running for now!"

"Usopp's right!" Jou said. "We don't have time to discuss the possibilities! Keep running, boys!" Sanji sees the 3 running toward him and the rest of the crew with the Marines chasing them.

"You win," Sanji said sweat-dropping. "Looks like the Marines are chasing them."

"No way!" Nami screeched. "So why are Jou and those idiots running this way!?"

"Hey!" Vivi said. "Tony hasn't made his way back here yet?!"

"He'll be fine," Zoro told her. "Chopper can manage on his own!"

"Run, you fools!" Jou screamed at the members of the Straw hat crew. "RUN!"

"Hey guys, I think the Marines are here!?" Luffy shouted.

"Hey, thank you!" Zoro shouted with shark teeth. "We haven't noticed that, Luffy!" The crew was all running together through Rainbase, the Marines right on their tail.

"This is bad!" Usopp said. "Baroque Work's will see us if we run through the city!" Zoro and Jou easily spot people watching them which they can already tell Baroque Works Millions were on to them.

"I think it's a little too late for that, Usopp!" Zoro said.

"Cause it looks like our 'fan's' have already spotted us!" Jou said.

"Then it's decided! Let's go!" Luffy said as Vivi stared at him. "Wherever Crocodile is! How about it? Ready?"

"Do you see that building up ahead with the Alligator up on its roof?" Vivi said pointing at the building.

"Let me guess?" Jou said. "Crocodile's there. Isn't he?"

"That's the casino that he runs!" Vivi said. "It's called Raindinners!"

"I see it!" Luffy said gritting his teeth. "So that's where Crocodile is!"

"It'll be better if we all split up now!" Sanji suggested.

"Yeah, it's looking that way!" Zoro said.

"Be sure to meet at Raindinner's, everyone!" Jou said. "As soon as we get rid of our friends!"

"Right!" Luffy said. "See ya later!"

 **"Right!"** Everyone answered collectively and went their separate ways. Zoro and Vivi went to a left stairway, Jou, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami went to the right.

"Don't die!" Luffy said jumping up a building. The Marines seeing their plan decided to split up so they could capture them.

 **-O-**

"These jackasses just don't quit!" Jou said talking about the group of Marines chasing him, Usopp, Nami and Sanji. He turned and noticed Sanji had stopped running. Jou skidded to halt and turned around. "Sanji?"

"Jou!" Sanji said. "You look after Nami and Usopp!"

"You sure?" Jou said. "If you're gonna fight at least let me help you."

"Nami and Usopp need someone to look after them," Sanji said turning to face the incoming troops. "I'll take care of the Marines."

"Okay, don't get killed," said Jou.

"Wasn't plannin' to," Sanji said.

"But, Sanji...?" Nami said.

"Sanji's got this," Jou said looking at Usopp and Nami. "Get a move on, you two! I'm right behind you!"

"Right!" Usopp nodded as he Nami started running off.

Nami, Usopp, and Jou dashed through the town, weaving through different streets. Up ahead, there was a group of suspicious men. Jou squinted his eyes and noticed they were Baroque Works Millions.

"It's them!" shouted one of the Millions. They were holding pictures of Jou, Nami, and Usopp. They immediately charged them with swords.

"Baroque Works!" Nami yelled.

"They found us!" Usopp shouted fearfully. "We're doomed!"

"I got this covered!" Jou said dashing past Nami and Usopp. "I'll clear us a path!" He took his red chain off his wrist and charged into the Millions.

One of the Millions tried to slash Jou who ducked under the sword and countered with a chain slash to the guy's face. Another from behind tried to cut Jou from behind with a battle cry just letting Jou know he was behind him. Jou got down on one knee avoiding the slash, he wrapped his chain around man's ankles and threw the guy straight another group of Millions.

 **"Jou! Help us!"**

Jou turned around quick to see Nami and Usopp fearfully running away from three Baroque Works agents. Jou ran toward them, past Nami and Usopp and into the Millions. Jou raised his arm and blocked the sword from one of the men. Jou pushed the sword away with a push as he slashed him down with his red chain. The next two attacked Jou simultaneously. Jou flicked his other wrist and grabbed his steel chain and jumped up and chain-slashed both of the Millions down with a twirl. He landed on the ground in a crouch as the men toppled down defeated. Jou brought his head up and saw a big group of Baroque Works Millions running toward him.

"It's more of Baroque Works!" Nami noticed.

"Let's hurry and get out of here!" Usopp said.

"Good idea," Jou said facing their incoming assailants. "You guys get out of here. I'm staying."

"What!?" Nami said. "But, Jou! There's too many of them! We should just run!"

"You guy's run," Jou said. "I'll be alright. Once I'm done here. I'll find you. The both of you." Jou nodded. "Don't ya trust me?" Jou gave Nami a wink. Nami didn't like it but she thought over Jou's words and nodded.

"Usopp, let's go!" Nami said.

"Right!" Usopp said as he ran off. Jou turned around to face the Millions as Nami stared at Jou's back. "Nami, hurry!" Nami ran off and followed the Sniper.

Jou got into a stance and started twirling his chains getting ready for the Millions. He twirled them he gathered enough wind and ran at the Millions himself.

 **"Dual-Chain Whirlwind!"** Jou dashed into the group spinning his chains and let off his whirlwind that sent the enemies into the air screaming until they crashed into the ground collectively with loud thuds.

Jou brought his head up and spotted someone he'd hoped not to see. He saw Rana making way through the observing crowd, two Marines behind her.

 _"Oh, just my damn luck,"_ Jou groaned internally.

"Jou," Rana said a hand on her hip.

"R-Rana," Jou gulped. "N-Nice to see you?" Jou said awkwardly.

"I only heard you and the Straw Hat crew were in Nanohana..." Rana began. "I'd hoped I'd see you there. But here I find you, beating down civilians."

"I can assure you that these guys I was fighting are definitely not civilians," Jou said. "But, look Rana I can't talk right now. I have to go find some friends."

"I am not letting you get away," Rana said unsheathing one of her Kodachi's. "Stay back, men. This is my fight." Rana saw Jou wrapping chains around his wrist. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm not fighting you, Rana," Jou said. "We had our fight in Loguetown."

"You got lucky," Rana glared. "I won't make the same mistake twice." Jou took two slow steps back and then as soon as he felt the time was right he ran off. "What the...!?" Rana was taken aback by Jou just running off. "Dammit, Jou! Get back here! Fight me!" Rana was soon chasing Jou through town and was right on his tail.

"Rana, just give up!" Jou shouted. "I told you I'm not going to fight you!"

"You have a problem fighting me but have no problem fighting civilians!" Rana shot back. "Oh, yeah, that makes total sense!" Ran remarked sarcastically.

 _"Glad to know she hasn't changed,"_ Jou thought as he kept running from his childhood friend. _"Just like when we were kids growing up. She's always trying to win an argument. Sorta reminds me of a certain Navigator I know."_

 **-O-**

Running through an alley and running as fast as they can from another group of Baroque Works Millions. Nami and Usopp ran away with tears streaming through their faces. The two hopped up over some crates and barrels to escape their assailants. The Millions never noticed the barrels and crates coming their way and were hit by them and ended up being crushed.

"W-We're okay!" Usopp said with relief.

"Way to go, Usopp!" Nami gave a thumbs up. The two ran out of the alleyway and saw Raindinners. "Look! Up ahead! It's the entrance to Raindinners! And it looks like it's in the middle of the lake!" She was correct. Raindinners was surrounded by a lake and there was a bridge that led straight into the entrance. They ran to it, stopping just in front of it. They were hoping to find the others but they were the only two that made it.

"What!?" Usopp said, looking around. "No one's here yet!?"

"Alright, let's get 'em!" In front of the two were four more Baroque Works Millions aiming at them with rifles.

 **"AAAAH!"** screamed Nami and Usopp. **"We're screwed!"**

Thankfully, they were saved timely by Zoro who landed a kick to the Millions, knocking them all down.

"It's Zoro!" Usopp said.

"Hold on!" Nami said. "I thought Vivi was supposed to be with you?"

"She was!" Zoro said. "Are you saying she's not here?"

"Not yet but maybe she just went inside already," said Usopp.

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "Let's go in too."

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted a voice from the side of them. Three more Baroque Works Millions were aiming guns at them again.

"AAAH!" screamed Usopp. "More of Baroque Works! Zoro, do something!"

"I don't have to," Zoro said knowingly. The Millions never had a chance to fire their weapons as a certain chain-wielder jumped out and slashed them down with his red chain.

"Hey, you're all here," Jou said standing up, his red chain wrapping around his wrist. "That's a relief."

"Jou's here!" Usopp called out. Nami ran up to Jou and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jou eyes widened in surprise but smiled afterward.

"Well, someone seems happy to see me," Jou quipped bringing an arm around Nami.

"Stop being a smartass and let me hug you," Nami smiled too and let go of him.

"Now, I think we should start heading inside," Jou said. "Like right now. Because I brought a little something." Jou rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why do I not like the sound of that...?" Nami asked unsurely believing Jou that that something he brought was something not good.

"Well..." Jou said.

"Jou!" Nami turned and saw who was running straight toward them.

"Is that..." Nami said. "Rana?"

"Yep," Jou sighed. "It's Rana." It was indeed Rana dashing up to Jou and the others still looking quite peeved at the fact Jou ran away from her. "That's why I said we should get inside now."

"AAAAAAAH!" screamed a familiar voice that belonged to a certain Straw hat.

"Luffy?" Usopp said recognizing Luffy's voice.

"Get back here!" shouted Captain Smoker.

"It's that Smoker guy!" Zoro noticed.

"Yep, he's here too," Jou said. "And even that blue-haired woman with the glasses." Zoro frowned at the thought of Tashigi knowing who Jou was talking about and the fact that Zoro ran into her earlier.

"HEY, YOU GUYS, LET'S GO!" Luffy screamed. "WE HAVE TO RUN INSIDE NOW!" Luffy ran past his 4 friends and they followed after him.

"Right behind you!" Usopp said followed by Jou, Nami, and Zoro running to Raindinners in a full sprint.

"So, he's in there!" Luffy said looking up at the casino. "Then I guess that's where I'm going! LISTEN UP, CROCODILE! IM COMING FOR YOU! AND IM ABOUT TO KICK YOUR SANDY ASS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! IM COMING, CROCODILE!"

"Not so fast, you!" shouted a Million as four Baroque Works Millions were chasing after the group.

"Don't talk! Just shoot them!" shouted another Million as he and the others were firing guns at the 4 Pirates.

"Damn, these guys are annoying!" Zoro grunted and then quickly dispatched the Millions easily cutting them down, they fell over into the ground as he sheathed his sword. "Heh, I think that outta shut 'em up."

The Pirates went into the door of the casino finally. Raindinners was certainly a casino. It was crowded with different people, using the slot machines, and at the roulette wheels. The patrons within were too preoccupied to pay any mind to the 4 newcomers that just walked in. Well, they had their attention now since the one with the Straw hat made their presence known.

"HEY, CROCODILE!" Luffy screamed with his arms raised into the air. "SHOW YOURSELF!" The casino patrons stared at Luffy for a few seconds and then went back to gambling. "LISTEN! I CROSSED AN OCEAN AND DESERT TO HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" screamed Luffy once again getting everybody's attention but everyone ignored the Straw hat Captain again. "CROCO-"

 **BONK!**

Luffy was punched over the top of the head courtesy of Usopp and Nami.

"That's not gonna make him come out here, you loudmouth dope!" Nami shouted at him.

"Don't forget," Usopp said. "We're dealing with this countries hero! You wanna turn all these customers against us!?"

"Okay, fine!" Luffy said sounding a little antsy. "So, what do we do!?"

"Woah, hold on," said Usopp. "Without Vivi, we don't even know what Crocodile looks like!"

"Now, that you mention it where is Vivi?" Nami wondered looking around.

 **"Vivi!"** screamed all three of Luffy, Usopp, and Nami. **"Crocodile! Come out!"** Zoro groaned at three as Jou was standing beside the Swordsman.

"Didn't you guys just tell Luffy that wasn't going to work?" Jou asked walking to them with a frown.

"Hey, you know what?" Luffy said. "I thinking they might come just cause we called?"

"Oh, you think?" Jou said.

"I got you this time, Straw hat!" said Captain Smoker running straight for the entrance.

"Smoker!" Nami said seeing the Marine Captain.

"You think you can stroll into anywhere you like and I won't find you!?" Smoker said.

"Not old Smokey!" Luffy said running off.

"RUN!" Usopp said everyone followed Luffy and ran into the casino.

"Oh, great!" grunted Usopp. "What's that refugee from an ashtray doing in a casino in Rainbase?"

"If you ask me, I'd say he'd developed a special affection for Luffy here!" Zoro said with a smirk.

"Next he'll be sending Luffy letters and be trying to pull his hair!" Jou added grinning.

"Captain!" shouted a voicing getting Captain Smoker's attention. Running right next to Captain Smoker now was Rana.

"Rana!?" Smoker said. "It's only you? Where's Tashigi and the other Marines?"

"I haven't got a clue," answered Rana. "I lost them somewhere in Rainbase. Want me to go find them?"

"No time!" Smoker said. "Follow me! Straw hat and his crew aren't getting away this time! This building's surrounded by a lake there's nowhere to run!" Two casino bodyguards made their way in front of Smoker and Rana.

"Now, hold on!" shouted one of the two bodyguards. "That's far enough!"

"Government officials aren't allowed inside!" said the second. "You both must leave at once!" They blocked the way in front of Smoker and Rana. But, Rana as a child has always been quite nimble on her feet. She would always beat Jou in races when they were kids. She easily ducked and weaved passed the two bodyguards, neither getting a chance to catch her. Smoker easily bull-dozed his way through the bodyguards, knocking them both outta the way.

Rana's green eyes were totally focused on Jou. Jou was looking her right in the eyes. He gulped a lump down his throat nervously. He had no idea he'd see her so soon.

"So, Jou...?" Usopp said.

"W-What's up?" Jou asked.

"Are you really connected to that Marine girl that's chasing us alongside Smoker?" Usopp wondered.

"She's my friend..." Jou began. "Or we were friends."

"You say you're friends but she seems like she'd fit as Ex or something?" Usopp noted. Nami turned her head to look at Jou warily.

"No! That's wrong!" Jou reasoned. "She's just my childhood friend who I'm not on the best-speaking terms with at the moment! Now, let's just focus on getting away from them!"

"Man, he's stubborn!" Luffy said about Smoker. "I'm in no mood to try to deal with this right now!" Three men step in front of Luffy and the others.

"Excuse me, sir...?" said one of the men. "I'm going to have to ask you and your friends-AGH!" Luffy ignored the man and bashed into him and the other two out of the way. "Hold on a second! Did I just hit something?" Luffy wondered after, thinking he never knocked three men out of the way.

Smoker and Rana were still chasing after the Straw hat crew. Miss All Sunday was in the casino watching the whole thing transpire, an amused smile on her face. One of the casino workers approached her

"Manager, this is terrible!" the worker said. "Some strange people have forced their way in!"

"Send them to the VIP room," Miss All Sunday ordered. "Mr. Crocodile's been expecting them."

"Give it up!" Smoker shouted as he and Rana were still chasing after the 4 Pirates. Casino patrons moved out of the way, in front of the Pirates was a gold and black door. Above the door read: 'VIP'. Three men in fancy black tuxedo's and two women were gesturing the door to them.

"Hey, look!" Usopp said. "Ahead! It's...!"

"Thank you~!" said the first woman.

"For coming~!" finished the other woman.

"Please step this way," said one of the men.

"The VIP lounge welcomes you," said the other.

"Did he say the VIP lounge!?" Usopp asked confusingly.

"Hold on!" Nami said. "Do you think it could be a trap, maybe?"

"Trap or no trap this could be our chance to ditch the two Marine Officer's chasing us!" Jou added. "Though, it'd make sense if it were a trap!"

"Hey, don't these lounge deals usually have free drinks for their guests!" Zoro said.

"It's not like we have a choice, run for it!" Luffy said running straight for the door, everyone following.

"The VIP Lounge!?" said Smoker. "Don't tell me these jokers are friends of Crocodile's!"

"Once we catch them we could always ask nicely what their relationship is with him!" Rana added.

"If it's true, all of them could end up in the gallows together!" Smoker finished as he and his Sergeant kept chasing the Pirates into the V.I.P. area.

"What is a 'VIP' anyway?!" Luffy asked no one in particular. Running through the hall, there were two different ways to go. "Hey, the hall splits!"

"It says VIP's go left!" Usopp said.

"And Pirates go right!" Nami added.

"Which way do we go?" Luffy said.

"Decide quick!" Zoro shouted.

"Yep, and make it fast!" Jou said.

"VIP's!" Usopp chimed after. "Choose VIP's! That's gotta be the way to go!"

"That's crazy talk!" Luffy said. "We're Pirates and Pirates are supposed to go this way!" Luffy went down the right side of the hall. "C'mon!"

"Well, yeah, you got a point there," Usopp agreed as Nami, Jou, and Zoro followed them. They all stopped in their tracks as the passageway went to a complete dead-end.

"Huh?" Nami said in confusion.

"Hey, wait...?" Zoro wondered.

"Oh, it's just a..." Jou said.

"Straw hat!" Smoker said stopping to a halt too.

"Give up now! Rana said turning up next to Smoker. "You're all under... what the?"

 **"Huh?** the 7 collectively said together. The 4 Pirates and 2 Marines were baffled by this literal dead-end until from under their feet...

The floor opened up and below them. There was only a dark abyss and everybody found themselves falling into it.

"THIS IS CERTAINLY UNEXPECTED!" Smoker screamed as the darkness enveloped him. Nami only shrieked as the darkness took her in it as well.

"I can't believe we fell for this old trick," Zoro said arms and legs crossed as he was falling.

"Why would you run down a dead-end?" Rana asked. "Are you all just a group of morons?"

"Us morons?" Jou answered. "As I recall, you followed us down here."

"It's an outbreak of my old 'swimming while falling through a dark pit disease'!" said Usopp doing literally swimming while falling.

"I hate trapdoors!" Luffy screamed as that was the last thing he shouted as he fell into the darkness.

 **-O-**

Everyone who fell was all now in a cage. Luffy and Usopp were standing up and holding onto the bars of it.

"Pretty clever trap, wasn't it?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, yeah, no way to see that one coming," Usopp agreed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Nami screeched at them with shark teeth. "I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TRAP IN THE FIRST PLACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT A COUPLE OF IDIOTS YOU ARE!"

"Something's wrong here," Luffy said as he holding onto the bars he started to slouch a little. "I feel weak all of a sudden."

"Really? What's the matter?" Usopp wondered. "Are you hungry or something?"

 **"Luffy!"** Zoro and Jou called in warning. Luffy turned around and was met with a strike from Smoker's Jitte. Usopp gave a shrill scream in fear.

"Luffy!" Nami called in worry. Smoker slowly jabbed his Jitte into Luffy's stomach. Jou took his red chain off his wrist and was about to take action. "Jou!" Nami warned. "Watch out! Behind you!"

"Hmm?" Jou turned around and was soon met with an attacking Rana, one Kodachi in her hand. She jumped up and kicked Jou in his torso. The chain-wielder fell to the ground and tried to get up as Rana soon placed herself on top of him. Jou tried to get up but he never had the chance as Rana placed her blade lightly over his throat. "Good one, Rana." Jou groaned. "I never saw you coming."

"Shut up," Rana said irritably.

"I-I'll take you on if you want, you smoke-filled freak!" Usopp said to Smoker as he got in a fighting stance. "I didn't do so bad against the bomb guy, you know? So I'll just wait right here in the corner and you let me know when you're ready, okay?" Usopp shuffled slowly to the corner of the cage.

Nami started to make her way up to Rana and Jou but never had a chance as Rana unsheathed her other Kodachi and pointed it at Nami, stopping the navigator in her tracks and not even looking in her direction.

"Back off," Rana said sharply. "This doesn't concern you."

"W-What is wrong with you!?" Nami asked angrily, placing her hands on her hips. "Jou has done nothing to you! You're willing to capture him just because he decided to become a Pirate!"

"Boy, Jou does she always have to talk so much?" Rana said flatly staring at Jou.

"Rana..." Jou said staring back at her. "Look, it doesn't matter if you capture me or not since we're trapped in here in this cage."

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked with his tongue sticking out being held down by Smoker using his Jitte. "I feel so helpless. It's like when I fall into the sea."

"W-W-What are you doing to Luffy?" Usopp asked shakily.

"The tip of the Captain's staff is made from Sea Prism stone," Rana informed.

"Sea Prism stone?" Jou asked still held down by Rana.

"It's a rare mineral," Smoker said. "It supposedly exists in one certain sea in the distant corner of the world. Not much is known about it but it is believed to give off a mystical energy of the same wavelength as the ocean itself. Basically, you could think as a solid form of the sea."

"So, it affects Luffy the same as he fell in the ocean?" Zoro asked his hand gripping one of his swords.

"Prison cells at Marine headquarters are made of the same substance to prevent criminals who possess any Devil Fruit powers from successfully escaping," explained Smoker.

"Well, then I'm betting this cell is built the same way," Nami said.

"If it wasn't you could be sure I'd be long gone by now," Smoker said. "And you 5 would be on your way to prison waiting for your date with the hangman." Jou tried to get up but Rana kept him down, her blade over his throat still.

"All you Pirates made your death bed when you made your flag," Rana said. "Jou, I can't believe you went out and became a criminal like Razor."

"Razor...?" Nami asked wondering who Rana was talking about, even Zoro and Usopp looked at Jou. Nami looked to Jou who only stared at her.

"That's rich," Rana said giving a short chuckle. "So, Jou, you never told your friends about what happened when Razor and his Pirates raided our village."

"It's in the past, Rana," Jou sighed.

"'In the past, he says'," Rana scoffed. "It's Pirates like Razor that I want to put away for good."

"Is that what I am to you?" Jou said. "A Pirate like Razor?" Jou glared up at Rana. Rana kept her glare on Jou but inside her mind, she was taken aback by Jou's question, whether he was a Pirate like Razor or not. Smoker kept his eyes on Zoro, the Swordsman started to take his blade out.

"Are you crazy!?" Usopp shouted. "There's no point in fighting a situation like this!? Stop!"

"Captain Smoker's body is entirely made up of smoke," Rana said. "Trying to attack him with a normal weapon is pointless."

"She's right," said a gruff, ashy sounding voice. "Give it up." Smoker, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Jou, and Rana all turned to the direction of the voice.

"You're all going to die together," the voice said. "So, why not make an effort to get along first." Smoker figured who this voice belonged to.

"It's Crocodile," Smoker said as he got his Jitte off of Luffy.

"Alright!" Luffy said his face turning serious. Crocodile turned his chair slowly to face the Pirates and Marines, a sneer on his face. Luffy grits his teeth and growled as he finally got to see the Crocodile in the flesh. Usopp held up his arms in fright, his face showing obvious fear.

"Rana..." Smoker said turning attention to Crocodile. "Let him go." He was talking about Jou as he was still held down by Rana.

Rana mouth gaped but nodded in understanding. "Yes, Captain." She got off of Jou and sheathed her Kodachi's. Nami went up to Jou to help him up. Jou lightly touched his throat and part Rana placed her blade. Nami gave Rana a glare, Rana briefly returned the glare back at Nami until turned her gaze on Crocodile much like her Captain.

"So, that's..." Jou said seeing the unfamiliar pale-skinned man outside the cage, sneering at the group in the cage.

"Crocodile...?" Nami said hiding behind Jou since Crocodile seemed like an intimidating individual.

"So he's one of the 7 Warlords, is he?" Zoro said eyeing Crocodile.

"Huh?" said Smoker. "You're every bit the lowlife, sea scum I imagined," Smoker said to Crocodile.

"My, my..." said Crocodile. "Your every bit the wild dog I heard you were, Smoker. Unlike your superiors, you never really believed I was on your side, have you? And of course..." Crocodile stood from his chair. "You were right. You know, Smoker? I have a feeling you'll die bravely in the line of duty. I'll be more than happy to inform the government that you put up a valiant fight against the vicious Straw hat Pirate here. I haven't really the vaguest idea what really brought you to this country but I'm betting you're on your own. We both know the government would never order you to come to this land. They have every confidence in me, a Warlord of the Sea."

"Just goes to show," Rana said angrily. "Give a Pirate too much freedom and they believe they're untouchable."

"Oh, and who might you be?" Crocodile said eyeing Rana next. "Smoker's little lapdog that does whatever orders he commands. You chose the wrong Captain to take orders from, girl." Crocodile kept his sneer on his face as Rana grit her teeth and clenched her fist.

Smoker placed a hand on his Sergeant's shoulder. "Rana, calm down. Don't let this pile of dirt get the satisfaction of riling you up."

Luffy punched the ground below him. "You big, old bag of wind! You're Crocodile!" Luffy touched the bars of the cage. "C'mon and fight me like a man you big du-" Luffy's body went weak.

"Pay attention, stupid! You gotta remember not to touch the bars!" Usopp scolded him.

"Straw hat Luffy, I congratulate you on getting this far," Crocodile said. "And I promise to dispose of you neatly and efficiently. Once our special guest of honor has made her appearance."

"A guest?" Nami wondered.

"And who might that be?" Jou asked curiously.

"Why even as we speak, my partner is on the way to fetch her," Crocodile matter-of-factly stated.

 **-O-**

"Hey look, I'm Sanji," Luffy said doing a Sanji impression and acting like he was taking a drag of a cigarette. "Okay? Which one of you ate the meat?"

"Hahahaha!" laughed Usopp clapping his hands.

"Oh, really!?" Nami growled angrily as she punched Usopp and Luffy over their heads hard. "Get serious! How can you two screw around while we're in this desperate situation!?"

"Well, we can't get out," Luffy said nursing his lump. "So what else is there for us to do?"

"The fact that we can't get out is the reason it's so desperate!" Nami shouted. "If we don't do something soon we're gonna wind up dead!" Zoro was leaning against the cage sleeping and snoring loudly. "And why are you sleeping!?" She next punched Zoro over his head.

"Is it morning yet?" Zoro groaned rubbing his eyes.

"It's afternoon, you moron!" Nami barked with shark teeth.

Crocodile finished taking a sip of his wine. "You're certainly a high-spirited young lady." Crocodile said to Nami.

"Whatever," Nami said confidently. "You better go ahead and enjoy yourself while you still got the time, Mister! Because when these fella's get outta here, they're gonna kick your smug butt up and down the Grandline like a flabby beach ball, right Luffy?"

"Yeah!" Luffy screamed. "YOU BETTER BELIEVE WE WILL, BUDDY!?"

"You people are aware that we are trapped in here, right?" Rana asked arms folded over her chest, sitting next to Smoker on the bench. "How do you even expect to even get out?"

"Well, I don't see you trying to do anything?" Nami shot at Rana. "You are aware if we don't get out of her were in serious trouble."

"You shouting about how much trouble we're in certainly doesn't do anything either," Rana said hands behind her head. "I'm surprised Jou and these other 3 haven't lost their hearing listening to all your screeching."

"Okay, you know what...?" Nami began. "You are just..." Nami first met Rana in Loguetown. First meeting her, she seemed like a nice person. Someone she'd more than likely get along with. But now, well, now she was just getting on Nami's nerves.

"Okay, let's not be at each other's throats here, alright," Jou interjected getting in between Nami and Rana.

"Please, her throats not even worth it," Rana said, eyes closed and arms folded.

"Neither is yours," Nami claimed as well, her eyes shut and her own arms folded over her chest.

"Anyway, I have an idea," Jou said smirking triumphantly.

"Hmm?" Nami wondered opening her eyes. "What kind? Is it something to get us out of here?"

"Oh, this I have to hear," Rana said placing a hand under her chin.

"What's with that response?" Jou asked. "Rana, you know I have good ideas. Like...?" Jou thought for a bit. "Oh, yeah! Remember my plan when we tried to steal Miss Ama's homemade cookies from her cookie jar?"

Smoker opened one eye and side-eyed his Sergeant just learning she tried to steal, it was for a small reason but still. Rana noticed the disapproving look she got and turned away from her Captain shyly and clearing her throat.

"We were what like 10? You do know we got caught for that, right?" Rana said.

"So? It almost worked, right?" Jou shrugged.

"Worked into us getting in trouble," Rana said.

"She made great cookies thought," Jou said with a knowing smile.

Rana sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, she did."

Nami almost forgot Jou and Rana grew up together as kids. Only because just earlier, she was holding her weapon to his neck just a second ago and now they were just reminiscing about old times, memories. Nami and Jou have been sailing together for a little over a month now but sometimes that didn't feel that long. Nami hopes that she'll make all sorts of memories with Jou while on their journey.

"Anyway..." Nami said pushing her previous thoughts from her mind. "Jou, what was that plan you have of us getting out of here?"

Jou turned to Nami with risen brows. "Getting out of here?" Jou asked quirking a brow. "Oh, I don't have a plan for that?"

"WHAT!?" Nami yelled startling Jou a bit. "Then what the heck was this idea of yours!?"

"Well, uh..." Jou replied. "It's this." He pulls out the harmonica he obtained from Oblong from his shop in Nanohana.

"A harmonica...?" Nami asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah!" Jou smiled. "I got this while we were in Nanohana and while we were traveling I have been practicing. So, since we're kinda stuck in here for who knows how long I thought I'd play a little. Plus, it'll help ease the tension a bit."

Nami's only response was her body slumping forward with depression. To her, all hope was lost now. She sat down against the cage with her head down.

"Okay, so does anybody hear me play?" Jou asked.

"Oh! I do! I do!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Me too! Me too!" Usopp announced just as excited.

"Give me a minute," Jou said sitting down against the cage. "Just a warning, I'm no musician but I'll do what I can. Just give me a bit to warm up." Jou took a deep breath and blew into the harmonica doing a loud and long note.

Luffy and Usopp gave Jou a thumbs down. **"BOO!"** the two both booed him. A tick pulse formed on Jou's head.

"I said I was warming up, you jackasses!" Jou proclaimed with shark teeth.

 **-O-**

In about a moment, Jou was playing a bluesy tune with the little instrument. The sound of it was the only thing that filled the room. Smoker was paying no mind to Jou's music, Rana and Nami both held miserable expressions on their faces, Luffy and Usopp had their arms hooked and danced around in a circle, Zoro had his eyes closed, his leg rested on his knee, he even seemed to be lightly tapping his foot.

But there was one person that was outside the cage that was getting slightly irritated with Jou's harmonica playing. The person being Crocodile who stood up from his chair.

"WOULD YOU STOP PLAYING THAT DAMNED HARMONICA!?" Crocodile yelled angrily. Jou abruptly stopped playing and looked in the Warlord's direction.

"Moi?" Jou answered in a posh accent, pointing to himself.

"Obviously you!" Crocodile seethed. "Why play music when you're obviously going to meet your inevitable death!?"

Jou frowned looking at his harmonica. "Well, that took a dark turn." Jou looked at Crocodile and held up his harmonica. "Would you like to try playing this instead?" A smirk spread on Jou's face. "Oh, wait a minute! You only have one hand! Hahahaha!" Jou laughed out loud in hysteric laughter.

Crocodile's face went blue with an infuriated expression.

"Hey, look guys!" Jou said. "I made him mad!" Luffy and Usopp joined in Jou's laughter as did Zoro who snickered a little. Nami sighed and face-palmed herself but smiled afterward.

Rana couldn't help snickering a little. She stopped when she noticed Captain Smoker side-eyeing her again with disapproval, clearing her throat in a shy demeanor.

"Joking aside," Jou said smiling. "You better be ready, 'Madam' Crocodile. That's your name, right?"

"It's 'Sir'," Crocodile stated a bit offended.

"Whatever," Jou said with a shake of the head. "Just be prepared because we know that when the time comes, Luffy's gonna kick your sorry ass. Right, Captain?"

"YEAH!" Luffy shouted throwing his fists in the air.

"Your crewmembers seem to place a lot of trust in your talents, 'Straw hat' Luffy," Crocodile said. "How foolish." Crocodile chuckled. "I think trust is completely unnecessary."

"Who does he think he is sneering at us like that?" Nami said in anger.

"Right?" Jou agreed. "How pompous can one guy be? Self-righteous jackass."

"That's enough, you guys," Usopp said worriedly. "You're just going end up making him angry."

"Crocodile!" shouted a new voice. The Straw hat crew knew that voice all too well.

 **"VIVI!"** said Luffy, Usopp, Jou, and Nami. Smoker opened his eyes at this time, seeing Vivi.

"Hmm?" Rana hummed in confusion. "Now the Princess is here?"

Crocodile outstretched his arms in greeting. "My humble greetings Vivi, Royal Princess of Alabasta. I mean Miss Wednesday." He corrected himself. "I compliment you on having evaded our assassins in order to get this far."

"You have no idea what I do," Vivi began. "Or how far I would go to see you dead, Mr. 0. I wish that you died in your cradle, YOU MONSTER!" Vivi took our Peacock Slashers and ran at the Warlord.

"Vivi, wait!" Luffy said. "First get us out of this thing!"

"This country...!" Vivi said. "Would still be peaceful if it weren't for you!" Luffy, Usopp, and Nami all warned Vivi to not attack Crocodile but Vivi's anger was getting the better of her. **"Peacock String Slasher!"**

Vivi's Peacock Slasher went right into Crocodile. But as the blades hit him, the attack completely dissolved his head. Vivi landed on the table scattering the assortments on the table.

"Not gonna work," Smoker noted to himself. Crocodile's body dispersed from the chair.

"Feel better," Crocodile's voice said as if it were right beside Vivi. "As a native of this country, you must surely know that I have the power of the Sand-Sand Fruit." Crocodile wrapped his arms around Vivi, stopping her from moving completely. Crocodile's head formed as he gave a cocky smile. "Want to become a mummy?"

"H-He's made of sand...?" Usopp said fearfully.

"You leave her alone!" Luffy shouted waving his arms. "I'm warning you right now or I'll kick your ass!"

"Have a seat, Princess," Crocodile said shoving Vivi into the chair across from his. Miss All Sunday who came in with Vivi stood by her chair. "I trust you'll be comfortable there. I must say your timing is perfect. The party is about to begin. Isn't that right, Miss All Sunday?"

"Yes," Miss All Sunday answered with a small smile.

"Party?" Nami wondered what Crocodile meant by that.

"It's exactly noon right now," Miss All Sunday said staring at her watch. "It's time for Operation: Utopia."

"Huh?" Nami said. "Utopia?"

"What's an Operation: Utopia?" Luffy pondered after.

"Hahahaha!" Crocodile laughed as his cackling turned more maniacal. Crocodile smiled darkly. "It will mean the demise of the Kingdom of Alabasta, Miss Wednesday." Vivi's eyes widened worriedly. "I'm going to wipe it off the face of the map as if it never was! All people, great and small will be sucked into eternal darkness as they writhe in agony. Let Operation: Utopia... Begin!"

 **-O-**

Vivi's arms were tied behind the chair. "Damn you," Vivi said biting her lip as Crocodile continued laughing maniacally once more. "Just what is it you think you're going to do to Alabasta!?" Vivi spat bringing her head up.

"Princess, would you like to know what kind of people I despise of all others?" Crocodile asked grinning. "Those pious hypocrites who bleed endlessly about the happiness of the people."

"You plan to kill my father?" Vivi asked as her eyes turned violent. "You'd be dead before you could get close to him!"

"You needn't shout," Crocodile said holding up his hooked hand. "I'm not going to touch a hair on his head. He's not even worth killing. Instead, I shall let him taste the humiliation that is far crueler than death."

"What's crueler than death?" Usopp wondered which seems to be what everyone in the cage wondered what Crocodile meant by that. Vivi was gritting her teeth as she stared up at Crocodile, her expression showing that this is the angriest Vivi has ever been.

"That's such an unladylike expression, your highness," Crocodile said with a short laugh.

"I demand that you tell me," Vivi said. "What is this Operation: Utopia!? Answer me!" Vivi demanded.

"You demand?" Crocodile said. "Now, now, perhaps you need to review your current situation?"

"I said answer me!" Vivi yelled desperately.

"Your a courageous young woman," Crocodile said. "Well, why not? The operation is already underway. Very well. I'll tell you about my plan to end this country. About Operation: Utopia."

 **-O-**

Crocodile finished the explanation of his plan and began to laugh once more. The Pirates and even Smoker and Rana all collectively glared at Crocodile.

"That's horrifying!" Nami stated. Vivi's eyes were wide open in fear for her own country. She couldn't believe that this was happening. Luffy had to be the one who was glaring the most intensely at Crocodile.

"Well, do you like it?" Crocodile asked Vivi. "The operation you once participated in is now reaching fruition. If you listen closely, I wager you can hear the howls of the Kingdom. And they all scream the same thing. Protect Alabasta. Protect Alabasta. Protect Alabasta."

"STOP IT!" Vivi screamed. "How are you so cruel!?"

Crocodile chuckled. "It's heartbreaking, isn't it?" He said. "Their love for the Kingdom... will be what destroy's it." Vivi only wept as she heard that last statement.

Luffy suddenly screamed like a wild animal and ran toward the bars and clutched them. He didn't care if the bars weakened him. He was angry and he wanted to kick Crocodile's ass right now. He seemed like he was trying to push his himself through the bars. He did so for a few seconds until became weak.

Captain Smoker only watched Luffy keep trying to squeeze his head through the bars.

"Is he stupid?" Smoker said. "Didn't he hear what I said before?"

"He's definitely stupid," Zoro agreed but with a smile. "But... that's also the reason he's our Captain."

"Crocodile...!" Luffy growled still trying to push through the cage. "I'm so going to kick your ass!"

"You know what...?" Crocodile said turning back to Vivi. "I had to make so many moves to be able to get to this point. The sabotage to Enflame the citizens, manipulating the Royal Army. Do you have any idea why I go to such lengths? To destroy this country?"

"As if I'd understand anything inside your foul mind!?" spat Vivi.

"You've got a pretty sharp tongue for a Princess, don't you?" Crocodile asked cockily. Vivi suddenly tipped her chair over, as she fell her wrists were still bound from her restraints.

"Vivi!" Usopp shouted worriedly as Nami gasp.

"Now, now..." Crocodile said. "What are you trying to do, Miss Wednesday?"

"Stop you!" Vivi said shuffling herself across the ground. "I'm going to stop you! There's still time! If I could just get to Alubarna east of here! If I can get there before the Rebel Army I can be able to stop them! I'll never give up while there's a chance!" Crocodile snickered at Vivi's words. "Somehow I'm going to stop you! Watch! You won't get away with this!"

"You can quit fooling around now," Crocodile said to Vivi. "What a coincidence. We were just about to head to Alubarna ourselves, Miss Wednesday. If you'd like to come with us, Princess? Then please do. Or you can try and save them?" Crocodile sneered as he held up a key in his hand.

"The key!" Vivi saying the object.

"The key to this cell!?" Luffy said. "Hey! Give it!" Vivi started trying her best to wiggle out of the restraints on her wrists but she wasn't able to get free. Vivi began to struggle some more and finally managed to loosen the restraints.

At that moment, Crocodile has dropped the key. The key to the Seastone cell fell slowly down to the floor. It took seconds for the key to get to the floor. Vivi freed herself from her binds and made a dash for the key but it was too late as Crocodile tapped his foot and a trap door from the floor opened up.

"NO!" Luffy screamed.

"What? A trap door!?" Vivi gasped.

"How many trap doors does this guy have!?" Jou wondered. "Is it mandatory for every bad guy to have trap doors planted everywhere!?"

The key fell into the Aquarium filled with Banana Gators. One of the Gators saw the key and swam up to it.

"It won't too long until the Rebels and the Royal forces begin their battle to the death," Crocodile said. "Even if you hurry to Alubarna from here, who knows if you'll make it in time? To stop the Rebellion, you need to leave at once, Miss Wednesday? Will you do that? Or try and save your friends instead? It's your choice. But if you choose the latter it doesn't help that I accidentally dropped the key into the Banana Gators Den." Vivi watched as one of the Gators make its way up to the key.

"Banana Gators!" gasped Vivi.

"What are those things?" Luffy asked. "Ah! Look out the window!" Luffy pointed at the window. "There's an Alligator growing out of that banana!?"

"In case you haven't noticed that's not the only one!" Nami stated.

"It looks like we're in an Aquarium!" Usopp said. "I hope we're not the fish food!"

"What weird bananas...?" Luffy said.

"You idiot!" Usopp said. "Look closer. They've got banana's growing out of them. Their weird gators, not weird bananas!" Vivi watched and gasped as the gator took the key in its mouth and swallowed it whole.

"What's wrong?" Jou asked. "What's the matter, Vivi!?"

"A big Banana Gator just swallowed the key to your cell!" Vivi explained.

"Well then get down there and make 'em spit it out!?" Luffy ordered.

"I wouldn't stand a chance!" Vivi said. "Their Alpha Predators! At the top of the food-chain! They're so ferocious they even pray on Sea Kings, Luffy! Get near one and they'll devour you in one bite!"

Crocodile smirked. "Sorry. You might've had the key. If I hadn't accidentally... dropped it. And now there's no telling which one of my pets swallowed it."

"Crap!" cursed Luffy.

"Jackass," Jou muttered. "Well, this is just great."

"Thanks a lot, you jerk!" Nami spat angrily at Crocodile.

"Dammit," said Zoro. "If we can just get out of here, I can handle those overgrown reptiles."

"Oh man, you're really dumb, Zoro," Luffy said. "We can't get out because the key got swallowed."

"I know that you stupid idiot!" Zoro angrily said.

"Oh, well," Crocodile said before he snapped his fingers, doing so opened the door. "I'm sorry but we must be going. Time is of the essence. Oh, and speaking of time. This room will be destroyed in exactly one hour. Its served me well but it's no longer of any use. Soon the water of Rainbase's lake will fill this room. And unless there are fish or one of my gators, anyone left in here won't survive. Well, it's either 1,000,000 citizens or a mere 5 Pirates who have no future? It's time to choose but to honest, the odds are quite low for both. I hope you like gambling, Miss Wednesday, because like they do at the tables upstairs, you're going to have to roll the dice. Just like I did with this country which was simple thanks to all the fools here. People like those juvenile Rebels and that old man digging in Yuba."

"Huh!?" gasped Luffy. "You don't mean that dried up old guy, do you!?" Luffy asked remembering Toto from Yuba.

"Of course," Crocodile said. "Even though everyone else has abandoned it, that old fool keeps pecking away every day in an oasis that's long dead. Even as he's plagued by constant sandstorms he still digs away. Hehehe..."

"Shut up!" growled Luffy.

"You don't know much about sandstorms, do you, Straw hat Luffy?" Crocodile asked. "Ever wonder how one can hit a town perfectly every time?" Luffy's eyes widened realizing what Crocodile was getting at. Crocodile smirked evilly once more.

"No, wait...?" Vivi said. "You mean...?" Luffy's grit his teeth hard and glared angrily at Crocodile.

"It was you!" Luffy shouted. "You did it!" Vivi was just as angry also glared toward Crocodile herself.

"I will kill you!" Vivi snarled. Crocodile chuckled as he began walking off. Miss All Sunday gave everybody and Vivi a final look before she started to follow Crocodile. The trap doors in the floors spurted water.

"The room is starting to flood!" Usopp shouted fearfully. "Oh no! We're all gonna drown if we don't do something really quick! Vivi, help! Get us out of here! I wanna live a lot longer than just one hour!"

"Hey, stop freaking out," Zoro said.

"Are you crazy, Zoro!?" Usopp yelled. "How can I not freak out in a time like this!? We're all gonna drown like rats if we don't get out of here! Don't you get it!?"

Vivi was sitting on her knees. Watching Crocodile and Miss All Sunday walk away. "So it's either my kingdom or my friends? All you've done is take, Crocodile, so I know you wouldn't give me either choice. Even I left for Alubarna, you'd kill me before I'd ever reached it! The only real choice... the only way to end this nightmare is to take out the one who started it..." Vivi had tears brimming from her eyes. "Monster! You don't know a thing! Not anything! About this countries people? It's history! Our way of life!"

Vivi had had it. She knew the only way to save her country was to kill Crocodile. She swung her Peacock Slasher at Crocodile. Crocodile wasn't paying any mind and just kept walking with his partner. Vivi stopped her attack and let her weapon fall to the ground. She grits her teeth and hung her head. Vivi knew she had no hope of winning against Crocodile. Especially in this situation.

"Vivi!" Luffy said. "Get us out! You can do it! I know you can!"

"How, Luffy!?" Vivi wondered.

"Ah, so you're finally starting to beg for your life, eh, Straw hat Luffy?" said Crocodile. "There's no shame in that. It's only natural everyone is afraid of dying."

"I'm not begging!" Luffy answered. "It's just if I die! Who else going to be able to kick your ass!" Vivi stopped her sobbing to stare at Luffy. Everyone gave a look to the Straw hat. Crocodile stopped walking turned his head to look at Luffy.

"Don't flatter yourself," Crocodile said. "You small fry."

"You're a small fry who thinks he's a big shot!" Luffy shot back. Crocodile snapped his fingers and another trap door in the floor opened up and out came a large Banana Gator.

"You're right, Miss Wednesday," Crocodile said. "I would've killed you if you left for the capital and of course I plan on doing the same here." The Banana Gator stomped its way toward Vivi. Vivi stood up and stared at the huge reptile. The gator growled at Vivi, looking ready to attack at any moment.

"That thing is so gigantic..." Vivi said sounding fearful but stood ready

"Vivi!" Luffy said. "You show that gator!" Nami's mouth dropped in shock from Luffy's cheers.

"Are you crazy!?" Usopp shouted with shark teeth. "It's too big! Don't listen to this kook! Get outta there! But uh, get us out too..." Usopp said with his tone voice changing.

"She only has to beat one of them!" Luffy tried to reason.

"No! Look out the windows!" Nami pointed.

"They're all waiting in line to eat us!" Usopp screamed.

"At least we aren't gonna drown like rats," Zoro said.

"Drowning or getting eaten by gators?" Jou pondered. "I'm having a tough time deciding? What are you guys choosing?"

"Neither, you moron!"Nami screamed at Jou.

"Getting eaten by a ginormous alligator isn't the way I wanna go either!" Usopp shouted. The Banana Gator in front of Vivi snarled at her as it opened it's mouth wide.

"Peacock String..." Vivi readied an attack against the gator but never had the chance as the gator quickly turned it's body, knocking Vivi over and biting the stairs that lead to the exit. Vivi rolled back onto her feet.

"That thing is fast!" Usopp noted. "Strong too! It chopped through those stairs as if they were cardboard!" The gator turned around and this time swatted Vivi with its huge tail.

"Vivi, no!" Luffy shouted worriedly.

"Vivi, please, say something!" Usopp screamed. "Tell us! Are you alright!?" Vivi didn't answer. She only struggled to get up, blood falling from her face.

"Vivi, get up!" Luffy screamed.

"Run!" Nami yelled.

"Vivi, you have no choice but to run!" Jou shouted pounding once on the cage. "So, hurry up and get the hell away from that thing!"

"Vivi, get out of there!" Usopp warned. "It's gonna eat you!"

 **Purupurupuru**

The Alligator stopped in its tracks and turned around to the noise. It was the sound of a Transponder Snail that was coming from Miss All Sunday's coat.

"Someone's calling," Miss All Sunday said grabbing the device. Holding it in her palm. "Yes?" she answered.

"Hello? Hello?" called a very familiar voice the five Straw hat Pirates. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear you," Miss All Sunday said. "Your a million's, right?"

"Hey, pal? Is this thing working right? I've only used a Transponder Snail once before."

"It's working fine," said another voice. "They can hear you. Just talk into it."

"What do you want?" Miss All Sunday asked impatiently.

"Hurry and state your business," Crocodile spoke to the snail.

"Oh, well, I know I've heard that voice before," said the smooth-sounding voice. "Yeah, hello there. You've reached the Crap Cafe."

* * *

 **This was a long one. Well, that's because I intended it to be. It was going to be a bit longer but I thought it'd be okay to stop here. And if anyone thought that the slight Nami and Rana drama was not to your liking, it actually would've been a lot worse. Trust me and take my word for it. It was going to be a bit longer and very unnecessary.**

 **I know this is unrelated to anything but if I was to choose which voice actress would voice Rana it would be Michelle Ruff. Every time Rana appears I keep forgetting that.**

 **Jou: Time for reviews. Once again we got quite a pile of them.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Horrorfan247: Glad you liked it. I mean I thought the last one was an okay chapter, cause not a lot happened. Well, this story is part 1. When we reach the beginning of the time skip it will be part 2.**

 **ethan0bastian: Thanks, ethan.**

 **Jou: You don't wanna be in my situation. You really, really, really don't.**

 **Dude, it's not that bad.**

 **Jou: Oh, you think?**

 **M: The last chapter was okay but I hope this one was a bit better. For the RWBY story, there's actually going to be a three-way romance. That what I'm probably gonna go for and it might've bothered some people. But with how RWBY is going right now...**

 **Jou: Volume 5 was awful.**

 **Yeah, it kinda was. With the direction of how RWBY is going, I haven't really been motivated to put anything out for it.**

 **BlueRaptor629:**

 **Jou: Glad everyone is really supportive.**

 **BlueRaptor's got a point, Jou. It's your decision whether your choice was good or not.**

 **ShadowUzumaki55: Maybe Ace and Jou bonded a little bit.**

 **Jou: Marriage is a trap.**

 **You say that now, sure. ;)**

 **Jou: The heck makes you say that?**

 **Just thought to play around with that a little. Showing if Jou felt conflicted about being a Pirate because of Rana.**

 **Miss Meep: Thank you.**

 **Chance Green G King: It's a bit too early for anyone to get laid yet in this story.**

 **Gh0st495: Glad you liked the last one though a couple wasn't really too happy about it. Happy that your liking how Alabasta is going. Alabasta may end in about a few chapters, it won't be too long.**

 **Jou: Initially, Scorpion's episode wasn't going to be in this but Author added it in any way.**

 **Nice to know people enjoy Jou and Nami's talk/discussion but some weren't happy with it(just their opinions on the matter)**

 **Drakedragon297: That's an interesting "What-if" story you came up with. If Jou and Nami met as kids. That'd be pretty interesting. Been of thinking of stuff like that. It could be a group of side-stories not related to the main one. And along with that, I'll add those 'Boss Luffy' filler arcs. I like those. Those are funny and interesting and I have an idea for one.**

 **DUDE: Speaking of those fights, I got some ideas for Jou and Mr.1.5's fight. All I can hope for is that people enjoy it.**

 **Jou: I don't know what my epithet is going to be. But I'm aware it's not going to be anything too fancy. Hey, Homefront. That's a good movie.**

 **Right? I wanna be Jason Statham when I grow up.**

 **Jou: Nah, sorry Author. you're not cool enough to be Jason Statham.**

 **Shut up!**

 **pokemonking0924: Well, he did join them in the bar.**

 **Jou: And paid for the water they ran off with.**

 **But I did use that harmonica idea you gave to me. Didn't know if I wanted to use an actual song or make one up or just keep it simple, which I did.**

 **Jou: Anyone got a music request? Oh! I can play the Avengers theme from the first Avengers movie! Here we...**

 **Don't even start!**

 **Guest: Oh, you mean my Gurren Lagann story? I actually started getting that first chapter set up.**

 **GreenD109: I believe that Chopper would be smart enough to pick things up quickly with being a Doctor.**

 **Jou: You can't possibly believe I do all those things when talking to Nami.**

 **According to Chopper, Jou. You did do all those things.**

 **Jou: Hold it, jackass! I...**

 **Moving on.**

 **johannvanguard: Thank you. I'm actually glad you think Jou's a great character. Though, there is a missing piece in his backstory that I'm not showing yet. That's gonna be shown after this arc.**

 **Jou: Thanks for putting up with me!**

 **Everybody puts up with you...**

 **Jou: That messed up, fam. That's messed up.**

 **KP360: Ya know, Gian was probably not who I was expecting to say something like that. Yeah, I like how the Straw hats have that kind of closeness to each other to just mess with each other.**

 **Jou: I haven't met Mr.1.5 yet but Author wants it to be quite the showdown between him and myself.**

 **Here's hoping I can pull it off.**

 **OnePieceFan: That's true. Luffy and Coby are still friends even though they're on different sides. Maybe the same could be the same for Jou and Rana. In the future, maybe.**

 **Jou: If things could be that easy.**

 **They could be, Jou. You never know.**

 **alexandriasutherland98: Yep. In chapter 10 of this story, in a short flashback. Jou told Nami the words 'As you wish'. Yeah, I made a Princess Bride reference. It's the words Westley tells Buttercup everytime she told him to do something.**

 **Jou: It has swordfights, monsters, revenge... true love.**

 **Old movie too. Came out in 1987. A little bit before I was born. I was born in the 90's.**

 **Darkmaster10000000: Thank you so much. Jou these are for you. *gives several antidotes to Jou***

 **Jou: Antidotes? But I got poisoned like 5 chapters ago? I don't need them. I don't plan on getting poisoned again because that wasn't a great experience. I almost died for Pete's sake!**

 **Jou, you have no clue how much plot armor you have.**

 **C.S. Skywalker:** **I guess descriptions are hard for me because my vocabulary isn't very wide. I haven't been writing for a long time. Authors on this site have probably been writing way before they started using fanfiction. Now, I'm pretty good at spelling but my writing skills are limited.**

 **That's no excuse, yes. But I'm trying to at least widen little by little. I'll admit, I think other writers on this site do a lot better than me at this. Sometimes it makes me see how mediocre I can be but I believe I gotta be confident in my own abilities but they're a bit limited. Jou and Nami's relationship is going fast, you say? I guess from my point of view it hasn't. It may seem that way in some parts but I actually want Jou and Nami's romance to take a bit of time. I wasn't trying to show Nami as weak. I'm trying to make it like that Nami trust Jou and yeah, I understand that's how she is but I thought it couldn't hurt to let her relax around him. I did fix that blushing part you talked about and took it out. I just fixed the ending part a little bit.**

 **No, it's not frustrating having to deal with stuff. I guess exposition is what I lack due to my short vocabulary. Can't tell what's going inside Jou's head, huh? I guess I never thought of it like that. I will try to work on exposition in the future(I doubt there was much in this chapter either).**

 **Vergil Leonidas: Well, I thought on what you said(I doubt it means much) and took out the first or second mate comment from Ace. I'm sure you didn't mean it like that but I understand Jou isn't the greatest of all OC's. Yeah, I make Jou more like the other crewmembers of the crew instead of putting in a bigger role in the crew because a lot of the time I don't want Jou taking Luffy's thunder. I wasn't trying to put Jou above Zoro. You make it sound like I don't respect Zoro as a character(you never said that, I know) but that really was not the intention though I see what you're getting at. But, of course, Jou is not the first or second mate. He is only the Lookout.**

 **Yeah, you say Jou's well written but you make it sound like Jou isn't really all that interesting of an OC. Yes, he doesn't have a flashy power or anything like that. He's strong but besides that Jou's probably normal compared to other OC's. He doesn't have a Devil Fruit, he doesn't have some otherworldly, uncanny ability. Jou is just a guy but that's probably the reason why he's not that interesting.** **But then again, I haven't gotten to show the rest of Jou's past which leaves a big gaping hole in his background so it's up in the air to say Jou isn't interesting as a character.** **And that's all I have to say as well.**

 **Okay, small update related to the story. I believe Alabasta will wrap up in about 3 chapters. Just a rough estimation, I could be wrong.**

 **That's all. Have a good rest of your day or night.**

 **Jou: Bye!**


	45. update

**Hey, everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm very sorry if you've been waiting for an update but things have been a bit crazy in my life since I've been moving around a lit lately so I haven't been able to update any stories as of late. Don't worry, I'm not dropping fanfiction. If i did that now that may upset quite a few people. Just be patient until I make my return. Just thought I'd give everyone an update on whats happening. This is Jay, signing off for now. Later!**


End file.
